


【斑all柱】空梦

by M000E



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 714,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: 来自 @大西瓜   的定制文火影同人，CP斑all柱ABO，有怀孕生子全文80万字已完结，共64章有高能情节，渣、虐、黑化、狗血等有隐藏感情线斑和柱都有出轨情节OOC，斑粉柱粉勿入有性转：水户性转，包含水户/柱间（戏份少）有带土的少量剧情，带土粉勿入（已完结，全文都搬过来了）
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama, 宇智波斑/千手柱间
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

空梦

第一章

黄昏的战场浓烟弥漫，一如深夜。天幕塌下，漫天烟尘如飘落的雪片。火苗吞噬枝叶，噼啪作响，血腥气也被点燃一般，愈发浓烈。  
抬着伤者与死者，千手和宇智波各自撤离。  
斑再度向前方望去时，柱间已消失了。  
片刻前，他就站在这里。他走来，很快离去，那些话语仿佛从未出现。  
众人的呼喊声由远及近，他们找寻同伴，为或伤或死的人哭喊。  
斑无法理解他们的惊慌。  
不过是又一场争战，又一次两败俱伤。  
方才柱间又一次劝他结盟。斑清楚结盟的好处，但他不能低头，不能投降。  
火焰在山麓上绵延，如未能成功的愤怒在体内灼烧。这与斑的期盼大相径庭。宇智波这一次理应获胜。他们有新的计划，新的忍术，得到的仍是旧的失利。  
与族人制定作战计划时，斑坚信胜券在握，他甚至已想好战胜千手后的打算。那日晚些时候，斑在宴会上听见族老的话，说这次必定要让千手尸横遍野，血脉断得干干净净。  
斑喝着酒，在微醺时听着。酒水苦涩酸楚，割着喉咙。  
那怎么成。  
他暗自想。把柱间留下啊。  
他被火焰灼痛身体，被失利扰乱思绪，在盛怒和亢奋中，斑耳边响起柱间数次提及的话：停战是当务之急，继续争斗唯有两败俱伤。  
说出这些话时，柱间只有公事公办的模样。他永远也不知道要顺遂斑的心意，他永远要破坏斑的计划，打碎他的渴望。  
斑转身走向他负伤和死去的族人。  
雷声自天际响起。不过片刻，一场暴雨便会袭来，将鲜血、污迹统统洗净，待到明日，这里又是春意盎然，芳草萋萋。除却新添的坟茔，这场争斗无法被任何人铭记。

战争是最长久的存在。  
自柱间记事起，战乱就不曾停歇，比柱间所知道的任何东西都更稳定，无可撼动。  
人们已不抱希望了。日复一日，年复一年，人们老去，死去，所处的世界仍与几十年前无异，年老者一生都在战乱中，孩童在未长大时被训练成忍者，在未长大时死去。  
柱间为此提前走到了反抗父亲的一步。柱间虽缺乏资历，却实力超群，年纪轻轻就成了千手最令人敬畏的忍者。父亲还未老去，也不得不对他让步。  
成为族长后，柱间更改了许多族中不合理的规矩，如要求孩子参加战斗等等。他更改的东西数目繁多，年轻一辈多是支持的态度，老一辈则不以为然。  
“根烂了，修剪叶子抵什么用？”父亲对他的改革很是冷漠，“宇智波杀不尽，做多少改变都是徒劳。”  
父亲并未苍老得多么明显，但与儿子相比，他清楚自己的衰老和虚弱，他无法控制柱间、禁止他对族规做出修改，更觉自己老迈无能。  
那时柱间已不会再与他顶嘴争论，听着父亲的话，柱间只在心中疑惑。  
世上不应存在通过杀人解决的事，更不应是杀光一整族的人。父辈、祖辈抱着这目标拼杀几世，千手可有更好的处境了？  
“总会有停战结盟的一天。”柱间回答。  
“你以为仇恨那么轻易就能一笔勾销？”  
父亲以并不激烈的态度斥责了他。  
从前为着同宇智波结盟这话，父亲已大发雷霆数次，如今听惯了，也懒得对柱间发火。过去他认为和宇智波结盟是耻辱，现在只觉得这话荒谬可笑，天方夜谭。即使柱间提议结盟，宇智波也不会同意。  
但柱间坚信这是必然会发生的事。  
他在战争中无法发现任何好处，争斗下去只能继续增加伤亡。他认为自己这一想法正确且合理，可族人并不相信，宁愿同宿敌死战。  
扉间对结盟也很怀疑，他与族人一样，更倾向用战争碾压、让对方低头。但作为柱间的弟弟，扉间纵使怀疑，也只有支持柱间的想法。  
宇智波在结盟上的关键人物是斑，而斑也始终是拒绝的态度。  
唯一一个同柱间一样对结盟坚信不疑的是水户。  
柱间并不意外，也知水户不会为着让他宽心而说谎。  
他与水户没有分歧。

柱间与水户相识三年了。  
那时他二十一岁，做族长太年轻，被称为千手最强大的忍者亦过于年轻，但他的实力不容置疑，唯一仍有争论的，是他同宇智波斑的实力对比。  
柱间以同斑较量为乐，但这种较量发生在战事中，不免沉重，远非二人少年时肆意玩闹的情形可比。多年前在不知对方姓氏的情况下，柱间与斑成了挚友，后来揭穿了身份，回到千手和宇智波的对立立场上，又成了敌人，不得已继续厮杀，争斗无止无休。  
柱间很遗憾对斑不得已的疏远。他们少有私下见面的机会，即便有，也因各种原因无法畅谈，但他始终将斑看做挚友。  
柱间生性喜爱热闹，朋友却少，家中两个兄弟与父母又先后过世，只剩下他与弟弟扉间。  
于是柱间刚一成年，就有族老提起亲事。这倒也合柱间的心意，他对此很感兴趣，就算不能结亲，也愿多结识一个人。但媒人来来往往，就是没有一个与柱间互相中意的。  
直到水户出现。  
他并非媒人介绍而来，而是柱间自己选的。他们只用了半个月就成为恋人，族老们惊讶极了。媒人们挑来捡去两三年，最合适的那个，却是柱间自己遇到的。  
水户是漩涡族人，原本就是千手联姻的最佳人选，族老也早听过他如何稳重得体、实力超群，而且容貌出众，却从未想过要将他介绍给柱间。那时媒人们为柱间介绍的都是女子，而柱间过分粗心，连自己喜欢什么样的人也不曾想。  
水户比柱间年长一岁，性情活泼，与柱间很像。他与柱间身高相仿，原本梳着略长的红发，后来因柱间喜欢、于是剪短了些。  
他们相处半月，柱间就邀水户过来同住了。扉间对此吃惊不小，连族老也认为这太快。柱间觉得他们少见多怪，他与水户情投意合，不早早一同生活，有什么可等。  
何况，战时艰苦，他们就算朝夕相处，安稳的日子也没有几天，更不该拖延。

战事结束时是黄昏，待善后料理工作完成已是半夜了。扉间因防御工作耽搁，未能回家，只有柱间与水户一同回去。  
仆人预备了夜宵，吃过之后，他们照例喝起酒来。  
春寒料峭，喝了酒便只觉得热。两人在门廊下坐着，衣衫松散。水户靠着墙壁，柱间躺在他怀里，两人就着夜风共饮一壶酒。喝着喝着，柱间仰起头来，水户低头吻他。柱间的手松开，酒壶正要落下，被水户接住了。  
“今天醉得好快。”水户在他额头上吻着。  
“今天想醉。”柱间闭着眼侧过身去，枕在水户胸前搂着他。  
月色澄澈，几丝云也被映得透亮。  
战事之后，柱间难免消沉片刻。千手的伤亡大幅减少，他也依旧不满足。事实果真如父亲所说那般，其他改变均是治标不治本，战争不终止，一切皆是徒劳。  
柱间庆幸扉间没有与他们一同回来。他不愿扉间为他担心，免不了要掩饰情绪，但在水户面前就不必顾忌。  
水户知道他忧心的缘由，并不勉强安慰，只与柱间不言不语地喝酒，间或亲吻，拢好柱间的衣裳。  
半晌，见柱间放松下来，水户提到：“晚上有族老问我打算何时成亲，我说要等到停战。”  
“然后呢？”  
“被族老骂了，责怪我没有诚意，被说了好一通。”  
两人都笑起来。  
这是只有柱间和水户才知道的事，是他们的默契。唯有他们二人坚信战争不久就会停止，但在旁人看来就成了水户敷衍拖延婚事。  
“仔细想来，现在或是几年后成亲，差别并不大，”水户又道，“成了亲我们也是现在的样子，只是孩子不大好办。”  
柱间摸了摸腹部，惊讶地抬头向水户看。  
“怎么这么突然？”  
“等了好久，不想再等了。”水户笑道。  
柱间呆了，以为水户在说醉话。“你……刚刚还说，成不成亲我们都是一个样子。”  
“所以纵使成亲，也没有损害，”水户笑道，“我们选日子罢。”  
这次水户松了手，酒壶掉到地板上，两人亲吻着翻倒在门廊下。

柱间与水户打算成亲，首先需要知情的自然是扉间。但前一晚两人只顾缠绵，并未商量要如何对扉间开口提这事。但柱间与水户看法相同，都认为如何开口并不重要，他们是一家人，不必有这许多顾忌。  
翌日扉间在早上回来了，三人一同用早饭。柱间忽然记起昨夜的话来，对扉间道，“有件事昨天我和水户刚刚决定、还没告诉你——我们打算成亲了。”  
扉间握筷的手僵了僵，抬头向二人来回看。  
水户连忙补充道：“选在这时候，希望不给你添麻烦才好。”  
他说得过于客气了。实际上并没有什么“麻烦”可言，只是，凡有亲近的兄弟姐妹要成家时，弟弟妹妹多少会有家人被夺走之感，而千手族长家中只剩下柱间与扉间兄弟俩相依为命，水户自然明白柱间对扉间的重要性。  
“没有，哪有什么麻烦，”扉间回过神，向柱间腹上瞟着，“你不会是……”  
“不是，”柱间答道，笑容爽朗，“我们只是想成亲了。”  
话语简单平实，说出来却有种意外的甜蜜。  
“这事要好好操办。你是族长，寒酸不得，规模不能减，礼数也不能少，”扉间答道，一板一眼，“你对我抗议也没用，族老们也会这样说，这件事由不得你。”  
“由不得就由不得，”柱间笑着，“只要能让我们尽快成亲就好。”  
“怕是也快不得。按礼数来讲，你们要先定亲，三个月后才能大婚。”扉间道。  
柱间与水户面面相觑。  
“我们都忘了，”水户笑道，“交给我罢。”  
此时正是筹备定亲的最好时机。上一战刚刚结束，双方都要休息一阵时日，而近来千手在战场上屡占上风，此时族长办喜事，全族热闹一番，也有助鼓舞士气。  
如今除却打仗，族内事务并不多，扉间包揽了过去，让柱间好好休息。柱间用不上休息，也闲不住，与水户一同为定亲做准备。  
战时艰苦，忽然要筹备一桩喜事，众人都觉得新鲜，柱间也不例外，许多事一一亲自过问，还同水户一起采买东西。  
附近没有市镇，两人要去稍远些的地方，且要等到有集市时才能选购物品。水户探听好了日子，和柱间一同出发了。他们在集市上选了数目繁多的物品，一部分由马车运送回去，另一部分则是定制，等待商人送货过来。选好物品后，水户陪柱间去了赌坊，柱间输光了钱，水户把他的也拿去给柱间，输得一干二净才离开赌坊。  
两人在夜空下走着。他们年轻且无畏，两手空空也心满意足。  
到了距离千手不远的森林中，两人放慢赶路速度。水户走在前面，牵着柱间的手。柱间打着哈欠，闭着眼跟在他身后。  
“夜里好凉快。”  
“你可别睡，容易着凉。”水户道。  
“我不会生病，水户。”柱间困倦地道。  
“你不生病也不耽搁我挂念你。”  
柱间梦游似的被他拉着向前走，听到这话略清醒些，觉得有趣。他喜欢与水户交谈，他的话语多情却不轻浮，与他聊天总是趣味横生。  
“虽是这样的体质，但生小孩恐怕还是一样要疼。”  
“不要孩子也罢，照顾你已够累了，再不能分心照顾别人了。”水户道。  
两人说说笑笑，走了好半晌，柱间口渴，水户让他在原地歇着，自去打水。  
柱间坐在一块圆石上，昏昏欲睡。转瞬间他听到些动静，以为水户回来了，睁眼望去，见到的却是斑。  
他自密林中走出，身着黑衣，面色不悦。

斑渐渐发觉了族人态度的变化。  
起初，族人视千手为死敌，全族宁愿战死，也绝不结盟，可战争持续太久，且得胜无望，众人的心思起了变化，对斑也怀疑起来。  
其实族人大可不必对他疑心。斑心中所愿与众人并无二致。  
他当然同意结盟，为什么不？难道他曾说过此事绝无可能吗？众人只见他顽固抵抗，却不知他也是一样的心思——只是方式不同。斑惟愿大获全胜、让千手乞降。  
在那之后，斑会促成结盟，也会促成他与柱间的婚事。  
为巩固关系，宇智波同千手联姻是最正确的选择，族老们顽固守旧，但彼时宇智波已经取胜，他娶柱间这事也掀不起多少波澜。  
他们的未来早有定数，柱间却一无所知。  
联姻这念头并非突如其来。他早有这打算，只是在等待战胜千手那日。  
他等得久了些。久到斑听闻柱间似是有了亲近的人。斑并未因此焦急，他从未见过水户，但认定此人微不足道，算不得是对手，在宇智波战胜千手后，他与柱间自然会成婚，水户一事根本不必放在心上。  
自从有了这打算，斑时常思忖要如何对父亲及族老开口。这一步总是无法略过，且不说族老，父亲的固执以及对千手的偏见更胜于他，弟弟泉奈则对千手恨之入骨，他娶柱间容易，让柱间和睦地住在宇智波却要费一番周折。  
但在斑看来，这桩婚事根本不必他费心解释，毕竟在柱间之外，并不存在另一个与斑门当户对的人。  
斑从未表露过心意，因时候未到，也因他从未有过适当的机会。这几年他与柱间只在战场上见面，私下里柱间脾气秉性如何，他无从得知。纵使如此，斑也依旧念着柱间，并将意图登门的媒人统统挡了出去。  
旁人都道斑只是性情古怪，泉奈却渐渐察觉了不同。斑自认并未流露出对柱间的好感，也不知泉奈是如何发觉的。但两人始终不曾说破这事，顶多试探几句。  
泉奈不确定斑的想法，也宁愿是自己胡思乱想。  
离开战场，泉奈在回程路上问斑，柱间对他说了什么。斑将那些话转述给他。  
“你想吗，和他们联手？”  
“不用问我，我和你想法一样。”泉奈答。  
他们分歧严重。  
若果真想法一致，泉奈就不必兜圈子说话。  
他不挑明态度，只暗示斑应与他一样抗拒和敌人结盟。  
近日泉奈也和以往不同了。斑问他是否出了事，泉奈将话语一带而过，并不回答。斑后来才知是父亲对泉奈说了什么。多年来虽纷争不断，但斑才是家中、族中背负重量之人，泉奈只需战斗，无需忧心任何事，近来他却时常带着愁绪，对斑的询问也只是敷衍。  
或许泉奈恋上了什么人也未可知。斑全无头绪，只有胡乱猜测。  
他无从得知泉奈的想法，倒渐渐明确了自己的。  
斑认为柱间与水户之间不过是可以随时终结的浅薄恋情。他狂傲自负，认定在他之外不存在另一个与柱间相配的人。  
直至他亲眼目睹。  
夜深人静，斑独自在林中漫步，想着白日时族老所说的事，忽见柱间出现在不远处，他正觉欣喜，就发现柱间并非独自一人，一个红发青年与他同行，两人说说笑笑，十分亲昵。  
那人无疑正是漩涡水户。他比斑所听闻的更加出众，身形高挑，气宇不凡，更令斑厌恶。  
妒火突如其来，斑不假思索，从林中走出，出现在柱间面前。  
柱间昏昏欲睡，睁开眼见斑忽然出现，似乎还疑心是梦。  
“斑？”  
斑没有心思答话。  
水户拿着打好水的酒壶回来了。柱间回头见到他，于是向斑与水户介绍对方，也借此打破斑不对他回话的尴尬。  
水户对斑问好，斑敷衍一句，看也无法再看他一眼，更见不得他与柱间并肩站在自己身前，于是随口编了句话，将柱间叫走了。  
“我有事要对你说。”  
他斜睨过去，示意外人不好在场。柱间不疑有他，对水户嘱咐一声，拿着酒壶随斑走了。  
柱间随着斑向前走，一面举着酒壶喝水。走了几步，又回头望水户，见他在月下站着，正望向这里，两人四目交汇，柱间不为缘由地笑了，就好像水户一动不动地站在原地等他、看着他，这一幕也很有趣似的。  
斑与柱间终于停下，柱间喝光了水，盖好酒塞。  
“泉奈的伤可好了？”  
柱间问。他知斑脾气古怪，这日脸色难看，也不知是在为什么不顺心，因而柱间还是先开口了。  
“小伤，已经不碍事了。”斑答道。上一战泉奈伤了腿，柱间是后来听扉间提到的。  
柱间不知斑要与他商谈什么，但久未与友人单独见面，柱间很想同他畅谈一番，并不急于商讨正事。他问斑最近过得如何，家中与族人怎样，就此聊起了闲话。  
斑不再像小时候那样对柱间畅所欲言，回答时话语不多，很是简洁，有意收敛着情绪，不要流露出什么似的。他连交谈也有所保留，且态度多少冷淡，柱间也不觉得恼，认为斑就是这样的性情，并无不妥。  
“怎么脸色不好？”  
聊了片刻，柱间问。千手的族长不该对宇智波的族长如此发问，但柱间认为作为朋友，关心对方并没有什么不妥。  
“近来公事多。”斑敷衍道，他原想问柱间他与水户的关系，但这话无从问起。斑早知他们是恋人，于是也不必问水户的身份，他想知道柱间对水户究竟有多少感情，可这问题无法出口。  
见到水户，见他们二人一同出现，斑猛然惊觉那两人之间并非只有浅薄感情，也绝不可能轻易拆散。  
柱间劝慰几句，公事多也要注意身体云云。  
说了这许多，他们也该谈及正事了。斑没有其他话可搬出来，只得问柱间休战的条件。  
“你有这打算了？”柱间惊讶地望着他。  
“只是问你条件。”斑答。  
他语气很冷，柱间也不在意，对斑说起了休战与结盟的种种事项。  
斑听着那些捻熟于心的话，心中矛盾起来。  
或许，他需要改变计划？  
等待打败千手、再与柱间成婚，是否太过遥远？或许他要先考虑休战？  
斑向水户的方向望了一眼。  
眼下纷争不断，他与柱间处在敌对立场，战争不停，他们断不会有未来。想要与柱间走近，停战自是最好的选择，但若因为个人缘由让族人与千手停战未免自私，战败投降也绝非他所愿。可若从实际考虑，他们在战场上接连失利，宇智波的实力大为削减，继续顽抗的理由已单薄了不少。  
柱间说罢条件，见斑迟迟不表态，又道：“就算你不相信其他人，你还不相信我吗？”  
他态度诚恳，见不到斑的冰冷脸色似的，顾自将他当做朋友，仿佛他们还是十几年前在河畔打水漂的样子。  
柱间对他十分信赖，语气也如对待家人一般。  
在斑听来，柱间的语气很是亲密。他们极少单独见面，斑少有机会听到柱间以这种方式对他说话，不由心动。  
他兀自动情，兀自黯然神伤。梦想遥远，爱情亦如此。战乱未止，他与柱间亦没有可能。  
“我相信你，但还有族人的意见要考虑。”斑答道。  
“这是自然。假如你有其他顾虑，务必让我知道，我会解决，”柱间继续道，“这话或许大言不惭——但在停战一事上，我对你、对宇智波，只有好意。千手和宇智波中没有战胜者与战败者，战争原本就不应存在，我渴望的一切都在它之外。”  
斑忽然理解族人所说的“千手不可信赖”了。他知道柱间并未撒谎，句句属实且坦坦荡荡，但那些话语就是带着蛊惑人心之感。  
“我知道，我会考虑。”  
“这话可要当真，”柱间道，“我费尽口舌说了这许多，可别是白说了，你至少认真考虑考虑，有不妥之处，我们再商量。”  
柱间补充了几句。他知停战绝非易事，也不指望这次谈话会有立竿见影之效。  
“我们还从未正式谈过这事，”柱间忽然想到，“每次都在战场上匆忙谈几句，今天虽说的多些，也不能面面俱到。我们理应带着双方族人一起，选个正式的日子好好商谈才是。我回去就让人拟文书送去给你，你同族老们看过了，我们再详谈可好？”  
柱间说着公事，表情郑重且期盼，天真固执地将斑看做兄弟和挚友。  
斑冷着面孔，扫过柱间执拗温柔的眼睛，亲吻他的欲望愈加强烈。  
“好。”斑答道。  
柱间很是欣慰，与斑又聊上几句，这才道别。  
斑望着他与水户一同远走，眼前忽然浮现柱间与那人成婚的画面，心底浮起大开杀戒的渴望。  
休战一事确实要提上日程了。不然，眼睁睁看着柱间与他人成亲么？  
那两人渐行渐远，斑也转身离去。  
月色清丽，晚风温柔，与几年前他偶然见到柱间的夜晚何其相似。  
那时斑已有好久没同柱间私下见面了。他见柱间在一棵树上独坐，目光专注，满面愁绪。那日斑没有过去和他说话。  
之后的一个月斑都在后悔。  
他又不是神明，怎么会知道那些懵懂情愫会何时到来。

再后来，八年过去，斑更无法对柱间开口。  
柱间有了恋人，众人皆知。两族的战争从未停止，他们的仇恨更多，血债一笔又一笔。  
斑与他似乎更没有指望。可他向来想做逆天而行的那个。  
见过柱间与水户的那晚，斑回到族中，向族老传话，过两日要与千手商讨停战的可能。  
话传到与会者耳中，泉奈也知道了。  
“你见过柱间了。”  
他闯进道场，手按在武士刀上，神色冷静却愤恨。斑当然见过柱间，但泉奈说出这话，则有暗指斑藏有私心与柱间会面之意。还只是一次见面，泉奈就已感觉斑为千手背叛了宇智波。  
“几天前碰到的。”  
“见了一面，你就改了主意。”  
“我只是问问族老的意见。与千手谈谈，也没有损害。”  
“与敌人谈什么？他们来乞降了？”  
泉奈问道，句句尖刻。  
他知道自己不该顶撞、质疑斑，但此事事关重大，他比任何人都知道斑的偏执和疯狂，走错了路，斑会害了自己，连累全族。他会为达到目的不择手段、牺牲任何人、任何事。  
但此刻，泉奈自己态度尖锐，仿佛他才是发狂的那个。  
他必须如此，他必须阻止斑。  
“千手不可信赖，与千手建村更是愚蠢之极。建设需要数个春秋，毁坏却只要一朝一夕。宇智波和千手争斗多年，就算暂时联手，双方再生龃龉也只是时间问题。我的态度如此，族人也如此，你一清二楚。你要为了千手柱间牺牲宇智波吗？”  
“我并未同意停战，泉奈，这只是一次商谈而已。”  
“这些话留给别人说罢。你因千手柱间改变主意，不是吗？”  
“这与他无关。”  
斑又道。这次声音中带了怒气。  
泉奈将这理解为恼羞成怒。他更确信自己的推测。  
父亲说得半点不错，他必须要对斑多加留心，必要时要阻止他。  
不久前田岛与泉奈长谈一次，告诫泉奈要留意斑，他脾性与常人不同，早晚要生出事端。且他是族长，一言一行都牵动族人，甚至会改写宇智波的命运。  
泉奈记下了田岛的嘱咐。话语容易，行动却难，父亲也说斑的想法偏执，自己能怎么劝住他？  
为其他事偏执也就罢了，偏是为了千手的那个。  
想到斑开启写轮眼和柱间有关，泉奈的不满更多。他厌恶千手，斑却对柱间念念不忘。  
泉奈宁愿见他对千手大开杀戒。

柱间早早地醒了。  
这天是同宇智波见面的日子，他固然期盼，但反复思索斑当日的言辞态度，总觉有不妥之处。他们立场不同，斑对他有所隐瞒也无可厚非，柱间却担心他忽略了不该忽略的东西。但左思右想，仍不明白那不妥之处究竟为何物，不禁疑心是否自己思虑太多、杞人忧天。  
“怎么醒了？”  
水户收紧了搂在柱间身前的手臂。  
“没事，只是想到今天的见面。”  
“有要担心的事？”  
“我说不出，或许有，但没凭证。”柱间全无头绪，干脆不再想，翻过身来与水户拥着。  
“斑不见得会就此收手罢？”水户问。  
“不会，”柱间答，“这天不会发生任何事，斑不会轻易同意，他的族人也是。但至少双方的关系能缓和些。”  
“虽说也不能就此放松警惕。”水户道。  
“确实如此，”柱间叹息，“我与斑是朋友，反倒是小时候比现在更了解对方，眼下完全摸不透他的想法。”  
柱间醒的太早，越说越困。两人半睡不睡，吻了片刻，再度缠绵起来。

那日同宇智波交涉，柱间与几位族老、几个下属，还有水户一起去了见面的千手神社。水户出现在这种场合并不稀奇。千手族内有许多外姓人担当重要职务，水户只是其中之一。此番出席亦是他的分内之事。  
但在斑看来却并非如此。  
走进神社的院落，泉奈见水户与柱间站在一起，忽然松了口气。  
他对斑规劝数日皆无效果，柱间却为他准备了机会。  
斑神色不变，只有泉奈察觉到他的不满。  
水户并未参加会议，他留在神社外，和千手以及宇智波的忍者们一同等候。从他身旁走过时，泉奈确信斑向水户望了一眼。  
会议进行得不顺利，宇智波方面提出了许多要求，连日来心情甚佳的斑也无动于衷，在双方有争议时他也不开口表态。  
中途休息时，泉奈端着茶，仿佛不经意地向柱间问到水户怎么会来。  
泉奈的目光落在桌面上，漫不经心。  
“他应该来，这是他的分内事。”柱间答道。  
虽是休息，这仍是个正式场合，对水户的解释到此为止就好，对方也不该再追问。  
泉奈不必再问，目的已达到了。  
斑的目光从柱间身上挪开了。

那日的会谈果然如柱间所料，并无结果，没有任何实质改变。  
夜里，泉奈估摸着斑的火气大概消减不少后，去斑房中找他。他将这伪装成一个平常的夜晚，只是与斑闲聊打发时间而已，一面说着柱间和水户打算成亲，千手上下已将水户视作族长的夫君。  
斑脸色阴沉，连泉奈看着，也有些忌惮。但为了斑不要继续被千手蒙蔽、置全族的利益于不顾，泉奈必须告知他更多事实。关于柱间，关于水户。  
这些消息均由泉奈的下属转告给他。谈论他人即将成婚的种种琐事固然无趣，但泉奈不得不说。  
泉奈并未擅自得出任何结论，只是将柱间与水户亲密的种种事实略讲一讲，就足够了。  
“另外，有族老问，我们与千手结盟究竟有多少可能。”  
最后，泉奈问道。  
“没有多少。”斑道。  
这就是了。  
泉奈得到了答案，心满意足。

半月之后，宇智波和千手恶战一场，宇智波伤亡惨重。千手的情况略好些，但柱间仍旧不免悬心。  
这一战比过去一整年中的都要激烈，自己究竟如何惹恼了斑，柱间全无头绪。这次柱间甚至无法在战役结束后与斑交谈，斑心绪恶劣，立即离开了。  
此次宇智波虽伤亡众多，但也对千手造成打击，众人士气正盛，期盼尽早再次开战，斑也有此意。  
泉奈立即拦住了。他坚持让斑再等些时日。  
他的理由是让众人好好休息，实际上，他在心焦地期盼柱间与水户早日成亲，好让斑彻底死心。他宁愿见到血流成河，也不愿见到斑和千手纠缠不清——这不过是推迟血流成河的一日罢了。千手不会让宇智波好过。  
他也不用对千手手软。  
泉奈暂时放松警惕，认为斑已不再念着柱间。  
斑却只是怒不可遏。  
柱间对水户用情，绝不是他提出停战与联姻、柱间就会放弃水户的程度。斑已看得够清楚了，柱间恋着另一人，并决意与他成婚、共度一生。  
柱间恋着另一人，而非他。  
他不要什么停战，他只想打败柱间。对于战败者，他想如何处置都随他喜欢。他要让千手一族陪葬，也要与柱间不清不楚的水户从世上消失。  
宇智波兄弟二人开始为完全相反的东西准备下一战。  
一个希望战胜柱间，得到他；一个希望打败千手，杀死他。

战斗很快再次打响。这次泉奈甩开千手扉间，将目标换成柱间。他每次出手都渴望直取柱间性命，却不想很快为柱间所伤。  
泉奈没能达成所愿，而斑杀红了眼。  
柱间被斑逼迫至悬崖下的密林中，在斑满腔怒火地找到他时，柱间却同水户一起，正在为一名千手忍者疗伤。  
“别在这里，”见他走来，柱间怕伤及无辜立即说道，斑却不听。  
斑不知水户如何会出现在这里，甚至不在乎这是否意味着漩涡一族参战，见到水户再度与柱间一同出现，他已有足够理由动手。  
斑对柱间的话置之不理，对水户攻击。水户保护着那名忍者，而柱间挡在他身前，以进为退，向斑出手作为抵抗。  
他做了最能激怒斑的事。他为水户对斑动手。  
混战之下，水户要保护那名忍者、躲闪不及，被斑打伤，柱间牢牢护着他，挡在水户身前。形势对柱间极为不利，这次不宜恋战，为了安全，他们只得暂时撤退。  
在柱间抓住机会带水户以及那名忍者离开之时，整个山谷已被斑破坏殆尽。在那三人消失前，斑曾有机会阻止他们。他可以对水户一击致命，但柱间也会因此被连累。  
他眼看着柱间离开，与他的婚约对象一起。  
斑在狂暴中赶回战场，对还未撤离的千手族人痛下杀手。

上一战宇智波失利太多，这次情况大有好转，斑却在屠杀大批敌人后愈发恼怒。  
战役已经结束，他却仍在狂暴中，一连几日闭门不出，不得已处理事务时，也是强压火气，旁人对他更是惧怕，连他去探望受伤的泉奈时，泉奈也生怕他会忽然失控。  
泉奈听说上一次水户也出现在战场上，还被斑打伤，他以为斑会彻底死心，却不料斑忽然性情大变。泉奈几次对他劝慰，希望至少知道斑下一步的打算，斑却只字不提。  
田岛也发现了斑的异样，他与斑谈过两次，斑却将自己完全封闭起来，他正常应答父亲的话，半句也不放在心上，田岛没有办法，只得叫泉奈对斑盯得紧些。  
那一役过去半月后，斑出门办事，泉奈执意要一同前往，生怕离开一时半刻、斑就闹出无法收场的事端。  
事情顺利办妥。回程路上，他们远远地从千手的聚居地走过。  
他们在高处，居高临下，看得清楚，千手和漩涡标志的旗子挂满了聚居地，喜乐声越来越大。  
泉奈几近恐惧地望向斑。  
他没有看到预想中暴怒的兄长。  
“这是在做什么？”  
斑问，很困惑似的。  
十几日以来，在非必要时，斑从不说话。  
他没有发怒，这副模样反倒让泉奈害怕。  
没等泉奈答话，斑已跃了出去。泉奈慌忙跟上，费力拦住他。  
“你做什么？别去管他们——”  
“放开我。”  
“你不能贸然出现在千手的领地……”  
斑不答话，用忍术束缚了泉奈的行动，泉奈未料到斑对他出手，登时没了力气，只能僵硬地跟在斑身旁。  
他们不需走得太近，站在远处，瞳力已足够他们看到一切。  
柱间和水户正在与宾客们寒暄，柱间神态轻松，正笑着对客人应答，而水户的伤还没好，手腕上缠着纱布。  
从衣着来看，这并非正式大婚。柱间身着绯色而非纯白，衣裳热烈欢闹地绣着象征吉祥的图案，花瓣，枝叶，云朵。  
还有千手和漩涡的标志。  
他们定亲了。  
泉奈焦急地试图解开斑的术。斑的情绪已到了爆发的边缘。他毫不怀疑斑要杀人，让定亲宴变成屠场，如果有任何人要阻止，哪怕是自己，也会被他的怒火牵连。  
斑危险的查克拉惊吓了泉奈。即使在战场上，泉奈也从未在他身上感知到如此不受控制的躁动和狂暴。  
斑向前一步，正要从林中跃出，幸好泉奈在这时解开忍术，他对毫无防备的兄长忽然出手，将他拉了回来，斑没这么容易被他束缚，泉奈费力维持着忍术不让他逃开。斑要挣脱，但在行动之前，他意识到如果强行挣脱忍术会伤到泉奈，这才清醒过来。  
“我不会过去了。放开我，泉奈。”  
“你答应我。”感觉到斑撤回查克拉，泉奈的紧张有所缓解，但依旧不敢掉以轻心。  
“我答应你，放开罢。”  
泉奈收回忍术。斑果然站在原地不动，向柱间望去。  
喜乐还在响着。  
一个小孩子跑到水户面前，水户把她抱起来，柱间拿出糖果逗她，孩子说了两句什么，柱间笑起来，捏她的脸。  
斑远远地凝视片刻，终于离开了。

连日来斑一直阴沉，这次愈发古怪。泉奈无从得知那些无法舒缓的怒火藏在什么地方，他的恼怒还未发泄，这件事绝不会就此结束。  
泉奈从未见过这样的斑。他胆战心惊地等着斑发作，斑却不动声色，待他们回到家中，斑的情绪平静得和死人没有分别。  
这是泉奈所能想象的最骇人的场景。  
即使被斑惊吓，泉奈还是对他劝说，让他千万不要轻举妄动。若是过去，斑一定会嫌他话多，但这次他只是不做声地听着。  
夜里泉奈亦不敢掉以轻心，甚至在斑房间里加了被褥、和他一起住。泉奈也不知这是否有用，如果斑有心，让自己陷入沉睡、他再光明正大离开简直易如反掌。  
一连几日，泉奈都睡得断断续续。  
清早见斑不在旁边，他立刻清醒、慌忙起身，这才见斑在敞开的拉门前坐着，屋外细雨纷纷，雨丝落在斑身上。  
泉奈这才放心。他打了个哈欠，却听斑问道：  
“如果柱间做你的嫂子，你认为如何？”  
泉奈认为他疯了。  
他忽然理解见到柱间定亲后、哥哥为什么会冷静异常。现在他也是这种感觉。  
灾难已经发生，慌乱也无益。  
“你要做什么？”  
泉奈披上衣服，到斑身旁坐下。  
“和千手结盟，和柱间联姻。”  
“他不是合适的成亲对象。千手是宿敌，柱间不值得信赖，再者……他对你没有感情。”  
“这些不重要。”  
“那么……你刚刚的问题，如果他做我嫂子，我不接受。除了姓千手的，谁都可以。”  
“不能这样说话，”斑转过头，露出笑容，“他是你的嫂子，我不能强迫你喜欢他，但你要尊敬他。”  
泉奈忽然恼怒，他从榻上站起，无法忍受这种对话。  
“不要说的好像这事已发生了一样，我不接受他，也不承认。哥还是不要再开玩笑了。就算你想这样做，无论是千手还是宇智波，都不会同意。”  
斑不再与他争，抬头望着雨幕。  
泉奈强忍恼怒，又在他身旁坐好。  
“你答应过我不会和千手联盟。”  
斑只是笑。  
“我食言了，是我不好。我记着这事，早晚补偿你。”  
泉奈再无法忍受。为了一个千手的……  
“我不会让你这样做。”  
斑默然片刻。  
“别再说孩子气的话了。”  
他离开房间，泉奈呆了呆，赶快跟了出去。  
他更不能让斑离开视线了。

定亲仪式翌日，千手同漩涡按照规矩，各自派遣族老，对柱间与水户叮嘱成婚后的种种规矩及礼数，其中既包含家中琐事，也有族中的传统、规矩等等，族老说了许久，柱间与水户都觉得新奇，并不厌烦。  
定亲当日，族老已备好了婚书及两人的庚帖，将它们暂存在千手神社，待大婚那日再取出。如今两人已正式有了婚约，也应仔细为未来做打算。按照老一辈的观念，婚后最要紧的自然是后代，但向柱间与水户询问时，才发现两人都不曾考虑，甚至同房了三年，还未标记。  
两个年轻人正听着各种家事的教导，却不想族老们忽然提起同房的事，柱间虽不拘小节，这时脸色也有些异样。  
“怎么还在拖延？”千手那名族老问。  
柱间一时想不到该如何回答。他与水户感情深厚，按说标记一事也早该办了，但柱间粗心大意，又常为战事分心，对这些并未留意。偶尔想到，也懒得费神思索，只想着交由水户决定就好，水户若想如此，他们便这样做。但水户温柔谨慎，且事事为他着想，不愿他受束缚，于是始终不曾提起。  
水户代为答道：“我们还没做打算。毕竟没有非要标记不可的原因，再者，这对柱间也会拘束些……”  
“胡说，成了亲的人，不就是要有拘束？寻常夫妻不都是这样的？难道你同柱间还会分开吗？”漩涡族老说道。  
“当然不是这个意思……”水户回答。  
“罢了罢了，年轻人不懂事，”千手那名族老劝道，“如今已定了亲，婚期也拟好，现在可以做打算了。标记后受孕也容易些，为子嗣着想，这事不要再拖下去。虽说还未停战，但战乱不是拖延孕育后代的理由，要早些有消息才好。”  
这几句话也不知是委婉还是直白，但水户与柱间应答着，脸上都有些热。  
提到后代，话题就此变了样。族老们担心两人年轻贪玩、抗拒承担养育孩子的责任，对他们讲了好一通、又说这涉及到两族的关系与未来云云。  
柱间听了半晌，耳朵磨出了茧子，终于坐不住了。  
“两位尽管放心好了，我们虽任性贪玩些，却并不讨厌孩子，如今马上要成亲，这事自然不会落下。我和水户都喜欢热闹，两三个孩子都嫌少，超过父母那一辈、养育五六个也并非没有可能，两位哪用得上担心这事……”  
柱间说了起来。他刚刚还觉得听着这话别扭，但心中一旦没了隔膜，又觉得生育、子嗣等事都很寻常，讲起来也全无顾忌，有理有据地对族老们说着，让他们尽管放心，不用再费口舌。  
见柱间忽然落落大方说起生育和后代，又毫不在意地提到“五六个”孩子，两位族老都呆了。水户忍着笑，附和柱间的话。

当日正是漩涡那名族老要赶回涡之国的日子。教导过新人后，族老启程，柱间与水户一同送他，那名族老年事已高，于是两人送出了好远才停下，水户也不免多嘱咐几句。  
“您回程赶路慢些，在路上多休息几日，可不要劳累了身体，毕竟用不了多久还要回来。”  
水户是说三个月后举行大婚典礼这事。  
“你们要是成亲晚些，我也不必折腾得这么勤了。”那族老打趣道，笑他们迫不及待。  
“不能再晚了，日子再推下去，千手的族老要把水户骂得不能出门了。”柱间笑道。  
“这样说也没错，再者，提前有了孩子也不大好看，虽说不是多么大不了的事……”  
这里只有他们几个，族老又开两人的玩笑，说起话来口无遮拦，水户赶快把话拦住了。  
送走了漩涡的族老，柱间与水户转身向回走。  
“你说五六个孩子，可是开玩笑的？”水户问。  
“用这话开玩笑有什么趣？”柱间问，“我就是这样想的。你不是也喜欢热闹？”  
“五六个未免太多了罢？”  
“你是怕照顾不过来？”  
“我是怕你累垮了，”水户答道，心想柱间竟连他自己的身体也忘了考虑，“两三个就够多了。”  
“那怎么够？”柱间停下脚步，惊讶地望向水户，“我父母也有四个孩子呢。”  
水户哭笑不得，不知这样的事有什么好比较。  
“你倒不如想想有用的事，例如孩子的名字，”柱间从路旁的树上顺手折下一截枯萎的树枝，与水户继续向前走，“但‘漩涡’这姓好听，取什么名字都不会难听……说起来，族老们说话真是没顾忌，忽然提起标记来，我都吓了一跳。”  
“这话不用理。他们是对人说惯了这些的。”水户道。  
“为什么不用理？”柱间问，“你不想吗？一起住了三年，眼下又要成亲了……”  
四下无人，两人也没忌讳，就着这话题说了起来。

他们走远了，说话声终于消失在林中。  
两人的身影没入浓翠蔽日的森林时，泉奈几乎要跪下去。他挨着斑站立，而斑的世界尽是火光与血，他已在脑中杀死水户千万次。此刻与人类相比，他更像是杀戮这一存在本身。世间没有有价值的东西，世间没有值得存活的东西，只有残杀与混乱。斑的查克拉影响了泉奈，泉奈甚至担心身体随时会因斑的震怒而四分五裂。  
斑出门办事，泉奈随他一同去，回家时，泉奈特意选了远离千手聚居地的路，却不想正好碰到为人送行的柱间和水户。  
斑与泉奈同他们隔得极远，但耳力太好，那些对话都听得清清楚楚。  
“哥……”  
泉奈勉强开口，想让斑恢复神智。  
只是瞬间，斑那些可怕的查克拉消失了，他忽然冷静下来。  
泉奈宁愿见他发火，或说些什么。他一言不发地由狂怒转为漠然，泉奈甚至觉得他已疯了。  
“你怎么了？”  
斑回过神，望向弓着背脊的泉奈。  
他刚刚想到的只有柱间和水户，连泉奈被他的查克拉影响都没注意。  
“我没事。”泉奈撒谎道，他脑中眩晕，忧虑更甚。斑的情形不正常，他应该说些什么，做些什么，阻止他疯狂的念头。  
“你——你真要杀水户？”  
“与漩涡开战有害无益，”斑答道，“你身体不要紧了？”  
泉奈摇头。  
斑过分冷静，过分理智，更让泉奈忧心。  
泉奈方才听了那两人许多不顾廉耻的话，尴尬又厌恶，只想躲开，斑却被吸走了魂魄般，一动不动，继而，他突然陷入癫狂，恨不得登时取下水户首级。  
火烧到了泉奈身上。  
父亲让他留心斑，但他留心与否完全无用。  
父亲也应知这是自欺欺人。斑执意要做的事，谁能阻止？  
恐怕……也只有千手柱间能。因为斑瞎了眼，对他着迷，为他发疯。  
泉奈已将能做的尝试都做了。他试了许多方法，问斑的打算，百般劝谏，可斑早已下定决心，非要得到千手那人不可。他心中藏着荒唐大胆的计划，不打算让任何人得知。  
两人继续向家走去。穿过漆黑潮湿的森林，泉奈忽然停下，伫立在密林的阴影中。  
“别再这样了。”  
必然要发生什么了，泉奈确信。一桩无法挽回的灾难，连累他的族人，改写这场战争的走向。  
刚刚斑的情绪变化点燃了他连日的担忧，泉奈看上去像是忽然大病了一场。他愤怒、焦虑，却无可奈何。他知道斑会做出最荒唐的事，明知如此，却只能任由它发生，无法阻止。为此他恨自己。  
不要和千手的人搅在一起。你忘了死去的兄弟吗，你忘了他们死在谁手下吗。  
为什么斑能忘了这样的事？  
“你又在杞人忧天。”斑也停下，回头望着泉奈。  
“不要以为我不知道。你见不得他们亲密，已恨得快疯了。”  
“所以你一转眼就愁成这幅模样？”斑的语气出人意料地轻松，“我不会让你和父亲有麻烦。什么都没发生，不要自寻烦恼了，泉奈。”  
“你这话只是糊弄我。”  
“我说了不会让你为难。”  
斑的说话方式有极大的说服力。明知他说的是假话，泉奈却还是愿意相信他在话语中流露的意味。至少那让他安心。  
他们继续穿行在漆黑的林中。日光从枝叶缝隙倾泻而下时，泉奈恢复了理智。  
他不能掉以轻心。他要看住斑。

回到宇智波，在极度的尴尬中，泉奈对父亲转述他的见闻。  
对父亲说出那些话用尽了泉奈的羞耻心。他宁愿被人抽上十几个耳光也不想说那些私密事。可与他的羞耻心相比，斑那时的失控、忽然的的压抑以及令人恐怖的冷静更为重要，也更严重。  
斑几近失控的两次狂暴都与千手柱间相关。  
“可惜了。”  
田岛叹道。  
他哀叹想要千手柱间变成死人不太容易。  
泉奈也觉得可惜。斑太强大，不容易压制，与千手柱间一样，不是轻易能拦住的。  
倘若斑从没和柱间有过私交就好了。如此一来，现在他会坐在这里与自己和父亲一起哀叹：  
千手人怎么还没杀干净。  
田岛叫来斑，仔仔细细地盘问他，向他询问柱间的事，以及未来的打算。总而言之：斑如果娶了千手的人，就是污了自家的血脉，愧对先人，愧对枉死的族人和他短命的弟弟。  
“您和泉奈这几天总疑神疑鬼，倒是说说，我做出什么事了？”  
他的话都是歪理。  
田岛还要劝，斑反而开始安慰他，说战时要操心的事太多，他们自家人不必为没发生的事焦心。  
他说得容易，但泉奈还是不敢放松。  
他没日没夜地与斑呆在一起，一刻也不敢远离。泉奈始终紧张着，过了几日，斑仍旧什么动静都没有，泉奈在精神上已精疲力竭，那晚终于安心睡了半夜。  
但厄运早晚都要来。  
泉奈在深夜被斑唤醒。  
他在隐约的不安中醒来，感觉到房中多了寒气，也多了外人。  
“回你房里睡去，泉奈。”斑道。这段日子泉奈为了守着斑不做荒唐事，夜里也住在斑房中。  
泉奈坐起身来，见到不知何时去了外面、此刻衣服上沾着夜露的斑。他的查克拉耗去了许多，可以想见不久前他刚刚有过一场大战，连头发也有些凌乱。  
斑笑着，目光温柔，混合疯癫与狂喜。  
“总要给你嫂子让个地方罢。”他开玩笑道。  
千手柱间失魂落魄地站在斑身后。  
泉奈呆滞地望着他。  
没杀干净。

第二章

纵使没有停战的苗头，柱间仍旧早早打算起建村一事。此事有部下为他分担，按照他的想法将计划一一展开，构思好细节。初步的打算早已一一设定好，例如地点、规模、机构等等。  
柱间即使不喜欢公事，也不会厌烦这种公务。  
这日工作结束，柱间与扉间、水户一同去计划建村的地方走了走，回来时柱间饶了路，从千手附近的一处山谷穿过。  
山谷这一侧在建村的计划外，地形亦不适合。再者，柱间也认为这地方太美，砍伐了树木、运来石土填平土地简直暴殄天物。  
三人在山谷中穿过，郁郁葱葱的青绿铺了满眼，瀑布如闪亮的银带从崖上滚落。在微凉的黄昏与树叶的清芬中，柱间心中钻出古怪的念头。这地方，作为墓地倒是很适合。山谷寂静，树木繁盛，还有河流蜿蜒而过。  
“这里还是从前的模样，总是让人看不够。我过去就想过，以后要是能葬在这里就好了。”柱间道。  
水户走在他身旁，听了这话也不惊讶。  
“这里确实合适。据说墓室的地点好，对后代会有福报呢——虽说都是迷信的话。”  
“这种事，倒是相信了也没什么损害。”  
“其实千手的墓地也要好好修整了，”水户想起这事，“墓园的范围一直在扩大，但外围还没来得及修整，地势不好，还有野草灌木，不能放着不管。”  
两人说起了修整墓园的事，继而又聊到如今的墓室、送葬习俗与过去不同云云。他们说了半晌，扉间终于打断道：“你们俩能不能说点吉利的？”  
柱间和水户这才回过神来，看扉间那样子，似乎忍耐已久了。  
“不说了不说了，”柱间笑道，“我们说吉利的，扉间，你打算给我多少礼金——大婚那天？”  
“不给，你拿了又要去赌。”扉间道。  
“你对兄长态度也温和些，”柱间笑道，“明天你就出门去了，好几天都见不到我。”  
“也不是什么稀奇事，你不要搞砸公事给我添乱就好。”  
柱间还是笑。扉间说话时常生硬，但柱间早习惯了。  
过两日扉间要出门办事，水户也是。虽说知道他们不会有危险，但在回家路上柱间仍嘱咐了许多。  
“知道了，”扉间应着，觉得柱间对他担心太多，“你自己也要留神，不要以为没开战就可以掉以轻心。”  
柱间答应着。这话不用扉间嘱咐他也会照办。这段日子确实平静，但在战时，实在没有哪一日是能真正放下心来的。

扉间与水户各自出门办事，一走就是好些天，虽说家中还有许多仆人，柱间仍觉得冷清了不少，处理过公事也不急回家。  
那晚柱间批阅好公文后仍留在议事处，把第二日的卷轴也拿过来看。仆人送了点心过来，叮嘱他记得吃，别饿着自己。  
柱间果然忘了。点心在桌边放了一晚，淡淡地散发着甜味。  
直到深夜，柱间终于饿了，正要吃东西时，他听见门外的喧哗。  
声音初时小，但转瞬就嘈杂起来，像是许多人的脚步声。柱间正要起身查看，忽然听见斑的声音。  
他叫着柱间的名字，郑重又冰冷，只听声音也知来者不善。柱间断定他是为战斗而来，立即赶出房去。  
迈出房门，柱间见到了从未料到的场景。  
外出办事的扉间与水户提前回来了——斑挟持了他们，两人已中了斑的幻术。  
“你在干什么？”  
柱间简直以为中了幻术的是自己。虽是敌人，但斑不是做出挟持人质这种令人不齿之事的人，过去他也从未用过这种下作手段。  
说来奇怪，斑却仿佛怒气更胜。  
他的查克拉减少了许多，想必刚刚要控制住扉间与水户花了不少功夫。斑紧盯着他，压抑着喜悦与恼怒。  
“我来和你谈休战。你同意，我自然会放了他们。”  
“休战条件不包括胁迫和人质。”柱间道。  
“眼下不是讨价还价的时候，他们随时会没命，这都取决于你，柱间。”  
“千手同宇智波休战不需要人质，”柱间提醒道，“停战条件可以谈，哪一条你认为不妥，都有商量的余地。”  
斑笑了一声。  
“让你嫁给我，也有商量的余地吗？”  
他挟持了自己的弟弟和恋人，这样紧急的时刻却还在开玩笑。柱间有些不耐烦。  
“我已定亲了，恕难从命，但在千手中另选个人并不难。”  
“我要你嫁到宇智波，”斑收敛笑容望着柱间，“我们成婚，宇智波立即停战，与千手结盟。如果你要看扉间和水户当场横死，尽管拒绝。”  
斑的神色不像玩笑，他也不会用两族的和平来开玩笑。但事出荒唐，柱间无法相信他竟疯狂至此。  
斑惊醒了许多族人，但没有人敢轻举妄动，他有扉间和水户作为人质，连柱间也只得对他退步。  
“你究竟要什么？”  
“我已说了，宇智波同千手联姻，你和我成亲。”  
“荒唐，我和水户已经定亲，你就算要找千手的麻烦，也至少换个理由。”  
柱间亦恼怒起来。那些话荒诞不堪，他也无法相信。  
斑的耐心用尽了。半个晚上过去，他好不容易制服了扉间和水户，查克拉消耗了大半，现在更是一刻也不能等。  
“你想让我先杀扉间还是水户？”  
柱间只想立即抢回弟弟与恋人。但现在他们是斑的人质，倘若轻举妄动，他们很可能命丧当场。  
他知道斑的实力。  
斑血红的眼睛望着他，正是要杀人的模样。  
“停战文书已准备好了。”  
斑将卷轴丢给柱间。  
柱间接住卷轴打开，见上面详细写着休战、结盟与联姻的许多事项，甚至连斑对柱间的标记也被写成条件之一。见到此种荒谬条件，柱间又是恼火，又是难以置信。但现在他受制于人，抗议也是徒劳。  
他继续看下去。  
作为柱间同意种种条件的交换，斑不会伤害扉间和水户，且在大婚、停战和结盟后，宇智波会立即和千手共同建村。  
柱间从未想过他的梦想会以这种方式实现。在一个湿冷的深夜，在他的弟弟与恋人被友人威胁性命、在他要接受一桩莫名的亲事时。  
“你再不表态，我就要先动手了。”  
斑又道。  
柱间无法相信，简直觉得好笑。  
“你不是斑。他不做这样的事。”  
话音未落，柱间忽然动手，他要抢夺人质，也要制服眼前的人。  
他与斑相识了十几年，而斑绝不会有这等举动。  
他刚刚与斑打斗起来，就立即发觉自己判断失误——眼前的人确实是斑，可柱间无法解释他的疯狂。难道斑竟也会中幻术吗？可谁又能在幻术上胜过斑？  
“柱间！你想先让我先杀水户还是扉间？”  
斑怒吼着重复道。水户与扉间忽然口鼻流血。  
柱间连忙收手。  
斑是认真的。这并非恐吓……他果真会杀了他们。  
“我们还有商量的余地，如果你杀了他们，我绝不会——”  
“不会什么？不会饶恕我？不会让我活着离开千手？”斑冷冷笑着，“我不介意死，柱间，如果你想看扉间、水户和我一起死，尽管动手。”  
“你这样做，可能会连累你的族人。”柱间道。他不想威胁斑，更不想暗示要伤及宇智波族人的性命，可眼下形势危急，整个晚上都怪异极了，他不得不出此下策。  
“我管不了那么多。”斑答道。  
他眼中血红一片。斑所言非虚，绝非装模作样。  
柱间了解斑。尽管他无从得知斑今日的蹊跷举动缘何而起，但他清楚此刻的斑心意已决。这涉及到许多人的性命，并非玩笑。  
“我愿意结盟，但结盟不必联姻，斑。”  
“我要求如此。”  
“你又何必一定要提出这种荒唐的要求！”  
斑笑了。他的神色依旧冷着，眼中却着实有了分笑意。只不过更接近苦笑。  
“娶一个人，还能是因为什么，柱间？”  
柱间哑口无言。他知道自己对感情并不如何敏锐，可斑总不至于恋人那般喜欢着他……这怎么可能。  
“为你们的族长拿印章和笔墨来，”斑对不远处的千手族人说道，“再等下去，千手就要准备棺材了。”  
柱间别无选择，只有暂时让族人按照斑所说的去做。眼下还是暂且退让、保护扉间与水户的安全重要。  
他只是暂时退让，此事必然还有回转的余地。  
族人拿来笔墨。他们与柱间同样迷惑不解，又异常恼怒。  
柱间打开文书，上面已盖好宇智波的印章，斑的名字也早就写好了。  
柱间在宇智波的印章旁盖上千手的大印，也写下自己的名字。  
斑将文书收回去，眉目间终于有些缓和。  
“回宇智波。”他对柱间说了句。  
柱间只得跟随他走了，心中的疑问越来越多。  
那文书上所说的，可是真的？关于停战、联姻、结盟，上面详细写了许多条件，甚至在联姻那部分，还详细写到了柱间要在当日被斑标记，作为他对结盟有诚意的表示、作为他们这桩婚事属实的表示……可他与斑如何能成婚？

斑早就计划着这一日了。  
他不能永远等下去，永远在嫉妒与痛苦中饱受煎熬。  
他没有正常的路可走，没有光明正大的方法可用，他的目的需要他不择手段。  
斑心中早有计划，只是没等到天时地利的时刻，不好动手。他为迎娶柱间而来，当然不容有失。谁家娶亲要娶两次？  
他越谨慎，就越难以下定决心动手。每次想要行动，都觉得有种种风险和限制。他等着行动的时机，等了很久，直到柱间亲自将那机会送到他手上。  
斑亲耳听见他说，他与水户打算标记。这意味着柱间将永远属于另一人。  
与其让这样的事发生，还不如直接杀了斑痛快。  
这就是谨慎与等待的结果。  
他考虑得太多，为自己设下的条件也太多。他要等到千手乞降那一日，要等到柱间知晓他的心意，要让家人与族人都认可这桩婚事。  
他大可以等。过去他等了八年，未来大可以再等上八十年——只是柱间早成了别人的，而他苦恋再久也只是自己一厢情愿。  
他爱柱间，而柱间一无所知。  
用胁迫的方式得到柱间并非斑所愿，可一直苦恋下去带来的折磨只会更多。  
最后一次等待时，斑等到了水户出门的一日。有了一个人质其实已经足够，但那日他运气太好，扉间也正好出门在外，被斑找到。  
要制服这二人并不容易，斑颇费了一番周折。  
后面的事就顺利了许多，柱间签了休战文书，同他回宇智波了。斑把被幻术控制的扉间与水户也带回去了。眼下柱间还未被他标记，两人也未成婚，他暂时不能放他们离开。  
回程路上，柱间打量着疯子似的看着斑，仍在对斑追问这样做的原因。  
斑认为他说得再清楚不过了。可柱间就是不相信，他的木遁果真没有白费，连心也成了块木头。  
“你究竟怎么了？倘若我惹恼你，做错了什么，你直说就是。”  
柱间几次对他追问。  
斑理解他的困惑，理解他不愿相信。宇智波的族长忽然提出与千手族长成亲，众人都会费解。  
这是斑的错。他顾虑太多，未能早早对柱间表明。  
幸好，还不晚。  
在即将抵达宇智波的大宅时，柱间再度对斑开口，问他是否有其他打算，这样的举动是否是做给其他人看。  
柱间仍不相信斑会做强迫别人的事。从另一个角度而言，这证实着柱间对他的信任和认可。  
可斑不能给出柱间想要的答案。  
因为爱情荒谬，不可理喻。  
“斑！”  
他并不回答柱间的话，柱间终于恼了。  
“到底怎么了？你不是会做这种事的人——”  
他们马上就到家了。柱间恼火地喝了一声，两人在宇智波大宅外停下脚步。  
月明如水，满天星斗，他们在夜空下伫立，一对幽会的恋人似的。这样的时刻，柱间却在对他质问。  
“我说的是真的，”斑望着柱间，“我们就要成亲了。”  
他身体前倾，向柱间靠去。柱间不明其意，并未闪躲。  
斑揽住他的腰，在柱间唇上吻了吻。与他所预料的一样，柱间当即推开他。  
“你疯了吗！”  
“再等你等上几年，我才是真的疯了。”  
“你——”  
两名宇智波的守卫从夜色中走出。柱间立即不再说了。  
“族长，出事了吗？”  
“没有。但监牢刚刚多了两名犯人，这就多调派些人手过去。”  
那两人领命走了。  
斑说话时，柱间竟别过脸去，似乎希望那两名守卫不要认出他。  
斑带柱间走进宇智波的宅院。  
“你到底在想什么？”柱间再度问道。他的语气更为不悦，还带了千手族长的威严。  
斑不由想到他与水户腻歪着牵手走路的模样，柱间与那人说笑打闹，还主动提到标记，提到后代，现在对自己却摆出族长的架子。  
斑笑了声：“你很快就是我的夫人了，还要用这种态度对夫君说话吗？”  
柱间无法理解他。他们身处两个世界，无法沟通。  
“你是认真的？”柱间问，“不是冲昏了头脑？”  
斑听出了弦外之音。柱间仍不认为他会与自己成亲，一路上沟通无果、现在他想用战斗解决问题了，抑或是想用一场大战把斑打醒。  
需要清醒的人是柱间。  
斑抬起手，碰了碰柱间的长发，一字一顿说道：“扉间和水户随时会死，他们的命在我手上。你没有被我标记，他们活不到天亮。”  
柱间与他僵持着。  
风从树木与草丛中吹过。柱间一动不动，过了好久，才终于移开目光。  
让他接受事实并不容易。斑几乎能看到他心中翻覆的话——只能这样吗？

斑带他向前走。  
宇智波黑洞洞的房子如吃人的巨兽，伺机藏在暗夜中。  
房中漆黑一片。仆人来迎，见了柱间虽惊诧，也并不言语。斑接过烛台，让旁人退下。灯火摇摇晃晃，柱间跟着斑，在曲折的走廊中穿梭。  
最后，他们走进一间屋子里，柱间看着斑叫醒不知为何睡在那里的泉奈，然后他听见斑称呼自己为泉奈的嫂子。  
这个词忽然将柱间打醒。  
一整晚，他都在听着休战、结盟、成亲和标记，可却无论如何都不能把最后那两个词与它们实际的意思联系到一起。这太可笑，不会是事实。  
直到他对上泉奈呆滞的眼神。

斑心情极好，劝泉奈回房时也很有耐心，泉奈却与他争执起来，坚称他不应如此，这会令宇智波颜面尽失云云。斑在喜悦中忘了泉奈敌视千手的态度，此刻他与自己争执，斑才后悔片刻前不该叫醒他。别无他法，斑只有让泉奈继续睡下去。  
仆人送泉奈回自己的房间了。  
拉门合上，室内只剩下斑与柱间。  
柱间在门口站着，脸色惨白。  
“别站在这儿，床被不是都铺好了？”斑走过来。  
柱间动弹不得。  
斑推着他向前，掀开被子，让他在褥上坐下。  
“脱衣服。”  
他的声音温柔极了。  
柱间不能思考，也反抗不得。他动作迟缓地一件件脱下衣服，最终只剩一层薄薄的白色里衣贴在身上。  
从头至尾，房中都没点过灯，唯一的光源是落在拉门上的月光。  
月色太亮了。  
斑在他面前跪坐，解他最后那件衣裳。柱间握他的手，想要制止，斑血红的眼凛然抬起，柱间的手又松开了。  
他的手落在腿边，阴郁地由着斑褪下里衣。他拉过来被子想要盖住下身，斑按住他的手。  
柱间开始发抖。  
除了水户，他还从未和任何人亲近过。此刻斑以旁人的性命要挟，柱间不得不屈服。他竭尽全力不去反抗，却压不住心中翻江倒海。  
他还从未经受过这样的耻辱。被人任意摆弄，物件一般。  
斑粗糙的指腹从柱间脸上滑下，摩挲他微微起伏的颈。  
他感觉到柱间的战栗，手掌也碰到了柱间攥紧的拳头。斑早料到柱间会是这种反应，并不意外，也不觉得失望。这仅仅是他们的开始，未来他们会一同走过许多年，柱间一时的抗拒与抵触无关紧要。  
他脱去柱间的里衣，手掌摩挲在柱间身上，心中的喜悦如火苗般一点点烧了起来。  
他吻着柱间的颈，将里衣拨开更多。  
柱间的身体袒露在他面前。  
他见过柱间的身体。在战场上，柱间的战袍破损时。他眼见血淋淋的伤口在破碎的衣料后急速愈合，伤痕在转眼间消失。除了战衣染血，仿佛什么也不曾发生。  
斑对那具身体很好奇。若非亲眼所见，仙人体这种超乎想象的存在，实在令人无法信服。  
如今，他近距离亲眼见到了。  
仙人体给了柱间凡人无法想象的体质，也无法不给他趋近完美的躯体。  
柱间身上落着月光，如一层摇晃的光晕沉在海底。  
他被人称为神。忍者之神的称号多么狂妄，斑却无法反驳。  
柱间配得上这名号。若非如此，神明不会给他这样的躯体。尽管他过分年轻、粗心大意甚至笨拙，可他正是那笨拙的神。  
他在战场上无所不能——真真正正的无所不能，他竟做得到任何事，甚至挡在斑身前。明明他如此年轻，本应不堪一击。  
直到今晚，斑第一次见到柱间不堪一击的模样。  
他无法反抗，无能为力，连眼睛也闭着，不愿与斑对视。  
斑摸着他的脸颊，在他唇上吻下去。  
他在发抖，身体也冷，如微凉的树木与枝叶。他的嘴唇又湿又凉，牙齿不自觉地合着，抗拒着。斑如感觉不到似的，只在他唇上不知餍足地亲吻。柱间侧过头去躲他，斑立即追来，更紧地搂他、压制着他，让柱间无法挣扎。  
“别这样，”斑向他劝着，声音又轻又温柔，“别这样……放松些，柱间。”  
斑的手滑到柱间胸前，在乳头上轻轻掐了一下。柱间始终紧张着，被他忽然拧了这一下、不自觉喘息一声，斑捉到机会，舌尖舔进柱间口中。柱间还要挣扎，斑的手已滑下去碰着他的性器了。  
柱间再无法动弹了。  
斑与他深吻着，尽管柱间不作回应，他仍旧心满意足。  
柱间的身体更紧绷了。  
他怎么能忍下这种事，他已和水户定了亲，与其忍受这种屈辱……  
柱间攥紧了手。  
“做什么？”斑的嘴唇从他唇上离开。  
柱间几欲脱口而出告诉他答案：杀人。可对上斑猩红的眼，柱间迟疑了。  
犹豫片刻，他的手松开了。  
柱间闭着眼，只盼此刻中了幻术的是自己。不过是几日前，他才刚刚送水户出门，约定好他一回来两人就完成标记。可现在，水户与扉间被斑控制，而自己在斑的卧房里，被他压在身下亲吻。  
他知道这不是他的错，但柱间厌恶被卷入其中的自己。  
“斑，停下罢。”  
他还是再度劝道，期盼斑能因任何一句劝说忽然回心转意。  
斑只是亲密地揽住他的腰。  
“胡说什么。”  
湿漉漉的亲吻从柱间颈上滑到了乳首。柱间不堪忍受，侧过身去要躲。他宁愿斑直接些，不要延长这过程。  
斑压制着他的挣扎与躲避，口中始终温和地劝着，叫着他的名字，而柱间顾着水户与扉间的安危，也知自己不能拒绝，只是心中难捱，万分抵触。  
斑温柔地吻他，手掌在柱间周身游走。  
他在狂喜中急切又渴望，但同时清楚柱间已是他的、不必心急，于是耐着性子抚摸那具身体，耐着性子挑逗。柱间浑身都紧绷着，困兽犹斗般与他抗衡。  
“放松些，”斑向他劝着，“待成了亲，我们日日如此，有什么可紧张？”  
柱间咬紧牙关。  
他不必听斑这些胡话，那断不可能，今日只是不得已……  
斑压在他身上，手握着柱间的阳物把玩。柱间脸颊滚热，已有了反应，他强行忍耐，恨不得撕碎这具身体，以免它露出这样的丑态。  
斑套弄着柱间的性器，不多时，那里渐渐胀大，硬了起来。  
斑笑了声，玩味地望着手中翘起的阳物。他知道身体有这样的反应很正常，并不意味什么，可他还是无法不为此兴奋。柱间是因为他的挑逗和触碰才如此。  
任凭人们如何吹捧种种不可撼动的感情，在欲望面前，感情又算得了什么。  
他吻着柱间的嘴唇，又吻他的脸颊与眼睛，手上的动作一刻也不停。  
柱间是他的……柱间如一件东西似的被他拥有，任由他触摸或玩弄。  
斑的膝盖挤进柱间双腿，将它们分开。  
柱间耻辱又恼怒，手不自觉地抓在头发上，扯得头皮生疼。  
双腿被斑分开后，斑却并不做什么，只是注视着。柱间更觉得羞耻，他要合拢腿，斑却掰着他的膝盖不放。  
他唤柱间的名字，却不知要对他说什么。  
他只是喜悦太多，难以置信。柱间就在这里，今晚就能变成他的。他大张着腿，私处毫无遮挡地暴露在斑眼前。  
斑在狂喜中快乐又悲哀。今日他只能以这种方式得到柱间，他不得不强迫喜欢的人，但他们还有未来，有一辈子，他们不会永远如此。未来柱间不会因此痛苦或难堪，他会快乐，斑会让他快乐。  
斑的手探过去，从膝盖一直抚摸到大腿内侧。这种亲密对恋人而言不足为奇，对斑却几乎是朝圣一样。  
他压在柱间身上，迷乱地吻他的身体，从腰腹吻到大腿，滑向腿根。  
“你……你放开……”柱间再度抗拒起来。  
斑压下他的挣扎，将他的腿分开更多，手指摸着穴口，探了进去。  
柱间身体一紧，脊背也绷直了。  
那根手指顶进身体，在炙热的甬道中轻轻顶弄。  
柱间仍是惊恐又抗拒的神色，只是多了一分呆滞。  
这一切不仅发生了，而且已到了无可挽回的地步。  
柱间睁着眼，望着头顶漆黑的、似乎越来越远的天花板。  
斑大分开柱间的腿，在他双腿中跪坐，继续用手指插弄甬道。少许体液湿黏地沾在斑的手上。他的动作很慢，手指沾了空气中的凉意，戳弄后穴时，柱间不由瑟缩。  
身体被人当做物件似的逗弄，任由对方摆布。柱间羞耻得无地自容。他不想为此产生任何感觉，可那不适感实在明显。异物钻进私处，缓缓抽动起来，指尖在甬道中试探着戳弄。  
柱间没有快感，只觉得难堪。他开始发抖，恐惧又恶心。  
“你停下罢，斑……这件事……我们可以再商量……”  
斑压在他身上，抬眼望着柱间。  
“我爱你，你要和我商量什么？”  
“你够了！还在说这些！”柱间抬脚就要踢开他，却被斑按住。  
他开了写轮眼。  
想到扉间与水户的安全，柱间只得收回了腿，继续忍耐。  
他无法理解斑的爱。他觉得斑只是要肆意妄为，并为此找了理由。  
他不能理解，却知世上确实有这样的事。人们要证明一些东西，要得到一些东西，于是他们有了侵略性。于是有了殴斗与战争，欺辱与侵犯。  
他正是想阻止那样的世界。

可这一刻他无能为力。  
斑仍在吻他，更多手指捅进柱间体内。亲吻与侵犯的动作同时进行，各自表达着喜爱与憎恨。  
柱间无法认为这是爱，斑亦为柱间不相信自己而恼怒。  
他已忍耐多年、原本就满腔怒火，这时既无法对柱间抱有歉意，也不愿解释。他爱柱间胜过这世上的任何人、任何事，这样的感情，难道柱间不应给与回应？且柱间此刻厌恶他，他即便解释，也只会让自己看上去更可悲罢了。  
今晚他与柱间只是爱侣，他们只有亲密，只有缠绵。  
这是他们的开始。  
斑抬起抬起柱间的腿缠在腰侧，一个挺身将性器送了进去。  
阳物粗大，柱间登时感觉下体被撑得又胀又疼。斑向甬道送着性器，一寸寸向深处挤去。  
柱间头上沁了一层汗，他条件反射地要推开斑，要将那异物赶出身体。他刚向后躲去，斑就按着他的肩膀将他压在榻上，自己挪动身体向前，腰胯贴着柱间的臀部撞击过去，阴茎插得更深了。  
柱间感觉下半身已不受自己控制了，斑的性器每动一下，都将更多欲望撩拨起来，自己的阳物都更硬了。这正是此刻柱间最厌恶的事。  
斑攥紧了他的大腿，让柱间动也不能动，阴茎一次次随心所欲地插弄他的私处。  
他们只是刚刚开始，斑已不想再放开柱间了。他曾想过与柱间交合是什么滋味，但现实远比他想象得更好。他与柱间过分契合，他刚刚插入，柱间的身体就立即接纳了他，小穴被磨得贪婪起来，裹住斑的阳物吸着，不自觉地收缩，将斑夹得舒服极了。  
柱间一言不发，眼睛也闭着。可他还是察觉到了快感。  
因体质的关系，他对性事的接受很快。甬道渐渐分泌了体液，这让斑的进入更顺畅了，他握着柱间的腿，几次调整着交合的角度。柱间任由他摆弄，仿佛是被他买来的一般。  
柱间的喘气声渐渐粗了。斑的性器插进深处，在敏感处抽插不停，龟头反复戳着那里，柱间发着抖，在恐惧中感觉到更多快感。体液甚至自交合处被挤出，将穴口也染上了水光。  
无论柱间多么不情愿，后穴都因斑的抽插不住收缩，柱间的性器也直挺挺地翘着，又红又胀。  
斑抓着他的腿抬高了些，让它们松垮地翘着。柱间虽有快感，可还是厌恶，不愿如斑的意，即使知道没用他也无法就此一动不动，身体不自觉地挣扎起来，还在抗拒。  
斑忽然低下头，含着柱间的乳首吮吸，下身猛烈律动起来。两个乳头上都传来刺激，柱间硬生生忍住一声呻吟，身体忽然紧绷起来。  
乳粒一个被斑吮着，另一个被他用手指揉捏。柱间胸前一阵阵酥麻，乳头挺立起来，渐渐染上红色。  
柱间受不了，要去推他，斑反而搂紧了柱间，舌头舔着柱间另一边的乳首。  
“滚开！”  
柱间直接去推斑的头，却被斑立即按下了胳膊。  
“滚去什么地方？”他送了下腰，肉体夹着水声碰撞，淫靡极了，“我们很快就要成婚了，这不就是夫君要做的事？”  
柱间身上泛着红色，他实在舒服极了，可越是如此，他就越恨斑，也越恼怒。  
他不想回答，抬手便打。斑不再按着他的手，任由柱间打在他身上，他只握着柱间的腿，将柱间插得浑身战栗，小穴不住流水。  
柱间没力气了。他被操弄得浑身瘫软，连身体也被顶弄得一次次向前。可他还是不想彻底屈服，仍将手臂横在身前推斑，只换来斑更粗暴的抽插。  
柱间腿根湿了，结合处一片黏腻，他自己的性器与斑的身体不断摩擦，顶端开始渗出前液。  
“想要了？”  
斑玩味的声音响起，反复顶弄着肠壁中的敏感处。柱间紧合着嘴唇，不想发出声响，可他周身发烫，连甬道都更热了些，热切地含着插入的阴茎。  
斑翻转过柱间，双手分开他的臀肉，向更深处肆意插着，一面握住柱间的阳具。  
“你……”  
柱间跪趴着，斑在他身后不断摆腰，快感与羞耻感一同传来，柱间连胳膊也撑不住，趴在榻上。  
斑其实更想看着柱间的脸，看着他因为自己的操干渐渐染上情欲的眼睛。可柱间就是不让他如愿，他闭着眼，不住挣扎。  
斑最终还是没能忍住。他让柱间跪在自己身前，翘着屁股，被斑插得直淌水。  
阴茎不断捅进肉穴深处，在湿热紧致的甬道中来回研磨，而柱间无力抗拒，因他的动作被干得身体一次次向前蹭去。  
柱间下身被肉棒磨得酥麻，身体几近瘫软却亢奋不已，眼看着就要失控。他的呼吸急促起来，不得不努力调整，以免忽然呜咽出声。  
“你很喜欢，是不是？”斑反剪柱间的双手到背上，他抓紧了柱间的胳膊，让他腰背挺直，继续接受自己的操干。  
柱间不答话，他的腰也软了，向下塌去。  
斑握着他的腰，向柱间身体中插着。  
他终于拥有柱间了……虽说柱间并不情愿。柱间喜欢的是水户，不知已与水户做了多少次。一想到水户也见过柱间的这种模样，与他这般缠绵，斑心中杀人的渴望就越发无法遏制。  
可柱间只能是他的。就是此刻这样，柱间的小穴吞着他的阴茎，被他操干的浑身战栗。  
“你是我的，柱间……”斑眼中发红，又快又重地插着肉洞。  
柱间喜欢他……柱间会喜欢他的。这一刻已经如此了。柱间的阴茎硬着，小穴湿漉漉的，紧紧夹着斑的性器舍不得放开。  
“你喜欢被我操，是不是，柱间？”斑继续挺身，性器向小穴深处插去。越是深处，柱间吸得就越紧，身体也抖得更厉害，周身汗如雨下。斑握着柱间的阳具，那里硬得厉害，斑握着它只是套弄几下，龟头也吐出了精水，似乎马上就要射出来了。  
“水户他……从没插进过这么深罢？”  
柱间忽然抖了一下，一阵恶寒，但仍未开口。他不想为任何事对斑说话，他的耻辱已够多了。  
斑纵使不提起水户，柱间也无法不想到他。在水户外他从未和其他人亲近过，而在斑插入后，柱间感觉到他与水户性器的不同，这一认知让他羞愧难当，更觉得耻辱。他不要斑，他根本不应出现在这里。  
可无论他如何厌恶，此刻他都跪在斑身前，被他按着腰操弄。淫水被斑的阴茎挤出穴口，滴在褥子上。  
斑翻转过柱间，握着他的双腿，急切地向小穴插去。  
柱间渐渐有了失控感。  
他不能任由斑如此，即使已经同房，但至少不要让自己过分难堪，任由他摆布，甚至露出崩溃的模样。  
“够了……”柱间胡乱说道，“停下罢……斑……已经够了……”  
斑不眨眼地望着他，他的眼睛疯狂又痴迷，甚至有些狠厉。  
“斑……求求你……快停下！”  
斑贴得更紧了。他拉着柱间的双腿，迫使他贴在自己身上，阴茎反复插着柱间身下那处。  
“你含得好紧……”斑握着柱间的腿根，肉棒一次次插进淫穴，带出许多水来，“就这么舍不得我么？”  
“你放开！”柱间叫喊着，却不敢多言，唯恐再不合上嘴，就会有一声声呻吟不知羞耻地流淌出来。  
他下半身瘫软着，动也不能动，只能被斑的肉棒反复操弄。柱间被斑顶弄得身体向后靠去，整个人都被斑控制着。小穴被插得又湿又软，龟头在甬道中的每次触碰都激起一阵酥麻。  
斑握住他的双腿抬起，将它们压到柱间的肩膀上。  
柱间面红耳赤，这姿势过分淫荡，他连耳朵也红了。他更厌恶斑，可小穴却紧紧夹着斑的性器，被插得舒服极了。  
斑压在柱间身上反复吻他，同时阴茎插得肉洞不断溅出淫液。他狂热地吻着柱间，手掐到柱间脸上强迫他张着嘴无法合上，舌头探入柱间口中，仿佛柱间是心甘情愿与他接吻。  
“唔……”  
柱间狂躁地挣扎起来，斑于是更用力地耸动腰腹。  
柱间有种临近高潮的失控感，他再忍受不住，一定要推开斑不可，可斑仍压在他身上，舌头在柱间口中肆意搅动。  
柱间当即咬破斑的舌头，血腥味立即蔓延开来，可斑仍未停下。他继续吻他，继续操他，仿佛感觉不到疼痛。  
柱间憋闷地叫了一声，忍无可忍似的。斑立即放开他，柱间拼命挣扎，他正要对斑怒骂，这时身下的抽插快了许多，柱间忽然叫出声来。  
这还是他今晚第一次呻吟。  
斑呆了，柱间也是。  
他惊讶地望着柱间，也惊讶自己竟为这等微不足道的小事欢喜。  
“滚开！”  
柱间怒骂道。可他立即闭上嘴，甚至将手捂在嘴上，避免自己再叫出来。  
“你其实喜欢我，是不是，柱间？”  
“我没有！这只是……身体上的……”  
“他也让你这样舒服么？”斑问。粗大的性器埋在柱间体内，每次交合的拍打声都刺耳地在柱间耳畔响着。  
“闭嘴……不要提他……”  
“睁开眼睛，柱间，正在干你的人是我……你不是咬得很紧吗？”  
“你闭嘴！”  
柱间不敢再开口，不想再叫出声来。  
斑将柱间的身体向上抬去，双手掰开他的臀瓣，让穴口更清晰地暴露出来。小穴被抽插太久，颜色已成了深红，穴口周围都是淫水，屁股上也沾了好多。  
柱间躺在榻上，腰臀被斑抬起了些，姿势更是淫荡。斑操着他，一面低头看着交合处，看着阴茎一次次没入穴口，插得柱间颤抖不停。  
他握着柱间的阳具为他套弄，不多久，又在马眼上摩挲起来。  
“不……放开，斑……不要……”  
柱间顾不得再捂着嘴，对斑求饶起来。  
他不要斑看到自己崩溃的样子，不要他看到自己因他的挑逗和操弄而狼狈的模样。  
“不想射么？”斑问，手指在柱间的马眼上抚弄，“不想么？”  
柱间死死咬着牙，再不肯对斑开口。  
斑也不再问，他浅浅地在柱间体内插着，并不深入，柱间反而难捱起来，甬道焦急地吸着斑的阳物，想让他插进深处，可斑只是偶尔这样逗弄一下他。柱间踢着腿不断挣扎，又在斑一次次忽然的猛插下败下阵来。  
“斑……放开罢……”  
再度求饶时，柱间连声音都轻了。  
他的身体被斑插得软了，一滩水似的。快感一阵阵传来，在身体中激荡着。甚至连斑捏住他的乳头，柱间也觉得受不住。  
“快放开我……斑……已经够了……”  
“求我。”  
柱间涨红了脸。  
“求求你，斑……放开——啊——”  
话音未落，斑的阴茎忽然一插到底，柱间不受控制地叫喊起来，同时被斑套弄的性器也射出了精液。  
斑伏到柱间身上，温柔地与他接吻，手指抚弄着他的身体。  
柱间抬起腿，要翻身躲到一旁去。他以为已经结束了。  
斑一抬胳膊将他搂回来，他吻柱间的脸，吻他的鼻尖，身下再度动了起来。  
柱间惊慌地推着他。  
“够了，斑……已经够了……不……”  
斑抽插得更快。性器碾过肠壁，在生殖腔的入口撞击。  
柱间狂躁地抗拒起来，脑中因恐惧轰鸣作响。  
“停下，斑，求求你——”  
阴茎顶开入口，直插进去。  
斑压着柱间的身体，阳物探入那处反复抽插。  
柱间还在求他，呜咽不止。忽然，一股热液灌进身体，斑覆在他身上，咬破柱间耳后的腺体。  
柱间爆发出一声叫喊，再度射了出来。  
他的身体没了骨头似的。  
柱间瘫软着倒在被褥上，甚至无法睁开眼。他靠在斑怀里，身体违抗他的意愿，一意孤行地渴望对方的靠近。  
他的身体像是化了，从头到脚都烧着，对那个今晚才与自己亲密起来的男人眷恋不已。

标记完成了。  
在狂喜中，斑感觉到一种异样的安宁。  
他抱着那具滚烫的躯体，无法想象自己果真拥有了这一切。  
他阖着眼，醉了似的，在柱间脸上吻着。  
这样的好事，应当发生在梦中。  
嘴唇上传来湿冷的触感。斑睁开眼，见柱间的一只手遮在眼睛上，指头用力抓下去，几乎抓透皮肉。那只手用力过大，骨节支棱着，指甲发白。  
泪水穿过指缝，自柱间紧闭的眼中不断涌出。  
斑自喜悦中清醒过来。他为柱间擦泪，想安慰他。  
别哭了，他想着，却说不出口。他的手擦在柱间湿冷的脸上，也成了一块冰。  
他知道柱间必然会对此抗拒。毕竟，标记无法抹去，无法逆转。  
柱间是他的了，在他为此狂喜的时刻，柱间在哭。  
斑的喜悦忽然消失了。它们消失得有理有据，又快又利落。柱间就这样厌恶他，就这样抗拒他们的连结。  
柱间脸上沾着泪，而斑独自吞着那些苦涩，如吞着刀片。  
可这是非做不可的事。  
你是我的了。  
斑拿开柱间遮挡眼睛的手，在他耳旁说着，吻着，柱间没有回应，像是听不到他说话。  
斑抱着他，但柱间就是捂不暖，刚刚他还是烧着的炭，转眼就成了一滩灰。  
斑恨不能剖开身体用皮肉裹住他，而柱间只闭着眼，不声不响，刚刚被斑擦干的眼周又沾了泪。过了好久，柱间也只是稍稍沾了些热度，像浮皮潦草涂在瓷器上的漆，很快就会脱落。

柱间的手掌盖在眼睛上。仿佛只要手掌遮住了，眼泪就能止住似的。  
身体滚热，骨头发冷，他脑中天旋地转，纵使睁了眼也看不清，一切都在混沌中。  
他想离开。斑的房间，或宇智波的宅院，这些都与他无关。他甚至没想到要回千手。只要能离开就好，哪里都好。  
他耳中响着闹人的声音，嘈杂得好像外面已是天塌地陷一般。  
哪怕正在下雨也好，让他到雨中去。  
柱间的手在被子上摸着、移到榻榻米上，碰到他之前脱下的衣服。他如在梦中般意识不清，只想离开，可他摸到了衣裳，就再没力气了。  
斑不知他要做什么，将柱间伸出去的胳膊拿回来，放回被子中。柱间略清醒了些：他和斑在一起，已被标记了……  
那便走不成了。  
他忽然恼恨自己的清醒。  
继而恼恨刚刚事情发生之前，为什么没有动手杀了他。  
扉间和水户……  
耳中的轰鸣渐渐散了。柱间恢复了听觉，风吹着枝叶发出沙哑的响动，偶尔传来的清脆虫鸣，还有斑的呼吸声。  
柱间不知道眼泪何以淌个没完。事情已经发生，哭瞎了也无济于事。  
莫名的，柱间想起糕点的香味，正是几个时辰前仆人在他桌上放下的那一盘，雪白的糯米点缀着红，他并未留心那是樱桃还是红果，抑或是花瓣也未可知，那时他忙着公文，在案前坐得久了，肩膀感觉有些异样。  
只是几个时辰之前的事，如今竟已恍若隔世。  
柱间骤然觉得恶心，不只是心中感觉如此，五脏六腑也忽然翻绞起来。他无可抑制地想要呕吐，像被腐坏多日的烂肉熏了鼻眼，让他头脑眩晕，眼中泛泪，胸中堵胀。  
这一整夜都是黑的。昏暗的卧房，曲折回转的走廊，宇智波家阴森的宅子。  
还有穿着黑衣的斑。  
柱间在恍惚中睁开眼。  
月光朦胧，点亮了房间，雪白的墙壁吸收了光芒，亮得耀眼，一张细长的矮桌贴在墙边，上面摆着一支空花瓶。  
这与柱间的想像不同。  
他以为睁开眼时，见到的世界会腐坏残缺、阴森破败，谁料却与他来时别无二致。  
仿佛什么也不曾发生过。  
世界无动于衷。

“好些了么？”  
许久后，这句话才传到柱间耳朵里。  
他嗓中扎了刺，张不开，答不出话，柱间也根本不想开口。半明半暗的墙壁仿佛五彩斑斓，柱间向并不存在的东西紧紧盯着。  
“你不要想得太多，”斑的手掌扣在柱间腰上，“休战书已签好，条件写得清清楚楚，你我成亲、两族结盟，未来宇智波和千手再不会起纷争，也可以共同建村了。你现在一时不能接受，这些事也会一件件发生……现在我们已是一家人了。”  
斑知道柱间的脾气。就算已经标记、事情无法挽回，柱间也不会就此低头，更不会心甘情愿地联姻。而无论柱间是否接受，对斑而言，他们的未来都已有了定数。他不妨对柱间多说几句，让他看清如今的情势。  
柱间不想回答，只想对斑大打出手。但此刻他还要为扉间与水户的安全忍耐，再者，他这晚突遭变故，苦不堪言，精神比往日虚弱很多。  
斑继续道：“下月月初是大安，大婚会安排在那天。只剩半个月，仓促了些，明天开始我就着人准备。今日的事确实突然，但我心意已定，并非心血来潮。虽还未行过礼，但你现在已经是我的夫人了。等到忙过了大婚和结盟，我们就要孩子。我喜欢小孩，你多生几个，他们长大互相也有个照应。”  
柱间浑浑噩噩，听着斑这些话觉得刺耳。他无法思考，隐约知道斑是故意将这些话说给他听的，仿佛这已是他注定的宿命了。  
“今后你就住在这里，每月我会陪你回千手住几天。家里除了你我，还有父亲和泉奈。父亲脾气不好，你多忍耐些，还有泉奈，他是你小叔，他年纪轻、还不懂事，你要多担待，以后要对泉奈好一点。”  
柱间若有力气，或仅仅是有精神也好，此刻必然要直冲着斑的面门打过去。但这晚他只有混乱和疲倦。  
“别说了。”他终于开口。  
斑应了一声“好”，在柱间脸上吻了吻，依旧抱着他。  
柱间佝偻着身子，喘不过气，刚刚恶心的感觉重新在身体中涌动起来。他眼中添了雾，一切都迷蒙起来。  
斑在胡说。斑就是要用这样的话刺痛他。什么成亲，什么孩子，与他有什么干系？泉奈又与他有什么干系？他已和水户有了婚约，他是要和水户成亲的，他们会有许多孩子……  
只是，斑的标记……  
柱间发着抖，斑压制住他的挣扎，抱紧了他。  
他的重量压在身上，柱间更觉得喘不过气，他渴求呼吸，斑却吻住了他。  
屋外轰隆隆地响着雷，转瞬间电闪雷鸣，阵雨哗啦啦地落下，打在格子窗上，清凉的空气涌进室内。不多久，雨势小了，沙沙地落在草丛中。  
他想到雨中去。

第三章

柱间被窗外清脆的鸟鸣唤醒。睁眼时，他还奇怪自己如何会出现在这样一间陌生卧房中，转瞬间，昨日的记忆尽数涌上心头，一盆冷水般将他从头到脚泼得发冷，困倦一扫而空。  
柱间睁开眼，他下身酸痛，腿间有些黏腻。他用胳膊支撑，还没等坐起来，就听见身旁的被褥响动着。  
斑攥着柱间的胳膊将他拉了回来。  
“你醒得这样早么？”  
斑还困着，闭着眼摸柱间的头发，“也好，起来得太晚，父亲又要说了。”  
柱间并未听他在说什么，只是在心中一遍遍确认着，标记是否无可挽回，是否还有解救的方法。但在这之前，更重要的是先将扉间与水户救出来。  
他心绪混乱，连身体也与他作对。仙人体没有消除昨夜房事的不适，他仍十分疲惫。过去同水户一起时，水户总是十分周到，从未有过过分的时候。  
柱间掰开斑的胳膊、坐起身来，拿过衣裳穿着。斑似乎还想说什么，但见柱间脸色不好，并未多言。  
柱间穿了衣裳，起身向外走。  
“你去哪？”斑跟上来，一面系着衣带。  
“沐浴。”柱间答了一声，很是厌烦。  
“我带你过去。”  
斑打开卧房的拉门，穿过套间，带着柱间去沐浴。  
柱间跟着他迈进走廊。昨晚还漆黑曲折的过道，今日就变得平淡无奇。转了个弯，斑拉开一扇门，和柱间一起进去。浴桶中已经倒了热水，衣架上空着，一旁的矮凳上放着叠好的浴衣。  
柱间脱了衣裳，迈进木桶中泡着，如见不到斑也在房中似的。斑拿来软巾沾湿，准备为柱间擦洗身体，仿佛他们已这样做过无数次。  
柱间不想与他浪费口舌，只当做看不见。  
他心中烦乱，却不必表现给斑看。  
斑挽起柱间的头发，为他擦着肩膀。  
“扉间和水户怎么样了？”柱间问。  
斑迟了迟才答话。柱间自昨晚就没给过他好脸色，这天仍对他冷淡，终于开了口，却也只是问那两人的情况。  
“他们很好。”  
“什么时候放他们走？”  
“再说罢。”斑答。  
为柱间擦到腰腹，斑站在桶外，动作不便，于是柱间只有起身扶着桶壁，很是难堪。斑将软巾放在一旁，手伸进柱间腿中，指头探进私处。  
他的清理另有目的，刚一进入，就别有用心地戳弄了几下。柱间忍着不吭声，腰却颤着。  
若柱间只是羞怯，斑的兴致会好上许多，但过了一夜、已被标记，柱间已成了他的，却还是强行忍耐的模样，斑很不痛快。让柱间接受他的新身份，恐怕还需要一段时日。  
他没兴致逗弄柱间，清理之后，沐浴也算结束了。柱间迈出浴桶，斑为他擦干身体，披上浴衣。  
“理应是你为我做这些事的，”斑道，“族长还要为主母沐浴更衣，传出去就是笑柄了。”  
“这些话就不必说了。”  
柱间答了一声，自己拿过带子、系上浴衣。  
斑带柱间回卧房换衣服时，已有仆人来请他们去用早膳了，并说田岛已经起床，只是泉奈还在睡。  
“泉奈？”仆人这时提起，斑才想起泉奈昨夜见到了柱间。他此刻当然还在睡，斑昨夜用了幻术才让泉奈安分下来睡着的。  
柱间也记起昨夜见到泉奈的事，更觉耻辱。他们同为忍者，在战场上柱间屡次打败泉奈，昨晚却被他见到自己傀儡似的被斑带回到家里……泉奈自然也知道昨夜发生了什么。  
现在竟还要同他以及田岛同一桌用饭吗？在斑强迫他之后？他的耻辱还不够多吗？  
“一会儿我去叫泉奈。另外，家里要多备些东西，”斑对仆人嘱咐道，“我和柱间会很快成亲，他会一直住在这里，有许多东西要采买，这些我不懂，你们看着办就好。还有，这就传话给其他人，柱间已是宇智波的主母了，不要失了礼数。”  
柱间烦躁不已，斑这一通话大半是说给他听的。  
仆人走了。  
“早饭我独自吃就好。”柱间对斑道。  
“那怎么成，来到家里的第一天，怎么能连父亲和小叔都不见？”  
“你——”  
柱间实在受够了这些话，但与斑争吵也是徒劳，他受制于人，逞口舌之快并无用处，话说了一半，又吞回去了。  
“我去和父亲说一声，他脾气不好，恐怕要劝上一阵。”  
说罢，斑放心地走了。他有人质在手，不用担心柱间趁机逃走。  
离开房间，斑命人给族老带话，将昨夜签下休战文书与结盟、联姻一事转达给他们。具体事宜，早膳后再商议。  
斑进了田岛房里，趁着早饭前的功夫，将停战和柱间的事告诉他。  
“千手柱间？”  
田岛惊诧，听过斑的话后怔了怔，骤然怒道：“你为何不杀了他！”  
“我已把休战文书带回来了。战争结束了，父亲。”  
“什么结束！与其要同千手联盟，我宁愿死在战场上！宇智波什么时候懦弱到要与千手结盟的地步了？你忘了自己的兄弟死在谁的刀下吗？”  
田岛这几日身体刚有些起色，听过斑的话，又气得咳嗽不止。  
他忽然起身，抓起墙上的武士刀重重砸在斑面前。  
“现在就去杀了他！”  
“您气得糊涂了，千手扉间和漩涡水户在我们手上，不用担心千手不对宇智波低头——”  
“这等事你也做得出来！”田岛怒道。  
“父亲，事情已经发生，不必在意过程了，眼前的结果更重要，”斑早知他要发怒，已想好了应对的话，“停战文书已经签了，没有反悔的余地，战争也已结束了。再者，昨晚柱间就同我回来了，我们……就算是已经定了亲，他已是您的儿媳妇了。处处都是宇智波占优势，您什么也不必担心。”  
田岛哪有心思听他解释这许多。他从未有过结盟的念头，宁愿自己与儿子们都战死、也不愿同千手握手言和。  
“你不去，好，我去杀了他。”  
“父亲，文书既已签好，无论如何都不能毁约，否则岂非成了宇智波背信弃义？您暂且——”  
田岛不听了，对他骂道：“我早说过让你与千手划清界限，更不要与柱间纠缠不清，你被他迷惑还不知悔改，用这种卑劣手段和千手结盟……”  
“父亲，还是用过早膳再说罢，族老还等着和我们一起商讨，您有什么想法，不如到时和众人一同商议，不必急于一时。”  
斑好歹劝住了田岛，说现在柱间关系到的不仅是他自家的家事，更是宇智波一族的命运，这件事如何解决，还要在商讨之后再下定论。  
但田岛清楚，开弓没有回头箭，且斑是族长，这事已没有多少回转余地了。  
斑转头去叫醒泉奈了。  
泉奈又是一通惊诧和反对。他当然不能像父亲那样对哥哥大发雷霆，但也憋着火气与他争论不休。斑用同样的话暂时安抚了他。  
将柱间的事告知父亲和弟弟之后，斑才走去餐室，告诉仆人去请夫人过来。  
柱间换好了千手族服，进了餐室，在斑身边的位置坐下。家中多了一个与旁人衣着都不同的人，乍一看很不习惯，但斑只觉得柱间穿白色顺眼，心中闪过让他穿宇智波族服的念想，转瞬就放下了。  
“我和父亲、泉奈说过了，他们一时不能接受，态度或许令人难堪，我会拦着他们的。”  
“不必费心。”柱间答了声。宇智波与他毫无关系，他对这些没兴趣。  
斑让人去请泉奈和田岛过来，但两人皆晚了片刻才进餐室，见到柱间都冷着脸，话也不说。  
柱间亦没有表情，情绪统统收了起来。他心中厌恶抗拒，但绝不想在敌人面前流露。  
那两人在桌对面坐下，斑对柱间道：“你还没向父亲问好，柱间。”  
柱间烦躁不已，向田岛的方向说了声“早”。他没有用敬语，且话语缩减了许多，连“早上好”也不说。按照斑所说他现在的身份，作为田岛的儿媳，他应说“给父亲问安”，但柱间没那么好的耐性，也不想让斑得寸进尺。  
田岛并未理会。斑倒像很满意似的。  
气氛难堪，斑没再要求柱间对泉奈开口。早膳已经摆好，除了田岛，其他人都拿起筷子。斑吃了几口，仍没见田岛动筷，问道：“不对胃口吗？”  
田岛望着柱间，对斑答道：“和千手的族长在同一张桌上，我哪还有胃口。”  
柱间全不在意，继续吃饭。泉奈向父亲和柱间来回望着。  
“他是千手的族长，但也是我们自家人，这些话就免了罢。”斑说。  
“自家人，难道他还会改姓宇智波吗？”田岛问。  
柱间仍是无动于衷的模样，心中更为抵触。昨日受到的屈辱已够多了，现在竟还要听这些令人难堪的话。  
田岛提起来，斑才想到这事。成亲后改姓夫家姓氏十分平常，但要求柱间这样做，到底过分，他毕竟是另一族的族长。  
“以后我们的孩子总是姓宇智波的。”斑答道。  
田岛忽地放下刚刚拿起的筷子，向斑怒道：“与千手诞下的孩子，哪里配姓宇智波！”  
他越看柱间越不顺眼，火气再忍不住，愤然离席，早饭一口也没动。斑自知劝不动他，于是叮嘱仆人，过上一会儿去给父亲送饭。  
柱间只当做什么也没发生。  
“还合胃口吗？”斑问。  
“还好。”柱间答道，继续吃着东西。  
若斑不开口，泉奈还能忍耐。可一听到哥哥对那人关怀备至似的，他的火气立即涌了上来。  
“你昨晚睡得好吗？”  
柱间听泉奈这样问、以为他在对斑说话，但柱间没听到斑回应。他抬眼，才见泉奈望着自己。  
“很好。”  
斑见泉奈面色不善，知道他说不出好话，正要开口拦住，泉奈笑道，“在敌人的卧榻也能安睡，千手的族长到底不同寻常。”  
“泉奈，不得无礼。”斑道。  
柱间没理会他。泉奈继续吃着东西，过了片刻，自言自语般说道：“就算要和千手联姻，也不该选一个跟了两个男人的。”  
“泉奈！”这次斑的声音恼怒起来。  
泉奈就知道，扯上千手家的人，总是没好事。哥哥被柱间迷住，连对自己的态度也变了。不过说了两句实话，他就要生气。  
柱间并不为那些话光火。泉奈说的是事实，他已和水户有了婚约，怎么能同另一人在一起？而这绝非是他的错，根源都在斑身上。  
“下午是不是该叫族医过来瞧瞧？”泉奈幽幽地道，“千手族长别是带着漩涡的血脉来的。”  
听到他说柱间可能已经有了漩涡的骨肉，斑登时恼了。  
“你太失礼了，泉奈，向柱间道歉。”  
泉奈不吭声，柱间淡淡地道：“不必。泉奈也没有说错什么。”  
斑适才还在对泉奈不满，但也没有多么生气，柱间这句才让他怒不可遏，餐室内的氛围陡然剑拔弩张起来。  
“柱间。”斑向他唤道，阴沉极了。  
柱间舀着汤，不觉得有道歉的必要。他来到宇智波并非自愿，就算真是带着水户的骨肉过来的，也是斑咎由自取，他不必抱有歉意。  
斑为柱间的一句话暴跳如雷，原想发作，但见柱间脸色难看，想到自己昨日刚刚标记过他，且又是强迫的，不由心软，这话也就暂且不提了。

饭后，斑与柱间回到房中。卧房已被整理过，拉门打开，阳光斜进屋内。斑拉着柱间走到敞开的拉门前坐下，院内的景象一览无遗。庭院中只有树木、石头和草，并未经过精心布置，有种自然肃穆的美。  
“院子从没好好打理过，”斑解释道，“也用不上了，待到建村后，我们搬到新家再好好布置。你中意哪一种？”  
柱间向满院的草木与砂石望着，回道：“你装够了没有？”  
斑笑了笑，“成亲的日子早已定好，将来日日如此，何不从现在开始习惯？你刚到宇智波来，难免不适应。但你我注定要成亲，此事与结盟、建村息息相关，其中利弊无需我多言。你恼上三五日也就罢了。大婚后，你就是我的夫人，宇智波的主母，不能总是做出这番模样。”  
斑抬起手，在柱间的长发上拂过，柱间将他的手拿开了。  
“我会差人去千手请你的族人，今日有许多事要商谈，还有大婚的准备。你和我一起出门，我们也要同宇智波的族老见面。”  
柱间像没听到似的，只问道：“扉间和水户在哪？我要见他们。”  
“用这样生硬的方式和夫君说话可不妥。”  
“无法见面，我如何知道他们是生是死？”  
“如果我执意不让你见他们，你打算怎么做？”  
“回千手。”  
“你不怕我杀了他们？”  
“你杀了他们，我便会高高兴兴与你成亲了吗？”  
斑怔了怔，没料到柱间会是这种态度。若真杀了扉间和水户，他与柱间更无可能了。  
想要完全控制柱间毕竟困难。斑觉得事情棘手，却也有些满足感——柱间果然与寻常人不同。  
斑退步了。让他们见面算不得是大事，不用在这些不必要的事情上较真。  
柱间嘴上说得坚决，却并不敢真正设想扉间与水户遇害的场面。那样一来，他断不会对斑手下留情，甚至要他以命抵命，两族更无结盟的可能，就算多年后得以休战，也无法改变他连累弟弟与恋人死去的事实。那时活在这世上，又是另一番滋味了。

柱间与斑一同出门，去宇智波的议事处商讨停战等事。权宜之计，柱间唯有做出暂且认可的样子。  
出了庭院，斑在路上向柱间介绍宇智波的住处。宇智波现在的聚居处并不十分舒适，他们的房屋建在高处，建住房的地方自是十分平坦，但不远处就是山崖，与住在林中的千手大为不同。考虑到战时防御，这一点倒可算是长处。但若是和平时代，优点便寥寥可数了。  
“千手比我们也好不了多少，待到建村，就都能搬到宽敞的地方去，又平坦又有水源……”  
斑独自说着，柱间只管走路，并不接话。  
路上有宇智波的人对斑问好，目光也在柱间身上扫过。  
不多久，两人走进一座大宅，那里是宇智波族人议事的地方。柱间被斑介绍给族老，他权当听不见斑口中“主母”的说法，仍以千手族长的身份同对方问答。  
族老对柱间并不信赖，也对联姻抱有疑惑，他们有许多问题要向斑确认，于是让柱间在另一间房中暂作等待。有两名宇智波族人陪着他。  
监视，服侍，差别不大。  
柱间房中等着，正好借此机会思考片刻。  
他绝不愿在这种情况下停战，但考虑到扉间与水户，又不得不忍让。  
斑心意已决，若不顺他的意、始终对他抗拒，对事态的好转并无益处。唯有退让，做出同意的姿态，斑才能放松警惕，柱间也才有机会救出弟弟与恋人。  
柱间不喜欢说谎，也厌恶玩弄心计，他向来坦荡，斑却将他卷进龌龊的勾当里。  
宇智波不仁在先，他以谎言回报，也不过是礼尚往来，算不得下作。  
过了快一个时辰，才有人请柱间出去见族长、族老。柱间走进一间宽阔的厅中，在宇智波一干人等之外，还见到了四个千手的族人，都是柱间的得力部下。  
众人目光都集中在他身上，千手的几人屏气敛息，眉宇间都有一分愁绪。昨夜忽生变故，族长、扉间和水户都被带去宇智波，族长还被迫签下联姻停战的文书，族内人心惶惶。族老们商议了一夜，第二日正打算出发去宇智波，斑就派了人来请。  
在商讨停战、联姻等公事之外，传话人还告诉他们，带上些族长的衣物和生活用品。  
千手的几人在屈辱和愠怒中抵达宇智波的领地。见到族长，众人的焦虑终于少了几分。族长还是从前的模样，从容自若，甚至于，在听到宇智波斑将他介绍为宇智波未来的主母时，他也处之泰然。  
宇智波方面已商议好了大致的内容，千手却还未听过族长的决定，仍是一头雾水。  
双方就文书上的各项事宜商讨起来，无论休战、结盟抑或建村，这些柱间都没有异议，但在细节上不肯退让，并要求修改很多结盟的条件。  
见他竟然默认了联姻，千手族人都很惊讶，但此刻人多眼杂，他们也不能发问。  
会议进行了很久。中途休息时，斑将柱间带到另一间房中。  
“还习惯吗？”  
“不习惯，”柱间答道，“我不会向宇智波要求太多，但建村时出人出钱的都是千手，我怎么向族人交代？”  
“你是同意联姻了？”斑十分怀疑。  
“不同意，”柱间道，“但你告诉我，另一条路在哪？”  
“没有那条路。”  
“这就是了。我不同意又如何？等着为扉间、水户收尸吗？”  
柱间怒气虽盛，但也算是表态同意了，斑抱着戒心，不会立即相信他，仍旧怀疑着。  
柱间拉开门让人送茶来。  
“什么时候我能见到扉间和水户？”  
“或许是今晚。”  
“或许”两个字他咬得很重。  
茶送来了，柱间尝了尝，觉得味道不喜欢，很快放下了。  
“我要对部下交代几句，我和扉间都不在，有许多需要处理的事。”  
“这是自然。另外，记着叮嘱他们为大婚做好准备。”斑补充道。  
“这些话不必对我说，”柱间对他怒目而视，“不要得寸进尺。”  
被他甩了脸色，斑脸面上过不去，却也不觉得多么恼。柱间若已无可奈何接受了婚事，那么他怒气冲冲也算得上是正常反应。  
柱间离开斑，穿过走廊，找到自己的几名部下、向他们交代族中事务，说自己暂时不能回去，大小事宜都需要族老商议后再做决定。  
“那停战和结盟，还有婚事……”  
柱间一一答了。眼下他也只有同意，至少要做出这种样子来。几名部下仍是不解，但族长如此安排，必然已是有了打算，他们照做就是。

要商议的内容极多，短时间内难以理清头绪，那日的讨论只是个开始。  
千手的人回去了一个，将这日的情况汇报给族老，并带回族长的话，其他人暂住在这里，明日还要继续同宇智波商议。  
忙碌了一整日，入夜时，斑终于带柱间去见扉间和水户了。  
他们被安置在宇智波的监牢中，各自占据一间牢房。  
守卫打开门，柱间匆忙走去扉间身旁。在沉睡中，扉间的脸色倒比平日温和，柱间竟有些想笑。  
他摸了摸扉间的脉搏，确认一切都好。  
瓦间与板间死去时，柱间还没成年，那时的痛苦被埋在记忆中，已不能再去想。此刻看着扉间，柱间忽觉自己年纪大了，当年他能承受亲人逝去的痛苦，如今已做不到了。  
早上柱间与斑对话时，他还是强硬的姿态，告诉斑他不怕鱼死网破。  
但看着扉间，柱间觉得他什么都能忍下。  
连保护最后一个弟弟也做不到，算什么兄长。  
昨日他忍住杀人的冲动，被迫接受另一人的侵犯，被标记，这些都是耻辱，但它们换来了扉间和水户的平安。  
握着扉间生了茧的手，柱间心头的重量少了许多。  
离开扉间，他去另外一间牢房探望水户。  
水户受了伤。外伤竟多达十几处，每一处都很严重，宇智波族人已为他做了处置，包扎起来。水户的脸也割破了，右侧脸颊上有很大一块伤，也被包上了纱布。  
“我的族人已为他医治过了。”斑站在监牢门口望着他们。  
“我自己来。”  
“不过是小伤，放着不管，也不碍事。夫人对过去的情人这样亲密，恐怕——”  
“只是治疗而已，这也不行？”柱间反问，“你的气度就这样小？未来与你成婚，连为别人用医疗忍术也是错吗？”  
斑没再说话，似乎也不想在种种小事上都与柱间斤斤计较，实在有损颜面。  
柱间很快治好了水户的伤。  
他的手贴在水户身上，感觉到他的体温，心中欣慰起来。  
水户还活着……事情没有不可挽回。在他解决这一切后，他们仍能回到过去。身体虽然已被标记，但他念着的是水户，想要的也只有水户。  
事情总会有办法解决。  
“该走了。”  
斑催促道。  
柱间背对着斑，向水户望着。这几日他要对斑委曲求全，但水户会明白。  
他与水户知晓对方的一切，他们是真正心意相通的恋人。

在宇智波诸多守卫的注视下，柱间随斑离开监牢。  
他在众人面前从容不迫，但只有柱间自己清楚，他的沉着来得很晚。  
昨晚不得已接受斑时，柱间的眼睛睁开又闭上，杀人的念头起了又压下，反反复复。  
他想做个莽夫，痛下杀手，不管不顾。  
他想为那一时一刻的屈辱复仇，但他并非孤身一人。  
渴望和平并不意味着懦弱和妥协。他会有更好的办法解决问题、停止战争。  
但在休战之前，他们会继续流血。  
这是宇智波引起的，是宇智波渴求的。  
平生第一次，柱间发现谎言也可以变得理所当然。  
在开战前，他们会有虚假的和平。

当日夜里，田岛并未与他们一同用餐。  
泉奈照旧来了。他年轻气盛，不怕再起争执，也不怕再添一肚子气，且有心要甩柱间几句难堪的话。  
三人在桌旁坐下，吃了会儿东西，泉奈向柱间问道：“如今你已是我的嫂子了？”  
他语调讥讽，有意要让柱间觉得耻辱。柱间不动声色，答道：“或许罢。”  
“婚姻大事也答得这么随意，”泉奈不屑，对斑问道，“你相信他了？”  
“胡言乱语什么，吃饭。”  
安静片刻，泉奈又对柱间问道：“你怎么能忍受这种侮辱？倘若我是你，干脆直接杀一场，死多少算多少，杀到痛快为止。已和人有了婚约，却迫不得已委身他人，况且还是敌人，你怎么受得了？”  
泉奈此番言语更加过分，斑却未制止，也想知道柱间的回应。  
柱间的回答很简短。  
“我不能只考虑自己。”  
“倘若哥哥没有用扉间与水户威胁你，你此刻根本就不会在这里，是吗？”  
“假设不是事实。”柱间答道。  
“已和漩涡水户定过亲，现在又与哥哥纠缠不清，你连羞耻心也没有了吗？”  
泉奈越发无礼，句句紧逼。但或许是他年纪小几岁的关系，柱间并不觉得生气。这次他还未答话，斑喝道：“够了，泉奈，你吃好了，回房里去。”  
泉奈不忿，放下碗筷走了。  
柱间思索着泉奈的话。他固然年轻唐突，却也十分大胆无畏。如今自己身份尴尬，但若换个时间与场合，换个身份，柱间确信他与泉奈会相处得很好。  
“一会儿我会教训泉奈的。”斑道。  
“不必了。”  
“为什么？你对我们‘自家’的事全不在乎么？”  
“你去教训他，岂非成了我的怂恿？”柱间道，“他年纪小，我和他争什么？”  
柱间不与泉奈计较，斑却如鲠在喉。泉奈出言不逊，在他听来十分刺耳。再者，他的弟弟与恋人总不能是这样的相处方式。

泉奈气闷着回到房里，仆人送晚饭过来，他也没碰。  
他不是在赌气，这也绝非只是想要讽刺柱间那么简单。  
千手害了他与斑的三个兄弟，如今斑却要娶他们的族长，还是以威胁的方式，手段下作，不知羞耻，他作为兄弟都看不过。  
向千手柱间冷言冷语，是他最为收敛的举动。他可以暂时忘却多年来与千手的纷争，可他纵然是死，也不能忘记手足。  
哥哥却可以。  
他忘了过去吗？忘了看着兄弟下葬时的场景？那时连土也又冷又硬，一锹一锹落在棺木上，敲鼓似的打在心里，这样的仇恨，要如何被洗刷？  
泉奈相信自己的恨意，也相信千手对宇智波同样恨之入骨。多年来，柱间屡次提出休战结盟，不过是伪君子的做派，为了将宇智波一网打尽罢了。现在哥哥强行要与他成亲，他心中的恨不会比自己少。  
斑却全忘了似的。过去斑几乎从不对他生气，这日却为柱间的缘故让他难堪。  
室内憋闷，简直无法再呆下去。泉奈走进院中，倚靠在树干上。  
半晌后，有人踏进院中。  
在乔木的阴影下，斑看起来像个陌生人。  
他走到泉奈面前，开口时，也如陌生人一般。  
“别再对柱间胡乱说话了。”  
“你统统忘了，是罢？”泉奈问，他并未期盼一个答案，继续道：“你我和柱间，我们的兄弟都死在对方族人手下，这些仇恨难道会凭空烟消云散？”  
“宇智波也杀了千手许多人，双方都有损失。”  
泉奈惊愕地望着他。  
在兄长心中，事情竟如此简单？血亲死去，只是一句“杀了许多人”就可以概括的？被千手柱间勾了魂，他就能荒唐到这种地步，让自己的弟弟都白白死去吗？  
“可是——”  
可是什么？难道他能对斑讲道理？对于连仇恨都忘记的人，还能用什么道理说服他？  
泉奈做好了大吵一架的准备，到头来，却无话可说。  
“可——为什么就一定要这样？”最后，他干巴巴地问道。  
这问题简直愚蠢。但假设，斑说他看重柱间的出身，或能力，或身后的家族，甚至说柱间有这样那样的优点，泉奈也能拆解他的话、挨个驳斥——  
“不为什么，我就是要娶他。”斑答道。  
他连驳斥的机会也不给泉奈。  
泉奈骤然发觉夜风冷了。他抱着双臂，望向一旁。  
“你真相信他会心甘情愿和你成亲？”  
“我没那么蠢。”  
“他只是不得已罢了。”  
“我很清楚。”  
泉奈为这两句答话怒火中烧。  
“那么你是疯了？要勉强他一辈子？”  
“这些事我自有打算。我来是要告诉你，如果你眼里还有我这个兄长，就不要再对他胡言乱语。柱间是你的嫂子，这件事已成定局，他愿意也好，不愿意也罢，都由我来调教，你只要接受事实就够了。”  
“你连‘恨’是什么也忘了，”泉奈道，“但柱间不会，他迟早要报复。”  
泉奈快步回了房间，将斑独自扔在院中。

泉奈心绪恶劣，斑劝他也无用，只得走了。  
他回到卧房时，柱间已在等着他了。斑没有温存话可说，只有拥抱柱间这一件事要做。他们的第一天只有忙碌，话也不曾好好说几句。  
柱间暂且接受了不得不退让的事实，知道接下来会如何，于是并不慌乱，只盼着这一夜早些结束。他做出平静的模样，反倒是斑有些愁绪。但柱间无论如何也难对他抱有同情。  
斑脱去柱间的衣裳，在亵衣下摸到性器。隔着一层薄薄的布，斑握住柱间的阳物，随意抚摸几下后，他握住阳物顶端，然后隔着衣料，用拇指来回擦着马眼。柱间的身体紧了，嘴唇也抿了起来。  
斑不知道他这样的反应是否是紧张所致。柱间并非从未和人交合过，他和水户已有过多少次了？  
“看着我。”  
柱间睁开眼，他的眼睛半眯着，迷离地忍着欲望。  
斑的拇指缓慢地在马眼上擦着，性器在他手中硬起来，几乎发着抖一般。柱间向一旁望去，表情愈加紧绷。隔着布料，阳物顶端被粗糙地摩挲着，渐渐渗出些前液，衣料也湿了。  
斑这才拨开亵衣，指腹滑过柱身，握住囊袋揉捏。柱间不能再睁着眼，到底用胳膊挡住了脸。  
忽然，一件湿热的东西从性器上滑过，挑逗地舔着顶端。柱间一个激灵，挣扎起来。  
“不……”  
这样说着，阳物却受用地有了反应。斑抬眼望他，舌尖轻轻舔弄马眼，激得柱间险些射出来。若是直接用手或大口吞吐，他倒不至于反应这样大。  
最初斑只用舌尖碰着，然后便是整个舌头在顶端一遍遍扫着，来回舔舐。柱间的腰不由自主向上抬起，他隐忍着，像有人按着他的身体向下压，他才忍住不向斑的嘴中挺进性器。  
他对斑抗拒，却想要更多触碰。标记之后，身体果然不同了。  
多碰碰他，多碰碰那里，吞下去，别再舔了……  
柱间紧紧抿着嘴。眼前的人不是水户，他原本就不该与斑交合，更不能露出放浪形骸的样子。  
但他的腰却还是挺了起来，在床褥上悬空了些，性器硬邦邦地挺立，斑已将柱身全舔湿了。  
柱间想射出来，但不想让斑这样早就获取征服感，也不想让自己这样快就屈服。  
斑一口含住囊袋。柱间的脖子忽然向上仰去，颈子紧绷着，眼角几乎溢出泪来。  
一番挑逗后，身体渐渐热了。正觉后穴微微潮湿时，斑在柱间合拢腿的情况下，抬起他的大腿，向紧致的入口伸进去手指抽插起来。  
“已经湿了。”斑道。  
柱间简直想把自己藏进被子里。斑的手指粗糙地磨着肉壁，换着角度，轻重不一，像玩弄又像试探，将甬道挑逗得愈加瘙痒，难以忍耐。  
在加入第二根手指之前，斑将双手放在柱间臀瓣两侧，扒开穴口，指尖在微微湿润的入口处揉着，感觉到凉凉的空气向湿热的肉壁涌进，柱间难堪地要合住腿，斑却将它们分开得更大。  
“不要动。”  
他的手伸进穴口，插弄一阵，拉过柱间的手。  
“你自己来。”  
柱间不肯，飞快地收回了手，却还是被斑拉过来。斑没要求他将手指塞进去，只是握着它在湿润的入口处轻轻碰着。  
柱间的手指压在穴口，最初只敷衍地触碰，不多久就愈发忍耐不住，抚弄穴口的力道也重了些。他在湿润的褶皱处摸着，按着，越是用力，下身的快感就越明显。他恨不得伸进手指自己抠挖肉壁，却只能强行忍耐。这样想着，他的腿逐渐收拢，夹得更紧了。  
“就这样喜欢么？”  
听见斑的声音，柱间陡然回过神来，他吓了一跳，但欲望也涨得更加厉害。他慌忙收了手，斑固定住他的腿，塞了三根手指进去。他重重地抽插着，手指撑开穴口，体液顺着手指被带出带进。不过几下，斑就不再等了，撑开柱间的腿，直接插了进去。  
“不行……太胀了……”  
柱间向后缩去，但身体还是被压在斑身下。斑只进去了一半，现在每一下都在试着挤进更深处。  
因为昨日的标记，柱间的身体会自然地对斑产生反应。但今日还没做好准备，斑就插入进来，柱间浑身冒汗，下身更觉得疼。  
阳物向深处挤进，柱间越觉得不适，肉壁就收缩得越紧。  
尝试半晌，进入仍旧不顺利。斑从柱间身体中退出，拉起柱间让他跪着，将性器送到他嘴边。  
柱间心中惊骇，迟疑又恼怒。  
斑一言不发地等着。柱间不敢抬头看他，想了想，只得闭上眼，含住了阳具。上面还沾着他自己的体液。  
柱间忍着不适，缓慢地吞入更多。龟头抵到喉咙时，他缓缓后退，继而再次吞着。如此往复片刻，斑早已不耐烦了，用一只手固定了柱间的下巴，频频向他嘴中送腰，一次次将肉棒塞进他口中，插到喉咙里。  
柱间嘴巴被插得发酸，喉咙也十分不适。斑过了好半晌才放开他，让他在褥上躺下，抬起柱间合拢的双腿插了进去。  
忍着呜咽，柱间张着口，哑着嗓子不叫出声。  
斑又重又快地抽送。刚刚空虚半晌的甬道愈加湿滑，已能将阳物整个吞下，并不自觉地收缩起来。  
柱间抓紧了大腿，向他乞求道：“别这么重……轻一点。”  
“你也会这样求他么？”  
未经考虑，这句话脱口而出。柱间一呆，身上忽然冷了，斑发狠地向深处插去，柱间抓紧了他的胳膊，指甲陷进肉里。  
斑恼恨自己的鲁莽，可更让他愤恨的是柱间的反应。只提了一句水户，他就惊得浑身冰凉。

直到深夜，斑仍没有放开柱间。柱间疲倦，却神色茫然，仿佛努力想要置身事外。  
柱间的眼半睁着，落在一旁。斑让他看着自己，在黑暗中对上他明亮的、潮湿的眼睛。  
那不是泪，柱间只是在这一刻看起来……多情。  
斑忽然有种悲哀感。  
柱间不明白，他要的只有爱，他为的只是柱间。  
会永远这样么？  
斑陡然被他扰乱情绪，动作急切起来。他不明白柱间，不知道他眼中为什么没有后悔和恨意，他本应恨自己。  
占有这样的人并不容易。  
千手柱间的问题在于：他看上去太坦荡，让人难以想象他会有秘密和龌龊。  
斑握着他的腰冲撞时，这念头从心中滑过。  
柱间是族长，是连斑也难以击败的忍者。他谦卑却强大，抱着改变世界的渴望。可从另一方面来看，柱间仿佛太过简单。  
此刻他不言不语地被自己占有时，他在想什么？  
柱间不恨他吗？没有怨怼吗？  
斑不会开口。他不会让没有答案的问题扰乱他与柱间的夜晚。  
这一晚与柱间亲密的，似乎可以是任何人。他平静地接受，甚至从容。没有厌恶，没有迎合，没有压抑情绪。斑无法看透他。他的一举一动都可以有许多解释——他觉得惭愧，他觉得不适，或是羞怯和快乐。  
他没有得到真正的柱间。  
无论昨晚愤恨不甘的，还是今夜接纳他的。  
会永远这样么？  
爱着他。没有回应地。

第四章

斑醒来时，柱间仍在他怀中睡着。他的头发松散地落在枕上，有些还挨着斑的面庞。这是他们同住之后的第二个早上，斑仍不习惯，在喜悦中疑心这是梦。  
不过是几日前，他还被妒火与痛苦折磨，此刻希求的一切却已成真。柱间就在这里，不会离开，也无法离开。  
天已大亮了。仅仅是有了光芒的介入，夜晚与白昼便截然不同。昨夜斑满心忧虑，黑暗将内心的软弱暴露无遗，那时若是此刻这般明亮，他断不会有那些古怪的念头。  
听到斑醒来的响动，柱间也醒了。见自己睡在陌生的房中，他先是一怔，继而才想起这两日发生的事。  
同一间房中醒来，斑喜不自胜，柱间心烦意乱。  
“睡醒了？”斑问。  
“没有。”柱间翻过身去，宁愿再回到梦里。哪怕是噩梦，也胜过眼前的现实。  
斑却早就精神起来，趁着时辰还早，想和柱间再亲近片刻，但他刚流露出这打算就被柱间拒绝。  
“我还没睡醒。”  
柱间生硬地敷衍一句，拉上被子。他曲折手臂遮挡在脸上，像是要挡光，实际只是不想见到斑。  
斑似乎想说什么，但柱间并未听到他开口。片刻后，他走出卧房，关好了拉门。  
斑的脚步声越远，柱间就越觉得放松。房中少了一个人，好像宽敞了不少。  
他再度跌回梦中，几乎迫不及待。  
半醒半睡时，柱间回到了千手。在家里，他常常会晚些起床。因为醉酒，因为水户。扉间等他们一同用早饭，却直到饭菜冷了也没见到人，自然明白是怎么回事。之后他会责怪柱间几句，言辞委婉却态度坚决，就好像他才是兄长。而水户……  
梦境迅速结束了，困意烟消云散。  
柱间睁开眼，想起他仍在宇智波。这次醒来，他并未再度为现实失望，而是立即接受现状，思考着近日的事。  
他要让斑放下警惕，相信他已不得已屈从、同意了联姻。  
他从不是擅长哄骗的人，但此次事关重大，不擅长也要做，且不能有纰漏，避免斑瞧出端倪。他要做出接受如此安排的模样，也要表现出抗拒与不情愿，否则与他性格违背太多，斑必然会生疑，他要救出扉间与水户就更难。  
斑的实力远超出寻常忍者，对扉间与水户的幻术再维持上一阵时日也不在话下，但毕竟不能永远如此。  
再过些日子，柱间会劝他终止幻术。

柱间唯恐疏忽大意、露出马脚，于是很少对斑说话。他计划着救出扉间与水户，计划着下一次开战，眉宇间时常有愁绪，倒很像是不得已接受联姻的烦闷模样。  
他每日同斑一起去宇智波的议事处，参加两族商讨结盟的会议。  
纵使知道没有联姻、不会结盟，柱间仍对合作的条款十分认真，就当做是为未来真正的那次联手做打算。柱间原可以退让更多，但此时他必须表现出不满，对千手的权益分毫也不肯让步。  
白日只谈公事还好，到了夜里，就难捱起来。柱间要接受斑的亲近，对他来说比被折磨致死还不如。  
过了两三日，他厌恶得无法忍受，这天晚上终于对斑推说累了，要早些休息。  
斑料到了他会有这种反应，这几日柱间即便接受，也并非心甘情愿。  
偶尔休息一晚，倒也没什么不妥。原本就是他强人所难。于是两人穿着里衣卧在榻上，斑从身后抱住他。  
“你也会累么？我还以为仙人体不会累。”  
“为公事吵上一天，哪有不累的道理。仙人体又不是无所不能。”  
斑也觉得柱间清早时有些疲乏，想必仙人体或许也对房事无可奈何，而斑纵使得手也仍旧十分急切，换成其他人，恐怕翌日起床都成问题。  
想到这里，斑更觉得休息一晚也未尝不可。他虽逼迫柱间，但到底心疼，于是也不多问，拥着他睡了。  
柱间睡意全无，心中反复想着这几日发生的事，又想起水户。水户体贴入微，处处为他着想，出了这样的事也只会安慰柱间，甚至比柱间痛苦更甚。但也正是他过于温柔谨慎，他们才拖延了标记的日子，被斑捷足先登，落入今日难堪的局面中。

熬了几日，柱间终于对斑开口，让他终止对扉间和水户的幻术。  
就算柱间不说，斑也正有此意。纵使查克拉再多，维持这样的幻术仍旧耗费精神。柱间知道斑必然也有这顾虑和打算，但他只装作忽略了这一点，对斑道：“中了幻术这样久，或许对身体有损也未可知。他们是人质，总不能让人质受伤罢？”  
扉间与水户是否受伤，斑自然不在乎。但眼下继续维持月读并不实际。再者，他们在监牢中，要逃出宇智波的监牢难于登天，扉间与水户被束缚，无法使用忍术，自然也没有那样的能耐。  
“如果我解开了，你怎么报答我？”斑问。  
“没有报答，”柱间直白地道。他又想了想，继而摇头，“确实没有。”  
柱间坦率得几乎惹人恼怒，斑却觉得很有趣。  
那晚去监牢时，斑将月读解开了。柱间要同那二人说话，斑也在他身旁陪着，并未走开。  
扉间醒来，发现自己身处牢笼也不意外，他记得他与斑的战斗。他没有十分的把握胜过斑，输了就输了。  
他从简陋的床铺上坐起，浑身的骨头都疼。  
柱间来接他，扉间并不惊讶，可柱间的话就不同了。  
“我们马上就会休战了，”柱间在他身旁坐下，对弟弟解释道，“暂且委屈你在这里住上几日，待休战与结盟的条款商议好了、我与斑下月月初大婚后，你和水户就能回去了。那时我们同宇智波就要联手建村了。”  
他一番话说得扉间呆了。看看一旁的斑，再看柱间，扉间已猜出了八九分，兄长必定是因为自己才被威胁，否则不可能同宇智波斑成婚。  
纵使扉间向来镇定自若，这一次也无法不惊诧。  
即便是因为胁迫，即便是迫不得已，柱间也不可能……  
“你们要成亲了？”  
柱间点头，“婚服已在赶制了。你在这里暂住几日，就当做是休息了。”  
扉间有千万句话要问，但在那之前，他只想打得斑头破血流。他以人质要挟柱间，迫使兄长与他成婚，这是对千手、对兄长的侮辱，宇智波目中无人，欺人太甚。  
“你呢？”扉间转向斑，表情扭曲起来，“你不想解释些什么？”  
“世人都会组建家庭，我并不例外，”斑淡淡答道，“我想要柱间，于是打算与他成亲——这应该不难理解。”  
确实不难理解。  
一拳打碎他的鼻梁应该也不难理解。  
扉间的忍术因被束缚而无法使用，但不至于连打碎斑那张脸也做不到。他转瞬就移动到斑面前，抬手就是一拳。他速度太快，斑虽躲避一下，但他的拳头仍旧落到了斑的左侧脸颊上。  
“扉间！”柱间忙将他拉回来挡在身后。  
那一拳太狠，斑的脸被打破，脸上冒出血丝，一片紫红。  
斑揉了揉脸颊，似乎牙齿也被打得松动。但他并未气恼，仍是游刃有余又漫不经心的样子。  
“你要对我动手，直说便好，你是柱间的弟弟，就是不为缘由打我几下，也没关系。”  
他话里话外的意思很明显：婚事在即，他们马上就是一家人了。  
“未来不愁没有机会。”扉间怒火中烧地望着他。  
“扉间，”柱间又唤了一声，将他推回床边坐下，“好了，别生气。”  
扉间知道自己不该对斑动手，可他心绪缭乱，且兄长遭受侮辱，他无法无动于衷。可静下心想想，此举对柱间有害无利。斑能威胁兄长与他成亲，同房这等事想也不必想，他不会放过机会。扉间打了他，也只是一时之快，兄长却可能因此被斑折磨。  
“婚事会很快准备好，在那之后，你就能回家了。这几日权当休息。”柱间揉着扉间的手说道。他并未责怪扉间鲁莽，反像是怕他打疼了似的。  
斑自然见到了这动作。但扉间是柱间的弟弟，他也不好对此多说什么。  
“是我拖累你了……还帮不上忙。”扉间又道。  
“说这些做什么，难道我还会怪你？”柱间笑道。他反而对扉间安慰起来，如小时候那般揉他的头发。  
“明天我再来看你。好好吃饭，不要乱想。”  
柱间对他又叮嘱一通。在扉间这里耽搁了半晌，他才去见水户。  
与扉间交谈还算容易，与水户，就不同了。  
柱间去另一间牢房探望他，斑仍跟在柱间身旁。这天他不介意两人见面，他很想看看，在听到柱间将与自己成亲时，水户会是什么脸色。  
柱间每天都来探望水户，但无法交谈，这日见他从幻术中解脱，心头的一块大石终于落地。柱间对他十分挂念，但斑不让二人接近，于是并未命人打开牢门。  
水户较从前清瘦些，但仍旧神色从容，镇定自若。可见到柱间与斑站在一起，他的表情立即变了，脸上一丝血色也没有。  
他太聪明，不必柱间解释，也猜到了大概。  
柱间匆忙走到栅栏前，想要唤他，但不想流露出过分挂念的样子，以免斑为难水户。  
水户垂下眼，目光望向一旁，借着这片刻的时间调整情绪，然后才起身走到栅栏前。  
“我都好，”水户谨慎说道，他微笑着望向柱间，“你不必挂心。”  
柱间心中油煎火燎。水户果真明白他的一切，他甚至不必解释，水户都懂。  
斑自觉奇怪，望着水户道：“你倒是不惊讶，也不问问发生了什么。”  
“原本还不懂，但如今人都进了监牢，想起过去的事，也就明白了。”  
水户将几件事串联起来，明白了斑的心思。例如三人在林中相遇那晚、两族和谈那日，斑的阴沉脸色，还有后来他在战场上见柱间护着水户、于是对千手族人大开杀戒等等。  
“我和斑要成亲了。”柱间道。  
水户点点头，并不意外似的，他仍在对柱间微笑，尽管克制着，眼中仍有一闪而过的痛苦。  
他们互相躲避目光，想看对方，又不知如何才能做到。  
“……待到我和斑成亲之后，诸事安排妥当，你就能离开这里了。”柱间又道。  
水户压抑着情绪，极低地说了一句“我知道了”。他不好再抬起头来，以免柱间见到他难看的脸色。他不在乎自己身处牢狱，与柱间被伤害相比，他自己的处境无关紧要。  
他克制着，并未再对柱间开口，以免斑认为他们在语言上亲近，以此为理由为难柱间。  
柱间在他面前站着，头脑也晕沉起来。牢房狭小，让人呼吸困难。他想要再对水户说些什么，却不能开口。  
他无法再看着水户，很快走了，连句道别也不说。  
斑跟在柱间身后离开了。临走前，他向水户看了一眼，似乎很满意。

柱间在宇智波住了多日，时间越久，越觉得煎熬，但没有哪一日的痛苦更胜此刻。  
离开监牢后，柱间的消沉变成了怒火。他怒不可遏，却无法发作。  
他需要等待。只消再等上几天，千手便要以牙还牙，以眼还眼。他不好战，但也决不能任人欺辱。  
可“几天”却太长了，等待简直成了无法忍受的事。  
当夜，柱间尽管消沉，仍是做出与平常无异的模样，但斑对他格外疑心，认为他还在想着别人。  
“你怎么会和他定亲？”斑到底问起了水户。  
他的嘴唇在柱间耳上擦着，抱着他不住送腰。柱间不习惯在这时站着，后穴敏感，收紧了不少。斑的进入更是每次都硬生生将肠壁挤开，柱间不住颤抖着。  
在这时交谈——或是问答，柱间既厌恶，又恐惧。他怕斑会在这时发现什么。  
“别问了。”  
“你很喜欢他？”  
柱间攥着斑的手臂，喘息得更快了。斑暂缓了动作，手滑下来，揉弄着穴口。那里还插着斑的阳物。  
斑的手指在穴口外用力揉按，柱间向墙上蹭着，想要以此抵消那些难捱的快感。  
“这些事……有什么可问？”  
“难道说，这样快你就忘了他，只想着我了？”  
斑向他身下用力抽插，柱间靠在墙上，被顶弄得没了力气，只能伏在斑身上，搂着他的肩膀。斑抬起柱间双腿，让他以后背靠在墙上支撑，着力点只剩下两人下身的连接处，并让柱间自己握住双腿，做出打开的样子。  
柱间脸颊滚热，难堪地握举着双腿。斑有意要让他难堪，尤其在今天他与水户交谈之后。  
这些日子，类似的问题，斑每隔两日总是会问。自知没有答案，甚至他心中清楚不会有令他满意的答案存在，也还是要问。若柱间说爱他，自然是假的；可柱间说没有感情，又让他恼。  
斑今日又过分了些。他带着怒气，柱间也不好受。房事结束时，柱间心头堵着，侧过身背对着他。斑也不去抱他，隔了些距离躺着。  
“我想听实话，”斑道，“当日你问我‘装够了没有’，可你对我难道没有假装么？”  
“你认为我应该如何？”柱间问，“我如果不是此刻的样子，又要是什么模样？”  
他平静地说着这些话，像在询问为何要推迟一桩公事。  
斑回想着，柱间确实不曾对他示好，也不曾一味抗拒，只是忍受罢了，斑认为他假装，却全无凭证。  
斑无法相信柱间，无论他做什么，斑都会怀疑他的行为并非出于本心。  
毕竟，柱间是他以胁迫的方式带来的，他们的关系最初就出了问题。

婚期将近，两族商讨同盟的会议不得不放缓。  
柱间清楚这场婚事不会发生。他已决意在大婚前救走扉间与水户、同宇智波开战，因而对婚事的细节与安排全不在意。斑见他对婚事的准备并不热心，也不以为意。柱间若对此事周到起来，他才要怀疑柱间别有用心。  
柱间没有可怀疑之处，但斑依旧无法放心，只得以未来的假设安慰自己——几年后柱间会习惯他，也会与他渐渐产生感情。他们从小就是朋友，两人原本就互相吸引，倘若他早些表明心意，或许他们早成了情人，水户也无法横插一脚。  
斑不过问婚事，统统让柱间做主。从仪式到宾客名单，从当日的宴席到给客人的赠礼，柱间都漫不经心地定下了。  
“没见过这样散漫的主母。”斑笑他。  
柱间忙了一上午，正躺在榻上歇着，“别说话，我睡一会儿。”  
“只两句话，”斑在柱间身旁坐下，“我刚刚知道，做的衣裳除了婚服外，你还叮嘱给父亲和泉奈新裁了衣服。怎么连这些事也细心起来了？”  
“随口多说一句话罢了。”柱间答道。  
“那么家里呢？最近你新添了好多东西。”  
柱间睁开眼看他，“你想说什么？连几件东西也不能添？”  
这其实怪不得斑问，柱间将宇智波的许多东西都换了。被褥新做了，连榻榻米都换了新的，杯碟茶盏等更不必说。他原不打算过问这些，但仆人隔上不久就轮番来问，这些那些是否要买来新的替换，问了几次，柱间不胜其烦，告诉众人统统换掉，以后也不必再来问他这些琐事。  
“当然不是。我只是没想到。还以为你会不耐烦。”  
柱间正欲回答确实如此，斑继续道：“这次是我行事乖张，你怨恨我也在情理中，但倘若我对你没有感情，也不会做出这等惹人耻笑的荒唐事……我只能想着你我，顾不得其他。”  
斑不知柱间究竟抱着什么打算，这种情况下，他无法对柱间敞开心扉，即使想吐露些什么，也只有寥寥数语。  
但这终究是实话。  
柱间向来直爽，见斑这样的态度，自己也想坦诚相待。只是，今非昔比，如今他对斑实在没有什么好说。  
“我知道，但你做得实在过分，”柱间脸色稍变，无法说出口自己被斑强迫一事，“你清楚，就算成了亲，我们也不会有什么好转。”  
“迟早会好的，过上一阵子……你总会明白。”斑答道，似乎在说给自己听。  
至少，他是如此安慰自己的。  
各式各样的贺礼被抬进家中。隔着一整个院落，斑也能听见门口的喧哗。他的未来与爱情化成了切切实实的东西。院中嘈杂、热闹的声响，来来往往的客人，还有为它们忙碌、此时偷闲片刻的柱间。  
婚期越来越近，斑反而感觉虚假。  
他要历尽艰苦才能得到柱间才对。今日他得到的一切，远不是他所遭受的苦痛能换来的。他为柱间受过苦，却远远不够。

每日傍晚，柱间都要去探望扉间和水户，斑始终陪同他一起。  
斑为此烦躁，却也有安心感。若柱间对他们不闻不问，必然是在对自己伪装，可他终日惦念这两人，一日不少地来探望，总像是在提醒斑，他是为此才与斑成亲的。  
对扉间，柱间说的尽是无趣的话。他问扉间今天做了什么，吃了什么，身体如何，也会提起些过去的事，像是要哄扉间高兴。转头去见水户，柱间的话就少了许多，问候两句就离开了，水户也避开他的目光。  
斑不愿知道这两人究竟感情如何、如今是否有变化，但他越来越厌烦他们的见面，后来干脆不让柱间再去探望他了。  
柱间并未反对，似乎早已料到了。

一日下午，两人刚刚从宇智波的议事处回来，就被田岛的仆人请了过去，田岛要见柱间，说是有些话要问他。  
斑与柱间婚期将至，但宇智波父子无一人相信柱间会就此听天由命，连斑也十分怀疑，可他即便怀疑也毫无办法。至于田岛，他期盼斑能回心转意，料想他见到柱间对他全无感情后或许会有所改变，哪怕只是将婚期推迟也好。  
柱间与斑走进田岛房中。田岛已在等着他们了，泉奈也在一旁跪坐着。  
“是什么事？”与斑一同在田岛对面跪坐下后，柱间问道。  
“已是要嫁入宇智波的人了，连称呼也不会改吗？”田岛问。  
柱间不愿同长辈顶嘴，只是这句话若要合情合理地答复，听上去总有些尖刻。行过礼之后才能改称父母，宇智波的礼数亦如此。若双方相处融洽，提前改口未尝不可，但他与斑的情况显然并不适用。  
斑立即接过了话，“父亲，等到行礼之后再改口不迟。”  
“我在同他说话。”田岛瞪着斑。  
柱间对宇智波没有好感，但田岛年事已高，柱间不愿惹他气恼，答道：“在行礼之后必定改口。”  
“你还愿行礼吗？被迫来到宇智波，被迫与斑成婚，就算行了礼，只怕也不会长久。”  
“这是千手同宇智波的联姻，事关重大，并非只涉及到我一人。”  
“说这些冠冕堂皇的话做什么？”泉奈问，“倘若你不想成婚，直说好了。你又不喜欢斑，难道旁人都瞎了、看不出来么？”  
泉奈咄咄逼人，斑正要开口制止他，柱间却有些惊讶似的，接过了话。  
“联姻突然，方式又极端，换成你也会抗拒。但我与斑从小就是朋友，我怎么会不喜欢他？”  
宇智波的三人都诧异地望着他，谁也没料到柱间会说出这种话。  
方才对答，柱间只是敷衍了事，这一句却是坦诚相待。他太坦荡，话语真诚，不容置疑。斑纵然明白柱间所指是少年时的情谊，仍旧欣喜。  
田岛与泉奈都很惊讶，竟无法对答下去。田岛担心假如自己再度质疑起来，只怕柱间要说出更不知羞耻的话、惹得斑魂不守舍。  
“那时的事怎么能与如今相提并论？”泉奈又道，“要嫁入宇智波，你果真情愿么？”  
“这是为了两族联姻，我已说过了。”  
“你没有回答。”  
柱间转向泉奈，心想纵使自己不愿意又如何，“我对战乱深恶痛绝，不还是依旧打了这许多年？”  
“你这是狡辩！”泉奈说不过他，气恼起来。  
“泉奈……”  
柱间唤了他一声，想安抚他，泉奈却更恼了。  
“别叫我！”  
他气不过，态度更恶劣。但柱间并未放在心上，泉奈年纪小，容貌上还留着一分稚嫩，让他想起自己早逝的两个弟弟。  
田岛将话接了过去，又对柱间问了许多。但已经没用了。  
后面的问题并不比之前的更有趣，柱间一一作答后，田岛并未再说什么，让他先回去了。  
眼见着，这次盘问已不能达到田岛期盼的效果了。  
柱间离开房间时，斑望着他的背影，脸上甚至有丝笑意。他更坚定了成亲一事。不仅是柱间那句“喜欢”，也因柱间对泉奈的态度。斑在意泉奈，他习惯了对泉奈的纵容，也习惯了他的任性，柱间并不计较泉奈的脾气、甚至很体谅，这对斑很受用。  
田岛唤了斑一声，让他回过神来。  
父亲说的又是大同小异的那些话——柱间不愿成婚，即使成亲，未来也必然会有变数。  
斑也知如此，但他有自己的理由。  
“我明白父亲的担忧，但我与柱间多年前就是朋友，如今虽有矛盾，时日久些，也一定能化解。再者，这也是为了两族停战结盟，柱间不会只为一己私欲一意孤行。”  
“你对他又是威胁、又是强迫，这等奇耻大辱，他如何咽得下？”田岛问。  
这问题，斑倒无从应答了。他也知柱间不会善罢甘休，但对此除了时刻防备，也别无他法。  
“我会小心提防，请父亲放心。”  
“防得了一时，还防得了一世吗？”田岛怒道，他正要对斑斥责一番，却咳嗽起来。他近几日火气大，身上不大好。  
泉奈见了更是不悦，忙为田岛倒茶，顺带把斑赶出去了，不想他再惹父亲生气。

斑在田岛房中还未回来，柱间难得独处片刻，卧在榻上思考着动手的时机。计划已烂熟于心，他有把握势在必行，已不再焦虑了。  
正对大门的那间院落熙熙攘攘，正在运送采买的物品及送来的贺礼，柱间听了片刻，连自己的处境也忘了，只觉得热闹。他走进院落，在一支较高的树干上坐下，向远处热闹的人群望着。  
近日他始终在为成亲忙碌，准备的虽是一场不会发生的婚事，但柱间不再过分反感，想着日后他与水户的婚事可以这般这般云云，心绪渐渐轻快起来。  
片刻后，斑在院落中找到柱间，与他一起在树干上坐着。  
“这么快就回来了？”  
“泉奈怨我惹父亲生气，把我赶出来了。”斑笑道。  
“你做事这样荒唐，应该被赶出家门才是。”  
顺着柱间的话，斑与他开了两句玩笑，又道，“怎么心情这样好？”  
“很热闹，”柱间望着人群，“另外，婚服做好了，很快就能送来，我们要提前试穿，倘若有问题也好尽快改。”  
“匆忙赶出来的，只怕毛病不少。”  
“旁人成亲，婚服都要做上几个月，你不肯等，只能如此。”  
“你要推迟婚期么？”斑问。  
柱间觉得好笑。无论自己说什么，他总是能听出弦外之音，甚至是连柱间本人也不曾想到的言外之意。  
“婚期推迟一日，扉间就要在监牢里多住一日，我何苦折磨他？”柱间道，“说到扉间……婚期只剩下三日，你还要把小舅关在监牢中多久？大婚当日让他从牢里直接来到婚宴现场，很吉利么？宇智波没有忌讳？”  
“等到大婚当天。”斑简短答道。  
“未来一同建村，扉间绝不会忘了你今日的‘关照’，你自己做好准备，到时不要怪我没提醒过你。”  
柱间就此放下这话不再说了。他提起让斑释放扉间，目的也并非是要他放人，只是必须要提起此事。柱间“同意”成亲，已是受了委屈，当然要同斑礼尚往来，提出令他为难的要求。否则毫无怨言地一味忍让，不仅惹人怀疑，也会让对方得寸进尺。  
两人聊了片刻，仆人来通报说婚服提前做好送来了，请他们各自去试。  
婚服繁琐，试穿耽搁了许久。斑的衣服只有些小改动，待他试过了、换上平日的装束后，柱间仍未从房中出来。  
斑等了许久，一直不见柱间，心下按捺不住，想见他穿婚服的样子，仆人拦他，说这样不吉利，斑也到底闯进去了。  
柱间在另一间房里试婚服。斑走进去时，柱间在榻上跪坐着，通身白色。白无垢层层叠叠，衣摆在榻上摊开。他的头发整齐地拢在身后，落在衣服上。他被一层层的衣服勒着，似乎喘气也费力。裁缝及学徒围在他身旁，调整衣裳下摆，在衣带上用线做标记，确认所要调整之处。  
斑见了他，竟呆住了。  
过去见到柱间，他穿得不是战衣，就是族服。这次就不同了。  
白无垢是婚服。  
斑忽然有些动摇。人竟是这样肤浅的存在、竟会因一件衣服心软。  
他心中有火烧着，却也异样地平静着。见到恋人穿着婚服，应该是这种感觉吗？  
他对柱间无法安心，这是做不到的事，他无论如何也做不到。他不知婚事是否会顺利，成婚后又会有何种波折，但无论未来如何，此刻在他面前的柱间都穿着与他成亲的衣裳。  
斑望着他，近乎魂魄出窍，思绪也混乱起来。柱间在此刻可以对他提出任何要求，斑会为他实现每一个愿望。  
“怎么了？”柱间问。  
“很好看。”斑答道，将那狂喜按捺下去。

那夜柱间要喝酒，让人送来了许多。他似乎心绪恶劣才如此痛饮，斑并不介意，心想他被迫接受婚事，为此心烦意乱也情有可原，纵使柱间有意想要斑喝醉，斑也仍愿让柱间尽兴，因此陪他一杯杯喝着，豪饮至深夜。  
柱间不开口，斑陪他沉默着，这时柱间倒对他少了几分厌恶。  
在被田岛盘问时，柱间并未说谎。若不喜欢斑，他们在最初便不会成为朋友。他们立场不同，柱间不得已与斑疏远，但仍将他看做挚友。斑年轻有为，实力强大，柱间对他很钦佩。  
水户也同样是强大的忍者，虽然无法与斑相提并论，可水户宽厚，率性又温和，与柱间性格相似，他们相处起来十分融洽。  
此刻水户正在监牢中，柱间却和关押了水户的人一杯接一杯地喝酒。  
好在这种煎熬很快就要结束了。  
柱间喝光了又一壶酒，松了松衣领。

柱间终于显现出醉态。他只是微醺，目光游离了许多，斑也醉了。他坐到柱间身旁，搂住他吻上去，柱间醉着，并不抗拒，也少了往日的反感，因醉酒的缘故放松了许多。  
斑将他压倒在榻上，反复吻他，反复抬起头来看他。  
“我做错了，”斑解开柱间的衣带，“但我爱你。”  
柱间醉眼朦胧地看他，笑了一声，并不作答。  
斑撩开他的衣裳。  
“你很清楚，”斑将他的衣服向下拉，“我为你大费周章，天翻地覆，为你寡廉鲜耻，被人鄙夷……为了你。”  
“是啊。”柱间应道，语气有些讽刺的意味。  
“你不相信。”  
“我相信，我只是不认同。”  
斑捏着柱间的脸让他张开嘴，吻了上去，一头猎食的兽似的。  
在微醺中，柱间依旧没有给他回应，但他顺从地张着口，任由斑摆弄。  
半晌后，斑接上刚刚柱间的话。  
“但你无能为力。”  
柱间露出醉酒之人才有的神色笑了，闭上眼再不答话。  
斑拉过柱间的腿，拨开浴衣。柱间还欲挣扎，最终也只是侧躺过去。斑把他的身体向褥上压，让他趴过去些，手指伸进私处，在嫩红的穴口上时轻时重地碰着。  
柱间拉过来被子盖在身上，希望他们的性事也藏在被子下似的。但斑掀开被子，让柱间的腿露在外面，折起它们让他跪趴，手指顶了进去。  
柱间的身体轻颤着。斑的手指只伸进去一个关节，不再深入，在肉壁中轻轻拨弄。  
“这样好么？”  
刚刚被他撩拨，柱间就有些忍受不住。他喝了酒，不像平日那样收敛，身体也更易情动。  
“再……再进来……”  
斑仍不动，手指在穴口轻轻重重地戳着，入口处的肉壁越来越痒。  
“再进来些……”  
柱间呻吟着。斑疑心他并不知道自己是谁，或早已将自己当成了水户。  
他的手指只留在入口，反复戳弄着那里的肠壁。柱间的头紧贴在枕头上，难耐地低声闷哼。斑的手指并未彻底进入，只在穴口一处反复挑逗，任凭是谁也受不了。  
柱间浑身燎烧得滚烫，下体也空虚得难受。他顾不得许多，主动去握斑的手，让他把手指向里面送。感觉到手指终于一整根进入后，肠肉绞着夹紧了那里。  
柱间舒服地闭着眼，腰臀扭动，迎合斑插弄后穴的手指。斑一只手向肉洞插去，另一只手用指腹轻抚着入口处的褶皱。柱间心痒难耐，腰向下压去，屁股翘起来。肉穴一下下收缩吞着手指，淫水顺着穴口滚落下去。  
柱间握住性器，闭着眼用力搓弄囊袋，另一只手抓着乳首掐着。斑不为他扩张，只用一根手指久久地挑逗。  
自被他标记后，柱间的身体越来越敏感，此刻被他逗弄了半晌仍得不到满足，柱间越发感觉难捱。他摸向身后，摸到斑的手，斑却没有反应。  
“斑……还不够。”  
柱间语调平缓，却急得快叫出声了。斑还不理会他，柱间忍受不住，干脆自己塞了一根手指进去，与斑的手指一起插着自己。  
斑向他贴近了些。他抽回了手指，看着柱间自己扩张。  
柱间忍耐不住，越来越快地用手指插弄着私处。忽然，他感觉到粗硬的肉棒在他臀上碰着。斑握着阳物，在柱间的屁股上轻轻拍打。柱间呜咽起来，手指急切地向肉洞用力插着。  
在更多体液随着手指的抽插从小穴中迸溅出来后，柱间软了腰趴在褥上，他在自己玩弄后穴的情况下射了。  
“唔……”  
刚刚射过，斑就拉过他的腿，对准穴口硬生生挤了进去。柱间“啊”地叫了一声，粗大的性器埋进肉洞，狠狠地来回抽动，柱间的胳膊撑不住，每每都被他的抽插顶得向前。  
柱间刚刚射过，可被斑的肉棒插得又满又胀，又连连撞在敏感处上，性器竟又硬了起来。斑从身后贯穿他，一只手扶腰，一只手握住柱间的阳物。  
连续抽插半晌后，斑搂着柱间站起来，让柱间面向墙站立，抬起一条腿，然后重重刺入。柱间呜咽不停，肉棒由下向上贯穿，自己的性器隔着没脱完的浴衣蹭在墙上，甬道已湿透了，又一波淫水在被肉刃抽插时挤出。  
“过两日……我们就成婚了，你就是我的夫人了，可别忘了。”  
柱间呻吟着，求他停下。  
“不行了……饶了我罢，斑……”  
“你要叫我什么？”  
柱间勉强用手臂撑着，不让性器继续摩擦在墙面上，继而断断续续答道：“夫君……饶了我罢，受不住了……”  
斑果然停了动作，他拉着柱间坐回到被褥上，让柱间坐到自己身上。  
柱间迷茫地在他身上跪坐下，臀肉碰到性器，然后就被斑将肉棒塞进了后穴里。柱间上下动着，让穴口吞着性器。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”斑玩着柱间在身前甩动的阳物。  
柱间大口吸着气，一遍遍坐下，让肉棒贯穿身体。他没答话。斑握住他的腰，忽然用力向上操弄。性器迅猛地插着后穴，柱间一声低鸣，当即叫出声来。  
“唔……夫君……轻、轻些罢……”

第五章

月光寂寥，晚风萧瑟地吹着。斑拥着柱间，双臂搂在他背上。  
虫鸣疏懒，风吹动草木，窸窣地低声响着，将柱间唤醒。  
他刚刚还是熟睡的模样，这一刻醒来，柱间的眼睛没了困倦与醉意，在黑夜中不眨眼地望着斑。  
半晌后，他悄悄移动，拿开斑的胳膊，以木遁分身代替自己。  
柱间起身穿上衣服。他向被褥望了一眼，看着斑与自己的木遁分身相拥，心中无比厌恶。原来他们就是这等不堪的模样。  
柱间的计划周全，到施行时，亦沉着稳重，按部就班。但在悄声穿好衣服时，他仍旧感觉耻辱。  
他的怒火与屈辱太多，压抑太久，已无法控制了。  
他离开斑的卧房，走出宇智波大宅，无声无息地击退了守卫，让他们昏昏睡去。斑想了种种方法将柱间束缚在这里，但他们对柱间无效。  
柱间可以想象斑的绝望。斑对他没有多少办法。  
柱间愿意让他更绝望些。  
做了错事，就该受到惩处。柱间始终这样相信着，斑不是例外，今晚亦不是。  
避过巡夜人的耳目，柱间很快赶到监牢。  
即将与族长成亲的千手柱间忽然出现，守卫们都警觉起来。柱间并未给他们惊讶与询问的机会，地下生出的根茎和枝干挤破砖墙，束缚了众人。监牢如遭遇地震般四分五裂。  
牢房被拆裂，坍塌声在夜晚轰鸣，守卫呼喊不止。监牢所处位置距离宇智波的聚居地较远，种种巨响被相隔的山峰挡去不少。  
何况，柱间不在乎他们会唤来任何人。宇智波的族人也好，斑也好，无一人是对手。他们拦不住他，对他无计可施。  
柱间不喜争斗，但这晚，在压抑多日的情绪中，他只恨不能与人酣畅淋漓地战一场，以泄心头之恨。  
监牢依山而建，像一个庞大规整的洞穴，木遁将监牢拆得四分五裂。柱间刚刚跃上水户所在的位置附近，水户已经向他迎了过来。  
水户身上的术没有解开，活动范围也只在那一隅。监牢破碎，水户站在月下的废墟中，正望着柱间。他并不惊讶，只看着柱间笑了。他早知柱间会来，早知会有这一幕。  
片刻前柱间还怒不可遏，恨斑行事乖戾，欺人太甚，宇智波又尽是些劝不住他、助纣为虐的庸人，在这样的地方、这样的时刻，他断然笑不出。可远远望见水户，柱间仍是笑了。  
他匆忙为水户与扉间解开监禁的忍术，三人立即离开了。  
宇智波的领地被抛在身后，越来越远。

隔了半月，柱间终于重回千手。他们的出现立刻引起巡夜人的戒备，看清来人是谁，对方这才放下心来。  
“族长！”  
“族长回来了！”  
柱间的几名部下立即迎过来。  
“已准备好了？不到天亮，斑就会赶来。”  
“我们做了万全的准备。”部下回答。他们已穿好了战衣。  
数日来，千手同宇智波商讨结盟时，柱间会对自己的部下吩咐准备开战。千手有自己的暗语，外人听不出，因此并未被察觉。  
战斗很快会开始，至于战事规模如何、持续多久，柱间都无法断定。趁着还未开战，他有些话要告诉水户。  
“眼下暂且交给你，我和水户马上回来。”柱间对扉间吩咐道，一面将水户拉进守夜轮岗的宅院里。  
两人走进房中，进了一间空房。柱间匆忙关上门。  
房中摆放着一张桌子，除配套的桌椅外，墙边还放着一排椅子。但柱间和水户都没有坐下的意思，他们站在门口，似乎无法移动。  
柱间将水户从监牢中救出时，他们唯有重逢和解脱的喜悦，将他们的处境和遭遇都抛下了。这时想起过去半月的种种，两人各自呆滞，不知如何开口。  
柱间正以为他们会继续僵持，却听水户的声音传来。  
“伤到了没有？”  
柱间抬起头来。水户眼中盈泪，逃脱牢狱时的沉着模样早已丢了。  
柱间忽然胆怯，他想后退，水户匆忙上前一步，一把抱住他。  
“委屈你了。”他抱着柱间，眼泪向衣领中灌去。  
多日来，柱间压抑情绪，做出已经接受斑的模样，从容不迫地度日。可此刻见到水户，听到他的声音，柱间再忍不住了。  
水户拥着他，胳膊紧紧勒在他身上。  
“有没有受伤？哪里不舒服？”  
他越是这样说，柱间越是无法答话。水户抱着他，柱间的怒气尽数散了，却也没了力气。他本想心一横，不管不顾说出那些话，可话到嘴边，却有火焰在唇舌上烧着。  
“这些天……和斑，我没办法……”  
水户听了，身体颤动得更厉害，眼泪不做声地滚下。  
“别说了，是我让你受委屈了，是我不好。”  
他不愿流泪，可想到这些日子柱间委曲求全，最初更是为了自己才向斑低头，水户难过又心疼，眼泪止也止不住。  
“杀了他罢。”他劝道，声音极轻，万分笃定。  
柱间抬起头，抹着水户满脸的泪，他眼中又是柔情，又是杀伐的决意。  
“我不能，不然……更不可能停战了。”  
柱间拒绝了。  
水户其实料到了这答案。柱间毕生都在追求休战与结盟，倘若杀了斑，只会加剧两族的战斗，未来两族各自的后代仍要生活在战乱中。他与柱间都不愿见到这样的后果。  
可水户仍想尝试，除掉宇智波斑，一雪前耻，以绝后患。他考虑不了那么多，他不想容忍伤害柱间的人存活于世，惟愿血债血偿。哪怕战乱不止，哪怕不养育后代，他也愿意。  
水户恨不得以死相拼杀掉斑，可他不愿违逆柱间的意愿。停战是柱间最迫切的渴望，他的许多梦想都要在停战的基础上才能实现。  
水户的眼睛依旧不甘。他抚着柱间的头发，眼泪忍了回去，潮湿的眼睛弯了起来。  
“好……我明白了。”他在柱间唇上吻着。  
他答应了，心头却被火钳烙着一般。  
柱间眷恋他的亲吻，伏在水户怀中动情地与他吻着。

耳中传入喧哗时，斑未能立刻清醒。他与柱间深夜才睡，身体仍倦着。  
他的部下匆忙赶来了。走廊上脚步杂乱，门外不止一人。  
而他身旁空无一人。  
斑还未听到部下要汇报的消息，已明白了。  
部下在门外禀报了这夜的骚乱。  
再从容的人，要向斑汇报这样的消息，心中也不能不怕。劫狱的不是别人，是即将与斑成婚的人；被带走的也非寻常人，除了扉间，还有曾与未来宇智波主母定过亲的人。  
“族长大人，千手柱间毁了监牢，将千手扉间与漩涡水户劫走了。”  
斑望着拉门上昏暗的光。几个时辰前，柱间与他缱绻亲吻的画面不合时宜地出现了。

斑拒绝了率族人一起前往的提议，独自赶往千手。  
这不是宇智波和千手的争斗，这是他和柱间的战争。  
他参加过上百场征战，还是第一次如此愤恨，一心只想要毁灭、终结与屠杀。  
斑何止是想杀了他。  
他在盛怒中感觉到的爱与背叛，足够让他渴望对柱间千刀万剐。  
那样柱间才能明白他的爱，体会到他遭受的痛苦。斑对他的眷恋与爱情、渴望和包容，他竟统统视为无物。  
他知自己无法如此轻易就得到柱间，必定还要经历许多波折。可事情忽然发生时，斑的感受与他预料的完全不同。  
他无法抑制怒火，只想伤害柱间。暴力在身体中蠢蠢欲动，死亡的幻象在眼前反复，伤害他也好，两败俱伤也罢，甚至鱼死网破、同归于尽亦未尝不可。存活于世却无法拥有柱间，不如拉着他一同死了。  
让他在意的人也全部死去好了，扉间，水户，他的族人。  
让他尝尝他是如何伤害自己的。  
在云朵涌动的夜空下，将斑带向柱间的是痛苦。想到这些天他如何处心积虑、欺骗自己，现在却劫了水户离开，斑的身体就被一寸寸拆开似的疼。  
狂暴的嫉妒与怒火在胸中啃咬。他对柱间忍让纵容，这就是他得到的结果。  
如今柱间带着情人跑了，可见还是斑没有管教好他，以后再不能这样松懈了。  
刚刚抵达千手的领地，斑就见到扉间带领众人守在聚居地外围。  
这不够多，也不够好。  
他们应该全族人聚集在此，在今日迎接死亡。因为他们的族长背信弃义，因为千手柱间置全族人性命于不顾，因为这里窝藏着漩涡水户。  
一片火海烧光了这里，让柱间站在死人堆上被他迎娶——这样他是否就会明白自己的痛苦？  
斑承认，他胁迫柱间，是他不对。可柱间的所作所为，与活剐了他有什么区别？  
扉间刚刚发现敌人，袭击已开始了，火焰扑涌过来，众人立即抵挡。  
柱间在此时忽然现身，挡住斑的进攻。  
见到柱间，斑更是震怒不已。柱间的欺骗和背叛让他无法思考，怒火一直顶到喉咙，他甚至难以开口。  
斑想质问他的背叛和绝情，他的欺骗和谎言。  
但对上柱间愤恨冰冷的目光，斑要出口的话也变了。  
“马上就要成亲了，夫人怎么还不同我回去？”  
他静静问道，无数尖刀扎着身体，让他渴望将眼前的一切统统毁掉。  
从前与柱间战斗，他们都会有几句交谈。但这还是第一次柱间对他不理不睬。  
柱间以战斗回应，并不开口。  
“柱间，我们已经定亲了，你亲口答应的事，全忘了吗？”  
柱间不发一言，攻击比往日更狠。从前他还会手下留情，希望斑能考虑停战，今日却像是要将斑置于死地。  
柱间只想尽快击退他，让他受伤，滚出千手的领地。  
让他为自己这十四天的所作所为付出代价。  
斑渴望烧尽所有，毁灭千手、只剩下柱间一人。但无论攻击如何迅猛猖狂地扑向柱间，他都能抵挡，并毫不留情地回击，将斑打退。  
“你不是我的对手，不要顽抗了。我不愿同宇智波交恶，你也不要欺人太甚。”  
柱间在斑数丈外站下，面容肃穆冷峻，唯一与他们过去交战时不同的，即是那丝压抑的怒气。  
“身为千手族长，签了文书却还背信弃义，虚情假意欺骗我，不觉得可耻吗？”  
“你以胁迫的方式逼我签下文书，你认为我会以什么回应你？”柱间对他怒目而视，“你做错了事，斑，不要再执迷不悟了。我可以当做这件事从未发生过，千手同宇智波还是可以结盟——”  
“结盟的条件是联姻，你别是忘了。”  
“我们不会成亲。”  
斑只是笑，怒火烧得他牙齿打颤。  
“你了解我，柱间，你知道如何才能阻止我。杀了我，或成亲。”  
天际微弱地笼着一层光芒。风更冷了，柱间的面孔也更清晰。他剥去了伪装，赤裸的眼中只有厌恶。  
“我们不能成亲，斑，”他的语气温和却异样，“我怎么能和一个憎恨的、厌恶的人成亲？”  
“柱间！”  
“我对你只有恨。”柱间一字一顿地道。  
斑惊愕地望着他。  
这才是柱间真正想说的话，才是柱间的本意。他并非从未想过这种可能，可亲耳听见……  
果真已到了该与柱间一同死去的时候。  
斑正要出手，柱间已经结印，扯碎斑还未完成的进攻，将他从崖上狠狠抛下。  
他需要失败，需要血肉之躯的疼痛让他清醒。  
斑自崖上跌下。  
柱间的话语如丧钟般在身体中敲响。柱间说恨他。  
斑在冷风中急速坠落，最终跌入黎明湍急冰冷的河流，身体的每一寸都摔得粉碎。

河水湿冷，从身下流过，如无数只手抓着斑碎裂的身体。石子尖利，成千上万，钻进他的血肉。  
少年时他也曾跌入河中、湿了衣裳。那时他与柱间已是朋友，但仍不知彼此姓氏，两人较量半晌后，嬉闹到一起，险些一同栽入河中。斑怕柱间湿了衣裳、沾在身上难受，眼见要跌入河中时将柱间推开，自己摔进冰凉的水流。  
本该回家换衣服，但那时他仍是孩子心性，这日又碰上柱间，只想多玩片刻。斑并未回去，他们一同生了火，柱间与他一起帮他烤湿透的衣裳。那时天冷，河流才刚刚解冻，衣裳烤了好半晌仍是湿的，柱间脱下自己的两件衣服给斑，两人如此将就着，竟一直玩到傍晚。  
那种湿淋淋的感觉回来了，衣裳又黏又冷，贴紧着胸前后背。  
这次黏在身上的不是水，而是血。  
这次柱间没有为他披上衣服。  
他将斑看做厚颜无耻、十恶不赦之人，像是忘了斑也是有心的。不然，他何至于绝情至此，眼见他坠落，眼见他粉身碎骨。  
昏迷时，有人移动他的身体。每动一下，他的骨头就要碎裂一遍。斑已经许多年不曾遭受过这样的疼痛了。  
多日来，若柱间只是冷言冷语待他也罢，偏他做出同意成亲的模样，亲自准备成婚事宜，贴心到连家中大小物件的准备都一一过问，泉奈对他顶撞、他亦十分柔顺，仿佛已将自己看做斑的家人，骗得斑也信了。  
想到它们都是谎言、欺骗和早有预谋，斑的身体就冷得如死人一般。他没有铜墙铁壁，承载他这副魂魄的只是血肉之躯。  
他待柱间处处周到，没有一刻不妥，柱间不肯回报给他爱情，那么哪怕只有真实也好。  
但柱间决意不让他得到任何东西。每一日他都在欺骗，且吝啬自己的感觉，就好像斑连他的所知所想也不配知道。  
可斑已裸露了心给他。还有什么东西是他未曾交于柱间的？他已让柱间看到，他就是爱他到如此地步，为他痴狂，为他做出种种荒唐举动，甚至决意娶他这种全家全族都反对的事，他不仍是如此决定了？  
就连亲近时，柱间也在骗他。  
他素日谦和的样子大抵是假的。柱间本应目空一切才是，所有人都无法做到的事他都成功了，他打败斑，让他挫败，让他悔恨，让他嫉妒、绝望、痛苦不堪。柱间给了斑所有他不想要的东西。  
最好的和最坏的一切。  
昏迷之前，斑想到他失去的人。从前他没能保护好弟弟，现在他连自己也无法保护。  
失去兄弟与失去柱间，它们带来的伤口一样宽，一样深，一样鲜血横流、刀刀见骨。  
梦中，他站在弟弟的尸体前，看到自己破碎的身体也被摆放在一边。冷雨扎在身上。人们抬起斑的尸体，将他和兄弟们葬在一起。  
少年时在河畔相遇，后悔的人是斑。

噩梦终有清醒时，斑的昏迷也终于结束。  
他的伤已经过治疗，只是仍旧疼痛难忍，浑身无力。  
醒来时，斑见泉奈跪坐在他身边，面容冷着。他见哥哥醒了，也没有表情。  
斑伸出胳膊，泉奈握住他的手，漠然向他望着。  
沉默良久，他的手从斑手上握刀的薄茧滑过，问道：“好容易走到今天这步，就是为了让人将你摔得粉碎么？”  
斑受了伤，开口也难，泉奈见他受伤又气又恼，继续道：“你一心只想着他，得到什么了？现在颜面尽失，可满意了？他有什么好，就值得你这样？现在知道后悔了？”  
斑说不出话，但他不后悔。  
只看他的脸色，泉奈也知道他在想什么。  
泉奈的手落到斑胸膛上，轻轻按下去，便像是千万支薄刃钻着心。  
斑疼痛难忍，泉奈松开手，淡淡地道：“是我伤得你深，还是柱间？”  
身体几近碎裂，稍一碰就是钻心的疼。可这与柱间留下的东西相比，却不值一提了。  
“你什么时候才能忘了他？早说了千手不能信赖，你就是不听，现在被他伤得体无完肤，可吃够苦了？”  
斑默然。  
“如果是我躺在这儿，你现在就会跑去千手杀人罢？”泉奈问，“还是说，就算是我被柱间杀了，你也舍不得动他？”  
斑心中又是一阵绞痛。泉奈不该说这种话，砍掉左臂或是右臂，怎么能做这种取舍。  
“怕是就算我被千手扉间杀了，只要柱间说不，你也不会替我报仇。”  
“泉奈，别再说这种话了。”  
见他没否定自己的话，泉奈更是愤懑：“就算打不过，也不该白白任人侮辱轻蔑。我宁愿战死，也不想看你被千手柱间戏耍。”  
他心中窝火好久了。宇智波从没出过这样的乱子。大婚准备妥当，新娘却救了情人跑了，还将族长伤得体无完肤。  
为成亲准备的东西都收了起来，满室堆放着贵重的废物。  
对客人们解释大婚不能举行时，泉奈顾忌斑的颜面，说大婚暂且推迟，心中却巴不得宣布宇智波与千手恩断义绝，势不两立。他恼火至极，如此屈辱如何能忍受，就算无法打败千手柱间，泉奈也想拼死一试，玉石俱焚。  
“你打算怎么做？心里总该有个考虑。”  
斑累极了，顾不得去想什么，脑中只是浮现那些堆在桌上的喜帖，殷红的一片布了满眼，准备送去给各处的客人。  
还不够。  
这是宇智波与千手的结盟。他们需要更大、更隆重的仪式，更多人的见证。  
开弓没有回头箭。  
片刻后，他回过神，才见泉奈的表情已变了。  
斑受伤，泉奈心中很不好受。刚刚发了一通火，恼怒终于降了。他脸色温和下来，眼中疲倦哀伤，正向斑望着。  
“忘了他罢。”  
他柔声说道，不像是劝斑，反倒像在安慰自己，全然不抱希望。  
泉奈在要求繁星陨落，黑夜明亮如白昼。

将斑从崖上击落后，柱间一眼也不多看，立即走了。  
此时还是黎明，天未大亮，许多人都在梦中。千手的聚居处并未遭受袭击，但众人仍不敢松懈，谨防敌人突袭。虽说短时间内不必担心斑再现身，但千手还是要防备宇智波的袭击。  
扉间坚持要与部下一同准备防御，让柱间先去休息。  
刚刚与斑恶战一场，之前又是许久的房事，柱间早就累了。他与水户一同回了家，话也来不及说，匆忙睡了。终于将水户与扉间救出来，柱间心头的大石落地，终于安心了。  
他睡得极沉。许多天来，这还是他第一次没有在梦中反复惊醒。  
是水户抱着他，闭着眼柱间也知道。水户的手搂在他背上，他的身体像盛夏晒暖的被子。  
柱间翻过身来、扑进水户怀里。  
“醒了？”  
柱间含糊地应了一声。水户的手指落在他眉心，在微微蹙起的眉头上抚着。  
“睡觉也这个样子，真怕你的眉心抹不平了。”  
柱间靠在他怀里，周身都是水户身上温热的、茶香般的味道。  
“这几日累，”他应了一声，下巴在水户身上蹭，继而忽然睁开眼，诧异地发现水户已穿好衣裳了，“怎么衣服都换上了？”  
“上午扉间守夜回来，你还睡着，我总不能只让仆人接他。我陪他吃了饭，他也累，刚刚去睡了。”  
柱间彻底醒了。扉间刚刚守夜回来……他们还在战时，还在防备着宇智波。  
“情况怎么样？”  
“一切都好。”水户答道。  
但这只是暂时的，柱间想道。战争还在继续，甚至，下一次会更糟。  
他对斑恨之入骨，也起过杀心，可终究不能实施。要休战、要结盟，他这口气就只得忍下。  
想起过去的那十几日，柱间身上也冷了。甚至，现在水户就在身旁，他也无法忘却那种噩梦般的感觉。  
天降的灾厄，平白无故。  
一个安宁无趣的夜晚也会忽然变了模样。只是转瞬间，他就落入被人胁迫的地步，走进宇智波黑漆漆的宅子里。  
现在他与弟弟、水户都平安回了千手，可他依旧不安。他不惧怕光明正大的战斗，他怕其他东西。  
“去吃饭罢。”水户道。  
“再躺一会儿。”柱间搂着他，又把头埋到水户肩上。  
他再也离不开水户的味道了。他只想满身都沾着水户清冽怡人的茶香，再不要染上别人的气息。  
别人的气息……  
柱间浑身一震。  
“怎么了？”水户问。  
“有件事还没告诉你，”柱间说得很慢，竟没有勇气说下去似的，“早就应该告诉你的……斑……标记了。”  
他甚至说不出最后那个“我”字，这句话于是病句一般。  
这太耻辱，根本不应发生。  
柱间发着抖，还想再说些什么，水户拦住了他的话，摸着他的头发安慰着。  
“没事，没有什么……别乱想。”  
水户口中这样说着，柱间却感觉到他的颤抖。水户看起来平静，或许是因为已想到这可能了。  
“都是我连累你，让你遭受这样的事……是我不好。”水户道。  
柱间感觉疼。不只是水户抱得他太紧，让他们贴合的骨头与血肉嵌到一起。  
“未来可能会有很多影响，热潮期，还有受孕，也不知还能不能顺利有孩子……”柱间道。  
“没事，我们请族医过来，总会有办法，不能有孩子也没关系。”  
有关系。柱间在混乱中悲哀又痛苦。他想要水户的孩子，他们应当有许多后代……五六个，柱间答应过的。  
“我们让医疗忍者过来，看看是否有消除的法子，就算没有也无妨，这对我没有分别，我只怕你受折磨。”水户见他不安，又劝慰道。  
“可热潮期每次发作……”  
柱间呆怔着说出这句话。  
水户也僵住了。热潮期发作，倘若那时不能与标记他的人同房，柱间会被折磨得死去活来。甚至有丧命的可能。  
“假如标记无法去除，”水户低喃着，“假如那时别无他法——”  
柱间忽然察觉到他要说什么。  
“水户！”他忽然坐起来，满面愠色，“你要说什么？”  
“我知道这委屈你了，可难道我要看着你被折磨死吗？到那时，也只得找斑……”水户匆忙说道。  
“热潮期又如何！还有什么是仙人体捱不过的？不过是身体上受些苦——”  
他们的交谈接近争执。这是从未有过的情况，水户不知如何是好，于是立即抱住柱间，对他道歉。  
“我不该那样说……可我没办法眼看着你受苦。”  
柱间被他抱着，头挨在水户肩上，心中恼怒又悲哀。  
这并非是他自己受苦，也不是他一人委屈。他与水户是一体的，倘若热潮期只能如此，受伤的不只是柱间。  
换了其他人面对这种情形，早晚要取消婚约。可水户不同，他要的太多。他要柱间活着，要柱间免受折磨，要后半生与他一同生活。  
为此，他可以忍受许多东西。爱是虚无缥缈的东西，人们却会实实在在为此付出代价。

族医很快赶来了。水户担心自己在场、会让柱间有许多话不好开口，于是去另一间房里等着。  
千手的族医上了年纪，他看着柱间长大，近日种种风波也都知情，就算柱间不派人去请，他这日也会过来。  
他与许多族人一样，因柱间被带走一事对宇智波恨之入骨，可他万万没想到柱间竟被标记。  
医疗忍者强忍怒气为柱间检查，又问了许多问题，却无法给出明确的结论。  
此时不是热潮期，标记对柱间的影响如何还不能确定。因个人体质不同，影响也会不同。  
“……热潮期时，对方不在，恐怕会很难捱。我会重新做抑制的药、尽快送来。但也正如我方才所说，眼下情况不明，药效如何无法确定，你的情况如何也是未知。”  
“不过是难捱些罢了，不至于影响太大罢？我和水户……我们正要成亲。”柱间道。  
“我知道。标记的影响可能很多，或许会很难受孕，热潮期时如果不能和那人同房，你会被折磨得落下病根、甚至会死去。”  
柱间呆怔着，心中有些奇怪的感觉。他似乎应当为许多事后悔，但后悔无济于事。  
“你与水户谈过了？他怎么说？”大夫问。  
柱间转述了自己和水户的交谈内容。医疗忍者始终神色黯然，听了柱间的话，脸上终于添了些笑意，但他并未再说什么，拿起药箱，准备告辞了。  
“我该回去了。药一旦做好了，我会立即让人送来。”  
他向外走去。柱间在榻上呆坐着，他忽然想起什么似的，匆忙叫住大夫。  
“可——实际上不会这样严重罢？您知道我的情况，我向来不生病，仙人体——”  
柱间急匆匆问道，抓着救命稻草似的。  
医疗忍者只是疲倦地笑了。  
“仙人体也有无能为力的时候，柱间。”

柱间在房中坐着，好半晌不能移动。  
他短暂地难过片刻，那感觉很快被怒火取代。  
他不相信。他并未做错任何事，事情不会悲哀到这种地步。他不会在热潮期与斑见面，他再不想私下见到斑哪怕一次。斑不是恋人，他只是一个需要被驯服的对手，柱间需要打败他和宇智波进而达成休战结盟的目的。  
这就是一切了。他与斑之间再无其他。  
他听见了大夫的话，听得清清楚楚。但他无法就此低头认命。事情一定会出现转机，不见得就这样糟。  
柱间的眼睛直直地勾在拉门上，眨也不眨，如同在望着一个没有躯体的仇敌。  
他要水户，要与水户一同生活、养育许多孩子。  
他要他原本就应得的一切。  
仆人送走了大夫，水户听见声响，这才回到他与柱间的卧房。推开门，他毫无防备地被柱间的查克拉惊吓。那股力量着实骇人，但水户唯恐柱间身体或情绪异样，仍走到柱间身旁坐下。  
“柱间？”  
柱间正在出神，甚至并未留意水户走进来。  
“柱间，你怎么了？”水户握住他的胳膊，试着唤他。  
柱间这才转过头来。他望着水户，似乎要从水户身上寻出什么东西。  
“我们提前成亲。”柱间道。  
水户一怔。  
“好，我们提前。”  
柱间收了查克拉，神色也渐渐缓和。他对水户转达了医疗忍者的话，只是略去了或许威胁性命一事。  
柱间认定只要有药物抑制，热潮期的影响就会减缓。他也必须坚信这一点。  
“热潮期还好，只是受孕有些麻烦。”  
“这时还谈什么孩子，你没事就好。”水户答道。听过柱间的话，他也终于松了口气。  
“兄长！”  
扉间人还未见到，声音已隔着拉门传来了。“你怎么了？”  
他匆忙赶来，一把拉开柱间的房门。柱间的查克拉影响极大，这时虽已收了，但扉间刚走进宅院时还是感觉到了。  
“没什么，”柱间笑道，“有件事正好要告诉你。”

千手大宅多日没有主人，整间宅子也如丢了魂一般，众仆等待着，心急如焚。如今柱间三人忽然回来，全家上下又惊又喜，欢闹得如同节日一样。家中整洁干净、各种物件准备齐全，众人却还是热闹地忙乱着，欢欢喜喜地做着各种家事。  
那日中午，食物准备得更是丰盛，一直有菜肴端进来。  
上一次三人如此围坐在一起用餐，也不过是二十几日之前的事，那时水户与扉间还没有出门办事，柱间也还未被斑带走，如今三人重聚，平常地围坐在桌旁，竟有恍若隔世之感。前一日他们还在宇智波，各自被囚禁、束缚，今日就仿佛什么都没发生似的坐在一起吃饭，聊着闲话。  
这世上无论发生什么事，人们或许都是要这般若无其事地坐在一起吃饭的。  
但那日终究有些不同。如今情形严峻，绝非过去可比。堂堂正正战斗，无论输赢、他们都不怕，但若敌人有心以下作手段暗算，这种情况实难防备，令人忧心。  
食物丰盛，柱间吃了不少，又要水户做饭团。水户现去洗了手，回来后坐在桌旁捏饭团。菜中有鲑鱼，柱间用筷子夹着鲑鱼向饭团中添，还说要做成三角形状的。  
倘若是过去，扉间十有八九要说柱间孩子气。这日他却说不出了，闷头吃饭，也不知心中是何打算。  
柱间已将标记一事告诉他了。那时水户特意避出去，只剩他们兄弟二人在房里。  
扉间听罢呆了半晌，攥着武士刀就要出门。  
“扉间，扉间，”柱间匆忙起身拉住他，“事情已经发生，设法解决就好，不要乱想。”  
扉间脑中眩晕，站也要站不住了。他抓着柱间的肩膀，几近崩溃。  
“我怎么忍得了？”他沙哑着问，喉咙已割裂似的，“他这样对你……他连你的未来也毁了。”  
“他没有那个本事，”柱间安抚着扉间，在他后背上轻轻拍着，“医疗忍者会配药给我，或许对我根本没有影响。”  
扉间死死地盯着他，要从柱间的表情上探究出什么。  
“你自己都不相信这话，”他的声音沙哑得过分，已是断断续续了，“让我杀了他。”  
他挣脱柱间，又要向外走，柱间一把将他拉回来，用力攥着他的手。  
“这不重要，扉间。我们需要在接下来的每一次交手时都战胜宇智波、让他们同意休战与结盟。杀了斑只会破坏我的计划。”  
扉间在愤怒与不敢置信中急促喘息着。房间忽然过分憋闷，他根本喘不过气。  
他不在乎计划。他的兄长被侵犯，被违背意愿标记。那人如对待一件东西似的对待他。  
“不要拦我。”  
“不要胡思乱想。我要的是停战。我渴望停战胜于任何事，也远胜于个人恩怨。再者，这既是个人恩怨，就是我一人的事，我会处理。”  
扉间不相信他。  
他了解柱间。果真等到停战那日时，或许柱间早已把这事忘了。这话听上去荒诞，可柱间的性格与常人大不相同。他对仇恨感触迟钝，也不愿生活在阴郁与苦痛中。过上几年，他或许真会忘了如今的事，就算想起来，也认为不过是陈年旧事、不再追溯。  
“不要再想这些，”柱间道，“我与水户要提前成亲了，两族也会尽早停战——我渴望的事一件件发生，正是应当欢喜的时候，还想着不痛快的事做什么？”见扉间又要发怒，柱间补充道：“日后的事等到日后再做打算不迟，现在提起来也只能折磨自己，你又气得这种样子，做兄长的看了难道不心疼？”  
扉间说不过他。  
可柱间所言不无道理。这件事令柱间难堪，扉间即使再愤懑，也不该缠着不放。  
可扉间还是难过。这一生，除却父母兄弟过世，他还没尝过这种滋味。

柱间说做就做。  
午饭后，他将家仆与部下叫来，向他们交代提亲成亲需做准备的种种事宜。交代过婚事，柱间与扉间、水户一同去见族老，告知族老婚事提前，继而又为公务与战争的防御忙碌到夜里。  
直到深夜，他们才回到家中。  
柱间与水户早早进了卧房。他们回家时很晚，同房后，已是午夜了。  
柱间睡在水户怀里，将标记的事抛之脑后，只觉得世上再没有比被水户亲吻拥抱更快活的事。  
实在是没有什么能比沉溺在水户的温柔中更好。  
柱间半睡不睡，搂住了水户凑过去与他接吻。水户回应着，亲吻也如灼烧一般。  
未说出标记一事时，柱间觉得它影响了一生，对水户不公，对自己也难堪。可向水户坦白相告后，竟觉得这也不重要了。胁迫与强制所能真正毁灭的东西少之又少。他爱着水户，愿为此赴刀山火海，也愿忍受任何事，水户对他亦如此。

第六章

为着养伤，斑在病榻上躺了多日，无法起身。而泉奈听了千手的消息后，迫不及待将那噩耗转告给斑，一刻也不愿等。  
他转告斑那二人会提前成婚一事，态度中带着混合的善与恶。  
向重伤未愈的哥哥通报这种消息，不能不说是带着恶意，可他希望就此让斑忘记柱间，这又着实是好意。  
这对所有人都是好事。  
除了斑。他被妒火烧成了灰。  
他没有看错，柱间与水户，果然难以拆散。斑希望水户薄情寡义、因柱间被标记就与他断绝关系，可柱间为斑选了难缠的对手。水户对他情深义重，竟还打算提前成亲。  
他不在意？连柱间会被热潮期折磨死也不在意？  
斑不相信。  
他接过泉奈递来的水杯，无意中将那被子攥得生出裂痕，如心中的那股火烧了出去。  
水户会有在意的那一日的……到了热潮期，难道水户要眼睁睁看着柱间受折磨、看着他死？  
斑正卧在病榻上养伤，动一动也费力，那两人却情意绵绵，要提前成婚了。  
他没力气，怒火烧烂了身体，反倒让他多了几分活人的样子。想到柱间与那人成婚的一幕，斑浑身不适，头也疼得无法忍受。他的心无法被控制，终日想着柱间，已被折磨得死去活来，如今竟还得知这样的噩耗。  
“除此之外，你还探听到什么？”斑问。  
“千手在准备开战。”  
一件比一件令他恼火。  
这日他听到的没有一句好话。柱间要成亲，柱间准备再次与他开战，而他废人一般躺在榻上，没了力量，也没了恋人。  
泉奈并不对他劝慰，将这两件事转告给他就走了，留他独自品味苦涩的余韵。泉奈并未再说什么，起身去探望父亲了。  
这一次被影响的，不只是斑一人。  
田岛恼怒异常，一气之下，竟然病了。虽说婚事被取消并无大碍，可新娘竟跑了，还是带着曾定亲的人一起，这令宇智波十分难堪，不仅如此，他的大儿子还被柱间重伤。泉奈不仅要顾着族中事务，家中还一夜间添了两个病人，他对柱间更觉厌恶。  
可纵使如此，斑却仍旧没有放弃柱间的打算。泉奈恼怒过头，后来干脆不再理会斑了。  
过了半月有余，斑逐渐恢复，亦能外出走动了。泉奈嘱咐下人，将他的日常衣裳都换成新的。那些新做的衣裳均是柱间准备的，泉奈只对仆人说要“前段时间做的”，好像提起柱间就脏了他的嘴。他想知道斑见了这些衣服会有何反应，若能对柱间多恨上一些，那便是再好也没有。  
衣物与各种添置的物件均是宇智波付钱，泉奈用起来全无顾忌，就算经了柱间的手，这仍是他自己的东西。  
泉奈去看斑，见他在廊下坐着，望着院外高大的树木。斑的袍子被风灌着，他已换上柱间命人新做的衣服了。  
“你已打算好了？”泉奈在他身旁坐下。  
“除了开战，还有什么？”斑回道，“你又肯同我说话了？”  
“我想到了要做的事——我会杀了水户，”泉奈轻飘飘地道，“你要应付柱间，抽不出空，我来帮你，对付水户，我总不至于落下风太多。待他死了，我劳累一番也无不可，我亲自把尸体送到柱间眼前，算是为你出气。”  
斑不在意水户的生死，可若他或泉奈杀了水户，柱间必会对他们恨之入骨。原本斑对柱间的迎娶就是强夺，多上这样一桩事，柱间对他只会恨得更深。  
“别去管水户，你只管对付扉间。”  
“扉间也是一样……”泉奈恨恨地念着，“只恨我杀不了他。”  
泉奈恨他力量不足，斑却庆幸。泉奈对他虽顺从，却早被宠坏了，他极有可能违背斑的命令，一时冲动对仇敌下死手，幸好泉奈想要打败扉间也不容易，否则，倘若柱间在意的人统统死在宇智波手下，柱间不知会恨他到何种地步。  
“水户和扉间都不能死，他们还有用，”斑向泉奈劝道，“你杀了他们，就是为我找麻烦。我胁迫柱间不假，但我喜欢他，总不能将他在意的人都杀了。”  
他喜欢柱间。泉奈听了想笑：因为喜欢，所以斑要在成亲前对他们大开杀戒。兄长迎娶喜欢的人，要先威胁他，要杀他的族人，要打伤他的弟弟和恋人。对斑来说，爱情就是这样的东西？与他相守一生的人，要不情不愿地嫁给他？  
这些话劝不住泉奈。  
岂止是水户和扉间，倘若有可能，泉奈想连柱间一起结果。  
泉奈参加的战斗数不胜数。从前他渴望取胜，现在就只想杀人。  
不想和斑再谈千手，泉奈问他下一战的具体打算。  
取胜千手困难，但接下来一轮又一轮的战斗，就算不能取胜，也要多杀些千手族人。泉奈这样做只为泄恨，斑却希望柱间会因此更渴望停战，以免更多人丧命。  
说过了战斗的部署，泉奈正要走，斑忽然问道：“你是不是瘦了？”  
泉奈最近不顺，越发乖戾，简直想回一句“我以为你都忘了还有个弟弟”。  
“这些天气也气饱了，还吃什么饭，”泉奈道，“为什么你不能理解我和父亲的感受？倘若我喜欢上千手的人，要和他成亲，你又作何感想？”  
斑的感想只是泉奈年纪太轻。  
“虽说不见得会多赞成，可我自己便是这样，也说不得你了。”  
泉奈更气闷。他越发觉得自己擅长自讨苦吃，明知说什么都没用却还是想劝他。  
“我和柱间成亲后，也给你安排婚事罢。等你有了意中人，你就明白了。”斑道。  
泉奈厌弃地拂开袖子上的一片树叶。  
还是不知道的好。

斑刚刚离开病榻，就率族人对千手进攻。那一战宇智波士气正旺，众人将千手柱间的弃婚看做背叛和轻辱，比以往更添怒气。  
但怒火无法替代战斗力。没有人能抵挡柱间，在他的带领下，千手族人多数时候均可全身而退。宇智波却回到休战前的日子，落了下风。族人开始怀疑族长的决策是否正确，与他一同作战的决心也逐渐动摇。  
这一次，千手同宇智波战斗到深夜。战斗时间拖长，众人疲惫不已，斑虽处于下风，但仍在顽抗，意图寻到柱间的疏忽，出其不意。  
扉间与泉奈就在他们不远处，两人的战斗亦渐渐落入僵局。  
斑正向柱间连番进攻时，本该还击的柱间却躲避起来，继而忽然撤退。斑心下生疑，认为是陷阱，并未贸然追赶，而是隔着一段距离跟在他后面。柱间看似体力不支，不知是战斗太久还是故作玄虚。  
“柱间，现在认输还不晚！”  
他以为柱间至少会还口，却只见柱间一路后退。少顷，扉间忽然现身，赶至柱间身旁，斑正欲冒险动手，扉间已带着柱间消失了。  
果然是陷阱不成？以柱间的实力，断不至于就此仓皇撤退，战斗还未结束，扉间更不该带着他离开战场。  
斑正迟疑时，泉奈赶来了。  
“你占到上风了？”他问泉奈。  
泉奈摇头：“扉间忽然走了……怕是有古怪。”  
“我去看看。你带族人撤退，这一战到此为止，事出蹊跷，谨防有诈。”  
斑立刻走了，泉奈则赶回战场。

千手并未设置陷阱。战斗正酣时，扉间感觉到不远处的兄长身体虚弱，他以为斑重伤了柱间，于是匆忙赶去，带他撤退到山涧中的一处山洞里，这才发现柱间面色潮红，身体酥软，站也站不住了。  
“兄长，你……”  
柱间靠在扉间身上支撑自己，紧搂着扉间的后背。  
柱间对他说话，声音压得极低。  
“是……热潮期。”  
以往，柱间只要吃些药，再运用些医疗忍术，热潮期即可压制下去，或水户陪他度过。这次他也吃了药，但热潮期只被延后几日，现在忽然到来，他已招架不住了。  
扉间担心柱间的身体，着意了解了许多相关医术，知道些缓解和改善的法子。但这次他连番试了几种医疗忍术，均不见效。  
柱间浑身燥热难忍，越发觉得难捱，连站也站不住，伏在扉间身上以免自己直接跪下去。他抓着自己的手臂，隔着衣服也要将皮肉抓破了。  
“再忍耐一下，我再想想法子……”  
扉间将他知道的医疗忍术都一一试了，柱间的症状不减反增，身体颤抖得愈加严重，眼泪流个不停，连喘息声也控制不住。  
“我……这就让水户过来罢。”  
扉间不能眼见柱间受苦，别无他法，只得让水户过来帮忙。  
战场混乱，扉间不知水户身在何处，要找到他恐怕也要耽搁一阵子，而柱间这时不宜移动，扉间只有将他扶到山洞里侧安置好，那里有一处转弯，光线更暗。  
扉间离开山洞，找到水户后匆忙将他带到这里。  
扉间顾不得多说，再者情况尴尬，他也无从开口，只将水户带进山洞里侧的转弯处。水户闻到柱间热潮期的香味，立即明白过来。他见到柱间时，柱间已瘫倒在地，手臂被自己抓了几道血痕出来。  
“水户——”  
见到水户，柱间立刻向他伸出手去，水户扑到他面前，仓促吻住他，一边褪他的裤子。  
剥去长裤，柱间的腿立即缠到水户身上，水户抬起他的腰，匆忙将阳物送进去。空虚的后穴终于被插入，柱间满足地唤了一声，紧搂着水户不放，主动抬腰迎合。

对于扉间会将柱间带到何处，斑全无头绪，只得向千手领地的方向寻去。  
越过一处山涧时，斑遥遥地闻到一阵异香，竟与柱间的味道有些相似，他于是寻着味道找过去。因瞳力远超常人、听觉灵敏，他还未寻到人影，就已听见柱间情动的呻吟，再仔细留神，竟听得他一声声叫着“水户”。  
斑登时大怒。  
他原道柱间只是体力不支、败下阵来，却没想到是热潮期所致。他已被自己标记，就算到了热潮期，也该由自己来满足他，可扉间却将他带走，还将水户送到他身旁。  
斑迅速确认了他们的所在地，也一眼望到了扉间。他站在一处山洞之外，距离略远，着意避嫌，也为防止敌人靠近。  
斑从未见过神色如此尴尬的扉间，但他也来不及注意这许多。刚一见到他，斑的怒火就再止不住。而扉间这时心中正乱，未加防范，斑立刻出手，将他重伤，从山涧打落。他恨得要对扉间下死手，可这时他要担心的是柱间，今日暂且饶了扉间一命。毕竟，他耽搁的一时一刻都会让柱间继续被水户占有。  
斑进入隐蔽的山洞中。极暗的光线下，柱间与水户正在纠缠。柱间双臂搂在水户身上，手指骨节攥得发白，水户正在他下身抽动不停，柱间竟还向他抬腰，迎着水户，口中放浪地叫着水户的名字。  
两人只顾痴缠，连有人走近也未发现。柱间沉在欲望中，手臂赤裸着从滑下的衣袖中伸出，爱怜地搂着水户，与他亲吻。  
“千手柱间！”  
斑怒吼一声，柱间惊得身体也僵了，水户并未慌乱，他望了斑一眼，同时抱紧柱间准备瞬移，斑大怒，还未等水户转移，他已开启写轮眼，水户防范不及，柱间要替他防御却为时已晚，水户顿时没了意识，转瞬间，他口吐鲜血，晕倒在地。  
“水户！”  
柱间要扑过去，斑哪里还会容忍他靠近那人，趁着柱间身体虚弱，用忍术强行将他束缚住了。  
柱间挣扎着，但有大半都是出于身体的燎烧和渴望。  
“几日不见，连谁是自己的夫君都记不清了？”  
斑的手钳住他的脸，柱间顾不得听他这些话，刚刚有少许缓解的情欲又抬起头，他脑中混乱，连斑说了什么也不曾听，只有身体中的火热急切地等待纾解。他被斑标记过，现在斑的出现如同火上浇油，柱间更觉难捱。  
见他神色恍惚又痛苦，斑也不再多说，抱起柱间就向外走。柱间头脑混沌，心神不宁，终于体力不支晕了过去。

泉奈带领族人撤退，暂时安排好善后工作，他正要回家对父亲禀告这一战的情形，却在走进院落时遇见斑。  
他怀中抱着昏迷过去的千手柱间。  
柱间面色潮红、衣衫不整，胸口袒露了许多。他身上有浓重的异香，泉奈从未闻到过，也立即明白过来。他已初通人事，但忽然见到柱间情动的模样，仍旧受惊不小。见到哥哥与千手族长这样出现在眼前，他甚至退了一步。  
“哥，你——”  
斑眼前仍是刚刚柱间对水户承欢的一幕，此刻正恼着，顾不得回答泉奈。  
他带柱间回到自己房里，将他扔到榻上，拉好了门。  
柱间醒了，见又回到这间房中，当即感觉如同堕入地狱，他情愿死了，也不要再被斑侮辱。柱间虽周身酸软，但仍勉强退后，想要逃开。  
清早时被褥已收起来放进壁橱，眼下卧房中只有榻榻米。柱间被丢到榻上，只有用衣裳下摆遮挡身体，但斑已大步迈到他面前，一把撕破衣裳，掰开他的腿。沾着体液的穴口立刻暴露在斑眼前。  
“还想躲么？”  
“滚开。”  
柱间说话困难，身体无力，仍挣扎着推他。  
斑将柱间的腿掰开得更大，欲求不满的肉洞正收缩着，淫水一小股一小股地从穴口向外吐着。  
斑把他压在身下，柱间的手和胳膊胡乱地击打在斑的脸上、身上，腿也向斑踢去，斑并不理会，将他的衣裳又扯破了一大块，腰腹也暴露出来。  
“滚开！”柱间一脚踢出去，斑攥住他的腿压下。  
“我滚开了，看着你被自己折磨死么？”斑褪下裤子，按着柱间分开的腿就要插入。柱间没力气，仍拼命踢着腿，斑压住他，一面哄着，一面握住阴茎向他腿间的肉洞塞去。  
“听话些，柱间，你会死的……别动了。”  
柱间不听。他心绪混乱，已愤怒到了极点，宁愿死也不要被他折磨。他此刻本应虚弱无力，可怒火太盛，身体中竟涌出一阵蛮力，他向斑挥拳打去，斑竟被打得歪了身子。  
“柱间——”  
斑还要开口，柱间的拳头又落到他脸上，骨头也要打碎了。  
但斑毕竟与常人不同，被柱间死命踢打一通，仍不放手。他按下柱间的腿，粗大的阴茎插进小穴，立即挤得许多淫液向外涌来，湿湿地流到柱间的腿根上。  
柱间浑身一僵，如死了一般。  
他屈辱至极，怒不可遏，可无论如何不甘，他终究落入了这一步，再次被斑强迫，被他当做一件东西似的占有与侮辱……甚至，或许这一生或许都要如此度过。  
柱间再次挣扎，发现动弹不得，无计可施，唯有任人摆布，终于崩溃。  
纵使无用，他仍推着斑，口中喊叫起来。  
斑被他的声音震颤得发抖。柱间的痛苦并非装模作样，可他这样抵触自己，斑更觉得万箭穿心。  
柱间痛苦不堪，斑却仍要继续。他有充足的理由这样做，因为柱间会被热潮期折磨，也因柱间即将与他成婚、却还向水户求欢。  
想到柱间对水户主动且放荡的模样，斑的心软也渐渐消散，动作再度粗暴起来。  
热潮期身体状况不同，柱间刚刚与水户交合时只能略微缓解，此刻闻到斑的味道、被他插入，体内的火热和难捱已缓和了许多。  
他心中煎熬，惟愿死去，身体却对斑十分热情，后穴像张小嘴一样吸吮起来，紧紧裹着斑的阳具。  
柱间对这样的自己厌恶透顶，他急于从斑身下逃离，于是斑操弄得更狠。  
“刚刚同水户做，感觉好么？”  
斑阴沉问道，阳物在柱间体内肆意插弄。以往他这样用力，柱间都会露出不适的模样，今日却在强行忍耐，不说话也不露出表情，满脸都紧绷起来。  
“放开我。”  
斑用力挺身，阴茎深深插入，顶在甬道中更柔软的一处，柱间浑身一抖。  
“你这辈子别想跑了，”斑向他后穴中猛干，一面刺激柱间，“标记过就是我的人了，除非你死，不然注定离不开我。”他向更深处操着，将柱间的腿又分大些。  
“张开点儿，全吞进去，”斑的阴茎向肉洞中更深地挤着，“别指望逃跑，也别想寻死……你死了，我第一个送扉间去见你，然后就是水户。对付不了千手，难道我还灭不了漩涡？你敢走，就等着漩涡全族给你陪葬。”  
柱间紧咬牙关，不愿叫出声来。肉棒已经钉进身体，还一下下撞在穴中的一处软肉上，肠壁又麻又痒，柱间耻辱又恼怒，身体却一味享受欢愉。  
“还想跑么？还要逃婚么？”  
柱间咬着牙不吭声，斑又向他问了一遍，操得更狠了。  
斑向他体内狠狠捅着，肉壁被他一下下顶开，更急切地吸着粗长的阴茎，讨好地裹上去。  
斑钳住柱间的下巴，捏开了嘴，迫使他张口。斑探出舌尖，将柱间的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，他向柱间口中反复探入，与他的舌头缠在一起。柱间拼命要别开头，却每次都被斑牢牢按住，继续舔吻。  
柱间想要合拢双腿，但它们一直被斑分开按着，腿打开得太大，越发酸麻。穴中淫水涌动，被斑的阴茎挤着、无法流出，斑握住他的手放到入口，让他做出打开身体、将肉洞撑开的样子，柱间周身乏力，可还是尽力抽回了胳膊。  
他厌恶斑，不想同他交合，身体却热切地迎合他，柱间更觉得恶心。汁水顺着甬道向外涌去，斑将肉刃退出许多，再整个没进，柱间的身子一颤一颤，在被迫产生的快感中，他的性器直挺挺地翘着，随着斑的撞击摇摆晃动，肉穴更是不住流出淫液，湿漉漉地沾满了斑的阴茎。  
抽插许久，柱间盼望斑能停下，可甬道却将插个不停的阴茎夹得更紧，肠壁紧紧缩着，吸着肉棒吮个不停。  
房事已进行许久，小穴贪婪地吸咬，柱间仍恍惚地抗拒着。他无力逃脱，好容易挣脱开一些，斑又欺了上来。  
斑拉起柱间，他躺下，拽着柱间骑坐到腰上。柱间的下身被性器更深地捅了进去，身体向下坐去时，穴内涌出许多淫水，这一波涌出得太多，竟像是失禁了一般。  
“放开我……”  
柱间咬牙太久，口腔已麻木了。  
他的抗议没有结果，斑握住他的腰固定着，下身一次次向上顶去，让肉棒将甬道反复捅开，戳着后穴中柔软的嫩肉。阴茎每顶到那处，柱间都觉得身体在转瞬间失了神，更为惊慌，险些失控。他不想露出放浪形骸的样子，更不能是在被斑强行操弄的情况下。  
斑的阴茎在后穴里满满地胀着，根部也全部没进肉洞。柱间的衣服还没脱完，现在浑身都冒着汗，衣裳热热地裹在身上。斑抬起手，将柱间裂开的衣领扯开更多，掐住他的乳首又捏又拉。柱间抿着嘴，忍耐不住张开口时，也只是因为疼痛喘息起来，并不呻吟出声。斑拉拽得更用力了。  
不满柱间这副不情愿的模样，斑将他按在身下，一面插着一面问道：  
“水户若见到你这种淫荡模样，他还会要你么？”  
听了水户的名字，柱间更觉羞耻。  
“已与我有了婚约，又被我标记，夫人可要记清楚自己是谁的。”  
斑忽然用力，握着他的腰猛干几下，柱间压抑着叫喊，喉咙都要憋破了，头上不住地滚着汗。  
斑抽出性器，拉起柱间，在他面前站着。胀大的阴茎沾满了淫水，硬邦邦地翘着。柱间一呆，陡然恐惧起来。  
柱间要退开，斑一把攥住他的头发，扼住他的下颚捏开，将阴茎塞进他嘴中。柱间慌乱地抗拒，斑将他的头与下巴固定得更牢，在他嘴中来回操干，要他吃进去更多。  
性器向喉咙中插着，柱间想要呕吐，想合上嘴，想避开，斑的手却钳着他的下颚，让他无法动弹。  
柱间狼狈地退着，斑手上更用力了，几乎要将他的头皮也扯下来。柱间惊惧地躲避，淫液却从后穴中滚出，顺着大腿淌下。  
斑的性器渗出了些前液，柱间身体忽然前倾，几欲呕吐，斑却向他口中送胯，阴茎更深地插着他的喉咙。  
他让柱间抬起下巴，性器向他口中更深地送去，斑用力扳着柱间的脸不让他动，自己来回送胯，用阴茎插他的嘴。  
“现在知道该怎么伺候夫君了？”  
柱间越发感觉不适，眼角迷蒙地沾了泪，斑还在狠狠操着。  
他的嘴巴被斑当做淫穴玩弄，性器越插越深，柱间口中生出更多唾液，像是在为他的阴茎润滑，他嘴中津液越来越多，性器前液的咸腥滋味也越发明显。  
斑暂时玩够了柱间的嘴，性器刚一抽出，柱间就弓下身子，吐出嘴中与阴茎前液混合的津液，可就算吐出了口水，他嘴里仍留着阴茎的味道。  
斑抓着柱间，想让他趴下，柱间狂怒地踢打起来，他没力气，挣扎时更像离了水的鱼，全是徒劳，最终还是被斑压着腰按住，逼迫他跪在地上。  
斑分开他的臀瓣，沾着水的肉洞露出来，并正一缩一缩，缓缓挤出更多淫液。  
他插了三根手指进去，向肠壁上胡乱顶弄，柱间的头低垂着，昏沉地贴在榻上。斑用手插弄一会儿，将满手的水抹到柱间的性器上，继而压下他的腰，让他的屁股抬得更高，嫩红的穴肉清晰地暴露在斑面前。  
斑握着性器，在穴口处用龟头来回蹭了蹭，继而缓缓插入。性器插进穴口，还不能完全没入，斑已掐着他的腰猛地顶弄起来，阴茎碾压着肠壁肆意操干，撑得柱间下身发烫，后穴像要被磨得着火一样。  
被斑按在地上操弄不停，柱间的性器也直直地翘着，他被斑操得连动一下的力气也没有，胳膊酸着，腿根发软，他向榻上趴去，只有屁股高高地翘着，迎接斑的抽插，自己的性器硬硬地蹭在榻榻米上，不多久马眼就被磨得红了，冒出些精水来。  
柱间恨透了此刻自己浪荡的身体。眼前的人是斑，无论是否是热潮期，无论斑如何挑逗，他都不该产生欲望。  
身体深陷在欢愉中，但柱间不想满足情欲，只想晕过去。  
让他晕过去罢，他不能承受这样的耻辱，不想面对此刻浪荡的自己。  
穴肉绞起来一般，剧烈收缩着。斑的抽插一下比一下重，快感自身下一次次涌来，顺着脊柱传遍全身，柱间连自己身处何地都忘了，他短暂地失去意识，回过神时，斑已抽出阴茎，一股股滚热的淫液从穴口喷出，柱间的性器也终于射出精液。  
他整个人颤抖着，身体一缩一缩，前后都吐了许多体液出来，柱间疲倦不堪，意识到自己淫荡的模样，恨不得登时死过去。  
斑没有给他时间羞耻或懊悔，扶着柱间的腰，再次将阴茎插了进去。  
“放开我，”柱间伏在地上，像是想离他远些，“快滚开……”  
“你吸得这么紧，为夫哪里还放得开？”  
斑笑起来。  
柱间脑中全乱了。所有他不想要的东西、不想要的感觉都在身体中涌动。憎恶、悔恨、羞耻、恶心，他受不住这样多的情绪，几欲哭号，却发不出声音。  
斑缓缓送胯，不轻不重地在柱间的肉洞中操着，模样十分随意。  
“你这里不是还想要吗？弄出这幅表情做什么？”  
斑抹了把柱间刚刚射出的精液，俯下身抹到他的乳首上，一面揉捏。  
斑还没抽插几下，柱间的后穴又有些湿滑，乳首也硬了。斑让他坐起来，后背靠在墙上，下身微微抬起，接受他的进入。柱间不明所以地睁开眼，看着粗长的阴茎一次次插进自己身下，消失在入口，操弄着他的小穴。柱间的后穴被填得满满的，又开始有淫液被性器带出，被反复的抽插挤成白沫。  
斑的阴茎插着柱间的肉洞，他伸出手，握着柱间的性器。斑不碰其他地方，只摩挲着刚刚被磨红的马眼。被他挑逗片刻，柱间的阳具再次硬了。  
“快放开……”  
他喉咙干涩，嗓音沙哑，甬道中却愈发湿润，如果不是肉棒堵着，恐怕淫水又要大波涌出。  
“不……该停下了……”  
“停下？”斑问，肉棒对准生殖腔的入口撞击一下，“也好，你自己来。”  
他从柱间身体中退出，握着柱间的手送到穴口，让他用手指插弄自己。  
“不……放开！”  
柱间还要挣扎，斑却握着他的手向身体中送，逼迫柱间把自己的手指缓慢向肉洞中插去。指头粗糙地在肠壁中摩擦。  
柱间只求自己能晕过去，不要再承受这样的羞辱，可肉穴仍不满足，吸得更厉害，斑让柱间伸进第三根手指，让他向自己身体中捅得更深。  
甬道深处像是拧着，渴望被肉棒狠狠插入、操弄。  
柱间想开口求他。求他停下，求他结束这一切。但已经落到这种地步，就算低头，也太晚了。  
在手指最后几下重重地插入后，肉洞中吐出一大股淫水，他的手指、穴口和大腿都湿着，唯有性器翘着，还未射出，小穴深处越来越痒。  
柱间到底被逼出眼泪了。他渴望释放，但他绝不会求斑。  
他咬着牙，嗓间含糊地发出些声音。这样难捱的时刻，他是不可能挺过去了，不可能再忍受了——  
“唔……”  
柱间低哼一声。斑低下头，用舌头舔弄着柱间吐出淫液的肉洞。柱间倒吸一口气，没想到他会如此。斑的舌头探入穴口，来回拨弄，舔舐着小穴。柱间忍受不住，腿绷得直直的，向外用力伸去。  
斑抬起头来，用手指向里面捅着，一面在穴口舔舐不停。柱间无法忍受，在欢愉中痛苦地颤抖，一股淫水伴随着斑手指的抽插从肉洞喷出。  
柱间躺在地上，失神地向墙壁望着，双腿慢慢合拢。  
斑摸着他湿透的大腿、穴口与会阴处，忽然抬起柱间的右腿，自己骑在他的左腿上，从侧面插入。柱间还未适应这一姿势，斑已经向他身体中猛干起来。  
柱间张着嘴，他说着“停下”，却发不出声音，被斑骑着、一遍遍抽插。这次斑对准生殖腔的入口，很快顶了进去，在湿软的那一处狠狠干着。  
柱间还想躲避，斑却已经成结，在生殖腔中狠插不停。  
穴口还在吐着水，柱间已动弹不得了。斑死死地压着他，在干得柱间恍惚失神时，忽然猛地向深处插去，身体伏在柱间身上耸动，滚烫的精液一波波灌入生殖腔中。

柱间迷糊着昏睡过去。略有些意识时，他发现自己已躺回被褥中，被斑抱着，下身发胀。斑的性器仍插在他体内。  
柱间动了动，想要挪开些，斑将他搂回来，性器在他体内顶弄一下，警告似的。柱间不敢再动，不想再被他折腾。  
他们睡了很久，醒来时，柱间又累又饿，斑却压着他又干了一场，这次他从柱间体内退出后，柱间已连坐都坐不住了。  
仆人在门外不声不响地放了食物。吃过东西，斑仍没有休息的打算，掰开柱间的腿，再次挤了进去。

一连三天，柱间一天比一天晕沉。  
初时他还记得斑对他说的话，那些调笑，那些侮辱，还有威胁。  
柱间知道他逃不掉。因为被标记的身体已没了理智；因为斑已几近疯癫。  
柱间不知他高潮了多少次。肉体欢愉成了负担。他只是为了要挨过热潮期，才不得已经历那些快感。他感受到身体上迷蒙的愉悦，但无法为此快乐。  
如同在喝一剂苦药。难以下咽，他也还是要为了活命而吞掉。  
到最后，欢愉也痛苦起来，磨着他的身体，绞着他的心。一开始这就是错的，他不该出现在这里——不该回到这间屋子中，更不该与斑交合。  
这非他所愿，他是有理由的……但柱间无法说服自己。他在做一件他厌恶的事，与他厌恶的人。身体的无奈与不得已都是软弱，他不该屈服。  
他忘了时间，眼前的一切都模糊起来。他所有的，不过是无止无休的索取和接受，无味的水、食物与睡眠。还有透过拉门照射进来的昏暗光芒。  
后来，甚至在斑进入他时，他也迷糊着。  
斑又在吻他了。轻柔的吻从耳边擦过，然后性器重重地插弄起来。柱间的身体像一团没有生气的肉，没有意识地被他顶弄，在床褥上磨着，蹭着。不多久，他又会感觉到欲望。不多久，他又会哭叫。  
那三天下了雨。或许是一场大雨，或许是断续下了几次。雨水淅淅沥沥，室内温暖，但柱间仍觉得冷。雨水落个不停，房间昏暗，他被斑无休止地进入，他向斑无休止地索求。  
哪里还有什么快感。这是人间炼狱。  
昏沉时，他心中钻出一句话来：回不去了。  
他想的不是回家，而是水户。纵使这桩事还有办法解决，他又要如何面对水户？  
如果他还清醒，就算想到了水户，也不会问出口，那会让斑更暴戾，待他更过分。但眼下他脑中糨糊一般，反而不再怕什么了。  
“扉间和水户……怎么样了？”  
斑轻声笑，继续在他身体中进出。  
“我怎么知道，我又不在乎。”  
他向更深处撞去，柱间浑身滚热，如被细细密密的刀尖扎着全身。

第四日，柱间醒来时，斑已经不在房中了。  
下身疼得厉害，他勉强爬起来，支撑片刻，又跌回褥上。  
他们缠绵了三天，柱间的身体仿佛已不再是他的了。与斑无休止的交欢在他身上烙下了印记。若是其他妥协也就罢了，偏是最羞耻难堪的那种。  
拉门外耀眼地亮着。柱间觉得他已在黑暗中晕沉了好久，眼睛疲倦，连白日的光芒也无法直视。  
少顷，门口传来响动，斑走进来。  
他斜睨着向斑看，斑也望着他。  
两人对视，各自漠然。斑走到他身旁坐下，轻车熟路地握着柱间的后颈让他抬头，继而吻他，将柱间当做没有生命的物件，随意对待，无需过问他的想法。  
斑松开手，柱间平卧在被褥中，与他对望。两人近在咫尺，神色都是难以捉摸。斑以为柱间会开口，询问现在的打算、询问他自己的处境等，但柱间一言不发，躺在褥上动也不动。  
斑还是忍不住了，手指从柱间手上滑过，道：“我已让人重新准备了，婚期在五日后。”  
“我们不会成亲。”  
斑又是冷笑。“你的身体成了什么样，你还不清楚吗？倘若没有我，你恐怕连下个月也活不过。”  
“那就死。”柱间应道。  
喉咙如被刀割一般。他嗓音沙哑，仿佛另一个人在说话。  
他明白事情严重，但这一时一刻，他就是不想理会、不愿思考。他不得已和斑一连做了三天，斑让他们像动物一样交合，让他像娼妇一样求欢，柱间只恨不能杀了他，斑这时说什么他都听不进去。  
但他知道斑说的是事实。他会死。  
柱间心中混乱，连日来不断的奸淫让他生不如死，倘若果真死了，又能如何？不会比眼前这一刻更糟了。  
斑说了半晌，无非是他们必须成亲的原因等，柱间并不回应。见状，斑也不再多费口舌，直接说道：“婚期已经定下，你乖乖留在家里，不要乱走。离开宇智波一步，就等着给水户收尸罢。”  
他的话说了一半时，柱间正要开口说什么，可听他提起水户，柱间又把话收回去了。  
斑起身向外走去，柱间问道：“你用水户威胁我，那你呢？泉奈和田岛的命，你也不放在心上了？”  
斑神色阴沉。这问题他也曾考虑过。  
“如果你想用人命做赌注，随你。我不会手软。”  
他拉开门，又道：“水烧好了，自己去沐浴。”  
这两句话放在一起，有种说不出的和谐与怪异。  
柱间只注意到前半句。他心中刚刚暴戾起来，又立即打散了那念头。他确实可以杀掉泉奈和田岛，但如此一来，扉间和水户的性命也别想保住，斑会想方设法置他们于死地，柱间毕竟不能全天候陪在两人身旁。  
再者，斑已用千手和漩涡族人的性命向他威胁过，他说得出做得到，柱间不得不防。  
柱间披上浴衣，用医疗忍术缓解了一下症状。但起身后，走路仍是别扭。仙人体好处再多，性事却总是例外。  
再次走向沐浴的房间，柱间心中五味杂陈。上一次来到这里，他以为那会是他最后一次出现在宇智波。如今，他却回来了。  
柱间在热水中泡了很久，精神渐渐恢复了些。  
他不能同斑置气。如果自己真的伤害泉奈，他毫不怀疑斑会为此屠杀千手与漩涡族人。柱间要的绝不是一个两败俱伤的结果。这其中涉及到的并不只有他和斑二人。另外，他如今被标记，不得不受制于人。  
沐浴后，柱间拿起一旁的新浴衣。他打量衣料和花纹，发觉这是他上次佯装要与斑成亲时挑选的。  
柱间望着衣裳，怔了片刻，还是穿上了。  
腿间的疼痛仍未缓解，走路仍旧不适。柱间向斑的房间走去，还未走到一半，就听见另一边走廊传来的脚步声。  
泉奈望着他，目光自他潮湿的头发与胸前扫过，眼中漠然，藏着轻蔑。  
柱间慢慢挪动脚步走回房去，并未对他开口。泉奈却跟了过来。  
“有事？”走到了房门口，柱间问。  
“当然有。”  
他的声音彰显着若非如此他绝不会来自讨苦吃的意味。  
柱间走回房中，他本应躺着休息，但泉奈也在这里，他只能暂时坐下。  
泉奈在他对面坐着，直直地望着他。  
“有什么事尽早说。”他久不开口，柱间说道。他还想多睡一会儿。  
泉奈看出了他的心思，于是偏要折磨他。  
“你若真成了我的嫂子，对我怎么能是这种态度。”  
“那不可能。”柱间回道。  
“是么？那么这几日，你与我哥哥……算是什么？”  
柱间不禁烦躁。  
上一次住在宇智波，他还能装模作样、从容应对，那时他知道该如何逃脱，当然不必焦急，这次却全无头绪。  
即使如此，柱间也不会同泉奈争论。他若还有风凉话要说，随他说去好了。  
“你到底有什么事？”  
“哥哥让我来看看你。”泉奈答道。  
他的声音不再没有感情，他的眼神和话语一样带着憎恨。还有无能为力。  
他向柱间不眨眼地望着，神色无动于衷，心头翻江倒海。泉奈不是在施压，他只是无力。于是他想示威，证实他的失败和无措至少不是一无所获，至少他还能见到柱间狼狈的样子。  
就好像这能给他慰藉。  
他为这样的自己感到可笑。但他无计可施。  
这个时代中，最为与众不同的人物便是宇智波斑和千手柱间。与柱间不同，斑的野心更大，他更好战，也更疯狂。泉奈崇尚力量，对这样的哥哥，他从不觉得有什么不好。  
但强大且过于疯狂，迟早会带来毁灭与灾难。  
宇智波依旧存在，宇智波还没有衰弱，但它的脊梁塌了。  
斑同意了与千手结盟，斑将娶千手的族长过门。  
无论是休战还是妥协，泉奈都反对。无论是联姻还是建村，泉奈都不信任千手。  
他看着一件他早就知道是错误的事在他眼前发生。  
父亲早告诉他要留心哥哥，要阻止斑做出荒唐的举动。在这件事上，泉奈失败得彻彻底底。不仅如此，他还失去了更多东西。他要无能为力地看着千手族长嫁入宇智波，成为他的嫂子和宇智波的主母，看着这件荒谬绝伦的事生根发芽。  
“事到如今，你还想同宇智波结盟、联手建村吗？”泉奈问。  
柱间避开泉奈的目光。  
他现在无法思考结盟，他只想为自己，为扉间和水户复仇，为被威胁的族人铲除灾祸。  
半晌，柱间答道：“你回去罢，我要睡了。”  
泉奈留在房中不走已是无礼，柱间也顾不得礼数，背过身躺下去，无心也无力应对泉奈。  
他背过身去，泉奈倒觉得好受了些。他不想同千手的族长、引诱哥哥的人接近，甚至都不愿对他开口。可哥哥偏要让自己来“看看”他，确认他的安好，确认他没有逃走。泉奈极为厌恶地接受了这任务，心头生出一丝反叛——你让我来看看他，那我就好好看看。  
房中闷热，柱间穿着浴衣在褥上躺着，被子只盖到腰。泉奈望着他，猜测着不知还有什么法子可以制止斑。  
不多久，门口响起脚步声。  
斑拉开门进来，见泉奈坐在自己房里，柱间背对着他躺在褥上，不禁一怔。  
“你在这里做什么？”  
泉奈起身，脸上像是带了面具。  
“按照哥哥说的，来看看他。”  
不再多说，也不向斑望上一眼，泉奈径直出了房间。  
斑看看柱间，又看看泉奈离开的方向，还是走到柱间身旁坐下。  
柱间已睡熟了。  
他太疲倦，又无计可施，思考无法为他带来解决办法，只会增加他的烦躁和痛苦。  
他睡着了，却不安稳。只是片刻，他惊醒似的忽然睁开眼，直勾勾向斑望去。  
“扉间和水户究竟怎么样了？”  
“刚一醒来，夫人要对我说的就是这些？”斑问。  
“若他们早已重伤、不中用了，你我还有什么条件可谈。”  
斑虽不愿回答，但实际他已命人打探了那二人的消息。  
扉间被他用忍术所伤，如今已在恢复中，并无大碍，但对水户，斑在震怒中无暇思考，直接下了死手，水户中了幻术，虽逃过一劫，现在却是重伤难治。他被斑的写轮眼所伤，也只有斑的写轮眼能治。  
“……治疗拖延上几日倒是无妨，但若拖得久了，即使救回来，也是个废人了……夫人若想救他，我又哪有推辞之理。”  
讲明了情况，斑幽幽说道。  
柱间的眼依旧冷着，可开口时，声音却少了些强硬。  
“什么时候能救他？”  
“那要看你什么时候与我成亲了。”  
柱间的右手搭在左手上，拇指抚着掌心。水户被伤已是三天前的事了，要早些为他治疗才好。  
权宜之计，还是要先骗过斑——只是，已到了这般田地，“骗过”之后，又能如何？  
他“骗过”斑，与他成亲，让他医治水户，之后呢？第二次与斑决裂、第二次在热潮期被折磨，然后不得已来找斑吗？  
他已没有办法了。

那晚睡觉前，斑拉着他行房。凌晨时，柱间正熟睡着，忽然毫无预兆地被斑弄醒，再度被他侵入。  
柱间伏在褥上，两条手臂直直地伸出去，惶惑地抓着，斑的重量压在他身上，性器胀胀地塞满他的身体，粗暴地插入。  
夜晚万籁俱寂，泼了墨一般黑。  
斑的动作越发蛮横，柱间感觉身体也要散了。  
柱间对自己说，他之所以忍受，是因为标记，是因为水户，是为了斑不至忽然疯狂起来、迁怒千手和漩涡两族。  
他有理由忍受这件事，就不该再乱想，也不该再觉得委屈或是痛苦，毕竟这是为了大局着想。  
柱间觉得骨头也要一块块迸裂开了。他的手抓在枕头上，攥得发白。

第七章

柱间并未同意成亲，宅子里外照旧做起了婚事的准备，庭院中悬挂了大红的装饰，连树木也挂上寓意吉祥的物件。家中处处都十分喜庆，唯独在柱间看来恍若一片血海。  
他无心过问宇智波的种种举动，只忧心扉间与水户。水户伤情严重，唯有斑能救治，柱间倘若想不出解决方法，也只得低头。至于扉间，他伤情较轻，此刻或许已无大碍，柱间只担心扉间的反应，怕他忧愁过度，也担心他情急之下失去理智、贸然到宇智波来救自己。  
柱间忧心太多，夜不能寐，白日亦无法合眼。但过去几日后，扉间并无动作，千手也没有消息送来，柱间这才安心。  
他的安心仅仅是对扉间。对于水户以及自己，他们已走到了绝路上。  
要消除标记这种事闻所未闻。柱间劝慰自己，或许过上几年会有办法解决、标记的影响会渐渐减退，可这一设想毫无根据，不过是自欺欺人。若果真无法可解，或许这一世都要受制于人。  
如今已经是如此了。  
在此之前，柱间从不知道躯体上的伤害会对人造成如此巨大的影响。  
热潮期的三日已过，斑却还是一样的兴致，只要得空，总要来找柱间。  
他们同房的时间越来越久。这种无异于奸淫的举动扭曲了柱间。初时他保持着理智，试图分散思绪，忽略他所承受的侵入与侮辱。他去想这些都有解决的一日、他必然能想到办法，必然可以回到过去，扉间与水户平安无事，他与水户的婚事如期举行，两族仍能停战、共同建村。  
可这是假的。  
标记无法去除，他无法逃离斑的控制。  
最好的证据便是此刻。清晨，傍晚，深夜，甚至正午，他无数次与斑交合，连头脑也晕沉起来。  
柱间无法再让自己去相信什么。下个月，热潮期又会到来，他仍会过着与今日无异的生活。  
若能死去也就罢了。傀儡一般活着，任人宰割，还有什么趣味。就算几年后，标记的影响逐渐减淡，到那时再报复仍是为时已晚。  
仅是此刻，柱间已觉得太晚了。  
如今斑吻他，柱间已不会躲了。连日的房事让他晕沉，他惟愿自己身在别处，不要感觉到任何东西，快感也罢，耻辱也罢。他不愿承认这些是真的。  
“你还要躲多久？”  
柱间伏在榻上，微侧着身体。斑与他缠绵了一整个下午，这时又在吻他。柱间并未躲开，听了他的话才睁开眼。  
“什么？”  
“你对我要永远是这样的态度？”斑问，“婚期就在眼下，你打算对我冷淡一辈子吗？”斑压在他身上，性器还未从柱间体内抽出，双臂压在柱间身旁将他圈住。  
斑在说什么？他是否对斑冷淡又有什么不同？  
柱间对他的话很是厌烦，但晕沉之下，心中却隐约闪过一个念头。  
他实在急切，又无路可走……他思考了许久，但仍没有头绪……  
柱间闭着眼，摸索到斑的手握住。  
“你让我回去罢……我只当这件事从未发生，我们仍是朋友，斑……”柱间睁开眼，迷蒙地向斑看，“倘若你我是朋友，我如何会对你冷淡？”  
即使斑了解柱间，此刻也不免惊讶——柱间果真与旁人不同，他竟能如此天真又可笑。已同床共枕了这些日，什么事都做了，他竟还抱着指望，希望斑放弃。  
想来，他也着实是束手无策了。  
“走到这一步，宇智波与千手只有更憎恶彼此，积怨太多，迟早会爆发冲突……我已定亲，不应毁约、和别人成婚。趁着大婚还未举行，现在回头还不晚。”柱间又道。  
他自己也知道这种希望如何渺茫，可他还是盼望斑能回心转意。  
“我们相识多年，自小就是朋友，我不愿恨你，”柱间顿了顿，这句话忽然钉在他心上，刺痛又难堪，却是实心实意，“你就此收手，这就让我回去，过去的事一笔勾销，千手仍愿停战结盟。”  
他盼着斑的答复，斑却陡然恼怒。  
斑甚至没听到后面的话。他只听见柱间提起水户，说出那句“我已定亲”，觉得这话十分刺耳。  
“我就此收手又能如何？你回了千手，不过二十几日又是热潮期，到那时你再来找我么？你对水户如何解释？”  
柱间与斑的性事刚刚结束，脸颊额头上仍布着细密的汗，满面潮红，这时却如自噩梦惊醒一般，面无血色。  
“你回去了，与水户成了亲，却要每个月同我行房，水户会作何感想？你想必也舍不得他这样受苦罢？”  
柱间彻底清醒了。是他痴人说梦，异想天开。  
性事太久，他脑中浑噩，思绪混乱，才会胡言乱语。斑已标记了他。  
连这等事都做了，他早已无可救药，对他规劝又有何用？他若能回心转意，最初又如何会做下种种无可挽回的事？  
柱间松了手，悔恨不该自讨无趣，与他说上这些。  
斑却扣住柱间刚刚放开的手，另一只手握在柱间颈后，柱间一滞，身体更僵硬。斑的性器埋在他身体中，并未拿出，此时又硬了。  
“就算我同意，你回千手就能与水户成婚了？每月热潮期都要与我行房，你究竟嫁的是谁？千手的族长，竟要一人侍二夫么？”  
斑觉得好笑极了。他因柱间的缘故尝够了嫉妒的苦，对水户又恨之入骨，这日话赶话说到这里，他绝不介意多说几句。  
“别再说了。”  
“你与他没有成亲，与我才有婚约——已清清楚楚写在协议上了，夫人忘了吗？如今标记也有了……你既已是我的，怎么还能想着其他男人？”  
柱间浑噩了几日，这天被他的话刺激，挥拳就向斑打去，斑却用力向他身体中猛干，柱间登时脱力、软了胳膊，喘息也急促起来。  
斑这日原不打算为难他，柱间却忽然提起水户，扰得斑心意烦乱，怒气都发泄在柱间身上。

到了晚饭时间，两人仍耽搁在房里。  
柱间无法起身，下身酸疼，脑中混乱。而斑的恼怒散去，对柱间再度温和起来，又哄着他了。  
“……倘若你不提水户，我如何会生气？这也怪不得我，”柱间背对着斑，斑搂着他，吻他的颈后，“是我过分，可这也没什么，你我很快成婚，这只是夫妻间的平常事，有什么可在意？”  
柱间体力不支，并不答话。  
斑又劝了他几句，说柱间同意婚事并非是为自己、而是为了千手与漩涡两族的平安云云。再者大婚后战争结束，宇智波和千手共同建村，这些均由柱间的一句话带来，他实在没有犹豫的必要。  
至于水户的性命等等，更不必提。  
柱间已多次听过类似的话。斑早以不同的态度、不同的方式说过了。有时他恼怒不已，威胁柱间；有时是在行房时，他侮辱柱间，说上许多不堪入耳的话；有时他全不在意，随口提上几句，没头没尾，亦不在意柱间的回答；也有时，他会做出此刻的模样，温柔可亲，哄着柱间。  
这次斑亦没有对柱间的答案抱指望。他说起闲话，提起他的一个部下几日前做了父亲，他也见到了那孩子，一个粉雕玉琢的娃娃。  
“是个女孩，如今这种境况，还是女孩更好些。男孩死得早。”  
这话让柱间十分不适。他们都有过早死去的弟弟，如今过去了十几年，战乱未停，孩子们依旧在死去。  
他们残杀别人的骨肉，他们的骨肉被别人残杀。  
是了，斑又在说柱间。  
你若不同意，孩子就会继续死去。过上十年、二十年，新生儿诞生时，人们依旧会说：女孩好，女孩活得久一些——倘若她们运气好。

婚事将如期举办，商讨两族结盟的会议也照旧举行，但斑不允许柱间再次踏入议事处，至少成亲之前如此。  
对于柱间的欺骗为斑所带来的影响，斑只字不提，他心中恼恨憎恶，对柱间态度大变，再不敢相信他，事事都要疑心，唯恐重蹈覆辙、再次被他欺骗。  
斑对柱间的态度生硬了许多。他有苦难言，不得不发泄；他想报复，别无他法，只得施加在柱间身上。  
柱间原本就抗拒与斑亲近，在白日时更是反感，斑明知如此，偏要强迫。有时他提前处理好公务，回到家中，无论什么时辰，总要与柱间同房。不仅在白日如此，有时甚至故意打开对着院落的那扇拉门。  
“反正那里也不会有人。”斑笑道。  
终归他就是要柱间难堪，就是要羞辱柱间。  
柱间重回宇智波的这几日，斑在房事上从没让他好受过，每次都要折磨他许久，到了第二日，柱间不得不以医疗忍术做些处理，否则身体便如散架了一般——甚至，像被斑用坏了。  
这两日斑故意不提成亲，这件事却压在柱间身上，无时无刻不绞着他的身体。  
他知自己无路可退，但仍不愿屈服。睡去醒来，反复思量破开僵局的办法。他对自己劝慰必然会有解决方法，不至于如此狼狈，但那办法就是不现身。  
“你可看清了？”  
一日下午，斑在与柱间行房时问道。  
天色大亮，面向院落的拉门敞开，柱间跪趴在地，眼前是黄昏时分院落安宁的景象，斑正骑在他身上狠狠操弄。  
“你看清了么？”他又道，嘴唇擦在柱间耳上，“你也只是凡人。”  
这句话钻进柱间心中，刀尖扭转，戳破他的身体。  
柱间不愿承认。他有过失败，但次数寥寥可数；他虽谦和，但知道他拥有常人无法企及的东西、无可比拟的力量，他的生活不应有被迫与屈服。  
没有任何时刻能比此刻更证实他的无力。  
斑的性器埋在他身体中，反复操干，让柱间跟随他的意愿感受欢愉，感受屈辱和高潮。  
“倘若你真有那么不同，现在就不会被我按在身下，干得又哭又叫。”  
柱间疼极了。身体与心都被人攥着，随意摆弄，随时可以捏碎。有时斑会干得他失神，眼泪在他还未意识到时忽然滚出。有时他难受得厉害，低低的一声哀叫滑出口，马上收住，也已然晚了。  
他本应是不同的。他本应碾碎一切障碍，完成一切渴望，怎么会就此败给另一人、还被他以如此屈辱的方式折磨？  
柱间的衣裳并未脱完，斑有意如此。他的衣服下摆被掀起，上身的仍裹在身上。斑着意为他添了繁复、正式的衣服，布料被密密的金线刺穿，腰带层层叠叠束在身上，斑搂着他，过多的衣裳冷硬地硌着斑的手，仿佛他正拥着一件四分五裂的东西。  
“不习惯？”斑在他身体中操干，向外望去，“你怕被人见到？不会有人过来，”他停顿一下，“——可就算没人见到，所有人也都知道我们在干什么。”  
柱间低垂着头，散落的头发在榻上来回蹭着。  
“还不同意？等着水户下葬时再后悔？”斑问。  
柱间不开口，已经哑了。  
“也罢，你变成这幅样子，”他将柱间的腰压得更低，更深地冲撞进去，“水户也不会要你了。”  
柱间不敢想水户，亦不敢设想他知道自己与斑的丑态。即便水户不在意，柱间也无法忍受。  
斑翻转过柱间，看着他的眼睛干他。  
柱间面无血色，眼睛也一并苍白起来，无神地对着他。  
“你应该欢喜才是。婚事在即，种种物品准备妥当，且都是你亲手置办的，夫人还喜欢么？”  
柱间自浑噩的绝望中忽然惊醒。他忍无可忍，抬起胳膊给了斑一巴掌。  
斑被他打得脑中轰鸣，但仍是笑了，他架起柱间的双腿，向生殖腔顶弄。  
怒火与羞耻突如其来，却也很快散去。一连几日过去，柱间的焦急与羞愧也已麻木起来。  
斑终于松开了手，在他的精液又一次灌满柱间的生殖腔后。柱间甚至能感觉到那些东西烫着他的身体，将下身也烧化了一般。他迷蒙地伏在地上，侧过身子，不想光裸的下体继续暴露在斑眼前。  
他抓着衣裳遮盖身下。恍惚中，柱间听得斑似乎说了什么，但听不真切，唯有一件事确切无疑。斑笑了一声。  
不仅斑在笑，柱间自己也想笑。  
再次来到宇智波，柱间没有一日不想放声大哭。他流不出泪，只想求个寂静漆黑的场所，让他哭号一场。  
柱间拉好了衣裳下摆，但并无用处，斑的体液混合着柱间自己的，正从后穴中流淌出来，证实着他的放荡与不堪，将他华贵的衣裳染得一文不值。  
斑理好了衣服，隔着一二尺坐在柱间身旁，看他残废一般伏在地上的模样。  
他本应心疼柱间。他本应对柱间关怀备至、体贴入微，但柱间丢弃了那机会，将斑的温柔、怜悯与容忍打得粉碎。  
“倘若你忍心眼见水户死去，我倒是没意见。”  
斑说道。他望向寂静的院落，以同样的语气道：“再拖下去，过上二十几日，你的热潮期又要到了。”  
柱间可以拒绝他，也可以一个月后死掉。但斑早有打算，就算柱间死，他心中也列好了名单，千手与漩涡一个人也跑不掉。  
那时没有柱间，更没有人能与他抗衡。  
说到千手和漩涡被灭族，斑倒是心绪极佳。  
“打了这么多年，倘若无法休战，结局只有你死我活。被灭族的也不在少数。”  
柱间仍在榻上伏着，无法动弹，身体冰冷，贴了一层霜似的。  
斑将他抱起来，亲昵地搂在怀中，怜惜地吻他，捂暖他冰凉的身体。  
“你又何必自讨苦吃？停战后我们联手建村，如你所愿。我已把机会送到你手上了，你又何苦赌气呢。”  
他抱着柱间亲吻劝慰，如同一对即将分离的爱侣。他说着情话，哄着他，威胁他，一面在柱间被咬破的嘴唇上亲吻。  
“你怎么能不为族人考虑？你想看千手毁在你手里吗？别固执了，没有我，你会死的……你在意的人也会死。”  
柱间挣扎起来。他身体酸软，头痛欲裂，一个字也听不懂。

柱间又一次出现在宇智波家的餐室里。  
泉奈与田岛已认命了。斑就是要如此，就是要一意孤行，他们劝不得，束手无策，唯有当做看不见。  
泉奈的态度轻蔑漠然，田岛则权当房中没有这个人。他要对儿子说教，也不至于当着外人的面。  
这一次，柱间连做出从容的模样也难。他只有麻木应对，装作不知他出现在宇智波的身份，装作他对此没有感觉。  
他正食不知味地吃着东西，忽然听见有人问道：“你同意成亲了？”  
“不。”他脱口而出。  
是泉奈问的。田岛看了眼泉奈，并未说话，更不会看柱间。斑仍是心绪尚好的模样，仿佛柱间的拒绝是热切的同意。  
泉奈握着筷子，如抓着一把刀。柱间被强迫了这么多日，早就是宇智波的人了，现在却还要装模作样、拒绝哥哥。泉奈既厌恶哥哥对柱间痴缠，又厌恶柱间装腔作势。明明已经下贱至极，却还装出贞烈的样子，白白给他们全家添堵。  
泉奈已被斑教训过，知道不能再对柱间恶言恶语，遂转向斑，说道：“到了杀光千手和漩涡那日，我要先动手。扉间和水户都留给我。”  
泉奈话语中有赌气的意味，在斑听来，简直小孩子抢玩具一样。  
“怎么忽然要针对扉间和水户了？”斑问。  
“不痛快罢了。”  
泉奈放下碗筷，说吃好了。  
他离开餐室，斑向田岛笑道：“泉奈最近脾气越发古怪了。”  
田岛哼了一声，“还不是因为你搅出这许多事来。”  
斑和田岛聊了几句，说泉奈的脾气，说这几日的琐事，都是家常话。  
柱间握着筷子，连去夹菜也不会了。他的弟弟、恋人与族人，被旁人如待宰羔羊一般看待，仿佛他们只是一块块吊好的肉，只等着宇智波来瓜分。  
倘若柱间不同意斑的决定，到下个月热潮期，他只有死路一条。在那之后，尽管扉间与族内众人可以抵挡一阵，但他们并非斑的对手。族人的命运正如泉奈所说一般。

夜晚，斑又一次贯穿柱间的身体时，柱间的手抓坏了床褥。被褥俱是新送来的，但这晚柱间感觉异常难捱，已抓坏了不止一处。  
他垂着头，空睁着眼，精神与气力都集中在手上抠抓的地方。  
“水户……怎么样了？”  
“还有一口气。”斑答道。  
他换了只手攥柱间的腰，同时伏下身，贴在柱间背上，“挺不过几日了。”  
斑只顾着向柱间身下抽插，静了片刻，又道，“我会让人过去送他。他不是千手人，却被我所伤，丧葬费我也应出一部分。”  
柱间知他只是要惹恼自己才这样说。可水户身着殡葬的白衣、被安置在棺木中的画面仍旧出现了。  
柱间再撑不住，腰腿酸软，趴了下去。斑捞起他的腰，继续狠插进去。  
棺木上落着雨，被粗糙的绳子吊着向下放，泥土湿冷，一捧一捧落下。  
柱间浑身颤抖，几乎要抽搐起来。他抓着床褥，用力过大，指头磨得发白。  
人们一锹锹铲下土来，埋水户的棺木。雨愈发大了，和土混在一起，变成稀松的软泥。  
斑陡然用力，柱间支撑不住，手刮着抓坏地褥面向下划去，长长地扯了一条裂痕。被压实的棉花重见天日，一如包裹身体的皮肉被剖开，露出五脏六腑。

斑等着柱间表态，等他的乞求与同意，但这场变故十分突然，柱间连性情也变了许多，时常神思恍惚，这一日听到水户情况更严重时，竟没有反应，只是面色灰白——他这几日总是如此。  
斑将他逼迫到如此地步，毕竟心疼，但憎恨压过了这一切。柱间辜负他，欺骗他，弃他而去，如今的处境全是他咎由自取。一想到他如此失魂落魄是为水户的缘故，斑更觉嫉恨，每日对柱间的折磨与占有竟是白费了，柱间从不是他的，心不是，身体亦不是——他的身体全被那个人的安危牵着，他忧心水户，于是日渐消瘦，听闻水户命悬一线，更是黯然神伤。  
当夜晚膳时，柱间却比平日多吃了些。这些天他总是没胃口，吃不下，一日日瘦下去。见他如此糟践身体，斑自然心疼，到底忍不下去，决意这晚就算是强迫也要让他多吃些，但柱间却主动这般做了。  
他吃得慢，泉奈和田岛已下了桌，他仍在缓缓吃着。他咀嚼费力，又仿佛肿了喉咙、难以下咽，但柱间依旧未停筷。  
斑吃好了，在桌旁等着他，看他一口口送食物到嘴中缓慢吃着，病人一般。  
斑的怒气不会散了。  
他这般模样，必然又是因为水户。  
斑心中不痛快，那晚对柱间逗弄得很了些。初时柱间不做声地忍耐，最后终于狂躁地挣扎起来，身体抖动得厉害，如害了病症一般。  
“停下……斑……停下！”  
他喊斑的名字，要他停下，再后来竟不能吐出字句，只是叫喊。他的喉咙哑了，叫喊声更觉扭曲。柱间流不出泪，像是已被逼疯了。  
斑终于停下，从他身体中退出。柱间神色恍惚，周身发抖。  
“柱间？”斑唤着他，轻轻摇晃，柱间双目发直，身体仍在轻微颤抖。斑惊惶不已，忙抱住他，不住道歉。  
柱间却什么也听不见。许久后，他终于回过神来。  
“给扉间送信。”  
“什么信？”斑赶快问。  
柱间闭着眼，翻过身去。  
“筹备婚事……千手也要做准备。”  
斑正为柱间这夜的反常惊慌，此时听他说同意了婚事根本不敢相信。  
“你同意了？”  
柱间没有感情地说了声“是”。  
毕竟，他还不想死。  
暂且不提拒绝婚事的种种后果，柱间亦有他自己的渴望。活着无论如何不堪，总胜过白白送命。柱间有还未完成的事，不能年纪轻轻撒手人寰。向着目标追逐，却半途死去，没有人会甘心。  
“你确定？”斑问，“倘若这次又是骗我……”  
柱间不再答话，拉好被子睡了。  
他的头发落在斑的手指上。柱间同意了婚事，斑感觉不到欣喜。

水户命悬一线，耽搁不得，柱间无论拖延多久，也只有同意婚事这一条路。他不想在斑面前袒露情绪，只做出冷静的模样，但心中始终恼怒、绝望，对斑愈发厌恶。  
婚事已经决定，柱间的情绪也不再时时收敛，他与斑的相处反而比前几日更差。斑一旦惹恼他，柱间当即翻脸，绝不留情，几次惹得斑难堪，但两人互相忌惮，斑不敢更加过分，唯恐柱间不顾一切、鱼死网破，只得忍耐。  
斑知水户的身体还能拖上几日，于是在大婚前，仍是按照礼数准备提亲、赠送彩礼、双方家人见面等事，一件也不落下。  
柱间父母早逝，于是双方家长见面只有变成双方亲属会面。田岛拒绝出席——儿子发了疯，难道他自己也要跟着发疯不成？他不出面，只有泉奈代替他。  
回千手前，柱间让人为扉间带了信，告知他自己即将与斑成婚一事。  
翌日，柱间同斑和泉奈一起回到千手时，扉间正如柱间所料那般，满腔怒火，恨不得当即同斑决一死战。  
扉间已生了一夜的气，脸色极差。柱间见他脸色苍白，知他又是一夜未睡，也不顾的斑在身旁，立即走到扉间身旁抱住他，在他耳畔安慰几句。  
扉间呆怔着，动也不动。  
柱间穿了宇智波的服饰。他第一眼竟未能认出柱间。  
柱间极少穿深色衣裳。千手族服是浅色，柱间的衣服也多是浅色。除戴孝期间，扉间从未见过兄长身着深色。惊诧之后，扉间才发现柱间所穿并非宇智波族服。他内里是一件青色着物，外面穿着黑色羽织。那羽织同斑与泉奈的一模一样，彰显着他已成了宇智波的人。  
“兄长……”  
扉间吐字费力，亦因无力抗拒宇智波、保护柱间而感觉耻辱。  
柱间拥抱他，在他背上拍了拍。  
“没事了，我们进去说。”  
泉奈见他们拥抱，冷笑一声，很不耐烦，觉得这兄弟二人都在惺惺作态，千手善于伪装千真万确，绝非对手夸大其词。  
几人进了千手大宅。泉奈渐渐反感起来。千手众仆个个神色肃穆，仿佛若他与斑对柱间稍有不敬，他们就要立即动手似的。  
按照传统，这日双方亲属见面，是为商量婚事细节而来，诸如典礼以及婚后琐事。但刚一落座，扉间就向斑质问起来。对于柱间不得已同斑成亲的种种理由，扉间一清二楚，可仍旧如鲠在喉，无法接受。  
斑与他对答几句，扉间愈发恼怒。泉奈却是更不满的那个，他原本就不情愿来千手，见扉间对斑反复逼问，不禁烦躁。  
“你要吵多久？你哥哥都已同意了，你替他争什么？”  
“就算同意，也是迫不得已——”  
“你有解决办法吗？”泉奈望着他，“你若能让柱间的标记消失、让他不必和哥哥结婚，我必奉上一车厚礼谢你，你以为宇智波很欢迎他吗？你又没办法、又做不到，干什么吵个不停？”  
扉间与泉奈二人忽然争吵，斑与柱间不得不各自劝着，柱间将扉间带去另一间房了。  
柱间还未开口，扉间已恼怒地合上拉门。  
“难道你就这样同意了？”扉间问道。  
“眼下只能如此。我考虑了许多日，着实别无他法。不同他成亲，难道等着下个月我被折磨死、你为我送葬吗？还是这个月先眼看着水户死？”顿了顿，他继续道，“为今之计只有联姻，但境况不会永远如此，过上一二年，或许标记淡去，到那时再报仇也不晚。”  
“就算……就算日后能以牙还牙，可现在……”  
扉间快无法克制情绪了。  
他咬牙切齿，愿以任何东西换取柱间的自由。哪怕他为此送命，也比眼见柱间受辱要好。  
那耻辱与痛苦不是柱间一人的，它同样在扉间心上穿过，让他鲜血淋漓。  
流血无关紧要，丧命也无关紧要，可他怒不可遏，怒火无法抑制。  
他帮不了柱间。  
“你再恼下去，身体也要气坏了。”  
柱间劝道。他自己前几日正是这样。  
“当务之急不是你我的意愿，是千手、漩涡两族人的性命，还有水户和我的命，这些都攥在斑手中，此时不低头又能如何？隐忍一时不代表永远忍气吞声。”  
柱间劝了扉间半晌，他终于平静下来，但仍无法接受。见柱间站在眼前，身着宇智波的服饰，如同感觉眼见着弟弟们又死去一遍。  
这次他失去的是柱间。  
扉间终于松开拳头，垂下头去。柱间的手暖热地放在扉间脑后，仍在轻声劝慰。

扉间被柱间劝了出去，斑也对泉奈规劝起来，让他不要再与扉间起冲突。泉奈向来听他的话，只对斑抱怨几句，也就罢了。  
两人等待许久，仍不见柱间与扉间的影子。斑不禁忧心，唯恐柱间改变主意，已在与扉间商量计策。  
“或许他反悔了，”泉奈道，如同看穿斑心中所想一般，“说不定此刻他和扉间已在准备动手了。”  
“别说这种话。”斑着实为此担心，但旁人说出口，他却听不得，立即反对。  
泉奈哼了一声，只盼千手兄弟就此反悔，他们重新成为敌人，你死我活地厮杀到底。泉奈不介意与他们再度开战，就算重伤至死，也好过和敌人结什么亲。  
他的想法还是落空了。  
半晌后，拉门打开，柱间与扉间回来了，脸上都是要筹备丧事的模样。  
他们终于开始谈婚事了。宇智波按照传统准备了提亲的礼物和礼金，但因时间紧迫，斑不会按照传统等上几日，明日就派人将提亲礼物与家谱一同送来。泉奈不情愿地对扉间开口，命他做好准备，明日将千手的回信、家谱交与媒人。至于合婚庚帖，等到大婚当日再交换，提前准备好即可。  
除了斑，桌上的三人都很压抑。扉间与泉奈只想大开杀戒，柱间不发一言，且一个字也不想听。

宇智波重新选了成亲的日子，吉时也换成晌午。  
此时正是雨季，原以为连日落雨后天气会凉爽些，却不想成亲那日十分闷热，从清早开始天色就阴沉着。  
天还未亮，柱间就要起床，由人服侍着一层层穿上婚服，梳理头发，又上了妆。这日他的脸色实在难看，死人一般。上妆时，柱间面上扫了层粉，唇上也涂了些胭脂，看上去终于有了分喜庆的味道，但他仍是冷着脸。他不能哭天喊地，又不能把绝望与屈服显在脸上，只能板着面孔。  
理好了妆容和头发，白无垢也终于穿好，柱间被勒得喘不过气。他向镜中望去，却陡然想起水户。  
水户此刻伤着，不知情形如何，他自己却在宇智波家，与斑做尽了下流的勾当，现在还要穿上婚服，做出纯净无暇嫁入夫家的模样。  
他与水户初次见面是在黄昏。那时柱间和扉间一路走一路说话，在河边遇见漩涡的几人，寒暄了几句。双方是远亲，虽不相熟，也多了层亲密。几人正在办事途中，柱间留他们住一夜再赶路，对方因事情紧急不好停留，应允回程时必会来访。  
那日与柱间说话的是水户。正直黄昏，天际光芒澄澈微弱，远远地，柱间见到一个身材修长的青年向他走来，身后的几人全成了陪衬。  
与他交谈时，柱间自是礼数周全，心中却为这陌生人困惑不已：世上当真有这样的人。  
他不知自己在感叹什么，只觉得这人难得。  
水户一行人离开后，柱间怅然若失，站在河边发呆。那时正值日落，暮色苍茫，河水岑岑流淌，恍若悄声细语，那一幕与水户一同留在柱间心上。  
这一刻，望着镜中新娘装扮的自己，柱间忽然冷笑一声。旁人吓了一跳，向他看了看，亦无人敢开口。  
他心中难捱，却还是不能将这想象成他和水户的婚事。即使那会让他好受些，但那更是对水户的侮辱。  
他会记得清清楚楚，这一刻的耻辱、愤怒和痛苦，他如何妥协，他如何憎恨此刻的一切，包括斑，包括自己。  
有朝一日，这些东西都要还回来。  
柱间不知这种说辞是否是自欺欺人。但他必须这样想，否则怒火会逼疯他。他要完成仪式，要和斑成亲，待到第二日，斑会去救水户。之后，千手同宇智波会停战，会结盟，会共同建村——在他们这桩龌龊的亲事之后。  
他的梦想就是这样实现的。

原已伪装好了情绪，可迈出房间，走向斑时，柱间仍感觉混乱难堪。  
他这就要成亲了。  
参与参进仪式的众人站在门口等候，斑与扉间都在那里，二人脸色迥异，正示意着什么是笑与苦，喜与恨。  
他们这就要向神社正殿走去，路上不能开口。于是见到柱间，斑只是脸上堆了笑。  
见到盛装的柱间，斑满心喜悦，将他们的龃龉都忘了，连带这场婚姻的交易性质一同忘得干净。  
他迎着柱间的目光，柱间却不看他，他直视前方，不看任何人。  
若没有仪式，他只是与斑一同生活，也不至如此难堪。可斑要求举行仪式，就好像他侮辱了柱间还不够，更要将千手一族统统拉出来示众，让所有人见到他们如何颜面尽失。  
对柱间而言，这是标志着屈辱生活就此开始的日子。对斑而言，这却只是他迎娶柱间的一日。  
这世上尽是无法做到、也无法勉强的事，斑不强求其他，唯有感情无法退让。他想要柱间，必须得到他，下作也好，无耻也罢。  
天上密密地聚了一层云，越发阴沉。  
柱间走近他们，扉间扶着他的胳膊。倘若母亲还在，这会是母亲的位置。  
柱间忽然心头酸涩。母亲不在这里，那两个本应跟在他身后的弟弟们也不在，他们与父亲一同缺席了这场婚事。这竟也能算是幸事吗？  
他走在中间，扉间在左侧握着他的手臂，斑走在柱间右侧。  
参进仪式开始了。  
主祭人在前面领路，众人向正殿走去。柱间身后是宇智波火核，他撑着一把极大的、殷红的和伞，与他们一齐缓步前行。这本应是泉奈的任务，但参加大婚已经是泉奈屈服的极限，他断不肯再让步，更不必想让他为柱间撑伞、跟在柱间身后。  
在火核之后，是双方的十几位亲属。田岛和泉奈一样不在列。  
大婚邀请的宾客不限于宇智波和千手，许多大家族的族长都被斑请来，火之国的大名也派了人参加。这日不仅是斑与柱间大婚，也是宇智波与千手休战结盟的日子。在婚事之外，这更像是一场政治活动。  
距离神社正殿还有数十尺，忽然淅淅沥沥落下雨来。  
众人皆是惊讶，但仪式还未结束，不好喧哗，索性都未出声。宾客们还算惬意，虽有一部分人站在神社外，但院落两侧均已搭起极高的红帐，原本为的是避开日晒，现在却作了避雨之用。  
唯有中间这条路不曾搭上红帐，新人与身后的亲属都淋在雨中。  
仪式忌讳慌乱，成亲时更不该因几滴雨慌张。于是众人继续缓步向前，保持原本的步调。  
雨势忽然转大，这时距离正殿还有十几尺。  
柱间微微抬头，让雨水落到脸上。  
他心中翻着滚油与尖刀，但此刻，任何能破坏这一日的东西都能给他短暂的满足。  
他就是要这样的不顺来搭配他的厄运。  
柱间头戴白色角隐，遮了些头发与前额，若他低头，也不至于被水淋湿脸庞。但为着雨水，柱间抬起头来。暴雨刷在脸上，妆容登时斑驳了许多。他并不十分狼狈，只是有几处被雨水冲花，泪痕一般，嘴唇嫣红，湿润地沾着水滴流下，看过去有种怪异的美。  
加上柱间面孔冰冷，简直像被送去阴间成婚的新娘。  
路还没走完，两人都要看向前方，斑还未留意柱间的变化。  
终于迈入正殿，扉间松开了手，与一同走进的其他人落座，柱间与斑在神像前站好，主祭人宣告仪式开始。  
在修净和献餐时，斑这才再度望着柱间的面孔，看到他被冲花的妆容和冰冷的眼。柱间的脸庞没有生气，唯有唇上涂着一抹红。那抹颜色原是为了喜庆，现在却有种强烈的不吉利意味。斑很惊讶，但因没有机会说话，就这样过去了。  
天气闷热阴沉，花叶腐烂的味道翻卷进室内，在蜡烛与熏香的味道中缓缓飘散。  
两人在神像前的一对凳上相对坐下，主祭人为他们祝词，继而两人在神像前共饮。  
喝过酒，斑从主祭人手中接过卷轴，宣读誓词。  
“今日，我们在神前结为夫妇，谨在此共同立誓。从今以后，必互敬互爱，甘苦与共，生死相随。夫，宇智波斑。”  
斑没有立刻听到回应。室外大雨滂沱，狂风大作，无比嘈杂。迟了迟，他才听到柱间的声音。  
“妻，千手柱间。”  
立誓后，双方交换合婚庚帖。柱间的眼第一次有了光亮，他向殷红的庚帖看，眼底映着落日的熹微光芒。  
主祭人和新婚夫妇向神明供奉神木，随后，祭事人将酒分别递给田岛、泉奈和扉间，两家人共饮，以示结成亲属关系。田岛漠然饮了，泉奈与扉间对看一眼，只盼对方速死。  
三人喝过酒，回到自己的位置上。  
主祭人为新人祝词，祈祷他们幸福长久，多子多福，双方家族兴旺，相处和睦。但这时正值雷声大作，那些祝福的话，连距离最近的柱间和斑也听得断断续续。  
仪式过后，新婚夫妇签署休战、结盟与建村的文书。  
柱间稳稳地一笔笔写着。已丢尽了脸，不至于这时再给自己添难堪。  
文书一份份递到他们面前，斑签署名字，盖上印，再送到他手里。柱间一一写上名字。  
所有文书签署完毕后，室外的雨渐渐小了，却起了风。在窸窣的风雨声中，柱间以族长的身份同斑握手——在所有到场宾客，各族族长、族老，以及大名派来的使者的见证下。  
没有回头路了。  
雨停了，风也止住，阴云在转瞬间无影无踪，阳光暴虐地燎烧土地。柱间向门外望去。  
光芒温和，却令人眩晕，就像初次见到水户那天。他忽然出现，仓促离去，只剩柱间呆呆伫立在河边，盼着他归来，盼着和他再次见面。  
不像此刻，他盼着万事万物灰飞烟灭，将这些丑陋、脏污、灰暗与懦弱尽数撕裂。那才是天理昭彰，才是……皆大欢喜。

仪式结束，客人离开正殿，去参加婚宴。柱间也换了衣裳。他走出房门时，斑已等在那里了。  
柱间换下白无垢，穿上色彩浓重的婚服，象征他已嫁入新郎的家庭，染上宇智波的颜色。这时的衣裳本应是红或金，但柱间身着一套泛着光泽的青黑色婚服，绣着仙鹤与花瓣，大气沉稳。这是宇智波的颜色。其他族人婚娶时很少刻意定做这种服饰，这是斑特意着人准备的。  
在漠然与厌恶中，柱间仍感觉可笑。染上他的颜色，就是他的了？如此执着于表面和形式，原因必是内里空无一物。斑清楚这场婚姻的本质，不然何以在这些无谓的事上大费周章。  
斑很满意，他伸出手给柱间。  
柱间从他身旁走过，径直走进婚宴会场。

入夜，柱间与斑回到家中。  
为着喜庆，房中里里外外都挂了红色装饰，有的已经挂了几日，初看时艳丽，现在冷不丁地瞧见，只觉得突兀，压迫着人。  
柱间不是没见过旁人成亲，可没有哪一家的装饰这般荒唐。那些过多的红色，和斑特意让他穿上的宇智波服饰别无二致，尽是装模作样。  
沐浴时，柱间在水中泡了很久，身体软了也不想出去。出去做什么？他这时沐浴好了、是为了要把自己送去给斑么？  
他向来体格强健，这时却有被怒气冲昏头的感觉。  
一整日，只有晚上与扉间单独交谈时，他才冷静了片刻。  
那时婚宴早已结束，斑去应对还没离开的最后一批客人，柱间厌烦，到另一间房里等他。扉间正是这时找过来的。  
柱间见到了从未见过的扉间。他表情僵硬，嘴唇不知该是开是合，他看上去依旧镇定，只是心如死灰，如同开裂的雕像露出了内里。  
扉间穿着千手族服。那是他唯一的铠甲。  
他恨他。  
看到扉间的模样，柱间异常清晰地感觉到自己对斑的痛恨。  
“会好的，不用这样。”柱间劝道。他要宽慰扉间，一出口却像谎言。  
“我本该制止斑，”扉间神色惶然，“这一切本不该发生。”  
“提从前的事干什么？没做错的事不要加在自己身上，”柱间道，对于斑将扉间影响成这幅模样更觉恼火，“这是斑的错，与你、我、水户都没关系。我迟早离开他，到那时你现在的难过后悔就全白费了。”  
“你不必强说这些话安慰我，我知道你难受。”扉间答道。他亦不想柱间心烦，但这一日，无论何种言辞都无法慰藉两人，扉间所幸不做挣扎，兀自消沉。  
“又说这些做什么？”柱间仍在劝慰，继而转移话题道，“你记得派人去库房，找些东西作为礼品，让人挨家挨户分下去。族长成婚要按照旧例庆祝，不要被人看笑话。来客明早出发，就算宇智波早有安排，千手仍要负责送客，不能失了礼数。你与族老好好商讨，倘若还有我不曾留意的，你们替我办好就是。”  
柱间本想安慰他，话赶话却说到这里。安慰不见得会有效，这些要做的事倒是实实在在。两人暂时沉默，去想刚刚所说的安排，但回过神时，他们仍站在婚宴后的会客室中，天色半暗不暗，还未点蜡，两人站得近，影子揉成了一团，变成一块浓重的黑。  
“都是大人了，还这幅样子，”柱间无话安慰，只有抱住扉间，“我回去之前，千手大小事都要依仗你，不能让人看见你这副模样，”他松开扉间，“回去罢，还有不少事要准备。”  
扉间应了一声，走出门去。脚步声在地板上吱吱呀呀，越来越远。

他唯一情绪缓和的时刻给了扉间。  
这些日子，柱间的情绪反复多次，他一次次以为这就是全部、他已麻木了、不在乎了，但到了大婚当夜，耻辱与愤恨都冲上顶峰。他曾以为他是不会动怒的人，至少，不是真的动怒。如今怒火却让他头脑发晕。  
沐浴之后，柱间回到他和斑的卧房。斑已坐在桌边等他了。  
见到斑喜形于色的模样，柱间简直想恭喜他。这是他一个人大喜的日子，这是他作出决断、永远失去朋友的日子。  
柱间走过去，每近一步，都更感觉斑的陌生。他在桌前坐下时，斑的脸已全然是另一个人的面孔了。  
柱间拿过倒满的杯子，一饮而尽。又为自己倒酒，向斑举杯：  
“喝酒。”  
“兴致这么好。”斑应道，留神观察着柱间。  
“成亲不该喝酒吗？”柱间将杯子塞进斑手里。斑没接话，干了这杯。  
柱间不再开口，一杯接一杯喝着，话也不说。他喝多少，斑就陪他喝多少。柱间越喝越多，斑也越来越不快。和他成亲，柱间就非要这种样子么？  
喝光了两壶酒后，柱间仍让仆人拿更多过来，斑这才制止他。  
“别闹了，柱间。”  
“你可以绑架、强迫，我却连几杯酒都不能喝？”  
“你醉了，也到了该睡觉的时候。”  
柱间微醺的眼睛紧盯着斑，他忽然伸手，右手手掌搂着斑的脖子，自己靠过去，在咫尺间看他。  
柱间面色微红，眼波流转，靠得又这样近，斑在转瞬间热血上涌，当时就想剥下柱间的衣服。  
“我没醉，”他说道，又是清醒，又带着分醉意，“这是我清醒着给你的态度，这是你应得的东西。”  
“别太过分，柱间。”斑的脸立刻冷了。  
“喝酒过分，侮辱和胁迫朋友不过分，是这样么？”  
“你是想让我认错？”  
柱间笑了一声，“你认为我那样蠢？”他拿起酒杯，倒出酒壶里最后一点底：“这杯敬你，这毕竟是你一个人大喜的日子。”  
柱间看也不看他，一口干了。  
“别说了。”  
斑拉开柱间的手，不想再听。  
“第二杯，”柱间拿过茶杯代替酒，“敬有朝一日——皆大欢喜的那日。我确实醉了……但会有那天的。”他继续笑。  
“这种时候威胁我，夫人认为明智吗？”  
“我不威胁你，”柱间答道，“倘若你还长着眼睛，就该自己看到结果。”  
斑的脸色好看极了。他的面孔在转瞬间灰白，怒火从眼中烧过，又瞬间消失。

房中的灯火灭了。  
柱间丢下他短暂的伪装，闭眼躺在榻上，任由斑在他身上舔舐亲吻。他觉得恶心。但至少此刻，他不必再同斑交谈，不用看他那张脸，也不用想他是如何背叛朋友的。  
斑抓着他的腰挺进，一遍遍问他是否喜欢时，柱间每次都会回复，一次也不曾落下。  
“你让我失望。”  
斑更暴虐。但这并不能带来什么。柱间已在绝望深处，他不可能感觉到更多痛苦。  
他在最坏的地方。  
但这也意味着，他无法跌进更深处。

柱间向外推斑。他知道这无济于事，但他仍旧要让斑知道他的抗拒。斑尽可以装作他得到一切，但柱间也可以让他知道，这一切都是假象。  
就算这只是安慰，也好过一味消沉、什么都不做。  
柱间屡次挣扎，打断斑的进入，打断他的兴致，打断他的快感。  
“你还想不想救水户的命？”最终，斑忍无可忍，在撞入他体内时问道。  
“水户没了命，你用什么威胁我？”柱间在恼恨中笑出来，已被逼疯了似的。斑刚刚反复问他是否喜欢，柱间将这些话丢了回去，问道：“你喜欢吗，斑？我恨你，你喜欢吗？”  
斑将他翻转过去，在他身上狠狠骑着。  
柱间不再说话，眼前一片模糊。  
杀人的渴望扼住柱间的喉咙。他不宽厚，不仁慈，他的身体在震怒与绝望中被燎烧，每一条筋肉都紧绷得即将断裂。  
眼泪在他咬牙切齿时淌下来。  
他尽可以惹恼斑，那并不能改变什么，但那是他此刻唯一想做的事。  
甚至死。只在这一刻。他愿意死，让他死。这一刻压断了他的脊梁，他受不了，惟愿这条命就此了结，终止他无法承受的东西。  
斑抓着他的腰臀，冲撞不停。  
柱间伏在褥上，不声不响。多年来他始终渴望终止战争，如今他的和平却以这种方式到来，在他被曾经的友人压在身下侵犯时。  
不会有这样的事。如此荒诞，怎么会发生在他身上？怎么可能是活生生的人和事？  
骨头在颤动中咯吱作响。这一刻他不愿活着，这一刻他只想杀了斑。  
太多力量积压在身体里，惟独尖利的叫喊才能释放它们。但柱间发不出声音。  
柱间跪趴，头在褥上蹭着，双臂歪斜地伸出去，右手抓着左手手臂，仿佛这能阻止他无法控制的剧烈情绪让他抽搐或晕厥。  
他无声地大口喘气，眼泪以岩浆从火山中迸发之势涌出眼眶。  
止不住的泪水更增加了整件事的荒诞程度。眼泪沾上手臂、枕头、褥子，像没有价值的污水一样源源不断。胸口藏匿了什么东西，努力要脱离他而去，让他窒息般渴求更多空气，一种类似悔恨的感觉支配着他——太荒唐了，他不过是个凡人，他竟刚刚知道。  
这一刻不会结束了。他在惊惧中忽然意识到。这种煎熬与绝望永远不会结束，绞索永远勒在他喉咙上，给他窒息与痛苦，但没有死亡，没有终结。  
时间在黑暗中停止流逝，斑的动作依旧狂暴，他嘴中断续吐出的话语也依旧将更多绳索勒到柱间身上。  
但颤抖和泪水终究停下了。  
柱间伏在褥上，那一刻结束了。房中依旧安静，一片漆黑。斑仍摆弄着他的身体，并将他翻转过来，继续侵犯。刚刚他的世界尽数坍塌，这间阴森的婚房却仿佛不曾发生任何事。  
泪水咸涩，消失在嘴中。柱间静默地躺着。  
他不可能是个凡人。他想道。  
这句话如同为故事写上结局一般，忽然就结束了。他再不能思考，这时他比世上任何人都平静，刚刚那一幕从未发生。

斑压在柱间身上，狂乱地吻着，说他爱他。  
性事暂时停下，柱间翻过身去侧躺。斑环抱着他，絮语不停。柱间疲倦，一个字也不想听。他的世界空荡柔软，只有渴望宁静的身体与引诱他的睡眠。斑却在用更多好笑的话烦他。  
斑说他爱他，爱了许多年，几近积劳成疾，几近逼疯自己。  
“……我知道你恼我，但不要恼得太久了……我这样做只是喜欢你，不然还能是为什么？休战还是结盟，难道我在乎？倘若你愿意和我成亲，我们平平常常地一起生活不是也很好？是你不愿意，我才不得已走了这步……你也太粗心大意，我念着你，你就一点也看不出？小时候你就呆，长大了也一样。”  
他说得轻松，仿佛他们是一对正在热恋的爱侣，今夜说出的话只有甜言蜜语。  
他们在不同的世界里。  
柱间不语，斑仍在继续，说他如何爱着柱间，说直到今日他的梦想才终于成真。柱间已成了他的心病，治不好，就连身体也一并瘫了下来。他做事疯狂，他丧失理智，可他这样做——  
“还不是为了你。”  
他异样地快乐着，混合着少年的天真和残忍。  
他翻转过始终沉默的恋人。  
柱间合着眼，半睡不睡，眼周与脸颊残着泪痕。  
斑顿时呆滞。  
“柱间——”  
他伸手要为柱间擦拭，却被挡住。柱间不需要强迫之后的温柔。斑疯了，但他没有。  
斑想劝慰，却很抵触：与他成亲，柱间就这样不情愿么？他说尽了好话，还要他怎么样？  
“哭什么，你想要的不是都有了？”  
柱间冷笑。是啊，天大的恩典。  
柱间摆脱他的手臂，翻过身去。  
斑追过来，将他翻转过来压在身下亲吻，他重复着对柱间的爱语，无视柱间的抵触和泪湿的眼睛，再次分开他的腿。


	2. Chapter 2

第八章

新婚的第一日清早，柱间在婚房中醒来，见到被洗劫一般的房间。  
卧房中东西不多，壁橱之外，只有靠墙一条又长又矮的细条桌。桌上原本不放什么，昨日是大婚，才摆了几件有吉祥寓意的装饰。  
因为斑的怒不可遏，因为斑在他的新婚之夜没有得到一个顺从的新娘，于是他更有必要证明他的占有和主导。  
房中的东西跟着遭了秧。细条桌上的茶洒了，蜿蜒地流成一条小河；一对装饰掉在地上，磕坏了一个角；另外翻了一个罐子，粉末与红碎屑撒得到处都是。  
这已不像是性事的痕迹了，更像是谋杀之后。  
物件一个个都是被损毁的模样。柱间倒像是毫发无伤——也唯有看起来如此。  
他的身体四分五裂。他起不了床，下身每动一下都疼得他不敢动。这日他连用医疗忍术为自己医治都没有力气，再者他情绪消沉，更不想动。  
昨夜的怒气仍残留在柱间心底，但已不再是纯粹的折磨。  
这不是喜事。斑需要知道什么才是真正的欢喜，柱间终究会让他明白。  
“你醒了。”  
斑的手伸过来，亲昵地去搂他的腰。  
柱间下身无力，胳膊却不是白长的。他一把掀开斑伸来的手臂。斑懒洋洋地笑着，“没必要罢，柱间。”  
“不想我反悔，就收起这幅嘴脸。”  
斑为这话安静了片刻，确实没再开口。没有人想惹盛怒中的千手柱间。斑强迫了他，已经占了好处，过分得寸进尺、把柱间推入绝境，就什么也得不到了。  
斑收起假笑，也收回了胳膊。  
斑决意不让更多事毁了他新婚的第一日，没再与柱间说下去。他为柱间穿浴衣，柱间并不理会，自己拿过衣裳穿好，尽管因为身体不适耗费了很长时间。  
换好浴衣，斑带他去沐浴，为他清理，又花了很久。柱间更是难受，但也只得咬着牙一声不吭。沐浴之后，柱间反而脸色更差。他昨晚哭过，房事又延续了一整夜，根本没睡多久，沐浴折腾了这半晌，他脸上最后一点血色也不见了，没有半分新婚的欢喜。  
“我们先去敬茶，然后再吃饭。”斑带他向外走。  
他扶着柱间，一只手环着他的腰，另一只攥着柱间的手。事到如今，柱间在这些小事上已没有抗拒的必要。只是听了这话，柱间还是险些捏碎斑的手。斑的骨头被他攥得生疼，若换做其他人，手掌下的骨头必然已断得粉碎。  
斑扶柱间走进起居室，并未见到田岛和泉奈。问过下人，才知两人在这里等候半晌，好久也没见到他们，已各自回房去了。  
斑让人请他们过来。柱间身下酸疼，心中烦乱，更站不住，斑不得不用力扶住他。  
比礼貌时间所允许的更迟些后，田岛和泉奈先后走进房中。见到柱间，两人都很冷漠。  
这也怪不得他们。柱间脸色苍白，如同宁愿登时死了也不想敬这杯茶。  
“该敬茶了，柱间。”斑提醒道。声音过分温柔，如同在他的皮囊里塞进了另一人的魂魄。  
见儿子在柱间面前这般肉麻、不知收敛，田岛简直想给斑几巴掌。泉奈也从未听过斑这样的语气，惊讶之后，觉得柱间把哥哥变成了怪物，再看柱间，他面色灰白，魂不守舍，仿佛嫁给哥哥是受了天大的委屈，更觉得他面目可憎。  
斑心意已决，今日就算是天塌了，他也要做出喜气洋洋的模样。他倒了茶，将杯子递到柱间手里，让他为父亲和小叔敬茶。  
说是敬茶，柱间也只是勉强把茶递过去，这杯茶不翻在手里就已算是好的。他的手一直在抖，几乎要捏碎茶杯。田岛看了就觉得晦气，茶还没递到眼前，他抄过来一口喝了。  
柱间端另一杯茶给泉奈，泉奈并不看茶，只向柱间看着，仿佛要在他身上找到更多厌恶的理由。那杯茶递到他面前，泉奈让柱间等了等，才接来喝掉。  
敬茶结束，田岛率先走了，一言不发，泉奈紧随其后，亦不对柱间开口。  
斑带柱间去餐室，因柱间行动不便，干脆搂着他向前走。这是新婚的第一日，三餐都应是全家人一起吃。他与柱间起得晚，田岛和泉奈已等了半天。  
柱间在桌旁坐下，动作缓慢。泉奈盯着他看，知道他是因房事才如此狼狈，更对他轻蔑起来。  
饭菜已经备好。柱间留意到这日早餐比平日丰盛，连菜肴所用器皿也很有讲究，与往常不同。发觉自己留意到这些，柱间心中忽然震荡起来——连宇智波平日饮食如何都一清二楚，他似乎真的成了宇智波的一员。  
柱间想尽快结束这餐饭，斑却没完没了，为他添菜添茶。柱间不觉他如何体贴，只为斑过分装模作样厌烦。斑却认为新婚第一日总要做出恩爱的模样，再者，他这日欣喜异常，为柱间做种种小事也不觉腻烦。  
田岛与泉奈却看不惯。斑如此殷勤热切，简直丢尽了宇智波的颜面。  
“你与斑既成了亲，就要知道家里的规矩，”半晌后，田岛开口。他已忍无可忍，否则根本不会对柱间说话，“家里下人不少，人多眼杂，你们起得太晚，新婚这样不节制，让人耻笑。”  
柱间埋头吃饭，以为田岛在对斑说话。  
宇智波父子三人盯着他。  
“父亲在同你说话呢，柱间。”斑提醒道。  
柱间抬起头来。这和他有什么关系？  
“是在说我？”他望着田岛，“可新婚与不节制，二者无一是我的主意。”  
他嗓音沙哑，声音很低，态度却强硬。他此刻身体疲乏，心虚混乱，但既然田岛所说之事并非他的过错，柱间不会揽到自己身上。  
三人皆是惊讶，未料到柱间会如此应答，虽说答话句句属实，但田岛仍感觉冒犯。  
“这是你应有的态度？”田岛撂下筷子。  
田岛年迈，柱间不愿与他争辩，何况他这日心绪消沉，连应答也不想。  
柱间胃口极差，吃了片刻，仍是味同嚼蜡。他不想继续留在餐室，更何况此时气氛紧张，田岛也眼见着要恼怒起来。  
“我吃好了，”柱间放下筷子，他的话还未说完，田岛已打断他，道：“千手族长就这样没规矩？新婚的第一日——”  
柱间从桌旁站起，也不理会田岛的话，向他略一低头，道：“您请慢用，我先回房了。”  
柱间巴不得离这几人越远越好，纵使身体依旧不适，他仍勉强向外走着。田岛态度恶劣，但柱间不会不分青红皂白、将怨怼转移到他身上，再者田岛年长，柱间亦不愿对他顶撞，于是仍保持礼数，鞠躬后离开餐室。  
他行动不便，斑赶快跟上扶住了他，田岛积攒了一肚子愤懑，登时怒骂起来。斑此刻已扶住了柱间，回头叮嘱泉奈劝住父亲，自己带着柱间匆匆走了。  
两人自走廊上缓慢走过，田岛的怒骂与泉奈的劝慰一句句传到耳中。  
竟有人想要这样的生活。  
“我不明白你。”柱间道。  
“你指什么？”  
柱间并不答话。他们无法互相理解，柱间也不必多说。  
两人回到房中，仆人收拾好了满屋狼藉，正要离开卧房，柱间嘱咐道：“拿一套新被褥过来，不要红色的。家里红色的东西都撤掉。”  
他忽然对仆人开口，且是以主人的身份，斑吃了一惊。自来到宇智波后，无论斑如何强调他的身份，柱间始终疏远漠然，与这里毫无瓜葛一般。此时他忽然指挥仆从、提出要求，仆人一时不知如何是好，于是口中答应着，眼睛向斑看去。斑点了点头，仆人离去，按照柱间所吩咐的去准备了。  
柱间暂时死心了。他成了斑的夫人，宇智波的主母，终归担了这虚名，也不必再客气了。  
被褥立即送来了。柱间身体不适，斑扶着他躺下。  
仆人出去、合上拉门。新婚夫妇在房中一个躺一个坐，竟无话可说。  
斑连日来多是惺惺作态的模样，柱间以为他必然要对自己长篇大论一番，告诫他对父亲要尊重云云，但斑并未开口，让柱间清净了片刻。  
两人已经成亲，斑反倒谨慎起来。倘若柱间果真发怒，不在乎人质与砝码，斑其实对他毫无办法。  
柱间疲乏又厌倦，合着眼休息片刻后，斑道，“我去看看父亲，很快回来。”  
他出去了。不多久，柱间听见极远处传来的争执声。斑的新婚就是这种模样。  
柱间羡慕斑，他竟能满足于如此可怕的生活；柱间羡慕斑，他竟能允许自己堕落至如此无可救药的地步。  
柱间已在绝境中，他亦渴望为所欲为、不顾一切，却做不到如斑那样寡廉鲜耻。  
吃过了早饭，柱间有了些体力，这才为自己用医疗忍术医治，又睡了片刻、借由睡眠让身体恢复。他记挂着水户的安危，不敢沉沉睡去，只是休憩片刻，等着斑回来、兑现诺言。  
昨日的大婚，加之昨晚一整夜的荒唐，柱间早已疲惫不堪，情绪亦无法再起波澜，但想到水户，仍是心头滚着热流一般。他此刻卧在榻上，被子随意地盖在腰上，虽身体发冷，却仍不想动，唯有想起水户才有了仍存活于人世之感。柱间拉上被子，头也埋在里面。  
如今他狼狈不堪，颜面尽失，但只要水户平安……  
拉门打开了。  
斑走进来，在柱间身旁跪坐下，隔着被子将手放在他身上，“是哪里不舒服了？”  
“你答应了我医治水户。”柱间掀开被子望着他。  
这日他从清早起就十分疲倦，此刻提到水户，却神色清醒，态度强硬。  
斑的脸立刻垮了，刚刚的温柔一扫而空，“一开口就提到他，你认为我会高兴？”  
“你高兴与否和我无关，承诺了的事就要做到。”  
“不然如何？”  
“不然我们再战一场，我若死了，算我不走运；你若死了，我不保证给你留全尸。”  
“千手柱间也要说这种威胁人的话？”  
“难道只许你一人下作？”柱间问道。他没有多少耐性了。若斑不去救水户，自己如此退让、甚至成亲，是因为好玩么？  
斑不再说了。柱间暗藏怒气，继续激怒他对斑无益。他也只得安慰自己：反正他们已经成婚，柱间已是他的了。

那日因柱间身体的缘故，两人是乘马车去千手的。道路颠簸，柱间下身更觉得难受。斑将他拉到身上抱着。柱间并未反对。斑此刻如何他都不在意，心中只有即将见到水户这一件事。再者斑即将为水户医治，柱间更不想激怒他。  
赶去千手途中，两人始终沉默。他们各自饱含怒气，又各自忍气吞声，皆是心烦意乱。  
柱间原以为斑断不肯让他再见水户，但略一想，便明白过来。他要让柱间欠他的情，也要让水户知晓两人成婚的消息，并亲眼见证……他也想让柱间死心。  
到了医院，柱间勉强恢复正常步速，以免被人看出端倪。斑依旧握着他的手，手掌如枷锁一般扣在他身上。  
两人走进水户的病房。  
水户沉睡着。他瘦了许多，与他同柱间最初见面那日无可救药地相似。  
柱间摆脱斑的胳膊，向前几步。这或许是几年内他和水户最后一次见面，他不想有斑出现在这一刻的画面中。  
只是望着水户，柱间就已经放松了许多。  
那是他爱着的人。  
柱间最初喜欢他，带着一种孩童般的、天真的欢喜，后来柱间爱他，那感情沉甸甸的，柔软又炙热。  
柱间庆幸，他已把能对水户说的话都说了。水户知道他的心意。  
但柱间仍想告诉他，再一次、千百次，告诉水户自己能与他相遇的幸运，神明如此安排的宽宏与怜悯。还有他已给了水户全部的、全部的爱情。  
只恨他们还有太多事没做，他们还未成亲，还不能经历几十年的喜怒哀乐、共度一生，还未能生下他们的孩子，共享天伦。但那一日早晚会来。  
“别忘了自己的身份，柱间。”  
斑到底扰乱了他。  
斑只是见到柱间看水户的目光，就已嫉妒得难以忍受。柱间望着自己时，何曾有过这样的柔情？  
“为什么我不杀了他？”斑问道，心中忽然浮现这念头。  
杀了水户，他仍有其他砝码在手。和平，停战，结盟，建村。  
斑似是已出了神。  
“你为他医治之后，我去看看扉间。晚些时候再回家。”柱间道。  
他的话将斑的思绪拉了回来。  
柱间正在清楚地向他示意，他没有杀水户的必要。若他动手，柱间必会与他大战一场，斑不见得会占到多少好处，但若斑放水户一条生路，他与柱间就依旧是夫妻，这就仍是他们相安无事的新婚第一日。  
毕竟，他是得到柱间的那个，而非水户。  
斑走上前为水户医治。柱间紧盯着他，怕他转瞬间改变主意对水户下手。  
片刻后，水户清醒过来，柱间匆忙上前一步，立即被斑拦住了。  
水户正要发问，斑已抢在他之前开口了。  
“我和柱间昨日成亲了。”  
他淡淡地道，多一句也不说，将大片的留白和漫长的余韵留给水户，让他自己去猜测。斑不必对水户留情，更不会可怜他，从前的自己，不也是受着这样的苦？他不想要什么报复，只是还给水户罢了。  
水户神色困惑，刚刚从幻术中醒来，他依旧十分不适。而这句话更是晴天霹雳一般。  
他转向柱间，惊异地向他望着，眼中光芒破碎，如被割裂一般。  
“是真的？”  
柱间只有点头。  
“是真的，但是……”  
他降下声调，向水户笑了，尽管笑容勉强。  
他不能开口，但水户会明白的：他们是有转折的，这件事是有“但是”的——过上几年，他们终会有重聚的那日。他还爱水户，只是，他们要等一等。  
他不知道水户是否明白。但为着柱间的笑，水户短暂迟疑后，也对柱间笑了。他笑得苦，却也强装镇静。  
“我知道了。”水户答道。他调整了表情，再望向柱间时，脸上已是快活又温柔的笑意了，仿佛他与柱间是朋友而非恋人，他只是单纯为柱间欢喜。  
柱间忽然放心了。他胸中暖热起来，周身都是滚烫的。对水户，他从来不必担心什么。水户明白他的一切，他们注定是恋人，他们总要在一起的。  
望着他们二人在自己面前默然无语、深情对望，斑更觉厌恶。柱间话语短暂，却让斑十分不悦。他声音温和，满是柔情，就算是柱间欺骗他、对他装模作样时，斑也不曾听见柱间这样对自己说话。  
“我们该走了，夫人。”斑说道，他装作平淡，却恨得咬牙切齿。他才是那个赢得柱间的人，他才是胜者，对于水户这样的失败者，有什么可嫉恨的。  
柱间仍在水户身上望着，目光流连。  
这时他们都成了病人，双眼紧勾对方，意味不明地微笑，甜蜜又苦涩。柱间不必克制表情，这一刻他只有欣喜，因为水户活着，因为几年后他们会重聚，今时今日的一刻不过是将来的笑谈。  
“我走了。”  
柱间轻声道。水户的目光与他的纠缠到一起，如同亲吻，如痴如醉。

斑将柱间支到病房外去，他另有话对水户交代。  
柱间向外走时，水户始终向他凝望，深情款款，依依不舍，见不到斑也在房中似的。  
斑从未想过水户如此大胆。自柱间进入病房，水户的眼就一次也不曾离开过他。方才柱间与他对视，斑已恨不得挖出水户的眼来。  
斑的手不愿安分，在衣袖下轻微颤抖。它们不要伏在袖管下，它们只想攥住水户的喉咙，捏碎他的骨头。  
斑已被妒火烧化了，却还是不能对水户下手。  
柱间恨他，怨他，不相信他，斑耐心等着，认为他终会有明白自己的一天。  
今日他却不相信了。他等下去，尽管等上几年、几十年，等成了白骨与一捧灰，柱间也不会看他一眼。  
水户挡在他们之间。  
他不应活着，他的死亡近在眼前。只要斑想，水户会即刻身首异处，碎尸万段。  
但斑不能动手。为他无法得到回报的爱情，为他不愿有更多隔阂的恋人。  
“不要再和柱间见面。你会死，他也会。”  
斑说得简洁，但不耽误水户听懂。他若不懂，斑也不介意，斑甚至希望见到他犯忌、以便有理由活剥了水户的皮。  
柱间在病房外，一墙之隔，他不必刻意也会听得清清楚楚。斑心中又冷又好笑。此时此刻，柱间恐怕在为水户担心，在他与斑成婚的第一日，他想着另一个男人，在他们新婚时。  
水户只对斑应了一声“好”，绝无低头的表示，他不畏惧，也不退让，仿佛拥有柱间的不是斑而是他一样。  
这或许是真的，斑想。  
他不想再与水户交谈，再也不愿见到他那张脸，立即离开了。  
柱间在门外等他，面色不善。许是在恼怒斑威胁他的情人。见到他，柱间也不理会，向外走去。  
斑随他向外走，无法让水户碎尸万段的画面从眼前消散。柱间不理解他，不知道他活在何种煎熬中。他强行压抑杀戮的渴望，以万箭穿心的痛苦为代价。  
柱间对此一无所知。他大步前行，斑跟在他身后走着。片刻后，斑回过神，见他们已走去另一条路了。  
“你去哪里？”  
“新婚第一日要回门。”柱间道。  
斑这才发现他忘了这事，且连回门礼也不曾准备。他只盼尽快成亲，只想与柱间名正言顺结为夫妇，对仪式之后的事并未特别留心。  
斑不愿去柱间家中。尤其在刚刚见过他曾经的情人后，更抵触继续留在千手。  
但他仍随柱间一同去了。习俗如此，他们履行，也证实着他们的婚姻属实，再者，斑愿意顺着柱间。他想回家，就陪他同去。  
斑以为此时千手人人都是吊丧的样子，见到的千手却是张灯结彩，热闹非凡。千手众人与柱间一样，满身都是硬骨头。在路上与人相遇时，对方对柱间笑脸相迎，对斑则如看不见似的。  
柱间停下脚步，与路遇的一个女子交谈几句。那女子怀里抱着一个孩子，手中还牵着一个，她与水户一样，权当做见不到斑，只对柱间开口。  
即使只是个偶遇的族人，柱间对她的态度也比对斑好了太多。  
“……我不在家，还没来得及问。扉间都准备了什么，还合心意吗？”柱间问。  
“家家户户送了五品，还有粮油、腌肉、糖果和酒茶，小孩子多的人家多添了水果，哪有不合心的道理。”  
斑知千手富裕，可如今刚刚停战，千手竟能为一场婚事家家户户送出礼品同庆，出手这样阔绰，出乎他的预料。宇智波亦负担得起，但这仍算得上奢侈。  
柱间与那女子交谈几句，继续向千手大宅走。  
“我还以为你不愿和我成亲。”斑道。他不再想病房中恼人的一幕，与柱间玩笑，柱间却不理会。  
见他没答话，斑又道：“刚刚那女人，见了我竟像没见到一样。”  
“她的丈夫和父亲都死在宇智波手中，她没向你吐口水，已是涵养好的缘故了。”柱间道。  
斑自讨没趣，不再开口了。  
这一日，诸事都要违逆他的心意。

柱间亦是烦乱。  
重回家中，只觉无颜见人。他到底同斑成了亲，今日还带着他回门，丢尽了千手的脸。倘若母亲在世，必会为他痛心不已，父亲则宁愿他战死也不要被宇智波如此侮辱。  
柱间想见扉间。他在千手不能久留，但与扉间见面，与他交谈片刻，也能多些慰藉。但回到家中，仆人却答扉间还未回来。柱间疑惑，扉间必然已知道他回了千手，就算有公事，也不急于一时，怎么会耽搁？  
仆人端了茶上来。茶香浓郁，柱间尝了尝，口中苦涩起来。  
扉间在医院。他忽然明白过来。  
他在医院，正对水户解释整件事，安慰他，劝告他，或许还要撒谎，告诉他只消暂作等待，重聚的一日不会太久。  
可重聚之前的日子却要将他耗尽了。第一日已经如此难捱，未来还不知是什么光景。  
“你与水户同住了多久？”  
柱间正在出神，斑忽然问道。  
“问这些做什么？”柱间道。斑打量着卧房，似乎刚刚意识到水户过去正是与柱间住在这里的。  
“想知道而已。”  
“三年。”  
“他来到千手也不过三年。”斑又道。  
柱间放下茶杯。斑还不如把他的心剜出来，那至少还好受些。他无法去想水户，短暂的见面已让他心绪纷乱，想到水户即将离开，心中更是煎熬。  
“你若想说我轻浮，尽管直说。他到千手半个月，我们就住在一起了。”  
“在这间房里？”  
“你就一定要自讨苦吃？”柱间问，“提他做什么？到头来生气的是你，受罪的是我。”  
他不愿再说，斑仍想追问，幸好扉间在这时回来，岔开了两人的话。  
扉间脸色不好，许是忙了一夜。柱间忙让他在身旁坐下，嘱咐仆人送些热菜来。扉间面色苍白，缺乏睡眠，而且心绪不佳，柱间知道这大半都是因为他的缘故，更是愧疚。  
“这么大的人了，好好睡觉也不知道。”柱间道。仆人端了食物来，柱间为他盛汤，挑扉间喜欢的菜放到他面前。  
“我会注意，”扉间道，“你也要留心身体。”  
当着斑的面，他们不能说太多。扉间挂心柱间，焦虑消沉，无计可施，而柱间强作精神，好让扉间安心。  
柱间在家中留了片刻。期间扉间看也不看斑一眼，更不对他开口。扉间心中抵触，但在斑看来，就成了挑衅。  
那日他们并未在千手久留，斑心中不快，提前带柱间回宇智波了。  
“你与扉间果然是兄弟，一样的嘴硬。”上了马车后，斑说道。  
“扉间并未顶撞你。”  
“你和他有意忽略我，我又不是瞎了。”  
“求仁得仁，斑。”  
柱间望着窗外，静静地道。他以强迫换来的东西，还能指望得到何种回应？  
斑笑道：“扉间到底年轻，他从前不理会我也就罢了，这是回门的日子，至少要说上几句客套话，例如叮嘱我善待你、让你在宇智波的日子顺利些。”  
柱间整理着衣裳下摆。千手不说无用的话，扉间自然不理会他。  
“你不会善待我，我也不用你‘善待’，那些话当然不必说。”  
“你这样认为？”斑问。  
“确实。”  
斑打量着柱间。他在来到千手前换下了绯红的衣裳，穿上千手的浅色衣装，做出与平常无异的样子，仿佛这场婚事从不存在，仿佛他从未与斑成婚。  
“你看起来好了不少，”斑仍是笑，面庞僵硬，“仙人体果然恢复得快。”

回程路上，斑在马车中干他。  
柱间跪着被他按在身下，抓坏了马车上的垫子。身下疼痛，柱间眼中却有分不明显的笑意。  
斑才是失败者。他什么也得不到，他只能在性事上宣布他虚假的胜利和占有。他可以继续自欺欺人。  
他的进入又重又快，柱间觉得身体已散架了。  
或许，他们都在自欺欺人。  
斑正在气头上，动作粗暴，柱间起初疼痛难忍，渐渐也麻木下来。  
至少，水户已平安了。  
扉间去探望了水户，亦如柱间设想那般对他安抚劝慰。扉间对柱间保证，他会照料好水户，待他身体康复、可以赶路时，立即安排人手护送他回涡之国。  
在宇智波族人来对斑汇报公事时，扉间转述了他与水户见面的情形。  
水户十分虚弱，得知柱间已同旁人成婚，心中难捱，但他依旧克制，并不流露出消沉情绪。他托扉间转告柱间，请他一定注意身体，未来还会有重复的一日，眼下的分离不过是暂时的。  
柱间能想象水户当时的模样。他虽痛苦，那双眼也仍旧熠熠生辉。  
柱间兀自出神，忽然被斑抓住头发扯着，让他抬起头来。  
“要专心，夫人，别是又在想别的男人。”  
柱间不做声，斑不配让他开口。但斑并未说错，他正在想别的男人。  
那人胜过他千万倍，如无法熄灭的光。

他已得到了一切。  
斑在睡梦中疲倦醒来，对自己重复道。  
可这不像“一切”。他与柱间成婚，柱间仍将他当做仇人，极少对他开口，甚至笑也不会了。婚后他与柱间的关系继续恶化，比不得他们做朋友那时，连他们在战场上决战、你死我活时都不如。  
他娶柱间，为的不是这样一个结果。  
此时是半夜，柱间睡着，距离斑很远。柱间每晚皆是如此，无论如何疲乏，总要尽力离他远些。斑挪动到他身旁抱住他。  
柱间心绪消沉，连睡觉时都无法安心。他睡觉本不该这样安分。斑记得他们少年嬉戏打闹的时光，柱间说弟弟们对他抱怨，不要和他同住，因为哪怕被褥距离远，旁人也常常会被他无意踢到、打到，在睡梦中直接哭醒过来。一个哭，其他的也跟着醒，顿时乱作一团。  
到现在，柱间也仍是如此——在与斑同睡之外的时刻。有过两次，柱间在白日午睡，拉门开着，斑在庭院中，见柱间睡得横到床铺上，还从枕头上滚下，睡相很差，极不老实。但与斑同住时，柱间竟连睡觉时也防备着，很少动。他睡得轻，但凡有些声响总会醒。  
他得到了柱间，他扭曲了柱间。  
但是，神明在上，斑自己也不好过。  
前一日见过水户，过了一天柱间仍是消沉，心不在焉。他连吃饭也没有胃口。斑见不得他为另一个男人茶饭不思，柱间在晚饭前伏在榻上睡了，斑却将他抱到餐室去。  
“好些了？总要吃过东西再睡，也免得夜里饿醒。”斑道，将筷子塞进柱间手中。  
柱间不愿与他争执，又困又倦，对桌上的食物看也不看，随意夹些来吃。  
他无精打采，斑心下烦躁，后悔强迫柱间成婚。若当初他愿等待几年，用些手段离间柱间与水户，如今也不会留下这些后患。他强行拆散那二人，只会让他们更惦念彼此。  
但斑不能等。爱情的嫉妒与痛苦折磨死了他，重新选择，他仍会如此。  
“我并不是要一味对你粗暴，”斑忽然道，“我和你成亲，只盼未来能一同好好生活，养育孩子，直到我们变老。”  
斑知这话不应出口。他爱柱间太多，表现得太明显，这只会让柱间有恃无恐。可他不愿与柱间继续僵持，仍盼望两人的关系得以好转。  
柱间听到他的话，并无表示。  
斑亦察觉自己的矛盾与荒唐。他让柱间受辱，让他屈服、忍耐、崩溃、四分五裂，然后要求得到柱间的信任与爱情。  
这委实荒谬。  
夜深人静，两人在光线暧昧的灯火下吃饭。柱间吃了几口，放下碗筷。  
“我爱你。”柱间望着他忽然说道。  
斑浑身一震，竟不能动。  
“我爱你，我喜欢你、在乎你。”柱间继续道，他望着斑，目光直接剜出了斑的眼。  
斑僵硬呆坐，身体动也不能动，已然死去了。  
“我这样说，就真的爱你了？”柱间的声音掺杂火气，“你不必说，斑，你做了什么，我看得见。”  
即使听到第一句，斑就知柱间的话另有其意，但他仍为言语带来的冲击喘不上气。再听到后面的话，又如在深渊中沉沉坠去。

那夜柱间依旧睡不好。斑被他吵醒时，见他眉头紧皱，身体抖得厉害。斑唤醒他，柱间醒来见到是他，竟更厌烦似的，翻过身去睡了。  
斑怔了怔，恍然大悟——刚刚柱间的噩梦，恐怕就是梦到了他罢。  
他心烦意乱，又十分沮丧，一整晚都没睡好，噩梦连连。醒来时，却见柱间紧抱着他，双臂环着斑，头也枕在斑的肩颈上与他贴在一起。  
斑惊诧不已，不敢动弹。自他第一次强迫柱间起，他们就一直同住，这却是柱间唯一一次与他如此亲密。  
斑知柱间睡得迷糊才会如此，不敢多想，继续任柱间抱着。  
半晌后，斑只略微动了动，柱间也立即抱紧了他，怕他会走。柱间已贴在他身上，仍觉得不够，更紧地向他搂去，额头在斑的下巴上蹭了蹭，手也在斑脸上摸着，亲昵又粗心大意，碰他的耳朵与头发。  
几个动作十分短暂，竟让斑喘不过气。  
他忽然明白过来：柱间并非只是睡得迷糊，他是将斑当成了另一人。  
当成水户。  
那阴魂不会散了。  
水户不在这里，水户不会再出现，却鬼魅般生活在他们身旁，挡在两人中间。  
果然，柱间醒来时神色困惑，不明白自己为何身处此地。但见到斑，他立即清醒，不言不语收回胳膊，披上浴衣离开房间。  
斑呆怔着，竟无力起身。  
许是他狂傲惯了，连事实也看不清。柱间不会爱他，柱间的心在另一人手里，他将它给了别人，心甘情愿。  
斑曾眼见柱间对水户求欢、迫切地向水户迎合，他们是心意相通的恋人，愿同生共死的恋人。  
柱间与斑毫无瓜葛。柱间只要水户，他为水户忍受奇耻大辱，为救水户与斑成亲。  
这一切，又与他有什么关联？  
这一次，他又要想出什么说法安慰自己？  
斑支撑着坐起，头晕目眩。恍惚间，竟觉联姻、婚事，再到从前的绑架与胁迫等均是徒劳。他尽管枉费心机、闹得天翻地覆，到头来，柱间挂念的却是另一人。  
他在房中呆坐，神思恍惚时，泉奈进来找他，似乎是有公事要问，但见到斑的样子，他竟连脸色也变了。  
“你怎么了？”泉奈慌忙在他身旁跪坐下。  
斑无从回答。他要如何告诉泉奈他可耻的失败？  
“他惹你生气了？”泉奈又问。  
斑摇摇头。  
他不愿开口，泉奈却很担心。  
为安慰他，斑答了一声没事。泉奈并不信服，但也束手无策，劝也不知要劝什么，只得拿衣物过来给斑，劝他不要乱想，早些去洗漱吃饭。  
斑伸手接衣服，却听泉奈低呼一声。他低头望去，见自己手上出现几道极深的伤口，鲜血涔涔而下。他刚刚握拳太紧，指甲深陷皮肉，已将手心抓破了。  
“你这是做什么！”泉奈怒道，立即为他止血。  
这是愚蠢。斑想。这是愚蠢和自负，是爱情和一无所有。

应对过早饭，斑还要应对这一整天。  
柱间神色平静，隐藏情绪，但斑知道他绝不快乐。可柱间不该感觉悲哀，悲哀的是斑，他竭尽全力、不顾一切、脸面与廉耻都不要了，却仍旧无法得到柱间。  
新婚之后的几日，新人尽管随心所欲打发时间，但柱间和斑情况特殊，连装也装不出新婚的模样。两人本可四处游玩一番，但柱间将与斑成亲视为耻辱，断不会以夫人的身份同他出门。斑同样心绪恶劣，无暇其他。  
正在这时，田岛让人传话，吩咐斑尽快让柱间学习家训族规，早日作为主母管理家中族中大小事宜。他对这门亲事厌恶至极，但事已至此，至少不要再乱了规矩。  
族老被派来教导柱间，说明主母需负责的种种事务，斑也在场，无知无觉似的，看着族老教导他。柱间泰然自若，应答族老的话，并不袒露表情。  
族老对柱间讲述他所需过目与安排的事务，诸如与其他家族的往来，掌管族中收支，安排各人所负责的事务，另有家中数不胜数的小事等等。需柱间负责的事务极多，这日族老只捡主要的说，亦花去了大半个上午。其他的，日后再一一转告柱间，事务繁琐，说得太多也容易记混。  
族老离开时，柱间与他一同出门，去安排族内等待解决的几件事。柱间不愿留在宇智波家中，欣然前往。  
斑并未同去。柱间有些吃惊，但立即露出释然的表情。  
新婚第三天，斑自觉已习惯柱间对他的厌恶了，竟不觉得十分恼怒。  
既然柱间已厌烦他到这种地步，那么今日他就如了柱间的愿，离他远些。

斑离开宇智波，去了千手。他不必思考，连路也不必看，更不必想。  
他要活下去，要治病，这是求生的本能。可他的病在自身之外，只有到自身之外的地方去医治。  
他的病在水户身上。  
他无法压抑感情，亦无法驱散心中的不快。他已然成了废人一个，无法等待也无法克制。他可以隐忍，却不是此刻，不是对即将见到的那人。  
柱间让他尝到爱情，尝到喜悦欢愉，也尝到嫉妒。他对爱情陌生，对嫉妒更是无知，几个日夜足以将他折磨得不成人形。  
他唯有将那源头解决掉，才能抑制心头的火，以免躯体被燃烧殆尽、灰飞烟灭。  
抵达千手时，斑并未在医院找到水户。医护人员只道他出去了。斑寻了片刻，在林中见到那人的影子。  
水户倚在一棵树旁，环抱双臂，正在出神。斑认出这是自己曾与柱间和水户深夜偶遇的地方，水户今日故地重游，必是在怀恋当初他二人共处的时光。  
他竟这般厚颜无耻。柱间已成亲，已嫁了另一人，他竟还做出这种恋恋不舍的丑态。  
斑很快意识到这一念头有失偏颇。水户无法丑陋，水户正如众人所说得那般气宇不凡，出众超群。为此斑更觉得他面目可憎。  
他实力胜过水户，也曾多次将他击败，但水户的气度与从容无人能及。  
斑无法与他相比，亦无法胜过。  
他向水户走去。  
水户察觉身后有人，回转过身，见斑站在树木的阴影下向他遥望，目光阴郁，令人不寒而栗。他双眼血红，神色病态，不怀好意。  
“我在找你。”斑道。他的语气很是奇特，仿佛水户已死了似的。对尸体开口，自然不必有感情。  
“什么事？”水户问。  
两人相距十几尺，水户向他直视。斑缓步走去，嫉恨在胸腔中鼓胀。他全然理解柱间缘何对水户另眼相待，世上除了水户，再没有谁能这般占着柱间的心。  
阻碍他的人就在眼前。走得越近，斑越感觉到两人的天差地别。  
这不是实力或内在外在的区别，这是是否能被柱间爱着的区别。斑一次又一次失败，他不承认现实，他去争，去抢，去强迫，可仍要败在这人手下。  
“为什么你还在这里？”斑问。  
水户望着他，不愿对他开口似的，答道：“身体一恢复我就走。”  
斑笑了。“如今只有你我在场，就不必说谎了罢。你惦念柱间，还想见他一面——我并未说错罢？”  
“事情并非如你所想，我在等身体痊愈，只……”  
“你撒谎！”  
水户话音未落，已被斑扼住喉咙。他身体还未康复，原本就虚弱，此刻被斑束缚，更无法还击。  
斑扼住水户的脖子，将他抵在近旁的一棵树上，他用力过猛，水户双脚离地，犹如被他的手臂钉在树干上一般。  
“你在等柱间，难道我会不知道？你为什么来这里，难道我会不知道！你舍不得他，以为他还想要你，不再见他一面，你怎么会走！”  
水户喘不上气，试图挣扎，斑的手却攥得更紧，喉管也要被捏碎了。  
“你还要见柱间么？见他做什么？”斑盯着他，一双眼疯癫无状，“你以为我会容着你再碰他、再看他一眼吗！”  
斑无法控制怒火，指尖扎进血肉，他还未真正动手，水户的脖子已被掐出了血印，鲜血直流。  
“你以为过去你碰过柱间、柱间就是你的了？你看清楚，柱间被我标记、与我成婚，未来还会为我怀孕、生下我的孩子，他是我的，你算是什么东西、也敢觊觎柱间？”  
水户无法呼吸，斑的吼叫声在他脑中震荡不停，身体竟也跟着战栗起来。  
水户的脖子已被斑的手指剖开了五道深浅不一的伤口，血水越流越多，斑也越来越无法忍受，杀戮的渴望已快将他折磨死了。只要他再用力些，他就会捏碎水户的喉咙，让他身首异处，确保他再也无法如从前那般胆大妄为地看着柱间，在斑面前明目张胆地觊觎柱间。  
斑不能下手。为着柱间，他愿继续受苦，抑制杀人的渴望。  
为着柱间，他会怜悯水户，对他手下留情。这是他苦痛却不得已的退让。  
“你做错了事。”斑道，他眼中一片血红，仿佛他才是饱受折磨的那个。  
水户无法答话，呼吸也愈加微弱。他想要说话，斑已抢先开口了。  
“不要再看柱间。”  
一阵风袭来。  
水户的世界骤然冰凉、黑暗，却也热气腾腾。  
水户摔到地上，脖子上多了五个血洞，眼窝中少了一双眼睛。  
“把眼睛留下罢。”斑道。  
水户捂着双眼，动物般伏在地上挣扎。  
这一次，斑终于胜过他了。

水户再没有过去的洒脱与风度。他眼窝空荡，血流不止，因无法忍受的疼痛跪在地上挣扎。  
斑摘下了他的眼睛。  
这是斑的不得已为之，是他不得不做的事。他不能杀死水户，亦不能放任自己继续痛苦。他对水户留情，并未害他性命，只取了他的眼睛。这是他的宽容与仁慈，水户要感激才是。  
他们都达到目的了。水户并未死去，斑的痛苦也终于削减。  
众人都赞水户不同寻常，柱间也为他心动。可此刻被挖去眼睛，水户也不过是个平常的残废。  
水户如被扼住了喉咙，无法叫喊，只漏出一声惊惧的、压低的呼唤。他脱力跪在地上，双手捂住血流不止的眼眶。  
事发突然，水户不敢相信，手指颤颤巍巍，摸到眼眶上按下，期盼一切皆是幻觉、眼睛并未被斑挖走。  
手指却在眼皮上软绵绵地陷下去。  
除了血，那里空无一物。血水自眼皮下被挤压而出，淌了满脸，染红脸颊与嘴。水户惊异恐惧，嘴唇微张，血液流淌进去，他嘴中发红，牙齿染上血色。  
斑紧盯着水户满面鲜血的面孔，一阵狂喜直冲头顶，让他头皮发麻。  
在柱间心中，他永远也不能与水户同日而语。柱间明明知道他的实力，知道这世上只有斑一人能与他抗衡，却仍能对斑视而不见，心中只装着水户。  
可现在……现在不同了。  
他再也配不上柱间了。  
水户跪在地上，战栗不止，鲜血流了满脸，脖子上亦被染红，衣领红了一片，淡青的衣裳同样落上血迹，脏污不堪。  
多么狼狈。柱间不会要他了。  
斑可怜他。  
可这是水户咎由自取。  
柱间不该怪他。  
他已足够仁慈，只是挖去水户的眼睛，他仍能作为忍者存活于世。眼疾虽对生活有诸多不便，但忍者胜过常人，实际并无大碍。且水户擅长的是封印与医疗忍术，目不能视对他影响很小。  
斑手中攥着水户的眼睛。两团物件软塌塌的，带着温吞的热与血，让人厌恶。  
水户震惊又恐惧，但仍强作镇定，为自己止血。  
“你……”  
水户试图与他周旋一番，让斑把眼睛还回来。他处于劣势、胜算极低，但仍不能不尝试。但水户还未说完，就听见一声异响，有什么东西爆裂开，迸溅到他脸上与身上，如几滴雨似的。  
水户顿时呆滞。  
他脸上沾着几块细小的眼球碎片，又软又温吞，正逐渐冷下去，露在外面的手背也沾了些许。  
眼睛被挖，水户仍能在惊恐中为自己治疗、识图与斑周旋、将眼睛夺回。但此刻眼球被捏碎，即使是他，也无法继续冷静。  
水户摸着脸颊，碰到那细小、残破的物体，无法相信这是事实。  
斑与水户距离极近，他不假思索捏碎眼球，那双眼登时破碎、四处飞溅，连斑的脸与衣裳也未能幸免。  
水户刚刚抑制的伤势忽然加重，血水喷涌而出，他更如怪物一般。他再无法抑制，在绝望中向斑攻击，却被轻易躲过。  
水户跪在地上，衣衫沾染泥土鲜血，他无法忍受疼痛，更无法抑制绝望。  
斑俯身抓住水户的头发，逼迫他抬起头来。水户战栗不止，血水替代眼泪，从眼眶中不住滚下。  
“你当做我瞎了么？看不到你与柱间眉来眼去？”他紧攥水户的头发，要水户以被挖空的眼窝与他对视，“柱间同我成亲，被我标记，他是谁的，水户？你看不到吗？告诉我，水户，柱间是谁的？”  
说到最后，斑抬高声音，语调癫狂偏执，已然疯了。  
“你如何能与柱间般配？”斑又问，“你不过是一个瞎子，一个残废，你说说，水户，你这样的废物，也配做柱间的恋人吗？”  
水户双唇颤抖，无法答话。斑在亢奋与癫狂中想起种种往事，更添怒气，另一只手紧攥水户的胳膊。  
“不要再见柱间，不要再与柱间交谈，否则你会残废得更彻底。”  
斑威胁着，若水户违逆他的话，日后必斩断他的四肢、再取他性命，但他这日无意继续残害水户，可斑攥着他的手臂时，怒气太盛，竟将它折断了——这虽不是有意为之，却也不全是意外。  
水户惨叫一声，倒在地上。见他这幅半死不活的模样，斑更是嫌恶。  
“再敢和柱间见面，你这副皮囊会被一寸一寸拆开，漩涡全族都要给你陪葬。”  
斑抓着水户的头发狠狠甩开，不屑再对他开口，转身走了。  
一个残废，不配让他多费口舌。

因久出未归，医院派人去寻水户，期间有医疗忍者与扉间偶遇，于是扉间亦帮忙搜寻。  
扉间找到水户时，他已倒在蒿草中晕死过去，他的脖子上有手指留下的伤口，脸与衣衫遍布血迹，周围草木亦染上鲜血，扉间只道他被人暗算、业已丧命，一时惊恐不已。但医疗忍者立即上前为他医治，并说水户仍活着。  
“可他的眼睛……”  
水户眼周都是血。并非是鲜血沾染到眼睛，那些血根本就是眼窝中淌出来的，现在早已干涸，又厚又硬的一层，沾了水户大半张脸。  
医疗忍者正为水户治疗，扉间不敢插手或催促。等了片刻，医疗忍者才回答。  
“眼睛被人挖走了，”他从水户身上抹去一小片物体，又道：“已被捏碎了。”  
扉间空张着口，说不出话。他在战场上征战多年，种种残忍行径见得太多，这次却为医疗忍者的话吃惊不已。此处并非战场，此刻也非战时，水户竟遭此厄运，被人挖去双眼，且当场毁掉眼球，让他再无法恢复视力。  
“还有办法救他？”  
医疗忍者摇头。“眼睛不能恢复。”  
扉间站立不稳，身体不由摇晃。  
千手同宇智波对抗多年，扉间自诩熟悉斑的本性，还是未能料到他竟忽然下此毒手。何况柱间已与斑成婚，且近日水户与柱间连独处的机会也不曾有，扉间全然不知他为何忽然发作。  
扉间的猜测并非全无依据。他寻找水户时，医护人员曾提到，方才斑来找过水户。  
他双眼被挖，无法补救。与此相比，被生生折断的胳膊甚至算不得什么。  
水户伤势严重，在医疗忍者的治疗与安排下沉睡了一日，扉间始终不离左右。他素来沉稳，诸事皆有应对方法，唯独这一次乱了阵脚，全无头绪，不知水户醒来状态如何，他又如何才能安抚水户。  
扉间召集医疗忍者，期盼事情仍有回转余地，但水户双眼被挖，且早已粉碎，无法复原。  
“倘若未来有另一双眼睛，总可以为他移植罢？”扉间问。  
“水户大人的情况无法进行移植，”医疗忍者答道，“被挖去双眼时，对方出手极重，不仅挖去眼睛，相连之处亦被破坏。情形严重，无法逆转。”  
这不可能。  
扉间向来冷静，此时也有些慌乱。  
水户……他这日清早还好好的，扉间还去探望过他，与他说话……那时他的眼睛完好无损……  
好端端的一个人，如何就会转瞬间被人挖去双眼？  
扉间无法相信，他命人去拿医书，心中躁动不已。  
水户并未做错什么，却要无端遭受灾祸……对兄长，扉间又要如何解释？他就是这样照料水户的？  
而兄长知道，又会是什么反应？  
扉间不敢再想下去了。  
他急躁地翻着医书。他与水户并非挚友，就已为他如此痛心惋惜，难以接受事实，待水户醒来，又将如何绝望崩溃？  
柱间将水户托付给他照料，他竟不能护得水户周全……

治疗后，医疗忍者为水户清洗面部。扉间发现水户的模样竟也有了变化：没有眼球的支撑，眼皮已塌陷下去，尽管闭着眼，也能看出与常人不同。此时他的眼睛刚刚被挖，容貌就已发生变化，时日久些、眼皮继续塌陷下去，模样恐怕更要骇人。  
扉间守了一日。第二晚，水户终于醒来。最初他不知自己身在何处，想要睁眼去看，却发现眼上包裹纱布，眼前一片漆黑。  
见他醒了，医疗忍者立即按住他的手。  
“五天之内请不要碰眼睛，早晚我会来为您换药、清洗，五天之后就能摘下纱布了。”  
水户神思恍惚，被挖去双眼一事对他打击太大，他无法接受，竟不知那日的事是真是假。  
“我的眼睛怎么了？还能看见吗？”  
扉间不忍答话。医疗忍者道：“您的眼睛被摘下了，周围器官损毁严重，再无法恢复了。”  
水户从榻上坐起来，仍不敢相信。他轻轻触摸纱布，十分震惊。片刻后，他喃喃自语地道：“我记起来了……他挖了我的眼睛，捏得粉碎……”  
水户的手指在脸颊上触碰，破碎的眼球飞溅到他脸上，正是落在这里。  
扉间见他情绪怪异，原不想在这时追问下手的是否是斑，却无法克制，问道：“是斑吗？是他下的手？”  
水户神色疯癫，双唇颤抖。  
“他让我把眼睛留下……让我不要再看柱间……”  
话毕，水户忽然失控，抓着厚厚的纱布，他要拆下它们、证实这一切均是臆想。只要拿下纱布，他就能重见光明，就能确认他的眼睛仍旧完好无损，仍在他的眼眶中。  
医疗忍者与扉间慌忙去拦他，阻止他继续拉扯、抓破纱布，水户拼死挣扎，哭号不止，无法接受事实。  
扉间从未见过水户失态。水户向来从容得体，绝不会人前失仪，更不会为旁人添麻烦。此刻却几近疯癫，扉间极力安抚，内心震动又惊恐。他从未料到水户竟也有失控的一日。  
往日水户何等出众，气度不凡，如今歇斯底里，比寻常人的崩溃更令人不忍。  
半晌后，水户终于不再挣扎，他万念俱灰，却连眼泪都无法流出——斑的破坏十分彻底——但水户情绪起伏剧烈，眼眶中再次淌血，医疗忍者不得不为他重新包扎。  
水户不再动了。他在榻上平躺，心如死灰。扉间心中混乱，仍勉强向他安慰，说忍者并非寻常人，即使目不能视，但只要好好适应、锻炼，假以时日必定能如从前那般自如应对生活，医疗忍术与封印术亦不会受此影响，甚至亦可如从前那般应对战斗。  
扉间劝慰许久，水户脑中浑噩，无法作答。他悲伤过度，绝望至极，却连流泪的能力也失去了。

扉间不敢离开水户，唯恐他心绪抑郁导致伤情恶化，或不计后果鲁莽行事。扉间不知斑究竟作何打算，是否会危及水户性命，于是将水户从医院接回家中，同时叮嘱各处严加防卫，以免再生事端。  
回到家中，扉间仍将水户安置进他与柱间的卧房，水户却拒绝了，坚持住在客房。他一来自认再配不上柱间，二来则是不愿斑得知此事、为柱间添麻烦。  
扉间却认为斑不会知情，除非他再访千手、到家中来。可前天是他们新婚第一日，柱间才刚刚回门，短时间内，斑断不会允许柱间再回家来。  
水户执意如此，扉间争执不过，却也不忍心让他住进客房。于是命仆人收拾整理父母曾经的卧房，让水户住了进去。水户是柱间真正的恋人，是柱间曾带到父母墓前介绍给父母、一同扫墓的人。除却自己与兄长外，扉间坚信再无人能比水户更有资格住在这里。  
家中众仆见水户回来，十分欢喜，但见他眼睛受损、且听说无法再恢复，皆是悲愤，却无可奈何，唯有谨慎周到地照料他，更胜往日。  
水户最初绝望消沉、难以置信，但他品性坚韧，即便百念皆灰，仍强作精神为日后做打算。最初确认无法恢复视力时，水户就已决定离开，只要体力允许，他会尽快远离火之国，再不与柱间见面。  
他对柱间恋慕极深，柱间亦对他情谊深厚，若知水户遭此厄运，必为他痛心不已。水户不愿他痛苦，亦深感自己身躯残废、再不配陪伴柱间左右，更决意要尽早离开。  
水户伤势不稳，且忧思过度、不利恢复，医疗忍者每日悉心为他治疗，叮嘱他万勿多虑。水户亦不愿整日思绪烦乱，但如此厄运实在令人难以释怀。  
回到家中只住了一日，水户便告知扉间他要尽快离开，请扉间为他安排人手，护送他回涡之国。  
“即便要走，也不急于一时。再养些日子罢。”扉间答道。他已猜到水户或许会如此打算，但他不久前被斑的幻术所伤，身体还未痊愈，如今再次受伤，更要多休养些时日。  
“我多留在这里一日，柱间知道我受伤一事的可能性就更大……我不能让他见到我这副模样。”  
扉间正欲劝解，开了口竟不知说什么。水户双眼已盲，但柱间对他感情深厚，无论水户遭到何种厄运、柱间都不会放弃，更不会为此变心、对他嫌恶。扉间亦认为即便目不能视，水户仍是万里挑一的忍者，只有他与柱间相配。  
但水户不愿拖累柱间。  
“今后……今后我不会再见柱间，”水户道，他虽早已做好打算，开口时仍不免颤抖，“养好身体后，我会离开涡之国，柱间寻不到我，也就免了我连累他……到那时，你要劝解他，不必再寻我。待到时机合适，告诉他我已和旁人成家，生儿育女……柱间也就不会再来找我。”  
“这不可能，”扉间立即道，“你留在涡之国，几年后柱间身体恢复、不受标记影响，他必然要去找你，倘若寻不到你，他这一世也不会安心。”  
水户只是摇头。  
“我只会拖累柱间……我已配不上他了。”  
水户万念俱灰，扉间百般劝解，均无成效，更是气恼。  
“你纵使目不能视，也胜过斑百倍，何必自轻自贱！柱间为你才委身于斑，倘若你一走了之、就此不见踪影，他如今遭受的这些岂非成了笑话？你——”  
扉间恼怒至极，最后竟说不出话。柱间同意联姻，既有水户的缘故，也有他身体受限的缘故，此外还有停战、结盟等许多缘由，但扉间又急又气，开口时不假思索，只盼水户回心转意。  
尽管扉间言辞强硬，实际他也理解水户所想。水户自认配不上柱间、不愿拖累他，正是对柱间情深的缘故。  
见扉间反应激烈，水户等待片刻才继续道：“眼下我还是暂时离开的好。未来倘若事情好转，我或许会与柱间重逢也未可知。”  
扉间默不作声，知他这话不过是托词。  
“我明天一早就走，此事拖延不得。倘若柱间知情，与斑翻脸，千手同宇智波再生事端，柱间的付出就白费了。倘若顾念两族结盟而一味忍耐，对柱间更是委屈，我也于心不忍。他要忍受得已够多了。”  
水户并不与扉间强行争辩，有理有据地向他劝慰，仿佛扉间才是需要安慰的那人。  
扉间无言以对。水户被挖去双眼、就此残废，却仍旧事事考虑周全、以大局为重，他不愿破坏两族和平，亦不愿让柱间增添烦恼、为他痛心。  
扉间久不做声，更感觉水户的胸襟与用心良苦。  
“麻烦你了，扉间，”水户又道，“为我安排启程罢。”

第九章

大婚之后，柱间没有一夜安眠，这两日比从前更甚，他莫名忧虑，心中焦躁。  
千手没有任何消息传来，他的焦虑毫无依据。或许是他过分反感这桩婚事，过些日子可能会好转。  
柱间心中不快，斑也十分阴沉。第一日他还带着新婚的喜气，但过了中午，那喜气很快散了。他沉闷阴郁，暗含怒气。  
柱间无暇理会斑。他夜夜都被恐惧折磨，睡眠支离破碎。  
他睡得不好，睡意与梦都极其浅淡，边界模糊，混淆事实与虚假。  
有时他以为水户就在门外，正要与他一同离开；有时又见斑擦拭武士刀上的血，告诉他水户已死，尸体就在院中。柱间为他收尸，扛起冰凉沉重的尸身离开，水户周身血流不止，将柱间的衣衫染红。柱间在无法醒来的噩梦中行走，背着恋人的尸体，一路走，一路磕磕绊绊，几次跪下，泣不成声。  
每夜柱间都在挣扎，试图醒来，却仍被拖回噩梦。他不断梦见水户，眼见他死去，见他走进火海，在黑暗中消失。  
婚后的第三日，柱间尤其烦躁，心绪不宁。幸好这日族老带他去议事处熟悉事务，他不必与斑共处，也少了许多烦乱。  
但那日斑也来议事处时，却如同换了个人，他语气异常温和，神色温柔可亲，甚至换了新作的衣裳，又恢复了新婚的喜气模样。柱间很少对他开口，但斑始终耐心，并不急躁，还帮柱间处理琐事。  
柱间无言无语地忙了一整日，早早睡了。  
那夜斑竟没有缠着他。柱间依顾不得多想，他疲倦不已，却无法入睡，心中莫名哀伤。  
柱间侧卧，向拉门外望去。一轮血月高悬天际，将世界涂抹得冰冷透亮，拉门亦染上一层光辉。  
“你怎么了？”斑问，手搭在柱间腰上。他并未接近，知道柱间厌烦。他们新婚，他们如陌生人一般疏离。  
“我没事。”  
“是扉间传了话来？家里有事了？”  
“没有。”柱间道。  
斑想了想，又问：“扉间隔多久会送信给你？”  
“我们不通信，有事他会遣人过来。”柱间答道。  
斑没再言语，若有所思。那夜柱间难以成眠，很晚才睡，斑竟比他睡得还晚。  
翌日柱间打定主意回千手一趟。若不回去，始终放心不下。他原想上午出发，但宇智波仍有琐事需要他处理，于是耽搁许久，直到中午他才离开。  
柱间焦虑，赶路极快。千手并未有任何令人忧心的情况传来，但若果真出现异常，扉间亦有可能为避免他担心、对他隐瞒。  
回到千手，见一切如旧，柱间暂时松了口气。  
他回到家里，仆人见到他，竟有些惊诧。  
“柱间少爷？您——您回来了。”  
他似乎要说“您怎么回来了”，仿佛柱间不该回家，但立即改了口。  
柱间并未留意，走进宅子。“回来看看。家里都还好？扉间呢？”  
仆人还未回答，扉间已出现了，他如从前那般板着面孔，似乎正在忙碌。  
“我打扰你了？”柱间笑道。  
“回来怎么不提前说一声？家中也没个准备。”  
“自己的家，要准备什么？”柱间道，与扉间向自己房中走，“我原打算去探望水户，可这样实在冒险，若斑气恼，恐怕又要连累水户。他这两日还好？”  
扉间声音干涩，答道：“他很好，他其实已回涡之国了。昨日刚刚启程。”  
柱间停下脚步，万分惊诧。  
“他已走了？怎么……怎么这样急？身体还没养好，就这样匆忙赶路……”  
“水户坚持如此，他不想继续留在这里、以免惹祸上身。”扉间道。他拉着柱间继续向前走，柱间却没动，急着对他问清水户的情况，两人在走廊上站着，挨着父母过去的卧房。  
“是谁去送他的？有医疗忍者同行吗？路途上所需的物件都准备好了？”  
柱间对水户放心不下，向扉间问了许多。扉间似乎也为水户离开而心绪不佳，脸色并不好看。

柱间对水户关怀备至，不住追问他离开时的情形。扉间继续编着谎言，对于是否要将柱间从此处拉走亦十分矛盾。  
他并未料到柱间忽然回来，水户仍住在父母曾经的卧房，与两人只有几步之隔，必然将二人的对话听得清清楚楚。扉间此刻无法感觉到他的查克拉——水户已掩饰起来了。  
扉间欲将柱间带离此处、回柱间卧房中，却又不忍。水户与他分离在即，能再听听柱间的声音，或许也可算作慰藉。  
虽是慰藉，恐怕更觉肝肠寸断。  
“你着人送些东西过去，”柱间继续叮嘱，“水户素日吃的用的……还有药，让大夫开些补药，他身体也能恢复得快些……”  
扉间一句句应着，目光向走廊转弯处的拉门望去。  
水户正在拉门之后呆坐。  
若他眼睛未被挖去，此刻必已泪流满面。但他连流泪也不能，只有屏声敛气，听着柱间对扉间不断叮嘱，听他对自己如何放心不下。  
水户抓着身下的软塌，手指抓破流血，席子也被抓坏。他无法忍受，仍想再见柱间一面、再次与他交谈，哪怕是为此即刻死了也甘愿。  
五脏六腑冰冷地缩成一团，他不得不弯下腰。  
只要他开口，只要他唤出柱间的名字，柱间就会立刻赶来。只要他开口，他就能再度拥抱柱间。  
他已闻到柱间衣衫上的香气了。  
水户低垂着头，手指抓烂了席子，克制着不要唤出柱间的名字。  
“……原以为他还能留些日子，或许还能再见一面……”柱间继续道。  
水户几欲哭号。他战栗不止，身体冰冷。他无法流泪，手已抓拦了，以血代替泪流不止。  
还是死了的好。  
“……过上几年，再见的时候也不知他是什么样子了……”  
柱间的声音再度活泼起来。他不会一味消沉，尽管对水户思念不已、十分哀伤，仍强作精神去想好的一面。  
水户更觉肝肠寸断。身体愈发不适，耳中也轰鸣起来。他无法支撑继续跪坐，终于缓缓倒在榻上，僵硬着死去似的。

“斑大人——”  
仆人的呼唤伴随脚步声传来。没人能拦住斑，他闯进宅子，大步流星，脸上有分怒气。  
“夫人回家这样匆忙，也不同夫君说一声？”斑道。见扉间与柱间站在走廊上，他有些惊讶，环顾四周，似乎以为应该另有人在场似的。  
“我回家而已，难道不行？”柱间问。  
“既已成了一家人，至少要告知夫君一声，也免得我担心。”斑又道。  
柱间正要答话，却呆了呆。扉间与斑皆是如此。  
水户的查克拉出现片刻，又立即消失。  
柱间心下哀伤，以为是幻觉。扉间告诉他水户已走，他绝不会想扉间会对他说谎。而扉间面无表情，肢体却十分僵硬；斑紧盯扉间，要将扉间剥下一层皮似的。  
“知道了，下次会告诉你。”柱间道。他转身要走，斑却扣住他的手腕。  
“夫人这次回千手，是什么事？”  
“回来看看而已。”  
“一家人何必见外，有事直说就好，为夫岂有袖手旁观的道理？”  
柱间不解其意，对斑的愠怒更是没有头绪。他纠缠不休，似乎认定柱间有事瞒他。  
“我说了只是回来看看。”柱间要甩开他的手，斑却不放，更紧地攥着柱间的手腕。  
“我们才刚刚成婚，夫人不要得寸进尺。”  
他怒火中烧，恨不得生吞了柱间。柱间更是莫名，问道：“你到底在为什么生气？拐弯抹角，究竟想说什么？”  
斑恼怒至极，却说不出原因，面对柱间，他唯有强压火气。  
“只要你记清了你是我的夫人，就足够了，”斑说道，“回家。”  
他抓着柱间向外走。  
斑这日无端对他发怒，口口声声叫着柱间“夫人”，柱间难堪又厌恶，此时终于忍耐不住，甩开他的手。  
“我想回去时自然会回去。”  
“柱间！”  
斑向他怒目而视。  
柱间回望过去。如今他已不在乎斑因何恼怒，斑今日莫名其妙，过去也时常惹得柱间不痛快，他早厌烦了。  
“怎么？”柱间回问，向前迈了一步，“你要说什么？”  
柱间并未使用查克拉，却气势迫人。平日他并不袒露情绪，斑偶尔过分，柱间亦不愿计较，但忍耐太久，终有爆发的一日。  
“我做错了什么，你不妨直说。”  
斑怒气虽盛，却有分犹豫。他那模样，似乎确实有理由发怒，却无法说出口似的。  
“你想要一个顺从的夫人，就应娶一个心甘情愿嫁你的，”柱间道，“我为联姻与胁迫同意成亲，与你并无感情，无法迁就你。”  
“你——”  
“难道我要撒谎吗？还是你想自欺欺人？”柱间问，“我们如何成亲、如何走到今天这一步，难道你不清楚？”  
斑暴跳如雷，却无法答话。  
“婚后我自问不曾做过任何有愧于你的事，你却无端发火——我要道歉吗？为什么事道歉？难道只因我擅自回家？你若想找麻烦，尽管直说，我奉陪到底。”  
斑不能应答，更是愤恨，他怒视柱间片刻，冷笑一声，对扉间道：“扉间，你不妨替柱间回答，你们到底在对我隐瞒什么。”  
扉间亦是满面怒容。  
“我怎么会知道？你要说什么，直说好了，不必推到我身上。”  
斑恶狠狠地向扉间望去，气急败坏，却无计可施。  
许久，斑似乎想到什么，神色僵硬地缓和下来，勉强挤出笑容，道：“罢了，是我多心误会了……扉间，你这样瞪着我，眼睛也要掉出来了。”  
他的态度忽然转变，柱间更是困惑。但他与扉间的这句玩笑，却让扉间咬牙切齿。  
柱间极少见到扉间如此恼怒的模样，也顾不得与斑的争执，对斑道：“你还留在这里干什么？还不快走？”  
“罢了罢了，是我的错，我认错，但总不至于空着肚子将我赶出去罢？已是中午了。”  
柱间不再管他，只向扉间劝慰，不想他继续恼火。  
“去餐室罢，要吃饭了，别生着气吃东西。”  
柱间劝着，与扉间一同向餐室走。斑向走廊的转弯望着，神色阴沉。

午饭时，斑几次看向扉间，连他的眼也想挖出来似的。  
水户就在这里，被扉间藏于此处，就在柱间父母原本居住的那间卧房。  
午餐丰盛，斑吃得极慢。他没有胃口，无法下咽，他的火气去了又来，憎恨减了又增。  
先是水户，然后是扉间。一个一个，都要为他添堵，找他的麻烦。  
不过是个瞎子而已，照料他做什么？难道扉间有办法重新为水户安上一双眼？竟还让水户住进他们父母过去的卧房……水户就这样重要？  
斑夹着菜，心不在焉，留心着房中的响动。  
柱间似乎仍不知情，否则就是他伪装得太好。  
柱间在午饭时为扉间添菜加汤，与他聊天，只望扉间不要继续生气，其他事并不放在心上。斑留意着二人，又要注意房中的声响，一餐饭吃得味同嚼蜡。  
挖去水户双眼时，斑只觉得快意，事后才考虑后果。若柱间知情、此事必定无法收场，柱间决不会轻易饶恕他。  
斑有几次与扉间目光交错。扉间不动声色，眼中暗藏恼恨。斑自认不会看错。扉间知道真相，救了水户回来，却不敢转告柱间，更不敢张扬。一来碍于两族结盟，二来若他讲了、柱间夹在中间左右为难，无论隐忍或动怒，对柱间都是折磨。连月来柱间已遭受许多意外打击，扉间绝不想再让柱间雪上加霜。  
“有件事我竟忘了问，”斑对柱间道，“父母的生辰忌日是什么时候？我还不知道扫墓的日子。”  
扉间并不看斑，筷子攥在他手中，几乎要被捏碎。  
“新婚时谈这些很吉利？”柱间说，“到了日子再提不迟。”  
斑知他有意敷衍，仍将自己当做外人——甚至是仇人。柱间不愿他去祭拜他父母，连生辰忌日也不说。  
斑料到他会是这般态度，但他无法不言不语，装作一无所知。就算没有结果，他也要让扉间明白他已经知情，并不打算轻易放过。  
这还只是新婚，扉间就分不清柱间嫁的人是谁，长此以往，谁知道他又会如何暗中捣鬼。  
扉间救了水户，又窝藏水户，他需要教训，需要知道柱间的夫君是斑而非水户那残废，也需要知道他不应站在水户一边，即使他无法接受斑，也不应违逆他——在涉及到柱间时。  
“你还在生气？”斑问扉间，“脸色也不好。我已道过歉了。”  
“有什么可生气？你刚刚无理取闹，也并非多么出乎意料，以前又不是没有过，道过歉就算了——还是说你又做了其他惹人恼的事？”扉间问。  
斑皮笑肉不笑地望着他。这小鬼竟这样油嘴滑舌，又是讽刺，又是将问题抛回到自己身上来。  
“你和扉间过不去做什么？”柱间问，“赶快吃饭。”  
三人继续吃着东西，柱间并未听出话语中的暗示，还在同扉间聊天。  
午饭之后，柱间要回卧房，扉间原本也应过去，但这日他却说稍后再去，还有些事要对仆人吩咐。柱间不觉有异，仍回房中去。  
“我还不曾好好看过这里，”斑没有随柱间回卧房，道，“我四处走走，等一下再去你房里。”  
“在别人家中逛什么？”柱间问道，语气示意斑这举动很是失礼。  
“夫人，这里不是‘别人家’。”斑笑道，脸上并无笑意。柱间就厌恶他到这种地步，连他要在宅子中走走，都要认为是失了礼数。  
他提醒了一句，柱间才想到两人已经成婚，亦不愿在这等小事上与斑纠缠，便也不再管他。  
“罢了。”柱间独自回房，看上去松了口气，巴不得斑离他远些。  
扉间听见了他们的话，只装作没听见，向宅子的另一边走，斑并未跟去，直接走去柱间父母原本的卧房。  
千真万确，片刻之前，他在那里感觉到水户的查克拉。  
斑走到那间卧房前。走廊宽敞明亮，拉门崭新，连纸也是新糊上的，全然不像多年不曾住人的模样。  
拉门紧闭，门后依稀能听见呼吸声。  
斑正要去拉门，扉间走过来了。  
“有什么事？”他在斑身后道。  
“这是父母原本的卧房罢？”斑问道。  
“是。”  
扉间脸色更难看了，不满斑出现在此，不满他称呼自己与兄长的父母为他的父母。  
“方便打开门吗？”  
“不方便。”  
“扉间，我们已是一家人了。我娶了柱间，你应该没忘。”  
“父母不是兄长一人的。我不愿你进这间房是我的事，与他无关。”  
扉间平时话语不多，却竟然这样会顶嘴，斑感觉很厌烦。  
“扉间，不要让柱间为难，”斑向他暗示，“柱间嫁了我，而非他人。他在宇智波的生活好或不好，都由我决定——你为难我，可想过柱间的后果？”  
扉间几次想要开口，却都作罢。斑明白他心中所想，扉间必定在暗骂他的卑劣与无耻——可这绝非卑劣。  
扉间不曾被爱情折磨，单纯愚蠢得无可救药。斑正是因为爱柱间，才饱受折磨、无法自控，扉间怎么会懂。  
“你理应谨慎才是，以免招惹我的怒火。我不会因你而迁怒柱间，但倘若你的所作所为让我产生错觉、以为柱间心中另有他人，我作为他的夫君，如何能忍受？而为了证明柱间心中没有旁人，我会怎么做，扉间？”  
扉间年纪尚轻，听出斑话中的意味，屈辱又尴尬，他本应立即痛骂斑一顿，但此刻绝非惹恼斑的时候。  
扉间面无表情，忍着不流露情绪。  
斑伸手要去拉房门。  
“那里没什么可看。”扉间道。  
斑仍是伸出手去，却听到柱间的声音。  
“聚在这里做什么？”  
他盯着斑。  
柱间看上去疑惑又不满。或许是因为他知道水户被窝藏在此，也或许是不悦斑接近父母的房间。  
理由无论是哪一种，都让斑烦躁。  
“四处看看而已。”斑答道。  
他不等柱间或扉间再开口，直接打开了门。  
房中的格子窗开着，一名仆人站在那里清扫灰尘，除此外再无旁人。卧房整洁，物件极少，正是久未有人居住的模样。  
他上当了。千手狡猾，不可信赖，何以会继续将水户留在此处等他发现？更可恨扉间有意装模作样，言辞间故意让他误会。  
他太大意，不仅被扉间耍了一遭，连柱间也惹恼了。  
“你在做什么？”柱间沉下脸来。  
“抱歉，”斑无言以对，只有道歉、将这话应付过去，不愿柱间认为他对他家人不敬重。他恭恭敬敬合上拉门，但并不能补救，柱间仍是反感的神色。  
“我去道场。”柱间从斑身旁走过，对扉间道。  
扉间应了一声。柱间向外走，待他离开宅子后，斑的脸色已变得铁青。  
“你已将水户送走了？”  
“他早就启程了。”扉间道。  
他撒谎，斑盯着扉间。他怎么敢，他竟与水户同样傲慢，竟敢看着他的眼睛撒谎。  
“我本已打算放过他了，你却要害他，”斑向扉间走近，“我不能挖你的眼睛，却能斩断水户的四肢。他或许刚刚离开千手……就算走远了，要伤他也非难事。砍下他的腿时，我会告诉他这是拜你所赐。”  
“你不要欺人太甚！”扉间怒道。  
“你将柱间的旧情人带回家中，欺人太甚的是谁？”斑问，“不怕柱间知道，你尽管告诉他好了，看他会不会为水户哭瞎眼睛！”  
扉间忍无可忍，猛地攥住斑的衣领。  
“不要太过分，斑。”  
“轮不到你来威胁我。好好想想，记清楚你兄长的命攥在谁的手上。热潮期没有我，柱间会死。你情愿见他死？要亲手害死他？”  
斑向扉间呵斥道，扉间无法还口，却动了杀人的念头。斑清楚地感觉到查克拉。  
他激怒了扉间，那一刻，扉间只想杀了他，失去一切也要取他性命。但扉间不能不顾虑到柱间。  
再者，他没有与斑抗衡的能力。  
“我不会让柱间死，”斑掰开扉间的手，“你也不愿见他被我折磨，对罢？”  
扉间面色惨白，犹如亡魂。

宇智波瞳力非凡，众人皆知，泉奈这日却怀疑起来。  
他见到极为怪异的景象，虽只是匆匆一瞥，亦足够他看得清楚。  
他有事问斑，于是赶去千手找他。在路上，他见到一辆马车匆匆从千手离开，泉奈望去时，正当车窗的遮挡被风吹起，一个眼上包着纱布的人坐在车中。即使眼睛被纱布缠住，泉奈仍认出这是水户。  
可他并未听说水户伤了眼睛，再者，水户养身体至少要半个月，不应这时离开。  
泉奈赶到千手大宅，走进房中，却见斑与扉间站在走廊中，不知说了什么。扉间脸色难看，斑亦是怒气冲冲。  
“在吵什么？”泉奈向斑问，“扉间对你出言不逊了？”  
“没什么。”斑道。  
两人正在僵持，泉奈的到来打破僵局，扉间也回过神来。  
“送客。”扉间冷冷道了一声，向宅子的侧门走去。  
“喂，你这是什么态度？”泉奈嚷道。  
扉间不答话，已走出去了。仆从遵循主人的命令走过来。  
“二位大人。”他走到宇智波兄弟身旁低下头，做出恭敬送客的态度。  
不能为难仆人，且此刻他们亦没有理由留在此处，只有向外走去。  
“我有急事要问你，你却跑到千手来……”  
泉奈向斑转述公事，斑思忖片刻，发觉此事唯有他亲自赶回去方可解决，只得立即离开，并叮嘱泉奈看着柱间，晚上与柱间一同回家来。柱间不会为难泉奈，纵使他不愿意，今晚也会回宇智波。  
泉奈不愿留在千手，但兄长既如此叮嘱，他唯有从命。泉奈问过仆人，听闻柱间在道场，于是向道场走，却在道场外见到扉间。  
“你呆站在这里干什么？”泉奈问。  
扉间脸色不善，并未答话。泉奈猜测他是在等待心情平复些再去见柱间。  
“可不是我要留在这里，哥哥让我来看着柱间的。”泉奈又道，继续向前走。走了几步，他想起水户一事，到底好奇，对扉间问道，“水户伤了眼睛吗？我方才见到他了。”  
“你看错了，”扉间道，“水户昨日已启程回涡之国了。”  
“我怎么会看错？”泉奈道，他还要问，但见扉间脸色难看，也知若他不想说、自己根本问不出，于是也不再追问，转身走进道场。

水户昨日就已启程离开，柱间未能见到他最后一面，心中怅然若失，思绪飘忽。他本想与扉间聊聊天，偏这日扉间不知何故情绪低落，柱间为他担心，要开导劝解他，又费了一番心思。  
他到底未能问出让扉间烦乱的是什么事。思来想去，或许是斑的缘故。扉间认可的是水户，而水户在家中住了三年，那时扉间年纪更小，水户对他照料有加，扉间想必心存感激。他无法接受水户离开、加之厌恶宇智波，且与斑在言语上不肯相让，这日忽然爆发也不一定。  
柱间原本有许多开导扉间的话要说，但斑去办事、却派了泉奈来监视他，柱间无法畅所欲言，不由烦闷。  
那日柱间回到宇智波时已是夜里，斑比他回来得还要晚些。宇智波也不知有什么事要商讨，到最后，竟多了一场宴会，斑回家时已醉了。  
柱间正在沐浴，他泡在水中兀自出神，忽见斑大步走进来。  
斑仿佛与他分别许久似的，喜悦又急切，在柱间脸上吻了又吻。  
“什么时候回来的？”斑问。他满身都是酒气。  
“没有多久。”  
“这次回家呆了大半日，总舒心了罢？”  
“回家而已，不要说得恩典一样，”柱间道，“中午你和扉间究竟说了什么？”  
“闲聊几句罢了。”  
“今后你有事只管对我说。”  
斑答应着，拿来软巾为他擦身体。柱间不愿与他过多亲密，将他赶走了。  
他将斑从浴室中赶出，却不能再将他赶出卧房。那日柱间惦念扉间与水户，心绪低落，斑虽醉酒却亢奋，痴缠着他，几乎有种疯癫的样子。  
柱间疲惫，无心抗拒，便只是由着他，身体却不由自主，仍被他勾起了欲火，同时又无法不去想水户，更是煎熬。  
“好了，斑……”柱间推他，自己向一旁躲。  
有过几次，在他与斑之间并不十分僵持时，他若拒绝，斑也会停下，或至少让他休息片刻，这次却全无用处，斑抓着他不放，压着他的腿向他身体中猛撞不停。柱间要躲，斑只是更搂紧了他，缠着他亲吻。  
柱间抗拒性事，对他们的亲密尤为抵触。明明憎恨着他，到了床榻上却是这种模样。床褥又湿了，淫水淌得四处都是，从小穴中反复被挤出，大腿内侧整片湿漉漉的。  
无论亲密或狼狈，都让柱间有种分裂感，仿佛他白日对斑的抗拒都是装腔作势，否则身体对他这般浪荡、迎合，就算是因为被标记的关系，仍让他感觉耻辱。  
柱间仍想逃开，挣扎片刻无果，仍被斑按在身下操干不停。他渐渐有了快感，抗拒的意愿也薄弱了。  
斑的阴茎埋在他身下，挤在小穴中，向更深处顶去，柱间喘息急促，竟有种几欲落泪的感觉——他不要想水户，这时却就是无法不去想他。水户走了，水户重伤未愈就不得不离开，此刻仍在途中奔波，不知在何处住宿，也不知他伤情如何，会不会疼。  
柱间惦念着水户，此刻却被拆散他们的人压在身下、任由对方摆弄。  
“水户也操得你这样舒服吗？”斑忽然问。  
柱间陡然恼怒，尽管周身无力，仍猛地推开他。斑立即抱了他回来。  
“对不起，对不起，我只是忍不住……可……他已走了……你不要再想他，柱间……今后只有我，我会陪着你，会让你舒服……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
斑像是痴了。他喝多了酒，言语十分大胆。他不想惹柱间生气，只是想到了这些就说出来——他是要这样说去讨好柱间的，却惹得柱间恼怒。  
“你不要生气，”见他不悦，斑连忙压住他，更紧地抓着柱间操干，为这一场情事乱了神智似的，嘴上仍对柱间哄道：“你忘了他，柱间……我们已到了这一步，你还有什么可抗拒的？你要什么我都给，难道我会骗你？难道我会做不到？你现在不舒服吗？我干得你不舒服吗？你很喜欢，是不是？”  
他醉话连连，听得柱间又是恼怒，又是面红耳赤。可斑这时如疯子一样，柱间越是挣扎，他就操弄得越狠，越不会放开他。  
斑喝了酒，一番话虽粗俗，却并无虚假。柱间早知他对自己真心，可最初被斑逼迫、早与他结了仇，纵使知道他的心意，柱间也只有厌恶。  
柱间这天得知水户已走，不知何时才能再见，心中烦闷哀伤，斑又正巧醉酒，吐露了这番话给他，却是说给了错误的人。此时在这里的不应是柱间，斑喜欢的也不应是柱间，若换一个人，这一刻便是皆大欢喜，但对于他们二人，柱间就只觉得斑可怜。  
可笑，哪里还轮得到他去可怜别人。  
柱间推不开他，也无力抗拒，只有由得他继续。  
“你不要想着他……你和他的事已过去了，从今以后只有我，我会待你比他更好……他不如我，柱间，他比不上我，他爱你绝不像我这样多……我为了你什么都做了，什么恶名都背了，水户，水户他做得到吗……”  
“斑！”  
柱间再听不得斑提水户，呵斥一声，到底将他推开了。斑却立即将他抓回来，紧紧搂在怀里。  
“好了，不要生气，我不说……我不说还不行吗……”斑抱着他不放，念着让柱间不要走，就这样紧拥着他睡了一夜。  
柱间睡得不好，一夜无眠，更是疲倦。

翌日斑醒来时，柱间已不在房中了。  
他花费片刻去想昨夜的事，斑那时醉得厉害，但对酒后的事仍记得清楚。想起自己抱着柱间说的那通话，他有些惊讶，暗想这话说得太早、应等到他们关系和缓些再提起，但如今说了便说了，也不必放在心上。  
这种时候，他想说的其实是另一番话，只是没机会……  
他料想柱间不会因那番醉话对他改观，却未料到柱间竟很厌恶似的，时辰还这样早，柱间就已躲了出去，斑甚至没能见到他。仆人说他去了议事处，斑正要去找，族老们却登门与他商量公事，斑也无法出门。  
直到正午，斑将几件公事与族老们一一谈妥，这才得以去寻柱间。他正要换上外出的衣裳，泉奈却拦住他。  
“你要去找柱间。”  
“是。”斑系上衣带。  
“去什么地方找？”  
“他在议事处，有事需要他处理，”斑答道，“怎么了？”  
“他走了，”泉奈靠到墙壁上，态度轻松，“不见了。”  
斑怔了怔，眼中随即一片血红，他忽然暴怒，无法自制——柱间去找水户了。  
“你要去哪？”  
斑大步向外走去，泉奈在身后问道。  
“我知道他去找谁。”  
斑如此答复一句，匆忙走了。旁人听不懂这话，泉奈却清楚。他是说柱间去找水户了。  
这样说来，斑果真伤了水户的眼睛？柱间已得知真相、所以才忽然离开？否则，在联姻的束缚下，柱间的行动会谨慎很多，不应一言不发就消失。  
斑此时怒不可遏，泉奈拦不住他，纵使跟上去也是白费力气，倒不如先去通知父亲，与他商议究竟要如何应对——倘若斑与柱间翻脸，两族联姻破裂、战争卷土重来，这可不是儿戏。

回过神时，柱间才意识到他的疏忽。水户与他已到了无法分离的地步。  
过去几个月，他与水户聚少离多，但因水户仍住在千手，柱间与他并没有分离感。昨日知他走了，心中顿时被挖空了一般，一时半刻，总难以接受这事实。  
清晨醒来，想到水户已离开，柱间竟以为是梦。水户原本的启程之日定在半月之后，眼下柱间还未做好准备。  
过了片刻，柱间彻底清醒，想起昨日之事，才知那并非梦境。  
水户匆忙离去，柱间做不到无动于衷，无法不去想他，却在此时又被斑的醉话扰乱，心中对斑有些怜悯，恨他爱错了人——若非如此，他们也不至落入今日的境地。  
斑那一番话，唯有从水户口中对他说出，柱间才不觉得突兀，才会接受。换了旁人，不仅听起来莫名，更有受之有愧之感。而斑待他过分，柱间憎恶他，种种情绪交织，更是混乱。  
柱间不想见斑，不想与他相处，大清早就避了出去。  
这时他本应为建村忙碌，但千手同宇智波的族老们万分谨慎，眼下仍在各自处理本族事务，待到族内事务整合完毕，两族才能开始建村的谈判。  
族内事务的种种细节不必斑与柱间过问，建村也未开始，尽管如此，柱间仍有极好的理由忙碌，主母要处理的事务很多，虽然宇智波眼下只将琐事交给他，也足够柱间整日忙乱了。  
柱间去了议事处，又去库房与账房查看。一整个上午过去，他为宇智波忙碌不停，在杂乱事务上耗费精力，而到了正午，正在他饥肠辘辘时，柱间迟缓地意识到他一直在被人暗中监视。  
是斑派来的。  
仿佛柱间被迫成亲还不够屈辱，还非要让他变成囚犯不可。  
柱间自问不曾做错任何事，他是千手的族长，如今却如盗贼般被监视着。换作平日，他或许可以置之不理、待与斑见面时再同他理论，但柱间这两日烦躁不已，无法忍受。  
他扔下未处理完的琐事，就此走了。他心中怒气太多，连散心的打算都没有，只想找个地方好好发泄他这一通火气。待他情绪平复些，再回来对付斑。  
柱间向南赶路，走出去好远，他在一处山脚下试验新的忍术，将那一整片山林统统夷为平地。  
斑实在不应在这时找他的麻烦。  
山崩地裂之后，柱间的气恼终于消减大半。他这日新的忍术与仙法尝试很顺利，这也让他心情好了不少。  
柱间并不急于回家，他在附近的集市上走了走，吃过了晚饭才赶回宇智波。  
走进宅子，他见到了意料之中怒气冲冲的斑。  
“你去了哪里？”  
他双眼冒火，整个人愤怒又阴沉，一张口就是质问，立刻就要将柱间斩于刀下似的，。  
“随便走走。”  
“你去找他了，是不是？”  
“谁？”柱间疑惑，他对斑气了小半日，一心只想消气，哪里有闲心却找别人。  
“水户，你去找他了是不是？”斑向他怒道。  
柱间这才留意斑身上的夜露。他或许已找了柱间一整日，刚刚赶回家中，此刻柱间若不回来，他恐怕又要出去寻。  
“我去找他做什么？我的夫君不是你吗？”柱间说着，一面脱下长羽织。  
“你去见他了，是不是？”斑却不听，抓着柱间的衣裳将他拉近，一面问道，“你将他藏在什么地方了？”  
“倘若我果真将他藏匿起来，与你又有什么关系？你可以强迫我签婚书，我不能强迫你接受我心中另有其人吗？这样一来你我互相亏欠、就此扯平，也算是十分公平罢？”  
“柱间！”  
斑陡然狂怒，拳头向一旁的墙壁打去，力道之大足以击碎一整面墙，柱间却拦住了。  
他不在乎斑毁了这房子，他只是要斑知道，他可以阻挡他、制止他，他有这能力，斑最好不要忘了。  
“你把水户藏在哪里？”斑又问。  
柱间接住了斑的拳头，斑手上仍在用力。  
“还要提他？”柱间打断斑，“你要提水户多少次？将他诋毁成与你一样的人、我就不再恨你吗？你比不上他，不配提他——这话你想听多少遍？”  
斑正要开口，柱间又道：“口口声声说我去见他，怎么不问问你的部下、我究竟跑去什么地方见他？你派了多少人监视我？我被迫成亲还不够，还要变成宇智波的囚犯吗？”  
斑脸上僵了僵，一时竟不知如何接话。  
“不要监视我，不要再提水户，不要激怒扉间。”  
这句话命令的意味更甚。  
斑已然恼怒至极，但柱间根本不理会，径直向前走去。  
“站住。”斑冷冷说道。  
柱间继续向前走。但他只迈了三四步，便忽然踉跄、几乎要跪下去。  
柱间留意到空气中不引人注意的味道。  
热潮期交合时，让他放松、也让他崩溃的味道。

斑走到柱间身后搂住他。这是他第一次尝试控制柱间的热潮期——让它略微提前到来，没想到竟立即奏效了。  
柱间腿脚发软，站也站不住。  
斑搂住他，柱间仍要挣扎，却只有瘫软在他怀里。  
刚刚他还在向斑命令，此刻却哑巴一般——这种时候，柱间无论说什么都是徒劳。他的热潮期提前到来，难道他还要要求斑滚开、将他扔下不管吗？  
片刻前斑还以为柱间去找水户，狂怒不已，但后来发现柱间是因被监视不满，立即松了口气。如此说来，他仍不知水户被挖眼（自然也并未与水户见面），否则哪里还会因监视与他争吵？  
“是我误会你，是我不好，”斑抱着他，在他耳边低喃，“但你忽然消失，我岂有不忧心的道理？”  
柱间无法答话，热潮期来势凶猛，他浑身滚热，隔着衣服、斑也感觉到柱间滚烫的体温，立即抱着他走向卧房。  
回到房中，拉门刚刚合上、斑就在门口放下柱间、解他的衣裳。  
“你还看不清么？”斑对柱间问道，示意着热潮期，“这是最好的证据——你属于我。倘若你是水户的，倘若你与他姻缘不浅，又如何会迟迟不曾标记，等着我来找你？你是我的，柱间，这是天意。你不是神，怎么能违抗天意和自然？”  
斑嘴上这样说，心中却并不十分确信。柱间的查克拉比往日微弱，或许因为热潮期原本就要到了、加之比平日虚弱，斑这次才能成功影响他。柱间的查克拉少了，或许是他又去试炼忍术的关系。这样说来，柱间果真不曾去见水户。  
“你、你就只会用这种下三滥的手段……”柱间咬着牙，发起抖来，衣裳被斑脱去了大半。他身体滚热，躺在微温的榻榻米上不住发抖。  
“这不是手段，柱间，这只是夫妻间的平常事，算得上什么下三滥？”  
柱间仍在挣扎。欲望太多，身下已黏腻起来。他需要抓紧尝试的不是忍术也不是仙法，却是如何改变身体的现状，不能再继续这样被旁人操控，哪怕只是偶尔……  
柱间旧恍惚地想着，斑已压了上来。  
“不要对我生气……我只是喜欢你，”斑吻他，喃喃地道，“忘了他罢。”  
他脱去柱间的衣裳，然后就是他们与平日无异的夜晚——只是斑更粗暴，这也并非新鲜事。因为忽然的恼怒，或者不满，因为他怀疑什么，或相信了什么。他总是需要发泄的那个。  
他们发生关系已经有段日子了，柱间从未觉得性事让他好受过。身体得到的快感越多，他的煎熬就越多。于是快感渐渐变成了和煎熬同等的东西。  
斑深情，难道他就凉薄了吗？斑爱了他许多年，他自己对水户的感情就是假的、就是可以轻易忘掉的？  
行房不比其他事。对柱间而言，这或许是唯一能让他软弱的时刻。他接受那人的侵犯，第三十天和第一天没有区别，他可以麻木，但苦痛与撕扯不会就此消失。  
可他不能停。他的身体需要斑。  
也只有这样的时刻，柱间才会怀疑自己。  
斑吻麻了他的嘴唇，还在向他口中探去，意欲将他整个吞下一般。柱间要别开头，斑却更紧地追过来，舌头在他口腔中扫着，几乎吻破他的嘴唇。  
他们亲吻时，斑的阳具在柱间下体顶弄，身体不住向前。整根没进时，交合处湿黏地被撞着，柱间双腿分开，松松地抬着，肉穴被斑的性器插得酥麻，反复缩紧，渴求地吞着阴茎。  
斑略微抬起身来，一只手攥着柱间的腿，在甬道中重重顶着，肉壁被满满地撑开，淫液流淌不停。  
柱间睁着眼，却不和他对视，努力不露出表情、望着一旁，斑握着他的腿在小穴中操干不停。  
“你操起来好舒服，”斑忽然道，柱间身上一抖，对上斑病态的眼睛，“我有过别人，但只有你……夹得这样紧……”  
斑脸上浮现笑意，柱间感觉异常恶心，无法还口。  
这句虽是事实，但大半却是调情。斑说不出柱间的身体有什么好处，他确实操起来舒服，但更会挑逗、更有情趣的大有人在，他们或许比柱间更懂得迎合，但他们不是柱间。  
斑搂紧了柱间，下身忽然用力，更重地插着后穴。他们汗淋淋的身体贴在一起，两人的身躯几乎嵌入彼此，柱间的胸膛被斑的压着，若他压得再紧些，两人的骨头也要嵌到一起了。  
“你是我的，柱间，”斑猛烈地插弄，喘着粗气，几十下后忽然抽出，将柱间翻转过去，柱间整个人趴着，斑伏在他身上，硕大的阴茎挤入肉穴，就着淫液不住操干，柱间更觉得喘不过气，骨头都被压的生疼。  
用这样的姿势，斑必然不打算给他多少快感，他压在柱间身上，侵犯不停，更有种柱间为他所有的感觉。  
这一刻他不能拒绝，不能抗议，甚至不能开口，他只能被斑反复操干。  
柱间的脸压在褥子上，因为背后的侵犯被反复摩擦，脸上那一片磨得火热。他动了动，让头部换个着力点，但仍没有多少好转。  
斑掰开他的臀肉，甬道火热地包围着他，紧紧吸着阴茎，不住吞入。  
“别想着水户了，”斑忽然道，声音轻，动作却狠，“从今以后你只有我。”  
他的话让柱间顿感恶寒。柱间正要开口，无论是什么，无论有没有用，他终归要说些什么。但斑在这时忽然用力，顶端胀胀地插进生殖腔，柱间下身收紧，被刺激得连吐了好些淫水，前面也跟着一起射了。他将脸整个埋进褥中，将他未出口的一声声淫叫都堵在里面。  
柱间努力压抑，不想开口，但半晌后终究无法忍受，呻吟着乞求起来。  
“慢一些……斑、斑！”他尖叫起来，身体要就此被操坏似的，“别这样……求求你……”  
他无法思考，被折磨得没了理智，眼中蒙泪，意识不清。  
斑翻转过柱间，看着他的脸干他。他掰开柱间的腿，将它们更向下压去，更重地操进小穴。柱间的性器翘起来，在斑操弄他时一下下碰在斑的小腹上。  
“舒服么？”斑哄着他似的，眼中一片血红，“你会舒服到忘了水户，是罢？”  
柱间尖叫一声，听到水户的名字更让他崩溃。  
“你只要想着我就好，”斑握着柱间的阴茎套弄，“只要被我一个人干就好……这种时候，你还能想着他么？”  
“别说了……别提他……”  
“他也会操得你射出来吗，柱间？水户也会操得你又哭又叫吗？”斑抹着柱间眼周的泪，“你明明就更喜欢被我操，被我的肉棒喂饱，怎么能不承认呢？”  
“别提他！”柱间叫喊起来。  
斑捏着柱间的乳头揪着，柱间原想继续抗议，却再说不出话了。  
“你是我一个人的……不要想别的男人，也不要让别的男人碰你……旁人只要看一看你，我就要嫉妒得把他的眼挖出来，怎么受得了别人碰你？你一声不吭就消失，我怎么知道你去了哪、是不是同其他男人做这种事？怎么能不担心？”  
斑的阴茎仍在向他体内猛干，操得柱间爽极了，这一番话更让柱间受不住，他连抗议也成了有气无的哼哼。  
“你闭嘴……”  
斑干着他，手指摩挲着穴口周围。“这里不要让别的男人碰，记住了？”  
柱间被他的话挑逗得身体发抖。“别说……别说了……”  
“以后要乖乖听话，不要再消失了，更不要去找别人，”斑操着他，拇指仍在穴口旁蹭着，“想夫君喂你，只管开口，我只喂给你一个人，肉棒也只给你一个人吃，不要再想水户了……”  
“你闭嘴！”柱间尖叫起来，第一次觉得这种污言秽语比性事还要折磨人，竟要将他打垮了。  
“水户什么也不懂，他不能喂饱你，也不知道怎么让你舒服……你被我标记，是我一个人的，只有我才能让你舒服……这具身体已成了这幅模样，与水户又有什么关系？他怎么会再和你上床？就算做了，他也满足不了你，这对他岂非是种耻辱……”  
柱间满面泪水，头晕脑胀，恨不得死过去也不要再听斑的话。  
斑在胡说，斑只是故意用这些话扰乱他……他不会听……水户……水户与这一切无关……  
泪水不住淌下，柱间用手臂遮挡脸庞，仿佛另有人在看着他似的。  
斑的话是胡言乱语，他听也不要听，更不要想……  
可那或许是真的。他已成了这幅模样，如何能再接近水户？  
柱间不再开口，也不再动了。斑弯折柱间的腿，拿出阴茎让精液流淌出来，继而再次插进湿淋淋的穴口。

那日直到黎明，斑才停下。柱间恍惚地睁着眼，身体因快感与崩溃而浮上的一点泪蒙在眼上。斑挨在他身旁，十分亲密，柱间前所未有地感觉孤独。  
斑对他开口，说了什么，柱间竟听不到。刚刚他已听了太多，那些话语扎在身上，比刀尖锋利百倍。  
他无法再去想，否则唯有更深更多的痛苦。他让自己放松，任睡意缠上来，如温煦的光与微风。恍惚间，他回到了过去，他在清凉的夏日午睡，眼前是翠绿的树梢与枝叶透过的光。  
他十四岁，等待他的是大把大把的时光，是纵使身处乱世、仍有无数可能的人生。  
柱间相信了。  
就在他沉沉睡去时，斑的手缠了上来，两条蛇一样勒紧了他。他开口，声音沙哑，如蛇吐着信子。他重复着，说柱间是他的，说柱间再也不能离开他。

第十章

热潮持续三日，第四日才终于平息。情欲褪去，柱间的身体渐渐恢复。  
自浑噩中醒来，柱间不知不觉跨过一道看不见的墙壁，已抵达另一个地方。  
被情欲过分折磨，被斑以过分的方式与他交合，身体竟变了模样，已不是他从前的躯体似的。  
醒来后，柱间在榻上呆怔片刻，在怒火与厌恶之外，心中涌起一股悲哀——他尽管拼死抵抗，却仍被斑改变。他无法自制，身体被斑操控，被他变成另一种模样。这种改变无法逆转，已回不去了。  
柱间醒来，噩梦仍在继续。斑睡着，他紧搂柱间，右手滑到他身下、几乎要碰上性器。柱间周身黏腻，污浊不堪，他们以不知羞耻的淫靡姿态拥在一起，比发情的动物还不如。  
想到这三日斑的举动和话语，柱间怒火中烧，恨不能杀了他、将那一切耻辱统统抹去。他所有狼狈不堪的模样都被那人见到，被他羞辱，被他任意摆弄。直到如今，斑种种令他崩溃的话语仍在柱间耳畔回响。  
那些话语比性事更让他难以忍受。柱间一生遭遇的羞耻与侮辱，都是眼前这人给的。  
“你醒了？”  
柱间拿开斑的手，斑立即醒了。他表情很不自然，面有愧色，知自己这几日对柱间着实过分。  
柱间不答话，拿过衣服穿上，要去沐浴。斑也立即披上衣服，道：“你去沐浴吗？我帮你罢，前一日竟忘了……”  
“离我远点。”  
柱间怒火未消，只想对斑大打出手，但在此之前，他想先将自己清理一番，否则这种模样实在过分狼狈。  
“柱间……”  
“闭嘴。”  
柱间强忍怒火，去沐浴了。  
半晌后，待他回到房中，斑已换了衣裳，房中的被褥也收了起来——想必已换掉了。  
“你好些了？”斑问。他走到柱间面前，要去握他的手。  
柱间并不回答，伸手便打。  
斑未料到他忽然出手，脸上毫无预兆挨了一拳，柱间力气大，下手又重，他被打得站立不稳，踉跄着摔到一旁。  
“你就是这样待你的夫人，斑？”柱间走过去，居高临下地看着摔在地上的斑，“你的夫人是仇人，是吗？倘若是，杀了他不就好了？就算杀不死，也应堂堂正正与他战斗，又为什么要娶他？你的夫人是宇智波的主母还是你买来的娼妓？”  
柱间这一拳着实不轻，斑头晕目眩，强撑着从地板上站起，答道：“前几日是我不好，我只是恼火，才口不择言……”  
柱间又一拳打过去，直击面门。斑的鼻子被打破，登时血流如注。斑以为柱间打了一拳就已出了气，不会再动手，不料竟挨了第二拳，且比第一下更狠。斑鼻子上火辣辣的，鼻梁断了。  
“你恼火，所以就折磨我？”柱间问，接着又是一拳。斑被打破鼻子，刚直起身，就再次被柱间打得跪在地上。  
是他做错事，他没脸还手。  
“现在我恼火，也可以折磨你，这很公平。”  
柱间被他折磨了三日，侮辱了三日，怒不可遏。不对斑动手，这口气实在咽不下。斑折磨他，侮辱他，他也要让斑尝到同样的东西才对。  
可即便柱间能将斑的骨头打断，却说不出侮辱人的话。  
卧房宽敞，此刻动起手来虽仍旧不便，但也足够柱间出一口恶气。他下手毫不留情，斑很快被打得满身淤青，但这对他与斑这样的忍者而言不足为道，柱间不会就此收手。  
半晌后，斑摔在地上，站不起身。  
“我说了什么，斑？”柱间走过去，在斑面前蹲下，“我说了多少次让你别再说下去，你听不懂吗？我并未提起水户，你却要反复提他、给自己添堵，这反而也成了我的不是？”  
斑说不出话，亦是无话可说。  
“我是谁的，斑？”柱间又问，“千手柱间是你的么？你连人话也听不懂，他怎么会是你的？”  
柱间实际知道，他对斑说什么都没用。下一次在床上，在斑又恼又疯的时候，他仍要口不择言、让柱间难堪。柱间管不了他那张嘴，但至少能给他教训。  
“你若实在忍不住，那些下流话非说不可，尽管去找愿意听的人，想巴结宇智波的大有人在，流莺也不难寻到，你喜欢对谁说就对谁说，你喜欢与谁上床就去找谁，再拿那些话侮辱我，我就不会这样客气了。到那时，无论两族结盟还是我自己的身体，我都顾不得，只有撕破脸。后果如何，我不会管。你听懂了？”  
斑支撑着坐起，向柱间望去，并未立即答话。他知道是自己对柱间过分，讨了这一顿打也不冤枉。可柱间后来说不在乎斑与任何人发生关系，忽然又勾动了斑的怒火。  
斑正要开口，柱间忽然一耳光打到斑脸上。  
斑被打得怔住了。  
“你侮辱别人的那天，就该想到自己也有被人侮辱的一日。”  
柱间起身要走，斑被打得断了骨头，但仍是一把扯住柱间的衣袖。  
“你要去哪？”  
“别管我。”  
柱间甩开他，拿过一件羽织穿上，向外走去，斑顾不得伤，匆忙拦到他身前。  
“你打也打了，还要怎么样？你要是想回千手，我陪你回去……”  
“你以为我要做什么？受了委屈回娘家么？”柱间道，“我的事你不必管，也不要跟来。”  
他无心再与斑说下去，甩开他走了。  
斑不敢追上来，也没脸追。柱间将他打得狼狈极了，房中动静太大，田岛和泉奈及家中众仆都听到了，可因两人是夫妻的缘故，斑又荒唐，闹出这样大的声响，旁人竟也无法确定是行房还是其他，不敢贸然接近。  
柱间觉得好笑，斑的过分反为他提供便利，他教训斑时也不至于被打扰。  
柱间打了他一通，多少出了气，心中也舒坦些了。  
前几日斑与他行房时，口口声声叫嚷着要他不许再离开，既如此，柱间就更要违他的意。  
他走出宇智波没多久，就被泉奈追上。  
“你站住！”他在柱间身后嚷着。  
柱间停下等他。  
“你去哪里？什么时候回来？”他匆忙追来对柱间问道。  
“你不必知道，斑也是。”柱间回复，知道必是斑让泉奈来问的。  
“这是什么意思？你就这样不声不响地消失，还有宇智波主母的样子吗？”  
见泉奈气恼，孩童一般，柱间不禁失笑。“说出这些之前，还是去问问你哥哥他将我当做什么，恐怕宇智波还从未有过被如此侮辱的主母。”  
听了这话，泉奈面上一僵，很是尴尬，但他仍不肯服软，继续道：“你……你们已经成亲，如果你要出门，至少要给家里留下口信。千手的族长就连尊重夫家也学不会吗？”  
柱间若和泉奈亲密些，他会开泉奈的玩笑，问他宇智波有何脸面与他谈尊重。  
“我不想对你说教，泉奈，但事情发生都有其因果。我的所作所为并不过分，与斑相比，实在是收敛了太多。倘若你还有疑问，去问他好了。”  
柱间不再多言，立即走了。

柱间赶路极快，天黑时，他已抵达极远处的一座小镇，随心所欲地闲逛、喝酒，自然也少不了赌钱。  
他逍遥自在，无拘无束，周围热闹非凡，人声鼎沸，他自己则赌空了钱包，酩酊大醉。  
柱间有过许多个这样的夜晚。  
有时他独自一人跑出来散心，有时扉间不情不愿地陪他，有时水户拉着他出来玩。  
这样的夜晚不值一提，不计其数。战争未停，但毕竟并非每一刻都在打仗，他疲倦，或是快乐，他沮丧，或是兴致昂扬，各种各样的时刻，他都会跑出去玩，玩够了再回家去。  
这晚也一样热闹，只是扉间并未陪在身旁，水户也不在，柱间只得自己留心着不要输光了钱。这晚他会住在外面，他可不想露宿街头。  
他喝醉了。赌坊中闷热吵闹，柱间一心都在赌桌上，连有人摸他的钱包也不曾注意，直到身旁那女子颇为用力地在他胳膊上打了一下。  
“你的钱要被偷光了！”她将钱袋夺回来丢给柱间，打量着他咕哝道，“长得还不错，竟是个呆子。”  
柱间忙对她道谢，女子也不客气，问他要谢礼，柱间立即给了。他出手阔绰，女子很是满意，赠了他一块帕子。  
“送你了，讨个好彩头。”  
柱间在赌场中走得多，从前也有姑娘们与他调情，他对此并不陌生，但收到东西却还是头一遭（虽说算是用钱换的），有传言这会改善赌运，柱间对这说法并不放在心上，但或许是偶然，那日他运气极好，想输都输不掉，直至天色将明，柱间手中的筹码仍在增加。  
柱间还是第一次赢得这样多，他简直想立即回千手对扉间炫耀一番，但考虑到斑不满他离开、或许已找到千手去，或扉间会因他与斑起争执，柱间只有放弃这念头，找了家客栈住下。  
他又醉又困，刚一沾榻就睡了，梦中是无数个与今夜大同小异的夜晚，人群喧哗，热闹非凡，他在赌场中通宵豪赌，通宵醉酒，快活极了。

翌日，柱间离开小镇，继续赶路。他在荒无人烟的地方试验新忍术，在陌生的镇子继续畅饮豪赌。虽身旁没有相识的人，但柱间出入赌坊，时常有女子同他搭讪调情，倒也不觉得冷清。  
唯独夜里难捱。  
临睡时，柱间总要想到过去，倘若不曾成亲，倘若斑并非如此一意孤行，他也不至于只有在梦中才能体会无拘无束。  
终归他是要回去的。这个月的热潮期过去，还有下个月。  
第四日夜里，柱间所留宿的是个极小的村镇，客栈只有一家。他刚迈进客栈，外面便下起了瓢泼大雨，竟就此下了一整夜。午夜时分更是狂风大作，电闪雷鸣。  
风太大，客栈也像要被掀翻似的，柱间有两次听见了风雨声，仍一转眼就沉沉睡去，任窗外卷着摧枯拉朽的暴雨。  
室内气温骤降。柱间在床榻上睡得香甜，也感觉到一丝凉意。他需要加一层被子，或许该唤伙计过来……可他太困，几番挣扎后仍不能起身，继续睡着。  
不多久，有人在他身上盖了一层东西。柱间短暂地有了知觉，贪恋地抓着毯子。他摸到一双手，身体告诉他不必警觉，于是柱间继续熟睡，在梦中将那人当成水户。  
柱间知这是梦，于是紧攥着那双手拉到胸前，贴上锁骨。  
夜里下雨了。柱间想告诉水户。好大的一场雨，像我们毫无防备被淋湿的那一场，暴雨倾盆，如神明在发怒一般，连房顶也要被掀开似的……  
“睡罢。”  
这声音立即将他惊醒。  
柱间睁眼，在暗夜中对上斑的眼睛，如辨认仇敌一般。  
柱间喉咙干涩。他很快合上眼，收回手，翻过身去。  
斑讪讪地在床榻旁坐着，不敢与柱间距离太近，也不敢再去碰他。  
尽管如此，刚刚柱间的神态还是在他心中激起波澜。柱间握住他的手，紧密地、亲热地向身前拉去时，他想的是谁？

“你挖了水户的眼睛，是想让我们全族送命？”  
斑出门去寻柱间前，被田岛训斥了好久。  
泉奈见到水户眼睛受伤、提前离开，于是转告田岛此事。田岛推测是斑伤了水户，他了解斑，他既出手，却未取水户性命，必定将他伤的不轻，恐怕不只是伤了双眼，而是已挖出来了。  
一连三日，斑都因柱间热潮期的关系闭门不出，到第四日清早，二人房内惊天动地传来巨响，不多久，柱间夺门而出，而斑竟被他打伤。  
柱间并未用忍术，这甚至连体术也算不上，他只是将斑痛殴一顿，赤手空拳将斑的骨头打断多处。田岛不觉得斑有何冤屈，他虽偏袒儿子，却也不至于不分黑白。  
医疗忍者为斑治疗后，斑躺在房中静养，同时不得不接受田岛的训斥和泉奈的帮腔。  
“你对水户动手前怎么不考虑后果？万一柱间知道，挖了泉奈的眼睛怎么办？”  
“柱间不会做这样的事……”  
“你就可以了？谁教得你这么无耻下作？”  
“感情是两回事，父亲，我倘若能控制得了，当日也不会强抢了柱间来——”  
“还敢顶嘴？”  
见田岛动怒，斑立即不说了。他嘴上与父亲争论，实际自己亦有些惶恐，倘若柱间果然发现水户一事，他怒上心头、冲动行事，斑以及全族恐怕都难以承受这后果。父亲的忧心并非空穴来风，斑这一举动着实将他自己、全家、全族都置于危险中。  
田岛对于这一潜在危机很是忧虑，对斑斥责半晌，又道：“你娶了他，生活可如你所愿了？”  
斑无法答话。他前几日因嫉妒与猜忌对柱间恼怒，这日又被他打得断了骨头、浑身淤青，生活是否如他所愿，哪里还用得上回答？  
“你过得不好是理所当然，强抢了对方来，还要指望他对你死心塌地么？柱间整日郁郁寡欢，是你想见到的？他心中恼怒，今日教训你还算是轻的，有朝一日忍无可忍……”  
柱间郁郁寡欢——只这一句话，斑忽然没了力气，身体也松懈下来。  
“你认为他会一直隐忍下去？”田岛又问，“你是想早些接受事实，还是拖上几年再和他决裂、到时让你连命都搭上？他现在为建村暂时受了屈辱嫁进来，你总不会以为，他真会隐忍一世罢？”  
“以后会好的。我也不至于搭上性命。”斑说道，心中同时怀疑两句话的真实性。  
“那别人的命呢？比如我和泉奈？你从不知收敛情绪，这次伤了水户已是触及柱间底线，万一他发现，或哪一日你做出更过分的事，惹得他忍无可忍，岂非是在用所有族人的性命冒险？现如今我们住在一处——不提我也罢——万一柱间伤了泉奈，不慎杀了他，那时你就满意了？你骗自己，我不拦你，真相如何你心中有数，他住在宇智波没有一日是高兴的，你作为他的夫君，这样的婚姻很让你骄傲么？”  
说到父亲和弟弟性命堪忧一事，斑着实觉得问题严重，需要解决。但听了田岛最后那句，犹如一口钟在头上敲响，震得他发麻——自己给柱间的婚姻不仅不能满足他，还让他闷闷不乐。  
“你要柱间，如今已经得到了，也娶了他，柱间又因为身体的缘故离不开你，你已将他牢牢控制在手中了。既如此，就没有再强行将他留在身边的必要。”  
斑疑惑地望着田岛。  
“就算你们签了协议、成了亲，难道还不能暗中分开、各过各的？”  
斑睁大了眼，万分惊诧。  
“和他分开对你没有害处，他会感激你放过他，就算日后发现水户一事，也不至于对宇智波赶尽杀绝。你已经得到他了，”田岛的语气软了下来，“你得到他了，斑，他是你的，走不了——就算他走了，还是要每个月低眉顺眼回来找你。你想要的已经得到了。”  
斑无法被这句话安慰。他要的不是这样的柱间，也不是这样的婚姻。  
柱间是不得已才和他在一起的，柱间不在乎他，柱间恨他。  
他知道真相，但不想别人提醒他真相。

斑寻到柱间时是夜里，柱间正睡着，他没有机会说话，也不能道歉。斑唯恐柱间还在生气，抱也不敢抱他，只躺在床榻另一边。这张床原本就不大，睡两个人略窄些，斑没向柱间那边靠，有意隔了些距离，可翻身的地方更小，一整晚睡得都不舒服。  
翌日清晨，柱间发现身旁空了，畅快地摊开四肢随意翻身，睡了个回笼觉。这一觉睡得太久，醒来时竟快接近中午了。  
他打着哈欠起身，拿了衣裳正穿着，斑已走进来了。见到柱间，斑面有愧色，有些尴尬，但柱间这时已消了气，只是懒得理会他，斑其实不必紧张。  
“你睡好了？”斑过来为柱间穿衣裳，对几日前的事绝口不提，只当做已过去了。  
“不大好。”柱间答道，心想斑岂非在明知故问，床榻那样小，两个大男人挤了一夜，不可能睡得舒服。  
斑也想到这问题，讪讪答道：“也是，还是早些回家罢。”  
“过几日我想回去了自然会回。”柱间答道。  
斑接不上话，柱间惦记着他这几日正在尝试的忍术与仙法，离开镇子向山谷赶去，斑不言不语地跟在身后，柱间不觉得厌烦，斑是否跟来对他无关紧要。  
山谷空荡寂静，空无一人，这里土地断层迸裂，已做过柱间的试验场。柱间确认周围再无他人，于是结印，尝试新的仙法。  
天塌地陷时，柱间自己也看得痴了。  
他无法不动容，无法不欣喜。自由与力量，他拥有这一切，这一切为他所用。  
土地迸裂，树木无序地、疯狂地生长，巨龙从中攀出。  
自被带去宇智波的那个夜晚，柱间已崩溃了多次。崩溃的那人是他，此刻拥有力量、无人可敌的人也是他。他有许多理由可以安慰自己，但唯有真正的力量才是后盾。他不会倒下，他做不到。  
斑自斜后方走来，向木龙望去，亦十分惊诧似的。柱间知道他在衡量什么，他在估算自己是否可以对抗这种力量。  
“呆站着干什么？打不打得赢，试试不就知道了？”柱间朗声道。  
斑谨慎地向木龙凝视，答道：“我又不是跑过来打架的。”  
他语气从容，目光却反复向木龙望去。  
斑被木龙震慑，柱间很是满意，亦十分骄傲。他在山谷耽搁了小半日，几乎将这里彻底摧毁，才终于收手。  
柱间打算另寻一处地点。他立即动身，斑仍跟在身后，柱间亦不在意。他步履轻快，仿佛又回到从前，他满心喜悦，甚至再度想起水户也不觉得哀伤。  
他们会再见面，他知道。在那之前，他虽被束缚着，也依旧会快活地度过每一日。斑的束缚不重要，宇智波的态度也不重要，重要的是建村，是一个崭新的、令人炫目的世界。  
柱间甚至哼起了歌。

在赶到另一处可以作为试验场的场地之前，柱间遥遥地见到山路上有两个樵夫聚在一起，围着一个昏死过去的人。  
柱间立即过去，斑却要抓他的袖子，仿佛要阻拦似的，但他迟疑一下，于是并未抓到。  
倒在地上那人一头红发。斑见了简直心惊，他明知不可能，却还是担心那人是水户。  
“他怎么了？”  
柱间跑过去，在那人身旁半跪下。对方虚弱异常，且中了毒，柱间立刻为他疗伤。  
“不知道，”樵夫中的高个儿答道，“也不知道他是谁。”  
斑走过来，仔细打量那人的面孔，想从他脸上辨认出是否有和水户相似的地方、是否可能是漩涡族人。  
“看样子是个忍者。”斑说道。  
“帮我。”柱间说了句，心道斑有慢悠悠晃过来和说废话的功夫，不如早些帮他一起治疗。  
斑对医术所知不多，只输送了些查克拉给那人，让他快些恢复。柱间拿了颗随身携带的解毒药丸让对方服下，继而将他带去树荫下为他治疗。  
那两名樵夫已走远了，柱间却还未确定对方究竟中了什么毒，那人始终昏迷，也无法告诉他们自己究竟如何受伤。  
柱间以他所知道的医术为对方治疗，期望对方尽快好转。这人一头红发，发色与水户相差无几，柱间对他很有好感，虽刚刚见面，也觉得亲切。  
“你怎么对他这么感兴趣？”  
斑在一旁守着，半晌之后终于说到。  
听出他的醋意，柱间不禁惊讶。  
“看他的样子也就十四五岁，难道你要担心我对他动心——你和小孩子吃什么醋？”  
斑没答话，不置可否。反正他看那孩子的头发颜色不顺眼，更怀疑他来自涡之国。  
柱间拿着块尖利的小石子在地上画着，推测他的症状是什么毒性，嘴中念念有词。  
“不该是这样……也没有痉挛反应……”  
平时他不理会斑，斑也能勉强接受，但现在柱间的注意力全在另一人身上，且是与水户相似的人（实际上只有发色相同），斑无法接受。他几次挑起话题和柱间说，可最终柱间都会说到病人身上。  
“我们回去，”柱间忽然改了主意，“还是让医疗忍者诊治，不要耽搁了，虽说他现在没有危险，但还是小心为上……”  
斑立刻答应，从地上捞起病人，准备出发。柱间也立即向家的方向赶去。  
“那边是千手。”斑望着走向另一边的柱间道。  
“我就是要回千手。”

有生之年，都要少踏进这里为妙。  
走进千手的聚居地时，斑对自己如此忠告道。  
只要不让柱间远离自己，斑切切实实愿为柱间做任何事。他扛着病人，并带着柱间之前采集的药，两只手都占满了，看上去未免有些傻气，他却认为自己这样做理所当然——因为他是柱间的夫君，才能为他做这些事。  
但进了千手，落到他身上的目光显示人们所见到的完全不是这回事。旁人眼中流露出一分满意，因为宇智波的族长正在为他们的族长做仆人该做的事。  
斑犹如芒刺在背。他多少明白了些柱间在宇智波受到的拘束感。  
回到柱间家里，仆人欢喜地出来迎接，一口一个“柱间少爷回来了”，问他可累了、现在准备晚饭可好等等；而面对斑时，就只做出恭敬的模样，称呼一声“斑大人”就完事了，好像斑不过是个平常来客。  
“让医疗忍者过来，把病人安置到客房里。扉间呢？让他也回家来。晚上多准备酒，等扉间回来就吃饭。”  
他一连吩咐了许多，仆人赶快去忙了。  
两人进了客房，柱间低头去搭病人的脉，奇怪他的脉搏为何又有变化。斑看病人不顺眼，只想将那人丢出去。  
片刻后，扉间回来了，见到柱间后直冲着他去。斑冷眼看着，心道或许柱间离开宇智波一事扉间早已知情了——他果然在监视宇智波。  
“你从哪捡到的这人？”扉间问。  
“这可就远了，再远些，都要离开火之国了。”  
“你们去那么远的地方干什么？”扉间对斑问道，语气中有责怪的意味。  
“随便走走。”斑答道。  
扉间并不信服，但也不打算再理会他，又转头和柱间说话了。  
医疗忍者到来后，为病人诊察半晌，仍无法确定病因，将他带回医院了。  
这时也到了晚饭时间，三人同桌用餐，柱间与扉间聊得高兴，斑只有在一旁听着的份。半晌后，他们聊到那病人，斑终于忍不住说道：“有医疗忍者照顾他，你还操心什么？他是谁？涡之国来的吗？”  
“他又没醒，我怎么会知道。”柱间回答。  
“就算他果真是水户的亲戚，你们也不必瞒我，难道我会和他过不去不成？有什么不能告诉我的？”  
“我只是好奇他的病，和他是谁没关系，”柱间不再继续这话题，放下空碗向门外叫，“淳叔，还有汤吗？”  
门外传来一阵极轻的脚步声，头发花白的老仆拉开门，让一个年轻人端着小砂锅进来，“正放在厨房晾着，估摸着你快吃完了，我刚说让人端过来，就听见你叫我。”  
柱间嗔怪似的笑起来：“您怎么什么都知道。”  
“我知道得多，省得少爷们乱操心，把家里搞得一团糟。”  
柱间顺着他的话说下去，与他开玩笑。  
在斑看来，柱间和仆人相处的方式有些没大没小，那仆人年长，想必在家里做事的年头多了，柱间和扉间也不把他当做仆从，已是一家人了。斑回想柱间在宇智波时的样子，柱间对下人温和，但从未像与他自家仆人这般亲密。  
柱间喝了汤，饭后竟然还有胃口喝果茶。他心情好，斑本应高兴，但柱间在两处生活态度的反差太明显，斑无法为此开心。  
果茶味道淡，不合斑的胃口，他喝了几口就放下了。柱间与扉间依旧聊得热闹。  
正在这时，斑闻到一阵陌生的香味，似乎是女人的脂粉香。他向桌上的果茶与灯盏望去，料定这些东西不会有这种香味，正疑惑是错觉，却见柱间的衣裳里露出一角帕子。  
柱间仍在同扉间说话，并未留意斑的目光。斑一伸手就将那帕子抽了出来，脸色顿时变了。  
果然是女人的手帕，染着脂粉味。只是上面绣的不是仙鹤或花，却是树枝，图案素雅。  
“拿来。”发现手帕被斑拿走，柱间伸手，要斑还他。  
“这是什么？”  
“手帕，看不就知道了？”  
“哪里得来的？”斑满面阴沉。  
扉间惊讶地望着柱间，再看向斑，像是忍着笑。  
“别人送的。”柱间道。  
斑的手在餐桌一角抓着，他动也不动，却忽然将桌角捏碎。  
“你……你对我恼火，动过手也就罢了，竟连脸面也不要，和流莺鬼混……”  
想到柱间与女人同房的场景，斑连话也说不下去，怒上心头，恨不得当即“教训”柱间一通。  
“胡说什么，”柱间夺回帕子揣进怀里，斑恼怒至极，柱间来夺帕子时他竟忘了避开，“这是赌坊里开运的东西，不能送你。”  
“你在报复，”斑绝不相信，又道，“你故意去找别人……”他想到帕子上素净的树木刺绣，又道，“还是说，这根本是另一个男人的东西？”  
“你在说什么？”柱间面露不耐，“赌坊里一个姑娘送的，你非要胡思乱想——”  
“既是萍水相逢送的，也不必留着，拿来给我。”斑又道。  
“我说了这是开运的……”柱间绝不肯退让。虽荒谬可笑，但对赌徒而言，这的确是不能放手的东西。  
“用这种谎话骗我，你还有羞耻心吗？”斑忍无可忍，向柱间吼道。  
“我说的是事实，你不相信，我又能如何？一块帕子而已，你也要计较？”  
斑自觉五脏六腑都在燃烧，他太恼怒，说不出话，半晌，一把抓住柱间的手。  
“回家。”  
柱间自己甩开他，道，“你自己回去。”  
“你……”  
斑向柱间怒视，却说不出话。他这日刚刚见到柱间新的仙法，知此刻他绝非柱间的对手，但这口气无论如何也咽不下，就算再被柱间打伤，他也非要动手不可。  
斑正要开口，扉间却先说话了。  
“斑，你冷静些罢。你被打伤对我无所谓，但这里是千手，闹出得动静太大，有损兄长名声。再者，你只想想这句话——千手柱间去找一个流莺？这话连听起来都不通顺。另外，兄长对水户感情如何，你恐怕比我清楚，他如何会去找其他男人？难道你想说，他是去找水户了？”  
斑怔了怔，听到扉间前两句辩解，他仍在气恼中，甚至不愿思考。但听到最后一句，他立即清醒过来，向扉间望去。  
这房里只有他与扉间知道水户被挖眼。  
斑的思绪立即清晰起来：水户不可能与柱间见面，若见了，柱间不会这样平静；他对水户情深，更不可能去找其他男人；至于流莺，就更是无稽……  
这次着实是他自己胡思乱想，胡乱吃醋。  
可这怎么怪得了他？柱间对他没有感情，之前又在对他生气，或许会做出出人意料之事也难说，这次的虽是误会，但也怪柱间行为不检，留着女人的帕子当做赌场的幸运符……当真荒唐。  
“罢了，你要留着女人的东西，也随你。”斑说道，仍在嘴硬，暗想日后定要将那帕子烧个干净。  
他服了软，柱间却被扰了兴致，很是厌烦，连继续留在餐室聊天也没了心情。  
“我去睡了。你另找个房间，或干脆回宇智波去。”  
柱间再不多言，立即走了，扉间与他一起离开餐室。斑留神听着，发现扉间跟进柱间卧房中，更是恼火。  
他在餐室呆坐片刻，火气消了消，这才随仆人去客房。  
那一整夜斑都不曾安睡。  
他的客房距柱间的房间远，他听见扉间深夜才从柱间房中离开，又听见柱间去沐浴，仆人去他房里为他送东西等等。甚至柱间睡了，斑也仍睡不着，留神他房中的动静，留神是否有人走进去。  
天亮时，斑终于睡了片刻。却也正在这片刻间弄丢了柱间。他醒来去找柱间时，柱间已不再卧房中了。  
“柱间去了哪？”斑匆忙对路过的仆人问道。  
“两位少爷都在道场。”仆人疏远礼貌地答了一声。  
斑赶快去道场了。  
千手是他的不祥之地，没有一刻能让他顺心如意。

柱间一大早就醒了。天还未亮，他就溜进扉间房里。扉间听见他进来，迷糊地睁开眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，”柱间摸了两下扉间的头发，“还这么扎手，”他把扉间的头发揉乱，在黎明黯淡的光芒中看着他。  
不过几日未见扉间，他也觉得想念极了。扉间这时刚刚醒来，眼还未睁开，又懒又困倦，像睡不醒的小孩子。  
“你不高兴了？”扉间问，担心他清早来找自己是心绪不佳的缘故。  
柱间笑着摇头。扉间何以问出这种话来，这几日他就没有比此刻更快乐的时候。他在家中，在弟弟的卧房里，而扉间刚刚从睡梦中醒来，懒洋洋的。  
正是现世安稳的模样。  
柱间把扉间的衣袖向上卷起。扉间胳膊上留着一条疤，又长又深。柱间仔细端详，忽然“啪”一声用力拍上去，大声笑道，“疼不疼？”  
扉间几乎要翻白眼了，“不疼，这都多少年了。”  
柱间大笑起来，他就是想听扉间这样说。  
“快起来，陪我去道场。”  
他推搡扉间，催促他起床，并亲自挑了衣服给扉间。扉间卧房中只放了一个装几件临时衣服的衣橱，柱间竟仍有本事将它翻得乱七八糟。  
他帮扉间穿衣服，实则与捣乱相差不多。他给扉间选了暗红色的外衣，穿好后把他推去道场。  
现在时间还早，他们会好好较量一番，痛快打上一场，精疲力竭，大汗淋漓，他若是出手快些，说不定会在扉间身上留下两块青肿。  
但扉间不会受伤，不会有性命之忧。  
柱间再也不用在暗夜惊醒，穿过漆黑的房间、在梦境惊恐的余韵中去确认扉间的伤势与生死。  
这场婚姻并不全是坏事。

听仆人说他们在道场，斑还是不放心，到底自己过去看了。不去还好，这一去立刻气得说不出话。柱间和扉间的刀扔在一旁，两人拼上了体术，现在正僵持着，扉间压在柱间身上，柱间原本可以掀开他，只是他刚一伸手，忽然笑起来，没力气了。扉间等着他笑完，柱间却没完没了。  
扉间困惑又无奈地松开他，顺势坐下，压在柱间的小腿上。  
“怎么了？”  
“我本来没想笑，只是忽然想起来，有些地方成亲人们穿红——”柱间说。  
“哪有男人穿红色成亲的。”  
“是啊，所以我想到你如果是个姑娘——”  
柱间的话还没说完，又笑起来，笑扉间身上暗红的衣衫。  
斑的眼睛要冒火了。柱间躺在地上，扉间没大没小地压在他的小腿上——这哪里还有兄弟的样子。  
柱间和扉间在一起乐不可支的样子也让斑不顺心——柱间和任何人在一起更快乐都让他不满。  
“今天起得这么早。”斑打断他们，向两人走去。  
柱间抬眼望他。扉间起身，拉起柱间。  
“是啊，醒得早，”柱间看了他一眼，笑容也吝啬，见他来了，两人也没有继续对战的打算了，“走罢，该去吃饭了。”  
柱间和扉间一同向外走，各自换了鞋。斑距离门口近一些，本该先出去，但他站着不动，等着扉间走过去、柱间走到身旁时，才搂住柱间的腰，和他一同去餐室。  
扉间没回头。斑感觉他是故意克制着不回头的。

早饭后，柱间要去医院探望病人，扉间自然一同前往，斑尽管抗拒，也仍一同去了。  
抵达医院时，几人得知病人刚刚醒来，但说话还不利索。医疗忍者灌了一碗药给他，半晌后那人才咳嗽着说话，问他现在在什么地方。  
“你在千手的医院里，”扉间答道，“我是千手扉间，我兄长柱间救了你。你是谁？”  
年轻人瞪大眼睛，刚要开口就剧烈咳嗽起来，他唐突地抓住柱间的手，柱间为他顺气，希望他快些平复下来，斑却是越看越不顺眼。  
“你是……你是千手柱间……”  
“我是，”柱间答道，“你从哪来，到底发生什么事？”  
“水之国……我的族人都死了。”  
他虚弱答道，嘴角抽搐，五官扭曲，旋即晕了过去。  
柱间和扉间皆是惊讶，旁边的医疗忍者和助手也是，唯有斑无动于衷——水之国没停战，灭族有什么稀奇。  
医疗忍者匆忙为他把脉。“他没事，只是情绪波动太大，身体又虚弱。过上半个时辰就能醒了。”  
柱间神色严肃，半晌没开口。斑打断他的思绪，道：“你也不必为这事费心，各地都没停战，到处都是这样，要操心可操不过来——”  
“请一定照顾好他，”柱间打断他的话、对医疗忍者道。斑很是尴尬，病房的其他人都未开口，斑感觉他们都在看他的笑话。  
“我去议事处，有些事要和族老谈谈，他醒了立刻让人叫我。”  
医疗忍者点头，柱间与扉间商量几句，决定去议事处，斑自然不能跟过去，可若这时独自回柱间的家里，他觉得别扭，若是不回宇智波，竟只有在医院中等待。  
他正犹豫是否要回家去看看情况，却见泉奈走进病房。  
“你既已回来，怎么不通知我和父亲？”泉奈问。此刻医疗忍者已出去了，房中只有柱间、扉间、斑以及那昏睡的病人。泉奈见无外人在场，说话也不避讳，态度更是随意。  
“我正打算回去。”斑道。  
“哦，是吗，”泉奈并不相信，向柱间看了一眼，又对斑问道：“父亲问你们商量得怎么样了——分居一事。”  
柱间与扉间正要向外走，听了这话都停下了，回头望着泉奈。  
“怎么，他还没和你说？”泉奈向柱间问。他又转向斑，却见斑的表情已扭曲了。  
“分居？”柱间向斑望去。  
不必斑开口，他也猜出了大概。  
因他伤了斑，田岛为此忧心，劝诫斑与他分居，以免两人再生龃龉、引出更严重的状况。  
忽听泉奈提起这主意，柱间很是诧异。他过去竟从未想过这办法，他与斑成婚，既是夫妇，理应住在一处，可世上并非没有两地分居的夫妻，且他们以联姻之名成亲，原本就非两情相悦，分居而住竟有理所当然之感——当然，斑必定十分反对。  
“既有事要商量，怎么不早些说？”柱间问。  
“这件事不必商量。”斑向柱间笑，他自是从容不迫，却掩饰不了那份不悦。  
有这等好事，岂有就此放过的道理？柱间知道这事难成，可凡事无论难易，总要尝试一番——正如他眼下要与族老商讨的那件事一样。  
“也罢，等我回来再说，今天还要见族老，”柱间向外走，又停下脚步，“别为难泉奈，他不提，父亲也会问我，我迟早要知道。”  
斑应了一句，送他出门。离开医院后，扉间回头看了一眼。  
“斑怕是不会同意。”扉间道。  
“他不会，”柱间道，“但总要试试，没有还未开始就放弃的道理。”  
“你什么时候和他谈这事？”  
“过几天罢。”柱间答道。眼下比起是否能顺利与斑分居，他更在意他希望提前的计划。  
水之国那伤患说他的族人都死了，斑并不吃惊。柱间无法为此责怪他，战乱中，被灭族的数不胜数，这着实不稀奇。只是，听到灭族的消息，与亲眼见到一个经历全族被杀害的人说出这话，感觉全然不同。  
柱间希望能联合更多家族。千手并不排外，千手希望接纳更多人，吸收他们的力量，也为他们提供和平与庇护。  
早在同宇智波结盟之前，柱间就有此打算，但那时战乱未停，联合宇智波已是天方夜谭，更不必提其他家族。此事与结盟一样，均是柱间决意要做的事，只因并非紧急事务，遂远远排在后面。  
这日亲眼见了那被灭族的人，柱间认为此事已不能再拖了。  
千手有吸纳其他族人的先例，虽因战乱之顾，人数不多，但毕竟在逐年递增。千手对此并不排斥，但如今他们将同宇智波一起建村，就不得不考虑宇智波的意见。  
“他们从没接纳过外人，也没有人投奔他们，”扉间道，这时他与柱间已走进议事处等待各位族老了，“至于二者因果关系如何，外人就不知缘由了。可能没有哪个头脑清醒的人想和他们生活在一起——在和我们联手之前。”扉间勉为其难补充上最后一句。  
“即使千手和宇智波强大，我们也不能封闭，而且两族要同进同退。接纳更多人不是坏事，宇智波不能不答应。我们不能带着狭隘联手。从前我打算等到两族合作稳定后再谈其他家族，但如今看来，还是尽早做打算，也好尽快知道我们缺乏什么，需要什么。”  
“再等上两个月如何？”扉间问，“两族的谈判还未开始，你就打算融合外族，不是给自己找麻烦？原本就是焦头烂额的时候。”  
“终归要焦头烂额，加上这一件也没什么。再者，我们并非孤军奋战，宇智波的人也可以调用。”  
“你说得轻巧，宇智波就一定会同意么？花费人力物力，却不是在自己的族人身上。”  
“好在斑专治，族人还能听些他的话。我只要说服他就好了。”  
“你打算怎么说服他？”  
柱间接过来一份卷轴打开，心不在焉答道：“总会有办法的。”  
扉间并未应答，神色黯然。  
柱间只看他一眼，就知他又想到了令人头痛的地方。但今日既不是与斑讨论分居的日子，也不是照顾扉间心情的时候，就只是他要求千手和宇智波再迈出一步、融合更多家族的日子。这是眼下最紧急的事。

第十一章

那日要商讨的事极多，一一讨论之后，柱间提起与更多家族联合一事，族老们自然赞同他的提议，但对于细节仍有许多争议，再者宇智波的态度也不得不考虑。当日会议结束时，已到了多数人家准备就寝的时刻。  
斑特意来议事处等柱间。他等了许久，见到柱间时，脸上那分焦灼还未散去。柱间知他必定在为分居一事忧心，唯恐自己果真有这打算。  
“怎么还特意过来了？”柱间向他走去，斑也不管扉间就在旁边，握住柱间的手。  
“天晚了，想着过来接你。”  
他握着柱间的手，柱间自是无所谓，扉间走在一旁，有些僵硬似的。  
三人一同向千手族长的大宅走去。柱间想着让斑同意联合更多家族一事，但始终不曾开口——斑会问的。  
回到家中，吃过东西后，扉间回房去了，柱间沐浴之后也回了卧房，斑已在等着他了。  
柱间在榻上坐下，斑为他擦头发。  
“忙了一整日，今天早些睡罢。”  
斑说道。这是他退让的表示，示意今晚不必同房。他绝不想在这时惹得柱间不耐烦，惹得柱间果真去考虑分居的主意。  
柱间知道他的打算。不必同房，他自然松了口气，可惜不能长久以此作为条件，毕竟他需要斑帮忙——虽说是公事，但斑将公事与私事混为一谈，也并不稀奇。  
擦好了头发，柱间躺下了，斑挨着他坐，同他聊天。他想问柱间对分居一事如何考虑，但并不直接提起，只是试他的态度。柱间原本就没空去想这事，斑旁敲侧击也问不出什么，认为柱间有意避而不谈，无法得知他的想法，渐渐心绪烦乱。  
“我在千手总是住不惯，”斑道，“我们什么时候回家去？”  
“恐怕一时半刻回不去，事情不解决，我走不开。”  
“忽然多了急事吗？怎么连家也不能回？”  
“外交向来麻烦，”柱间答道，“要联合更多家族、更多人，不能不仔细筹备。”  
斑怔了怔，“千手要与更多家族联合，这事要同宇智波商量罢？”  
“当然，但眼下还拿不准你们的态度，事情一时半刻也无法进行。”  
“怎么忽然提起这件事？”斑问道，立即想到医院中的那一幕，“是因为水之国被灭族的那个人？”  
“我原本就有这打算，听了他的话，觉得这事不能再拖。越早开始，越多家族与我们联合，纷争也能更少些——我过去提过这事，你或许记得。”  
斑确实记得，那已是多年前的事了，他和柱间仍是孩子模样，坐在高崖上俯瞰一望无际的森林，说着他们宏大到可笑的愿望。  
如今那愿望要成真了，却全然不是当初设想时的样子。  
斑知柱间早有这打算，但他在今日提起，斑不能不怀疑柱间有意选在这时——在他正烦乱柱间或许会提议分居时，在他正准备对柱间退让时。  
“眼下我们没那么多人来做这些事，”斑答道，“我不是要事事反对你，但我们刚要开始合作，还是务实些。你这样太异想天开了。”  
“我做的事在旁人看来都是异想天开，有问题就想办法解决，不能拖着不做。哪怕只能抽出四五个人，这件事也要做——四五个人总抽得出来罢？”  
斑并未立即回答。柱间看得出他在犹豫，并非为联合其他家族一事，而是为话语权掌握在谁手中。  
他与斑还从未谈起这些，谈判还未开始，建村也未开始，但柱间已默认了日后主导两族的人是自己。他不能将这权力交给斑，否则他与千手都只能一退再退，且对建村也没有益处。  
“宇智波恐怕抽不出人。”  
“两族已经结盟，这是我们共同要做的事，斑，就不要在这些小事上为难我了罢？”  
“这是你的主意，你想做这事，让千手去做不就好了？”斑问。  
柱间原本躺在榻上，这时起身与斑对坐着。  
“事到如今仍旧各分各的，还算什么结盟？我们联姻不是为着结盟？那当初成亲签署的文书都是什么？”他话语温和，态度却坚决，“我需要在保证公平的前提下分配利益和任务，千手做什么，宇智波就做什么，我需要事情都又快又好地办妥，也需要你配合我。融合外族不会对宇智波造成损害，唯一需要考虑的只有安排人手去做这件事而已。这样的事，你也要为难我吗？”  
斑根本没有选择。柱间看得出，他此刻更因泉奈恼火了。若非泉奈忽然提起分居一事，柱间不至于动了这念头，眼下斑也不必对他退让。这几日原本就不平静，斑不愿再度惹恼柱间。  
“我总要同族老商量一下……明天我回宇智波去，晚上再回来。”斑答道。  
这便是同意的意思了。  
“好，”柱间答道，“谢谢你帮我，斑。”  
这样一句道谢的话，连情话的边儿也沾不上。但柱间与斑少有和气的时候，于是虽只是句平常话，也足够斑视为安慰了。  
“没事。”斑答了一声，去熄了灯。挨着柱间躺下时，他不禁埋怨自己刚刚为什么要主动提出这晚不必行房。原本这正是和柱间亲密的大好机会，偏他非要做出体谅人的样子……  
柱间背对着他侧躺。即将睡去之前，斑贴了过来，抱着他睡了。

柱间记挂着公事，又记挂着扉间，天刚一亮就醒了。斑一整夜都搂着他，胳膊收得紧，柱间睡得很难受，这会儿更是费了些功夫才从他怀中逃脱。  
昨晚斑让了一步，却没有相应的回报，连同房也没有，心中必然不痛快。但柱间无法顾及他的感受，这几日他还有许多公事要做，更有其他事需要斑退让、同意，让斑不快的事会接踵而至，而斑必须接受。这并非是柱间有意非难，这是公事，也是公平和礼尚往来。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，柱间迅速洗漱、换了衣服，立即出门了。  
在斑与公事之前，他要顾着的是扉间。  
扉间已长得同他差不多高了，他沉稳冷静，有时比柱间更像个兄长。但他仍是个孩子，柱间才是他的兄长，要在意他的安全与快乐，要照顾他唯一的弟弟。  
柱间去了林子里。他走了走，很快抓了几只兔子回来。肥胖的白兔只有眼睛警觉，姿态随意又懒散，被抓了也无动于衷，任由柱间带回千手。  
上一次为扉间捉小动物，已是好多年前的事了。那时扉间还好小，还只是刚刚能与人对答的年纪。那天柱间不慎碰坏他的玩具，扉间哭个不停，柱间哄他，带他出去玩，一路走到了林子里。  
那时扉间的胳膊与腿都是白白胖胖的藕，走一会儿就走不动，于是柱间笨拙地抱着他。他们在林中走了半晌，要为扉间寻新的玩具，最终柱间抓了还没长刺的小刺猬给他。手里捧着灰色的小刺猬，扉间终于不哭了。柱间长舒一口气，一动不动地坐着，抱着专心玩刺猬的扉间，直到扉间饿了他们才回家去。  
如今扉间心中烦乱，柱间再不能用小动物将他哄好，但他仍想带些东西给扉间——这是他作为兄长笨拙的、亦或无用的温柔和天真。  
他带着一大窝兔子回来，热热闹闹地充实了扉间的院子。  
“扉间，”柱间迈上门廊，在院子那一侧的拉门外跪坐，“你起来了吗？”  
扉间打开门，疑惑地看着不走门、偏要走院子的兄长。  
“起来了，你……你抓兔子干什么？”  
“自然是为了哄弟弟高兴，”柱间笑道，“把它们养在你这里罢。”  
白兔在院中跑来跑去，啃着地上的草。  
“兄长，你这也太孩子气了。”扉间拎起最大最胖的那只兔子，在门廊上坐下。  
“我要哄你高兴，总该有些表示。”柱间笑道。  
仆人端了茶果过来，嘱咐他们垫垫胃就可以，早饭马上就好。  
扉间端起热茶喝着。“这又是什么胡话？”  
“等一下再说这些，”柱间道，“昨天我已告诉斑联合外族的事，他同意了，今天他会去与族老商谈，很快就会派人配合我们的工作。”  
“这么容易？”  
“这还只是开始，”柱间道，“前期千手退让太多，现在正要开始合作，万不能继续让步，否则我们的退让成了常态，未来的合作也会受影响。我不想占宇智波的好处，但合作必须公平，不能让一方始终凌驾于另一方之上。”  
“你所说的‘公平’根本无法达到。斑逼迫你成亲、签联姻文书，又伤了水户作为要挟，这种不公，你要怎么还回来？”  
柱间就知道扉间始终对这些事耿耿于怀，那些恨恐怕一世也不会淡去。柱间自然也不会忘，但他有更重要的事要做，他们有建村要筹备，有一个等待建立的新世界要考虑，最近柱间已不再时常想起当初被强迫的事了。  
“抓着那些事不放，我们就只有原地踏步了，”柱间劝道，“我要说的另一件事是两族谈判的地点，谈判会进行一到两个月，我会要求把地点选在千手，由我们做东道主。”  
“这一件，恐怕就算斑同意了，宇智波也不会同意，认为千手欺人太甚。再者，斑又怎么会同意？”  
扉间的声音再度消沉起来。  
“你以为斑对我退让，必然是我让他得了好处，是罢？”  
柱间问道。扉间一怔，脸上忽然十分僵硬。  
“我就算再粗心，也看得出你心情不好，斑住在这里，你觉得别扭，又想了许多让自己心烦的事……但事情没有你想象得那么糟，扉间。”  
和弟弟提起他与斑的私事，柱间也觉得尴尬。但无论尴尬与否，他都要和扉间说清这件事，以免扉间继续胡思乱想，继续郁郁寡欢。  
扉间无法应答。他心头始终装着这事，一直放不下，折磨着自己。成亲并非只是一同生活那样简单，想到柱间被迫受辱，他多次夜不能寐，在隐忍与爆发之间犹豫不决。  
扉间是想过不管不顾的。他只想杀了斑，终止柱间的耻辱。  
可如此一来，柱间的付出与牺牲全部付诸东流，扉间因此只有继续忍耐。  
“我不想提起你和他的私事……这很难堪，我知道。可想到你整日受委屈，我无法装作这件事不存在。”  
他到底说出来了。  
“你总是想得多，”柱间的手搭在扉间背上，“事情没有你想得那么严重。这是我和他的事，我有办法应对，有办法解决，就算无法解决，我也有办法忍受，你完全不必忧心——再者，你若时常为这事烦心，难堪的反而是我。你真正要忧心的是我必须要做的事，豁出性命也要做到的事，那才是你要在意的东西。”  
柱间意外地坦白，扉间很惊讶。  
“结盟还不到一个月，建村尚未开始，我希望见到的世界也未能建立，这些天方夜谭的东西都是我的计划。它们是我一定要做的事，我需要你帮我。”  
扉间怀中那只兔子挣扎起来，他放下兔子，任它钻进草丛乱跑。  
“想着我在乎的事，扉间。”  
扉间没有立即回答。思忖片刻，心里终于明朗起来。其他事都不重要，但兄长说需要他，需要他帮他，这胜过任何解释与安慰。他要帮柱间，去做所有柱间要做的事，而非用思绪无谓地折磨自己。  
“我明白了，兄长。”  
几只略小些的兔子聚集到扉间脚旁，柱间捉了一只拿起来打量。  
“怪不得我总是觉得兔子可爱……这和扉间不是长得一模一样嘛。”  
扉间叹了一声。  
“为你操心当真多余……快吃饭去。”

一睁开眼，斑就丢了柱间。  
他已习惯这样的清晨了。这不稀奇，柱间不听话，无法顺从，大小事都要违他的意。于是斑成了婚，却连想要拥着他的夫人醒来也不能。  
他起床去找柱间，偶然间听见仆人聊天说笑，说柱间少爷还是从前的性情，孩子气，又让人捉摸不透，竟抓了许多兔子给扉间，将扉间少爷当做小孩子似的。  
斑只觉得烦躁。  
大清早不见人影，若柱间独自在道场也就罢了，偏是特意为了扉间出门去，竟然做出抓小动物给扉间这种荒唐事。扉间又不是几岁的毛孩子，何以就要这样待他了？  
斑将这看做幼稚，心中也有分嫉妒。柱间与扉间只是兄弟，但这种幼稚愚蠢的举动也着实包含好意。若柱间愿这样对他，斑必然欢喜。至少，这意味着柱间将他放在心上。  
那日在千手吃过饭，斑回宇智波去，告知族老柱间将要与其他家族联手一事，命宇智波分派人手、与千手共同协作。  
“融合其他家族是早晚的事，我们自然没有异议。但此事又是由千手提出、决定的，相较之下，宇智波未免被动。虽柱间是千手的族长，但在宇智波他是主母，是您的夫人。家中族中大小事务，自然是您而非主母决定。这有关宇智波的颜面，也决定今后话语权掌握在哪一族手中，族长大人还是谨慎为好。未来的事，多数也应由宇智波决定，而非千手。”  
斑就知道他要听到这样一番话，也知理应如此，可他亏欠柱间，一开始便是他强迫，又有许多过分举动，按说今后只有补偿柱间的份，可族老这番话着实在理，他亦不能对柱间一味退让，否则未来要忧心之事更是数不胜数。  
“我会认真考虑，诸位请放心。”  
斑应答着，想着至少近日不会再有需要对千手退让之事，柱间也懂得见好就收。  
他在宇智波忙了半日，又赶去千手。这次泉奈与他同去。泉奈不放心千手，总认为他们在暗中捣鬼，谋划着什么。  
柱间在医院中探望水之国那伤患，斑与泉奈于是也去了医院。  
两兄弟赶到时，柱间与扉间也只是刚刚抵达医院。那伤者刚刚清醒，仍旧意识混乱似的，只告诉众人他姓夏川，其他事就一概说不出了。  
泉奈有些好奇，来回打量着那孩子，斑却很不耐烦。这人越看越像水户，虽说其实并无相似之处，但那头红发实在碍眼。  
“他受到的打击太大，精神不振，身体恢复得也慢，还请族长耐心些。”医疗忍者道。  
柱间试着同他说话。对待病人，他态度十分温柔，这其实很正常，但斑仍觉得不痛快，仿佛看着柱间在与十四五岁的水户说话似的。  
“……今后你就住在这里，千手会保证你的安全，生活上的事我们也都会安排。”  
那孩子一脸茫然。  
“住在这里，然后呢？”他稚气的脸上麻木又困惑，“我什么都没有了。”  
斑厌烦这种丧气话，却不能不继续呆在这里。  
扉间硬邦邦地安慰他，说活着总比死了要好。  
夏川听后怔了怔，继而笑了，笑容令人毛骨悚然，斑有些惊讶，泉奈像是吓了一跳。  
“是这样吗？”他轻声问，“活着比死了好？”  
“是这样，”柱间立刻道，“我向你担保。你留在这里，会有自己的住处，会有人照料你，也会有事情安排给你做。你尽管放心，好好休息，先把身体养好。”  
柱间握住他的手。  
斑见他们亲密，很看不过，夏川那样子像是从死人堆里爬出来的，并且至今仍留在那里似的，与活人呆在一起也如孤魂野鬼一般。  
“先养身体，以后的事以后再说，”柱间劝道，“不用担心。有我在，不会出事。”  
柱间又在那病房中耽搁片刻，待他离开病房后，斑才得了机会与他说话。  
“下午还要忙着？”  
“族老在等我，又是一下午的会，”柱间答道。他这日心情不坏，且有旁人在场，他对待斑也十分随和，甚至如家人一样，“你和泉奈吃过午饭了？倘若没有旁的事，就回家里去罢，今天家里得了一只鹿，正要烤呢。”  
“哦？不是要烤扉间的兔子？”泉奈插话道。扉间瞟了他一眼，并未开口。  
“泉奈，别胡说，”斑喝止了他，“晚上我住在这儿，自然会回家。但现在还是中午，你总不至于这就将我支到家里去罢？”  
“我要去议事处，除非你也跟来，”柱间道，“倒是没什么不行，只是无聊罢了。”  
“我陪你过去罢。”斑答道，握住了柱间的手与他一同向外走。扉间与泉奈走在后面，谁也不看谁，以此避免当场抽出武士刀将对方碎尸万段。  
走在路上，千手人又再向他们看了。斑紧握着柱间的手，即便知道这举动幼稚可笑，也绝不打算放开。  
“千手的族内事已经整理妥当，过上两日就能开始谈判。宇智波呢？”柱间问。  
“恐怕要晚上三四日。”  
“倒也无妨。”  
“你打算什么时候回家？”斑问，“我是说宇智波的家。”  
“这倒不急。我正要同你商量，”柱间道，“谈判地点选在千手罢，我已让人开始筹备了。若宇智波的诸位不想来回折腾，住处我们也准备好了。千手什么都有，绝不会待客不周。”  
艳阳高照，斑握着柱间的手，前一刻还觉得轻松惬意，听了他的话，那些惬意顿时都成了尘土，闷热地贴在他身上。  
上午他刚刚听了族老的教训，答应要宇智波做掌握话语权的那个，不被人牵着鼻子走。如今不足两个时辰，柱间就又要给他难题。  
两人还没谈过合作会议与谈判在何处召开，斑已默认了这会在宇智波办。  
“这次还是不劳烦千手，宇智波来准备罢。”斑道。  
“也罢，这些事晚上再提不迟。”柱间应道，仿佛全不在意，却松开了斑的手。  
他们走到了议事处门口，柱间命人带宇智波的二人去会客室休息，他同扉间去会议室了。

“你就这样由着他？”  
进了会客室，泉奈嚷道。  
“我并未由着他什么，”斑答道，“他要求会议在千手举办，我已拒绝了。”  
“我是说他竟有胆量一而再再而三，这样得寸进尺！又是对你动手，又是离家不归，现在竟还提出这许多要求！你怎么忍受得了？”  
“这算不得什么。”斑答道。  
泉奈仍是气鼓鼓的。从来都只有旁人顺从他、顺从兄长和宇智波的份，还从未有过谁像柱间这样，能反复激怒他。  
“对你无关紧要，我和父亲却在受气——只看到他这样子就让人恼，更不用提父亲还要担心你的安危，”泉奈气恼地道，“你究竟什么时候同他分开住？我不想再见他。再多听他说几次话，恐怕会气死。”  
“还敢提分开住？”斑盯着他，“以后不许再提这事。”  
泉奈憋着气，正要问怎么就不许提，但见了斑的脸色，他忽然明白过来。  
想必是柱间用分居这事要挟斑、对他讲条件。如此说来，倒果真是自己的错。  
泉奈不再说，挑剔地尝了尝送来的茶，又问道：“医院那家伙是哪来的？涡之国？人不人鬼不鬼的。”  
“水之国。”  
“柱间倒真够大胆，明知你在场，还握着那人的手。”  
这也正是斑不满的地方，但他却不能如此附和，否实在过于心胸狭窄了。  
“那人不人鬼不鬼的家伙帮了我的忙，”斑答道，“柱间心软，见到一个活生生被屠杀折磨的人，这比任何东西都更能提醒他战争的重量，他与我翻脸的可能更小。”  
“不会翻脸，他却也不会见得让你好过，”泉奈并不认同，“谈判地点这事，我不相信他能轻易妥协。说到底，哥，你何苦给自己添这许多麻烦？他是千手的族长没错，我也认可他的实力，但我更希望你娶个贤淑的嫂子，不会动不动就同宇智波翻脸的那种。”  
“好了，你别再说了。”  
他一番话说得斑烦乱，斑不让泉奈再开口，泉奈不满，不愿继续留在房中，出去透气了。  
泉奈离开议事处时，见柱间向外走去，送一位族老。  
泉奈看着柱间，试图从斑的角度去想为什么他非要得到柱间不可。泉奈对情爱没多少概念，但这时不受打扰地向柱间望了望，也模棱两可地有些明白了。  
他单纯地注视着柱间，只看着他本人，不去想他属于千手。  
或许他果真是被眷顾的，是不同的那个。  
占有这样一个人，似乎确实值得炫耀，也值得骄傲。得意会带来许多快乐，尽管肤浅，尽管带不来爱情……  
“泉奈，”柱间发现了他，望了过来，“怎么站在这里？”  
泉奈连对他说话也不想，应付一句，立即走了。

斑在千手等着柱间，夜里同他一起回家。当晚，柱间果然提起会议地点一事，两人无法说服对方，柱间也不勉强，只说这事过几日再谈。  
柱间对斑说了声他要睡了，就躺下盖好了被子。柱间没有厌烦的表示，也并不流露出不悦，斑却能感觉到他的抗拒。  
这是柱间的种种情绪中，他最熟悉的一种。柱间不必表现，不必流露，他也能感觉到。  
“你生气了？”斑问。  
“没有，只是困。”柱间答道。  
斑坐在柱间身后，轻抚着柱间落在枕上的长发。  
他无法开口。若他说话，会尽是胡言乱语。他会向柱间乞求爱情，也乞求原谅。他早就爱得痴了，不要和他谈什么理智。若有理智，最初他也不会抢了柱间来、一路犯下这些错。  
见他疲倦，斑不免心软，疑惑自己是否不该坚持己见。可他有他的压力，他是族长，大事小事都被柱间牵着鼻子走，终归不成体统。今日族老刚刚提醒过他，难道他第二日就要告诉全族，他们要又一次对千手退让吗？  
斑想对柱间说他的难处，可想到柱间当初是如何来到宇智波、是如何与他成婚的，这些话也只有咽下去。  
“你还是恼我，对罢？”斑问。  
“我不想说这些，睡罢，我累了。”柱间又道。  
“你在考虑搬出去住这事？”  
“今天我根本没提这话。”  
话虽如此，但斑知道柱间对这主意十分动心，分居已成了他们的导火索，迟早要在两人之间炸开。柱间避而不提，斑反而忧心，倒不如问问他的想法。  
“倘若我现在问你呢？你想要搬出去住吗？”  
柱间更多地侧了侧身，脸埋了一半在枕头里。  
“你我相处顺利，事事和睦，我自然不用搬出去。”  
斑略呆了呆，忽然笑了。  
“你所说的事事和睦，必然也包括在夜里始终和我保持距离罢？”  
柱间没开口。  
“哪一件我都受不了，无论是你搬走，还是一夜夜疏远。早在我带你去宇智波那天，你就知道我为的是什么。我要你，人和心都要，少了哪样都不行。”  
“那我呢？我要的东西，想必就无关紧要了罢？”  
“柱间——”  
斑心急，将柱间翻转过来。可对上他坦荡的眼，反而无话可说。最终，他只能抓住柱间的手攥在手中，焦灼地盯着他。  
“我知道你生气……许多事是我做的过分，我解释不了……你不是我，你不明白。”  
柱间着实不懂。他望着斑，目光并不如何尖锐，仍在斑身上留下一条条印痕。斑更焦急柱间无法体会他的感觉——柱间只有成为他、见到他所见到的情景，才会明白。  
柱间向他望着，并未袒露任何感情，斑却想跪下。这不是讨好，不是惺惺作态，只是他的喜欢与好意。  
柱间不是斑喜欢的类型。斑少年时几次被人吸引，对方均是带着些媚态的男女，少年老成，眉眼间有分妖艳。在他还未喜欢上柱间之前，斑认为柱间的容貌俊美却刚毅，与他中意的那种全然不同。  
柱间不是他喜欢的那一种。可柱间在他眼中与一尊神没有区别。  
“我知道你有过水户，但我只有你，”斑说道，他提及水户的名字，语气少见地没有愤怒和厌恶，“我只爱过一个人，以后也不会有另一个。你不知道你在我眼里的模样。许多事……我控制不了。”  
“如果你明白，”斑不抱希望，继续说道，“……你会理解我。”  
“或许我会，但我不会强迫别人忍受痛苦。”  
“我和你是一样的，柱间。你以为我过得有多好？难道我不知道我们的婚姻什么样？还是我会不知道你其实喜欢另一人？可我没办法。”  
“我什么也没看到，斑。”柱间道，示意斑的言语全是空话。他不想再说，转过身去了。  
斑望着他的侧影，呆坐片刻，吹熄了灯。  
黑暗是最好的躲藏处，也是最能给人慰藉的时刻。少了光源，所有不愿见的东西都消失了。  
斑忽然累极了。  
一步又一步，继续退下去好了。他可以让步，可以让柱间随心所欲……为什么不？顺着他好了，柱间要什么，就给他什么好了。难道此刻阻挡着柱间，他自己心里就很快活吗？  
他与柱间之间横着一柄双刃剑，而指向他的这一端锋利异常。  
“就按照你说的……会议在千手举行。”  
柱间诧异地回过头来看他。  
黑暗中，斑已合上了眼，在一旁躺下了。  
他并未去看柱间，也没有抱他。他的力气已耗尽了。

斑命人将信送去宇智波时，已开始考虑如何安抚泉奈、让他不要与柱间争吵。  
他同意了会议地点选在千手，宇智波必然反对，且他甚至未同族里商量一句就如此决定，族人有理由不满，而泉奈要发作，也怪不得他。  
自昨夜开始，斑始终心绪消沉。他这日清早醒来时，柱间仍在熟睡，斑尽可以抱着他再睡上片刻。如今柱间在睡着时对他的抗拒更小，不再像从前那样时时惊醒、躲开，斑吻他，他也浑然不觉。但斑只是在榻上坐了坐，还是很快起床了。  
此时看着柱间，并不会让他好受些，他只觉得喘不过气。  
那日柱间对他更客气些，斑也不觉安慰。柱间不过是因为自己同意了他的要求才转变态度，这岂非成了交易？  
转念一想，斑嘲笑起自己来。他娶柱间时原本就是交易，他以停战、结盟、建村，以及柱间热潮期的身体限制、水户的性命作为条件，如今却要抱怨婚事的交易性质，岂非荒唐？  
那日柱间依旧因会议忙碌，斑随他一同去议事处。中午两人在那里一起吃午饭。扉间原本应和他们一起，但柱间却让他回家去。斑太清楚柱间这样做的理由：因昨日斑的退让，柱间会对他态度好些，他不愿让扉间见到这一幕，不想弟弟连饭也吃不好。  
当然了，同宇智波成亲是耻辱，嫁了宇智波斑更是奇耻大辱，如何能让亲弟弟见到这一幕？  
那时是正午，两人还未吃完饭，斑估摸着泉奈该到了，果然就听见熟悉的脚步声。  
泉奈气势汹汹，几乎是闯进来的。见了斑，泉奈也不开口，直冲着柱间过去，拿出上午收到的信给他。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“泉奈，别这样大呼小叫。”斑道。  
“不然呢？任由千手踩在头上？你娶他也就算了，还这样一味对千手服软，两族究竟是合作还是千手命令宇智波？为什么事事都是我们忍让？千手的族长就是这样的度量吗？”  
“这其实……”  
柱间正要解释，斑连忙打断，把泉奈拉出去。无论柱间如何应答，泉奈都会恼怒，都要尖刻回应，他说话没轻没重，倘若说得过分，斑就又成了理亏的一方，昨日他那些退让恐怕要就此一笔勾销、全不作数了。  
“此时已决定了，倘若你有不满，尽管对我说，不要冲柱间发火。”  
“你是宇智波的族长，不是千手的。娶了个外人，就把自己的族人也忘了吗？柱间给了你什么好处、你要这样由着他？”  
泉奈在气头上，说出这话只是恼火，并无其他含义，斑却冷了脸看他。泉奈反应过来，尴尬不已。这话另有一层含义，仿佛他在指代斑与柱间的房事。  
“就算在气头上，说话也要注意分寸。”  
斑道。他语气不悦，泉奈被他这一吓，火气也降了。  
片刻后，斑又问：“特意跑来吵嚷，族里究竟怎么了？”  
“还能怎么，吵了一上午。”泉奈道。  
“吵什么？”  
“最初说这样决定不合理，又说要同千手重新商议，后来说你被乱了心智，和柱间的婚姻要作废，以免你继续被千手人蛊惑，以免千手踩在宇智波头上。”  
“是谁这样说的——婚姻作废？”斑问。  
泉奈在他的注视下抬起头来，见到斑的神色，不由慌乱。  
“不过是气话，胡说罢了，你也要计较？不是哪个人说的，那时吵吵嚷嚷，大家都这样认为。”  
斑冷哼一声。  
“连这样的话也说了，果然是我不在家的时间太久了。协议书呢？”  
“族老们还有顾虑，所以还没同意签署……”  
“荒唐！我离开宇智波不过几日，他们就连我的话也要违逆？”  
“不是要违逆你，”泉奈慌忙解释，“会议选定在千手举办，这事并未同族老们商量，事情突然，也有人疑惑这并非是你的意思，所以才未能即刻照办……”  
泉奈匆忙为族人解释，这番话听着顺耳，斑却知事实未见如此。族人对他不信任早有苗头，自久战千手不胜开始，到他强娶柱间、要求两族结盟，族内表面风平浪静，实际早已对他积攒了许多不满。  
若非为着柱间的缘故，他此刻必定要回到宇智波去，让众人清醒，让他们知道他仍是宇智波的族长，他的指令必须得到执行。  
但最近他不能离开千手。他与柱间的关系并未缓和，他可以不在意冥顽不灵的族老，却不能不在意柱间。  
“你怎么还亲自赶来送话？你的手下呢？让他们带我的话回去，告诉族老们明日到千手来开会，要筹备的东西件件准备妥当，不得拖延。”  
泉奈答应了，虽说不情不愿。  
柱间耗费了斑太多精力，最近这阵子很不平静，他更觉疲乏。这天泉奈忽然跑来，对柱间大呼小叫，险些又要坏他的事。斑不愿教训泉奈，或对他说教，这次却不得不提起来。  
让泉奈“听话”太困难了。他从小就是家中宠着的那个，斑对他也不做要求，且泉奈并不惹是生非，从没有训斥的必要。他不必被管束，于是便不受管束地养成了今日的性格。要求他改变，实在不易。  
“你不喜欢柱间，我也无意要求你喜欢他，但你要尊敬他。过去我也说过这些话，因为他是你的嫂子，是宇智波的主母，今日我再重复一次，你必须尊敬他——因为他是我付出一切才得来的，”斑停了停，“我没有另一份‘一切’了。”  
泉奈恼怒起来。  
“你不能失去他，于是就拿宇智波的利益做代价，这还不够荒唐？”  
斑几乎要笑了。以全族的利益为代价并不荒唐，泉奈见到了他是如何抢来柱间的，那才是真正的荒唐。  
“你若实在恼火，不妨想想柱间的立场，将他当成弱者好了，”斑道，泉奈正要反驳，他又说，“柱间是被迫和我在一起的——他做出的退让，可以算得上是牺牲了。”  
泉奈说不出话，仍是恼怒。  
听兄长说他娶亲是强迫，他该是什么心情？扭曲的得意？因为强权可以完成一切愿望、甚至是强迫千手柱间这样的忍者？还是为斑感到无力，因为他的爱情与婚姻竟然要靠价码来获取？  
“这么说我该可怜他喽？”泉奈问，“你强迫他，他现在想方设法要让千手占上风，对宇智波耀武扬威，这种事……”  
谁都不干净。  
泉奈想着，没说出口。

翌日黄昏，宇智波的族老们与众人一起，在细雨中赶去举办宴会的大厅。  
这是他们来到千手的第一日。没有抵达当日就立即进行会议的道理，柱间决意在这日举办宴会，招待宾客。  
因为是停战后的第一场宴席，因为要招待来客，也因为在宇智波面前决不能露怯，于是千手的这场宴会极为盛大。  
大厅中分散地摆着许多张桌子，宇智波和千手混坐。最初用餐时，众人说话不多，几巡酒后，大家散漫起来，不管不顾。双方对彼此皆是不满，借着酒劲，无论该说或不该说的，都叫嚷出来。两位族长在席，双方尽管互相厌恶，也不会当真争执。既是酒宴，大家吵嚷几句、互相灌酒也就是了。  
东西吃得差不多了，柱间豪迈地和众人喝起酒。酒桌时常是各怀鬼胎的地方，最开始还有人想要灌醉柱间，让他出丑，但柱间慷慨地让众人见识到他千杯不醉的传闻并非空穴来风。  
宇智波的族人一次次提议祝酒，或者来向柱间敬酒，柱间来者不拒。  
千手人谁也不在意族长被灌酒，反正他只要不想醉就不会醉，最后反倒是宇智波自讨无趣。扉间尽力做出友好的表示，和宇智波的人找了些话题无所谓地说着，斑却是不满——他自己的族人当真不知道他心疼柱间？就算喝不醉，也不该这样一杯杯灌他。  
“你少喝些，”斑坐在他身旁，低声道，“就算身体受得住，也没有喝这么多的。”  
“你的族人来敬酒，我岂有不喝的道理？”柱间问，他心情极好，这时又有人来敬酒，他端着杯子去迎，一口干了。  
斑已许久没见过心情这样好的柱间了。  
这段日子他时常消沉，与柱间的关系起起落落耗费着他的精神，族内又不安静。作为族长，或柱间的夫君，他都是要在大事上做主的那人。虽说这些事斑并不十分在意，但没有男人不在意脸面。何况，不止是他私人的退让，还是在公事上的、涉及到族人的……  
此事若要论起来，却也不能说是他吃了亏。毕竟柱间是何种境况，没有人比他更了解。  
这就是柱间要的东西？  
斑看向满堂醉酒的众人。柱间热闹地与旁人喝酒说笑，房中热，他额头上也起了一层薄汗。他快乐极了，与人交谈时，脸上的笑也不曾断过。  
这就是他愿意被迫接受婚事的原因。为了结盟，为了建村……当然也为了热潮期与标记的限制。还有水户。  
斑的手在桌下，放在柱间腿上。柱间浑然不觉，仍在与旁人说笑，不住地喝着酒。  
他有理由快乐。  
斑也拿起酒杯。但酒水终究苦了起来。

“再来！”  
柱间又干了一坛子酒，对身旁的人道。  
他没看身旁的是谁，已将酒杯递了过去，却没见回应。  
这时多数人都已喝得东倒西歪，坐在他旁边的早换成了泉奈。泉奈冷着面孔，他并非主动坐到这里，只是碍着旁人，为旁人让地方，让着让着，坐到了柱间身旁。  
他脸色漠然，柱间也照旧为他倒酒，仍旧热情。他这晚心情好，泉奈又只是孩子，柱间更不会同他计较。  
“吃好了吗？”柱间问，“酒还对胃口？”  
“还好。”  
泉奈向来不爱与柱间交谈，顶多不满时会向柱间吵嚷。柱间这晚的酒不曾断，却也始终注意着众人，泉奈亦在内。他这日喝了不少，似乎这种酒很对他的胃口。  
到底是小孩子，还嘴馋。  
柱间仍是将酒推给他。  
“回头我让人拿些酒送到宇智波去。待喝光了，再告诉我。”  
“你随意，不必对我说。”他板着脸答道，攥着酒杯慢慢喝掉了，柱间又给他倒。  
“你也少喝些，”斑对泉奈道，“再者，让你嫂子给你倒酒像什么话。”  
“泉奈年纪小嘛，让让他有什么。”柱间道。  
“你也是，到底要喝多少才够？”  
“怎么管得这样多？今天高兴，多喝些也没什么。”  
此时并没有人来敬酒，柱间仍拿着酒杯要喝，斑一把搂过他，夺来杯子，柱间去抢，一争一夺，他扑倒了斑怀里，才拿到了酒杯。  
众人早就醉了，并未有人留意他们的举动。  
泉奈坐得近，见他们这样亲近，十分厌烦。  
“大庭广众，未免太不成体统了。”  
柱间没听见，他喝了那杯酒，正好有族老叫他，他立即攥着酒杯过去了。  
“这也值得你特意说一句，”斑道，“我和柱间正在好转，未来这样的时候更多，不必大惊小怪。”  
“你给他好处，他装作与你亲近罢了，”泉奈道，“倘若你不同意，他今天恐怕看也不要看你一眼。”  
泉奈说到了重点。他还在为柱间的感情烦乱消沉，而柱间已着眼于自己要做的事，甚至因此不介意与他厌恶的人亲密。  
“……还以为他真心待你不成？他就是想要好处给千手、想着要建村、对宇智波要人尽其能、物尽其用……”  
泉奈还在说。  
“我知道他为什么嫁我。喝你的酒，别说了。”  
斑倒酒塞到泉奈手里，他知泉奈说的是真相，但真相不好听。  
泉奈愤愤不平，酒又对胃口，他一杯接一杯地灌着自己，渐渐也醉了。  
斑沉默着坐在一旁。如此下去毕竟不是长远之计。他与柱间不能永远这样疏远。他要柱间，要柱间真心待他，现今这样要求并不现实，那么他至少要像柱间一样，先想方设法得到一部分自己想要的东西。  
他要的回报并非只有性事。他可以得到柱间的亲密，却无法得到柱间在感情上的依赖与爱——就如同他对水户那般。知道他想着别人，斑心中不满，却无计可施。他无法将手伸进柱间心中将那人挖出来，他只有等待。几年后，柱间恨着他少一些，关系自然也应好转。  
可他不该再等了。  
他要柱间的爱，至少应付出相应的东西。

柱间喝了一通酒，又回到座位上。斑正要对他开口，便有族老过来对斑说话。  
柱间放松下来，已有了些醉意。见泉奈坐在一旁，笑道：“怎么不喝了？换了酒吗？这种不合胃口？”  
“哪来的这么多话，”泉奈厌烦地看着他，“别说了，醉醺醺的。”  
“还不是你的族人灌的？”柱间仍是笑。  
见他醉了，泉奈说话更没顾忌，道：“灌醉你又如何？灌醉你就能解他们心头的恨了？宇智波巴不得你和哥哥婚姻破裂、把你赶回到千手去。”  
柱间攥着酒杯，听了这话，恍惚间有醍醐灌顶之感，却为着醉意、转瞬忘了，完全不知自己刚刚听了什么、竟那样触动，仿佛是件不得了的大事……  
他累极了，又困倦，身体软着瘫下去，也不管身在何处，倒下就要睡。  
一只手臂温柔地环上他的腰，将他搂进怀里。  
柱间在那人怀中睡着了。

斑将柱间抱回到家里，抱着他去沐浴。他将柱间放进浴桶中，拿了软巾为他擦洗。  
柱间喝得多，浑身发热，水中舒服极了，他更觉得困。他在浴桶壁上靠着，有两次睁开眼，见到斑温和的面孔，心中竟有些错愕。  
他醉着，无力思考，却仍被这一刻的斑触动。  
斑是会温柔的。斑并非总是暴虐、偏激、不近人情。  
倘若他是那样的脾性，他们也不会是朋友。  
这是他第一个朋友，唯一的一个朋友。他们不该走入这一步。  
柱间抬起手来，迷茫地去碰斑的脸。  
斑很是惊讶，却更防备，唯恐柱间会唤出水户的名字。那样一来，他只有暴躁地将柱间从水中扯出，蛮横地分开他的腿，让他痛苦，让他求饶，再多柔情也拯救不了这个夜晚。  
“我们不该在这里，”柱间轻声道，眼睛困得不住地眨，“我们是朋友，这样的关系不对，斑……我可以爱你，作为朋友和兄弟……”  
斑的警觉散了，他仍握着软巾，轻轻擦着柱间的颈。  
“你现在也应当爱我。或许你已经在这样做了，只是还没意识到。否则你何以选了我做你的朋友——唯一的朋友？”  
柱间摇头。  
“这不对……我们是朋友，不是夫妻，”柱间攥着斑的手腕，他的手滚热，紧抓着斑不放，“你对我很重要，斑，过去我就说过，你是上天给我的启示，我们的关系不应变成这样……这是需要改正的东西，现在也来得及。”  
来得及？在他将水户的眼睛挖出之后？斑在柱间胸前为他擦洗着。柱间不知道他的所作所为，否则哪里还会说这种胡话。  
柱间与他是同龄人，有时却天真到令人发笑。他们已成了亲，他强占了柱间，标记了他，让他的身体再离不开他，到了这一步，柱间竟还有那样孩子气的念头，认为他们仍能变回朋友。  
他们不会。斑拒绝，他死也不要回到当初的状态。他付出一切才得到柱间，绝不会放手。  
柱间仍在迷蒙地说着，斑抬起他的下颚，吻了上去。他的舌头侵入柱间的口中，让他再说不出话来。柱间醉酒，又在浴桶中泡了半晌，身体因发热有些鼻塞，他很快将斑推开了，但仍是醉酒的模样。  
“我说了……这不对，”他双唇被斑吻得通红，仍在微弱地抗议着，“你本该成亲，和别人，”他又说起胡话来，“那时，会有、有一场热闹的仪式，在一个大晴天，好多人都来，吵吵闹闹……我也会来喝喜酒，在你的喜宴上把所有人都灌醉，让你的夫人无奈又生气……”  
柱间困极了，话没说完，就睡去了，手落到斑的手背上，暖热地贴着他的手掌。  
昏暗的光线下，斑拂开柱间的长发，手从柱间脸上滑过。  
“你就是我的夫人，”斑道，“我在一个阴雨天娶了你。”

柱间许久不曾这样醉过，翌日很晚才醒。  
他恍惚记得昨夜与斑的对话，但不觉有回想的必要，想来都是些没用的东西。  
有用的那一句是从泉奈口中说出的。  
“……宇智波巴不得你和哥哥婚姻破裂、把你赶回到千手去。”  
请务必这样做。  
柱间坐起身来，反复回想着这句话。  
让婚事作废实在困难，但以此为由头、退让一步，要求分居，或许会有些成效。这事一朝一夕难以办到，却不见得完全无望。柱间这一生也不曾刻骨铭心地恨过谁，他对怨恨所知甚少，时日稍久些，他的恨意早晚要磨光。他可以不必每日抱着怨恨与斑生活，却实在不愿忍受房事。倘若他没有恋人还好些，可他挂念水户，一日也不曾放下。这几日他与斑没有同房，不必应对斑，柱间自觉生活轻松了许多，几乎可算是无忧无虑。  
“你醒了？”斑拉开门进来，在柱间身旁坐下，他俯身亲吻柱间，柱间却正想着水户，原本想躲，终究忍住了。  
“昨日喝了那么多，身上还好？没有头疼罢？”  
“我没事。”柱间坐起来穿衣服，斑帮着他穿。  
柱间疑心这是否是他的错觉。斑这日十分温柔，态度收敛。过去他也会为柱间穿衣，做些小事，只因柱间是他的所有物。这天斑却转了性，又是温和，又是关怀备至。  
柱间更困惑。他们硬碰硬地抗拒了太久，柱间早习惯斑的强硬与无理取闹，他忽然变化，柱间反而不适应。  
而柱间这时正在考虑以婚事作废为幌子、提出分居的要求。  
那日清早，就连在饭桌上当着扉间的面，斑也依旧如此，为柱间添茶添菜。  
那餐饭过去了一半，柱间终于忍不住了。  
“你不必这样。”  
“哪样？添菜也有问题吗？”斑问。  
“我是说，你不必这样做，”柱间道，“我们都知道这场婚姻本质如何，你不必做这些多余的事。”  
“婚姻开始的方式不同寻常，是我的错，我做得过分。但我们不是仇人，我不恨你，柱间，这你知道，”他的声音中掺杂了笑意，“我一直喜欢你。”  
柱间无法答话。扉间一惊，像是要把碗也扔出去似的。他紧盯着斑，斑的目光迎了上去。  
“怎么，这句话难道是假的？”  
扉间没开口，什么都没发生似的继续埋头吃饭。

斑决意对柱间温柔体贴，事事周到，顺他的心意。但他所能掌控的唯有自己的行动，对旁人的却无计可施。  
他们的婚姻与结盟、建村维系在一起，而在商讨建村第一日的会议上，宇智波与千手却未能达成任何共识。  
昨日众人大醉一场，却远非把酒言欢。敌视与仇恨无法因为一场宴会烟消云散，连消减片刻也做不到。  
斑和柱间在场，众人忍住了指责、抱怨、诋毁和轻蔑，但谈判依旧不顺利，双方奇迹一般地没有达成任何共识，除了他们更加厌恶彼此一事。  
柱间已料到了会是这样的情况，当天下午召集了千手族老，要求众人以建村为首要考虑，不要同宇智波针锋相对。  
“我们提出的条件合情合理，但宇智波一味拒绝，过错并不在千手。”一名族老答道。  
柱间也知如此，可又不能眼见着谈判毫无进展。  
“适当退后些也无不可。建村要紧。”  
“如今谈判刚刚开始，正是不能退后的时候。倘若千手所提出的要求过分，我们自当改正，可要求合情合理，是宇智波咄咄逼人。此种情况下若再后退，千手不仅颜面扫地，族人的利益也会被压榨。我们愿为合作做出退让，却无法同意不合理的条件。”  
族老们言之有理，柱间辩驳不得。他期盼建村早日开始，只望谈判能顺利进行。但眼下此种状况，已不宜再让了。  
柱间去与斑商谈，却没有效果。双方各自不肯让步，会议勉强进行。几日过去后，仍没有进展。柱间几番尝试，在双方之间调和，或单独拜访宇智波诸位族老，也与斑谈过几次，但无一有效。  
他们浪费了六七日。柱间再没有耐心等待，继续这般浪费时光，一整年过去他们也无法建村。  
扉间的看法倒是很公正。  
“仇恨积攒百年，岂是一朝一夕可以化解的？如今不过才六七日，在你看来太长，在外人看来，实在短得过分。双方都有死在对方手中的亲人朋友，想要化解仇恨谈何容易。”  
“倘若不能化解仇恨，当初又为什么要成亲——”  
柱间还未说完，自己想到缘由，后面的话也说不出了。  
他们的停战与结盟皆非双方意愿。那时两族人正是水火不容，恨不能将对方灭族。那时实在不是结盟的时机。可斑一意孤行，一系列荒唐事之后，终于成了今日的模样。  
柱间这几日已不再想当初被强迫等事，但结盟的时机不对，此刻耽误了他建村的计划，柱间无法不恼斑。  
那日他再度与斑提起谈判被延误一事。斑也只有告诉柱间族老们顽固，他无计可施。  
“双方都不妥协，会议不会有结果，你还想再浪费多久？天气越来越冷，不尽早开始，拖到冬日就无法施工了，这几个月就白白浪费了么？明天再像今天这样拖下去、什么也谈不成，我们成亲究竟是为了什么？结盟了却无法合作，这还是结盟吗？”  
柱间态度强硬，斑却不打算立即让步。他在家中对柱间温柔，事事退让，但柱间并未立即对他有所改观。而斑既付出了，就渴望得到些回报。倘若感情上的回报需要时日，那么如今，至少让柱间继续与他同房。他已等了太久，不想再等了。  
宇智波可以对千手让步。但斑并未松口。他在等着柱间的“回报”。  
“站在千手的角度，你们的要求无可厚非，但宇智波不愿同意也在情理之中，这不是我一个人能决定的，我做不到要求族老必须听从我的要求，你这样就是为难我了。”  
“我确实在‘为难’你，”柱间望着他，“你告诉我，倘若这不是‘为难’人的事，倘若这容易做到，我为什么要你来做？为什么选了你而不是干脆换个人？”  
柱间的语气也急了。他可以同斑博弈、你来我往，但这一切必须发生在不耽误建村进展的前提下。  
“你我都是族长，你怎会不明白族长的难处？我不能独自决定、忽略众人的意见——”  
“那就去说服他们，不然就换个能说得上话的族长。”  
柱间再没有耐心与他说下去，扔下这句走了。

翌日继续会议，又浪费了半日时光，他们仍旧无法达成一致。临近中午，柱间最后一次询问他的条件是否都能被满足。  
“宇智波和千手的分工很平均，双方为建村拿出的资源也基本相等，这样的条件，长老们就不要再难为我罢？”  
“千手想要做出多少付出和牺牲是千手的事，宇智波有自己的考量。联手之初，我们无法投入大量人力物力，如后期需要，我们可视情况增加，但眼下局势不稳，要立刻倾尽所有，我们无法认同。”宇智波的一名族老答道。  
这远非“倾尽所有”，柱间默然想着，都什么时候了，还要拖下去，宇智波不信任他们就直说，哪里还有必要说这些话。  
“宇智波大人的意思是？”柱间转向斑。  
“联手才刚刚开始，我们都要谨慎些。我们现在无法完全同意千手的条件，但只要双方各退一步，也就不必一直这样僵持着。”  
柱间笑了。  
斑这样子，简直是不见棺材不掉泪。  
柱间放下卷轴，站起身来。  
“我感谢诸位到千手来参加会议。如今协商不成，我与族人十分遗憾，联手一事只得作罢。事已至此，我也不能再顶着宇智波主母的虚名，我会尽快和宇智波大人协商，宣布我们的婚姻作废。”  
“柱间！”  
在宇智波的质疑与抗议声响起之前，斑首先叫道。  
“这话未免太儿戏了！”宇智波的族老抗议道。  
“这也是能拿来玩笑的？说这话是威胁吗？”另一名族老也道。  
“你到底在闹什么？”斑问道。柱间当众说婚姻作废，斑整张脸都黑了。  
“千手无意从宇智波身上捞取好处，也请宇智波不要推卸责任。”  
说罢，柱间离开会议室，扉间不紧不慢地喝着茶，听着众人的吵嚷。斑立即追出去了。  
柱间并不去休息室，直接向外走。  
“闹到这种地步，你究竟是什么意思？”  
柱间停下脚步，回头望着斑。  
“只是提醒你不要欺人太甚，”柱间答道，“你认为我会退让到何种地步？将全族人的利益置于不顾？你让我一人受辱还不算，非要连我的族人也一起算上？”  
“此事并非无法更改，你却为此说出婚姻作废这样的话——”  
“如果宇智波同意千手的要求，我有什么理由和你争执？又怎么会提起婚事作废？我知道你要什么，斑，你我之间的事，我答应了就是，但你不要再为难千手。婚姻破裂不是玩笑话。”  
柱间心中烦乱，不愿再说。他厌恶与斑同房，一心想躲过。斑却将这事与合作挂钩，以此作为条件，柱间竭力想要避免，最后发现这事到底避不开，也只有低头。  
柱间走了。斑惊诧地向他望去。  
斑得到了想要的东西，却更无法放松。柱间已告诉斑他的底线是建村，倘若再有延误，婚姻破裂就不只是口头的一句话了。


	3. Chapter 3

第十二章

近十日后，两族的会议终于顺畅起来。  
宇智波的与会人员不见得多么情愿，但毕竟阴沉着答应了千手的条件。并非所有，少数琐碎的、并非紧急的事务都拖了拖，眼下几件主要的大事都定下来了。  
柱间已料到了今日事情会如此发展，毕竟他昨日说出婚姻破裂的威胁，为的就是如今的效果。  
会议中途休息时，扉间单独把柱间拉出来说话。  
“是你和他说了什么？”  
“警告他一下罢了。”柱间道。  
扉间仍旧担心，他多少猜出了几分。“你不要太委屈自己……我担心他对你过分。”  
柱间清楚，斑必然会过分。他忍了这些天，没理由再放过柱间。  
“不必在这些事上为我操心。你要关心的是建村，今日这些进展微不足道，却已经花费了好多天，万不能再浪费时间了，”柱间道，他知道不能逃过那话题，至少要让非放心，于是补充道：“至于斑，你放心，他没有对我过分，这几天‘过分’的是我，他才是一直忍让的那个。不用担心，他就算是发疯，也不会把我怎么样。”  
扉间脸上的筋肉微微抽动，似乎难以劝服自己。  
“这种事对我没有什么损害，与我得到的相比尤其微不足道。”柱间又劝道，底气十足地拍着扉间的肩膀。

话语说出来容易，撒谎更是轻而易举。  
那晚柱间分着腿、接受斑的进入时，他攥拳的那只手臂还是挡到了眼睛上。  
这是一桩他们双方都认可的事。斑同意了千手的要求，柱间自然也要说到做到。  
但无论原因如何，柱间都无法抹去他的耻辱感。他感觉他成了被交易的一件东西。  
可笑的是，他宁愿像个交易的物品，也不愿做斑心甘情愿的夫人。  
斑已着迷了。他紧贴着柱间，性器向柱间体内撞去，每一下都要将自己嵌合到柱间的身体中似的，恨不能与他更亲近。  
“你就这样狠心，明知道我想要你，还一日日吊着我，”他抬起柱间的腰臀向上，角度略微有些变化，他从斜上方向柱间身体中抽送，“你这里好舒服，柱间，”斑俯下身，猛烈地律动，一面狂热地吻他，手抓在柱间的乳头上，牙齿和舌头狂乱地在他口中搅着。他的舌头向柱间口腔深处舔去。柱间受不了，想躲开些，斑于是松开口，搂着柱间的肩膀，继续顶弄不停。  
交合处迸溅着被挤出的精液，穴口略微发肿。甬道仍旧收缩不停，柱间更觉难受。  
“停下罢，斑……够了。”  
“让为夫等了那么久，今日不喂饱你怎么行？”斑向他身下猛撞，粗声喘着气，柱间把腿分得更大些，希望缓解抽插的疼痛，但收效甚微。  
斑咬住他的乳头含住，用力吸着，乳尖周围的一片皮肤都被他含进嘴里，加上身下的顶弄，柱间又是疼，又有种异样的快感，呻吟起来。  
“你喜欢对不对？你喜欢我操你，也喜欢我舔你……还说什么朋友，谁家的朋友是这样的？哪门子的朋友干得你这么舒服、射都不舍得射出来？”  
“别说了。”  
柱间扭开脖子，身体也想侧过去。斑搂住他，与他紧密地贴合到一起。  
“别动，柱间，”斑皱着眉头，狠命地向小穴深处插去，也被快感逼迫得十分痛苦似的，“你含得好紧……”  
“你停下，”柱间实在受不住，不得不哄他，“明天……明天再继续，斑……”  
斑不停，他的眼睛与身体只有欲望，而柱间本身就是欲望，只有在柱间身上他才能发泄，才能满足，才能平息。  
“你不知道你的样子……我早就想要你……一天也不想等。”  
柱间觉得身下都要被钉穿了，别无他法，他干脆伸出手，一把搂住斑的脖子，嘴唇贴到他耳旁，做出软弱的样子求他。  
“求你了，斑，停下罢……明天我们继续，不骗你……你这样……我很疼……”  
他柔声叫着斑的名字，叫得斑欲望翻腾，眼中几欲滴血，更觉无法停下。可柱间说他疼，又这样软着声音求他，他实在没办法强求。  
斑并未立刻停下，柱间收紧搂在他脖子上的胳膊，搂着斑主动吻他。  
柱间从未主动过，这还是头一回。  
斑一时呆了，身下的动作也慢了，柱间主动吻他，舌头送进了斑口中与他吻着，与他纠缠。斑在短暂的呆滞后回过神，狂热地与他亲吻。过了好半晌，斑压着他加快了冲撞，柱间呻吟不止，又是快感又是疼痛，更想逃离。斑掐着他的腰不让他挣扎，精液一波波射进去，满满地灌进生殖腔里。  
斑的欲望实际上只发泄了一半，但他仍是停下了。  
柱间觉得身体散了架，动都不能动，但斑过来时，柱间还是向他主动靠过去，贴在他身上。他有必要顺着斑一些，再不冷不热地、惹恼了他的话，这晚睡不成还在其次，第二天无法参加会议就难办了。  
柱间汗津津的身体贴过去，斑舔去柱间身上细细密密的汗，久久地吻着他。  
柱间累极了。他没力气回应，在斑的亲吻中睡着了。

过了往日用早膳的时间，柱间还是没醒。  
他是受不住他们昨晚的性事才这样疲倦的，斑担心柱间会因为耽搁公事而不悦，于是命人带话，说会议推迟些，让族老们不用太早过去。  
他以前也曾做得过分，知道会是什么结果，但这几日他们要抓紧时间谈判协商，耽搁不得。斑奇怪着千手家里是否会备些“这种时候”用的上的药，他想问仆人，但这话没办法开口，只好去问扉间。一来他是要问有没有药这事，二来，如果扉间会为此感到刺痛和不快，斑偏执的喜悦会有些微弱的增加也未可知。毕竟，他喜欢的是柱间，不是千手。  
斑主动去找扉间了。扉间起得早，这时刚从道场中出来，就见斑迎面走来。  
“我正好有事要问你，”他拦住扉间，“家里可预备药了？或者药膏？”  
“我不清楚，你去问下人好了。”  
扉间不愿多说，正要走，斑又叫道，“这话正是不能对下人开口我才来问你。实在没有的话，只能请大夫过来了。”  
扉间怔了怔，表情不变。但半点变化也没有，反而让人生疑。  
“那种东西家里没有，”他抬眼望着斑，“就算是成了亲，你也还是不要太过分得好。”  
“我疼柱间还来不及，怎么舍得对他过分。”  
斑笑道。眼见着扉间的身体绷紧，他的目的已经达到，也不再说下去了。  
斑转身回房，进了门就叫住仆人，说让他去请大夫过来。  
仆人听了这话一怔，问道：“那么我该告诉大夫是哪个人病了？”  
“没有人生病，只是柱间身体虚弱。”  
早上正是众仆为打扫忙碌的时候，他们身旁还有三四个人忙碌着要抬东西，听了这话，大家都有些回不过神。他们知道柱间从不生病，而宇智波斑以这般神态说出让他们去请大夫，必然是房事的后果无疑。  
他们都知道这桩婚事本质如何，但就算心中厌恶，也不能说、更不能流露。于是转瞬间，个个都装作什么都没发生，那仆人礼貌地应了一声知道了，转头去吩咐人请大夫。  
抬箱子的几人也面无表情地抬着东西走了，气氛霎时间阴沉不少。  
斑倒不在意，向几人望了望，对扉间笑道：“这个架势，我要留心着饭菜里不要被下毒了？”  
“我们比不上宇智波那么下作。”扉间从他身旁走过去，声音亦是不悦。

柱间醒得太晚，扉间等了好久还不见他起来，干脆到房里来看他。斑不介意，反正他们是兄弟；反正见到之后，扉间也只会觉得不快。  
因为要见大夫的关系，斑为柱间穿了层亵衣。柱间身上发热，脸颊红着，被子也盖不住。扉间刚进来在他身旁坐下，柱间就把被子推到腰上了。  
扉间伸过手去，盖在柱间身上给他查克拉。斑坐在一旁看着。  
“他又没受伤。”  
“有我的查克拉他会好受些——千手的查克拉。”扉间补充。  
这让斑不满。他自己是柱间的恋人，他才是特别的那个，这时他自己帮不上忙，柱间需要的竟是扉间的查克拉……  
“也不见得罢？”斑问。  
“你可以试试，”扉间答道，“白白浪费精力罢了。”  
斑正要答话，柱间动了动，脸上的表情也放松了些，似乎是觉得舒服了许多。他摸到扉间的手，手掌盖了上去。扉间的目光从他传送查克拉的手上挪动到柱间脸上。  
斑更是不悦。扉间这家伙怕是没了其他家人、就把柱间当成天了。  
柱间动了动，见到扉间，于是刚一睁开眼就笑了。  
“跑这儿来干什么？今天怎么这么有空？”  
扉间的神色柔和了许多。  
“你睡了好久也不起床，我过来看看你。”  
他这样一说，柱间才迟缓地感觉到身下的不适和脑中的眩晕，顿时有些气恼。但看到斑就坐在一旁，抱怨和丧气的话也只有压下去。他打定主意不在斑面前露怯，也不让扉间难堪。  
于是兄弟两人什么都没发生似的说着家常话。  
“什么时候了？我快饿死了。”柱间坐起身来。即使感觉到下身的不适，他还是克制着没有流露表情。  
“等一下再吃饭，医疗忍者马上就过来了。”斑说道。  
“你不出去避一避，等着被大夫劈头盖脸训斥一顿？”柱间问。醒来后第一次对斑开口。  
斑诧异地看着他，“那怎么可能。”  
柱间心想他是没见识过千手的大夫。  
他要了衣服，扉间帮他穿上了，斑正觉得看着碍眼时，仆人请进来了医疗忍者。一个头发花白、只看样子也知道必然脾气暴躁的老人走进来。他恭恭敬敬地向柱间问好，柱间也恭敬地对他回话，然后他才为柱间诊断，询问他的身体状况。  
“哦，这个问宇智波大人罢。”  
柱间这样说，斑难堪起来。这如果是他本族的大夫，他当然不必顾虑什么，只是千手这大夫暴躁又难相处的样子，斑昨晚又确实过分，他一时竟觉很难开口。  
扉间也坐在一旁冷冷看他，并未回避。  
“昨天我们睡得晚了些……略有些……”他想了想，说不下去了。  
“逞强的地方很多，卧房里却不是，”医疗忍者从箱子里找药瓶，拿着不痛不痒的话给斑难堪，“若宇智波大人非要如此，那么还是要注意调理身体的好，以免精力耗费过多，体力受损，影响子嗣。”  
斑简直以为他听错了。他以为他会被大夫训斥几句、让他收敛些、对柱间体贴些，没想到却被甩了这样一脸难听的话。甚至暗示他以后可能有心无力、还说这会让他和柱间难以孕育孩子！  
在房事上被别人说这种风凉话，对斑还是头一次。  
柱间板着面孔不做声，扉间也是一样的表情。  
“柱间大人身体无恙，略微调养就好，”医疗忍者拿出一个小药瓶给他，“吃上就好了，每天一粒。这两日不要同房，在这之后，也要注意收敛。您身强体壮，但不能因此就随意糟践。族中所有人都依仗柱间大人，您千万照顾好自己。”  
“您请放心，我会注意的。”柱间亲热地握着老人的手。斑在一旁却是惊愕：糟践？他与柱间同房，却成了糟践他，千手人将自己当做什么了……  
大夫絮絮叨叨地说起来了，聊了好一会儿才走。他离开后，扉间去叮嘱仆人把早餐端进房里来，柱间好心情地哼着歌，拿起刚刚大夫留下的药瓶看。  
斑本该满心都是胜利感，现在却觉得他反倒是面上无光的那个。无论千手的大夫、仆人还是扉间，都让他不顺心。他要抱怨，却不知该说什么。  
“扉间什么时候成亲？”斑忽然问道。  
柱间倒出一粒药送进嘴里。  
“在他想成亲的时候。”

一整日的会议结束后，三人在暮色中赶回家去。天暗得早，快到家时，夕阳已经从天际消失了。  
这日气温忽然降低，回家的路上他们都觉得冷，一推开门满屋子的热气涌来，倒让人觉得不适应。  
两个仆人在门口等着，接过他们脱下的外衣。  
“怎么烧得这样热？”柱间奇怪，“还只是秋天啊。”  
“知道柱间少爷不喜欢冷，早早让人烧上火了。”那名老仆板着脸接过来柱间的衣服。  
“如果只是我在家，淳叔都懒得管我。”扉间说道。  
兄弟两人和家仆开着玩笑，斑站在一旁脱外衣、换鞋，既插不上话，也不想说话，装作看不到柱间在自己家里高兴的样子。  
柱间心情好，斑在千手却住得浑身不自在。这房子里没人看他顺眼，他有自知之明，知道就连柱间也是看他碍眼的。  
他听着柱间和扉间说话，自己懒得开口，奇怪不知是否会有一日，他和柱间能如真正的夫妻一般，甚至和扉间也能融洽相处。  
大概不会有了。  
向餐室走去时，仆人说因天气冷、所以新做好的厚羽织都拿出来了，明天就能穿上，以免天冷受寒。  
“又做了一批新的？”扉间问，仆人点头，扉间又道：“我刚想起来，昨天族老还问我，今年可要减少开支。”  
“今年要大肆挥霍，”柱间答道，“要建村，还要和别人联合，必然会有外族来访，正是该铺张浪费的时候。”  
“也没见你们节俭过，”斑开口道，跟在他和扉间身后一起走进餐室，“宇智波就没有这样的习惯。”  
但宇智波马上就要流水一样地花钱了。柱间看了他一眼。  
再者，他们宇智波花不出去钱，很荣耀吗？宇智波没有壮大、反倒人口减少，想花钱都花不出去。千手确实每年花费都多，但那是因为每年都不断有外人来投奔他们，他们的收入和人口都在增加。  
几人进了餐室坐下，柱间开始琢磨该如何让宇智波打开钱袋。虽说这是合理要求，但也确实不符合宇智波长久以来的作风，想劝他们同意不见得会容易，就算是斑，也不得不压下族老的压力——但那就是斑的麻烦了，柱间只要让他同意了这事就好。只是，这两日他要求宇智波答应的条件很多，不好在这时继续向斑提要求。  
柱间慢吞吞地拿起筷子，在吃饭时心不在焉。  
“你今天吃了药，感觉怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”柱间问，不明所以地望着斑。他还在想如何让宇智波打开钱袋，听了这句呆了呆，才想到斑说的是他的身体，“没什么感觉。”  
斑握着筷子没动，料想今晚同房一事大概又没指望了。  
柱间埋头吃饭，想着晚上换个房间住好了。斑不见得因为大夫说这两日不能同房就善罢甘休，毕竟他们断了性事好久，昨天刚刚有一次……今天自己还是离他远些为妙。  
柱间正想着，斑的手亲昵地搭到他腿上。  
刚刚那句话卷轴似的卷了起来、就此退开了。柱间回过神来，想到自己还是不能躲着斑，他还有好多事要指望斑去做，冷落他并非上策。  
“又不是小孩子，好好吃饭。”柱间拿起斑的手放回桌子上。  
扉间看了斑两眼，脸上冷冷的，有不屑的意味。斑也不当回事，他知道这晚不能同房，但不意味着什么都不能做。

因气温骤降，仆人将房中的被褥等都换了新的。柱间沐浴后回到房里，擦了擦半干的头发就钻进被子下。  
“你身上好暖。”  
斑抱着他，手探进柱间的衣裳里，手臂紧环着他的脖子，舌头向柱间口中探去，他拉过柱间的腿抬起，手摸到身下，柱间还没来得及推开他，斑已经在他的性器上揉弄起来。  
“大夫说了这两日不行，”柱间向后躲去，“你再等两天。”  
“我已等了多久了？”斑急切地吻着柱间的唇，“我知道你不舒服……今天我帮你。”  
他在柱间身下揉弄着，一面压到了柱间身上。  
“这种时候说的话难道我要信你？”柱间赶快推他，“你快停下，不然我去其他房里住。”  
“为夫什么时候骗过你，”斑的手拨开衣料，双眼勾在柱间身上，着迷地向他望着。斑握着柱间的阳物套弄，又抓过来柱间的手放到自己身下，“我答应你，今天不做什么……”  
斑的手上下动着，一面握着柱间的手让他为自己套弄。昨日之前，他们已有过好多天没有同房，柱间不好连用手也拒绝，纵使不情愿，也只得握住斑的阳物。  
斑的舌头在柱间口中舔着，继而舔吻柱间的嘴唇，手又在身下动个不挺，柱间甚至不知哪里更让他厌烦，却不能躲。  
斑却不觉得有什么不对，柱间柔顺地张着口任他吻，嘴唇柔软，唇舌温润，简直会在斑的亲吻下融化一样，他的阳物在斑手中缓缓发硬，手掌更是正握着自己的性器套弄。  
“舒服吗，柱间？你喜欢我碰你，是不是？”  
他仓促问道，并不给柱间回答的机会，舌头在他口中急切地搅着。  
柱间有了反应，更觉得抗拒。两个男人搂在一起为对方抚慰，这一幕似乎比交合更有猥亵感。  
柱间的喘息声渐渐明显了些，斑不再吻他，拉开些距离，专注又着迷地看着柱间眉头紧皱的样子，另一只手掐着他的乳尖揉弄。  
“看着我，柱间。”  
斑在他耳旁哄道。柱间迟了迟，还是睁开眼，带着欲望的眼睛惶惑地望着他，又匆忙避开，但斑掰过来他的下巴，在他唇上轻轻吻着，又让他看着自己。柱间只好再度和他对望，眼中又是情欲，又是抗拒。  
斑沿着柱间的锁骨吻了下去，一路向下滑着，最终握着柱间的阳物舔了起来。斑抬眼看他，留意着柱间的反应。  
“想射出来吗？说话啊，夫人。”  
柱间不开口，性器却是硬邦邦地胀着，斑埋下头，吮着囊袋，继而向上舔去，一口含住。柱间紧闭着嘴唇呜咽一声，斑听见后，吞吐得更卖力了。  
半晌后，柱间终于射了出来，他冒了些汗，闭着眼躺着，斑在他旁边躺下、把他搂进怀里，按着柱间的手放到自己身下。柱间困倦，手被斑握着，迷糊地在他的性器上套弄。  
就这样过去了好久，柱间一直闭着眼，也还是不禁厌烦，盼着斑赶快射出来，他们也好各自睡觉。  
“夫人不帮帮我？”斑问，蛊惑地在他耳旁开口。  
柱间正要回话说我不是正在帮你，忽然明白过来他的意思。他心中一惊，但还是没睁眼，做出困倦的样子道：“我困了，你快些，别磨蹭了。”  
“夫人用嘴帮我。”  
柱间不能再装作不懂了。  
“这样就行了……”想了想，柱间心一横，抬起头去吻斑，虽说心中因他刚刚为自己用过口感觉别扭。  
“这又不是强人所难，”斑避开他的亲吻，“刚刚我不是也这样为你做的……柱间——”  
柱间不能生硬地拒绝他，只得搂住斑热情地吻着，主动贴到斑身上，胸膛与他的挨着，手掌急切地为他套弄。  
“别为难我……”  
见他实在不情愿，斑也知道强迫不得，再坚持下去，他们连现在表面平静的气氛都留不住。  
“你是不是……之前从没为人用过口……”  
斑问道。  
这或许是这时唯一能安慰他的事。  
在必要的时候，柱间是可以擅长撒谎的。  
他不再吻斑，也松开手不再碰他的下体，虽什么都没说，却给斑造成错觉，以为柱间是不好意思才如此的。他赶快搂回了柱间吻他，抓着他的手继续为自己抚慰，不多久就射了出来。  
“你和……别人，从没有过，是不是？”  
柱间翻过身去，斑赶忙搂紧了他。  
“还不睡，明天又是好多事。”  
斑不再问，怀中抱着柱间，却是好久没睡着。他向来不觉得水户与柱间的性事会如何有情趣，那人看上去一本正经，今日柱间虽什么都没说，却证实了斑的猜想，或许，柱间果然不曾为他用过口……  
柱间也过了好半晌才睡着。  
这日躲过了，不见得以后还能继续躲过。他刚刚确实骗了斑，可也确实什么都没说。他和水户做过——他们都为对方做过，这对他和水户来说很平常，他们愿意为对方做任何事，只带着欢喜和爱意、只想要取悦对方。  
但和斑，就只剩下恶心。  
斑的手滑到身下，搭在柱间的腰腹下，几乎要碰上性器。即使是睡觉，他也要这样没来由地给柱间添堵。  
可下一次，不知什么时候斑又动了这心思……他不见得每一次都能避开。  
斑搂着他，在他肩颈上轻轻吻着，柱间脑中浮现水户的样子。曾经他们在三年的时光中形影不离，并以为那就是一世，就是永远。  
斑感觉柱间在发抖。他以为柱间冷，于是抱紧了他。

那晚柱间没能如斑的愿，斑却不恼，一厢情愿认为柱间从没为旁人用过口，心里舒畅不少。柱间一时一刻不情愿也不要紧，他已经拥有柱间了，早早晚晚，他想要的，柱间都会给他。  
斑清早醒来就是心情大好的模样，于是千手全家都看他不顺眼，好像他从柱间那里得了什么好处似的。扉间只当做没看到，连同斑殷切地为柱间添茶布菜、嘘寒问暖也都当做听不见。  
扉间也隐约猜到，必然是昨晚柱间哄得他高兴了，所以斑才是这幅样子。这样一想，气直接堵到了嗓子眼，扉间也吃不下饭了，好歹强塞了些到嘴里，匆忙下桌了。  
那日的协商会议进展很快。斑看似心情不错，柱间以为会议也能顺畅些。但说到其他居住在千手的族人时，斑忽然有了不同意见。  
柱间有些惊讶，他刚刚发现，原来斑不止在心情不好的时候找他的麻烦，就连情绪正佳时他也会让柱间不痛快。或许他是太放松了，所以提出的要求也狂妄起来。  
斑既有了不同意见，说起来自然是有理有据，漩涡因擅封印的关系处处被排斥，他多寻几个理由也容易。  
旁人并未对此表示惊讶，认为斑提出非分要求也不新鲜——谈判时一方常常会提出些无关紧要却让对方为难的事，这并非为了什么好处，只是要在气势上扳回一局或打压对方罢了。  
柱间却很惊讶——斑又在试探他吗？  
“漩涡是千手的远亲，我们世代混居，他们留在这里也不会耽搁联手，这件事，宇智波大人还是通融些。”柱间答道。  
“若我要求一定要如此呢？”斑问。  
许多人来回看着他们。  
“那么这件事和其他不能立刻下结论的事放到一起，最后再讨论，”柱间答道，对扉间问，“下一件是什么？”  
柱间岔开话题，斑对此不做表示，他垂下眼看着卷轴，假装也在留心接下来的议题。  
柱间不同意把漩涡赶走，必然不是出于私心，但对于斑来说，想把这族人都赶走也并非一时头脑发热。他嫉妒水户，恨之入骨，于是所有姓漩涡的人都成了眼中钉，他们一个个都在提醒着他水户的存在，提醒着他和柱间曾有过纠葛。

午餐之前，他们休息片刻，斑问柱间可否认真考虑让漩涡一族离开，柱间立刻否定了。  
“好端端的，你赶走他们做什么？以后其他族人知道了、发现曾有外族被撵走，他们还会加入我们吗？”  
“漩涡与其他家族不同，不能一概而论。再者，和我就不必说这些了，你知道我是为了什么。”  
柱间甚至想叹气了。他当然知道，他还想告诉斑，他认为斑在大庭广众之下混淆公事和私事实在可笑，为一个远走的人争风吃醋，让所有人都知道你就这样没度量。  
“以后再说这事罢。”  
“你就不能干脆利落地答应我？考虑到我已经为你‘忍耐’多少了。”  
“我不能答应你，反倒是该干脆利落地拒绝。别再花费心思在这种琐事上可好？我们都能节省些时间精力。”  
斑不置可否，只是见柱间态度坚决，并未继续与他纠缠下去。  
柱间不知自己的委婉拒绝是否也得罪了他，但那日的斑忽然话少起来，好心情也消失了似的。他向来想得多，柱间更懒得管他又借此想到什么地方去了。斑最近隐忍了不少，按照他那阴晴不定的性子，距离他恼火发作也不远了。  
柱间发觉了他的古怪，但没理会。那晚回家后，斑没说过几句话，一直想着什么。这是医生叮嘱他们不能行房的第二晚，这夜斑没尝试任何事，柱间乐得自在，难得睡了个好觉，没有斑缠着他亲近，也没有斑要勒死人的胳膊勒着他一整晚。  
柱间睡得太舒坦，放松了精神，想法也狂妄起来——清早睁开眼，柱间竟然想着是否有办法让斑厌恶自己、然后两人好赶快分开。  
他醒得早，身体又没有被性事拖累，于是爬起来穿好衣服，去找扉间了。  
扉间正在院中喂他的那些兔子。略小些的兔子已长大了不少，正在草丛中穿梭着吃草。  
“这么早就起来了？”  
“今天心情好，”柱间抻了个懒腰，蹲下抓住兔子的耳朵把它拿起来，和扉间一起在门廊上坐着，他捋着兔子的毛，长长地打了个哈欠，“昨天睡得好舒服，住在家里可真好。”  
“你知道就行了，别说出来。”扉间道。  
“这有什么？这里又不是宇智波，我还要做贼似的什么都不能说？你到底胳膊肘向哪儿拐？”  
他笑起来，兔子在他身上刨个不停。柱间放走兔子，叹道：“刚刚我还在想，要是不能宣布婚姻作废，那么就算分居也好，若是连分居也不行，那么就算是不再同一个房间住也成，再不济，像昨天那样各睡各的，我也满足了。”  
打磨过的木头互相摩擦，挤出细小的声响，拉门在两人身后缓缓拉开。  
柱间和扉间回头，他们坐着，于是微抬些头，才能看见斑阴沉的面孔和眼睛，他的脸和他的族服成了同一个颜色，斑一整个人站在门内，成了一大块黑漆漆的影子。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
柱间笑了声，不屑回答，还是说道：“在考虑我们生活的更多可能性。你既听到，就别再让人重复了。”  
柱间只看了他一眼就回过头来，望着秋日清晨的萧瑟与阳光，寻他刚刚放下的兔子。  
“夫人不妨说详细些。”  
柱间并未想过要这样早对斑提起这话题，但今日既已被他撞见，也就不必再拖延。  
“我们分开住，其实没有害处。斑，你还能将我看做朋友吗？”柱间问，“如果我们仍时朋友，至少让我过的自在些，就算是夫妻，也没有一味束缚对方的道理——”  
“我不能答应。”  
“我可以继续住在宇智波，哪怕在家里另建个小院子也好，我受不了每天都被拘束——”  
“你在说什么？”斑问，“谁能拘束你？我能给你的一切都给了，宇智波能给你的东西也都给了，你还有什么‘拘束’？我对你的要求与历任族长相比已宽松太多，我已经在让步了。你可以提出其他要求，但我不能同意分居。我们不是朋友，只是夫妻，我已经在尽力配合你。我不能让你搬到外面，哪怕在家里另住一个房间我也不能同意。如果你有其他想要的东西，可以告诉我。”  
斑不再说，不想继续这话题，也不听柱间的回答，立即走了。  
天上的云散了些，阳光更强烈了，落在眼睛上让人烦躁不已。柱间向斑离开的方向望了望。  
“你还是说话小心些，再这样他会为难你，”扉间道，“再者，这时提出分居，他一定不同意。”  
“是我忽略了，竟没留神，”柱间叹道，“但我对他不满，他又不是不知情。双方对事情如何心知肚明，还装样子做什么……”  
扉间赶快岔开话题。他不知道斑这会是否还能听见他们的对话，但再说下去，柱间的话只会更让斑恼怒。扉间可以不在意斑的怒火，却不能不在意他会如何对待兄长。  
“晚上如果散会早，我们去外面走走罢。”  
“我没事，用不上散心。”柱间大大咧咧答道。  
“不是为了让你散心，我要再抓几只兔子回来。”  
柱间对这主意倒是很有兴趣。  
“也好，晚上我和你一起去，散会晚也去。天冷了，兔子正要挖洞藏起来呢，说不定没那么容易抓……”  
两人聊了会儿闲话，去吃早饭了。斑迟了片刻，也被仆人请进来了。他上桌后一直没说话，过了好一会儿，他对柱间说他们应回宇智波去。  
“我们在千手也住了好几天了。这几日泉奈常常两边来回跑，要去探望父亲，这样毕竟不方便，对他也麻烦。”  
“泉奈常常要跑回宇智波，也不是因为父亲，全是他不喜欢住在这儿罢了。你作为兄长，该好好劝劝他才是，年轻人精力旺盛，但在无谓的路程上耗费时间，并不明智。”  
柱间答道。他知道斑在为刚刚他的话生气，或许又想到了这两日自己对他的不顺从，也没为他用口，斑显然认为他有理由为此同柱间讲条件。但柱间依旧没有顺斑的意，也不认为有必要做出亏欠他的模样。  
“再者父亲身体强健，你我都清楚，这几日也从没见你念叨他，现在忽然着什么急？别让泉奈来回跑了，换几个能干的下人每日常走动、为我们带话，也是一样的。已经说好了要在千手开会协商，这才过去几天，做夫君的就要反悔？”  
“你倒提起‘夫君’来了。该为夫君做的事，也没见你做。”  
柱间吃着饭，忽然觉得恶心。斑在后半句话加了重音，语调古怪，连扉间都抬起头来看他。  
“这些话，你就非要在旁人面前说出来？”  
斑笑道：“夫妻间说话，哪顾忌得了那么多。我没有反悔，只是说回去住两日。”  
“如果真回去，恐怕就回不来了，”柱间撂下碗筷，“别折腾了，会议结束再回去。”  
他吃完了，立刻起身离开。扉间也跟着站起来，把斑一个人扔在餐室里了。

那晚会议结束后，柱间果然和扉间一起去林中抓兔子了。这原本是个容易的活儿，两人却没能得手，主要原因在于柱间的目的不是抓到个毛绒绒的小生物回家，他被公务缠得久了，现在只愿什么也不想地玩闹一场，于是好不容易出现两只兔子，柱间竟故意把它们都吓走了，然后看着无奈的扉间大笑。  
“都被你吓走了，我还怎么抓？”  
“哪有扉间办不到的事，你再找找，一定有。”  
“已经被你吓走两窝了。”扉间指出。  
柱间笑得更厉害了。这次出门实在有趣，扉间板着脸一心要抓到兔子，柱间就是想和他作对，天气冷，兔子们都刨了洞藏起来，原本就不好找，现在好不容易发现的两窝都被柱间吓走，再想找到另一窝兔子就更难了。  
“刚才那些兔子都是白的……要是能抓到带颜色的就好了。比如灰的、黄色的……”  
“现在这林子里除了你我，能喘气的都被你吓走了。”扉间道。  
“你这样对兄长说话，简直是不敬——”柱间笑起来。  
扉间也不在意能不能抓到兔子回去了，柱间现在这样轻松，这样高兴，他已经不用期盼其他东西了。  
柱间东拉西扯地和扉间聊了起来，说族里刚刚回来的年轻忍者，说族老们今日的提议。聊到了兴头上，柱间不住说着、两人在林中随意乱走，也忘了要去捉兔子了。  
他们到家时已接近就寝时间了。晚上散会后，柱间已经告诉斑，说他们要去林子里，看能不能捉到兔子。他出于礼貌和不得已才问斑要不要去，斑仍为早上柱间的话不痛快，没和他们一同走。  
到家后，柱间嘱咐着赶快把饭菜和酒都准备好，仆人一一应着，一面接过他们的衣服。  
“少爷们直接去餐室就好，饭菜一直热着，马上就能端过来。酒也准备好了。宇智波大人已经吃过了。”  
柱间应着，心想着谁管他吃没吃过。  
他高高兴兴地和扉间去餐室了，以为斑既然吃完了饭，就不会跑出来碍眼。但没过多久，斑还是到餐室来了。  
“怎么不在房里歇着？要给你添副碗筷吗？”柱间问。  
“不用了，我过来陪你一会儿。”斑在他身旁坐下，扉间看了他一眼，就算是打招呼了。  
他没说要吃东西，仆人还是拿来了碗筷和酒杯为他摆上。斑没动筷子，只喝了些酒。  
“怎么这么晚才回来？”  
“兔子不好抓，都被我吓走了，”柱间说着，又向扉间笑道，“今天是我不好，明天正好不用开会，我去抓一只花的回来给你。”  
他说话时仍笑着，觉得非常有趣，好像扉间还是小孩，他要抓小动物去哄他。  
“也不急，明天再说罢。”扉间答道。  
“好不容易能休息一天……”  
柱间和扉间聊了起来，把斑晾在一边，也懒得对他说话。斑在餐室里呆了半晌，还是先回卧房了。  
柱间兴致更高，和扉间敞开了喝酒，到底两人都喝了个烂醉，倒在餐室里睡了。仆人们留心着他们的动静，见两人睡着后，赶快进来帮忙。这时还醒着的仆人只剩下三个，他们先七手八脚地移动门口的扉间，带他回房后，他们又回到餐室来准备把柱间也扶回去，但几人刚走到门口，见斑已经出现了。  
“怎么了？”  
“柱间少爷醉了，我们正打算扶他回房里。”  
“你们下去罢。”  
斑挥挥手，仆人们退下了。  
他走进餐室，柱间横在桌子后面。原本斑还奇怪为何会放在这里的靠垫有了用处，柱间舒舒服服地头下枕着一个、背后靠着一个，睡得正舒服。  
斑这日原本对他不满，这时见了他熟睡的样子，却不忍对他生气。他轻柔地抱起柱间，柱间醉醺醺地哼哼两声，任由他抱回房里去了。  
斑把柱间安置在床被里，正要为他脱衣服，柱间忽然伸手，牢牢地搂住他吻了起来。他满身酒气，有种诱惑的意味，斑更不想松开他，柱间缠着他吻了一会儿，主动爬到斑身上去，抓着他的手向自己身上送。  
斑允许自己暂时放松警惕、暂时什么也不怀疑或顾虑，只耽搁在这一刻的情欲里。他握着柱间的性器动着，很快，柱间的亲吻无法再继续，他低声呜咽起来。  
他的呻吟起初是愉悦，不久就成了痛苦的喘息。  
“不许走……”他紧搂着斑的脖子，语气脆弱却固执，“别走……”  
斑望着他，这才知道喘息中的苦痛感从何而来。  
斑后悔他刚刚的放松，他不该忘了警惕、不该不去怀疑。只要他稍一松懈，柱间的刀子就在等着他，他就成了水户的替身。  
他正在努力取悦柱间，他的手还在柱间的性器上套弄，他还在想着要舔得柱间发颤、含着他的阳物让他射出来，让他舒服，让他颤抖着叫自己的名字。  
斑一把推开他。柱间正醉着，毫无防备地被斑掀出去，倒在被子上，这才有了些意识。  
“你还有廉耻吗？成了亲，还要念着别的男人？”  
柱间迷糊地睁开眼，对上斑冰冷的眼睛，渐渐想起刚刚的事，也恢复了些意识。  
“我醉了，说的都是胡话，”柱间道，“别想了，睡罢。”  
他正困着，大半夜不想和斑为这事多说。想起水户，他自己也是心头一阵难捱，更巴望着能早些睡着。  
他侧过身躺着，好半天没听到动静，回过头看，斑已是怒不可遏的模样。  
他认为他遭受屈辱了。柱间坐起来，观望着他的表情。  
“还要为这些事生气吗？是我喝多了、说错话，你别多想，快睡罢。”  
斑在黑夜中看他，一双眼已烧了起来，时刻会忍不下怒火扼住柱间的喉咙一般。  
“我们成亲确实是有条件的，但这桩婚事绝不是假的。你成了我的夫人，什么事能做，什么事不能做，你很清楚。”  
“我知道。”柱间忍回去一个哈欠，貌似顺从地对斑答道，“你别再生气了，这次是我的错。”  
柱间的顺从没带给斑多少安慰，那团火依旧在他心中烧着。无论柱间说什么，他始终都是念着水户的。他们在一起三年……早就住到了一起……柱间今天早上还在说和自己分开住有多么好。  
斑想不下去了。再想下去他的眼睛会爆裂在眼眶里。  
“你就这样忘不了他？”  
柱间合着嘴唇。这句话到底要不要回答？他如果撒谎，斑不会相信，他自己也觉得恶心。他无法说他忘了水户，他无法不爱他。  
“你还在想着他，”斑静静念着，嘲笑自己一般，“我为了你到千手来住，答应你建村的种种条件，这就是我换来的东西，是吗？”  
“你已经得到你想要的了。”僵持片刻后，柱间提醒道。  
“我什么都没得到。”斑忽然压下柱间，手伸到他腿间，他动作粗暴，柱间本能地向后躲，斑压住他的腿，“我对你体贴，你却不领情。”  
他扯开柱间的衣服，蛮横地去分他的腿。柱间默许了他的行动，毕竟这几日斑攒了不少火气，碍着他对宇智波已经提出、将会提出的种种条件……  
斑在他唇上啃咬，潦草扩张后立刻将性器插进穴口，他比平时更没耐心，柱间接受起来有些吃力，但过了半晌，下身还是淌出水来。  
这对斑的恼怒多少有些缓和。柱间的身体仍旧热切地渴望他、在他的操干之下浪荡不堪。  
斑在流淌出的淫水上摸了一把，擦到柱间的性器上。“夫人这么浪荡，水户当真能喂得饱你吗？”  
柱间忍着疼，原本就不舒服，听了这句忽地睁开眼，不敢相信斑竟然真说了这种话。  
“他有我操得你舒服吗？说话啊，柱间……我操得你更爽，是不是？”  
“你疯了，闭嘴。”  
“恼什么？被我说中了？”斑笑道，“以前你从没被这么大的肉棒干过，对罢？水户操你的时候什么样？是不是根本就填不满？”  
柱间发起抖来。斑竟然说出这种话……  
若柱间真要和他逞口舌之快，柱间不见得会输给他，可柱间从没听过这样的下流话，一时不知该怎么应答，可若真要说出“这种话”顶回去，他也说不出口。  
斑更快地向他体内操去，淫水一股股地被阳物挤出穴口，肉穴紧紧包裹着性器，不断收缩地吸着。  
“这时候你还要想水户吗？水户哪会让你这么舒服……”  
柱间看着他，脸上的红潮渐渐褪去了。  
“我还在想他。我每一天都在想他……你哪里都比不上水户。”  
柱间抬腿，利落地从斑的禁锢中脱出，抓着衣服合拢起来、系上带子。  
斑呆怔着。盛怒之下，他竟说不出话。  
柱间系好了衣服，与他隔着些距离。  
“你既知道我们的婚姻是有条件的，还屡次咄咄逼人是什么意思？我已经在顺从你，你还要将我逼到什么地步？”  
斑无法将这看做是顺从。柱间抗拒他，讽刺他，却认为胡搅蛮缠的是斑。  
“我们都在退让，但你的退让在我看来不值一提。你没有失去恋人，没有失去对自我的控制，更没有被羞辱着强迫成亲。你可以说这些和宇智波人力物力的付出相比不值一提，那是你的想法，我不想管。如果你想继续这段合作——这段婚事，我们需要继续互相配合，包括睁一只眼闭一只眼。不要总给自己找麻烦，斑。”  
斑听着，一句一句都刀锋似的在他身上割开。他称水户为恋人，说自己的退让不值一提……他们的婚事是‘合作’和‘互相配合’……  
那不是。斑僵硬着、战栗着在原地呆站。那不是，他不要一段合作的婚姻，不要睁一只眼闭一只眼，他爱柱间，他愿意失去一切来获取他的爱情——占有欲不能操纵他的疯狂和偏执，只有爱情。  
他想说话，想告诉柱间他爱他。但柱间与他正正好好地站在两个不同的世界里，他的声音、想法和感觉触碰到无形的墙壁，无法抵达。  
他可以用温柔的东西来表现他的爱，但那样一来他所能获取的比现在还要少。柱间不相信他，柱间厌恶他，所以无论他怎么做，柱间对他都只有“合作”这样的态度。或者是被迫妥协，或者是不得已……  
弦月在天上挂着，异常明亮，夜晚也异常地弥漫着漂浮的雾气。柱间点上蜡烛，火苗温顺地颤动，照着斑阴沉的脸。  
“你明白我想要的是什么。”  
斑终于开口。他站起身，也将衣服穿好了。  
“我明白，也知道我们无法达成一致，但我不想再吵。你我都不可能满足对方的全部要求，我们都要让步。”  
以斑难以理解的速度和原因，柱间恢复了他平心静气的样子。这是让斑烦躁的另一个理由。柱间的态度和话语、那些并不尖锐的词句都留在他心上，沉重地碾压着，他心中混乱而悲哀，但柱间已不在意了，他只看着眼下的状况，只要解决这场他不愿浪费时间的谈话、思考如何避免这种情况再次发生。  
“你连和我说话也不愿意。”  
“我是不想吵架——”  
“也不想在我身上花费时间。”  
“我们不能把精力都浪费在争执上，”柱间强调，他留意到了斑的言外之意，但如果做出回应，他只能给出更多否定、带来斑的更多恼怒，“如果你希望这段婚事长久，我们可以有些约定，在力所能及的范围之内，我们不必互相勉强，双方都能心满意足。”  
他又在暗示分居。  
斑望着朦胧月色下的柱间。他在这一刻直白地恨他。一种浅薄的、却理由充足的恨。  
柱间承认了他不愿花费时间在自己身上，并想要一劳永逸地解决这问题——减少他们的交流。柱间不愿同他吵架，甚至，或许连说话也不愿。  
斑恨他的态度，却无法放弃柱间。此刻柱间的面庞被烛火镀了一层熹微的光芒，让他见过的所有面貌出众的男女都黯然失色，斑更想要他，就算斑瞎了眼、就算柱间没长着五官，他也想要他。  
于是斑更恨他。  
“我不能和你约定任何东西。我要的不是你公事公办的态度，也不是解决事务一样解决你我的问题。你知道我对你的感情，你理应给我同样的东西——像其他夫妻一样。”  
“我做不到，”柱间轻声答道，他目光诚挚，让斑恐惧，“这你早就清楚。 ”  
“我要的不是这样的回答，你至少要尝试一下。我兴师动众做的这一切……如果不爱你，我为什么要这样做？”  
“你爱得不对。”  
“那么你至少告诉我，我要怎么做，才能得到我想要的东西？”  
柱间的回答礼貌性地推迟片刻，让斑不至于太狼狈。  
“你得不到。”  
斑忽然平静下来。  
他刚刚的混乱和瞬间的绝望被冲洗得干干净净，他什么也不必在乎，无需心碎，更不必痛苦。  
柱间望着他游移不定的眼睛——斑又自顾自地陷入他的痛苦与无望中。正如他自顾自地宣称他对柱间的爱与渴望，自顾自地破坏柱间的生活，同时兴致盎然地、以奉献的姿态毁坏他自己。  
“我们不必总是剑拔弩张，也不必有这些矛盾，你也不要想的太多了，”柱间劝道，“如果可以，我希望我们仍是从前的样子，像我们小时候那样，你仍是我的朋友。”  
“你爱过水户吗？”斑忽然问，“如果你爱过他、知道那种感觉，为什么还会说出这样的话？我和你不是朋友，我们是夫妻。难道你能将水户当做朋友吗？”  
柱间惊诧地望着斑。  
他有过一个恋人，只有那一个。他得到了爱情中最好的一切，然后他们被拆散。现在斑做出受辱的样子，在他明知道提起水户他们二人都不舒服的情况下，他还是说出水户的名字，甚至用柱间与水户的感情来与此刻的他们作对比。  
柱间疲倦极了。  
水户从不是他的朋友。他们相遇的第一次，水户就为柱间留下从未有过的愁绪和渴望。那是他从未体会过的东西，那不是朋友能带来的。  
他们相恋，他们有过那样熠熠闪光的过去。然后在这个夜晚，水户的名字在拆散他们那人的口中被反复提及。斑示意着他有他的酸涩和不甘，就好像柱间不会为此痛苦。  
“睡罢，我不想再说了。”柱间回到被褥旁，却被斑拽住。  
“到这一步……难道就没有补救的方法？”斑问。  
“短时间内我想不到。”柱间心灰意懒答道，话语中带着明确的意味：他加上了时间的限定，只是为了不把话说死。  
斑抓着柱间的手臂，他想就此沉默，一言不发，却更想解释。  
“我爱你，”他说道，很匆忙似的，于是话语中完全没有爱，只是孤注一掷的苦，“我比水户更爱你。”他咬牙切齿，通红的眼中有光闪过。  
柱间在这一刻切实地感觉不忍。这是他们共同的悲哀。  
他们不应是这种模样。他们意气风发的少年时代，甚至他们刀光血影的战争年代，那些幼稚、单纯的过去，那些残酷却纯粹的时光。那才是他们。  
“你应该去爱别人。你没有你认为得那么不堪，你有爱人的能力，只是暂时选错了路。”

斑无法再看着柱间了。  
拉门外好亮。那抹光在外面，一整个世界都在这间房子之外。  
他向柱间笑，神色并不夸张，只有眼中流动的疯狂。  
“你怎么能愚钝到这种地步？一场以战争、屠族、杀人作为代价和要挟的爱情，怎么可能转让给别人？你以为我的爱情如此肤浅、还是因为你和水户之间的感情就是如此浅薄、于是你以为爱情就只是这种东西？他给你的太少了，是吗？你根本不爱他，你以为是爱的东西什么也不是，不过是好感和习惯，你以为那就是爱情，可以放弃，可以转移到旁人身上去，那么我告诉你，我给你的东西给不了别人，我不强迫第二个人，也不爱第二个人。你未免小看了我。”

他在这里耽搁得够久了。这一晚他不像宇智波斑，宇智波斑不乞求任何东西。  
他不想再与柱间说下去，不听他的答话就走了。可进入走廊时，斑还是抱着荒谬的幻想。  
拉门会在他身后开合，然后是柱间的声音传来。柱间甚至不必说什么好听的话，不必说太晚了、天冷了、夜里不要出门，也不必问他去哪里，哪怕他只是说，后天还要开会、你这时走是什么意思……哪怕是这样的话。  
斑走到门口时，没有听到柱间的脚步声；他走进院中，萧瑟的风也吹不醒他；离开千手的庭院，踏出千手的领地时，那念头仍没散去。  
或许柱间会追上来，他只是迟了些。

柱间在房中呆站着，他只想结束谈话、早早睡觉，可斑却忽然走了。他已经不再为这天晚上的争执对斑生气了，甚至斑刚刚离开，他还想叫住他。  
可对于斑刚刚的那一段话，柱间无法回应。就算叫他回来，他们的问题也不见得就能解决。至少此刻，柱间只感觉混乱。  
门外急匆匆地传来脚步声，扉间直接拉开门进来。  
“斑走了？”  
柱间点头，在被褥上坐下。“我们吵了一架。”  
扉间忽略掉这个听起来好像他们真的是夫妻似的说法。  
“他去哪了？”  
“不知道。可能回宇智波了。”  
“然后呢？”扉间在他面前坐下，“他还会回来吗？”  
柱间抬头，“如果你想问我们的婚事是不是就此作废，那却是没有这样的好事。他会回来。”柱间又想到刚刚斑的一番话，心中一片混沌。  
见他脸色奇怪，扉间追问斑说了什么，柱间八九不离十地复述了那一大通话。  
“这有什么稀奇的？你不应该早就明白了？不然他疯癫到这种地步、只是为了让你难堪？”  
“我当然知道，但听他这样说出来……”  
柱间没再说下去，暗自怀疑他和水户之间的爱情是否也刻骨到如此地步。他们确实相爱，在分离之前一直都过于顺利，甚至稍显平淡，可难道只因如此，他们的爱情就比不上斑一意孤行的偏执？  
柱间沉思半晌，忽然抬头望着扉间，“你饿不饿？”  
“还好……你岔开话题干什么？”  
“觉得没什么好去想了，可我倒真的饿了，吵架大概太耗费体力。我去厨房看看有没有吃的。”柱间起身向外走，不想惊醒仆人，于是也没打算叫他们，扉间一把抓住他的衣裳。  
“话还没说完呢，万一后天开会时斑还没回来怎么办？”  
柱间回头，无所谓地看着扉间，“去请，去劝——反正我不会去。他不回来，那就等两天好了，就当给族老们放放假，他们都一大把年纪了，每天拖着一把老骨头……”  
他根本没放在心上，扉间觉得兄长说的也有道理，于是他也干脆站起来，和柱间去厨房找食物，但两人刚在走廊上走了没几步，就碰见迷迷糊糊爬起来的仆人。  
“少爷们要出门吗？”  
“不出门。你去睡，不用管我们。”柱间道。  
年轻的仆人揉着眼睛，“不管两位少爷，明天淳叔就要好好管教我了。你们要找什么？我去拿。”  
“除了酒和建村，兄长大概什么都不要。”扉间叹道。  
柱间笑起来，和扉间开着玩笑、走去餐室了。

斑和他生了气，说了那一大通话，又是不满，又是受辱似的，他匆忙走了，也不知什么时候回来、要生气生上多久，但柱间还是觉得十分轻松。毕竟，和斑一起生活不怎么愉快，有斑在身边也并非多么惬意的事——在他们是眼前这种尴尬身份的前提下。  
柱间不愿想刚刚的争执，只想这天晚上喝得痛快些，扉间却不断分心，计算着如果耽搁了开会，建村的进程又会有多少影响。  
柱间毫不在意的安慰并没让扉间宽心多少。  
“后天他必然不会回来，大后天也不见得。所以这几天你就干脆别操心了。”  
“兄长还不如不说，这样一来我不是更犯难了？”  
“说的好像这是我的不是，”柱间笑道，倒满了酒给他，“有你这样和兄长说话的吗？来来来，罚酒——”  
他们一直喝到天明。  
柱间好久没这样痛快过了，他喝得酩酊大醉，在黎明到来时搂着扉间的脖子，和他在门廊上醉醺醺地等着太阳升起。  
这时的黎明像夜晚，潮湿又阴冷。扉间让他披着羽织，柱间喝多了酒，身上发热，把羽织扔回到房里去，搂着扉间的脖子、盯着东方的一点白光不放。  
“可别是阴天。”扉间道。  
“说什么胡话，太阳马上就升起来了，”柱间道，又在扉间身上拍了拍，“你思考的方式也不像个年轻人，缜密是好事，但也不必总去做最坏的打算，苦大仇深的……现在的情况，连我都觉得没那么可怕，不过是复杂一点儿罢了，你还愁眉苦脸的干什么。”  
两人又干了一杯。  
“确实不必一直愁眉苦脸，”扉间答道，“等你身体恢复、没有热潮期也不再依赖他，这些复杂就都消失了。”  
他说得笃定，仿佛知道些什么似的。柱间盯着他。  
“我在找缓解热潮期的方法。你不必一辈子和他拴在一起。”

那天他们久违地见到了日出。漫天的金色光芒将这世界一口吞下，深夜的露水，清晨的凉气，潮湿的树木、土壤、湖泊与人家，之前的黑暗、阴霾、萧瑟与冷，一切都被日光点燃，糅合进壮丽的、宏大的图画中。太阳以压倒性的姿态将万物染上它的颜色。没有人能抗拒这样的力量。

第十三章

千手家忽然热闹起来了。  
家中仍旧只有柱间、扉间兄弟二人以及众仆，但少了外人在这里，众人都心满意足又喜气洋洋似的。  
午饭之后，柱间与扉间把书房翻了个底朝天，扉间又让人去医院和资料室里取来许多卷轴，这些东西扉间都提前研究过，所以借与拿时也都很容易找到。  
扉间不想让柱间因为身体受制于人、就要被困在宇智波家三年五载，多一天都不想他留在那宅子里。柱间成亲后，他一刻不停地找着缓解方法，一面想着未来如何对付宇智波。虽说双方已联手建村，但扉间不信任他们，也早因为柱间和宇智波结了仇——他不去想这些是否只是斑一人的错，可选了那样的人当族长，宇智波众人的脑袋究竟好不好用也很值得怀疑。  
至于脱离了斑的控制、是否要让柱间和水户和好，扉间也没想过。他还没考虑那么多，总之要先把柱间从宇智波家救出来，之后，就在家中和自己一直住着好了，反正许多年来，他们都是这样的。  
早早晚晚，扉间都要把他带回来。

柱间读书时速度快，吃书一般。一会儿的功夫，十几本书籍从他左边移到右边，都已细细看过了。翻阅过医书，他又翻起那些古旧的卷轴，与扉间一同寻找解除标记的办法。  
父亲在世时，常说柱间异想天开。后来柱间长大些，他异想天开的主意被他亲自一一实践，尽数成真，父亲这般评价他的时刻少了些，但仍觉柱间想法荒唐，天方夜谭。  
如今柱间坐在医书中，又在做难以实现的荒唐事。  
扉间研究这些已有段日子了，他将得出的结论写在几个卷轴上，并说已找到了缓解热潮期反应的方法，只是药物需要时间试验，只有副作用降到最低，他才会同意柱间服药。至于解除标记，此事碍于宇智波的血继限界，想要缓解，难度很大。  
“也并不急于一时，眼下建村重要，这件事慢慢来就好。”  
柱间拿着卷轴，一面看一面喝茶。他一分心急也没有，医书翻得多了，柱间确定他不会这一生都被斑控制，如此便不必忧心，他更轻松起来。  
两人翻着医书，正说着话，仆人来报，说泉奈来了。  
“你换个地方见他，别在这里。”扉间示意着满地的医书与卷轴。  
“不必了，让他进来。”柱间对仆人道。他想离开斑，这并非秘密，泉奈就算知道、就算转告给斑，亦无关紧要。柱间也从不觉得泉奈是威胁。  
片刻后，泉奈带着他的武士刀与傲慢一同走进来，身旁跟随着一名年轻忍者。后者高挑精瘦，神色拘谨，眉眼间却有些媚态。  
泉奈看起来很高兴。  
而柱间立即成了更高兴的那个。  
访客不会带着属下走进别人家中，泉奈也从未如此。可今日他带了旁人走进柱间家里，可知必定关系匪浅。柱间立即将其他事通通抛之脑后，真诚、甚至单纯地为泉奈高兴。  
“你带朋友过来了？”柱间起身迎上去，他没用“恋人”一词，怕唐突了年轻的情侣，但他热切的语调还是暴露了他的想法。  
泉奈的神色轻蔑又得意，听柱间这样问，脸却僵了。他以为能见到柱间面如土色，柱间却误会了。  
“白夜是我哥哥的‘朋友’。”泉奈道，在“朋友”一词上不必要地用力强调。

泉奈极少对斑的所作所为提出异议，也很少干涉他的生活。但自从斑与柱间搅在一起，泉奈不得不一次次对斑提出反对。自柱间来到宇智波，家中族中令人烦恼之事数不胜数，这日斑终于将那人抛下不管，回到宇智波来，泉奈也松了口气。  
族人与千手开会数日，这日休息，一部分宇智波族老回到家中，另一部分不想在路上折腾，仍留在千手。他们不知斑已回到宇智波，更不知那二人感情出了问题。于是泉奈特意从宇智波赶来，告诉诸位暂时不再开会，他来接诸位族老回宇智波。  
“推迟了？”有族老问。  
“‘暂时’推迟，”泉奈道，“诸位或许已预料到了，我们与千手不和，合作过程中有冲突与摩擦也很正常。具体情况我不清楚，诸位也不必忧心，待千手对我们低头，会议自然会继续。”  
“族长在哪？”  
“他已回宇智波了。”泉奈道。  
族老追问斑是何时回去的，泉奈不觉得这有追问的必要，不耐烦地回答是昨日夜里。  
几名族老表情微妙。或许是由夜里回到宇智波这一结果、推断出斑是因半夜与柱间吵架、心中不快，才临时起意离开的。  
他们对斑不满，但眼下斑不在此处，无法对他抱怨，倒是泉奈就在眼前，正有可提醒、教育他的地方。  
族老们在他脸上打量，认为他这种态度还是早早改了为好。  
“泉奈，你年纪也不小了，”一名族老道，泉奈诧异话题如何就转移到了自己身上，那人继续说道：“应该明白，宇智波不需要从这种肤浅的东西上获取成就感。”  
泉奈不禁呆滞。他确实为斑与柱间的不愉快而心情愉悦，且不认为这有什么不对。  
这天清早，泉奈得知斑在夜里赶回家中，立即猜想他与柱间生了龃龉，顿时心情大好，心想斑或许终有对柱间厌倦的一日，说不定他终于舍得抛开柱间，不再被勾了魂魄似的对他着迷。  
或许，他们也终于能摆脱千手——这可是连月来的第一件好事，他为此高兴也不行么？  
泉奈不仅为此高兴，更要推波助澜。他需要一切重回正轨。斑被迷了心智，但他没有。他无法控制结盟与建村，但他至少能让斑离柱间远些。  
泉奈决定先找个人来。  
而白夜几乎是送上门来的。  
对于那个可以让柱间碍眼的存在，泉奈要求的不多：姓宇智波，模样好些，身家、性情说得过去。白夜几天前才执行任务回来，泉奈和他熟识不过六七天，就忽然发现了白夜“另有他用”。泉奈恨不能立刻带着他去见斑，告诉斑不要管柱间如何、先和白夜相处着试试看，虽说他比不上柱间，但至少他是本族人，顺从，既不会惹斑生气，也不会让泉奈自己和父亲看不顺眼。  
泉奈没立刻这样做，他还没昏头。这时斑心情不好，泉奈打算晚些时候再招惹他，告诉他就算没有找外室的打算，也不耽搁他身边多几个人——不需要有名分，不要看得多严重，这只是桩随意的事。  
有了别人，斑会渐渐不再把柱间看得那么重要也未可知。  
没有千手人碍眼，泉奈自然高兴。他等待着一场漫长的分离，等待家中、族里恢复往日的平静。就算要建村，也不见得一定要拉扯上这场婚姻。  
泉奈抓着白夜和他一起出门，在路上随口说了两句，让白夜明白他的意思。  
“昨天我哥回来了。他和千手那位似乎不太愉快……你现在还没婚约，是罢？”  
两句话一前一后，足够白夜明白他的意思，也明白他被族长家的少爷卷进一场拒绝不得的苦差里，他应了一声，没再多说，跟着泉奈继续走。  
到了千手，泉奈去接族老们，刚刚说明来意，甚至还来不及提起白夜这事，就被族老浇了一头冷水。  
族老们认为他太年轻躁动，且想法浅薄，徒有热情，而热心的地方也不正确。  
斑与千手柱间搅在一起，做出了种种荒唐事，于是族老对泉奈期待很大。泉奈已长大了，要背负更多责任，他未来会成为族长的左膀右臂，不能总是如今的模样。  
“千手此时如何并不重要，”一名族老道，“我们在筹备建村，为这件事我们付出了精力和时间，已取得了些进展，就算对千手看不顺眼，我们也不希望正在做的事被莫名打断。你父亲年纪大了，族长也需要你的协助，我们都对你抱有更多期待，你要承担的重量远不止如此。宇智波和千手起了摩擦，绝不是一件应该让你快意的事。”  
泉奈觉得脸上挂不住了，也迟缓地感觉到他的幼稚。可他为这件事高兴，也不全是错事……  
族老们并未多说，各自走了。泉奈在疑惑中带着白夜去柱间家，族老的话在耳边重复许久，他连脚步也沉了许多，但当仆人拉开千手的门请他进去时，他心中就只有让柱间好看这一件事。  
他被仆人带去书房，柱间和他弟弟一样，正不成体统地坐在满地的卷轴和医书里，还荒唐地把白夜误认为是泉奈的恋人。

“你误会我和他，就好像我对哥哥的人有什么企图似的。”  
泉奈接上刚刚的话。他的暗示已无法更明显了。  
柱间惊讶地向白夜打量，很快笑了。  
“原来是这样，”他对白夜打了招呼，向门口走去，“我们还是换个房间，这里太乱，不好接待客人。我以为你是一个人来的，想着在书房见面也没事，只是乱些……”  
泉奈没答话，他望着满地的卷轴，然后对上扉间的眼睛。扉间不做反应，继续埋头去找他要的东西。  
柱间请两人进了会客室，也不问泉奈来做什么，将泉奈到家中来当做再正平常不过的事，让仆人端茶、上点心，和泉奈聊天，问他最近在忙些什么，田岛这几日身体怎么样等等。  
“你不问问哥哥怎么样？他还是你的夫君罢？”泉奈喝了口茶。  
柱间又想笑，又觉得无可奈何。泉奈找了个人给斑，同时还要让自己承认他与斑的婚姻。  
“他在和我生气，我不好赶在他气头上去找他。”柱间答道。  
“听起来还真是个苦差，有人替你去做就好了。”泉奈笑，明晃晃地示意着白夜可以顶替柱间。  
柱间巴不得此事能成真。年轻人尽说大话，真能有人替了他这苦差倒好，可前一晚听了斑那一番话，柱间知道这事几年内决不能成真。  
“你果真能帮上我倒好了，只怕这事没那么容易。但你若常劝劝斑，却没有坏处。说不定哪一日，这事就有指望了。到时无论情况如何，你都一样可以来千手、到家里来……”  
说着说着，柱间忽然停下。他暂时忘了泉奈并不喜欢千手、也不喜欢他这一事实，记起来后，于是改口去说其他事。  
柱间这样的态度，更显露出他对斑的不在意。泉奈这才发现，此事对柱间无关紧要，反而是宇智波的耻辱。柱间完全不在乎他和兄长的婚姻，甚至还想要甩掉包袱似的甩掉这桩婚事，他半分恼怒也没有，整个人快活极了。  
“你去看看族老，告诉他们稍等我片刻。”泉奈拉下脸来，支开了白夜。  
泉奈渐渐明白了族老之前的话。许多时候，他确实想法过于单纯，考虑不周。  
柱间并未在意他的沉默和不满（反正泉奈总是对他不满），只是剥掉滚热的栗子皮，一个个放到泉奈面前，催促他趁热吃。  
“你好歹吃些，几个栗子怕什么。”  
泉奈拿起栗子吞着，不想柱间以为他胆小、怕食物有毒似的。  
“斑生气了？早上他说了什么？”  
泉奈笑了声。  
“你既不在乎，就不用问出这些话来。我看到书房里满地的卷轴了，你想脱离兄长的控制……既如此，还问这些做什么。”  
柱间并不抬眼，继续剥栗子。  
“我们分开是早晚的事。这件事和你无关，其实你该庆幸。我和斑已经在为这段关系头疼，有两人陷在里面就够了。我只希望分别的那日别太难看，也早些到来才好。你适当劝劝他罢，泉奈。我确实怪斑做了这一切，但这不意味着我会高兴见到今日我和他都不痛快的局面。眼前还有正事要考虑，这也要麻烦你劝他。公事要紧，让斑早些回来罢。”  
泉奈不敢相信他听到的，柱间竟说得如此轻易。  
“让哥哥回来？”他睁大了眼睛，“不该是你回宇智波吗？”  
“会议已经在千手召开了，没有忽然改主意的道理。斑也不是小孩子，不需要我去哄他。”  
“你至少要道歉。”泉奈道。说出这句话的同时忽然发现他对整件事因果如何并不清楚。  
柱间笑了，更觉得尴尬。为了什么道歉？为他无法爱斑？  
“这是我和他的事，还是不说了。今天给你带些什么回去？上次的酒还要不要了？”  
泉奈瞪着他，不知说什么好。  
那日他回宇智波时，千手的马车跟着一同回来了，带着一车的酒。  
家中的仆人不明真相。他们见到斑深夜独自归来，推测两人吵了架，现在泉奈带着千手的一车东西回宇智波，众人都以为这是柱间低头赔礼的意思。  
但泉奈知道，这与“赔礼”完全无关，只是柱间单纯又愚蠢的好意，他送了好些吃的和酒，简直是拿泉奈当孩子哄。  
泉奈刚走进院子，斑就过来问今日的情况——或者说，他过来问柱间的情况。他说了什么，在做什么，是否还在家里。  
“他见到你还说了什么？他生气了？”  
他不生气。这还不止，因你不在身边，他高兴得不得了。泉奈想着，越发气闷。哥哥对柱间依然挂心，就像不知道柱间从不在乎他似的。  
斑这种淡然却痴情的样子忽然惹恼了他。  
泉奈草草答复了斑。那句话说出口时，他竟有些开心。  
他知道他本应为哥哥感到愤怒、不平，甚至同情，但他只有幸灾乐祸——我和父亲劝了你那么久，你充耳不闻，结果这就是他给你的东西，这就是你狂热、不计后果地爱着他得到的回报。  
“他在计划离开你。他在书房里研究医术，想要消除标记。”泉奈答道。  
斑刚刚想到的一连串问题和假设忽然消失了。

通知族老们开会时间延期后，柱间不得不对众人解释了一番缘由。这时千手和宇智波倒有默契了，千手族老也不认同推迟会议的做法，他们听说了斑深夜赶回宇智波一事，于是对柱间直言，不要让私事干扰到公事。  
“和宇智波的谈判进展到今天这步并不容易，请族长尽早恢复双方的会议才好。”  
“我当然也希望如此，可如今——”  
“难道要千手族长对宇智波低头吗？让族长本人去对宇智波斑道歉、在柱间并没做错任何事的情况下？”扉间道，“这几日休息不会白白浪费。连日都在举行会议，族老们暂且歇息，千手也趁此机会让宇智波看清我们双方的位置——这件事会很快解决，至于结果，诸位会比宇智波的族老们更满意。”  
扉间态度强硬，族老们不便立即否定。再者，他的话也着实有道理。  
事实上，扉间并不知道柱间与斑究竟发生什么事，但他站在柱间这一边，自然要为他说话。  
“诸位不必忧心，眼下有了三四日假期，正好暂作休息，养精蓄锐，”柱间接上话，“如果哪位愿意、就和我一同出发，北上去热闹的市镇看看，我们在建村时也可有些参考。”  
这话却没人接了，连扉间也不知该怎么说。  
柱间所说的“热闹的市镇”不过是几处略大的村镇和集市，各地都在征战，哪一处也不繁华，那几处地方因为各种买卖与营生的需要、聚集起一些人家，虽热闹，却也十分混乱，甚至下等，怎么看也不该是族长涉足的地方。  
但柱间坚持如此，众人也只得顺遂他的意愿，连扉间也一同去了。  
出门之前，柱间安排了人每日去宇智波，问斑什么时候回来、继续会议。他至少要给斑台阶下。

柱间要去镇上看看，当日就出发了，包括他的属下以及族老在内的十几人与他一同去了。到达目的地后，忽然天降大雨，这日只得继续休息。柱间却坐不住，顶着雨同扉间出门去赌坊了。  
那日柱间手气不好，一轮轮地输，很快便输掉数量蔚为可观的赌注，但他反而下注更大，众人都开始注意他了。  
旁人都对他留心，想要小偷小摸的也混在赌桌旁，扉间于是一直站在柱间身旁，他不必做什么，只是站在那里，已有种威慑力。赌桌旁混乱拥挤，扉间的手无处可放，胳膊于是搭到了柱间身上。他们是兄弟，这种程度的亲密不值一提，两人都未在意。  
柱间输得够呛，终于将扉间的钱也输光后，这才退出赌局。  
只是他刚转过身，就立即呆了。  
扉间迟缓地将手臂从柱间身上收回。但为时已晚，斑正阴沉地盯着那只手，泉奈的目光也在同样的地方，看着导火索。  
“你们怎么也在这里？”  
柱间见宇智波兄弟脸色不善，却并未想过是因为扉间与他亲密的缘故，只是高兴他们能在这里不期而遇，或许借此机会劝一劝斑，这次的风波也就平息了。泉奈给斑找的那年轻人也跟在他们身旁，十分尴尬。

斑不答话，目不转睛地看着柱间。  
他是个傻瓜，无药可救。他的世界向来井然有序，直到柱间打乱一切。他为柱间烦乱，生活一团乱麻。  
他们是夫妻，可陷入混乱的只有斑一人。现在他见到了柱间，他在赌桌上笑得畅快，他那不知分寸的弟弟扉间揽着他的腰。  
在柱间与扉间发觉之前，斑已提前注意到了他们。他无法注意不到，赌坊中的人都在看着他们，对那两人议论纷纷，说他们或许是私奔跑出来的，因为就算是赌钱，也没有这样大手笔的赌法，而他们举止亲密，如同情人，甚至，柱间输了钱，扉间便拿自己的钱包给他，由得他全部输掉，亦不在意。  
柱间却听不见旁人在说什么。他只看着骰子，只顾着笑。  
他心中没有斑，更没有爱情。斑怀疑他或许连心也没有。他在意的就只有他想要的东西，他想做的事。  
柱间对这之外的一切都不在乎，同时也毫不在乎地摧毁斑的世界。  
斑正要说话，泉奈已抢先开口了。  
“我们只是随便走走，原是进来躲雨的。见到你们，我还道是认错了人——旁人都说你们是私奔的情人呢。”  
柱间并未与斑生气，脸上还有笑意，听到这句，他最初竟不明白泉奈在说什么，毕竟被污蔑与亲弟弟有染，这样的指控还是头一遭。倘若只是污蔑他也就罢了，却竟连扉间也被牵涉进来。  
“污蔑不是玩笑，泉奈。”柱间应道，笑容也收敛起来。  
泉奈顿时心虚。他从前多次顶撞柱间，说过许多难听话，柱间从不在意，泉奈并未想到这次他会认真。他知扉间没有和柱间如何，他不过想借题发挥、讽刺他们两句罢了。  
“如果你们没有出现在这里，且不是这种模样，自然不会惹人误会，也怨不得泉奈。”斑道。  
柱间惊诧，却不好与斑争执，毕竟两族还要合作。再者，他了解斑，此时斑在气头上，说什么都不会听，更不可能道歉。  
“你明知并非如此，还污蔑扉间做什么？倘若你对我不满，直说就好，不必找由头来吵架。”  
柱间不愿与他多说，立即离开了。扉间赶快跟上来。  
雨已停了。  
“你生气了？”扉间问。  
“多多少少，”柱间答道，“倘若只是针对我也就罢了，竟把你也牵连进来……如今不好同他们翻脸，斑在气头上，更是说什么都没用。”  
“泉奈也不是那个意思，”扉间道，“他只是找个理由给你添堵，斑也是。”  
见扉间竟为宇智波说话，柱间很诧异，更为扉间委屈。被人污蔑，扉间却能做到不介意，仍旧以两族合作的大局为重。  
“你也不必为他们开脱，就算恼火，也不该说这种侮辱人的话。”  
柱间还要再劝劝扉间，扉间却完全不在意似的，把话题岔开了。  
两人在镇上走了一会儿。这附近的住家和店铺乱得不成样子，无法为他们提供建村的有益参考，却让他们得以避开许多错误决定。  
“……没有分区，道路也不像话，连保护众人的安全都难做到，更不用说万一有个洪水地震——”  
柱间说着，一面与扉间迈进客栈，正好见到斑一行三人站在柜台前。  
泉奈拒绝和他们有目光交流，名为白夜的年轻人也看着一边，只有斑盯着柱间。  
“你们住在这里？”斑问。  
“是啊。”柱间答道。  
“我们换一家。”泉奈道。  
刚刚从柜台后走出来的伙计正要引他们去房间：“几位还随我去客房吗？”  
斑没答话，跟着伙计走了，泉奈虽然不悦，也只有跟上斑。  
柱间有些为难。他们同住在一家客栈，理应一同用餐，这地方虽破烂，却有许多忍者路过，被人知道千手同宇智波住在一处、却分开用餐，会被认为两族间生了嫌隙。这样的谣言对他们不利，更何况两族现在的关系原本就不好。  
“几顿饭而已，还是要一起吃的，”晚饭之前，柱间对扉间道，“我这就去请他们，我们一同去餐室，大家都过去了。你倘若不介意，就和我一起去，免得斑或泉奈认为你还在对他们生气。”  
扉间倒是无所谓，与柱间一同去了。  
两人走去斑一行人居住的那侧，柱间走到拉门外唤斑，正值伙计带着许多人走过，声音嘈杂，柱间听见房内似是有人应了一声，便拉开门进去了。  
柱间呆了呆，竟不明白自己见到了什么似的。待看清了，他立即回过神，表情从容，语气也十分平静。  
“过来和我们一起吃饭罢。”  
斑抬头望他，碰着白夜脸颊的手也放下了。

泉奈更恼火了。哥哥被柱间气得回了千手，他们在赌坊中遇到柱间，他却正嘻嘻哈哈地赌钱，高兴得不像话，知道泉奈给斑另找了一人也毫不在意似的。  
泉奈憋着气，无处发泄，在房中待不下去，散心去了。  
他带来的那年轻人也要和他一同出门，被泉奈喝止了。  
“你和哥哥留在这儿。”  
泉奈独自出门了。他既然要把白夜介绍给哥哥，就不能不让两人独处。出门时，泉奈让伙计送酒到斑的房里去，把酒窖搬空了才好。  
斑不声不响地喝着酒，他只想着这几日的事，根本不曾注意房中还有另一人。后来白夜见他着实喝得太多，劝了几句，斑这才留意到他。  
泉奈怕也是疯了。这样的人，也配顶替柱间？就算是要恶心柱间，他也不配。  
“你走罢。”斑道。  
白夜却不敢。他走了，泉奈回头必然要找他的麻烦。族长兄弟二人，哪一个他也不敢得罪，眼下斑醉酒又心绪不佳，模样着实可怕，他想了想，竟不敢开口，更不知要说什么，只有在原地呆坐着。  
见那年轻人还未离开，斑只道是连他也不遵从族长的话，于是倾身向前，伸出手去，右手覆在对方的脸颊与头发上打量着他。  
斑不开口，只是看着他，目光让人毛骨悚然。  
纵使他要让柱间恼火，也决计不会选个如此平庸的人。  
可柱间根本不在乎他。  
“我说了让你走。”斑说道。他盯着白夜，年轻人只是对上他的眼，也惊慌不已。  
正在这时，门外走过一群人，在嘈杂的脚步声之后，房间的拉门开了，柱间正站在门外。  
斑扳着白夜的脸，并无他意，见柱间进来，也只是将手松开了，但那年轻人原本就怕，这时见柱间来了，更乱了阵脚，他慌里慌张地起身，还碰歪了桌子，更惹人怀疑。  
柱间怔了怔，对这一幕却不在意，仍是对二人说道，“过来和我们一起吃饭罢。”  
扉间站在他身旁，神色很轻蔑。  
“你不要误会了，”斑道，“我和他没有怎么样。”  
“我没有误会，”柱间答道，“泉奈去哪了？”  
斑并未答话，心中隐约有了怒意。他与另一人举止亲密，柱间却不生气——他根本不在乎。  
自离开千手那日他就憋着火，无处发泄，这日见到柱间的反应，更认为他对自己薄情寡义。他付出的东西，柱间一样也见不到，甚至更糟——见到了也不在乎。  
“你们都出去。”  
白夜匆忙走了。扉间对柱间的实力心中有数，完全不担心，也走了。  
“又怎么了？”柱间问。  
斑无法答话。他已对柱间表明过心意，柱间完全不在乎。此时难道他要告诉柱间，他不满是因为柱间不在意他？  
这样的话要如何说出口？他多次对柱间表明心意，还不够吗？  
话语无法指引斑抵达任何地方，他也不需要话语。  
“晚饭就免了罢，我这天没胃口，”斑答道，“倒是对夫人想得紧。”  
柱间听出话中的意味，十分反感。  
“你在说什么？我的手下和千手的族老都住在这里，我们不去吃晚饭，反而在这种时候同房？这种时候，这种人多眼杂的地方，怎么可能。”  
“我要求如此，柱间。在这之后，从前的事一笔勾销，我这就和你回千手。”  
“别胡说了，你不吃就算了。”柱间不再理他，向外走去，却被斑一把扯了回来，按到榻上。柱间没料到斑会忽然出手，自然也没对他防范。  
“这又是在闹什么？”柱间推他，斑却是认真的，压着柱间不放，并开始扯他的衣服。  
柱间也不同他客气，当即用力，将斑打了出去。斑不肯让步，两人一来一往，就此动起手来。  
柱间只是抵抗着，不想同斑撕破脸，斑却是怒火中烧，就算这天不能得手，也要宣泄一通，他出手时毫不留情，竟如在战场上一样。  
火遁登时将屋子点燃了，柱间跃出房外。众人听见声响赶过来，扉间立即灭了火。  
柱间知道斑的脾性，旁人劝阻不了他，这日他要动手，也只得将他打退了再说。镇子上不好施展，柱间于是向镇外赶去，斑追了过去。  
扉间见怪不怪，拿钱赔偿给店家，又是安抚，又是道歉。几位族老与柱间的手下面面相觑，庆幸这日没有更多人在场、见到这一幕。

许多时候，柱间并不对斑掩饰他的神色，于是斑一次次见到柱间不加掩饰的惊讶，不加掩饰地认为他已彻底疯狂、丧失理智的神情。  
“忽然就动起手来，总要有个缘故罢！”柱间在战斗的间隙问道。  
“夫人不肯配合我，这缘故还不够吗？你既是我的夫人，怎么能不听话？”  
斑语气讥讽却轻松，仿佛这场打斗只是闲来无事、他并未生气似的。  
柱间知那些话都是借口，斑如此恼怒，必然不会只因柱间没有顺遂他的心意。仓促中，柱间想到刚刚那一幕，疑心斑在不满自己对他与旁人的亲密毫不在意，而之前斑负气离开千手，那时他就满心烦乱，那情绪早晚要爆发。  
他要打，柱间就陪他打。  
两人心中各自不满，积攒了许多怒气，动起手来毫不留情，仿佛回到了在战场上的日子——可就算那时，两人也不像今日这般剑拔弩张。  
他们终于停手时，山麓早已被摧毁，如风暴海啸同时袭来。而斑暂落下风，因受了伤无法起身。  
“打了一场，可痛快了？”柱间走到他身前。  
斑笑了一声。柱间的衣裳扯破了几处，但并未受伤。反倒是他自己，身上有好几处都在流血。  
这次柱间赢了，可柱间依旧什么都不知道。  
斑抹了把嘴角的血。  
“换了别人，恐怕早死在你手下了。”  
“换了别人，我何须认真？”柱间问。  
斑仍旧只是笑。  
“别人又何尝配得上站在你身边？”斑问道，“你问问自己，柱间，除了我，世上还有谁能和你站在一起？你对水户不能忘情，却不妨告诉我，他为你做了什么？”  
斑的声音疲乏沙哑，却仍有一分笑意。  
“你不必说他如何温柔周到，温柔周到人人都会，关怀备至也不值一提，他不过是陪伴你的时间长一些，除此之外，你倒是告诉我，他为你付出了什么？”  
柱间一时语塞。斑的话尽是歪理，他与水户感情深厚，岂是斑所能明白的？  
“说不出了？”斑问，眼中再度疯狂起来，“水户不曾为你付出任何东西，就迷住了你。而我为你违逆全族，不惜以战争与屠杀为代价，兴师动众，为你不顾一切、声名狼藉，你却将我视作仇人，不承认这是爱情。你告诉我，如果不是爱情，如果不是为你，我做这一切是为了什么？告诉我，柱间，还有什么是我没为你做的？还有什么是我做不到的？你要我的命吗？倘若我死了你能心甘情愿爱我，那我死了便是。或你要我的一条胳膊、一条腿，我又怎么会不给你？”  
柱间答不上话。他知斑所言非虚。  
柱间对他有怨气，可斑并非十恶不赦，他这一番话句句属实。柱间无法回应他的感情，却也知这感情难得，令人动容。斑性情暴烈，对待感情痴狂且不顾一切，一旦认真便彻底投入，将一切置之度外，这样的性情，这样对待感情的方式，即使是热恋中的爱侣，也少有人能做到。  
“斑……”  
柱间开了口，却说不下去。他已知道斑无法被说服，无法将这感情转移给另一人，还能如何劝他？  
柱间刚刚唤了斑的名字，声音温和下来。斑听了，心中又是一动，望着柱间道：“你倒是说说，还有什么是我不能为你做的？你说出来，也让我听听。就是挖了我的心，挖了我的眼睛，我又会有什么怨言？我能为你死，也能为你杀人，旁人的命重要，但不及你，一场屠杀也好，挖了别人的眼睛与心也好，又有什……”  
“兄长！”  
斑的话还未说完，泉奈匆忙赶来，立即打断他的话。  
斑意识到他刚刚险些说漏嘴，泉奈顿时紧张起来。  
“你们——你们在干什么？”他跑过来扶起斑，底气不足地向柱间指责。  
斑坐起来，堵在胸口的血吐了出来，模样甚是狼狈。柱间顾不得再与他生气，再者刚刚打斗了这一场，气也消了。他为斑疗伤，而泉奈心有余悸，来回望着两人。

柱间治好了斑的伤，与他以及泉奈一同回到镇上。那间客栈被毁坏了一面墙壁，幸好不是临街的一面，并不耽误生意，仍能正常营业。柱间回到客栈，对店家又一番道歉，又付钱给对方。  
午饭时间已过，扉间提议提前吃晚饭，但众人都没胃口。毕竟，若柱间与斑打伤了对方，两族连合作是否能继续也难说，哪里还有心思吃饭。但过了半晌，竟见两人一同回来了，什么也没发生似的，甚至和气了些，众人这才放心，催促着开饭上酒。  
族老们不知发生了什么，但夫妻间的事，他们外人也说不清，只要平安无事就好，其中的细节谁也不想过问。众人长舒一口气，感觉刚刚避过了一场灾祸，酒喝得尤其多。而斑同柱间刚刚与对方血战一场，这时喝得更是痛快。唯有扉间和泉奈没有碰酒，脸色也让人捉摸不透。  
众人喝酒到深夜，各自散去。斑与柱间仍在桌旁。  
柱间喝得上瘾，到底醉了。在他困倦时，斑拿走他的酒杯，吻着将他压在榻上。柱间迷茫地回应，被斑吻了半晌，这才清醒了些。  
“你根本不将我当做夫君了，”斑道，“倘若我果真和旁人有了什么，你不介意？”  
“怎么会完全不介意……两族正要合作，闹出这种事，还怎么联手？”  
“你心里就只有这一件事。”  
柱间强撑精神，与他说了几句，又觉得困了。他毫无防备，倒在榻上睡了，感觉到斑将他抱起来、走回房里，也懒得睁眼，更懒得醒来。  
斑把柱间抱回房中，正要去合上拉门，泉奈却来了。柱间伏在被褥上，已舒舒服服地睡过去了。  
“有事明天说。”  
“我来问清楚你的意思就走，”泉奈道，“你把白夜吓走了，他的事，你到底怎么打算？”  
“你不要再擅自做主了，这件事到此为止。”  
柱间翻了个身，怀里抱着一大团被子。纵使柱间衣衫整齐，斑也不想让泉奈见到这时的柱间，和他到走廊里去了。  
“这几日我不在家，你就想出这么荒唐的主意，如果千手信以为真，合作还怎么继续？”  
泉奈顿感无趣极了。  
“刚刚你还和他生气，打得死去活来，现在就拿合作的话来唬我……你对他不过是偏心罢了，”泉奈懒洋洋地道，“你为他着想有什么用？他连你和别人在一起也不在乎，更不在乎你。你还是另找个人，也不至于隔三差五不痛快。”  
“你别管了，快去睡。”斑催促，不想再听泉奈把事实一句句说出来。  
“你考虑一下，至少做出些改变，”斑回身要去拉房门，被泉奈挡住，“身边有个在意你的人，你也不必总想着柱间、总因他恼火了。白夜可以不进门，你把他养在外面，反正柱间也不在乎，大家睁一只眼闭一只眼——”  
“不要再提这事，”斑打断他，“我不娶侧室，也不要别人。”  
泉奈望着他，怔了怔，继而轻笑一声。  
“是啊，你不娶侧室，不要别人，你就是喜欢自己受苦。”  
他不再劝，转身走了。  
斑一时呆怔，在门边站了站，片刻后才回房里。  
柱间抱着被子睡得正香。几个时辰前斑对他怒火中烧，前一日对他怒不可遏，现在就全忘了。  
泉奈的话有道理。他着实在受苦。他置身火海，被火燎烧，求死不能。嫉妒与恨意折磨他，占有欲与渴望折磨他，爱情折磨他。  
可他无法拒绝痛苦。痛苦的源头是柱间。  
柱间睡得熟，像是在美梦中，四肢舒展，又如飞鸟一般。  
他的世界如旧。他和与斑相识的那日一样，他依旧快乐惬意，并未被一场没有回应的爱情扭曲。  
他和斑爱上他那时一样。他有宏大到荒唐的渴望，他拥有无与伦比的力量，他可以毁坏这世界，也可以让世界重生。  
同时，柱间顺带着，几乎是不经意地摧毁了斑。  
看得够久了，斑解开柱间的衣服，在柱间半醒半梦时分开他的腿。

感觉到异物进入身体时，柱间醒了，发现这并不是梦。他对着斑炙热的眼睛，不适地抓紧了他的手臂。  
柱间喝醉了，比平日更放松，醒来时，斑已抽出扩张的手指，柱间双腿大分着，斑用左手拇指在穴口由下向上抚弄，右手握着阳具抵在肉洞上。  
感受到发烫的阳物，柱间忽然身下一紧，性器竟然就这样硬了。  
他指望着斑不要注意他的反应，就算是注意到了也当做没看见，可斑与他期盼的正相反，他一只手套弄着柱间的性器，另一只手握着自己的阴茎，将顶端插入肉洞。浅浅地插进去再拿出来，反复几次，柱间身下空得难受，宁愿他赶快插进来、别再这样折磨人。  
柱间忍着不开口，斑也不说话，片刻后，穴口渐渐湿了，斑附身含住柱间的性器，四根手指挤进小洞。  
柱间立刻绷紧了身子，斑含着他的性器吞吐两下，继而不紧不慢地吸吮，舌尖来回舔着马眼，手指在小穴中抠挖不停。  
柱间又想挡住脸了。他被斑挑逗得阴茎发硬，后穴空虚地收缩，将斑的手指夹得紧紧的。  
斑压到柱间身上吻他，他刚一靠近，柱间嗅到他身上的味道，身下立刻湿了，斑抽出手指，将阴茎塞进去，缓缓操弄起来。柱间抓着他的后背，双腿极大地张开、缠到他身上，斑的身体紧贴着他，阴茎撑开小穴，向深处顶去。柱间这日异常放松，斑很快就顶到了敏感处，柱间浑身一抖，一大股淫水被阴茎从肉洞挤出，他想抬起腰来，迎合斑的抽插，但想到了眼前的人是谁，他正要抬起腰腹，却变成了向后躲去。  
“别躲开。”斑跟着他向前，更紧地压在他身上，阴茎在敏感处反复顶弄，柱间战栗着抓紧褥子，战栗着射了出来。精液落在两人身上，斑仍搂着他抽插不停。  
“等一会儿，”柱间刚刚射过，斑却还在猛烈地律动，他吃不消，一面向后躲一面哄斑，“别、别这么快，过一会儿再……”  
斑不听，向小穴深处又快又重地送腰，柱间崩溃着紧抓着斑的后背，身体已经不受他控制，又是疼又是舒爽，柱间紧闭着眼，无法去想眼前即将让他失控的人是斑。  
“你喜欢我，”斑继续操着，一只手攥着柱间的颈后，让他抬起头来、更容易地接受斑的亲吻和舔舐，“你只有这一条路。”  
他捏着柱间的下颚骨，让柱间合不上嘴，只能被他的舌头搅着口腔，两人的津液混到一起，同时柱间身下一直被他操干不停，肉棒碾压着肠壁，却只让小穴越来越紧缩，越来越痒。柱间合不上嘴，甚至咽下两人纠缠着亲吻的津液，斑开始舔他的嘴唇和脸，轻咬着柱间的下颚和脖子。柱间耳下被斑舔咬着，热气不断，阴茎顶上生殖腔的嫩肉、向内里挤去。柱间崩溃地推他，斑仍旧死死地搂着，两人的身体紧贴着反复摩擦，身体早已红了，更不必说交合处，挤出的淫液洇湿了褥子，肉穴紧咬着斑的阴茎，迫不及待地吞着。  
“够了，斑，”柱间本能地开始推他，不想在他面前过于难堪，“你快放开……”  
“人要为自己做的事负责，”斑仍旧激烈抽插着，“你毁了我，这是你的过错。你要负责，这是你欠我的。”  
柱间的眼大睁着，不明白他在说什么。斑也不需要他明白，斑只需要柱间变成他的。  
阳物终于挤进生殖腔时，柱间憋闷地呜咽一声，他紧闭着嘴，不想再发出声音，但阴茎重重地在他体内操着，柱间蹬着腿要让斑离自己远些，但他还没等用上力，就已经第二次被斑操射了。  
“停一下、你停一下——”柱间迷糊地求着他，斑不理会，发狠地向深处操着。柱间终于失控，脑中混沌，无法思考，连自己身在何地都不知道，只有几近疼痛的快感自身下绵延，以及无能为力的失控感。  
他在斑的操弄下战栗，忽然感觉体内紧含住的肉棒插得更重，然后便是一股股热流射进体内。柱间不由自主地大张开腿，斑的精液尽数灌进生殖腔去。柱间发着抖，身下失禁般涌出淫液。  
柱间想用手臂挡住脸，却动弹不得。  
他听见房中有脚步声，拉门开了又关，然后有人拉起他的腿，湿热的软巾从他身下擦过。  
自第一晚开始，自被斑标记开始，柱间偶尔会对同房有些畏惧。因为快感太多，因为高潮不仅摧毁身体、甚至凌驾于精神之上。这并非是有过一两次就不再经历的体验，他和斑是夫妻，他们朝夕相处，一天又一天，甚至数年。  
柱间甚至希望斑给他的只是粗暴的、缺乏快感的性事，这会在他们之间拉开距离。可一旦如今日这般，身体过于契合、高潮将他冲击得四分五裂时，柱间会厌恶自己。身体不会思考，身体只想靠近斑，在同房后仍渴望与斑接近，与此同时柱间努力让自己清醒，离斑远一些。  
接下来，斑温柔地为他清理身体，换掉濡湿的褥子，用干燥的、带着棉花被太阳晒过气息的被子将柱间包好。他知道这时柱间抗拒他的亲近和拥抱，于是只隔着被子将手搭在柱间身上。  
斑将他的生活搅得天翻地覆，甚至让他的身体也背叛自己，然后斑照料他，温柔地、温柔地亲吻他。  
斑抱着他，柱间疲乏困倦，动弹不得，在他怀中半睡不睡，任由斑轻轻抚弄他的头发。  
夜晚寂静，漫长而安宁，几乎凝固。  
斑吻他，在柱间迷糊时轻声说着，旧话重提。婚姻，爱情，直到他们死去的从一而终。  
柱间越来越困，正要睡去，斑吻着他，轻声道：  
“我们该要孩子了。”  
柱间要抗议，他脑中如被雷声碾压过一般。可身体渴求睡眠，渴求斑的拥抱与气息，他伏在斑怀中沉沉睡去。

第十四章

柱间的梦中是雨。他又见到了水户，就坐在柱间身前，轻声细语同他说话。他没有声音，柱间听不见他说了什么，却一直笑着。望着水户，他无法不笑。  
醒来时，柱间睡在斑怀中，身体赤裸着与他紧贴在一起，正是难舍难分的模样。  
窗外细雨绵绵，悄声打在屋檐与尘土上，仿佛还在梦中一般。  
但斑就在他身旁，于是这不会是梦。  
柱间披上衣服离开。  
他去沐浴，但还未回到房中，就见斑已神色不悦地寻了出来。他刚刚离开房间，正要找柱间，似乎以为他不辞而别，正觉得恼火。见柱间还在这里，眼中的恼怒才散去。  
“怎么醒得这么早？”斑走过来扶他。同房之后，柱间时常会有一会儿觉得不适。  
“听见雨声了。”他答道。  
走廊上有格子窗，已打开了。窗外骤雨初歇，空气也清新起来。  
“我们只有在外面等上片刻了，”斑拥着柱间走过房门口、走到窗前，“刚刚我出来寻你，正好仆人进去收拾房间了。客栈终归不比家里方便。”  
柱间听着他话中的意思，似乎已有了和好之意。  
“我和几位族老还要在镇上停留一二日，回千手时，你同我一起回去罢。”  
“好，”斑答道，“我和你回去……我们也要计划着孩子的事了。”  
柱间仍有些困倦，听了这话，昨夜的雷声又在他耳边轰鸣起来。他这才意识到自己已将斑昨日的话忘了。他还以为那只是梦。  
“这还太早罢。”  
“夫妻养育孩子，不是理所当然的事？”斑道。  
柱间有无数个理由拒绝他，但斑不会听，他只有找借口。  
“眼下正是忙碌的时候，此时怀孕，不是添乱吗？公事顾不过来，也不能安心养胎。我们成亲后时常争执，就算想要孩子，也至少等到关系缓和些。”  
“或许我们本末倒置了也不一定。有了孩子，我们就不会是现在的模样了。这要求不过分，柱间，天下的夫妻都是如此。”  
柱间疲惫，与斑争论更让他厌倦。  
“还是以后再说。”  
柱间转身要走，被斑攥住了手腕。  
“有了孩子，我们做了父母，就不会像如今这样了。”  
柱间转过身来。他累极了，但这事决不能妥协。  
“我不能答应。几年之内我不会有孩子。你知道这桩婚事是强迫得来的，我不想再添一个因为强迫出生的孩子……我的耻辱已够多了。”  
斑握着柱间的手腕，说不出话。  
在这之前，斑还以为他已从柱间这里听尽了实话、再没有什么是他恐惧听到的。他心中惶惑，而柱间已掰开他的手走了，神色平静。  
一切都正如斑所知道的那样：柱间的世界巍然不动，他根本不在乎。  
“你不要太过分了，柱间，”斑威胁道，他声音干涩，仿佛这些话从另一人口中说出，“我提出的要求合情合理。”  
脚步声从走廊另一端传来。两人一同望过去，扉间自阴影处走来，眼睛紧盯在柱间面上。他恼怒，却也在害怕。  
怕柱间果真会为自己生下孩子吗？斑盯着他，眼前浮现前一日扉间在赌坊中揽着柱间的画面。  
“怎么站在这里？”  
“房间正收拾着，”柱间试图岔开话题，“早饭已好了？我们过去罢。”  
说罢，他与扉间要走。斑的火气再忍不住了。  
“扉间，柱间是你的兄长，并非夫人，我和他的话还未说完，你就将他带走，未免太失礼数。”  
“这有什么可说？你也换了衣服来吃饭。”柱间不愿斑再惹扉间不快，接上话道。  
“我并无冒犯之意，”扉间道，“你多心了。”  
“我多心？”斑笑道，“倘若不是你对柱间过分亲密，我也无法‘多心’。”  
“斑！扉间并未做错什么，你污蔑他一次不够，现在还要泼脏水？”  
“两族合作，千手有许多做得不尽如人意的地方，这自然需要改正。”  
“你污蔑我唯一的血亲，需要改正的是你。”  
柱间语气强硬，连扉间都十分惊讶，他并未料到柱间会以这样强硬的方式对斑说话。毕竟他们是要联手的，双方都要收敛，就算真被误解，也还是要忍耐。  
斑难以置信地望着他。柱间没有心，将他的话语和心意忘得一干二净。斑不会再容忍下去。他的拒绝，他的无礼，他的得寸进尺。  
“谈判会继续延迟下去，直到你回宇智波为止。”  
斑走了。他们暂时的缓和仿佛从未发生过，他们仍在前一日的混沌与破碎中。

天空铁青着脸，冒着寒气。窗外细雨未停，斑也不等，叫起还未起床的泉奈，立即回宇智波去了。  
他决意不再心软，只等柱间低头、回宇智波来。对柱间而言，建村是头一等的大事，过不了三五日，他必定会来认错。  
斑等了几日，千手方面杳无音讯。因为会议继续推迟，泉奈听了族人对斑的许多怨言，渐渐坐不住了。  
“你还是不要指望他低头——他认为自己没做错，要怎么对你认错？”  
斑没理会这句。  
“你们这次又在争什么？”泉奈问。  
“孩子。”  
“什么孩子？”泉奈皱眉望他，认为他连话也不好好说，还要自己追问。  
“我和柱间的孩子。新年前如果少些公事，柱间轻松些，也能更容易受孕。”  
泉奈未能立即理解这意味着什么。他只是感觉耻辱，继而反应过来是什么给了他这种感觉。  
他早忘了还有这样一件事，这太荒唐，他想也不曾想过。柱间嫁入宇智波、成了他家中的一员，已经无稽到了顶点，怎么还会有更变本加厉的东西？  
污染宇智波的血脉、生下一个有千手血统的后代……他从不否认千手的强大，可敌人就是敌人，无法因为强大变成敌人之外的东西。  
他呆滞半晌，回不过神。倘若有了那样一个孩子，将会何其荒唐。那孩子是他的侄子或侄女，会称他为叔叔，称父亲为祖父，可这孩子如何能有千手的血统？千手人怎么配？  
泉奈飞快地想着种种办法，任何能阻止这件事的办法。但他毫无头绪。正如斑娶了柱间一事，斑连那样荒诞、无法想象的事都办到了，又何况一个孩子？  
一只鸟从窗外飞过，扑棱扑棱地扇着翅膀。后来泉奈莫名想到，已到了秋天，鸟儿不该再无用地留在这里了，它们该南飞了。  
“这太荒唐了。”泉奈道，喃喃自语一般。  
“夫妻都会有孩子，有什么荒唐？”  
泉奈默然片刻，又道：“最近为会议一事，族人对你怨言很多，你还是早些让会议继续，对柱间低头算了……”  
他干巴巴地说着，简直不知自己在说什么。  
族老们说得对，他没有承担应有的责任，他至少要做些什么，而非一味袖手旁观。  
他不想见到一个血统不伦不类的孩子。这并非他个人自私的念头，而是对宇智波和千手都更好的选择，甚至是对那孩子更好的选择——看看斑和柱间现在的模样，再看看他们是如何开始的，那两人的关系无法平静也无法延续，他们被困在漩涡中不够，还要将更多人、甚至一个孩子拉下水。  
泉奈绝不愿见到这种事。  
什么孩子。斑与柱间，哪里就到了需要讨论孩子的时候？  
他们应该讨论的是分居。  
泉奈没有忘。柱间对这主意很是动心，这才是当务之急。

泉奈宁愿见斑对柱间低头、会议继续，也不想见他空出大片时间、一心一意要与柱间生个血统不伦不类的孩子来。  
隔了几日，泉奈面无表情地来找斑，要他与自己一同出门。  
“去哪里？”  
“人们说湖里有怪兽，还吃人……你和我去就是了。”  
斑没听过这谣言，但仍旧和泉奈出门了。泉奈神色不满，也不知是什么为他添了堵。  
到了那湖边，斑才知道泉奈不悦的缘由。他们在山峰上，几十米之下是湖水，而柱间一行人刚刚走到湖边。  
距离虽远，斑却看得清楚。风吹动柱间的衣裳，细软的衣料被风鼓动，仿佛就在眼前。  
斑后悔了。他不该来，见了柱间，哪怕只一眼，也让他心软。  
湖边的风不大，只是针扎似的，冷冷地向皮肤里钻。斑注视他片刻，依旧狠下心去，决意只站在远处看着，很快就回去。  
“你就别再同他僵持了，”泉奈道，他劝斑，却是冷言冷语的，“会议停滞太久，我听够族人对你的议论了。柱间那人好对付，你说上几句道歉的话，大概就没事了。”  
“这次就不必了。族人几句风言风语，我受得住。会议停一阵子也无关紧要。”  
“你要同他怄气到什么时候？当初拼死拼活要娶他，就是为着今天这样和他赌气？”  
泉奈恼了，对斑指责起来。斑无动于衷，只向柱间望着。  
他忽然僵住了。  
柱间这次出行并非公务，他身旁的不是手下，只是几个与他交好的千手人，还有年纪轻一些的少年人，另外就是扉间。而站在他身旁的那个，竟是水户。  
斑顿觉脚下的岩石也软了，他又回到了成婚前的日子。柱间不是他的，柱间眼中只有水户，斑只有看着他与水户形影不离。  
红发那人侧过头来，斑这才认出他是水之国那个叫夏川的伤患。那孩子只有十四五岁，个头却高，大人似的。  
泉奈也在望着那人，终于见到了侧脸，确认他并非水户，这才放下心来，庆幸斑挖眼一事并未败露。  
斑却无法安心。  
水户早成了他心头的刺，挖了眼也只能暂时缓解他的焦虑。方才错将旁人认为是他，斑不由惊惧；而发现那人并非水户，也无法去除斑心中的苦涩。  
柱间就这样放不下他。水户走了，柱间再见不到他，于是竟寻了个模样相似的放在身边。怪不得他这几日始终不回宇智波——他有了这可以视作水户替身的人，如何会回到斑身边？  
斑出了神，在内脏忽然的撕扯中神思恍惚。  
爱情是唯一的诅咒。  
柱间对他铁石心肠，在一个红发小鬼身旁也比与自己在一起时更快乐。  
此事若无法解决，这场婚姻还有什么趣味……应该杀了他。这不费什么功夫，不过是死去一个无用之人，却能拔了他的眼中钉。  
夏川向前两步，走到柱间身旁，对他说了什么，指着湖水让他看。  
斑紧盯着他，向前走去。  
上一次未能结果水户，是他的过失。他早应寻个杳无人迹之处，在那里除掉水户，让他尸骨无存，灰飞烟灭。  
今日是抵消那错误的最好时机，他的愚蠢与悔恨将一笔勾销。他不会再手软了。姓夏川的那个，算他命短福薄，谁让他招惹了柱间。  
“哥——”  
意识到他要杀人，泉奈立即拦住他。  
“他——他不过是个毛孩子，你难道要同他当真？柱间还在这里，你就算下手也不应选在这时，不然你要如何收场？”  
“你别管。”  
斑要甩开泉奈，泉奈仍抓着他不放。  
“你又胡思乱想什么，那人不过十四五岁，难道柱间会和他怎么样？”  
斑不听。泉奈不知道他的苦。他永远也无法挖除那根刺，但他至少知道如何减缓痛苦。  
“让开。”  
斑正欲动手，转瞬间地动山摇起来。他与泉奈站在高处，倒不必担心，但柱间一行人在低处的湖畔旁，形势危急。  
泉奈原是要拦着他不要动手杀人，现在斑一把甩开了他，竟将泉奈甩得摔了出去，他好容易才保持住平衡，只见斑已心急地向柱间赶去了。  
他只念着柱间的安全，将泉奈甩出去好远，竟也不看一眼。  
泉奈登时恼怒，在悬崖上大骂起来。  
“这时你倒不急杀人了！摔死了我也不管了罢？”  
斑无心再听。转瞬间山石滑落、悬崖崩裂，湖水也汹涌地卷了起来，如遭了地震一般。  
泉奈看着斑不顾一切地冲到柱间身旁去，感觉十分讽刺。斑对柱间怄气，决意不对他低头，此时不过是有些地动山摇，他就什么恩怨都忘了，急匆匆地跑去救柱间，将亲弟弟甩到一旁、不管不顾——可柱间哪里就需要他救了？  
斑冲到柱间身旁，从背后抱起柱间向高处跃去。柱间面不改色，他被斑抱起来、目光依旧直视前方，他迅速结印，用蔓藤将那几个动作慢的同伴从低洼处托起，让他们脱离险境。另外几个会忍术的，早已跃上高处了。  
此时天塌地陷，山峰倾倒，巨石滚落，湖水亦在剧烈翻腾。斑将柱间抱起，柱间看也不看他一眼，只顾将那几个千手人用蔓藤救出来。斑抱着他急速上升，风灌着他们的衣袍，两人的头发与衣裳都被溅起的湖水打湿。  
斑抱着柱间将他带到一处还算平稳的缓坡上，两人刚刚站稳，就听到扉间向他吼叫起来。  
“斑！你又在搞什么鬼？”  
斑还未答话，泉奈已向扉间吼了回去。“你叫喊什么？这和我们无关，少诬陷人！”  
斑无意理会扉间，只向柱间问道，“没事罢？”  
“没事。”柱间答道。  
“你的衣裳湿了，回去换罢。”斑摸了摸柱间身上被湖水溅湿的一大片，他理顺柱间被风吹乱的头发，这才发觉柱间连头发也湿了。  
而扉间与泉奈在这时正各自恼火，刚刚看着斑抱着柱间，现在又情意绵绵的样子，两人的火气都添了几分。泉奈带斑来这里，是盼着他与柱间和好、会议继续的，现在见这情景觉得反胃，反而希望他们继续怄气。  
扉间正要追问到底是不是斑与泉奈搞的鬼，泉奈已吼了起来。他站得远，只有大声叫嚷。  
“你还要诬陷我们什么？要是宇智波做的，能让你活到现在、对我大喊大叫？”  
柱间赶快对扉间道：“不是斑做的，扉间，刚刚是湖中那东西在作怪。”  
话毕，湖中再度传来巨响，果然涌出一只巨大的怪物。那东西怪模怪样，体型委实庞大，引发这阵天崩地裂也不足为奇。  
“是尾兽吗？”斑向柱间问，两人都向湖中望着。  
“不像。但这东西不能继续留在湖里，这地方容不下它，它一闹腾起来，周围都要遭殃。”柱间道，“我们把它送到海里去，斑。”  
柱间只望着湖面，全不记得两人几日前有过争执。斑想也不想，立即应允，与柱间一同去制服那巨兽，将它送到海里。  
泉奈恨不得找个东西来打在斑头上、将他打醒。柱间并未对他低头或道歉，斑就想也不想地冲过去救他；现在柱间连个“请”字也不说，让斑配合他，斑立刻就答应了。  
泉奈看他们心烦，冷哼一声，回宇智波去了。这两人还有什么可怄气，简直是天造地设。

斑与柱间制服了那头巨兽，束缚了它、将它向海边带去。路程远，但两人速度快，不多久就赶到海边，将它丢进海中去了。  
柱间好兴致地停留片刻，看它在海中翻腾着嬉戏的样子。斑站在他身旁，陪着他一同做看大鱼游水这种无聊事。  
“你怎么会去湖边？”柱间问。  
他心情好，声音也爽朗，似乎已将几日前的不快忘了。  
“泉奈带我去的，说是有怪兽。”  
“千手人也这样说，小孩子都要跑来看，太危险，我想着还是早些解决为好。”  
听他说“小孩子”，斑就想起刚刚站在他身旁红发的夏川。此刻想起，斑仍想杀了那人，以绝后患。他一头红发，神似水户，在柱间身边。这足够他死千百次。  
“夏川那样的小孩子？长得比大人都高了。”斑道。  
“怎么提起他这幅口吻？”柱间向他望了一眼，无意继续这话题，“已到了海边，捉些东西回去罢，家里总说这几日吃的单调，厨房已没办法做菜了。”  
柱间心情极好，这就要去海中捕捞晚饭的食材。斑听着他这口吻，是已认定了自己要与他一同去千手了。这是个现成的台阶，斑可以借着这台阶下来，也可以继续与柱间僵持，但后者毕竟乏味。爱情是诅咒无疑，让人颠三倒四、心烦意乱。片刻前他还决意不理会柱间，刚刚却在天崩地裂时不顾安危跳下去救他。  
此时再僵持下去也没意思，只是之前的事，总不能就此不了了之。  
“要我回千手去，你总该说些什么罢？”斑问道。  
柱间怔了怔。  
“是了，你要向扉间道歉。”  
“柱间。”斑瞪着他。  
“这涉及到名誉。”柱间道，就是不提斑指的事。  
斑简直忘了这事。他知道扉间与柱间没什么，他不过是在气头上，才诋毁扉间与柱间过于亲密的。  
“好，那时是我口不择言，我可以对扉间道歉。那么你呢，孩子的事？”  
“这事怎么能着急？”柱间道，“我现在只想着建村，如果还未动工，我却先有了孩子、不得不为他分心，这岂非与我的初衷大相径庭？就连大婚那日的协议上，也是以结盟、建村为主，你却要用孩子这事来扰乱计划，这岂非有违我们的约定？”  
“孩子也是婚姻的一部分，不要找借口。”  
“建村还没有着落，会也不开了，大婚那日签的协议，你已忘光了？”柱间道：“连两族合作这样的事你都不肯配合，未来倘若有了孩子，谁知你会不会将孩子丢在一旁、全然不理？这可不是空穴来风的话，你看看我们的建村谈判，已拖上多久了？”  
斑就知他说不过柱间。柱间早有准备，且也着实说得在理，斑竟无法与他对答。  
“建村一事总要有些眉目、再谈孩子罢？如今甚至还未开工，你倒心急起私事了，”柱间道，“罢了，这天不提这些，我们先抓些海物回去，晚上边喝酒边说。”  
斑无话可说，也不想坏了眼下的气氛，只得由他。  
“快些罢，你的湿衣服还没换。”斑道。

柱间与斑带了数量委实庞大的海物回了千手，东西大部分都分给众人了，其余的带回家里。柱间又命人带了许多送到宇智波去，给泉奈和田岛。  
“父亲不吃这些。”斑见他正热心地分东西要送走，说了一句。  
“那给泉奈好了，还有家里的仆人。这么多，总也够吃了。”柱间命人装好了东西，让他们立即送去宇智波。  
“你待泉奈倒比我更好，”斑道，“什么都想着他，简直像嫁了他一样。”  
柱间想了想。  
“这主意或许不错，连你都同意了。”  
斑向他腰上拧，柱间躲开了。他不想同斑开什么玩笑，但话赶话说到这里，斑非要提起来，他接上话罢了。  
斑推着他去沐浴更衣，以免湿衣服黏在身上难受。  
斑帮他沐浴，柱间在浴桶中泡着，斑拿着软巾帮他擦洗，颇为用力地对他一阵揉搓，泄愤似的。揉搓够了，他扔下软巾，话也不说，拥着柱间吻上去。柱间在水中泡得身上发烫，抱在怀中，像抱着一团火。  
“一会儿吃过了饭，给宇智波送信回去，通知他们明天继续开会罢。”柱间道。  
斑叹了一声，“你求人的时候，就不能有个求人的样子？”  
“你向来通情达理，不需要别人求。”  
“罢了，说不过你。”斑仍要叹息似的，想想却忍住了。这日他会留在千手，而尽管柱间想要的是另一人，今晚他也仍会与斑在一起。

晚饭之前，斑已派了人去宇智波送信，通知诸位族老、明日继续会议。柱间心情更好，那晚的酒也喝得畅快。夜深时，柱间早已醉得不像话了。斑正要送他回房，却有属下赶来汇报公事，他只得出去了。扉间在桌旁陪着柱间，他不好送柱间回卧房，免得斑见了又要说他与兄长过于亲密，再惹出是非。  
柱间醉了，仍抓着酒杯向口中送，说会议继续、他们建村的那日也会越来越早。  
“那样大的一块地，地势又平坦，简直是为建村特意打造……即使人口再多上几十倍也无妨，医院、学校尽管按大规模建，小鬼头们也可以尽情去玩……”  
“现在说这些也太早了。”扉间道。  
“不早了，明年，扉间，明年等我和水户有了小孩，这么大的一个，”柱间比划了一个不足成人胳膊长的大小，“到时你一定帮我照顾她，她要是哭，你可不许恼，你得哄她……”  
“兄长，你还是别提到——”  
柱间醉得厉害，或许是因为斑这日又说起孩子，柱间于是想起这事来。扉间要打断他，柱间却已自己回过神来，眼睛发直。  
他知道不能再说下去，却仍在想当日的情景。那时他与水户坐在树下喝酒，说着再过上几年，便会有一群红发、黑发的小孩子跑来跑去，或许还会有板间那样头发颜色对半的宝宝。  
柱间在快乐中混乱地消沉起来。那个继承水户眉眼与发色的孩子要在许多年后才能出现——倘若他与水户足够幸运。  
他继续喝酒，恍惚中，回到了与水户拼酒的那日。水户比他酒量还大，但他舍不得柱间喝坏了身体，于是水户提前认输，说喝不下了。那天柱间喝得多，浑身难受，可回想起来，记得的就全是水户一整晚的照料和陪伴，还有第二日清早他头疼时、水户搂着他喃喃安慰的画面。  
水户喂给柱间蜂蜜为他解酒，于是那次醉酒的头痛变成了一滴滴落在唇齿上的蜂蜜，还有水户蜜糖似的亲吻。  
“下次还喝不喝这么多了？”水户问，他把柱间抱在怀里，柱间闭着眼、手在他短短的红发上抓着，却鬼使神差地点头。他还喝，他还要，如果醉酒是这样甜蜜的东西……  
水户又吻住他，唇齿间全是蜜糖。  
“别动。”  
柱间睁开眼。斑正解开他的衣带。

“我们不要再争了。”  
斑吻着柱间，在他耳畔轻声说着。  
昨晚他还等着柱间低头、甚至是求他。想起之前许多日的自己，斑都感觉到一种不可理喻的愚蠢。  
他必然是疯了，才会计较那些无用的东西，而他们竟为这些琐事耽搁了好些天。无论是扉间、水户、孩子、还是建村，哪一件比得上柱间？哪一件是他真正在意的？  
斑温柔地吻他的颈。  
“这几天是我不好，我计较得太多，惹你生气了，还耽搁了公事。我们不要再争了。你相信我……”  
柱间睁着眼，在醉酒时向天花板望去。斑的话异常清晰，每个字都清楚极了。  
可他无法接受斑。  
他有许多理由相信斑，却有更多理由怀疑他。  
他做不到。他们无法真正彼此信任与接受，他们成了亲，仍是仇敌。  
但他必须应对斑，无论他是否情愿。  
“你还在生我的气……”斑吻着他，喃喃说着，“是我不好，可你也不是没错，总是敷衍我……”  
柱间醉着，四肢懒洋洋地摊开。  
他与斑都知事实如何，斑不会因他退让的表象就认为柱间对他已放下芥蒂。柱间不爱他，甚至不喜欢他，今日的一切都是有条件的。  
柱间事事以两族合作为重，不再像刚刚成婚时那样抗拒斑，但他们远远不是恋人，也仿佛永远都不会成为恋人。  
柱间醉醺醺地望着天花板，目光从斑眼中直接穿了过去，仿佛他根本不存在。  
柱间看不见他。无论他做什么，柱间眼中都没有他。自始至终，他恋着的只有水户一人……甚至，如今那姓夏川的小鬼留在千手，也不过是因为他与水户有同样的红发，柱间才待他与旁人不同。  
思绪飘散，斑身下的动作也慢了。  
没有男人能忍受这种嫉妒。  
夏川那小鬼什么也没有，却能因水户的缘故被柱间另眼相待……  
“你把红头发的那小鬼留下，是因为水户？”斑绝不想主动提及那人，但这晚柱间醉了，或许能问出些他的想法也未可知。  
柱间迷茫地望着他，仿佛斑说了另一种语言，他无法接收到那些话语。  
斑不再问，他抬起柱间的腰，继续向他身下插着。  
“你要杀了谁？”柱间茫然地注视着斑，忽然问道。他仍是醉酒的样子，却对这问题很执着似的。  
“我们在湖边那时……泉奈向你喊了句‘这时你倒不急杀人了’，是什么意思？”  
“你听错了。”斑敷衍道。  
柱间露出不适的神色，他被斑抓着脚踝抬起了大腿，手指抓紧了被掀起的衣裳下摆。  
“我没听错……你在说谁？”  
斑也不知柱间究竟醉了没有。柱间体质与旁人不同，就连醉酒时的状态也与其他人不大相同。但他绝不是装醉的人。  
“一时的气话而已，不必当真，”斑答道，“那时水之国的那个站在你旁边，让人看不顺眼。你离他远些就好了。”  
柱间更困惑了似的。  
“夏川……他还没成年，你怎么说这样的话？”  
“你待谁都比待我亲切，对那小鬼就更好……离他远些。”  
柱间的头发散乱地铺在身旁，不解地向斑望着。  
斑不再问了，也不愿再想。他握着柱间的一条腿，将它缠到自己身上。  
这件事让他如鲠在喉——可他与柱间的问题太多了，数不胜数。

第十五章

谈判会议再度开始了。他们的进展算不得快，阻碍也多。但阻碍总好过无法开展谈话。  
会议有条不紊地进行着，柱间心情很好，近来在房事上也从未对斑推脱过。但斑的情绪却有一分捉摸不透。  
柱间知道斑在介怀某件事，或某种东西，但他不打算过问。一来，他与斑并非真正的恋人；二来，对于他们而言，有关情感的对话都很危险。  
柱间并未主动说起斑的异样。某日，斑自己提了起来。  
那时他们的性事还未结束。柱间被斑抬起了腿，被他从正面压着进入。柱间始终闭着眼，双手只在褥面上抓着，仿佛他生来就不会拥抱别人。  
“你总是在拒绝我。”斑忽然道。  
柱间回过神，睁眼向斑望去。但他立即不动声色地垂下眼，不让视线聚在某一点。毕竟，斑与他挨得太近，他的视线中只有斑。  
“连现在也是。”斑继续道。  
“你想得太多，不要刨根问底了。”柱间答道，试图结束话题。  
“你想要的都得到了，柱间，”斑不死心，向他提醒道，“战争已经停止，宇智波和千手正在合作。”  
柱间听懂了他的言外之意。斑认为他应该得到更多。  
柱间理解这种贪婪。这是人之常情，连他也是如此。一旦遭遇了美好的东西，便会期望更好的；实现了一个梦想，立即就想去实现更宏大的那个。人们不会满足。  
最初，斑只要他们成为夫妻就好。如今，他开始期望柱间的回应。他的理由很充足——婚事以胁迫开始不假，但柱间并非没有得到“好处”。  
心有灵犀并非如何稀罕的存在，也并非总是好事。情绪会蔓延与扩散，也会互相传染。  
两人都发现他们之间的异常。  
作为忍者，他们在少年时就明白谨慎与细致入微的观察，毕竟最微小的疏忽也可能招致死亡。  
在任务之外，他们会有所放松，但只要时日久些，即便他们不去特意追寻，那些不和谐之处也会自己浮出水面。  
他们在名义与行为上都是夫妻，唯独在事实上不是。  
斑甚至在行房时也能感觉到那种异常，例如，柱间在克制自己的快感，甚至抗拒。  
身体上的愉悦让人无法抵制，可在那一刻到来前，柱间会期盼这次的性事平庸又无趣地结束。  
身体屡屡背叛他，它只渴望对它而言最好的东西，无论精神与意志被视为如何强大的存在，这一刻统统都要让路。  
柱间忍耐着，抗拒着，斑不会看不到。  
性事正是他们的缩影。他与柱间看上去是夫妻，却处处缺少平衡，如一件有缺陷的东西。  
柱间恨他，恨得太多，连装模作样也无法做到自然。柱间的态度只是敷衍与公事公办，荒唐的是，柱间已在竭尽全力了。他们只是不得已成为合作伙伴的仇敌，被共同的利益绑在一起。  
他们这样不自然，所有长着眼睛的人都看得出。  
“有些事不应思考……思考也无益，”柱间不想再与他争辩下去，双臂环上了斑的脖子，“不要想了。我会调整的。”  
斑不知这话的真假，连柱间自己也不知道。  
“为了两族的联手么？”  
柱间叹了一声。“不要再问了，斑。我们不该再说下去。”  
斑果然并未继续追问。他知道言语没有结果，可他至少能用行为发泄。  
他这样想了，却并未这样做。

思考着实无益。  
只要不去想，斑与柱间的关系表面上仍算得上融洽。  
他们在不同的地方。斑早就知道。他想着柱间，而柱间只想要另一人。  
斑奇怪自己竟能这样不满足。他与柱间成婚，也早已标记了他，柱间整日都与他一同生活，他们一同面对生活中好与坏的一切。  
例如，冗长的会议和两族的各自发难。  
他们在中间调停，各自焦头烂额，斑甚至感叹难怪人们选择武力——那虽然错误，但在解决问题（或消灭问题）时，却卓有成效。  
但只过了几日，他们的会议就被打断了。  
千手有许多人染了病，似乎是中了毒、又发生传染，医疗忍者不够用，柱间与斑也要去帮忙。  
不止如此，千手现在连配药的人手也短缺，那种药物可以压制病人体内异样的查克拉，需要在几日之内做好。千手缺人，于是向宇智波求助。  
斑自然应允，安排泉奈去办。  
泉奈并未立即同意，困惑又烦躁地望着斑。  
“我们的谈判还没进行到一半，许多东西还没开始讨论，现在我们连合作标准也没有，利益也不知如何分配。你认为两族已能开始共同协作了？”  
“只是配药而已，又不是共同作战，不需要高度配合罢？”  
泉奈的一名部下走过，泉奈将卷轴交给那人。  
“或许你说得对，但我的态度就是宇智波的态度——我们还没有那么欢迎千手，也不见得能与他们有什么愉快合作。”  
“人命关天，说这些做什么？赶快去办。”  
泉奈仍旧怀疑地望着兄长。  
“你不必为他这样尽心尽力，又不是本族的事……他对你也只是应付罢了，从没有夫妻是像你和他那样相处的。”  
这句话直接戳上斑的痛处。  
泉奈知道对斑说这些没用。可他不吐不快，非说不可——这又算不得错，他只是说了事实。  
泉奈走了。斑仍站在原地，回味那句话留下的刺痛与嘲讽。他很快回过神，正要再回到病房中，柱间走过来了。  
“泉奈怎么这就走了？正是午饭的时候，你连留他吃饭也不知道。”  
“他回去安排配药的事。”斑答道。  
这样的对话，倒很像夫妻间的日常。但斑清楚，柱间并未将泉奈当做恋人的弟弟，只将他看做一个亲戚似的——这不过是他平平常常的好意，并不意味着任何东西。

斑与柱间都要协助医疗忍者治疗，半夜也可能要去帮忙，于是他们暂时在医院中住下了。空房所剩无几，只有一间极小的房间可分给他们。两人在深夜回到房中，柱间连说话也顾不得，困倦地钻进被子中。  
他似乎转瞬间就睡着了。  
斑吹熄了灯，将柱间的被子向上拉好。柱间配合着收了胳膊，斑这才知道他还醒着。  
“斑，”  
他忽然唤道。  
斑简直以为他在说梦话。柱间的声音疲倦，手臂横在脸上，也看不见表情。  
他下意识以为柱间要说某件公事，或无关紧要的事——斑也宁愿如此。毕竟除了这两者，柱间的其他话语都和刀刃差不多。有的锋利，也有的钝些，反正不会让斑好过。而他甚至并非有意如此，只是真情流露。  
于是，在斑听见柱间那声“谢谢你”时，竟不知他在说什么。  
想了想，斑才明白。  
他无法为此在情绪上有任何起伏。柱间是在替他的族人道谢，而斑绝不在乎千手族人的好坏。他不过是配合柱间罢了。  
“没事，”斑干巴巴地回应着，“不用说这些。”

在医院中居住并不舒适，但眼下也不是挑剔的时候。柱间对于自身的种种情况关注极少，他终日忙着治疗，同时也尽力注意着斑，不要太忽视他。毕竟制药一事由千手和宇智波共同进行，而此时对于两族究竟如何合作还没有定论，宇智波纯粹是在帮忙。  
家中每日会送饭过来，柱间吩咐要做些斑喜欢的东西，那日扉间不凑巧听到这话，他表情古怪，只装作没听到。  
柱间倒不觉得有什么不对。斑尽力帮了自己的族人，他对斑表示好意与感谢合情合理。  
柱间猜测自己与斑的相处或许更融洽了。他没有确切答案，只是如此相信着——毕竟，他根本没有时间追寻答案，在医院的每一日都很忙碌。  
过了四天，在最为忙碌的那日，柱间眼见着第一个病患在他面前过世。  
紧接着是第二个。  
倘若药品按时送来，这两起悲剧大抵都不会发生。但配药出了差错，耽搁了一天。  
确认第二名患者死亡后，那人被搬上担架，抬了出去。柱间向担架被抬走的方向望着，惊愕又难以置信。他一直在协助医疗忍者治疗。  
他们不应当在这时死亡，柱间甚至有清清楚楚的证据。因为他们刚刚年过二十，年轻力壮，且这次的病症虽罕见却并不严重，再者，战争早已结束了，年轻人会无端死去的时代结束了。  
不仅如此，其中一个病患，还是扉间的部下。他们关系不错，柱间也认识那人。  
他在病房中茫然站着，许多困惑胡乱压过来。事情何以走到这种地步？他做错了哪一步？又要如何面对扉间、向他解释？  
斑这时匆忙走进来了。  
“刚刚的是……”他向外面看了看，并未说完这句，向柱间安慰道：“这怪不得你，不要自责了。是这种毒太蹊跷了，我们从未见过，发作的又厉害……”  
斑似乎在自说自话，并未期望能得到柱间的回应似的。在他的记忆里，柱间也从未因他的话感到安慰。  
但柱间并未忽略他。  
“这不应该，又不是如何严重的病症，也并非在战场上身受重伤，我一直在协助医疗忍者治疗，所有能做的事都做了……”  
“你忘了别人的责任。”  
斑忽然指出。柱间诧异地望着他。  
“做好的药品刚刚送来——比计划中迟了一天。如果早些，或许不至如此。制药过程中出了差错，我也是刚刚知情。眼下宇智波和千手都在推卸责任，还不知道究竟是哪一方导致的问题。”  
“现在不必考虑这些，我也无意责怪任何人……”  
“责怪谁？”  
另一个声音打断他们。  
泉奈踏入房中，面色不善。外面在下雨，他的衣裳湿淋淋的，这或许让他心情更差。他闯进房中，只听到了“责怪”一词。  
“忙中出错，很稀奇吗？千手自己犯错，还要推给宇智波？”  
“泉奈——”斑喝止道。  
泉奈窝着火，并不相让，直接走到柱间面前。  
“生病的是千手人，不是宇智波。我们只是帮忙，不要要求太多。”  
“我并未要求什么，泉奈，我也不会推卸责任给某一方，你误会我的话了。”  
柱间还想解释，但泉奈根本不听他说完。  
“原本就是你们的错，还想不承认？连累我们的医疗忍者也病了，现在对我说什么推卸责任？”  
柱间还不知道这消息，正要仔细询问，但斑见泉奈火气这样大，已立即将他拉走了。

那日柱间一直想抽空去找扉间，却不得闲，他在病房中忙到深夜，直到临睡前才有时间。  
下午有过一刻，扉间从病房外匆忙走过，柱间本想叫住他，但扉间神色匆匆，想必是急事，柱间于是并未打扰。  
后来柱间想到，他或许是去了那名过世部下的家里。  
他们不只是上下级，也是朋友。那人忽然过世，扉间有责任去安顿他的家属。  
这样的事他们都做过，那是战争的常态。虽说发生过太多次，甚至有习以为常之感，但柱间仍无法不为之悲哀。他的伙伴去世了，与他一同战斗、甚至一同长大的人去世了。  
那是战争的常态，不是如今的——他们已经迎来和平了。  
走去扉间房中时，柱间沉重地想着自己的责任，同时又要做出放松的模样。他毕竟是去安慰扉间的。  
扉间也在医院中暂住。柱间走进房里，见扉间在铺好的床被旁坐着，他过分疲倦，似乎忘了要如何休息。  
扉间见他进来，也只是看了一眼，并不开口。  
这是责怪的意思。  
柱间对弟弟的种种表现再熟悉不过，他同样知道扉间不会真正责怪他，于是最明显的表现也只是沉默。  
他的头发湿着，不知是雨水还是沐浴的缘故。柱间拿来软巾为他擦头发，并开始道歉。  
扉间的部下不幸丧命，他为此难过也在意料之中。整件事并不复杂：有人中了某种毒，毒性传染，众人生病，配药制作出了差错，导致两人死亡。  
柱间知道这其中有自己的责任。于公于私，他都应当来安慰扉间。  
可这天的扉间不同以往。柱间说了许多，但扉间并不答话。  
柱间极少见到扉间拒绝沟通的模样。他虽诧异，但生死是大事，扉间心情被扰乱也情有可原。  
道歉后，柱间想开导他，扉间仍没有反应。  
柱间发觉了异常。  
这是从未有过的事，不可能的事——扉间真的在对他生气。  
因公事有分歧时，扉间对柱间的态度会很不客气，但那并非真正的恼怒。他也从未真正对柱间生气过。  
“究竟怎么了？你至少对我说句话。”  
柱间紧张起来。  
是种种事情积压到一起，才让扉间的情绪这样怪异？就好像，发生了更多事……柱间不知情的事。  
半晌，扉间终于开口，咬牙切齿。  
“我没事……我只是后悔。”  
他脸上只有微小的表情变化。除了柱间，再没有人看得出他的怒火与不满。  
扉间比同龄人更稳重，也向来镇静。可他仍是个年轻人，他无法不拥有喜怒哀乐。  
“我们依旧是敌人——和宇智波，”扉间道，“我们依旧互相仇视，依旧在死人。这次事故甚至连原委也查不出，双方各执一词……”  
扉间悔恨药物一事让宇智波插手。倘若只有千手人负责，出了错，他责怪自己也就罢了。可这件事根本分不清责任在哪一方，双方互相憎恶，都拒绝承担。  
扉间亦不知道真相。而盛怒与悲伤之下，真相仿佛无关紧要。宇智波原本就是宿敌，责怪他们似乎是最容易的做法。  
可他不能这样做。他们仍要联手。  
“现在不是探究真相的时候，”柱间道，“不会有人故意出错耽搁，这只是意外。两族刚刚开始合作……但是我会竭力补偿死者的家属。这毕竟是不应该的过失。”  
扉间注意到兄长的停顿，在他说“但是”之前，他想说什么？  
要以大局为重，要为两族的未来考虑，是吗？  
扉间几乎不知要如何应对这话。  
他不只是失去朋友与部下、为此惊愕痛苦——去世的那人，正是奉了扉间的命令，暗中送水户离开的人。  
他的死不是阴谋，扉间知道斑不可能与一名部下过不去，他的死只是药品不及时的缘故，可这更让扉间有种荒诞的世事无常之感。  
柱间对此一无所知，连水户被挖眼一事也不知情。  
“我们的开始不好，但未来会改善的，我会尽力确保不再出现这种悲剧，”柱间仍在说着，焦虑地劝着扉间，“这不是你的错，是我没有做好，我知道我的责任。以后的合作，我会想办法改善。”  
“什么办法？”扉间问。  
“我们不能再把对方当做仇敌了……我也应当是个更好的榜样。尽管人与人之间无法相互理解，至少也应为和平与利益共同合作。”  
他不该在这时去拿茶。  
扉间忽然攥碎了那茶杯，手掌鲜血直流。  
“扉间——”柱间立即抓过他的手腕，为他治疗。  
“你要原谅斑了？”  
扉间的眼睛是红色的，这一刻却仿佛沾了血，燃着怒火。  
柱间无法直视着扉间回答。尽管他并不完全明白扉间的愤怒。他困惑于扉间的怒火，也心疼他被割伤的手掌。  
柱间专心为他治疗，他们有一会儿没说话。扉间怒上心头，却仍不能真正对柱间发火。  
“我不想惹你生气，但眼下……两族之间的阻碍已够多了。”柱间道。  
扉间并未答话。右手的伤已治好了，他躺下去，左手挡在脸上遮着光。  
医院的夜晚安静，今日多了种压抑感。  
千手和宇智波认定耽搁药物一事是对方的责任。他们不要这样不可信赖的合作伙伴，宁愿重回战场，大开杀戒——反正都要死人。  
左右都是死，战斗至少痛快，不必被仇敌以这种龌龊的方法暗中算计。  
这是柱间一定要避免的东西。  
扉间翻过身去，背对着兄长。  
“你休息一天罢，”柱间的手放在他的背上，“明天回家去，后天再到医院来。”  
房中仍旧安静。  
“明早我再过来，我们一起吃饭。”柱间又道。他熄了灯，向外走去。  
黑暗中忽然传来扉间的声音。  
“父亲说的没错。”  
“什么？”柱间回头。扉间仍背对他卧着。  
“你总是把别人想的太好……有时甚至天真。”  
灯熄了，房中一片漆黑。  
柱间忽然确信了他的猜想：扉间着实在为另一件事恼怒。那件事折磨着他，而他绝不会告诉柱间真相。

那晚太冷，空气也又湿又凉。柱间的衣裳被寒气钻透，只盼这日赶快结束。  
他许久没有过更难捱的一天了。无法救回的病人，无法缓和关系的两族，不应当的失误，还有对自己封闭情绪的弟弟。  
他回到房里，连衣裳也懒得脱。  
还有许多事等着他。眼下即便压制异样查克拉的药品做好，作用也只有抑制，柱间需要尽快找到治疗方法，也要尽快解决千手和宇智波的分歧。  
这样的后果，他早应预料到。两个厮杀百年、积怨百年的家族，他们的合作理所当然无法顺利。  
配药失误其实可以避免——倘若千手同宇智波能更顺利地对话，倘若有更多家族的加入与配合，倘若他们有更多力量。  
倘若，柱间比此刻的自己更强大。  
战争结束了，枉死的人也应当减少才是。如果不能阻止这一切，结盟又有什么用处？他的退让与忍耐，又是为了什么？  
柱间少有地恼火起来。这并非某个人或者某一族的错，这是合作初期艰难磨合的必经之路。可这至少不应连累无辜的人。  
柱间并未忘记这场婚姻的本质。它是强迫，却也是连结。他甘愿与否，并不重要。他应当同斑更好地相处，同宇智波更好地相处，双方族人会更好地互相配合……未来其他家族的加入，也会更顺畅。  
柱间胡乱想着，困倦却无法合眼。  
他应该对斑说些什么，柱间想。可他要如何开口？词句又要如何排列、以免斑误会他、加深他们的误解？  
只是几日前，斑才刚刚说过，他要的更多，他不要柱间永远以合作伙伴的态度对待婚姻。  
柱间答应了他会调整。他的承诺不能是一句空话。至于他们之间的恩怨，早被放在更多人的利益与未来之后了。  
他还没说话，斑已先开口了。  
“今天的事很抱歉。我已对泉奈交代过，也和族人说过了，再不会有这样的事。”  
“责任不在你们，现在也不是追究责任的时候。宇智波愿意帮忙，千手只有感激，”柱间停了停，这些话过分生硬，正是外交的措辞，他赶快改口，“实际上……”  
他卡住了。他想不到好听的话。  
“我相信你。”  
最终，柱间这样说道。  
斑却很惊讶。“还有呢？”  
没了。柱间想。哪有什么“还有”。  
斑已经做好了柱间对他发火或冷战的准备。可柱间并未生气，他觉得蹊跷。  
他与柱间的相处时好时坏，不久前两人还在冷战，任何事都可能成为争执的缘由。这场婚事的基石大有问题，最轻微的震动也会引来一场地震。  
而闹出人命，已远超出轻微震动的范围了。  
可柱间并未追问，甚至说相信他。这句话在过去的许多年里都是事实。唯独在这几个月变了，听起来荒谬不已。  
“你相信我？”斑问。  
柱间点头。  
“你变的健忘了？过去的事忘得一干二净了？”斑觉得奇怪，“现在事情变成这幅样子……还牵扯人命……”  
于是眼下正是令人沮丧的时候。柱间着实没办法回答斑的话。他们拥有最坏的开端，两族最初的合作成果堪称令人绝望。  
“我们还有好多事要做，”柱间答道。他坐起来，穿着单薄的亵衣拥抱斑。“我需要你，也只有你。”  
他没有漂亮话可说，也不知道能有什么说服斑、让他相信自己。但这一刻，他的话语和拥抱都是真的。  
忽然，柱间明白了扉间的话。  
“天真”的评价来自父亲。柱间不止一次听过，从不当回事。这正是他的一部分，他并非是非不分，他只是愿意相信别人。  
是了，父亲说的不错，这正是他的天真和愚蠢。  
可他必须如此。他连相信一个人、一个家族都做不到，如何能与更多人合作、建立让众人都能安心居住的世界？彼此怀疑，如何能成事？  
柱间有许多理由支撑他去相信斑。世事已然混乱不堪，他却仍拥有不计其数的珍宝、有无数可能的未来。  
宇智波是千手最强大的盟友，这是和平的开始。

或许是那几句话说动了斑，也或许是柱间全然信任的拥抱。  
斑不再追问，他吻着柱间，渴求而沉醉。

于是尽管背叛了他的朋友正以错误的身份吻他，柱间也不再抗拒了。在斑之外，他有一整个尚未完成的世界等着他。那世界比任何东西都重要，他自己的性命与尊严也不能与之相比。  
柱间的信任曾被辜负，甚至一次次遭受背叛，可他的感觉不重要，他遭遇的背叛不重要。至少，远没有那个和平的未来重要。

翌日，柱间与斑一同出现时，已是和气又平常的模样。  
扉间刚刚去探望去世部下的家人，见那二人和颜悦色站在一处说话，只觉得难以置信。  
他知道轻重缓急，可他认为柱间至少应当冷落斑一阵子。  
“你这是原谅他了？”  
只有他和兄长单独在场时，扉间问。  
“我们不能不信任伙伴。如今正是紧急的时候，不能僵持下去。”  
“他又算是什么伙伴！”  
扉间憋着火。他的恨与怒从未消散，今日夹着新仇旧恨，又回来了。  
“还是少生事为好。既已结盟，就要互相信任。前期有些摩擦也是意料之中，不能为此耽搁合作，坏了大事。”  
“也只有你一人这样想！”扉间怒道，“同宇智波互相信任？他对你做了什么、你忘了吗？”  
扉间这日烦躁异常，柱间虽惊讶，但他知道失去部下与亲信的滋味，扉间一时情绪失控，也并非是他的错。  
“我记得，我没忘。但眼前我们还有要做的事。想要算账，就要等到算账的时候。”  
扉间竭力忍着，没有开口。  
他疑惑是否还会有算账的那天。这并非没有可能，柱间有时完全不在意他自己。在他心中，目标比任何事都重要，他的个人生活完全可以忽略。  
“不要对我生气，只有这一件事我不能让步。”  
柱间对他又是道歉，又是解释。  
扉间不想再听了。  
他知道兄长在意他，才对他解释这许多，才渴望获得他的理解（甚至是原谅），可扉间的恼怒并非只因自己，还有柱间——但向兄长强调他个人的得失与利益毫无意义，柱间在意的不是这些。  
扉间转身走了，潦草说了句“没事了”。他胸中仍堵着怒火，而他只能自己纾解这情绪。

柱间在医院中住了好些天，斑也与他一同留在这里。他们不仅白日忙碌，夜里也时常睡不好。  
有时病人突发疾病，虽有守夜的医疗忍者，但查克拉毕竟比柱间逊色许多，危急时，只有来请柱间。前两次，柱间匆忙从睡梦中醒来、披好衣服去救伤患，但后来的几次就都是斑出面。这情况有过两次后，斑在夜里也睡不实，留心走廊上的响动，一旦有人靠近，他不等对方走近、敲门，已匆忙起身迎到走廊上，赶去病房救人。  
柱间早上醒了，才想起昨夜似乎听见斑出去了，好半晌才回来。问他做什么去了，斑直说是医疗忍者应付不过来。  
“你还睡着，我就没叫你。”早餐时斑答道。  
柱间感觉很安慰。  
斑有疯狂、肆意妄为的时候，但他终归是柱间少年起的朋友。旁人不懂他，但柱间知道他的温柔。  
“谢谢你，斑。”  
“拿什么谢？”斑向他看，眼角有丝笑意。  
扉间还在桌旁，听了这话，险些没攥碎筷子。  
柱间笑道：“家里的酒窖就是搬空了，也要找出最好的给你，这可够了罢？赶快吃。”  
他不想斑再说下去，把话堵住了。  
柱间记着斑的人情，也知道睡眠被打断并不好受，夜里再听到声响时、仍要自己去应对病人，但多数时候斑先于他听见，已悄悄地起身去了。也有过几次，柱间醒了，却见斑已披好了衣服。  
“你睡罢，我去就好。不用折腾两个人过去。”他对柱间哄道，拉好了柱间的被子，悄声离开房间。

忙碌多日，众人的病情仍没有好转，只是继续压制着、拖延着。纵使是柱间，也不免着急起来，心绪烦乱。  
那晚他与斑又是深夜才回到房中。近日气温忽然回转，有些闷热，令人心情烦躁。柱间睡不着，正在翻来覆去时，听见斑在叫他，似乎已唤了好几声了。  
“……柱间？”  
“啊？”  
柱间睁开眼，他与斑都是侧躺，脸对着脸。斑握着他的手，不知已握了多久，柱间竟一直没留心。  
柱间还没回答“怎么了”，对上斑的眼睛，立即明白过来。  
“这……总不能在这里，这是医院啊。”  
“医院又怎么样。”斑低声道。  
柱间怔了怔，回过神来：他第一件想到的事竟不是拒绝斑，而是顾忌着会被人听见。  
这些日子斑与他同住在医院简陋的小房间里，与他一同忙着救治千手族人，与他一样尽心尽力。柱间记得他的不是，也记得他的好。  
斑提起房事，柱间呆了呆，但并未拒绝。他们早有过许多次、如今不必装模作样是其一，其二，柱间这几日疲倦烦躁，也乐得满足身体。  
“你别弄出声音来。”柱间压低了嗓子答道。  
他们在医院狭小的房间中亲吻，在黑暗中压低了喘息声交合。柱间尽力不要抗拒他，心中却清楚：这不意味着任何东西，这只是身体的发泄与满足，不应有任何感情混杂其中。  
斑知柱间要的只是一场性事，连他是谁也不愿知道——甚至，或许希望他不是斑才好。  
但斑偏不让柱间如愿。他更想满足自己的愿望。  
进入时，斑压在柱间身上吻他，鼻尖蹭着柱间的耳朵与颈。  
柱间，他轻声唤着，你原谅我。  
柱间忽然呻吟一声，未料到他在行房时说这些话。  
斑不管他的反应，吻着他继续送腰，柱间舒服得身体发颤，而他继续低语着。  
你原谅我，不要再生我的气。  
斑说着这样的话，性器在柱间身下贯穿不停，柱间被他顶弄得反复向上蹭去，手指抓着斑的后背，留下鲜红的印痕。  
柱间无法回答。快感让他头皮发麻，那些话对他更是种刺激。他明知不能发出声响，却仍控制不住要叫喊。  
他让斑住口。斑不听，仍在说着。  
夜里有风，又落了雨，却荒凉又闷热，让人喘不过气。  
这一刻天地间什么也没有，连他与斑的仇怨也模糊了，只有灭顶的快感与崩溃。  
斑吻他，嘴唇擦过柱间的耳畔，告诉柱间他爱他。  
你将其他事都忘了，只这一件……只记得这一件就好。  
别说了……  
我爱你，斑重复道，唤着他的名字。  
柱间忽然挣扎起来。高潮的快感让他恐惧，让他无法自控。他明知这时不能发出声音，却还是叫喊起来。  
斑堵住他的嘴唇，柱间颤着身子射出来。  
他的身体抖着，已不听使唤了，身下湿了一大片。  
斑仍抱着他，在他耳畔一遍遍说着，在漆黑中不断重复，告诉柱间他爱他，心里只有他一人。

柱间睡着了。  
斑虽然疲倦，却不觉得困。  
他吻着柱间湿热的头发与脸颊，如今柱间已不再会因为他的亲吻和触碰从梦中惊醒了。  
这是习惯使然，却也是信任。  
片刻之前，柱间因他在短暂的瞬间里心软动情。那并非感情上的动摇，只是情欲的催化，但有所变化总胜过一无所有。  
再者，他与柱间原本就相互吸引。他们必然会逐渐亲密起来。  
这并非斑自欺欺人，而是事实。或者说，是宿命，是神的旨意，是命中注定。  
难道能有人否认，他不是这世上唯一与柱间匹敌的那个人？  
他也是唯一能与柱间成为恋人的那个。只有他一人有资格。  
水户各方面都远不及柱间，当然也无法与斑相比。  
而斑与柱间少年时就是朋友，且是彼此唯一的朋友。如果不是两族敌对的立场，如果他们有更多时间相处、早些表明心意，水户根本无法插足他们。  
他们只是错过了最好的时机。但事情总会好转。柱间也终究会是他的。

昨夜闷热异常，落了一晚的雨，黎明时冷了起来。卧房狭小，倒不觉得凉。柱间醒来时仍被斑抱在怀里，他的身体如炭一样滚烫。  
柱间向拉门外的光芒望去，心中一片混乱。斑总是有本事将一切都扰乱。只是行房，他也要将柱间的思绪扰得一团糟。他们成了亲，却连情人也算不得，此刻拥在一起，身上沾着情欲留下的体液、汗液，黏腻又异常亲密。  
他身上舒坦，连精神也轻松许多，只是斑昨夜的话混乱地留在心中，连同那时的感觉一起。  
柱间合上眼，等了片刻，让那些情绪一一平复下来，待情绪尽数散了，这才起身去沐浴。  
他与斑和扉间一同吃早饭。但柱间的筷子还没拿起来，就有宇智波的族人来打断他们，说泉奈也病了，并且执意不肯到千手的医院来。  
因为治疗的缘故，宇智波的许多医疗忍者也到千手来了，族内只有一些轻症患者，泉奈也应到千手来接受治疗才是。  
“他恐怕还在为药品的事生气。”斑叹道。  
“还有让宇智波族人染病的事、误会兄长责怪他的事。”扉间补充道。  
“没有什么，”柱间赶快岔开这话，对斑道：“你亲自跑一趟，接他过来罢。旁人说了他也不会听。”  
“他来了，恐怕又要生事。”斑答道。  
泉奈对族人的利益看得重，最近正在对千手生气，对柱间又是误会又是偏见。而斑昨日刚刚与柱间亲近些，泉奈便要横插一脚，扰他的好事——他来千手，不可能不生事。  
斑也不觉得如何沮丧，他与柱间就是波折太多，他早习惯了。  
吃过早饭，斑回宇智波去接泉奈。与他所预料的一样，泉奈的病情很轻，他并不如何虚弱，只是无精打采。  
他见了斑却有股怒气，反而有精神了。  
“你还舍得回来？我只当你忘了自己姓宇智波、变成千手人了呢。”  
“跟我走，”斑道，又嘱咐他身旁的人，“收拾好泉奈的东西。”  
泉奈道：“随你去千手么？柱间给你灌了什么迷魂汤、你连家也不回了？”  
斑陡然想起昨夜与柱间的种种，心中一动。  
“不要胡说。我和柱间只是为照顾病人才住在千手的医院。之前的事，柱间并未责怪你或族人，不要再和他赌气了。我们最近相处得很好，不要捣乱。”  
泉奈坐起来穿外衣，仍是不情不愿的样子，用力扯着羽织。  
“‘相处得很好’？你被人骗了，还被蒙在鼓里。我派人在千手盯着，那姓夏川的红头发小鬼，你已忘了他了？他与柱间每日都会偷偷见面。”  
“捕风捉影。夏川也住在医院，碰面岂非很平常？”  
“喔，你碰见他几次？”泉奈穿好了羽织、下了病床。  
这却问到了斑。除了多日前的一天，斑竟一次也没见过他，那人有意躲着他似的。他也着实如泉奈所说那样，把这人忘了。  
“他不过是怕我。”  
泉奈哼了一声。  
“你对柱间留情、睁一只眼闭一只眼，我可没那么好的脾气。他敢背叛你，你看我会不会放过他。我拿柱间没办法，还不能挖了夏川的心肝么？”  
“好了，泉奈。”  
斑没让他再说下去，以免自己动摇。

泉奈厌恶千手的一切，但这次他既然不得已来了，就不能白跑一趟，要让哥哥看清柱间的真面目才是。柱间和那红发小鬼必然有些什么，可斑一旦痴起来，便瞎了似的，什么也看不见。  
泉奈觉得奇怪，这样明显的事实，斑竟不明白：他强迫柱间，柱间就算再大度，也咽不下这口气。水户走了，安知他不会移情旁人？有那么多人可选，他何苦要选侮辱过他的斑？  
哥哥痴了，他却没有。  
泉奈病得并不严重，虽住进医院，但仍能四处走动。第一晚，他并未见到有趣的东西，但次日他就再次见到那一头红发的夏川。他长得高，却一派孩子的模样，泉奈见了便反感，认为他故作天真，与性子单纯愚蠢的柱间竟有些相像，更觉得这两人有染。  
到了第三日，泉奈的属下说见到柱间与夏川都在树林中，泉奈立即赶去，见那两人果然走在一起，说说笑笑，很是熟络，柱间怀抱着一大团药草，在泉奈看来也不过是做掩饰用的。  
待到两人走到树林边缘时，夏川却没有和柱间一同出去。  
“我还要再去看看有没有合适的药材，您先回去罢，柱间大人。”  
“小心些，别回来太晚。”柱间叮嘱道，自己先回医院了。  
泉奈仍盯着夏川。那人走了片刻就停下了，百无聊赖地叼着根草叶发呆，打发时间。  
他们是故意错开、不让旁人见到他们一同现身的。  
泉奈窝了一肚子火，但在愤怒外，也有些得意。柱间和别人勾三搭四，让哥哥受辱，着实可恨，但如此一来，斑也终于知道柱间的本性了。  
泉奈不否认柱间为人正直，但斑在感情上逼迫他，那么，倘若柱间在感情上背叛他、给他难堪，这也不过是以牙还牙，可泉奈站在斑这一边，自然认为柱间寡廉鲜耻，成了亲还不安分，让宇智波受辱。  
泉奈赶回医院要告诉斑这事，可那日斑正忙着，泉奈根本没机会与他交谈。  
深夜，他料想斑与柱间已睡了，应趁此时把斑叫出来、告知他此事，于是向那两人房中走去。他走到两人的房门前，正要唤斑，就听见里面压抑的呻吟声。  
没有话语，没有人开口，他听见的只有斑的喘气声和柱间极低的呻吟。泉奈心中一热，仿佛已见到那一幕似的。柱间落在枕上散乱的长发，潮红的脸。还有房中隐约的肉体碰撞声。  
泉奈忽然回过神。此刻只要两人稍微留心，就会发现门口有人。他屏气敛息，赶快悄声离开了。  
走出房子，泉奈才想起自己还是个病人，他浑身滚热，风一吹过，竟让他发起抖来。  
泉奈茫然走着，过了片刻，发现他走到了医院背面靠山的一侧。  
他心中乱，待到留心黑暗中有旁人时已晚了，他见到一团影子向医院外跑去，身旁似乎还有另一人，看不真切。泉奈与潜入者同时留意到对方，也正在此时，忍器忽然飞来，泉奈避开两个、却被另一种没有形状的东西从身上滑过，伤了胳膊，登时右臂上方皮开肉绽，鲜血淌了一片。  
对方向外跃去，泉奈立刻追上。  
他刚刚越过围栏，一把抓住那人，当即控制了他。  
泉奈发觉这并非是刚刚交手之人，而是之前没看清的那个。  
“你——”  
他刚要质问，自己的三个属下已赶来了。这晚他们在守夜。  
“泉奈大人——”  
泉奈却不答话。他正抓着夏川的衣领。年轻人惊恐地望着他，脸色煞白。  
“你们去追，还有一个。”泉奈命令道。三个属下立刻动身，他转向夏川，冷冷地道：“你勾结外敌，这可算是人赃并获了。”  
泉奈胳膊上鲜血直流，此刻却什么也顾不得，他又恼又得意，拉着夏川站起来。  
夏川大睁着眼，一句也说不出。他陷入极度的恐惧中，连挣扎也不敢，剧烈地发抖。  
泉奈更觉得厌烦。这家伙一副天真无邪的样子，如今做了坏事被发现，就这样畏畏缩缩，实在令人生厌。  
他哥哥娶来的千手族长与之苟且的就是这样的人。他的哥哥就要因这种人受辱。  
“你害怕么？”泉奈捏着他的下巴，再用力些，就要将他的骨头也捏碎了。  
“怕什么？”他又问。  
夏川一个字也说不出，牙齿打颤。

扉间闻讯赶来，第一眼就知不会有好事。一群宇智波大半夜聚集到一起，能有什么好？  
宇智波的医疗忍者来到千手，他们的病人跟着过来，继而守卫也来了，和千手人一起负责保护众人的安全。  
这里是千手的领地，但宇智波要做什么，扉间也不好对他们发号施令，可他还是要确认一下，避免闹出乱子。  
见扉间来了，几个宇智波人让开路，让扉间见到面无血色、蜷缩成一团发抖的夏川。  
“你把他怎么了？”  
看到扉间，泉奈答道：“稍微教训一下罢了……他勾结外敌，于是我略施惩戒，仅此而已。”  
扉间不知勾结外敌是否是事实，但现在真相还未查明，且又是在千手的领地上，夏川又算是千手一方的人，泉奈没有资格这样做。  
“这么晚了，泉奈大人怎么会到这里来？”扉间打量着周围。  
医院后方绝非有趣的去处。这里是山脚下，与建筑相接，空隙狭窄，因为落雨，地上积着一滩滩水，除去水就是淤泥，没有一处可下脚的地方，周围更是杂草丛生，散发着植物腐败的气味。  
“我心血来潮，想要守夜，不行吗？”  
泉奈知这回答不能让人信服，但他还是要就此一口咬定——不然要如何解释？说他意外听见斑与柱间行房的声响，于是脑中浑噩、漫步到这里来的？  
“扉间大人不应问我，要问夏川为什么出现在这里才对罢？”  
泉奈与扉间说了两句，立即提出要带夏川回去审问，扉间拒绝了。  
“夏川是千手人，泉奈大人还是不要越俎代庖，交给我们解决就好。”扉间道。  
“这么快他就成了千手人？为什么？因为和你们的族长走得近、所以有特权？连扉间大人也要偏袒他？”  
泉奈这句话说得收敛，只有表情异样，眼睛在扉间身上盯着，示意柱间和夏川关系非同一般。  
“我不能让你带走他。”扉间道。  
“我执意如此。”泉奈答道，轻轻碰了下自己右臂上渗血的伤口。  
两人僵持片刻，各不相让。泉奈笑道：“你就不要想着去请你们的族长了，他或许正忙着。”  
这时已是深夜，且柱间又和斑在一起，他说出这样的话，暗指什么再明显不过。扉间可以因两族关系对他忍让，但他对柱间不敬，这却是不必忍也不必想的事。  
泉奈话音刚落，扉间正要迈出去，就听见柱间的声音从后方传来。  
“出什么事了？”  
柱间走过来，立即见到瑟缩着发抖的夏川。斑跟在柱间身旁。  
见到两人，泉奈的表情短暂地不自在起来。  
“泉奈说夏川勾结外敌，还让他受了伤。”扉间回答道。  
宇智波十几双眼睛看着他们，扉间带来的千手人也向柱间望。  
柱间走过去扶起夏川。就算有嫌疑，他也是个病人，此刻夏川的反应更证实了这一点。最初救了他回来，夏川就因遭受打击太大、精神几近崩溃。过上几年，他或许会完全好转，但现在，他还无法承受惊吓，这晚也不知是遭遇了什么，精神竟再度崩溃了。  
“他怎么了？”柱间扶起夏川，环顾四周寻找罪魁祸首。  
“他勾结外敌给我抓个正着，教训一下无可厚非。柱间大人不要太偏心才是。”  
“泉奈，别再说了。”  
斑见柱间扶着夏川，已是满心的不高兴，不愿见这一幕继续下去，于是自己走过去、勉为其难扶着夏川的另一侧，柱间仍没有松手的意思。  
“查明真相之前，任何人都没有权力动用私刑。请泉奈大人这就配合千手调查，我即刻让人安排此事，也会安排医疗忍者为你疗伤。”  
柱间说话时已经显露恼怒之意，泉奈冷冷地在破裂衣袖拂了一下，径直走了，自有千手人将他送去审讯处、问他所说的“外敌”一事。  
这时已有听到风声的人抬过来担架，柱间将夏川安置上去。夏川已不认识他了似的，只一味发抖，眼中莫名地掉泪。他身上有许多伤，柱间恼怒又难过，甚至害怕夏川就此精神不正常起来。  
泉奈被千手人带走了。现场的几个宇智波族人都是犹豫不决，不知他们是否还要继续留在这里。  
“泉奈需要配合调查才去了审讯处，”斑开口道，“其他人依旧住在这里，该守夜的守夜，该养病的养病。”  
旁人散开了。扉间没走，和他们一起送夏川回房。因医院缺少床位，夏川将自己的房间让了出来，住到一个杂物间里。这地方虽小，转不开身，却收拾得很干净。屋内狭小，只有矮榻作床，“床”边就是堆放杂物的架子。  
夏川哆嗦着躺在床上，柱间立刻亲自为他治伤。身体上的伤很快就愈合了，但夏川却受到惊吓太多，话也说不出，简直像他刚刚来到千手那时。柱间甚至担心他就此疯掉。  
他们能医治身体，但不会治疗人心。  
“夏川？夏川？”  
柱间握着他的手轻声叫他，对方只是颤抖，无法答话。  
斑虽觉得这一幕碍眼，可也不好在这时开口。  
扉间叫了医疗忍者来，后者拿了几瓶药，看到病人的情况后，拿出一粒药丸让他服下，说这能让他精神安稳些。  
“他现在怎么样了？”  
“精神上的症状，我们也说不好。等到明天看情况再下结论罢。今晚让人守着他，有事立刻叫我。”  
医疗忍者出去了。  
柱间在房中坐了半晌，说不出话。他要相信宇智波，这样简单的事，竟也能困难重重。  
斑亦无法开口。他知泉奈会坏他的事，却没想到这样快。

那晚众人都不曾睡好，担心着“外敌潜入”一事。  
第二日，斑刚一醒来就去找泉奈。  
泉奈昨夜经历了一个时辰的问话，继而被送到一间单独的小病房中居住。斑很早就去找他，泉奈却醒得更早。他病怏怏的，精神却好。  
斑还未开口，泉奈便问道：“柱间又与你生气了罢？你是不是又要费尽心思哄他了？”  
“他没有，我和柱间也不是这样，”斑答道，“你究竟要闹出什么乱子才满意？夏川住在千手，算半个千手人，你逾越去教训他已是错了，出手还那么重，要如何收场？”  
“我为什么出手重，你不知道原因？”泉奈坐起身来，尖刻地反问，“我亲眼进到他和柱间在背着人的地方说话，拉拉扯扯，就算我厌烦柱间，难道我就高兴看到他和别人鬼混、让你受辱了？”  
“这不可能。”斑立刻答道。他虽常常怀疑柱间在意夏川是因为水户，也忧心柱间是否会对他“另眼相待”，但这时听到旁人说出来，他反而抗拒承认。  
“你真这样认为？”泉奈反问，“柱间放不下水户也就算了，他们是情人，又定过亲，可这毛孩子算什么？刚十五岁，只因为发色和水户像，柱间就和他不清不楚，你没看到他多紧张夏川吗？他们是什么关系，他要那么在意一个外人——”  
“够了！”斑怒道。  
泉奈一甩袖子，撑着身体站起来。  
“我也受够了，”他大着胆子回嘴，“难道我说错了？说到你的痛处，你就恼羞成怒，柱间就是在和夏川勾搭，你还要装作看不见、只想讨他欢心——”  
门在这时被拉开了。  
柱间站在门外，脸上少有地出现一丝愠怒。  
“你们要吵回宇智波去吵。”  
门外不止柱间一人。他同一名医疗忍者及两名助手一同前来，现在那三人正尴尬地各自看向一旁。  
斑和泉奈都在气头上，并未留意有人靠近。  
“柱间，刚刚泉奈说的都是气话——”斑匆忙走到他身旁。  
“别吵到别人，这里是医院。”  
柱间让医疗忍者进去看泉奈的情况，自己立即走了。他原本是想来探望泉奈的。  
斑匆忙跟上，解释着刚刚的话。  
“我不是要和你吵架，也不想生气。你不必再说了。”柱间道。  
他不想再听。泉奈年纪小，也多次出言顶撞他，柱间从不想计较。可这样的侮辱太刺耳。那些指控无凭无据，柱间甚至无法解释：原本就是不存在的事，他要如何辩解？  
更不必说，在此之前，泉奈毫无道理地打伤夏川，致使他旧病复发。  
毫无道理。这个词提醒了柱间。  
或许并非如此，自己这样想是对宇智波的偏见。泉奈不会撒谎，这其中应当有误会。  
他在气头上，但这不是他失去公正的借口。事情还未调查清楚，泉奈昨夜的举动或许情有可原也未可知。  
他需要信赖同伴。  
“这次是泉奈说得过分，我回头一定教训——”斑仍解释着。  
这不是教训的问题。柱间想。倘若“教训”有用，他们又何至于是今日的状况？泉奈厌烦他，甚至恨他，正如千手和宇智波中许多人那样，他们不想彼此接受，习惯了某种情感，就放任它继续滋长。改变总要伴随疼痛。  
柱间也感觉到那种微弱的刺痛感，正如此刻。他要相信宇智波，却也要接受两族再次产生矛盾、有人因此受伤的事实。  
或许，这两族成为宿敌不是没有原因，柱间想道，他们总是这样水火不容，简直八字不合。但障碍不足以成为放弃的理由，他们还是要联手，还是要建立忍村。  
“别再提‘教训’了，”柱间对斑道，“泉奈并非不明事理，他只是对千手有偏见。这不是一时半刻可以改变的事，你只让他谨慎些罢——涉及到公事和旁人的时候。”  
他的怒气忽然消散了，转而提起正事。  
“你留在这里，照顾好众人，我出去几日。”  
“这时候出门做什么？”斑立即劝道，“这事我一定调查清楚，柱间，你留下，不要同我赌气了……”  
“我不是赌气，”柱间答道，“找到解药了。我正要来告诉你这件事。你留在家，我的族人交给你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

第十六章

病症由蛇毒引起，志村一族忍者碰巧发现了罪魁祸首的那条巨蛇。只要捉了蛇，即可将它入药，只是那条巨蛇异常凶猛，难以制服，寻常忍者无法应对，只有请斑或柱间出手。  
柱间匆忙出门，只带了一名医疗忍者。  
赶往巨蛇所在地后，柱间很快将其制服。在医疗忍者的指挥下，第一批药物很快被制作出来。柱间与志村族人各自赶回族中，将药物带给情况最危急的病人。  
他外出五日，赶回千手后直接去了医院。柱间来不及同任何人打招呼，只忙着把药给医疗忍者分发下去，告诉他们如何让众人服用。  
“这是三天的药量，剩下的还在制作中，明天就能送来第二批……”  
“柱间——”  
他正同医院的负责人说着，斑已匆忙赶来了。  
“怎么耽误这么久？还顺利吗？”  
“这已经很快了，只是制药耽误工夫。这几天一切都好？”  
“差不多罢……我们还是先派药，这件事要紧。”斑答道。  
柱间有不好的预感，斑的神色显然有所隐瞒。他并未立即追问，当务之急是将药分派下去。  
他们为此事忙碌半晌后，终于有了得以谈话的闲暇，斑才告诉他噩耗。  
柱间出门的几日，有几人病情忽然加重，斑与医疗忍者全力救治，但仍无力回天。  
“我虽然竭尽全力，但他们病得厉害……并不是我不尽力，柱间。”  
“我明白，你不会见死不救。”  
柱间沉默片刻，仿佛想要借此哀悼。世事无常，他自战争中长大，不会不明白这道理。  
“这几日辛苦你了，”柱间回过神，“你帮了我很多。”  
“自己在外奔波，不眠不休，倒对别人说辛苦，”斑在他脸上吻了吻，“快去休息，这里有我。”  
斑没空与柱间说体己话，甚至也没空送他回房里，医疗忍者又在唤他了。  
柱间走回暂住的地方，他累极了，此刻心中为死者悲伤，也有一分厚重的安慰。  
斑的亲吻仍留在脸颊上。他们所有的举动都是恋人间才会有的，可他们又绝非恋人。  
柱间躺在榻上，在困倦中试图思索他与斑的关系。  
他很快放弃了。即使是他，也不能同时思考那样多。眼下有许多更重要的事……

柱间醒来时已是夜里了。  
他伸出手去摸索着，不知自己想得到何种回应。  
被另一只手握住时，柱间几乎要叫出水户的名字。但忍者的谨慎让他立即清醒起来。  
他仍卧在榻上，他只是刚刚醒来，可这着实需要谨慎，这涉及到的不只是他与斑之间的私事。  
只在醒过来的片刻，他的思绪竟也能“一波三折”。柱间将刚刚的念头推开。他是要与斑好好相处的，不能总是这样生硬的想法。  
“睡醒了？”斑问，“饿了没有？”  
他坐在柱间身旁。一边是矮矮的灯盏，火苗一晃一晃，照着斑的面孔。  
“不饿，想喝水。”  
斑拿了水来，柱间喝着，一面看他。  
斑看起来也有些疲倦。这几日有病人过世，他想必十分操劳。  
“盯着我干什么？”柱间问。  
“分明是夫人在看我，还要说我。”斑答道，“好几天不见了，只想看看你。”  
斑履行了这话，一动不动地向柱间望着。他面上有分疲态，眼中却笑盈盈的。  
柱间觉得很安慰。  
他放下杯子，斑已搂过了他，吻在他湿漉漉的唇上。  
斑撬开他的嘴唇，柱间由着他，任斑的舌头探进来，任他脱去自己的衣裳。  
岂止是这几日，这一整个月斑都与他一样操劳，甚至更辛苦。柱间为自己的族人劳累是天经地义，而斑却也与他一样为千手人尽心尽力，柱间很感激。  
斑将他拥在怀中亲吻，一面解他的亵衣。  
“斑……”柱间唤了一声，却不知想说什么。斑的手掌抚在他身上，只是碰上腰腹，也激起些异样的感觉，近乎于快感。是热潮期要到了，这具身体就只认斑。  
“你还知道是我。”斑说道，手伸进柱间的裤子。  
斑将他抱在怀里吻着，柱间实在想睡，却不能躲开斑。  
这夜冷，房中也有些凉意，却凉快得很舒服。斑吻着他，手掌在柱间身上抚摸着，握着柱间的性器为他套弄。  
柱间困着，也渐渐觉得舒服起来，他迷蒙地伸出手，搂住了斑。

翌日柱间醒得早，此时距离早餐还有些时间，他于是先去探望泉奈了。  
泉奈还没吃药，柱间从医疗忍者那里领了药送去。  
见是他来，泉奈似乎更有精神了，也不知是想到了什么。吃药时，泉奈苦得想做鬼脸，但因柱间就在身旁，便只是狠狠地撇了撇嘴。  
“今天感觉好些了？”  
“好多了，”泉奈道，“哥哥怎么没来？”  
“他还在睡。昨天半夜又有病人病重，他也被吵醒了。”  
泉奈若有所思。抹干了嘴角的药与水。  
“你打算让斑继续在医院里住多久？”  
“我还没想。怎么了？”  
泉奈向门口望了望，“在医院里住不方便，斑在这里陪了你一个月，也够了。你让他回家去住。反正现在解药也有了，你一人也应付得了。”  
柱间也想到斑这段时日的辛苦，正要赞同，泉奈又道：“再者，你忘了‘分居’这事？你要同他分开，总要让他渐渐适应罢。”  
柱间果真忘了。连日来他只为医院忙碌，哪里还有心思考虑这些。泉奈此刻忽然提起，柱间却犹豫起来。  
他已改了主意，在建村初期这样困难的情况下，与斑分居绝非最好的选择。另外，以斑的脾性来说，倘若婚事作废，他绝不会同意继续联手，结盟必将一同作废，众人的努力都会前功尽弃。  
柱间还未回答，泉奈又道：“因他和你成婚的事，族里不信任斑的人更多了。毕竟那桩婚事怎么来的，大家都清楚。他原本就偏执，和你在一起，他的脾性只会更糟。”  
这话有责怪柱间的意思。柱间不觉有什么不妥，这是实话。他与斑相识多年，知道他性格中的好与坏，偶尔他想法偏激，行事冲动，确实会引发许多麻烦。  
“你们在一起原本就是他胡来，你也不情愿。长此以往，早晚要闹出大事，到时两族都要跟着一起遭殃。但倘若你离他远些，情况或许会有好转。”  
柱间也认为泉奈的话有道理，只是分居不能选在建村未完成时。  
“泉奈，谁对你说的这些话？”柱间问。  
泉奈一怔，脸色虽不自然，但很快就恢复了常态。  
“族老们有这样说的，父亲也这样说。他们不知顾忌什么，不对你讲，我可不管。”  
柱间思忖片刻。  
“我明白了。只是眼下正在建村，就算我和斑要分开，这事也还要等等……”  
“等到什么时候？”  
斑拉开了门。他站在门口，身子挡着光，斜长的影子落入房中。  
泉奈在榻上躺着，见他忽然出现，吓了一跳，身上竟抖了一抖。  
泉奈呆了。这话是他引出来的，尽管不知道斑是否听见前面的话，但他仍旧不安。  
“我们出去说罢。”柱间立即拉着斑走去外面。

他们走到病房十几步之外。  
柱间对斑解释，刚刚只是话赶话说到那里，他并未打算同斑分开。  
但此时解释似乎已晚了。  
与泉奈交谈时，柱间并未立即说出“我不会与斑分居”，因为说话的对象是泉奈，这会激怒他，他更要认为柱间厚颜无耻、竟不肯离开斑，为此就是引起一场争执也并不令人意外。而柱间从不想与泉奈争吵，更不必说他这时病着，还受了伤。  
面对斑，柱间不能说出这理由。否则就是在挑起斑和泉奈的矛盾。他也不愿见斑为难泉奈。  
“那些话你不要放在心上，我并无此意，我们自然是要一起生活的。”  
斑冷冷地道：“是啊，建村还未完成，你怎么会打破结盟？”  
斑觉得自己愚蠢至极。柱间想要的只有建村，为此他对自己说几句好听的话，自己竟就此相信了。  
但如今，他亲耳听到事实了。  
终归柱间要离开他，他们之间，又会有什么信任与和睦？  
“我没有这打算——”柱间匆忙解释着。  
斑听着他的话，甚至听得很认真，可柱间就是未能说出那句“我没打算与你分开”，其他的，无论怎么听都只是敷衍。  
斑也不想再听了。  
这或许是逢场作戏过了头。他从不在意千手人的死活，这一个月以来，为柱间的缘故，他将那些人当做自己的族人照料，对曾是仇敌的千手人尽心救治，居住在医院狭小的房间中也无一句怨言，更不必说夜里多次替代柱间去救人——他是主动做这一切的，他想要的回报也简单，不过是与柱间和和睦相处罢了。可一转眼，就听见柱间再说要与他分开。  
真是有趣。好意竟全无用处。  
“我不该再继续打搅了。连日来我一直住在千手，为并非我族的人与事忙碌不停，反惹人厌恶。我还是回去得好。”  
“斑，那些话你不要放在心上，是我说错，我……”  
“不必说了。”  
斑走了。柱间还未来得及追上去，已有族人叫住了他，又有病人需要他帮忙。

那天柱间忙了一整日，直到晚上才有空闲。他立即赶去宇智波，对斑道歉。  
到了宇智波的宅子，仆人将他带去道场。斑面色不善，仍如清早那样阴沉着脸。  
“我是来道歉的。早上是我不好，不该说那些话，对不起，斑。这些天很辛苦你，我还没来得及谢你，反倒惹你发火，着实是我的错，我很抱歉。”  
他的道歉诚心诚意，但斑的脸色仍旧难看。  
这也不是几句安慰就能平息的东西。  
“你回千手来罢，斑。”柱间又道。  
“回去又如何？继续在医院那间小屋子里住着，为你的族人忙前忙后，你就能记着我的情、晚些同我分开了？”  
“斑——”  
“那是你的族人，柱间，不是我的，我对他们没有义务，也没必要同你回去。你当真以为我会将千手人的生死放在心上？他们是死是活，与我有什么关系？”  
斑恼了一整日，只想激怒柱间，完全没有和好的心思。  
他如愿了。  
柱间果然变了神色，惊诧地向他看。  
“这些话还是不要说了。”  
“倘若不说，你岂非会一直误会我？就如同误会我理所当然出现在千手、照料千手人那般？”斑自觉从前的一个月都过于忍让了，再不想做出和善的模样，又道：“我之前帮了你一个月，已足够了。有些人死了便死了，没什么可惜，我不打算继续花时间在上面。你请回罢。”  
柱间有些呆滞。  
“死了也没什么可惜？”他问道。  
柱间似乎还想替斑辩解，想说他并非这样的人。斑却又补充道：  
“我为人如何，你不是早就知道？我说出这样的话，有什么可惊讶？有些事我无法产生任何感情，无论同情还是愧疚。你自己的族人，自己救罢。”  
柱间久久地望着他，惊异于斑竟能说出这样的话。  
“你只是生气，这样的话还是——”  
“你要自欺欺人到什么时候？”斑问。  
柱间不明白。他与斑……他们至少是可以互相理解的，至少在一定程度上。  
柱间并未对斑掩饰神色，他的不解与惊愕一清二楚地写在脸上。  
斑心中滋生起一阵扭曲的喜悦：柱间竟会被他伤害。  
在恋人之间，这意味着很多。毕竟，不在意就不会被伤害。

听闻斑离开医院、回到宇智波去住时，两族的族老都想说些什么，但话卡在喉咙里，他们想要表达一下意外和惊讶，却发现他们既不意外、也不惊讶。事情只是又发生了而已，他们也做好了未来继续面对这种局面的准备。  
那两人感情不好，族老只希望他们不要再生事端，两人维持着表面上的平和就好，至于他们私底下是吵是打，族老已不想知道了。  
听闻斑回了宇智波、泉奈也跟着一起回去，族老不禁担心会议进展得更慢，却没料到第二日斑就来了。尽管神色冰冷，他仍是出现了。  
“怎么是你负责会议？”  
斑一来，见了扉间就对他质问道。  
自柱间开始在医院照料病人起，负责会议的一直是扉间，此时若是换了人、斑表示疑惑才对。  
“兄长还在忙，不能参加会议。他要调查泉奈所说的‘外敌’一事，确认安保状况，还有病人要照料。”  
扉间特意解释了细节，让斑知道他并非敷衍。斑听了却更不痛快。  
“所以他需要处理的每一件事都是宇智波的错？”  
“兄长只是在做需要解决的事。”扉间答道。

柱间有几日没和斑见面。他仍在医院中忙碌，关于会议的情况，都是从扉间口中听说。斑一连几天没见到他，脸色都更难看了些，认为柱间有意躲着他。  
五天后，多数病人都在缓慢康复，柱间不必整日留在医院中，又开始每天去议事处了。  
他刚回到会议中，族老们便劝解他不要再同斑僵持。拖得久了，谁知道宇智波家的又要闹出什么事来。  
“……这天还好些，您没看见前几天开会时，斑大人和扉间大人是什么脸色。彼此都有成见，合作再怎么进行也还是差强人意。我们的联手不能总是处于岌岌可危的状态。”  
“我会保证合作继续顺利进行。如何对待斑，我心中有分寸。”柱间道。  
“族长大人，说句大胆的话，我们都知道您受了委屈。但既然事情已经如此、您总不能白白受委屈罢？您要建村、要联手，这些事需要迅速地、雷厉风行地进行才对——”  
“这些事需要‘正确地’进行，”柱间答道，“建村不是你来我往的生意，也不是儿戏，与我受没受委屈无关。整件事原本就需要时间推敲考虑各种细节，一味追求速度反而会让根基不稳。再者，错误需要改正，这种话不需要我说您也明白。建村进展慢，只管慢着，总比走错了路、打错了根基要好。”  
族老同柱间说话时，下午的会议还没开始，斑远远地走过，听到了一半。  
斑知他们在说公事，只是最后那句“总比走错了路、打错了根基要好”，听起来实在像是在指他们二人的关系。

眼看着热潮期的日子要到了，柱间想赶快解决这事，但并不想因此就要装作整件事没发生过。他需要斑帮他度过热潮期，但在这之前，斑需要得到教训。  
一日，会议结束后，柱间让斑留下。旁人三三两两地走出去，斑算好了热潮期的日子要到了，以为柱间是来低头的。见旁人都走了，他绕到柱间身旁坐下，握住他的手，只当做前几日的龃龉没发生过，他们仍是恩爱夫妻似的。  
“你回家来罢。日子快到了，我记着呢。”  
他说起话来比往日更温和，目光含情脉脉，柱间看了不禁惊讶，斑像是已将前几日的话语和不愉快都忘光了似的。  
柱间没立刻回应，斑认为这是柱间默许的意思，于是搂住他的腰，又道：“我们这就回去罢，天色不好，怕是要下雨。”  
“你前几日说的话，我要当做没听到，是吗？”柱间问。  
“我说了便是说了，难道要吞回去？”斑笑道，“几句话而已，也值得你生气？”  
他拉着柱间要走，柱间却先站起来了。  
“那日你的话，不过是要激怒我。”柱间道。  
斑觉得好笑，柱间这语气，仿佛在为他辩解似的。着实没有这必要。  
“我确实想激怒你，但那些话也确实是真。你我虽是夫妻，但也总可以保持不同的观点罢？”  
斑盯着柱间，留意他的表情变化。柱间果然是不认同的样子，斑觉得很有趣。  
柱间又就此事与他说了几句，斑并不改口，柱间眼见着恼火起来。  
最后，他也不再说了。  
“你过来。”柱间向外走去。  
斑跟在后面，知道免不了又要打上一架了。  
斑不禁疑惑。打了这一架，又能如何？他那日所说的句句属实，他着实不在意旁人的生死，这样的念头，是打一架就能变的？  
或者，柱间不过是要找个理由教训他罢了。  
两人越走越远，不多久，他们已经来到距离千手有小半日路程的地方。他们来的不巧，下雨了。  
“就在这儿了？”斑问。  
“就在这儿。”  
柱间答道，站在斑身前几米之外。  
“这没必要，柱间，假设你打赢了我，事情难道就有什么变化了？我因为输给你所以就会心软了？”  
“不试试怎么知道。”  
“你太小题大做了，”斑叹息道，心想着今日故意输给柱间好了，让他心情好些，也让这件事早点结束，“那天我的话不大好听，你听了会生气也很正常，可我在乎的人一共就那么几个，我不可能关心别人的死活——”  
“世界上不只有你我，也不只是宇智波和千手，如果不能保护所有人，就干脆不要谈什么结盟。”  
“你没有办法解决所有人的问题，柱间。”斑笑道。  
柱间并未答话。但他也笑了。  
他至少能“解决”宇智波的问题。  
斑看着那笑容，辨出其中的意味：柱间认为他至少能“解决”斑。  
“那我让着你些……”  
话音未落，斑脚下大地震动，树木破土而出。斑立刻跃开，不禁惊讶：不过是两个人动动手罢了，至于闹出这样大的阵仗？  
“连追随自己的人是死是活都不在乎，你还能在乎什么？”  
柱间满面怒容，斑不得不认真起来，但心里仍有一份闲散：柱间过分认真、生气的样子，着实有趣。  
“我在乎你还不够？”斑回问道，不知死活地在柱间气头上与他调情。但只是瞬间，他就收敛了表情，木遁已经逼迫到了他眼前，柱间的样子更像是要杀人。  
他们回到战争中了。  
忍术的袭击与追赶，木遁的纠缠和逼迫。斑迎着柱间的攻击。他想念这一切。眼中只有他的柱间，与他动手、将他当做唯一对手的柱间。战争没有什么不好……  
除了柱间，他从战争中能获取一切。没有任何一种佳酿让他这样上瘾。  
而战斗的快感他也只能从柱间身上获取。  
此处没有旁人，两人酣战片刻，已是地动山摇。最初斑还能愉悦地享受与柱间交手，不久就吃力起来。他没有忘记柱间的力量，但他没想到柱间在几个月会有这样大的变化，他眼看着就要招架不住了。  
虽说斑享受与柱间交手，但这日他有意让着柱间，并且狂妄地退让了太多。这终究导致他后期的节节败退，战斗的节奏被打乱，他还手的攻击力也十分有限。今天他一开始就没把这次战斗当回事，现在后悔也晚了。  
在战场上他从没对柱间求饶过，这时只是两人私下交手，斑更没有认输的道理。他竭力抵挡，渐渐吃力起来，但柱间仍没有收手的意思。  
眼看他已招架不住，木遁还是不留情地袭来，斑勉强抵挡着，不禁困惑：柱间难道要以这件事为借口杀了他？  
“柱间……”  
战斗半晌后，斑终于被蔓藤甩出去，重重摔在地上，他正要抵抗，已被蔓藤束缚了手脚，挣脱不得。他见柱间向他走来，正以为这场战事要终止时，一大片遮天蔽日的黑色忽然从他头上垂直落下，斑躺在地上，眼见着一座山向自己压来。  
就是这一刻了。柱间果真要杀了他。  
斑在震惊中忘了恐惧，大睁着双眼。就在他以为死亡无可避免时，木遁忽然消失了。  
空气中仍是雨水和尘土的味道。  
“就这样死了也没关系吗？”柱间站在他，身旁低头看着斑。  
斑的时间与柱间的错开了。他还留在刚刚那濒临死亡、疑惑柱间是否会对他下手、疑惑自己是否会死的时刻。  
不，他不能死。  
若死了，他所做的一切就都白费了。就好像他从未存在过，他世界中的灾难与欢喜，他的争抢和不甘，他的野心与渴望，他爱着的却从未真正得到的人。  
他还有太多不曾得到与体会的东西。柱间不承认他们的婚姻，不承认他的爱情，他们还没有相爱，他们还不是恋人。  
他要这一切，他要许许多多的东西。没了这条命，一切都是空谈。  
“是我错了，柱间。”  
他空瞪着眼，呓语似的。  
柱间凝视他片刻，在斑身旁半跪下。两人的距离拉近了不少。  
斑伸出沾血的手摸柱间的脸，血沾上柱间的脸颊和颈。

斑眼中的惊惧是真的，悔恨也是真的——尽管可能并非完全是柱间所想的原因，但至少，刚刚那句“是我错了”，也是真的。  
柱间要将斑拉起来，斑手上忽然用力，一把将柱间拉过来、揽进怀里。柱间还未来得及惊讶，斑已吻住了他。  
细雨绵绵，落在衣服上，立即就被吞了，无声无息。  
他们身上都是雨水。斑的手湿漉漉地扣着柱间的脸，热切地、缱绻地吻着，吞着柱间的嘴唇，舔他的舌尖，双手向后滑去，插进柱间洇湿的头发里，像少年人亲吻他第一个喜欢的人。  
斑的手上青筋突起，时刻都要撕开柱间的衣服，但他只要亲吻。  
柱间忽然感觉无措。  
若斑与他行房、这样急切又渴望，柱间既不会意外，也不会在意。但这时斑动情地吻他，浇湿的衣服、身体和嘴唇贴着他，柱间不禁困惑。他一动不动，也不知道能有什么反应。  
唯有在这件事上，柱间比不过他。他无法这样狂热地爱着一个人，他做不到。  
“斑……你……”  
“什么？”  
他们仍在吻着，柱间说起话很费力。  
“我不是一定要和你动手……”柱间仓皇解释着，“你帮了我和千手许多——”  
“还敢提？难道我在乎？动手又怎么样？我乐得你和我动手。你要是没打够，一会儿我们再来。”  
斑撒了谎。他只想吻柱间，继续动手没有亲吻有趣。

柱间从未想过，他也会有这样荒唐的一天。  
他与斑在密林中拥抱，在落雨时亲吻，身体交缠到一起。  
柱间无意如此。但战斗之后身体原本就亢奋，而且他的热潮期近了，斑只是吻他，也引得热潮期提前来了。  
柱间想拒绝他。至少换个地方，不要在外面，不要在林中。他怎么能做这样荒唐的事。  
可柱间说不出话。  
斑狂热地吻他，急切地进入他。热潮期的欲望淹没肢体，连心也跟着沉了下去，柱间无法开口，无法拒绝，只能在斑亲吻他的间隙喘息。  
雨水冰凉地落下来。柱间身下是浓密的、湿漉漉的草，头顶是树木绿油油的枝叶与缝隙间透过的天。雨水落到他脸上，落进他的头发里，甚至落到嘴唇中，冰凉地向着喉咙淌去，又很快被斑的亲吻堵住。  
柱间紧张着，身体对斑热切地渴望。他紧抓着斑的胳膊，在斑一次次顶入深处时低声呻吟。  
他从未做过这样的事。从前他的身体不是这样，他不会疯狂地、不计一切地渴望性事，不会对欲望臣服到如此地步、甚至在野外交合。  
如今他正在做着原以为绝不会做的事。雨水冷，草木冷，天地之间都冷。可斑抱着他。他的身体火热，将柱间也烧化了。  
柱间抓着斑的头发，眼睛在痛苦与愉悦中被逼出泪水。他望着枝叶间透出的天，视线被浮上的一层泪和雨水阻隔，渐渐模糊起来。  
他恨斑。他再也不能像恨斑这样恨着一个人。  
斑毁坏了他的身体，揉碎了心，又将它们糅合到一起。柱间就这样被他拿捏着，被他改变着。  
他抗拒出于自己意愿之外的改变。可改变还是发生了，无法逆转。  
一次又一次。  
柱间闭上眼。连他的手臂也违背他的意愿，紧抱住斑。  
他的身体只认斑。他的身体只想要斑，对他无比热切。斑紧抱着他，性器埋在柱间体内动个不停。柱间希望他停下，但这想法太微弱，立即被欲念吞噬了。斑在他身下操弄着，让柱间一次次被快感吞噬，一次次被高潮冲击得四分五裂。  
——他的身体怎么能不喜欢斑？  
风小了。绵绵的雨丝仍在落着，仿佛情人的低语，缠绵交错，如泣如诉。  
不知不觉，柱间已紧搂着斑，向他热切地迎合，与他狂热地亲吻。

斑为柱间穿好了衣服，趁着他身体的热潮暂时平息，抱他回了千手。  
柱间精疲力竭，早睡了过去。斑将他抱回到千手大宅时，柱间仍在沉睡。  
众仆见斑重回到家中，心里多少不悦，且只是看一眼，也知他们是怎么回事，柱间被他标记，身体被操纵，不能自已，众人对他更是厌恶。  
话虽如此，斑对柱间却也是关怀备至。众仆厌恶他，却不能恨得彻底。  
斑抱柱间走进宅院时，见一扇拉门后隐着一个高大的身影。他知道那是扉间，他知道扉间必然为此不快。  
岂止是不快。他恐怕恨不得斑即刻暴毙。

柱间接下来的几日都未出门，直到热潮期渐渐褪去，他才恢复了些神智，不再整日耽搁在情欲里。  
这几日他与斑做尽了荒唐事，身体似乎又有了些变化。他被斑标记不过几个月，眼下每过一次热潮期，身体都会对斑更依赖些。说句不那么隐晦的话：若柱间未来再与旁人行房，也不会是从前的样子了。  
斑改变了他。斑扰乱他。  
在快感与高潮中多次欲仙欲死，柱间几乎不认得自己了。他从未想过他竟会变成如此模样。这几日他多次有意去想水户，唯恐身体上过于激烈的快感将他的心也扭曲了。他想着水户，却清楚地知道与他交合的人是斑。  
柱间没有忘记水户，更没有喜欢斑。可斑让他混乱。与斑一同生活，消耗着柱间的精力，冲击着他的情感。  
斑不同于任何人。没有人有他那般暴烈的脾性，没有人像他那般不顾一切。  
没有人能不被他影响。

热潮期的最后一日，柱间睡得久了些。  
他醒来时已是夜里，身体疲乏，只想躺着，动也不愿动。  
柱间躺在榻上，斑抱着他，在他耳旁有一句没一句地说着。两人赤裸着身体，柱间被他搂在怀里，后背贴着斑滚热的胸膛，更感觉混乱。  
长此以往，他与斑会变成什么样子？  
斑不知他心中所想，只是抱着柱间，满足地在他颈上吻着，说着柱间并未在听的话。斑以为柱间半睡不睡，实际柱间只是在走神。  
“……以后都顺着你。”  
斑又道，声音温柔极了。  
“我去沐浴。”柱间披上衣服起身。斑要跟去，柱间不同意。  
“被人看到，像什么话。”  
他用这话堵住了斑，自己出去了。  
其实仆人对此见怪不怪。从前柱间与水户常常一同沐浴。  
柱间只想离开斑片刻。  
斑永远也不知道收敛。他的攻击性太强，就连感情也是如此。他爱得太多，温柔与激情都太过，让人招架不住。  
柱间知道斑的心意，但他无法回应。  
“柱间——”斑的声音在拉门外响起，“我进来了？”  
柱间应了一声，他拉开门走进来，眼中带着笑。只是片刻不见，也对柱间十分挂念似的。  
“这么久都没回来，我过来看看。别是在水里睡着了。”  
柱间应对着。他已洗好了，斑于是为他擦干身体，两人一同回房去。  
夜晚的千手大宅十分安静。两人向房中走去。柱间走在前面，斑在后面跟了几步，拉住了柱间的手，觉得这样很有趣。  
在家里走几步路，还拉着手干什么？  
柱间觉得奇怪，却也不必计较这种小事。走了几步，斑忽然搂住柱间吻他。柱间没料到，退了一步靠在墙上，被斑拥着吻了起来。  
柱间并未推开他。他们连续几日都在行房，这时已十分习惯与对方亲密的感觉。  
柱间双臂垂下，斑将他压在墙上，一只手搂他的腰，另一只手将他湿漉的头发撩到耳后。  
他们听到脚步声时已经晚了。  
在柱间推开斑之前，扉间已看到了正在亲吻的两人。  
斑被柱间推开，向后退了一小步。这在他意料之内，被扉间见到，他知柱间必然要责怪他，但他没有开口解围的打算。更何况，看到扉间一脸不痛快的样子很有趣。  
扉间面无表情地从走廊另一端走过去了，没看到两人似的。  
柱间立即想要解释，他要跟上扉间，斑却一把拽住他。  
“扉间又不是小孩子，你这样跑过去是要干什么？天不早了，我们回去。”  
他拉着柱间要向卧房走。  
扉间和他们擦身而过，听着身后的说话声和两人衣裳的窸窣响动。他依旧不动声色，身后的走廊变成山洞，黑漆漆地张着一张大口。没有什么能吞掉他，只是那里响着回声，提醒着他柱间与他越来越远。  
他转了个弯，走进自己房里。  
柱间跟了上来，挡住他正要合上的拉门。

从前柱间一直注意着，不在卧房之外和斑有半分亲近。今日是他第一次疏忽，没想到就被扉间看到。  
见到扉间从走廊上踱步过来的刹那，柱间有种通敌的感觉。斑破坏了他们的生活，斑站在他们的对立面，他却被扉间亲眼见到自己与斑亲吻。就好像他背叛了家人，也背叛扉间。  
柱间没理会斑的话，仓促踏进扉间房里。  
见他进来，扉间惊讶又欣慰，但两人都很尴尬，面面相觑。  
“我想和你解释两句，不想你生着气睡觉，来了又不知道说什么。”  
柱间话音刚落，扉间的神色已经缓和了。  
柱间这几日始终和斑在一起，性事又异常荒唐，他巴不得离开斑片刻，与旁人说说话。这晚凑巧来到扉间房里，正好和他多聊上一会儿。  
柱间喜欢同扉间聊天。在外人看来，这没什么乐趣，扉间说话一板一眼，与他交谈，更多是在听到各种各样的事实与分析，缺乏趣味性的东西。但柱间从未这样想过，他更多地认为扉间的话语和观点一针见血。  
这次也是一样。  
他们聊了些闲话，扉间提起他为柱间研制的药，直白地告诉兄长去除标记并不容易，他最近又寻了些各地的医书来，正在钻研。  
“我只是告诉你进度，这事不必你操心，我会处理好。待到没了标记，邀水户回来，我们仍和从前一样。”  
扉间与兄长说话，自是十分轻松，并未多想。但提及水户的名字，他骤然想起水户已被挖了眼睛，好不容易才压抑了情绪，将那句话补充完整。  
“水户吗，”柱间轻轻地念着那个名字。  
扉间忽然觉得冷。柱间向着明亮的冷月与不远处涌动的阴云望着。  
“怎么提起他是这种语气？”  
扉间问道，几乎胆战心惊，唯恐柱间下一秒就质问他为何不告诉自己真相。  
柱间静静坐着，过了片刻，答道：“我或许不能‘和从前一样’了。”  
他回不去了。  
如今的他，还有资格去爱着水户吗？  
为什么明明只是身体上的连结与改变，他却觉得他已彻底背叛了水户、再配不上他了？  
扉间顿时一惊。“水户他，你已经不再……”  
“我不知道。”柱间无法回答，过了一会儿，又道，“我并不是什么事都能做好、都能无师自通。”  
对于感情，他的经历少，所知也少。他与水户相处融洽，从未生过嫌隙，于是更不知道如何解决感情中的问题。  
柱间甚至没办法去想他和水户的重逢。他的感情没有变，他只是不敢去想，并且荒诞地恐惧还未到来的东西。他有理由担心。多数时候，柱间的推测都是正确的，它们不是毫无缘由就到来的，而是许多还未成型的念头提早做出的判断。  
“兄长……”  
“我没事，”柱间回过神来，对扉间笑了，“不说了，我们喝酒罢。”  
柱间岔过了话题。酒水端上来时，他仍旧心神不宁。  
他需要远离斑。  
身体被斑改变了太多。若他们继续同房，他只会被斑改变更多。

第十七章

建村的全面计划并未彻底完成，但已到了可以初步施工的时候。柱间刚刚拿到雇佣来建村的工匠名单，泉奈已亲自过来、把名单拿走调查了。在他调查之后，才开始动工。  
动工不足一个月，一天夜里，工匠死伤了半数，守夜的宇智波族人也有伤亡，连刚刚建起的一些地基也被烧毁。  
泉奈怒不可遏，名单由他经手调查，却不料其中有两人是羽衣族人假扮，酿成了今日的惨剧，他们原本要杀死更多人，但柱间与斑即使赶来，那二人才改变计划、立即离开。  
“是羽衣干的？”那晚到了现场，泉奈看着尸体上的伤痕问。  
斑点点头，见泉奈情绪激动，斑正要说“这不是你的责任”来安慰他，泉奈却忽然转向柱间。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
众人都向他和柱间望去。  
柱间正为宇智波的一名忍者疗伤，并未答话。斑赶快道：“都什么时候了，你还要闹？”  
“名单是他给我的，今晚守夜的是宇智波，死的伤的也是宇智波，你还要为他辩解？”  
“名单是千手和宇智波一起选的，柱间没有参与，他和斑只是过目。去确认和调查名单的人是你，不是吗？”扉间问。  
泉奈收敛着脾气，还是气得发抖。死伤的忍者都是宇智波的（他没算工匠），且这件事是他亲自调查，却还是出了纰漏，他更是恼羞成怒。但说到底，名单是柱间给的，错还是出在他身上。  
“那为什么偏挑今晚动手？前几天都是千手在村里守夜，这天刚一换成宇智波，就出这样的事，羽衣的忍者为什么偏挑我们守夜的时候行动？”  
“别再说了，泉奈。”斑喝道。  
“羽衣挑拨离间，事情再清楚不过，你还要中他们的计？村子还没建好就互相怀疑、让敌人得逞？”扉间问。  
在场的多数人都认同这话。就算千手真有心对宇智波不利，也不会以这样明显的方式分裂两族。而且柱间过目的东西都是底下的人递上去的，实在和他没有多少关联。这样的事，也只有泉奈心急又带着偏见，才会故意忽略。  
柱间医治的那名忍者渐渐恢复过来，脱离了生命危险。旁人从柱间手中接过他，将他抬进里面的房间去了。  
柱间向泉奈走去。刚刚泉奈的话句句都是冒犯，但柱间面上的不悦不是针对他，只有对死者的痛惜和对杀戮的憎恶。  
泉奈的话难听，但并不值得他动怒。泉奈生气，也是因为他的族人受伤、离世，是他对自己疏忽与错误的抗拒。他只是在发脾气，柱间不必和他计较。  
柱间步步走近，泉奈忽然想要后退，但仍是咬着牙站在原地不动。  
“最近我急于建村，疏忽防范，让敌人混了进来，是我考虑不周。我承认自己一时疏忽、酿成大错，但绝不能承担背叛的罪名。”  
柱间一字一句说得清楚，在场众人都听见了。他没有责怪泉奈，但也没有背负莫须有的罪名。  
“既是你做错了，这么多条人命，难道只说几句话就作罢了？”  
“我会调查。如果有必要，我会斩草除根，”柱间望着泉奈，“我明天就出发，你和我一起去。我们和羽衣谈判。”  
这时就连斑也不好再开口了。  
原本柱间就已与他商议过出门，因泉奈所说有外敌潜入一事还没有结果，这终归是个隐患，柱间希望亲自外出探查几日，斑自是不同意他独自离开，最后不得已，勉强同意了让泉奈与他一起动身。泉奈虽不能束缚柱间的行动，但终归能做个眼线，万一有了情况，他可以及时转告斑，且柱间也不会伤他。  
这晚出了变故，柱间要求提前出门，这合情合理，斑不能阻拦。  
泉奈却还不知情。  
“我？”泉奈盯着那两人。  
“你和柱间去，”斑道，“这件事就这样定了。我原本想明天告诉你的。”  
“我和他一起出门？”泉奈问，语气透露着“你也疯了吗”的意味。  
“你不是怀疑柱间有异心吗？你和他一起调查，有什么不妥？”斑道。  
“族内上下彻查，加紧防御，建村不得已放慢速度，但不能停工。今日起，宇智波和千手不再轮流守夜，双方一起。明天一早我和泉奈就出门，去找羽衣谈判。”柱间转向斑和扉间，“你们各自回宇智波和千手，这里有我就好。泉奈和我一起留下，天亮我们就出发。扉间，回去以后加强守卫，彻底搜查。斑，宇智波方面还是你留心些。”  
扉间和斑各自答应了。  
“我没理由和你一起去。”泉奈忽然开口。  
他在盛怒中发抖，忽然爆发。  
他们不该继续站在这里了。这晚冷得惊人，让人舌头打结。泉奈说话时声音也不平稳。  
“这不是讨论个人恩怨的时候。再者，我和你也没有恩怨。这件事要立刻解决，不能再有更多人受伤，这是唯一的当务之急。”  
“我和斑去，”泉奈还在争。  
“斑不会谈判。”柱间道，心想着斑的外交才能堪忧，如果他去，更可能的结果是灭族。  
“为什么要我和你一起去？”泉奈追问。  
“因为到了你该负起责任的时候，”斑直视着泉奈，“留在这里，听从柱间的安排，明天和他一起出发，一同回来，柱间不会让你有闪失，你对柱间也是如此。”  
扉间不想留心他们的对话，但听见了，觉得有趣。斑说话的方式很值得深思。他要让泉奈监视柱间，还说得这样冠冕堂皇。  
斑其实不喜欢这主意。他既不想让柱间出门，也不想他这样早就出发，可事情严重，他不能阻挡拖延。  
泉奈仍在怒气中，什么也听不进去。但斑既下了命令，如今又是这样的事态，他不得不听从。 

翌日天还没亮，柱间与泉奈就出发了。柱间知道泉奈的怒火和不满，但他满心都是昨夜的惨剧和随之而来的种种问题，无暇顾及泉奈的情绪。  
当天夜里，柱间和泉奈以及他的两个属下在野外过夜。那两人先去睡了，柱间和泉奈在篝火旁坐着。柱间知道泉奈心中不忿，有话要说，且必然是激烈或讽刺的言辞，但又不敢直白地对他说出口。  
他们暂作停留的地方是一座小山包，风不大，只是冷，幽幽地从火上吹过。两人望着起起落落的火星。  
“你其实不必带着部下，你我二人足够了。让他们先回去罢。”坐了片刻，柱间对泉奈提到。  
他自己一人出门已经绰绰有余，带上泉奈一个就够了，现在正是用人的时候，实在没必要多占用两个人手。  
“我已经决定了。”泉奈道。  
泉奈知道他本应独自和柱间出门，让自己的手下去做族里、村里的事。但他不能独自一人和柱间出发，一来他厌恶柱间，不愿和他单独相处；二来若真如斑所担心的那样、柱间有什么异动，就算泉奈与两个部下都对付不了他，至少也能让泉奈更有底气些，或派出一人回去通风报信。  
泉奈也有自己的事要做，现在全推迟了。他要替斑看着柱间。  
这全是柱间添的麻烦。  
从一开始他就是那个扰乱宇智波的人。从他和斑相识开始，到这场让人耻笑的婚姻。斑又不是得不到好的，族里有多少人随便他选，如果不是千手柱间引诱（有意或者并非有意，都是他的不是），斑断不至于如此。  
柱间不喜欢斑，这让事情更难堪。对此泉奈很清楚。斑或许是找到了法子安慰自己，也或许他能这样拥有着柱间就觉得足够。在外人面前，他们相处时总是淡淡的，泉奈能感觉到斑话语和姿态中的渴望，但柱间的回应只有“可有可无”。  
“找到了羽衣族人，你打算怎么做？”泉奈拨弄着火堆。  
“谈判。谈判不成，就限制他们的行动，将他们关在监牢里还是能做到的。”  
“监牢刚刚修缮完，恐怕还容纳不了那么多人。上次不是被你拆了么。”泉奈接话。原本监牢可以更早完工、或是规模更大，但现在一切人力物力都集中在建村上，也没有多少东西可以投入到监牢的修缮工作上了。  
“限制羽衣的行动只是警告。若警告有效，劳心费力的事也不必做了。”柱间道。  
“羽衣也没有多少人了，还不如斩草除根。”  
柱间笑了一声，向泉奈望。  
“我一直觉得你和斑不大像，有时又觉得你们相像得出奇。谁都喜欢干净利落的方式，但涉及到人命时没有‘干净利落’可言，哪怕是夏川那样一个孩子，他的仇家都没能利落地解决他。我不要麻烦，也不要仇恨。我们的村子不能建立在死亡之上。”  
“那么强迫就无关紧要了？”泉奈问。  
柱间迟了迟，才反应过来他说的是自己和斑的婚事。  
“你这算是在表示关心？”  
“我只是就事论事。事情不会总是按照你的想法发展，你自己不是也清楚？没有人能得到一切。何况你要的东西又太宏大。”  
“我不想得到什么，我只想建立一些东西。这件事终归要做，我倾向于选择血腥少些的方式。”  
“你那些冠冕堂皇的话对我没用。我只想血债血偿。”  
柱间不为泉奈的想法惊讶。在战争中出生长大的人，有这样的想法再正常不过。柱间甚至想在泉奈头上轻轻拍两下，就好像自己是他的哥哥和朋友。泉奈的想法不对，却耿直又坦然。这是他的优点，也是他与斑的不同。柱间其实很喜欢这样的泉奈。虽然斑和族老都说他没能背负更多责任，柱间却认为泉奈坦诚而自由。  
他终究会长大。柱间忽然有些感慨。他宁愿见到泉奈这种略微幼稚的样子，并不希望他变成像扉间那样沉稳又过分谨慎的年轻人。  
“还是去睡罢，别想太多，明天还要赶路。”  
泉奈本想再说上几句。如果柱间的语气再冷硬些，那些不满早就出口了。但他刚刚提到柱间与哥哥成婚并非情愿，一想到这里，又懒得对柱间发泄怨气了。他太厌烦柱间，常常忘了他是有苦衷的那个人。何况柱间的表现也总像是没有这回事似的。  
“你不喜欢兄长还被迫和他成亲，怎么还笑得出来？”泉奈忽然问。  
“我要关心的又不是只有成婚这一件事。”柱间道。  
“或许你根本就不在乎斑。”  
这话柱间接不了。泉奈还想再说些什么，心中忽然浮现他在有外敌潜入那夜、站在斑和柱间房门外听到的声响，立即没了底气。  
泉奈转移了话题，“你不要忘了医院那晚的事，有外敌潜入，我没说谎。你还是早些查清楚，免得我一直蒙受不白之冤，就好像我为了折磨夏川故意撒谎似的。”  
“你没有撒谎，我知道。”柱间道。  
他这句话说得极为笃定，正是对泉奈完全信任的样子，泉奈反倒惊讶。他怀疑地打量柱间几眼，倒也不知该说什么。  
柱间确实认为泉奈没有撒谎。他太骄傲，不会撒谎。就算事有蹊跷，也顶多是他那夜看错了什么、产生误会。他始终认为泉奈只是年纪小，心气高，偶尔话语尖刻，但并没有坏心。  
泉奈盯着他看了看，有些恼似的，到底没开口。

羽衣的族人逐年减少，聚居地几经搬迁，向海岸越挪越近。从千手的领地出发后，要一路向东南方向走。靠近海的地方，就意味着靠近涡之国，只是中间隔着水。  
柱间曾走过这条路。这一片的地形他很熟悉，如今重走一遍，与当年也并无太多差别。那次他与水户一同出门，走的正是这条路。那时只有他们二人独行，一路上说说笑笑，亲密无间。现在想起来却如一根刺在心头搅着。  
四人一面赶路，一面打探羽衣的聚居处。泉奈还是平日的样子，极少对柱间开口，说话也只是对着他的两个属下。但翌日夜里，在泉奈准备去睡觉之前，他忽然说了句：“我们正在向涡之国的方向走。”  
“是这样。羽衣的聚居地一直在向海边挪动。”柱间答道。  
“漩涡水户在哪？”泉奈望着他，“他还在涡之国吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你不会和哥哥厮守一辈子，早晚要去找他罢？我听说你们感情不错。”  
柱间喜欢泉奈的直白，但这种直言不讳并非每次都令人愉快。且泉奈的语气带着讽刺，仿佛他和水户是偷情的那种“感情不错。”  
“你说的好像我和他的关系见不得人，这不是事实。至于未来如何，你也不必把你的推测告诉我。”  
“你甚至都不喜欢斑。”泉奈又道。  
说这些是要做什么？柱间奇怪，泉奈希望他和斑分开，却希望是在柱间渴望斑、不愿离开斑的情况下，这岂非自相矛盾？  
但你却很崇拜他。柱间想。若非如此，泉奈也不会说这些话了。这样想着，柱间心中多少柔软起来。他也有这样的弟弟们，将他看做榜样，与他一起长大。  
“我很喜欢斑，否则我们最开始也不会成为朋友。”  
柱间结束了话题。再说下去，就又要触及到危险的地方。

泉奈在心烦时反而睡着得更快些，因为这样就不必再去想恼人的事。他听着夜风吹在帐篷上的声响，渐渐睡得沉了。  
过了半夜，泉奈忽然惊醒，眼睛刚一睁开就知道必然发生危险了，刚刚的打斗声并非只是梦境。  
他掀开帐篷出去，立刻卷入一场混战。战斗片刻，他才看清围攻他的一共有五名忍者，而柱间和他的属下都不见踪影。西南方向还能听见战斗的声响，想必他们是被引开或追过去的。  
泉奈熟悉这些对手。他们是羽衣残留下来的人，剩下的少数无一不是身经百战。  
单打独斗鲜有人是泉奈的敌手，但这次他却要以一敌多。泉奈初时还能应对，时间略久些，也开始觉得费力了，五个人包围着他，就连弃战脱身也很困难。  
泉奈逐步后退，试图找到机会逃脱，但查克拉已经所剩无几。前些天他刚刚病了一场，这时候出门真是再好不过……  
泉奈无计可施，正欲拼死一搏，忽然脚下的大地摇晃起来，树木轰鸣着从地下钻出，将他严密地包围在里面。  
“不要动，泉奈！”  
柱间的声音十分模糊。泉奈体力不支，靠在树干上。外面山摇地动，打斗声越发震耳欲聋。或许是因为他在木遁的包围中，外面的声响竟被放大了似的，轰鸣地在他耳畔震着。  
一时响声震天，一时万籁俱寂。许久后，木遁如打开了门似的裂开一条口子，月光首先映到泉奈眼中，然后是月下的柱间。他的衣服上沾着血，脸上也脏了。  
“你没事了？”  
柱间匆忙将手伸给他，拉泉奈出来。  
“我没事。怎么样了？”  
“他们撤退了，死了两个。”  
泉奈望着面目全非的山谷，在月色下寻到了那两个羽衣忍者的尸体。正是刚刚攻击过他的。他们出手快又狠厉，泉奈记得清楚。  
柱间并不想让他们死。他不要死亡，他要对话，他要谈判和沟通，可对方只想杀人，只想硬抗，并将死亡看做奉献与荣耀。  
好半晌，柱间才感觉到泉奈的目光。他像是想要问些什么，但没有立刻开口，只在柱间斜后方站着。  
柱间回过头来。  
“我先帮你治疗。你的两个部下死了。他们被引走太远，而且又是多人围攻。我被缠住，追过去的时候他们已经遇害了。我会先埋葬尸体，回来再取棺材带回去。”  
他匆忙说完这些话。战争时期他无数次听别人传达给他噩耗，自己也将灾厄转告给还不知情的人。但他不可能劝说自己这不过是又一次平常的对话。  
泉奈心头一紧，脸色铁青。  
这不是说话的时候，也不是安慰他的时候。泉奈僵直地坐下，让柱间为他疗伤。

在偷袭之后，一行四人变成了两人，柱间与泉奈说话更少。这时不再是因为不睦或偏见，只是泉奈不知还能再说什么。  
第六日，他们终于找到羽衣现在的聚居地，却发现所有人在一夜间离开了。他们走的匆忙，很多日常生活用品都没来得及带走。  
“只剩下十几户人家了。”泉奈看着掉在地上的一个小鼓，是个小孩子的玩具。  
“他们人少，搬迁起来容易，更难找到了。”  
“只这么几个人，还顽抗什么？如果他们安安分分，难道宇智波和千手会追上来对他们大开杀戒么？”  
泉奈说道，语气十分不屑。  
这次他不说“灭族”了。柱间想。  
“我在这里留封信，他们能料到我们找来这里，大概还会再回来的。”  
柱间在一间空荡的房屋中留下信，表明千手和宇智波愿意同他们结束纷争并联手。泉奈望着他写信，将信件在桌上放好。柱间迟疑地发现，这几日泉奈观察他的时候非常多。从前泉奈总是懒得看他。  
“在看什么？”  
放好了信，两人向外走，柱间问道。  
“斑就不会做这样的事，我也不会。我们会一把火烧光这地方。这是羽衣应得的、这甚至都不是血债血偿，他们付出得太少了。世人也需要得到警示，不要招惹宇智波和千手。”  
“我不需要别人怕我。杀戮太容易。”  
“所以你懒得做吗？”泉奈笑了一声，“你将自己放在太崇高的位置上，不见得会得到什么好处。人们不理解你，也不相信你，因为他们和我一样多疑，甚至看法比我更偏激。人们喜欢以小人之心度君子之腹。你选的这条路既不高明，也不平坦。”泉奈咽下了最后那句话：以柱间的实力，用力量征服世界绝非天方夜谭。可他就是如此愚钝。  
“我知道，但我已经决定了。你怎么会对我说这么多？”  
“路上无聊罢了。”  
泉奈刚刚意识到这是他第一次对柱间一口气说这么多，自己也有些惊讶。当下打住，不再提了。

当晚两人路过一座小村落。这里虽然破败，但仍有可供住宿的地方。房间只剩下一间，好在足够宽敞。对于和柱间同住，泉奈十分抵触。他就没和千手人接近过，他甚至都没在柱间的家里多坐过片刻，这晚竟然要和他住到同一间房里。  
“这事别让哥哥知道，他说不定还要找我的麻烦。”  
泉奈咕哝着。  
店里只有老板和伙计两人，这天客人多，伙计忙不过来，于是夜里柱间和泉奈一起铺的被褥。泉奈从没做过这些，还是柱间来帮忙的。  
“你怎么什么都会？千手没有仆人吗？”  
“我有一串弟弟整天跟着我，仆人哪能应付得了他们。”  
铺好了被褥，泉奈掀开被子，在褥上坐着，奇怪地打量着柱间。  
“小时候的事我记不清了。但你的弟弟被宇智波杀了，你就不恨？”  
如果说“不恨”，是不是撒谎？柱间想。这问题终究沉重，他不愿考虑，思绪飘忽着故意去想其他东西。斑与他成了亲，但从未问过他这问题。  
回到刚刚的话题上——恨始终是太沉重的东西。柱间会难过，会怒不可遏，但他不是记恨的人。他要解决问题，而不是沉溺于情绪中。这一点斑和他正相反，斑总是有着太充沛的感情，柱间时常困惑。  
“至少现在不恨。我不知道这算不算是扯平了，但多少能看做是一笔勾销。”  
泉奈不认同，但并未反驳。  
停战之前的事情统统一笔勾销，那现在呢？他的那两个部下……  
泉奈见过死亡，也很熟悉。但这次两个属下的去世却在他的意料之外。而且如果不是他执意要带他们一同出门，他们根本就不会丧命。  
更让他烦躁的是，他们出门的当天，柱间就劝说他让那两人回去。他拒绝了。然后他们在翌日夜里惨死。  
让他心烦意乱的不仅是这桩惨剧，还有柱间的正确。还有柱间救了他的命。  
“我要喝酒。”  
泉奈没必要地对柱间这样说了句。柱间接上了话。  
“我也想。我们一起罢。”  
泉奈倒是不想和柱间一起喝。但这晚，似乎什么都没关系了。  
于是他要了更多酒。

泉奈烦乱，加之提防柱间，酒喝得并不多，至少没醉，只是微醺。柱间却没了顾忌，毫无防备，喝个没完。  
泉奈见识到了他的海量，也见识到了千手柱间醉酒的样子。  
他迷迷糊糊地躺倒在桌旁，手中仍攥着个酒壶，眼睛半睁着。  
泉奈不知道他是真醉或是装醉。但想到柱间的直白与无趣，料想他或许不会假装。  
“喂，你真醉了？”  
柱间笑了。“大概是。”  
泉奈哼了一声，也不知自己在哼什么。  
他闷头喝了会儿酒，问道：“你这次出门，是不是想顺带找水户？”  
泉奈只是随便问问，并未想过能问出什么。可听了这句，柱间的神色立即变了。他想笑，眼中却哀伤。  
泉奈还是第一次见到他这副模样，心中有些震动，暗想他对水户感情这样深厚，倘若有朝一日他知道了水户被挖眼一事，后果必定不堪设想。  
想到水户的惨状，泉奈又向柱间望了望。他过去的恋人被挖去双眼，他却毫不知情，今夜他喝醉了酒，听见那人的名字，神色悲伤又喜悦，或许还在想着有朝一日与他重逢。  
泉奈也不知自己究竟在做什么，鬼使神差问道：“你很喜欢水户，是不是？”  
柱间向窗外望着，仿佛那里站着他过去的恋人。  
他眼神发直，双眼因醉酒泛红。许久之后才回答。  
只是他谨慎太过。即便醉了，也不肯明白地说出那些话。  
“我有喜欢的人，”他答道，声音很轻，有些战栗，“喜欢得不得了。”  
他神色迷茫，眼底湿润，痛苦又温柔。  
泉奈大为惊诧，竟被他带动情绪，也能体会到他的悲哀似的。  
可他不是那个要为柱间与旁人的感情动容的人。他是斑的弟弟。他眼看着斑抢了柱间来——不顾一切——真真正正地不顾一切。掀起风波算什么，被毁坏的声誉又算什么，只要柱间开口，斑连自己的骨头也能拆下来给柱间。  
“可哥哥喜欢你，他心里只有你……他不比水户爱得少。”  
柱间笑了一声，那笑便僵在了脸上。他许久不开口，半晌后，终于侧过身去睡了。  
泉奈坐在桌旁，周身都冷。  
他为斑和柱间悲哀。  
这明明是旁人的感情，与他无关，却扰乱了他。  
柱间与水户或许可惜。可斑呢？他苦恋着柱间，却什么也得不到吗？  
柱间睡着了，他侧身卧在榻上，连被子也不知道盖。泉奈拎着被子蒙到柱间身上，也不为他整理，任由柱间自己迷糊地抓着被子提上来。  
泉奈又坐了好半晌，问道：“你睡了吗？”  
柱间含糊地应了一声，“怎么了？”  
泉奈唯恐他清醒，也唯恐他再度立即睡去，匆忙道：“我想谢谢你那天救了我。”  
柱间半睡不睡，听了这话，也只是抱紧了被子含糊答道：“……一家人就不必说这种话了。”  
他再度睡着了。  
泉奈僵坐半晌，转过头向柱间望着。  
他对柱间有许多不满，也说过许多难听话，但他绝不会对斑问出“柱间有什么好”。  
他知道柱间的好，他没瞎，他能看到。  
泉奈不喜欢柱间，但他理解斑为什么会被他引诱。  
他不愿承认柱间救了他一命。若泉奈嘴硬，他可以说当时就算没有柱间、他也能活下来。但木遁以遮天蔽日之势从他周身涌现、将他牢牢护在其中的画面，到底还是出现在睡去醒来的时刻。  
他是个忍者，他只需战斗，他不要别人的保护，只有旁人被他拯救的份。  
但那日，木遁包围过来，树木与枝叶的气息涌现时，泉奈被无法抗拒的力量震慑，并感到一种少有的心安。  
他是被保护着的。

柱间再次发现羽衣的踪迹，追踪了两日，感觉他们正被人故意引开、兜圈子耽搁时间。羽衣没有谈判意愿，追踪下去亦是无益，只有白白浪费时间。此时柱间已出门近十日，该回去了。  
四人出门，回来时，便只剩下两人，带着两副棺椁。柱间与泉奈一起先回了宇智波，他们要将死者的遗体送回家中。柱间也让人请了斑过来。这样的时刻，族长不能不出面。  
办好了事，三人一同回到宇智波的宅子。泉奈先回房去了。柱间也同斑走回他们的卧房。他本想回千手，但外出多日，今晚也不想再折腾了。  
回到房里，柱间刚在榻上坐下，斑已抱住他了。  
“这几天我很担心。”  
“哪里用得着担心我。”柱间道。  
“我不担心你，只怕你跑得太远，忘了回来。”斑笑道。两人说了几句，斑吻他的颈，一面脱柱间的衣裳。  
“马上要吃晚饭了。”柱间挣脱了斑，与他对坐着。  
斑并没有多么失望。  
柱间拒绝他多次，他连失望也习惯了。  
自上一次热潮期结束，柱间还未与斑同房过，斑虽不满，但也强迫不得。柱间倒是直言不讳，并不找理由推脱，只说他不想。  
柱间拒绝他时也总是温柔的模样，哄着斑似的，斑也不好拉下脸来。  
柱间每拒绝他一次，都会对他更好。  
斑上了当，心甘情愿，由着柱间这样哄着他。他们这些日子反而亲密不少。  
为了两族的关系，作为族长，他不应拒绝斑。可作为人，作为他自己，柱间只有恐惧。  
就算是他也有害怕的东西。  
柱间对恐惧极为陌生。这还是他第一次感受到这样强大的惧怕。如果一个人眼睁睁看着胳膊被扭断，他必然害怕。柱间面临的正是这样的东西。他看不到，但感觉到了。  
身体简直要变成别人的，心也在顺从着那人。无法控制自己的行动，正要一步步沦为那人的奴隶。  
这就是人们为什么对标记谨慎。想要对抗标记，需要强大的意志力。而情欲与口腹之欲一样，是无法断绝的东西。  
柱间不敢在性事上与斑亲密，于是想以其他东西代替。  
他近日待斑温柔了许多，亲切又周到，仿佛他不是斑强夺来、而是心甘情愿嫁与他似的。  
这暂时给了斑满足。只为着添衣夹菜这样的小事、种种微不足道的体贴，斑也不再强求了，心想若柱间暂时不愿亲密，那么给他时间适应也好。  
斑心痒难耐，不知自己能忍到几时。  
这一次，斑已有十天没见过柱间了，柱间不好连片刻温存也要拒绝，只有由得他。两人聊着天，斑脱下柱间的足袋，在他腿上轻抚着。  
“这次泉奈惹你生气了没有？”斑问道，抬起柱间光裸的小腿拉到腰侧，手掌在上面抚过。  
“没有。泉奈又不是不懂事。”  
斑也不再问，倾身过去与柱间接吻。  
他还未能碰到柱间的嘴唇，忽然听见泉奈烦躁又窘迫的声音。  
“该去吃饭了。”  
仆人通知泉奈吃晚饭时，泉奈刚从自己房里走出，他自己去叫斑了。  
泉奈走进斑房里，却没想撞见这样一幕。哥哥正搂着柱间亲近，手掌抚弄着他裸露的小腿，还拉到自己腰侧来。若是再晚一些，恐怕不该看的也看到了。  
泉奈窘迫，气急败坏。而柱间与那晚以木遁保护他的完全不像同一个人，他侧过头去，黑发挡了大半的面孔，头微微垂下，眼睛也只向榻上看。  
“又不敲门，说了你也不听。”斑笑道。  
“多少年都是这样，谁一时改的过来？”  
“我看你是不想改。”  
兄弟二人说话的功夫，柱间已几下穿好足袋了。  
“请过父亲了？”柱间问。  
他倒是坦然。  
泉奈答了句“没有”，赶快去田岛房里了。  
“泉奈的脸皮就这样薄。”斑对柱间笑道。  
“还说？赶快起来。”柱间催着他去吃饭了。

晚饭时，泉奈一直有话想说似的，他几次向柱间看，柱间都未留心。那晚饭菜对口味，酒也顺口，柱间和斑说起公事也聊得高兴。  
“明早我先去村里看看，再回千手，你要是不想那么早和我一起过来，我——”  
“你还没告诉他们，”泉奈忍了半晌，忽然开口道。  
三人都看着他，泉奈接上话，“柱间救了我。”  
一时几人都没说话。柱间怔了怔，摸过来酒壶倒酒，“这也不必特意提起。”  
他只道泉奈脸皮薄，这件事还是不提为好，却没想到他自己说出来了。  
田岛和斑来回看着两人。  
“我的命就那么无关紧要？”泉奈问，“这事父亲和哥哥需要知情，我也不是忘恩负义的人。以后如果有任何我能做的事、能帮忙的地方，我都会做。”  
泉奈的意思已十分清楚了。柱间救了他一命，但泉奈对他依旧没有好感。他会在柱间需要时帮他，但这不意味着他会就此喜欢柱间、或改变对他的态度。  
“你在说什么？”斑问。  
泉奈讲述了当日和羽衣战斗时的情况。他表情不自然，显然并不想提起。  
三言两语讲完了当日的事，泉奈刚刚望向柱间，反而有些不悦似的。欠着千手人情，原本就让他恼火，更何况是被千手柱间救了命。  
柱间只是笑：“要谢我，至少敬杯酒罢。”  
泉奈呆了一呆，立刻倒酒。  
“这一杯谢你救我，”他举起杯子，一口气将酒喝光了，柱间也喝了一杯。  
泉奈如释重负。斑在一旁望着他们，觉得十分好笑。泉奈依旧孩子气，而柱间在哄着他。

那晚临睡时，柱间正要睡着，却被沐浴回来的斑惊醒。  
斑解下柱间的亵衣，吮他的乳头。柱间迷糊了片刻，他伸出手去，正要搂住身上的人，却忽然想到上次热潮期的情形、想起眼前的人是谁，立即清醒过来。  
“还是早些睡罢。”柱间推开他。  
斑再次被拒绝，脸色终于难看起来，望着柱间冷声道：“我已等得够久了罢，柱间？又不是从未有过，你躲什么？”  
柱间在困倦中烦乱不已。  
他不想与斑同房、为此没了理智、连心性也混乱起来。他害怕，不行吗？  
同房对斑无关紧要，他可以得到满足，柱间却要面对许多不确信的东西、难捱的东西。他的意志被摧毁，身体被控制，甚至连感情也被扭曲。一件件都违背他的意愿。  
“这又急什么，过上几日，就是热潮期了。”  
“若非万不得已，你也不会接受我，是罢？”  
“我有我的顾虑。”  
“那是自然。你心里只有水户，怎么会没顾虑，”提起那人，斑眼中忽然凶狠起来，“是不是要我杀了他，你才会死心？”  
“与他无关。我们别再说了。”  
斑攥紧了拳，恨不得即刻找到水户将他碎尸万段。可这对眼前的情形无益。他可以强迫柱间，在热潮期，这做起来尤为容易。可斑不能。他越是强求，便越证明他的可怜。他得不到感情也就罢了，得不到身体也罢了，如今已成了亲，却还要强迫，实在难看。  
斑暂时忍下了。可柱间若让他等到了无法再忍的时候，斑也顾不得许多了。  
为了柱间，他向来是什么也不顾的。  
两人都不做声，各自清醒着。  
晚饭时还有说有笑，不过一二个时辰，就成了这副模样。  
半晌后，柱间有些困了，迷糊着翻过身来，斑的手抬起来，在柱间脸上轻轻碰着。  
“看着我，柱间。”  
他声音低沉，似乎不满。柱间迷糊地向他望，只觉他们都在梦中。  
“看看我为你变成什么样子了，柱间，”他抚弄着柱间的头发，“好好看着我。”  
柱间不解其意，仍觉得困。  
“我忍让得够多了吗？我的耐心够多了吗？”斑又道。  
“我从没这样软弱过，柱间。你知道我。我不等，也不忍，我原本不必变成今天的样子。”  
柱间清醒了些，他原想劝斑，可听斑这样说，反倒无法开口。  
“你说些什么。”斑道。  
这时不该和斑说话，他们的谈话不会指向一个令任何人满意的结果。  
可柱间还是回答了。  
“如果没有爱错人，你不会像现在这样软弱。我作为朋友爱你，不比你所说的那种‘爱’少。”  
“我不要这样的‘爱’，这也不是爱。你说这种话，只让我觉得自己更可怜。”  
“所以我才说你我都该清醒。你不是这样的人，斑，你还要错下去多久？”  
“一直。”  
气氛压抑难捱。柱间知道没那么容易改变斑，他会改变的可能性也少之又少。柱间甚至不必叫醒他，斑是清醒的，斑知道那条路是错的，但他只有这样走下去。  
柱间又是无力，又是恼怒斑的放任自流。  
他们没说话，两人在黑夜中望着不同的方向，各自睁着眼睛。

因上次遇袭的缘故，千手和宇智波需要去更远的地方寻更多匠人。他们要安排给死者的赔偿，安排人手将各人的遗体护送回家乡，更要加强守卫和防范，于是建村进程也慢了下来。  
调查一事终于有了结果。夏川病情好转，说出那晚出现在医院的正是水之国的人，是杀害他族人的人。他虽未见到对方的面孔，但对忍术和出手方式再熟悉不过。他身旁还有另一人，并非水之国的忍者。按照他所见的描述，倒确实是羽衣的人。  
他们的目标是千手和宇智波。至于夏川，对方不过是碰巧见了他，于是想对旧日的仇家斩草除根罢了。  
这种恶意始终存在。曾经的千手和宇智波，也是对对方赶尽杀绝的仇人，阻止他们的是双方的势均力敌，绝不是心软或道德。  
如今他们抛弃仇敌的身份，试图成为盟友，为共同的利益合作。他们是最强大的两族，联手会产生强大的力量，这必然要引来最难应对的敌人——一次又一次。  
柱间需要为此做好准备。

回家后，柱间一连多日都在忙碌，更无心与斑亲密。  
过去了十几天，他才发觉斑的异常。他的心情时好时坏，待柱间却过分温柔——一种病态的温柔。他压抑了自己的情绪，刻意温和下来，反令人不安。  
斑没有表现出应有的不满和恼怒。他冷静地、无声无息地疯狂着。  
斑对自己的疯狂一清二楚，也毫不在意。  
柱间觉得他不对劲，斑离发火不远了。但柱间没理由为此就迁就他，否则开了先例、未来就是无数次迁就，斑的脾性会更糟。  
倘若斑要发火，倒不如选个距离人群远些的地方。  
柱间这两日正想搬家。他每日都要去正在建设的忍村中，有时一日内往返多次，他早有搬过去暂住的打算，此时更觉得这样做一举两得，如此一来，就算斑恼怒发作，他们也不至于连累旁人。  
柱间说做就做，立即收拾了东西，搬去木叶首先建好的一座房屋中。那宅子未来是做值班的办公处的，建在河旁，多少有些冷。柱间倒不介意，立即同斑过去住了。  
可两人换了住处，柱间还未等到斑发作，自己便先病了。  
因为仙人体的关系，柱间受伤后总会立即痊愈，但病与伤不同，即使是仙人体，也并非能抵御所有疾病。常人易感染的病他很少会得，偶尔却会染上奇怪的病症，扉间说这是仙人体特有的不足之处，很值得研究一番。柱间绝不要被他研究，生了病就想避开他。  
这次柱间没能避得开。扉间带了千手的大夫来为他开药，又责怪柱间一通，说他太不小心。  
“还住在这种地方，”扉间打量着房间，“你就算是住在宇智波，也比这里要好，至少住得舒服些。这地方又冷清又远，怎么能住人？”  
“终归每日都要到木叶来，懒得来回跑。这里也没什么不好，整洁又安静，还是新房子。”  
扉间哼了一声。  
“我是看不出有什么好。也幸好你是这时病的，若是几天前、忙得手忙脚乱那时，看你怎么办。”  
“这么说我病得正是时候？”柱间笑道。  
斑拉开门，手中是刚刚从仆人手里接来的药。他听到柱间最后那句，脸上僵了僵，但并未开口。他在柱间身旁坐下、用汤匙搅了搅药汁。  
药略凉了些，柱间拿过药碗，一口气干了。他喝得急，咽下后咳嗽几声，扉间在他背上拍了拍，说他连见了药都这么亲，又不是什么好东西。  
那兄弟二人说着话，斑在一旁坐着，并不开口。  
他只奇怪柱间是否是故意生病的。

扉间离开后不久，泉奈便来了。他还是第一次到这间宅子来，四处走了走，不觉得有什么好，最后回到斑与柱间的书房里。  
方才是柱间带他参观这里的。回到书房，他们见斑正要送一名族老离开，那族老对泉奈打了招呼，待看向柱间时，神色却很不快，不冷不热地唤了声“柱间大人”。  
柱间望着那名族老离开的背影。  
“这是怎么了？是我做错了什么？”  
“你没做错，你只是病了，所以主母要做的事，都只好交给哥哥做。”泉奈走进书房里。  
这更莫名其妙了。柱间心道，这样的小事，也值得上纲上线。  
“这又没什么，”泉奈看了眼柱间，“成了亲，不都是这样？”  
“你的夫人嫁了你，你也要容忍她看别人的脸色？”柱间同泉奈开起玩笑来，“不成亲还好，嫁了你反而要受这些气——你若这样想，也不知哪个姑娘敢嫁你。”  
泉奈呆了呆，很不服气，要回嘴却不知说什么。柱间笑起来，笑着笑着，又开始咳嗽。泉奈十分嫌弃，把茶杯从桌上推到柱间那边。  
那晚泉奈与他们一同吃了饭，并在另外一间房里住下了。明日他也要在这里处理些公事，懒得特意跑回宇智波去。  
临睡前，柱间在卧房的矮桌旁坐着，看属下给他的名单，柱间盯着那些名字出神，没留意斑在他身旁坐下。  
但在斑搂过柱间，正要吻他时，柱间忽然扭开头咳嗽起来，半天才停下。  
这举动着实无心，只是时机不巧，看上去很像是柱间故意咳嗽的。  
“这时是不是……不该让泉奈过来，可别传染了他。”柱间道。  
到了夜里，病情却忽然有些加重，他咳得气管都疼，暗想着大夫开的药是否根本不对症。  
斑漫不经心地在他后背上轻轻拍着。  
“晚上不还是好好的？”  
“谁知道，或许睡一觉就好了。”  
柱间一连倒了好几杯水，都喝掉了，整个过程中斑一直在看他。  
“你的身体好一阵坏一阵，”斑若有所思，“……这是生病的最好时机。”  
他补充道。  
柱间诧异地望着他。  
这句的恶意太大，柱间无法不留意。  
并非是他一定要恶意揣度斑的心思，而是和他认识了太久，他实在太明白斑话中的暗示了。  
“你在怀疑什么？我有什么理由非要装病不可？”  
“那是你的事，我不清楚。”  
他的声音不是这样说的。斑的语气示意得很明显，他知道缘由，且认定了柱间也知道。  
他多日没和斑同房，斑认为他是为了避免亲密才装病的。  
旁人不懂他，不明白他，对他有种种误会也罢，甚至，斑勉强他，柱间偶尔也能接受，可斑却一定要把他想的这么不堪。  
许多时候，柱间其实在意斑的话。因为斑是他唯一的对手，唯一一个与他旗鼓相当的人。柱间默认了他的眼界理应更开阔，他看到的应该同自己一样多，一样远。  
“无论我病没病，我都不想行房。不必将我想得那么懦弱可悲。”  
柱间的恼怒从心底一点点升起来。  
甚至就连斑最初强迫他时，他都没有此刻这样窝火。  
他们小时候可以聊天说笑，甚至能拌嘴，现在柱间却连吵架都不想。斑一定要误会他，斑一定要继续他的偏执，和他说下去也毫无用处。  
嗓子又痒又疼，柱间咳嗽几声，又喝了杯水，回到被褥里躺下了。  
他情愿斑别来烦他，斑也确实让他如愿了。斑躺在自己的那一侧，连手也没伸过来。  
柱间很快睡着了。偶尔咳嗽时他会有一分清醒，却又因为困意睁不开眼，于是含混着咳嗽上几声、就又睡了。  
半醒半梦时，柱间搂住了身上的人。他觉得自己发烧了，对方的体温让他好受很多。他想着水户，没有道理地想要叫他的名字，就像人们在无助时口中反复唤着神明。  
他在发烧的梦境里见到了水户，水户正在拥抱他，亲吻他。柱间努力想要睁开眼，他要看看水户，他还有很多话要告诉他。甚至，就算说不出话，哪怕他丢尽脸面地哭一场也好。不因为这样的生活，也不因为屈辱或分离，就只是为了爱，只是为了那个唯一爱着的人。  
柱间的手指插进对方的头发。他闭着眼笑。水户怎么养长了头发，他忘了要好好打理自己了吗，他留长发又不好看……  
一双手伸到柱间大腿下，要将他双腿抬起。  
柱间忽然惊醒，仓皇向后退去。  
“你——你又怎么了？”  
不是水户，是斑。  
“这不是明摆着的？”斑问，“刚刚还那么热情，这么快就翻脸不认人了？”  
“睡觉。”柱间道，心想着斑就偏要挑在今日发疯么，梦里的触感仍留在手上，上面还是触摸水户时的感觉。  
“我不想。”  
“我也不想。”斑再次靠过来时，柱间一把掀开他。  
他病了，但这并不影响他的愤怒。柱间手上带了些力道，斑未作防备，被他掀开，身体撞到墙上。  
“你还要闹到什么时候？”斑隔着些距离看他，“推三阻四的做什么？”  
柱间连与他争吵都不想。柱间想的全是最实际的东西——他不想离开房间，不想另找个卧房暂住，他没做错什么，要躲出去的人不是他。他不想回千手，也不打算去任何地方。这暂住的房子是他临时的家，他有权力在这里安安稳稳地睡觉。  
“我不想吵，如果你气不过，我们这就出去，找个地方动手。”  
“你病了，难道我还要为难你？”  
“我的病不是装的吗？”柱间反问。  
他也不同斑多废话，立刻坐起来拿过衣服穿。斑却不耐烦了，走过来按下他穿衣服的手。  
“这么晚了，谁有心情和你动手？”  
“我们可以睡了？”柱间问。  
柱间直视着他，斑却移开了目光。半晌后，声音又冷又强硬地道：“我只是喜欢你，你还非要做出这种样子吗？”  
柱间当即想把他踢出房子。  
他的“喜欢”就那么重要？还是世上只有他一人的“喜欢”重要？其他人呢？柱间自己呢？旁人如何就完全不必考虑了？  
“我有喜欢的人，”柱间答道，在怒气中少见地主动提起水户，“见到他的第一面我就喜欢，我们在一起三年，他是我唯一想要的人。”  
他们在吵架，这几句其实有气话的成分。可刚一说出口，柱间的心就被扯动起来。  
他本应句句强硬才对。可他“强硬地”说出他对水户的感情，满身的血肉都被扯得发疼。  
他恨斑。  
忽然的眩晕让柱间轻微摇晃。他没有办法不恨他，“朋友”这一表象的伪装无法为之掩饰，两族的利益亦不能。  
他全心全意爱过一个人。现在想到这一点，柱间甚至感觉不可思议。那时他好像很年轻，那时他竟能什么也不在意，不计后果地爱着水户，没有收敛，没有克制。他深信水户不会离开，不会背叛。  
但水户最终还是走了。  
柱间的头疼极了。现在水户在什么地方？在做什么？  
他眩晕着闭上眼，回到了与水户相拥的夜晚。那时他们还未亲近过，柱间还未有过任何人，水户小心地抱住他，在他耳下亲吻。柱间从未有过地满脸发烫，抓皱了水户的衣裳。  
柱间没来由地想起扉间的话。他说这里不过是间冷清的房子。他说对了，是柱间自己看不清。  
这座房子没有什么特殊，它很冷，河水的冷透过墙和地板传来；这不是安静，只是遥远和被孤立，这只是一处被用作办公的场所，它无法变成家，无法拥有感情。  
屋内的种种物件，在黑夜中与春日融化的稀泥毫无二致。  
他不得已处在一段堪称灾难的婚姻中，却时常忘记它的本质，用其他东西遮掩、或视而不见。  
只有污浊与黑暗是真的，只有混乱不堪、肮脏丑陋是真的。朋友间一个逼迫，一个麻木；一个怨，一个恨……这很好。  
斑压到他身上。柱间已经没有抗拒的念头了，他的身体因为发烧滚烫，他可以推开斑，但他太累。  
斑进入他的身体，急切地侵占。柱间的手垂在褥上摊开，并不反抗。  
谎言必然是美好的东西。  
只要这样，柱间就可以欺骗自己他原本就应退让和忍耐，这是为了两族的未来，为了更好的合作，为了木叶，而将他自己作为人的身份与意志忽略掉。  
只要这样，斑就可以欺骗自己他得到了想要的东西、想要的人，就可以宣称他的主权、占有、控制……和爱情。  
正如斑侵犯时动情地对他说的那样，正如柱间身体颤抖且疼痛时斑宣称的那样。他爱他，他所能爱的只有柱间。

他病了，所以身为主母连应做的事都不做，统统推给哥哥。  
他病了，这时却在与哥哥欢好，而且压抑着声音、就好像他多么不情愿似的。  
泉奈睁着眼，早已睡不着了。  
他不是第一次听见那两人行房时的声音。宇智波的宅子虽大，可夜深时万籁俱寂，他耳力太好，多少能听到些。这次更是夸张，他的房间与柱间和斑的只隔了两三个。  
柱间的声音倒是有趣。  
泉奈睡不着，干脆坐起身来了，向阴暗的拉门望着。  
他简直认为柱间善于此道。他的声音隐忍、克制，却比高声浪叫更为魅惑。泉奈承认这很吸引人，也承认这让自己加倍厌恶他。  
他记得许久之前有过一次，他和柱间在走廊上争执，被父亲打断时，父亲表明了他希望柱间与斑疏离的愿望。那对他们所有人都好，但柱间偏不，他表面上冷淡哥哥，背地里却引诱他；平日装模作样、一本正经，与哥哥独处时却放浪形骸。  
泉奈的判断从一开始就没错，千手柱间不怀好意。斑有错，但柱间却利用了他的弱点。与千手结盟，最后吃亏的必然是宇智波……  
压抑的哀鸣从门口传进来。他的呻吟声破碎了许多。  
泉奈坐着，略微弓着腰，将手肘支在膝盖上、手掌托着下巴，等着他们结束。  
要对付柱间，还是要多花些心思。现在泉奈依旧很难应对他。比如此刻，他就做出了泉奈无法想象的、毫无廉耻的事。

斑醒来时柱间已不见了。他闭着眼，摸到空荡的被褥时还奇怪柱间去了哪，他向来贪睡，不会比自己起得早。转瞬间，他隐约想到柱间是否生气了。可又有什么事好生气，这些天他们什么都没做过……  
斑忽然想起昨夜。  
他匆忙起身，穿好了衣服，叫来仆人问柱间去了哪里。  
“少爷出去了？”  
仆人比他还懵。他们都是这几日从千手大宅里过来帮忙的。几人虽起得早，却谁都没有听见柱间出门的声响。

柱间离开时天甚至都没亮。  
他身上滚热，烧了半夜。也亏得是他，旁人的身体这样烧上一夜、就算是低烧也要烧坏了。  
清早冷，他穿上了最厚的衣服，出发回千手，直奔医院。  
他出门时，发现外面已经下雪了。冰凉的雪花落到滚热的脸上，柱间忽然有种孩子气的欢欣。  
或许只是离开斑、离开那座房子，就已让他有足够理由高兴。  
他的身体吱嘎作响地叫着疼，他却不以为意，感受着风雪与冷。这一整片天、这一整片开阔的土地都是自由的，他也是。  
他病了，又能如何？至少他的神智仍旧清醒。  
医院也在睡着。守夜的医疗忍者正要和交接的人换班，他们的族长却在黎明踏进诊室，身上还粘着雪花。  
“下雪了。”  
柱间宣布道，一面脱下外衣。  
“下了雪这样让您高兴？”大夫问，“您的病没好，大风雪天的怎么还跑出来了？”  
“这不是来找您帮忙了？”柱间答道，怪异地因为病症亢奋起来，“昨天我觉得有些严重，怕药不对症，夜里又发烧，今天一早就赶快来，也管不得下不下雪了。”  
大夫匆忙为他诊治。  
“这不是平常的风寒。前几日症状不明显，我没看出来，但今天可以确定……柱间大人？”  
大夫的神色忽然尴尬起来。  
“您昨天……”  
柱间干笑起来，假装昨夜再平常不过，他和斑的亲密也只是一件无波无澜的小事。  
“您知道就别说出来了。”  
“在这个时候可不应该。”  
柱间硬着头皮，又是几声干笑，小声答道：“年轻嘛，您也知道……就别提了。”  
柱间几乎要骗过自己了。他这样说，大夫自然将他与斑当成一对热情的眷侣，于是连药也不开了，对着柱间说了半天为什么在生病期间要禁欲，生怕他再犯。  
柱间附和着，仿佛只是尴尬。昨夜心底的火却又涌了上来。  
斑就是这样对他说“喜欢”的。违背他的意愿，损害他的身体——这又有什么？这岂非都是因为爱？所以就都是正确的、理所当然的？  
柱间几乎能想象的到斑道歉时的理由。他一时没控制住，他在气头上，他忍受不了。总之，都是斑的无能为力，但要接受后果的却是柱间。  
大夫终于说回了病情。  
“您的病很像前段日子的那种，虽说有些变化，但从根源上看都是一样的。”  
“但症状不一样啊。”  
“如果症状相同我一早就看出来了，还能闹出这种笑话？”大夫继续为他把脉，片刻后才道：“我这就给您换药，您回家后吃过饭再吃药——”  
“我不回去了，在这里住热闹——更方便养病。”柱间答道。  
说完话，他和医疗忍者相视片刻。  
半黑的房间里只有烛火燃烧着，带来些微弱的光芒。但也足够让人看清了。  
大夫刚刚从昏沉的梦与清早的糊涂中醒来。他记起了所有人都知道的事实：显然柱间和斑不可能是对热情的爱侣。

烧了一夜，不是谁都受得住的。柱间身体异于常人，于是只是加倍地困。大夫的助手拿来了饭菜，细心地多准备了几种，一小碗一小碗地分开，看着他吃了。刚刚吃完饭，柱间就困得摇晃起来，助手陪他聊了一会儿，不让他吃了东西就躺下。  
大夫为他安排了一间病房。柱间这会儿正在褥上坐着，上半身靠着墙，已快睡着了。  
柱间正迷糊着，忽然拉门被人拽开，斑匆忙走进来，在柱间身旁跪坐下，握住他的手。  
“你怎么了？好些了？早上怎么不声不响就……”  
他还要再说，想起屋内还有旁人，立刻住了口。  
他怎么了？柱间想。他只是病了，来医院看病，就像人们渴了想喝水一样，这有什么可问。  
“我来开药。”  
斑冰冷的手掌忽然贴上柱间的额头。柱间身体滚热，被低温吓了一跳，一把掀开他的手。斑刚从外面进来，浑身都是凉气。  
“拿开，冷死了。”  
“怎么烧得这么严重？”  
“不严重，都是我装出来的。”柱间笑道。他仿佛真的烧糊涂了，这竟不是气话，他着实感觉好笑。在这件事上他无法和斑沟通，也就此失去了沟通的欲望，权当做是场笑话，“你去忙罢，我没事。”  
这时助手拉开了门，向屋内轻声道：“斑大人，柱间大人的药需得过上片刻再喝，等下送来了，就是吃药的时辰，一共两种。柱间大人现在睡一会儿也好，等下叫醒他吃药即可。”  
斑立刻应了一声。那人一出去，他向柱间又靠近些，作势要抱他。他怕柱间拒绝，但意外的是柱间并没把他推开。  
“昨天是我过分，那些话也是我说错了。”  
柱间“嗯嗯”地答应着，困得不想开口。他早撑不住了，从墙上斜着滑下倒在被子上，立刻睡着了。  
他睡得快，但并不安稳。眼睛睁不开，须臾间却醒了三四次。斑为他盖好被子，在他身边坐着，手搭在柱间手臂上，将那一块捂得热起来。  
斑在身旁，于是柱间在梦中也难以安稳。  
他的感觉已被磨得钝了。  
这不过是他们的又一次不愉快。不是第一次，也不是最激烈的一次，没有什么特别。他们龃龉太多，矛盾太多，安稳了几日，终归还是要吵起来。  
这是柱间从未有过的生活。他的世界不应如此嘈杂、混乱，更不能如此不堪。  
这不是他要的东西。这是斑强加给他的。  
柱间睡了片刻，斑唤醒他，将他拉起来、抱在怀中，先后两碗药喂进柱间嘴里。  
柱间想回到梦里，斑却紧抱着他不放，手臂勒在柱间身上。  
“是我错了。”斑又道。  
柱间回味着这句话，觉得他已听过很多次了。也或许没有他想的那么多，但在他的印象中，斑似乎有许多次都需要说这句话。  
“你走。”  
柱间挣脱斑的手臂。  
“你病了，这时候还是不要怄气……”  
“那你呢？昨晚你也病了吗？”柱间想到昨夜的事，“我拒绝你又如何？我拒绝你、就是我欠了你的？”  
柱间满心恼怒，那些话却无法说出口。他从未如此狼狈过，也从未被人糟践到如此地步。过去他是千手族长的长子，后来成为最年轻的族长，被称为忍者之神，他这一生都罕有敌手，旁人只有敬他畏他的份。可自从被斑标记开始，此生从未受过的种种耻辱一一被施加到他身上。  
直到昨夜，他生着病，还被当做一件东西似的发泄、侮辱，他无法再忍下去。  
柱间想对斑怒骂一通，却说不出话。说了又有什么用？  
斑已不是过去的那个人了。他认识的斑有着少年的眼睛与神情，他心高气傲，却也有他的温柔，即使长大，斑也绝不会是昨夜那个阴鸷的男人，更不是数月前强行标记他的那个。  
柱间心绪混乱，要开口却说不出话。斑抱着他，反复对他道歉。  
“停下罢，”柱间道，“我们的婚事作废，结盟继续。至少你我还能继续做朋友……别把你我都逼到绝路，斑。”  
“我不能同意。”  
斑知道柱间在盛怒中，答话时，声音也发虚。但他必须这样说。他也只有这一个答案。  
果然，柱间陡然恼怒，他虽病着，却还是一把扯过斑的衣襟，与他对视。  
“现在是什么情况，你看不清吗？成亲不足半年，我们已争执过多少次？你要的就是这样的生活？最后不仅是你我，族人也迟早要被连累！你要见到多少灾厄才肯放手？这不是我们结盟的初衷——”  
“不是那样，”斑打断他，阻止柱间说下去，“你只是还不习惯。时间久些，我们会好起来，会和其他夫妻一样。”  
“我不能，”柱间抓紧了斑的衣襟，“我做不到……我们必须分开。我会被你影响，你会改变我。”  
斑陡然睁大了眼。  
柱间神色黯然，转瞬间，又将斑狠狠向外一推。  
“你走。”  
“你让我走去哪？”斑急躁起来，“被影响的只有你一人吗？我为你成了什么样子，你看不见？最初强迫你是我不好，可你自己来选——要么死，要么抢了你过来，你要我选什么？”  
“你这是狡辩！”  
“我说的是事实。我控制不住，柱间，倘若你和他成亲，我会发疯，会杀了他整族的人来泄愤——这样做不对，可我控制不了。我并非天性如此，这些都是为你，是你害的。你让我落入如此境地，难道不该负责？你会被改变，难道我不是如此？被改变的岂止是你一个人？”  
“你胡说，”柱间道，他否认斑的话，却知斑所说的是事实，“斑，你理智些……你我不必走到今天这一步。你回去……我们签和离书，两族依旧保持结盟，依旧一同建村。”  
柱间的声音小了。他的病没好，又咳嗽了一阵。  
“你又在说胡话了，”斑抚着他的脸与头发，“我们成了亲，直到死也不能分开。不要为难我，”他吻柱间的手，“我只有这一条路，这是唯一的路。在此之外，就只有死。你因为什么不高兴，柱间？你没受过我受的苦，这是你的幸运……你不是我，你不知道嫉妒，不知道求而不得，这会把你折磨死。”  
柱间不能再听。他知斑的话是歪理，却也是事实。斑有许多缺点，但没有人能否认，他的感情专一、深厚、暴烈，无法控制，也不讲情理。  
“我也在受苦，远比你多。”斑又道。  
斑再度抱紧了他。柱间抵抗着，却推不开，任由斑的亲吻落在嘴唇上。  
没了力气，柱间只有松开手。  
他尽管强硬，尽管抗拒。  
可他终究是凡人……他的心不是石头与钢铁，他早晚有被融化的一天。

第十八章

“你好像很高兴。”  
说出这句话时，扉间的语气喜忧参半。  
柱间不知那是否是他的错觉。在放松的时刻，对于注意这些极小的细节，他并不擅长。  
“我当然高兴。”  
柱间答道，猜测或许是他错听了扉间的语气。  
望着眼前的一切，他没有不快乐的理由。  
他期望的世界正在建立。  
他与扉间站在高处，视野之内，是正在施工的广袤土地。  
“你成亲也有一年多了。”扉间道。  
“你指的是这个？”柱间惊讶，“我以为你在说木叶。”  
“两者都有罢。木叶的建设还算顺利，你和他的关系也似乎很好。”  
柱间忽然笑起来。  
“哪有顺利可言，扉间？你我在内，我们人人都被剥了一层皮。”  
柱间只注意到前半句话的可笑之处，暂时并未去想后半句。  
但他说的是事实，木叶的诞生与发展困难重重，甚至于柱间都淡忘了他与斑的恩怨——他们没有时间，只有争吵时，才会想到过去的种种不堪。

建村的阻碍数不胜数。在极为艰难的磨合后，两族的合作终于开始推进。  
千手和宇智波的争执仍旧存在，柱间与斑在其中反复周旋，精疲力竭。有过几次，他们从议事处离开时，两人均感觉混乱不已，既不知道刚刚会议上的争执如何发生，也不明白他们方才是如何解决的。  
他们都不曾料到，在不需要武力的和平时期，想要以语言说服他人竟这样困难。  
需要他们应对的不只是两族族老，还有其他加入的家族，火之国的大名，还有数量众多、一批接一批的敌人。  
战争并未彻底停止。千手同宇智波握手言和，其他国家的战火却仍在烧着，并多次波及到他们。  
柱间与斑轮流留守木叶，分别多次外出去解决火之国边境的争端。他们是这世上最强大的忍者，于是敌人就更多，也更阴险，倘若不能对他们下手、就要以木叶为标靶。  
毕竟，倘若木叶一旦建成，形成规模，这样强大的忍村意味着无可阻挡的力量。而这样的力量，还是早早被扼死为好。  
幸得斑与柱间实力超群，否则，木叶是否能建立都是问题。

柱间与扉间开起了玩笑，提到过去一年多的时间里，种种令人头痛的公事。笑够了，他才想到扉间刚刚的话，说他与斑关系很好的那句。  
“或许是这样，”柱间思索着，说得很慢，不愿错说了什么而让扉间误会，“但这不意味任何东西……我们只是争执得少了。”  
“为什么？”扉间追问。  
柱间想了想。  
“大概是因为没时间。”  
说罢，他自己也笑了。扉间的表情没有任何变化，柱间却能感觉到他的忽然放松。  
扉间在担心。担心他忘了这场联姻的本质、真正对斑产生感情。柱间自己也曾怀疑过，在热潮期时，在与斑行房时。身体上的亲密与连结拥有令人恐惧的力量，足以扭曲一切。许多次，柱间在高潮时紧咬牙关，生怕喊出斑的名字。  
幸好，他们的生活十分忙碌。许多时候，柱间甚至不大能感觉到他与斑的婚事。尽管他与斑同住，尽管他们同房的次数越来越多——但柱间的心思不在这上面。  
临睡前，柱间回想这一日时，有时他自己也会惊讶不已，发现竟有许多事都在这短短的一天中发生。清早的会议确认了十几项决定；扉间提出了需要立即执行的新计划；泉奈因人手问题要求更改方案；有两个家族的族长都选在今日来拜访……而他与斑竟还有空吵了一架。  
不，吵架不是今天的事。这天是斑对柱间生气的第二日。柱间甚至还没抽出时间与斑好好谈谈，他们的争端就在一场性事后消失了。  
忍村正在建立，他要考虑、要做的事实在太多。他无暇思考自己，也无暇去想他与斑的现在、过去和恩怨。  
柱间的一切考量都要以建村为中心。  
于是，尽管他与斑的相处已变得平和许多，斑还是有些不满。  
他用玩笑的方式对柱间提出这话，说他心里只有公事，连自己的夫君也不管。  
“怎么了？是什么事？”  
柱间浑然不觉，以为自己做错了什么，斑才说出这样的话。  
“没什么，只是觉得你眼里只有建村，连自己还有个夫君也忘了。”  
柱间于是看着他，想知道自己此刻应当如何反应。他望着斑，与他对视半晌。恋人们会因长久的对视产生种种反应，但柱间不会。  
柱间竭尽全力，也只能将斑看做朋友，无法对他产生其他情感。  
他心中想的仍是水户。柱间做不到那样快就忘掉他。  
于是，每到这样的时刻，斑以夫君的身份与他玩笑、或说些体己话，柱间都困惑要如何应对。  
面对水户，柱间会接上他的玩笑，会与他久久地亲吻，两人如孩子似的倒在榻上嬉笑打闹。但面对斑，柱间只有竭力去想用什么话应对。  
“你最近太忙了，”柱间打量着斑半晌，终于应答道，“脸色也不好，应当多休息几天。”  
这句话在夫妻间算不得什么，即便是朋友之间这样说，也十分正常。  
斑知道这算不得情话，但还是高兴起来。  
“我只当你眼里没有我，完全把夫君忘了呢。”  
他揽住他吻着。  
他们会吻上很久。斑要的不只是性事，还有他与柱间的亲密。  
柱间对亲吻很抵触，他宁愿以行房代替。  
柱间渐渐接受了身体被标记、被改变的事实。他在矛盾、混乱与恐惧中艰难地摸索到平衡。他要尽力忘掉与他同房的是斑，只关注自己的愉悦、身体的需求。  
毕竟他不能永远拒绝斑。眼下柱间将他看做一个关系怪异的朋友，或许也只是自欺欺人。  
他总是要接受斑的。  
这也是行房时较为容易的一点。他只需接受即可。但亲吻时，柱间要回应斑。  
他回吻斑时，应当想些什么？  
柱间不止一次为此困惑。  
他们倒在榻上，隔着宽大繁复的衣袍拥抱，久久地亲吻着。斑吻他，手指拂过柱间的头发，指腹擦着他的脸颊与颈，像是在确认柱间的完好与归属。  
吻得久些，柱间有种天旋地转的感觉。  
他开始熟悉斑的一切，连与他接吻时的感觉也刻在了心里。  
这并不出乎预料。  
习惯因时间而改变，是再正常不过的东西。他们如平常的夫妻那般朝夕相处，分别的日子少之又少。  
斑不再是那个闯入他的生活、将一切毁坏的人。斑与他生活在一处，他们用着同一套餐具，在同一张桌子上用餐，他们共饮一壶酒，他们的衣裳收放在一起，染着彼此的气息。  
柱间也习惯了斑的拥抱。斑总是抱着他，无论柱间平躺还是侧卧，斑的胸膛与臂膀几乎成了被褥的一部分，与被子一起裹着柱间。起初柱间总是抗拒，后来，一个又一个月过去，柱间甚至不再去想拒绝他的拥抱了。因为一整日的公事让他疲倦，因为性事耗费的精力让他无力推开斑。  
他熟悉斑的气息。斑不再是那个侵入者，而是与他一同生活的人。

他们并非恋人。这是二人都心知肚明的事实。无论他们看起来多么符合夫妻这一关系，那些也只是表象。  
柱间不能仔细思考他与斑的关系，那会让事情复杂，并引出许多疑问。他只需集中注意力于现在：他与斑要以恋人的身份生活在一起，这是建村与和平的基石。  
柱间平和地与斑相处。但他们的关系如同眼下千手和宇智波的缩影。虽说多数时候都能以礼相待，但绝非没有任何争执。  
真正的夫妻尚且时常争执，更不必说他们以强迫和妥协开始的联姻。  
只是，与斑一同生活得久了，柱间时常会忘记自己本应恨着他。  
那些实实在在的伤害，都发生在柱间身上，而柱间对自我的关注总是很低，他的目光永远在向外追寻。  
再者，柱间几乎无法被伤害，他的伤口会在转瞬间愈合，仿佛他是不死的。于是柱间也从不在意自己遭受的损伤。从小他就知道，他不必看着自己，他要看着外界，看着同伴，要竭尽全力战斗、保护身旁的人。  
于是，想要激怒柱间，最好的方法是将其他人当做目标。柱间习惯了对旁人的保护，且无法忍受同伴因自己而被牵连。  
连累他人时，柱间清楚地知道这其中的错误与不公，可当那伤害发生在他自己身上，他却会渐渐淡忘。  
于是，尽管他与斑之间有过种种不愉快，但至少，柱间的梦想正在实现。停战、联手、共同建村，所有过去只能存在于想象中的事，如今都成真了。在这一年出生的孩子，将会是全新的一代——不曾见过战争的一代。  
而柱间希望，他们这一生也不要再见到战争。  
他为此可以做出许许多多的努力与尝试，许许多多的牺牲。

那日柱间与扉间回了千手。  
晚饭时，斑也来了，并且带了许多东西。  
在柱间的记忆里，斑不知何时养成了这习惯，只要他来千手，几乎不会空手过来。  
斑将东西交给仆人，走进柱间的卧房。  
“也不知你在急什么，一有空就跑回千手，连等我片刻也等不及。”斑走进柱间的卧房，在他身旁坐下。  
扉间仍旧不大喜欢他，但见了面，总要打个招呼。  
“我急着和弟弟说话，当然要早些回来，”柱间道，“我又不像你，每天都和家人住在一起。”  
“又成了我的不是，”斑笑道，“再久些你就习惯了，宇智波也是你家。或者，我陪你到千手住也未尝不可。但要等到新年后，否则父亲要骂我骂上一整年。”  
柱间和扉间听了这话都很惊讶。  
“你说的是真的？”柱间问。  
“这种事撒谎做什么？你想回来，我们就回来住。”斑道。  
扉间的情绪很快平静了。这不值得惊讶。  
他吞着新年时节甜腻的糕点，味同嚼蜡。斑笑着同柱间说话，如今扉间竟也见惯他的笑脸了。斑有种种不好，斑永远是他的仇人，可他爱柱间，就连扉间也不能不承认。  
扉间厌恶斑的一切，连他对柱间的感情也厌恶。他不配爱着柱间。  
可无论深情或痴情的人，扉间虽都见过，却没有一人像斑这样不顾一切。  
近日因新年的关系，公事减少，柱间常常要回千手。扉间曾听过些风言风语，宇智波不满主母在近正月时还常常跑回千手，却无可奈何——柱间要回去，他们的族长便跟着去、跟着回来，又时常选购许多礼物一同带去，新婚过了一年半，眼下却如热恋期一样，哪个人会在这时不长眼地来对柱间挑刺？  
斑住在千手，这事传出去并不好听。他是宇智波的族长，不是入赘的上门女婿，这样迁就对方，宇智波没有不恼的道理——这当然只是小事，可事关脸面。  
他们成亲的日子越久，扉间就越来越多见到斑的退让与温柔。连他这外人都看得清清楚楚，柱间岂有注意不到的？  
斑与柱间聊了片刻，柱间忽然竖起耳朵，听仆人在院外说下雪了，他立即起身去看。这年冬天落雪极少，一共只下了三四场，众人都说今年是旱冬，倘若继续如此，明年春日时播种困难，木叶连买粮食都是问题。  
柱间几步迈过去、拉开了拉门，惊奇地向院中望。  
果然下雪了。  
“看样子……还是场大雪，”他抬头看着，又回头道，“倘若能多下几场，明年也不必为买粮食犯愁了。”  
扉间应着柱间的话。斑却只叹了一声道，“连衣服也不知道穿。”  
斑低声念了一句，拿了柱间的长羽织走到拉门旁，将他裹住了。屋内热，柱间身上只穿着极薄的一层，他又喝了热茶，头上正在冒汗。  
“这场雪不小呢，”柱间还在抬头看，“说不定能下上一整天。”  
“是是是，你能不能回房里来？还出着汗呢。”斑不知柱间是否能听劝，匆忙抹掉他额头上的薄汗。  
“族老们前天还在担心这事，冬日干旱，就只有从南方买粮食来，运输和时间都是问题……”  
柱间认真对斑说粮食的问题，斑也不在意，敷衍几句，到底把他拉回房中，赶快拉好了拉门。  
“我没事，仙人体不生病。”  
“说这话的人怕是忘了上个月吃的药。”斑倒了热茶给他，催促柱间喝。  
扉间在一旁看着，并不做声。他没有什么可说。  
斑与柱间越来越像是夫妻了。他又如何能在夫妻之间插进去话？  
柱间不会恨，就算会，他的恨也无法永远延续下去。这本是好事……  
扉间喝了一大口茶。茶水苦涩，如烈酒般灼烧着。

那晚他们住在千手。  
临睡前，斑提起礼物，问柱间想要什么。  
柱间仔细思考起来。他并非在想自己想从斑那里获取什么礼物，而是在想他要说出什么答案才能满足斑。虽说，实话只是一句“什么也不想要”，柱间却不能如此回答。而答案如果是一件可以随意得来的东西，同样不能让斑满意。  
“我的刀旧了，”柱间忽然想到，“过去为千手锻造武士刀的师傅也过世了。”  
“我为你找一把。”斑立即有了精神，武器对于忍者至关重要，能送给柱间这样的礼物，他很满足（虽说还未开始去做）。  
他们就兵器聊了片刻。半晌后，柱间拉好被子，侧卧着闭上眼。  
斑并未立即抱住他一起睡。他也侧卧着，向柱间望去。  
“怎么不睡？”感觉到他的目光，柱间问。  
“你在想什么？”  
“困了，只想睡觉，还能想什么？”  
柱间有种不好的预感。他总是希望避免与斑谈及感情，但斑至多只能忍耐一阵子，很快便会旧话重提。  
他渴望着柱间，而柱间这样坦荡的人，却很难直接回答那问题。有太多东西挡在他们之间。  
“你在想着谁？”斑问。  
“你。”柱间回答，“我没有撒谎。”他补充道，要为自己证明什么似的。  
“等到夏天，就满两年了，”斑计算着成亲的日子，“你恨着我少一些了么？”  
柱间无法看着斑的眼睛回答。他闭上眼，以困倦作为并不令人信服的借口。要回答这问题，他要思考很多东西，要想上好久。  
“我很久没想过了，也宁愿不去想。”  
这答案似乎并不令人安慰。柱间闭着眼，不想与斑对视。他感觉斑靠了过来，吻着他的嘴唇，等待着柱间的回吻。  
柱间感觉到斑的情绪。他吻斑，沉重感传到了自己身上。  
“你很少与我交谈……关于我们的事。”  
斑并未哀叹，声音中却有清清楚楚的哀伤。他并未期盼柱间的回答，也不再问下去。他知道答案，终归是他自作自受。  
他与柱间有这样亲昵温柔的时刻，却也有更多怒火中烧、天翻地覆的时刻。他与柱间能像今日这样相处，已经是奢望了。  
“想那么多做什么。”  
柱间翻过身躺下，仿佛他正如自己表现出来的那样困倦，很快睡了。

可到了深夜，柱间半醒半睡之时，还是听到了斑那句压低的提问。  
你还在想着水户吗。

连梦境也苦涩起来。  
柱间的手并未压在胸口，却觉得喘不过气。  
斑不该提到他，这对他们二人都是折磨。  
对斑来说，这是自讨苦吃。可有些时候，人们就是要寻求能刺痛自己的东西。快感是刺激，痛苦也是。  
柱间不想提起水户，连想也不能想。他会混乱起来。一方面，他知道他与斑的夫妻关系只是为了两族联手，未来有朝一日，他还是要与水户团聚的；而另一方面，他开始认为自己不能再与水户成为恋人。因为标记，因为热潮期，因为与斑无数次的亲近，柱间的身体变了，甚至感情也被消磨、扭曲。  
他没有爱上斑，没有喜欢着斑。可他也很难设想自己与水户如过去那般。  
更何况……水户已消失了。

柱间的部下曾因公事前往涡之国，柱间便让他顺路探听消息，并叮嘱一定不要打扰水户，更不能让他得知柱间派人去找他，以免扰乱他的生活。  
柱间不知道水户那时境况如何，只想到，倘若水户有了新的恋人，就更不能打扰他。  
他们分别时，决意多年后必定要重逢，重修旧好，但柱间并无理由为此就束缚水户。水户愿等，是水户情深，若他无法等下去，也是人之常情。  
扉间听他对部下如此嘱咐。那人离开后，扉间对柱间道：“只是一年多，水户怎么会这样快就寻了新欢？你又在胡思乱想。”  
“只是以防万一。倘若他果然有了旁人，也不是他的错。我派出去的都是心腹，倘若不叮嘱，他们看不惯水户的生活、打扰了他，就不好了。”  
扉间久不接话，不知为何心绪黯然。半晌后，才道：“你也不必派人去寻他。水户是什么样的人，你还不清楚？他能照顾好自己。”  
“他能，”柱间笑道，“我只是想他。”  
新年前夕，柱间的部下赶回木叶，回复说并未见到水户。族人说始终未曾见过他，竟也无一人见他回过涡之国。柱间很是惊讶，回千手时，对扉间提起这事，猜想或许水户去了其他地方散心。  
“他不回涡之国也能理解，毕竟斑是那样的脾气，倘若又为什么事恼起来，去涡之国寻他的麻烦就不好了。他从前就说想去各国走走，或许……”  
扉间还未来得及劝他，柱间就已自己想好了理由。  
扉间更觉矛盾，暗想应劝柱间渐渐忘了水户才好。柱间总是乐观，他以为水户周游列国，游山玩水，绝不会想到他被斑挖去双眼，就此遁世。  
水户离开时，扉间派了自己的一名属下送他，安排他的生活。但属下回来时，汇报说水户坚持不再麻烦他们，并未抵达涡之国，便先行离去了，双方就此分道扬镳。他如此决定，扉间并不意外。水户有他的骄傲，过去他何等出众，意气风发，绝不愿亲友故人见到他残疾的模样。  
柱间不明真相，被蒙在鼓中，扉间本不当骗他，此事却不得不隐瞒。

柱间始终惦念水户。他不奢求与水户通信来往，但至少要知道水户仍旧平安，仍在某处好好地生活。  
柱间无法理解他的消失。他了解水户，水户不会躲着他。倘知道柱间的人在寻他，水户必然会立刻与对方联系，隐秘又巧妙地通过部下带话，让柱间知道他一切都好、安下心来。  
而水户始终杳无音信，似乎在有意躲着柱间。  
他没有理由这样做。柱间担心他的安危，可水户同样是强大的忍者，他不会有危险。

过了新年，过了盛夏，柱间又派人去寻水户的下落，仍是一无所获。  
这次，柱间的目的不再只是希望得知他的音讯那么简单。他希望部下告诉他，他们见到了水户，他过得很好，仍在等待柱间。  
柱间想见他。  
柱间已到了不得不与水户见面的地步。因为斑已占满了他的生活。  
他们极少有分开的时候，就好像斑是他的一部分。  
柱间仍旧只能将斑当做朋友，也仍旧与斑发生争执。但最后，他们终归要和好。  
两人偶尔争执，斑有时暴跳如雷，有时又心如死灰，他恼上一阵子，家中、族中跟着天翻地覆，柱间也因他的脾性吃了许多苦头。  
可纵使如此，柱间却也不能不承认，在两人起龃龉之外的时刻，斑待他很好。  
那不是平常恋人的“好”。斑挖出了一整颗心。  
他在恼怒时不顾一切，在对柱间好时也是如此。柱间简直不知道要拿他怎么办。  
这两年里，他们在建村中遭遇的困难不计其数，也几次被外族袭击，斑始终站在柱间身旁，竭尽所能帮他，危急时，连性命也不顾。  
盛夏时，斑受了重伤。那时他们外出去不远处的村镇，柱间去救他自己的下属，斑急于护着他，不慎被尾兽打伤，在榻上躺了半个月。  
医疗忍者每日来探望，留下药给斑。若在一年前，柱间必然抛下他不管，将喂药、照料等事都交给下人，但如今他已不能硬着心了。斑为他受伤，又因伤饱受折磨。  
柱间扶他起身，喂药给他喝。  
“药苦，你一口喝下去比较好。”  
“不苦，哪里就苦了？”斑笑着看他。  
柱间一勺勺喂他，斑一勺勺吃着，很享受柱间的照料似的。  
“你这人。”  
“这可是难得的福气，好容易夫人照料我一次。”  
“还说。”  
柱间挡回了他的话。  
他不爱听斑满口“夫人”、“夫人”的叫着。可斑这样叫了两年，柱间的反应也渐渐淡了。最初他抗拒又厌恶，现在则麻木了许多。  
那几日总是下雨。又是暴雨，又是闷热，像极了他们成婚的时候。  
柱间给斑喂过了药，转头望着拉门外的倾盆大雨，久久出神。  
前年他在这时与斑成亲。他对斑咬牙切齿，决意要记着这恨一辈子，终有一日要以牙还牙，以眼还眼。  
大雨滂沱，哗啦啦浇在地上，嘈杂极了。  
柱间出神许久，竟不知心里是什么滋味。斑做得过分，他无法立即原谅他。可斑爱得太多，为了他连命也不要，为了他去做木叶种种繁杂琐碎的事，如今他们少年时扬言要建立的村落已逐渐成型。  
“柱间。”斑唤道。  
柱间回过神，他刚转过头、对上斑的眼睛，已被斑按进怀里抱着了。  
柱间没动，头挨在斑的胸膛上，任由他抱着。  
斑为他受伤，亲昵片刻，他又有什么好推脱。  
隔着衣服，隔着一层血肉，柱间清晰地听见斑的心跳。它们与拉门外连绵的雨声混合在一起。青草的香气传入房中，雨滴绵密地打在草叶上，很好听。  
“原谅我。”  
斑忽然道。  
他的心跳得好快。  
“你原谅我，柱间。”  
斑紧抱着他，手掌惶惑地穿在柱间的头发中，将他禁锢着压在自己怀里。  
他们成亲已有两年，斑仍在害怕。怕柱间恨他，怕柱间再也不原谅他。  
柱间也怕。  
继续恨他，或不再恨他。  
斑抱着他，手指插在柱间的头发中。他的心跳混乱焦急，声音落在柱间耳中，将他们二人都打乱了。

柱间想见水户。  
再见不到他，他怕自己会动摇。  
又一次，属下告知他并未发现水户的踪迹时，柱间已料到了这样的结果。  
那日他回了千手，与扉间默然对坐，连筷子也不愿拿起来。  
“他能去哪呢。”柱间低声道。  
“或许……你还是不要再找他了，”扉间道，见柱间神色惊讶，补充说：“我确实喜欢水户，也希望你们能在一起，但已经两年了，我们仍是找不到他，或许他有意如此。孤身一人、盼着不知何日能实现的重逢，这种生活，想想也知道有多难熬。若他无法坚持下去，也怨不得他……这是人之常情。兄长，你还是别再强求了。或许水户已遇到了……能安慰他的人。”  
柱间并非没想过这种可能。他只愿水户幸福。若水户能快乐，就算刚一分开便有了新人，柱间也不怨怼。水户已给了他最好的，他再无苛求。  
可他无法确认。水户究竟仍在等他，抑或在近两年的漫长时光后终于放弃，柱间都无从得知。  
他相信水户的为人，相信他会继续等下去，可柱间不愿他苦等。  
那太煎熬。柱间不愿他受苦。  
当初分离，期盼终能再见的那日，无论等上多久都不在乎。可柱间如何舍得水户受苦？柱间仍能与族人、与家人在一起，每一日都在为他要建立的木叶忙碌，连斑也在帮他的忙，无论是公事上的分担，还是生活中的照料……可水户呢？他孤身一人，不知漂泊在何方，此种情况下，柱间无论如何也不应盼望他仍在等待自己。那对水户太苛刻，也对自己自视甚高。  
这不公平。  
“我只怕他还在等……不知要等上多少年，”柱间道，“早知是这样的局面，当初在他离开前，应告诉他不必等我……可那时……”  
“那时你连他的面都没见到，哪有机会说这些？”扉间道，“再者，谁又能未卜先知？当时又怎么能料到今日的境况……依我看，水户是故意躲你。倘若他仍在等你、愿和你联系，以他的敏锐，他怎会不知你在派人找他？怎会让你一丝踪迹也寻不到？他不愿见你忧心，若想见面，一定会与你派出的人联络，但如今走遍了各国也没有他的消息，这不反常吗？可见他是有意隐藏。”  
柱间无法争辩。  
如今各处寻了、留下暗语和记号，却不见水户来寻他，只能推断为水户在躲他。或者，便是水户受伤或有危险，无法与他联络。后一种可能，柱间不愿想，且他清楚水户的实力，在他之上的忍者极少，加之水户谨慎，受伤的可能太小。  
“我也会派人去寻的，”扉间道，“或许，他果真……有了新的打算。”  
柱间默然不语，手指碰着筷子，仍没拿起来。  
与无休止的独自等待相比，柱间更希望水户快乐。

那日柱间回宇智波时，扉间送他到门口。  
柱间毫不知情，仍与扉间笑着道别。他有些醉，也消沉，临走时，他已迈出了几步，却忽然回身，紧抱住扉间。  
“你长大了……但就算长大，也不能乱跑，知不知道？”  
扉间顿时愧疚又不忍。柱间寻不到水户，担心某一日也会找不到扉间。  
“我不会走。”  
柱间笑了，在他头上用力揉几下，这才回去。扉间不放心，让仆人陪他回宇智波。  
柱间越走越远，扉间心头的躁动渐渐平息了——柱间每走出一步，他都想叫住他，告诉他水户离开的真相，告诉他不要再等了，水户不会回来。  
可柱间不能知道真相。倘若知道水户被斑挖眼，柱间被夹在水户、斑与木叶之间，更不知会是何等煎熬。  
木叶才刚刚建立好，承受不住一场天翻地覆。柱间也不应再与斑动怒。这两年来，他与斑的波折已够多了。  
扉间不介意见到斑的恼怒，也不介意见到他受折磨，可一旦柱间与斑起争执，伤及的总是他们二人，没有谁能躲过。  
扉间不能告知柱间事实，却也不忍柱间苦等一个不会回来的人，为一个再也见不到的人忧心。  
水户一事便这样拖着，直到那年年底，扉间听见了意料之外的消息。  
他的属下去风之国执行任务，回来对扉间汇报时，提起他似乎见到了水户。  
“那人与漩涡大人实在很像，我正要确认，他们就不见了。”  
“他们？”  
“他身边还有一个人……看上去，不像是普通朋友。”  
“你确定是他？”扉间问。  
“不能完全确定，那时是晚上，在夜里的集市上，人太多，我也只是瞟了一眼，刚想仔细看看，那条街上却着了火，有摊位烧着了，大家乱成一团，转眼就见不到人了。”  
扉间急于确认那人是否是水户，却不能直接问对方是否眼盲。他只能旁敲侧击。  
部下回答说当时水户与身旁的人都在看摊位上的东西，低着头，眼向下望。  
这种情况，自然无法确认那人是否眼盲。而且是夜里，光线暗，更难分辨。  
扉间思虑半晌，他不能仅凭这几句话就判断对方是否是水户，但柱间需要知情。  
他派人请了柱间来，柱间激动不已，向扉间的部下追问了许多细节，对方虽回答说天色暗、看得并不清晰，却认为那人与水户极度相似，只能是他。  
“也不是没有错看的可能，只是……倘若果然错看，只能说那人与漩涡大人过于相像了，简直是同胞兄弟。”  
柱间好半晌说不出话。  
“扉间，你说……真是水户吗？”  
“或许是。毕竟，也没有证据证实他不是。”  
柱间忽然握住他的手，攥得紧极了，扉间甚至感觉疼，但仍不动声色。柱间惊诧又快乐，却也悲伤。他百感交集，紧抓着扉间的手握了好久。  
“看来，他果然已有了‘新的打算’。”扉间道，示意属下所提到的、与水户同行的那人。  
柱间就只是抓着扉间的手，要开口，却说不出。  
寻到了水户，得知他平安无事，柱间很高兴。得知他身旁已有人陪伴，柱间也为他开心。  
但他的高兴不纯粹。  
他的快乐混合冲击和眼泪。  
他呆滞着握着扉间的手，自己也不明白为什么要这样死死攥着。他只想抓住些什么。  
他们相恋的三年就这样过去了。  
柱间大睁着眼，眼底浮着一层泪，他的眼睛颤动不停，不知要看向什么地方。

柱间消沉了很久。那阵子忙，众人均是手忙脚乱，斑留意到了柱间的情绪，以为柱间是因公事烦乱，于是对柱间更体贴入微，事事都由着他。扉间仍看斑不顺眼，却也揪不出斑的不是，总没有整日拿陈年旧事找茬的道理，且事务繁忙，扉间也无暇理会他。  
柱间仍旧常常回千手来，斑也与他一起。那几个月他们始终在忙公事，柱间与斑连争吵、冷战的机会也没有。在扉间看来，他二人虽相敬如宾，却并不如何亲密。  
可他们亲密起来，却也只是时间问题。

第十九章

入冬的好处之一是清闲，但也并非完全是好事。泉奈在下属的一再坚持下，与他们出去走了走，远处近处逛了逛，仍不觉得有什么趣，只是散心罢了。他回家时，距离新年只剩下一个多月，这时人们很少再出远门，都开始为新年做准备。  
泉奈后悔回家了。他不必为新年忙碌，但他闲不住，明知是琐碎小事，也匆忙揽下来去做。这种活计并不难，唯一让他为难的，是很多事都要过问族长或者主母的意见。  
他们两个，现在泉奈谁也不想见，尤其是两人一起时。  
最近连去找他们，都要碰运气。  
泉奈回来那日，先去见了田岛，继而去见斑和柱间。那时正下着雪，他走去哥哥房里，没见到人。拉开走廊上的门，进了院子，才见到柱间和斑并排坐在廊下，斑搂着柱间的腰，柱间抬头看雪，拿着一碟什么东西和斑一起吃。  
泉奈在心中冷哼一声。  
也不知柱间打得什么主意。他与斑成亲已有五年，最近才刚刚有些成婚的样子，与斑也终于如夫妻一般了。早知今日会同斑和和气气地相处，当初屡次闹得天翻地覆，又有什么趣。  
“……去年的雪就大，孩子们都挖出雪洞来了。我以为一踩就塌，没想到他们堆得那么实——这次做的是不是太甜了？”柱间打量着手中装着糖渍梅子的碟子。  
“我早就想说了，还以为你尝不出来。家里擅长做甜的东西，你让扉间着人拿些送来罢。”斑伸手，要把碟子接过来。  
听他称呼千手家为“家里”，仿佛也是自己家似的，泉奈嗤之以鼻，再不想听，向两人走过去了。他刚要迈步，却见斑一只手拿碟子、另一只手顺势把柱间向怀里搂得更紧。二人身体相贴，毫无预兆地亲吻起来，柱间环上斑的脖子，衣袖落下了些，一截手腕露了出来。寒冬腊月的，天地都白，那一截手腕也一团雪似的绕上了斑。  
泉奈难以置信地望着两人——他们就不能等等？这时他站在这里，进也不是退也不是，可又不能就呆站在这里看着罢？  
泉奈正觉尴尬，柱间却感觉到了，他匆忙停下、睁开眼睛，向泉奈望过去。  
他和斑拉开距离，向着泉奈笑了：“什么时候回来的？我和斑粗心，都没留意到。”  
岂止是粗心，而且还厚脸皮。被小叔撞见了他们亲密的一幕，柱间竟也不觉得羞耻。  
“刚回来，和父亲说了会儿话就过来了。”  
“这次玩得高兴吗？”斑问，招呼泉奈过来，拿起糖渍梅子的碟子给他，“尝尝吗？”  
对于自己和旁人亲密、被弟弟撞个正着一事，斑的反应与柱间如出一辙，好像刚刚什么都没发生。和柱间在一起，斑也变得一样厚脸皮了。  
泉奈在斑旁边坐下。“还好，没什么有趣的事，四处跑罢了。本来要晚几天回来，但佑树的孩子要提前生，他急着回来。我原本也觉得没什么有趣，就一起回来了。”  
“他这是……第三个孩子？”斑算了算，问道。  
“第四个。他前天喝醉了还说他夫人比旁的女子都能生……一个接一个，听上去简直不体面，就不能隔上几年么……”  
“多子多福是好事，”柱间接话，“千手都认为大家庭是福气。”  
“福气不福气的，也没有这样的生法。按照这势头，怕不是要生上十个。简直让人笑话。”  
说着话，泉奈把梅子都吃光了。

泉奈来打过招呼，和他们聊了一会儿就回去了。柱间觉得冷，也很快回房里了。  
刚进了卧房，仆人就来通报有族人过来回话，柱间去会客室见了客人，半晌后才回来。  
“又是为申请费用，虽说数目大，也不必总是通过我……你到底什么时候才能让我把‘主母’的活儿放下？”  
“可这名头放不下啊，”斑笑道，柱间在他旁边坐下，被斑搂进怀里，“名头还在，要做的事就逃不了。”  
斑搂着他亲吻，不多久就把柱间拉到腿上来抱着。此时天冷，衣服也厚了些，虽说在室内不必穿太多，但柱间毕竟是个男人，抱起来并不怎样轻松，斑却越来越适应了，抱住了就不让他下来。  
“刚刚泉奈的话，你怎么想？我是说孩子。”  
“没想过，顺其自然好了。”  
斑叹了一声。“我其实想很久了，只是一直没和你说。你想过没有，我们也早就该有后代了。”  
“男人生孩子哪就那么容易了？”柱间不以为然。何况他们的关系终于真正有所缓和、真正成了恋人，也不过两个月。  
“千手不都是这样的体质？”斑问，“你族里的男女，哪个不是容易生养的？成婚五年却还没动静，你当族长的简直该为自己感到丢脸。”  
柱间与斑开起了玩笑。  
他平日什么也不注意，他爱酒，总是要喝，更不必说每日都要喝下许多茶。斑过去也曾想过孩子的事，但那时他与柱间远没有现在亲近，若连柱间的饮食也要管，两人的关系只能更僵。  
如今，他们好容易有了些恋人的样子，也该趁此机会要孩子了。  
斑等这一天，已等了五年了。  
柱间与斑说笑半晌，但仔细想想，斑说的也不无道理，千手人向来好生养，族里与柱间一样体质的男性，年纪差不多的，几乎都有孩子了。  
“我记得就连那个比你小好几岁的，他叫什么来着，天天板着脸的那个……还没成亲呢，不是也生了个女儿？”斑在柱间的肚子上摩挲着。  
“他原本也没打算成亲，又不是只有成了亲才能养孩子……”柱间念叨着，忽然停下，“我是不是要请大夫来看看了？”  
“你终于着急要怀孕了？每天被我抱还不够，还想怀上我的骨肉？”斑笑道。  
“这可是你先提起来的。我倒不大着急，过上几年再要孩子也好，毕竟木叶还在起步阶段，我们都要连续忙上几年。”  
“我不想等。等得越久，见到它的时候就越晚。”  
柱间觉得这话很有道理。  
斑将他压倒在榻上，柱间自去解开衣带。

青天白日的做了一场，柱间其实不大习惯。他还是倾向于将房事放到夜里，但既然斑想，偶尔这样做一次也没关系。  
在那之后，斑短暂地睡了一会儿，柱间却睁着眼，疑惑他的身体是否出了问题。  
刚刚与斑成婚时，柱间心中乱，完全忘了考虑避孕，后来想起这事，也备了些避孕的药物，但他时常疏忽，总是忘掉，且他和斑今日和睦、明日冷战，性事并不规律，更不必吃药，他忘得更勤快，这一年以来都不曾吃过。  
千手着实是好生养的体质，几年下来，他的避孕药都是摆设，可却一直都未怀孕……这和身体有关？是他过于忙碌、所以才难以有孕？  
柱间正想着，仆人走到门外。  
“斑少爷，柱间大人，晚膳准备好了。”  
“知道了。”  
柱间在斑的胳膊上碰了碰，低声道：“该起来了，斑，要吃饭了。”  
斑缓缓睁开眼，还是想睡。柱间将他拉起来。  
“可别耽搁了晚饭，父亲和泉奈又要多心了。”  
“我和你亲近不是平常事？他们有什么好多心？”斑笑道，“你我在做什么，难道他们不知道？”  
“快穿衣服，”柱间不理他，抓过来衣服为他套上，“还有心情说这种话，明天早些请大夫过来看看是正经事。也不知是你还是我的问题……”  
“你怀疑是我？”  
“你我各占一半可能，这样推断有什么不妥？”柱间为斑套上左侧的袖子。  
“你这样想自己的夫君，我可要心寒了。”斑伸着刚穿了一半衣服的胳膊去抱他，柱间正要推他，泉奈的声音却在门外响起。  
“哥，该吃饭了，你怎么还——”  
“别进来，我马上出去。”斑赶快道，不想泉奈又像平常那样拉了门就闯进来。他和柱间也不说笑了，匆忙穿着衣服。  
泉奈的手已碰到了拉门。他在外面跑了几天，刚刚睡了一觉，头脑正迷糊，听了这话忽然清醒，立刻走了，一面疑惑自己为何这样快就疏忽下来，忘了来找斑的时候十有八九会很尴尬。

当天斑就命人去请大夫。那日天已晚了，第二日大夫早早上门，为柱间和斑都检查了一番，他说不出是什么问题。柱间和斑都很健康，不存在怀孕困难的可能。  
“两位从没用过避孕的药物？”  
斑摇头，柱间迟了迟，答道：“以前吃过，几年前。但并不频繁，总是忘。”  
“有过频繁用药的时候？”大夫问。  
柱间忽然尴尬起来。可也不至于在这种事上撒谎。  
“有……但已经是差不多五年前的事了。”  
听到时间，斑自然明白他说的是水户。脸色自是不大好看，但也没说什么。  
那时战乱未停，柱间和水户不想在兵荒马乱的时候要孩子，想等上两年。难道是被那时候吃的药影响了？可他的身体不至于如此。  
大夫一板一眼地履行着职责，继续问道：“吃了多久？常年连续用药吗？”  
“不是，我和……对方轮流用药。”  
这种情景下，柱间真是想象不到更尴尬的对话了。  
大夫看出他的尴尬，但还是不得不追问细节：“那时你用药会连续用多久、停多久？”  
“都是一个月左右。”  
“一共持续多长时间？”  
“三年。”柱间努力置身事外地答道。  
“我需要知道给您药的是哪位大夫，了解您用药的具体情况。”  
“您和他联系就好，”柱间告诉对方那位大夫的名字，“可能是这件事影响的吗？”  
“现在还不能确定，以您的体质来说，这原本不会造成影响。但现在没有其他值得怀疑的原因，先从这件事上查起罢。”  
这恐怕是唯一的缘故了。柱间想。可按照他的体质，无论是什么药，都无法影响他才对。  
那日大夫很快走了，要抓紧赶去千手，问清柱间从前的用药记录。他离开后，房中只剩下柱间和斑。斑像是想说话，却怎么都觉得难开口。  
两人隔着小桌对坐，沉默片刻，柱间率先道：“那是从前的事了……大夫会查清楚是怎么回事的。说不定吃些药就好了。”  
“我知道，”斑答道，却并不很确信似的，“你和他那时一直用药，怎么和我成亲后反倒忘了？”  
柱间看了斑一眼。  
“最初心里乱，忘了这事。后来我们又常常争执，同房也不固定，有时想起吃药，时候也过了，后来就忘了。”  
“那和水户在一起的时候怎么一直记得？”  
“他会提醒我。”柱间答道。这样的话题并不让人愉快，且斑又这样怀疑。  
斑的表情示意着他认为这种说法很难让人信服，可现在还没有定论，他不想同柱间就此闹僵。  
“好了，不提这些了。”斑主动结束了这话题。柱间也松了口气。  
毕竟，他们才刚刚成为恋人。感情如履薄冰，更要谨慎。

大夫在两日后再度上门，也没带来什么新鲜话。他对两人简述了药理和长时间服用这种药可能会发生的情况后，得出的结论，却是他也不清楚原因。  
“久未怀孕的例子也有不少，这不稀奇。但这次对斑大人和柱间大人的情况，我确实无法断定。这类并非我的专长，两位大人如果能找到专门的大夫来，应该就有答案了。”  
这种没结论的诊断还不如不说，反倒听起来像是有难言之隐、大夫不想得罪人或让人尴尬，才找借口似的。  
大夫走了，斑和柱间都很疑惑。  
“怎么会这样？”  
柱间摇头，困惑不解。  
斑其实怀疑柱间在偷偷避孕，可这时他与柱间已开始好转、柱间又十分坦荡，他也不愿怀疑。  
“也罢，或许没那么复杂，只是我们做得不够多而已。”  
“这可就是胡说了，你说的‘多’是什么标准？”柱间笑道。  
“夫人这就别管了，只说同不同意好了。”  
“这有什么，难不成还怕了你？”  
柱间起身向卧房走，回头看了斑一眼。斑跟上去，卧房的门刚关上，两人就缠到一起。

幸得这时是冬日，又临近新年，公事少了许多，顶多是族里有些事需要柱间过问罢了，日子很清闲。  
但这几日柱间什么也没管，凡有事情需要他处理，都被斑推给泉奈，还说这是为了要让泉奈“历练”。  
泉奈不爱管这些琐事，但与时常听到家中不该听的声响相比，他宁愿找些事做、从家里躲出去。于是斑交给他什么任务他都满口答应，恨不得每天都不在家才好。  
柱间虽然随性，却少有放纵的时候。但这一次，他们的放纵有最好的借口。一来是要怀上孩子，二来，也是借此确认他们的身体没有问题。  
他们清醒时有一半以上的时间都花在同房上。柱间也觉得荒唐，但偶尔这样放纵一下，心里和身体都舒坦，没什么不好。  
过了六七日，柱间更是连床也懒得起。偶尔他醒了，虽觉得饿，也不想叫仆人，躺在斑怀里再睡片刻，但只是这一会儿的功夫，他就没了胃口，再醒来时，斑也睁着眼，两人在暖烘烘的被子下亲昵地拥抱，细碎的话语和亲吻穿插出现。他们在卧房里不出门，说笑声却常常传出去。  
这几日斑拥着柱间时，手掌常常放在放在他的肚子上。柱间很快习惯了这种感觉，斑在他腹上摸着，他的手捂在那里，五脏六腑也跟着暖热起来了似的。  
“我们尝试些其他主意罢，”斑吻着柱间的耳下：“或许女性的身体更容易受孕也不一定。”  
或许是这样……柱间想着，却隐约觉得斑似乎对这件事过于执着了。  
“我倒觉得你太着急了。想要孩子哪里是着急就有用的？反倒是无心插柳更容易些。彼此都放松、效果说不定会更好。”  
“还不着急？新年之后就是春天，又要忙起来，哪有现在这样多时间？”  
柱间想了想，虽不能完全同意，但斑说的在理，尝试一下也无不妥。  
“试试也好。”  
柱间用了变身术。少顷，斑怀里的人成了女子，还穿着男人的衣裳。  
刚刚柱间去沐浴过，为避免着凉，他多穿了一层。  
男性的衣裳宽大，他用了变身术后，也能撑起来几分。变身之后的身体动人地丰腴，像颜色与香气都浓烈的花，鼓鼓地从衣裳中胀出来。  
一种带着媚态、咄咄逼人的美艳。  
柱间对此全不知情，见斑双眼发直，笑道：“现在后悔了？其实你更想娶个姑娘，是罢？”  
“谁家的姑娘是你这种模样。”斑答道，搂过柱间吻着。  
斑一直认为柱间很美。他的观点带着偏爱，在他心中，柱间是种星河般磅礴大气的美，现在变身女子，也是那种美换了一种形态，他不会认为女性的柱间更好看，只是十分不同。  
斑拨开柱间的衣领，乳房被拨动着露在衣裳外，微微摇晃着，大得几近淫荡，斑在乳头上拨弄几下，乳头很快挺立着胀大了。  
柱间也对身体这种模样很好奇似的，斑拨弄着乳头，柱间自己也在乳肉上碰了碰。  
“夫人再这样可就是勾引人了。”  
“我做什么你都这样说。”柱间笑道，自己拨开衣裳的下摆。  
实际上，柱间多少有些忐忑。他以这种模样行房的时候并不多。  
柱间的腿平放着，双腿间露着鼓鼓的两片肉瓣、紧紧挨在一起，再向下的部分，就都隐藏在合拢的腿根下。  
斑拨开他的腿，那两瓣肉也分开了些，粉嫩的褶皱和肉缝夹在其中。斑的拇指在那条肉缝上来回抚弄，他拨弄得稍快些，柱间的腿就想夹起来，可若真的夹在一起，斑的手就不能继续挑逗那处，于是他只得忍着。  
斑在肉缝上摸着，换了食指向下探去，手指顶进入口，只伸进去半个指尖就退了出来，然后再次插进，就这样浅浅地逗弄着。柱间正要被这样的触碰引出快感，斑的指头就顺着小小的洞口向上，沿着肉缝滑到阴核，再向下抚弄，来回蹭着。  
他用了些力，抚弄阴蒂的速度快了些，柱间控制不了，他夹紧了腿，想要感受快感，也想要让斑停下，他的右腿叠上左腿，想要挤开斑的手，阻止他再碰那里，但斑却任由他的腿夹着，自己的手还在阴户上亵玩。柱间把他的手在腿中夹紧了。  
斑的手沾湿了。肉缝上也沾着小洞中分泌的汁水。斑用左手的两根手指撑开肉缝，右手将一根手指探进小穴中，他只伸进去指头、浅浅地抠挖拨弄，柱间的喘息就粗了起来，小洞不住收缩，他渐渐分开了合拢的腿，让斑的手更容易地挑逗穴口。  
柱间感觉到身下渐渐湿了。斑的右手在他的穴口戳弄，左手的指尖在两片肉瓣间上下滑动，摩擦着褶皱。  
女性的身体与平时的感觉截然不同。还没开始，私处的水已经越流越多了。柱间身下酥麻起来，恨不得骑在被褥上蹭着，缓解阴户的麻痒。  
“你又磨蹭……”  
“慢些有好处，着什么急。”  
斑用手玩着桃子般鼓胀的肉瓣，磨擦着濡湿的褶皱，指头也在阴核上磨着、揉着，不断拨弄。  
斑倒不是撒谎……这样确实舒服。  
柱间的下肢不安分起来，紧张地、抽搐一般地偶尔动一下，甚至腰臀不自觉地抬高，又在瞬间夹紧了腿、缓缓放下。  
逗弄了许久，斑的手指终于整根插了进去，柱间不适却急切地吞着，小洞湿润，手指却干涩，最初插入时柱间只有强烈的异物入侵感，但随着手指在阴道中来回扭着、蹭着、不断抽插，不适感很快消退，肉壁反而抽动着吸了起来。斑一只手为他扩张，另一只手伸过来握住柱间的乳房抓着揉捏，他俯下身来，含住鼓起的乳头用舌头拨弄，用力吸着，柱间的阴道将插入的手指吞得更紧。  
他的腿刚要夹住，斑就拿出手指，握着他的大腿，将阴茎插进两片软肉中的小洞，向阴道深处捅了进去。  
“斑！”  
柱间忍不住，忽然叫出声来，也不知自己是恼他还是因为觉得舒服。斑向柱间身体中插着，一只手握着他的乳房，就这样抓着他的乳肉按着，一边在他身下插弄。  
阴户淫靡地沾着水，被斑硕大的阴茎反复插弄。  
如此操弄片刻，斑抽出阴茎，让龟头在小洞中浅浅蹭着。  
他握着肉棒向上滑去，龟头顶开湿滑的褶皱，戳在阴核上。柱间下身全湿了，不仅阴户，连大腿内侧也湿着，汁水正顺着小洞向下淌，向着后穴流去。  
斑握着阴茎，在他的阴户上来回碰着、顶弄着，涂抹着原本就湿漉漉的肉瓣，向小穴中偶尔戳一下，又握着肉棒在阴户上不轻不重地拍打。  
“够了……快进来。”  
柱间强忍着，他想紧紧地绞着腿，夹着阴户，夹紧那两瓣鼓鼓的软肉，也想握着斑的阴茎塞进小洞，让他继续操弄自己，让他的肉棒插进阴道、撑开空虚的肉穴，在里面反复研磨。  
下体越来越湿，柱间忍不住抬了下腰，将阴户贴上斑的肉棒，主动让穴口被阴茎摩擦，肉瓣向阳具上饥渴地蹭着。  
正以为只得继续忍耐时，斑握着阴茎，在阴核上拍打起来。  
“唔……斑！”  
这太淫荡，也太过了。柱间闭着嘴，呜咽含糊地溜了出来，一股水忽然从身下射出，把斑的阴茎和他自己的阴户打得更湿。  
仓促的、短暂的高潮让柱间暂时失神。  
斑说的没错，慢一些，确实有好处……  
他脑中正迷糊着，这时斑高抬起他的双腿将它们合拢，只露出湿透的阴户和后穴，对着那两片软肉直插到底。  
柱间抓紧了褥子，呻吟声破碎地流淌出来。肉棒舒爽地插入阴道，搅得穴中淫水横流，他却还在拼命地收缩着，夹紧的双腿紧紧绷着。斑一面用阴茎插向他体内，一面用手指拨弄着肉瓣和阴蒂，在上面揉弄、摩擦。  
“不……别碰了……不要了……”  
话还未说完，柱间的声音忽然转了调，斑抽出性器，一股热液从柱间身下喷出。  
他的双腿被高高抬起，脸也被挡在腿后面，只有露出的阴户喷溅出汁水，滴落到被褥上，也溅到了斑身上。  
柱间脱力地放下腿。他把腿向回缩着，斑忽把他拉了起来，让他站起来、背对自己，柱间双脚着地，腿直直地伸着，斑按着他让他弯下腰，双手撑在墙上。  
柱间难堪地、甚至是意识薄弱地做出羞耻的姿势，再次被斑的肉棒插入阴道。  
“这样的姿势说不定能更容易受孕呢。”  
“这时候……还找什么借口！”  
姿势淫荡，快感也太过头，柱间想让他停下，叫出来的声音却淫荡又娇媚。斑将他的腰紧紧支撑着，站在他身后插着小穴。  
“你会怀上孩子的，柱间，我的孩子……”  
柱间根本没办法去想他的话。他撅着屁股，男人的阴茎在穴中插弄着，囊袋湿漉漉地拍打在他身下，一次次发出淫靡的声响。他什么也不能想，只有肉棒插着身体的淫靡感。  
柱间站不住了，他向下跪去，斑搂着他的腰和他一起向下、跪在被褥上。柱间跪趴着，斑在他身后握住他的腰不断操弄，肉棒每次进入都在他的阴户上撞着，挤开那两片软肉。  
“停下……”  
柱间终于恢复了些神智，咕哝一声。  
斑竟然真的将阴茎拿了出来，柱间向前挪动，正想藏进被子里，但斑拦住他不让他动，手指在阴核上拨弄不停。  
“不行了——这……”  
再被刺激阴核，他会又一次喷涌出水来，果然，这一次更快了，斑只在阴核上揉弄几下，柱间就立刻紧张起来，身体一缩一缩，穴口连续吐着淫水。  
他跪趴着，小穴一股股喷出汁水，像交欢的动物一样。  
柱间彻底没力气了。女性的身体在交合时有优势，可缺点也很明显。这具身体并不像他习惯的男性身体那样充盈着饱胀的力量，加上斑的狂热，他很快就累了。  
斑却只是刚刚开始。

柱间不记得斑折腾了他多久。但他立刻清楚地明白了另一件事：在女性的形态下，他除了外貌、其他方面没什么明显变化，只是在涉及性事时，女性躯体的承受能力相较于男性要弱。但这其中的主要原因还是斑太过分。  
柱间醒来时，要推开斑也花了会儿功夫。斑这天比往日更狂热，也更离谱，在斑终于停手后，柱间清楚地记得斑没有抽出性器，仍旧埋在他的私处。好半晌之后，柱间终于有了力气，这才抬起腿、将他的性器拿了出去。此时下身已经开始发胀了。  
睡醒后，柱间做的第一件事就是让身体恢复原状。没醒来时他就有这打算，困倦地想着回到原本的样子，身体多少会好受些。只是柱间没力气，这主意从脑中翻卷过，一眨眼的功夫他就又睡着了。  
待到斑醒来时，柱间已经沐浴更衣、回到房里了。他将院中那一面的拉门开了条缝，又回到被子下躺着，看着缝隙之外落雪的院落，一面哼着歌。  
“你怎么又是原来的样子了？”  
斑刚一醒来就问。  
柱间不解，“怎么了？我这样舒服些。”  
大清早的，斑就开始叹气了。  
“你变回原本的样子，还怎么‘容易受孕’？”  
两人侧躺着望着对方。柱间忽然反应过来：昨天白白做得腰酸腿软了。  
“我忘了这事，可——你如果提前告诉我就好了，这些事，我哪里能考虑得那么周全？”  
“我以为你能想到。”斑叹道。  
柱间确实忘了——可也说不上忘不忘的，他对自己总是粗心大意，以前又从未抱着这样的想法考虑过，能想到这些才奇怪。可他也着实觉得身上难受，腰酸得连翻身都不舒服。  
“这次怪我，但其实也要怪你，如果不是你非要折腾那么久，我也不会急着用变身术——这样多少好受些。”  
斑靠过去搂着柱间，闭着眼在他额头上吻了吻。这动作原本庄重，斑却还是笑了：“我原本想说‘辛苦你了’，可实际想想，辛苦的难道不是我？我可是一直出力的那个。”  
“什么话都说！”柱间嗔怪，“还有，我是认真和你说这事，你多少收敛些，不然每天都这样谁能吃得消？”  
“那我们抓紧，趁着这些天公事少，”斑吻他，嘴唇在柱间嘴上蹭着，“只这几日罢了，也是为了孩子嘛。”

几天后，家里的仆人都习惯柱间用变身术的模样了。他没有女性的衣裳，还是临时赶制了几件。在衣裳做好之前，柱间仍穿着男装，衣服套在他身上大了些，不伦不类，他有一次没留神，还在走廊上被自己绊了个踉跄，看得泉奈目瞪口呆。  
泉奈忽然庆幸柱间是个男人了。他可不想见到家里多出来个这样的女人。虽说模样好看，但除了皮相，全没有女人的意思。前几日合身的衣裳没送来，泉奈不小心看到了不该看的，那时柱间的衣裳松了，他又正弯下腰去捡东西，胸口露了一大片出来。泉奈满脸发烧，当即转头走了。柱间还在奇怪他怎么走路走一半忽然就折回去。  
但变身成女性，对柱间来说没有多少不便，最初的几天他感觉很新奇。柱间从没这样长时间用过变身术。早上醒了，常常会觉得身上很奇怪，翻个身、动一动，察觉到了不同，这才想到自己用了变身术。  
过了几日，斑又另外请了大夫来看，柱间依旧没有身孕，一点迹象也没有。  
“这样心急，十有八九难以达成所愿，我也说过了，”刚送走大夫，柱间就躺回床被上，这几天他常常觉得腰软，精力也不如从前，浑身都虚，反倒是斑，一点倦怠的意思都没有，还是整晚缠着他，“不如我们等等，过段时间再说罢。”  
“新年之后哪里有时间，”斑坐到他身旁，“你再由着我几天，到了年后，一定不这样了。”  
柱间算着时间。距离新年还有十几天，听上去不久，可柱间已过了半个月这样的日子，早就厌了。再者，性事太多，身体受不住，到头来很可能适得其反。  
“我可撑不了那么久，也就三五日。可若是如此，还有什么必要这样做？你不如放下了这事，像平常那样……”  
“就几天，柱间，”斑搂住他，在柱间腰上没章法地揉着，“就几天。”  
柱间没作声。想了想，觉得也没什么，只不过是行房而已，又不是什么大事，也不至于让斑为这事反复求他。  
“再试几天罢。”

第二十章

天阴沉沉的，寂静得令人毛骨悚然。  
斑的手掌扣在柱间手上，仿佛他们仍是那那对感情刚刚好转的恋人。  
但如今，情况早已变了……他们像是要回到过去。并不让人留恋的过去。  
斑在吻他，与从前一样狂热，却是无声无息的。他不说话，哪怕他们翻滚一整夜，他都很少开口。若说话，也不过都是同性事有关的东西。他让柱间坐起来，或翻过身去。这样的话说没说都没区别。斑几乎像是哑了。  
柱间也说不出。  
他们不是从前的模样了，他们已是恋人了，怎么却仿佛比成婚之前还不如？  
“你到底怎么了？就算是为了孩子，也不至于是这种模样……你在为什么生气？”  
柱间累极了，可睡不着。斑依旧搂着他，那双手臂却仿佛是陌生人的。  
两人之间气氛奇怪，柱间到底问出来了。  
斑不承认。  
“你心情不好？”柱间又问。  
“我只觉得我们本应很快就有孩子。”  
斑许是累了。柱间想。斑对这事的执念要比柱间深。他心情不好，表现出来的是这种模样，或许也不奇怪。  
“这又不是着急能解决的。如果你心情好些，或许事情也能顺利。”  
柱间身体发软，也还是劝了斑几句。他太累，和斑说完这几句，感觉这就解决了心头的疑惑似的，顿时放松下来，合上眼就睡过去了。不知道斑仍睁着眼，在他脸上久久望着。

泉奈不能再继续呆在外面了。  
再这样下去，他简直成了荒郊野外的鬼。  
新年和族里的琐事，他实在处理得太快，眼下已无事可做了，于是也无处可去。他要躲出房子，可以去部下家里。可这时是新年，家家都忙着，哪里也不是做客的地方。他虽年轻，却厌恶吵闹，连市镇也不大去。这样一来，他连个能躲出去的地方都没有，只好回到家里。  
家中的仆人们对斑与柱间的卧房避得远一些，当做什么也不知道。田岛年纪大，耳朵渐渐沉了，想必也没听到动静，否则按照父亲的脾气，没有不发火的道理。泉奈认为自己是唯一受苦的那个。  
哥哥在和柱间亲密的时候，就不能稍微为自己着想一下、记起来泉奈也是个年轻人这事？  
泉奈从道场回来，身上都是汗，他仍旧沐浴得潦草。哥哥房中的声音是压抑着的，但他还是能听见。  
柱间低声呻吟，受不住时，他叫着让斑停下。斑也只有在这时才说话。  
泉奈觉得兄长疯了。  
斑在柱间抗议时求他，软言软语，甚至孩子似的，急切又无助，声音渴望又软弱，泉奈几乎以为自己耳鸣了。  
斑若强硬些，柱间必然不吃他那一套，踢开他也就算了，可斑的这种方式却让柱间心软了几次。  
可斑仍是冰冷的那个人。除了这几句有目的的乞求，泉奈听不到他对柱间有过什么温言软语。他始终冰冷着，紧绷着，唯有在告诉柱间他希望继续时，他会流露出示弱的语气。  
柱间几次同意他继续。他这样对哥哥心软，必然是喜欢上哥哥了，否则怎么会这样由着他。  
泉奈知道他们打算要孩子。可这哪是要孩子的样子……要他说，不过是一味作践人罢了。倒不是说他对柱间的厌烦有什么缓和，只是，这样的事……  
这样明显的事实，柱间却看不出么？现在确实正是公事最少的时候，但连白日也不出门、在卧房里忙着，怎么想都有种轻辱的意味。且斑的态度奇怪，他与柱间的交流越来越少，现在身体撑不住的明明是柱间，他反倒是恼怒的那个。  
泉奈努力想些其他事分散注意力。匆忙沐浴之后，他裹得棉花包一般回房去了。在道场呆了许久，他已躲过了大半日的精神折磨，这时早就累了，就算远处那间卧房中的事还没停，他也可以舒坦地睡到晚饭前。  
可这次，连一盏茶的功夫也没有，泉奈就醒了。  
他在睡梦中毫无预兆地抱着被子滚到一旁。他以为是地震，房子却只震荡了那一下。  
这次房中不必多么安静，他也听到了柱间清清楚楚说的那句话。  
“滚开。”  
泉奈忽然清醒了。  
柱间的声音低沉震怒。他不再用变身术了。

“你到底要什么？”  
柱间穿上浴衣，系上了带子。  
这些天他虽是女性的模样，但贴身的衣裳还是从前那件穿着舒服，一直放在枕旁。这时对斑再忍不下，柱间一把将他推开、也立刻让身体恢复到原本的模样。  
“如果你在为什么事生气，何不痛痛快快说出来？难道你什么也不说、做出这种窝火又委屈的样子，我就能明白了？”  
斑拉上衣摆。  
刚刚柱间让他停下，他不肯，柱间忽然恼怒，狠狠将他掼出去。那时连房子都跟着振动了一下。家中众仆刚要骚动，却只是起了个头，就都察觉到这是从斑的卧房那边传来的，众人立刻安静了，继续忙他们的事，假装什么也没发生。  
“你既然知道，何必还要我说出来、你我都下不来台。”  
斑冷着面孔，系好了衣裳。  
两人站在房间的两侧，又是仇人一般。  
柱间其实不大站得住，斑做得实在狠，没日没夜地过了这些天，就算是柱间原本的模样也不见得能吃得消。斑说柱间变身成女性更容易生养，却不见他对这具身体温柔些。  
已经翻了脸，到了这一步，他却还不松口，柱间更是莫名其妙，也更加恼火——什么话不能光明正大说出来？偏要藏到肚子里？  
“你要说什么，赶快说。”

泉奈从褥子上滚下来，正留神听着斑房里的声响，赫然发现房子又在晃。  
他们动手了。  
泉奈不想掺和他们的事，可眼下是新年，没有在这时拆了房子或两败俱伤的道理，再者，柱间忍了多日，正在气头上，万一打伤了斑——  
他赶忙爬起来，匆匆跑向那两人的房间。  
“哥——柱间——”  
泉奈赶来时已够快了，却只见斑扶墙站着，脸色难看。他还是来晚了，斑刚刚没有抵挡住柱间。  
这两人都是怪物。难道刚刚他们不是在行房吗，这种时候还……  
“你们再怎么也不至于动手……”  
泉奈只想到这句，胡乱说出口了。但实际上，他认为柱间动手也在情理中，虽说他是个惹人厌的千手人，但抛开他这一身份，被斑如此对待，着实没有理由不动手。  
尽管如此，他嘴上还是要这样说，并走到斑身旁去扶他。  
见泉奈来，柱间不想再吵，无意把事情闹大。他刚刚也算出了气，只想斑能把话痛快说明白了，他不想张扬，也不觉得有必要把旁人卷进来。  
“你骗了我这么久，还想让我怎么对你？”斑忽然道。  
柱间不知道他在说什么，泉奈也疑惑。他想避开这谈话不去听，却不能走，怕他们再动起手来。  
“你如果不能把话说清楚，就干脆别再提。”  
听他又一次模棱两可地说话，柱间的火气又在体内窜了起来。  
斑冷笑一声。  
“如果你没有背着我避孕，怎么会这么久都怀不上孩子？大夫说你我身体都没问题，那么你告诉我，问题在哪里？”  
泉奈来回望着两人，更后悔留在这里。  
柱间看着斑，好一会儿说不出话。  
他在欢喜时、在喜欢着一个人时，常常会忘掉那人的不是。这一次，他又忽略了斑的本性。斑是多疑的，是会将事情想象得极为不堪的。  
“我没有吃药，没用任何方法避孕。”  
对斑解释这些，他感觉耻辱。  
他对斑一心一意，斑却这样不信任他。  
“我为什么要相信你的话?你刚来宇智波时的模样，难道你自己忘了？你不想要我，心里只有水户，你怎么会愿意怀上我的孩子？若说你没想过避孕，这怎么可能？”  
柱间一时语塞。他并非无话可答，只是对斑这番言论实在感到不可思议，且愤怒太过。如果不是泉奈在这儿，他一定要继续动手，打到斑清醒为止——不是每个人眼中都只有芝麻大的一点视野、不是每个人关心的都只有自己和周身的种种琐事，他在意自身的未来不假，可那时柱间心烦意乱，心中唯一的动力即是建村，这种情况下，他哪里有心思去想他和斑的床笫之事？何况，这又是他避之不及、想也不愿想起的一件事。  
“我说的是实话。你不放心就再找大夫来看。空口无凭说这种话，不觉得荒唐吗？”  
“你若是有其他病症也就罢了，可若说你的身体有问题、不能有孕……我们认识了多少年，我会不了解你？”  
这句话意外地在柱间心头扎了扎。  
他了解柱间。这本应是句让人听着舒心的话。  
柱间也答不出话了。  
这些天他们请了不少大夫，但哪个人都说不出所以然。斑越来越怀疑：哪里就那么凑巧，有这样的疑难杂症被柱间赶上、而且哪个大夫都看不出来？再者，仙人体质会有难以医治的疾病，这怎么可能？必然是柱间用了什么方法避免怀孕，不然还能如何解释？  
“你知道我是如何待你的，柱间。”  
斑又道。语气冷硬，带着种意懒心灰的深情，正像是柱间负了他似的。  
“你不相信，我更不必解释，”柱间定定地注视着他，片刻后才道：“但孕育孩子是两个人的事，你不要把问题都推到我身上。”  
斑忽然变了脸色，泉奈攥着他的胳膊，手上也是一僵。  
“柱间！”  
泉奈还在场，柱间说出这种话，斑更觉得是柱间有意侮辱。在意这种事说来可笑，但斑始终是个男人，做不到对这种假设完全不在乎。  
斑眼看着要失控。泉奈自知拦不住，只得转向柱间。  
“柱间，你——你不如出去走走，散了心再回来——”  
柱间无意与斑继续纠缠，立刻出去了。  
拉门不轻不重地撞上门框。

柱间离开宇智波的宅院，却不知去哪。他火气盛，即使没有目标、步子也迈得极大。  
走了好半晌，怒气终于散了些，他这才思索自己要去什么地方，正在这时，却见扉间迎面走来。方才柱间一直在恼火，竟没留意到他。  
“天这么冷，你跑出来干什么？”  
一见面，扉间就拉紧柱间的斗篷，带着他向宇智波的方向走，“快点回去。”  
“你怎么来了?”柱间没动，拉住了扉间不让他继续赶去他和斑的家里。  
“我来看你，上次说过的，你忘了？”  
扉间提起，柱间这才想起来。  
他与斑没日没夜地行房，哪里还记得其他事。幸得他今天同斑起了争执，不然扉间进了房子却要等上好久，必然也会猜到他们因为什么耽搁。斑不见得会因扉间来了就立刻收敛，按照他这两日荒唐的势头，少不了要变本加厉起来，柱间为此还是会和他动怒。  
说到底，今天无论如何发展都是个要闹上一场的日子。柱间很高兴扉间没赶上那场闹剧。  
“不回去，我们——喝酒去。”  
“回家？”  
“去酒馆，”柱间拉着扉间走去另一个方向，“今天我想住在外面。”  
柱间这几日一直注意饮食，不碰酒，连茶也不喝，这天与斑翻脸，再没有克制的必要，只想一醉方休。  
临近新年，许多店家已关门了，两人好不容易寻到一家营业的，老板承诺他们不仅空着最大的房间，而且酒也管够，柱间立刻选定这里。  
酒菜刚一端上来，柱间立即痛痛快快喝了起来。他不想提烦心事，且那些事着实难堪，难以出口，更不能对扉间说，他只有没头没脑地说些不着边际的话，扉间猜测他必然是在宇智波生了气，但不知缘由。  
喝了半晌，柱间终于有些醉意，直接在桌旁躺下了。他睁着眼，手指在矮矮的桌腿上拍着。  
“这里只差个被炉……”他比划一下，“你把被子抱来罢。”  
“你还是去里面好好睡一会儿。”扉间道。  
“不睡。”  
扉间只好去里面的卧房抱被子出来，给柱间盖上。  
“呆在这儿舒服，”柱间侧躺在被子下，迷糊地笑，“我可受够呆在卧房不出来了。”  
说完话，柱间即使醉着，也发觉他刚刚说了不该说的。他想编个理由解释，可这会儿怎么也想不起合适的借口。  
扉间不想他尴尬，只得装作并未听见柱间的话。  
他不提，醉醺醺的柱间却主动说了起来。  
“扉间，”他抓着扉间的袖子，“你是不是生气了？我和斑……我本该把他当做仇人看的……过去的事我没忘，可是……”  
“我没怪你。不用说了，兄长，睡一会儿罢。”  
“我说了不睡，这几天……我可是睡够了，”柱间接上刚刚的话，“我和斑变成现在这样……我知道你不痛快，尽管怪我好了，你至少说出来。”  
“我没有什么不高兴……只是没想到罢了。”扉间答道。  
可若说“没想到”……他真的全无预料吗？  
过去了五年，柱间渐渐喜欢上斑，与他成了恋人，扉间从未想过这可能吗？  
“其实我也在生他的气，”柱间咕哝着，“你不知道他这几天……已快一个月了，疯了一样，像什么话。我倒不怕他疯起来——那有什么？我又不是没见过，可这次……”  
柱间打住了，忽然换了话题，胡说了几句。  
“……也亏得我是老大才没被你们排挤，你们三个全是一头炸毛，摸着都扎手……都说外甥像舅呢，孩子无论像你还是像瓦间、板间，都要是一头炸毛了——”柱间迷糊地笑着。  
“那还是别像我们三个好了。”听他提起孩子，扉间顺着他说下去。  
“可就算像斑也是一样啊，他的头发也不老实……孩子要遭罪了。”  
柱间含糊地咕哝着醉话，睡过去了。  
扉间却僵了僵。  
回过神，笑自己傻。  
他竟以为柱间在说他与水户的孩子。这念头早在扉间脑海中扎根，即使这两个月柱间与斑成了恋人，扉间却没想到，柱间在期盼他与斑的骨肉。  
他与斑的孩子……会有写轮眼吗？更像斑吗？  
天还早，却黑压压的，阴云密布，屋内点着蜡烛，红红的几根笔直地伫立，各自淌着鲜红的蜡泪，桌上是盛宴与酒水的残骸。  
柱间很快睡熟了，却不安稳，不一会儿的功夫几次翻身。他身下是榻榻米，没有褥子，硬邦邦的，到底不舒服。  
扉间拿开柱间的手、在柱间身旁跪坐，俯下身去抱他。还是让他到里面去睡，至少那里铺着床被。  
房门正在这时被人缓缓推开，拉门又新又滞，推开时低沉沙哑地响着。  
斑固然恼怒，神色中却有一分得意。  
“我没看错你，扉间……你还真是这样的人。”  
泉奈站在斑身旁，看着正要抱柱间的扉间，已经呆了。  
斑迈进房中，他站着，居高临下地打量着扉间。  
“柱间知道你对自己的兄长是这样的心思吗？”  
“我只是要带兄长去里间睡觉。”扉间道。  
他这样说着，动作却停了。  
斑站在他面前。无论怎么说，斑都是柱间的夫君。  
斑不再开口，很高兴看到扉间为难。他虽不悦，却没什么可担心，就算扉间有些古怪的念头，他也不会做出什么。何况对柱间，他更是不敢。  
“既来了，就别在门口站着，进来说话罢。如果要接兄长回去，至少也等他睡醒了。”扉间道。  
听见说话声，又有走廊上的寒气飘进来，柱间睁了睁眼，他见斑和泉奈在一旁站着，两人都是黑压压地一身暗色，单说这堵了门口的一大片黑，就像是噩梦里走出来的一般。柱间懒得理会，闭上眼又去睡。斑正同他生气，也没趁这功夫对他说话。  
泉奈困惑地看着千手兄弟二人。扉间刚刚要去抱柱间，现在若无其事地在他身旁坐着，柱间醒了片刻，又立即死睡过去，而斑阴阳怪气地站在自己旁边，不知是什么打算。  
泉奈埋怨自己何苦掺和这一遭。  
他劝柱间暂时离开家片刻，可立即后悔了。柱间走了，他便成了不得不让斑平息怒火的那人，可斑哪听得进他的话？  
那时斑身上还难受着，因柱间的忽然动手、身上的骨头都震得发疼。他理了理衣服坐下，想要调整片刻，身体中却除了怒火一无所有。  
柱间在骗他。他们的缓和，他们关系的改善，他们终于成为恋人等等，无一不是柱间的谎言与惺惺作态。若非如此，他为什么要避孕？倘若他果真喜欢斑，对他全心全意，又为什么要在后代这样的事上骗他？  
柱间撒谎，还要做出清清白白的样子来。  
哪怕柱间对他坦诚些也好，告诉他暂时不愿养育孩子，拖上一二年，斑也不介意。柱间想要的东西，斑就是豁出性命也要给他，何况只是迟些生养？只要柱间好好地同他说，他怎么会不同意？可柱间那样子，却是高高兴兴地骗他，装作和他一样热情，然后继续隐瞒避孕的事实。难道那么多大夫，全都看不懂他这病？  
“我和你去找柱间，赶紧把他带回来，”泉奈催促，“不然父亲问起来，说不定还要怪我不劝你。”  
斑有一会儿没作声。他还在对柱间生气，将这看做背叛。可若真要狠下心不去找他回来，斑却更烦躁。他宁愿与柱间整日争吵，也不想见不到他。  
斑和泉奈去了千手，不想却是白跑一趟，千手的仆人听了他们的话反而惊讶。  
“扉间少爷不是去看柱间少爷了？怎么会回家里？”  
斑和泉奈只得折返回家。碰巧有人见过柱间和扉间，才说他们向着某个方向去了。两人很快找到了那家客栈。  
柱间放着家不回，和扉间住到外面来，这算是怎么回事？  
去了客房，拉开门，他们见到的景象更奇怪。扉间俯身去抱柱间——就好像抱情人那般。

柱间翻过身去要睡，却也知道睡不踏实。毕竟是新年，他不该在这时候离开宇智波，被旁人知道，又要传出许多不和的谣言。可他实在醉得难受，不想起来，也情愿多远离宇智波片刻。  
屋内另外三人面面相觑，柱间到底躺不住，片刻后坐起来，对斑道：“你和泉奈先回去，我睡醒了就回家。”  
“在这儿等你也不碍事。”斑道。  
柱间却觉得他碍事极了。斑怎么就这样不懂顺着台阶下？  
“我和扉间单独待一会儿，你不必继续干等着。”  
“你和你弟弟现在这样子，我不大放心。”斑答道。他借题发挥，故意要惹柱间。  
“向扉间道歉。”柱间也不困了，对着斑怒目而视。  
“否则如何？新年你就不回宇智波了吗？”斑问道，觉得这要挟很好笑。  
“无论你怎么做，新年我都会在宇智波过。新年却要分开、被人认为千手和宇智波不和，我不会冒这个险。如果你不对扉间道歉，我们就继续动手，然后对外说你在我们练手时不小心受伤。”  
“所以我一定会是手下败将？”斑问。  
柱间不想同斑吵，就连这种带着怒气的对话也不想听，不想回应。  
他确实可以和斑动手，但他也有更好的解决办法。  
他向斑走去。  
房间不小，他向斑的方向迈去，赤裸的脚从衣袍下探出，踩在榻榻米上。  
他越走近，斑就越想后退。一句话莫名地出现在他脑中：只要柱间想做，没有他做不到的事。比如此刻，让他心软，让他后退。  
在柱间愿意的时候，他实际上是能操纵斑的。但他很少这样做。柱间认为斑原本的样子没什么不好，但到了必要的时候，这种方式还是很有效的。  
“我们一定要剑拔弩张？”柱间走到斑身前，“你对扉间胡言乱语，心里明知不是真的还要说气话。你和我生气，连累小舅干什么？”  
泉奈在一旁听得呆了。柱间这几句话说得莫名好听，语调缓慢，声音低沉又有威严，说到最后却有些亲昵。但这时泉奈也是最想找个地缝钻进去的人——柱间的话立刻生效了。他的兄长刚刚还是怒不可遏的模样，这时却拿不准要不要生气了。  
“让泉奈和扉间都回去，你陪我在这儿歇一会儿，然后我们也回家。有什么话，我们好好谈。在那之前，先对扉间道个歉。他是你的小舅，你不该让着他么？哪有欺负年轻人的道理？”  
柱间的态度软下来，斑也不好再绷着。  
而且柱间这样一说，斑也觉得道歉不是什么了不得的事，反倒是若不这样做，就成了孩子赌气似的。再者，原本他气的就不是这事。  
“抱歉，扉间。”斑向着扉间的方向道。  
扉间应了一声，并未多言，先行离开了。  
扉间一走，泉奈也立刻给他们让了地方，匆忙回去了。  
泉奈关好房门后，柱间回身向卧房走，他进了卧房躺下，斑抱着刚刚放在外间的被子拿进来，给柱间盖上。  
“我说了没骗你，就是没骗你，你再做出各种让自己生气的假设，我也没办法。”  
柱间道。他侧躺着，看着坐在身旁的斑。  
“可这事怎么看都蹊跷。”  
“疑难杂症如果不存在，就不会有这个词造出来。我能让伤口愈合，能很快恢复体力，但不代表这具躯体能抵挡一切病症或永生。千手确实好生养，但我们和其他忍族一样，每年都有夭折的婴儿、有因生产死去的人——那种情况，连我都救不了。千手的体质有优势，但我们也一样是人。这具躯体不能永生，我也不能。”  
柱间并未打算让话题消沉，他只是就事论事。但说到最后，斑却忽然受到触动，被那句话吓了一跳。  
“怎么说这种话。”斑道，之前的火气忽然全散了。  
“你不生气了？”柱间笑起来，“我也忽然觉得没关系了。也不知还能和你一起过多少年，或许我也会像父母那样……如此一来，剩下的时间也没有多少了。你也说过，我只是凡人。”  
“那时的话还提起来，”斑嗔怪道，不愿想他逼迫柱间与自己成婚时对他说的话，“别说这些了。”  
柱间枕在枕上，稍微歪了些头，打量着斑。  
“你总是疑心我，却又没有真凭实据。你知道有真凭实据的是什么？是你胡乱折腾了这么多天、我却一忍再忍，实在受不了才和你发火。我为什么要这样做、为什么要忍——如果我不喜欢你？”  
斑呆望着他。他不知这话是真是假，也不确定自己是否敢相信。但这句话就是有魔力，简直是陷阱，如钩子一样狠狠勾在斑心上，将他拉向柱间。  
“你对我生气，气上几天也就罢了——何况还是全没道理的胡思乱想，还要把扉间也拉进来。我们能有多少年？你还要找多少事生气？你我成亲五年多，这两个月才好些……我们已浪费很久了。”

柱间当晚就回宇智波了。泉奈惊诧地见到他们各自温柔、互相体贴的模样，身上一阵阵发麻，觉得他们的恋爱终究不正常，竟能让人疯到这种地步。  
泉奈这边没什么可应付的，但两人刚一回家就被田岛叫去，被要求解释之前房子险些塌了的那两下震动是怎么回事。  
在田岛的反对下，斑还是让柱间先回去了。然后他不着边际、含含糊糊地解释，说是他和柱间同房时这样的。  
“胡说八道！”田岛大怒，“拿这种话唬我？你以为我糊涂了吗？”  
“真是这样，我们……其实……这话不好出口，您就别问了。我们没吵起来也没生气，这不是都好好的吗。”  
柱间向卧房走，虽然耳中斑和田岛的声音越来越小，但他还是能听见，不禁想笑。斑竟拿这种话对田岛胡说。  
田岛并不那么好糊弄，斑解释了半晌，被田岛骂得头大，最终还是田岛骂累了才放过他的。  
“你就不会编个其他理由？”斑回房后柱间问，“你说那种话，父亲怎么会相信？”  
斑在柱间身旁坐下，“想和他开玩笑，明知道父亲不是开玩笑的人，可还是想这样说。最后果然挨了打。”  
斑揉了下胳膊，柱间一面笑一面帮他揉。

新年的气氛是一夜间浓郁起来的。前一日还只是仆人平淡地操持着家中的准备，这一天就换成柱间和斑兴致勃勃地做这做那了。  
柱间检查着家中准备的东西，忽然想起什么，就急匆匆地让仆人去看是否有准备，有些落下的东西来不及采买，就干脆去千手拿。  
斑笨手笨脚地编着注连绳，末了，邀功似的把歪七扭八的绳子举起来给柱间看，“怎么样，柱间？我编好了，拿出去挂上罢。”  
“快拆了罢，”柱间看了一眼歪歪扭扭的注连绳，“这种东西挂出去，族长的脸面也不用要了……泉奈在干什么呢？把泉奈叫来说话罢。等春天到了、他出门去，你又要好长时间见不到他了。”  
没一会儿，泉奈来了，穿着柱间让裁缝赶制的第一批新衣服，一件家常的黑色衣裳，袖口和领口工整雅致地刺着刺绣，得体又随意。他一进来，柱间忽然有种欣慰的感觉：泉奈这样年轻，还未经事，稚嫩又朝气蓬勃，像他这样的年轻人还有许多，没了战争，他们都不必活在乱世中了。  
泉奈依旧对柱间没有多少好感，但他不至于白长了年纪，多少知道敷衍了。来到哥哥房里，他在斑和柱间对面坐下，喝着茶和他们聊天。  
斑还在祸害注连绳，泉奈也去凑热闹。斑的手不巧，被柱间形容和熊一样笨拙，而泉奈看着是会用巧劲的那个人，却比斑还笨手笨脚，但越是这样两人越不服气，注连绳拆了编、编了再拆，绳子都糙了。后来终于编得成样子了，但绳子早就毛了，斑干脆拿来一截新的重新编。  
“扔了好几条绳子也没编好，”泉奈道，“给柱间罢。”  
“我编不了。”  
“他和我一样笨。”  
两人同时说道。  
斑抬眼看了下泉奈，道，“你今年能不能娶个心灵手巧的回家？也免得我们自己逞强半天、还连个注连绳都编不好。”  
泉奈不大感兴趣：“再说罢。”  
“你要是也从千手娶个人过来，父亲就要气死了。”斑道。  
柱间忽然笑了。泉奈想反驳这句，但在不贬低千手的情况下又答不出。  
“还说我……你怎么不想想自己？再不抓紧要孩子，父亲可要逼你娶侧室了。我看柱间也不大喜欢你，说不定你娶了人回来，柱间都不在乎。”  
他故意气斑，斑果然抬起头瞪着他看，泉奈立刻跑了。  
“我先去父亲房里了！”泉奈大声说着，脚步声在走廊中远了。  
注连绳剩了个尾巴，斑却扔到一边去，抬手把正在吃果子的柱间拽过来搂着。  
“泉奈还真说到点子上了，我们再没孩子，父亲必然要逼我娶侧室——娶了侧室还不太坏，坏的是万一你根本不在乎，可怎么是好？”  
“你去娶啊，”柱间咬着果子，嘴里酸酸甜甜的，“泉奈不是都说了吗，我也不大喜欢你，你想娶谁就娶谁。”  
“还说！”斑按倒柱间，又是咯吱又是亲他，两人闹了起来，不小心碰翻了桌子，热茶和蜜饯洒了一地，房里混合着热气和甜味。

柱间好兴致地筹备着新年，斑却在新年的前一天又请了大夫过来，并开出一剂药方，让柱间每天早晚饭前服用。  
“您身体无恙，这剂药是有助于备孕的。但每个人体质不同，初期身体会有抗拒的反应，这些都是正常现象，您不必担心。如果有胃口不好的症状，就多吃些开胃的东西。”  
他说的好像很容易似的，柱间却觉得厌烦。他不爱吃药，尤其这次大夫给开的都是汤剂。上一次他染了病，好歹吃的都是药丸和粉末，唯有汤剂他不喜欢，又苦又涩，还要喝一大碗。  
可这事也没理由拒绝。  
那日柱间第一次喝了大夫开的药，险些吐出来。斑匆忙喂栗子给柱间去除口中的苦涩的味道，一边连连道歉。  
“下次你来吃，”柱间咧了咧嘴，“你闻到那味道了吗？这哪是治病的，简直是毒药……”  
“辛苦你了……我也舍不得。”斑赶快道。  
“说这些话！真舍不得就不会让我吃药了。”  
柱间脱口而出，说罢，两人都呆了呆，意识到这是事实。  
而且是让人想也不愿想的事实。  
柱间立即岔开话题，斑跟着附和，把这话混过去了。  
吃了药，只不过几日，柱间就瘦了好多。  
“效果没看到，副作用倒先来了。”柱间系上松垮起来的衣服，斑为他把腰带拉得更紧。  
“说不定这正是药物有效的表现，”斑握着柱间的腰，犹豫片刻，问道：“既然连药都吃了……你要不要再试着用变身术？毕竟这样容易些……我不想你这些辛苦都白费了。”  
柱间不喜欢这主意，但他想早些结束被药折磨的生活，也愿意顺着斑的意愿，于是又一次用了变身术。  
“现在就连上次新做的衣服也大了。”柱间想起半个多月前送来的女性衣裳。  
“你再胖回来就好了。晚上我让人做了粥，还有梅子和山楂，你多吃些，胃口会好的。”  
柱间应付过去这话，他现在连开胃的东西也吃得烦了。  
那天的晚饭依旧丰盛，柱间看着饭菜觉得已不认识自己了。他竟这样没胃口，满桌子的菜肴没有一样让他想动筷的。  
说不定他的身体真的出了问题。  
柱间吃不下，开始喝水压下食物。如果不是身体有异，为什么他会对备孕的药物如此抵触？  
药虽难吃、目前看来副作用也糟糕，可终归是“良药苦口”，说不定过了这一阵子，真会有效果也未可知。再者，若真的有了孩子……一个跟着他和斑一起玩得满头是汗、又笑又爱闹的孩子……  
柱间连喝了两杯水，压了压食物，又去夹菜了。  
拉门打开，仆人送来给他做的水果羹，斑接过来舀了舀，吹得不烫了才递到柱间手中。  
如此过了几日，柱间的情况却只是变得更糟。  
斑担心他，心疼他，却只字不提让他停药。  
柱间越来越瘦，斑的脸色也越来越难看。连续用药这么久，仍没有怀孕迹象，更像是柱间有意骗他、偷偷避孕。  
他又在怀疑柱间了。柱间见怪不怪，甚至不觉得生气。斑就是要误会他，他有什么办法？连解释他都解释得烦了。  
柱间看了好多医书，想要确定自己的反应是否正常，但还没等到下定结论，情况就恶化了。  
那日柱间正翻着书，忽然又是眩晕又是恶心，他丢下书跑出去，光着脚踩到雪里，呕吐起来。  
这不是孕吐，只是药物更加糟糕的反应而已。  
仆人见他跑出来、立刻跟上，也来不及拿太多东西，于是第一个仆人抓着件厚羽织，第二个想起来应该去拿水漱口、立刻捧了茶壶和杯子来。  
吐过了，柱间匆忙漱口，一面穿上仆人披到他肩上的衣服。  
“怎么了？”斑听到动静，也从房里赶出来。  
“忽然吐了。这两天总觉得胃不舒服。但大概不是怀孕。”柱间漱了口，直起身来，擦干了嘴。  
斑冷着面孔看他，让仆人先回去。  
斑的表情在示意着什么，柱间看得清楚。斑没有遮掩的意思，似乎在说你背着我避孕、要是能怀上才奇怪。  
柱间向回走，光着脚踩在雪上，斑僵着脸庞走过来。  
“别动。”  
他横抱起柱间，向房子里走。就算是这样，斑的表情也没有变化，整个人都像一块生铁。  
柱间没他那么多复杂的念头。他抬起胳膊，手环在斑的脖子上，眼睛向湛蓝耀眼的天空望着。  
“你又在怀疑我了？”  
斑迟了迟，答道：“除了你偷偷避孕外，你现在的情形，我想不到能有什么理由解释。”  
斑抱着柱间进了房子，让仆人取了软巾过来，自己拉起柱间的脚为他擦去雪水。  
柱间侧卧着，身体像虾一样弯着，懒洋洋地躺在榻榻米上看他。斑为他擦干了脚，面无表情地道：“别吃药了，也别继续用变身术了。”  
“可你不是正怀疑我么？”  
“反正别吃药了。”  
柱间结印、恢复了原本的模样。  
斑的手还放在柱间脚边，柱间用脚趾蹭着他的手背，斑顺手握住他不安分的脚。  
“你心疼了？我只道你不知道心疼呢。”柱间笑道。  
见他仍不答话，柱间坐起来，向斑靠过去。  
“你怎么像孩子似的？这样胡思乱想，简直像梦里惹了气、醒了还要对旁人发火的小孩子一样。”  
“又胡说。”斑道。  
柱间与他开起玩笑来。对于自己被白白折腾了这些天，他竟不觉得生气。  
斑这样反复无常，换了旁人，早要发火了。柱间吃了好多天的药，身上总是难受，却并不怪斑。他只是和旁人不同、不过是想的多一些罢了。  
斑为他穿上足袋，并不多言。  
他仍在猜忌柱间。可就算怀疑，他也不忍柱间继续被药物折磨。

新年空闲的日子结束前，宇智波家迎来最后一批客人。那日众人都喝醉了，前后离开，末了，桌上除了斑与柱间，只剩下一位姓友坂的大夫，他是宇智波的远亲，这时越喝越多，絮叨起来，不着边际地感叹人生不易。  
柱间大大咧咧地应对着，拿许多话劝他，说了片刻，友坂大夫又道：  
“我说生活不易，旁人不明白，您二位必然懂。宇智波和千手，两族的血继限界难以融合，谁知道要多少年才能孕育后代？甚至能不能生育都难说——您和族长大人感情这样好，实在是可惜了……您瞧，事情就是这样不如意，千手原本是好生养的体质，可同宇智波……”  
柱间直勾勾地看他，这一晚上的酒都白喝了。而斑拿了杯茶要送到柱间手里，手却已在空中悬停半天了。  
“您说什么？”柱间问，“什么叫‘宇智波和千手，两族的血继限界难以融合’？”  
友坂反倒呆了。他原醉着，现在被两个族长一齐盯着，硬是精神起来了。  
“这不是大家都知道的事吗？”  
柱间哭笑不得：如果大家都知道，他和斑会有那些争执、甚至斑到现在还不相信他吗？  
“多数家族的血继限界没有冲突，只是孩子可能无法完全继承双方的血继限界，”友坂解释起来，“可宇智波和千手不同，两族难以孕育后代……怎么，你们不知道？这对学医之人来说只是常识——在我家乡那边。没有大夫告诉过你们？”  
“从没有大夫这样说，”斑道，“我怎么没听过？”  
“不过是些老掉牙古籍上记载的东西，本家一直在打仗，只顾得上活命，还能顾着什么古籍上才有的、八竿子打不着的事？”  
柱间和斑望着彼此，两人却都一动不动，不知如何是好。  
忽然，柱间拉起袖子、把胳膊递到友坂面前。  
“麻烦您帮我诊断一下。”  
“要诊断也不是这个时候，”斑拉回柱间的胳膊，仍有些疑惑，“他都醉成什么样了……明天清醒了再说。”  
柱间也发觉自己太心急了。  
诊断推到明日，两人却还是有一肚子的话要问。友坂慢悠悠地喝着酒，回答他们究竟能否有孩子、可有解决方法等问题。但答案要么是未知，要么近似于未知——这会花费上很久。  
“再说……这有什么诊断的必要？宇智波和千手本来就不宜通婚、不好养育后代，就算诊断了也是一样……不然怎么说苦了两位大人……”  
“您就别再说丧气话了，”柱间道，“您也说了，我和斑感情好，既是这样，神明怎么能负了我们？必然不会吝啬一个孩子的。今天您早些休息，我和斑也先回去，明天还要麻烦您为我们好好诊治、想想办法。”  
友坂喝得七荤八素，头脑也不清醒了。柱间叫来仆人，搀着他走了，自己和斑在酒桌旁坐着。  
斑久久地盯着他。刚刚那一番话对他冲击太大，他竟回不过神。  
柱间在斑腿上拍了一下，笑道：“让你胡思乱想，现在知道愁了这么久都白费了罢？”  
斑却痴了似的，向他目不转睛地望着，继而毫不意外地忽然抱住他。  
“我不该误会你，柱间，抱歉……我知道你不是那样的人，可还是忍不住去想……只觉得，你根本不会喜欢我，又怎么会愿意与我有孩子……”  
听斑前面的几句话时，柱间仍带着笑，嘴角向上勾起，可听到最后那句，柱间忽然有些哀伤。  
或许这都要怪他们开始的方式不对。尽管如今他们的关系渐渐好转，但这一切都发生在那时打下的基础之上。  
斑只爱过柱间。于是在斑的观念中，爱情一生只能给一个人。他知道、也见到旁人有过不止一段恋情，也确信人们可以爱上不止一人，但这不是他自己的经验，不是发生在他身上的事，他无法体会，无法完全相信。  
他认为在他与水户之间，柱间能爱着的只有一个。水户是更早出现的那个，他没有逼迫柱间，柱间对他一见钟情。他们在战乱中共度三年。而斑与柱间……他们的感情，怎么能同柱间和水户的相比？  
斑的这些念头，柱间多少知道一些。斑向来傲慢，唯有在感情上（或说，在对柱间的感情上）才有犹豫和怀疑。  
“你总是想得太多，还尽是向坏的地方想。你听到大夫的话了，我们不容易有后代，这种情况下，你却还要想得这么消沉，孩子岂不是会来得更晚？”  
斑紧拥着他点了点头，末了，又对他道歉。  
柱间没有骗他。  
忽然间，他又有了欢喜的理由。

第二日友坂大夫来了，分别为柱间和斑诊治。  
“两位大人身体正常。甚至可以说是康健过头了，我行医这些年，也很少见到有体魄这样强健的……”  
“大夫，我们还是说孩子的事。”斑不得已打断他，阻止他啰嗦下去。  
“哦，孩子，对，孩子这事……”友坂犹豫起来，“这实在没捷径……虽说有坐胎药可以吃，但用处没多大，吃多了也伤身体……说白了，只能听天由命。”  
“其实我也想到了，”柱间应道，“但您也说过，这件事只是难，不是‘绝对没有可能’，是罢？”  
友坂点头：“毕竟古籍上记载的也是‘难以’孕育后代，不是‘无法孕育’。”  
“还是有希望的，”柱间应了一声，又道：“怎么古籍上还有这种东西，两族以前难道还试过通婚？有人和你想到一起去了，斑。”  
柱间笑起来，斑却出了神。  
他并未答话，柱间于是又与大夫聊了起来。  
“……这件事只是难，不是办不到，我和斑还年轻，时间久了，总会有的。”  
柱间叫来管家，按照大夫的建议，向他叮嘱今后要注意他与斑的食物，按照备孕准备，酒与茶一律不要。  
斑在一旁坐着，半听不听。柱间在试着积极备孕，他反而消沉起来。  
“你是怎么了？”大夫离开后，柱间问道。  
“我们可能不会有孩子，”他抬起头看向柱间，“这就是‘怎么了’。”  
柱间笑道：“孩子比我还重要？”  
“孩子当然没有你重要，但……孩子能证明许多东西。”  
“我们已不是从前的样子了，”柱间向前坐了坐，“你不需要一个孩子才能确认我们的感情。我喜欢你，这你知道。”  
斑知道。斑只是不敢相信。


	5. Chapter 5

第二十一章

斑那几日兴致都不好，他们难以孕育后代一事对斑打击很大。于是趁着还未忙起来，柱间提议与斑去泡温泉，换个地方，斑或许就不再那么消沉了。  
柱间带着斑向东南走，这方向有不止一处温泉，旅馆也多。  
被外人知道千手和宇智波的族长都不在，双方族人都很危险。于是出门时他们都用了变身术，斑的模样改了改，柱间再次变成女性。  
他们以这样的面目赶路，直到两人单独相处时才恢复过来。  
抵达旅馆时已经是晚上，两人到了房里、直接准备睡觉了。房间宽大，早已提前生过了火，屋内又暖又暗。  
斑仍旧少言寡语。柱间躺在他怀里、枕着他的胳膊，提起好些话题来引斑说话。  
“好半天都是我在说，”柱间道，“月色这么好，你讲个故事。”  
“我能讲出来什么？讲这辈子是怎么杀人的、还是照顾泉奈有多麻烦？”斑道。  
“你能怎么照顾他？还不都是仆人在帮忙。”  
这次斑笑了：“你说不定是被扉间照顾着的，不知道照顾弟弟是什么样。我可没有把泉奈推给仆人……再者，扉间那样子，你也不可能用我对待泉奈的方式对待他。”  
这倒是实话。柱间想。斑这种性格，按照常理来说，他的弟弟很可能对他敬畏的感情更多，甚至因有这样一个兄长而感觉压抑。但泉奈并非如此，他明白事理，却也有自己的脾气，一看就是有人宠着的。  
“我倒觉得泉奈像我儿子。”斑又道。  
柱间笑了，但知道这话有一定依据：斑宠着他，泉奈才有了现在的性格。  
“从前局势不稳，也谈不上宠到什么地步，只是凡事让着他、由着他。他的脾气算是省心的，也不闯祸。不然，他做错了事也不忍心怪他，顶多说几句，让他收敛罢了。”  
“你的几个弟弟里，泉奈是你最喜欢的一个？”柱间问。  
最喜欢泉奈么？斑回想着，好像也不是这样。

泉奈和其他弟弟没多少区别。他不是最小的，也不是除了斑之外最大的，只是夹在中间，没什么不同。  
后来其他的弟弟都死了，一个接一个，只剩下泉奈。  
第一个弟弟死去之后，是别人告诉斑这消息的。他和父亲出门办事，回来那日，正是盛夏的艳阳天，日头烤得人身上发慌。他们还没走进家门，就有人扑过来，对他们报告了噩耗。  
斑呆了呆。后来他怎么也想不明白，这并非急事，不是有人正在攻打他们的领地，也非喜讯——为什么这种噩耗，要飞奔来告诉他们？  
后来遭遇更多厄运时，他明白了。因为众人都慌了，因为他们太难过，已乱了心智。  
那天斑一时反应不过来，无法接受事实。他走回家中，那时的房子还不是现在的这座，更大，更旧，更荒凉，房梁太高，空空荡荡，那个弟弟被人换了洁净的衣服，在棺木里躺着。斑走过去，腿忽然没了力气，猛地跪下，泪水爆炸似的冲出来。  
他不知道那时他是什么感觉，眼泪刷刷地淌着，他连声哭号也发不出。  
另外的三个弟弟像是呆了。有的眼睛湿着，有的满脸泪痕，谁也发不出声音。他们知道自己失去了一个兄弟，可他们无法明白。  
斑也不明白。

那时斑想，这样的事不能再发生第二次了。他对弟弟们十分小心，多数时候，都让他们在自己能看见的范围活动。但厄运所需的时间很少。  
他在一个雷雨天发现了第二个死去的弟弟。大家分头去找，斑在一处山洞口发现了他。他早已死去多时，有轻微腐烂的迹象，为他清洗身体会花上很久。  
这次斑哭出声了。他抱着弟弟哭号，天上轰隆隆地干响着雷声，像远处有人在庆祝喜事，敲锣打鼓。  
在那之后，斑过了很长一段好日子。他的胳膊和肋骨各自折了一次，还有一次险些废掉一条腿。但他那两个灰头土脸的弟弟都完好无损，那些日子斑见了他们总是笑，大夏天的，小孩子干什么都跑，没一会儿就是一头的汗，汗从头上向下滚，两个都是花猫脸。他们煞有介事地穿着忍者的战袍，拖着长长的武士刀。  
后来，在新年之前，斑年纪最小的弟弟被杀死了。  
他太小了。斑每回忆一次，都觉得他的年龄要更小一些。好像还是自己能抱着他、让他从最顶上的橱柜里拿糖果吃的时候。但他们小时候到底有没有糖果可吃，斑不记得了，更不会对泉奈和父亲提起。  
他们不说过去。  
那个弟弟无声无息地死去，冬天快过完了，人们才发现他冻僵的尸体。在这之前，斑和族人已找他找了好久。  
在那之前，每隔一两天，泉奈就会问，我们能找到弟弟，是不是？  
是。  
斑每次都这样回答。  
后来有一次午夜惊醒时，斑模糊地想道，泉奈问的不对，他的问题没有限定生死。他应该问，我们能找到还活着的弟弟，是不是？  
是。  
斑对自己这样回答。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在夏日暖洋洋的被子上。  
发现最小的弟弟死去的那天，斑惊吓了泉奈。  
他忽然爆发，抓着泉奈的肩膀猛力摇晃，对他吼叫，不许他死，不许他走出自己的视线，他吼叫着告诉泉奈，他会保护他，绝不让他死，绝不让他受伤。  
他的话不像人类的声音。像天边滚着的雷声，像冰层裂开的响动。  
泉奈被吓呆了，甚至在斑爆发着大吼时都没说出话，直到斑松开手，他才“哇”地一声哭出来。

泉奈是留下来的那个。  
斑不想对谁提起这些。那些旧伤太深，一挖开，就要见到骨头。只是，对柱间提起时，痛苦似乎少了些。  
柱间知道斑的感觉。  
“终归是不打仗了，不用为泉奈担心了，”柱间道，“倒是有一件事……难说你是不是真心对泉奈好。明知道他不喜欢千手，还和我成亲，故意给泉奈添不痛快。”  
斑接话道：“给他娶个千手人，让他再不痛快一阵。”  
他们开起玩笑来。  
两人早就托媒人给泉奈介绍对象，但没有十分合意的，根本没让泉奈去见，好不容易有两个柱间觉得不错，但到斑这里又拦下了，觉得配不上弟弟。于是娶亲张罗了小半年，泉奈一个姑娘也没见过。  
“还是你这个做兄长的偏心，留着泉奈在自己身边，不想让他成家。”柱间说。  
“我是要给泉奈挑合适的，他那个脾气，万一有什么不妥，成亲后鸡犬不宁，你我和父亲也不安生。我也确实舍不得他成家。虽说还住在一起，却有了他自己的小家庭，好像和我们生疏了似的。”  
柱间奇怪他竟想得这样多，又这样偏。斑想事情似乎永远和常人不同。  
柱间困了，眼睛也睁不开。斑的手隔着被子，在他身上拍着。  
“你是把我当成小孩了？”柱间问。  
斑睡眼惺忪地望着他，答道：你知道，我最在意的人就是弟弟……  
现在，你是我另一个弟弟。

可到了第二天，两人就是另一种模样了。  
“……你那些话……根本就是骗人的……你就这样对你弟弟，你和你弟弟这样吗？啊？”  
意识到自己还能完整地说出话来，柱间也觉得不可思议。他已和斑做了一整个下午，人都要散架了。  
斑让他用变身术，柱间用了。到太阳落山时，他连再结印变回来的力气都没有。  
他刚用变身术变成女子的模样，就被斑捞起来抱进温泉。  
柱间的衣裳还没脱，在水下湿漉漉地贴在身上，鼓胀的乳房在衣服下若隐若现。湿衣服粘在身上不舒服，柱间正要脱下来，斑却扯着衣襟只拨开了一撇，让沉甸甸的右乳整个露出来。  
尽管是在水下，也能看见乳头已又红又胀地挺立起来了。柱间暗想这怨不得自己，毕竟他可是刚睡醒就被扔到温泉里的。  
斑用拇指在乳头上蹭了蹭，手滑下去，将柱间向上托、让他靠着温泉壁的石头，胸部也从水面露了出来，湿湿地暴露在空气里。  
斑吻着柱间的乳房吸吮，舌头在鼓胀的乳头上画着圈。这对刚刚醒来的人实在太刺激，柱间向后靠去，身体硌在石头上。  
斑含着他的乳头，用牙齿咬着来回拽，柱间对那里的触碰过于敏感，他正觉得自己有可能因为被舔了乳首就叫出声时，斑忽然含住更多，在乳房上大口吸着。  
柱间身体一紧，头向后仰去，手在石头上抓得更狠了，他刚刚抑制了些情绪，想告诉斑慢些来，斑的手就扣住他的整个阴户，将它整个拖在手掌中。  
“这里是谁的？”斑问道，手掌在阴户上微微用力，中指在穴口上碰着，稍稍一动，手指就摩擦着肉缝，指尖向小洞中碰了碰。  
这是什么话！柱间一时竟不知道这句调情话该怎么接，可这已不算是调情了罢……  
阴户被他完全包在手中，好像一整个都属于斑了一样。斑的手在水下碰着那一处，稍微用力向上抬了抬手，问道：“夫人这里，是我一个人的，对罢？”  
柱间听过他不少浑话，但这句还是让他脸上发烫。斑的手托着阴户向上按了按，阴户受力，竟这样就有了些快感，柱间甚至夹了下腿。  
“夹得这么紧，就是承认了？我的手都被夫人夹疼了。”  
“还说……磨蹭什么。”  
斑不理他，继续磨蹭。他的手还包着那一处，中指上下滑动，在褶皱上拨着，在洞口插进去一点指尖戳弄，柱间向后靠去，想分散些快感，斑却感觉到了中指上的湿黏。他的手原本就在水下，但水自然不会黏腻。他的手只在小穴的入口玩弄了片刻，柱间就有反应了。  
斑贴到柱间身上搂着他，嘴唇碰着他的脖子和耳朵。看起来两人只是紧紧相贴，斑的手在水下却整个被柱间夹在双腿中，他越是用力夹就越觉得舒服，斑的手隐秘地拨弄着湿黏的穴口。  
被拨弄了半天，穴口每一处都像是只要稍微碰一下就要破掉、喷出水来似的。  
“舒服么？”斑贴在他身上问，手指搔痒一样轻轻在穴口拨弄，“还有人这样玩过你么？”  
柱间作势去推他，被斑搂得更紧。斑的拇指和食指夹着他的乳头一下下揪着，“乳头肿成这样，早就想被人吸了罢？你自己摸摸，是不是胀得快溢出奶水了？”  
斑捞起柱间垂在水中的手，让他用手指揪住自己的乳头，他的手盖在柱间的手上，让他揉搓胀起来的红粒。斑低头，舌尖舔着乳粒，继而啧啧地吸吮，同时手指在身下拨弄不停。  
“斑……快一点……”  
柱间不想等了。斑的手指在身下拨弄了好久，穴口的软肉几乎要被他玩得坏掉，却就是不向里面伸入。  
听他开口，斑不禁得意，逗柱间说更多淫词浪语。  
“刚刚我说了许多，夫人可是一句也不答，这时候来求我……”  
柱间舔舐着嘴唇，一面夹腿，一面费力地答道：“我……那里……是夫君的……没有被人玩过……”  
柱间在行房时已经很放得开了，但和斑比——尤其在这方面，多少还是差了些，说出这些话还是会脸红。  
斑满意了，中指捅进小洞，可插入之后却一动不动，柱间才刚刚有些满足，就再次焦急起来。  
“斑……动一动……”  
“我已经辛苦了半天，夫人也别闲着了，”斑抓着他的一只手放到乳房下面，“好好托着，让为夫看清楚些。”  
柱间双手握住乳房下方，粉色的乳晕和乳头都露在外面、对着斑。斑让他把手合拢一些，于是柱间双手托着挤在一起的乳房给斑看。  
斑的中指慢慢在柱间的阴户中插着，他舔舐着右边的乳房，从乳肉舔到乳头，将它整个玩得湿淋淋的，再去玩另一个，让刚刚右边的那侧湿湿凉凉地暴露在空气里。  
“捏着乳头。”斑又道。  
柱间在双手托着乳房的情况下，捏着乳头根部。这次不用斑再说，他自己就轻轻揉搓着。斑的两只手都在他身下，一只手戳着小穴，另一只手上下拨弄着阴蒂。  
柱间正觉得舒服，斑那只埋在他身下的手抽了出来，柱间睁开眼，斑的手已经放在他面前了。  
“自己含住。”  
柱间犹豫一下，双腿间空虚极了，他也顾不得多想，主动含住刚刚插弄过自己的手指，头一前一后动着吞吃，模拟着口交的动作，同时手还拖着双乳。  
斑手指上沾着体液，味道腥涩，让他不适，这种不适感却激起了更多欲望，他主动吞着，握着乳房的手也开始用力揉捏乳首。  
斑的手指被柱间舔得干干净净。他抱起柱间，让他坐到岸上，只有一部分腿和脚泡在水中。  
“夫人想要什么？”  
柱间一直在等他早些插入，可斑一直拖延，现在身下被挑逗得又酥又痒，再忍不住了。  
“想要夫君……进来。”  
他低低答道。  
“那夫人是不是要先好好清洗一番？”  
柱间一怔，明白过来他的意思，下体愈加热了。他还在犹豫，斑却不等，分开他的腿。柱间正坐着，腿一分开，阴户就完全展示在他面前，他赶快用手去遮，却发现这姿态更羞人。  
“斑——”  
“我可是忍了好久，夫人可不能再推辞了。”  
用这种羞人的方式挑逗……柱间僵了僵，他身体中烧得火热，要是不按照斑说的做，他只会磨蹭更久。  
柱间的腿分着，他用左手微微打开两边的肉瓣，右手舀了些水淋到上面，水珠顺着褶皱滑进肉缝，滑过小穴和会阴处，滚到石头上。  
斑看着他的手指在阴户上来回揉搓，偶尔将褶皱也分开，揉着阴核，或向下滑去，洗着小穴的入口。  
等待了太久，也挑逗了太久，柱间等不及也顾不得，指尖滑进小穴插了几次，每次碰到，他都会小声呻吟。  
斑命他用双手撑开小穴，自己一只手握住他的乳房揉捏，另一只手为他做出清洗的模样。他舀着水一次次淋到阴户上，稍稍用力，揉搓着阴蒂、触碰穴口，柱间坐不住了，向后靠去，可他双手正在扒开阴唇给斑看，无法放到身后支撑自己。  
斑像是看穿了他的想法。他让柱间把胳膊挪动到身后撑着身体，柱间立刻照办，他以为斑会立刻操他，但斑却折起他的双腿抬高，手指在他的阴户上用力地快速揉弄。阴蒂被反复摩擦着，快感立刻麻痹了身体，几乎让他痉挛起来。  
“停……停下……”  
斑的手还是在阴户上覆盖着，刚刚他用手指上下摩擦，现在则重重地压在阴户上，用力揉着，阴核被手指按着，两片肉瓣也被揉搓。柱间自己大张着腿，呻吟一声大过一声。  
“夫人想被操了吗？”  
柱间抿着嘴，呜咽着点头说“想”。  
斑忽然抬起手，略微用力，在阴户上拍打一下。  
“啊——”  
这一打，柱间下身忽然短暂地迸发出快感。  
“夫人怎么这样淫荡……竟然喜欢这样被人玩弄。”  
“不、不要打……”  
“为什么不？夫人被打得不舒服？”  
每说一句，他就在柔软的阴户上拍打一下，手轻拍在湿润的肉瓣和褶皱上，有水星迸溅起来。  
“舒服吗？要不要继续？”  
斑问着，还是一边不轻不重地拍打着阴户，那里越来越湿润，穴口开始涌出少许液体。  
“进来罢……快插进来……”  
“插哪里？”  
他还在拍打着，那里的水越来越多。  
“插我的小穴……用……用你的肉棒……”  
柱间想要夹腿，却被斑按住。  
斑也从水中出来，坐在岸边的石头上搂着柱间吻了吻，然后自己躺在湿漉漉的木头地板上，将柱间拉到自己身上来。  
“把乳头给为夫好好尝尝。”  
柱间的脸和脖子上的红刚刚褪下，这时又是满脸滚烫。别无他法，他只得用四肢撑着、趴在斑上方，然后压低身子，把一侧的乳房对准斑的嘴送了过去，斑咬住他垂下的乳又吸又舔，片刻后，他抬起手，伸到柱间的阴户上来回抚摸，继而伸进手指，重重地插着小穴。柱间低声叫着，身体随之摆动，一只乳房被斑含住乳头吸着，另一只浪荡地在斑脸旁摇摇晃晃。  
虽然没人能看见，但两人还是在露天的环境下，还是大白天，就这样赤裸着、姿势淫荡地搂抱在一起。柱间想尽快结束，身体却只有快感、还没得到满足，他也渐渐忘了克制，被斑插着小穴，一声声浪叫起来。  
“给我罢……斑，快给我罢……”  
柱间觉得身体已要被斑玩坏了，逗弄他这么久，就是不好好地插入。身下的小穴一缩一缩，从穴口到深处都痒着，已经等不及要肉棒来喂饱了。  
斑舔过了乳头还觉得不够，他坐起来，从后面抱着坐在身前的柱间，双手揉捏着他的乳房，拨弄乳头，又将手按进乳肉中，留下红红的印子。柱间夹着腿，身体用力地、缓慢地小幅度扭着，蹭着，想要缓解欲望。  
“斑……”柱间呜咽着，嗓音都变了。  
“你该叫我什么？”  
“夫君……夫君快给我……”  
斑拨开他的腿。“夫人太心急了……”  
地板上已经湿了一大滩，穴口还在冒着小股的水。  
斑不再玩弄乳肉，手落到他腿间，嘴唇贴着柱间的耳朵低低说道：“为夫倒要看看……是你的水多，还是温泉的水多。”  
说罢，他的手在湿漉漉的阴户上拨弄几下，抚弄着阴蒂和穴口。斑还没来得及有更多动作，忽然一大波水从柱间的小穴喷涌出来，甚至喷进了温泉中。柱间猛烈地抽搐着，浑身剧烈抖动，叫喊声浪荡又妖异。  
忍耐了许久，忽然喷了这样多的淫水，柱间的身体已瘫了。高潮之后，他眼周蒙着一层泪，动也不能动。  
斑这才分开他的腿，粗长的阴茎直直地捅了进去，猛干着湿润的小穴。柱间刚刚高潮过，却还是立刻感觉满足极了，阴茎撑开了肉洞，每一处都被操得十分舒服。柱间伸出手，在斑抽插他时欲求不满地用手指拨弄、摩擦阴户，斑只插了他几下，他就又一次喷涌出汁水，把自己和斑都沾湿了。  
“不要了，斑……我不行了……不能再操了……”  
斑也不听，只将柱间抱回水中，抬起他的双腿、让他靠在石壁上，再度将阴茎插进小穴，在水下抽动不停。  
柱间闭着眼，几乎要失去意识了，身体随着他的抽送不断向上动着，胸前的两团肉摇晃不停。  
他操了柱间半晌，柱间终于有些回过神来，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着。他的腿分着，小穴紧吸着操弄他的肉棒。  
粗硬的阴茎一次次从穴口中抽出，再猛地顶入，直插深处，柱间舒服得发抖，双腿环上斑的腰，让他更方便地操弄小穴。  
“夫人今天饿得厉害，已经喷过了一次，还这么着急吃肉棒……还没吃饱吗？”  
“没有……”柱间恍惚答道，“还要吃……要夫君的肉棒插我……啊——”  
话音刚落，一阵热流猛地从穴口喷涌而出，温泉水上竟冒出一股股从水面上顶起来的水流。  
柱间轻轻抽搐着，他伏在斑身上，身体软得要向下滑去，斑拖住他的臀部，在小穴上摸了摸，笑道：“夫人好兴致，温泉也比不过夫人的水多。”  
柱间已失神了，连斑将他翻转过去、掰开阴户的两瓣软肉继续干他，也没了反应。  
过了许久，柱间再次被斑抱到岸上，他躺在地上，腰背被斑抬起，双腿朝天大开着，被斑的阳具重重插弄。  
柱间陡然回过神来，小穴已被插得酸胀，甬道也又疼又烫。刚刚他已被斑操了太久，早就受不住，只是被干得失神、才没及时反应过来。斑射过了一次，却没有停下来的打算。   
“夫君……好夫君……饶了我，快停下罢……要被插烂了……我用口帮你……别再插下面了……”  
“上面的小嘴也想吃肉棒了？”斑狠插着他，一边问道。  
“想、想吃大肉棒……夫君喂给我……”柱间求着他，脑中早已糊涂了。  
斑刚刚抽出阴茎，柱间就坐了起来，在他面前跪着，迷糊地捧着肉棒就向嘴中吞。硕大的阴茎上沾着他自己的淫水，还有斑刚刚的精液，味道又腥又浓，他却只急切地吞着。斑腰臀用力，向他喉咙中操，柱间的嘴已经张到最大，还是不能容纳，喉咙被龟头顶着，阴茎一点点向深处插去。  
柱间努力吞着，实在受不住，就暂时吐出来，用舌头上下舔舐，在马眼处打着圈，舌头和阴茎之间连着津液，柱间把舌头伸出更多，一只手握住肉棒，一寸寸地舔着。  
片刻后，柱间再次吞下阳具，嘴唇严严实实地包裹着肉棒。斑操着他的嘴，柱间捧着双乳揉捏不停，嘴中一声声呜咽着，像是吃得十分满足。  
斑一个挺身，柱间的喉咙忽然被阴茎猛地顶入深处，紧接着一股热液射了出来，腥热地射在柱间嘴中。斑拿出肉棒，一面套弄，一面让肉棒在柱间脸上拍打着，又是几股精液射到了脸上，也射到了柱间丰满的双乳上。  
“夫人吃了好多，可还喜欢为夫精液的味道？”  
柱间的口中、唇上、脸上和胸前都是白浊。他还没回过神，斑就抹了把他胸前的精液沾在指尖上，向肉穴插去、将浊液抹在里面，手指在肉壁中拨弄，像要把精液更均匀地在他阴道中抹开似的。  
“够了，斑，不要了……”  
柱间双腿分开、跪在地上，斑的三根手指在他身下插弄，颇为用力地向上顶去，柱间舒服得发抖，脑中绷着的弦马上就要断掉。他已说了好多羞人的话，也做了平日羞于去做的事，但还没有彻底失控，可斑若再继续，他恐怕真的会露出自己也不知道的淫荡模样。  
“不行了，斑……”  
他的声音走了样。斑抽出自己的手，拉着柱间的手、塞了三个手指进去，并让他的另一只手自己抓着乳房揉搓。  
柱间迷蒙地跪着，右手在身下插着自己的阴户，左手用力揉捏着乳房。他浑身都是汗滴和水珠，头发湿漉漉地贴在身上，有几绺落在胸前，在乳房上滑过。柱间的眼睛呆呆地睁着，他越是觉得下体被插弄得舒服，揉捏乳房的动作就越重，左乳已被他抓得留下红痕，他还是不松手，右手越来越快地插弄小穴，动作也越来越重，只觉得手指捅进肉壁中舒服极了，碰到哪一点都让他舒服得发颤。  
他的手指越捅越深，却还是碰不到发烫的深处。“插进来，夫君……”他的手更急切地戳弄下体，“要夫君的肉棒插我……”  
“转过去。”  
斑说完，柱间立刻转过身去趴着，屁股高高地撅着。  
斑摆正他的身体，握着肉棒塞进穴口，立刻直插到底。柱间浪叫起来，下身忽然一阵热潮传向全身，浑身都瘫软着。斑按着他的腰抽送不停，柱间的手又滑向身下，在阴蒂上快速摩擦着。  
许久后，斑放开他，柱间刚刚躺下，以为能就此结束，斑却又一次分开他的腿，用手指拨弄阴蒂，在肉缝上摩擦。柱间瘫软着，但身体还在努力扭动着求他。  
“快停下……真不要了，夫君……再这样、这样……”  
“怎么？”  
柱间说不出口，眼泪积聚着，下身要胀开了一般。他已经几次喷出水来，再承受不住了，现在阴户热热的，尿意和快感一同积聚，压迫得他即将崩溃。  
“让我……去……去解手……”  
“在这里就好了，只给为夫一人看，有什么关系。”斑应道，手在阴蒂上拨弄得更快。  
“不行……夫君饶了我这次……要忍不住了……”  
斑在他的阴蒂上加大了揉弄的力度，忽然，柱间的身体猛烈地战栗着，尿液从身下一波波涌出，身体也随之抽搐。  
在失禁的快感中，小穴一次次喷出淫水，沾到大腿和地板上。柱间大张着口，眼泪湿了满脸，他双眼发直，嘴角甚至流出口水。  
柱间的下身一股股排着尿液，终于排净后，身体还在高潮的极度快感中略微抽搐着。他的阴户和大腿上沾着尿液和淫水，现在已经完全失神，动也不会动了。  
斑叫了他两声，柱间甚至没有回应。斑摸了摸湿淋淋的、一塌糊涂的阴户，柱间还是全无反应。  
斑抱起柱间，带他去沐浴了。

虽说柱间恢复得快，但翌日醒来时，腰仍旧酸得厉害，他甚至都不愿坐起来。  
“说了要好好玩几天，也不是这种玩法啊，”柱间抱怨，“我还指望回去的路上能去赌场，现在倒好，回去只能坐马车了。”  
“我就知道你藏着旁的心思，这样不是正好，断了你的念想。”  
柱间伸手去打他，斑夸张地喊疼，抓着柱间的袖子。  
“柱间，你再动手，我可就又要把你扔进温泉里了。”  
“做那么多，也不怕累死！”  
柱间气闷地说了句，还是收回手来。斑装模作样地给他揉手，揉着揉着，两人就又抱成一团，吻了起来。

两人出发要回家的那日，柱间再次用了变身术，换上女性的衣裳和斑一起离开。  
他们是乘马车回去的。初时路途还算平坦，柱间躺在斑怀里枕着他，很快睡着了。  
柱间睡得沉极了。甚至听到外面有异响也不愿醒来。反正有斑在这儿，没什么可担心。  
他刚刚这样想，就被斑用力搂紧、忽然从马车中跃出。柱间睁开眼，斑正抱着他、向山上跃去，转瞬间，已跃出数丈。  
柱间转头望去，四个忍者从四个方向包围了他们。斑把柱间放下，将他护在身后。  
这还真是虚弱的好时候……这几天斑做得越来越过分，柱间现在连站立也只能勉强站稳。  
来者不善，斑也不必多想，在柱间身前挡好后立刻出手。那几个忍者一同向他们发起攻击，山间登时响起异样的轰鸣。  
四人都是顶尖的忍者，若斑只是想护住自己当然不在话下，可此时多了一个要保护的人，就不同了。对方发现柱间无法行动，于是将他视为目标。  
斑不能留在这里坐以待毙，他抱起柱间正要逃，却被巨大的水网困住。他可以强行突围，但前提仍是如果他不必理会柱间的话。  
“若要战斗，至少报上名来！”斑问道，“几位来自水之国吗？”  
那几人并不答话，一味攻击。柱间和斑都十分疑惑，水之国向来不参与其他国家的纷争，怎么会忽然冒出来几个忍者非要将他们置于死地不可？几年前他们中有人追杀夏川，那算是他们自己内部的冤仇，可他们有什么理由要招惹木叶？  
因为另有两个忍者一直在攻击柱间，斑无法专心抵挡他们对自己的进攻，连想要使用幻术也不容易。  
“别管我，先对付他们！我受伤了也能很快恢复！”  
柱间催促道。可这时的斑和平常一样不听话，但尽管一退再退，他还是护在柱间身前，为他抵挡。对方的进攻迅猛，柱间已经几次看到没防备住的水刃击打在斑身上，血液飞溅。  
斑带着柱间边打边退，最终退到一处山脚下，他将柱间护在自己和巨石之间，这才让对方难以对柱间下手，只能全力攻击他。  
只要不分心，多对付几个人也不在话下。斑很快占了上风，片刻后，终于对他们用了月读。  
四人失去知觉，昏睡过去。斑赶忙回身去看柱间。  
“你没受伤罢？”  
“还问我！”柱间握住他的胳膊，“说了让你别管我你也不听，你别动……”  
他心急地要去碰斑流血的肩膀，斑挡住了。  
“不急，伤口回头再说，先处理他们。”  
斑移动四人，将他们藏到一处隐蔽的山洞里，并且确保野兽不会靠近。他打算等回家之后再让宇智波的人来把他们带回监牢。  
“我们快走，到车上好给你包扎。”柱间道。  
两人很快找到马车，上车后，车夫继续驾马前行，柱间开始为斑治疗。  
斑在座位上靠着，马车举架不高，柱间站不直身体，弯着腰很费力，只能侧坐着为他包扎。路途不平坦，马车颠簸，斑干脆一把搂过他，让他坐在自己身上。  
柱间也顾不得了，就算要扭捏也不能在这时。斑没受伤的手臂搂着他，柱间坐在他腿上，赶快把斑的衣服从肩上褪下。  
血淋淋的伤口洇湿了衣服，好大一片都黏腻着。柱间将斑的衣裳褪到腰部，从车上备着的药箱里拿出药水，为斑冲洗伤口。药水顺着斑精壮的身躯滑落，柱间开始为他缠绷带。  
斑闭着眼，眉心一直皱着，头上滚下汗滴。不多久，他身上也热了，肩背都出了汗。  
“好些了？”柱间问。  
斑点点头，还没睁开眼，显然身体还在恢复中。  
“你别动，就坐在这儿，”半晌后，斑才再次开口，“马车晃得厉害。”  
柱间知道这样坐在斑腿上、被他搂在怀里有些奇怪，但路途颠簸，斑的伤口容易被扯开，还是柱间坐在他身上压着些更稳妥。  
柱间继续缠刚刚没缠完的绷带，手顺带着在斑头上拭了一下汗。  
“你的衣裳好香。”斑握住他的手腕笑道。  
还有心思笑。柱间想。  
他抬起袖子，也闻到了花香的味道。大概是仆人顺手放了花瓣做的香包在里面。  
“女人的衣服麻烦。”柱间道。他是不觉得带着香气有什么好。  
“女人的衣服自有它的好处。”斑笑了笑，看着他藏在衣服中、若隐若现的双乳，似乎这就把刚刚的战斗忘了。  
变身后要穿的衣服繁琐，柱间总是偷懒，穿得也随意。在刚刚那一番混乱之后，他的衣裳松了些。  
绷带眼看就要缠好了，斑却不安分起来，嘴唇贴到柱间唇上去吻他，没吻到嘴唇，就势吻着柱间的脸颊和下巴。他的下体还动了动，蹭着柱间。  
“斑！”  
斑只当做没听见柱间的话，拉着柱间的手向下摸去，亲着柱间的脸颊，低声笑道：“为夫手不能动……夫人可否帮为夫摸一摸？”  
“你疯了吗，要在这里？我们之前不是……”  
斑做出委屈的模样：“还不是你靠得太近。”说罢，他在柱间身上无赖地蹭着。  
他们在野外，在行进的马车里，几尺外就是车夫，斑刚刚战斗了一场，现在居然还有这种闲情逸致。柱间正要骂他，手都抬起来了要去打开斑的手，但想到他刚刚竭力保护自己，也觉得不该拒绝。  
斑的手从身下拿了回来，拨开了柱间的衣服，隔着一层薄薄的白色亵衣捏着乳头。  
道路坑坑洼洼，马车颠簸，柱间的双乳在衣服中上下摇晃。隔着衣裳，斑捏着他的乳头在手指间挤压着，偶尔用些力拽两下，右侧的乳粒挺立起来，硬硬地被斑把玩着。斑拨开他的衣襟，两只硕大的乳房从衣裳中挤了出来，浪荡地上摇下晃。柱间坐在他腿上，手还要握在斑的肩膀上保持平衡。斑的手玩着一边的乳首，一口含住了另一边的。因为马车的摇晃，柱间的乳房几次向斑嘴中主动塞去，斑大口含着乳房，像是想要吞下去一样。  
斑的舌尖快速拨弄着乳粒，柱间对乳房的触碰敏感，被斑玩了片刻，很快有反应了。柱间侧着身体坐在斑怀中，微微夹紧了双腿。  
“夫人是怎么了？”  
斑笑着问他。他留意到了柱间的动作。  
“好了，你还伤着，别乱来。”柱间合拢衣襟，定一定神，腿也不再紧夹着了。  
“是啊，我正伤着呢。”斑幽幽答道，把他刚刚合上的衣襟拽下去，两只乳房先后从衣裳中摇晃着露出来，斑又咬了上去，含着乳头叼在嘴里。  
“我们在车上，这样会被人知道的。”柱间小声道。  
斑向后靠去，后背贴着垫子，柱间正惊讶他竟然听从自己的话，却只见斑懒懒地笑了。  
“被人知道也不打紧。我身上不舒服，还劳烦夫人自己托着奶子，送到为夫嘴里。”  
柱间的脸滚烫起来，却不好在这时候拒绝他。  
柱间裸着双乳，在斑眼前一晃一晃。他只好托着其中一个，向前俯身，把乳头塞进斑的嘴中。柱间刚要把手收回来，斑就握住了，让他继续托着乳房供他吸吮。  
斑舔弄着他的乳头，用手玩着另一个。片刻后，他玩够了这一只，于是松开嘴，右手在柱间的左乳上捏着拉了拉，让柱间托着那只乳房送到他嘴中，同时另一只被舔舐得湿漉漉的乳房，斑也让柱间继续托着。  
过了好一会儿，斑终于放开他。两只乳房都湿着，暴露在空气中有些凉。柱间以为这样就够了，却忽然感觉到斑的下体硬了，正硌着柱间身下。  
柱间一呆，想起刚刚斑就说过，什么手不能动，让自己帮他摸那一类浑话。柱间只好为斑撩起衣服下摆，解开他的裤子。  
阳具已经直挺挺地翘起来了。柱间换了姿势，分开腿坐在斑的膝盖上，别扭地一只手搂着斑的腰不让自己滑下去，另一只手握住粗大的阴茎，缓慢地上下套弄。  
他握着斑的阳具为他抚慰，斑叼着他的乳头在口中吮吸不停，同时肉棒在柱间手中越胀越大，摸着很是烫手，连上面的青筋都十分明显。  
柱间握着他的阴茎套弄，速度也快了些，想让他早些射出来，可肉棒却还是直挺挺的，根本没有要释放的预兆。  
“你的手好干。”斑笑道。  
柱间停了一下，正以为斑是要他吐些口水在阴茎上，斑却道：“夫人的下面是不是湿了？帮为夫夹住……夹得湿一些。”  
柱间却没想到他是这样的主意。刚刚斑逗弄了他那么久，下身当然有些湿。  
柱间撩起衣服下摆。衣裳繁琐，折腾了好一会儿，斑的性器终于硬硬地贴上柱间的阴户。柱间摆正了下阴茎的位置，让它夹在自己双腿中间，贴上湿润的阴户。  
斑并没有插入，这正是他的本意，柱间的腿和阴户又湿又热，将他的阴茎夹得舒服极了。  
“夫人动一动罢。”  
斑示意肉棒上还有地方没被夹到，仍是干的。柱间夹着肉棒，上下动着腰臀。粗大的阳具在阴户表面摩擦，硬邦邦的龟头擦过阴蒂和穴口，在两瓣阴唇中间磨着，阴茎被沾得越来越湿，更多水从穴口冒出，在肉棒上淌下去。  
斑抓着柱间的乳房揉捏，被柱间夹了半晌，觉得舒服了不少。他在柱间的乳房上重重拍了拍，说道：“夫人还是用这里帮我。”  
今天斑一开口柱间就要吓一跳，但柱间仍不打算拒绝他。他从斑身上慢慢抬起腰，这时大腿和阴户已经湿得一塌糊涂，偶尔还滴下来两滴水。他站起来时，斑的手伸进他的衣服下摆，在阴户上摸了一把，沾了满手的水。  
斑把一旁闲置的垫子放在地上，柱间跪在上面，托起乳房夹住斑硕大的阴茎。肉棒上湿润黏腻，沾满了淫水。柱间捧着乳房将肉棒夹在中间，乳房上下动着为他套弄，阳具先是完全没在双乳中，继而从乳房中挤出，龟头沾着淫水在乳肉上蹭着，马眼流出少许透明的前液，也都擦在了乳房上。  
斑伸出手，让柱间含住他刚刚抹了满手淫水的手指。柱间张开嘴含着，咸腥的味道都吃进了嘴里，同时挤着乳房不断套弄阴茎。  
斑用手在柱间嘴中捅了捅，他将淫水都舔舐干净之后，斑抽出手来。  
“为夫现在硬得难受，夫人帮我舔一舔罢。”  
柱间挤压乳房的手停了，看看斑，又看看双乳中夹着的阴茎。在这种姿势的情况下舔吗……  
柱间低头，舌尖向阳具伸去，在龟头上舔了舔，同时继续用乳房套弄和挤压肉棒。很快，柱间发现这种情况下他就只能一直伸着舌头，在龟头从乳肉中间挤出来时舔上去，就像他在迫不及待地等着要舔舐一样。  
过了一会儿，斑握着性器，从乳房中拿出来，命柱间继续托着乳房。  
柱间不明所以，跪在地上，手托着双乳，舌头上还留着刚刚舔舐龟头留下的液体和味道。他以为斑会让他含住肉棒，但斑却握着阴茎，让它一下下在乳肉上拍打着，这一次柱间不仅仅是脸、连身上都羞得红了，湿淋淋的肉棒随意地拍打在乳房上，柱间还托着胸前的两团肉，就好像是他乞求斑用肉棒玩弄他的乳房一样。  
“夫人的小嘴和阴户都吃过了肉棒，这里也要吃，是不是？”  
柱间喉咙发干，也说不出话，斑握着阴茎，把龟头对准通红的乳粒凑过去，在乳头上轻轻拍打、摩擦，又将龟头按进柔软的乳肉中，马眼擦着乳头，并将乳头也按进乳房中。  
“这里太干了，夫人。”  
柱间不敢动作，斑笑道：“为夫都受伤了，总不能再让为夫自己动手罢？”  
柱间知道，斑说的可不是口水。  
他将手向下伸去，在湿透的阴户上抹了一把，就沾了满手的水，继而按照斑要求的抹在乳房上，他这样做了两次，乳房上涂了好多淫水，斑继续用阴茎拍打着乳肉，柱间甚至能感觉到被阳具击打时有水星迸溅到下巴上。  
斑低头，捧着他的脸吻了吻，舌头在他口中肆意搅弄，拉着他的手让柱间为他套弄阳具，在他耳畔低声道：“夫人可否坐上来，让为夫舒缓一下？”  
柱间站起来，跨坐到斑的腿上。小穴没有扩张，虽说中午时已经有过性事，但此刻也不见得就会容易插入。柱间自己拨开阴户的肉瓣，握着阳具向小穴中送，同时身体向下沉去。  
斑的性器太大，柱间从上面坐下去，觉得小穴被一点点撑开，下体又胀又舒服。  
他向下坐去，动作很慢，斑巨大的阳物缓缓向里面插着。来回半晌后，柱间身上沁出了许多汗，下体也愈加热了。不多久，小穴开始收缩，吸着斑的阳具。  
柱间想慢一些向下坐去，可过了刚刚的一段平坦路途，山路崎岖起来，马车摇晃不停，柱间和斑的身体也不住地跟着马车颠簸，他的身体忽然下沉，阴茎猛地插入深处，顶得柱间“啊——”地一声叫了出来，幸而这时马车还在颠簸，杂音很大，车夫也没听见。  
“唔——”  
柱间紧闭着嘴，感觉下身被肉棒穿透了一样，淫水顺着阴茎向下淌。斑用食指在柱间的肉缝和阴核上抠弄，柱间被忽然涌来的快感包围，越发不能控制自己，咬着嘴唇渐渐加快了坐向阳具的速度。  
阴户上鼓鼓的两瓣肉被大大地撑开，像张小嘴一样费力地吞吃阴茎。斑认为这还不够，他还没能完全进入，于是让柱间自己分开阴唇。  
柱间用手扒开肉瓣，供斑操弄，这样的动作已经羞耻至极，他原本只想将手在那一处放着，但手指的触碰和正在操进肉穴的阴茎却刺激了他，柱间双手在又软又厚的阴唇上来回拨弄，手指还按在阴蒂上摩擦不停。  
快感来得仓促，柱间刚刚克制了许久，这时终于忍不住了。  
“夫君……夫君快些操我……”  
柱间焦急地压着阴核揉搓，越来越用力，手动得快极了，手指上沾了更多淫液。  
“再快些，可就要射出来了，”斑笑道，向他身体中顶着，“夫人的小穴还没饱、想吃精液了？”  
“想……”柱间狂乱地扭着身体答道，“要吃夫君的精液，要夫君射给我……”  
“射到哪里？”  
“下面……”  
“那上面的小嘴怎么办？不想吃了？”  
柱间哪里还能受得住他继续逗弄，整个阴户都快要被他磨得化了。  
柱间向阴茎上更用力地坐下去，这时路途愈发颠簸，他的身体随着车身向上弹起，又重重地坐到阴茎上，粗长的肉棒将小穴插得满满的，立刻顶入深处，柱间异样地哀叫一声，大股淫水喷涌而出，斑搂紧了他，爽得险些射出来。  
柱间喷了太多水，这时本该稍停片刻，但此时马车还在前进，道路仍是坎坷不平，纵使斑没动，阴茎也还是在柱间的小穴中戳弄着、没有方向地乱顶，柱间又痛又爽，下体没流净的淫水随着肉棒的顶弄从穴口喷出，将他的衣裳、垫子全喷得湿漉漉的。  
马车继续行进，颠簸不停，斑的阳具插在柱间的阴道中，继续在他体内胡乱插着。柱间搂着斑小声呜咽，快感让他慌乱，却也爽得他浑身舒坦，他想赶快停下，胳膊却紧搂着斑的肩背，在他身上不断动着，腰臀上上下下，吞着他的肉棒，让阴茎狠狠刺入体内。  
柱间伏在斑身上，爽得眼泪直流，压抑着低声呻吟。  
“夫人，现在够了吗？为夫要拿出来了。”斑说道，却用手将他的臀瓣分开得更大。  
“不够……不要拿出去……”柱间焦急答道，下体更用力地坐下去，讨好般地让小穴将阳具吞得更深。  
“什么不要拿出去？”  
柱间紧紧夹着肉棒。湿漉漉的阴道裹着阳具，屁股浪荡地不断向斑的腰腹上坐下去，臀肉都红了。  
“肉棒、不要拿出去……继续操……”感觉到斑想要向外抽出阴茎，柱间低呼一声，将他搂得更紧，“不要拿出去……我、我夹得紧一些……”  
他知道自己说的话淫靡不堪，也知道斑是故意要逗他，可身体又舒爽又难受，似乎没了肉棒、就一定会崩溃。于是根本用不上思考，一感觉到斑的动作，他自然而然就这样嚷了出来。  
听他这样说，斑更要逗弄他，又装作要把阴茎抽出来。果然，柱间将小穴夹得紧极了，嘴中不断求着他。  
“不要拿走……插我……继续插我、用力操……把小穴操烂……”  
“只把肉棒拿出来一下，不行吗？”  
柱间的身体被插得舒服，快感向全身涌去，只要不停下，他什么话都愿意说。  
“不行……要肉棒一直插我、夫君插得我好舒服……”  
斑猛地向上挺胯，柱间“呃呃啊啊”地叫了几声，穴口又一次喷出水来，一股股地向外射着。  
柱间呆滞片刻，仿佛无力思考，眼睛也闭上了。斑趁着这时拉起柱间，将他翻转过去，让他背对着自己、再次分开腿坐在斑怀里，性器也立刻送了进去。  
斑从背后抱他、抓着他的双乳，阴茎在肉洞中不断顶弄，挤得更多汁水流淌出来，洇湿了垫子，一直流到地上。  
过了好一会儿，柱间才回过神来，发现自己又在被斑操弄，还从背后被抓着乳房揉捏，模样浪荡至极。  
又被肉棒插了半晌，柱间身体中的快感再次被挑起，但还不够。他想起中午时斑逗弄他的时候，于是学着斑的样子，自己用手指在阴户上揉弄。  
“操我，快……”柱间另一只手揪着乳头，浪叫起来。  
“夫人舒服么？”  
“舒服……夫君的好大……操得好厉害……”  
他骚浪地叫着，抠弄阴核的手动得更快了。  
“夫人还想要什么？”  
“要夫君射给我，”柱间眼周湿着，快感向上攀去，就是无法触及顶峰，“要夫君操我、操烂我……”  
“还有呢？”  
斑的手在柱间的乳头上用力掐了掐。柱间浪叫一声，带着哭腔答道：“要夫君……吃我的奶子……”  
斑握着柱间的腰让他起身，然后躺在座位上，斑再次把阴茎插进去，俯下身含着柱间的乳头又吸又咬。  
柱间自己将腿分得极大，绷得直直的，身体随时会痉挛起来似的。斑将阴茎整个抽出又整根没入，柱间被操得连声浪叫。  
又一次，在斑挺进最深处时，柱间自己将穴口扒开得更大，斑猛地抽插几下，然后他抽出性器，命柱间张嘴。柱间听话地张开嘴巴，斑的阴茎对准他的嘴巴套弄几下，精液一股股地射到柱间的嘴巴和脸上。  
他用手指抹着唇上和脸上的精液，然后送入口中，吞得干干净净。  
“喜欢为夫射给你的？”  
柱间点着头，双眼迷茫地看着斑。  
“还想吃肉棒吗？想的话，就再喷水给为夫看。”  
柱间呆呆的，像是还没完全回过神。斑拉过他的手，一只手握着斑的阳具，另一只手让他摸自己的阴户。  
斑按着柱间放在阴户上的手揉弄一会儿，渐渐地，柱间自己揉了起来。他还张着口，想要吃斑又大又粗的阴茎，但斑只让他用手碰。  
柱间想起斑刚刚说的话，于是手指在阴户上越来越快地拨弄，先用指尖划着肉缝，再用四根手指戳着小穴，然后按压着阴核摩擦不止。很快，柱间的身体抖动几下，淫水从小缝中一波波喷涌出来，柱间哀叫着，头向上仰去，四肢都用力抻着，他的腿大大地张开，淫水喷落到座位上，甚至喷到了马车壁上，溅落在高处，亮晶晶地向下流淌。  
斑看着被打湿的各处。  
“夫人真是能干，把车都淋湿了。”  
柱间在高潮的余韵中迷糊着，却也还知道羞耻，闭了眼不肯看他。这时却感觉到有又大又硬的东西送到了嘴前，戳着他的嘴唇。  
柱间睁开眼，斑的阴茎塞到他面前，龟头已经顶开了双唇，正要向他嘴中送。他刚一分开牙齿，肉棒就挤了进来，在他口中重重地抽插。柱间将嘴唇张开得更大，认真地吞着，将上面的精液都卷到舌头上。  
他握住斑的阴茎，更深地吞吃着，让龟头深深地插入喉咙、向里面顶着。片刻后，他吐出肉棒，只用嘴唇含住最前端的龟头，对着马眼热切地舔着，用嘴唇包裹着、用力吸着。柱间双手抓着乳房揉搓，一面抬眼向斑看。  
吸了一会儿，柱间握着阳具抬起来，含住斑的囊袋吮吸。肉棒在他手中越来越硬，片刻后，柱间自己跪在座位的垫子上，背对着斑，双腿分开。  
斑贴过去，又一次将肉棒塞进小穴，狠狠地干着他。

天黑时，他们终于到家了。马车在院落中停下后，车夫在车厢外恭敬地站着，对他们说已到家了，他既不敢去开门，也不敢掀帘子。斑应了一声，但没马上出来，过了片刻，车门才开，车夫立刻给他们掀帘子，但眼睛始终垂着，没有看向两人。他只见到了族长和夫人的衣服下摆，今晚月色明亮，但仍是比不上日光，他也不确定自己是否花了眼，夫人的衣裳似乎有好几块都印着湿湿的印记，而车门打开时，车厢里的味道也有些不寻常。  
柱间瘫软着，早在车上时就靠在斑怀里睡着了，后来还是斑为他穿上衣服。  
柱间没力气，无法继续维持变身术的状态，又变回了原来的样子，身上却还是女人的衣服。他的头发有些乱，脸上还在微微出汗。  
少爷和夫人终于回来，家仆自然要出来迎接。这一出来，人人却都后悔不迭，恭迎两人回家，却不敢抬眼看他们。  
泉奈也迎了出来，他见到两人时，斑刚刚走进房子。泉奈立刻呆了，只见斑怀里抱着睡着的柱间，两人的衣裳下摆都有洇湿的痕迹，柱间满身都是情欲的气息。斑抱着他走来时，泉奈甚至下意识地退了一步躲开，他简直能想象到他们放浪形骸的样子。  
“哥哥，你回来了。”  
他退了一步，不必要地在宽敞的走廊上为两人让路。  
“我回来了。等一下我去见父亲，你也过去。”  
泉奈答应着，心里却有些七上八下，担心着斑是不是知道自己该换一身衣服再去见父亲，甚至是先沐浴一下。  
泉奈在走廊上站了片刻，不知是不是他的错觉，鼻尖像是还有柱间的味道在萦绕似的，他打了个激灵，立刻嘱咐仆人，让他们把窗户和拉门都打开。

第二十二章

柱间和斑刚一回家就忙碌起来。柱间先让人将那四个水之国的忍者带回来关好、嘱咐木叶加强防御，并直接向水之国送信过去，也不知这事是否能有回音。这几年，没头没尾的袭击简直数不胜数。  
忙过了公事，还有家事等着他。田岛又提起泉奈的婚事，催促他和斑为泉奈安排人选。  
柱间好热闹，对泉奈的婚事其实很热心，但这事不容易办成，泉奈挑剔，斑也是如此，谁都入不了眼，但这次已被田岛骂了，斑也顾不得挑三拣四。两人张罗了几天，有媒人提到志村一族族老的女儿，因为从前和志村的族长打过交道，柱间对于和志村走近很感兴趣，问了些详细状况，得知对方与泉奈年纪相仿、性格也颇为开朗后，他同意先见见那女孩，如果觉得合适，再让泉奈也见见她。  
斑听了不以为然。  
“泉奈又不是个大姑娘，犯不着这样拖来拖去，直接带他见面去，我们也好对父亲交差。”  
那晚晚饭时，斑对父亲提到给泉奈介绍的人，泉奈听着，一言不发，不在意地吃着饭。  
“这孩子连害羞也不知道。”斑笑道。  
“喜欢就娶，不喜欢就再找，有什么可害羞的。”泉奈答道，认为旁人都热心过头了，只有他一个人冷静。

志村一行人提前来了。不只是为这桩婚事，更多是为外交，想要好好了解木叶的情况。  
于是，柱间与斑提前一天见到了志村由衣，那姑娘落落大方，容貌又美，柱间十分欣喜，认为就算泉奈挑剔，也一定会喜欢。  
“不怪我们等了这么久，等来了这么合意的，长得又好看。”回家路上，柱间感叹道。  
“确实很漂亮，”斑答道，若有所思，“还有一点像你，你发现了吗？”  
“像我？”柱间回想着，斑这样一说，他也觉得似乎眉眼的轮廓有些相像，但只是非常微小、非常勉强的相像，“只是有一点，不留意也看不出来。你可别和泉奈乱说。”  
回了家，柱间和斑告诉泉奈，志村家的姑娘有多漂亮，仪态又大方，泉奈听了也不当回事，还是怀疑的态度，他要自己看过了才能确定。  
第二日中午，柱间和斑带着泉奈去宇智波的议事处，那里有招待客人的地方，中午也可以在那边用餐。他们是提前到的，等着女方过来。  
泉奈的一个部下忽然将他叫走了，好一会儿都没回来，斑出去找，泉奈和那个部下边走边说，两人走到了议事处的房子斜后方，泉奈正要送那个部下离开。  
对方走了，斑赶快过去叫他。  
“快回来，磨蹭这么久，人到了你却不在房里等着，多失礼。”  
两人从房子侧面向回走，忽然见到志村家的姑娘在媒人和一个长辈的带领下向前走。对方还没见到他们，斑正要拉着泉奈上前打招呼，泉奈却猛地抓住他的袖子不让他动。  
两人竟然站在房子的侧面、从对方见不到的地方打量人家，斑觉得失礼极了，要把泉奈拽走，泉奈本不想开口，这时也只得说道：“等一下，哥，你看她——她怎么穿的和……和那天柱间穿的……”  
泉奈这一说，斑才注意。志村由衣穿着一件白底、红色图案刺绣的衣裳，与前几日斑和柱间外出归来时、柱间穿的那套十分相似。那时斑抱着柱间进来，两人身上尽是纵欲的味道，想要忘记也不容易。那一幕在泉奈脑中留了好多天，明知想起来尴尬，却还是一迈上门口的走廊，就不由自主想起那天的画面。  
斑也呆了呆，但还是拉着泉奈。“别管这么多了，快过去。”  
斑带着泉奈向他们迎过去，虽说两人从房子侧面走来让人有些莫名，但毕竟是来迎接他们的。双方客套着，一起走入房中。  
没见到人之前，泉奈一直是成竹在胸的样子，他只是来看看对方合不合眼，既不用不好意思，也不用忐忑。今天见了面，泉奈却不安起来。  
聊过半晌，另一间房里，午膳准备好了。大家一同向吃饭的房间走。斑叫住泉奈，把他拉到一旁。  
“你怎么了？心神不宁的？”  
泉奈还是脸色尴尬。  
“她——她长得和柱间像，难道你看不出来？”他问道，声音又气又急。  
“只是有一点……你怎么看得那么仔细？这又没什么……你今天是怎么了，平时的镇静都哪去了？”  
泉奈心中乱，也不知怎么对哥哥解释他的不安。斑其实能明白一些，这也算是他的错，泉奈还没成家，见到那样的柱间被自己抱进来，心中多少会有些冲击。这又是件难以启齿的事，要解释也解释不清。可今天他们已经见面了，至少要把这天好好地应对过去。  
斑还是让泉奈硬着头皮过去了。不管他心里想什么，这顿饭好端端地吃完了再说。

饭后送走了客人，柱间让斑问泉奈的意思。斑叹道：“再见一面试试罢，下次让他们两个自己聊聊天，我们就别在场了。如果还不行，就只能告诉媒人，让她找个说法，就说姑娘没看中泉奈。”  
听到泉奈竟然没看上这么好的姑娘，柱间很是惊讶。  
“泉奈是觉得哪里不满意？”  
斑还是摇头，向柱间笑道：“你没发现志村由衣今天的衣服和你前几天穿过的那套很像？”  
柱间完全没留意，听了他的话，回想一番才记起来。  
“你是说……是那套，”柱间恍然大悟，脸色也有些窘迫，“那泉奈……”  
“那天我抱着你下车，泉奈到走廊里接我。”  
柱间呆了呆。  
想到那日两人的狼狈，湿淋淋的衣服，满车厢淫靡的味道，柱间恨不得在斑头上狠狠拍上几下。“又是你干的好事！那天在车里不折腾，泉奈怎么会被你吓到？”  
斑可不觉得自己有错。谁让泉奈自己什么事都不懂，见了那样的场景也要尴尬……但柱间说得也有道理。那种场面，也不是人人都能见到的。泉奈有些震动也算是正常。  
“他还说志村由衣和你长得像。”斑说。  
“别推到我身上！赶快安排两个孩子再见一面——就后天了，留一天给他们各自好好想想。”

那天晚上，三人回到家中，各自都有些讪讪的。田岛问今日的见面怎么样，斑回答说还好，田岛让泉奈自己说，对那姑娘感觉如何，泉奈只闷头吃饭，但脸上却有些尴尬。  
“不太合适。”  
“不合适你怎么这种表情？”田岛问。心想着泉奈还是看上了人家，不然，前几天都是坦坦荡荡、无所顾忌的模样，今天怎么反倒有些别扭。  
再一细看，斑和柱间的神色也有些尴尬。不知道他们又闹了什么事。吃过饭后，田岛把斑留下，对他细细问了，斑糊弄不过去，只好照实说了。  
田岛的反应和柱间一样，说这都是他的错，没带坏弟弟已是万幸，但竟然还影响了泉奈的婚事，总之都是斑不好。田岛训斥了斑一顿、让他以后务必收敛。  
过了一日，泉奈又和志村由衣见了面。  
泉奈心中有了先入为主的印象，见她第一眼就想起柱间那天晚上的样子，于是认定无论怎样都不能和这姑娘在一起，否则简直像是他对嫂子有企图似的。再者，她与一个千手人相似，泉奈无法不抵触。  
斑猜到泉奈是因柱间的关系才拒绝的。他觉得无关紧要，还说碰上顺眼的不容易，仍想撮合他们。只是泉奈态度坚决，田岛和柱间都劝了他一番，皆无效果，只得作罢。

柱间偶尔仍会想着孩子的事，一日下午，竟梦到了。  
梦境混沌嘈杂，终于安静下来时，柱间怀中多了一个不知从何而来的孩子。他看不清孩子的相貌，只感觉是滚热的一团，脚丫轻轻蹬在他身上，蹭他的衣服。  
那是他的孩子。  
柱间在梦中毫不惊讶。梦境暖热，怀中的孩子抓他的衣裳，“咯咯”地笑着。  
恍惚间，柱间想起了板间，他最小的弟弟。板间也会这样“咯咯”地笑，长着一双藕一样的腿。  
他不记得板间出生时的模样，只记得他与扉间一同来看新生儿，而那时瓦间或许已睡了。柱间握着板间胖胖的腿，惊奇地感叹：“他的腿还没有你的胳膊粗，扉间。”  
于是扉间也去摸那小小的孩子。  
忽然，板间轻轻刨着手和脚，像是要哭。柱间和扉间好奇地看着他“准备哭泣”，又看着他真正嚎啕大哭起来。  
仆人进来，想要抱走孩子。母亲这时醒了，她面容疲倦，但在婴儿的哭声中、她仍对柱间和扉间笑了。  
“你们来看板间吗？”  
她问，搂着板间安慰，并让柱间和扉间也来哄他，让他们对他说“不哭了”、“哥哥们陪你玩”。  
下午热情的阳光唤醒了柱间。  
他睁开眼又闭上，留在梦境薄弱绵长的余韵里。

柱间醒了，久久躺在榻上，不愿起床。  
梦中他与母亲和兄弟在一起，与自己的孩子在一起。难怪人们形容好事会说“像梦一样”。梦境的感觉着实太好。  
他想着梦见的那孩子，在腹上摸了摸。这会是预示梦吗？  
“预示梦”的说法全无凭据，可柱间愿将它看做好兆头。或许他真的有了孩子。  
他匆忙起身出门，直奔大夫家中。  
柱间没对斑提起这事，不想他大惊小怪或空欢喜一场，于是独自去见千手的医疗忍者。  
到了大夫家中，只略微诊断片刻，大夫便哼了一声，很是不满。  
“柱间大人还知道来找我，可身体都吃药糟蹋了才来，不觉得太晚？您不为自己着想，也不为我的名声着想？我常年照料你，却让你的身体状况这样难堪，我的脸还往哪搁？”大夫叨咕了一通，也没打算让柱间答话，又问：“之前吃的什么药？”  
“方子我带来了，”柱间把药方递给他，“这不是备孕的药吗？”  
“备孕药也要看适不适合。这种对您无效也无益处，亏得您体质不寻常才没有受到更大影响。”  
柱间辩解不得。他厌恶吃药，只是斑对孩子心急，坚持如此，柱间也就由得他。  
大夫多少猜到了，更是不满，但对夫妻间的事毕竟不便多言。  
“您刚刚问是否怀孕，答案是没有。您的身体想要有孕，还需调养一段时日，尤其是对宇智波大人而言。”大夫知道他们一直在备孕，却没有结果，说出这话算不得冒犯，于是便直言不讳了。  
柱间笑道：“您这样说，倒像是若换成旁人、我就能很快有孕似的。”  
“这话却也不假。”大夫答道。  
柱间与他说笑几句，心中却有些失望，这才从那场美梦的余韵走出。  
大夫仍在说着。  
“您好好养着身体就是，别再乱吃药，我也没有药可开。仙人体整日吃什么药……但您既然来了……”  
医疗忍者叫仆人过来，嘱咐他包上些东西给柱间带回去。都是些食材：腊肉、鲜肉、肥胖的鱼和蔬果等一应俱全，这与备孕或药膳都无瓜葛，只是柱间登门拜访，出于习惯，大夫必然不会让他空着手走。  
柱间拎着东西回了宇智波。仆人迎他，斑也来了，奇怪他刚刚一个人去了哪。  
“你去买东西了？”  
“我去秀吉大夫那儿看看，这是他拿给我的。我身体没事，不用担心。”  
“你去看大夫，怎么没叫上我一起？”  
“当然是怕你胡思乱想。”柱间脱了鞋和长羽织进来，对斑解释了缘由。斑仍旧疑惑，看着仆人接过去的许多食物。  
“你们的大夫不开药，反而送你一堆肉和菜？”  
“还是小时候更好，去看大夫还能拿到糖呢。”柱间笑道。斑听了他的解释也不信服，但再追问也是无趣，于是并未再提。  
已到了晚饭时间，两人走进餐室时，柱间正好听见个话尾。  
“……虽发现了尸体，但并不能确定就是他的。”泉奈道。  
“在哪里发现尸体了？”柱间也在桌旁坐下。  
“很远，在火之国北境。新年时来这里的友坂大夫失踪了，那具尸体恐怕正是他。”泉奈道。  
“尸体烧焦，但身旁有友坂大夫的随身物品，”斑道，“刚刚我们一直在说这事。”  
饭菜一盘盘端上来，柱间的肚子咕噜噜叫着，却忘了去碰碗筷。  
“可他并非忍者，只是医生，怎么会无缘无故被人杀？不会是他罢。”  
“这也正是我们想知道的，”斑拿起筷子，“无缘无故。”  
最后几个字，他说得别有深意，而且不悦。柱间不禁惊诧，斑向他这边看了一眼，又在怀疑他似的。  
在餐桌上不宜继续谈论这事。晚饭后回了卧房，柱间才提起来。  
“你不是在怀疑友坂的死和我有关罢？”  
“我觉得蹊跷，仅此而已。”  
“什么蹊跷？”柱间追问。  
斑却不好答话。他疑心这与柱间有关，却不能直说，唯恐这又是误会，引出他难以应对的后果。  
“我已安排人去查了，”斑并未直接回答，只是这样回复道，“若有结果，会立刻告诉你。”  
柱间见他并不直视自己，知他又在疑心，于是并不接话，想到待事情查明真相斑也就不会继续怀疑。那日他并未同斑再说什么，早早睡了。

过了几日，一天柱间正忙着公务，斑忽然闯进办公室，将一卷卷轴放到他桌上。  
“这是什么？”柱间问了声，一边打开卷轴。  
卷轴摊开，见到其中的内容，柱间竟说不出话。那竟是他与水户数次出行的记录。从前他们二人多次一同为公事出门，自然会有出行记载，但这份记录上不仅有路线，有几处地方，连当时柱间与水户落脚的客栈竟也有标注。  
“这种陈年旧事，也值得你这样打听。你想说什么？”柱间问。  
“我可以从头说起，”斑应道，咬牙切齿似的，“友坂是宇智波的远亲没错，但多年没有来往，我不认识他，其他族人也从未见过。这次他来了，所有大夫都看不出的毛病，只有他一人看出来了，我派人去他家乡，旁人却说他早已离乡多年，不知他住在什么地方……就这样一个凭空冒出来的大夫，用‘宇智波和千手难以孕育后代’这理由为你解围，紧接着忽然消失、甚至可能被杀，这难道不像是被人收买后灭口？”  
柱间听得呆了。斑可以将许多事都做得登峰造极，连猜测和怀疑都能一次次打破柱间的认知。  
“你认为我是这样的人？你认识我十几年，我何曾做过这样的事？”柱间站起身来。  
“感情不同，”斑答道，“为了感情，人们会做不同的事。”  
柱间无法应答。斑总是有极好的理由解释他的每一桩猜想。  
“几日前你背着我去见医疗忍者，又要作何解释？你身体正常，如何就需要去找大夫了？回头竟从大夫家中带了食材回来，你自己不觉得好笑？就算要骗我，也至少用心些。”  
柱间忽然后悔，不应告诉斑那日的事，今天也不必听到这一席话，污染他当时的梦境与回忆、他以为有孕的快乐和欣喜。  
“我没有说谎。那天我做了梦，认为是个好兆头……”柱间不想再说下去。他那时的快乐，此刻说出来竟这样好笑。  
斑自然不相信。  
“前些日子我们出门散心，放着那么多地方不去，你偏要向东南方走。涡之国在东南，那条路你和水户走过多次，”斑说回到了他丢给柱间的卷轴上，“甚至，说不定那家店你们也住过，这次却和我一同去……你不觉得这种做法寡廉鲜耻吗？”  
“我没有这样做。你以这些理由怀疑我，实在荒诞。”  
柱间将所有事都清清楚楚解释一遍。他不喜欢这种感觉。他与斑是恋人，他们却不能彼此信任。而如果追溯源头，造成这种不信任的根源并非是柱间，而是斑选了错误的方式作为开始。  
但斑绝不相信。在他看来，这些事套在一起，都指向柱间的欺骗与虚情假意。  
心不是能被挖出来证明真假的东西，感情也没有证据可言，斑不相信，柱间怎么解释都没用。  
柱间不想再与他争下去，将他赶走了。  
“工作还没结束。回家再说。”  
斑拂袖而去，留下那卷卷轴在桌上碍眼。柱间看了就觉得恶心，直接毁掉了。  
他继续批阅公文，却几次走神，只有放下笔，歇了片刻。  
有一件事，斑说的倒不错。  
感情确实不同。其他事极少会对柱间有这样大的影响，而倘若柱间不在乎斑，不曾喜欢上他，也不会将他的疯话放在心上，更不会为此伤神。  
那日回到家中，柱间再度尝试对斑解释，斑却一个字也不相信。柱间只得作罢，也无话再对斑说。  
斑一夜间对他生疏起来。他没有再与柱间行房，睡觉时也隔着二三尺，示意他并不打算被情欲控制，也绝不是非要柱间不可——至少，斑在做出这种样子。  
柱间以为他气上几日后，就会好些，有时也对斑开口，斑却不理会。  
在柱间看来，他的猜忌莫名其妙，但在斑看来却十分合理：柱间摆明了不想要他的孩子，为此处心积虑，又是避孕，又是收买大夫，还编出“宇智波和千手难以孕育后代”这种话来诓骗他。  
斑知柱间不会真心待他。他们的隔膜太深，柱间对他只有恨，以及敷衍。  
他们不再同房，斑却疯狂地渴望拥有他，但越是延迟拥有柱间的时刻，他就越满足。  
因为是喜欢的人，于是无论做什么，都有一种乐趣。哪怕是酸楚、刺痛的。这是对他自己和柱间的折磨。  
柱间不爱他，那就不爱。他又不能跪下去乞求爱情，他还没有那么卑微——不，或许他就是那样卑微，甚至更加不堪，他知道自己的疯狂，他的爱情与疯狂紧密相连，却一无所得——从一开始就是这样，如今柱间骗了他几个月，他就信以为真……他说柱间天真，现在看来，天真的反倒是他。

斑在等热潮期，等待证明他的控制和主导。  
日子快到了，柱间忘了告诉斑这事。最近斑总是不冷不热，柱间也懒得理会他。  
那日柱间在家休息，发觉热潮期到来时，他正在走廊上。身体忽然不适，他只能扶墙走向卧房。正想让人去找斑回来，这时泉奈迎面走来，见他面色难看，吓了一跳。  
“你怎么了？”  
“叫斑回来，快。”  
柱间的手撑在墙壁上，泉奈要过来扶，柱间立刻推开他。  
泉奈嗅到空气中浓重诱人的香味，忽然明白过来。于是一刻也不敢耽搁，匆忙出门。  
柱间回了卧房，这时被褥早收了起来，他也无力去拿，更不想让仆人见到自己这副模样，于是只蜷缩在榻榻米上，不过片刻，穴口流下的水就洇湿了衣裳。  
过了好久，斑终于回来了。见到柱间煎熬的模样，他却先去铺被褥，有意拖延，有意让柱间更多地被情欲折磨。  
“你还要和我置气？”柱间问，“在这种时候？”  
斑不答话。铺好了被褥，他将柱间抱到褥上，不紧不慢地为他脱衣服。  
终于，事态又一次可以为他所控制了。  
柱间已忘了热潮期有多难熬。毕竟过去的几年里，多数时候在热潮期，斑总是体贴地照料他，满足他。  
而不是今天这般，有意让他痛苦。  
他拖延得太久，柱间不能再忍，自己夹着腿，手摸到了性器上。  
斑俯下身来，却只是吻他。  
他的亲吻从未这样轻柔怜惜。仿佛柱间是易碎的、是会被亲吻碰破的。  
那是少年人告白一样的亲吻。就像他们还在那条河边，就像这是斑第一次触碰他。  
“斑……”  
柱间又在叫他的名字。他只在有所求时才这样呼唤他。  
柱间在煎熬中。斑理解他，斑完全明白。那是他自己也感觉到的东西。柱间与他，身体与心，总要有一个受折磨。  
他亲吻柱间的眼睛，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。这是否顺应了柱间的渴望和意愿？这不就是他想要的东西？  
“你喜欢的不是水户吗？你不是还想着他吗？”  
柱间还有些力气，当即一脚向斑踢去。  
“我想着的是你！你还要听什么？”  
“你撒谎。”斑轻轻说道。  
柱间怎么会想要他？水户走了那么久，柱间还是放不下他，他们的爱情纯洁崇高，玷污不得，柱间该拒绝他才对。  
“你不想要我的孩子，虚情假意待我，如果我碰你，对你岂不是种侮辱？”  
柱间刚刚踢出去一脚，被斑攥住了腿，如果他还有力气，非把斑从房子里踢出去不可。不然他还能如何？在斑充耳不闻的情况下、还要反复告诉他自己喜欢他？  
他的身体被火烧着，实实在在的火焰烧着他的五脏六腑。如果无法得到满足，他真的会被烧成灰烬。  
情欲一次次席卷而来，柱间瘫软着，很快便动也不能动，眼底竟被逼出泪来。  
斑看得入了迷。这一刻的柱间前所未有地痛苦，前所未有的美丽妖异。  
柱间短暂地拥有片刻理智，他望着斑，痛苦清清楚楚映在眼中。  
“现在你明白我的感觉了？”斑轻抚着他的脸颊。  
“不明白的是你。”柱间道，身体中火烧火燎，他仍是笑了。斑对他的心意视而不见，斑正是这世上最可悲的情人。  
斑坐下，把柱间拉到身上，让他自己动作。柱间紧拥着斑，下体吞入斑的性器，骑在他腰跨上急切地扭动。  
半晌，斑抓着柱间的腿将他按倒。  
“现在你明白了？”斑阴沉地问，“你以为爱上你，就是你的了？”  
柱间从没想过那么多。他与斑无法沟通。他的腿被斑压着分到了极致，大腿内侧的筋都被抻得酸疼，斑抓他的头发，迫使柱间抬头看他。他太粗暴，也太蛮横，像仇敌而非恋人。这绝不是爱情。  
他们要的都是爱，却就是无法明白彼此。  
柱间搂上斑的脖子，狠狠吻着，泄愤一般。  
斑希望他痛苦。眼下他的目的唯有毁坏。他要发泄，要占有，要证明许多东西。比如他不会被任何人操控，比如他可以用任何方式爱着一个人：好的，坏的，正确的，错误的。  
柱间恢复些神智时，他已被斑绑住了手腕。  
“放开我罢，斑，否则热潮期过去，你我都难堪。”  
“或许。可我还是要这样做。”  
热潮期的欲火烧着，柱间这时无法抵抗，只得任由他。他以为斑不会太过分，但接下来的两日斑一次次打破他原本的想法。  
斑甚至将其他东西塞进柱间下体。柱间的屈辱感更重，他挣扎着让斑放开他，斑却说这是要让柱间“好好休息”。  
柱间无法动弹，双腿被折起和手腕绑在一起，私处敞开着暴露在斑面前。如果是前些日子、他们关系尚好时，这样做也能当做情趣，可现在斑的动作与态度就只是侮辱。他将那东西塞进柱间下体，之后就不管他了。  
即使被物件堵着，还是有淫水从穴口挤出，将褥子打湿了一大片。  
斑把他晾在一旁不管，看着他被欲望折磨。柱间没力气，只能轻微地扭动身体，每动一下，身下的物件都在他身体中跟着变化角度。似乎吞得越来越深了。后穴被它插了好久，肉壁火热地吸着，却得不到满足。  
在长得无法感知的时间之后，斑将他体内的东西拿出来，然后再次将柱间扔在一旁。忽然的空虚比起刚刚的插入，又是种不同的煎熬。他需要斑的满足，而非折磨。  
最后，柱间无法忍耐，扭着身体求他，说尽了难堪的话，甚至眼中滚下泪来。他软踏踏地在褥上蹭着，如同断了骨头。  
这样的时刻，柱间半分欢愉也没有，只有耻辱和痛苦。他这一世也不愿回想这一刻。  
斑等够了，将他折磨得够了，终于抓着柱间的腰开始操干。  
斑每抽动一下，柱间就感觉身体中有一汪水被顶弄着、震动着，在体内来来回回地荡着，让他处于失禁的快感与痛苦中，让他不住地喷出淫水，被斑操得浑身酸软。  
斑不再和他说话。就好像柱间连人也算不上，就只是个东西。人当然不会同一件东西交流。  
柱间抓着褥子，快感与屈辱逼出了更多体液和精液，还有眼泪。  
那天夜里，斑终于再次开口。他却说是柱间在控制他，这些都是柱间的错。  
“你不明白……你在控制我，你的感情和情绪都在控制我，在我身上穿了线一样。”  
柱间已被他操干得没了知觉，斑却仍在这样说。  
“我没有控制你，也没有撒谎……”柱间死抓着褥子，“不要这样，斑，我们是恋人，不是仇人，没有证据的事，不要拿来污蔑我……”  
斑并不答话，一个字也不信。  
“斑！”柱间沙哑着吼道，“再不停下，我们就不会是如今的模样了。”  
这次，斑停了停。  
“你说什么？”  
“我并未骗你，你还要折磨我到什么时候？倘若你就这样不相信我，我也不必再拿你当恋人看待。”  
“你何曾将我看做过恋人？这些谎话，你还要说多久？”  
斑更恼了，认为柱间在威胁他，而且是在以谎言威胁。  
他有理由恼。他对柱间挖心挖肺，却仍抓不住他。他如何能知道柱间的心在什么地方？他们成婚五年多，他与柱间争吵、冷战，也对他发过脾气，可更多时候，斑始终待他极好。他向来自傲，却允许柱间“操纵”他，愿为柱间做任何事。柱间的话语和行径如线一般，穿在了斑身上。柱间的情绪稍有波动，斑就要被牵扯，像个活人木偶。柱间稍微一动，线穿过的豁口就是大片的血流出，止也止不住。旧伤好不了，合上了又被扯开，如此反复，裂口长年累月暴露在空气里，只等着一日日烂掉。  
斑从未对另一人如此尽心。他付出了一切，便要求得到一切，若少了，或他认为少了，必然要震怒。  
他要的不多。  
只是，爱这种东西，毕竟目不能视，全凭他自己判断。  
他的判断是柱间对他撒谎。  
柱间睡去，又被迫醒来，接受斑的进入。  
斑的动作中暗藏火气与不满，还有他因无法被满足爱而生出的恨。  
柱间过去常会在这时拥着斑，现在宁愿抓烂了褥子也不想碰他。他紧闭着眼，心终于冷了。

泉奈从梦中惊醒时，伸手就要去抓衣服，想要立即冲去木叶，问他们还没完工的宅子究竟何时能建好。他不要那宅子宽敞雅致，不要它精雕细琢，他只求马上搬出这里。  
深夜万籁俱寂，他被斑与柱间卧房中的声响唤醒，一睁眼，就吓得一哆嗦。  
斑聋了吗？他听不见柱间有多难受？他听不见柱间的哀求？对喜欢的人，如何能狠心到这种地步？他这样折磨柱间，对他有什么好？他要以此证明什么？又有什么东西这样重要、需要他如此折磨恋人？  
自招惹了柱间，许多时候，斑便像换了一个人。  
泉奈睡不着，也不愿留在家中，大半夜地跑了出去，直到黎明才回到家里，他换了衣服去议事处，代替三天不曾露面的斑与族老商议公事。  
有些公事泉奈代替斑决定了，可这日却有几件事一定要他亲自和族老商议。族老要派人去宇智波请斑，泉奈立即拦下，亲自回去了。  
家中的那些丑事，还是不要被外人知道。  
他回到家里，向斑传达了族老的话，斑很快换了衣服，去了议事处。他离开后，泉奈踌躇片刻，还是进了卧房。  
柱间与他想得一样惨。  
柱间躺着，身体横了过来蜷缩在被褥上，松垮地穿着件浴衣。他脸上有些浮肿，气色也难看。泉奈不想让仆人知道斑这样对待柱间，于是自己去取了冰块，用软巾包好，回来后跪坐在柱间身旁，用冰块敷他的脸和眼睛，又拖着茶杯，让他喝水。  
看着柱间虚弱的样子，泉奈有些烦躁——他就一定要任由斑做到这种地步？即便是有热潮期的影响，泉奈也不相信柱间就完全无法抗拒。  
“都是你惯得他。”泉奈说了句。  
柱间接不上话。  
泉奈说得不无道理。他就是因为喜欢斑，才对他忍让得这样多。可再喜欢，也没有任人侮辱的道理。  
他衣衫松垮，泉奈为他理了理，将露出的胸膛都遮上。他们是叔嫂，本应避嫌，但两人都没去想那许多，都是男人，没什么可计较。  
仆人送了饭菜过来，柱间却连吃东西的力气也没有。泉奈给了他些查克拉，以免他继续这幅半死不活的样子。  
半晌后，热潮期最后的一点影响也散去了，柱间很快恢复过来，只是过度的性事仍让他有些虚弱。

那日斑直到傍晚也没回来。白日议事后，斑与诸位族老一同用了晚饭，喝了酒，他醉得厉害，旁人想要扶他回家，斑却不配合，只有到他家中来请人。  
这事原本不必柱间知情，但正巧那时柱间和泉奈陪田岛外出散步，刚刚回来，与来人在门口碰上了。  
“我去接他好了。”泉奈道。  
“你和柱间一起去，免得他又要生事，你一个人应付不来。”田岛说。  
于是柱间与泉奈一同去接斑。泉奈心下忐忑，唯恐斑醉得彻底、胡乱说话，说出些柱间不该知道的。  
到了议事处，他们在一间会客室中见到斑。两人要扶起他时，斑睁开眼见到柱间，竟要推开他。  
“你来做什么。”  
“回家。”柱间道。  
“回什么家？你心里只有水户，稀罕与我回家么？”  
“哥，喝醉了就别说了！”听他提到水户，泉奈立即道。  
“你直说好了，柱间，我只要你一句实话，你是怎么避孕的？在家中偷偷藏了药？你不想要我的孩子，直说罢，到时我恼你也好、求你也好、大打出手也好，总好过被你蒙在鼓里……”  
“我没有，是你胡思乱想。”柱间道，扛起斑的一只胳膊，泉奈没必要地扛着另一只。  
“我醉了，又不是疯了，怎么会连这种话都信？你恨我，你亲口说的，我记得清清楚楚……”  
醉酒时，斑反而异常清醒。从前他不承认这些。只想着事情再坏，也不至于坏到多么悲哀的地步。况且，他强夺来柱间，于是他就应该是那个拥有压倒性力量的人。但斑知道他什么也没有，柱间也不见能留得住，过上几年，热潮期的影响渐渐减退，柱间还是会离开他。他知道聪明人会如何应对这状况，他需要用更有效的东西拴住他。那东西自然是爱。  
柱间有，给了别人。  
斑却犯傻，以为他得到了，以为柱间接受了他，踏进柱间的陷阱里。  
既如此，他对柱间好或不好，又有什么区别？柱间都不在乎。  
柱间与泉奈扶着斑，带他向外走去。斑迷糊了片刻，忽然问道：“你不要我的骨肉，是打算将来去找水户罢？等着热潮期影响减退，就去和水户双宿双飞……” 斑笑起来，“可你找不到水户，柱间，他绝不会见你，如果我变成那……”  
“哥！我们在议事处，你要嚷得所有人都听到吗？”泉奈打断他的话，气急败坏地叫嚷起来，压过了斑的声音，“这种事你也要拿出来说？”  
“别说了，斑，”柱间也道，“倘若我果真和他有了什么，到时你再四处宣扬好了。”  
斑却忽然心情好了起来，断续笑了几声，很满足似的。  
“‘你果真和他有了什么’……这就不必想了……”  
他笑着说醉话，泉奈匆忙再次打断他，生怕他说出水户被他挖眼一事。

第二十三章

翌日，斑刚刚酒醒，便得知柱间要出门的事。他们收到水之国的来信，水之国境内被尾兽搅得不得安宁，内乱却还未停，死伤越来越多，却仍旧不肯齐心对付尾兽，只有向外求助。  
这件事最稳妥的人选当然是柱间，斑不放心他独自出门，可斑自己必须留守，不能与柱间一同离开，便只有让泉奈随柱间一起去，继续让泉奈当他的眼线。  
一来事不宜迟，二来柱间也想尽早离开、不用再见到斑，于是翌日与族老简单商讨后，当天就同泉奈出发了。  
他们很快赶到岸边，上了船。出海的船不多，唯有的几只也都是货运为主，只留下很少的地方做客房，宽敞的房间更是少之又少。柱间和泉奈住了最大的那一间——虽说是最大的，也不过是舱内放着两张床，另外有一副桌椅，这就是全部了。  
路途无聊，柱间却连聊天的兴致都没有，他被斑气得不轻，连开口都少。两人每日都闷闷地打发着。他们鲜少去甲板上，这时天气冷，海上风又大，风吹上一阵，很快身上就凉了。  
过了几日，柱间心情好转，偶尔和泉奈聊几句闲话，泉奈虽不热心，也能接上话，与他说下去。  
这日泉奈提起话头，问他有没有离开斑的打算。毕竟，两人已闹到这种地步了。  
“吵架只是吵架，不是闹起来就一定要分开。”柱间解释。  
泉奈哼了一声。“按照这个势头发展下去，以后争执只会更多。”  
“你在说我该和他分开？”柱间看着泉奈。  
“我只是提醒你以后的日子不会好过。”泉奈躺在床上，看着墙壁上的地图。  
“不会总是这样。”  
泉奈听着柱间这话像敷衍和自欺欺人，但偏偏柱间就是这样认为的。扉间常说柱间“没记性”，柱间也不知这是好是坏。不高兴的事，他常常很快就抛到脑后不想了，也不会总是记着别人的不好。在船上漂了四五日，他便把对斑的怒气放下了。  
抵达水之国的前夜，两人心情比平日更好，要了许多酒菜，庆祝他们即将上岸。泉奈喝了太多，什么话都敢说。  
“哥哥对你说的那些话，你竟也能忍，”他说道，语气有些轻蔑，“倘若有人这样污蔑我，我纵使不杀他，也不会让他好过。”  
泉奈自然不希望斑受伤，这些话只是就事论事。  
柱间暗想泉奈还是年轻，他没有喜欢的人，不明白这些也正常。但若说起来，柱间也没什么可为斑辩解的理由，那些不是一时气话，也不能用斑过分在意他做托词。斑就是偏激又多疑。可柱间也着实不打算一直对他生气。  
柱间岔开话题，不想再说这事。可过上片刻，泉奈反而提起水户来。  
“倘有机会，你让扉间或是谁带句话，告诉他离火之国远些。不然哪日兄长杀了他，你们可就不是吵吵架这么简单了，又要天翻地覆，族里跟着遭殃，谁也别想好过……”  
“哪里就到这种地步了？斑就算偏听偏信，也不至于无缘无故就要杀人。”  
“说了你还不信……算了。”  
两人一杯接一杯，喝了许久，柱间才想到不该掉以轻心。喝过了酒，泉奈睡着后，柱间离开酒桌。  
舱内太闷，喝了酒，浑身都热，他于是掩好门出去了，在甲板上吹了会儿风。  
晚风冷，柱间站了片刻，便被风吹得双手冰凉。他要回船舱，刚刚回过身来，便见到一个修长的身影站在不远处，船舱中暗淡的灯火红彤彤的，将他整个人映得像在燃烧。  
柱间无法移动。他耳畔低低地响着海浪，然后是尖利的哀鸣。  
那人一步步走来。柱间胸中打着鼓，轰隆隆地震着他的耳膜。就像他们定亲那一日的锣鼓。  
是水户。  
柱间动弹不得，哑了一般无法开口，他周身战栗，嘴唇也在发抖。  
水户迎面向他走来，柱间正要说话，却猛然周身一震。  
水户仍如从前那般身着青白的衣裳，头发也如柱间喜欢的那样、剪得很短。可他的眼却闭着。  
似乎是看不见了。  
否则，这样近的距离，水户不可能对柱间的出现无动于衷。  
“水户。”  
相距三四尺时，柱间唤道。  
水户却是一惊，听了这声音，动也不敢动，疑心是否是幻听。柱间期盼他能睁开眼睛，可水户只是有一瞬似乎要睁开眼来，却立即垂下眼皮，仍旧合着。  
见水户惊惧警觉地听着周遭的声响，那模样与眼盲之人如出一辙，柱间更确定他目不能视，顿时心如刀割。  
水户惊诧，呆站在原地，躲也躲不得——他们在船上，在汪洋大海上，他能躲去何处？  
柱间几步上前，顾不得问好，伸手便去碰他的眼周。  
“你怎么了？你的眼睛伤了？快让我看看。”  
重逢时，他先说出口的竟是这样两句话，全然没有久别重逢的模样。  
“我没事，”水户回过神来，想要躲，却被柱间攥住了胳膊。因为眼盲的缘故，也因不愿见到任何旧人的关系，水户总是避开人群。此次去水之国，他终日呆在船舱里，唯有夜深人静时才到甲板上来透透气。  
“是怎么伤的？”柱间心急地问着，“让我看看，我们到船舱里去，这边太暗了……”  
刚刚见到水户，柱间惊诧不已，心中翻江倒海，泪水积在眼眶中。而发觉水户失明，眼泪也吓了回去，他只想一心医好水户的眼睛再说。  
“不，进船舱会被人看见。”水户匆忙道，拉住了柱间。  
“那我到你房中，我帮你看看眼睛——”  
柱间不明就里，仍在说着。水户反抓着柱间的手，不让他拉着自己去船舱。  
“不必看了，柱间……不必看了。”  
甲板上光线昏暗，唯有船舱出入口处的熹微灯光。  
柱间向他凝视着，渐渐恐惧起来。  
水户为什么这样抗拒、不让自己见到他眼睛受伤的真实情况？  
柱间要为他检查，水户匆忙挡住，甚至动用忍术阻止柱间。柱间更是慌乱，确信发生了无可挽回之事，他不顾水户的阻拦，当即控制住他的行动。  
柱间的手指碰上水户的眼皮。  
他不明白自己的感觉，不知道那只手碰到了什么。  
一生中的唯一一次，柱间陷入从未有过的恐惧与悔恨，几欲哭号。  
“你的眼睛呢？你的眼睛呢？”  
水户的眼皮下没有任何东西，不像正常人那般微微鼓起，柱间的手碰上去，他的眼便向下塌。他若再用力，眼皮还能毫无阻碍地塌下去更深。  
“你的眼睛呢！”  
柱间再不会说其他话了。他从未有过地失态，疯了一般，泪水夺眶而出，顷刻间便淌了满脸。  
水户答不出。他只是像从前那样，温柔地抱住柱间，让柱间依靠在他怀里，抱着他颤抖的身体。  
柱间大哭不止。  
五年了。他与水户分别，已有五年了。这日再次见到他，水户仍是柱间爱上他时的模样，只是残破了肢体，在这一刻喜悦又哀伤。  
柱间耳畔响起他和水户定亲那日的锣鼓，在他胸中炸裂般敲击着。  
这是他爱的人，第一个喜欢的人。他空了眼眶，目不能视，连哭也哭不出。  
柱间感受到水户的痛苦，连同他的那份一起哭了出来。  
“发生了什么？怎么会伤得这么严重？”柱间好容易止了泪，问道。  
“一次意外，被毒液溅到。无药可解，为了避免毒液扩散，只有挖了眼睛。”  
柱间周身一颤，如同挖去的是自己的眼。

那日，水户究竟是如何将柱间带进房中的，柱间全无印象。他只记得甲板上冷彻入骨，他战栗着，无法言语。  
狂风骤起，船在汪洋中如落叶般被摇晃，柱间连站也站不稳。  
他与斑成婚五年，在两族结盟的基础上，他们建立了木叶，且木叶正在日益强大、繁盛起来。  
柱间根据过去所知的消息得出结论，推断水户希望与他断绝来往，并已有了新的恋人。他花了五年，终于放下对水户的感情，终于与斑成为真正的恋人。  
水户却在这时出现。  
柱间在考虑与斑养育孩子，组建他们自己的小家庭。却在这时重遇眼盲的水户，并得知他已在黑暗中度过三年。  
转瞬间，柱间的世界天翻地覆。  
倘若水户要受苦，他自己如何能心安理得幸福？  
倘若最初柱间没有同斑成婚，水户不必离开火之国，自然也不会遭遇意外、不得已挖去双眼。  
柱间习惯了承担责任。他愿将所有人的重量揽到自己身上，这对他来说并非负担，因为他有能力承担一切，解决一切。这是他的习惯和本能。  
在面对曾经的恋人时，柱间自然而然将这重量揽了过来。他不能眼见水户离群索居、在黑暗中孤独度日。  
在思考解决方法之前，柱间的眼泪不停地淌着，大哭了一场。  
他们回到船舱中，在水户房中的床榻上坐着。  
水户一言不发，久久地拥着他，手指仔细地摸柱间的面孔。他情绪激动，脸颊却干燥而僵硬。他没有眼泪，亦失去话语。万箭穿心，苦不堪言。  
在柱间的坚持下，水户终于同意睁开眼，让柱间查看。  
他曾尝试装一双义眼，尽管见不到，也至少避免不慎睁眼时吓到旁人，但水户始终不适应，再者，他也很少与人见面，从不去人多的地方。  
他睁开眼，柱间止住的泪便又要翻涌上来。他自童年起就上战场，却从未见过有另一人如水户这般。其他伤者有损伤了双眼的，纵使无法痊愈，也至少可使得眼球留在眼中，虽颜色有异，但终归不至于整个挖出，怪物一般。  
柱间见到水户的第一次，见到他的第一眼，便被他吸引了视线。水户的眼睛清亮，活泼又温和，柱间无数次望着那双眼，无数次得到水户温柔的回应。  
现在他望着那双眼曾存在过的地方，望着被挖空的眼窝和里面早已长好的、却仍旧残破畸形、不正常的组织。  
柱间极尽所能，用医疗忍术做了最后的补救。实际上，这举动并无多少用处，可柱间必须做些什么。  
查克拉缓缓流进水户干枯的眼眶。他握上柱间的手。  
“我好多了，柱间。”他说道，如从前那般笑着，安慰柱间。  
“你的头发还是这么短。”柱间变得笨嘴拙舌起来，不知还能对水户说什么。  
“习惯了。”水户答道。  
为什么他总是在笑？  
柱间望着他闭着眼微笑的模样，想哭又想笑。  
柱间喜欢水户短发的样子，于是水户的头发稍长些就会去剪掉，柱间还动手为他剪过，一回生二回熟，也不总是剪得难看了。那时刚一放下剪刀，柱间就会和他闹起来，然后被水户抱住，被他亲吻，柱间的胳膊从宽大的袖子里伸出去、灵活地勾住他的脖子，像旗帜上飘动闪耀的流苏。  
柱间追问水户几年里的生活，水户一一答了。两人聊了片刻，柱间忽然道：“和我回木叶罢。你不用担心任何事，我都会处理好。”  
水户一怔，连他放在柱间背上的手也收了回去。  
他忽然回过神来，与柱间拉开些距离。  
“水户——”  
“我不想去木叶，我有我的事要做，有自己的生活。”  
“你只是不想拖累我，”柱间一针见血，“你不是拖累，水户，和我回木叶，不要再走了——”  
“你已成亲了。”  
柱间万没想到水户会说出这句话。  
“如果我回去了，斑一定会为难你，”水户道，他向来知道柱间最看重的是什么，“木叶发展得这样好，不要让它受影响。我只想独自生活。”  
“别说这种话，你和我还要生分吗？斑的事我会想办法，木叶不会被影响，你不必想这么多。当初如果不是我和他成亲，你也不必离开火之国，更不会受伤……”  
“你对我没有责任，在我身上发生的事与你无关。”他握住柱间的手，一如既往地温柔。  
“而且，你喜欢斑，是罢？”  
柱间身上一抖，几乎从床铺上滑下去。  
水户并不正对柱间的方向，他侧着头，面向另一边，脸上甚至有些笑意。  
“是这样罢？我猜到了……没关系，毕竟过了这么久，我又始终不与你联络，见了你的暗号也不回应……其实不是‘见’到，是一次偶然在墙壁上摸到的，说起来也真巧……”  
柱间惊愕地望着他。  
水户轻声说着，似乎真的不在意。  
猜到他已喜欢上斑，水户仍是笑着，礼貌又温和。  
“这几年四处游历，我发觉这样生活比始终留在一处更适合我。我知道你的好意，但我不想被照料，也不想再见任何旧人。这是我的选择，我坚持如此。不要让我为难。”  
“水户……”  
他拒绝得清楚，柱间更是焦急。水户孤身一人，目不能视，这样的“四处游历”，柱间要如何相信他过得好？  
“别再说这些话，你随我回去罢，你就这样漂泊在外，我实在不能放心……”  
“你不必愧疚。你有你的生活，我也有我的，你不亏欠我任何东西。再者，我不想与过去再有瓜葛。过去是过去，现在是现在。曾经我们是恋人，但如今已不是了。曾经我们一同生活，如今我只想独自一人、随心所欲，去任何地方。”  
“你是不想见我为难才这样说的，”柱间匆忙道，“现在不是说这些话的时候，你同我回去。我没办法看着你过这样的生活——”  
“什么样的生活？”水户问。  
他的态度竟然有些强硬。水户从未用过这样的口吻对柱间说话。  
“‘这样的生活’没有什么不好，”水户撒谎道，“我把自己照顾得很好，不需要任何人帮忙，更不能被任何人可怜。你至少尊重我的选择。”  
“我不是要可怜你，水户……”  
“我们早就结束了，柱间。我感激你记挂我，感激你为我担心，但过去的事已经过去了。”

是他错了。  
柱间当初未能制止斑赶走水户，未能让水户留在千手、确保他的安全，未能坚持寻找水户——这些都是他的错。  
如今，喜欢着斑，似乎也成了错。  
水户强调他喜欢现在的生活，强调他不要被人可怜、照顾，可柱间无法被说服。他旧日的恋人不得已挖去了眼，在漆黑一片的世上孤魂野鬼般游荡了五年。  
他曾以为他能永远爱着水户，永远等着与他重修旧好的那一日。他没做到。如今占了他一整颗心的人是斑，他们吵架，争执，生活似乎永无宁日，但他已接受了斑。他们才是恋人。  
水户正在受苦，并拒绝柱间的一切提议与帮助。

抵达水之国后，柱间同水之国的一行人一同追踪尾兽的行踪，过了半个月才找到它，将它制服了。  
泉奈始终跟在柱间身旁，这半个月他无事可做，十分轻松，只是柱间时常消沉，与平日的他大相径庭，泉奈不好过问，只猜测柱间或许仍在为斑心烦。  
两人抵达水之国已有半月，斑早就送了信来，柱间拆开看了，也难说心情如何，连回信也无法写，只有泉奈代为回复。柱间对斑的感情没有改变，只是在与水户重逢后，感觉自己不应再享受恋情似的。至少短时间内，柱间无法做到与斑在信上甜言蜜语。  
在柱间与泉奈离开的前一晚，水之国众人为他们践行，又是一场大醉。晚上回到客栈，泉奈仍不肯睡，又要了许多酒，柱间陪他喝了半晌，泉奈这才躺倒在桌旁，心满意足地睡了。  
柱间把他扶进卧房、塞进被褥里。他自己又醉又困，安顿泉奈时，不慎打翻了一杯茶，将泉奈脱下的一件衣裳沾湿了，柱间赶快拎起衣服，拿到一旁铺开。他抻平衣裳时摸到了一张纸，怕纸张洇湿，他赶忙将它拿出来摊开。柱间无意去看上面的文字，只是想确认纸没有被打湿，扫了一眼，却见到水户的名字。  
那是斑的笔迹。  
柱间拿起信，这才注意到纸上的内容。  
信中，斑让泉奈监视好柱间，别让他离开视线，“寸步不离”地跟着。  
“……水户去向不明，终究是个隐患，你在途中多留意些，若有水户行踪，务必结果他。此举能避过柱间最好，若不能，仍要取他性命。”  
上面落着日期。推算起来，这封信是今日送到的，或许就在晚上柱间和泉奈回客栈时。泉奈还没来得及将它销毁，便被拉去参加水之国为他们举办的宴会。  
柱间望着那封信，几乎以为是自己眼花。  
他拿着信一动不动，坐了片刻，怒火烧到了全身。  
柱间攥皱了信纸的边角。  
斑怀疑柱间仍念着水户，可柱间早已接受了斑，打算与他一同养育后代，共度未来。  
水户却残破了躯体。他没了眼睛，在世上游荡着，孤身一人。半月前，他刚刚拒绝了柱间的帮忙，拒绝再度与柱间有联系，哪怕是与感情完全无关的联系。  
而斑仍要置水户于死地。  
他就是这样去爱的。  
很好。  
柱间丢下信纸。  
他醉着酒冲进暗夜。夜晚黑暗冰冷，他的世界却只有火，烧烂了他。  
柱间不知自己要去往何处，也不在乎。他身上的火灭不掉。  
他正在黑暗中大步流星穿行时，忽然有人赶到身旁，抓住他的手。  
柱间意外地对那人没有防备。被攥住手，才发现竟是水户。  
“你怎么了？这么晚是要去哪？出事了？”  
他一连串地问道，就好像这仍是他们恋爱那时。  
那时他们中间没有斑，没有这样多的怀疑、误解、冲突、污蔑、怒火和恼恨。  
现在，什么都有了。  
柱间一言不发地望着他，而水户无法回望。他盲了，见不到，只有忧心地面向柱间的方向，猜测他情绪的好坏。  
柱间忽然捧住水户的脸，吻了上去。  
远方轰隆隆地响着雷声。过于遥远，连闪电也微弱，照不亮他们。

水户从不在某一处久居。这次来到水之国，只望能寻到一处人迹罕至的地方，让他安心居住。  
可他放不下柱间。  
宇智波斑说的对，他瞎了，成了残废，配不上柱间，连爱着他也不配。可水户念着柱间，这次忽然重逢，知他也在水之国，无法不去惦念。  
他留意着柱间的行踪。这天夜里他听见柱间出门，犹豫片刻，赶快追上去了。  
再然后，柱间吻住他。  
水户并未拒绝。  
他想对柱间吐露真相，告诉他失去双眼并非毒液所致，而是被斑活生生挖出、捏碎。可他心头再苦，也不能对柱间吐露。倘若柱间得知真相，必然会与斑决裂，千手同宇智波的结盟破裂，而柱间亲手建立的木叶恐怕也会被波及。  
水户不能告诉柱间真相。可他想念柱间，已想得疯了。  
他撒了谎。他不喜欢眼下的生活，他也从未忘记柱间。柱间喜欢上斑，但水户却只有柱间。  
柱间身上是他熟悉的暖热，他熟悉的味道，还有他熟悉的热切。  
他们回了水户的住处。  
柱间知道自己疯了。  
他以为他断不会有失去理智的一天，但自被斑标记开始，他失控的时刻太多了。  
如今，他简直没有理由不疯。  
斑可以发疯，为什么他不可以？斑可以试图结果水户的性命，柱间却没有失控的自由？唯独斑有杀人和肆意妄为的权力，他却只有忍让与谨小慎微？  
柱间与他倒在榻上，手指不明所以地碰着他空荡的眼。他不明白为什么这样做，只是忍不住。那提醒着他水户的痛苦，他自己的痛苦。他以此感受到的不只是痛楚的刺激，还有他为自己这一行为找的借口。  
倘若柱间还清醒，他或许会想起这具身体是如何被斑对待的。在他愿意的时候，不愿意的时候，以他想要和不想要的方式。  
而水户的身体暖极了，将他也捂热了。他的拥抱像被裹在太阳晒过的棉花中。  
房事或许顺利，或许畅快，柱间不知道。除却混乱与痛苦，他只感觉难堪。  
他的身体不再是从前的样子了。行房时，很容易就能发觉。水户自然也感觉到了。  
这种变化难以启齿。  
柱间耻辱又混乱。他的身体与心都变了模样。这些都由拆散他们的那人带来。  
他从不认为性事污浊，可这晚，在水户面前，他只觉得自己配不上他。  
他无能为力，于是盲目地责怪一切。这个夜晚，这间卧房，甚至是这个国家。他迁怒于所有东西，连窗外沙沙的细雨也是错误与悔恨的一部分。  
他要离开这里，要将一切错误都抹去。  
可他是什么时候开始犯错的？是今晚，还是五年前？  
柱间。  
水户唤着他，不为缘由。水户一次次亲吻他，一次次唤他的名字。  
水户始终是太好的那个。即使盲了眼睛，也无法有损他作为忍者和人一丝一毫。他是唯一不曾做错任何事的那个，他并未被时间改变，他无法被任何事扭曲。  
五年了，他仍以与过去相差无几的爱意与温柔，唤着恋人的名字。  
柱间的眼泪也要流尽了。他们不应当分离……不，他们不应当相遇。  
水户摸他的脸，以指腹确认着柱间的五官。  
“你还是从前的样子，”他微笑着，很宽慰似的，“和我记忆中的一样。”  
可水户不是柱间记忆中的模样。  
他的指腹生了茧，粗糙了许多。他是忍者，能精准地感觉到周围的障碍，不必如其他眼盲之人那般摸索着才能前进。但无法以双眼注视这世界，他会更想要触摸周围的事物，确认每一件东西的质感，希望不要忘记它们的样子。  
柱间从未有过一个更漫长的夜晚。哪怕是最初被斑胁迫时，他至少，也是不曾做错任何事的。  
事到如今，他也不明白对错了。  
“斑，”柱间突兀地提起那人的名字，“斑仍想杀了你。”  
水户并不意外，他甚至没有反应。  
“他要杀，便让他来。我瞎了眼，更没什么可怕。但你不要插手。这是我和他的事，我不要你挡在中间。”  
水户总是温柔，但这次，他的声音也冷了。这对柱间极为陌生。  
他在柱间脸颊上吻了吻，那亲吻毫无眷恋，就只是嘴唇碰了碰脸颊而已。  
他们都意识到彼此的身份，也知道这并非五年前。这天夜里，他们只是故意忽略这问题。  
柱间已同斑成亲，不应与水户行房。  
“你该回去了。”水户又道。  
他抽回拥着柱间的胳膊。他们之间的距离逐渐拉开了。  
“水户……”  
“你爱的已是另一个人了。”  
柱间的身体轻微地抽动一下，好像挨了一鞭子。  
水户感觉到了。纵使不说，水户也能感觉到他的一切，明白他的一切。  
于是，他连柱间心里有了另一个人也感觉到了。  
如果是过去，水户必然会恼怒。因为柱间忘了他，因为柱间背叛了他们的爱情，恋上另一人——纵使知道这并非全部事实、知道这其中有隐情，水户也仍会这样想，仍会生气。  
可现在不会了。  
他没了眼睛，于是自认在爱情中不再是斑旗鼓相当的对手，更配不上柱间。他主动离开柱间，隐匿行踪，决意不再与柱间有往来。  
他知道自己不应这样想，不应因为目不能视就低人一等。可他无法控制。  
他摔得太狠，已拼不起来了。  
水户坐起身来，穿着衣服。  
“我会留心自己的安全，你不必插手。否则斑知道了，我的处境反而更危险。”  
“至少……至少让我知道你在什么地方，”柱间劝道，“至少让我知道你还平安。”  
“我能照顾好自己。不必再说了。”水户做出冷淡的模样，斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
这样对待柱间，他甚至不再感觉难过。  
他冷着面孔，胸膛滚烫。他需要将柱间推远，越远越好。为了柱间的安全，为柱间终于建立的木叶，为柱间想要的那个世界。  
也为柱间新的恋人与家庭。  
他不认为这有什么无私与伟大可谈。这只是他的私欲——斑挖了他的眼，那么，至少让他这双眼不要白白被挖。

柱间刚抵达水之国时，便有些水土不服的迹象，泉奈还为此取笑过他。但回程路上，泉奈就笑不出了，柱间的状况很严重，泉奈手忙脚乱，整日照顾他，暗想倘若上岸时柱间仍这幅模样，斑恐怕要对自己恼火。  
“来时也没见你晕船，这是怎么了。”  
柱间也不知他怎么了，他只是病了。  
他无法不生病，仙人体无法阻止他病下去，没有任何东西能阻止。  
柱间思绪混乱。发生的事情一件件清晰明了，却复杂至极，让人不知如何是好。  
他错了，不该与水户发生关系；斑错了，不该命人追杀水户；唯一没错的是水户，可他却盲了眼睛，流亡在外，孤身一人。  
斑要杀水户不假，可斑爱柱间、为他不惜性命也不假。  
柱间回去之后本应就追杀水户一事质问他、制止他，可感情不同于公事，斑见他在意水户，只会加倍恼怒、更威胁水户的安全。  
而柱间同水户发生关系，自觉有愧于斑，也无法对他开口提起水户一事。  
回程路上风雨不停，多数时候，船只都在摇晃。柱间满腹心事，竟未能察觉风浪。他心中混乱，吃不下也睡不着，人也憔悴起来。  
少数时候，他睡去的片刻，梦中必然会出现水户。  
他梦到他们的过去，然后一切戛然而止，在一个夏夜，斑挟持了水户和扉间，他隔着窗，叫柱间的名字。  
柱间猛然从床铺上坐起。  
“你怎么了？”  
泉奈望着他，惊讶柱间竟然也能被噩梦吓醒。  
“我没事，做梦了。”柱间道。  
“梦见什么？”泉奈好奇，心想着什么样的梦能把柱间吓成这样。  
柱间没力气地笑了笑，“梦见你被尾兽吃了。”  
泉奈懒得答话。  
“快起床。你今天好些了？一会儿哥哥来接我们，见你这幅脸色，十有八九要骂我。”  
柱间穿着衣服。即将靠岸，他心中仍旧没头绪，拿不准对斑会是什么样的态度。  
对斑提起水户一事，并不明智。斑对柱间感情深厚，尚且会在恼怒时伤得他体无完肤，何况是被他看做情敌的水户？他原本就打算将水户斩草除根，倘若发现柱间得知自己要杀他的消息、并见柱间因此事为他争执，恐怕斑会盛怒之下亲自去寻水户、亲自结果了他。  
柱间换好衣服，与泉奈一同吃了早饭。餐后不久，船只便抵达港口，还未上岸，柱间已见到宇智波的车队。  
他们去水之国时带了礼物，水之国也回以数量众多的礼品，自然会有马车来接应。  
斑也来了。  
柱间离开时，斑仍认定柱间因子嗣一事骗他，却还是忍不住数封信接连送去水之国给柱间。柱间无心回信，都交给泉奈处置、让他回复，而泉奈在回信中提起事情进展，提起柱间来到水之国后水土不服一事，更令斑心焦。在柱间回来的前一日，斑早已与众人动身来接他了。  
斑自是热切，将前些日子的龃龉都暂时放下了。柱间却对他的热情无法回应。  
上了马车，斑与柱间坐在一侧、搂着柱间的腰，问他身体如何，这次路上可有什么波折。柱间的回答简短，气氛很尴尬，泉奈便代为作答。  
在船上这些天，柱间没有一夜安眠。这日到了陆地上，身体才好些。道路不甚平坦，马车吱吱呀呀，他竟也睡着了。柱间靠向另一侧，斑却小心地将柱间揽回来，让他靠在自己身上。泉奈的目光无处可放，眼睛几次扫过斑与柱间，便不经意地见到斑温柔得令人发麻的目光，还有他在柱间脸上的亲吻。泉奈起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，到了驿站，他立即跳下马车，决意下半程一定要骑马。  
车停了，柱间睁开眼，忽然被斑吻住。  
“我们该下车了。”柱间道。  
“你还在生气？”斑拉住他，“我道歉，你可以不必很快原谅我，但不要再恼了，对身体不好……孩子的事，以后再提罢，不急于一时。”  
柱间应了一声，无话可答，下了马车。

回到家后，柱间混乱的思绪与低落的情绪都没有好转，偏巧这几日身体又出状况。他回到家中，自然不会继续水土不服，他却时常头晕，身上各处都不舒服。  
斑也渐渐疑惑起来。他与柱间成亲几年，争执、冷战了不知多少次，唯独这次柱间态度不同，不仅是恼怒，而且有一分沉重感。斑想与柱间谈谈，柱间却总是敷衍。  
斑越来越忧心，终于叫来泉奈，问他这一路上可有什么不同寻常的事。  
“当然是柱间了。到了水之国便水土不服，回程更严重了，甚至晕船。我知道仙人体的厉害，只是，这样看来，仙人体也并没有如何神乎其神。”  
“其他情况呢？他一回来心情就不好。”  
“他走时心情也不好，你们不是闹了许多天——你说他骗你之类的？”  
泉奈直言不讳，毫不留情地戳破真相，斑有些尴尬。  
可泉奈的话虽有道理，斑仍觉得无法完全解释。柱间回来以后就像变了个人，过去他也对斑恼火，但不是现在的模样。

第二十四章

回到木叶已有十几日，柱间的身体仍没有起色。虽不严重，但常常觉得不适。柱间请了大夫来看，又问族人是否见过这种情况。询问下来，众人都看不出缘由。  
虽说仙人体生病这事很稀奇，但也不过是些头疼、胸闷的小毛病，柱间也不在意。  
斑却心急起来。他先后请了几位大夫，没有效果，竟自己看起了医书。  
柱间夜里几次感觉身旁没人，翌日醒了，才知道斑半夜去了书房。  
“我没事，你不要吓自己。我过些天就好了，仙人体能有什么事？”  
“总不能一直病着。”斑答道，忧心忡忡。  
他并未多说，仍忙着请大夫，自己翻看医书。有时柱间在休息或看公文，斑常常要将他的手抓过去把脉，或在柱间身上各处按一按，问他疼不疼，想看是否对应上了书上所说的症状。可仙人体和平常人状况不同，斑学到的医理也只对其他人有用。  
柱间不在意“病情”，斑却寝食难安。一天夜里，柱间沐浴后回房，斑不让他躺下，说有话要问他。  
“我躺下了也一样能说话。”  
“躺下了你就要翻过身去了，”斑道，“那你躺在我腿上。”  
斑退了一步，柱间也只有退让，依言枕着斑的腿。  
回到木叶后，他仍没有对斑热切起来，只是淡淡地相处着，夜里同房后，他总是背过身去。  
“你说罢。”柱间躺好了。  
“你是因为我病的，是吗？”斑问道。  
这话实在奇怪。  
柱间望着墙壁的目光收回来，向斑望着。  
斑懂他。并非全部，也用不上全部——可斑明白他。  
至少，斑是一部分病因。  
“我知道是我的责任，”斑道，“不止是上次怀疑你那件事，过去几年我时常惹恼你，已做错了不知多少次。我对旁人还不至如此，面对你就总是失控。未来不会这样了。如果有任何事能让你心情好些，尽管告诉我，我都会做，从前做错的也都会改。”  
斑抚着柱间的头发，“你喜欢我，但我爱你。”  
柱间知道。  
斑爱他，他何尝不是爱着斑？  
“你要听几句实话吗？”柱间问。  
斑一怔，竟有些紧张。那模样，仿佛在等着柱间的话语折磨他。  
“这几年你同我生气，根源都是不相信我。过去我对你没感情，你不相信也就罢了。但现在不同了。我们的开始不好，于是你认为整件事不会有好结果。但来到宇智波那晚不是我们的开始，我遇到你那时才是，”柱间坐起来，面对着他，“那个开始足够好了，斑。你是上天给我的启示，这才是我们的开始。”  
斑呆怔着，竟不能动。柱间想笑，表情却不好看。  
柱间爱过水户，无论爱得如何真切，无论那段感情带给他多少欢喜与痛苦，都结束了。  
斑做错了事，柱间也错了，但它们同样结束了。它们在过去发生，被埋葬在过去。  
“从前我喜欢过其他人，现在我只喜欢你。”  
柱间说得平淡，他无法带动许多感情。爱着斑不是什么惊天动地的事，只是事实。这也并非发生在今日，而是在许久之前就有了苗头。  
斑早听过这话，却感觉这是第一次听到似的。柱间过去也曾说过，可他始终不敢相信，直到今日方才醒悟。柱间喜欢他，柱间不可能骗他。  
他渴望的东西已经得到了。  
美梦成真，更像骗局。他竟不觉得快乐。  
他不敢快乐，在喜悦中平静地战栗。  
我也有一句实话要告诉你。斑道。  
他不想被人牵制，不想有弱点。有时他恨不得柱间根本不存在。可柱间必须在这里，在他身边。  
“我离不开你。”  
他袒露不该说的话，在这一刻意外地脆弱，深切又直白。  
他拥着柱间。两人都有些发抖。  
没有对方，他们就不会知道世上仍有可惧怕的东西存在。没有对方，这一切又将多么乏味，令人痛苦。  
斑一寸寸摸着柱间的身体，手上略微用力，要把他皮肤上的纹路也都刻印在手掌上一般。只要柱间还活着，只要这具身体还存在，只要他的魂魄还在这世上……  
斑吻着他，眩晕地悲哀着。有朝一日他们都会死，他自己死了也没关系，但柱间在这世上消失，却是遗憾。这世界若还有些怜悯，就该让柱间免于死亡。  
“你还不知道。”斑说。  
“不知道什么？”  
他们好不容易终止了亲吻，柱间问。  
“你还不知道你能对我做什么。”  
这话说得暧昧，柱间只当做是斑的调情，不知其中的含义。  
——柱间可以对他做任何事，斑都心甘情愿。他可以用自己的命换柱间的，也愿让柱间以任何方式伤害他。  
如果柱间爱他，他为此残缺了肢体又如何？他可以为柱间献出躯体供他使用甚至伤害，绝不退缩，连怨怼和悔恨也不会有，甘之如饴。就好像他的躯体只有被柱间在意着、使用着、触碰着，才有存在的意义。  
旁人不会将爱情看得这么重，斑理解他们，因为他们懦弱无能不敢爱却惧怕痛苦，因为他们无法在虚无缥缈的感情上倾注太多，因为这是付出一切也可能一无所得的事，因为人们在意自尊、快乐、煎熬与得失，在意自己太多。  
斑同样在意自己。  
为了自己，他需要柱间。

他们安静了几日，一夜间成了眷侣，又成了无话可谈的老夫老妻。  
斑与柱间有着无声无息的默契，言语失去作用，他们极少交谈。他们不必开口就能明白彼此，也不愿过多话语打破突如其来的默契。  
那几日公事少，多数时间他们都在家里。斑抱着柱间，偶尔交谈时也会压低声音，仿佛情人间的秘语。  
田岛和泉奈难得过了几天安生日子，斑和柱间没有吵闹，最初田岛和泉奈都觉得省心不少，仔细想想又觉得蹊跷。他们安安静静地亲密着，温柔又哀伤，仿佛其中哪个人要命不久矣一样，田岛看了简直晦气，于是转移注意力，关心起泉奈的婚事来。  
那日吃饭时，几人在桌旁闲聊，田岛提到这事，让泉奈干脆随便选一个成亲。  
“我只想等到合意的人，”泉奈道，“您要我选个配不上我的吗？”  
“给你介绍的哪个不是族长、族老家的孩子，你还要什么出身的？”  
“哥哥娶了族长呢！您对我不能偏心啊。”  
田岛被他气得笑了。他这几日身体不利索，笑两声就咳嗽起来，泉奈给他拍着后背。  
他咳了几声，想起柱间的病，问他是否恢复了。  
“好些了，但还有些状况。”斑代为答道，“只是，算起来也有两个月了……怎么还不见好？”  
“但现在已减轻多了，过些日子总会痊愈。”柱间道。  
“除了总是困、打不起精神，还有什么？”田岛问。  
“偶尔头晕，睡着之后也有过小腿抽筋。”斑道，“胃口也不好，吃东西总是挑。”  
田岛没理会斑的话，直接命令道：“泉奈，让人去请大夫，看看柱间是不是怀孕了。”  
泉奈在距离门口最近的桌角坐着，正无聊地听他们说话，一面晃着杯子里剩下的水和茶渣，听到田岛这话他怔了怔，放下杯子看柱间，腿却自动站起来去门口叫人了。  
“别喝了。”  
见柱间还攥着茶杯，田岛说了句，又瞟了斑一眼。“你们也不是头一日成亲，怎么连怀孕的可能也考虑不到？柱间又喝酒又喝茶，也没个顾忌，倘若果真有了孩子，却因不注意再出问题，要怎么办？你也不留心些。”  
“也不至于……”  
斑应付着接上了话，却觉得不大可能。他不抱希望，怕又是空欢喜。  
柱间却呆了。  
他和斑固然怀孕困难，可和水户……  
泉奈对下人吩咐后，照旧坐回桌前。他没再拿起杯子摇晃，只是看着那几点贴在杯壁上的茶渣。  
等待的功夫，田岛问起木叶的公事。斑一一应答着。他最近顺利，心知不会有更多好事落到自己身上，于是也不认为柱间会怀孕，只与田岛说着公事。  
柱间一直没开口。田岛说出“怀孕”时，他打了个激灵，幸而没有人注意。他险些把茶泼出去，那之后柱间一直紧攥茶杯，犹如抓着救命稻草。  
他不能怀孕。不能有水户的孩子。他与斑才刚刚开始。  
他们才刚刚抛下成见，抛下过去的错误与怀疑。或许未来不会顺利，尽管如此，柱间依旧满心欢喜。  
可如果怀孕，这一切都要被打破。  
这天风大，风从四面八方吹过来，一阵阵拍打在门窗上，震得柱间的心一抖一抖。  
或许他根本没有怀孕，只是身体不适。又或许，他有了孩子，但孩子是斑的。  
柱间心绪烦乱，在桌下握住斑的手。斑诧异他的手这样冷，以为他只是紧张是否有孕，并未生疑，握紧了柱间的手为他暖着。  
柱间默然不语，数个想法在心中一一滑过。他不能有水户的孩子，他是要同斑一起生活的。这天不能有个法子避过去吗？今日先不看大夫，待他回千手，让熟识的大夫来，倘若怀孕就立即流掉……  
想到流产，柱间满眼都是红色，血水生了手脚般向外爬去，不断蔓延。  
柱间从未想过他有朝一日会想要谋害一个孩子。他对新生命只有渴望与憧憬，有了孩子，不应引来一次谋杀。  
“大夫来了。”仆人终于在门外通报道。  
大夫为柱间把脉，同时问题一个接一个。尽管斑怀疑宇智波和千手难孕育后代这一说辞是假的，但族中的大夫却都接受了这一说法，现在主母有了怀孕的征兆，诊治时必然要仔细些。  
很快，大夫收回了手，脸上堆笑。  
“恭喜，主母有身孕了。”

回过神来的只有田岛一人。他向大夫问是否确认柱间已怀孕，是否有误诊的可能、为什么能完全确定等等。大夫一一应答，说柱间有孕的迹象十分明显，不会有错。  
大夫叮嘱了要忌口的食物，并说他会很快让人送来写好的注意事项，桩桩件件委实多得很，说了也难以记住。  
仆人送大夫出去，给了额外的诊金与礼物。田岛叫来管家，说柱间有孕，需要的东西赶快准备、采买，不要耽搁。  
田岛指挥着仆人忙碌，三个年轻人却各自发怔，泉奈惊愕地看着柱间；斑默不作声，好像连高兴也不敢；柱间低着头，手在肚子上摸着，也是难以置信的样子。  
“你们都发什么呆？”田岛问，“有那么多事要准备，现在是发怔的时候？”  
听了这话，斑才回过神来。  
他太高兴，竟说不出话，迟了迟，才攥着柱间的手，道：“我们有孩子了。”  
他说得很轻，仿佛在向柱间确定，怕说话的声音稍大些这孩子就会消失似的。田岛这日心情好，不然见到斑这幅魂不守舍的样子，一顿骂又逃不了了。  
柱间右手摸到肚子上，左手被斑握着。  
他也想像斑那样高兴。如果这是他们的孩子……  
“是啊，我也没想到，这么突然。”  
那天的日头很白，里外都是一种苍茫的白色，天空亦如此，不阴不晴，暗淡得分辨不出颜色，万物都罩着一层纱。柱间觉得那是沼泽地的雾，吸进了嗓子就呛得人喘不过气。  
他悔恨又慌乱，神色却镇静。他尽可以惊慌失措，但不是现在。  
“你自己竟没发现，哪有这样粗心的？”斑欢喜地在柱间腹部摸着，但隔着许多层衣服，他手下的只是衣料纹理，甚至都摸不到肚子，他也不敢用力。  
“还说我，你不也是？”柱间笑道。他本应无法说话，更无法露出笑脸，但他必须应对这一刻。他为自己代入新的身份，装作他怀的就是斑的骨肉。  
“怪我，都怪我，”斑笑着，“有没有哪里不舒服，要不要躺一会儿？”  
“哪就那么娇惯了。”  
“你也别发呆了，赶快想想这几个月的打算，看你敢在孩子的事上出岔子。”田岛打断他。  
听父亲这样说，斑倒没头绪。  
“该做什么打算？”  
田岛一怔，“你自己要有孩子了，你反倒问我？”  
斑的回答倒是理所当然：“我又没养过孩子，怎么会知道那么多？”  
田岛不耐烦地嘱咐他，说当然是照顾柱间、准备他和孩子需要的东西、调整柱间的工作等等。斑也立刻反应过来。  
“这几天公事多吗？”斑问。  
“多是多，但不累。总不能因为怀孕就什么也不做，人会变钝的。”柱间道。  
“还有你，”田岛转向泉奈，“发什么愣，恭喜哥哥嫂子都不会吗？”  
泉奈这才回过神，对着柱间和斑的方向说了声恭喜。  
田岛还是摇头，感觉两个儿子对日常琐事一窍不通，一件喜事就让他们晕头晕脑。  
“你要当叔叔了，要给新生儿准备礼物，要贵重的，不然不吉利，记住了？”田岛又道。泉奈点点头。  
“辛苦你了，柱间。”田岛对柱间说了句，起身回房了。  
柱间的手茫然地在腹部摩挲，听到这句话登时怔住。田岛从未对他说过类似的话，这还是头一次。  
柱间从不觉得自己欠宇智波什么。这时听了田岛的话，心中却很不是滋味，眼前莫名地浮现田岛病重的那段日子。那时他与斑和泉奈轮流守着，房里熏药的味道湿凉地浸到衣服和皮肤中，将他们都熏得晕晕沉沉，有两日田岛病得尤其重，他喘着、咳嗽着要说话，却说不出，于是他抓着柱间的手，枯木一样攥着他的手腕。那时柱间甚至还很难与他心平气和地相处，但反应过来时，却发现自己心中久久地重复着一句话。不要死。  
至于现在，他称田岛为父亲，与斑和泉奈一起陪他聊天说笑，关心他的健康和快乐。  
这时听到田岛的话，他更愧疚。  
他见到的不是田岛，只是一个老人，对他说辛苦了，感谢他养育了有宇智波血脉的后代。  
柱间知道这些都是假的。  
田岛走出餐室，刚一拉开门，就问仆人大夫说的注意事项有没有送来；斑想到该减轻些柱间的公务，于是让人去请柱间的属下过来；泉奈也跟着出去了，只剩下柱间自己留在餐室中。  
他恍惚地坐着，双腿发麻。桌上的茶早已冷了，香味也是濡湿的，黏在人身上。  
旁人散去，他才敢对自己承认那事实，才敢慌张起来。  
大夫说他已有孕两个多月。胎儿小，仙人体又与常人不同，无法推测出确切时间。  
但柱间记得，他知道得清清楚楚。是水户的孩子。  
他与水户发生关系那夜，距离他再度与斑同房的时间，相差了近二十天。  
将近一个月的时间，倘若有大夫看出端倪……  
白光透着拉门照进来，凄清地涂在他身上。窗外一只鸟扑棱棱地飞过，影子在他面上滑过去。  
他忽然反应过来——何苦吓自己，这不见得就是水户的孩子，为什么不能是斑的？他和斑不正是热恋中的情侣吗？他们为什么不能有孩子？  
柱间抓着腹部，攥皱了层层衣料，脑中绞着疼了起来，恍惚中他又回到了与水户交合的那夜。水户房中有干爽的香味，像扎好的干花放在窗前、从屋顶吊下。窗外狂风大作，柱间不管不顾地与水户亲吻、拥抱，让水户贯穿他的身体。  
记忆中的房间成了燃烧的炭，笼着火烧个不停，烧得流出血泪来。  
是水户的。柱间闭上眼，身体轻微地摇晃。如果没有这孩子，他现在和斑正要安稳地开始他们的生活。但那机会消失了。被攥在一只手中捏得粉碎，哗啦啦地掉下来，成了一片沾着血的粉末。  
外面的人还在说话，嘈杂声在柱间耳中震着。他该出去了，继续坐在这里发呆惹人怀疑。  
柱间站起来，他只走了两步，还没碰到拉门，就忽然眼前一黑、倒了下去。  
走廊上斑还在对仆人说话，除了要请来柱间的属下之外，还要让仆人采买许多孕妇和孩子的东西，总要提前有个准备。田岛和泉奈正向各自的房中走，忽然他们听见餐室中翻倒的响声，连带着桌子也被碰到了。  
斑赶快拉开门，只见柱间倒在歪斜的桌子旁。杯盏各自翻倒，有两只顺着桌子掉下来，狼藉地扣在地上，茶水洒得到处都是。  
“柱间！”  
斑扑到他身前，抓着柱间的肩膀轻轻摇晃。  
门外的仆人早跑去找大夫了。田岛也过来了，让下人把拉门和窗都打开。  
“只是晕过去了，应该没事。”田岛说。  
斑不敢说话，手在柱间肚子上摸着。  
“这……怎么会这样？”  
“慌什么！”田岛抬高声音，“孕期虚弱而已，少大惊小怪！”  
嘴上这样说着，实际田岛也不确定，只是斑那种惊恐的神色让他实在看不过，再者慌张无济于事。  
斑抱柱间回卧房，让他好好地躺下，自己在柱间身边守着。  
很快，大夫匆匆赶回来了，问了情况，一面为柱间诊断。  
“没有大碍，不多久就能醒了。”  
“可好端端的怎么会晕倒？只是虚弱吗？”  
“看样子是情绪波动，”大夫抽出一卷卷轴递给斑，“大概刚知道有了孩子，欢喜过头了。这种情况少见，但也不是没有。如果柱间大人是这种体质，还是好好养上一个月。前三个月终归要小心些。这是需要注意的地方，上面都写了。”  
斑仍旧焦心，“柱间怀孕后总是不舒服，这和孩子是千手和宇智波的有关吗？”  
“可能性很大。恐怕主母在孕期要受苦了。可能同时继承写轮眼和木遁的孩子，我还是头一次听说，上次友坂大夫不是说这种情况连受孕都困难吗。今天回去，我在书中再找找，看看有什么可参考的地方。”

隐约有了些意识时，柱间闻到棉被与纺织物的味道，簇新的，带着棉花干燥的香。  
这大概是早上了。他做了荒唐的梦，梦里也有破碎的花香，在那一晚他和水户见面的房间里。  
他梦见和水户的那晚，还梦见他与斑、泉奈、田岛一同吃饭喝茶，最后，他梦见怀孕。  
柱间清醒了些，隐约想笑。哪里就那么巧、能在那时怀孕呢。何况是不知父亲是水户还是斑的孩子……幸得是梦，若真有了那种事，岂不是要天塌地陷？  
他张开嘴，轻轻地、深深地吸气。  
柱间动了动，他的身体被束缚着，沉重地压着他。  
他穿着厚厚的一整套衣服，而不是睡觉时的亵衣。  
柱间迷茫地摸着衣袖。  
这套衣裳，早起换上时他还摸了摸上面的花纹，袖口上绣了一只白色的鸟。  
他忽地睁开眼，房中明亮地灌着苍白的光，与他在餐室中见到的一模一样。  
“你醒了。”一双手握到他的手上。  
见到斑，柱间立刻向后躲去。  
那不是梦。  
“柱间，柱间——”斑叫着他，抓住他的手攥着，又赶快抱他，“做噩梦了吗？没事了，你醒了。”  
柱间一动不动，惊恐地确认怀孕的事实。他神色惊惧，好在斑抱着他，看不见他的表情。  
“梦见什么了？”  
“不记得了，只是黑。”柱间答道。  
斑对柱间转述了大夫的话，说孩子既然会继承木遁和写轮眼，可能怀孕时要受些苦。  
“大夫这样说？”  
“我会想办法的，”斑赶快道，攥着柱间的手，“大夫说他会在医书里找找办法，我也已让人去寻古籍了，看看能怎么缓解一下，我还请了医疗忍者晚上过来……”  
斑劝慰他，说他会尽力让柱间在孕期舒服些，帮他分担公事，让他暂时不要再为各种事劳心劳力，家事和公事都不要管了。  
那日柱间听到了唯一的好消息：因为孕期的种种艰难，他有理由光明正大地焦虑了。

下午有族人上门来对斑说公事，斑也推给泉奈了，自己在房里陪着柱间。他的属下找了几部古籍，粘着太多灰，都是清理过后才送到家中。斑仍旧小心翼翼，拿着卷轴坐到打开的拉门处，不让灰尘飘进屋子里去。  
柱间也要了几个卷轴摆在面前，不知看没看下去。斑觉得柱间中午听见有孩子时是高兴的，可后来听到斑转述大夫那一番话，现在担心起来了。  
斑暗自责怪自己多嘴，惹得柱间也忧心。  
当晚大夫再次赶来，对柱间和斑说的话没有一句不让他们焦虑：从没有过同时拥有木遁和写轮眼的孩子，但有其他各自拥有血继限界家族结合的例子，多数都是孩子只能继承其中一方的血继限界——这其实很幸运。倘若继承两族血继限界，孩子可能无法长大。

入夜，两人心事重重地躺下了。  
斑抱了他一夜，无论柱间如何翻来覆去，他的手臂都长在了柱间身上。斑的胳膊勾在他腰上，手掌贴上柱间的腹部。那只手又暖又热，却像钩子，似乎随时会猛地收紧，攥着柱间腹中的那团血肉，生生将它挖出来。  
柱间恐惧他们的恋情就此终止，恐惧斑知道他与水户的事、继而杀死已经出生的婴儿。  
若如此，还不如柱间自己动手。  
柱间猛地抖了一下，惊醒过来。他不知什么时候睡过去了。自怀孕后，柱间总是睡不够，这晚也是如此。  
“怎么了？”斑迷糊的声音传来，他翻转过柱间，搂抱孩童一样搂住他，“不用怕，做梦而已。怎么身上这么凉？”  
“大概是做梦吓的，没事了。”  
“今天不让你听大夫的话好了，吓成这样，”他在柱间脸上轻轻吻着，“别想了。”  
斑怕柱间的思绪还沉在梦里，于是坐起来，点上灯，自己去拿了绞热的毛巾在柱间头上、身上擦了擦，一面哄着他，说其他事来让他分心。柱间望着斑被油灯照得昏黄的面孔，更心乱如麻。他只好闭上眼，装作自己又困又乏。  
天快亮时，柱间脑中“轰”地一声，仿佛有东西炸开了。  
他不能留下这孩子，他要解决这件事。  
解决它。  
他的眼大睁着，眼前越来越黑。有鸟群向他飞来，钻进他的眼睛里。阴云，暴雨，夜晚，土地。黑色的鸟在一处荒地上盘旋，恍惚间，那成了他孩子的坟墓，埋着孩子，埋着他与斑的爱情。  
他可以去坟前哀悼忏悔，但他必须送走胎儿。  
不然，难道等着它生出来，被斑亲手杀死吗？若孩子一头红发，斑必然在他还没哭出声时就捏碎他的喉咙。

柱间没有时间多愁善感。他曾想过他会因孩子欢喜，这时却不得不一心考虑如何“解决”它。  
可这是他的孩子，在他身体中安睡，在他身体中一日日长大。  
柱间的爱来得太快，刚刚得知它的存在，就已不知不觉地向它倾注感情。他从来都是对生命抱有热情和敬畏的那个，明知孩子不可能留下、却仍要爱它。  
柱间顾念着腹中的小生命，同时却不得不考虑如何送走它。若它留下，受苦只会更多。  
斑请了许多大夫来，想让柱间孕期少受些苦。可柱间最不想见的就是大夫，唯恐哪一个精准地说出他怀孕的日子。  
柱间努力保持镇静，胃口却还是一日比一日差。这并非生理上的反应，只是他忧心过度所致。  
柱间尽量避免让旁人发现这事实。用餐时他总是一碗碗地添饭，吃上许多，仿佛食物不仅可以让旁人不起疑心，也可以埋掉他的焦虑。  
他吃得越是多，吐得就越厉害。斑本想让大夫给他开些药，可怀孕时连东西都不敢乱吃，更别提药了。  
他希望送走孩子，却无从下手，千手人体质更好，很少听说哪个族人会在孕期出意外失去孩子，纵使有意外，也多数是在分娩时，或是孩子从胎里带了病，活不过一两个月就夭折。  
柱间不能等到它出生。倘若出生，等待它的就只有横死。

扉间最近一直忙着，今天好不容易得了空，想着出门去宇智波看看。  
前两次见面，柱间总像是有话要说的样子，但却一直没有说话的功夫，他们两人这一个有了时间，那一个就必然忙起来，于是话也说不上。  
休息日的早上，扉间正要出门，却刚打开门就见斑从院中走来，影子歪斜地拖在地上。他面露喜色，扉间简直避之不及。  
他欢喜地走过来，扉间只想当着他的面摔上门，无论他要说什么。  
“我正要去宇智波，”扉间道，“没想到你过来了。”  
“幸好我来得及时，不然你就白跑一趟了，”斑在门口站住，知道自己不受欢迎，也没有进去的打算，“柱间今天怕是要睡上一整天，你去了也难和他说上几句话。”  
扉间暗想斑的话太露骨，他与兄长的房事就一定要说出来？还要说给他听？示威吗？这种话说给第三人，很体面吗？  
“这样的话你就不必——”  
“柱间怀孕了。”  
斑脸上堆着笑。  
树上有鸟儿哑着嗓子一声声叫着。  
果然，无论柱间与斑多么亲近，他与斑始终互相憎恨。这是桩喜事，斑的口吻却掺杂着种示威感。他让柱间怀孕了，柱间有了宇智波的孩子。他知道扉间厌恶宇智波，于是就更想将这话亲口告诉他。  
“兄长有了身孕，你不回去照顾他、特意跑到我这里来说这些话？等着我把他接回千手照顾吗？怀孕一共也只有九、十个月，无论他醒着睡着，时间就这么短，你不该陪着他？”  
这话刺耳。但扉间出言讥讽、话语刻薄，正是他动怒的表示。斑反而不恼。  
“这样的好消息，我想亲自告诉你，毕竟这是你的外甥或外甥女，你要当舅舅了。”  
“我还捋得清辈分，不用你提醒。兄长有孕多久了？”  
“两个多月。”  
“我还是去看看他，”扉间道，“如果他睡了，我就多等一会儿。”  
扉间板着脸，也不管斑说了什么，还是向宇智波出发了。

柱间睡得累，醒来时几乎如释重负，感觉还不如不睡。可刚一睁眼就见到扉间，眼下倒是没有什么能比这件事更让他高兴。  
“我正想去找你。”柱间道。  
扉间不想提斑特意去通知自己柱间有孕一事，只是搭把手将哥哥拉起来。柱间懒懒地坐着，也不说话，只向扉间看。  
柱间气色不好。脸颊瘦了，却有苍白鼓胀的感觉，像溺水的人。光芒从他面上落下，掠过了他，他坐在光中，却是阴郁的一团；他做出从容的样子，却只有从容的皮囊。  
“身体怎么样？”  
“不舒服，不好，”柱间笑道。他笑着，眼睛垂下又抬起，与扉间对望。  
扉间立刻明白怀孕这事有古怪。不然按照柱间的性子，这时怕不是要没轻没重地扑过来告诉他这喜讯。  
两人对坐片刻，扉间没出声，做了个口型问他怎么了。  
“不能留。”柱间答道，也没出声。  
“有计划了？”  
柱间摇头。  
在扉间准备帮柱间、准备一场不让人怀疑的意外之前，他有一会儿没说话。  
他不想见到柱间的身体受到损伤，不想他因为任何人、任何原因伤害自己。这是他的第一个孩子，兄长本该为此满心欢喜；初次怀孕就不得已流产，这很有可能会对未来受孕产生影响。  
“你怎么会想这样做？你不是已经……愿意和他一起生活了吗？”  
“别问了，扉间。”  
扉间憎恶这一切。  
这一刻，更是加倍憎恨。  
他以为他们遭受得已经够多了。柱间被迫屈从于斑，被迫与他成亲，这样的屈辱和折磨还不够，现在竟还有一场流产等着他们。  
扉间不问缘由，他只见到柱间不得已损毁身体这一结果。  
扉间跪坐，抱住兄长。  
他们是这世上最大相径庭的兄弟，从外貌到性格都是如此。但他们是这世上最亲近的人。他是柱间最亲近的人，不是斑。斑带来的只有灾难。  
扉间抱着兄长，他没有颤抖，手掌平静地在柱间背上轻轻拍着，如同安慰。  
可他只想杀人。就在这里，在宇智波的宅子里，让斑无声无息地死去，连尸体都消失得干干净净。  
兄长竟有了他的孩子。兄长竟要因为斑的缘故遭受损伤和打击。  
——又一次。  
“你应该离开他，越远越好，”扉间在他耳畔道，“没有人能伤害你，除了他。”  
“我自己。”柱间补充上扉间的话。  
扉间不打算去想这句话的含义，他关心的只有柱间不得不遭受流产一事。如果这件事非要发生不可，扉间想尽最大可能降低柱间的痛苦，而且不能对柱间的身体产生损伤。  
“我会帮你。”  
“我什么时候说要你掺和进来了？”柱间笑道，在他背上故作轻松地拍了拍，“又不是什么好事，别搅进来，我自己能应付。”  
扉间不与他顶嘴，虽说这是兄长的意思，但他没有坐视不管的道理。他愿协助柱间完成他的梦想，也愿帮柱间解决任何问题。柱间的痛苦必然也是他要分担的东西。  
柱间不想让扉间参与。他已决定抛弃这孩子，日后悔恨还是痛苦，都必须这样做——总不能眼睁睁看着斑杀了他。  
说来说去，都是一场残杀。他自己动手，早些，痛快些；或是由斑动手，更痛苦，更多粘连和撕扯，把他们走到今日的一切尽数抹杀，让他们陷入万劫不复之地。  
“你还有什么没告诉我？”片刻后，扉间追问。  
这次柱间没有答话。

扉间执意要请千手的大夫来。他不相信宇智波的诊断，更不想相信怀孕这一事实。他需要有人告诉他他想听的东西。  
柱间没有反对，任由扉间这样做了。医疗忍者来了之后，柱间对他说明情况，他现在胃口不好，时常犯困、头晕，他这时怀孕两个月多一点。  
一整段话，重点只有“两个月多一点”这句。既然族长这样说，千手的大夫当然不会指出时间上的错误。  
“千手和宇智波难养育后代这话我也听到了，现在不得不告诉族长大人另一件事，”大夫答道，面孔比平常更为不悦，“这两族共同孕育的孩子在生产时会很麻烦，基本不必指望孩子能顺利降临，你受苦或孩子受苦，两者必有其一，或者同时兼有。”  
扉间看了斑一眼。  
实际上，杀了斑实在是个不错的主意。如果柱间同意，如果这不影响木叶的和平，扉间愿意现在就动手，杀了斑，让柱间生下那个遗腹子，他会把孩子当成自己的悉心照料，宠着、溺爱着、当做它和宇智波全无瓜葛。  
“孩子的诞生会很困难，柱间大人也会有危险。”  
斑心中一惊，还是答道：“真有这种情况，保证柱间平安无事就好。就算——是我对不住孩子。”  
他立刻表明他在大人和孩子中的立场。  
扉间却更厌恶他。  
斑展现出一种无私的态度，示意着他更爱柱间。可他倘若果真爱柱间更多，就不该冒着让柱间受苦的风险怀孕生子。  
扉间只认为他不配爱，他只是个卑劣的人，他只配成为十恶不赦之人。  
“就算能保得柱间大人平安无事，也是鬼门关走一遭，活活受罪。”大夫答了一句，示意着这种苦根本没有必要遭受，他更是不觉得千手族长怀上宇智波的孩子有什么好。  
斑尴尬地在一旁坐着。扉间和大夫都不觉得他有什么可怜。毕竟，他只是焦虑与尴尬，但柱间却要实实在在地受苦。  
“不能避免这种情况吗？”斑问，“比如怀孕时吃些药，或做些其他措施？”  
“这些我要回去再研究。”大夫答道。  
柱间一直不做声。他听到了，孕期难捱，生产也难捱，但他不会等到生产那日，他会提前送这小生命走。  
太阳一点点向西落去，将天也压了下来。  
柱间腹中还没有生气的那团肉忽然张牙舞爪起来，在他身体中滚着，踢打嚎叫，仿佛知道他要杀它，于是无畏地反抗起来，它只有这一条命，什么也不怕，于是就豁出这条命与母亲抗衡。你来杀我呀，你不敢，你下不了手。  
孩子仿佛有了思考能力，它知道他爱它，于是肆无忌惮地恐吓着。但柱间不会手软。它是背叛的结果，是背德的，它不应存在。  
那团肉在他身体里动着，仿佛在点头，不懂得惧怕，得意洋洋。  
是的，这些都是它。  
但它也是柱间的。

送走了大夫，房中剩下他们三人。扉间的脸色与之前有些不同，更加不满，斑的气势低了下去，有些愧疚。  
“很抱歉添了这些麻烦。”斑难得地低着头。  
“说这些又有什么用。”扉间道。言外之意很清楚：若真不想添麻烦，不要孩子不就好了，但这话斑也不可能接下去。  
“好了，扉间，”柱间制止他，“还是想想怎么处理公事罢，就算孕期要小心，我也不能什么都不做。”  
“你是怎么安排的？”扉间问斑。  
斑一一答了，说他会接手柱间的大部分工作，也会再安排两个人来为柱间帮忙。  
“你从我这里选两个人，如何？”扉间问，“现在我们是木叶，不分千手和宇智波，我会帮柱间，每天都过去陪他，也免了你的麻烦。我是自家人，周到细致都不必说，你也没什么不放心，是罢？”  
斑刚一听到就想拒绝。他与扉间合不来，且扉间总是防着他的样子。现在是斑与柱间一起在议事处应对火影的公务，如果扉间去了，简直像多了一个人来监视他一般，更何况到时柱间的注意力也不免要转移到他身上去许多。  
若说他在吃扉间的醋，实在有些莫名，可这主意怎么想斑都不喜欢。他只好转头去看柱间。  
扉间以为柱间一定会同意，但柱间正觉得自己愧对斑，不想再让他为难。  
“暂时还不用这样安排，以后如果忙不过来，或有其他变化，到时再商量。”  
“兄长——”  
“你处理好自己的工作要紧。”  
“我就算照顾你也不糊耽误公事……”  
“好了，扉间。”  
柱间最后一次劝道。

柱间想要早些解决孩子，但斑几乎寸步不离，他根本没机会。晚上睡觉时，柱间出神地想着该如何支走斑，斑在这时和他聊起来了。  
“我们在新家的院子里栽一棵树苗罢，以后就能对孩子说这棵树和他一样年纪了。”  
“要栽树也是出生之后，哪有在这个时候，当不当正不正。”  
“等到出生？那时候可是冬天，还怎么种？”  
柱间想说那就打消这主意算了，但不想斑怀疑，只能道：“其实不种也没关系，又没有这种传统。”  
“现在开始不就有了？”斑来了精神，“我们在院子里留出一块地方，以后再有孩子，就再……”他忽然停下，“我说错了，你当做没听到罢。”  
什么说错了？  
柱间迟了一下才回过神来：他们怀孕不易，生产也难，斑不敢说让他再有孩子。  
柱间的胳膊搭在被子外面，他向黑洞洞的头顶望着，答道：“我们会有很多孩子。”  
“你又哄我，这话可不能信。”斑笑道。  
“这种事我不撒谎。”柱间答了一声。  
在不知真假的“听说”中，柱间听到过有意伤害胎儿的事，少之又少。他们的时代太慌乱，人们都忙着打仗，忙着活命，没时间去做不道德的勾当，就算偶尔发生，孩子也糊里糊涂地生了下来。  
族中有训导，他们从小就被灌输生命的珍贵，族中的孤儿都由众人出资好好地照料着。没有父母的孩子尚且能得到关爱，柱间的孩子父母双全，却要被母亲亲手扼杀。  
对柱间来说，这大概是他唯一做过的恶。连带着和水户的那一晚。  
“我以为你不会想要孩子——而且怀上我们的又这么辛苦。”斑道。  
“我们会有很多孩子，我就是这样打算的。怀孕和生产这种事，我还扛得住，不算什么。”  
“或许这一开始就是我的错，”斑答道，心中黯然：或许，他们的结合不仅是最初违背了柱间的意愿，原来连神明也不允许，所以他们要受苦，要为后代受尽折磨。  
“以后不要了，有这一个就好，太辛苦你，我也……”  
简单的几句话被斑说得很碎，一块块拼起来似的。  
抢来柱间时，他什么都不怕；有了柱间，他却什么都不敢。尤其柱间爱他的这一事实，把他的无畏吞吃了大半。  
他说的句句好听，但绝不会提让柱间放弃孩子。他爱柱间，可也有他的私心，他想要更多的东西把他们牢牢地绑在一起。  
柱间并未多想，他心意已决，送走了这个孩子后，他会好好调养身体，继续尝试怀孕。  
“我知道你是考虑到我才没让扉间过来，这样罢，我让泉奈帮你。”  
既不方便让扉间过来，让泉奈去代替也是一样。他是家人，比起扉间，斑和他是兄弟、更亲近，也更信得过。扉间和柱间在一起时，斑总是疑心他在撺掇柱间密谋着什么。  
“其实泉奈和扉间还有相像的地方呢，你不觉得吗？看起来安分，其实脾气都很大……”  
他开起了泉奈的玩笑，与柱间聊家常，岔开沉重的话题。  
院中的树叶窸窸窣窣地响着，夜晚越发静谧。睡着之前，斑的手搁在柱间的小腹上。柱间和那个没出生的孩子，他们都是他的。他不需要依靠，但他必须拥有他们。


	6. Chapter 6

第二十五章

对于如何解决孩子一事，柱间想过多个办法，可以实施的却寥寥无几。旁人或许踩空了一二级台阶就动胎气或流产，这对柱间却不会有任何影响，许多状况对他根本无碍。且斑对孩子格外留心，大夫也恐怕会看出端倪，此事必须要谨慎应对。  
思来想去，柱间渐渐发觉宇智波在山崖上聚居是个好主意了。人倘若从悬崖上坠落，任凭是谁，也没有不流产的道理。  
失去孩子，斑必然难过，更会暴怒。柱间唯恐斑迁怒旁人，决定独自外出时制造这起意外。但这一计划竟无法实施。自确认怀孕后，柱间再没有独自出门的可能，斑与泉奈会陪他，倘若他们不在场，便是柱间的手下。柱间可以在与属下相处时让意外发生，但他不愿连累他们，于是计划确定了几日，却始终没有可下手的时机。  
多日无法实施计划，柱间疲惫异常。怀孕让他不适，无法完成“意外”也让他焦虑。怀孕不比其他事，拖得越久，越是夜长梦多。  
一日傍晚，斑需要临时处理些公事，于是泉奈陪柱间散步。他们散步时始终离山崖保持着距离，不必担心安全。柱间不想连累泉奈，并未想过要在今日让那起意外发生，只平常地与泉奈闲聊。说了几句，两人又提起泉奈的婚事，柱间问他上次介绍的姑娘怎么又没看中。  
“你中意哪种类型，只管告诉媒人，否则媒人挑人选没头没尾，我和你哥哥也不知怎么筛选。”  
“我没头绪。”泉奈道。  
柱间更没头绪。泉奈从前对婚事很无所谓，现在却有些不自在。柱间暗想这其中必然有蹊跷，一定是他与斑忽略了什么。  
“那性格呢？你喜欢活泼些的，还是安静的？”  
泉奈自己不肯说，柱间只好一项项问他。泉奈的回答始终模棱两可，柱间更是云里雾里。  
走了片刻，柱间忽然想到，或许泉奈根本不喜欢姑娘。  
他突然站住，握着泉奈的手臂。  
“等等，泉奈，你是不是喜欢男孩？”  
泉奈惊得眼睛也要蹦出来了——难怪哥哥说柱间呆，寻常人怎么会问出这样的话？连委婉些也不会。再者，这样的问题，如何能随便回答？  
泉奈答不上，一个字也说不出。  
柱间更惊讶了。  
“是真的，泉奈？倘若是这样，总要告诉斑，否则就只有白白浪费时间精力……”  
泉奈有些烦躁，却也无法作答。他自己也不清楚。多年来他只忙着打仗杀人、照顾族人，无暇考虑儿女情长，于是对感情也迟钝些，自己的心思也看不懂。  
泉奈始终不答话，柱间以为惹恼了他，忙对他道歉。  
这时天色渐晚，前一晚下了雨，路上有些水坑。泉奈低头不语，向家走着，柱间忙跟上他，对泉奈解释方才的话，不想惹他生气。  
柱间只顾说话，没好好看路，才绕过一个水坑，忽然脚下一滑，竟一脚踩空、顺着山崖滑了下去。  
那里是一处极陡的斜坡。  
柱间这次并非故意，踩空时他也吓了一跳，但立即反应过来这是他的机会，于是并未做任何防护措施。  
柱间从崖上滑落，泉奈魂飞魄散，想也不想便扑过来，抱住柱间紧搂在怀中护着。那处陡坡上尽是岩石，泉奈抱着柱间滚下去，竭力将他护在怀里，不让他受力。  
柱间正想借此机会除掉孩子，可泉奈紧抱着他，这时有任何动作都会被看穿，他根本无法动手。  
从陡坡上滚落，下面是一段几丈高的悬崖。从上面滚下时、泉奈垫在了下面。  
柱间想用木遁接住他们，可怀孕时他使用忍术仙术不及平常顺利，竟用不出来，直到从崖上落下，柱间才顺利用出木遁，让他们被蔓藤接住。  
他们的坠落与翻滚终于停下，泉奈仍旧紧抱着他。少顷，发觉已安全了，泉奈才松开柱间。  
泉奈面孔惨白，呆怔地注视着他。迟了迟，才惊恐地去摸柱间的肚子。  
“你……你没事罢？”  
这还是柱间第一次见泉奈害怕。他仿佛连命也丢了一半似的。  
泉奈的样子把柱间吓得不轻。这次柱间虽不是故意的，可泉奈受到惊吓，而且身体也多处擦伤，都是因柱间而起。  
“我没事，反倒是你……抱歉，泉奈，你——”  
“真没事？”泉奈在他腹部摸索，“你不是骗我？”  
“我没事。抱歉，刚刚踩空了，你没伤到罢？”柱间站起来，也把泉奈拉起来。  
泉奈起身却有些费力，他伤了肩膀。  
“我先帮你治疗一下。”柱间道。  
他刚伸出手，就被泉奈打开。  
“治什么！”泉奈忽然火了，从劫后余生的惊吓中回过神，“你疯了吗？有了身孕还这样粗心大意？每日散步偏要到山崖上走，谁知道你安的什么心？不想要孩子，你就和哥哥直说，何苦做这些？”  
泉奈惊惧又恼怒，他后怕起来，惊了一身的汗。  
柱间面上一阵青一阵白，分辨不得。  
“是我不好，我太大意了，给你添了麻烦，还害你受伤。对不起，泉奈。”  
泉奈抓着柱间的手腕带他向回走，不说话，也不松手。  
两人到家时略晚些，斑见他们灰头土脸、连衣裳也刮破，十分惊讶，向他们询问怎么了，柱间还在犹豫要如何回答，泉奈已开口了。  
“回来的路上他从山崖上摔下去，我和他一起滚下去了。他没受伤，孩子也没事。”  
斑睁大了眼，瞬间暴怒起来。  
“柱间摔到山崖下？你——”  
柱间忙走到斑身旁，解释是自己不慎踩空，与泉奈无关，而且泉奈还保护了他。但斑又惊又怒，只将这当做是柱间袒护泉奈的说辞，对泉奈仍是好一番责骂。尽管泉奈没有过失，可被这样责骂仍十分难堪，他脸色发青，头也垂着。  
柱间竭力拦着斑，阻止他再说下去，斑却过分惊诧，因而怒不可遏。田岛听见响动，走出来喝住了斑，让他与柱间回房，自己叫了泉奈过去说话。  
斑在盛怒中对泉奈责难一通，家中众人都听见了。他不再说话后，房中悄无声息，半点声响也没有。  
待到他与柱间回房，关上了门，斑就又是另一种态度了。  
“你确定没事？我已让人去请大夫了，很快就会到。别是动了胎气……”  
“我没事，幸好泉奈护着我。都是我不小心，他却挨了骂……”  
柱间更觉焦虑。他怀着孕，孩子虽不是继承木遁与写轮眼的，但他连日来始终忧心，今晚这样折腾一遭，精神更是疲倦。他无力开口，却还是对斑解释许久，说他这些天胸闷，总想去高处走走，是他考虑不周，今日踩空更是他自己的过失，惊吓了泉奈，又害得泉奈被责骂，明日一定要对他道歉。  
柱间只说他会对泉奈赔礼，并没要求斑。斑刚刚骂了他，不可能立刻拉下脸道歉，再者，他认为泉奈确实有错，陪着有孕的嫂子出门却闹出事故，不是他的错，难道还是柱间的不是？  
“以后我陪你，”斑道，“可你们……怎么就会掉下去的？”  
柱间回想当时的谈话，明明只是半个时辰前，感觉已过去了好几日。他回答说那时正在说泉奈的婚事，他问泉奈是不是喜欢男孩，泉奈很尴尬。  
“怪我太着急，如果不是我追着他说话，也不会掉下去。天又黑，地上又有水……”  
斑担心着柱间，听到这消息却也是一怔。  
“泉奈喜欢男孩吗？”  
“他没说。”  
斑短暂地被这件事分心片刻，暗想泉奈木讷，倘若喜欢男孩，早该告诉他们才是。但想了想，猜测或许泉奈也不明白他自己的心思。  
回过神，斑仍决定今后亲自陪着柱间。工作的事，就要再分给泉奈一部分了。

斑被柱间踩空、滑落山崖一事吓得不轻，虽没见到那一幕，但脑中仍多次出现那画面。三人中，受到惊吓最多的反而是他。  
斑夜不能寐，心中忐忑，无法纾解。这种愁绪只有倾泻在他在意的人身上才能缓解，他需要柱间的注意，需要用发泄情绪的方式感觉到柱间的焦虑和在意。  
他更想要柱间，可大夫说柱间身孕月数还小、暂时不能行房，斑只有忍耐。  
不能同房，但斑仍不能放过柱间，他想要他，越得不到，就越渴望。  
柱间的腹部依旧平坦。夜里，斑久久地在他腹上吻着，在柱间全身都留下吻痕。他不厌其烦地挑逗他，吸红柱间的锁骨和乳首，舔弄他的性器和私处。  
每晚他们都要折腾上好半天。柱间怀孕时身体敏感，每次斑都要逗弄他许久，柱间也越发觉得受不住，这天晚上到底没让斑做。  
“真不舒服，不是借口，浑身都酸了。”  
“你又搪塞我。如果不舒服，前几天怎么不说？”  
“还不是让着你，”柱间道，“以后不行了。我觉得累，对孩子也不好。”柱间答道。对孩子好不好他不知道，反正他早已应付得精疲力尽了。  
斑还是不信。都没进去，对孩子能有什么不好？  
柱间盖好被子要睡，斑的手伸了过来，竟还在柱间的性器上装作无意地蹭着。柱间也懒得再和他争论了。  
“那天你和泉奈回来时，你知道你们那时什么样吗？”斑问。柱间打着哈欠，并没回话，“你们两个，衣服上都是灰，且又刮破了，简直像偷情一样，你说是不是？”  
斑笑着，手在柱间的性器上继续触碰。  
柱间一呆，立即拨开他的手，自己缩了起来，浑身都是一抖。  
“只是说笑，你别恼，”斑还在笑，过来搂他，柱间刚刚身体僵硬，他打趣道，“你怎么反应这样大？连下面都……”  
听见“偷情”，柱间立刻想到水户，身体都冷了几分。  
斑贴过来抱他，柱间慌乱不已，只得装作是同他闹，不让他抱，以此不让他知道自己在发抖。柱间躲到被子外面，道：“什么浑话你都说，还拿泉奈说笑，这种事怎么能乱说。”  
斑要拉他回来，但柱间怀孕，他不敢用力，只伸长了手示意让柱间回来。“我不说了，你快回来，外面凉。”  
柱间拖延一下，才回到被子里。斑赶快抱住他。嗔怪他不该从被子里溜出去，这么一会儿身上就冷了。  
捂热了柱间，斑仍就着玩笑话与他继续说。  
“你觉得泉奈的脾气怎么样？你是不是更喜欢他那种性格？”  
柱间还在为那句“偷情”心慌，没留意斑说的“更喜欢”是以他自己为对比，还认为斑在说泉奈的婚事。于是答道：“我觉得很好。”  
“这么说你更喜欢他，”斑笑道，“你和我成亲，心中却想着夫君的弟弟？”  
这晚斑没能和柱间亲近，于是认为得寸进尺些也没关系，手又摸到柱间身上。  
“又说这种话！”柱间推他，和斑闹起来，“我现在想着泉奈也没用，他已经不理我了。”  
柱间苦笑道。斑不在意，说泉奈过几天就好了。

柱间想过泉奈会生气，却没料到泉奈竟不再理会他了。柱间更不能在这时制造第二次“意外”，不想斑疑心这是当日从山崖滚落留下的毛病、最后再责怪到泉奈身上。  
柱间几次主动同泉奈说话，但泉奈只是敷衍。那日的事让他后怕，也让他怀疑。他知道柱间的实力，无法相信千手族长竟会不慎在山崖上踩空。  
现在斑与柱间更形影不离了。斑早早晚晚都围着柱间转，柱间更没机会动手。他的腹部仍旧平坦，却越来越感觉孩子一日日大了起来。  
在斑面前，想再闹出类似从高处滑落的事，就是玩笑了。一来柱间不可能得逞，斑时刻跟在身旁；二来，同样的事做两次，未免刻意又愚蠢。  
斑不让柱间参与任何任务，柱间也不可能卷入打斗。意外摔伤等事更是不必想。  
柱间心事重重。他需要一场病症。一场只发生在他一人身上的瘟疫，一场天灾，无能为力的横祸。  
可他要怨的还是他太好的体质。想要让他身体不适，除却这次怀孕，就只有精神上的打击和疲倦才能导致。疾病不能帮他，他需要一次迅速的、只要发生就无法阻止的流产。  
一旦将悔恨和愧疚暂时放下，柱间在下定决心后十分果决。他知道他会悔恨——事成之后，他会留出足够的时间后悔，但不是现在。

滑落山崖一事过去半个月，家里人不再像从前那样胆战心惊，斑也放松了些。每晚他都要摸着柱间的肚子看上半天，说怎么还没有鼓起来。  
这天他和斑提前处理好公事，早早回家去了。到门口时，正见到一箱箱的东西从车上卸下，要送去仓库和厨房。仆人见他们回来，提议送几个食盒到两人房中，距离晚饭还有些时候，先垫垫胃。柱间随手一指，选了几个食盒，与斑回房了。  
回到卧房，柱间与斑吃着东西，闲聊片刻，仆人通报说斑的属下来了。斑去了会客室。  
他很快回来了。  
站在卧房外，他听见些许声响，像人的指甲抓挠在榻上，指甲要折断，榻上的竹与草都要一根根被划烂一般。  
斑并未多想，拉开了门。  
柱间在榻上蜷缩着。  
转瞬间，斑以为那是另一人，一个快死去的人。  
柱间抖得太厉害，几乎是在抽搐。他干呕着，手掌捂在嘴上，却是为了不让自己把手伸进喉咙，吐出、甚至抠挖出他吃下的东西。  
斑立刻扑到他身旁。  
柱间的表情扭曲了，脸上全是豆大的汗滴，泪水沾花了脸。他叫不出声，手脚抓着、蹬着，用着一股控制不得的力气，浑身的肌肉都僵硬着，仿佛火烧干。斑来开门他都没听见，他能感觉到的只有剧痛与恍惚。  
他后悔了。  
那冤屈的孩子在他肚子里挣扎。柱间的眼睛瞪大，快从眼眶中滚出来一般。他什么都看不见，他已不是他了。  
柱间左手捂着嘴，右手却抓得那只手血淋淋的。无法承受的剧痛和后悔。他高估了自己，他做不到，他要将那药吐出来。  
另一个声音阻止了他，让他被抓得鲜血淋漓的左手依旧死死地捂住嘴。  
这就送你走。这就走罢。  
左手里外流血，被右手抓坏，被牙齿咬破。他的手没有骨头，只是一块灌满鲜血的肉，血在飞溅。  
这是他应得的。这是他做错的事，连累自己、连累另一个生命，并为此付出的代价。  
终于，有人拿开他的手，源源不断的查克拉涌入体内。  
他紧紧抓住那只手，急促地大口喘息。他不能松开，就是攥碎了骨头，他也不会放开那只手。  
在痛苦和恍惚中撑了片刻，柱间晕了过去。

柱间安排了这场流产，但他没想过会如此煎熬。  
他不是没经历过疼痛。这一生他打了许多仗，受了许多伤。虽说每次都能治愈，但在治愈前，他的身体要花费时间愈合，有时是断了骨头，有时会伤及脏器，它们愈合时，身体中像有针带着线穿过，扎透了他的皮肉，嘶嘶作响。  
这次他在把命交出去。  
死亡在那一头撕扯，他在这一头抵抗。他要送走的是腹中的孩子，不是他自己。可这样的剧痛，一刀刀剜着他的命一样。  
身体中一定有一场血崩了。柱间恍惚时，他眼中蒙着一层血雾，像一具小小肢体的碎渣。  
现在，他可以尽情后悔了。

他的眼睛滚热，脸颊发烫，浑身都在火中。他想得那样轻易，他以为他能做到任何事。  
柱间抬起胳膊，在清早暗淡晨光下看着满布伤痕的手。这双手终于不再是它们原来的样子了。  
而且这一次，他的身体没有如过去那般让自己痊愈。  
柱间无法辩解。他没有冠冕堂皇的理由，这错误并非他人强加，只怪他自己。他再不能说他这一生光明磊落。他做了无法被原谅的事。  
柱间放下胳膊，立刻被人握住了。  
是那只冰凉的手将他拖回现实——从死亡中拖回来。  
柱间用仅有的力气回握。他知道那只手的主人是谁，他知道那是他孩子的父亲，是他的朋友，他的恋人……未来，他们真正的那个孩子的父亲。  
是他对不住斑。但在这之后，他们会是没有芥蒂的一家人，他们经历丑陋，欺骗，背叛，强迫，经历许许多多肮脏污秽的东西，但那已是过去了。  
他紧攥斑的手，指头碰着他掌心的纹路。  
他们会相守一生，他与斑会有孩子，他说到做到，一定会努力尝试。  
斑眼中有交错的血丝，像一张网兜住了他的眼睛。  
柱间开口叫他，结果只是做了个嘴型，没发出声音。  
“好些了？”斑问。  
柱间抓着他的手，说不出话。他好了，他们之间也好了。他可以没有顾忌地去爱他了。  
“我们……以后……”  
他低低地说着，说完才发现后半句根本没发出声音。  
“没事了，”斑急忙安慰他，抹他的眼泪，“你身体没有大碍，只是需要休息。孩子没事，放心好了，幸好大夫来得及时……”  
他神色仓皇，笑容苍白疲倦，快乐而苦涩，手在柱间脸上温柔地抚过。  
柱间望着他。

昨日柱间晕厥后，家中几乎翻了天。  
斑冲进去，想也不想，查克拉都输给他了。斑不知这样是否有用，但这是他唯一想到的事。输查克拉给柱间，同时斑吼着让仆人去请医疗忍者。  
医疗忍者很快来了，断定柱间吃错了东西，立刻为他催吐。他为柱间治疗了一整晚，先是解毒，然后是镇定和舒缓。  
待到情况稳定些时，医疗忍者才有空说话，说斑为柱间输入的查克拉起了作用，否则孩子早就保不住了。  
那晚柱间始终意识不清，身体不时抽搐。他每动一次，斑都心惊胆战地向他身下看，生怕见到他的衣裳下摆沾血。  
泉奈也来陪着，安慰斑说一定会没事，但他自己也是害怕的模样。田岛来看了几次，斑和泉奈撒谎说柱间已没事了，哄他先去睡。兄弟两人和大夫还有几名仆人一起熬了一整夜。  
大夫说柱间吃错了东西，许多蔬果都是孕期禁食的，但查不出是什么。  
到了后半夜，柱间的情况终于好了些。斑让人查下午他们吃的东西，也让大夫一一过目，但没有任何可疑的食物，也无法确定柱间是在下午吃错东西、还是其他时间误食的。  
“误食的究竟是药，还是孕妇不能吃的东西？”  
大夫摇摇头，不能确定：“两种情况都有可能。现在还没有能检测出原因的方法，只能积极治疗。”  
斑也无心再问。混乱地想了想，目光又一次落到柱间脸上。  
他确实应当杀了柱间。  
留着这样一个弱点在世上，斑迟早要被他活活折磨死。  
油灯滋啦啦地烧着，将昏黑的影子印在墙上。火苗映在斑眼中，一抖一抖地摇晃。  
下午见柱间出事，斑的查克拉都给了柱间。能给的，他都给了，就是要他的命，他也不会留着。  
他娶他，绝不是为了让他因孩子失掉性命、身体受损的。柱间是他的神，他的身体就是神殿。  
从前斑的爱情带着憎恨、嫉妒和痛苦，他伤害过柱间。但现在，柱间整个人，从身体到魂魄都是他的，他们是同一个人，在这世上，他们是同生共死的。  
但是，如果最开始抢了柱间回来就是错误呢？或许今天的一切都是对他的惩罚、报应，都是他咎由自取？  
可他没有另一种选择。人要活着，就必须拥有各种各样的条件，需要睡眠与呼吸，需要食物和水源。他需要柱间。这是他存活于世的必要条件，他无法在没有柱间的情况下独自苟活。这是天理，是神明的旨意和不可违逆的宿命，他必须如此。  
若是柱间死了，倒也简单。他可以跟着一同死去。  
生死与共，他答应过的。

柱间醒来后，斑伏身与他吻着。柱间的嘴唇柔软无力，他的脸颊依旧濡湿，还沾着泪。  
柱间为自己快乐，为自己痛苦。这场灾难，这场无谓的煎熬将他折磨得奄奄一息，那个不该出现的孩子却还睡在他身体里。  
孩子活着。从未有哪个生命存活的消息让他如此恐惧。  
他需要继续尝试。

休息几日后，柱间想继续处理公务，斑不同意，事情都推给泉奈了，待晚上柱间睡去后，斑才听泉奈对他汇报今日的工作。  
在公务外，斑也在忙另一件事，即调查柱间误食的东西从何而来。  
整件事蹊跷，斑怀疑有人做了手脚。  
家中彻查了一遍，到最后，只有一小份糕点有嫌疑，糕点是许多果子搅碎做成的，其中有许多山楂。但它是否有效力折磨柱间到如此地步仍是未知。而糕点的来源竟无人知道，这一份并非仆人采购，也非族人送来的礼物。  
家中为此戒备起来，半成品的食物不再从外采买，均由家里人来做，凡孕期不能吃的统统不进家门，以免被柱间误食。  
“只有那一盒糕点有嫌疑。十有八九是针对你我，”斑道，“最近仍有外族要加入木叶，这件事还是暂且作罢。你我的族人不会害他们的族长，只有外人才有可能。木叶可以对外界开放，但如果无法保证安全，还不如封闭这里。”  
“只是一场意外，缘由还没查清，不能潦草下定结论，更不能封闭木叶，”柱间道，“今日这些话我知道也就罢了，不要再传出去。”  
斑叹了一声。“你险些流产，却还是将木叶看得比孩子还重……简直比你自己的命还重要。”  
“我只认为没有胡乱猜忌的道理。”柱间道，他急于结束话题，便推说困了，就此熄了灯。  
斑还想追问，但一来他已详细问过一遍，如今再提起，也只是重复之前的话，二来柱间在这次误食之后消沉了许多，斑也不愿一遍遍揭他的伤疤。  
既柱间不想提起，斑并未继续对他追问，但仍旧调查着。  
斑对此事绝口不提，泉奈却没有顾忌，怀疑得更深了。斑或许会因他与柱间的关系蒙了双眼，一时看不清，他却不会。有两次得了空，他便过来探望柱间，与柱间坐一会儿。说话时，柱间发现泉奈常常在打量他，努力要看出些什么似的。  
“怎么了？最近总盯着我。”柱间直接问道。  
泉奈似笑非笑。  
“我只是多打量几眼，越看越觉得，你与哥哥虽然有相似之处，有些地方却完全相反。斑心狠，他从里到外都是这样，你不同，你虽然一样果决，却温和许多。但假如果真要狠下心来，你不见得会比任何人差。”  
泉奈这番话并非空穴来风。他从未忘记柱间是如何来到宇智波的，在那之后，他又是如何假装和背叛的。  
柱间知道他有怀疑，但越是这样，他就越不能露怯，反而要和泉奈聊下去。  
“我有我认同的东西，并且会捍卫他们，就是这样。这种时候当然不能心软。”  
“大事小事都是如此，”泉奈补充，“哥哥心狠，有时却太迟钝。有些可能他连想也不会去想，”他站起身来，又扫了柱间一眼，“你别太瘦了，这对怀孕不好。”  
说罢，泉奈离开了。他这两句话连到一起，仿佛连柱间瘦下来也是阴谋似的。

柱间不愿扉间担心，误食一事并未告诉他，直到身体好转，才让人请扉间过来。  
扉间平日便是不苟言笑的模样，这日脸色更是阴沉。斑理亏，无法对此表示不满。他理应将柱间照顾得无微不至，何况孕期。如今确让柱间出了这样一桩意外，也难怪扉间不悦。  
斑把扉间带进他与柱间的房中，寒暄片刻便出去了。  
斑一走，扉间挪动到柱间身旁坐下，握住他的手。  
“都没事了？”  
柱间摇头。“我没事，只是要再养上一段时日……孩子也没事。”  
这只让扉间更感觉折磨。  
柱间白受了苦，却还是没有流掉孩子。他垂头坐在柱间身前，仿佛是他做错了事。默然片刻，扉间抱住柱间，动作极轻，不敢用力。  
柱间又瘦了。扉间在他手臂上握了握。其他人怀孕，都会一日日胖起来的，只有柱间，为着一个不想要的孩子终日不得安宁。  
“还要继续？”他问。  
柱间点头。  
“再这样下去，你的身体情况……恐怕难以保证，”扉间道，他松开手，望着柱间，“如果……如果不能完全保证结果如何，还是算了罢。”  
扉间想顺从柱间的意愿，可他更在意柱间。不想他损毁身体，也不想他受苦。就算柱间不愿有宇智波的孩子，可这样损害身体……  
“不用担心，”柱间劝道，“我不会有事。下一次会成功。”  
扉间神色黯然，眼前已出现了柱间失去胎儿的场面似的。  
柱间同样焦虑。前几日的事故仍在他身上残留影响，从身体到精神都是折磨，但他必须再次冒险。  
上一次，柱间服下他提前准备的东西——将孕期不能食用的食材提取后加入药水，剂量少到无法查出。那些掺有山楂的点心只是障眼法。现在斑还未怀疑到柱间头上，但也是惊弓之鸟，所有事都要过问，以免柱间发生危险。  
倘若再出事，斑不见得还会像现在这样看不清。  
要除掉孩子，短期内却不能有动作，眼下不宜动手。斑会怀疑，柱间的身体也未恢复，倘若把控不好，或许会对身体造成难以逆转的损伤。  
只是几日的功夫，柱间却觉得肚子果真鼓起了些。他在腹部摸了摸，向扉间问：“是我的错觉吗？怎么好像鼓起了不少？”  
柱间在室内穿得单薄，扉间摸到他腹上，道，“不觉得，是你多心了。”  
他的手放在柱间腹上，并未拿开。  
两人各自不语，想着办法。前两次都未成功，已错过了最好的时机，未来必须更加谨慎。  
片刻后，斑回到房中。  
“你去看过父亲了？”柱间问。  
斑在柱间对面坐下，“他出门了，有事要和族老说。”  
“他最近倒是好转不少。”柱间道。  
斑随口接上话，目光落在柱间的肚子上。扉间的手正放在那里。  
少顷，扉间感觉到斑的目光，把手撤了回来。  
之前斑从房中离开时，扉间可不是坐在这样近的地方。那时他们之间隔了三四尺，想是后来又说了什么，他才坐到柱间身边去。  
倘若扉间是另一种脾性，性格更温和些，他就算与柱间再亲近，斑也不会觉得如何。可扉间偏是现在的强硬模样，且对斑十分厌恶，就算他们是兄弟，斑一想到两人间的亲昵还是十分反感，而且吃味。  
不如说，正因他们是兄弟，斑知在柱间心中或许自己永远也无法和扉间相比，所以才对扉间厌恶。  
扉间与柱间动作亲昵，这还不够，那日他留下吃晚饭，更让斑不快。  
扉间是和柱间一起单独用餐的，而斑与父亲和弟弟一起。斑不愿让扉间与柱间过多独处，草草用过晚饭，立即赶回房去。他刚要拉开隔间的门，就听见柱间有气无力的声音。  
“吃不下了，扉间。”  
“还有一点儿，别磨蹭。”  
斑呆了呆，隔着门他也知道是扉间在让柱间多吃些，可听了柱间那句没力气的话，他竟想到了床上去。在斑听来，这句话的内容到语气都有暧昧和模棱两可之感，就算他想歪了，也怪不得他。  
斑拉开门，见扉间端着碗、拿着勺子要向柱间口中送，柱间勉强把粥吞了下去。  
那几日他吃流食多，斑也这样喂过他。但见到扉间喂他吃东西的模样，却更有理所当然之感。  
见斑进来，柱间接过来碗，一口气将剩下的那些都吃了，并叫来下人收走。  
扉间又坐了一会儿，与柱间聊千手的事，提到谁家的孩子成亲了等等。  
斑搭话道：“扉间和泉奈年纪差不多罢？还没考虑成家吗？”  
柱间道：“他不同意，给他介绍姑娘，他也不去见，只说忙。也没见到谁忙得不能成亲，”说到弟弟的事，柱间来了精神，“你有空跑来找我，不如去和姑娘们见面，给你介绍的哪个配不上你？我看了都动心。”  
斑听了这话更觉得不舒服。他知道是自己想得歪，可还是暗自感觉扉间把太多心思都放在柱间身上。纵使如此，斑还是笑着接话道：“你看了哪个动心了？”  
柱间回答说是日向家的姑娘，柱间很中意他，向扉间劝了半天，扉间仍旧无动于衷。  
“连她你也不喜欢，难道要神话里的天女来嫁你？”柱间转向扉间。  
扉间不答话，面无表情。  
斑皮笑肉不笑，在柱间耳旁低声说，会不会其实扉间和泉奈一样。  
柱间怔了怔，立刻恍然大悟，向扉间问道：“你喜欢男孩吗？”  
扉间板起来的面孔终于有了表情。尽管他熟悉柱间的作风，可这仍吓了他一跳。他与泉奈的反应一样，并不正面回答，只带过话题，并很快告辞了。  
柱间更是疑惑。  
“我们的弟弟怎么都这样？”柱间对斑问，“又不是姑娘，还要怕羞吗？喜欢男人怎么样？有什么好不承认的？”  
斑笑道：“也不怪他们，与同性成亲的虽然不少，毕竟还是与异性组建家庭的更多。他们年纪小，觉得脸上抹不开罢。”  
斑将这话应付过去，心中却怀疑，越想越觉得不安。  
那晚斑又缠着柱间，逗弄了他许久。斑清楚他不应如此，可他心绪烦乱，只想与柱间亲近，由此才能让自己放下那些荒唐的念头，确认柱间只属于他一人。

泉奈外出几日，回来时，去斑房中找他和柱间。他要汇报公事，仆人回答斑不在，那么他对柱间汇报也是一样。  
泉奈拉开走廊上的门，迈进隔间、走到卧房门前，他打了声招呼，直接拉门进去了。  
他习惯了来找斑时不敲门。如今在门外说一声，已算是进步了。再者，青天白日的，又都是男人，没什么可啰嗦。  
可门一打开，他就愣住了。  
泉奈见到的是用了变身术的柱间。之前他也曾见过，但不知是否是怀孕的缘故，这次倒似乎与从前不同似的。  
柱间穿着件青色襦袢，又宽又大，有意要隐藏起女性的身体特征，可却适得其反，更有种诱惑的姿态。  
见了泉奈，柱间也是一呆，随即笑了。  
“大夫说女性的形态有益于胎儿成长，也利于生产，”他解释道，“快进来，这趟出门还顺利吗？”  
泉奈呆了呆，道：“还好。”  
他忽然感觉目光无处可放。  
柱间的身躯被藏进宽大的衣裳中，却留出了更多空间让人遐想。他的头发有几绺落到身前，滑进了衣服里。  
泉奈连看他也不能看，敷衍几句，放下卷轴就走了。  
过了一二日，泉奈仍不能适应柱间变成女子的模样，同桌用饭，他连目光也不知该放在哪里，只尽量避开柱间的脸，可他又好奇，在没人注意时，飞快地向柱间看两眼，仿佛想看出他与过去究竟有何不同。  
那晚吃过晚饭，斑去泉奈房中找他。泉奈手持卷轴，却在发怔，见斑进来，只向他望一眼，便低下头去，装作在看卷轴。  
“怎么了？”  
“这话本该由我来说罢，”斑道，“柱间怎么了你？看他一眼、烫着你了？”  
斑走进来，在泉奈对面坐下。泉奈丢开卷轴，道，“怎么，怀疑到我头上了？这次成了我对柱间心怀不轨？这种脏水，你还是泼到千手扉间身上去。”  
他哼了一声。泉奈不觉有愧，他不过是觉得柱间用变身术的模样奇怪罢了。  
斑还未开口，泉奈继续道：“你与柱间现在关系不错？”  
“算是罢。”  
“险些没了孩子，柱间很害怕罢？”  
“这是自然，”斑答道，感觉奇怪，“你怎么会问这种话？”  
“没什么，”泉奈绕着弯子，自觉没必要惹斑发火，“只是劝你多对他留心些。毕竟，最近的事都很蹊跷。”  
“你说这种话，是什么意思？”  
“我不说你也懂，”泉奈道，“想想我的立场，我姓宇智波，是你亲弟弟，我不会害你、骗你。”  
他强调了“宇智波”和“我”，示意再清楚不过，暗示柱间有骗斑的可能——质疑柱间是否故意想要流掉孩子。  
斑其实怀疑过，但不敢相信，也不愿。可尽管如此，斑并未完全否认这一可能，只将这念头推得远些。如今泉奈提起来，他虽不想承认，却不得不仔细想想这话。  
“我会照顾好柱间，你不要胡思乱想。”斑答道。  
“那是自然，”泉奈笑道，“这段时间，可要好好为柱间费心了。”  
他话中的暗示太多，斑不想再听下去。

柱间的身体恢复，又开始每日去火影塔。众人知道他怀孕，也渐渐习惯他用变身术的样子，柱间更加不在意了，整日精力充沛地忙着公事。  
他的肚子到底鼓起来了。现在已经有三个半月了，他要再次动手，只能选在这时。  
不能再拖了。解决一团血肉，和杀掉一个已有了婴儿模样的孩子，完全是两种不同的感觉。  
柱间的桌上堆着处理好的公文。他本该让下属拿走，却因不想回家而拖延着，仍在椅子上坐着。  
等不得了……就在这几日罢，再等下去，孩子就太大了。说不定就算是现在，它也早就成型了。它现在会有多大？像拳头那样？还是已经更大些了？  
胳膊在扶手上搭着，将扶手也捂得热起来。他的手滑到肚子上。  
门外响起脚步声，柱间赶快回过神来。  
“火影大人，扉间大人来了。”门外的人道。  
“进来罢。”  
听见是他，柱间松了口气，他还以为是斑。这些日子他常常不想见斑。两次未能除掉孩子，他简直担心斑会不为缘由地一眼看穿真相。  
扉间进来，柱间小心地站起身，存在腰间的衣袍顺下来，衣袖也簌簌地滑下，遮了手臂。扉间赶快去扶他。  
“来的是我，你还特意站起来做什么？”  
柱间走向一旁的长椅，“我也想换个地方坐一会儿。”  
扉间将他扶到长椅上，在他身后塞了靠垫，让他倚靠着斜在上面。柱间拉扯了两下衣领，觉得透不过气。他刚拽松衣服，扉间就一板一眼地把他的领子又合起来了。  
扉间提起南方有一批流民在向木叶赶路。因连年水患的缘故，南方有许多人远离故土，这一次打算到木叶定居。  
柱间与扉间讨论对这几百人的安置，斑在这时来了，见到扉间后打了声招呼，道：“天这样热，你们还忙着说公事。你也劝劝柱间，让他注意些身体。怀孕快四个月，每日都到火影塔来处理公事，多少辛苦，对养胎也不利。”  
“或许处理公事有益分散注意力，并不全是坏事。”扉间道。  
斑没再说什么，只在一旁等着，待到柱间与扉间说完了流民的安置一事，便带着柱间回家了。  
那日着实闷热，回到家，斑便催着柱间去沐浴。他这时有孕在身，更容易乏累，流汗也多。脱了衣服迈进浴桶时，竟有汗滴顺着肩膀向下滑去。  
斑更是不悦，道：“你不要再去火影塔了，就算要处理公事，在家做也是一样。孕期总要好好养身体。”  
“还有近六个月才会生产，这样长的时间，我却要憋在家里，只怕要憋出病了。”  
斑为柱间擦着身体，“孩子来得不容易，却没见你心疼它。”  
见他竟恼了，柱间赶快劝道：“我怎么会不心疼孩子，只是你我从没闲过，忽然什么也不做，反而受不了。现在已忙惯了，忽然要改，我怎么可能高高兴兴接受？我心绪不佳，孩子怎么能健康？”  
“就算如此，你也要有个计划才是。待到五六个月时，总不能再忙于公事。”  
柱间想说“以后的事以后再说”，但立即想到那时孩子早已被他送走了。  
既然是不会发生的事，那便是说什么都好了。  
“那是自然。”柱间答道，声音也低了。  
若是过去，斑恼怒起来，情绪一时半刻必然无法平息，今日听了柱间的保证，便立即放下不提了。  
他继续为柱间擦洗身体，说着对孩子将来的打算，提起为孩子取名等等。  
斑声音温和，更胜平日。提到孩子，斑将它看做另一个柱间一般，一个小一些的、重要性轻一些的柱间，他倾尽一切爱着的原本只有柱间一人，现在多了一个，于是他的感情、他的爱也翻倍了。  
柱间怕的，就是他的过分退让。  
现在斑有多快乐，知道真相时就会有多痛苦。甚至，连在斑不知实情的情况下除掉胎儿，也有极大的风险。在失去孩子后，斑的反应难以预料。柱间不能强行压下斑的情绪，他所能想到的，便是将斑的注意力挪到自己身上，让斑为他忧心，这样斑才不会过多陷在自己的痛苦中。  
柱间不忍，也必须狠下心来。  
斑并非为柱间而活，但他将感情看得太重。  
即使如今他们感情顺利，柱间也清楚，斑仍有他的许多怀疑。他不完全快乐地、带着偏执和痛苦地活着，一意孤行去做他要做的事，相信他想要相信的东西。  
最近，斑即便有所怀疑，也并不表露，更不会胡乱恼怒。柱间只消解释几句，他便愿意相信。他知柱间在哄他，他愿意上柱间的当。  
他们聊了片刻，斑在柱间身后垫了靠垫，让他舒服些。他们已许久没有同房，斑也没强求。  
“你可要把自己养好了，不然总让为夫等着、忍着，谁家的夫人是这样的？”  
“过了这几个月就好了，都随你。”  
“你可不见得什么都随我。”斑笑道。  
柱间应付着他，说着玩笑话，心中早有了打算。他不会让斑等太久，待他解决了孩子，身体稍恢复些，就让斑随心所欲。  
是他亏欠斑，应该让他还回来的。

在南方的流民抵达前，木叶的一角已搭建起大片简易住处，千手和宇智波也分别收拾出空闲的房子。众人更忙碌了。  
柱间忙于公事的同时，也联络了暗部，着手准备下一场意外。但在暗部看来，这件事难以下手，且分寸也不好拿捏，于是迟迟没有动作。  
在暗部动手前，柱间先等来了尾兽。  
他从流民口中听过，九尾如何摧毁他们原本就满目疮痍的故土。提到九尾，众人都是惶然，柱间却想到他在水之国捕捉尾兽的情形，竟怀念起战斗的感觉。那时的战斗算不得难，可在那之后，他还没有酣畅淋漓地大战过。他喜爱和平不假，可现在他怀着孕，心中烦乱，这也不能做、那也不能做，他反倒想要大战一场，就算是活动活动筋骨。  
一日，柱间去流民暂住的地方查看情况，天黑时他正要离开，却感觉到远处有震动，即使强度不大，波动却十分清晰。  
柱间心下疑惑，想到这大概不是暗部的操作。  
扉间正同他在一起，柱间命扉间集结众人做好防御，自己便赶去了传来震动的方向。  
扉间原想跟着柱间过去，但他仍是习惯性地听从了柱间的指令，何况千手的领地上还有许多刚刚安顿下来的流民，他必须保护他们。扉间立刻下达防御命令，打算在众人准备好后，再赶去柱间那边。  
柱间赶到声音的来源处，见一团巨大的黑影如山一样伫立在夜色中，一呼一吸地喘着粗气，庞大的身躯轻轻起伏。  
柱间遥遥望着它，浑身的血都滚烫起来。  
一只尾兽。  
意思是：一场大战。  
他连自己怀着孕也忘了。  
他在黑暗中看不清尾兽的模样，也无法分辨是哪一只。柱间正要出手，尾兽尖利地呼喊起来，霎时地动山摇，震得人头脑轰鸣。它咆哮起来，一条条尾巴着了火一样在它身后摆着。  
是九尾。  
它异常庞大的身躯晃动着，嚎叫着，像要炸裂一般，声音在山林里不断回荡。柱间试图和它交流，却无法带来回应。  
现在的九尾只是一只原始的、残暴的巨兽。它果然如流亡的人们所说，它在愤怒中，它只想要破坏。  
九尾不为理由地暴怒着，尾巴扇起飓风，卷着山石与树木，柱间刚刚用木遁挡住袭击，九尾已狂暴地向他扑来，将木遁打得四分五裂。  
即使在千钧一发时，柱间还是为九尾的力量赞叹。  
他要捕捉九尾。更要利用它来除掉孩子。  
或者，柱间自己解决孩子也行，但要在捕捉九尾之后。  
九尾卷着尾巴，陨石般的火种、石块和拔地参天的树木统统被卷起，向柱间袭来。柱间庆幸他们在山林中，且九尾面对的是自己，否则这种摧枯拉朽的攻击，别说是村庄，就是一片山麓，也要化为乌有。  
柱间与尾兽交过手，知道他们绝非不通人性的原始野兽，但这次柱间数次对尾兽交涉、提出各种条件，九尾都不闻不问，即使它的攻击被柱间挡下、甚至被打伤，它仍在向前逼近。  
忽然，九尾改变方向，向木叶奔去。它所冲去的方向，正是安置流民的地方。  
沙石翻飞，夜晚混沌不堪，密集落下的火种与巨石毁破坏着山林，夜色浑浊，连火也穿不透漫天漫地厚重的尘土。  
九尾嗅着活物与血的味道，向村外人们聚居的地方跑去。  
它忽然被迫停下了。沉重的圆柱与梁木从天而降，刀剑一样擦过它的身体插进土地、将它牢牢压在红色鸟居下。  
直到这时，九尾才显露了通人性的样子。它恼恨地回过头去。柱间站在高处，他的愤怒不亚于九尾。  
之前那些抵挡和进攻只是他的尝试，他才刚刚开始战斗。  
九尾咆哮起来。仅仅是它的声音就让人们不寒而栗，让他们的耳与眼炸裂一样地流着血。这不是普通尾兽的叫喊，这是它的攻击。  
柱间纹丝不动。  
最初他试着和九尾交流，那时他还打算手下留情，但九尾企图攻击旁人，他就只能用尾兽野蛮狂暴的方式回报它。  
他等待着九尾的查克拉被完全压制。九尾愤恨地看着他，再次警告性地、狂躁地哀叫挣扎起来。  
柱间站在高处的山崖上，红色的仙人纹路包围着他的眼，像一尊不为所动的神。  
到此为止了。首先封印尾兽，然后他自己解决孩子。  
既然这里已成了一片狼藉的战场，那么，有一个狼藉的结果，也不会让人意外。  
他将得到九尾，同时失去孩子。  
手上被傍晚的风吹着，像一块热烘烘的面团拂在手背上。柱间想起下午时他拥抱过的、旁人的孩子，那个在他怀里扭动、撒娇的娃娃唤起了他的片刻柔情，但只是转瞬间。这不是多愁善感的时候，计划不能更改。  
眼看着九尾的查克拉开始变弱，柱间却忽然脚下一软，腹部痉挛着抽动起来，他全身的力量都在瞬间被打散。  
那孩子……  
明神门立刻破了。九尾咆哮着打破封印的牢笼，明神门的碎渣如一场暴雨般四下迸溅。  
柱间捂着腹部，弯下腰来。别说无法控制仙法，他现在连使用忍术都是问题。  
他再次有力气抬起头时，九尾已向他扑来了。这时九尾的查克拉也被柱间耗去了不少，但它还是狂怒地用爪子拍向柱间，柱间立刻闪躲，却马上被它用尾巴卷起。  
夜空在霎时间迎到他面上，又立刻远离了。山谷中的一切都被挖出，石块，树木，潮湿的土壤。烟尘和烈火一起向他席卷而来。  
坠落时，柱间用所剩无几的查克拉给了九尾最后一击。这次他无法捕捉九尾，但他不能允许九尾在他面前伤人。  
他并没有用尽全力，他还留了一些，为了送走孩子。  
九尾异样地哀嚎起来。

斑听闻尾兽出现时已经晚了。  
即使不需要旁人指引，他也知道战场在何处。  
木叶南部遥远地燃着火光，数日也无法散去的烟尘飘荡着。  
在火与灰尘的废墟中，斑见到柱间。医疗忍者不敢移动他，只能原地为他治疗，千手扉间也守在一旁，正为他输入查克拉。  
对抗九尾，柱间用了全力——在因为怀孕体弱的情况下所使出的全部力气。他已没有查克拉再维持变身术了。  
“柱间——”  
斑冲到他身旁跪下，看看医疗忍者，又看看扉间和一旁的大夫。  
“他怎么样了？”  
“孩子可能会保不住……”大夫道。  
“我不是问孩子！柱间怎么样了？”斑吼道。  
“火影大人没有危险，但身体虚弱，不知是否能保住胎儿。他伤得很重。”  
知道柱间没有性命之忧，斑正要放下心来，可听见他伤得重，心里还是七上八下。  
他在柱间身旁守着，与一旁的医疗忍者还有扉间一起。天气暖，夜里也有一丝热，斑收敛着情绪，心中却在发抖。  
柱间伤到了什么地步？可会留下病症？以后身体会是什么状况？若没了孩子，柱间会多难受？万一以后再不能生育、这件事对柱间会有多大影响？  
如果不是嫁入宇智波、和自己成婚，柱间就不会在孩子一事上吃苦，又是孕期饱受折磨、又是生产的危险，如今，还……  
他越想越怕。  
月亮升起来，幽暗的光落在柱间脸上，将他的脸涂抹成灰暗的白。斑眼前忽然浮现错乱的画面，柱间像他曾经失去的弟弟们一样，躺在棺木中，穿着素白的寿衣。  
斑正紧张时，柱间忽然剧烈抽搐了两下，吓得斑脑中一片空白。  
他短暂地睁开眼。  
斑攥住他的手，刚叫出他的名字，柱间就再次晕过去。他没来得及去想柱间眼中转瞬即逝的恐惧和慌乱，也没来得及说出那句话。  
他们不再要孩子了。

柱间受了伤，不宜挪动，斑和大夫、医疗忍者还有扉间一同守在旁边，那场景十分不吉利，好像柱间已遭遇灾祸、就此死去似的。  
过了整整一个时辰，大夫才终于说可以将他转移到室内去。就近转移即刻，这里距千手的大宅近些。  
一行人带柱间回千手去住。仆人听说消息，立即铺好被褥，备好水、食物、药炉和各种物品。医疗忍者没走，仍守在柱间身旁，斑和扉间默然无语，在房中坐着。  
要等到第二日，才能确认柱间是否已彻底脱离危险。  
这一整夜守着，千手家的仆人多次进出，为柱间换水、换软巾，给众人拿垫胃的食物。斑并非故意，目光偶尔从家仆面上扫过，不意外地看到他们的哀愁和忧虑。他们服侍千手家多年，已经把柱间和扉间当做他们的孩子了。而斑这样一个外人，破坏了柱间的恋情、强行娶了他，如今又因有了他的孩子而间接受伤，在他们眼中，斑究竟是什么模样？  
斑心神不宁，任何事都能扰乱他。扉间的神色却不曾变过，只是凝重，即使焦虑也不会写在脸上。但也或许是因斑在场，他才这样收敛。  
待柱间好了，一定要带他回宇智波去。斑想道。千手不是家，千手的人们对他仍旧抵触，即使柱间有了他的孩子，他们也还是将斑当做外人，说不定仍恨着他。  
可斑有他的苦。自柱间怀孕以来，他被惊吓了多少次？这已是第三回了，旁人怀了孕，过上十个月安安稳稳产下孩子，他的孩子还不到四个月，却已有过这样多波折，有两次甚至险些流产。  
这样的厄运，这样的阻碍，就好像他们不配有孩子。

柱间在第二日中午才醒。  
这一次，他不需要任何人提醒，也能感觉到腹中的那一团热。  
它仍顽强地存在于柱间身体中。  
柱间呆呆地睁着眼，视线中一无所有。  
说起来奇怪，最初柱间还未动手、只是想着要打掉它时，胎儿仿佛天不怕地不怕的，甚至想要与它的母亲作对，在柱间腹中大模大样地住着。现在柱间三次试图除掉它，它反而安静下来，它接受了柱间是它的母亲，于是连责怪他的意思也没有，过分地顺从着，在母亲的身体中乖顺地躺着，仿佛无论柱间做出什么它都不会有怨言。  
“柱间？”  
斑的声音忽然传来。  
柱间这才回过神。他正躺在千手的卧房里，浑身虚弱，胳膊也难以移动。  
见他醒了，斑赶快叫大夫，又是给他喂水喂饭，柱间没有感觉似的配合他做这一切。他感觉不到其他东西，除了腹中那团热。  
他不是滥杀无辜的人。孩子也无辜，他不应伤害它。可他别无他法。  
柱间大睁着眼，想要为自己找借口。他有那么多理由，现在却一句也不能为自己辩解。  
他心软了。  
斑的手不轻不重地拂上他的脸颊。柱间偏过头去看他。两人都哑了似的。  
斑垂着头，半晌才抬起。  
“你还要怎么样？”  
他们之间仿佛隔着一层水雾。柱间连听着那些话也是隐隐约约。他不知道他还要怎么样，他和斑一样痛苦。  
“为着一个孩子，三番五次出事，如果不是顾念你身体承受不住，我都想告诉大夫打掉它……你怎么就是不听劝？你还要怎么样？你真不想要它，我们这就打掉……你还要继续折磨我吗？”  
柱间浑身热着，头脑不甚清醒，他紧攥着斑的手，说不出话。  
他不是要折磨斑，他折磨的是自己。  
他握着斑的手向自己这边拉，斑俯下身来。柱间身上滚烫，斑的衣裳凉，糅着光滑的丝与粗糙的冷，柱间用力环着斑。  
水户的孩子隔在他们中间。

稍晚些时，扉间来了。  
柱间知道他着实做错了事：最初因为他的醉酒、恼怒和肆意妄为，然后是他的计划与失败——他已见到了这件事如何波及旁人，不只是斑，还有扉间，为此更无法继续了。  
扉间一夜间憔悴了许多。  
“我没事了……看看你，成了什么样子。”柱间勉强与他说笑，但他这时嗓音沙哑，且又鼻塞，强颜欢笑反有种凄清感。  
扉间垂头在他面前坐下。他们似乎应该抱头痛哭，才对得起这样的灾难、巧合与不尽人意。但两人都未开口，也没有动作。  
“我没事了，别担心。”柱间又道。这次他清了清喉咙，声音听起来好些了。  
但扉间无法被安慰。柱间惊惧地见到了扉间脆弱的一面——忽然他像个孩子，手指轻轻搭上柱间的手背，指尖在上面凸起的血管上摩挲。  
“你就是没个兄长的样子，”半晌后，扉间道，声音低沉沙哑，“你需要给我们做出表率，让我和瓦间、板间都看到，你是战无不胜的，刀枪不入。”  
柱间忽然笑了，鼻子发酸。  
“我就是这样。只要休息一下就好了。”  
他握着扉间的手攥了攥。扉间拒绝与他对视。柱间看上去完好无损，身体却还是受到创伤，而在这样的后果之后，他竟还是没能成功拿掉那个孩子。这意味着什么？还要再一次尝试流产——接受又一场灾难吗？  
扉间俯下身，轻轻抱住柱间。柱间眼中忽然一阵发热。扉间的身体在颤抖。  
“我会处理好的，”柱间劝着，他仍是笑着，笑着的同时希望不要有眼泪忽然滚出眼眶，“我会处理好的。”他重复，混乱地想着他如何会落入这种地步。  
扉间比他还要混乱。  
“你现在必须静养……否则会留下病根。至于多久才能养好，大夫也说不准，但这种情况……至少也要一个多月。”  
柱间握着扉间的手松开了。  
到那时，孩子早就成型了。

第二十六章

柱间的“静养”并不顺利。  
在柱间稍微恢复些后，斑到底忍不住，将他的不满全说了出来。在他心中整件事完全是柱间的不是，他一不该孕期工作；二不该在发现危险时自己单枪匹马上阵；三不该这样不爱惜自己的身体、过分冒险。  
“我知道是我不好。不会有下一次了。”  
柱间无法辩解，顺从地应答着。  
斑的怒火不见得为此就能减少。他这几日不知如何与柱间相处似的，听了也没说什么，很快走了，像是还在生气、却不能对柱间发火。  
他出了门，泉奈就必然会来陪着柱间，虽说陪护的医疗忍者一直在房里。斑已经在疑心柱间了。  
“又麻烦你过来陪我了。”柱间和泉奈打了招呼。  
这是客套话，他们都明白，泉奈是来代替斑监视柱间的。  
“没事，你身体要紧。”泉奈在柱间身旁坐下。  
他们说话不多。泉奈心里只有怀疑，而柱间不想开口。柱间歪着头，斜斜地望了出去，眼睛穿透了这间房子，远远地看着荒漠与漆黑的海。  
泉奈从没见过柱间这种失神的模样。但仔细想想，柱间会在他面前露出这种样子也算不得意外——如果柱间会在旁人在场时流露出这种怪异的情绪，那么，那个“旁人”只能是泉奈。他不像斑和扉间一样为柱间焦心，也不会多余地开口、对他提问或安慰。  
柱间兀自出神，泉奈想着最近发生的事。  
这已是柱间第三次遭遇可能流产的意外了。泉奈不相信世上有那么多巧合。  
将自己害到这种地步，他到底想干什么？难道已过了五年多、他仍旧不爱哥哥？仍不愿意有他的血脉？之前的半年，他表现出的只是假象吗？他还想将这假象维持多久？  
爱情不该是这种模样。  
柱间睡着了，泉奈在一旁胡思乱想。柱间在乎斑，他看得出来。泉奈相信他们对彼此有感情。可即使如此，这一切也可能是假象吗？  
想了半晌，他越发觉得爱情虚妄。  
待到柱间醒来时，泉奈给他倒了水让他喝了，然后没顾忌地问出他想问的话。他知道柱间只是身体虚弱，心却不会，泉奈不必担心自己的问题会给柱间糟糕的影响。再者，如果你不是柱间在意的人，那么想要打击到他就是痴人说梦。  
“你不想有哥哥的孩子，是吗？”  
柱间仍在喝水。他望向泉奈，依旧举着杯子，喉结动着。  
“我想与斑有孩子，不止一个。”  
“你自己听着这话不像是撒谎吗？”泉奈直白地问，“我记得你刚来宇智波的时候是什么样，你自己必然也记得。我不希望看着哥哥被骗。”  
“过去不代表现在。我希望与斑有更多孩子，两个，三个，只要我能做到。”  
“更像假话了。”泉奈道。  
柱间含混地笑。他在泉奈手上拍了拍，梦呓似的轻轻说道：“你可以不用这样疑心，泉奈，以后你也是要成家的，不能这样不信人。”  
泉奈并不买账，仍是漠然。  
斑在走廊中站着，顿了顿，转身走了。

斑很少对柱间开口。他做着该做的事，为柱间沐浴洗漱，帮他换衣服，留心他的饮食，只是久久地沉默着。  
他忧心，怀疑，也在生气。  
柱间主动同他说话，斑的回答总是干巴巴的，他们说不下去，柱间只好沉默。  
只有到夜里，柱间才会觉得斑亲切些。他习惯了靠在斑身上睡，而斑纵使不悦，也没有因此疏远他，虽不说话，他滚热的胳膊仍旧搂着柱间，让他贴在自己身上。  
“别再担心了，不会再出事了。”柱间劝道。  
斑应了一声。  
柱间的身体需要恢复，也不敢再出事。  
这几天他和斑之间很是沉闷，柱间更觉无趣，干脆处理公事打发时间。他恢复得快，虽还没有完全痊愈，但看上去已和常人无异。可柱间没料到时机竟这样不巧，他刚有些好转，就着了凉。那日下午还平安无事，到了夜里，柱间开始咳嗽，还是半夜咳醒的，想瞒也瞒不住。  
斑让人送水来，柱间喝了两杯，稍微好转些，但在两人再次要睡着时，柱间又咳嗽起来。  
他侧过身去，不想吵到斑。斑在柱间后背上轻轻拍着，一面问道：“你非杀了这孩子不可，是吗？哪怕是损坏身体，你都要这样做？”  
柱间连咳嗽都堵在喉咙里。  
他身体僵了僵，片刻后嗓子痒得难受，这才回过神，又咳嗽几声。  
没等他开口，斑已坐起来了，继续道：“我劝你孕期别再工作，这话我说了几次？整个木叶只有你一个人吗？尾兽来了就一定要你去打？你弟弟那么心疼你，只要你开口，他什么不会为你去做？难道他不知你怀孕、不该让你冒险？你们兄弟二人安的什么心？”  
柱间的手掐在被子上。手下的棉花软极了，他攥紧了手，全身都紧绷着、因用力过猛而精疲力竭地僵硬和酸痛。  
斑逼问道：“你不想要我的孩子是么？那现在就让大夫来流掉它，反正你迟早要杀了它。你自己去叫大夫，我不管你。”  
柱间一呆，正要去握斑的手，反被斑一把甩开。  
“别再骗我。你不喜欢它，打掉便是。”  
两人僵持片刻，柱间也坐起来了，被子从身前堆了下去，落在腰上。  
“为什么说这种话？”  
他问，斑并未回答。  
柱间忽然想告诉斑实情。告诉他他确实想要流掉孩子，因为它属于水户，但那只是柱间的一时冲动，他想要的是斑，想要的孩子也是与斑的。  
柱间疲倦极了。但他只是累，并不会就此幻想不可能的事。斑原本就对他们的感情没有信心，知道这事，他们更没有可能了。  
可柱间无法劝他。呆了呆，只得躺回去。这是他的选择。他在意斑，恋着他，所以允许他暂时伤害自己，他可以让着斑，但这一切都只能在他允许时发生。  
这晚的月亮异常地大，也异常明亮，透过拉门洒进朦胧的白光，将屋子都照得白起来。夜晚不像夜晚，反有种不真实感。柱间身上凉，手脚都冷，湿淋淋的蔓藤和树枝缠在身上一样。  
柱间压抑着声音，咳嗽了两声。斑的呼吸很平稳，不知他是否睡了，但无疑他做出了已经睡着的样子，或是漠不关心。没有区别。  
这时柱间倒真想挨在他身上，像平常那样靠在斑怀里。  
喉咙又疼又痒，每次要咳嗽时，柱间都憋上半天，有时他压一压，把一些不严重的咳嗽都憋在嗓子里，但喉咙还是难受，连带着气管也一同痒了起来。偶尔压不住时，他还是咳出声来。  
半晌后，柱间忍不下去，他坐起来系好浴衣，向门外走去。  
“你干什么？”斑忽然翻过身来。  
“我换个房间睡，不然也吵得你睡不着，”柱间还不忘补充：“我不是在和你生气。”  
他说得平静，原意是不让斑误会他在赌气，斑却认为柱间对此无动于衷，对他的恼怒、他的想法、还有刚刚那一番话都不放在心上。  
“我没说要把你赶走，你却要和我分房住？”斑问。  
柱间耐着性子解释，说如果继续和斑一起住，他要忍着不咳嗽，也很辛苦。  
“我说要你强忍着不出声了？”斑问，“你要是对我不满，就直接告诉我，不用弄出这些花样。你留在这儿，我走。”  
斑恼怒地起身，系好了衣服。柱间不禁呆滞——不满的那个明明是斑，他却把责任都推到自己身上，还振振有词。  
“回去躺着，”柱间拦着他，“我没有和你赌气，快去睡。”  
“不必了，夫人自己睡罢。”  
斑很快离开了，听声音走去走廊另一边的卧房了。  
柱间身上原本就冷，突然起床，也不好就这样一直在走廊上呆站着，冷气直向骨头里钻。  
可斑正在生气，也不能就这样放着不管，还是要哄哄他。  
柱间披上一件厚些的袍子，先拉上了门，在卧房里咳嗽了好几声，清好了嗓子——然后才出门，他顺着走廊走了几步，进了斑的房间。  
斑背对着门口躺着，柱间走过去，在他身后跪坐下，道：“我还在咳嗽，晚上不能和你一起住，你别生气，好吗？等明天我好了，你就回来住，今天晚上委屈你了。”  
柱间俯身，在他颈上吻了一下——为了不传染他，只能这样做。  
“我回去了，你好好睡。”柱间为斑盖好被子，又匆忙回房了。  
全程斑都一动不动，也没有开口。  
柱间回了房里。斑竖着耳朵，听他有没有再咳嗽。

不过二三日，柱间的咳嗽已好了。怀孕虽让他身体异常，但仙人体终究胜过常人，恢复也快些。  
他同斑回宇智波，再度用了变身术。刚回去时，他那具女性形态的身体还因怀孕略显丰腴，却没几日就瘦下去了。  
扉间放心不下，隔了几日，又来看他。再见到柱间，却吓了一跳。只是几日不见，柱间的肚子又大了许多似的，隆起得更高。  
扉间张了张嘴，原本要说什么，也咽下了。  
此时就算柱间要打掉孩子，扉间也无法同意。胎儿这样大，想必已经成型。这种情况，他无法眼看兄长再次试图杀掉孩子，损坏身体。  
柱间也只有听天由命。可他仍为孩子的诞生恐惧不已。  
倘若事情败露，斑绝不会容忍。  
孩子会没命，而他会失去斑。  
柱间日益忧心，胃口更差。扉间这日见他，觉得他腹部隆起许多，身体却是精瘦。  
“只是几日的功夫，怎么会瘦这么多？”扉间问，“宇智波的东西不对胃口？”  
柱间摇摇头。“是我自己吃不下。斑已在想方设法，能做的他都做了，是我的问题。”  
扉间压低声音，“眼下情况如此，你只有留下孩子，可继续瘦下去，胎儿发育不好，你自己也有危险。哪里有孕妇是瘦骨嶙峋的？担心也于事无补，还是暂且放下心来，身体要紧。”  
柱间只有点头同意。他也知不应忧心，可他无法控制，甚至害怕。以至食物无法下咽，身体亦不能吸收。  
事故接连发生，柱间的态度也令人不安，斑原本就疑心，近日见柱间精神萎靡，连进食也不想，更添疑虑。但斑却没再提起什么。柱间怀着孩子，眼见肚子越来越大，他就是再疑心，也不愿对柱间发作。  
柱间胃口不好，斑想尽办法让饭菜更丰盛些，请过大夫，也新请了厨子，让人从各地采买不同的食材回来。可斑越是尽心，柱间就越恐惧，倘若有朝一日事情败露，斑回想到他今日殷切的样子，又会作何反应？  
柱间不愿斑忧心，于是尽管吃不下，仍旧每餐都勉强吃下许多。  
扉间只知柱间不愿要这孩子，却不知缘由。他自以为是因为柱间对斑的感情并非表现出来的那样，可看着又不像。  
“你到底在担心什么？”扉间问，“这孩子到底怎么了？”  
柱间忽然感觉冷。  
“不说这些，扉间。以后也……”  
柱间的话还未说完，忽见斑走进院中。  
见到他，柱间身上竟是一颤，胃也痉挛着，他匆忙迈开几步，还未站稳，已剧烈地呕吐起来。  
“柱间！”  
斑过来要扶他，柱间抬起一只手示意他站得远些。  
在扉间和斑看来，他是身体不适才如此，实际上柱间却是见了斑吓的。  
他这一生没怕过什么，可这时却没办法不怕斑。  
他把胃里的东西吐了个干净，仆人拿着打扫物件及水和软巾过来，柱间漱口时几乎直不起身，斑搂着他，帮他漱口、擦脸，继而抱着他回房。  
斑实在忧心，顾不得旁人在场，抱着柱间不放，一面输送查克拉给他，希望能有些用处，让柱间好受些。  
扉间不好在这里多留，待到柱间好转后，他立即离开了。  
柱间吐得难受，气色较平常更糟。斑搂着他，在他脸上、唇上轻轻吻着。  
“到底怎么了？”斑紧抱着柱间，让他贴在自己身上。再这样继续下去，他要疯的。  
“我没事。只是孕吐，这很正常。”  
斑只是摇头。他与柱间都清楚，这种情况绝不正常，现在早已过了孕吐的时候，而柱间的症状又这样严重。  
斑抱着柱间，劝慰他许久，让他只管放松就好，不要为任何事忧心。  
“吃不下就少吃些，勉强反而不好。也是孩子不听话，继承写轮眼和木遁，它竟还要连累你也受苦。”  
柱间强撑着笑道：“哪有你这样说孩子不好的。”  
斑又劝道：“怀它不容易，你身上还是心里不痛快，总要多对我说说，多少也能缓解些。你如今心情也不好……有我在，你怕什么？”  
柱间只有笑，答应他未来不会如此。他说得轻松，眼中的光像一滩灰似的暗了下去。

斑看得出柱间的异常。他尽力压下怀疑，却还是焦躁。他所能做的，唯有不在柱间面前表现出来。  
柱间仍是瘦，肚子却隆起得越来越高。他脸上的肉少了很多，一双眼显得更大，四肢都没多少肉，唯有肚子挺着，乳房也因怀孕的缘故胀了起来。怀上孩子大抵该有种母性的神圣感，可到了柱间身上，却像故事中的艳尸，又美又异常，等着人上钩了，转手就将他一口吃掉。  
斑更烦躁。他有太多疑问，见柱间这模样，也更想与他亲近，大夫却叮嘱不能同房，他只好忍着。  
他为柱间忧心，也唯有在柱间身上才得到安慰。他们不能行房，夜里斑只和他略亲近些也就罢了。他拥着柱间久久吻着，暖而湿热的吻印在柱间身上，暂时成为他们的连结，暂时为斑带来安慰——柱间愿与他亲近，这是柱间仍爱他的证明。  
柱间贴着斑，他的身体笼着一团团热气，缠到斑身上，便是刀戟利刃也分不开的亲密。  
到这时，斑才真正感觉他已成家，怀中是他的恋人，他滚热的双臂搂在斑的脖子上，他腹中还睡着他们的孩子。  
斑知道，这些都是他强迫柱间得来的，是他要挟扉间和水户的命得来的。但斑不觉得有错，只沉浸在自己的幸福与忧愁中。  
他从未有过更沉重的负担，也不会有任何事能像柱间和孩子被伤害一样，将他撕成碎片。  
他抢了柱间来宇智波，那时开始，他就为自己设下了今日的陷阱。  
他会为柱间付出一切——绝非甜蜜的那种。只有原始的苦与疼。身体和心早被拧得没了形状，今天交给他一块，明天交给他一块，早早晚晚，这条命也要搭进去。  
他半醒半睡，意识模糊，没缘由地想着一个注定凄冷的结局。  
梦境斑斓而繁复。他在熊熊烈焰燃烧的林中穿过，眼前是一望无际的湛蓝夜空，遥远地挂着几颗星。枝叶燃烧的噼啪声渐渐远去，他步入寒夜。  
斑在梦中走了很远。后来，他见到宇智波的房子。那房子破败不堪，门窗碎裂，他却不觉有异。  
踏进房中，他脚下吱呀地响着，每一步都在灰尘上踩出一个印子。  
他走进他与柱间的卧房，先是听见柱间的呻吟，然后见到他正与另一个男人交合。那人背对着斑，将柱间压在身下冲撞。柱间锐利地叫喊，向他迎合，向他更大地打开双腿。  
柱间是怀着孕的，他腹中的孩子属于压在他身上的男人。  
斑竟不觉得愤怒。他在咫尺间看着他们交欢，只有一种遥远的悲哀。因为他早就知道，他知道这个男人的存在，他知道柱间不爱他，知道柱间怀了别人的骨肉。  
柱间的目光从斑身上穿过，仿佛他只是一个鬼魂。  
柱间尖锐地叫了起来，在高潮中哭喊。  
醒来时，斑异样地冷静，仍沉浸在梦中。他不为柱间的背叛愤怒或难过，因为那是一件遥远的事，而且他早就知晓。事情已尘埃落定，他连嫉恨的理由都没有，柱间就是不要他，这等同于天理。  
恍惚了半晌，斑醒了，这才发现那逼真的一幕幕竟只是梦。他一时回不过神，认为置身此处的现实是梦才对。宇智波破败的房子，吱呀作响的地板，灰尘遍布的走廊，那里才是真实世界。  
但眼前的房中整洁干净，墙壁洁白，毯子柔软地散着芬芳。柱间缩在毯子下，在斑怀中熟睡。他的手在肚子上护着。  
斑撩起落到他面颊上的一绺头发。  
这太美好，不足以成为现实。

待柱间怀孕五个半月时，他与孩子的情况终于稳定，大夫说这两个月可以适当行房，过了七月就不要再冒险了。  
大夫提前嘱咐他们准备生产扩张的用具，这天东西正好送来，斑让大夫过目了，是一套玉势，大小不一，是用来为生产扩张做准备的，没有刻意仿成阳物的模样，只是一根根圆柱，中间镂空了大半，在使用之前用热水浸泡得暖起来即可。  
大夫看了看，说可以用，千叮咛万嘱咐告诫他们不要过分，然后才走。  
这些东西说是为了减少柱间在生产时的不适，但柱间刚看到那一排大小不一的玉势，立刻就感觉“不适”了，斑却忽然笑了。  
“这里面有一半夫人都用不上。”  
斑说的是实话，确实，习惯了和斑做，那一盒子用具中的一半都太小了。  
这日斑还有许多事要处理，他告诉柱间晚上好好地等着他，不许自己用器具扩张，斑要亲自帮他。  
一席话说得柱间面红耳赤后，斑才出门去。  
柱间不介意和他亲近，只是怀着孕，怎么想都很羞耻。  
夜里，斑悉心为柱间沐浴，扶着他回了卧房。他心情好了不少，柱间却是忐忑。又是怀孕，又是好久没有过性事，斑忍了好久，也预料不到这次他要做到什么地步。  
关好了房门，斑让柱间在褥上躺下，柱间的浴衣还没脱，在身上裹着。斑一面吻他，一面掀开柱间的衣裳下摆。  
“紧张什么，又在害怕似的。”斑说道。  
“你最近也不知在为什么不高兴。”  
“你又没做亏心事，有什么可怕的。”  
斑掀开他的衣裳下摆，让他不要动。浴衣紧紧遮盖着柱间的上半身，但从腰腹以下就全露了出来，一双腿直直地伸着，并拢在一起，阴户露出来一小部分，更多的藏在夹住的双腿间。  
这让柱间有种比张开腿还难为情的感觉。  
斑用手指在阴部上方蹭着，指尖伸进两瓣阴唇之间，指头一屈一屈地在阴唇顶端向上抠着，他稍一用力，鼓鼓的两片肉瓣就被抻得细长，玩物一样被他弄成各种样子，轻微的快感聚集到斑用手指抠弄的地方。  
“如果只是这样，夫人会不会也喷出水来？”斑问道。  
柱间吓了一跳，只这样玩着虽说有些快感，但远远不够，他想要更多，如果这样就要喷出水来，岂不是要被折磨死。  
“你这不是欺负人吗。”柱间答道。他可不能说“怎么可能”、“我不知道”一类，不然斑真的会坚持尝试一下。  
“那你想怎么样？”斑问。  
柱间也不用回答了，斑的手指开始在湿润的阴唇中间小范围刮着，蹭着那一小块。柱间在孕期更敏感，不用斑说，他自己也将腿夹得更紧了。  
指头在阴唇中间轻轻挠着，柱间握着斑的手，让他向下些，伸到更下面的地方，好在整个阴蒂上来回划弄——不能由着斑磨蹭，否则更没完了。  
“几个月没尝过肉棒，夫人等不及了？上面的小嘴不是已经被喂过了吗？”  
柱间没兴致和他还嘴，既然已经开始，他还是希望能早些有快感的，不然就白白大着肚子被折腾一晚了。  
阴户露着一半，斑的指头没在双腿和阴部之间，一插一收，挤开两片鼓鼓的阴唇，在里面又蹭又划，擦着阴蒂，柱间的表情不自然起来。下身正觉得舒服，斑的手指滑到阴道口附近碰着，在入口周围的嫩肉上搔弄。  
柱间将腿夹得紧了些。斑的手指仍旧一次次向双腿中插下去，擦着逐渐变湿的阴户，指头上也沾了水。  
“别磨蹭了，快一点。”柱间小声道。  
“好啊，但夫人是不是要做些什么？”斑问。  
过去这么久，柱间早就了解斑了。他扒开一面衣襟，右侧浑圆鼓胀的乳房露了出来，斑的眼神像是恨不得立刻一口吃下去，但他还是忍着，看着柱间用左手拖着右乳，从底部揉捏着，右手揪着乳头玩弄，用力揉搓。最开始他用力很轻，后来克制不住，抓着乳头重重揉着，嘴中低低地呻吟。  
斑把空闲的那只手伸给柱间，让他含住舔了舔，舔得湿了，斑将手指上的口水涂在那只露出的乳头上，柱间继续玩着那只奶子，揉着它给斑看。  
斑的指头终于勾起来，在穴口碰着。湿润的肉瓣被分开，指尖在穴口的嫩肉上拨弄，快感从那处涌向全身，柱间几乎要哆嗦起来。  
柱间深吸了口气，他开始觉得舒服，自己抓着乳房玩得更卖力了。  
斑拨开柱间的另一边衣襟，两只乳房都露了出来，他让柱间将乳房挤到一起，自己从一旁的热水中拿出温好的玉势，放在柱间双乳中。  
“夹好了，自己舔。”  
柱间托着乳房夹着那根湿淋淋的玉势，伸出一点舌尖舔着。斑的左手还在他身下摩擦着入口，右手将玉势向柱间嘴边推了推。  
“如果夫人偷懒，为夫也只能偷懒了。”  
柱间身下被他轻轻抠着，痒得不得了。听他这样一说，身上烧得更热了，他闭上眼，舌头伸出的多了些，在玉势的头部大口舔着。  
斑的手指开始在穴口绕圈拨弄，柱间身体一阵发抖，更觉得难捱，他含着玉势努力吞着，乳房夹着它揉弄，嘴唇含住玉势顶端吸吮。斑的手向小穴里面伸了伸，柱间身下一紧，自己揉捏起乳房、夹着中间的玉势一动一动，同时啧啧有声地又吸又吞，嘴唇与玉势连接的地方溢出口水，仿佛他已将那东西当成斑的阴茎似的。  
斑的手指这才伸进去，在阴道中戳弄。柱间也顾不得玉势了，满唇沾着口水，“啊啊”地叫了起来。  
“含住了，夫人。”斑提醒道。  
柱间赶快含住玉势。  
玉势的盒子里放着几条线，比平常缝制衣服的线要粗很多，是用来系在玉势上的。斑拿过来线，从柱间身下抽出手。  
柱间睁开眼，不知斑要做什么。  
斑抬起他的腿和腰，让那根长线的一端被柱间压在后背下，另外一端，贴在柱间的阴户上。  
“夫人知道自己湿成什么样了？”斑拿起长线的一端，然后缓慢拉动。线贴着柱间的阴户，从湿滑的阴道口、肉缝滑过，更是说不出的淫靡。  
“唔——”柱间口中还含着玉势，支吾着叫了一声。  
斑用手捏着柱间的两瓣阴唇将它们合拢，湿润的肉瓣闭合起来，从中间穿过的白线摩擦着穴口和阴唇，妖异的快感从身下涌上。  
“啊……”柱间松开了玉势，扭动着身体浪叫。  
“夫人很喜欢？”  
那根线还没被完全拉出来，阴户上火烧火燎，羞耻和快感引得穴口冒出少许淫液。斑将整根线从柱间的阴户上摩擦过后，白线不仅湿了，尾端更是沾饱了水，甚至向下滴着。  
斑抬起那根线看着，笑道：“夫人真是了得。”  
逗弄了柱间半晌，斑这才分开柱间的腿，拿了根比手指粗些的玉势插进阴道，慢慢地磨了起来。淫水顺着玉势被挤出，从嫩红的穴口一小股一小股地冒出来。  
斑拿起柱间夹在双乳中的玉势，将顶端按压在柱间的乳头上，轻轻拍打着、蹭着。  
“夫人觉得是这根大、还是为夫的大？”  
柱间脸上满满地涨红了，他可不想比较哪个更大些，本不想答话，架不住斑追问，小声答道：“夫君的大。”  
“我看好像差不多，”斑拿着玉势打量，忽然想起什么似的，“这样好了，夫人自己比较一下就知道了。”  
他把玉势放到一旁，让柱间自己握着插在小穴中的那根，然后解开裤子。  
柱间一只手拿着小一些的玉势、在下体中插着，另一只手握住斑挺立的阴茎。他大着肚子，行动不便，斑和他还有些距离，他不得不挪动上半身、向斑凑过去，然后握住阴茎，含住龟头吸着。  
他小口含着、舔弄着，舌头在马眼上打转。正当他握着阴茎，更多吞入口中一些时，斑却把另一个东西凑到他嘴边，是刚刚那根夹在他乳间的玉势。斑将它塞进柱间嘴中、让他含着头部，握住玉势在他口中插了几下。  
“夫人觉得哪个更大？”  
柱间觉得他已经没办法感觉更羞耻了，斑拿出玉势，又把阴茎送到柱间唇上，龟头贴在柱间的唇瓣中。  
柱间舔了舔阴茎，再次含住、吞了吞，答道：“夫君的更大。”  
“真的？不如这样，夫人两个一起吃，就知道了。”  
说是两个一起吃，但这根本做不到，吞下一个就够费力了。斑将阴茎和玉势都贴在柱间的嘴唇上，柱间伸出舌头，同时舔着两个。斑握着阴茎，向前送了送，同时也拿着玉势向柱间唇中插去，柱间大张着口，含着斑的性器，过一会儿斑抽出去，又塞进来玉势让他舔。如此往复片刻，柱间口腔发酸，也顾不得自己含住的是哪一个，只管努力地吃着。  
“夫人更喜欢舔哪一个？”斑向他嘴中挺身两次，再抽出来，龟头在柱间的嘴唇上擦着。  
“喜欢斑的……”  
“——的什么？”斑问。  
斑的性器挤开他的嘴唇，碰到了柱间的牙齿。柱间含糊地、完整地道：“喜欢舔夫君的阳物。”  
斑向他嘴中挺身，柱间张大了嘴巴，满满地含着他的阴茎，感觉到龟头向喉咙中插进去。口水被挤出，在嘴唇和阴茎上积了一层水沫。柱间尝到了咸腥的前液，他大张着嘴，将前液和口水一起吞了下去。  
斑抽出时，阴茎已经沾得湿黏了。  
斑分开柱间的腿，拿着那根小一些的玉势，向柱间身体中插了插，问道：“还要这根吗？”  
“不用了。”柱间道。他已经预见到了斑要问他什么。  
“为什么不用了？”  
柱间只当做这些话不是从自己嘴里说出的，头歪向一边，答道：“太小了……我要夫君的插我。”  
斑低声笑，他把那根小一些的玉势放到一旁，将自己的阴茎送了进去，柱间立刻哀叫起来。斑的阴茎大极了，在阴道中插着，磨到的地方都让柱间舒服得发抖。  
柱间呻吟着，自己捧住了肚子，下意识地不想让斑伤到孩子，但也立刻反应过来这样更羞人了。挺着这样大的肚子，还被斑的阴茎插得直淌水。  
“不……不要碰到孩子……”  
“放心罢，”斑向他身体中插得更快了些，“夫人今天兴致特别好。”  
他笑盈盈地说，柱间惊得身上一紧。斑这意思，是又要玩新花样了。柱间隐隐觉得不妥，这样被斑操了一会儿，他开始觉得肚子过分压迫膀胱。可这时说要去解手，斑也不可能让他去。他总是喜欢弄得柱间狼狈又放荡。  
半晌，柱间还是对斑提出要去小解，斑笑道：“夫人又不是不知道我……在自家夫君面前，也不用放不开。”  
他说得轻松，可柱间被他一下下操着，尿意从身体中向外一点点挤着似的，愈发忍受不住了。  
“斑，让我去罢……这样……”  
斑忽然从他身下抽出性器。柱间一怔，以为他竟然同意自己去解手，正要起身，斑左手的食指插进阴道，另一只手的指头沿着会阴处滑向后穴，柱间的身体立刻紧绷起来。  
“斑——你——不要碰那里……”  
斑却是奇怪的样子，柱间也反应过来了——有什么不能？以前没用变身术的时候，性事不都是这样进行的？  
可现在斑一根手指插进阴道，另一根滑向后面的穴口，柱间紧张得浑身燥热。若是平时也就罢了，他现在这样鼓着肚子，又被斑玩着两处，哪有这样的……  
斑的手在穴口处蹭了蹭，沾了些阴户上的淫液，向后穴插了进去。  
两根手指一同动着，一同插进、一同向外抽。柱间呜咽起来，羞耻得不知如何是好，可两处小洞都被塞满、一齐被斑用手指操，他却也爽得要化掉了一样，下身不自觉地收缩着，阴户吸着手指，后穴也难耐地动着，夹着斑的另一根指头。  
“这样舒服吗？”斑问，不等柱间答话，又换了方式，两根手指一前一后，这个插进去，那个就向外抽，柱间大张着腿，淫液从阴道不断淌出，被斑玩得舒服极了，他没有知觉地“啊啊”叫着，自己绕过肚子、伸着手在阴户上拨弄，爽得浑身都紧绷起来。  
“舒服……两边……都插得好舒服……”  
柱间从未有过这样的感觉，连自己在说什么都不知道，那些话不假思索地就吐了出来。斑抽出插进他阴户的手指，将那根和自己的阳物差不多大小的玉势塞进去，柱间拖长了声音，浪荡地叫了一声，自己拿着玉势向阴户插去。  
斑抓过来一个厚垫子放在柱间身下，抬起他的腰臀。柱间一只手拨弄阴蒂，一只手用玉势舒服地插着阴道，斑大分开他的腿为他扩张，在柱间已经能完全适应后，斑分开他的臀瓣插了进去，同时握着玉势，一前一后插着柱间的阴道和后穴。  
“夫人喜欢这样被玩吗？哪里被操得更舒服？”  
柱间哀叫起来，叫声妖异又淫荡。两个洞口都被粗大的东西塞满，有节奏地先后操弄着他，柱间被快感压迫得不断淌泪，嘴里甚至流出口水。斑的阴茎向前顶，玉势就暂时向外抽去，在玉势被深深送进阴道时，后穴含着的阴茎就退出去，被前后的快感夹击，不过数下，柱间就一股股喷出水来，同时玉势还在向他体内插着。  
“不行了……受不住了，斑……拿出去一个……”  
“拿出去哪个？夫人好像两个都舍不得松开嘛。”  
柱间哭叫起来，自己却忍耐不住地摸着阴蒂，在阴核上拨弄着，手在湿漉漉的阴户上划弄个不停。  
斑开始迅速向他体内顶去，也同时把玉势向阴户中插，两个东西一齐挤压着，柱间崩溃地哭喊起来，手更急切地拨着阴蒂，忽然间，一股股淫水喷出，湿淋淋地打在被褥和榻榻米上，甚至迸溅到了橱柜上，也喷到了斑的身上。淫靡的味道立刻灌满了房间。  
柱间的下体还在痉挛地动着，他没有知觉地抽搐，尿液流淌下来，将垫子打湿了。  
柱间有一段时间完全没有意识，他再次回过神时，身体已经在高潮中失禁了，斑丢掉了垫子，把柱间带去沐浴。可他竟然是拿着玉势去的。柱间回过神时，斑正拿着一个更大些的玉势向他的阴户中插。  
柱间已经被斑从浴桶中抱了出来，坐在靠墙的凳子上。斑分开他的腿，柱间捧着肚子，被斑用更粗的玉势插着下体。  
“不行……太大了……”  
他的胳膊软着，但还是向斑推去，要把他推开。  
“很快就让你舒服。”  
斑在柱间分开的腿中跪下，伸出舌头在阴蒂上舔着、吸着，一面将玉势送进去。  
“唔……斑……斑……”  
柱间爽得眼泪直流。扩张固然痛苦，可斑一面用玉势插着阴道，一面舔弄阴核，柱间的快感立刻被唤醒，甚至挺着肚子、将阴户抬起来，让斑更方便地操他、舔他。  
“真不行了……今天够了，斑……”  
他又是舒爽，又是崩溃，向斑乞求道。斑加快了用玉势操他的速度，将阴道磨得酥软，柱间打开双腿，自己扒开阴户的肉瓣、让斑舔他。很快，他又一次喷出水来。  
柱间再次求斑，说他不行了，今天不能再做了，但斑不听，还在为他继续扩张。不久后，柱间又一次被操得失神，那时他身下的两处又同时被填满了。

柱间不知斑折腾了多久，他只知道自己有过两次沐浴，斑还抱着他在浴桶中做了一场，他记得回荡的水声，热水在浴桶中汪洋一样翻卷，裹在柱间身上、从桶壁泛出去，一泼泼地落在地上，一块块碎开，柱间身上也支离破碎，第二天醒来时，更是连话都说不出。  
斑还是没分寸，这可不只是有些过火而已。  
柱间摸着肚子，下体有些疼，还有发胀感，怎么都不正常。他想和斑说，但脑袋也晕，一时半刻说不出话，只吐了几个散碎的词，斑也没听清。  
“没事罢？”他坐起来，手搭在柱间的胳膊上。  
柱间说不出话，又把被子掀开了，觉得热。斑拿过来一件浴衣盖到他身上。  
“一会儿叫大夫。”柱间说。  
这时候斑知道羞耻了，有些讪讪的，确认道：“要大夫过来吗？”  
柱间咳嗽一声，“我不舒服。”  
他将浴衣向下扯了扯，还是觉得闷。到底是做得过火了，饭后让大夫来看看，也说说斑，再这样，说不定连孩子都会被影响。  
斑没办法为自己辩解，他压抑了许多天，又是忧心柱间，又是忧心孩子。昨晚终于得了机会和柱间亲近，他自然不会放过。  
身体上的连结听起来肤浅，但在无法证明柱间的感情时，这是唯一能让斑打消疑虑的东西。

还只是清早，宇智波的餐桌上就少了两人。田岛询问仆人，对方回答斑少爷和夫人在房中用餐。  
“少夫人身体不适，斑少爷已让人去请大夫了。”  
田岛只点点头，并未开口。大清早便是这种光景，不必想也知道发生了什么。  
泉奈联想到昨夜隐约听见的声响。他不想听，可夜深人静，他又耳力太好，隔了多个房间、仍清楚地听到了。  
夜里柱间不断哀求、不断呻吟，泉奈听着，简直心惊肉跳。每每以为他们安静下来了，叫喊声却再度响起。  
后来，那声音竟然转移到另一间房中。泉奈猜测他们在沐浴时又继续了。  
柱间怀着孕，挺着那样大的肚子，当真可以做到这种地步？  
一整夜，泉奈都没睡好。甚至斑房中不再有响动，他却做了春梦。可还没在梦中享受到欢愉，他忽然有了些意识，想起前半夜哥哥与柱间的荒唐，这才惊醒。  
泉奈心有余悸，吃早饭时，还暗自埋怨他们不知收敛。  
但既已到了需要请大夫的地步，那么他理应去探望柱间才是。于是早饭后，泉奈去了斑的卧房，他直接拉开门进去，一面说道：“你今天不去议事处吗？我过来看看柱间，这就出门了。”  
走进去，泉奈怔住了。  
斑与柱间正在说话，并未留心有人走近。泉奈从小就随意进出斑的房间，这次他直接拉门进来，斑也不觉得不妥，可他很快反应过来柱间此刻衣衫不整，马上为他拉好衣裳。  
但他还是慢了一步，泉奈已见到了。  
天气热，柱间觉得闷。大夫一走，他就拉开了衣裳躺在榻上卧着。他侧躺着，仍在用变身术，两只乳房都露了大半在外面，隐约还能见到粉色的乳晕，衣裳穿不穿，区别不大。  
斑正坐在一旁和他说话。他为柱间拉好衣服时，泉奈才仓促移开目光。  
斑板着脸，柱间却不以为然。他又并非真的是个女人，倘若做出吓一跳的样子、匆忙抓衣服来遮，岂非好笑？  
“我没事，躺一躺就好了。”柱间接上泉奈的话。  
斑脸色不好，泉奈也尴尬，问了几句柱间的身体状况，立即离开了。  
“你这种脸色做什么，”柱间道，“泉奈都吓跑了。”  
“他这么大的人了，还是没分寸。你我成了家，他要明白保持距离才是。”斑道。  
“你不是说泉奈从小就是这样？他习惯了来你房中不敲门，这几年下来，我也习惯了。”  
斑没有答话。他不必与柱间争执下去，让泉奈注意分寸这事，他自己告诉泉奈就好。  
这原不是大事，但斑自柱间怀孕后，遭遇种种令人疑心的事，又因柱间有孕在身、不便对他逼问，他忍下了，心绪却更容易烦乱。  
这天泉奈忽然闯入，斑竟想到他那荒唐的梦，那个柱间背叛他、与另一人交合的梦。倘若把泉奈的脸放在那人身上……  
当日，斑就去对泉奈开诚布公了。他还未开口，泉奈却先说话了。泉奈脸皮太薄，见了哥哥过来便想起清早那一幕，于是没话找话。  
“早上我忘了问……大夫给开药了？”他说得没头没尾，并不提柱间的名字。  
“养几日就好了。”斑答道，心想柱间怀有身孕，如何能随便用药。  
泉奈又道：“哥哥也太不小心，他现在有身孕，哪里是能乱来的时候，伤了胎儿怎么办。”  
斑还未告诫泉奈，泉奈却已说他的不是了。他并未留心年轻人的尴尬和掩饰，应道：“即便我做错了，也轮不到你来教训。你最近做事实在唐突。”  
泉奈脸色难看，知道斑再说清早的事，他自知理亏，并未做声。  
“你已不是孩子了，早该知道避嫌，”斑道，“以后别再胡乱闯到我房里。如今不比从前，我和柱间同住，很多地方都不方便。”  
“我又不是有意要看。”泉奈低声道。斑很少责怪他，他也不习惯被责难，忍不住回嘴道。  
“还要强词夺理？”斑问。  
泉奈脸色都白了，他不想与斑多说，一言不发地走了。

下午，泉奈提前结束公事，回到家中时，仆人告诉他货船上有人送了些新鲜海物。泉奈一直与商船有来往，而大夫提过食物种类要丰富些，对孕妇和胎儿都好，田岛便让他留心这事。  
泉奈原不想在这时与柱间见面，但想到斑误会他，更不想心虚似的避开，于是亲自带着箱子去找柱间，让他挑选。毕竟有身孕的人能吃或不能吃什么，泉奈不大清楚。  
柱间正在门廊下坐着，泉奈将带冰的几个箱子拿给他看，柱间看着那些模样奇特的海鱼，觉得有趣。  
“模样好奇怪，这几种都没见过。”  
“这次船走得远，”泉奈应道，“你看看哪些能吃。”  
“糟了，全都想吃，”柱间笑道，“挑也不想挑。”  
他们刚说了这两句，斑回来了，见柱间在门廊上坐着，一双脚裸在外面晒太阳，泉奈在他身旁半蹲半跪，拨弄箱子里的东西。  
这种模样，仿佛他们才是一对爱侣，泉奈拿了礼物博取柱间的欢心，柱间对他有说有笑。  
泉奈并未留意斑回来，他看着柱间的肚子，目光也柔和下来。  
斑向两人走去，泉奈听见脚步声回头，见斑走来，立即起身站好。  
“你回来了。今天货船上的人送东西来。”  
泉奈平常地对斑应答，斑却脸色铁青。他在柱间身旁坐下，对泉奈敷衍地应了一声，然后问柱间身体如何，不再理泉奈了。  
“这些是泉奈特意拿来的——”柱间见场面尴尬，赶快为泉奈说话，斑仍只是不在意地应一句，又对柱间问起其他事。  
泉奈自觉无趣，立即走了。  
那晚泉奈有意避开他们，并未一同吃饭，斑却不满，认为泉奈故意做出这种委屈的模样来。

当夜，斑同泉奈争执起来。  
泉奈无法同他吵，只是斑单方面地训斥。柱间听到声响赶去门口，见泉奈脸色发白地站着，低头不语。  
斑多日来压制着疑心与火气，早到了应爆发的时候。柱间以为他或许某日会对自己发火，也准备好到时要如何安慰他，却不想他将火发到了泉奈身上。  
柱间过去劝，斑见他出来，却更不悦。  
“你有身孕，这时出来做什么？快回去。”  
“你和我一起回去，”柱间道，“夜深了，你还要吵多久？”  
“我规劝泉奈几句，用不了多久，你先睡。”  
柱间抓着斑的手拉他。“我即使睡了，一会儿你回来还是要惊醒。快回房罢。泉奈，你也回去，天不早了。”  
泉奈的眼只望着地面，不肯与人对视。  
方才柱间听见了斑的话，他言语并不过分，但态度严厉，而泉奈极少被他训斥，这才难以接受。  
柱间给了泉奈台阶，泉奈却不想接，竟一转头，向外走去。  
“泉奈！”柱间唤道。  
“不必管他，”斑道，“他这么大的人了，也不会有事。我们回去。”  
柱间仍不放心，斑却不在意，说泉奈是忍者，能力又好，没几人伤得了他。  
“他自觉损了面子，总要赌气几日。过了气头就回来了。”  
柱间心想你又何苦损他的面子，泉奈又不曾做错什么。他对斑劝了几句，斑也不甚在意，拉着柱间回房睡了。

翌日，田岛在早饭时问斑，泉奈何时回来。  
“他只是赌气，三两日就回来了。”斑道。  
田岛哼了一声，骂了斑几句，说他无中生有。斑不当回事，只哄着田岛，说泉奈只是好面子罢了，不出三日，一定会回来。  
可过了三日又三日，泉奈仍不见踪影。他临时接了任务出门，但任务完成后也未回来。同行的人说他有私事要办，留在外面了。  
近半月过去，连斑也忧心起来。他刚要派人出去找，泉奈却自己回来了。  
带着婚约的草书。

第二十七章

田岛将斑与柱间都叫到他的书房去。泉奈已在那里了，脸上不冷不热，见他们进来，道，“我已操心好自己的婚事了，未来哥哥就不必为任何事忧心了。”  
他将“任何事”说得很慢，言外之意十分明显。  
斑与柱间皆是惊讶。而田岛虽常常催促泉奈成亲，这次却并未面露喜色，反而不满地向斑望去，认为泉奈鲁莽行事、定下婚约，与多日前斑的行径脱不了干系。  
“终身大事岂能儿戏？即便你并未赌气、果然有了意中人，也应按照礼数循序渐进，没有这样快定下婚约的。”斑道。  
“哦，比你和柱间还快？”泉奈漫不经心地道。  
斑被他呛了一句，却不好发作。在这件事上，他着实理亏。  
泉奈并无欢喜之色，又道，“这事已说定了，她愿嫁，我愿娶，趁早成亲有什么不妥？待到搬进新家，我们独门独院住在一旁，绝不打扰哥哥。”  
此话一出，三人都确信他果然在赌气，更不能同意。  
泉奈对成亲毫无兴致，这样做，不过是想与斑和柱间距离更远些，否则好像他另有所图似的。  
“这件事还是慎重些，”柱间也劝道，“对方倘若是同性也就罢了，但对女子来说，倘若婚姻有变故，哪怕只是婚约取消，也会有许多人说三道四。”  
“我是认真要娶她，并不打算取消。我们谈得来，就算没有感情，也不耽误成亲、和和睦睦过上几十年。”  
三人均是惊愕。  
“你不喜欢她，耽误她做什么？”斑问。  
“现在不娶她，未来我就碰得到喜欢的么？要我等到什么时候？等不来呢？”泉奈反问。斑竟答不上。他这话有赌气意味，根本无法交谈下去。  
泉奈说对方是奈良一名族老的女儿，他想尽快娶她过门。  
他并未多说。实际上，奈良那女孩急于成亲，是因家中情况复杂，她多在家中留一日，就多一日的是非。她与泉奈一样，对爱情并无憧憬，只想早早从家中脱离，泉奈对她没有喜欢，但聊得来，双方认为共同生活并无阻碍。  
“可你这样早接她过来，哪怕不进门，只在族中住下，她都只能与你成亲了。倘若未来有变故，无法成婚，会有流言说这姑娘是宇智波不要的，对她也不好。”柱间劝道。  
泉奈知道他说得有道理，但仍是不听。他自认不会丢下那女孩，只强调要父亲同意他们的婚事。  
“没有这样胡来的，”田岛拂袖起身，“斑，你劝着他。”  
“成亲怎么是胡来？”泉奈问，又补充道：“哥哥那时比我还胡来，怎么轮到我时却不行？”  
“你也要学他？有意要气死我？”田岛对他怒目而视，泉奈不想惹得他发火，不再说了。  
田岛走回卧房去，泉奈才对斑道：“你就不必劝我了。我成了亲，你也不必胡思乱想、扣帽子在我头上。”  
柱间想劝，气氛却太压抑，开不了口。  
斑冷冷地道：“我不劝，你也不要指望和我赌气、仓促成亲。”  
“我的婚事，你插手做什么？”  
泉奈恼了，与斑争吵起来。柱间忙劝着，要将斑拉回房中。  
“泉奈刚回来，这些事明日再说不迟，先让他休息……”  
柱间正劝着，忽然“啊”了一声，弯下腰去。  
斑和泉奈也不吵了，斑急忙扶住他，泉奈也紧张地向他望着。  
柱间腹中疼得厉害，一时连话也说不出。他最近偶尔腹痛，大夫看过，说是正常反应，不必忧心，柱间于是并未对斑提起，不想他担心。有时他与斑在一起，即使腹中疼痛，也不做声，忍过这片刻就算了，偏今日他急着劝人，疼得突然，又正在他说话时，那声哀叫也未能忍住。  
“柱间！”  
斑以为他动了胎气，连忙让仆人去请医生。柱间说不用，斑也不听。  
他扶着柱间坐下，柱间的疼痛刚好些，斑抬起头来望向泉奈，狠狠地道：“还站在这儿做什么？”  
泉奈并无过错，见柱间这种模样，生怕是自己与斑争执才连累柱间、波及胎儿，神色更是惊惶。  
他一时呆滞，并未移动。斑见他连自己的话也不听，又认为因他的缘故害得柱间如此，当即便要动手将泉奈“请”出去。  
柱间见斑要动作，立即一把推开他。斑向后踉跄一下，被推得呆了，连泉奈也看呆了。  
柱间疼得突然，却好得也快。  
“你还要闹到什么地步！和泉奈又没关系，”柱间倚墙歇着，喘气声更重，“我这样有十几日了，大夫……大夫说了无碍……”  
斑却仍是呆滞。  
“十几日？怎么可能，这分明是头一遭……”  
柱间瞪着他，因刚刚推了斑一把觉得没力气，话也不便说，只有等上片刻。  
斑这样的状态，他如何能对斑开口？斑的情绪起伏不定，却在自己面前极力压制，如此一来，柱间更不能告诉他腹痛这事。何况并无大碍。  
何况，这并非斑的骨肉。让他照料自己，已是不该，更不必说为他忧心。  
柱间劝了泉奈回去，又告知仆人去大夫家，看看能否半路上遇见他，让他不必过来，以免白跑一遭。  
他靠在墙上，腹中的疼痛散了，却没力气起来。  
“近几个月总要你为我担心，这次的症状无关紧要，我就没提，”柱间终于喘匀了气，答道，“你太紧张了，我也紧张，这对你我不好。如今，连泉奈都被我们连累了。”  
斑思忖片刻，道：“是我不好。”  
他并非敷衍才认错，柱间看得出。  
他向斑伸出双臂，环住他的脖子。斑有他急躁的一面，但也有许多可敬可爱之处。他只说句认错的话，柱间也能立即放下心来。  
柱间靠在斑怀里，片刻后，斑又道：“明日我会对泉奈道歉。他的事，我会为他解决。”  
柱间点点头。  
“他年轻，脸皮薄，只有你去回绝了。”  
“你是说我脸皮厚？”斑问道。  
柱间笑了。这句话并不如何好笑，但他们需要放松。  
再者，柱间已许久不曾放松过了。  
他常常感觉到孩子在腹中动着。它又是扭，又是转，呼唤着母亲的注意力。它知道自己的存在如何背德、是个错误，可他不知道好坏与耻辱，这可不是它带来的东西，它不会为道德产生的任何愧疚负责。  
要负责的是成年人。他们才是制造问题与麻烦的人。  
柱间清楚这事实。是他制造了问题，他需要负责和解决。  
思考那孩子的未来，总是伴随着许多痛苦。  
他终究要将孩子送走。否则孩子长大却没有写轮眼，或生着与水户相似的容貌，一定会引起怀疑。  
等到孩子稍大一些，不必旁人照顾，就想办法将他送走。  
柱间这样想时，孩子常常会动，在他腹中如一尾鱼般动起来。他在柱间腹中游着，被他的身体保护。  
但这种保护无法永远存在。  
柱间要伤害它的念头已断了，忧愁却滋生出来。  
柱间情愿自己不爱它。那样一来，他就能拥有更多理性与铁石心肠，他就能做到一心解决问题，而不是被百转千回的愁绪缠绕。  
这是他的第一个孩子，他没有不爱它的道理。那些爱来得仓促、蛮暴，他已爱它太多了。  
可他也爱斑。  
柱间决定等到孩子大一些时，制造一场意外，将他偷偷送去其他地方。最初柱间想的是四五岁，但迟疑一下，觉得那时年纪太小。还是等到七岁罢，到时孩子已是个小小的忍者了……可考虑片刻，柱间还是不放心，干脆等到他十岁罢，那时就是个大孩子了，他就不必怎样操心了……  
想到这里，柱间干干地笑了一声。真的么？等到十岁，他就不操心了、他就放得下他了？那时他就能毫无牵挂地目送他远走、不在意此生再不能相见吗？  
他做不到。他爱得太多，无法收回。  
明明是他自己的错，却要连累孩子。  
你要做最出类拔萃的那个，柱间摸着肚子想。他原不想逼迫孩子成为任何一种人，现在却认为他必须是个强者，这样才能安全地隐藏自己的身份，在没有父母照料的情况下安全无虞地长大、机警地生活，而且这一世都避开自己和斑。  
生下这孩子，仿佛是为了让他受苦的。  
柱间尝试过送走他，均以失败告终，如今只有接受这后果。  
他与斑静默地坐着，久久无法开口。  
他们都有不能出口的话。  
柱间几乎想抓着斑的肩膀摇晃他，让他不要再犯傻、不要为自己与孩子忧心，这不是他的骨肉，不应得到斑的照料与在意。  
他也想抓着斑的肩膀，对他承认事实。  
柱间紧攥着斑的衣服，在他怀中靠着，始终无法开口。  
他不想失去斑。他心中仍有侥幸，期盼可以瞒天过海，让他与斑可以继续共同生活，继续相爱。  
两人回了卧房，斑将柱间在被褥中安置好，再度对他道歉。  
“不用再提了，没有什么，已过去了。”柱间赶快道。  
“道歉几句又有什么？”斑笑道，“我仔细想了——其实也早就知道，最近是我不对。眼下事事顺利，你要的一切都有了，我有什么理由不高兴？”  
“我希望你能为你自己高兴，得到你想要的东西。”  
“我得到了，我什么都有了，”斑拥着柱间亲吻，手摸到了柱间的肚子上，“……他是你我血脉的延续，他是你我。”  
斑的手热热地搁在柱间腹上，那与他无缘无分的孩子并不理睬他，只安静地蜷缩着。  
柱间心如刀割，无法接上斑的话。  
斑松开他，攥住柱间的双手拉到身前，并不说话，痴痴地望着。  
两人对望，柱间笑了，斑也笑。  
斑很快乐。他的烦躁积攒已久，快乐起来却这样容易。  
柱间以为斑不会有这一面。他总是那个沉重的、无法信任别人的宇智波少年，后来长大些，他的阴鸷与偏激也一同增长。到今日，连他也改变了。  
可越是这样，柱间就越不忍。  
“我也是一样，”斑望着他道，“我要的一切都有了。”  
他强调着，神色温柔又欢喜。  
柱间怔怔地望着他，末了，他也只得对斑笑。

翌日，斑果然对泉奈道歉了，并耐心对泉奈劝说一番，最后斑亲自联络媒人，告诉他婚事暂缓。他其实是指退婚，但为不折女方颜面，他才这样委婉告知媒人。婚事自然没有什么暂缓一说，媒人自然明白这是拒绝的意思。  
泉奈原本就没抱着十分多的热情，他只是有些小孩子心性，闹过这一场，也就罢了。  
“我不想成亲时催我成亲，现在有人选，你们又把她推走。”  
“是我错了。”斑对他道歉，只当做是在哄他。泉奈不大理会，也算是接受的意思了。  
斑原本不可能对泉奈低头，但近日他心中好不容易才平静下来，与柱间的相处也融洽，其他事便不想再计较。纵使他仍有要泉奈避嫌的念头，但也不十分严苛了。斑还是与从前一样，偶尔叫泉奈过来聊天喝酒。但他仍不会让泉奈与柱间独处。

深秋时，宇智波的宅院终于修建好，众人各自搬进去了。  
宇智波的那处聚居地占地很大，族长家在正中心的位置，另有围墙围着。院内是极为宽敞的一片土地，一半的地方盖了七个独门独院的院落，另外的就都是花、树与河了。工人将河流做了改造，水或穿过院落，或绕着流过，比起原本宇智波在山崖上的家，景致好了许多。  
斑与柱间的院落地势高些，房前多了四五级台阶，迈上台阶后是宽阔的九尺木质平台，然后才是房屋的正门。这栋房子与原来宇智波家的旧宅相比大小差不多，但对于只居住一对夫妻和孩子来说，却是大得异常。  
泉奈和田岛各自的院落与他们隔了些距离，花园、树与水挡在中间。另外还有四处空闲的地方，预备给以后斑和泉奈各自的孩子。  
拉远了距离，斑和泉奈各自舒心。斑不用担心泉奈冒失地闯进来，泉奈也不必在夜半听见不该听的声响了。  
田岛并不觉得寂寞，即使年纪大了，他也没有十分依恋孩子们。再者，多数时候，几人会在用餐时聚到田岛那边，仍十分热闹。  
庆祝乔迁之喜那日，柱间忽然腹痛，众人吓了一跳，以为他要早产。仆人忙着拿水、找药、请大夫。疼了半晌，柱间也是手足无措，直到大夫来了，说是查克拉不足导致的——这倒还是头一次，打尾兽的那次是意外，当然不算在内。斑赶快输送查克拉给他，柱间这才好转。  
“但他不该有这种状况。”斑向大夫道。  
柱间倒不吃惊——怀了孕，什么奇怪的症状都会有。  
“胎儿长大，需要的查克拉更多，以后这种情况还会有，你们留神些就好，不是大事。”  
众人这才安心下来。斑笑道：“又是搬家，又是小家伙找麻烦，这日子倒是让人忘不了。”  
柱间跟着笑，心下却更想斑忘了这事，否则以后东窗事发，他厌恶的记忆就又多了一段。

冬日的一天，柱间忽然分娩，根本来不及送他去医院，只有请大夫来。  
大夫带着自己的三个助手抵达时，斑握着柱间的手面对他坐着，亦十分紧张。  
“你别留在这儿……”  
柱间开口就没力气，斑也没听清。柱间此刻还没完全准备好，身下只是疼，不足以让胎儿出生。大夫在他体内放了医疗用具，能将生殖腔的开口扩大些。那东西刚放进去，柱间眼前就黑了一片。  
他疼得迷糊，但仍坚持不能让斑留在这里。这算什么，他受这些苦，其实是为另一个人与他的孩子，却让斑留在这里为他担惊受怕？  
柱间的手虚弱地抬起，向斑的方向动了一下。  
“你出去。”  
他头上滚着豆大的汗，斑以为他疼得神志不清。  
“我陪着你，大夫说不碍事的……”  
“你出去……你在这儿，我难受还得忍着。”  
柱间的手遮着眼，气若游丝。斑疑惑地看看大夫，大夫回道：“您在房里，柱间大人怕您担心，疼了也要忍着不出声，反而不好。”  
斑原本还犹豫，听了这话赶快起身出去。匆忙间还不忘告诉大夫，有事就赶快叫他。  
斑退到走廊上，进了另一间房，没有关门，留心那边的声响。柱间没有大喊大叫，偶尔他疼得忍不住时，发出的声音也是嘶哑的，或大口、断续地喘着粗气。  
仆人对他通报说田岛来了，然后进了卧房去送热水，斑迷糊地跟着起身，也要进卧房。  
“我过去看看。”斑道，一副魂魄出窍的模样。  
“回去，”田岛喝令，“现在是你发慌的时候？你进去添什么乱？”  
斑魂不守舍地坐着，直勾勾地向卧房看。田岛想分散他的注意力，与他聊了几句，斑完全没听进去，片刻后，怔怔说道：“您指望着泉奈罢，我和柱间不再要孩子了。我是认真对您说这些的，我心意已定，不会改了。”  
田岛“哼”了一声，这不在意料之外。斑对柱间痴迷的那股劲头，会有这种想法也正常。  
“你心疼他，娶个妾室不就好了，子嗣多些，柱间也不必受苦——多少人想嫁进来。”  
“我不另娶。让泉奈做罢，三个五个都随他。”  
“还说三个五个，现在有半个吗？”  
斑心中想着自己的事，嘴上应对父亲，他和田岛一句句说着，同时在暗暗责怪自己，可又觉得这种自我责怪十分虚假，完全是伪善。任凭他说什么“不再要孩子”、还说不娶妾室来证明自己对柱间如何在意，为生产时要受苦的柱间心焦悔恨——这些有什么用？因他的自责和后悔，柱间就不疼了、就不用受苦了、这十个月的煎熬就都消失了吗？再者，他愿用没有孩子来换取柱间不受苦吗？  
过了好久，产房内忙了起来。  
忙碌的声音略有些嘈杂，在斑听来却振聋发聩。柱间所有微小的喘息、痛苦的呻吟和忍耐都连接到了他身上。悔恨铺天盖地。  
他愿意，哪怕他和柱间一个孩子都没有，他也愿意，他只要柱间平安，他不要其他东西。纵使是他的孩子，也不能排在柱间之前。  
他不是宽容大度的人，他知道他的自私和狭隘，这些东西没有一件变过，但这时他已将柱间当成了自己，所有对柱间有利的，就是对他有利的。他不再是宇智波斑，他是斑和柱间两人，他的私心也是偏向他们两人的。  
到这时，他真的什么都不怕了。或是生，或是死，他们都在一处。

斑等了近三个时辰，始终如坐针毡。终于听见孩子的哭声，斑一个激灵坐直身体，立即要去卧房。  
“你等等，”田岛叫住他，“不差这一会儿。”  
斑正要反驳，却意识到房中过于安静，只有婴儿的哭声，却没有大夫让人来通报喜讯。  
田岛有过多个孩子，比斑更熟悉这流程。卧房内没有嘈杂起来，大夫与助手没有长舒一口气……或许是有意外。  
斑停了脚步呆站，留神听了听，发觉柱间的喘息声都浅了许多，刚刚生产时纵使痛苦万分，却也不是这般模样。  
他正心急，忽听大夫的助手唤道：“斑大人，需要您的查克拉。”  
斑这才冲进去。  
房内尽是血腥气。每一件东西都是红的，不详地召唤着磨难和厄运。斑觉得眼中似乎有一大片红色，反应过来，才意识到是柱间身下的一滩血，那团红正向外涌去，扩张着版图。  
斑立刻冲到柱间身旁，为他输送查克拉，心中慌乱地祈求柱间的平安。  
榻榻米和被褥上都有血迹，婴孩也沾着血，正被大夫的一个助手放在热水中清洗。斑无心看它，甚至不知是男是女。  
房中一片死寂。大夫和他的助手无声地忙碌着，唯恐惊动死亡。情况严峻，到了事关生死的时刻，反倒没有人大呼小叫，所有人都忙着救柱间的命，没时间慌张。  
柱间只剩下模糊的意识。  
他对上斑的眼，他们仿佛在看自己。  
他们各自认为这是自己的错误与报应。因为他折磨过柱间；因为他背叛过斑。  
他们各自后悔，各自在皮囊之内淌着滚烫的血泪。爱情不应如此，他们爱上一个人，不是为了这样的苦难和灾厄。  
再给他们机会罢。让他们相爱，没有痛苦、强迫，也没有背叛和谎言。  
房中的光明晃晃地亮了起来，愈加耀眼。像神明的启示，所有扭曲和黑暗都昭然若揭。它宣告着没有下一次机会，他们错过了，只怪他们爱得不够早，不够多，错过了能错过的一切。  
柱间剧烈地痉挛起来，两个助手一同按着他，简直像待宰的动物。斑的眼泪忽然喷涌出来。你不能在这时带他走，我们才刚刚开始。  
柱间极力压抑，即便疼痛难忍也不愿叫喊出声。  
他不应感觉疼痛，也不应彰显这种痛苦。这是背德带来的孩子，他要展示这痛苦给谁看？他要斑为他心疼吗？  
柱间的头发湿透了，汗水打湿衣裳，涌上脸颊、流淌到耳朵上，在那里积了小小的一汪水。他大睁着眼，眼球几乎要鼓胀出来。  
这不像生产，更像寻求死亡。  
生产的痛苦令他难以忍受，而悔恨更甚。  
柱间眼中泪水喷涌，好像他的眼是一汪泉水，既然没有干涸，就没有不流淌的道理。身体就是要疼，眼泪就是要流，哪一件他都拒绝不了。  
斑就在身旁，柱间却不能对他说话。他无法开口，也没脸面对他。他不想要斑的安慰，不想要斑的心疼，甚至不想斑陪在这里。  
他只想被原谅。  
柱间迷糊地望着斑，迷糊地弯着眼向他笑，像没有话语的遗言。他的眼不自觉地眨着，让眼泪滚出。斑再受不了了。看着他这种模样，比死了还难受。  
斑没有遭遇过酷刑，这是第一次，却直冲着他的命来。  
痛苦不会因为时间变长就减轻。时间延续着，他这条命也要被耗尽了。  
斑摸着他的脸，擦他头上的汗，也向他笑。  
没什么好怕，大不了一起死。  
他安慰着柱间，对他这样说出口了。柱间点头，带着满面的泪与汗。斑在异样的狂喜中攥紧了他的手。那是他与柱间最为接近的一刻。那一刻他们确实是同一个人。  
爱或死，什么都好，就是这样了。  
有一瞬间，柱间如一座山一样，以肉眼可见的程度滑塌下去。他颤抖得太厉害，濒死之人一般紧攥着斑的手，每一刻都要让斑以为他再撑不下去。  
这口气咽下去，就什么都没了。斑的世界也会随着柱间关上门、在内部无声无息地坍塌。  
他紧盯着柱间，心中轰隆隆地被碾着。  
柱间的手紧攥着，继而忽然松开，眼也闭上了。  
斑一怔，浑身紧绷的肌肉都松了下来。终于给他个结果了，终于不用继续遭受无法预知生死的痛苦了。  
答应了陪他去，哪有食言的道理。  
他脑中混沌一片，思绪在旁人的呼唤声中渐渐澄澈起来，这才留意到柱间只是晕了过去，并非像他所想的那样，但惊愕之下，斑还是不敢相信。  
“大夫，他……”  
“最坏的已过去了，”大夫擦了擦手上的血，仆人又送来一盆热水，他将手放在盆中，血水一波波散开，“柱间大人没事了。他其实早该晕过去，我没料到他能坚持这么久。”  
斑去探他的鼻息，虽然微弱，但他以为咽下去的那口气还在，柱间确实还活着。  
斑又喜又恼。他要被柱间逼疯了，凡事涉及到柱间他就慌乱无措，竟还有了这样可笑的误会，以为柱间竟如此轻易就丢下他。  
“您不看看孩子吗？”大夫洗好了手，笑道，“是个男孩，您可别把他忘了。”  
斑看着大夫，仿佛不明白他在说什么，然后才回过神，去看斜后方那个已被擦洗好的新生儿，他被卷在小小的襁褓里，已不再哭了，正被大夫的一个助手抱着，后者把孩子递过来。  
上一刻他还在地狱的煎熬里，转瞬就回到了人间，还抱着他的头生儿子。  
孩子刚刚出生，大抵和所有婴儿都一样，皱巴巴的脸，紧闭的眼睛和嘴巴，头上有湿漉漉的几绺黑发，他被裹在襁褓里，看上去更小了。  
斑抱着孩子在柱间身边坐下。他一只手抱着襁褓，另一只手在柱间湿透的头发上擦过。  
忽然，号角声在黑夜突兀地响起。  
“呜啊”一声，孩子在他怀中哭叫起来。  
斑立刻反应过来那是警示的号角，它吹得破碎，断断续续，一两声后便骤然消失，几乎在用声音刻画着一个人惨死的样子。  
“有外人？”大夫问。  
斑将孩子交给大夫，“我去看看。”  
斑离开卧房。田岛和泉奈都不在家中，或许他们听到号角声就去迎战了，想让斑留在家里陪着柱间，但斑不能对入侵视而不见，再者，如果旁人没能立刻阻挡敌人，他们会来找柱间的麻烦。  
斑考虑到了敌人可能会调虎离山，但门外一切正常，听到警示的号角后、负责护卫工作的忍者已经就位，在院落中各处守着，斑更没有理由不出战。

有一瞬间，斑误以为柱间死去，对柱间而言也着实如此。  
他短暂地失去意识，陷入混沌。  
生产给了他不少惊吓，但在一切终于结束后，身体开始缓缓恢复起来，只有头脑依旧混沌。  
闷热的房中涌进凉气。起初，微弱的凉意从门口传来，很快，便是四面八方都开始涌入那种冷。  
柱间头脑清醒了些，他疲乏地睁开眼，想要看看孩子。  
怎么这样冷？  
警钟在脑中敲开，惊天动地地震动起来。房中有外人。  
他努力要坐起身，却连眼都睁不开，只能眯着。  
一声尖叫忽然响起。柱间条件反射地用木遁护住自己。此时他仍旧无力，木遁只能将他勉强护在里面，不足以击退敌人。  
思绪渐渐明晰起来。只要稍事片刻，让他再缓一缓，他可以立刻恢复，然后去收拾入侵者。  
“火影大人，孩子——”  
大夫焦急地叫道。  
柱间心头一热，忽然从浑噩中脱离。他立刻从木遁中脱出，睁开眼，只见眼前一片狼藉，大夫和他的助手被打开到一旁，都受了伤，所幸没有大碍。他们自会医治，让柱间不必管他们，快去追孩子。柱间连厚衣服也来不及穿，匆忙步入院内。  
他正要去找，已有四个忍者等在那里了。院中的守卫已都被打伤了。  
柱间还未能看清情况，袭击已发动了。霎时间又是溶遁、又是各种暗器，柱间向后躲去，再次勉强使用木遁。  
躲过这一轮袭击后，他光脚踩在雪里，向那几人望着。孩子不在他们手中。  
“带我去找孩子，否则你们会很难堪。”柱间道。  
“拒绝一个刚刚生产的女人，能有多难堪？”  
柱间此刻仍是女性的模样。对方试图以此嘲笑他，却没有底气。  
袭击再度开始，迅猛密集，恍若冬夜的一场暴雨。柱间无法立即还手，他需要积蓄更多力量，眼下只能闪躲。  
查克拉正在充盈他的身体。只是一瞬间，他只要一瞬间，只要叶子飘落那样短的时间……  
“快躲开！”  
泉奈忽然跃出，以火焰在瞬间阻挡了进攻。他已被许多忍者围攻半晌，查克拉耗去太多，现在他拼尽全力，也只是暂时抵挡。  
“泉奈！”  
柱间立即扑过去。泉奈为他拖延了他需要的时间，自己却受伤了。  
柱间抱起泉奈，击退那四名忍者，立即带着泉奈离开。他跃到远处一棵高大的树木上。夜色漆黑，树木枝干交错，让他们藏身其中。在这里，他们能避免看不到敌人而被偷袭。  
“怎么样了？”柱间立刻输查克拉给他，“刚刚多亏你了。”  
“我没事，”泉奈沙哑地答道，“你快去找孩子。”  
柱间亦是心急如焚，也来不及多说，确保泉奈没有生命危险后，他立刻离开了。  
“你留在这里，不要再去冒险。我会回来接你。”柱间临走时道。  
“我……”泉奈刚要开口，说他不可能躲藏在这里，喉咙却只能发出含糊的声响。  
他说不出话了。

斑刚一走出家门就被袭击，这圈套为他量身打造。今夜的埋伏，也不知对方准备了多久。  
那些忍者实力极强，以斑的实力，击退他们只是耗费些功夫罢了，可斑的查克拉刚刚都给了柱间，虽说他的查克拉再生很快，可仍需要一定时间。  
即便如此，斑还是很快击退多名忍者。那伙人另有计划，见无法除掉他，转瞬间各自逃开了。  
斑疑心有诈，但记挂柱间和孩子，匆忙回去找他们。可回到宇智波，他见到的却是泉奈皮开肉绽地躺在门廊上，大夫和助手围在他身边为他治疗。  
而木叶熙攘吵闹，到处都是打斗声。  
斑转瞬间魂飞魄散。多年前的夏日，遥远的雷声，脏污的冰与雪……他又回到了过去。  
“泉奈？”  
泉奈的衣裳多处开裂，他神色恍惚，眼神浑浊。  
斑抓着他的手，“你怎么了？快说话！”  
他心中的杀意又回来了。  
没有什么比杀人更畅意，没有什么比复仇更甘甜。那一天就这样到来了么？他只剩下这一个弟弟了。  
“族长，您快放开手，他没事。”大夫赶快劝道。  
“没事？这哪里是没事的样子？”  
“他中了毒，但没有性命之忧，”大夫道，“我照料他就够了，您快去找柱间大人和孩子，刚刚孩子被抢走，柱间大人去追了。”  
斑简直以为大夫在胡说——柱间是从血泊中爬起来的，他刚捡回一条命，如何能去追击敌人？再者，孩子怎么会被抢走？  
斑无暇多想，立即追出去，怒不可遏。  
有人带走他的骨肉，在他出生的当日。而刚刚走过鬼门关的柱间竟要冒险去追赶、去战斗。他此时身体虚弱，如何能与众人对战？而孩子还那样小，任何一点惊吓都会让他受伤。  
你们可以伤害他，你们可以这样做——斑整个人都颤动着——然后他会报以从未有人见过的灾厄。  
就算那些人没有伤害柱间和孩子，他也渴望将他们剥皮拆骨。他们会享受丰盛的款待。  
或许木叶就是过于平静，才会引来这些不知好歹的袭击者。他可以让世人重新理解木叶这一存在。他需要一场震慑，一场骇人听闻的灾难。  
木叶四下都在打斗，斑听了听，向木叶之外追去。  
乌云来了又去，一时间月色澄澈，一时间又黑暗阴森。  
斑为他们带去了光。  
他带着团扇，带去漫山遍野的烈火。柱间不在这里，孩子也不在，但这些人是另一批袭击者。斑不认为这是滥杀。他们是敌人，可能会伤害柱间和孩子，他们没理由活着。  
斑无心恋战，也不想留下活口。  
他以最快的速度绞杀他们，血红的眼注视着他们的挣扎和死亡。

在火焰之外，斑忽然见到一个窜逃的影子，似乎抱着什么东西。  
斑立即追上去，对方果然抱着襁褓。  
“后退！”那人抱着孩子喊道，“否则我杀了他！”  
斑并不理会。他在战场上度过了太久，知道此刻即便同意要求，对方也不会放过孩子，不过是白白受人要挟罢了。  
他不是被要挟的人。除了柱间，也没有什么能要挟他。  
斑已杀红了眼，无法停下，越发傲慢疯狂，根本不认为眼前这籍籍无名的忍者敢伤他的孩子分毫。  
更多黑影冲了过来，向斑围攻。  
他们配合作战，一个带着婴儿逃走，另外的在斑追孩子时让他分心、痛下杀手。斑的查克拉不足，无法完全防御，他一心挂念着孩子，身上渐渐有了些伤口。  
他们越逃越远，斑也逐渐觉得吃力了。再追下去并不明智，斑很清楚。他却更清楚自己必须继续追。他不能让柱间因失去孩子难过。他不允许任何人破坏这一天。  
正在这时，数丈外传来一阵巨响，紧接着便是叫喊。  
是柱间。  
斑不必仔细辨认，也知那声音是柱间攻击的结果，而且柱间没下死手。他为此遗憾。  
众忍者正要逃窜，但霎时间，山林就被拔地而起的树木变成监狱，遮天蔽日的巨杉成了铜墙铁壁。  
“把孩子放在地上。”  
斑回头。  
柱间站在高处，向那群人望着。  
“把孩子还给我，我立刻放你们走。”  
斑心中的暴虐顿时减去了许多。他不想仁慈，可如果柱间决意这样做……  
片刻前柱间还瘫在血泊里，现在他静静伫立在月色下，衣衫单薄，说过了那两句就不再开口，也并未威胁任何人。  
众人屏气凝息向他望着，渐渐动摇起来。  
他们无法与千手柱间为敌。计划数月，这一晚拼死战斗，却仍不能撼动木叶。他们看得已够清楚了。  
斑却看到了不同的东西。  
他受伤了。  
柱间只是在强撑，查克拉早已所剩无几，身体甚至不像平常那样在治愈自己。  
柱间一动不动，站在高处凝视，不再开口，等着对方自己回答。  
斑不想等了，僵持太久，柱间会撑不住。  
他想冲到柱间身边，可孩子就在眼前，如果他没能夺回孩子，柱间不会原谅他。  
对袭击者而言，这晚的暗杀本应成功。他们要破坏和夺去的一样也未能成功，他们没能挑起水之国和木叶的纷争，羽衣仍旧没有除掉他的敌人，反被削弱了力量。  
柱间等待着，沉默地压迫着所有人。  
渐渐地，众人的目光都汇集到那个怀抱婴儿的忍者身上。他不像是首领，也不想在柱间和斑这两个无法抗衡的忍者手下丧命。  
他抱着襁褓，慢慢将它放在地上，继而后退。斑立刻赶去抱起孩子。  
柱间不动声色地望着他们，撤了木遁。  
入侵者纷纷逃窜。  
在冬日寒冷寂静的月夜，染血和屠杀的月夜，那幼小的、一团热气的婴孩在斑的臂弯中啼哭不止。

“柱间！”  
柱间站不稳了，向下跪去，斑立即跃到他身旁环住他，柱间伸手去接孩子，婴儿哭叫着，在襁褓中微弱地挣扎，柱间抱过他紧紧搂着，拨开襁褓确认他没有受伤，也确认他的模样。  
“是个男孩，”斑道，“他没事，放心罢，只是吓着了。”  
柱间望着孩子鼻涕一把泪一把的脸，还有他头上绒毛似的黑发。他这时还太小，五官看不出像谁，但发色至少保证了他短期内的安全。  
“没事了，不哭了……”柱间夺回了孩子，要哄他却不知怎么做。他连自己的伤也忘了，只抱着孩子轻轻摇晃，笨手笨脚地擦他的泪和鼻涕。  
“快坐下，你的伤要紧。”斑扶着柱间让他坐下，将所剩无几的查克拉输给柱间。幸好战事就此结束，不然两人都耗尽气力，很难说是否能抵挡住下一次攻击。  
“木叶怎么样了？”柱间问。  
“还有心思想木叶！敌人都是冲着你我来的，火力都集中在我们身上，木叶能怎么样？”斑回道。  
“我们还是赶快回去看看。”  
匆忙输送了查克拉，两人立即赶回木叶。此时骚乱刚刚结束，但各处依旧喧闹。见他们回来，柱间的属下立即赶过来汇报。  
“我们抓住了两个人，其余的都逃了，自己人有十几个受了伤，人数还在统计中，但情况已经稳定，不必担心。等您养好了伤，我们再详细汇报。”  
“各人伤情怎么样？”  
“没有生命危险，已有医疗忍者在为大家治疗了。”  
“好了，你自己的身体要紧。”斑又劝柱间。  
柱间也着实撑不住了，再者这时天寒地冻，孩子也不应过久在室外逗留。他和斑匆忙回家。柱间要去寻泉奈，斑回答说泉奈已回家了。  
他们赶回宇智波，柱间踉跄着向泉奈的院落走，一面对斑解释：“他受伤了，得去看看。”  
“你刚生了孩子，先回去休息。我去看他，回头告诉你情况。”  
柱间却不同意。“医疗忍者也在那里，我去了正好让他帮我治疗。”  
斑争不过，与他一同去找泉奈了。  
柱间体力不支，话也无法多说，不能多做解释。他疑心自己当时对泉奈伤势的判断是否正确，若他判断错误、没能及时为他治疗，那么如果泉奈出事……  
两人进了泉奈的院落、被仆人带进他的卧房。泉奈在榻上躺着，意识模糊，周身滚烫。田岛和医疗忍者坐在一旁。田岛刚刚也去迎战了，受了些皮外伤，伤口已处理好了。  
“你们怎么过来了？”见他们进来，田岛问。  
两人均是狼狈，柱间刚刚生产过，又大战一场，这时却赶到小儿子的房里，田岛不禁惊诧。  
连斑也是莫名其妙，答了句：“来看看泉奈。”  
柱间匆忙赶到泉奈身旁，仓促跪坐下，长发落下来扫过泉奈胸口的衣裳。  
“泉奈？泉奈？”他一只手搂着孩子，另一只手在泉奈肩上轻轻碰着。  
泉奈说不出话，一双发烧了的眼通红地向柱间望，张着口却发不出声音。  
柱间心中一颤，以为泉奈受伤太重，竟连话也不能说了。  
见他变了脸色，医疗忍者忙解释道：“泉奈大人中了毒，暂时无法开口，要休养上一个月，但并无大碍。是一种粉末质地的药剂，许多忍者都中了毒，已抑制住了。”  
“他没事？”柱间确认道。  
医疗忍者点头。“已没有危险了。”  
柱间等的就是这句。听罢，他顿时身上一软，整个人散了架一般向后倒去。  
“柱间！”斑忙去扶他。柱间昏睡过去，手臂仍紧抱着孩子。  
柱间面无血色，周身瘫软。斑见他这般模样，又急又气。柱间刚刚生产，还与敌人战了一场，本立即休息、养伤，他却坚持要先确认木叶的情况，只当做自己的身体是铁打的。确定木叶的安全后，他回了家却要跑到泉奈的院落，忧心泉奈的安危。倘若是其他时候也就罢了，可这晚柱间才是要被担心的那个。  
柱间昏睡过去，大夫建议不要挪动他。且这晚众人都在各处照料伤者，宇智波族长家只有他这一名医疗忍者负责，让柱间与泉奈留在一处，大夫照料起来也方便。  
斑只有同意。尽管他对此抵触。毕竟，柱间这晚刚生产过，却莫名地要与泉奈躺在一起。

柱间很早就醒了。他的身体依旧僵硬、破碎，疼痛如火烧一样在身上各处蔓延。  
他收了收臂弯，确认孩子仍在怀里。  
门外大夫在与斑交谈。  
“……火影大人伤势严重，刚刚生产后就是这样一场血战，免不了要养上一两个月。第一个月卧床，什么也别做，他这时情绪波动会比往日更大，尽量顺着他些，也有助于他的恢复。”  
情绪波动？柱间困倦地想着。可他的情绪波动并非因为受伤或生产。  
他出神片刻，斑已拉开门回来了。  
只是片刻不见，斑就仿佛变了个人，他有些局促，却是因为幸福。  
斑在柱间身旁跪坐下。忽然间，斑的眼睛又如孩童一般，隐藏着他的欣喜。  
柱间只有更后悔。斑为他，为他们的孩子欣喜若狂，却不知这一切都是骗局。  
柱间强行克制，不要让眼泪涌上来。  
“你好些了？”斑问。  
他不好。他的身体依旧疼痛，他却甘之如饴，因为他做错了事，需要受罚，需要煎熬，他只恨痛苦不能更多，将他犯下的错补偿万一。  
“我没事，”柱间紧握着斑的手，“你也好了？昨天担心了那么久，又要和敌人周旋……”  
“我能有什么事，”斑抱起柱间，将他和孩子拥在怀中。  
他嗔怪着，语气很轻，似乎还要再说，却说不下去了。  
斑就这样拥着他，好久也没开口。柱间忐忑不安，只有抱紧了孩子。  
斑抱着柱间回他们的院落。再次回到卧房，几乎像踏入一场骗局般。仆人们早已提前整理过房间，染血的物件不见踪影，崭新柔软的被褥已经铺好，房中已通过风，室内甚至有草叶的清香。  
柱间被斑安置在被褥上，斑为他盖好被子，又理了理头发。柱间拽着他，不让他走，斑却拉开他的手。  
“不早了，村里还有许多事等着我去善后。我早些去，也早些回来。你该把孩子给乳母了，别让他扰到你休息。”  
他话语轻柔，柱间更不想让他离开。他一只手搂着孩子，一只手抓斑的袖子。斑搂着柱间与他吻了片刻，将他的手塞进被子下好好盖住，这才出门。  
柱间还未恢复精力，那日一直睡到黄昏。他还未睁眼就去摸孩子，发现臂弯里空无一物，猛地睁开眼。  
斑在一旁坐着。  
“你是怎么了？”斑笑道，“没摸到孩子害怕，见了我却更怕？”他擦了擦柱间额头上的汗，“孩子在乳母那里，她可比你会哄孩子多了。饭菜早准备好了，现在要吃吗？”  
柱间什么也听不进去，像发烧烧糊涂了似的，连自己是谁都不知道，只迷茫又固执地要孩子。  
“把孩子抱来，你先把孩子给我……”  
“没见过你这么操心的母亲。”斑笑道。他对仆人吩咐一声，孩子立刻被送来了，柱间这才相信孩子平安无事，没有被送走，也没有发生意外，斑没有发现。  
斑嘱咐仆人拿热水来，他要为柱间擦身体。这时不宜用盆浴，只有擦浴。而柱间根本不曾留心他的话，仍在看着孩子。他摸着孩子的脸颊和耳朵，心中五味杂陈。  
他的第一个孩子，竟是这样来到世上的。  
柱间抱着婴儿，生疏地在他脸上吻了吻，对这小东西又是喜爱、又是不知如何是好。  
斑在孩子的脸上碰了碰。柱间见斑伸过来手，心中忽然有了荒诞的想法，怕他忽然扼死那孩子似的。  
斑爱怜地在孩子脸上摸了摸，握着他小小的手摩挲几下，又缩了回来，怕碰破了似的。小家伙紧闭着眼，一副委屈又不满的样子，睡觉时嘴巴也撅起来。  
“他不高兴了呢，昨天吓着了，”斑笑道，“我觉得他长得像你。”  
“才刚出生，能看出来什么。”  
“像你好。”斑答道。他这时笨嘴拙舌的，也不知说什么。  
仆人送过来热水，竟有好几盆，软巾也一连拿来了好几条。柱间呆了呆。即便是擦浴，也不必摆出这样的阵仗罢？  
“大夫说不让你泡在水里，这几日忍耐下罢。”斑解释道。他让柱间躺回榻上，自己绞湿软巾，为他擦洗身体。他们成婚已久，柱间自然不会羞怯，可他刚刚生了别人的孩子，却让斑这样照顾自己，柱间无法心安理得。  
“你去吃饭，让下人来帮我。”  
斑不听，在柱间身上为他擦着。  
“真是奇怪，我是你的夫君，我不帮你、反而要让下人来做，像什么话。”  
他细致地为柱间擦洗，水滴一条条流下，滑到褥子上去。这几日他们的被褥要换得勤快些了。  
“我可以自己来，斑……”  
“你要养好身体，要听大夫的话，这不是胡来的时候。”  
斑坚持如此，继续为柱间擦洗着。他没做过这样的活儿，难免笨手笨脚。褥上不必要地淋湿了许多处。他先用湿热的软巾擦一遍，再用干的软巾擦走水分，将衣裳盖到擦过的地方、不让柱间着凉。如此忙了半晌，斑身上出了一层汗。  
“明天还是让下人来帮我。”柱间道。  
“不用，我找到方法了，明天不会再耗这么久，”斑将软巾丢进水盆中，让仆人端出去，“再说，我为你做什么都是天经地义。”  
他笑着说出这话，不以为然，柱间却难堪。他窝着满腹的话，没一句能说出口，他这一生都没这样窝囊过。  
柱间神色黯然，却连坦白也不能。斑安慰他，哄孩子一样在他后背上轻轻拍着。  
“都好了，不用担心……”  
柱间抱着斑，胳膊搂得很紧。  
斑更觉得自己被柱间需要。如今，他们果真是一家人了，柱间愿意相信他，也愿意依赖他。  
柱间抓着他的衣服，手臂勒在他的腰上。他叫了斑的名字，说他爱他。  
他温热的气息打在斑的颈上，声音发颤。  
斑正要安慰，柱间却忽然吻住他。  
斑脸上沾了柱间的眼泪。泪水滚热，很快就湿冷下来。  
直到亲吻结束，斑仍回不过神。  
他竟然也有这一日，他像是成了一团有着人这一形象的感情……他有的只有快乐。  
柱间过去也曾说过他对斑的感情，但因种种缘故，斑始终不相信。这日却没有不信的理由了。  
“这时候……就是死了也甘愿。”  
斑笑道。他做出玩笑的模样，眼中满是柔情。

第二十八章

扉间在出门前计算好了时间。他并未耽搁，仅五日就办好事、赶回木叶，却还是晚了。  
他一回来就立即赶往宇智波家。  
扉间从不是一惊一乍的人，除非事关兄长，或宇智波。  
几年来，二者联系到一起，让他惊讶的时刻加倍多了起来。  
他走进兄长的卧房，惊讶又烦躁。那烦躁掩饰了很多东西，比如悲伤，比如愤怒和疑问。  
柱间虚弱地卧在床被中，脸色苍白。扉间见过他受伤的模样，可就算被震碎了五脏六腑，柱间也从未如此虚弱。他的身体会自行愈合，他连嘴上的血也不必去擦，一刻也不必等，立即就能进入又一场战斗。  
扉间有常识，知道生育不易，可他从未想过柱间会被折磨成这样。生产的时刻早已结束，他却仍是这种脸色，可以想象当时的情景有多难捱。  
扉间无法熟悉与适应这一切，这与他的认知大不相同。柱间从来都是强悍的那个，忍者之神的名号不会白白落到某个人头上。  
斑也在一旁，他抱着一个襁褓。扉间拒绝看他们，即使他知道那是兄长的血脉。  
斑立即起身迎他，很是热情。  
他应当的。扉间并不买账。自己的兄长生下他们的孩子，甚至柱间未来还打算与他孕育更多后代……而这一切由斑的强夺开始，他总是那个不必付出任何东西就得到一切的人。  
他在转瞬间想到了千手和宇智波从未停止的暗中博弈——这个孩子是柱间生下的，却要冠宇智波的姓氏吗？可他也是千手的孩子，或许未来有一日会成为千手的族长，为什么一出生就变成了宇智波的？  
扉间清楚地意识到自己的偏激，也忽然发觉他或许永远无法理解爱情。这就是爱情的模样么？它以什么作为支撑？那东西足够强大到碾压天性中的自我和私欲吗？  
“……那晚忽然遭遇袭击，否则也不会对柱间影响这样大……”  
斑解释着现在的情况。扉间甚至无法敷衍他，他不想听斑的话，也不想见到那孩子。  
片刻后，斑抱着襁褓去了另一间房，让他们兄弟单独说说话。  
“身体怎么样了？”扉间在柱间身旁坐下。  
“我没事，养养就好了。”柱间在扉间手上回握。  
他很高兴见到扉间，眼睛也亮了。扉间就只是不满与难过。柱间又是消瘦，又是浮肿，说胖不胖，说瘦不瘦，看上去甚至有些好笑。  
柱间已是这种样子了，斑怎么还能轻轻松松地笑出来与他寒暄？  
问题不止如此。不止是柱间的身体，柱间现在心情也不好。他有了第一个孩子，这给了他从未有过的沉重。  
斑对此无知无觉，只认为柱间是身体虚弱与精神疲惫，但扉间却只看一眼就明白了。  
他给柱间查克拉。他们是兄弟，他的查克拉对柱间的恢复更有利些。  
“我该怎么帮你？”扉间问，“告诉我，我要怎么做。”他压低了声音。  
“再等等……我会给你带话。”  
只有扉间一人在这里，柱间不必掩饰他的焦虑，因而神色黯然。  
扉间不得不强行压制怒火，以免失控。  
他的兄长竟要为宇智波受这样的苦。他要为此惊讶吗？这又有什么可吃惊？自和宇智波搅到一起，诸如此类的麻烦数不胜数。扉间甚至都没去想让柱间焦虑的是什么事，终归是和孩子、和斑有关。或许柱间不想要他，或许柱间和斑出了什么问题。但这不是扉间要管的事，他只要帮柱间解决问题就好。  
“这种时候操什么心，”扉间劝着他，“不要多想，我会为你做任何事，都交给我就好。”  
他靠过去，抱着柱间，不知道自己的承诺与安慰有多少效果。  
承诺多么轻易，“任何事”也很轻易。他只要去做就好，柱间却要受苦。  
“我没事，你不用担心。”柱间应道，他的声音很轻。  
听起来，他自己也不相信。  
扉间无法精确地感知到柱间的痛苦，但他因此感觉到了自己的。那像他还在战场上的日子，为每一个家人操办丧事、为他们下葬的日子。  
有时疼得久了，人也麻木了。疼得多了，疼就变成了日常的东西。  
柱间正是这种模样。  
柱间躺回到床被中，渐渐放松了。反正是左右为难，反正哪条路走下来都是满脚满身的血，于是也没什么可怕了。  
他的身体正在愈合，也让他更没力气。柱间疼得迷糊起来，攥疼了扉间的手。  
从小到大，扉间都是需要他照顾和保护的那个，但现在却是柱间更需要他。他要的不是扉间的力量、或让他为自己做什么，只是要他这个人存在，只要他在身边。  
他让扉间留下，等他睡着了再走。

田岛过来探望孩子，他抱了婴儿片刻，晴彦就在他的臂弯里睡着了。  
“这小家伙，睡得倒踏实，也不爱哭，比你们几个小时候都乖。”  
“您抱他的姿势比起乳母也不差，说不定是您抱着熟练，孩子舒服了才这么听话。”斑笑道。  
“养了你们兄弟几个，难道我还不会抱孩子了？”  
田岛和斑说笑了几句。  
这对他们来说，竟是这几年来少见的时刻。  
田岛始终反对斑与柱间的婚事。柱间固然是个强大的忍者，却不适合做斑的恋人。斑需要一个不会让他迷恋的人。田岛了解他，投入太多感情，对斑来说是巨大的劣势，他可以铁石心肠、无动于衷，但若一旦认真、一旦对某人动情，他会需要相等的回应，若得不到，他这一世都不得安宁，为此将世人都搅得天翻地覆也不稀奇。他娶了柱间，后来事情也确实这样发展了：宇智波和千手不得安宁，族中家中都是如此。  
可这一次，斑却变了。仿佛有人拉走了他阴沉的长子，换了一个同样强大、却平和、幸福的人回来。脱胎换骨一般。  
灯火暗了下来。田岛把孩子递给斑，他挑了挑灯芯，继而主动提起斑的婚姻。  
“你们最近好多了？”他问。  
这似乎是句不需要提问的话，答案显而易见。斑的表情也示意如此。  
斑点了点头。  
“我一直反对你们在一起。你对他用情太深，自己性格又偏执，这迟早会绊住你。你们多少次闹得天翻地覆……我以为你们一辈子都要这样过，他不快乐，你也不安宁……我是没想到还会有今天。”  
当下两人都不言语。他们默然在房中坐着，仿佛不知不觉间跨过了一道界限。  
“我其实也没想到，”斑对父亲如实相告，他设想过今日的一切，却不敢相信它会成真，“事情正在顺利起来。您不必再操心了。”  
田岛点点头，不置可否。斑低头看了看晴彦，在他脸上摸了摸。  
这小家伙折磨惨了柱间，却为他们带来了转变。  
他们的混乱与波折终于结束了。  
另一间房里，柱间疲倦地睡着了，扉间心事重重地握着他的手。

扉间每日都来探望柱间，给他查克拉。过去了七八日，柱间终于渐渐恢复，虽仍要卧床，却已能如从前那样和旁人聊天说笑了。  
扉间的忧虑并未因此减轻。他忧心孩子的未来，还有柱间的困境。  
幸而扉间平日不苟言笑，斑每日见他来探望柱间，都是苦大仇深的模样，也不觉蹊跷。这日扉间来的早，斑还未出门去火影塔，在房中逗着孩子。  
“晴彦的手好小，像个肉垫，”斑捏着孩子软软的手，“一想到这么小的手以后也会长大，就觉得很不可思议。”  
“孩子不都是这样的。”柱间道。  
“我一说起孩子，你就是这样的语气，好像你对养孩子司空见惯似的。”斑笑道。  
“时间久了不就司空见惯了，”柱间答道，继而仿佛无意似的岔开话题，问扉间家里要添的仆人是不是雇好了。  
“雇好了，家事不必操心。”扉间答道。  
“是啊，到现在你还不成家，也只有指望大家帮你操持家事，”柱间顿了顿，又道，“你怎么还在拖延？媒人几次上门，一直拒绝怎么行？”  
柱间接过孩子抱着，一面向扉间问。斑本想避开这谈话，但料定扉间多半要敷衍了事，于是并未离开，仍逗着孩子。  
“我没有结婚的打算，”扉间道，“我不需要一个伴侣，也不需要和旁人一起生活。像我这样的人不多，但并非没有。我对感情没有兴趣，也不想花费心思。”  
扉间说完，柱间与斑一齐看着他。  
斑忽然起身。“我先去火影塔，你们聊着。”  
他匆匆离开，柱间连道别也忘了，惊讶地望着扉间。  
“你与我赌气了？是我提起这事太多了？”  
“不是。许多年来我一直这样想。这话不好解释，我知道你听了会不舒服，才一直不提。”  
柱间难以置信地望着他。他的弟弟告诉他他不会有伴侣和后代，他要作何感想？他要如何听了才不会感觉不舒服？  
“这可不是开玩笑的事，”他试图为扉间分辨似的，“你这话——是要出家当和尚吗？可就算是和尚都有能娶妻成家的一派……扉间，你这样我会以为你出问题了。”  
“不是玩笑，也不是我出了问题。我认真思考过。”  
“原因呢？”柱间无法相信，“是我影响了你？”  
他心中想起自己与斑一件件难堪的过往。他与斑闹得这样不愉快，倘若扉间因此认为爱情就是这样混乱的东西……  
“不是这样，我早就决定了，”扉间回答，“至于原因，大概是这世上有太多我不能理解和相信的东西。”  
“你是说感情？”  
“我无法解释。”  
他干脆地答道。这不是拒绝，是事实。  
柱间了解他，听得出这不是赌气，可他无法明白。  
“有许多人喜欢你，”柱间有些惋惜，“你自己应当也留意到了，”他试着解释，“有人喜欢你，它们是好意。感情并非总是复杂……战争结束了，我们不再像父母那样在战乱中养育孩子，你不必再担心什么——”  
柱间停下了。他知道扉间心意已定，却还是忍不住要劝上几句。凡是美好的东西，他都希望扉间能拥有。  
“我明白，我竭尽全力去思考过，选择了最适合我的路。”扉间答道。  
他坐在格子窗那一侧。光线明亮，融化在他身上。  
柱间困惑地看着他。他的弟弟这样出众、耀眼，他希望扉间得到所有美好的东西，扉间却拒绝了。  
“可我希望你快乐。”沉默片刻，柱间道。  
“我很好。”  
扉间甚至笑了，向柱间表明他的话语并非虚假。  
柱间相信他。但扉间在考虑到他自己时，他的标准与好坏，向来与其他人不同。他们是兄弟，但许多时候，柱间也无法理解他。

那日斑回来时，对柱间问了声他与扉间的谈话结果。斑不在乎扉间的生活方式，但他需要对柱间表现出他对这件事的关心。  
柱间简单提了几句。斑听了也不觉惊诧，扉间那种古怪的性子，会这样决定并不令人意外。  
“他只想着照顾好你就够了，成什么家。”斑笑道。  
“别拿扉间开玩笑，”柱间道，“或许过几年，扉间的想法就变了。”  
“或许。”  
斑敷衍道，不以为然。  
扉间是实力强大的忍者，脾气却过于古怪。他甚至连规矩也不懂——他懂，他只是不打算遵从，斑也看出来了。近日他来探望柱间，常常一直留到深夜，直到柱间睡去。田岛知道后对此颇有微词。扉间该早些离开才是，虽说柱间是他哥哥，但现在柱间是女性的模样，又刚生产过不久，且是住在夫家，扉间不该这样不懂礼数。  
连田岛都看不过，斑却并不计较扉间的失礼。他心情太好，无法恼怒。他与柱间已是真正的一家人，他甚至可以将扉间也当做亲人、当做自己的弟弟看待，柱间对泉奈不就是如此？又何苦要为这些事生气。  
想到这里，斑又记起那晚柱间仓皇扑向泉奈的样子。  
他还没对柱间问起这事。大夫说他近日情绪容易波动，斑不想惹得柱间不悦。  
为了照顾柱间的情绪，斑甚至提议让扉间住在这里。斑会这样说，是因为他已不再将扉间看做潜在的敌人，对扉间已不需防范。  
扉间却不领情。听他这样说，反而神色冰冷，当即拒绝了。  
过了二三日斑才想到，他似乎从未见过扉间抱孩子，甚至感觉他看都没看过一眼。  
“扉间大概不喜欢成家，”斑对柱间道，“或许连孩子也不喜欢……你就不同了，你对孩子未免在意过头了。”  
“我没有，”柱间道，“他刚出生，总要更留心些罢了。”  
他等着斑后面的话，等着他的更多怀疑与提问，心中提前做着种种设想与应对。  
但斑没说什么，似乎并未起疑。  
柱间暂时松了口气。  
孩子晚上本应跟着乳母，但柱间不放心，要孩子在他房里睡。  
毕竟，他与孩子相处的时间，要用倒计时来算。过去了一个时辰，这一个时辰就从八九年里完全消失了，等到时间扣光，柱间就再见不到孩子了。他的一生那样长，柱间所能拥有的只有这几年。  
柱间的心思都在照料孩子上，斑甚至吃起醋来。  
“以前听人说有了孩子、会削弱夫妻感情，我还当这话是胡说，孩子不是连结么？现在算是明白了，一有了后代，做夫人的心里就只有孩子、没有夫君了。”斑道。  
“哪听来的胡话？他刚出生，我上心几日不是再正常不过？”  
斑闷闷地啃着柱间肩颈上的肉。  
“……痒死了，”柱间被他咬的身上哆嗦，“再这样孩子都要被我弄醒了。”  
“还说没为他忽略我——”  
柱间握住斑放在他腰上的手捏了捏，斑这才不做声了。  
斑的抱怨与不满只是随口的话，却每一句都让柱间心惊胆战，生怕他已得知真相。  
柱间从未见到过斑这种模样。他太开心，竟不像他了。生产那日柱间对他表明了心意，加之他认为两人有了孩子、认为自己得偿所愿，于是再无所求了。  
现如今无论什么事到他手里，斑都一改过去的怀疑和谨小慎微，有什么人来求他，只要并不十分过分，他都会同意。

柱间请了乳母，不必给孩子喂奶，免得他半夜醒了总是找柱间。这时乳房比生产前更胀了些，现在柱间还在恢复阶段，他们不能同房，斑却兴致很好。  
那日吃过了早饭，两人回房里，说笑几句，斑将柱间穿好的衣服解开了，压在柱间身上，含着他的乳头逗弄他。  
“你快起来，该出门了。”过了片刻柱间催促道。  
“时间还早，夫人怎么那么狠心，还要提前把我赶出门去？”  
“这哪是提前，你再不出门——”  
斑在他乳房上含住好大一块。现在他正是涨奶的时候，被斑挑逗着更觉得刺激，赶快推他。这时走廊上传来脚步声，斑听见了，竟然还含着他的乳房，舌头在乳头上舔着。  
一前一后的脚步声，像是仆人带着客人过来。  
“少爷，少夫人，扉间大人过来了。”  
“稍等一下——”柱间急匆匆地推开斑，自己整理着衣服。斑没有帮忙，看着那双乳藏进了衣服下，又被被子盖上。  
屋内屋外都尴尬地沉默片刻。扉间平常就冷着面孔，这时更是脸色铁青。大白天的，早饭的时间都过了，他们夫妇二人却还关在房里，来了外人还一时不好开门，不用说也知道房中现在的光景。  
少顷，斑说了声“进来罢”，仆人这才拉开房门。扉间进去，更为冷淡地和斑打了招呼。他的冷淡和不满并不让斑反感——这证明了他不仅抢走了柱间、甚至与柱间更加亲密、超越了扉间这个亲兄弟。  
柱间和往日一样，还是卧床休息，只是面色尴尬。扉间只能当做没看到，在他身旁坐下、问他今天感觉怎么样，然后输给他查克拉。  
乳母将晴彦抱进来了。每日早上柱间一醒来就要孩子，但清早时抱他过来很不方便，孩子容易惊醒，后来柱间退而求其次，只等着晴彦睡醒了、吃过了，再抱到自己房里。醒着的时候晴彦很少哭，这让斑和柱间都很欣慰。斑只是单纯听说孩子难哄、自家的却异常听话，这样的小事也让他高兴。  
斑又在房中留了片刻，少顷，仆人来通报，说斑的属下来了，在门口等他。斑穿好外衣出去了。走到门口，他刚见到等在那里的宇智波火核，就想到自己忘了拿卷轴，仆人不知道是哪些，他只能自己回去取。他返身折回，耽搁了些时间，在书房找齐了六个卷轴。  
回到走廊上的转弯时，斑敏锐地捕捉到扉间的声音。  
“千手晴彦倒是很好听。”  
“扉间。”柱间轻轻叫道，制止了弟弟。  
斑呆了呆，忽然房中各种细微的声响都嘈杂起来，有了生命似的，吱吱呀呀地在他耳边磨着。  
“族长？”  
火核在走廊那一端叫道。  
斑回过神，赶快走过去了。

晴彦在柱间怀里动着，小小的胳膊和腿向外伸去，努力要把自己抻开一样。他出生刚刚八九天，根本分辨不出模样像谁，五官还像是没发芽似的，没有向外生长。柱间总是疑心他像水户。他越是这样想，就越觉得像，认为他整张脸都是水户的模样，甚至跟自己也不相像。他问扉间孩子像谁，扉间说还看不出来。  
柱间不语，倚着靠垫坐起来，继续打量孩子。  
或许事情不会一味糟糕下去，晴彦也不见得就会长得像水户，柱间可以把他在身边多留几年。这推迟了他和孩子的分离，但也增加了危险。  
现如今，斑每次抱孩子，或提起他，柱间的情绪都会随之变化。有时斑说话慢了些，“晴彦——”或是“晴彦他——”，这样的句子如一根丝似的吊起柱间的心，他会不会要说“晴彦根本不像我”、“晴彦到底是谁的孩子”？  
生下孩子后本该静养，可装着这样的事，心终日被这根丝上上下下地吊着，提起来又放下，不得安生。柱间知道症结所在，但两全其美的解决办法，一时却想不到。  
“就算暂时没头绪，也不能就这样拖着，”少顷，扉间道：“你现在焦虑太多，情绪也低落，影响恢复。这不是长久之计，身体要紧，首先要将这件事解决了。所以，不考虑可不可能，你只说现在你要怎么做才能放心些？”  
放心些？  
柱间抬起头来。当然是发现孩子其实是斑的、和斑越长越像。这一点过分天方夜谭……那么能确认孩子的安全也好。他不能这样早就将孩子送走，所以短期内想要让晴彦相对安全、让他也放心些的办法就只能是——  
“回家？”  
柱间说道，语气疑惑，自己也不确定。但他转瞬就确定了这想法。  
说服斑需要时间，但回家并非完全不可行。他带孩子回千手的宅子里住，斑一定会跟过去。虽说那时斑仍在孩子身边，可至少家里都是千手的仆人、千手的守卫，并且扉间也在。回到自己家中，柱间会放心不少。  
尽管现在他克制着情绪，在斑提起孩子、抱孩子时不露出心中的惶恐，可这种不确切的感觉并不好，他也知身体要紧，产后的恢复又十分关键。  
“家里收拾好了。”扉间立即答道，根本不去想斑是否会同意。只要柱间这样说，事情就该如此发生。  
晴彦闹了起来，含糊地叫着，在柱间怀里不安分地扭动。柱间赶快在他身上轻轻拍着，但没有用，孩子呜呜地哭了起来。柱间立刻摇晃他，又拍又哄，孩子的哭声却更大了。  
“不哭了，乖……”  
这时一双手伸了过来，托住了孩子。柱间一怔，松开手，扉间把孩子抱进怀里，将他贴到身上，在后背上轻轻拍着。  
扉间没有表情，也不说话，目光落到孩子满是泪花的眼睛上。他从孩子的小褥子旁边拿起一条手帕，将他的眼泪沾走了。  
晴彦哭了一会儿，举着攥成拳头的小手向上伸着。扉间不做声地轻拍着他的后背，孩子渐渐止了眼泪，受了委屈似的趴在扉间怀里，又咕哝着嘴要睡了。  
扉间原本个头就高，今天穿的衣服显得他肩膀更宽，孩子被他抱在怀里看上去异常地小，这样的反差更彰显着绝对的力量和保护。  
在扉间怀中，孩子再安全不过。  
这孩子能信得过的只有他和扉间两人。也只有他和扉间一起，才能护这孩子平安。柱间自己当然是有力量的，可他愧对斑，这便成了他的弱点。扉间却正好弥补了这一点。  
柱间心中千头万绪，想到扉间的坚持、他说不想成家的话。现如今扉间抱着他与水户的孩子，他自己却很可能不会有后代。  
唯一的弟弟要一个人生活，柱间无论如何也不能为这开心起来。在与恋人的相处中，柱间获得了亲情与友情中无法体会的东西，感受到另一种爱与美好。这些都是值得人们去追求与体验的东西，他自然希望扉间也得到。  
但近来，柱间也不大有资格说这话了。爱情给与他快乐，此刻却让他煎熬。  
待解决的事简直数不清。  
柱间向孩子望去，心中疑惑：这会是他唯一的孩子吗？  
倘若事情不顺利，他与斑之间再生变故，这大概就是他唯一的后代了。柱间无法设想自己再去爱另一个人。  
事情原本不应复杂。他爱斑，愿做任何事，他们之间怎么还会有这样多阻碍？  
“你在想什么？”扉间问。  
“出神罢了，”柱间答道，“倒是你，一副胡思乱想的样子。怎么了？”  
扉间觉得这很不好回答。解释太困难了。  
他自己哥哥的孩子，他却抵触了好多天。直到今日，他才终于将这孩子和宇智波分离开，将他看做是柱间一人的骨肉，是自己的外甥。  
这不是他的孩子，却与他自己的骨肉没有分别。  
或许扉间正是知道如此，才拒绝立即接受他。  
对宇智波的抵触是一方面，而另一方面则是改变。  
他的生活要变了。从此之后，他唯一的亲人不再是兄长，他多了一个家人，那人与柱间同样重要。  
他要在乎的人变成了两个。  
将感情倾注到某个人、某件事物上，总让人感觉沉重。抱着怀中柔软、脆弱的小东西，扉间意识到他已经陷入绵软的罗网中。  
“回来罢，”扉间对柱间轻轻地道，“你的房间也收拾好了。”

因木叶刚刚遇袭不久，许多事都堆在一起，等待解决。从前泉奈和扉间都会分担，现在那二人各自有事，事务都落到了斑头上。  
众人尽快将公事七七八八地整理好，翌日让斑做决策时，每一桩都十分有条理。于是斑虽忙碌，却并不烦乱。  
他处理着公务，继而忽然出神。  
他已来到火影塔许久了，耳边却还是回想着扉间那句话似的。  
扉间态度不好并不新鲜，但那句话却让斑十分不舒服，他把晴彦的姓氏从宇智波换成千手，仿佛孩子根本不属于斑。他知道这只是玩笑话，可还是无法立刻释怀。  
就好像那并非只是一句玩笑。它意味着更多东西，而斑需要将它挖出来。  
中午回到家中，斑先去看了泉奈，之后才回到自己那边。扉间还在，还是同样的冷漠脸色。孩子也在房里。  
“你不是一上午都哄着他罢？那不是太累了？”斑问。  
“他一直睡，有什么累的。”柱间答道。  
“你也要让晴彦适应乳母啊，他被你陪惯了，等以后你恢复了、每日去火影塔，他却和乳母还不熟悉，到时候又哭又闹，不就难办了？”斑说道。  
他说的在理，但柱间还是不放心把孩子给别人带。  
“我心疼晴彦，多和他一起呆几天，以后自然会给乳母带的。”  
斑却怀疑柱间到底能不能放心把孩子交给别人。斑从未见他在什么事上这样操心过度。  
午饭端了进来。因为柱间需要卧床，这几日他们一直在房里吃饭。  
斑没提早上听到的话。反正并未造成什么实际损害，他不至于为这种事和扉间计较。扉间小几岁，就当做是孩子气的话罢了。  
吃着东西，柱间忽然问道：“早上是火核来了？”  
柱间只这样问了一句，斑立刻高兴起来——这是不是意味着柱间吃醋了？  
如果扉间不在，斑一定要好好和柱间说上几句，开开他的玩笑，但碍着外人在这里，只有忍着。  
斑却没仔细想过，他和柱间是夫妻，他们调情，并没有理由非要避着柱间的弟弟不可。  
“以后不让他过来了。”斑装出平静的声调，声音里的得意倒是很明显。  
“把他换成别人，你做事方便吗？”  
“不方便，他其实还挺有用的，”斑故意夸奖火核一句，留神着柱间的反应，“但你不喜欢、我当然要换掉他。”  
“我可没说什么。”  
柱间淡淡说道，斑心中得意洋洋。柱间还是吃醋了，如果不在乎，他一开始就不会问。  
那日下午再去火影塔，斑首先安排了火核的调动。火核是斑手下最为优秀的部下之一，斑知道他的心思，但斑对他没有想法，仍旧正常地提拔他、给他安排任务。忽然要换掉他，也够让斑手忙脚乱了。他不得不安排两个人来接替火核的工作。  
火核已跟着斑许多年了，算起来，大概是还没成年时他就跟在斑身边，这些年也为斑做了许多事。至于他对自己的感情，斑知道一些，但没当回事，更重要的自然是和千手的战争，后来就成了柱间和木叶，他始终没有认真想过火核。说到底，斑是不在乎。在他心里，火核只是他的部下，是个得力的助手，斑没有不用火核的理由，但也没有和他走近的必要。再者，他认为火核如何对待一份感情，那是火核自己的事。  
“去警务部？”  
火核重复道，他有些惊讶，但也只是一瞬间，立刻明白过来他早该料到，他神色黯然，却也没有抱怨的话。  
“好，这就过去吗？”  
火核的表情，仿佛已知道其中的原委似的。他也知道这委屈了他，但还是做出平静承受委屈的样子，就这样答应了。  
火核连原因也不问一句，更突显自己做得过分，斑有些不忍。  
“这就过去罢。晚上你会收到这个月的报酬——因为调动突然，所以有相应的补偿。”斑说道。那补偿是他刚刚冒出来的主意，他打算自己补给火核。毕竟火核并没做出什么实实在在的错事，补偿他也在情理中。  
“不必了，族长大人。我并非客套，如果您多给了报酬，我会原数退回去，我们双方都麻烦。”  
火核起身。“如果没有其他事，我就告辞了。”  
离开时，火核的脸色十分难看。  
可这也是迟早的事，斑最开始就该把火核调离得远一些，但也实在没有调走他的正当理由。虽说他喜欢斑，但他从未给斑添过麻烦。之前斑没留意到火核对他有心，成亲那日因泉奈不愿加入参进仪式，斑还让火核临时顶替、走在柱间身后为他撑伞，现在想来也觉得唏嘘，不知那时火核心里是什么感觉。  
这样想来，似乎已不是第一次委屈他了。  
这次柱间开了口，只提了句他的名字，斑就立刻行动起来，安排火核的调动。只要是为了柱间，其他人受多少委屈都没关系。  
晚上回到家里，斑立即告诉柱间火核被调走的事。柱间正拍着孩子，听了他的话，手上停了一下。  
“你就这样把他调走了？”  
“不应该吗？”斑笑着搂住他，“这是早晚的事，我们都成了亲，他还存着原来的心思，我如果还把他放在身边，好像有意吊着他似的，对他也不好。这样一来说不定他能死心、很快和别人在一起。”  
这有种混淆公事和私事的感觉，但柱间也不得不承认斑说的有道理。  
柱间出神地拍着孩子，忽然道：“说起来，火核倒可以算是你喜欢的那一型。”  
“他怎么就——”斑刚要否定，话在嘴边断了。他确实会被妖艳的那一型迷住，仔细想想，火核偶尔确实会露出那样的神色，只是不大明显。再者，斑也极少对旁人留意，并未放在心上。柱间对斑而言倒是个意外。  
“还真让你说中了，”斑在柱间腰上轻轻掐着，“你还是吃醋了，我都没注意火核是这样，你反而先发现了。”  
“算了罢，我吃哪门子的醋。”  
“父亲急着让我另娶呢，”斑继续逗他，“我说在晴彦之后我们不再要孩子，他让我娶侧室，也催着要让泉奈赶快成亲。”  
柱间根本不把娶侧室这话当回事，但听见斑说不再要孩子，立即答道：“哪里就至于不再要孩子？这不是没事了？等明年我养好身体就要第二个。我们还年轻，还有那么多年，孩子是你不想要就不会来的？”柱间笑道。  
“你还笑得出来，生产那天被你吓得魂飞魄散，还说什么第二个。别说这事了。”  
晴彦有些醒了，咕哝着嘴、挥舞着小手。斑把手指伸过去，晴彦握住，片刻后又睡着了。斑看看孩子，又向房中打量着。  
“看什么呢？”  
“看我们的家。我忽然想到，我只能在一段时间内拥有这些东西。”斑答道。  
终有一天他会死。这栋房子，这些东西，从宇智波的一间间院落，到他现在见到的家具和摆设，都会属于别人，或变成其他模样的东西。宇智波的宅邸会有新的主人，这些东西会有新的下落，新的命运。那时候它们就成了别人的房子，别人的东西。在所有这一切大大小小的物件上，他的气息也会被抹去。他拥有它们，只有这几十年。  
“还有你，我也只是在这几十年里拥有你。孩子重要，但我喜欢他不是因为他是我的后代，而是我们的。以后再要孩子的话不必提了。那晚的血到现在还在我眼前。”他停顿片刻，“我们有晴彦，这已经是神明的恩典了。至少这样……在我死后，处理和继承遗物的不是别人，是我们的孩子。”  
晴彦会继承他的姓氏，继承他的一切。晴彦是他存活过的证明，是他和柱间相爱过的证明。他与这里所有的存在都是实实在在的证物，证实着他们曾经是夫妻，他们曾一起度过了漫长的时光。  
“你这么在意他，给他添几个兄弟姐妹不应该吗？”柱间笑道，让话题又轻快起来，“我们可以暂时不说这事，但也不要就此断了这种可能。再者，未来的事，我们现在说有什么用处？谁知道会怎么样？现在说不要、说不准哪一日就怀上孩子——还有可能是个女孩呢。”  
这可能立刻让斑咽下了想说的话。  
那很好，几乎是太好了。他与柱间儿女俱全，而且也意味着他们有了更多孩子。  
他知道柱间生产时所遭受的，但柱间强调他愿为他们的孩子重新遭受那一切。如果这不能表达爱，斑想不到还有什么能成为更好的证据。  
但这证据的代价太大，他不想要。  
“别再说让我动摇的话，”斑劝道，“已经足够好了。我们不再要孩子，我也不会有侧室，以后不要再提了。”


	7. Chapter 7

第二十九章

这本应是斑最平静、安稳的一段日子。他拥有一切，他再没有遗憾了。  
可正在这时，他的世界陡然摇晃起来。浓雾弥漫，摇摇欲坠。  
斑自己也十分惊奇，他竟能在不足一月的时间里从一个极端走向另一个。  
柱间对他袒露心意，柱间与他有了孩子。斑已得到一切，如今却怀疑起来，不知今日所见一切究竟是真是假。  
此时距离柱间生产已过去半月有余，他们的孩子平安健康，模样愈发好看，又不爱哭闹，十分乖巧。同时木叶事事顺遂，没有可担忧的情况。  
斑焦虑起来。  
最初他只为柱间恢复缓慢一事忧心。再后来，他的怀疑越来越多，已不知还能再相信什么。  
柱间对他有所隐瞒。  
其他夫妻纵使有所隐瞒也无关紧要，影响甚微。他与柱间却不同。他们的关系不能存在裂痕，否则便会彻底破碎。  
斑无法得知柱间隐瞒的是什么，但他知道这意味着什么。  
他自以为是爱情的东西，他自以为牢不可破的东西，或许都是虚假。  
或许，柱间并不爱他。  
想到这一可能，斑只觉被人一刀捅进胸腔。  
他知道自己多疑，也曾想过是否又是他多心。可诸多不起眼的小事组合到一起，他再无法视而不见。

最初，只是柱间身体不适。  
他恢复得过于缓慢，斑与他相识多年，还从未见过柱间这种情况。仙人体只应加快愈合速度，这次，却让柱间连凡人也不如。  
斑唯恐柱间的身体就此出现问题，于是，尽管柱间不愿兴师动众，斑仍请了不止一位医疗忍者来家里，轮流为他诊治。  
几日过去，到访的医疗忍者给出的均是同一结论：柱间忧心太多，郁结难舒，所以才耽误恢复，甚至对仙人体也有影响。  
斑反复猜测，始终无法明白柱间此刻会为何事忧心。如今正是事事顺利的时候，无论家中还是木叶，全然找不到可令他挂心的事来。  
甚至过去他们冷战争执时，柱间也只是恼怒，从没有长久焦虑的时候。  
“我没事，只是刚刚有了孩子，难免胡思乱想，为他担心，”柱间道，“过些日子就好了，你不要多心。”  
这更不像柱间。他向来乐观，又粗心大意，许多事都不放在心上，他实在不是会忧愁的人。  
斑不愿怀疑柱间，可柱间身体情况如此，他不能不问。  
“晴彦是我们的孩子，哪有为他担心的道理？你究竟在想什么？我们是夫妻，你瞒着我，我还怎么帮你？”  
斑为柱间焦心多日，此时心急如焚，语气也依旧温和。  
柱间却反而更心疼他似的，对他劝了起来。  
“你又乱想什么？我一切都好，只是养身体时闲着、多思多虑罢了。别胡思乱想，我马上就好起来了。”  
这话听起来只是敷衍。斑无法相信，可也不愿怀疑他。柱间孕期辛苦，生产时十分凶险，且那日还遭遇外敌、负了伤，如今他焦虑些，自己就要怀疑他，未免不近情理。  
他疑心惯了。可柱间刚生下孩子不久，斑不能强加情绪给他，不想让柱间被他影响。  
他克制着，久久沉默，直到彻底压下他荒诞的、令自己也恐惧的猜测。  
默然许久后，斑才伸出手来覆在柱间手上，与他玩笑，让他轻松些。  
大夫告诫斑，一定要照顾柱间的情绪。斑不知他还能如何照顾，这些日子，始终是柱间“反客为主”，他与斑有说有笑，常对斑说起有趣的事来，倒成了他在哄着斑似的。  
“向我要些东西罢。”斑忽然道。  
“你在说什么？”柱间不解其意。  
“我们是夫妻，总要有夫妻的样子，”斑道，“我可以给你一切，你却不对我提出任何要求，不向我要任何东西。是我这做夫君的不合格、你对我已没有指望了吗？”  
柱间笑道，“我不缺什么，怎么问你要？你给的够多了。我胡思乱想，现在看来，你也是一样。”  
那日柱间到底没开口，并未提出想要任何东西，或做任何事。实际上，柱间正打算着回千手，却不好直接对斑提起这话，否则便像是他蓄谋已久似的。  
隔了一日，柱间听仆人说泉奈身体好转了许多，于是对斑提起要去看他。斑却立刻拒绝了。他认为这并非食言，而是为柱间的身体着想。  
“不许，身体还没养好就要向外跑，还惦记着小叔，”斑笑道，又说，“等到你彻底好了，再出门不迟。”  
柱间只担忧斑发现晴彦的身份，并未留意到斑如今对泉奈也有些怀疑。  
斑并未认定柱间与泉奈果真有了什么，只是那日柱间负伤扑倒泉奈身旁的模样，实在令斑吃惊。他已知道那日泉奈救了柱间一命，按说柱间担心他也很合理，只是柱间心急的模样让斑十分吃味。  
而就在柱间提起要去看泉奈的前一日，斑刚刚听见泉奈提起要来看孩子——而在斑听起来，就成了他是为了看柱间才去的，孩子只是借口。  
事情便是这样一环环扣在一起的。  
泉奈在自己院中养伤，时日久了，百无聊赖。斑去看他时，泉奈提起自己还没见过侄子，要去探望。斑不同意，让他呆在自己院里闭门养伤。  
“几步路而已，又不耽搁什么。我自己的侄子，你还不让我见……我可是为柱间受伤的，倘若不是为了他和孩子，现在我用得着在家养伤？”  
听他提起为柱间受伤，斑莫名觉得刺耳。  
“我成亲之前，你还说让我杀了柱间，现在倒和他关系好起来了，还舍命去救他。”  
“又怀疑起我来了？”泉奈抬眼看他，“那时柱间还想杀你呢，现在不也生小孩了？那时他刚刚生下宇智波的骨肉，我要眼看着他死？”  
他把斑的话噎了回去。  
斑挑不出这话的错，没再开口。泉奈抱怨起来，说他不知道侄子长什么样，又说这几日厨房准备的饭菜太清淡。  
斑敷衍几句，算是哄他。临出门时斑叫来仆人，让厨房多加些开胃的东西，做酸甜的，泉奈还能多吃些。

在房中憋闷了许多日，泉奈终于有了出门的借口。  
送货的商人来了，带来父亲叮嘱他要送给孩子与柱间的贺礼。泉奈不知送什么，问了部下后，吩咐打造一整套婴儿的金制贺礼，另外也有些孩子日常用的物件，衣裳、斗篷、被褥、玩具，应有尽有。  
至于柱间那份，他是忍者，本应送忍具，但在刚刚生产后，送武器毕竟不合时宜。泉奈命人寻块稀罕的翡翠来，心想这样便能对父亲交差。但没想到寻来的翡翠竟是勾玉状。勾玉与胎儿形状相似，寓意好，且又和宇智波的写轮眼有关联，实在是没有更适合的礼物。  
泉奈带上仆人和礼物，立即去斑与柱间的院落了。  
他许久不曾出门，只是几步路也让他神清气爽，感觉自在极了。  
斑去了火影塔，只有柱间与孩子在家。柱间记挂泉奈的伤势，见他忽然过来，十分欣喜，问他恢复得如何。泉奈一一答了，他仍如过去那般对柱间淡淡的，但这日见到了自己的第一个侄子，还是不由得高兴。  
泉奈接过来晴彦，笨拙地抱住了。他诧异于婴儿竟这样好看，打量了好半天。  
“我以为婴儿都皱巴巴的。”他说了句。  
“刚出生时是那样，现在长开了。”柱间道。  
泉奈打量着晴彦，发觉这孩子竟一点也不像斑。有些像柱间，但也并不完全像他。泉奈听人说上一任千手的主母容貌出众，暗自疑惑这孩子是否是从柱间的母亲那里隔代继承了样貌。  
左看右看，怎么也不像宇智波。可晴彦生的可爱，又是哥哥的孩子……泉奈抱了他半晌，心想或许孩子再长大些，就会像斑了。毕竟这时出生还不足月，现在下定论还太早。  
泉奈抱着孩子，在房中坐了一会儿，又提起斑来。  
“哥哥最近或许会发火，你留神不要招惹他，否则家里又要天翻地覆。”  
柱间不解：“怎么会？”  
“他的脾气我最清楚，你留心就是了。”  
柱间不大相信，泉奈也无法解释。这话根本不能开口——斑竟怀疑他对柱间有意，这岂非荒唐？斑近日疑神疑鬼，连自己救了柱间，他竟也要不满。  
泉奈在柱间房中坐了坐，正想回去，偏这时药劲儿上来了。他困得撑不住，到底抗不过药效，在外间躺下睡了片刻。

斑回来时，柱间告诉他泉奈下午送了礼物过来，并没提起泉奈在这里睡了一会儿，不想他多心。斑听后并未多问，泉奈送礼物是理所当然的事，他只觉得泉奈还伤着，却一定要亲自送东西过来，有些勉强。  
他们说着话，柱间拿起仆人刚刚送进来的药膳汤。他吹了吹，刚把碗送到嘴边喝着，斑忽然道：“你还要拖多久？”  
柱间险些呛到，咽下去好大一口，汤汁滚热，烫了喉咙，他却没感觉。  
斑那句话的下一句是什么——你以为我看不出来？  
“你说什么？”他抬头问。  
“别剩了，”斑示意着碗里剩下的那一点，“之前的话岔过去了——我说你什么要求也不对我提，现在你想了这两日，总该向我要些东西了罢？”  
“公事家事你都替我做了，打理的井井有条，已经够了。”  
“我说的不是这些。你知道我的意思。”斑又催促。  
斑一定要他说出些什么不可。柱间想了想，终于提起回千手的话，他让斑也和他一起回去。  
果然，斑很意外这提议。  
他希望柱间提出些要求为难他，他会努力为他办到，可回千手却是另一回事。  
他对于千手家有种忌惮。觉得柱间回了千手就脱离了他的控制——虽说他根本无法控制柱间，但宇智波对斑来说，毕竟是最安全、最放心的地方。千手也搬进了木叶，和宇智波家间隔的距离较远，但毕竟是在同一个村子里。他实在没有理由拒绝。  
何况，他也不应再害怕柱间脱离他的控制——柱间爱他，这并非逼迫所能得来的东西。  
他喜欢斑，斑因此自认为站在了比众人更高的地方，得到了没人得到的东西。忽然间他傲慢又宽容，藐视一切，又对所有人心生怜悯，同时仍存有些微小的不安。  
“那就回去罢，”斑答道，“我这就让仆人准备，明日我们回去。一会儿我去见父亲，告诉他这事——不能不打招呼。”  
“怎么立刻就答应了？”柱间却很惊讶。  
“你情愿我不同意？”斑笑道，“换个地方住而已，没什么不好。再说，还能离泉奈远些。”  
“你还打趣他！”  
两人说笑几句后，斑去嘱咐仆人了，并去了田岛院中，告诉他这消息。  
与他所设想的一样，田岛并不喜欢这主意。他知道柱间受的苦，也感激他，但做事不能忘了规矩礼数，晴彦是姓宇智波的，哪有理由刚生下不到满月就抱到千手去的道理？  
田岛不满，斑只有劝着。  
“他这时身体不好，让着他些也没什么，等他身体恢复了，我们再要第二个。”  
“晴彦出生那日你说绝不会要第二个，当我忘了不成？”田岛驳道。斑还要再劝，田岛也不听了，只道：“你们已经决定，我也不想再管。只是有件事你要清楚，就算宠着他，你也要有分寸，凡事都由着他、把他惯坏了，他只会得寸进尺。人都是这样，没有谁例外。”  
斑暗想这话根本没道理。一来柱间不是得寸进尺的人，二来他巴不得要把柱间惯坏，柱间却什么也不向他要。

千手在木叶的宅院和宇智波的不同。千手家也分为几个院落，中间有个极大的主宅，在设计之初，主宅就是柱间与扉间共用的。  
斑知道这事，那时他以为这里是扉间与他未来的恋人和孩子的住处，柱间回去时也一同住在这里，以示亲近，却没想到扉间根本没有成婚的打算。这房子就是他与柱间两人的。  
就好像他认为柱间早晚会离开宇智波、住回到千手似的。  
这次来到千手，斑想起这事，虽感觉蹊跷，也不好提起，只说了句“你们这样住有些奇怪。”  
“哪里奇怪？不就是小时候那样——一直以来那样？”柱间回道。  
斑没再说下去。  
他们那时在路上，还未抵达，已提前见到了千手院中那片高耸入云的树木。这一片树木茂盛异常，纵使在冬日也是如此。自然是柱间的杰作。  
“对敌人而言，这倒是极好的目标。”斑望着那片树木道。  
“我就在这儿，谁想动手，让他们来。”柱间笑道。  
他满不在乎。一离开宇智波，他就变了模样。  
到了千手家，斑又向那些树木望了望。此时天气还冷，但树木仍如夏日一般生机勃勃，这违反自然规律——但柱间决意如此，它们便成了今日的模样。  
院子足够宽大，树木不会挡光。柱间很喜欢它们。斑的感觉却不同：从庭院走过，繁盛的树木每一次都在提醒他千手的强大，柱间的强大。  
斑知道柱间的力量在他之上，但不愿去想柱间胜过他许多。他是自视甚高惯了的，宇智波也从没有过向人低头的习惯，他与他的家族都理所当然是最强盛的。虽说柱间的力量是他们的孩子将会继承的东西、是孩子长大后可以依靠的力量，但过于强大总是让人心存畏惧。  
过于强大，也意味着无法掌控。

最初搬到千手来住，斑多少有些不适应。柱间却轻松极了，过得随心所欲。其实在宇智波，也并没有人束缚柱间的行动，但他自己心中有鬼，不好过分肆意妄为，总要规矩些。回到千手，他便全忘了，他早上醒得更晚，甚至来不及陪斑用早饭。  
柱间的心情有所好转，身体也很快好起来，甚至有精力每日去道场。他专心调整身体，让自己尽快恢复原本的状态。  
他过得舒心，也不忘叮嘱扉间对斑客气些。  
只过了四五日，柱间便眼看着好起来了。斑知道他开始每日去道场，更是惊奇。  
“你在道场一呆就是一上午？以前在家里，一会儿不见晴彦你就要找，都不敢松手似的。”  
柱间笑道：“一回家就粗心起来了罢。”  
“还是你对宇智波的仆人不放心，”斑道，“真是奇怪，宇智波和千手都是你家，你就要这样差别对待。”  
“你又乱想，我只是回了家更轻松而已。”柱间道。  
斑没再接话。他打量着房间，心下奇怪。这里是千手在木叶新建的大宅，并非柱间从小生活的地方，他竟对这里有这样多依恋。在宇智波，孩子只交给仆人片刻，柱间也不放心，回到千手，他就松开手不管了。  
斑接过孩子抱了抱。晴彦这时吃饱了东西，正有些困。斑想哄他睡觉，但只是片刻，孩子就闹起来了，他挥舞着小手和胳膊，呜呜叫着，再不换人抱、他就要哭了。  
“还是给我罢。”  
柱间正要伸手接，这时扉间带着医疗忍者进来了，一见到他，孩子便向扉间的方向伸胳膊，扉间直接把他抱过去了。  
斑惊讶地看着，有些尴尬。孩子不让他这个做父亲的抱，却和舅舅更亲近。  
大夫为柱间检查片刻，这次终于对结果满意起来。  
“您的身体总算恢复正常了，这才是仙人体的恢复速度。早知如此，一早让您回千手就好了。”  
这话很平常，斑与柱间却都是心中一惊。

斑的怀疑与怒气积攒得越来越多，他无法不发火，而泉奈正好在这时惹毛了他。  
泉奈并未做错任何事，只是时机不巧。斑去找泉奈那日，他开始继续工作了，之前他养伤太久，几件事被部下办得乱七八糟。斑来那日，泉奈正在发火，交代下属如何处理上次留下的烂摊子。  
见斑进来，泉奈也没好气。那日他们只说了几句，便吵起来。原因不过是泉奈在气头上，而斑又心烦意乱，正要发火。  
吵过后，泉奈自觉无趣，也悔恨自己不该用这样的态度对待哥哥。于是过了两日，他带礼物去千手，与斑和柱间一同吃晚饭。可那日他等了半晌，也没见斑回来。偏巧扉间也因工作耽搁，并未回家，于是那晚泉奈和柱间一起吃了饭——他其实想回家去，可倘若只因斑不在、他就连一餐饭也不在千手用，好像多么厌恶柱间似的，于情于理，泉奈都不能如此。  
那餐饭也没什么不同，柱间说的多些，泉奈对他虽然话少，也能应对。极平常的一顿饭罢了。  
泉奈的本意是与斑和好，却不料第二日斑得知此事后更加不悦。不仅如此，斑同时得知的还有另一件事：在宇智波时，泉奈病还没好就带礼物去探望柱间的那次，还在他和柱间的房里睡了一会儿。那时泉奈其实睡在外间，但对斑来说这没有分别。  
斑知道他们没有怎样。但泉奈和柱间也都该知道，什么事该做，什么事不该做。  
等到明日，他要和泉奈好好聊聊这件事了。至于柱间……他就不必再等了。

那日斑回来得晚，回到家里沐浴洗漱之后，就到了就寝的时间。他回到卧房里，柱间只消看他一眼，就知道斑的意思。这两日大夫说他们已可以同房了。柱间也知斑不会拖延。  
他想吹熄灯，斑立刻制止了。  
“我想看着。”  
他在为什么不顺心，柱间看得出来。或许是泉奈，或许是柱间自己让他有怀疑。  
柱间喜欢和斑亲近，但他更希望是在斑情绪正常的时候，而不是这种藏着怒火、让人捉摸不透的模样。  
灯火燃着，将屋子里照得亮亮堂堂。斑将柱间的衣裳拨开到两边，裤子只剩下单薄的一层贴在身上。斑的手隔着裤子贴上去，将阴户扣在手掌下，搂住了柱间的脖子吻他。知道他心情不好，柱间也紧紧搂住斑。  
他正要加深亲吻，斑低声道：“你该再主动些。”  
柱间一时没反应过来。衣裳还没脱，怎么主动？斑是说衣服吗？  
他还在用变身术，还是女性的模样，衣裳也繁琐。  
柱间正要解开衣裳，斑的手在阴户上用力按了下，柱间立刻明白了，表情也立刻好看起来。  
他搂住斑，下巴压在斑的肩膀上，不想自己做这样羞人的动作还要被他看到表情，斑立刻识破了，拉开柱间，两人之间隔了半尺，他面红耳赤的样子斑看得清清楚楚。  
斑的手就在那里放着，柱间抬起些身体，将阴户向斑的手上送，一下下蹭上去。斑撩开了柱间的头发，好能更清楚看着他的表情。  
隔着衣料，阴户鼓鼓的贴在斑的手上。斑揪起裤子中间的一块布料向上拉扯，让它被夹在两片肉瓣中间，阴户的形状更明显了。  
“这样舒服吗？”斑的食指和中指在肉瓣上摸着，“喜欢被人这样玩吗？”  
“不喜欢难道我还搭理你！”柱间道。斑要做就做，没什么不行，态度却偏生怪模怪样的。  
斑笑了声，手指在阴核摸着，抠着衣料向入口处按。  
“已经湿了。”斑忽然道。  
柱间以为他又在胡说，可自己低头看去，裆部浅浅的衣料上确实有一小块洇湿了，只有孩子的指甲那样大，但就算再小，也还是湿了。好几个月没有过性事，且柱间还在哺乳期，有这样的反应也正常。斑立刻将这当做柱间欲望高涨的标志。  
“夫人怎么比我还急？”  
柱间心想着斑就是喜欢他主动，还总要拿这件事调笑。他总是想看柱间因为他而羞怯又狼狈的样子。柱间其实更倾向于直接些，但因为斑喜欢，他也就配合着让斑尽兴了。  
“还不是你磨蹭。”柱间咕哝道。  
“那你倒是自己来啊。”斑说道，手在阴户上由下向上用力按了按，穴口立刻吸着斑的手想让他进来，可衣料还碍事地隔在中间，上面洇湿的那一片越来越大。  
斑解开裤子，不再动作，只是看着柱间。柱间凑过去，将性器拿出来，放入嘴中含住了。  
“夫人自己扩张罢。”  
斑拨开柱间的衣裳，右乳沉甸甸地露了出来、被他握住了在手中把玩。柱间含着斑的阴茎，自己将裤子褪下一些，手插进阴道中扩张。  
他的手指刚伸进去，就有淫水顺着手指向外淌。柱间自己也觉得舒服，含着斑的阴茎浅浅地舔着，手指在肉洞中更深地探进去一些，伸进得越深、指头扩张得越宽，小穴就越舒服，每碰一下肉壁都在颤着，恨不能立时吞下斑的肉棒。  
柱间很快就插了四根手指进去。一旦插进去了就不想拿出来，可阴蒂和肉瓣也想被抚弄。他本来用左手扶着斑的阴茎，现在欲望强烈起来，他顾不得那么多，抽回左手，转而在阴蒂上抚摸、在肉瓣上重重地揉着，右手手指插着阴道。  
柱间向阴道内送着手指，水滴啪嗒啪嗒地掉在褥子上，他插得更用力了些，下身舒爽得轻微发颤，阴户内部轻轻抽动着，吞着手指。  
“夫人自己倒是玩的高兴，把为夫都忘了。”斑拉起柱间的胳膊，让他湿漉漉的双手捧着斑的阴茎。  
柱间刚刚是分开腿跪坐的，现在立刻将双腿合上了，大腿根部用力夹着湿淋淋的阴户。他抬着头，小口吞着斑的阴茎。  
斑不让他满足，他也不让斑痛快。柱间的嘴巴张开得很小，双唇含住了龟头，吸一下，又松开，反复片刻后，柱间不再用嘴唇，只伸出舌尖舔着马眼，双手托着肉棒，动也不动。  
斑恨不得捏着柱间的下巴让他张开嘴、整个捅进去。他不让柱间满足，柱间就这样报复他，他不想这么快就对欲望低头。  
柱间也在忍着，淫水顺着大腿向下淌去，双腿间空极了。  
“这是怎么了？”  
斑的手不轻不重地在柱间的乳房上拍了两下。柱间自己也觉察出异样了。这两日正是涨奶的时候。  
柱间低头去看，露出的右乳正流下奶水，乳白的液体顺着乳房向下淌去。斑拨开他的另一边衣服，两只硕大的乳都在溢出奶水。  
柱间也不知自己在想什么，双手攥在乳房上挡着，可他现在口中吃着斑的阴茎，身下的阴户也在流出淫液，这时遮住了涨奶的乳头，姿态更淫荡了。  
腿间空虚得不得了，乳房也胀得发疼。柱间不能再和斑僵持了。  
“斑，你帮帮我……”  
斑只是笑，胜利感油然而生，“哪里想要夫君帮忙？”  
柱间再了解他不过。  
柱间捧着双乳夹住阴茎，开始用乳房为他套弄，低着头舔着每次从双乳间顶出的龟头。  
“流了好多啊，”斑用手指在柱间的乳头上刮着，他攥住左乳轻轻挤了挤，奶水竟涌出得更多了，“你今天的兴致这么好？想被操想得紧罢？”  
前几日柱间涨奶时，斑就算为他吸，也很难吸出多少。  
他越是这样说，柱间就越觉得刺激，斑再稍用力些，奶水竟然向外喷了。  
“疼……”柱间慌忙避开。他向后退去，斑顺势让他躺下，伏在他身上，用手捏着左乳向外挤出乳汁，嘴叼着右乳的乳头吸着。他弓着身子，阴茎故意放在柱间湿乎乎的阴户上，却并没有插入。  
柱间自己动手，摸到斑的阴茎，想要向穴中塞去。斑却将他的胳膊拉了回来。  
“为夫都这么卖力了，夫人还想偷懒？自己捧着奶子。”  
柱间双手握着右乳，好让斑能更方便地吸吮。斑嘴上吸着，下身也不老实，硕大的肉棒在柱间的阴户上时不时动一下，蹭着他，柱间身下的水不住地冒着。  
“进来罢，斑……快进来……”  
斑拉起柱间，他躺下，让柱间撑着双臂和腿，在自己身上跪着。  
“自己来，想要什么就说，为夫满意了自然会给你。”  
柱间哪还有力气跪着，他向下伏去，趴在斑身上，一只奶子塞进斑的嘴里，手插进阴户。四根手指的插入已经不能再满足他，肉壁一面收缩、一面淌着淫水，止也止不住。  
“要夫君用肉棒插我……现在就插进来，操进小穴里……”  
斑松开嘴，捏着柱间不住淌着奶水的乳房问道：“夫人自己现在不是也插得很高兴？”  
“夫君的更大……插到里面，深一些……要肉棒进来……”  
柱间满身满脸地发烫，全身的快感、急切与无法满足的空虚感都集中在身下，肉洞只想含住斑的阴茎，手指再怎么操弄都缓解不了深处的酥麻。  
斑握住性器，向阴户插去。粗大的龟头刚刚顶上穴口，柱间主动向下坐去，立刻吸住了阴茎，肉棒直直地捅进深处。他大张着口，身下的肉瓣也大大地分开、努力吞着性器。太久的等待和煎熬让这次进入出奇地舒服，他一次次向下坐，自己找着最舒服的角度，让肉棒在小穴中磨着。淫水从交合处缓缓向下滚。  
“夫人还喜欢吗？”  
柱间闭着眼，扭着身体，一面点头。  
“好舒服……插得好满……”柱间迷糊地说着，乳头上还在流淌着汁液，他双手托着奶子自己揉捏，奶水向下滚着，将手也沾湿了。  
斑握着他的手腕抬起来送到嘴边，柱间吃着沾到手指上的奶水，另一只手仍在揉捏乳房，这几天吸也吸不出的奶水喷涌着向外淌。斑含住了乳头，柱间下身动着，让小穴一下下被阴茎操着，他每动一下，都将斑含住的那只奶子向他口中塞去。  
柱间握着另一只乳房捏着，奶水一滴滴地向下掉。  
“快一点，斑——”  
柱间的声音忽然尖锐起来，斑按着他的腰，向他身体中重重地顶着，肉棒狠操几下，柱间忽然瘫软下去，淫水一股股地喷出来，湿热地撒在斑的身上。  
斑从柱间身体中退出，小穴还在吐着淫液。  
“夫人还想不想要？”  
柱间点头，他躺在褥上，自己伸手去摸肉瓣，撑开穴口，让淫水从里面淌出来。“快进来……”他低声道，左手撑着穴口，右手在湿热的入口打转。他自己摸几下，也爽的下体直哆嗦，但这还远远不够。  
“那你该说什么？”  
柱间拨弄着阴户，从阴核到穴口，又是摸又是摩擦，满手都湿着。“夫君操我，用大肉棒操这里……里面好痒，等不及要吃肉棒……”  
斑正在兴头上，听了几句，不再逗弄他，拉开柱间的腿插了进去。刚一插入，柱间就险些叫喊起来。身体确实等不及了，肉棒又粗又涨，下体被填得好满，刚刚还发痒的小穴立刻舒服起来。斑双手抓着他硕大的乳房，稍一用力，乳汁就从乳头向外冒出来，沾湿斑的手。  
斑插得用力，柱间用手急切地拨弄着阴蒂，呜咽着叫了出来。  
“为夫操得你爽不爽？”  
柱间舒服得直淌眼泪，嘴唇也跟着发颤。“爽……肉棒好大……”  
“还有没有人操得你这么舒服了？”  
柱间脑中混沌一片，无法思考，只迷糊着答道：“没有……只有夫君一个……”  
他大开着腿迎接斑的插入。  
斑早已不再去想水户曾和柱间有过一段，但这些日子泉奈总是让他心烦，那些恼人的问题又重新浮上脑海。  
“夫人的小穴是给谁操的？”斑顶弄着，阴茎沾着粘腻的淫水从小穴中抽出又插入。  
“给你……”柱间大口喘着气，几乎说不出话，“只给你一个人操……”  
斑举着柱间的双腿，将它们压到他肩上，两只滚圆的乳房也被压在腿下，胀痛地继续冒着奶水。  
斑狠狠抽插几下，忽然从阴道中抽出，掰开柱间的臀瓣顶进后穴。  
“啊——”  
柱间崩溃地哭喊起来，只是这一下，斑甚至还没开始动作，他就忽然高潮，淫液一波波地喷出来，几乎停不下了。阴户湿着，水流滑向后穴，下半身狼藉地布满粘液。  
“斑……前面……”  
斑的回答是将柱间的手放到阴户上。他开始了猛烈的操弄，在柱间的后穴中狠狠插着，柱间一时连自己要抚慰阴户都忘了，被斑操得哭喊不停。  
“不要插那里……拿出去……”  
“这里好紧啊，”斑在他身下撞着，囊袋在臀肉上反复拍打，拇指在阴蒂上拨弄着，他只碰了几下，阴道再次吐出一股股细流，一直流到斑的阴茎上，被带进后穴中，“两处一起被插会更舒服，夫人还记得吗？”  
柱间的手游移不定地放在大腿根部，斑拿着他的手按在阴户上，按着他的手指拨弄阴蒂，向小穴中插。柱间迷糊地顺应着他的动作，手指在阴核上拨弄片刻，终于急切地揉搓起来。他一只手在阴蒂上拍打揉弄，另一只手的手指插进小穴中操弄自己。  
前后的小穴同时被塞满，柱间最初羞怯，但架不住快感一层层地扑上来，阴户又湿又软，吸着手指不放，每次插弄都觉得手上的水更多了些，后穴更是夹紧了斑的肉棒，爽得柱间直哆嗦。  
斑拉起柱间，他躺下去，让柱间骑在他腰上。肉棒仍旧顶在后穴中，柱间自己用手插弄阴道。他抬着头、紧闭双眼，腰臀急切地动着，他的右手玩着阴户，左手在肥硕的、浪荡着摇摆的奶子上揉捏，断断续续流出的奶水撒得到处都是，两人身上粘着一块块干涸或湿润的乳白色奶渍。柱间急切地向下坐去、身下的小嘴吞着肉棒，迸出的淫水也溅到了两人身上。  
“我还是拔出来罢，夫人自己玩得够舒坦了。”斑向上顶去，柱间的身体一耸一耸，双乳在胸前摇得更厉害了。  
“不要拔出来，继续干我……”柱间紧紧夹着填满后穴中的阴茎，更卖力地扭着腰臀。  
斑不再顶弄，让柱间自己扭动着。半晌后，柱间浑身酸软，阴户又泄了一大波淫液。  
斑搂过柱间吻着，舔着他的耳朵问道：“想吃夫君的精液吗？想让我射到哪里？”  
柱间已经没力气了，他伏在斑身上，任由斑的肉棒在他身下狠狠抽送。  
“哪里都可以。”  
“夫人不说清楚，我怎么射给你？还是夫人不想吃了？”  
“想吃，射到小穴里……”  
“可这样会怀孕啊。”  
斑有意磨蹭，柱间受不了了，“快射进来、射给我……干到我怀孕……”  
斑抽出性器，向着阴道插进去，立刻顶入了生殖腔，柱间直起身体、向下坐去，精液滚烫地灌满了生殖腔。柱间哭叫起来，阴户一连喷出好多淫水，他还在不知餍足地向下坐，白浆被阴茎从小穴中带出，堆积在肉棒上，然后再次向小洞塞去。  
柱间撑不住，趴到斑身上。斑让他躺下，继续在阴户中抽插着。

翌日柱间连床也起不来。斑抱着他在沐浴时又做了一场，柱间已不记得自己高潮了多少次，久未有过性事的身体被喂饱了，浑身酸软，却是说不出的舒服。  
他无力起床，这倒没什么，柱间只担心会被听到。虽说主宅够大，但以扉间的耳力，他没有听不见的道理。他自己也后悔太过浪荡，可在那种时候，他根本控制不了，斑又一心逗弄他，非要让他露出最狼狈淫荡的样子不可。  
柱间正发愁怎么面对扉间，这天扉间却没有如常来他房中吃早饭，仆人说扉间有事要做，提早出门了。斑倒是很高兴没有外人在场。昨日柱间在他身下哭喊、高潮，甚至因为斑爽得没了意识，这给了斑极大的满足，甚至想到自己今日要告诫泉奈以后同柱间保持距离，他也不觉得多么厌烦。  
那日得空时，斑让人把泉奈叫来。斑面色不善，于是泉奈见了他也是淡淡的。  
他远远地站着，没有像从前那样在斑身边坐下。  
“什么事？”  
“我说过让你避嫌，你总是太快就忘干净。这些话，需要我重复多少次？不要再去千手家，待我和柱间回了宇智波，你也不要来找柱间，不要和他独处，除非是我让你过来。”  
泉奈呆了，他许久不曾被人如此侮辱过，且对方还是他的兄长，于是他连应如何反应也不知道了。  
他在茫然与盛怒中困惑片刻，终究压下了火气。  
“哥哥说怎么做就怎么做好了。没其他事我就先走了。”  
他转身就走，语气又冷又恼怒，斑叫住他。  
“怎么这么委屈？我说错了什么？”  
“没错，哥哥说的都对。”  
斑冷笑道：“我不在家的时候，你跑去我和柱间的房里睡着了，这总不是我冤枉你罢？”  
泉奈从那茫然与困惑中挣脱出来了。他恢复了冷静，但仍带着怒气。  
“不是。你的弟弟当然是那种没羞没臊、不知廉耻的人。至于‘冤枉’，这也不是头一次了，我也犯不着大惊小怪。”  
“你做错了，我反而说不得？”  
“我做错了什么？”泉奈反问，“前一日我带礼物上门，想与你和柱间一同吃晚饭，你自己被工作耽搁，难道也要怪我？还是怪我多管闲事？我舍命救了柱间，你反倒疑心我，这是什么道理？我不管他就好了？我看着他死、你就高兴了？我去给自己侄子送礼物又怎么了？晴彦不姓宇智波？我该放着他不管？怀疑到我头上来，我却不知我有什么见不得人的！”  
这些事积攒在泉奈心里，已好多天了。这日他在气头上，说起话来也不客气了。  
说过了冒犯的话，泉奈一动不动地站着。他不走，斑要责怪他，尽管开口好了，被他污蔑或挨骂，又有什么新鲜。他不必解释，反正斑也不会听，而说的太多，倒反而像是自己理亏、要找借口遮掩似的。  
敲门声打断了他们。  
“斑大人，刚刚水之国……”斑的部下走进来。他不需要如何敏锐，也察觉到两人的僵持。  
泉奈看了斑一眼，立即走了。

他对泉奈劝诫了一番，但这不能解决任何事。  
斑继续处理公务，暗想自己是否对泉奈过于纵容，让他养成了如今的性子。  
那晚他很早就回去了。这本应给他和柱间更多相处时间，扉间却来碍事了。  
他在走廊上见到扉间，斑向他打招呼，后者十分冷淡地回应了，脸色比平日更阴郁。  
斑不知自己怎么惹到他了。他唯一能想起来或许“扰乱”扉间的，就是昨晚与柱间同房。他们确实声响大了些，但斑并非有意要让柱间在弟弟面前难堪，他们向来是这样。  
自己的哥哥成亲五年多了，难道他还会为听见了几声欢好的声音恼怒？这些事不是早就该料到的？  
晚上还是三人一同吃饭。扉间一言不发，柱间自己找些话题同斑说，也没有主动对扉间开口，可看他那样子，也并非是在对扉间生气。  
别说是扉间，斑就连柱间到底在想什么都不知道。  
这样想来，他们兄弟在一起时，那种谜团似的感觉就更明显了。  
扉间从前厌恶斑，对他总是冷淡，这次柱间生下孩子，扉间对斑的态度好了许多，以至于公事上的种种问题、扉间也都不对他为难，自己很快解决了，提也不提一句。  
仔细想来，扉间退让得太多，反而让人疑心。  
但让斑感觉蹊跷的事远非只此一件。  
饭还没吃完，仆人就来通报，说斑的部下来找他。斑去会客室见人，耽搁了好一会儿。走回餐室时，他听见扉间的声音。看来他们兄弟已不再尴尬地沉默了。  
“日向提出的要求太多。”  
“他们有资格。”柱间回答。  
“不合规矩。”  
“总是能商量的。明天你去……”  
空气骤然寂静，恍若时间停止、他们的谈话被刀斧斩断一般。停了停，柱间继续说了起来。  
那停顿极其短暂，斑本来也不会在意，可这段日子他已多次听过这样的谈话了。  
同一屋檐下住着，斑听过几次他们聊天，他并非有意要听，几次都是碰巧。而且柱间和扉间说的也都只是平常的公事，只是仿佛一听见斑走近，他们就要习惯性地短暂停顿似的。仅瞬间后，话题便会天衣无缝地接下去，但斑仍能感觉到那种停顿与重新接上话头时残留的焦虑。  
一次两次，斑不会留心；若只是这一件事，斑也不会在意。  
尽管他注意到的每一件事都可以解释为是无关紧要的，斑依旧感觉不妥。仿佛兄弟俩商量好了给他布局。  
当晚，斑到底说出口了，问柱间是否有事瞒着自己。意料之中，柱间只敷衍说是他多心。  
斑不想多问，就此作罢。  
那时已是深夜，柱间困了，很快躺在斑怀中睡着了。斑却始终睁着眼。  
他不会因柱间的几句敷衍就相信他，可他亦不能探究真相。  
夜风吹过，院中的树木在风中响着。斑几乎能看到他们在雪中不为所动屹立着的模样。  
它们是因柱间的缘故才在冬日也这样茂盛的。大地白茫茫一片，只有它们无所顾忌地在寒风中生长。根茎深入土地，在幽深的地下吸取着不知是什么的东西作为养分，湿润的土壤，冰冷的水，所有埋在深处有过生命的、无声腐烂的东西。  
将千手单纯地看做敌人时，在他还没遇到柱间时，他印象中的千手就是这样。  
看似平静安稳，实则却是掠夺者。  
斑莫名地不安。  
他站在摇摇欲坠的山崖上。无论在千手还是宇智波，生活总是平和安稳的模样，但他有十足的理由感觉不安。柱间的态度，柱间的忧虑，柱间的假装。  
他的焦虑和怀疑都围绕着柱间。无论矛头是对准了泉奈还是扉间。  
他并非一无所知，可他不敢去想。  
柱间睡得很熟。这和在宇智波时不同。在家时，只要有些声音他就会醒。甚至有时斑动一动，柱间也会忽然迷糊着醒来，问他怎么了，要去做什么。  
他与柱间看似走出了很远，可仔细望去，却仍在原地。柱间心中仍有不能对他说的话，他背负着秘密，黑暗又庞大。  
斑劝说自己这只是他胡思乱想。  
他这样安慰自己，只是不想破坏现在。或许柱间确实对他隐瞒了什么，但他不想知道。就这样糊涂地过下去，不用和柱间争吵，不用被他的话语、态度、想法和事实撕开现状。他理应为此满足。  
柱间翻了个身，手摸到了斑身上，抱着他搂紧了。  
曾经这是斑渴望的一切。如今得到了，却发现想要的东西并不像他所期望的那样美好。他得到了，但不纯粹，也不完全属于他。  
就算不完整，就算有缺憾，他也要，也依旧视如珍宝。  
只为能这样无间地拥抱着他，斑愿意做任何事。柱间说他爱他，但斑清楚，自己才是那个爱得更多的人，柱间给与他的回报——坦诚、在意、爱，没有一件是比斑多的，甚至不能和斑的感情持平。  
爱上柱间的那日，斑以为这就是极限。他给出一切，他不能爱得更多了。  
时日久了，他才发现他被自己蒙蔽了。他小看了爱，也小看了自己，他给出的更多。到了这一步，感情开始让他感觉刺痛和后悔。他爱得太多。他会是被辜负的那个，他会是被伤害的那个。  
柱间总是让他感觉脆弱。他的爱为斑增添了多少勇气和力量，就让斑袒露了多少缺点和软弱。  
他想要柱间的一切。他想让柱间知道，感情上的距离对他是多大的伤害。他不能离开柱间，他需要柱间在所有方面都与他亲密无间。那正是他提供和献祭给柱间的感情。  
柱间动了动，头挨在斑的耳畔。斑环住他。柱间的身体滚热，几乎要烫坏他的皮肉。  
他不能再要求更多了。这份感情不必完美，不必纯粹，甚至有更多阴暗和裂痕也都罢了。  
“柱间？”  
柱间动了动，含糊地咕哝一声。  
斑向柱间身上压去，抱着他吻了起来。柱间迷糊着醒了，不明所以地张开嘴接受斑的亲吻。  
“怎么了？”  
他停下时柱间问。斑搂着他，柱间看不到他的表情。  
斑没有答话，在柱间的耳朵上吻着。  
他可以后退，可以让步，甚至可以被柱间伤害。  
前提是，他要得到柱间的一切。

第三十章

柱间的身体日益好转，也不必继续维持变身术了。  
那日他一大早就计划出门，要回宇智波去探望田岛，却不得不拖到下午。孩子早上哭闹起来，咳嗽了半天，又是请大夫又是吃药，到下午，晴彦不甚舒适地吃吃睡睡，终归是没事了，柱间这才回宇智波的家里。  
田岛的气色比往日差一些。见他这幅模样，柱间以为自己这顿骂必然跑不了，但说了几句，田岛问起的却是斑和泉奈。  
“他们俩最近闹什么呢？”  
“大概是赌气了。”柱间答道。他可不会告诉田岛是斑多心、认为泉奈有非分之想。这事也确实是斑不对，可他那个脾气，怎么和他说都没用。  
田岛不知真相，也认为十有八九是斑的错。泉奈不可能招惹斑，但兄弟俩的固执脾气却是一模一样，如果泉奈真的为什么事恼火，不见得他会对斑轻易让步。  
探望过了田岛，柱间向泉奈的院子走。泉奈正要出门，两人在小湖的长廊上遇到，泉奈正巧有公事要问他，两人于是停下，在廊上说了几句。  
斑近来怀疑泉奈，这事惹得泉奈十分烦躁，却无法对任何人提起。  
今日见了柱间，与他交谈，泉奈心中多少好受些了——这证实着他的坦坦荡荡，他并未抱着不该有的心思，他并未做错事、不应因被指责就感觉烦乱与愧疚。  
他们只说了几句，斑就出现了。  
他无声无息地走过来。  
“站在外面不冷么？”  
他轮流打量泉奈与柱间，虽是气定神闲的模样，眼里却烧着火。  
“什么话这么着急，连走几步到房里去说也等不及？”  
他语出讥讽，泉奈却不意外：“公事罢了。说完了，我这就走。”  
他向外走，正要从斑旁边擦身过去，斑又道：“我的话你也不当回事了？还是说已经不把我放在眼里了？昨日我刚告诉过你不要去找柱间、不要和柱间独处，过去一夜你就忘了？”  
一阵冷风吹过，柱间觉得被风灌得耳鸣了。  
“你对泉奈这样说了？”  
“这不关你的事，柱间，”斑转头道，对柱间说话时，他的声音又温柔起来了，“你回房里去，外面冷。”  
柱间不会在这时听他摆布，也不想他对泉奈过分。  
泉奈更是尴尬。即使他知道是斑错了，也还是没有底气回嘴，他习惯用尊敬的态度面对斑，多数时候，就算受了委屈，也常常咽下就算了。他不能每次起冲突都对斑发怒，他还没有这习惯。  
“你也不用担心我再见柱间，”泉奈道，“我有任务，正要出门，半年都不见得能回来。要是在别处，有人待我能好一些，就此不回来了也说不准。”  
“泉奈——”  
柱间刚要劝他，立刻被斑打断了。  
“你早就成人了，谁也留不住你，自然是想去哪里就去哪里。你早到了成婚的年纪，却耽搁到现在都没有眉目，也不知是什么缘故。”斑又道。  
“你在胡说什么？”柱间赶快拦住这话。  
泉奈已不再听了。他难堪至极，却不好还嘴，立即走了。  
只剩下他与斑仍站在廊上。  
柱间甚至不知要如何劝他。这事他早就解释过，而且也不是一次两次了。  
“你就算要发火也不要赶在今天，泉奈正要出门，就这么憋着一肚子火离开家吗？再者，你那些话，无凭无据的……”  
斑并不在意。  
“泉奈是后天出发，又不是今天。他心怀不轨，我说他两句又没错。我也不全是冤枉泉奈，你以后也不要和他独处。”  
“这件事我无法按照你的意思做。”  
柱间答道。  
他几乎要对斑生气了。那些指控对准泉奈，却也和他有关。而这完全是污蔑与无中生有，柱间本应对他恼火。  
但柱间并未忘记，他自己才是犯下更大错误的那个。  
“别想了，我们也走罢。”  
他拉着斑要走，斑却怀疑地望着他。  
“你不对我生气吗？这难道不是你该对我恼火的时候？”  
柱间困惑地望着他。  
这正是欺骗的麻烦之处。他要为话语和行为找借口，而他从不擅长这些。  
柱间意识到了漏洞。好在这并不严重，他不需要另一个谎言也能将它遮掩住。  
“我不想和你生气。”  
他答道。  
他望着斑，风吹着他的袍子，衣袖碰着斑的手。  
斑于是不再追问，握住柱间的手一同回家了。

翌日，柱间叫来自己的部下询问近日木叶的情况，想知道还有多少涡之国的人留在木叶。柱间无法确定斑何时会发现真相，让涡之国的人留在这里实在危险，斑若是发起火来，他是不会在乎有多少人被牵连的。  
柱间不想让任何人离开，却还是不得不下令将还留在木叶的几个漩涡族人送走——而且要将时间分散开，不能做得大张旗鼓、惹人怀疑。  
说过了漩涡，部下提起泉奈的任务。他因受伤已被从名单里划掉了，如今却再度加入，也不知是否会对泉奈刚刚伤愈的身体有影响。  
“他上两个月受了伤，身体刚刚养好，不宜执行任务，早有人顶替了他，但这次泉奈大人坚持如此——”  
“即使他坚持也不该让他去，”柱间惊诧，没想到泉奈竟是私自决定的，“这些事都是有规矩的。”  
“确实如此，我们也打算拦下他。可后来斑大人听说泉奈大人坚持要去，于是他直接发话，说泉奈大人身体无恙，可以参加任务。”  
柱间的手放在腿上，受到震颤似的动了一下。他知道斑在对泉奈生气，可他竟然要连泉奈的安危都不顾、甚至“公报私仇”？  
这次交给他们的是长线任务，没有四五个月或半年，绝不可能回来。如果泉奈身体状况正常也就罢了，他现在大伤初愈，立刻就执行这样的任务……  
“把泉奈换下来，另找个人替他，没有让刚刚伤愈的人执行任务的规矩。这就去办。”  
对方领命离开了，柱间仍留在会客室中。  
对待血亲尚且如此，柱间看不出斑有什么理由不在涡之国众人身上泄愤。  
下午柱间又将他的另外两个部下叫来，问了问公事，又见了几个人，回过神时天已经黑了，柱间这才想到今天都没有好好看过晴彦，于是在晚饭前让人将孩子抱来，陪了他好半天。  
斑是在晚饭后回来的，他带着气，柱间不会看不出来。斑说要喝酒，让人送了酒到卧房里，和柱间一同喝了几杯。  
酒是用莲子泡的，刚一倒出来就是满室的醇香。只喝了几口，斑就问柱间，是否果真让其他人去替换泉奈完成任务。  
“你心疼他了？我自己的弟弟，我放心让他出门，你反倒不同意？”  
“木叶对执行任务的人有筛选，大病初愈的忍者不能参与，没有医疗忍者的同意也不能参加。泉奈原本就不该去，把他的名字从名单里拿出来合情合理，反倒是你，他要去你就由着他，这已经是坏了规矩。”  
“我不是要听你说规矩，柱间。我要问的是你和泉奈。你一直在为泉奈辩解，也坚称你们之间什么都没有，但你的所作所为总是指着相反的方向。再者，你了解我，我认定的事很难更改，前段日子解决了这事还好，但现在无论你怎么做，我都觉得你在偏袒泉奈。仅仅是你插手他的事，我就有这样的感觉。”  
斑已经将他的歪理摆到了明面上，柱间暗自恼火，却知不能生气。毕竟，那不属于斑的孩子正在走廊上的另一间房里睡着。  
他怀疑自己和泉奈当然荒唐，但斑脑中有了这样的念头，就此怀疑下去，万一牵扯出水户，就麻烦了。  
“说到底，泉奈也没做什么，”柱间说道，语气和缓，“什么也没做就被你委屈，这不是很过分？你太冤枉他了。再者，难道你真认为我和泉奈有什么不成？”  
“你们自然没有，但泉奈却不见得没藏着这种心思，”斑答道，他承认自己偏激又多疑，但在这种事上，多疑总胜过疏于防范，“他不是你见到的样子，这些年我宠坏了他，泉奈其实有不知天高地厚的一面，现在才越发没分寸，不早些遏制，只会让他越来越没规矩。我教训他，让他做该做的事，你却要偏袒他。”  
“这怎么成了偏袒……你就这一个弟弟，还要把他想成这样。”  
说了半天也没用，柱间最后叹道。  
斑笑起来，“你弟弟可是懂事多了，又不在终身大事上拖泥带水，又不会任性、坏了规矩。他现在什么事都让着我，好像忍着国仇家恨对我宽容似的，真是难为他了。”  
酒杯中的影子一晃一晃。柱间疑惑斑是否已经发觉事情蹊跷、扉间对他过分容忍。这话题不能继续下去，如果斑追究，又是一桩解释不清的事。  
柱间匆忙岔开话题，说起了泉奈的婚事。  
斑喝酒喝的快，不多久就喝光了一整壶。他的眼睛亮得异常，打量着柱间，有意无意地说道：“你怎么这样偏心，说扉间就不行，却说泉奈说了一晚上。”  
“扉间决意不成亲，这和泉奈挑剔可不是一回事，讨论起来也没有解决办法，只能更心烦，还说它做什么？”  
“心烦的话你不提，不心烦的也没听你对我说过，”斑半醉着坐到柱间身边，“做了母亲的，却不和夫君聊孩子。我不提起来，你就不对我说晴彦的事，这像什么话？”  
他笑吟吟地搂着柱间的腰，话中也带着笑意。  
柱间已料到他会察觉，虽早有准备，但仍有些心虚。  
“我整日把晴彦挂在嘴上，你可不见得会高兴。泉奈还没怎么样，你就吃他的醋，我要是提了晴彦就打不住话头，你怕是连对孩子都要生分起来。上一次说‘母亲有了孩子、眼里就没有夫君了’，这话不是你说的？”  
在斑面前，柱间总是认为少提起晴彦为好。而他提起晴彦时说的话，都是深思熟虑过的。他想过要怎么说才能让斑吃醋，让斑认为自己对孩子关心太多、甚至要把他这个恋人也比下去。  
果然，柱间提起孩子的事只说了片刻，斑便觉得柱间还是不要说了的好。他对孩子的关注太多，斑确实感觉不大舒服。  
可即使斑醉了，他也知道这并非全部。但现在他和柱间好端端地过着日子，他没道理非要刨根问底、把平和的现状打得粉碎。  
“我们还真是天造地设，”斑压到他身上去，“夫人善妒，夫君就也是这副模样，连你说孩子说多了都要吃醋。”  
“谁善妒了？别推到我身上。”  
“不是你把火核赶走的？他好好在我身边做事，过了这么些年，结果你一句话他就走了。”  
“我可没说什么。”  
斑笑起来，压着柱间吻上去。  
他还有好多不清不楚的事，但就算一一问清了，他又能得到什么？更多愉悦吗？与柱间更亲密吗？斑知道真相和愉悦无关，知晓事实时获得的绝非是快乐，更多是坍塌破裂的满足，扭曲的满足。与其追寻那样的东西，他宁愿要这一刻的欢愉，这一刻的柱间。

应付了斑好久，深夜时他终于睡了，柱间却睡不着。  
晴彦出生有一个多月了，柱间觉得他太小，又小又脆弱，完全就只是一块让人揪着心的肉，会哭会叫，对自己的未来全然无知。  
晴彦总是笑。柱间一逗他，晴彦就是乐不可支的样子，大大的眼睛弯着，向上望去，乐得直挥手，身体也跟着动。现在晴彦长开了些，模样十分好看。见过晴彦的人都赞他漂亮，这倒并非全是奉承，柱间也渐渐觉得晴彦的样子很惹人喜爱。来客说晴彦是笑面宝宝，这话不假，多数时候晴彦脸上都带着婴儿懵懂欢乐的笑意，可以想见，长大后会是个多么惹人疼的孩子。  
晴彦长大了些，比从前更不老实，常常像鱼一样动来动去，手舞足蹈，嘴里发不出多大声响，也要“啊啊”地轻声叫着、喘着气，努力要把身体拉长、快些长大一般。  
他在柱间怀里乱动，像是要贴到柱间身上似的。柱间哄他，又高兴又不舍，不知道什么时候，这小家伙就要长大、就要离开自己了。

泉奈离开木叶，追上队伍，解释说因临时改变计划，所以他重新加入到行动中。  
他们一行七人，泉奈走在最后收尾。他独自走在后面，不必与人交谈，这正合他心意。他眼下心烦意乱，不想开口，也不想应对任何人。  
他不抗拒与人交往，却也并不擅长。过去的这些年，他的生活中只有战争，只这一件事就填满他的世界。他是个强大的忍者，但他的强大仅限于战斗，和忍受战斗带来的损害。其他事，以及各种各样的人际关系，他都不擅应对。他仍是直来直去的，在繁杂的关系中横冲直撞。  
他在意的人极少，即便横冲直撞也没关系，只要斑和父亲与他的关系保持原样，他的世界就不会乱。  
可斑却怀疑他，误会他。  
泉奈无法不在意他的看法。他在这世上拥有的，只有父亲与哥哥。  
少年人心气旺，恼怒起来，后果一概不想，一味赌气。斑嫌他碍眼，那么他就不回去好了，否则好像他果真有不该动的心思似的。  
这念头导致了更极端的想法。赶上队伍的第二日，他们就碰到了风之国的叛忍，那三人都很难缠，而泉奈与他们动起手时，竟是不要命的样子——他还是孩子心性，完全不在意自己受伤，心想反正不会有人在乎。  
泉奈并未低估敌人的实力，却低估了自己的怒火。他从未想过他会在一场关乎生死的战斗中如此暴怒愤恨——这一刻他与斑异常相像，他的不满有了最直接的发泄方式，他不会放过。  
泉奈的进攻为同队的另外几人提供了保护，他自己却成了靶子。他这一生都在和千手、羽衣战斗，更为熟悉的也是这两族的战斗方式，而对眼下的这种进攻极为陌生。他在队友的帮助下能抵挡那三名叛忍的进攻，完全是因他极端的、不计后果的进攻方式，倘若他保守些、在保护自己不受伤的前提下出手，那三人一定早就找出破绽逃走了。  
战斗焦灼地进行着，泉奈渐渐体力不支，他向后跃去、避开一次攻击时，下方的土地忽然迸裂，卷起的沙土立刻要将他吞下。泉奈耗去了太多查克拉，这一下眼看避不开，不死也要重伤。  
他向下坠去，就在即将落入沙土中时，他终于调动起最后一点查克拉，借助火遁的力量将自己弹出去，这才勉强跃到攻击范围之外。  
他刚刚退开，同队的人已冲了上去，风之国的叛忍与他们缠斗半日，也耗去了许多查克拉，无心恋战，立刻逃了。  
“泉奈！”  
泉奈的队友跑过来，想查看他是否受伤，远远地听见有人在叫他的名字，大家都望了过去。泉奈也抬起头，见斑满面怒容、匆忙赶了过来。  
泉奈还没开口，斑就吼了起来。  
“还不跟我回去？莫名丢了命，很荣耀吗？”  
斑远远地见到泉奈不要命的进攻，也见到他险些受伤，他惊恐不已，唯恐泉奈就此丧命，他又惊又怒，一出口就对泉奈斥责起来。  
一排队友在不远处看着他们。宇智波的族长，也是泉奈的哥哥来了，一出口就是劈头盖脸的责骂，不仅泉奈脸上一阵红一阵白，同队的人也十分尴尬。  
泉奈站起来，他刚刚激战许久，浑身滚热，这时却冷下来。他不看斑，也不答话，转身向队友的方向走。斑一把将他拉回来。  
“还嫌添乱不够？跟我回木叶。”  
泉奈要甩开他的手，未能成功，仍被斑攥着胳膊。  
“我执行任务，你插手干什么？”  
“这次任务你已被除名了，现在就和我回木叶。这是火影的命令。”  
泉奈不见得真会把柱间的话当回事——否则他也不会来了。但现在身旁站了好几个木叶的忍者，都在看他，泉奈不能挑战火影的权威，让斑和柱间都下不来台。  
斑不想听柱间说规章制度，此刻却搬出来对泉奈讲了，说他现在的情况不符合执行任务的规定，而且火影要求他即刻返回。  
“不是你说我可以参加吗，哥哥？”  
泉奈轻轻问道。他心中五味杂陈，人也疲倦，说话时竟忘了恼怒。  
“回家。”斑命令道。  
泉奈疲倦地向他望着，还是跟着他走了。  
这不止是因为他不能违抗火影的命令，也因为他从筋到骨都觉得难受，心也被掏得干干净净。他什么也不想坚持，让他怎么样都好。  
他没再说话，转头向木叶的方向走。同伴们略为尴尬地站在远处，看着他和斑一同离开。

斑是偶然碰见泉奈的。他有自己的事要做，办好了事情，在路上偶然听到打斗声，赶去之后，才发现战斗的人是泉奈。现在想起当时的画面，斑仍觉得有人掐着他的喉咙。泉奈一定要受伤了，他逃不过这一下了。近一些，自己只要再近一些就能救他。  
他仓皇赶去，恐惧已将他吞噬得七七八八。见到泉奈瞬间躲开，斑立时松了口气，后怕却涌了上来。他若没躲过，可怎么办？  
他赶到泉奈身旁时，敌人已逃走了，斑也顾不得。回去路上，他狠狠骂了泉奈一顿。他不只怪泉奈，也责怪自己不该赌气——这话他没说，只将他的担忧说了出来，但表现出来都是发火。在泉奈听来，就都是许多责难的话罢了。  
走了半晌，斑的后怕消去了些，火气也少了。泉奈仍不开口，在他旁边走着，仿佛是斑携带的一件东西，只是不得不跟着他罢了。这日斑亲眼见到泉奈遭遇危险，又骂了他一通，不想对他更苛责，渐渐心软。毕竟是与他一同长大、被自己照料多年的弟弟，斑只是气他对柱间太亲近，不知避嫌，简直有意与自己作对似的。  
可见了刚刚那一幕，斑被他吓得魂飞魄散，也不想再为难他。斑想着这天带泉奈回千手一同用晚饭，之后再送他回家去，为他刚刚责骂泉奈的事道歉。

泉奈却只想回宇智波。他不想吃晚饭，也不想见任何人。他累了，只想着他的卧房和床被，他就穿着这身刮得破烂、满是尘土的衣裳躺下，就这样和衣而睡。  
到明天，事情也不见得就有什么好转。但明天还是会来。  
泉奈灰头土脸地走着，夕阳将他青黑色衣服上的尘灰照射得闪闪发亮，像落魄的奖章挂满了全身。  
他与斑走进木叶，有个穿着宇智波族服的人走来，同他们问了声好。  
那人背光走来，泉奈仔细打量，才发现是火核。他同两人说过了话，继续向外走，斑似乎有些窘迫。  
泉奈病恹恹地拖着脚步，回头望去。火核还在向前走。泉奈等着，赌徒似的抱着一个想法：他就不相信火核不回头。  
果然，在火核即将转入一条小路时，他在转弯的瞬间偏了下头，向斑的方向匆匆看了一眼。  
泉奈忽然很看不起他。  
火核对斑有意，不是一年两年了，可既不能与斑发生什么，又放不下他。都被斑从身旁赶走了，却还做出这种痴情的样子。  
“真是窝囊，”泉奈道，“既不能不计后果地去做，又不能干净利落地断了。你都成亲了他还惦记你，却没本事来抢，可想有多下贱。”  
斑并没答话。  
虽说这只是火核单方面的感情，泉奈却认为斑也好不到哪去。毕竟，火核在他身旁那么多年……  
连日来，泉奈都在对斑生气，现在自认他与旁人不清不楚，心底又生出一丝轻蔑。  
泉奈一路上都很消沉，现在他来了精神，找了个理由继续对斑生气、找到更多东西来支撑和证明他对斑的敌意和怒气。  
“他为了你都不成亲了？”  
泉奈忽然冒出来一句，语气讥讽。  
“哪来的这种事？胡言乱语什么。”  
“不能这样说了？”泉奈道，“我以为只要是没成亲，就都能把这帽子扣在别人头上呢。”  
斑诧异地望向泉奈。他脸上正是挑衅的神色。  
他更惊讶自己刚刚竟想要带泉奈去千手吃晚饭。  
“你们回来了，”斑正要开口，扉间迎面走来，对两人打了招呼，“这是怎么了，一副结了仇的样子？”  
泉奈笑道：“怎么会。”  
“追上那三个叛忍了？”扉间看着泉奈被刮破的衣服问。  
泉奈简单说了情况。扉间与他聊了两句，然后邀请他回家吃饭。正是晚饭时间，仅仅是出于客套，扉间也要这样说。再者，家里已经有一个宇智波碍眼了，再来第二个也不会造成更多损害。  
“哦——”泉奈的声音略提高些，他没向斑看，但留意着斑的反应，“好啊，那我就过去罢。”  
他认为这样能让斑不痛快。  
斑并未表态，也不开口，三人一同向千手走去。

晚饭气氛尴尬，在柱间对泉奈询问这次出门的细节外，餐桌上始终安静。柱间并未责怪泉奈鲁莽，毕竟此事因斑而起，不能全怪他。  
吃了半晌，斑忽然问柱间打算什么时候回宇智波。  
柱间喝着茶，心中奇怪。斑这时回家做什么？怕没机会和泉奈闹得天翻地覆？  
“有着急的事？”柱间问。  
“只是想回去了，再说，父亲还独自在家。”  
泉奈在桌子另一边嗤嗤地笑，像个病人。  
“还有我呢。反正我‘大病初愈’，出不了远门，每天都可以在家替你被父亲骂。”  
斑并未理会。柱间接上了泉奈的话，与他开了句玩笑。掩饰过了这尴尬，他才对斑回答，想要在千手多留一段日子。  
扉间望着他们，打算开口，却不好插话。泉奈见他欲言又止，对扉间说道：“我也觉得柱间该留下，他好不容易能回来住一次。”  
斑望着泉奈，手中攥着筷子，却不去夹菜。  
这日泉奈确实是冲准了斑来的。斑只提了一句回家，就被泉奈对准了矛头。回不回，他还要听泉奈的意见吗？这原本就是他和柱间的私事，旁人有什么资格插嘴？再者，他难道不知道泉奈的心思？一味说这样的话，还不是要挑衅他？  
“反正也不急，我们吃过饭再说罢。”柱间答道，手在斑的腿上碰了碰。  
“好。”斑应答一声，继续吃饭了。  
泉奈找话同扉间说，聊了几句，又道：“其实哥哥和柱间还是在千手住更方便，要是回到宇智波，哥哥又要三天两头地怀疑我对柱间心怀不轨了。”  
扉间从未听过这事，惊诧地望着他们。  
“别在桌上闹。”斑道。  
“我为自己辩解也不行？”泉奈问道，“我和柱间能怎么样？我们一起出门多少次，哪次不是一间房里住的？真要出事会等到现在？”  
扉间忽然觉得冷。  
他倒没去想泉奈与柱间如何，只是，柱间忧虑的事，他已猜出大半。斑连泉奈都要怀疑，那么疑心到旁人身上也只是时间问题。  
“是这样？”斑向柱间问，“我怎么不知道？”  
“出门时要注意安全，一起住不是很正常？”柱间道。  
“就是，这有什么稀奇，”泉奈接上话，“再说，最开始不是你告诉我看紧了柱间、别让他逃跑吗？我不和他住一起、把他看紧了，等着回家被你剥皮吗？”  
斑从未留心泉奈的性格里还有这样顽劣的部分。他自认受了委屈，就一定要还回来，也不管场合和后果，一定要激怒对方才罢休。  
扉间向泉奈看了一眼。那眼神无论如何也不能让斑愉快，仿佛宇智波家的无论是谁，都没资格和柱间接近似的。  
柱间向碗中夹着菜，虽没做表示，但听了这样的话显然也高兴不起来。这顿饭宇智波兄弟一直阴阳怪气，他受够了，也不想替他们调停。  
斑还在为柱间和泉奈同屋住过一事耿耿于怀，没等到他发作，反而惹了柱间生气。  
“那些都是从前的事了……”斑赶快对柱间解释。  
“我知道，吃饭罢。”  
餐桌上安静片刻，扉间忽然道：“你们还是在这里多住一段日子，难得回来一次。再说孩子已经适应千手的环境了，忽然换地方，对他也不好。”  
“适应千手？那么以后也不回去了？”斑问。  
“这些事以后再说。”柱间道。  
几人又安静了。  
片刻后，乳母来请柱间过去，让他看看孩子。  
柱间刚一出去，餐室中的平静立即消失了。  
斑喝着酒，面上还笑着，对扉间问道：“我和柱间到千手已住上一个月了，你觉得我哪里做的不周到，尽管说出来，我可以改。最近你总躲着我，会让我觉得我做错了什么。”  
“我这几日忙，不是躲着你。”扉间道。  
“我知道你是挑着日子避开我的，扉间，这些事我们都心中有数。”斑答道。在他与柱间同房动静大了些之后，第二日他常常一整天都会和扉间莫名地错开、见不到面。  
扉间否认了，说他只是公务太多——斑自然知道，因为那些都是斑交给他的公事，每一件都棘手，耗时耗力。  
如果是过去，扉间断不会容忍斑的有意为难，如今他却一言不发，接下公务就去做，并不对斑质问，也不对柱间提起。  
这样的事大抵如此——觉得自己有愧或是得了好处的那个，总是愿意退让更多。  
“你的性子变了不少，”斑道，“这么多麻烦事，换做从前，你早就拒绝了。”  
“我只是看在兄长和孩子的情面上。”扉间回答。  
斑不相信。扉间忍让得太多，绝不会是无缘无故。  
“你和柱间到底在隐瞒什么？”斑问道，“要骗我骗到什么时候？”  
他话音未落，门已被拉开了。  
柱间站在门外，正望着斑。  
方才斑只顾着和扉间说话，没留心走廊上的响动。柱间进来，对上斑的视线，斑的酒顿时醒了大半。  
扉间不必答话了。柱间站在门口，也不用做什么，只是向斑看上几眼，就足够斑惊慌了。  
斑想开口，话却卡在喉咙里。柱间在他旁边坐下、接着吃东西，斑才终于清了清喉咙，但柱间并没让他说话，自己说道：“孩子有些不舒服，大夫刚刚又来看了。”  
“不严重罢？”斑问。  
“不碍事。”  
柱间答道，无意多说。桌上再没人开口了。  
碟子陆续撤了下去，酒也越来越少。刚刚所有那些没有答案的、令人焦躁和恼怒的话题都灯芯似的被烧掉了，剩下一抹乌黑的残骸留在那里。  
四人各怀鬼胎坐在桌前。他们吃了饭，十分不愉快，疑惑更多，不满更多，甚至连暂时平息的怒火也还留着火星，稍有些风吹草动就要烧起来。什么都没变。  
还会有下次的，还会天翻地覆的。泉奈醉醺醺地想。  
他倒酒，开玩笑似的和扉间碰杯，又对柱间和斑如法炮制。柱间举起酒杯，四人一言不发地干杯，将酒壶中最后的一点都倒了出来。  
喝光了这一壶，就再没有了。

第三十一章

倘若换个时间，斑怀疑泉奈一事，柱间会觉得非常好笑。这件事从各种角度来说都有种荒诞感：泉奈抗拒千手，即使现在，他对千手也不见得有任何好感；而泉奈又是最敬重斑的那个，绝不会做令兄长蒙羞的事；再者，柱间也绝不可能与旁人发生什么。  
现在，柱间却无法不为此焦虑。  
斑感觉到了什么。而他迟早会怀疑到正确的方向，正确的人，继而发现真相。  
这并非柱间杞人忧天。这不是一场可以被谎言遮掩的事，而且涉及到一个孩子。  
但柱间还未想到要如何打消斑的疑虑，已多了另一件让他忧心的事。  
晴彦病了，而且病得越来越厉害。  
最初只是小问题，大夫来看过了、也开了药，眼见着要好了，却忽然严重起来。  
初时情况还好，孩子只是闹。可后来，晴彦就连吃奶也不肯了。  
他太小，难受也无法说话，就只能哭，只能抗拒。吃东西让他不适，他就闹着不吃。哄他喝奶要磨上好久，晴彦一面哭，一面吐奶，身体扭来扭去。  
在斑面前，柱间从不把焦虑写在脸上，也不对斑提起一个字。连照料孩子，柱间也不让斑帮忙。晴彦并非斑的骨肉，柱间不想见他为孩子忧心，否则更觉得对他不起。  
斑不知情，仍要陪伴孩子，柱间只得劝走他。  
“你还是去忙罢。我不在火影塔，许多事都要交给你。”  
“我不在也无妨，总有旁人照料着。”  
“眼下孩子病着，你在这儿，我心里更不好受，”柱间只得说道，“你去罢，家里有仆人有乳母，都会帮我。”  
斑不肯走，但拗不过柱间，半晌后仍出门去了。因柱间有意隐瞒，斑并不清楚孩子病情如何严重。  
他刚走，晴彦便睡醒了、哭闹起来。柱间抱起孩子摇晃着哄他，却好半晌都哄不住。  
晴彦什么也不要，他只是疼，只是难受，于是一味地哭下去。柱间焦急地哄着他，恨不能替孩子受过。  
当初被斑胁迫时他几乎被痛苦压垮，但那是发生在他一人身上的事，他独自承受就好，可现在疼痛降临在一个孩子身上，柱间束手无策。  
“别哭了，晴彦，不疼了……”  
柱间哄着孩子，自己也手足无措。  
拉门忽然被打开。斑匆忙走进来，直接将婴儿从柱间怀中抱过来，柱间连拒绝的时间都没有。  
刚刚他并未走远，听见孩子哭喊，着实不忍心，又回来了。  
“你常常抱他，他习惯了，或许换个人会好些。我哄好了他再去火影塔。”斑道。  
柱间仍要把孩子接过来。他不想让斑为水户的孩子焦心，不想让斑在被欺骗的同时还要挨累、受这样的委屈。  
晴彦不喜欢斑。斑抱他，晴彦总是闹。这次也是如此，晴彦哭喊不止，声音甚至震耳。柱间心中也在跟着震颤，斑却仍耐心地抱着他摇晃，一面哄着，一面在他背上轻拍。  
半晌，晴彦的哭声终于小了，他抽搭几声，眼上沾着些泪花。  
“不哭了？”斑擦着孩子的眼泪，“这就是了。晴彦长得这么好看，你母亲偏心你，都不肯让我抱你，你还有什么可哭？”  
他刮了下孩子的鼻子，孩子竟带着满眼泪花笑了。那模样着实可爱，斑吻了吻他，这才交给柱间。  
“晚上我早些回来。你不要再固执了，孩子也是我的，我来哄他、照顾他是理所当然的事，”斑说道，“还有，我同你成亲是为了你，不是为了孩子。我们都在意晴彦，但如果你更在乎他，我会吃醋。你对我的在意，要比对晴彦更多。”  
他这话听起来荒唐。孩子病了，他却说让柱间把更多心思放在自己身上。这绝非最好的时机，但斑不能不说。过分在意孩子，对柱间没有好处，只会让他更焦虑。再者，斑不能忍受柱间对任何人的关注超过给与他的，哪怕是他自己的孩子。 他想要的是亲密，连骨肉也不能夹在中间的、连骨肉也不能分去的亲密。  
他吻了吻柱间，又与晴彦道别，这才出门去。  
柱间却呆怔着。在他听来，刚刚斑的话有另一番意味，仿佛暗示着斑与孩子的疏远，向真相令人战栗地指引着。

晴彦的病情逐步恶化后，扉间干脆不再去火影塔了。  
他分配了公事的安排，每日让部下到家里来汇报情况，自己在家中陪着柱间与晴彦。  
他自然是一番好心，斑却觉得奇怪。毕竟斑才是晴彦的父亲，他还没有因孩子生病而抛下工作，扉间就已开始在家办公了，比他这个做父亲的还要积极。  
可斑已无暇怀疑了。晴彦病得越来越重，他咳嗽得太多，嗓子早已承受不住，哑了起来，每每发出声音都仿佛在告别似的。他不稀罕这样折磨他的地方，一走了之算了。  
意识到晴彦的病或许致命，斑也慌了神。他忽然意识到自己几日前和柱间说的话多么可笑。他希望柱间更在意他而不是孩子，现在却愿用柱间之外的任何代价换取晴彦的平安。若孩子没有了，柱间必然痛不欲生，再者，这是他和柱间的第一个孩子，又是好不容易怀上的，怎么能眼看着他离开？  
而柱间在煎熬中度过了太久，渐渐要习以为常了。半夜时醒来，柱间穿上浴衣，再披上一件羽织，走去闭着眼也能寻到的婴儿房。那里总有人醒着、轮流照看孩子。若晴彦睡着，柱间就在旁边陪一会儿，祈祷他能尽快好转，若孩子醒了，或正在哭，他就什么也想不了了。  
他冷静地绝望着。这是他一个人的事，他一个人难过就够了。  
或许这都是因为他做错了事，所以要受这样的折磨。他愿接受任何惩罚，但不要连累旁人，让那代价直接落到他头上好了，他会甘之如饴。

一日中午，斑带孩子出门了。  
那日天气不好，不适合外出，斑却执意如此。他不知道孩子能等到什么时候，但他不想等了。  
他想让孩子看看这世界，看看他与柱间建立的地方。  
柱间拦不住他，斑一意孤行，亲自包起孩子的襁褓，带他出去了。  
斑也在濒临崩溃的边缘，柱间甚至想对他说这并非他的骨肉、不要为他难受了。但这显然无法驱赶痛苦，却会引来更多灾难。  
柱间只有同斑和孩子一起出门。  
他们在路上碰到了熟识的人，对方同斑和柱间打招呼，斑与他们交谈，掀起为孩子遮风的襁褓一角，露出晴彦的脸。对方称赞孩子漂亮，斑向对方道谢，只字不提他的病，仿佛晴彦只是个平常的宝宝，只是出奇的漂亮，仅这一件事就足够斑骄傲。他带孩子出门，让人们看看晴彦，让所有人都知道他曾有过这样一个好看的孩子。  
“怎么咳嗽了？”旁人问道。  
“没事，这几天着凉了。”斑答道。  
“那可了不得，快盖好了……”  
斑抱着晴彦在村中走了走，最后带他去了高处，俯瞰整个木叶。  
柱间站得远一些，远远地在后面等着。斑掀开孩子襁褓上盖着眼睛的一角，让晴彦向远处看。  
你喜欢吗？我和柱间可是好不容易才建好这地方的。  
那时的木叶并不怎样壮丽。许多地方仍在修建，加上天气阴沉，浑浊温吞。一些生长缓慢的枝叶还未抽芽，唯有千手家参天的树木无所顾忌地生长着。  
斑为他指着千手的方向。告诉晴彦他们从那里过来，那里是他母亲的家。另一边的大宅子，最中心的位置，那里是他父亲的、他们三口人的家。而木叶，这一整片土地都是晴彦未来玩耍的地方。他会在这里长大，在这里成家。  
斑吻孩子的脸，叫晴彦的名字，让他看着自己。你要留下来，你要听话，你是要长大的，不能任性，不能让柱间不开心。  
柱间在斑身后等着。雨丝落到脸上，凉凉地向衣襟中钻进去。  
下了雨，更像是坏兆头。  
柱间再受不了了。他不想看晴彦被折磨，也不想让斑痛苦。他去叫斑回家，走到斑身前时，斑忽然搂住他，没抱孩子的那只手紧拥着柱间和他亲吻。柱间的手臂也勒紧了斑的腰。斑在转瞬间忽然坍塌。  
只那么一刻，仿佛无论如何都熬不下去了，什么都比现在要好，死也好，忘了这一切也好，只要这一刻消失。  
但过了那个瞬间，一切就又都是原样了，灰蒙蒙的，平静地悲哀着。  
他们踏着细雨回家。斑一只手抱孩子，一只手拉着柱间。

那日孩子也和平常一样，哭叫一会儿，吃了奶又吐出去，折腾到下午就睡了。但到晚饭时，晴彦的体温极低，连喘气也费力了。大夫早早赶过来，但并没有有效的医治法子，只看孩子是否能挨过这一遭了。  
柱间的眼盯在晴彦身上，动也不能动。一旦晴彦抽搐，或咳嗽，他都浑身一震似的。晴彦每动一下，他就想着那句“就是现在了”、“就是这次了”，但无论是生是死，他的孩子都没给出个答案，从黄昏拖到傍晚，从傍晚拖到深夜。  
晴彦长得好看。柱间从没见过这样漂亮的婴儿。但这恐怕并非好事，毕竟，越是难得的，就越留不住。  
傍晚时，孩子昏迷过去。他异样地安静，小小的手臂举起来放在头侧，不知何时才能醒来。柱间的思绪飘忽起来，他想象着或许晴彦不会死，却会永远这样睡下去，不会成长也不会衰老，时间就这样在他身上停住。  
这是柱间的期盼。与其看着孩子死去，不如让他在昏迷中活着。只要那一口气还在，他就不至于崩溃。  
如果他就这样沉睡下去，几年，几十年。  
他摩挲着晴彦稚嫩的脸，指头滑过眼睛和右侧额头上能看见的青色血管，那血管在晴彦刚出生时就是这样了，脖子上也有这样一小截青色。  
现在晴彦在昏睡中，可能再无法醒来，这算什么？一种变相的报复吗？因为他做错了事、所以要承受这种后果吗？  
柱间胡思乱想着。斑在一旁沉默不语。  
斑没有这样多的念头。他想杀了晴彦。  
那想法一闪而过，彻头彻尾地出于疯狂。一来，若孩子无法好转，他不想见晴彦继续遭受病痛折磨，二来，他不想继续活在这煎熬中。他不对命运和苦难低头，若他要遭受什么，那最好是他自找的。这种无妄之灾，他不忍受。

已经是午夜了，大夫并不劝他们去睡。婴儿陷入昏迷后，若过了六七个时辰还不醒，大概也不会再醒来了；但若是醒了，那就是熬过了这一关，病情也会好转。  
柱间和斑在这里守着，要么是送晴彦最后一程，要么看着他醒来、康复。或是第三种可能：若他过上一整日才醒，那么就算活下来，也要留下残疾。  
尽管大夫说得委婉，也足够柱间和斑听清楚了。醒得太晚，他们留下的那个就只能是个白痴或残废了。  
斑听得呆了。他一时无法确定自己更能承受哪一种后果，是失去孩子，还是留下一个有缺陷的。  
“别乱想，别吓自己。”柱间劝着。他做好准备了，无论什么样的结果、无论能不能承受，他都要扛下来。  
他绝望了太多天，真到了决定生死的这一日，忽然什么都不怕了。  
扉间也不开口，在柱间身后坐着。所有人都静默着，仿佛默哀。  
斑心上渐渐地酸楚起来。越是沉默，他就越难受。这一生他失去的人够多了，接连看着几个弟弟死去，他以为那就是苦痛的极限，他以为那就是他要遭受的一切，却想不到过了许多年，又有一场生离死别等着他——听起来多么苦楚凄凉似的，实际上不过是一桩桩零碎的事，为故去的人准备衣裳，打造棺木，挑选墓地，挑选合适的日子与时辰让他下葬，还要招待来参加丧事的宾客。待下了葬，回到家里，又拿不准是要无用地怀念他、哭天抢地，还是装作没有这个人存在、连哭天抢地也不敢。  
至亲之人的死亡似乎与任何一件繁琐的事都没有区别。只是更多难过，更多无能为力，更多悔恨，花费更长时间来忘却和回忆。  
倘若这个孩子真的走了，他和柱间该怎么办？柱间会留下吗？他那样喜欢晴彦，会不会就此一蹶不振？  
说点什么罢。斑越发觉得晕沉，他不能再忍受这样的寂静了。  
窗外遥遥地传来风声，把万事万物都吹乱了，房子也在风里轰隆隆地响着。  
仆人快步来通报，说柱间的下属来了。  
已是深夜，只有急事才会在这时通报。  
柱间立即赶出去，他的部下已快步走来了。  
“尾兽出现了，是九尾，河堤被他毁了，后山也被摧毁了一大片，正是汛期，河水有可能殃及木叶。但好在距离较远，一时半刻还能撑住。巡夜的人刚一发现就去查看了，现在已经集结了两个小队去应对尾兽，但恐怕撑不住太久。”  
“让旁人去岂不是送死？”柱间诧异，立刻就要出门去对付九尾。  
只隔着一层拉门，斑已听到了柱间和对方的话。尾兽难缠，只有他和柱间才能应对。  
“火影大人，考虑到河水可能殃及木叶，村中众人要立刻撤离。”部下又道。  
“宇智波大人会负责的，”柱间匆忙道，他拉开婴儿室的门对扉间说：“晴彦就交给你了，扉间，现在你和大夫一起带孩子撤离，九尾毁坏了河堤，可能会发水。斑，你组织众人撤退，向宇智波原来的方向撤，那里地势高。”  
乳母迅速地将孩子裹进襁褓中，斑正要伸出手去接晴彦，却听见柱间说让他负责撤退，让扉间保护孩子。  
扉间已经抱起晴彦了。  
斑虽然诧异，但此刻不是拖拉和怀疑的时候，尽管疑惑，他还是赶快起身出门。  
扉间带着晴彦、乳母、大夫和几个下人匆忙离开，斑也正要向外走，他匆忙地看了眼孩子和扉间，自己的胸膛被人划开一条口子，幽幽地向里面灌着凉气。  
柱间立刻赶向后山。晴彦情况危险，但木叶几百人的安全更紧急。  
柱间赶到时，九尾正与木叶的两个小队酣战。上一次去千手捣乱时，九尾心情不佳，话也不说，只管破坏，这日却很有兴致，它将那些忍者耍得团团转，嘴角向后拉扯，也能勉强算是笑容了。  
“你们撤退，一个也不要留下。”柱间命令道。众人也不迟疑，立即带着受伤的几人撤了回去。  
九尾懒洋洋地向他望着。它记得千手柱间上一次伤了它，但仍不认为真会有任何人能降服自己，于是尽管谨慎，它表现出的还是轻蔑。  
“千手柱间，又见面了。”  
这次反倒是柱间没心情和它说话。孩子病重，村子陷入危险，他只希望九尾赶快离开，不要继续找麻烦。  
原本河水不会威胁木叶，但在九尾一番肆意妄为之后，山塌了大半，水流向着下游冲去，现在急速聚集在一个小山谷中，那里正在被水填满，成了一片湖，水势正在上涨，一旦溢出山谷，水流的流向无法预知，即使不会立刻淹没村子，木叶也早晚会被波及。  
柱间的首要任务是制服九尾——制服也好，打伤、打走它也好，柱间需要立刻协同村中的其他人一起引流，让河水从另一边流走。  
“现在就走，你这两次破坏我可以当做没发生过。”  
“但我可是为了报上次的仇才来的。”  
九尾答道，卷起尾巴向他发动攻击。它很快察觉到了不同，他感知到了柱间的焦急和愤怒，这会让常人手足无措，但对千手柱间而言，只会让他变成更难缠的对手。  
九尾扇动的尾巴卷起飓风，带来尘沙与石块，柱间仍在不远处稳稳地站着，花树界降临抵挡了九尾的进攻。带有毒性的花粉像活起来的烟雾爬向九尾。  
九尾避开了，它跃到另一处小山的山顶，自言自语一般：“是有毒的……这次你不用顾忌肚子里的东西了？上一次你要杀他，当时怎么不用？”  
柱间顿时怔住，九尾又开口了，语气若有所思又饱含嘲讽：“一个人类竟想利用我杀了他的孩子，真是有趣。”  
柱间知道九尾能感知善意和恶意，却不知道他连杀意也精准地察觉到了。  
四处作恶，又聪明过头，这样的祸害还是早早降服的好。

白日下过雨，晚上气温骤降，顿时世界都被冰冻了一样。河堤溢出的水流向山谷中灌着，斑带领所有人转移到高处，然后将安置众人的工作交给泉奈，自己带着几队忍者到后山去，他去帮柱间，忍者们去给河水改道引流，以免木叶受影响。若柱间不用他帮忙，他就也赶快去阻止洪水。  
春汛凶猛，他不想自己和柱间建设的木叶毁于一旦，若木叶受损，柱间更要操劳。  
斑不知道九尾的实力，也不确定柱间是否能抵挡得住。  
忍者们赶去积聚水流的山谷，斑赶往战场。那里距离山谷还有一段距离，战斗声响彻云霄，已是天崩地裂之势，数里之外也听得清清楚楚。  
斑赶到时，九尾已被打伤，但它的查克拉似乎源源不断，还在继续还击。斑看得出九尾的进攻并不十分连贯、紧迫，想是已经发现自己无法占得上风，所以攻击也力不从心，寻找着逃跑的机会。  
斑见形势对柱间有利，也就不在此地多留，转身去应对随时可能溢出山谷的洪水。他走出一段，身后仍是惊天动地的响声，尾兽不断退着。  
“你还是别再顽抗、认输得好。”  
斑听见柱间的声音。  
“投降有什么好下场？”九尾嘶嘶地大口喘气，身上的伤让它疼痛不已，“我为什么要相信一个毒害自己孩子的人？”  
斑这时已距离他们很远了，又是风、又是打斗声，后面那句话他听得不甚清楚，仿佛只是九尾在诽谤柱间心肠歹毒，可又并不全是这样。斑已经快赶到目的地，不可能再回去探究这句话的意思。  
洪水已经自山口溢出来了，从四面八方危险地向外冒着，这样一来每个方向都有危险，无论洪水冲破哪一边，下方都没有可以将河水引走的渠道，还是要在上游想办法。  
斑带领两队忍者赶去上游，打算暂时以忍术堵住被毁坏的河堤。队伍中有千手族人，但没有人能像柱间那样使用木遁，只能暂时操纵石头与树木去堵住缺口，但因为石头等物体中间有缝隙，必须将它们缠绕连结成巨大厚重的网，且要有能挡住洪水的巨大效力，一时间难以办到。  
众人正忙着临时的堤坝，没留心战斗的声音变小，只有斑一人注意到了。  
看九尾那样子还是能支撑一阵的，柱间这样快就打败了它吗？  
少顷，柱间匆忙赶来，命令众人后退，他用木遁暂时堵住了河堤缺口，这样就能给出木叶足够的时间来修补。  
“结束了？”斑问。  
柱间点点头，神色凝重，“让它跑了。现在也管不了那么多了，我要看看村里的情况，还有晴彦。”  
现在确实是“管不了那么多”的时候，斑跟着他向木叶赶，心里还是一个接一个的疑问。以柱间的能力，这次收服九尾不成问题，怎么会让它跑掉？  
在河堤被柱间用木遁修补之前，已有许多河水涌了出来，木叶也被殃及，好在情况并不严重，只是成了个大水坑，整个村子都被泡在了及膝深的水里。幸得房子的地基都高，不会有哪家人一开门就被水灌了房子。  
木叶的地势并不低，也不是洼地，却涌进了这样多水，可见水势多么严重。九尾造成了这么大的麻烦，柱间竟放它走了。  
斑不认为柱间敌不过九尾，刚刚的战况他看得一清二楚。  
但此刻不是怀疑的时候，他们还不知道孩子的情况。  
两人匆匆赶去宇智波原本族地的方向。

泉奈率领众人撤离。许久后，听得打斗声渐渐小了，众人也已来到了绝对安全的高地，这才暂时停下。泉奈派人回去查看情况，倘若事情顺利，或许可以很快返回木叶，不必再继续前进。  
几百人在路上黑压压地站着，等着去打探消息的人回来。乳母和大夫带着晴彦从队伍后面赶上来了，一队忍者保护他们，家中的仆人跟在后面，扉间也在其中。  
孩子被裹在襁褓中，在清冷的月色下，泉奈觉得他面如死灰，竟是命不久矣的样子。扉间还能强装镇定，泉奈已着急了。  
“他还没醒？这都过去多久了？”  
“有四个时辰了。如果到中午还不醒……”  
大夫没再说下去，泉奈焦虑地看着晴彦，想别过头去，又舍不得不看他。  
田岛原本走在后面，带着宇智波的族人收尾，这时也赶到前面了，和他们一起等着，也好看看晴彦的状况。  
最开始得知晴彦生病时，田岛把斑骂了一通，顺带也说柱间对孩子照看不周。现在见孩子病情严重，他反倒不再说了。田岛接过晴彦抱着，怜惜地望着他，在他脸上摸着，手指发颤。扉间和泉奈都别开头去。看着一个老人抱着他病重甚至是垂死的孙子，这一幕并不能给人慰藉。  
田岛难得地呆滞了。这孩子，他还没有怎样好好宠过他，甚至抱也没抱过几次，就要失去他了？斑和柱间，这两个人是在干什么？连个孩子都养不好？还是说继承写轮眼和木遁的孩子就是难养、甚至无法长大？这样一来，他们就算再生一个，又能有什么好结果？  
他的长子，那样桀骜不驯、离经叛道的一个人，却要在这样的事上受苦。柱间也没好到哪去，他是连斑也敌不过的对手，是初代火影，却还是要经受骨肉被病痛折磨的痛苦。  
田岛无法再看着晴彦了，他要把孩子递还给乳母，泉奈却伸出手来，接过去了。  
扉间很难继续注视这一幕。他所能感觉到的只有窒息感——晴彦的祖父和叔叔轮流抱他，仿佛预知了他的死亡，正在为他送别一样。抱过了这次，就没有下次了。  
泉奈抱好了孩子，他努力不让自己发抖，嘴唇却变得惨白。他竭力克制，不要伸手去探晴彦的呼吸，心中却有个恐惧的声音不断叫着：他是不是死了，是不是已经不再喘气了。  
婴儿看起来像假的。他面色惨白，呼吸微弱，一动不动，原本漂亮的容貌在此刻让他看起来像个玩偶，若失手将他摔到地上，他会碎成一块块雪白的瓷片。  
他们正在恐惧中等待着，人群中忽然传出喧哗，柱间与斑一前一后出现。柱间赶在前面，一到他们身旁就匆忙向大夫问道：“怎么样了？”  
“还没——”  
大夫的话没说完，孩子咳嗽两声，忽然“哇”一声哭了出来，声音很低，泉奈却惊得一抖，险些松开手。柱间上前一步，也忘了要将孩子抱过来，惊诧又不可置信地看着晴彦，确认他的哭声、他咧开的嘴角、他滚落的眼泪和皱起来的眉头并非自己的臆想。  
斑也忘了说话，大夫赶忙将襁褓松松地解开，让他大口吸气。  
泉奈抱着晴彦欣喜若狂地抬起头看斑，后者和柱间目不转睛地望着孩子，扉间和田岛转向大夫。  
“晴彦他——”扉间问。  
“醒了就好，”大夫答道，“熬过这一关就没事了。”  
晴彦嘹亮地大哭着。

千手家一夜间忙碌又热闹。小少爷的病正要见好，却不让人轻松，仍旧一日三次的熬着汤药给乳母喝，又要安排人轮班守着孩子。房中飘着药味，走廊上也熏着令人晕沉的浓重药香，众人都在一种忙碌的喜悦中。  
家里多了客人。田岛破天荒地登门了，而且一呆就是很久。斑在这时更看出他的老态。当年失去那三个儿子时，斑也没见他掉泪或难过，他像是早就知道，甚至最后剩下了两个孩子，他仿佛还有些惊讶，没料到自己有这样的好运。  
斑不想形容父亲心狠，他其实并不知道田岛的想法。在感情上，他们是糊里糊涂亲密的一家人，愿因保护对方送命，但在较深的层面上，在更感性的方面，他们对彼此并不完全了解。  
田岛来了，喜悦而怒气冲冲。他可以允许斑和柱间不回家，却不允许他们继续犯傻。他现在只有这一个孙子，他们难道连个孩子都养不好吗？  
考虑到田岛年事已高，柱间吩咐让人在主宅分出个宽敞舒适的房间给他。田岛吃过了早饭就过来，晚上在睡前才回去。仿佛对斑和柱间赌气一样：他都这样为孩子操心了，看他们两个还敢不敢出岔子。  
有时天晚了，柱间劝田岛在这里住下，但田岛从未同意过，反倒是泉奈睡在了给田岛准备的客房里。有时早上田岛已吃了早饭过来了，泉奈还在千手的客房里呼呼大睡。最近他工作不多，去得晚些也没关系。  
柱间和扉间对泉奈住在这里都没意见，不高兴的反而是斑。田岛说过泉奈一次，但也不是责怪，只说他太懒，自己有家不回。  
泉奈却有他的道理。  
“下午我忙完工作就来看晴彦，顺便和哥哥一起吃晚饭，饭后歇一会儿就到睡觉时间了，还折腾回家干什么？再者，又不是我愿意住千手，只是哥哥和侄子都在这里，怎么我就不能留下？”  
田岛懒得费口舌和他争辩，也不再说了。  
斑不喜欢泉奈时常住在这里，但他破天荒地没做出任何表示。他的儿子刚刚死里逃生，在这样的劫难与恩典后，短时间内，他不想为任何事与人争执。  
他的怒火微弱下去，对泉奈的态度也好转了。  
柱间已完全恢复了，现在每天都要去火影塔，有时他和扉间回来得晚些，千手家里就是斑和泉奈一起逗晴彦。  
泉奈平躺着，让晴彦趴在他胸口、握着他的手逗他玩。 他那样子无忧无虑，斑于是一定要提起让他心烦的事，催他成亲。说倘若泉奈也有孩子的话，父亲也不至于总是催促斑再要第二个。  
“你就别操心我了，”泉奈笑道，“你自己的问题先解决了再说罢……尾兽来了，柱间都不让你保护晴彦，反而要交给扉间去做，也不知你在他心里有多不可靠。”  
泉奈没有恶意，只是开玩笑，就像他笑斑被父亲骂、笑他离开战场时狼狈的模样一般。  
斑也是不在意的表情。他摸着晴彦圆圆的脚掌笑了笑，并未答话。泉奈说起了其他事。  
但如果他真不在意，他会和泉奈开几句玩笑。  
泉奈提醒了他。  
作为火影和忍者，柱间是个坦坦荡荡的人。唯独作为恋人，他缺少坦诚。他没有彻底地对斑隐瞒自己。他所遮挡的都是些碎片，这里一块，那里一块，在琐碎的事情上，在重要的事情上。柱间并非总是能找出理由的，他知道自己的心虚和愧疚，并不强词夺理。斑问的多，柱间无法答话，只有沉默。  
斑可以继续追问，可以强迫柱间说出真相。但他不想太早见到那一天。

柱间身体恢复正常后，夜里更喜欢黏着斑。他早早地熄了灯，早早地同斑亲近，这样他们就能有充足的时间一直做到深夜。柱间不让斑停，他并不说什么，也不同斑调笑或引诱，他搂着斑不放，反复地吻他，湿热的腿与手臂缠在斑身上，无声无息地诉说他对斑的渴求和亲密。  
唯一让柱间不满的地方，是斑一定要他喝避孕药。无论柱间如何强调他希望有更多孩子，斑都不退让，唯恐柱间再次有孕、又要受一番苦。  
月末大吉那日，晴彦已完全康复了，又恢复了从前的样子。旁人一逗他他就笑，手舞足蹈，乐不可支。  
一个月前就该去神社祈福，但那时柱间尚未彻底康复，晴彦也病着，只得拖下去。现在柱间和孩子都已恢复，祈福一事也立刻准备起来了。  
那日全家人都去了，另有许多族人也和他们一同前往神社。来的人比柱间预计得更多。毕竟这是千手和宇智波的第一个孩子。后代这种实实在在的连结，比文书或约定都更可靠。他是个活生生的人，继承了两族的血脉。  
晴彦穿上了特定的祈福装束，底色是宇智波的青黑，带着大片童趣的金色。柱间也穿上了更为正式的衣服，繁复沉重。仆人帮他穿衣服时，斑正好有事要对他说，于是一直在房里，说着话、一面看着他穿完了整套衣裳。布料在腰腹上勒得紧，让人喘气都费力。  
距离出发时间还早。说过了正事，柱间和斑闲聊起来，他说昨晚孩子黏着扉间不松手，一松开了就要哭，最后是扉间陪他睡的。  
“扉间都还没成家，倒这么讨小孩子喜欢，晴彦和他也合得来。”  
“他们自然合得来，全家上下，晴彦顶不喜欢的就是我。”斑答道。  
“或许是晴彦聪明，还没长大就知道你太凶了。”  
斑是玩笑的口吻，柱间也跟着说笑。斑让仆人先退下了。  
“我有事想问你，正好也说到这儿了，”斑淡淡说道，“只因为晴彦和扉间合得来、所以连在尾兽袭击的时候，你都要把晴彦交给扉间而不是我么？难道不该是晴彦的父亲保护他吗？”  
“当时我没多想。扉间不如你老练，河堤快要冲破了，这涉及到几百人的性命，我当然要挑个合适的人选。”  
“你是相信我才这样做的？”斑问。  
“那时候我根本没时间多想，这件事我认为你能胜任，就让你去了。”  
“那么九尾呢？为什么放走它？”  
“我那时只挂念晴彦，大概被影响了。”  
斑不相信这话。  
这不是件如何要紧的事，他也不应因此动怒，但斑仍感觉到异样。  
越来越多的异常，越来越多让他困惑与烦躁的东西。它们指向着令人恐惧的地方。  
“这不是事实。”斑应道。  
他忽然想发火，但对上柱间的眼睛，那怒火仿佛不知如何是好，不知是否要发泄出来。  
“别在这样的日子生气。”  
柱间劝着。他无法多做解释，说的再多，也都只是谎话。他抱住斑。  
斑拥着他，隔着厚而坚实的衣服，与柱间隔着一堵墙似的。  
“也不知你又在搞什么，”斑叹道，“我给了你很多……甚至是我原本没有的。我希望你回报给我同样的东西。”  
他说着，并不抱希望似的。  
柱间笑了。  
“我给你的会比你想象得更多。我答应你，我会这样做。”

婴儿的祈福仪式很简短，为孩子祈求健康与安宁，求了福牌，最后为求吉祥、惹得孩子哭一场后就结束了。  
中午人们在神社旁用膳，还没到开餐时间，大家三三两两站在室外聊天。  
斑抱着孩子。难得这日晴彦没有让他下不来台，在他怀里安安静静呆着，没有哭闹。他被几个宇智波的族人包围着，聊得委实热闹。柱间趁这时叫走了扉间。  
两人走到了人群外。  
在家里，柱间和扉间说话不方便，在外面反倒好一些。刚刚他又一次被斑怀疑，总疑惑斑会很快知情。这样一想，柱间更觉得有必要早做打算。  
“我以前说过代理族长的事，你不要再考虑了，尽快选个日子、举行仪式，千手就交给你了，我没了后顾之忧，也好放心。”  
这种话听着就不吉利，扉间不让柱间再说，追问他是否被斑发现了什么。  
“怀疑就已经够糟了。你记得我说过，想要让晴彦留在千手——”  
“无异于登天。”  
扉间直言道。他不能违心地对柱间说只要经历些波折、晴彦就可以寄养在千手。或许兄长被爱和焦虑蒙了眼，暂时忘了斑的偏执和疯狂，但扉间不会。  
“总要试一试。”  
不只是爱和焦虑。扉间再次向斑看去。柱间对晴彦的爱、对唯恐失去晴彦的恐惧也影响了他的判断。他倾向于相信可以留得住晴彦的方法与设想，无论那样的假设听起来有多荒谬。  
在柱间第一次说起寄养一事时，扉间就否决了这一提议，而且他也诧异，为什么柱间如此深思熟虑的人会想要尝试这样一条无法成功的路。斑怎么可能放手？除非他爱得盲了，或疯了。  
扉间不愿意做这样的假设。他不仅憎恨斑对柱间的挟持和逼迫，甚至连他对柱间的爱也厌恶。兄长被那样的人爱着，简直是种侮辱。  
“你打算怎么说服他？”扉间问。  
“倘若有了其他孩子，斑就不会执着于晴彦了。”柱间说道。  
他有些窘迫。  
扉间望着他，似乎不知自己是否要表现出意外。  
他设想过所有状况，最好的和最坏的。尤其是最坏的。  
他想过柱间会有这念头，他也当然希望这念头不要出现在柱间心中。  
他的设想一次次落空。  
扉间僵直地沉默着，仿佛刚刚遭受了致命一击。  
他板着脸没吭声。  
转瞬间，扉间想要对柱间发怒，想直白地说出他的想法：你认为我对此没有感觉吗？你认为我全然不在乎吗——关于你，关于你所遭受的、关于你的健康、未来和一切？  
柱间提出可以再次怀上斑的孩子，就只是为了让斑放过晴彦？  
他对斑的感情就这样多、愿为他再次遭受怀孕的折磨？  
“不要用这种方法。危险太大，你不是不清楚。”半晌，扉间终于开口道。  
“只有这样，不然他不会轻易同意寄养，目前没有其他办法。”  
“再忍上几年，一旦热潮期的反应不再致命，我们马上离开，带着晴彦一起。”扉间道。  
他说的容易，自己也知荒唐——千百人的性命，他们辛苦建立的木叶和多年期盼的和平，哪一件是能随意丢弃的？  
“你知道事情没那么简单，”柱间叹道，他仍旧笑着，“这些以后再说……代理族长的事，就交给你了。”  
他拉着扉间，将他带回到热闹的人群里。

千手的族老们对代理族长一事并不赞同，扉间虽也是同样的态度，但至少他对柱间妥协了。族老却没这样容易退让。  
柱间刚一抵达神社，就得知仪式被推迟了。族老们认为柱间一意孤行，不听众人的意见就随便决定，他们不同意就这样潦草地举行仪式。柱间花费了许多口舌，又是劝慰又是命令，终于仪式在推迟了一个时辰之后开始了，族老们一个个都是满腹牢骚，仪式结束后仍不放过柱间，问题一个个地抛过来，柱间一一作答，但扉间很快就止住了众人的话头。  
“有问题只管对我说，现在我可以代表兄长了。”  
众人一时没了声音，柱间高兴得想扑过去拥抱扉间——他果然没看错这个弟弟，扉间就是这样有担当的人，有魄力又有威严。有了这样的人带领千手，旁人还有什么不满？  
就像他们兄弟心意相通似的，扉间也问出了这句话，他来做代理族长，大家到底有什么怨言？  
族老们可不会为一句有气势的话就放过他，将心头的疑惑一一倒了出来，扉间也不退缩，兵来将挡水来土掩，将那些话挨个答了。柱间越看他越觉得欣慰，渐渐地也有了种哀伤。以后若自己出了什么事，千手甚至是木叶，都可以放心交给扉间了。  
扉间只是因为有了他这个大哥才吃了亏，不然扉间这样的人物，生来就该是领导者。  
到深夜，众人才散去。桌旁只剩下他们兄弟二人。扉间还是严肃的脸色，仍留在刚刚紧张沉闷的气氛里。柱间的胳膊在桌子上放着，手伸出去，挨着扉间的袖子。  
“累了罢？”  
扉间点头。  
柱间知道他不想做代理族长，他总是认为兄长的东西就是兄长的，甚至扉间认为自己现在的举动有种夺权的意味。他也想到了更远和更黑暗的未来，迟早有一日，柱间不再是千手的族长，也不再是火影，那时候……  
想到自己要接替这两个位置，扉间忽然感觉到自己的卑劣和龌龊。这些假设他连想也不该想。属于柱间的东西，理应永远属于他。今日的事也实在是不得已，他这样做完全是帮柱间的忙。  
“我只盼你别让我担心。”扉间道。  
“我这样做只是未雨绸缪。现在并没发生什么，一切都好。”  
他们没再说话，沉默着在空荡的神社偏厅里坐着。即使不言不语，他们也不想回家，在那里他们说不了话，甚至无法像现在这样沉默。  
两人都想到了这一点。听着窗外咆哮的风声，他们都疑惑起来：怎么就会变成这样？  
天仿佛不会亮，风也不会停。他们本应回想童年、少年时无忧无虑的时光，可追忆过去，想到的却都是兵荒马乱的日子，比现在的压抑和未知更让人痛苦，还有他们接连失去的弟弟。穿上战衣没有多久，就很快死去的弟弟。继而是哭与喊叫，悔恨，愤怒，以及被侮辱——他们重视的家人、两个仍旧年幼的、稚气未脱的弟弟，也不知被人当成了什么，野蛮地屠宰掉，扔在荒野的战场里。  
那样的日子不能再回来了。  
所以他们不能和斑撕破脸，不能放弃好不容易得来的安宁。  
他们终于建成了木叶、终于有了一方和平的土地供人们休养生息，柱间无法任由它被毁灭。他要保护好木叶，无论代价如何。  
扉间并不喜欢这想法。他不想承认因为这样的愿望，就要让柱间承受痛苦。  
月亮从阴云后出来了，夜晚还是又长又冷。他们该回去了。  
“你能不要再委屈自己吗？”  
起身后，他们向外走去，走到门口时扉间忽然问道。  
柱间已经迈到了门外，他回头，在月亮寒冷清澈的光辉下看着扉间，忽然笑了。  
“现在受委屈的并不是我。”

第三十二章

柱间刚刚处理好代理族长一事，就收到大名送来的信。有尾兽在土之国兴风作浪，土之国自然想将它收服后为己所用，但因内乱不断、形势不稳，他们连稳定的局势也难以维持，更不必说去捉尾兽作为武器，如今只要那武器不再继续做乱，他们就心满意足了。  
他们求助的对象非常有限，在敌人之外，在最强大的忍者中，最有可能伸出援手的是火影。土之国差人去了火之国，大名得到消息后，自然将这件事交给柱间。此行不止为尾兽这一件事，终归已出了远门，要充分利用这次出行才好。  
柱间还不曾与其他国家有过正式的来往。火之国境内还算稳定，但在此之外，世界都燃着战火，大大小小，算不得是外交的最好时机。  
但既然有了机会，总没有放过的道理。他在回程路上可以顺便造访其他国家，小一些的诸如接壤的雨之国、河之国，大一些的诸如风之国等。  
土之国有求于他们，应当还好应对，但风之国却是个麻烦，他们对火之国总是敌对的态度。两国也从未有过正式往来。

接到消息，柱间还没放下信就嘱咐人为他打包行装，匆忙又快乐地安排家中的事。自怀孕后他就没出过远门，更别提执行任务，现在忽然有这样一桩重要的事要他去做，柱间立刻欢喜起来，连要为晴彦操心也忘了。  
斑也为他高兴，他不介意柱间出门，他只介意他不能和柱间一起。  
“你时时传消息回来，我好知道你到了什么地方。等眼下我负责的事都办好了，我就去找你。”  
柱间没想到斑还要来找他，斑倒是理由充足：“至少要两三个月你才能回来，你认为我会忍受那么久见不到你？”  
“夫妻暂时分离的也不是没有，比这更久的也大有人在。这时候五大国都不平静，说不准什么时候就又要出远门了。你要做好心理准备，半年一年的都有可能……”  
斑听着他的话一面笑着，好像柱间说了非常可笑的事似的。  
“怎么不说了？”  
“你笑什么？”柱间问。  
“如果真要我那么久见不到你，你认为我会同意？”  
他没有继续说下去，但柱间明白。  
斑不会同意，斑会做出任何事阻止他。而“任何事”的范围与限制在哪里？也或许，它根本没有限制。  
斑做得出任何事。他是柱间见过的最大胆与狂妄的忍者——褒义的狂妄。柱间认为那种疯狂与肆意很是洒脱。  
话虽如此，但考虑到他对自己的忍让，柱间又觉得斑不会做出很过分的事。  
柱间想了想，没回答刚刚的话，转而对斑问道：“还说这些，等到以后、哪一日我病了、伤了，走在你前面，你不还是要忍着？”  
斑笑了一声，认为这样的“艰难险阻”不足以成为问题。  
“把你从棺材里挖出来，我也不会和你分开，”他说道，顿了一顿，“这样想来好痛快，感觉什么都不怕了，生离死别都不当回事，还有什么可顾忌？”  
柱间可不觉得这有什么痛快。他也不想继续这样的话题，说起了其他事。第一件就是嘱咐斑要好好照顾自己，另外就是要照顾好晴彦，和扉间也好好相处。  
再者，柱间希望晴彦能留在千手。  
对于晴彦的安排，柱间找出来许多理由，和斑说了半天。他说不想斑太累，不想孩子扰到他，所以还是让晴彦住在千手，反正晴彦和扉间合得来，现在他又适应了在千手的生活等等，他还说如果斑不介意，也可以继续在千手住。  
斑感叹自己实在是被柱间磨出了好性子，听到这么过分的话都不和他生气。难道现在晴彦适应了在千手生活，就一辈子不回去了？晴彦是姓宇智波的，难道柱间连这也忘了？  
斑虽不满，但并未再说。柱间马上就要出门，他不想在任何事上和他发生不愉快。  
收到大名的信时已经是夜里了，耽搁了一会儿，很快到了睡觉时间。斑为柱间沐浴，像对待孩子一样为他擦着身体。  
“等我办完了事真该马上去找你。免得你出门太久，和莫名其妙的人搅在一起，”斑在柱间的颈上擦着，“你倒是说说，还有谁能对你这么上心，嗯？你去哪找这么体贴细致的情人？  
柱间轻微地瑟缩一下，斑以为他是觉得痒。  
“我可没有要去找别人。”  
“那就是了，不能去找别人，也不能死在我之前，”斑在他肩上擦着，“不然我真会去挖棺材，让你不得安宁。”

柱间独自出门，一个部下也没带。他多带走一人，木叶就少一个得力的干将。再者，柱间也是渴望独自一人的。  
他想念斑，同时也认为离开斑的生活其实很有趣。  
斑爱他，但斑对他的控制欲太强。柱间知道这都是出于爱，但他并不多么渴望这样的相处方式。  
斑不能对他爱得少一些，也不能对他控制得少一些。两人之间，缺乏安全感的那个一直是斑。这在一开始就成了斑的心病。再者，斑清楚即使柱间在乎他，也绝不会像自己那般离不开对方。  
离开木叶的前几日，柱间总是睡不好，他久未出门，尤其惦念孩子。  
白日他疲于奔波，夜晚仍不能休息，在梦中反复寻着一个人，那人却并非晴彦。  
柱间知道他会得到他。正如他的每一个愿望都会实现。  
他知道，有一天会出现一个人，与他相像，或者不，他们渴望同样的东西，或相反。但他们相爱，于两人来说，这就是恩典，这就是全部。  
柱间在冰雪中静静伫立着，见到有人向他走来。柱间知道就是这个人，但他只是从柱间身旁迅速走过，并未停下，柱间甚至看不清他的脸。  
他回头张望，却见到无数苦无与手里剑向那人飞去，柱间要去帮他，但不能移动。  
他正要呼喊，即将叫出那人的名字时，他忽然呆滞。  
柱间说不出话，恐惧压迫着他，让他不敢抬头。  
是水户。  
他落魄地站在不远处望着柱间，像无家可归的孤魂野鬼。  
不会这样，水户不会落到如此地步……  
柱间低着头，半晌才准备好和他说话。他勉强牵动嘴角做出笑容，然后抬起头。  
斑正看着他。

柱间刚一离开，斑就带着晴彦回到宇智波。柱间希望孩子多在千手留些日子，但晴彦毕竟是柱间与他的孩子，而非扉间的，斑作为父亲，自然有权力决定把他带去哪里。  
回家那日，宇智波父子三人一同用晚饭，田岛免不了对斑责备一通，嗔怪他在千手居住太久，说他被柱间摆布，不成体统。  
“让的越多，获得的就越少——在利益上如此，感情上也是。这些话还用我教你？”  
斑并未应答。心中也不知是何感想。  
他此刻攥着酒杯，却想高高举起来、对父亲大笑着说上一句“太晚啦”，以欢庆的姿态来面对一桩无法可解的事。  
他正向着黑暗混沌的地方陷去。他知道这种没有底线的退让有多少害处。但此刻为时已晚，连亡羊补牢的必要也没有。  
想让灾难发生在他身上太过轻易。只要柱间做些什么，表露些什么，斑的世界就像听从了指令一样，尽职尽责地天翻地覆。  
斑答不出话，只有对父亲敷衍。  
田岛先回房去了，剩下斑与泉奈在桌旁坐着。斑催他成亲，以免父亲总是寻自己的不是。  
“我也不想成亲，不行吗？就像千手扉间那样。你说他去好了，别管我。”  
“扉间又不是我弟弟，我管他干什么。”  
泉奈笑起来。  
“可柱间却要管他……柱间为他操心，你早晚要受牵连。柱间和你不一样，哥，你对自家弟弟又是污蔑、又是责骂，柱间可舍不得这样对扉间。你什么时候见他对扉间生气过？他对扉间比对你还要好，结果你却要疑心我，这哪说得过去？”  
这几句话正戳在斑心上。  
泉奈喝着酒，越说越多，让斑去担心扉间，不要总把他当做敌人。  
“扉间说他不会成亲，谁知道柱间会因为担心他做出什么事来？假如——假如柱间心疼他，舍不得他自己过日子，于是就提出你和晴彦都长期住在千手，你和柱间的二人世界已经变成了三人世界、未来还会变成四个人……”  
泉奈喝得太多，已不知自己在说什么。他只是要招惹斑罢了。  
斑只望着他，由着他笑，并未制止。  
或许，柱间真的不会任由扉间就此独自生活。

在抵达土之国之前，柱间早听过他们的军事力量如何强大。可亲眼见到后，才知并非如此。土之国并不弱小，但连年征战对他们的毁坏极大，土之国想要达成他们所期望的强盛标准还需要很久。  
见到岩隐村的现状，柱间忽然意识到，并非所有人都能如他一般迅速且成功地建立一个强大的忍村。这其中有他不计后果的竭尽全力，也有幸运。  
当然，还有斑。虽说他们的开始并不愉快，但他们毕竟共同亲手建立了今天的一切。  
柱间想要更多，他要建设更好的木叶，甚至是更好的世界。独自一人无法完成这样的梦想，他需要众人的帮助，还有斑的合作与力量。  
在岩隐村住了两日，处理了外交上的事务后，柱间追捕四尾，并将它封印在法器中。随后，柱间与岩隐的诸位忍者告别，继续启程，当晚他便抵达土之国同雨之国交界处的镇子。  
他刚刚捕捉到四尾，却无人与他分享喜悦，柱间多少感觉落寞，心想或许只有独自喝酒庆祝了。  
此处客栈不多，柱间信步迈进较大的一家，还未来得及询问是否有客房，已有人迎了过来。  
“柱间——”  
是泉奈。他大步走来，惊讶于竟能在这里偶遇柱间。  
柱间已出门近两个月，这时忽然见到泉奈，很是惊喜。  
这间客栈大，泉奈独自住在客栈后方的一座小院落里。院中的房子宽敞，有四五个房间，他与柱间两个人住绰绰有余，于是他自然而然邀请柱间过来住。  
泉奈来得早，已在这里住了两日了，今天刚刚完成最后一件任务，正觉得轻松。柱间来了，他们于是一同吃饭，也喝了些酒。  
泉奈醉了，话也多起来。他问柱间如何捕捉尾兽，又提出要看封印四尾的法器。柱间拿出一只样子很旧的瓶子递给他。  
“看起来只是个寻常的东西，没有我以为的那么不得了。”  
“要是没好好保管，让尾兽跑出来可就不得了了。”柱间笑道。  
泉奈心血来潮，问道：“让我保管罢？反正我们要一道回去的。”  
他只是一时兴起，也想到柱间大概会拒绝，但柱间豪爽地挥挥手，答道：“放在你那儿罢。”  
泉奈笑了，他举着半新不旧的法器晃了晃，“如果斑在这儿，绝不可能把这么重要的东西交给我。”  
“有什么了不得，你要是放走了尾兽，我再把它抓回来就是。”柱间道。  
两人说着，越喝越多，最后各自躺在桌子的一侧醉过去了。这时天气暖，就算没有被子毯子，他们躺在榻榻米上也不觉得冷，加之喝了酒，浑身都热。  
柱间解不开衣服，他迷糊地拉扯几下，胸前到腰腹就全露了出来。泉奈早就喝得发热、脱了衣裳，这时只剩下里衣和裤子。  
睡到半夜，柱间忽然有了意识，他感觉到有人来了，但身体就是没有应该的警觉，还是半醒半睡。拉门被打开后，走廊上的寒气涌了进来，柱间这才睁开眼。  
对上斑惊愕的眼睛，柱间还没去想为什么他是这样的神色，只是笑了。他带着醉意向斑伸出手，迷蒙地想着斑竟然这样快就赶来了。  
“这是怎么了？”斑冷冷问道。  
泉奈也感觉到了走廊上的寒气。听了这话，他打了个激灵醒了。他总是能极快地感觉到兄长的情绪。  
泉奈背对着门口，翻过身时，正见斑对他怒目而视。  
他呆了呆，忽然厌烦又疲倦。  
泉奈揉着头发坐起来，“喝多了就躺在桌子旁睡着了，还能怎么了。”  
“我告诫过你什么？”  
斑的声音轻了起来，威胁与危险的意味更甚。  
泉奈了解他，知道他此刻怒火中烧。现在斑就算忽然动手、把自己打成重伤也不稀奇。而就算他这样做，泉奈也无所谓了。终归，他说什么斑都不信，斑就是要和他过不去。一次两次时，泉奈觉得委屈、憋闷，可总有这样的事找到头上，他已麻木了。  
柱间立即起身，拦在斑身前对他解释，怕他盛怒之下伤了泉奈。  
“是我要喝酒的，和泉奈没关系。我们只是喝多了，没有别的，你别怪他——”  
“不用说这些了，柱间，他也不会信，再说……”  
泉奈不急不缓地说着。  
他的夜晚结束得这样快。他的醉意与快乐也消失得这样快。  
他明白斑，知道他的怒火与疑心，转眼间，他就已做好准备接受任何后果。斑就是将他打成重伤，他也不想还手。一来还手也打不过，二来事情会变得更难以解决。他不要更多麻烦，他只要眼前这事早早结束。  
他做好了最坏的打算，但柱间还在竭力阻止事情恶化。柱间仓促打断泉奈的话，并回头看了他一眼。  
见他焦急，泉奈也不再说了，免得火上浇油。  
柱间把责任都揽到自己身上去，一面将斑向外推着。  
“是我要喝酒的，再者我们只是醉了、各自睡了一会儿……我们去睡罢，都这么晚了——”  
他劝着斑。  
斑对泉奈的火气暂时收住了。  
此刻对泉奈发火并不明智，他应当见好就收。倘若斑恼怒之下动起手来、打伤泉奈，柱间必然会发火，斑反而要去哄柱间，但现在却是柱间在软声软气地哄着他。斑没道理放弃现在的局面、去选择一个会让柱间与他产生隔阂的。  
柱间将他向门外拽。拉门关上了，两人进了走廊，柱间还要解释，但斑不再听了——他知道这两人没发生什么，但那场景就是让他怒不可遏。  
“你的房间在哪？”  
斑打断柱间的解释。  
柱间看了眼走廊尽头，斑粗暴地抓着他的手腕，扯着他走进那间房。  
拉门一关上，斑就扯开他的衣服，柱间原本只是露着胸口和腰腹，现在全被扯开了，斑将他丢到被褥上，将衣裳扒下来丢到一旁。柱间赤条条地躺在褥上，被斑攥着膝盖分开腿。  
“你不是喜欢露出来吗？刚刚还和泉奈衣不蔽体地睡在一起，现在知道羞耻了？”  
“我知道你生气，要做就做，说那么多废话干什么？”柱间哄了他半天，这时也恼了：“和你说话你从来都听不懂吗？我刚刚解释了多少遍？你生什么气？”  
斑把柱间的腿分开得更大，在他腿间跪坐，把他拉近自己。  
“这么说，你没做错任何事？你认为我看到你和别人喝得烂醉、还睡在一起，应该当做什么都没发生吗？”  
“就是这样，不然还是什么？”柱间自觉多余开口，反正斑也不会相信。斑眼下这种疯狂偏激的样子，柱间恨不得一脚把他踢出去。  
柱间正有此意，可想到晴彦，想到自己和水户做的事，又觉得理亏。  
斑生了气，对他发火，这也并非新鲜事。做一场而已，这件事也就过去了。  
“我不相信。”斑道。  
“不用你相信，”柱间回答，自己分开腿夹上斑的身体，双臂撑着上身，鼻子几乎碰上斑的鼻子，“你发什么呆？还要磨蹭多久？”  
柱间并未露出不情愿的样子，斑反而少了征服感，一时竟没动作。柱间知道他会很快等不及，于是也不理会他，自己舔了舔手指，将手指伸进穴口——就算他不这样做，斑也很快会如此要求。斑喜欢看他主动，看他狼狈浪荡的模样。  
柱间沾了口水的手指在紧致的肉洞中插着，缓慢地操弄自己。如果斑不给他快感，那么他就自己来；如果斑延迟着满足他的那一刻，他就满足自己。  
斑看着他的手指一次次向穴口中插去，渐渐挤了些水沫出来堆积在褶皱上，柱间的性器也硬了。  
这天他们就是要与对方过不去。不知道柱间的态度时，斑想强来，而见到柱间主动，他反而无动于衷。  
柱间闭着眼，并不看斑，手指在身下插着。  
今天的事确实是斑误会，但柱间并非全然无辜。  
柱间在欲望的汹涌浪潮中睁开眼睛，向斑看去。他不该看他，这更让他羞耻，更让他悔恨。  
尽管这样迟，尽管方式这样荒唐，他还是希望能有万分之一的可能向斑证明，他爱斑，他喜欢他，愿做任何事，哪怕是放浪形骸。  
斑就算生气，亦情有可原，就当做并非是因为这次的误会，而是为了许久之前的那次背叛。  
柱间轻轻呻吟着。  
他的眼睛忽然动了情。不再是紧闭的、皱眉的眼睛，不再是隐忍克制的神情。他修长的手臂直直探到身下，手腕与手掌伏动着取悦自己，取悦斑。  
斑顿时心中一动。  
但这一次，他不想温柔地满足柱间。  
他不能总是轻易对柱间屈服——被他摆布。  
斑解开裤子，硕大的性器向肉穴中挤去。阴茎过于粗大，即使柱间已经扩张过，也还是很难立刻接纳。穴口费力地含着性器，柱间动弹不得，身下只是疼。而斑立刻开始了顶弄，柱间抑制不住地叫喊起来。  
“还不行，等一下，斑——”  
“你不是很想被人操吗？我正在满足你，还等什么？”  
斑揪着柱间的乳头，随着每次进出他身体的动作粗暴地拉扯着。柱间呜咽着，求他慢一些，再等等。  
“等什么？等着别人来干你吗？”  
斑插进了深处，手转而去拉拽另一边的乳头。  
“怕泉奈听到吗？他又不是没听过，”斑送着腰向他身体中顶着，“你叫的大声点，说不定他正想听。他也想要你，但能要你的只有我。”  
“少废话！”  
“有什么不能说？你的夫君干你，不是再平常不过？”  
柱间忽然恼恨起来。前几日他想到斑时，憧憬的还是未来他与斑共同创建的、更好的世界。  
肉刃顶开甬道，深深浅浅地插着。  
斑翻转过柱间，不再看他的脸。柱间抖动得太厉害，胳膊都撑不住，于是只有膝盖支撑着，头部和肩膀压到了褥上。斑的手掐进了他的腰里，囊袋在柱间身上拍打。  
见到柱间不适，斑有些心软。但他不想让柱间知道他的心软。父亲说的没错，他退让太多，便只能自己受苦，连在感情上的好处也得不到。他从不是忍耐的人，为柱间退让这么多——他的要求，他的谎言，他的敷衍，早就够了。到了这一晚，见到他与泉奈醉倒在一起，他还要继续对他温柔吗？  
柱间知道，这只是斑在夜晚的宣泄与暴行，到了第二日，只要黑夜结束，只要太阳升起，他就还是那个柱间喜欢的斑，还是他的朋友与爱人。现在他只是恼火，只是在发脾气，这些都是暂时的。  
他为斑找了斑自己也想不出的许多借口。他们仍是恋人，仍是夫妻、伴侣和家人，他自己也有错。  
他希望自己浪荡，哪怕只是几个瞬间，让他体会到这种连结的亲密，让他认为自己是甘愿如此的。  
可他胸中被掏出了洞，性爱抵达不到那么远的地方。  
柱间没有预兆地沮丧，为一件小事，为一件并非是第一次发生的事。  
他不再觉得难受了。他欢迎这种痛苦。任何能让他感觉到活生生的、不再沉闷和压抑的情感他都欢迎。他愿意被这样对待，他需要被这样对待，他心甘情愿。  
柱间的头埋在床单上。眼泪滚了几滴，就再没有了。他忽然轻松下来，而且狂妄，仿佛沾染上了斑的脾性。  
他不需要斑知道他刚刚掉过泪。这与斑无关，这是他自己的感情，他对天真的恼恨，他对情绪忽然决堤的厌恶，他对落入如此境地自己的嘲笑。

斑和柱间早已从餐室离开，泉奈仍一动不动，在桌边垂着头坐着。房中没有点灯，被明亮的月色透过拉门照射进来，像一盏火光朦胧的灯笼。泉奈在灯笼中坐着，听着他们的脚步声、拉门开关的声响。  
这房子原本就小，隔音不好，泉奈听得过于清楚。  
从前他也听见过，但那时候没有这样近，他心里又隔着山与雾。这次却什么遮挡都没有，就在他耳边响着，故意要让他听见。  
泉奈太了解斑，太明白他会做出什么样的事。  
他躺下，双臂垂在身侧。榻榻米上微小的凉意吸走他的酒热。  
泉奈听见斑和柱间的话，甚至布料被扯开的声响。  
那是别人的事了。  
泉奈的手在身旁随意摩挲着，像闲来无事的人们要随手抓个东西过来把玩。他碰到一件有棱角的东西，是之前柱间让他保管的法器，那瓶子温热着，像个活物。他握住瓶口，听着另一间房里的声音。瓶口上凸起的花纹向掌心深深印去。  
窗外有鸟在叫。试探着打破寂静，清脆地一声一声，与柱间压抑的求饶和呻吟一同传来。  
泉奈直直地躺着，像个死人。他的手脚冰冷苍白，仿佛被浸泡过，被淹死的。  
还有什么意思。  
他知道斑的疯狂和肆意妄为，但不该是在这样的事上。他不想知道世上有这样的事正在发生。  
他不再怜悯柱间，他怜悯自己。  
月亮消失了，黑色遮住了拉门。他听见柱间在哀求。  
他听得清楚，却无法明白柱间说这句话时的语气。他很委屈吗，是带着哭腔还是恼怒？还是什么都没有？  
泉奈向头顶的黑色望着，他的眼花了，思绪也乱。他应该是什么感觉？  
许多事都是拿不到台面上来的，无论他们身份如何，大家都这样不堪。没有人不被泥泞沾染，没有谁那么干净，那么坦荡纯粹。  
泉奈忽然愤世嫉俗起来。斑暴虐而狭隘，柱间忍气吞声，他自己则懦弱又不堪一击。  
但那感情转瞬就消失了。他清醒又消沉，房间被月色蛊惑地照亮，夜晚向他张开双臂。那冰凉的，带着夜露的，反射着坚冰般光芒的夜晚。那里是更值得留恋的所在，泉奈如此断定。  
他向外走去，将柱间的呻吟关在房子里，不去想他的求饶，不去想他对斑说疼。  
可他被骗了，夜晚只有冷给他。

柱间久不出声，斑不喜欢他这样没有回应的样子，仿佛自己是在奸尸，又仿佛给了他天大的委屈。他退出来，翻转过柱间，手握着柱间的下颚，正要让他别再做出这种不情愿的样子，却见到他眼周湿着。  
他的眼睛与脸不像是一个人的，像在石像上安了一双人类的眼睛。  
斑陡然惊慌，不知所措。柱间在他不知道的时候哭过。  
“你怎么了？”  
他看到柱间眼上有眼泪，但不敢相信。既不相信他把柱间伤得这样深，也不相信柱间会因为他这样脆弱。  
柱间连眼泪也不去擦，以为它们早就干了，或许连他刚哭过也忘了。  
“我没事。”  
斑想抱他，又想看他的表情。  
“别生气，是我不好，我太心急了……刚刚见到你和他那个样子，我忽然就气得晕头了……”  
“啊。”  
柱间短暂地答了一句。那声音要么是不相信，要么就是不在乎，或二者兼有。  
斑也并不十分相信自己的话。他确实在气头上，但他这样做并非完全没有故意的成分。可他的悔恨是真的。无论发生什么事，世上都只有一个柱间。斑不能也不应该和他生气，这甚至让他有暴殄天物之感。  
斑所有的柔情都在暴怒后涌现，这一刻他成了世上最温柔、最体贴的人，他对柱间道歉，说刚刚都是他不好。  
柱间应着，翻过身去。他说不上有多生气，只是累，而且失望。  
斑确实后悔。他的心疼和后悔都是真的，柱间明白。但并不是后悔就有什么用。  
“别对我生气，以后——以后不会再这样了。”  
柱间想笑。连斑自己都不相信这句话。这样的事未来还会有，而且没什么大不了，只是他受些委屈罢了，可他自己也有做错的事，还有什么脸去对斑挑剔？  
斑眼见着他们又一次落入僵局。他让着也不行，强硬也不行。柱间也在退让。那为什么他们还这样痛苦？  
“我没事了，睡罢，斑。”  
“你什么都不告诉我，我怎么知道你是不是好了？”他柔声道，“你对我发发火，也好消气。”  
他哄着柱间，说了许多。  
柱间一一应着。他明白，他都懂，斑不必解释这许多。斑已把一切都袒露给他、把一切都奉献给他。他无法再拿出更多了，“更多”并不存在。斑给出的太多，现在唯一剩下的、唯一还属于他的，就是他阴晴不定的脾性和为所欲为的狂妄，他不能连这些也失去。

柱间又做梦了。他回到许多年前的一个夜晚，月亮惶惑地照在他身上，明亮地、疯狂地同他一起没命地狂奔。  
那时柱间还没长大，比如今更知道什么是害怕。  
一场屠杀，鲜血迸溅到眼中的热与腥，红色月夜下的静谧和寒意。  
他回到了那个晚上，他年纪还小，本应因此被吓得失神，嚎啕大哭。但他不幸地残留着理智，清晰地恐惧着。第一个即将丧命的夜晚，与生命中所有第一次一样被铭记下来。  
后来他长大了，不再是细胳膊细腿的娃娃兵，他可以保护弟弟和族人，手掌也开始沾上敌人的血。  
但那从来都不是他想要的。复仇就那样重要吗，仅仅是活着，仅仅是和平，不是已经足够让他感激了？  
他不喜欢争斗，任何形式上的都不喜欢。  
柱间在梦中翻了个身。  
他不能再去想与斑的分歧了。与深陷恐惧中的那晚相比，与眼见着他人在眼前被屠杀相比，他与斑之间的，甚至都算不上是分歧了。  
他不觉得自己被委屈。毕竟他已经逃出那个血与死亡的夜晚，并决意不让任何人体会到他那时的绝望和恐惧。

翌日，三人仿佛什么都没发生一样，在午后沉默着启程出发了。  
他们很快抵达雨之国。柱间向对方表明态度，无论大国小国，也无论强弱，他都想联合。但雨之国对此并不热切，也抱有怀疑。  
可他们却一面怀疑、一面希望柱间帮忙建村。  
斑不想帮。对方的态度他看在眼里，无利可图也就罢了，做了也不见得会有人领情，况且过分麻烦。他想继续赶路，不想柱间劳心费力做这无用的事，柱间却坚持留下。  
是否有利益，或是否有人领情，柱间都不在意。只要这件事正确，他就有充足的理由去做。  
斑拗不过他，只有同意。  
三人在雨之国停留十几日后，柱间已帮他们做出了较为完整的计划，后面的事交给雨之国放手去做即可，斑催促柱间离开，柱间却认为时候未到，既没有要紧的事，留在雨之国多帮帮忙也好。  
“你只交给他们做就是了，有什么不放心？你打算什么时候回去？”斑问。  
那晚他们在外面吃过晚饭，喝了些酒，一同向住处走。雨还在下，毛毛雨落在脸上手上，让人发痒。  
“仍有几件事要确定，虽不是最要紧的，但既然走到这步，也不差这几日了。”  
柱间边说边走，转弯后，他忽然停下，险些撞到泉奈身上。  
泉奈站在身前，不知为何不走了。  
斑正要问他怎么站下，顺着他的目光望去，却见一个红发男子站在不远处，他一袭白衣，侧身对着他们，正同一个姑娘说话。  
天色已晚，那人的侧脸在昏黄的天色中不甚明晰。  
柱间惊愕地向他打量。  
“那不是水户吗？”泉奈道，醉酒的眼睛盯着那人。  
柱间神色呆滞，僵硬地望着。  
斑远远看着那人，醉意登时散去，只剩下杀意。  
又到了杀人的时候。  
斑心中狂怒而苦涩。  
是水户。  
只见他一眼，只是个模糊的侧影，柱间便心神不宁，为水户神不守舍。  
他与柱间成婚七年，水户却仍能撼动他们的关系。  
风更冷，也更像刀子。  
柱间呆怔着站在原地，斑抓着柱间的手拉他向前走。柱间匆忙回过神，做出从容的模样与斑向前走去。  
可他的掩饰为时已晚，刚刚他如何惊诧，如何震动，斑都看在眼里。  
只是瞬间，心头就被割得鲜血淋漓。  
斑向前走去。他要确定那人的身份。倘若他是水户，今日无论如何也要杀了他。  
盛怒之下，斑无法思考，只有嫉妒狂暴地指引着。  
走过那人身旁，斑望过去，这才发现那人的双眼完好无损，面容也并不完全与水户相似，只是侧脸十分相像。  
他的杀意忽然淡了，却并未散去。杀人的日子不过是推迟了。  
那两人仍站在路边交谈，全然不知他们与一场灾难擦身而过。  
斑、柱间以及泉奈三人从他们身旁走过，各自抱着不同的心思。  
泉奈打了个哈欠。发现那人并非水户，他又无趣起来。  
“竟然有这么像的人，”他咕哝一句，仍有些醉醺醺的，“也是，水户的……”  
他忽然闭上嘴。  
这句话咽下得太仓促，他惊得周身一抖，酒也吓醒了。  
他过分大意，险些说出“眼睛没有了”。他及时住口，“眼”那个词只吐出一个音节。  
一个模糊的音节，让斑与柱间心中都是一凛。  
柱间并不接话，也不敢追问，暗想或许是他自己的幻觉。水户隐姓埋名，亲友尚不知他失去双眼，泉奈更不可能知情。或许泉奈只是要说其他与水户外貌有关的话，想到斑在场，才突然住口。  
可斑对这半句话反应也很大。他握着柱间的手，那时忽然攥紧，几乎捏断骨头。  
柱间心虚，又思绪混乱。他只怕斑疑心自己，并未多想斑忽然精神紧绷的原因，只以为他见到水户所以心中不悦，更不想听泉奈提起。  
泉奈闭口不言，额头竟沁出一层汗来。他慢了脚步走在后面，不想斑与柱间留心他、或追问他的话。  
三人继续前行。斑又道：“就算是惊讶，你也不必是这种反应罢。已过去七年，你仍忘不了他么？”  
“当然不是。只是没想到罢了，竟会有那么相像的人。”  
“倘若是他呢？”  
“也不会怎样。早就是过去的事了，提起来做什么。”  
柱间恢复平静的模样。斑仍如鲠在喉。  
当年不曾杀了水户，是时机不允许，也是他的失策。  
那是他今生最大的错。柱间的第一个情人，第一个得到柱间的人……想必没有那么容易忘罢？  
“你们也许多年没见了，”斑冷冷地道，“故人重逢，也不知会是什么场景。”  
柱间心脏狂跳，身体也随之一同震动，简直怕斑会听到。  
“还说这些不可能的事。”他应道。  
“你后来又见过他？”斑问。  
“没有。”柱间面无表情，周身发冷。  
斑忽然停下脚步。  
“几句话而已，你怎么反应这样大？脸上都白了。”  
柱间岂止脸色发白，他连身上都软了，唯恐斑已看出端倪。  
“你整日胡思乱想，谁知道你又想到什么地方去。”柱间答道。  
这回答无法说服斑。  
“你在想什么？”  
“没有什么。我们回去。”柱间道。  
斑却不走。他也喝了酒，精神亢奋，原本他就认为柱间连月来有许多可疑之处，今日见了一个神似水户的人便如此慌张，不由怀疑得更深。  
“以为见到水户，你就慌成这种样子，还说没什么？”  
“并未发生任何事，那人也不是水户。”柱间道。  
斑还是追问起来。到最后，柱间无法答话，干脆闭口不言。  
泉奈听着二人一句句说着水户，心中发慌，他唯恐斑说漏嘴、道出水户被挖眼一事，于是试着解围，却不想刚说了两句，斑就对他发难。  
“我与柱间说话，你插进来做什么？这轮得到你来管？”  
泉奈呆怔着，酒彻底醒了。他只是好意，却不料斑反而迁怒他。斑还认为他对柱间有非分之想——泉奈迟缓地想起这事。  
他冷笑一声。  
“是了，我不该管，哥哥说的是。”  
他抛下二人，自己提前回住处了。  
斑与柱间在黑夜中站着。  
片刻前，他们还微醺着走在路上，说着闲话，现在却仇敌一般。  
斑的清醒来的太快，太突然，这甚至影响了身体，让他头痛欲裂。过分清醒绝非好事，他不应当见到、感觉到、体会到这样多。  
“别生气了，”柱间靠近斑，握着他的手，“回去我们就收拾行装，明日就启程。你不是早就想走了？”  
斑对他的示好无动于衷。  
因为已错过了示好的时候，现在对他顺从、软声软气，已没用了。斑又不是瞎了，又不是看不见。  
“我几次催促你动身，你都不同意。一个和水户模样相似的人，却比我的说服力更大。”  
他觉得好笑极了。

翌日清早，三人收拾好行装，同雨之国的众人道别，出发去风之国。  
斑并未对柱间继续冷言冷语。回想一下，那晚他的火气着实莫名其妙，虽说他仍对柱间有些不悦，却也不想继续为难他。  
两人间有些生疏，他们互相客气着，很不自然。先是他错了，然后他也错了，他们不加思考地轮番犯错，也说不出究竟谁是对的那一方。  
柱间对他示好，虽不说什么，也看得出。白日他照料斑的日常琐事，夜里挨着斑睡，总是倚靠在他怀里。  
这多少给了斑安慰，却也让斑悲哀。  
他得到了柱间。可柱间即便与他成婚，即便有了孩子，心中也仍可以有另一个人。斑可以挖去水户的眼，甚至要他的命，却无法挖开柱间的心将那人剜出来。  
柱间在他怀里动了动，脚蹭到了斑的腿上。他亲密地拥着斑，安心地睡在他怀里。  
这些微不足道的动作都足以让斑为他开脱。  
只要柱间如何，他就会满足，就会恼怒，就会原谅。这样的句子，可以从早说到晚，说上一年又一年。只要柱间——  
他的渴望简单，他的贪婪十分有限。  
用这样的话来形容斑，听上去近乎于谎言。  
他无法不付出任何代价就把柱间留在身边，他需要搭上更耗费心血的东西。这是他的关心和在意，他的诚意与付出，他的直白和愚蠢，他愿意为此疯狂、嫉妒，愿意为此遭受毁灭、不顾一切。  
他付出的这样多，得到的不能是一个心理藏着别人的柱间。

第三十三章

进入风之国后，环境陡然恶劣起来。斑与柱间都不觉得怎样，唯有泉奈，斑这时甚至觉得泉奈像个千手人——他对宿敌一族的态度算是改不过来了——泉奈像块木头一样沉闷且没有感觉，硬生生地忍受着恶劣的环境，不发一言，不说苦，也不提回家。  
这是泉奈身为忍者对苦难的不屑和麻木，却被斑看做可以怀疑他的原因。  
只是，眼下可让斑怀疑的事太多，连他也有厌倦的一日，不愿再想。  
又吃了几日风沙，他们终于抵达砂隐村。柱间以为这是艰苦旅途的结束，却发现真正的障碍才刚刚出现。  
无论伟大还是渺小，愿望在说出口时总是光鲜亮丽的，对自己承诺会克服艰难险阻也很容易，但一旦阻碍来了，那苦涩与当初的愿望就好像是截然相反的两种东西，毫无瓜葛。  
砂隐有着奇异古怪的建筑。他们住进了其中的一栋，依旧被严严实实关在外面。  
来到砂隐村多日，斑和柱间仍没见到风影。接待他们的人搬出模棱两可的话，既不赶他们走，也没有敞快地欢迎他们。  
等待一个星期后，斑提议离开，柱间拒绝了，仍认为会找到办法、与风之国的人交谈。  
“你就不能有一次承认你的失败吗？”斑笑他，苦中作乐一般。  
“我有过，不止一次。”柱间答道。  
失败当然发生过，在他还未成年时，在他刚刚成为族长时，后来，就是在他被斑强行带走时。  
他说的“不止一次”包含了斑让他尝到的失败。柱间并非有意提起，但斑敏锐地察觉到了。  
连一旁的泉奈都明白过来了。他有意别开头，不和两人有目光交流。  
“但他们确实在隐瞒什么。”柱间又道，岔开了刚刚的话。  
斑无论到何地都会多心，但这次柱间与他想法相同。接待他们的众人暂且不提，就是不相干的砂隐忍者，斑都觉得他们身上有种努力隐藏的鬼祟。  
柱间不愿立刻放弃，还是想着再等上几天。他给自己定了期限，这五天里他会继续尝试，若到时还是没有结果，就只能无功而返。  
他抱着最大的希望，最大程度地为此努力，抓住每一个可能会让风影改变主意、与他们见面的机会，但到了第五日晚上，柱间不得不承认，他们在风之国失败了。  
最后的那日，斑将柱间拉回卧房。他急于对柱间说话，关上门后并未走进房间里面，只站在门口。  
“这不是你的责任，是风之国不知好歹。这不过是个没完成的外交任务，不值得你挂心。”斑劝道。  
“能做的事我都做了。”柱间黯然道。  
“没发生的事必然有没发生的道理，说不定就是和风之国没来往才对我们更安全。事已至此，不要胡思乱想为难自己。”  
斑不擅安慰，只将能想得到的都说了。  
柱间仍有些消沉，斑继续安慰，甚至提起前些日子怀疑柱间的事来，对他道歉，只想柱间宽心些。  
“我们回家去。过去的事都不想了。”他又道。  
柱间点头，向斑靠去。斑搂住他，几乎叹息着与他亲吻，责怪柱间的忧心与焦虑。  
柱间倚在他身上，正耽于斑的温柔，门忽然被一把拉开。  
泉奈急切地大步走来，打开门后傻眼了。  
他见过柱间和斑略为亲密的场景，听到的也不少，但这一次实在是太近，连一尺的距离也没有，就在他面前，哥哥紧搂着柱间亲吻，早已着迷了，柱间也是沉醉的模样，不然不可能连他走进也不曾留心。  
泉奈用力太大，拉门是被甩到另一边的，房内的两人都吓了一跳。  
“风影——风影同意后天见你了。”  
泉奈呆滞着，麻木地吐出这句话，好像不知自己在说什么。

泉奈偶然碰上了风影的亲信。他在机缘巧合之下促成了这件事，柱间欣喜不已，斑却认为其中必然有诈。  
这太轻易。而且他不相信运气。  
——他当然不信。因为这事是泉奈办成的，不是他；因为这是泉奈带给柱间的喜悦，不是他。与一件实实在在发生的事相比，他刚刚的安慰和亲吻不仅微不足道，甚至好笑。  
虽说他不相信这样的好运、不相信这件事，但斑没有证据也没有猜疑，他只是不喜欢泉奈在其中扮演的角色。这本应是斑做到的事才对。  
柱间喜出望外，但并未掉以轻心。他在等木叶的人将近日打探的消息送过来，也好知道风影和风之国究竟在隐藏什么。但现在已经没有时间再拖延了，他们要先与风影见面。  
一日后，他们如约与风影见面了。  
在那之后，他们开始了极为缓慢的、关于合作的讨论。风之国的态度竟比土之国还要谨慎，双方想要在任何一件事上达成共识与合作都十分费力，这更加深了柱间的怀疑。  
几天后的夜里，柱间的手下忽然抵达，引两人离开砂隐村，汇报说砂隐在向川之国派遣部队。风之国要进行一场突击，以最快的速度攻下川之国。他们拖着斑与柱间，希望在他二人得知这一消息时，火之国的邻国已成为风之国的领土。  
“我还当是什么，原来是准备开战。”斑说了句。  
柱间没开口。  
国家间争夺利益，这些都是不值一提的手段。柱间并不因他被蒙在鼓里生气，但他对战争着实厌恶。身旁这个村落，居住和生活在这里的忍者和决策人，他们决意侵略另一个国家、对可能阻止这件事的柱间加以隐瞒——并为此洋洋自得。这解释了在谈及合作时，那些柱间不能明白的情绪。  
了解情况后，柱间的部下离开。柱间与斑回到住处、叫醒泉奈，他们立刻启程了。  
几人在夜风中匆忙赶路，第二日才停下休息。泉奈惶惑又歉疚，不敢相信他竟然做错了这样一件事。柱间已经尽力劝解他，但这并不能阻止泉奈的脸色继续难看下去。  
“按照我们赶路的速度，在他们开战前抵达边境不成问题，你也不要再内疚了。”  
“我还是担心，”泉奈的声音很低，促成与风影见面那日他有多意气风发，现在就有多狼狈，“这次险些引起战争，再者，战火烧到了邻国意味着什么，我也清楚……”  
“你还是太年轻，”斑看了他一眼，“错了就错了，有什么可怕的？没人让你自责成这样。”  
柱间知道什么安慰都没用，唯有他们早些抵达、早些解决了这件事，泉奈才能不再自责、后怕下去。  
柱间有办法解决泉奈的自责，却不能安慰自己。国家之间的联合完全没有可能性吗？这次他们去了三个国家，没有哪个让他如愿所偿。还是说这只能是个遥远的梦想？  
“昨天我就想问你，来送消息的怎么是坂上？这样的事你不是交给近江吗？”  
柱间被斑忽然的话打断思路，回过神答道：“近江成亲了，新娘住得远，离不开家，他就去那里了。是南方的一座小岛，我不记得名字了。”  
“你这么轻易就让他走了？”  
“不然难道要阻挠他成家？”柱间笑道。  
他正在送木叶为数不多几个来自涡之国的人离开，也早已想到了应对的话。  
斑想了想，半晌没再开口。他想起近江与水户虽不同姓，却是远亲，柱间如此重用他，将他当做亲信看待……  
斑竟忽略了这一点，几年来都忘了吃醋。  
他记得木叶仍有几个涡之国的人在千手做事，但近半年来，似乎很少见到那几个面孔。  
斑想问那几人如今各自在做什么，但又不想柱间认为自己又在胡乱猜忌，便将这话压下了。  
前半夜柱间睡得不踏实，翻来覆去。他睡不好，斑也跟着睡不好，时时留心着柱间。  
他们住在一间破旧的神社里，仍是三人一起——为安全着想，他们总是同住。泉奈睡得距离他们远些，隔了几尺。  
直到深夜，斑与柱间仍旧醒着。  
斑听见泉奈已经睡熟，于是凑过去搂柱间，在他脸上、唇上吻着，继而又从他唇上挪动下来，拉开柱间的衣襟，柱间立刻侧了侧身。  
“你在想什么？这么晚还不睡？”  
“风之国的事罢了，”柱间答道，“你干什么？快睡。”  
“又不做什么，没事的。”  
斑按着柱间不让他动、咬住了他的乳头吸着。他们这些天虽一直同住，但因公事焦头烂额，极少亲近，斑已忍得不耐烦了。  
柱间在保持着动作不会粗鲁的情况下用力推斑，斑这才不情愿地抬起头来，下巴枕在柱间的胸膛下方。  
“泉奈睡了，不用担心他。”  
“你快躺回去。”柱间拢好衣服，侧过身体背对他。斑将他的衣服拉下去，在柱间肩膀上舔着、轻轻咬着，继而吻到了柱间的颈上。他一只手绕到身前，捏柱间的乳头。柱间还忍得住，于是仍旧一动不动。  
斑不再满足于亲吻和舔舐，他将柱间盖着的羽织也拉了一些到自己身上、盖住两人，手向柱间腿间摸去。  
柱间忽然翻身过来，左手一把按在斑的脸上、把他按得平躺过去。斑没料到，闷闷地哼了一声。  
他们的动静不小，泉奈困倦地转过身来，耷拉着眼皮向他们看。  
“没事，斑做噩梦了，”柱间解释，左手一整个手掌都按在斑的脸上，“你接着睡。”  
泉奈不明所以地看着两人，又闭上眼。柱间抬起手，斑被他这一巴掌呼过来按住，老实了不少。  
“还不睡？”柱间问，“一会儿又要‘做噩梦’了。”  
“你可真够狠心的。”  
“你先开始的。”柱间答道，翻过身去睡了。斑向高高的天花板望着，迟了片刻，又扑过去把柱间抱住了，好像受了天大的委屈。  
泉奈翻过身去背对他们。他的眼睛早就睁开了。

过了凌晨，斑听见神社外有声响，又发现泉奈不见踪影，于是出去查看。  
他走到外面，只见泉奈在神社外笼了火，正用树枝拨弄火堆。  
斑正要告诉泉奈不要独自呆在外面、也不要弄出声响来惊醒柱间，却见他又在攥着那个小小的黑色袋子。  
泉奈总是有办法惹恼他。  
斑原本只是想催他去睡觉，现在就只想对他刨根问底。  
斑早就见到泉奈在小心地保管着一件东西了。他总是去看东西还在不在，那模样让斑以为他得了情人的信物。但一次斑偶然有机会仔细打量了两眼，发觉它很像柱间用来封印尾兽的法器之一。  
“你拿着的是什么？”  
泉奈在发呆，听到声音才注意到斑。  
“那是柱间的？”  
泉奈点头，“是我央求柱间让我保管的。他把尾兽封印在里面，我觉得有趣。”  
他直接说了，大概正因为风之国的阴谋与他自己主动上当而心灰意冷，于是也不想掩饰。  
斑不知这到底是柱间主动交给他的，还是如泉奈声称一般是他央求的结果。这件事有柱间的不是，但无论是否涉及旁人，斑都会为柱间找借口开脱。  
还没等他开口，泉奈已站起来了。  
“哥哥不喜欢，还给你就是了，”他拉过斑的手，把袋子塞到斑手中，“我这就走。”  
“谁又说要赶你走了？”  
“这样的话也不必说，我还没瞎。”  
泉奈立即走了，动作又快又利落，仿佛他只是要从斑的院落走回自己的住处——一件完全不需要考虑的事。  
他离开得太快，斑甚至反应不过来。泉奈已跟着自己和柱间一个多月了，现在他们一起回家，他反而在这时提前走？  
泉奈心意已决，根本不给斑挽留的机会，瞬间就消失了。那样子像是逃跑，也像赌气，斑猜不出。但斑确定的是他没有心思去追。  
风之国的事还未解决，但他和柱间也用不上泉奈。与其跟着他们，泉奈倒不如回木叶去，继续他自己的工作与任务。  
第二日，斑轻描淡写地告诉柱间泉奈离开的事。果不其然，柱间收拾了行装立即上路，一面寻找泉奈，一面向很快会发生战争的川之国边境走去。他并未因此对斑恼怒，但仍认为斑不该对弟弟这样狠心。  
斑与柱间赶到靠近边境的一处小集市时，他们立即发现情况异常——看来是又一批风之国的忍者在向边境赶路，街上到处都是忍者。  
柱间选了一家店进去了，当着满堂砂隐忍者的面和斑一起坐在中心的一张桌子上。这并非故意，只是刚刚收拾出来的、唯一空闲的桌子只有这一张。他们要了酒菜，光明正大地在几十人的目光中边聊边等。  
路上一直有传闻说宇智波斑和千手柱间也来到这里，正从风之国向边境赶路，可能会插手与川之国的征战，现在这两个传闻中的人来了，众人没有理由不好好打量他们一番。  
在场的人都没见过千手柱间与人对战，但这段时间关于他“忍者之神”的名号却越来越响亮了，现在见了他，众人再无法想象会有第二人配得上这名号。但宇智波斑却与传闻中的不甚相同，他与柱间曾是对手，也是个令人闻风丧胆的角色，现在两人一同出现，他全然没有传说中的疯狂与偏执，虽然强大，但表现出的是与他的名声全然相反的温和。  
倒好的茶端了上来，放到两人面前。  
“中午别喝酒了。”  
“这么热的天，什么酒都不想喝。”柱间接过茶一饮而尽，斑拿过来空杯子，为他斟满了。  
他们说话时，大厅中鸦雀无声。众人竖着耳朵，不料听到的只是这样的家常话。  
吃了会儿东西，汤也端了上来。斑拿过来柱间的碗为他盛汤，柱间不喜欢吃汤里的蔬菜，只喜欢它们煮出来的汤汁。  
满堂的视线让斑很高兴。他与柱间成了亲，所有人都知道，初代火影千手柱间是他的夫人，所有人都知道——再者，他们就是要让风之国的人知道他们来了边境，正应高调。  
他为柱间盛着汤，一大块阴影忽然覆盖到他们的桌子上。  
“兄长，你们也到这里了。”  
斑给柱间的汤刚刚盛了一半，扉间就出现了。扉间在汤碗和斑脸上扫了一眼。  
柱间却是惊喜，许久不见，他立刻起身拥抱了弟弟，拉着他坐下一起吃饭。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“正好有事要办。”扉间不便多说，在斑对面、柱间的另一边坐下。这里人太多，柱间不好问他的具体行程，于是问他是否已经知道这里的事了。  
“知道，但我来是为了其他事。坂上已经告诉你，我就不用管了。”  
斑也不管扉间是否在场，用汤匙在汤里搅了搅、凉了些才递给柱间。扉间对他又多看了几眼。斑没理会，只想着扉间什么时候能走，别是刚刚走了泉奈、他就又来补上碍眼的位置。  
“听说有人见到了七尾在川之国出现，现在还不知真假。”扉间低声道。  
柱间不禁惊讶——他们竟然有这样的好运。成功捕捉七尾会有一石二鸟之效，既能得到尾兽，又能向风之国展示力量，让他们不敢轻易进犯。  
柱间吃东西慢，斑陪着他慢慢吃着，扉间来了之后刚添了饭菜，没吃上几口，已经又有人找上来了。  
风影的部下出现了。看他的样子，似乎是刚刚得知消息就赶过来的，或许已寻了他们一路。见到扉间，他又是一怔，认为这一战又多了一个难缠的敌手。  
那人在桌前站下，同三人打了招呼，说明来意。  
“我有要事和几位商讨，若是方便，请随我去楼上罢。”  
柱间不想理会，连开口说话也不想。风之国拖延他们多日，当面对他敷衍欺骗。这时柱间既不想笑脸相迎，也不想当做什么都没发生。  
柱间不言语，扉间不清楚内情，不便开口。斑放下筷子，替柱间答道：“今日怕是不方便，以后再说罢。”  
“请二位大人务必赏光，此事关系重大……”  
对方说了好一通。  
“我已和你们谈过了，”柱间终于开口，不想再听他说下去。类似的谎言和借口，他已听了有半个多月了，“我们不打算继续和风之国‘谈什么’或‘说什么’，过一两日我们就都到边境了，到那时再见面，情况自然明朗，此刻你我都不必费口舌。”  
柱间再没有话对他说了。他的好话已在砂隐村说光了。  
满堂的人看着他们，那人不能继续自取其辱，只得走了。  
柱间没有明白无误地讲出任何条件，但态度清清楚楚。若风之国引起战争，火之国不会袖手旁观。  
他知道，以眼下的形势而言，只要风之国不是蠢得出奇，就不会挑起这场争端。  
抵达川之国边境后，柱间见到了集结在那里的风之国忍者队伍，还有川之国岌岌可危的军事阵容。  
他们站在高处，遥遥地望着风之国的方向。砂隐准备了营地和操练场，柱间和斑有意让两国知道他们的到来，但与任何一方都没正式见面。  
既是出于利益，也是出于不忍，柱间都不会对邻国被攻占坐视不理，但此刻他不想再与任何人交谈，既不想告诫风之国退后，也不想告诉川之国他会帮忙。  
事情若发生了，他就应对，若没有，他们就捉了尾兽回家。

扉间想与他们同行，但眼下他要去和另一人会和，只得暂时离开，过上几日办好了事情再回来。  
扉间和他们共处了小半日，这就走了。斑听柱间说扉间可能明天或后天再回来时，惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
“他这是折腾什么？有我陪你，他有什么不放心？这样来来回回地跑……”  
斑随口说了两句。他知道扉间的成见，知道扉间不信任他，但却不认为扉间有理由把这种不信任表现得如此明显。难道他还会害了柱间不成？  
扉间的态度改不了，斑也不想理会，倒是觉得眼下有更重要的事要做。他和柱间许多天没同房过，如果扉间很快回来，他就又没机会了。  
晚上进了帐篷，斑就开始解柱间的衣裳。  
“在这儿吗？现在？”柱间惊讶，也忘了去拉开斑的手，“我们——可山下就是砂隐的军队——”  
“你要是能叫的那么痛快，被他们听见也无所谓了。”  
“可也不该是在这里啊，”柱间一板一眼地答道，“现在局势这么紧张，我们又是在野外……”  
“夫人没听说过择日不如撞日？我就是今天有兴致，夫人只说答不答应罢。”  
柱间呆望着他，竟认真思考起来了。现在确实时间地点全然不对，可要说这时会忽然发生战事也不可能，柱间也没有一定要拒绝斑的理由。何况斑这些天为了他也很辛苦，忍了这么久才有一次，他不想推三阻四。  
斑双手握着柱间的衣领扒开了一半，现在停在柱间身上，等着他的答案。柱间望着他想了想，将他一把推开了。斑从他身上滑下去。  
斑以为自己被拒绝了，却见柱间结了个印、用了变身术。  
“这样方便些。”  
接受性事更容易些，恢复也容易。他们现在仍在办公事的途中，还是不要耽搁的好。  
柱间想的是为了公事和恢复，斑想到的就都是情趣了。  
斑刚刚被他推出去，他们中间隔了两尺，柱间向前俯身，环住了斑的脖子抱他。  
“你这么快就有感觉了？”斑故意笑他。  
“没有，”柱间闭着眼，“感觉到情欲可没那么快，或许感觉到的是爱情也不一定。”  
柱间拥着他，没有情欲，只有温柔。他们之间有牢不可破的东西，同时也是令人不安的、甜蜜却欣喜的。  
柱间抬头吻他，主动解开衣服向下拉去，斑帮着他脱掉衣服。曾经柱间觉得在斑面前这样的姿态尴尬，斑也让他感觉到过耻辱，但到了后来，他就如天下所有的情人一样，只剩下期盼和欢愉。  
他坐在斑的腿上，斑一只手搂到柱间腰上，另一只手握着一侧乳房。  
或许是因为他们多日没同房，或许是这些日子许多人与事的介入让他们更亲近，柱间这时更放松，也更自然。与斑亲近是再自然不过的事，他们原本就是亲密无间的。  
斑搂着柱间，让他骑到自己身上。他向下挪动，柱间挺直腰身，将左乳送进斑口中。两人紧密贴合着，柱间双腿大开，私处紧绷绷地贴到斑的小腹上。  
情欲就在这时毫无理由地席卷过来。柱间忽然意识到他最近与斑的亲密缺失得竟然这样多。他向斑身上靠去，下体贴着斑结实滚热的身体蹭着，肉瓣在斑的腹部摩擦，他轻易地体会到了快感。  
斑的手伸过来，摸着阴蒂，捏着两片肉瓣。在柱间瑟缩时，斑开始用食指在肉缝上轻轻摩挲，让他的身体跟随手指有节奏地动着。柱间抬着腰，缓慢地向斑的腹部上送去、贴过去，模拟着交合的动作。斑的手指继续拨弄，指尖向小穴探去。  
他的手指刚刚进入一半，柱间已经滚了满身的汗，下体轻微地颤抖着。不能再拖得这样久了，不然他会失控。就算这一次忍住了，下次……  
他连这一次也忍不住了，手指刚刚挤入，热液就滑了出来。  
柱间不认为他的身体比他所认为的更加渴望，于是将这样过分热情、急切的反应就都当做是斑的错。  
斑的手指整个捅进去，向上顶着，柱间配合着他向上扭动身体，手指插在阴户中来回扭转，向着不同的方向用力，阴道被他挑逗得像有了意识似的，每一块都在渴求着更多触碰和摩擦。  
“再多一点，斑……”  
他含糊地哼哼，话也说不清了。斑贴上他的嘴唇，柱间立刻张开嘴，被他湿热的吻堵住。  
柱间说不出话，含糊地呜咽，第二根手指让阴道被顶开更多。柱间向前送腰，身下的小嘴有规律地一张一合向下坐去，吃着斑的手指。柱间并不着急，他要这一刻煎熬的等待，也要这一刻心焦的期盼，他不想抑制，也不想仓促，每一刻的感觉他都想要。  
斑让他如愿以偿。他的手指弯曲，指尖和关节在阴道中不同的地方摩擦，柱间感受到了快感，却因为渴望更多而近乎痛苦，小腹颤抖，恨不能把斑的手指吸进来。柱间向下坐得快，但还没到急切的地步，忍过了片刻灼烧般的煎熬，他又觉得舒服了，并且渴望更多。  
斑解开自己的衣服，性器弹出，火热坚硬地贴上柱间的阴户。柱间托着斑的阴茎贴合到阴户上，自己前后动着摩擦，阴户上湿热的体液随着他的动作被涂抹到阳具上。他夹着肉棒前后动着，顶端擦到阴道口时，他每次都试着将龟头向小穴中浅浅地塞一下，但并不完全插入。  
“还没玩够？”斑道。他忍得难受，可柱间兴致这样好，他也不想打断。  
柱间不知答什么，脸上红了一片，但和愉悦相比，短暂的窘迫不值一提。他握着阴茎向小穴中送，只插进去一点就拿出来，性器硬得发疼，龟头沾了太多淫液，顺着柱身一道道地淌下去。  
拖得越久，越是渴望，他们得到的快感就越多。柱间等够了，私处的肉瓣大开着，收缩得越来越急切，他这才好好地握住肉棒向下坐去，但只吞进去一半，就再挤不进去了。  
柱间一只手在斑身上支撑着，另一只手拨开肉瓣，身体继续向下沉着。阴茎缓慢地插进深处，淫液从嫩红的肉瓣中被挤出，从阴茎上淌下去。  
“再打开点，”斑的手摸到着柱间的阴户上，粗糙的手指撑开肉瓣，但作用并不大，他转而摸着柱间的阴蒂，忽快忽慢地拨弄起来。  
柱间几乎要哭出来了。阴道被插得满满的，且还在向深处顶弄，阴蒂又被斑玩弄起来。他的手稍微一动，快感就从穴口一遍遍传来，连带着肉壁深处也跟着发痒。  
“斑，停下，手——”  
他断断续续说着，突然尖叫一声，斑握紧了柱间的腰顶入深处，柱间希望延迟的高潮在这一刻没有预兆地忽然到来，一大股热液自阴道中向外喷去，尽管被肉棒堵着，淫水还是不住地滚下，将他们的下体沾得湿热。  
他们真的不该太久不亲近。他刚刚完全进入，柱间就被他插得喷水了。  
斑猛烈地向上送腰，柱间被插得跪不稳，左摇右晃，两只乳房也摇个不停。  
斑拉着柱间的一只手，让他自己抚弄阴蒂。柱间的手挨上那处湿软的地方，立刻拨弄起来，一面向下坐去，迎合着狠狠操弄他的阴茎。  
身体被插得发软，柱间没力气再扭动，伏在斑身上抱着他，斑翻身压着柱间，让他的腿大开着，拉着他的双手放在阴户上，柱间左手撑开阴户顶端，右手在阴核上快速地摩擦拨弄。斑浅浅地插着，偶尔忽然用力、顶入深处，柱间呻吟不止，两只手掌都湿了，阴户与大腿间也湿透了，仿佛下身刚刚从水中捞出来似的。  
斑拿开他的手，让柱间合上腿、侧过身体。于是他双腿并拢，只有鼓鼓的肉瓣露出来，两片肉夹在一起，湿漉漉地淌着水。  
斑抽出阴茎，握着它在合拢的阴户上蹭着。肉缝上还有水光。  
柱间偏过头看他，正奇怪他为什么还不把阴茎插回来，斑已经把柱间的手送到了阴户上。  
柱间侧躺着，手指在肉瓣中间碰着，轻轻划弄。  
“你要是磨蹭下去，我也只好磨蹭了。”斑握着他的手，向湿润的肉瓣中塞去。  
柱间闭上眼，脸颊滚烫，自己将手指探入小穴，只插了几下，他就把腿夹得更紧了。他也顾不得斑在看，两根手指不住地塞进肉穴中抽插，带出一股股淫液。他又加了一根手指进去，三根指头一起猛插不停。  
“想要什么？”斑问。  
“你——要你，斑——”  
斑的手在肉瓣外侧滑着，听了他的话后，忽然停下了。  
他没料到柱间这样说。按照他提问的方式，柱间说出的答案应该是性器，可他说的却是斑。如果斑问他“想要谁”或是“想不想要我”，柱间这样回答才对。  
他怔了怔，一时竟不想匆忙继续性事，反而是柱间这种反应、这句回答更值得他体会，他不想忘了这一刻的感觉。  
他没有满足柱间。于是柱间狂乱地、急切地一遍遍插着自己，热液越来越多，穴口吞着手指，将它们当成斑的性器。  
那样才会让他有快感，他要的不是自慰带来的欢愉，是喜欢的那个人。  
这句话在他脑中忽然出现。已经不是第一次得知这个事实、体会这种感觉，他却还是不由得为之战栗，又一次被它冲击。  
“斑……斑——”  
他叫着斑，声音低而沙哑，表情渴望且迫不及待。斑刚刚是不想动作，现在却是不能，只是呆望着柱间。  
看着他自慰，看着他在叫着自己的名字时高潮。  
热液喷得到处都是，柱间的身体抽动着，液体一股股向外涌。  
斑按下他的腿分开，压在柱间身上吻他，然后送入性器缓慢地抽动，让他适应，让他满足。  
柱间闭着眼，又累又舒服，双臂搂着斑不放，并拉下他的脖子吻他。  
他们久久地亲吻，津液从嘴角涌出，顺着柱间的脸流到下巴和头发中。这算是吻得狼狈了，但柱间还是不想停下，舌头主动向斑口中送，与他纠缠着。同时腿顺从地分大，让斑的性器插向深处。  
更深的地方。  
柱间分大了腿，身体痉挛着将斑的阴茎吸进来，他还能抵入更深处，让他再进来……  
他的腿极力张着，大腿根部的筋肉抻得发疼，但这还不够，他们还能更接近，更亲密。  
性器插进生殖腔中。他只要稍微有些动作，柱间就舒爽得欲罢不能，现在被插入到生殖腔，柱间颤抖着大口吸气，搂着斑的腰向他身上压。  
再近一点。尽他们所能地继续接近，身体无法被分开地嵌合在一起。  
“射进来，”柱间要求着，并非出于情欲而是理智，“我要你的孩子，我们的孩子。”  
斑不做声，在生殖腔撞着，让柱间又痛又舒服。  
“快给我，”柱间抬着腰臀迎合，“射给我。”  
他的语气又是挑逗又是引诱，斑受不了，此时他亦是情欲高涨，但仍不想冒着让柱间怀孕的风险，可柱间却还在蛊惑地说着，甚至一吸一吸地收紧了阴道夹着阳具。  
斑干脆退出来了。他怕真会忍不住，又要让柱间受怀孕、生产的苦。  
柱间的身体和愿望都没被满足。斑不让柱间开口，搂着他吻个不停，手掌抓在他的乳房上重重捏着。  
柱间不安分地拧着身体要躲，恼他刚刚不听自己的话、而且竟忽然退了出去。  
斑用力按住他，向下吻去，一直舔到他身下。  
柱间打了个激灵，异样的快感从阴户上传来，他立刻哆嗦了。  
斑的舌头在肉缝上舔着，继而手指分开肉瓣，含住阴蒂，反复舔弄。  
柱间呜咽着，声音扭曲，沙哑又含糊。  
“这不行……斑……”  
斑不理会。他在床上常常不听柱间的话，为了他自己的欲望和满足。但这次全是为柱间。他要他舒服，他要他高潮，不止一次，以不止一种方式。  
“有什么不行。我喜欢你……所有地方都喜欢。”  
柱间下身痉挛，在斑的挑逗下颤动不停。  
“别说——”  
“事实为什么不能说？我还没对你说过谎。”  
他的话语消失了，取而代之的是阴道口温柔湿润的拨弄。柱间全身都在抽动，像哭泣的人颤抖不停。这竟然比被斑做到失禁时更让他崩溃。  
斑做了很久。他从未这样做过，也不知道怎样才能让柱间更舒服，只有耐心地尝试、挑逗。过了好久，柱间的身体已完全瘫软了，却在斑又一次含住他的阴蒂时紧绷起来，他僵直地抬起腰，下体主动向斑贴去，斑继续轻柔地舔着，柱间却忽然身体抽动，阴道喷出水来，看着斑的目光都迷茫起来了。  
在柱间身体略微平静后，斑再次插入。这一次，他每动一下柱间都有高潮的感觉，他在极度的愉悦和即将失禁的快感中紧绷身体，延迟着高潮与失神那一刻的到来。  
斑再次顶入生殖腔，重重地插着，柱间再忍不住，过多的愉悦让他连自己是谁都不知道了，高潮将他推上顶峰，快感太多，甚至让他恐惧，他很快会失去神智，他很快就不再是自己。  
柱间崩溃地哭叫着。身下大波地喷出水来，他脸上也在淌着眼泪。这已经不是快感了，柱间不知道他体会到的是什么，但他整个人，身体与理智都已被打得粉碎了。  
他短暂地失去了意识，回过神时，斑正望着他。柱间一时不能回应，透过斑的眼睛看着不知什么地方。  
斑将他的一切都剥夺了。  
这不是他所知道的自己。他被拆开，被瓦解，他在这个人面前无法保留任何假象或秘密。  
高潮的极致快乐让柱间痛苦。他无声地哭着，眼泪汹涌地喷出，如同人生中的一切悲喜都在这一刻同时发生，如同他的一生正要开始或结束，他受不了这样的快感。这远超出他所能承受的。  
柱间身下湿得过分。从前的哪一次都没这样夸张过。从前他会窘迫，但今日不同。  
斑伏在他身上，四肢撑在柱间身体旁边。柱间刚刚对上他的眼睛，那种崩溃的感觉就又回来了。  
他浑身发软，也不想再维持变身术。  
柱间恢复到平常的模样，但让他狂喜和恐惧的快感仍旧留在身体里，思绪也依旧飘忽混乱。  
柱间眼周的泪痕还没干。他与斑对望着。  
斑向他难看地笑了，眼中湿润地闪亮着。  
凛冽的风在帐外吹着，在空旷的山谷里咆哮。他们像这世上最后存活的两人。  
从没有哪个时刻比现在更证实他们伴侣与夫妻的身份。  
这具身体仍旧是有用的。人们说身体是魂魄的居所，是与心、与精神同样重要的存在，这并非没有道理。否则一场欢爱怎么能带来这样多的东西。  
成婚时的誓言竟然是真的。甘苦与共，生死相随。  
与眼前这个人一起，死了也没关系了。  
斑俯下身抱他。他们如双生的婴儿一样相拥。  
这世上只有他们。也只有他们才明白刚刚发生的一切。  
只有他们拥有这样的幸运，只有他们才能为命运这样的偏爱与恩典忐忑不安。  
他们的身体与精神短暂地连结着，却给与两人漫长、深远的谎言与假象。  
他们拥有对方，他们就是对方。今夜如此，在万事万物烟消云散之前永远如此。

那一晚的疲惫与喜悦一样多。他们用去了太多东西——不仅是身体上的，也包括精神上的，两人都疲倦不已。  
柱间睡了几个月来最安稳的一觉，没有梦，没有时隐时现的忧愁和惧怕。就像他对斑说的，这时他只能感觉到爱情，只有爱。  
柱间自己也觉得肉麻。即将醒来时，他迷糊地想起昨夜对斑说的话，不禁觉得好笑。  
他还没醒，但感觉到有人正折腾着他。柱间费力地睁眼去看，见斑正在急切地为他穿衣服。  
这让柱间确认他还在梦中。于是他闭上眼、又要睡过去，却听斑叫道：“快起来，柱间，我们去追七尾，地方不远——”  
要不是怕尾兽忽然转头回来、伤了还在熟睡的柱间，斑早就自己追出去了。但这次不行，他们在荒郊野外，他忽然消失，没有旁人告诉柱间到底发生了什么，他也不放心把睡着的柱间就这样没防备地丢在这里，于是赶快为他穿衣服。  
“七尾？”  
柱间猛地坐起来，两人一起手忙脚乱地对付柱间的衣裳，然后匆匆离开帐篷，向西南方追去。  
不多久，他们在一处山谷中见到了七尾。柱间第一次见到心情这么好的尾兽，七尾破坏着山峰，仿佛只是为了给自己找乐子。树木齐刷刷地倒下，山体被破坏，巨大的、不可撼动的岩石像玩具一样被它用尾巴抽落，整片土地轰隆隆地响着，山体坍塌着向下滑落。  
柱间与斑联手，同七尾战得十分痛快。他与斑的配合天衣无缝，连话语和眼神都不用，他们都知道下一步的攻击该如何进行。  
两人越打越顺畅，柱间抓住时机，正要封印尾兽时，尾兽忽然发起攻击，柱间护住了斑，正要结印继续与他对抗，七尾已经伸着钢刃一般的触手打了过来。  
这是七尾逃跑的绝好机会，柱间顾不得防御， 立刻用明神门封印。  
凭空出现的鸟居立即压制了七尾。在七尾动弹不得之前，在柱间没有防御的瞬间，七尾暴怒地打伤了他。  
斑立刻冲过来。  
“怎么样了？”他攥住柱间的手臂，柱间整条右臂从上到下都在流血。  
“先封印它，我没事。”柱间答道。他忙着将七尾封印在另一件法器里，然后才在地上坐好，为自己疗伤。他为自己治疗会更快些，让斑只为他清理伤口。  
“刚刚你要不是来帮我，也不至于受伤，”斑看着柱间皮开肉绽的胳膊，“下次再这样，千万别过来了，我就是受伤也没事，难道我还会被轻易杀了不成？”  
柱间笑了笑：“我倒是没什么，就是你家夫人要心疼了。”  
“你算是不会变了。”斑叹了一声。这条胳膊也就是长在柱间身上，若是换成了另一个人，还哪里用得上什么治疗，早就废了。不仅皮开肉绽，连骨头也碎了多处。柱间还开玩笑说心疼，现在心疼的人明明是斑自己。  
“我是认真的，柱间，以后这种情况，不要再来护着我。”  
“其实也不是在我去帮你的时候受的伤，是之后才——”  
“你如果不过来，就不会有什么之后了。以后别再这样。”  
柱间见他态度严肃，不再开玩笑，也不再辩解了。  
“好了，我答应你。”  
他们在原地耽搁了许久，柱间才完成治疗。尾兽的攻击不同于平常的野兽或忍者，即使是柱间，恢复得也较平常慢些，尤其是他的胳膊，骨头有几处被打得粉碎，就算是恢复了，他也不能过早移动，仍要养上半个月。  
斑拉着柱间站起来，两人在面目全非的山峦中向回走。他们与七尾是一面打一面移动的，已走出了好远，待回到帐篷附近时，见扉间已回来了。  
“正奇怪你们去了哪，什么东西都没带就……”  
远远见他们回来，扉间立刻放了心，可待柱间走进，他才发现兄长受了伤，匆忙迎过去，一只手搭在柱间没受伤的胳膊上，另一只在他的伤口外隔着几寸停着，想碰又不敢，表情也阴沉了。  
“抓到七尾了，”柱间爽朗笑道，立即忘了他的伤，“这次出门没白走，四尾和七尾都——”  
“你怎么伤了？”扉间问，目光怀疑地瞟向斑，柱间又笑：“抓尾兽哪能不受伤？真那么轻松，尾兽早被别人捉住了。”  
“柱间是为了救我，”斑接上柱间的话，“是我的疏忽。以后不会再让他这样做了。”  
扉间刚刚就在这样怀疑，若非十分强大的敌手，若非柱间有顾虑，他必然是毫发无伤的。斑语气歉疚，他切切实实地为柱间心疼，但这并不能改变什么。扉间不理会他，只详细问柱间的伤势，斑有些尴尬。  
确认了伤口并无大碍，扉间望了望二人，“你们的衣服是怎么了？”  
柱间和斑看看对方，又看自己。早上两人出门匆忙，衣服都是胡乱穿的，里外的顺序反了，衣襟合得错了，衣带也系串了——这绝不是打斗带来的结果。  
他们怔了怔，柱间忽然大声笑起来，斑也忍不住。两人笑得前仰后合，扉间板着面孔，等着他们笑完。


	8. Chapter 8

第三十四章

斑与柱间应对尾兽的情形，风之国许多忍者都见到了。后来又见千手扉间也来了，众人望着他们，如同望着三个怪物。见识过无法抵挡、也无法想象的力量后，不会有头脑清醒的人还想要与他们为敌。国内自然环境恶劣不假，但恶劣总好过白白送死。  
如此一来，再起战事的可能性大大降低。柱间亦认为不必过多耽搁在这里，隔上一二日就启程回家。  
又一件事解决，柱间心情大好，那晚与斑和扉间痛快喝了一场。他喝得太多，头晕目眩，却异常快乐。  
在外奔波了三个月，他终于能回家了。他的孩子在等他，他的恋人与家人就在身旁。  
他什么都有了。  
斑扶他回帐篷，一面为他脱衣服，一面责怪他喝得太多，竟醉成这幅模样。  
“……还有心思喝酒，”斑解着柱间的衣裳，“从没见过你这么狠心的母亲，出门三个月，竟不记挂孩子，提也不提。”  
柱间迷糊地笑。“我就算提了，也还是见不到晴彦，只能更想他……”  
“喝醉了还道理这么多。”  
柱间醉着，但仍保留着一分清醒。他绕开了斑话语中的陷阱，但他不确定这种清醒能维持多久。  
柱间白日受伤的胳膊隐隐作痛。斑帮他脱衣服，手从他身上划过，将全身都烧了起来。  
那些都是假的，一整个晚上的安宁与快乐，他醉酒时迷蒙的欢欣和喜悦，都是假的。只有这滚油一样的烫与疼才是真实。  
木叶在他眼中徐徐坍塌。晴彦的面孔越来越模糊。  
柱间胡乱地抓斑的手，神色迷惘又酸楚。他不要再骗斑了，这件事不可能永远瞒下去……  
斑要按下他的手，却被柱间攥得更紧。他用力过大，斑不禁诧异。  
“你听我说，斑，”柱间迷茫地唤着他，“那一次……在、在水之国，我遇到了……”  
他忽然停下。刚刚散去的清醒立即折返，堵住了他的嘴。  
“什么？”斑问。  
柱间面上流露出恍惚的清醒与麻木的痛苦。  
他想对斑解释，那不是他的本意，是一场醉酒，一次意外。他不想做任何伤害斑的事，他宁愿伤害自己——他确实这样做了。他从崖上滚落，他用药物伤害身体，他试图亲手杀死孩子。他以从未有过的疯狂和大胆、带着双重负罪感去弥补错失，他已不能在意后果与伤害，他尝试了所有能尝试的办法，直至无路可走。  
柱间抬起手，疲惫地环上斑的脖子，与他亲吻。  
他太累，也醉酒过头，不该行房。但柱间仍在向斑迎合。  
莫名地，斑觉得柱间在补偿他。  
斑吻他，热切却冷静。他知道柱间对他有所隐瞒。柱间有无法坦白的东西，而斑因此不愿克制。  
斑有意过分，柱间呻吟起来，眉也蹙着，却不拒绝，一句抗议的话也不说。他甚至配合着斑，装作自己并不在意斑的过分。  
斑爱他，同时认为自己有资格伤害柱间——他是唯一可以这样做的人，这是他的特权。在这样的举动中，斑能体会到、得到许多东西：柱间对他的包容和忍让，柱间的爱情。  
性事之后，柱间在斑怀中躺着，半醒半睡。他合着眼睡上片刻，又向斑凑过去，要斑吻他。斑的手扣在柱间的手上，他们久久吻着，相扣的掌心也沁出汗来。  
柱间又累又困，结束了亲吻，他靠在斑怀中，轻声咕哝着醉话。他们明天就要回家，一日也不等，他们要回去看晴彦……  
“……我想把晴彦过继给千手。”  
柱间迷蒙地道。  
只是瞬间，两人都醒了。  
斑也是半睡不睡，听了这话，忽然睁开眼。  
柱间清醒得太突然，头上忽然浮起一层冷汗。  
“你说什么？”斑的声音还没来得及冷下来，却十分生硬。  
刚刚那一句虽是醉话，但柱间此刻说出来，却并非彻底是意外。他骗了斑太久，又始终为晴彦焦虑，这句话无法埋在心里更久，他无法忍受。  
再者……反正斑早就怀疑了。  
“我想把晴彦过继给千手，”柱间重复道，“扉间不婚，未来始终都是独自一人……我很担心他，想法也乱了。”  
柱间坐起身来，披上了衣服。  
“就算担心，这主意也太荒唐了罢？晴彦是我们的孩子。”斑答道，疑惑地望着柱间。  
最后那句话，竟如一个巴掌似的打在柱间脸上。  
“我们会有更多孩子，许多个，我答应过你的。”柱间道。他不想斑一直蒙在鼓里、养着别人的骨肉。  
“兄弟之间过继孩子，也不是从未听过……我今天只是提一句，不是立即要这样做。这事自然要与你商量，而且也不急于一时。或许等到我们有了第二个……我早些与你商量，你心里也有所准备。”  
“扉间还年轻，未来想法会有变化，也未可知。”斑答道。  
或许是柱间身上令人捉摸不透之处太多，提起这样荒唐的念头，斑竟也并不过分惊讶，心道只要拒绝就好。  
可他与柱间聊上片刻，柱间靠在他怀中睡着后，斑的想法变了。  
将自己的孩子过继给旁人，何其荒唐。可斑从来都是最荒唐不过的那个。  
晴彦没有柱间重要。  
他爱晴彦，因为晴彦是他与柱间的孩子，是他们爱恋的证明。他无法爱任何人胜过柱间，连他们的孩子也如此。而为柱间，他可以做任何事。他要讨柱间的欢心——为斑自己的快乐。

两人并未再度提起寄养的事，扉间也从不提起。几日后，见风之国已开始撤军，三人即刻启程回木叶了。  
家中还是从前的光景。只是晴彦长大了许多，模样也长开了，他原本就好看，三个月未见，更漂亮了。见到柱间，晴彦高兴得手舞足蹈，甚至斑抱他，他也没有哭叫起来。  
泉奈早已回到家中，见了斑，仍是不冷不热的态度，只有公事可对他说，旁的话一概不提。斑也无暇理会他，他和柱间都在忙于处理公务。有时事情太多，夜里回家也会晚些。  
一日夜里，柱间直到晚饭后才回到家中，竟发现斑还未回来，他打发人去问，得到的回答是斑临时有事，已离开木叶了。柱间满腹疑虑，最近并没有需要斑外出的工作，也不知他为什么事这样忙碌，竟不和他提前说一声——这还是从未有过的情况。  
柱间疑惑斑是否发现了什么，另一方面，也记挂他这晚有没有好好休息。第二天刚一醒来，他就问仆人斑是否回来，对方回答斑在火影塔，在他自己的办公室。  
柱间连早饭也没吃，拿着食盒匆忙去找斑。他以为斑忙了一整夜，这时或许在休息，但他推开办公处的门，却见斑在桌后的椅子上坐着，直直地望着他。  
“出什么事了？”柱间快步走到他身旁，“一夜没睡吗？”  
“事情多。”斑沙哑地道。  
“什么事？我没听说最近——”  
“已经解决了。”  
斑打断他的话。  
柱间心中忐忑。斑的态度实在陌生。  
他仔细打量着斑，整理了下斑的头发。  
“你回家去休息一会儿，今天就别勉强工作了。你的事我替你做。”  
“再说罢。”斑敷衍道。  
柱间打开餐盒。两人沉默着吃了早饭。柱间从未见过斑这种模样，他们有过许多不愉快的时刻，斑或是发火，或是与他冷战，但从未这样消沉过。他像是被压垮了。  
“倘若出了什么事，就告诉我。”柱间道。  
“好。”  
斑敷衍道。  
他神色有异，柱间疑心他是否已获悉真相。可倘若如此，斑绝不会是现在的反应。柱间无法确定斑不满的原因，而倘若他匆忙转移晴彦，又无法对斑解释，更惹人怀疑。  
柱间陪他吃了早饭，回自己的办公室了。  
斑桌上放着几个卷轴，柱间并未留心。它们其中之一正是斑这日消沉的缘故。  
斑回到木叶时，因一件微不足道的小事被耽搁，随口问了句原因。部下回答说，是其中一环的负责人离开了木叶。斑当然不在意这种小事，但那日他不知为何，隐约感觉蹊跷，便让人送来人员变动的名单。他反复看了几遍，名单并无特别之处，他却感觉不妥。  
当日斑放下名单，没再去管。第二日却猛然想起，名单上好几人都是涡之国的。漩涡一族与千手混居，有上百人与千手同住。在斑与柱间成婚时，涡之国的众人便离开了一批，如今，竟一个也不剩了。  
斑以为是他记错，但命人去查，却证实了他的猜想。涡之国剩余的人，在柱间生产后，都已逐一离开。  
斑立即派人去查水户的行踪。但水户早已消失，杳无音讯。  
正当他以为此事无法追查下去时，斑的属下偶然翻阅到泉奈与柱间去水之国的出行记录，查到了当时出海的船只，那船上有一名眼盲的忍者，虽不知姓名，但眼盲的忍者太少，即便他有意远离人群，船员也无法忘掉这样的一个人。  
那人一头红发，是名忍者，眼盲，但身形高挑，容貌出众。没有人见过他睁开眼睛。  
那名忍者抵达水之国后，在那里逗留多日，之后便再次销声匿迹，杳无音讯。  
收到确切消息的当日，斑独自在办公处呆坐，灯也忘了点，困在黑暗里。  
那些谜团，终于有答案了。

这正是柱间在回火之国前一晚欲言又止的缘故。柱间那时醉酒，说他在水之国遇见某个人。他神色痛苦，悔恨不已。  
柱间与水户乘坐同一艘船去水之国。他们都在水之国逗留多日……那期间发生了什么，就不必猜了。  
斑离开火影塔，回家去看晴彦。  
那是他最后一个证据。  
此时已是下午，家中与平日无异，仆人们忙着家事，乳母在婴儿房哄着孩子。  
晴彦刚刚睡醒，他之前哭过，眼眶中还含着泪。  
见斑进了婴儿房，乳母要将孩子抱给他，斑却没有要接孩子的意思，乳母只有将晴彦放下。  
斑让她出去了，自己站在婴儿床旁边看着晴彦。  
他长大了不少。晴彦刚满月时就十分可爱，如今，人们都说他漂亮得不同寻常。  
斑拿起晴彦——像拿起一件东西一样，他没有抱晴彦，只是双手放在孩子身侧，握着他小小的躯体打量。  
他认同众人的看法，晴彦确实要比平常的孩子好看许多。  
人的命不就是这样？天生便与众不同、独得神明眷顾的人，若非下场凄凉，就是夭折。斑从小就听过这样的故事和传说。哪里有了个出众的孩子，如何机敏聪明，美貌异常，同时又心地善良，之后遭遇了专门为他准备的天灾人祸，就这样死了，空留一声叹息。斑身旁也有这样的例子。他最小的弟弟尤其可爱，神话中的童子似的，容貌也出奇得漂亮，还不是早早地去了。  
怎么能把这孽种和弟弟相提并论。  
他打量晴彦，看着他柔和的眉眼，小巧的鼻子，圆润的脸颊和嘴巴。他长得像柱间和水户，怎么能不好看。  
泉奈开过他玩笑，说他生不出这么好看的孩子。竟被他说中了。  
他没有感觉天旋地转，脑中也没有轰鸣，他冷静地想着应该如何处理掉这孩子，要如何杀掉他。  
因为刚刚哭过，晴彦眼中还留着一点泪。  
果然是个孽畜。长着这样的脸，天生就要讨好人似的。他竟还以为这是自己的骨血，在他被抢走、生病、哭闹时为他心疼。  
往日晴彦被他抱总是要闹，今天却很安静，亮晶晶的大眼睛在斑脸上望着，局外人一样欢欣地猜测他是否会杀了他。  
婴儿的表情让他厌恶。那双眼望着他，仿佛是水户透过孩子的双眸看着斑。杀了他也不会改变什么，扼死了他，晴彦也依旧存在过，柱间依旧为水户生过孩子。水户才是和柱间定亲的人，水户才是他爱的人，柱间的肚子里装过水户的种，他为这个孽种忍受疼痛、折磨与不适，还为生下这东西几近丧命。  
水户瞎了，柱间却还要为水户生孩子。  
斑太愤怒，以至于根本没有相配的话语和行径能表达他的感觉，于是他只有沉默。  
现在杀了这东西，还是等柱间回来？  
看他哀求的样子会很有趣吗？  
当着他的面直接杀了晴彦，还是折磨他？  
斑比较着几种方式的优劣，哪一种能最大程度平息他的怒火，为他带来平静与欢愉。  
斑还没有想好该如何杀他，但食指与拇指扣住婴儿软嫩的脖子时，斑切实地感觉到复仇的快感。  
一个为他带来煎熬与快乐的孽种，一个即将死在他手下、被他捏碎了喉咙、骨头碎裂、鲜血迸溅的东西。  
他不想等着看柱间的慌乱与哀求了，以后他每日都会见到。  
杀了晴彦，柱间必然会更恨他。  
但是……不用担心柱间。  
他什么也没失去。毕竟，柱间从未爱过他。柱间会继续恨他。  
一切都没有变化。他们的生活里从没有过这个孩子，柱间没有怀孕，他们的关系没有好转，他们没有成亲，他们还留在他刚刚胁迫柱间来到宇智波的那个晚上。他强迫柱间，柱间恨他至死。

柱间打开婴儿房的拉门时，晴彦响亮的哭声传了出来。那声哭喊和平常无异，但在他听来有最后一声哀鸣的意味。  
斑转头望他，手掐在晴彦的脖子上，还未用力。  
看到柱间，斑并不说话，也说不出，只是向着柱间笑了。他什么也不怕。柱间恨他，他什么都没有。  
柱间登时浑身发软，但这不是脆弱的时候，晴彦在斑手里。  
“把孩子给我，斑。”  
斑只是看着他，嘴角仍笑着，就是不说话。  
斑不是沉默的人，恼怒时，他会向你质问答案，要你的解释和保证，还有嘲讽，还有责难，但绝不是沉默。  
“把晴彦给我，我什么都答应你。”柱间的声音开始发抖。只要斑稍一用力，晴彦的脖子就会被捏得粉碎，“把他给我。”  
柱间向前走，斑后退一步。柱间立刻站住了。  
“这件事是我错了……我知道这孩子不是你的，所以那时才想方设法要除掉他，你是知道的……那天只是醉酒，我不是有意要骗你。”  
斑带着似笑非笑的表情听着，手指依旧掐在孩子柔软的脖子上。他想从柱间口中听到任何事吗？  
“把他给我，斑，我们还有未来……我答应过你，我说过我们会再有孩子，会有很多，你放过晴彦……我们不必走到这一步，我未来只想和你一起生活……”  
斑久久不答话，柱间着急了，他又一次向前迈步时，斑出手袭击，柱间赶快躲开，斑已从房中跃出。  
“斑！”  
回答柱间的只有斑疯狂的进攻。他们的家在两人的对抗中瞬间七零八落，石块迸裂，树木折断，尘土飞扬。  
柱间无法再开口，斑的攻击太快，下手太狠，即使是从前在战场上，他们也从未有过这样激烈的争斗。  
在惦念孩子安危的同时，柱间挂心的还有斑。他想要一句回答，他想与斑交谈。  
他们的家毁了，院子围墙炸开，种着花与树的院落早已消失，成了几尺深的一个大坑。他的孩子在哭。  
就像柱间的梦一样。他在同一天失去木叶、爱人和孩子。  
两人的院落在宇智波聚居处的中央，宇智波族人都听到了声响，继而见到族长和主母不知为何忽然动手，小少爷也被连累，被族长抱在怀里大哭不止。  
“快停下！”柱间吼道，他不能全力还击，既是不想，也是唯恐伤到孩子，只能防御，“求求你，斑，把晴彦给我，再这样下去——”  
再这样下去，连木叶也会消失。斑知道。他很愿意看到木叶消失。  
火连片地烧了起来。夕阳之下，仿佛有两个太阳在同时燃烧。  
“斑！”  
斑隔着烟与火看他，孩子被烟熏得又是哭又是咳嗽。  
这也是个不错的主意——一种充满痛苦的死法。  
斑无法为孩子惋惜。他所知的痛苦太少，和自己相比，微不足道。这样死去对他来说太轻易。  
死去也不会多么痛苦，更不会孤独。斑这一刻就不介意死去，这孩子必然也不会。土地之下都是亡魂，土地与万物都被尸体和死亡滋养。送他离开，不过是提前让他与万物团聚。  
斑愿意让水户去陪他，他乐得辛苦一程，找到水户，送他和孩子重逢。他甚至愿意亲手拿来铁锹，一锹锹挖开湿冷的土，为他们父子准备一处阴冷的坟茔。就在木叶的山峦中，没有墓碑，没有标记，没有人铭记他们。在人们路过一片沙石凌乱的土堆时，在人们踩在他们的尸骸之上时，没有人知道这是漩涡父子的坟墓。  
他仍无法对柱间开口。没有语言能表达他的愤怒。  
“斑，求求你……”  
连柱间的话语都索然无味。连他的乞求都让他麻木。  
斑忽然有了明晰的目标。他一生所追寻的、一直都影影绰绰的东西终于有了答案。  
这一切都不够好。  
“我们回去罢，”柱间再次接近他，在数尺外向他乞求，“我们回家去，是我做错事，以后我们会有好多孩子，我答应你……”  
“你只是为了他。”  
斑冷笑道。  
他不相信。柱间这样说只是为了保住那孽种的命，为了水户。斑甚至不知道自己说的“他”是谁。  
也不重要了。  
既然他所知道的都是谎言，也就不必在意更多假象。  
“埋了这孽障，我们自然会回家。你亲手杀了他，我就当做什么都没发生。”  
斑笑起来。他的话语只能控制在很短的范围里，不然他会咆哮，会失控。你回答啊，你答应啊，你来杀了他啊。  
“我没有这样做过吗？”柱间问，“我没有一次次试着杀了他吗？你忘了吗？”  
斑忽然怔住了。  
柱间做错了，但他已尝试过多次，想要纠正这错误，他没有恬不知耻、理所当然地让斑养育别人的骨肉。他用自己的性命冒险，他一次次制造意外、损坏他的身体，想要将那未成形的孩子杀死在腹中。  
可斑只是摇头。他没有忘，他只是不在乎。柱间因这个孩子做过什么，又与他有什么关系？  
他们不必再废话了。这时杀了孩子，事后再与柱间僵持上一段日子，他们就又能回到从前。暗无天日的、充满强迫的、永远无法满足的生活。  
斑抬起手。  
晴彦柔软温热的身体仿佛和斑长在了一起。  
转瞬间，晴彦出生的那个晚上在斑眼前出现了。他的恐惧，他的悲伤和快乐，他的第一个孩子，他第一次成为父亲。  
他的骄傲，他的脆弱与狂喜。  
斑扼着晴彦的喉咙，攥紧了手。

“斑！”  
柱间的呼喊撕心裂肺。但此刻什么都晚了。  
斑扼住那孩子的喉咙，正要扭断他的脖子，可转瞬间，他怀中却空了。  
院中空空荡荡，只剩被摧毁的树木与房屋。  
扉间已带走了柱间和晴彦。  
他所想到的第一个地点是家——他与柱间长大的那座房子，千手聚居地的旧宅。  
他们在院落里站稳，柱间立刻接过孩子，检查他是否受伤。他在晴彦脖子上发现了一大片青紫的指印。  
扉间仓促为孩子检查。  
“晴彦没事，只是吓着了。”  
柱间却后怕。他连话也不会说，恐惧仍在他周身绕着，将他和孩子拴在一起。如果晴彦出了任何意外，如果他这时抱着的已经是不再呼吸的婴儿……  
“晴彦……”柱间终于止住了哆嗦，再度开口了。晴彦已哭得过劲，眼泪汪汪地打起嗝来。柱间心有余悸，搂紧了孩子轻轻拍着，他的手仍在发抖。  
“你怎么……怎么会这么快赶过来？”  
“我对斑和宇智波一向留心。本来能早点过来，被公事耽搁了。”  
“你监视他们？”柱间问，“从什么时候开始的？”  
“从一开始。”扉间答道。  
监视宇智波并不有趣。甚至直到柱间成亲之后，也仍旧如此。宇智波一族平常地做着他们要做的事，平常地与千手发生不大不小的争执，若事情有闹大的倾向，斑会让他们收敛些。但在扉间看来，他那一群，斑和他的心腹们，仍是自认为权力最大的一群人，他们做出谦和的样子，却通过一种纡尊降贵的态度彰显他们的傲慢。  
他们没多少可疑的举动，除了近几日斑的手下开始荒废公事，为斑打听人员变动，去做莫名其妙的事。扉间以为他想要调派更多宇智波的人到重要的位置上，却发现他的注意力全在早就离开的人身上。  
扉间隐约察觉出了异常，开始留意斑。那日斑离开火影塔时他正好有一件公务要处理，于是晚些才赶到宇智波，见到的已是动起手来的柱间和斑。  
斑用孩子作为要挟，算是占了上风。而在斑想要动手杀掉晴彦时，柱间的神色怪异地平静下来。  
倘若他真的对晴彦下手，那么斑会是何下场，就很让人怀疑了。  
兄弟二人站在千手空荡的旧宅院落里，柱间抱着孩子轻轻摇晃，脸色苍白。  
而扉间的脸色竟然也难得地有一分异样，甚至说话也不似平常那样利落。  
“孩子是……是谁的？”  
“水户，”柱间答道，并不望着扉间，“我在水之国遇见他。”  
扉间并不意外，似乎已猜到了，可他的表情仍旧僵硬。  
“是那个时候。”他低声道。他记得那时斑与柱间如何剑拔弩张，柱间还被斑污蔑和扉间关系不正当。  
扉间思绪很乱，但还是立即问道：“现在你怎么打算？我可以这就把晴彦送走。”  
“他现在只有在我身边才安全。”  
“你至少躲起来。这里不行，斑早晚会找到这里。”  
“躲出去不是办法，找不到我和晴彦，他什么都做得出来，”柱间抱着晴彦在门廊的台阶前坐下，“等下我们还是回木叶，我在千手住几天。”  
可就算斑知道他们在何处，他不还是照旧什么都做得出来？区别只是柱间为众人挡住罢了。扉间不喜欢这样的事实，但柱间是制服斑的唯一办法。  
“你应该早些告诉我，那时候你死活不要孩子，我还以为你是抵触斑。”扉间道。  
“你不是早就猜出来了？”  
“我只是推测。”  
而且扉间不相信柱间真会这样做。  
院中无人搭理的草与树木都在疯长，他们在荒芜中静默地等待着。  
这应该是他们崩溃的时刻。他们本应为即将到来的危险焦虑、慌张，但或许是慌张无用，感觉也无用，两人都异样地平静着。  
“我们回去罢。”柱间提议，不想斑因为没有在千手找到他们而迁怒于旁人。  
回到千手后，柱间没有命令加强守卫，而是让众人都留意自己的安全，听到任何声响都不要出门。毕竟除了他，没人能拦住斑，也没有拦他的必要了。他要来，谁也挡不住。  
他回到自己房中，没让扉间陪着。柱间抱着晴彦坐下，希望孩子能好好睡一会儿，在斑再次将一切搅得天翻地覆之前。  
斑作势要杀死晴彦的画面在柱间眼前重复。  
柱间抱着晴彦向后靠去，身体贴在墙上。  
他的爱人与孩子。  
他们的感情花费了几年时间才堆积起来，崩塌却这样轻易。  
手掌扼在晴彦脖子上的斑，想要杀死晴彦的斑。  
他们对峙时，柱间始终焦虑，直到斑真正打算杀死晴彦。  
柱间在震惊中无法回应——斑亲手杀了他的孩子，他们就能和好如初、甜甜蜜蜜，他就会更爱斑一些了吗？  
和水户的那一晚是他不好，他不该醉酒，不该和水户见面。但他有错，就意味着斑全然无辜吗？  
他做错一件事，就等同于斑对他做过的那许多事统统一笔勾销了吗？  
那时斑污蔑他与扉间，还称他和水户有染，甚至要泉奈杀了水户——在什么也没发生的时候。  
斑做了一连串激怒柱间的事，最后，他背着柱间准备杀掉全然无辜的水户。  
柱间一忍再忍。在水之国时，他已原谅斑之前的种种，可斑却是这样的打算。  
这彻底激怒了柱间。  
那时他与斑两人都有错，但斑更幸运些，他的错误没有导致严重后果，柱间却没有那样的好运。  
但说起来，如果没有因，也就不会有果。

隔了些时候，斑到来时，柱间甚至松了口气。  
斑没走正门，直接出现在柱间的院子里，他仍是从前强悍的样子，感觉上却是整个人都在飘荡，散了骨架，像青天白日贸然出现的鬼。扉间匆忙赶来，柱间让他留在房中，自己抱着晴彦走到庭院里。  
刚刚他们还大打出手，你死我活的样子，现在两人在院落中对望，像什么也没发生一样。  
“你舍不得杀他，那么我来动手。”斑说道。  
“我可以同意你的所有要求，但不要伤害晴彦……这是我的错，不要波及其他人。”  
斑眼中的猩红是写轮眼，但柱间却认为他眼中全是血，乌黑的，让他目不能视。  
“不能伤害晴彦或任何人，除了我，是吗？”斑向他笑，“别忘了你做过什么，柱间，到了这个时候，你还要做出道貌岸然的样子么？”  
“那你呢？”  
柱间忽然问。斑怔了怔，顿时不开口了。  
“你做过什么，已忘了吗？”  
柱间平常地问道，像在问他昨日睡得是否还好。可这时在斑面前说出这些话，柱间清楚地感觉到自己的迟钝。  
斑记得那时的事。他暴躁、他多疑、他将两人的生活搅得天翻地覆、他让柱间遭受无法承受的东西，折磨他的身体，折磨他的精神，更不用提那些怀疑与污蔑——可这又如何？这与眼前的事根本没有关系。  
斑不说话了。  
柱间忽然开始发抖。  
刚刚的发抖，是因为担心孩子。现在，就只剩下怒火。  
他可以忍让，可以退步，但他无法没有感觉。  
“你知道那时我们的生活是什么样子。你污蔑我和扉间，又污蔑我与水户——但那时我甚至还没见到水户。你说了什么，斑，你还记得吗？”  
斑只是紧盯着他。  
柱间露出难看的苦笑，仿佛在嘲讽自己。  
他爱斑……他爱斑太多，将他的一切都包容了，为自己换来今日的结果。  
柱间忽然想笑，他应将他遭受的所有都说出来，告诉斑那些时光如何难以忍受。可他已习惯了对斑退让。  
柱间并未一一提起过去的事。这不是惧怕，他只是爱他。  
“我和水户在船上见了面，”柱间接上刚刚的话，“他的眼睛看不见了。我与他只说了几句话，没发生任何事。我爱的是你。”  
最后一句话忽然刺痛了斑。斑的手轻微抖了一下，眼中忽然空白起来。他忽然预料到后面柱间要说的话。  
“离开水之国的前一晚，我见到你写给泉奈的信，你打算杀了水户。”  
柱间顿了顿。  
“——在什么也没发生的时候。”  
斑空白的眼中骤然涌上恐惧。  
“过去你如何对待我，你自己清楚。你因莫须有的事为难我，我也习惯了。可那次……那天我喝多了酒，看了信怒不可遏，也不知道自己要怎么样。我怒气冲冲走了好远，不知道要去哪。”  
“然后我见到水户。”  
斑像座雕像似的一动不动，恐惧和悔恨在身体中炸开。不该是这样……这不可能是他的错，不可能是他亲手推动了这一切……柱间在撒谎，他与水户原本就有染……柱间心里只有水户……  
柱间说得坦诚，斑却胆怯，继而因胆怯徒生空荡的愤怒。他知道柱间说的是真的，但他不承认。  
“后来发现有了孩子，我许多次要用意外来解决他。这是我的歉疚和诚意——我的全部诚意，我无法拿出更多了。我以性命冒险，以伤害自己冒险。即使你不相信，我也还是要说，我在乎的是你，斑，我从前爱过水户，但那已经是过去的事了。我不想有他的孩子，只想和你一起好好生活。我的私心太多，我希望你什么也不知道，好让我们继续维持现在的样子。但后来孩子越来越大，已没有办法流掉了。”  
斑在惊恐与暴怒中无法移动。他不听解释，不想知道这一切是如何被自己亲手推动、落入不复深渊的。他是被伤害与背叛的那个，柱间没有资格说这些……况且，柱间多次要打掉孩子和自己有什么相干？那孽种并没流产，于是柱间所做的仍旧是无用功。  
斑承认，他错的比柱间更多，但至少他从未背叛过。  
“我只要求你杀了他。”  
斑说道，就好像根本没听到柱间的话。  
“杀了他不会让我更爱你。我想解决这件事，在不伤害任何人的前提下。让晴彦在千手长大——在你见不到的地方长大，你我继续我们的生活。”  
听了柱间的话，斑呆了呆，忽然狂笑。  
他不知道自己为什么笑，但这一刻必然是发生了好笑的事。柱间竟然说“更爱”他，就好像他爱过一样。  
他撒谎。他嘴中吐出的只有诡辩与谎话。  
他说的哪些话可以改变眼前的事实——柱间手中抱着的，难道不是他和水户的孩子？  
柱间撒谎，他不过是要找借口让那孽畜活下去，什么歉疚，什么爱……看看他现在抱着孩子的模样，就好像那不是偷情得来的私生子，而是用来彰显他贞烈的稀世奇珍。  
“和你成亲的人是我。我们在上百人的见证下立誓、交换庚帖，你却在成亲后与人偷情，你背叛我，这是唯一的事实。”  
柱间无法答话。他对斑坦荡，他想和平、顺利地解决问题竟全然无效。  
甚至连爱着他，也毫无用处。  
在斑所说的“唯一的事实”之前，柱间想提醒他另一件事。  
“在我‘背叛’你之前，我‘背叛’的是水户——在被你用扉间和水户胁迫我、带我去宇智波的那天。”  
斑心中猛地一震。  
他应当狠狠地抽柱间一巴掌。  
柱间不该把他和水户相提并论，也不该对他罗列诸多借口。柱间本该颤抖哭泣，他的眼应肿着，对斑哭诉他的爱与愧疚，乞求他的爱情和原谅，他会告诉斑他愿意即刻杀了这孩子，也愿意手刃水户，他不要他们任何人，他心里只有斑。  
让他哭，让他跪下来求他，抓着他的衣襟下摆诉说他的悔恨和痛苦。  
就算斑知道这是假的，他也会为此心软。  
过了这么久，他们同一屋檐下住着，同一张床榻上睡着，柱间却还是不明白他。  
他不听解释，不要那些坦诚到让他恐惧的话。  
他不要事实，他要爱。

宇智波不止斑一人来到千手，扉间见泉奈也跟来了。他在一棵树下靠着，遥遥地看向柱间和斑，像个鬼魂。而斑根本没注意，他正忙于自求死路——要求柱间杀了晴彦。  
可这是他咎由自取。  
扉间不明白他。以强迫开始的婚姻，斑还指望着会有什么好结果？  
他在为什么痛苦？他有什么痛苦的必要？他的记性就那样差，忘了与柱间如何开始、忘了他的许多次逼迫和为难？  
斑果真不明白吗？柱间没有永远忍受的必要，伤害与其他东西并无二致，它需要是公平的、礼尚往来的、以牙还牙的。  
而兄长远未做到以牙还牙的地步。斑今日的痛苦是他自愿的，他愿意被伤害到如此地步，他原本是有选择的，只要他稍微想想他们二人互相伤害的分量……  
背叛就这样让他惊讶？他抢走柱间时，不曾想过会有这一天吗？  
他犯错，就应当想到别人也是会犯错的。  
这不是指责与加害的时候，斑，这是回想“旧例”、寻找答案的时候。多么简单，想想你对柱间做过的事，想想他是如何一次又一次原谅你的。  
但他身为夫君与父亲的名誉太重要……他被背叛这一事实太重要，远胜过其他……这可是奇耻大辱。  
扉间希望终止那二人的纷争。但向来没有去管别人家夫妻私事的道理。可他厌倦这一幕。  
兄长不必对他心软，甚至都不必做出解释。斑理应痛苦，理应痛不欲生、理应即刻去死。世上的事皆是有来有往，斑对柱间的折磨，足够他死上几次了。可他不去死，还自认受害者、对柱间索要解释，宣扬他的苦痛与煎熬。  
斑不知道煎熬。他从未见过煎熬的模样，他对那地狱一无所知。  
扉间红色的眼睛盯在他们身上。他无法不恨斑，但他更恨见到柱间对他留情。爱与恨应该干净利落，斑以恨的行径诠释爱，并认为这就是爱的极致，认为任何人得到这样的感情都该感激涕零，而柱间忘了恨，一味包容斑的缺点和疯狂。甚至现在，他仍在对斑让步。  
“我不想动手，这件事按照我的提议做罢，斑。之后的事，我愿意补偿，我可以做任何事。”  
“你认为这就能弥补了？”斑问。  
扉间控制不住地冷笑一声。这样的条件，斑竟还能得寸进尺。他竟然能以如此令人憎恨的方式表现他的“爱”。  
“伤害晴彦只会让我们的关系恶化。将他过继给千手，未来我们会有自己的孩子——”  
“他不能活着。”斑说。  
他们不能有孩子。扉间想。

柱间抱着晴彦，在斑的怒火中继续向他走近。  
他说了他会给斑后代，就一定会做到。这不是谎言，不是权宜之计，也不是退让。他们的爱情还有救，他们还没有彻底崩塌。  
“你原本就应该给我孩子，不是吗？用我原本就应该有的东西当做筹码，这算什么？我只要你杀了他。否则，就算今天我留他一命，你也无法保护他一辈子。”  
“晴彦会生活在千手，不会打扰你。”  
“假设有朝一日我心血来潮杀了他呢？”  
“你会得到你应得的。”柱间回答，声音在愠怒中陡然低沉。  
晴彦哭了起来。柱间低头哄他，在他身上轻轻拍着，好像刚刚什么也没发生。  
斑面无表情，但无法不为方才短暂的瞬间心惊。柱间宽容大度，可刚刚那句话中只有直白的、理所当然的因果和死亡。  
“杀了他，你什么也得不到。但如果让晴彦住在千手，我这就和你回家。”  
柱间向他走得更近，斑想躲开。  
“斑。”  
柱间低声叫他。他不再对斑罗列那些冰冷的事实和理由，他的声音恢复了温和，他在让步。  
柱间不恨他。“恨”已是太久之前的事了。刨除这一次斑对孩子的威胁，柱间仍是喜欢他的。斑有他的偏激和暴戾，也有他的直白和坦率。  
“这与晴彦没关系，他不是你和我的，我们会有我们的孩子。以后这些事都不提了。”  
但最后这一条件，对斑根本没有吸引力。柱间原本就从不提起斑曾经对他的种种强迫和伤害，于是这就成了一件没有重量的砝码。若他以前就时时揪着过去不放、让斑愧疚、有负罪感，现在这句话才能算得上是条件。  
斑不认为这是让步。而且柱间许久之前的忍耐和退让更让他有理由认为，他原本就可以按照他喜欢的方式对待柱间——宠着他，为难他，爱他或怀疑他，且不必付出任何代价。  
这一切都是出于爱，这一切都无可指摘。

斑不说话，但他还是动摇了。  
泉奈看得出来。他早就知道结局如何了，这次实在没必要特意跟着斑跑来千手。他知道斑的冲动和狂躁，但世上恰好有那么一个人可以强行压制他的怒火。  
如果斑杀了晴彦，他和柱间就绝无可能了。他们又会回到泉奈熟悉的那个战火连天的时代。亲人死去，朋友死去，他们奇迹般地麻木了感情让自己不至于崩溃，将死亡看做食与色，将死亡看做生活。  
泉奈发现他一直在设想糟糕的那种情况。  
斑不肯退让。泉奈心中发笑。僵持这一时半刻有什么用？  
他等着听到斑声音中的虚浮和退让。  
出乎意料，斑没有让他如愿以偿。  
“你自己解决了他，然后再来找我……别忘了日子。”  
泉奈奇怪斑在威胁他什么，柱间也是一怔，神色忽然变了。  
斑在说柱间的热潮期。泉奈也反应过来了。  
斑也惊诧为何他没有早一些想到热潮期。他不该是处于劣势的那个人，他是可以以柱间的性命向他要挟的。  
斑的声音在恼怒中愉悦起来。  
“我不管这几天你能不能考虑清楚，但到了日子，你来找我时，最好让我高兴。如果你不能解决他，我也不能解决‘你的问题’。”  
斑突然掌控了事态。  
泉奈惊诧地望向柱间，他也怔住了。  
泉奈不会故意记着日子，但每当连续几日都难以见到柱间和斑的身影时，泉奈就知道是柱间的热潮期到了。  
距离那天大概还有半个月。斑说了他的要求，等到那一日来了，柱间只能满足斑的条件，低下头去找他，以避免死亡。  
泉奈呆滞地看着事态的忽然转折。  
他忽然后悔。  
他不该出现在这里，他不想见到他们中的任何一人，不想知道世上有这样的事在上演——他们以欺骗、妥协与拔刀相向表达爱情。  
许多东西都被神化了。各种各样的感情只是没有被放在特定的条件下罢了……不堪一击。  
斑或许瞎了，但泉奈没有。柱间不爱他，柱间只是不得已，斑却还以为他是占了上风的那个人，用性命要挟得到的爱情算是什么？他们的爱情就是这样的东西？  
斑还没走，泉奈已离开了。

宇智波家被毁坏了许多。泉奈和田岛的院落也被殃及，像刚刚遭遇了一场风暴。  
泉奈从湿软的土、碎石和树枝中走过，走进他的院落，回到卧房中。他打开拉门，望着院内的狼藉让仆人送茶来，仿佛这是赏心悦目的美景。  
听闻泉奈回家，田岛立刻来了，问他到底发生了什么。  
“他们吵架了。”泉奈答道。  
“木叶险些被他们毁掉，你还说只是吵架？”田岛打量着泉奈，发觉他神色异常，“你又是怎么回事？”  
“他们吵架有什么不寻常？您不是也知道吗，他们感情不好，成亲之前就一直在吵。这次不过闹得大些。”  
泉奈给田岛倒茶，仍对他劝着。田岛碰也没碰茶杯。他的儿子有一个疯癫的还不够，连泉奈也变成这样算什么？  
但现在不是为泉奈操心的时候。田岛不管他了，又道：“赶快告诉我出了什么事，以前再难看也没闹到过这种地步。你哥哥不分轻重，难道柱间也不知道？成亲这么久，他会不知道斑的脾气，怎么不让着他？”  
泉奈还是不在意的样子，对父亲说囫囵话，说他们闹一闹就好了。  
他心不在焉，仿佛是别人在通过他的嘴说话。  
说了几句，他就无话可说了。他觉得好笑，身上却冷。他想躺倒在榻上大笑一场，却也想像个孩子似的，要父亲安慰他。  
不知怎么，他觉得遭受背叛的是自己。这并非斑一个人的灾厄，也是他的。他无法置身事外，他太愚蠢，竟将他人的混乱看做自己的，糊里糊涂搅进去。  
他没说什么，田岛也猜到了缘由。刚刚斑与柱间的争吵提到孩子。这可能意味着什么，不难推测。  
那时孩子哭着，哭声在震天的坍塌声中单薄又尖锐，他的喉咙喊破了，泉奈听着，胆战心惊。  
那时他也怀疑晴彦的身份。但一时不敢相信。  
他很喜欢晴彦。这是理所当然的事，晴彦是他哥哥的孩子，他的第一个侄子，只为这一个缘由，他就愿为这孩子流血丧命。这不稀奇，泉奈童年时，斑对他也是如此。  
他会保护他，绝不让他死，绝不让他受伤。  
如今他们都成了笑话。  
泉奈在混乱中思索，猜测孩子的生父是否是水户。他想不到其他人选。倘若是水户，那么一切都说得通了。柱间原本的恋人就是他，斑也是从水户手中将柱间抢走的……柱间不要这孩子，孕期几次莫名陷入险境，故意要杀掉它似的……  
可倘若晴彦的生父是水户，那么，是否意味柱间已知道水户被斑挖眼一事？  
泉奈呆了呆，想要理清头绪，却无法确认对错。他们都错了，先是斑，然后是柱间，如今，连原本是受害者的水户也做错了事。竟没有一人无辜。  
就连泉奈身为局外人，也没有干净多少。他看着斑胁迫柱间回宇智波，知道斑强行与他发生关系，又强迫柱间成亲；泉奈知道水户被斑挖眼，自己却始终为斑隐瞒；甚至在出行时，他要监视柱间，不让他有机会逃离。  
泉奈端起茶来喝，在浑噩中将它当做酒水，满口苦涩。

斑离开千手，却并未回到宇智波。他的部下早听见风声，于是立即跟上去。但眼下外人根本不敢接近斑，只有到族长家来寻求帮助。  
泉奈去找斑了。  
他在露水和凉气中走着，直至走入漆黑的林海。  
这并非斑与柱间相遇的地方，泉奈不知道斑来这里做什么，也不在意。  
他走过去，在几尺外站下，不冷不热地劝斑回家去，不必继续呆站在这里，反正柱间也逃不掉，而他们会继续愉悦地折磨彼此。  
他言语讥讽，斑不会听不出。  
“这种时候，你倒还有胆子讽刺我。”  
“我说的是实话，怎么是讽刺？”泉奈问。  
林中阴暗，斑注意到泉奈异样的神色。他面容平静，眼睛却不正常地颤动，正在极力压制情绪。  
“你究竟想说什么？”斑问。  
“我不知道。我本该劝你和他分开，可你不会听。你还是要去找他，继续互相折磨。”  
他语气嘲讽，声音却在发颤，斑亦感觉到了，不想与他再说下去。  
“这些事以后再谈。我们回家。”  
斑转身要走，泉奈问道：“你还要去找他吗？”  
斑思忖着，并未立即回答。泉奈神色有异，斑不想与他争执。  
这片刻犹豫忽然激怒了泉奈。他冷冷望着斑，笑道：“你还要容忍他到什么地步？他给别人生了孩子，你被侮辱得还不够吗？”  
“这不是需要你管的事。”  
“所以我要眼看着你折磨自己？”泉奈忍无可忍，一把攥住斑的衣襟，“你还想骗自己到什么时候？宇智波的族长就这样可怜、连感情都要自欺欺人？除了柱间，这世上没有第二个人了？他恨你，就像千手和我们互相憎恨——这件事无法改变，六年过去了，他生下的却是别人的孩子，你要赌多少个六年？”  
“泉奈——”  
“他不要你，”泉奈打断他，咬着牙吐出那几个字，“你看不见吗？”  
天黑了，光线越来越暗。林海漆黑寂静，如同冥界。  
“你把他抢来，他才被迫接受你，你忘了吗？”  
光线艰难地穿透枝叶，落在泉奈面无血色的脸上。  
他知道斑不会听，可他无法不说。斑不会离开柱间。他尽管找出这世上所有的理由劝他，他也不会改变。他会把柱间接回来，住在他们千疮百孔的家里，他们会继续痛苦地生活，痛苦又愉悦地互相折磨。  
半晌，泉奈终于松开斑的衣襟，踏入幽深的林海。

斑这天本应独处，守在自己的住处闭门不出，在他和柱间的房间里空自恼怒、悔恨，品味柱间留下的空白和苦涩，然后回想他和柱间相识以来的一切，更感觉柱间绝情，为此愈加心冷。  
但此刻他却坐在田岛房里。仿佛他的婚姻和族内的事务一样，是一桩等待解决的问题。他理应从容些。他们的世界正应如此，内里碎裂得天翻地覆，表面仍应是从容漠然的样子。  
回了家，斑将他的感觉暂时放到一旁，首要的事竟成了对田岛解释。  
“我和柱间会再要孩子，您以后不必再惦记晴彦了。”  
他一开口就是这样的话，田岛也明白了。  
田岛年纪越大越暴躁，出了些小事就要发火，可真出了大事，他反而冷静下来。  
发现柱间竟然给了宇智波这样大的耻辱，田岛确实震怒。他厌恶千手，但这不意味着他不分是非。斑并非毫无过错，柱间也同样遭受了屈辱。他是千手的族长，被斑强迫着成亲，他如何能心甘情愿？  
田岛认为千手伪善，却不认为他们又蠢又呆——斑对柱间那样坏，柱间还会喜气洋洋地怀上他的孩子么？柱间又不是没长脑子。  
“宇智波和千手，想要孩子果然没有那么容易，是罢？”田岛问。  
“我会解决那孽种的。”斑答道。  
“谁又让你去杀一个婴儿了？”田岛反问，“我不管你是什么打算，但不能杀晴彦，不管他是谁的。倘若你杀了他，暂且不提柱间如何反应，扉间和千手会善罢甘休吗？别因你一个人就连累全族，”田岛停了停，“你放过孩子，也最好放弃柱间，但凡换一个人，你都不会过得这么苦。”  
泉奈也在一旁坐着，他始终不开口，听了这话，向斑看了一眼。  
正如他所预料的一般，斑并未同意。  
斑知道田岛说的是事实，可他还是要这样做。  
他的世界会坍塌破碎，他和柱间都会十分煎熬……可他就是要这样的生活。

第三十五章

扉间让人收拾出了木叶北侧角落里的一栋房子，收拾了行装，与柱间带着几个仆从住了进去。  
柱间率先让步了。如果他继续带着晴彦住在千手的宅子里，多少有示威和不知悔改的意思。他想要木叶和平，想要晴彦平安，想要与斑和好，这些退让必不可少。  
他仍旧每天去火影塔。斑也是如此，他们各自做出没有任何事发的的样子。  
柱间没有主动去找他。他认为斑还在生气，当然也不想见自己。但到了第三日中午，他正要回家去探望晴彦，斑在这时来了。  
他还未开口，柱间的一个部下进来，正要说什么，见了斑后略一呆，说了声“打扰”就离开了。  
斑这几日像是没睡好，他做出了强硬的样子，眼下的阴影却藏不起来。他的衣裳是稍早些时候的一件，算不得旧，但如果柱间还住在家里，一定早让仆人拿出新做的了。  
“你的衣裳该换了，”柱间向他走去，在斑身前站住。这不是他应该说的第一句话，但柱间想到什么就说什么，斑气色不好，衣裳也是前些日子的，他无法注意不到。柱间对斑生气，但他不想吵架，也不想做出冷战的样子。斑来了，他其实很高兴。如果他们能和平地解决这件事，甚至今晚，柱间就可以和斑一起回家了。  
“你考虑得怎么样了？”斑问。仿佛没听到柱间刚刚的话。  
“我还是之前的打算。把晴彦寄养在千手，我探望他的次数可以少一些。”柱间答道。  
“你的语气就好像你没做错任何事。”  
斑一定要指责他不可。柱间思忖。他愿意道歉，也道歉了多次，可斑还是不依不饶。  
“只要不伤害旁人，这件事怎么解决都可以，”柱间答道，“我以为这很容易。我们还要继续一同生活，不是吗？除此之外，难道你有其他的打算？”  
柱间问得坦荡，这句话却在斑心上抓着，斑不想承认，可也不能否认。  
“我心里只有你，你对我也是如此——既是这样，解决这件事很难吗？我只要求你放过晴彦和水户，不要迁怒他人，你有什么只管冲着我来。我的解决方式已经说得很清楚了，你还要什么？”  
“你的道歉没有诚意。你想解决问题吗？为什么我没见到你跪下来求我？”  
一旦有了争执，他们就各自在两个世界里说话。斑的声音冷，而且比从前更加阴沉，像个从坟墓中爬出的死人。外表仍旧正常，却像什么其他的东西穿着斑的皮囊。  
“说出这种荒谬的话，对改善我们的关系有任何用处吗？”柱间问，“我知道你不高兴，但现在——”  
“你背着我和水户上床，我应该高兴吗？想到你在被他干的时候叫他的名字，我该很高兴吗？”  
“这些话不能解决问题。”  
“你不高兴了？我又没有背叛你，你有什么可不高兴的？过去我强迫、要挟过你，但在我所能做到的范围之内，我把我有的一切都给你了。我甚至愿意不再让你生孩子受苦，你就这样报答我？”  
他恢复了情绪，也恢复了恼怒，语气在癫狂中欢欣至极。仿佛这是发生在别人身上的事，好笑到让他喘不过气。  
“这比我们成婚的时候还不如。那时你恨我，但至少没骗我。现在呢？一日日对我演戏，让我相信孩子是我的，我问过你多少次瞒了我什么，你都是怎么回答的？我承认我有对你不好的时候，但我对你撒过谎么？我骗过你么？”  
柱间心灰意冷。斑只看着他想要看到与关注的东西，沉浸在自我折磨和痛苦中。  
“我只想解决问题，其他的话不必说了。”  
柱间绕开他向门口走去。这种情况下，他们的谈话无法继续下去。  
“别忘了你的热潮期要到了。”斑提醒道。  
柱间停下脚步。  
全天下只有他们的爱情是这种模样。需要他们感受厌恶、危险、胁迫和怒火中烧，否则就不能被称之为爱。  
“我知道。但如果你放着好端端的生活不要，一定要把所有事都变得痛苦不堪，让旁人也跟着你一起受苦——也只能由着你。如果你真恨我，不想和我一起生活，我们分开就是。至于热潮期是死是活……我也控制不了。”  
斑一把抓住柱间的手臂攥着。他用力过大，若非柱间体质与常人不同，这条手臂已经断了。柱间默许了他的粗暴。这伤不到他。  
“别想吓我。你还有木叶，还有那个孽种，舍得就这样死么？”  
“你也说过如何在乎我，现在这样折磨我，不是也能舍得？”  
斑甩开他，暴怒之下似乎想要动手，但这次柱间占得先机，斑被满室的查克拉震慑，短时间内无法立即回应。  
“不用你提醒，我知道热潮期我会是什么下场。我不想死，但让我看见喜欢的人这副嘴脸，实在是觉得不如死了的好。人不止有活着的权力，也有死去的自由，这道理不必我教你。”  
柱间说的是气话。这一次他确实在撒谎。无论斑如何对他，他都有更重要的事要做，并非躯体与精神上受辱就足以让他放弃。但斑这样有恃无恐，柱间不能再让他认为自己只有这一条路可走。  
与斑成亲时，柱间还能恨他，还能感觉鲜活的绝望，还有复仇的火焰在身体中烧着。现在他只想解决问题，根本不想考虑自己的感觉。无论他对斑还有多少喜欢、爱与容忍，他都要保住木叶和晴彦，保护所有人的安全。如果这样做的代价是接受一个更加偏激愤怒的斑，柱间并不畏惧。他知道那情形不会让人愉快，但他经历过，也不认为他会就此崩溃。柱间只有迎上去。  
柱间的话让斑绝望地虚弱起来，脸上只剩下古怪的笑，身体因他怪异的微笑轻轻发抖。  
若说他走进来时像个死人，此刻就只剩下灰烬了。  
如果柱间真的不肯接受他、受不了热潮期的反应死去，他就算制造一场屠杀、杀光了所有人，让千手、让晴彦和扉间都一起陪葬，又有什么用？  
明明是柱间做错了，难道他还要去对柱间低头、求他活下来吗？

斑不只是恼怒，或许斑恨他。  
每次在火影塔与斑相遇时，柱间都这样想。每次柱间都是平和的姿态，就算他还对斑生气，他也盼着两人能尽快和好。木叶已经有了流言蜚语，而作为火之国军事力量的存在，他们不能让这种流言蜚语发生。风之国才刚刚从川之国边境撤兵不久，如果木叶局势不稳，柱间毫不怀疑风之国会卷土重来。  
他们都在火影塔办公，每日都会碰面。柱间越是从容，越是对斑和善，斑就越是恨他。斑是希望他能失魂落魄的。那样才能证明柱间的爱与悔恨。  
木叶召开了一次会议，关于近日邻国的可疑举动等等。这一级别的小打小闹常有发生，最近频繁了些，对火之国周围地区的骚扰日渐严重。外人知晓木叶的不稳定状态，便决意要添一把火。  
刚收到消息时，柱间十分惊讶。他以为就算有异动也不会这样快。  
这就是好事不出门坏事传千里了。木叶是混进了奸细么？一点小事，不过几日就传得四处都知道。  
众人不会将他们的感情和私事拿到会议上谈，谁也不直说，但谁都知道他们谈论的是什么。他们都想知道柱间和斑这种分居的状态到底会何时结束。这已经大大降低了木叶的震慑力，且对和平不利。  
“我们不能走水之国的老路，他们自分裂之后就没再统一过，现在依旧孱弱。木叶最初因千手和宇智波的联盟建立，这是木叶的基石，如果两族的联盟破裂，就算实际上力量未受影响，也会被外敌认为有可趁之机。”千手的族老也说道。  
宇智波那一族没人说话，与斑一起注视着事态发展，沉默着对众人施压。  
“诸位不必忧心，事情会很快解决，木叶不会遭受损失，更没有分裂的可能。”柱间道。  
既然这是一件必须要做到的事，那么柱间也只有完成它这一条路。柱间并不担心。这需要斑的配合，虽说斑时常偏激，不讲道理，但柱间并非拿他毫无办法。  
“大家想知道这种局面将会合适结束。恳请火影大人给我们一个确切日期，以结束当下人心惶惶的状态。”又有人道。  
这恐怕还需要三五日。这几日柱间和斑说过话，斑的态度依旧强硬，但无论如何柱间都要说服他同意，那么……  
“四天，”斑忽然开口，满屋子的人都向他望去，“还有四天。”  
他说的是热潮期的日子。  
不明真相的人们听到了确切的回答，多少放下心来。柱间向他望去，对上斑冰冷的眼睛。  
如果斑仍旧恨他，那么就算四天之后他们以或是平和、或是毫无体面可言的方式和好，又有什么用处？斑会仅仅因为胜利与占有的快感就满足吗？  
斑在追求痛苦。  
如果没有东西能填满他的渴望，能满足他的就只有疯狂和苦难。无论如何，他都是需要被情绪填满的。他的感情远不止是丰沛，他渴求的太多。  
“诸位大可安心，”扉间道，“几天之内，千手必定会交出让大家满意的回复。”  
会议结束，斑率先离开了，他没看柱间，目光反倒在扉间脸上扫过去。扉间向他回望，即使眼中空无一物，斑也为此感觉挑衅。  
“他的态度让人印象深刻，”会议室中只剩下他们二人时，扉间道，“你还认为和宇智波结盟是正确的吗？就算和好，你们的日子也不见得会好过。”  
“我有更重要的东西要考虑。”  
“就算是要顾全大局，你也不能不顾着自己。要做什么事，至少要有能做这件事的资本，”扉间停了停，“今天身体怎么样？好些了？”  
柱间笑了。  
“有效果了。”  
自离开斑的第一天起，柱间就一直在服用扉间给他的药。热潮期每次只持续两三日，但热潮期之前的一个星期，柱间总会感觉身体不适。他从未对斑提过。一来尴尬，二来就算他喜欢斑，当初被强行标记也终归在心里打了个结。关于热潮期的事，他很少对斑提起。  
吃了十天的药，本该提前到来的不适统统消失了。这还不能证明热潮期到来那日他能完全不受影响，但柱间已见到了效果，他有理由相信情况可以缓解。  
他们请本族医疗忍者来，请外族和其他地方的医疗忍者来，只要身体允许，可以尝试的法子，柱间都一一试了。  
这件事必然会传到斑的耳中。这大概解释了为什么他的脸色日益阴沉。  
柱间是有可能逃脱他的控制的。这对柱间来说是好事，却让斑彻底处于下风。这样一来，斑就又回到了成亲之前的日子。手上没有能作为要挟的东西，斑会更疯狂，孤注一掷。  
“如果身体没事了，你还打算搬回去住吗？”扉间说话的方式也变了。只要有可能，扉间就不会提起斑的名字，有时连“他”也不说。  
柱间没有否认。  
他顾虑扉间的感受，只是默认，并未开口。  
他和斑，他们之间还没有沦落到无药可救的地步。

宇智波一族在会议上一言不发，都站在一条战线上。会议结束，只剩下他们自己人、尽可以畅所欲言时，话语如潮水涌来，一浪一浪，永不停息。  
宇智波认同木叶维持安全的急迫性，但更重要的是此事的决定权和主动权应在他们手上，而非千手。柱间是火影不假，但柱间也是他们的族长夫人和宇智波的主母，他现在搬出去住，是对族长的不尊重，也是对宇智波的轻视。他们的族长需要尽快让主母搬回家中，为了和平，也为了地位和脸面。  
这些看不见的东西能带来利益，好处不能都被千手占了。  
众人一句接一句说着。斑一个词也听不进去，于是得以继续忍受他们的聒噪。  
他可以不对外人加以理会，却不得不应付族人，尤其是族老的反复施压。斑知道他需要同柱间和好，也知道他无法原谅他。只要安静下来，那几句话必然要在脑海中翻来覆去。  
柱间喜欢的只有水户，哪怕自己和他成了亲也没用，他还让自己背负如此奇耻大辱……  
众人散去时，斑平常地应付他们几句，然后听他的部下来对他汇报，几个人依次说过了，斑望向最后一人时，发现他见到了久违的面孔。  
斑坐在桌子后，火核站着，或许站的太向前了些，他的眼睛向下垂着望向斑。  
从火核喜欢他的这个角度去看他，斑忽然意识到火核与柱间彻头彻尾的不同。一个爱他，一个不。  
“将晖有任务在身，我被安排暂时顶上他的位置。”火核收起了前些日子对斑面无表情的模样，姿态谦和恭顺。  
所以他才能再度出现在斑身边。  
这样的巧合，在这样的时候？  
柱间只想要水户，他还给水户生了孩子……  
火核详细汇报了事务。斑脑中冒出莫名的念头：将他调回来如何？这只是他一句话的事。他可以这样做，只是略显幼稚，仿佛他只是为了要气柱间似的。他是为了柱间才把火核调走，难道现在又要因为柱间把他调回来？  
火核将公事一一汇报过。斑不得不承认，火核做事总是让他满意。他正要让火核退下，感觉好像少了什么。将晖每日汇报的不只这些。  
“另外，许多医疗忍者都在向族长夫人的住处跑，每天至少会去一次。除此之外并无异常，千手扉间依旧和他们住在一起，现在有更多药材按照扉间的意思被送过去。”  
火核补充上了缺少的东西——斑一直让手下留意着柱间的动向。  
柱间的热潮期一事外界均不知情。就连火核也不认为他会生病。或许他认为柱间想用什么见不得人的手段对付斑，比如药物，或各种有毒的东西。  
这确实算得上是“见不得人”。斑知道他们在干什么，扉间拿着不知从何处得来的药方在他的柱间身上试验，企图让柱间失去对他的依赖，逃脱他的控制。  
斑真该让柱间早些回家了，以免他要遭受亲弟弟的折磨，喝下不知是什么东西的药。受这样的苦，却是白忙一场。扉间这样的小舅实在不合格，还要让斑因为他的缘故对柱间心疼。  
“你住的太偏了，”斑忽然来了兴致同火核聊天，并不提刚刚的话，“每天要留心柱间的举动，却和他住的是正相反的方向，来回跑不方便，你可以申请换个住处。”  
“不劳大人费心，我不觉得有什么不妥。”  
“当初你就不该选那么远的地方，和我们自己人住在一起——”  
斑立刻反应过来，为什么火核没有住在宇智波许多族人聚集的地方。因为他和柱间也住在这里。火核想尽可能地远离他们。从前斑是记得原因的，但他没当回事，很快就忘了。  
斑现在成了亲，火核还是对他有意，这样的感情令人不齿，但斑想起柱间和那孩子，忽然觉得就算是令人不齿的感情，至少也胜过背叛。  
他需要让柱间知道，他不是离不开他、不是只有他一个选择。可这样做却没必要，无论他装作自己属意谁、或和谁有了关系，柱间都不在乎。柱间巴不得斑能另找个人——既然他那样反感斑的亲近，既然他对斑的心意都是谎言。  
“你回去罢。”  
火核以无动于衷的声音告辞了。

斑愿意回到战乱的年代，但绝不能回到未从得到过柱间的日子。如果柱间不来求他，他就去找柱间，强迫他乞求。  
斑对众人应允的日子是四天。时候到了，他并未见到柱间低下头来求他。  
柱间也好，扉间也好，他们都如常出现在火影塔里。到了第六天依旧如此。斑在惊愕与恐惧中怒火中烧，每次见到柱间都恨不得要攥住他的喉咙，因为他竟逃过他的控制，因为他不再需要他，永远不会乞求他的怜悯、满足与爱。  
他强迫自己冷静，继续等待。或许这并非全部事实。他劝慰自己，同时血液滚热，冒着黑烟烫坏了骨与肉。恼怒、失望和狂躁一日日影响着他，如果不能尽快解决，斑毫不怀疑这会导致他的死亡。

半夜，柱间晕沉着醒来。  
他的热潮期确实推迟了，却也多了其他症状，因药物的副作用，他变得极度虚弱。  
柱间拢好衣裳，起身去晴彦的婴儿床看他。孩子仍在安睡，他对周遭的一切一无所知，这几日甚至胖了些，脸颊鼓鼓的，眼睛又大又圆。  
柱间本想抱起孩子，可药物引发的疼痛感再度袭来。他竟连站也站不住。骨骼违背他的意愿，兀自在身体中碎裂。柱间扶着婴儿床的围栏支撑，希望早些熬过这时的剧痛与虚弱。  
“什么时候回家？”  
斑的声音压在喉咙中，从更深的地方穿破胸膛传来，卷着刺骨的冷风刮进房子里。  
柱间一惊，身体猛地战栗起来。  
那几个词不足以成为一句话，既不像个问句，也没有个人称的限定在里面，就好像他在自言自语。  
甚至也没有感情。不像是人在说话。  
他出现在柱间全未留心的时刻。拉门开了，柱间背对着他，眼前是熟睡的晴彦，身后是斑拉长的影子。他从月夜中走来，身上沾着湿气与露水。他似乎在外面游荡了很久，沾了满身树木与泥土的气息。  
柱间闻到更多的是泥土。下葬的土与腥。这是斑故意让他感觉到的东西。  
“斑——”  
他刚开口要对斑谈条件，斑便抬起手来，示意他不要说话。柱间从被月亮拉长的影子中看到斑的动作，看着那影子继续接近。柱间不用回头，也知道斑现在双眼血红的模样。他的声音就渗着血。  
柱间无法移动，更不能抵抗。疼痛与虚弱还未离去，斑又有意压制他。  
他走到柱间身旁，着迷地看着孩子。两人并肩而立，斑靠近柱间，在他耳旁说话，像情人间的密语。  
“杀了他好不好？”他的嘴唇贴上柱间的脸，仿佛没有感情地重复咒语，“杀了这孩子。”  
他探寻地向柱间望。似乎真的在等待他的同意、寻求他的许可。  
无论现在柱间是什么感觉，斑都比他焦急百倍、煎熬百倍。他迫不及待要杀了那团东西，每多等上一刻都是酷刑般的折磨。他杀人的渴望不该被阻挡，那太痛苦，太惨无人道。他等待着柱间的回应，半个字，哪怕一下喘息，只要柱间的眼睛或身体移动半分，他都要将这当做柱间允许的证明，即刻捏碎那孽障的头颅，让他滚热的血迸溅到柱间脸上，粘稠地沾满自己的手与衣袖。  
“放过他，斑，我愿——”  
“我不愿意，”斑缓缓答道，将柱间可以做任何事的承诺堵在口中，“让我杀了他，我很快就能做完。”  
他的每个字都是情话的声调，轻柔且渴望。斑的手掌贴在晴彦头顶，缓缓向下移动，过大的手遮住孩子的眼睛、继而是整张脸。正是人们为逝去的人合眼、用白布遮挡他们容貌的样子。他甚至没看晴彦，双眼凝视着柱间。带着爱意与疯狂。  
晴彦并未挣扎，斑还没有堵住孩子的口鼻。但这也不过是转瞬间的事。他只需稍微用力，柱间就连晴彦的全尸都得不到。  
“让我杀了他。”  
他还在说，恍若呓语。  
这不是威胁，这是斑无法抑制的渴望。  
“我回去，我这就跟你回家，”柱间仓惶答道，“放过他。”  
斑无法让柱间如愿，他只是做不到。他的手仍在孩子头上放着，指头碰着温热的头发和脸颊。他可以当做什么都没发生，他可以就此原谅柱间，付出的代价微乎其微，只要他的手攥下去，只要解决了这个孩子。  
他的手动了。晴彦忽然爆发哭号，柱间周身一抖，转瞬间以为那声响动就是孩子的最后一声叫喊，他想扑过去——如果他还有体力和鲁莽的勇气。但他不能动，斑会以他任何微小的动作作为动手的缘由。  
晴彦的叫喊由嚎啕转为抽泣。刚刚他只是感受到短暂的疼痛与不适，现在已经不疼了，也不知道怕，但他需要人哄他，安慰他，把他抱在怀里。  
可只有斑的手覆盖着他的面庞。  
“求你，斑……我和你回去，现在就回去，放过他。”  
斑向柱间怪异地笑着，示意着这不是那么容易就能做成的一件事。还是杀了他更轻易，比将手从他头上拿走要容易千百倍。  
“斑我求你，别杀他——”  
晴彦的啜泣忽然转为大哭。柱间颤抖着，从打颤的牙齿中挤出乞求。  
斑却认为他自己才是饱受折磨的那个。  
为什么不能这样做？杀了他有什么不好？  
柱间的乞求声低了下去，话语急速而破碎，泪水从眼中迸发，他根本不知道自己在哭，他只想知道晴彦能平安。  
片刻后，斑终于拿开手，刚刚还狂热的情绪也冷了下来。他用尽气力才没有将孩子捏碎。  
“我可以饶过他一命，但他以后不许再出现在木叶。”  
柱间正要去抱孩子，却被斑制止。  
“我的人会去做这件事。不许你再见他。这辈子你见他一次，他的四肢和五官就要少一部分。”  
晴彦哭喊不止，仿佛话语中的厄运已经降临到他身上。  
柱间还没来得及说话，只见斑向拉门外示意，一个戴着面具的忍者立刻走进来，利落地抱起孩子向外走去。  
柱间条件反射地要去追那人，但他刚一动，已经被斑抱着拦下，他正要喊晴彦的名字，斑却捂住他的嘴，柱间的声音被堵在斑的手掌下，他只发出一声含糊的哀叫。  
斑的手臂和怀抱暖得异常。柱间迟缓地发现斑的衣服并不潮湿。他并未在山林中游荡，他没有沾上满身的露水和冰凉。他从容不迫地带着他的属下前来，他早做好了准备，或是为柱间的孩子挖坟，或是让他永远消失。  
拉门之外，月夜中的四个人影带着孩子离开，晴彦哭喊挣扎，但那四人的步伐并未因此被打乱。  
柱间发不出声音，抓着斑的衣服想让他放开自己，他还要再看晴彦一眼，趁着他没消失，趁着他还在视线中——  
可那一行人立刻消失了。  
仿佛他们根本没来过，晴彦也从未出现。  
他的孕育，他的出生，他这几个月的成长，一切都没发生过。  
柱间呛住了，他憋闷地咳嗽一声，斑这才放开手，不再捂着他的嘴，柱间想说话，想唤晴彦，却忽然哑了。  
斑的心情好了许多。他再开口时，带着一种蕴含愠怒的满足感。  
“我们回家。”  
他拉着柱间向外走，柱间走不动，步伐踉跄。  
斑回头望他，“送走一个野种而已，你这是什么表情？”  
柱间听不见斑的话，他耳中只有晴彦的哭喊，他刚刚的啜泣，他出生那日的叫喊。孩子圆而短的手脚挥舞着，渴求母亲的触碰和安慰。柱间信步向前，并不知道自己要去什么地方。  
“他已经走了，你再做出这副样子也没用。”斑道。  
柱间充耳不闻。他的骨头和血肉都在战栗，在身体中随心所欲地迸溅成碎渣。  
柱间回过神时，斑已将他按倒在榻上。孩子的婴儿床翻倒，雪白的褥子、毯子和小枕头都滚了下来。斑将柱间压在上面，柱间的右臂下是孩子的一件衣裳。他紧紧攥住了，细碎的纹路割着手掌，那是上面刺绣的云与海，艳阳与仙鹤。热烈的图案与期盼，盼望着孩子的平安成长与长寿健康。  
他会平安长大，在柱间看不到的地方。即使他现在还那样小，还不会说话，还只能叫喊……没有人会聆听他的渴望，没有人会满足他的撒娇，没有人会宠爱着将他养大。  
斑曲折柱间的腿将它们分开，送腰插了进去。他的进入十分困难，柱间依旧虚弱，只有手狠命地攥着，指头掐进斑的手臂中，斑的手臂被攥得青紫，骨头曲折。  
“你就这样喜欢么？”  
斑嘲笑道，性器向更深处顶去。  
柱间恨他不能开口。若他能说话，他可以告诉斑许多事。他会对斑撒谎，告诉斑他从来都没爱过他，他恨他。  
斑果然给了他很多东西。  
斑让他第一次恨一个人，斑让他与自己的骨肉分离，斑极尽所能地让他感受耻辱，并宣称这是为了爱。  
柱间仰起头，想着晴彦，眼泪没有知觉地流淌，就像他回到了与斑成亲的当晚。斑总是能让他体会各式各样的无助与绝望。  
斑早已进入，却还在不必要地扯开柱间的衣服，尽他所能让柱间狼狈，让柱间如待宰羔羊一样任由他为所欲为，以此证明他的占有和掌控，证明柱间的归属。  
这晚的柱间异常沉默，也异常地不配合。斑没有见到柱间的慌乱，也没能让柱间因为他臣服于情欲。这是从未有过的事，从前无论何种情况，柱间总是会深陷欲望，对他屈服并渴求更多。  
拉门大开，夜晚的风肆意吹进来，柱间脸上的泪很快冷了。任何人都有可能见到这一幕。柱间无法去想，也不在乎。  
斑的进入或许让他感到痛苦。柱间对此的感觉并不确切，他只是疼，但疼痛从何而来并不重要。  
“送走了个野种，失魂落魄的给谁看？”  
柱间的腿被不必要地掰开太多，斑进入得急切潦草，故意要让他难受。对柱间来说，现在斑对他做什么都没有分别。  
斑不会让晴彦好过。他会让晴彦活着，于是便永远抓着柱间的软肋。晴彦会得到不好不坏的对待，不温不火地成长，没有关心与照料，没有教导和关怀，没有爱。或许他会生活在欺辱中，或许会有人将他引入歧途，或许他可以平常地长大，也或许活在恶与恨中。  
柱间嘴中有腥甜的血，它们欢腾地流淌着，滚烫地提醒柱间痛苦的存在。柱间不知道是他咬坏了斑的舌头，还是斑咬坏他的口唇。刚刚他一直在战栗，牙齿颤抖着咬在一起，现在它们分开了，口腔中淌着血，牙齿的白色沾着红。  
他们有过无数次性事，柱间感觉这是最轻松的一次。他感到躯体上的疼痛是必要的，斑的暴虐不足为惧，它们只是为柱间服务的，用来减少他心中的苦涩，分散他的注意力，甚至让他放松。  
他向黑夜望着，躯体四分五裂，神智支离破碎。  
夜风渐渐消失，归于沉寂。  
泪干在脸上。柱间望着斑，双眼渐渐恢复了神智。他伸出胳膊，手掌落在斑的面上，捧着他的一侧脸颊。  
他开口时，仿佛是不久之前的斑在说话。声音柔和，又轻又软，怕碰坏了什么。斑一怔，甚至为此停下了。  
“我撒了谎。”他轻轻地道。正是对情人吐露情话的语调。  
“我从没喜欢过你。”  
柱间将两句话拆开，一字字清楚说道，唯恐斑听不懂。  
他衣衫不整地躺在斑身下，那双眼像什么也没发生似的坦荡。  
斑的眼睛封闭了自己，与柱间对视片刻，他也仿佛什么都没发生一样，仍旧猛烈地动作着。  
柱间终于闭上眼，将斑的暴怒和愤恨都关在外面。合上眼，晴彦软软的身体仍在他怀中，他哪里也没去，他就在柱间身边。  
斑再次用力，柱间忍住了叫喊，却无法继续欺骗自己。  
他觉得疼，仿佛提前开始了漫长的死亡。

斑没有魂不守舍，没有手足无措。他是在愤怒中离开家的，愤怒且势在必行。他带了四个部下，准备与柱间动手、戕害一个婴儿。  
斑知道泉奈跟了出来。但他认为泉奈不足以坏事，也根本不敢，所以未加干涉。  
泉奈在远处独自站立，在月光下暴露着他的所在。他感觉已没有必要隐瞒什么了。如果有任何事要发生在他身上，那么尽管让它发生。  
但这一晚始终与他无关。他见到斑的手下带着孩子离开，见到了从未见到过的柱间。  
继而他见到了更多，翻倒的婴儿床，凌乱的房间，满室的春色。  
他看着柱间和斑交合。他还年轻，他的身体不会听从理智的指引，只会受到最原始的支配。但泉奈意外地感觉不到欲望，只有哀伤。  
他知道他应该离开，因为不忍见到这样丑陋的行径。但泉奈感觉他不能走，这种痛苦是他们所有人的，他不应从这苦难、扭曲的夜晚离开，否则就是怯懦和逃避。  
泉奈没有去追孩子的踪迹，他见到扉间跟了上去。

“你不喜欢吗？”  
他反复问。  
柱间不明白为什么斑非要听一句会让他恼火的答案。  
他们的性事从未这样糟糕，无论斑还是柱间，两人谁都不觉得舒服。斑没有得到满足，也没有让柱间深陷情欲，于是更不肯停下。他抓着柱间的头发，一定要干到他崩溃。  
斑如愿以偿了，但柱间没有感觉。  
这一次他感觉不到失控的难堪、崩溃和羞耻，他只是为了让这一切尽快停下，于是让身体做出这种模样。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
斑又问。  
柱间不想再对他开口。他看着斑眼中的恼恨升起又降下。他确认斑在克制着不要给他一巴掌。  
柱间没有反应。少顷，斑从他身上挪开，径自整理衣服。  
他刚刚离开柱间的身体，柱间也伸手去拿衣服了。仿佛他们漫长的、只意味着怨恨的性事从未发生。连同这一晚的所有事都只是他们的幻想。  
柱间穿好衣服，不看满室的狼藉，也不看脚旁孩子的衣裳、枕头和毯子。他理好头发，系好衣带，一言不发向外走去。  
满腹心事的反倒是斑。他跟在柱间身后，竟比刚刚渴望杀死孩子时更加愤怒。他掌控不了柱间，他拥有不了柱间，他可以用各种各样的方式让他不好过，但柱间总是有办法让他知道，他的野心从未达成。他必须回到自欺欺人的遥远岁月。  
他们在夜里不急不缓地行走，向着宇智波的方向。  
被动的那个反而成了斑。  
两人在漆黑中走回宇智波的院落。穿过最外侧的大门，走进族长的宅院，走回他们自己的住处。因上一次二人的战斗被毁坏的地方已修整过了，还未完工，婴儿房外侧墙壁的位置补上了新的木材，颜色并不统一，也未刷漆。  
泉奈像个魂魄一样悄无声息地出现了。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
斑问他，柱间也停下了。  
泉奈像是从水井中爬出来的。他才是那个在夜晚的山林中游荡、魂不守舍的人。  
他向斑看。柱间忽然感觉他不认识泉奈了。  
“你知道我在哪里。”  
他轻轻地道，声调低沉，带着年轻人干脆利落的恨与苦。  
斑不想理会他，继续向房子走去，也让柱间向前走。  
柱间没有马上回应斑，他向泉奈看了一眼。泉奈眼中一无所有。  
家仆在深夜中迎接了他们，藏起了惊愕，仿佛什么都没发生一样欢迎二人回来。柱间平静地答复仆人的话，走回他与斑的卧房，径自脱去衣服，并不看斑。  
他本应是破碎的，从里到外碎得彻底。可斑什么也看不到，什么也没得到。  
脱下衣服，柱间躺下了，他背对着斑侧躺，仿佛这是个再平常不过的夜晚，他体会的是再普通不过的疲倦。  
斑不知道泉奈是否还在院中呆呆地站着。这却为他添了新的烦躁。  
“以后你不要和泉奈有来往。”  
柱间没回答，斑强迫他答话，柱间冷冷说了声“知道了”，斑反而像被噎了一下。  
“你和泉奈有没有过？”  
柱间本可以答一句气话，但这会连累泉奈。  
“没有。”  
斑不相信。这晚他得到了柱间的哀求，得到了对事态的掌控，得以将那偷情得来的孽障送走，可却比前一日更恼恨。  
柱间终于对他说了实话，他从未喜欢过他，那些爱都是假的。  
“你和他单独出门那么多次，甚至还住在一起——你怎么解释？”  
柱间缓慢地坐起来，薄毯从身上滑下，满身欢爱的痕迹露在外面。  
“我没有解释，你怎么说都好，怎么做都好。”  
斑在愤怒中战栗。他想要扼住柱间的喉咙——你还敢说你和他什么都没有，你还想骗我，你是不是还要再给泉奈生个孽种——  
在他的渴望中，他的巴掌已经抽到了柱间脸上，让他嘴角流血，脸颊肿胀，让他低头。  
僵持片刻后，斑没再言语，与柱间隔着一尺多的距离躺下了。  
柱间不再看他，也背对着斑躺回褥上。  
薄毯勉强地盖在两人身上。  
他们从未在夜晚这样疏离。就算是最初柱间厌恶他的时候，斑也是夜夜抱着他睡的。那时柱间还没爱过他。  
柱间知道斑的夜不能寐和翻来覆去，他无法在乎。这一次，闭上眼时，他的眼泪自在地向心中流淌，将胸膛中的一整片都灌得冰凉。他迟缓地感觉到是他自己的口腔被咬坏了，他的嘴唇还有舌头，因为他的疏忽，他甚至忘了让它们痊愈。  
柱间并不急于应对那些小小的伤口。现在他想对斑说话了，告诉斑他恨他。

第三十六章

柱间睡了又醒，一夜间反复了无数次。他的梦与现实长着同一张面孔，每个场景都逼真得恰到好处，没有梦的朦胧和模糊，全部清晰且棱角分明。  
晴彦就在这里，在这间房子里，柱间听见他在叫嚷，看到他的眼泪和被汗水打湿贴在身上的衣服，他的脚背鼓起来，像塞了块馒头在里面，摸起来也是软的。柱间捏着他鼓鼓的脚，晴彦开始笑，继而在柱间怀中消失。  
他想起晴彦应该是在婴儿房里。他信步走去，到了房门前，一段错乱的记忆涌入脑海，他记起那里早已被他和斑的战斗毁坏。没有孩子的衣物、用品或床，只有木材原料与工具落着一层灰摆放在一起。  
在梦中，柱间渐渐明白过来这是假的。他站在婴儿房外，对神明请求满足他片刻的渴望，让他再看看孩子。神明没有回应。这种无动于衷与现实太过相似，不再像是梦了。  
他从拉门前转身，正要走，却听见婴儿的叫嚷，柱间立刻拉开门，房中一切如旧，又暖又亮，笼着雾蒙蒙的亮光。婴儿床空着，大滩的血浸透了被褥滴下来，变成了小河向着柱间的脚流淌。  
柱间猛地坐起。  
起身太快，躯体和魂魄各自剥离，让他眩晕。  
对上斑惊诧的眼睛，柱间迟缓地感觉到自己的恨意。他立刻清醒了，恼恨也跟着一同到来。  
他恨被强迫，更恨有人以他为借口去伤害和波及其他人。  
“晴彦在哪？”  
“在你不该知道的地方。”  
斑避开柱间的目光，仿佛漠不关心，实际上只是不敢和柱间对视。柱间的热潮期快到了，十分虚弱，但刚刚他醒来的一瞬间，在他沙哑地问晴彦在哪里时，斑毫不怀疑他复仇的渴望。  
如果他真要做什么，斑阻止不了。  
“把他送回来。”柱间紧盯着他。  
斑起身向外走：“你确定？要晴彦还是要木叶，你已经想好了？”  
他做出洒脱的样子，拉开门后头也不回地快步走了。仆人听见房里的动静，于是走过去准备服侍夫人，但斑确定，只要一接近门口，他们就会被查克拉吓回去。  
斑知道他做了噩梦，在斑一整夜翻来覆去时，他几次见到柱间在梦中惊惧地颤抖，身体紧缩。  
他为柱间心疼，更为自己觉得好笑。身体慷慨地给他肝肠寸断的疼。柱间为晴彦惊惧，或在为水户担忧，他们是他的孩子与爱人，唯独他什么也不是。  
过去，斑会焦急如何让柱间回心转意，现在他只想看事态还能如何恶化。反正他的世界已经腐烂崩毁，他只有抓紧柱间这一件事要做，至于他们是一同死在这里，还是逃出生天，都不重要。

柱间不想与斑继续独处，很早就去了火影塔。  
他还未走出宇智波的院落，便见泉奈从另一边走来。泉奈仍是一身青黑，看似与平日无异，面色却古怪又陌生。  
柱间悲哀地发现泉奈一夜间长大了。他还是少年的模样，但那些孩子气的快乐与执拗再也见不到了。  
“你怎么了？”走到泉奈身旁，柱间问。  
“没事。”泉奈答了一句，看也不看柱间，径直走了。  
柱间在原地站了片刻，继续向火影塔走去。  
他的孩子被带走，不知去了什么地方，可他仍要做应做的事。木叶要正常运转，他要保证木叶的平稳和安全，没有任何人与事能扰乱木叶。   
他的孩子不能，他自己也不能。  
他知道斑会继续为难他。忍耐过去就是了。  
柱间不想再度与斑争执，也不想见他。那日他在火影塔工作了一整日，夜里也并未回家，暂住在办公室后侧的小房间中。  
那夜柱间久久无法成眠，直至过了凌晨，他才刚刚睡着。  
柱间只睡了片刻，忽然门口传来一声轰然巨响，柱间自噩梦中被惊醒，睁开眼，见斑正站在眼前。  
“你想激怒我到什么地步？”斑问道，他面上似笑非笑，死人一般难看。  
“我避开你，也免了我们争执。”柱间答道。  
“我不在乎，你需要回家。”  
柱间坐起身来，并未马上答话。  
“好，在这里也是一样。”见他没有反应，斑冷冷地道。  
柱间立即明白他话中所指。  
“别在这里！”  
他去拿衣服，却被斑按住了手。  
“在这里也没什么不行。”  
斑在盛怒中，几乎要被怒火烧化了。这时无论柱间说什么，斑都要恼火，都要让他屈辱、难堪。  
斑将柱间压回到榻上，柱间条件反射地抗拒，不想与他在火影塔中做这事，却因体力并未恢复、很快被斑压制住。  
“我们回去……别在这里！”柱间又道，声音也恼了。  
斑并不回答，只是撕扯柱间的衣裳。  
他觉得好笑——柱间有什么资格发怒？柱间有什么资格拒绝他？他是背叛的那个，他生下别人的骨肉、将自己蒙在鼓里，这时斑要上他，他竟还有脸发火、推三阻四？  
柱间没有资格反抗。  
斑死死按着他，手掌压进柱间的皮肉，几乎要插进骨头中。  
“斑！别在这里！”柱间挣扎着叫道。  
斑扯碎他的衣裳，让他更狼狈，羞耻感更甚。  
为什么他要听柱间的话？为什么他要满足柱间的任何愿望？  
斑按着他的腿顶了进去。  
没有扩张与润滑，柱间疼，斑也难受。  
这是唯一应该存在于此刻的东西，这一刻他们正需要痛苦。除此之外，他们无法期盼任何东西，他们不可能有欢愉，不可能有快感，因为柱间骗他，因为柱间为许许多多原因与他成婚，却唯独与斑无关。  
斑记得昨晚柱间的话。柱间恨他，柱间从未喜欢过他。这些话远胜过去的种种告白。  
他们没有过去了。曾经柱间紧攥他的手，无法自控地说他爱他，眼中藏着泪说他爱他，一次又一次——  
它们从未发生过。  
它们只能是斑的臆想，或柱间的谎言。二者没有差别。  
斑狂暴地向柱间身下插去，眼底浮着一层泪。  
这是斑自找的。他爱上柱间，为自己挖了今日的陷阱，落入万劫不复之地。  
柱间背对着他，战栗着，疼痛难忍，甚至无法发出声音。  
斑摸他的头发，亲吻他的后背，如同安慰，但他的动作中并无温柔。  
这不值一提，柱间，这不是痛苦，这不过是皮肉麻木的痛觉，你太幸运，还从未遭受痛苦。  
斑嫉妒柱间。柱间何其幸运，他从未爱过一个不爱自己的人。斑没有那样的好运，他付出的一切都被践踏、踩得粉碎。

斑有理由恨柱间，有理由坦荡地、光明正大地糟践他。斑可以做任何事，无论扭曲或下作，他都有资格。   
只要他还能干柱间，柱间就还是他的，受他摆布，为他所有。  
柱间的腿不自觉地抽动，甬道淌下水来，肉壁深处吸着阴茎，要它干到更深的地方去，让里面也尝到被阴茎顶弄的滋味。  
可他不想求斑，不想主动。  
欲望竟比痛苦还折磨人。  
两人喘着粗气，一对仇敌一样延迟着对对方的屈服和渴望。  
柱间伏在榻上，也不知捱了这煎熬多久，身体忽然放松下来。  
他推迟的热潮期终于来了。  
斑向上送腰，一大股淫水被忽然挤出。他紧盯着柱间变化的表情，看着他忽然皱眉，继而放松，颧骨染上一片红。柱间抬起头，喘息也长长地抻着，大腿和腰、连同肉穴都在发颤。  
他还没适应，斑只管猛地挺身，向深处戳弄，柱间双手撑在斑的腰上。肉刃在小穴中满满地撑着，斑每动一下，柱间都觉得马上就要因为没力气、扑倒在他身上，他不想这么快就对欲望低头，双臂硬撑着，后背直直地绷紧，一动也不敢动。  
斑的阴茎挤开肉壁，最初柱间直着身体没有反应，以此减少不适感，但片刻后，在他意识到之前，他已经轻轻向下坐去，将肉棒向甬道中吞，动着腰让它摩擦着不同的地方，在小穴内如他所愿地戳弄各处，或是轻些，或是重些，都在他的控制范围内。  
越是舒服，柱间就越感觉阴茎磨着的每一处都在发痒，他夹紧了肉棒，骑在斑身上扭动不停，在肉棒上重重地坐下。  
斑不再由着柱间随心所欲，向他体内肆意顶弄，龟头没有方向地重重戳着，柱间双唇闭合，不想叫出声来，脸上的肌肉却因快感扭曲到了一起。  
“腿张大些，不想为夫好好操你么？”  
斑退出的多了些，柱间的下身立刻吸得更紧，唯恐阴茎脱出。斑故意不配合，不多久柱间就流了满身的汗，腿间更是湿得发黏。  
斑拔出性器，拉着柱间站起来，让他面向墙壁站好，然后如一对即将分别的爱侣似的紧抱着柱间，肉棒贴在柱间的臀缝上，但并不插入。柱间的性器高高翘着，斑将他压在墙上，阴茎蹭着柱间的穴口。  
“你不是很主动么？”斑的手套弄柱间的性器，阴茎埋进柱间湿漉漉的双腿中，在里面来回抽送，“现在怎么不主动给我看了？”  
斑只用阴茎擦着穴口，迟迟不插入，以此作为对柱间的报复。  
“你不是喜欢这样磨蹭吗？现在可快活了？”  
柱间的头贴在墙上，被斑拧过来狠狠吻着嘴唇，身体跟着斑的动作一遍遍向墙上贴去，阴茎的前液沾到斑手上，也在墙上擦下印记。性器以这样的方式被摩擦、被斑玩弄，柱间越来越受不住。他伸手去摸斑的阴茎，按着肉棒向小穴中送，斑不让他如愿，依旧用性器插着柱间已经被磨红的大腿根部，阴茎在柱间的指头上滑走、乱戳，始终没有插入。  
“求我，你知道该怎么说。”  
柱间没有立刻开口。性器肿胀着，随时都可能射出来，穴口吐着淫水，空虚地吸着、几乎要绞到一起，他不受控制地俯身，弓起了腰背，臀部向斑送去，手仍在粗硬的阴茎上碰着，想将它塞进肉洞。  
“求我，柱间。”  
斑兴致更好地在他双腿间操着，柱间弓着身体，头贴在冰冷的墙面上，“用肉棒操我。”  
斑继续问，“还有呢？”  
柱间咬着牙，汗水大滴大滴向地上掉着。双腿间淌着水，小腹不适地收缩，甬道也在抽动似的。  
柱间握住性器为自己套弄，勉强克制着、保持着语调的平缓，答道：“小穴里好痒……要夫君的肉棒喂我……把里面都填满……”  
只是说了这几句话，他就险些射出来。斑分开柱间的臀瓣，猛地插了进去，柱间打了个激灵，忽然间汗如雨下。  
性器在肉洞中插着，滋滋地响着水声和撞击声，柱间被斑握着一条腿抬起来、抵在墙上，只能用一只脚支撑自己。  
“肉棒喂得你舒服么？想不想每天都这样被操？”  
柱间还有理智，知道不能回答斑的话，但有理智和有选择并不相同。他紧闭着眼，还是答道：“舒服……想每天都被夫君的肉棒喂……”  
听了答案，斑却不知道自己为什么要问。柱间的回答只为他带来悲凉的胜利感。  
柱间渐渐有了失神的模样，眉宇间的愁绪全散了。快感集中在下体，一波波地向全身荡开。  
斑在这时抽出性器。淫液黏腻地沾满阴茎，小穴被他操弄得发软，他刚一拿出，淫液一股股地吐了出来。斑让柱间转过身，手指插进小穴，剩余的体液在他手指的动作下也冒了出来，沾得斑满手都是。他将淫水涂在柱间的性器上，为他套弄。柱间站不住，膝盖发软，斑仍将他按在墙壁上。  
“夫人是要跪下服侍么？”斑问道，拉扯着柱间让他跪下，继而捏着他的下颚强迫他张开嘴，将阴茎塞了进去。  
柱间“呜”地哼了一声，斑抓着他的头发在他口中操弄起来。柱间恍惚地含着肉棒，被迫大张开嘴，不适地吞着。斑还在得寸进尺，将阳具向他喉咙中插。  
柱间感觉到了咸腥的前液，要将斑向外推，但斑仍是抓着他不放，反复操着他的嘴巴。柱间动不了，直到嘴巴张得酸疼，斑才放开手。  
斑拉起柱间，让他面对着自己被压在墙上，然后抬起双腿。柱间的支撑点只有墙壁以及他与斑交合的地方。斑刚一进入，他的身体就向下沉去，正是吞着阴茎迎合的模样。  
他双腿大开靠在墙上，耷拉下去的小腿被斑抬起、按住，直直地伸着，更显淫荡。斑贴在他身上快速动着，甬道中被磨得滚烫，柱间握住性器套弄，呻吟起来。  
“水户也是这样干你的吗？”  
柱间忽然睁开眼。他并不惊讶斑说出这样的话，却奇怪为什么他竟拖了这样久、现在才问出来。在这时听到，柱间反而一怔。  
“不是……没有。”  
“那是什么样的？你也给他舔过？嗯？”  
他问着，一面向他身体中狠狠操着。柱间双臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，还是答道：“没有。”  
“夫人又说谎了，你早为他什么都做过了罢？”  
一想到第一个得到了柱间的是水户而不是他，斑就恨得牙痒。  
柱间的后穴更紧地夹着肉棒，他身上发抖，甬道内也颤着，夹得斑舒服极了。  
“没有。”  
“都什么时候了，还要骗我。”  
斑浅浅地插了几下，猛然用力，狠操进去。  
斑几下用力险些让柱间失去意识。柱间身上又是快感，又是屈辱和疼，他眼中模糊起来，只要斑再这样用力几下，他必然会眼泪和精液一起喷涌出来。  
好在斑并没继续用力，只是深浅交替，并继续问柱间是否为水户用过口。  
柱间喘着粗气，眼中恍惚浮现水户的影子。  
“有。”  
他说出不明智的话，然后得到了意料之中的粗暴对待。斑放下柱间、将他压在身下，不必要地将他的腿掰得生疼，挤了进去。  
“我就知道你为水户什么都做过，你来宇智波之前早就被他干了不知道多少次，还在我面前装什么？”  
柱间浑浑噩噩，只有欲望清晰。但他仍旧感觉仿佛有人在脸上抽巴掌一样。他来宇智波时，难道斑不知道水户与自己定了亲？现在说这些算什么？难道柱间骗过他自己从未有过别人？  
“最开始上了你几次，你就是不死不活的样子，又不是第一次被人干，装什么贞洁。”  
“我没兴趣在你面前假装，”柱间答道，“我只是不想要你。”  
他又说了不该说的话。或许今天就是把这些话都说出来的时候，气话也好，实话也好。  
斑低头，抓着柱间的头发狠狠吻他，另一只手攥着柱间的上臂，指头埋进皮肉，抓着他的骨头。  
“你也求着水户操你吗？我们成亲后，你让他干过几次？”  
“一次。”  
“撒谎！”  
斑吼道，狠操进去，柱间哭叫一声，直接射了出来，精液喷溅到斑的腹部，也落到他自己身上，斑还在操他，柱间在光滑的榻上抓着，身体向后躲去，斑按住他不许他动，性器在生殖腔中捅着，顶得柱间发疼。  
柱间叫不出声，在身体的痉挛和剧痛中甚至想笑。他说什么斑都不相信，斑却还要一遍遍地问那些只能让他更恼火的问题。  
斑压着柱间反复干他，问他是否刚一见到水户就引诱他，是否早早就和他同房了。  
斑并不认为柱间是这样的人，可柱间与水户偷情，又让他错认水户的孩子是自己的，斑不知道除了侵犯与侮辱之外还能如何报复柱间。妒火中烧，被恨意蒙着眼，斑什么话都问出来了。  
起初柱间还在否认，后来就完全不做声了。斑恼恨他的沉默，按着他让他跪趴下来被自己干。  
斑强迫他回答，强迫他屈服。他越是这样，虚张声势感就越明显。或许最后斑自己也感觉到了，所以他又成了那个沉默又阴鸷的男人。  
柱间满身都是汗水，交合迸溅的液体染在身上。他前所未有地狼狈，也前所未有地恼恨与强硬。  
斑没有感觉到屈服，只有柱间对他无言无语的嘲笑与抗拒。  
他坐在斑身上，下体被斑的性器抽插，他浪荡地扭动着满足自己，眼角溢泪，垂向斑的目光却只有怜悯。他的身体被操控，这也是他唯一能被操控的地方。  
柱间在快感的剧痛中又一次抽动着身体，高潮再次到来，将他冲击得四分五裂。  
但他抓在斑身上的手，落在他身上的眼睛都在如此对斑提醒着：尽管这样做好了，你能做到的只有这些。

斑来到火影塔时已是凌晨，过了许久，天已渐渐亮了。  
他仍压着柱间不住操干，这时却意外地听见泉奈的脚步声。  
他们各自悲哀，又怒不可遏，并未留意门外的响动。  
斑赶来时，柱间的守卫没有理由不放他进来。忍者们耳聪目明，尽管柱间暂住的房间与走廊隔着办公室，守卫仍能听见他们的响动。  
即使尴尬，守卫也仍不能离开。而且正因尴尬，他才一定要留在这里，以防止有人闯入。  
比如此刻。  
见泉奈从走廊上另一端走来，守卫急忙迎上去，问他什么事。泉奈回答他来找火影。  
守卫回答这时不能放他进去，火影大人在休息。但泉奈同为忍者，自然也听得到那响动。  
“哦，是这样。”  
泉奈漠然答道。  
斑见不到他的表情，却可以想象他脸上的嘲讽。  
斑不自觉地用力，攥红了柱间张开的腿，压在他身上重重冲撞，柱间双唇闭合，只有微弱的闷哼流淌出来。  
守卫硬着头皮应对。  
“您有事的话，回头我会尽快告诉火影大人。”  
“是吗。”  
泉奈轻轻地说，语调中有笑意，就好像他知道更多，知道连斑也不知晓的事。  
斑更恼恨。攥得柱间腿上发青，向深处更狠地顶去。他需要柱间因为他叫喊，因为他哀求呻吟，证明他想要证明的东西。  
可柱间就是不出声。他主意已定，就算是在这片刻咬碎了牙齿和舌头，他也不会开口。  
“不必了，下午再说罢。”  
泉奈走了。  
“不敢叫给他听么？怕他心疼？”斑问。  
不知为何，泉奈这样的反应也让斑恼怒。斑从中听出的不是嘲笑和不在意，他为他的感觉到的加上更多东西。  
“因为我不想。”  
柱间盯着他，双眸乌黑地在眼眶中放大，他气力微弱，声音沙哑，斑仍清楚地感觉到他的反抗与力量。  
这让斑恼怒，但柱间很满意。斑接下来必然会有更过火的举动。但在恶劣与更加恶劣之间，选择和退让毫无价值。  
斑并非从未粗暴过，这次却多了不必要的暴力痕迹。虽说柱间的身体恢复能力极强，但在热潮期虚弱时，他无法立刻消除身上的淤青和红肿。  
柱间的手在榻上抓得通红，斑在生殖腔中的连续顶弄让他的不适感越来越强，眼中覆上生理反应带来的眼泪。  
他们的性爱只有平庸的、疼痛的快感，没有愉悦，更没有高潮。这甚至都算不上是结合，只是重复着交合的动作。  
不久之前，在川之国边境，柱间在斑的抚慰下一次次高潮。那时他们发现了从未有人体会与知晓的东西，斑眼中莫名地含泪，喜悦到为此痛苦，那时柱间愿意为他做任何事，一同赴死也不足为惧。  
柱间的头抵在榻上蹭着，他闭着眼，紧咬牙关。  
他原本是可以爱他的。

柱间醒来时，天已大亮。他人在火影塔内，却无法与任何来客见面。守卫只道他身体不适，挡住了访客。柱间知道旁人不会怀疑到这样不堪的事上，可仍旧感觉耻辱。  
他心绪低落，斑却竟比他更消沉。  
柱间的热潮期与从前不同了。只是第二日，他的欲望便消减了许多。还从未有过这种情形。  
那些药物对柱间的副作用极大，竟也着实有了效果。  
斑正在失去他对柱间的掌控。  
斑的恐惧变成了怒火与恐吓。  
“倘若你再吃药延缓热潮期，我就只有扯下晴彦的腿送给你。”  
柱间那时晕晕沉沉，听了这话，竟一口呕在床榻旁。可他胃中空荡，呕出来的只有些胃液。  
斑见他如此在意那孽种，气得浑身发抖。他拿来软巾给柱间擦嘴，声音仍旧恶狠狠的。  
“不想见那孽障四分五裂，就听话些。”  
说罢，斑摔下软巾，去门口唤人给柱间拿食物与水。  
斑扶起柱间让他漱口，又让他吃东西，柱间无法下咽，斑于是强迫他吃，将食物喂到他嘴里，看着他一口口咽下去。  
“待热潮期过去，我会让族老每周与你会面，好好教你怎么做主母，怎么侍奉夫君。”  
柱间不理会，头也垂着，仿佛听不见他的话。  
斑并不多做解释。过去他对柱间忍让太多，主母应做的事，柱间不做也罢，斑并不勉强。他对柱间宽容，现在看来，根本没有这必要。   
“你这样认为？”柱间沙哑地问道。  
“你我成亲，这原本就是你应该做的事。”  
柱间向他望着，平静又无畏。  
“我们原本是应该成亲的？”  
斑沉下脸。  
他的怒火堆积得更多，正在无法消散时，门外忽然传来声响。  
“火影大人，是扉间大人来了。”  
柱间还未开口，斑代为答道：“让他进来。”  
换作以往，斑断不会让任何人见到热潮期的柱间，可这次他只剩下扭曲的念头：他要让扉间见到柱间狼狈浪荡的模样。如果扉间能为此产生片刻的愤怒，如果柱间能为此羞愧难当，如果他们都能感觉痛苦与无能为力，这样的见面就有存在价值。  
柱间拒绝在这时见扉间，斑却不管，拢了拢柱间的衣裳，让扉间进来了。  
扉间走进之前，或许已猜到了房内的情形，由此脸色不善。但他见到的仍远超想象。  
柱间面无血色地躺在床上，甚至有形容枯槁之感，而斑堂而皇之地坐在一旁。不仅如此，扉间还见到柱间敞开衣领下的青紫痕迹。它们绝非欢爱的产物，只是纯粹的暴力。  
扉间当即怒不可遏，进了门便要动手，直接向斑打去。  
“扉间！”柱间立即阻止道。  
“什么时候了，你还要容忍他？”扉间勉强停手怒道。   
“扉间，”柱间这次没了力气，声音也低，他向扉间伸手，让他坐到身旁来。  
柱间并未多言，只唤了两声扉间的名字，也足够扉间明白过来。  
再者，他闻到了空气中的淡淡香味，知道那是柱间的味道……是热潮期。这种时候，柱间无法不对斑低头。  
扉间坐到柱间身旁，只是握着他的手，也不知能说什么。  
斑坐在一边，似乎心情很好，并没有离开的意思，只是望着他们兄弟二人，如同在看一场好戏。  
扉间的头埋得极深。他不做声地理好柱间的衣服，输查克拉给他。  
他们兄弟默然无语，却彼此知晓心意似的。这一幕不能给斑任何愉悦。  
斑很快没了继续观望的兴致，离开房间。柱间看也不曾看他一眼。  
查克拉正源源不断地进入他体内，一汪水似的涌进来。柱间好受了许多。  
输送好了查克拉，扉间仍垂着头。  
柱间想安慰他，尽管自己早已疲倦不堪。可他还是要劝慰扉间几句，告诉他自己没事，不必担心，眼前的困境总有过去的一日。  
“扉间……”  
“晴彦跟丢了。”扉间忽然道。  
柱间一怔，刚刚涌入身体的查克拉泉水般清凉，现在都成了冰。  
“他……他……”  
柱间从未有过地磕巴起来。  
他身体酸软，被斑当做物件似的操弄许久，精神亦支离破碎。听了扉间那句，陡然想起斑刚刚说过的让晴彦“四分五裂”。  
柱间剧烈地咳嗽起来。他捂着嘴，血水从指缝钻出，迸溅出来。  
“兄长！”扉间忙拉开柱间的手，确认他情况如何。  
柱间挡住嘴巴的那只手鲜血淋漓，口中都是血，下半张脸通红一片，十分骇人。  
“我没事……”他喘着粗气，“只是……一时着急罢了，没事……”  
扉间吓得不轻，抓过他的手把脉。柱间另一只手擦脸上的血，越擦越狼狈。  
把脉之后，扉间暂时确认柱间并无大碍，可仍旧不安。  
“还是让大夫来看看……我让影分身去请他，不会大张旗鼓，你不要有顾虑……”  
扉间慌了，为柱间擦血时竟在发抖。  
“其实也料到了，”柱间转瞬间就恢复过来，气息也平顺了许多，只有神色依旧焦虑，“不是你的错，原本应对斑就难，何况这件事……就算你找到了，斑宁愿杀了晴彦也不会让我们如愿。”  
柱间倚靠在扉间身上，不明白自己刚刚何以有那样大的反应。但想了想，又觉得这也算是情理之中。他被抢走了骨肉，他与斑的感情已走到终点，他个人的生活天翻地覆，无论柱间如何克制压抑，他仍需要发泄。  
咳出的血染脏他与扉间的衣裳，也溅到被子上，星星点点地四处沾着，柱间望着它们，终于对自己承认了那事实。  
或许，他再见不到晴彦了。  
他可以抱着希望，但不必再自欺欺人了。斑愿在任何事上失败，以此换取这一次的成功，绝不会轻易让柱间找到孩子。  
可纵使见不到希望，柱间仍要尝试。  
“我不好亲自安排这事，斑会更容易知道。你再派人找找，多寻些人来……这事一天两天办不成，但哪怕过上十年八年，我也要继续找。等到时机合适，我会亲自去寻他。”  
扉间立刻答应。  
“但斑迟早会知道，你心中提前做好准备……”  
“我明白。”柱间答道。  
他无法再说下去。倘若斑知道了，并且果真伤害晴彦……  
这念头让柱间恐惧，却也给他疯狂的无畏。如果事情果真如此发生，他就不必再对斑妥协……他们会有一场彻底的决裂。

扉间与柱间刚说完话，斑推门进来了。他仍是冰冷的表情，但进了门，斑登时变了脸色。  
柱间与扉间的衣裳飞溅着点点血迹，软巾和被子上也都是血，而柱间下半张脸有些隐约的红，一眼望去，便知是血迹未能彻底擦净留下的。  
“怎么了？”  
“咳嗽几声而已，早愈合了。”柱间答道，他声音强硬，也不露出任何表情。  
斑不做回应，心中却惊惶，唯恐柱间生病。他这时不该对柱间流露出关心，却也不能质问他是否故意演戏给自己看。  
他不知柱间是生病还是假装，但他确定柱间不应继续留在这里。他需要回家，需要医疗忍者，需要更宽敞的房间与舒适的环境。  
他并不问柱间的想法，也不管扉间如何反应，走过去用衣裳将柱间包起来，抱着他开了窗便跃出去。  
“宇智波斑！”  
他动作太快，又很利落，扉间还未来得及阻拦，斑已抱着柱间走了。  
他这样行动着实鲁莽，但也最大程度降低了会有人见到这一幕的可能。  
柱间忽然离开室内，正觉得冷，便被斑更紧地抱住了。他的胳膊收得很用力，唯恐柱间掉下去似的。  
回到家，仆人见斑大清早抱着柱间回来，都很惊讶。斑进门后直接嘱咐仆人去请大夫。  
斑回到卧房，将柱间放在被褥里。  
“我说了没事，不必让大夫来。”柱间道。  
斑抓过柱间的手为他把脉。  
“你这几日歇着，不必做什么，公事我会处理。” 斑说道，声音仍旧冷着。   
“我没那么虚弱。过了热潮期，该做的事我都会做。”  
斑哼了一声。“你的身体情况，谁也说不清。”  
他疑心柱间这次是骗他，但没证据，不好凭空污蔑，却也不想让柱间认为他那么好骗。  
大夫很快来了。柱间将手递给大夫把脉，并说他刚刚只是一时气不顺、咳嗽起来，虽有些血，也无关紧要，他已自行治愈了。  
“确实如此，您刚刚咳嗽，只是一时心急，并无大碍。但您心中郁结难舒，长此以往，势必要影响身体，未来还会出现其他问题。”  
“我会注意。”柱间应道。  
斑在一旁坐着，并未作声，甚至都不曾看向柱间，眼中却如着了火一般，又是恨，又是厌恶。  
大夫离开后，斑才对柱间开口。他神色难看，怒不可遏，却因柱间虚弱而不能发作。  
“好啊，郁结难舒，仙人体竟也能糟蹋自己。”  
斑怒火中烧，但还是强行忍耐，并未说出后面那句“——为你偷情的男人和孽障”。  
柱间不能答话。此刻无论如何回答，斑都会更恼怒，与他争吵。  
斑的脸色越来越古怪，已因恼怒无法控制表情似的。  
柱间等待他发作，但斑只是在怒火中轻微战栗着，他并未再开口，而是忽然离开。  
柱间浑浑噩噩。热潮期的不适并未散去，距离下一次被欲望驱使，还有些时间，他需要好好休息。  
他不由自主想着晴彦……也想着斑。  
闭上眼，眼前便是斑恼怒却强行压抑的模样。柱间并未因他送走晴彦而抹杀掉斑的一切，他无法对事实视而不见。斑伤害他，却也着实在意他。  
柱间拉上被子，只想好好睡上片刻。待他有些体力，他就可以去晴彦房中看看……只是去晴彦房中呆上片刻，也是种安慰。  
临近中午，柱间终于醒来。他还未睡饱，但已有了些体力。他想念孩子，摇晃着起身后，迷茫地向婴儿房走去。  
他拉开门出去，向前走了几步，却停下了。  
晴彦的房间不见了。  
这天清早……这天早上他回来时，明明还见到了。  
一整个上午，房中几次响起敲打的声音。可柱间太疲惫，睡得太沉，竟没有醒来。  
房子这一角的格局全变了。虽还未全部完成施工，但已能看得出雏形：原本的婴儿房有一半变成了走廊，另一半被划进了旁边的房间、成了摆放大柜子的地方。  
柱间以为他眼花了。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
斑的声音忽然从身后响起。柱间竟吓得一抖。  
晴彦被带走那晚，斑也是从他身后走来，那时斑的声音沙哑怪异地从背后出现，如同鬼魅，为此柱间甚至好多日不愿听斑说话。  
“我喜欢，”斑从身后抱住他，吻着柱间的脸颊，“要重新开始，至少先让我消消气再说。”  
婴儿房被斑拆得干干净净，一点踪影也没有了。

柱间的热潮期结束后，斑命人将宇智波的事务都交给柱间，他要柱间亲自过问、亲自处理，为此费心费力。  
对斑而言，柱间履行主母的义务，也就意味着柱间是宇智波的一部分，为斑所有。  
很快，族老也开始了对柱间的“教导”。柱间自然抵触，但拖延几次后，他还是去了，以免斑迁怒于众位族老。  
柱间去了宇智波的议事处，这次族老来了四人，他们的态度不卑不亢，并不拿出老一辈高高在上的样子，也没有为难柱间。他们在说出任何让人不适的话时，都如草木般缺乏反应。  
柱间听着几人的话，努力对此无动于衷——不过是些把人不当人的要求罢了。  
而这些都是斑对他的要求。  
族老们所说的恭顺是卑微，忍耐是奴颜婢膝。他们说的全不是人能做到的事，只有如他们一般成了草木，才能全不在乎。  
冠冕堂皇说了些身为主母应有的品性后，族老们面无表情地将话题转到后代上，告诉柱间他需要诞下更多子嗣，每两年至少要为宇智波生下一个孩子，且要尽可能地侍奉好夫君，无论被提出什么样的要求都要应允。  
柱间疑惑起来。  
“倘若接下来的两年，我始终无法孕育孩子，你们打算怎么做？”  
他没有威胁之意，只是提问，但千手柱间说出这样的话，不会有人只将这当做单纯的好奇。  
“按照规矩，族长会纳入侧室，您身为正室，需对侧室宽厚礼让，且——”  
柱间惊奇地望着他们。  
他还未来得及说什么，隔壁房中忽然传来一声轻笑。这间会客室与其他会客室相连。  
拉门开了。  
是泉奈。  
他站在门口，手握着随身携带的武士刀，挡住了光线。屋内的人都坐着，他目光向下垂落，向众人望去，脸上挂着不冷不热的笑。  
“既然我们的实力如此强大、可以让千手灭族，又何必与他们结盟？”他走进来。  
“你在说什么？”一名族老问道。  
“斑要娶侧室，这事已转告千手了？我可以等着与他们开战了罢？什么时候打？我也做好准备。”  
他在桌旁坐下了，武士刀放在手边。  
一见到他，柱间就觉得泉奈是在什么地方受了气的，此刻才会如此挑衅与不悦。  
他语气不善，柱间正要劝，另一名族老已开口道：“泉奈，这不是你该听到的话，还是去忙其他事罢。”  
泉奈并不理会，自顾自地倒茶。  
“如今我们的实力已这样强了，我竟不知道。现在已有十足的把握能战胜千手了？”  
他在暗指倘若斑娶侧室会激怒千手，因此挑起争斗。这其实不无道理，宇智波的族老们也应考虑这一点，但泉奈的态度着实尖刻，完全不是想要提出与解决问题的样子。  
他的态度这样不敬，柱间也很诧异。  
族老自然不会和一个怄气的年轻人计较。泉奈正是赌气的态度，没必要与他发生冲突，族老干脆结束了这次的会面——终归这次要说的都已说了，反正还有下周。  
族老们一一离去，关上了门。  
众人的脚步声远了。泉奈冷笑一声，道，“你以为忍气吞声，就有什么用吗？这不能弥补任何事，柱间，别白费心思了。”  
这话过分生硬，柱间接不上，而泉奈一味赌气，也没有回答他的必要。  
泉奈近来变化很大。从前他还能与柱间聊上几句，如今却连场面话也不说了，泉奈又回到了柱间刚刚来到宇智波时的模样。只是更沉默，与众人都疏远，火气也大了起来。  
“你了解斑，他不会就此罢休，他会继续为难你。”泉奈又道，仍是面无表情。  
“我知道。”  
“你应该离开他——为所有人着想。”  
泉奈话音刚落，拉门忽然再度开启，泉奈脸上被狠狠抽了一巴掌，竟被打了出去，身体落到几尺外的角落里。  
“斑！”  
柱间立即起身，挡在斑身前。  
斑方才听说泉奈打断族老的教导，于是过来看看情况。却不想正好听到这一句。  
他笑着，并不十分恼怒，只觉得泉奈很可笑。  
“你就是这样做弟弟的，”斑向角落的泉奈望去，“劝嫂子离开哥哥，你抱着什么样的心思，不妨说出来听听。我倒想知道你还要如何辩解。”  
“辩解？”泉奈抹了把嘴上的血，站起来看着斑，“我有什么可辩解？我又不曾做错任何事。你以为所有人都同你一般，总要抱着见不得人的心思？”  
“我们回去，”柱间挡着斑，将他向外推，“泉奈在气头上，犯不着听他的话。”  
“我教训自家弟弟，你也要拦我？”  
“还说这些废话？现在就回家！”  
柱间的声音陡然沉下来，满室的查克拉震慑着二人。有仆人过来送茶，隔着几十尺便打翻了杯盏，呆在原地。  
泉奈十分不适，一动也不能动。连斑也收敛了。  
“你就这样偏袒他？”斑向柱间问道。  
“你和小孩子计较什么？回去。”  
柱间收了查克拉，立即拉着斑走了。  
回到家中，两人仍在争执。  
“泉奈心怀不轨，你还偏袒他，你要护着他多久？”  
“你还要污蔑我什么？我和泉奈什么都没有，他也绝没有非分之想，无论如何你都不相信，还想让我怎么解释？”  
两人说了半晌，始终没有结果。  
“好，泉奈的事我可以暂且放下，你也不必再说让我相信你的话，给我孩子便是。”  
柱间正要接话，斑又道：“明日开始会有药送来，你每日按时吃，直到怀孕。有了我的孩子，我自然不再疑心你。”   
柱间却怔了，此时距离他上一次分娩还不足一年。  
“你说什么？”  
“你的身体和旁人不同，不至于扛不住。”  
柱间陡然恼怒。  
眼下他的身体情况不允许，而名为晴彦的那把刀仍插在他心上，每一日都让他鲜血直流。  
柱间并非不愿给斑孩子。正相反，他早知自己愧对斑，愿与他有更多后代。但那至少要等到他养好身体，等到他与斑的感情渐渐恢复之后。  
所有事都有平和的解决方法，斑却偏要以最丑陋、艰难的方式来做。  
“你刚刚送走了晴彦，却要求我立即怀上孩子？身体还未恢复，你我之间仇人一样——这哪里是该怀孕的时候？”  
“你可以有水户的孩子，却不能有我的？你为我生养孩子是理所当然，柱间，不要和我讲条件。你是和别人上床的那个，不是我。”  
柱间站在原地，动弹不得。  
天阴得厉害，如深夜一般。  
柱间有过一个相似的夜晚，那时他刚刚惊惧地发现他对斑的喜欢。那晚斑本应在回家途中，却忽然提前赶回。他拉开门，匆忙又欣喜地拥抱柱间，连衣服也没来得及换，战袍上又是灰烬又是血迹，柱间却不觉得那味道刺鼻。仆人很快端来夜宵，那几日他们刚换了新的餐具，一只只小小的碗碟与热气腾腾的食物摆在一起，向柱间组成这世上最甜蜜的东西。  
那晚的斑，与今日说出这番话的斑，竟然是同一人。  
许久之后，柱间才再开口。  
“成了亲就要生你的孩子……如果我不能生养，也就没有和你成亲、一同生活的价值？”  
斑的火气正要收敛，听了柱间的话，又恼怒起来。  
“你又想离开我了？这次你要怎么样？毁了身体、再也不能生育，好把我推开吗？”  
柱间并未答话。他心中冰凉的某一处，这念头一闪而过。  
毕竟，与如今的斑一同生活，太累了。  
“你想知道什么？”斑问，“我早知道我们难以孕育孩子，那时我为此冷落你了？过去是我犯傻，不在乎你能不能怀孕，不在乎你除我之外有过别的男人，就算你残废了、痴呆了，就算你死了，我也一样爱你。听见这些你满意了？现在弄丢了它们，你是不是更痛快？”  
听着那些话，柱间有种遥远的悲哀感，混合着悲哀的喜悦。他们曾经相爱过——竟然发生过这样的事。 

斑不等柱间的身体恢复，第二日就拿来了药，看着柱间喝下去。  
柱间无法与他争论。斑不明白，也不退步，他如今性格更为恶劣，时常恼怒，就连柱间偶尔出神，斑都会几句酸话丢过来，说他别是又在想那个孽种。  
过去柱间会对他生气，会和他吵，现在却没有感觉似的。  
他已见不到晴彦了，那么，至少让他想想孩子。  
白日他打起精神工作，在扉间面前也做出不再忧心的样子。柱间并非刻意假装，而是他只能如此。  
这或许是他的幸运，他无法崩溃，无法一蹶不振，无法沮丧到痛不欲生，他只能继续平常地生活下去，只有他自己知道身体里的缺口和碎裂。晴彦带走的东西太多。直到现在，柱间的手还常常放在腹上，不知不觉又开始回想他在自己腹中时的感觉。那时也不见得怎么愉快，但至少柱间拥有它。  
他无法永远与斑争执。没有人有那样的精力与耐心，于是柱间不再说，所有事都接受下来。偶尔他与斑恍惚又回到了过去似的，他们行房，深夜时拥抱在一起。  
斑埋头吻他的颈窝，头发痒痒地扎在柱间身上。  
这一刻，拥着柱间的，仿佛还是从前的那个人。  
“你不知道你把我变成了什么样……我有的一切都给了你，你却还要想着别人。”  
柱间恍惚地从性事中清醒过来。斑爱怜地抚摸他的头发，然后抓紧。这不能带来疼痛。  
斑就是这样爱他的，对他好，对他坏，然后宣称他给了柱间一切。  
他的动作粗暴，却仿佛没有底气，游移不定。  
柱间此刻恨他，也爱他，恨与爱都坦坦荡荡，而斑不同，他的感情早已混乱。  
许久之后，柱间睡着了。  
斑向窗外望，月亮大的出奇，光芒落在柱间面上，刀锋一样。柱间在他怀中睡着，却仿佛通身被月亮的光芒灌满，强硬冰冷，像刚刚随他回到宇智波的那个晚上。  
那晚斑以为他终于如愿以偿。  
他这样以为了多次。在成亲时，知晓柱间怀孕时，柱间生产时。  
或许，他这一生都不会有任何愿望被满足。

第三十七章

泉奈在梦中翻来覆去。  
他扰乱族老教导柱间那日，着实带着火气。但他的不满并非来自族老对柱间说的话，而是从前一天的余韵中缓慢震荡过来的。  
那日回到家里，泉奈已不再有起伏的情绪，但仍让仆人送酒来，他喝了许久，恍惚又回到了前一晚。  
那时他在与此刻十分相像的情境下，只不过多了陪伴，他和部下、和志村的成员一起。任务圆满完成，他们一同喝了场酒。  
如果泉奈还清醒，会认为这天的自己着实丢脸，但酒水让他沉重又飘飘然，他由着目光一次次落到志村的一名忍者身上，那人和他年纪相仿，但早成了亲，并没有人留心泉奈对他的注意。泉奈向他看了多次，目光在他的手和衣袖上流连。  
喝得醉了，他们的话题也没了顾忌，志村的忍者提起和泉奈见过面的志村由衣。  
“她成亲了，你知道吗？”  
“嫁到水之国去了，连孩子都生了，那地方乱得要命，也不知有没有好日子可过……”  
泉奈听着，不开口问。后来众人开他的玩笑，说那样的姑娘他也不喜欢，必然是中意男人了。  
泉奈和他们一起喝的烂醉，听了这话也不回答。他留心的人并未开口参与谈笑。泉奈一次次看向他的手。  
到了夜里，那双手就长在了泉奈自己身上。  
他醉了，衣裳脱得不利落，袖子擦在腹上，他合上眼，为袖口添上青松的图案，让它们变成别人的手。  
人们吵嚷的话语还在耳旁回荡。泉奈回到漆黑的嘈杂中，搂住那双手的主人亲吻不停。  
他的手在性器上套弄。他不想太快。在他闭合的眼前，他们仍在亲吻。他不急于占有和进入，在那之前，让他好好吻他。  
泉奈并非全无经验，但他从未拥有过这样柔软的唇舌。他经不起如此的温柔和引诱，仅仅是亲吻也会导致他的失控和疯狂，这非他所愿，可他无法控制。  
他手上的动作慢了，延长着满足自己的时间。这让泉奈痛苦。那人已伏倒在泉奈身上，被泉奈的性器顶弄得身体耸动，他压抑地喘息，头枕在泉奈肩上。他不会求饶，不会无谓地尖叫，他只会满身滚落着汗水，断断续续地对泉奈吐出表白的话语。  
终于松开手时，泉奈久久闭着眼。清醒着，疲乏着，烦躁着。他可以回到幻想中，但闭上眼，他只希望不要再想到任何人。

失去晴彦，柱间的世界天翻地覆，他表面上平静，心中隐隐地动荡着，甚至于隔了好些天，他才想起水户的安危。  
他几乎找不到斑会放过水户的理由。  
现在，斑的手下大概正在世界各地搜寻水户。虽说他不至于很快被找到，但斑若是打定主意要做这件事，谁也不知十年八年下来会怎样。柱间知道这事想别的法子都没用，唯独他自己对斑开口才有可能。  
如今两人仍旧疏离，平日说话不多，唯有夜里同房时，才会有几句交谈。  
那晚临睡前，柱间提起这事。他认为他们继续僵持下去没有必要，既然两人会一同生活许多年，还是高兴些得好。柱间不愿过早怀上孩子，但眼下他改了主意，这事就按照斑的意思来办，另外宇智波的种种事务，包括每周和族老见面等，柱间都会同意。  
“这是我的让步——这是极限，我无法做出更多退让了。你要答应我的事很简单，放过水户。”  
斑的眼睛阴冷下来。  
“说了这么多，就是为了他。”  
“你可以拒绝。”柱间道。  
柱间知道斑不会。斑手中的条件有限，若只是一个条件就能换得这么多好处，他没有不答应的理由。再者，无论晴彦还是水户，如果斑杀了他们（并且柱间知情的话），都会让他和柱间走上绝路。现在他们还有讲和的余地，斑不能自己将路封死。  
柱间常常不拿斑的威胁当回事。但面对柱间的威胁，斑却知道，即使自己是看起来占了上风的人，但真正的主导权还是在柱间手里。  
“这不是求人的态度。”斑道。  
“这是合作。”  
他们理所当然地僵持片刻，柱间又道：“做错事的是我，和他无关。谁做错，就应是谁负担责任。我们像现在这样相处，对你我都不好。如果你不信任我，未来我有了孩子，假设他容貌像我，你要如何才能相信孩子是你的？”  
“我的孩子自然会有写轮眼。”  
“那要等上许多年才能知道，何况，有写轮眼的并非只有你一个人。”  
斑忽然抬起头来。  
“说这种话，是等着我把你囚禁起来？非要让你见不到任何人，你才满意？”  
“我希望你知道猜忌没有用处。你不信任我，我们就算有了孩子，也不见得会多快乐。”柱间疲倦地向他望着。斑总是完美地误会他的话，“你不能永远都不信任我。在我清清楚楚说爱你的时候，我说的是事实。”  
这话却让斑忽然陷入狂怒中。  
“你现在为了别的男人忍气吞声，我就该信任你么？他得到了我没得到的，不仅是孩子，还有你。他是干净的那个，他没有强迫你，你们互相喜欢，只有我一厢情愿——我为什么要让他活着？”  
斑的眼睛必然要炸开了。没有人能在克制着疯癫的笑与哭时还能保持平静。  
“水户……他的眼睛出了问题……还是不要再为难他。”柱间又道。  
斑的脸色怪异地变了。他像是忽然想到了什么，但仍闭口不言，只是盯着柱间。  
对峙片刻，柱间忽然抬手，室内微弱的光芒瞬间熄灭，斑怀中是柱间淋过雨、半湿半干的衣裳，还有他冰冷的、或许在战栗的身体。  
斑得到了亲吻。柱间不是在引诱，他的亲吻既没有温柔也没有诱惑，只是原始的，硬生生的。他吻着斑，抓着他的衣襟拉开。斑不用思考，也立即扯下柱间的衣裳。  
他们在黑暗中撕扯对方的衣服，啃咬着，紧拥着。怒气冲冲。  
柱间没有爱要去证明，他只是气恼。  
他们恼怒地结合，气急败坏。他们不再想，这一晚他们只有情欲要在乎，只有身体要满足。  
深夜时，因为精疲力竭，也因为淡忘，他们没有彼此挪开身体、转向相反的方向。斑从柱间身体中退出后，侧身躺在他身旁睡了，他没有把臂弯从柱间身上抽回来，柱间也忘了推开斑。  
这一晚忽然不再有彼此疏远的必要了。他们暂时回到了曾经亲密的时刻，斑搂紧了他，额头贴在柱间湿透的头发上。

扉间在火影塔中见到柱间时，发觉他瘦了许多。  
“是我看错了？你怎么忽然瘦了？”  
“才几天不见，哪里就能瘦得那么明显。你看错了。”  
扉间不相信。“他又为难你了？”  
柱间还未答话，斑的声音已传进来了。扉间进来时门就敞着，他也没想过要关上。  
斑饶有兴味地看着两人，走到柱间身边，对扉间道：  
“你这样说，可就是在故意找麻烦了，”斑的手搭在柱间腰上，“旁的事不敢保证，但柱间的身体我是最在意的。他在家里吃得好睡得好，又正准备着要孩子，怎么能瘦？”  
柱间恨不得封住斑的嘴，让他把那句话吞回去。  
扉间的表情原本就凝重，这时更难看了。  
斑太喜欢这样的时刻。他认定扉间必然早就知道晴彦的身份，那么他和柱间就是同谋，他们一同骗了他。于是让扉间煎熬、恼怒，全是他应得。  
“这样快就计划怀孕，对兄长身体不好。伤了底子，他以后想生养就更难。你们还是晚些再考虑这件事。”  
“怀上水户的孩子没关系，有了我的就不行？”斑道。  
“如果你想要许多后代，就该考虑如何照顾好兄长，就算你要泄愤，也不至于断了自己的后路。”  
斑原本就恼，听了这句，心中猛然一股火窜起来——那话继续说下去，就是在说他可能会绝后。  
“好了，扉间，我能照顾好自己，不用操心这么多。”柱间立即拦住他的话。  
“你也小心些，”扉间转向兄长，“这么早就怀孕，万一伤了身体，对孩子也不好。大夫说你们难养育孩子，想要生个健康的，还是再等等。”  
斑的怒气已经发泄过，扉间却没有。这几句话说得斑心头发堵，扉间也认为无关紧要。几句话，就能让柱间遭受的东西一笔勾销吗？世上还有比这更轻的“报复”吗？  
柱间正要阻止扉间说下去，这时柱间的部下走来，将他叫走了。  
剩下斑和扉间站在房里，都是恨不得要对方登时毙命的模样。  
“怀孕和孩子，这样的话一定要时时放在嘴边吗？你总提起这些，兄长会心情很好吗？这对怀孕有什么帮助？”扉间问。  
斑被他的话冲撞得浑身冒火，可又不知如何作答。扉间比他年纪小，是柱间的弟弟，他总没有和小舅你一句我一句吵起来的道理。更让他气恼的是，扉间的话竟有几分道理。  
扉间说的这些，其实斑也知道，可他还在对柱间生气，不愿仔细去想。柱间现在对孩子很抵触，在路上见到嬉笑打闹的小孩子，柱间总是避免看他们。若他们对柱间打招呼，柱间会一一回应，但他绝不会看向包在襁褓中的婴儿，顶多只让目光在他们的父母身上停留。  
晴彦被送走，这件事整个木叶都知道了。斑对外声称婴儿生了病，要去气候更好的地方养身体。但更多人所知道的，是他们那场你死我活之势的战斗，炸裂的声响与婴儿的哭泣夹杂其中，院落的恢复和补救花费了一个月之久。  
那孩子在柱间心上挖了洞，对斑而言，又何尝不是如此。  
水户与他的私生子，先后成了斑的心病。方才扉间的那番话，更是狠狠扎在斑心上。斑知扉间有意要激怒他，可那些话并非全无依据——他与柱间难孕育后代，或许，他们这一生也不会有孩子。  
斑在意的不是孩子。是柱间为其他男人做到的事，为他却没有。  
这是事实，这是最好的证据，远胜过承诺与海誓山盟，这种情况下，什么喜欢，什么爱，都是空谈。  
他无法证明柱间爱他。从头到尾，全是他一人在强求。柱间的心早给了别人。他说什么孩子，还不是为了水户……  
那晚斑心情极差。这几乎要成为日常，自发现晴彦一事以来，他就没有一日是好过的。  
原本柱间还想安慰他，劝他几句。但斑拒绝交谈，于是，他们的交流仅限于粗暴的肢体碰撞。  
最后，柱间不再是忍耐的样子，连装作顺从的表情也消失了。  
在斑贯穿柱间，竭力要让他感受疼痛与屈服时，柱间连意识也混乱起来。他太难受，无论身体还是感觉。  
就算是他，也无法永远自控。  
浑噩着，柱间迷茫地呢喃起来。  
斑怒不可遏，手也卡在他的喉咙上。而与柱间的话相比，斑认为他带给柱间的疼痛微不足道。  
“我不能给你孩子，我不爱你。这是做不到的事。”

祈福的那一日天朗气清。前夜是暴风雨，眼下虽阳光和煦，却满地都是风雨留下的狼藉。  
这一整日泉奈都以为他眼花了。  
他不愿见斑，早上却恰好有事需要他和斑商讨。泉奈踏进斑的院子，在通报后进了他和柱间房中。如果在平日，斑断然不肯让他和柱间有见面的机会，但因这天要祈福，有太多事要准备，他也顾不得许多。  
泉奈进门后，柱间只点了点头，算作打招呼，然后便自然而然地为斑穿上祈福的衣袍，悉心整理着每一处。泉奈料到了斑会为难柱间、让他来做这些琐碎的、服侍人的事，泉奈也认为柱间断然不会同意，可此刻见到的柱间却没有表情，仿佛这再平常不过。  
泉奈惊觉他近日对两人的关注太少。在他不知道的时候，柱间与斑不仅平和相处，甚至柱间将从族老那里学来的规矩都用上了。如今他面对斑时的一言一行，全是按宇智波的规矩来的。  
“还需要什么？”柱间问。他的声音虽没有起伏，比前些日子温和，却全没有温柔在里面。  
“暂时没有。”  
“我去换衣服了。”  
柱间说了声，出去了。  
“你们在搞什么？你和他——这算是什么？”泉奈问。  
“本来我们就应该是这样，有什么不对？”斑望着泉奈，并不掩饰话语中的得意。  
泉奈的眼勾在了榻上，他没有回答，面无表情地对斑问族里的事。  
在他们准备出门时，泉奈见柱间换上了宇智波的族服。那是宇智波主母的服饰，为应对重要场合穿的。  
穿着主母的服饰，他却还是那个创建木叶的火影，与这套衣裳格格不入，像豹子缩起身体、收了爪子，装作自己是猞猁或猫。  
仆人们的目光也在表明他们和泉奈有同样的想法。唯一看不出的人——或看出了却当做见不到的人是斑。他浅淡的微笑刻在了脸上，他无需说话，也不必做出任何动作，他对这一切都满意。  
泉奈再次听到柱间貌似恭顺的话语。他对斑说一切都准备好了，并称呼他为夫君。

那日祈福结束后，斑命众人先行返回木叶，说他与柱间还有事要做。  
他要做的事，即是在宇智波的神社中与柱间交合。  
柱间见多了斑的疯狂念头。这次遣散了众人，斑捞起他的衣服时，柱间甚至无法为此惊讶。  
“夫人就别装了，难道不累吗？”  
柱间的衣裳下摆全被他掀起，裤子落到脚踝处。他伏在案上，双手抓着桌子，斑在他身后不断撞着。  
柱间暗哑地喘息：“你管得太多了。”  
斑搂着他的腰，愉悦地向深处顶弄。柱间的身体这样配合，交合处滴下的体液已在地面上集成了一小滩水渍，他尽力对斑迎合接受，斑自己也想不到这有什么不好。  
他知道柱间的顺从绝非出于本心，斑见到他如此模样虽然满足，却也明白这并非事实。柱间只是做做样子，甚至连对宇智波的族内事务认真分担，也不过是他做戏的一部分。  
可这确实给了斑满足和愉悦。  
“就算是假的，我也认了。”斑轻笑道，扯开柱间的衣襟。  
柱间背对着他，斑看不到他全然没有感情的面孔。  
两人的关系缓和得莫名。  
那日斑的手掐上柱间的喉咙，柱间清清楚楚地告诉斑不会给他后代，可在这之后，他们的冲突与对峙却渐渐停了。  
除了疲倦、狂躁与逼迫，柱间和斑都意识到，他们在这样的关系中无法获得任何好处。柱间要的不是斑为此恼怒、伤害晴彦和水户的结果，斑也不想每日都与柱间剑拔弩张。他们都累了，于是不声不响地进入了新的相处方式。柱间按时和族老见面，做出宇智波主母应有的样子，并依照规矩，做好所有分内的族中事务。他没有足够的时间应对一切，他还有身为火影要处理的许多事，也全亏得他天赋异于常人，才能将两边的担子都挑在肩上。  
但有能力做到某件事，与毫不费力做到某件事并不相同。

对于遵从宇智波的种种条条框框、履行主母的义务，柱间并不觉得厌烦。如果这一切能留住水户的命，他没理由不这样做。  
得知斑不再让人追查水户的下落，柱间终于松了口气。水户与晴彦，柱间都能放心了。晴彦是斑的砝码，他不敢伤及晴彦的性命，就算让晴彦过得糟糕些，至少也会保证他的基本生活。  
他与斑的关系，也终于不再剑拔弩张。  
虽说缓和的气氛只是表面上的东西，但这终归好过一无所有。  
为着怀孕的事，斑原本不让他喝酒，有一日也破例了。那天柱间喝多了，靠在斑身上喃喃说着过去的事。他醉得厉害，从靠在斑的胳膊上滑到了斑怀里，醉眼朦胧地看着他。斑低头向他望，眉眼柔和，正是他们过去恋爱时的模样。柱间越看越觉得怀念，他向斑笑，心里却觉得苦，总觉得耳畔仍有晴彦的叫喊。  
他想问晴彦在哪，即使知道斑不会回答。  
他这晚很快乐，却也难过。柱间伸手搂住斑的脖子，让他抱他，让他吻他。  
他心里难受。那些苦是斑带来的，可柱间所能寻求慰藉的，也是斑。  
“你不生气了？”斑吻着他，一面问道。  
柱间不想说话。他更紧地拥着斑，就好像他忘了曾经发生的那些事。  
他还是喜欢斑，但并没有原谅他。  
斑的手顺着柱间的手腕向上，粗糙地擦过他的胳膊。他的手像石头与砂，双臂更是绞索一样勒在柱间身上。柱间不觉得难受。他感觉到的完全是另一种东西。

宇智波家暂时恢复了一同用餐的习惯，斑和柱间常常去田岛的院子里。泉奈偶尔出现，更多时候不见踪影。  
他去了哪里，在做什么，斑完全不知情，田岛问他，斑也答不出。  
“你只有这一个弟弟，还不对他留心些？真正关心你死活的只有我和泉奈，等我撒手走了、你和泉奈还在僵持，那时你比现在还要一无所有。”  
田岛的声音平静沙哑，话语尖刻。  
没有人会认为田岛捅破了真相、或将他的话看做平地惊雷。三人均知事实如何，不必为此争执。饭桌上的气氛沉闷了些，但没有人惊讶或表示异议。  
柱间没有接话。如果他开口劝慰，无论斑还是田岛，都会觉得这是敷衍和谎言。  
“柱间会陪着我。”斑抻出笑容。  
田岛夹过来一块鱼，尖细的筷子拨开雪白的、冒着热气的肉。  
“你和柱间在一起，就算旁的没学到，也该知道不是有力量就拥有一切。”  
斑想敷衍田岛，田岛却不接他的话。  
如今斑与柱间缓和了些，但并不是缓和就有什么用。田岛不至于看不清。斑和柱间相爱，却也是一对彼此憎恨的怨侣，现在就连设想让柱间早些怀上斑的孩子，他也觉得太可笑了。谈什么后代，这二人最终不落入你死我活的地步，就已是天大的幸事。  
“得不到的你偏要强求，谁也拦不住，但就摆在眼前的，你不能装作看不见。世上只有泉奈和我能为你付出一切，无论你要一条胳膊还是一只眼睛，泉奈都不会拒绝，除此之外，再没有旁人了。”  
斑望着桌上的纹路，半笑不笑。柱间还在他身旁坐着，宽大的衣裳堆下来，衣角挨着斑的袖子。  
斑一句也不相信。  
“您误会得太深了。”他答道。  
泉奈没有为他献出任何东西，泉奈正在夺取他的光明。

那天是休息日，早饭之后，柱间和斑回到他们的院子，斑问柱间刚刚怎么一直不开口。  
“我明明成了家，父亲却说我什么都没有，还说只有他和泉奈在乎我，这样的话他都说了，你不辩解两句？”  
“就算我说了，你不相信。”柱间答道。  
“倘若我信呢？你说来听听。”  
斑拉着柱间站住。实际上他要的不是答案，他只想和柱间多说说话。昨日他们喝了酒，放松下来，今日就又是不冷不热的模样了。斑这天早上随口提了一句晴彦，柱间听到了，没有答话。那时斑说他一个部下的孩子病了，说那孩子和他们“送走的那个”差不多大。  
他们站在庭院中。这里已修缮妥当、与从前大不相同。曾经的树木都已折断，柱间也无意让它们继续生长在这里，于是院中的水道拓宽，土壤少了许多，岸上是工匠移植来的不知名植物，在墨绿的枝叶下坠着玲珑的白色花蕾。  
柱间想回答他。可他知道他的话换不来信任。他反复说他对斑的感情，就好像这些东西多么廉价。更何况不久前的一件件事都还在眼前。这种时候，能对斑说什么？  
“以后我们不要互相逼迫，这样就好了。我没有其他要说的。”  
柱间走了。  
斑站在庭院中，耳畔唯有虫鸟和风。

柱间先回到房中，进了书房准备处理公事。  
斑并未与他一同回来。他仍站在院中，不知想着什么。柱间不想理会。  
柱间摊开一份卷轴，却只是在桌上摆着，并没去看。他与斑的关系完全是破碎的。柱间不要破碎的东西，他喜欢事物都是完好的，如果不能完好，也至少破碎得干净利落，不要这样拖泥带水。但眼下与斑的关系却一滩泥似的落在僵局里。  
要说办法，也唯有等日子过得久些。时间久了，他对斑的恼恨淡去，到那时，他们的关系才会真正缓和。  
仆人送来了茶。柱间还在出神，过了片刻才想起吃药这事。扉间近日为他换了避孕药，这种提前吃，效用可以延续上三四日，更方便些。  
柱间并非完全抗拒与斑的孩子，但他不能在这时怀孕。一来他的身体没恢复好，心情也不好，会影响孩子；二来他这时对斑还有恨，在这时怀孕，会有什么好结果？对孩子又有什么好？  
柱间将药水滴了两滴在杯子里。  
药滴还没落完，门已无声无息地拉开了。  
斑站在门口。  
斑此时同游荡的孤魂野鬼差不多，并未发出任何声音，柱间也未能听见。斑少有地神色落寞，不知是因为刚刚田岛的一番话，还是柱间在庭院里的那句回答，斑少见地空瘪着，无所适从。  
但只是瞬间，那些缠在他周身、鬼魂似的东西就全散了。  
柱间已没必要收起药水了，斑看得清清楚楚，连质问的过程也省了。  
田岛说自己一条腿迈进了棺材，但这时一步步走向棺材的却成了斑。  
他向柱间走来。  
药水飞溅，冰凉的几滴液体和瓶子的碎渣一起擦到了柱间脸上，左颊上划出血丝，药水也溅了上去。  
柱间没力气。热潮期就在明天，他这时状态差，和斑硬抗占不到上风，何况热潮期时还要依赖他，和斑硬来只会让他之后的几日更狼狈。  
拉门还开着，斑扯开柱间的衣服，将他压到桌子上。桌上的物件撒了一地，又是杯碟，又是书和卷轴，还有沉重的雕刻装饰，以及笔墨等小东西。它们下着雨一样，哗啦啦地落在地上，轰鸣着像一场地震。  
仆人来查看发生了什么事，刚一走近，就急忙离开了，也不敢为他们关上门。没人敢再接近那一块区域。书房的位置不比卧室，门又开着，声音更清楚地传了出来。  
斑的眼周几近裂开，眼中的黑与红像覆盖着满满的血泪。  
他压着柱间，手掌攥着他的头发，几乎要将头皮扯下来。  
他们有好长时间都没说话。屋子里沉闷地回荡着交合的撞击声，还有柱间粗重的喘息。疼痛太多，他根本叫不出声。  
斑手上猛地用力，掐在柱间胸前。柱间疼得立刻回过神来，对上斑的眼睛。  
“你骗我，”他重复着，声音和表情同样狰狞，像哭又像笑，“你就是不能不骗我。”  
柱间不想答话，以免加倍惹恼他、加倍损伤自己的身体。斑说的是事实，他就是不能不骗斑，可同时斑也知道真相，柱间不想要他的孩子，难道他不是早就说过了？  
斑大笑起来。那只砂石一样的手扯紧了柱间的头发。  
斑知道他自己这模样好笑又可怜，更让他不愿承认的是他的误会。斑砸碎药水时，他闻到了其中一股熟悉的药香，他记得田岛的药中也有这一味，是助眠的成分。  
柱间没有习惯他，柱间没有在他身边感到心安，他与斑同住时的安眠来自避孕药中的成分，与他毫无关联。  
他已将柱间侵犯得晕厥过去一次了。柱间再次有意识时，斑没继续动作，性器还埋在他身体里。  
“给我句明白话，柱间，你这辈子都不想给我孩子了，是罢？”  
柱间说不出话。  
“我明白你，”斑吻着柱间出汗的额角和头发，“你不会给我孩子，你不想给我任何东西……我都明白。”  
他掰开柱间的腿，顶进生殖腔，柱间体会不到快感，他紧闭着嘴，以防止他无法自制地对斑乞求哭喊。  
“你还有更多谎话等着我，对罢？还有什么是我不知道的？还有什么是你可以骗我的？说出来听听。”  
柱间无法开口，只能抬起手靠近斑的脸。但斑想起的，却是柱间上一次这样做的时刻，那时他清清楚楚告诉斑他无法爱他。  
那些话，那个万籁俱寂、斑自以为主导了一切却被柱间乱刀插在心上的夜晚。  
斑一把打开柱间的手。他打得用力，柱间手上被打得火烧火燎，这一下也把柱间打得呆了。  
他的胳膊垂下去，斑扯过它们，用衣带绑住了。  
晕沉时，他听见了斑的话。那时性事已停了，斑在他身旁坐着，手掌像没有皮肉的骨头一样，在他身上抚摸。他问柱间，既然他们本来就很难孕育孩子，还费心吃避孕药做什么。  
“你不知道避孕药有多少害处吗？吃得久了，别说是我的，就算想怀上别人的种，都不可能……你真要冒着这种风险，只因为恨我？”  
与他的狂怒极不相称，他的话语过于平静。  
“你还想做什么，柱间？等我走了，马上吃避孕药吗？”斑贴在柱间耳旁，热气吹在他脸上，“你尽管吃好了……真的，尽管去做好了……”

斑离开时，柱间晕倒在书房的地板上。  
仆人见斑离开，立刻赶来看柱间的情况，进了门却险些扑到柱间身边摔倒，他们赶快为柱间解开被绑缚的双手，自有人去叫大夫，出门时也留心着不要把焦急写在脸上，不想旁人知道族长家又出事了。幸好这时已是晚上，不必担心被太多人看到。  
众人不敢移动柱间，但在此之外，他们竭尽所能地把柱间照顾得舒适些，也让他看起来体面些，但这样的场景，还是一眼就知道发生了什么。  
少顷，门口有了声响，仆人以为是大夫请来了，却见泉奈走过来。  
“怎么这个时候还有人去请大夫？我看见……”  
仆人不好答话，泉奈盯着他，忽然大步走向柱间和斑的卧房。  
“泉奈少爷——泉奈少爷——”  
他叫不住泉奈，也不可能拦住他。泉奈向卧房走去，在经过书房时见到了躺在地上的柱间。他脸色发白，身上盖着毯子，四五个仆人围着他。  
那样子，像为柱间守灵似的。  
泉奈简直以为他就这样死了。  
他走过去摇晃柱间，又拍他的脸。柱间终于睁开眼，但说不出话。  
仆人不敢移动柱间，但柱间不能继续躺在这里。倘等到医疗忍者来了、见到这一幕，也不妥当。  
泉奈抱起柱间，将他送回卧房。仆人忙为柱间盖好被子，又去拿水与软巾。  
“泉奈少爷……”  
“我知道。”  
他们要为柱间擦身体了。不仅为了柱间好受些，也免得大夫见到、柱间颜面扫地——他已够难堪了。  
泉奈明白，立即走了。  
他并未过多插手。柱间是斑的恋人，不是他的，他也永远无法真正对千手人消除芥蒂。  
泉奈回到自己的院落，进了书房处理公务。仆人来送茶，送卷轴，在房中出入两次，泉奈问他们斑可回来了，每次都得到否定的答案。泉奈见多了那二人赌气争吵，但斑彻夜不归，却是从未有过的事。  
“斑少爷房里的人来了，”泉奈又一次问斑是否回来时，仆人提道，“他们请您去那边看看。大夫离开时，说柱间大人可能需要查克拉。”  
泉奈又过去了。  
斑仍没回来。柱间睡着，却不安稳，像做了噩梦。泉奈唤他，柱间睁开眼，却仿佛不认识他似的，只管抓着泉奈的袖子，向他要晴彦。  
“你把晴彦抱来，让我看看他……就看一眼……”柱间胡言乱语，又去抓泉奈的衣裳，“晴彦在睡觉呢，就在他的房间里，你帮帮我，把他抱过来……”  
泉奈按下他的手。  
“晴彦在睡觉。”  
柱间不相信，他大睁着眼，继续央求泉奈。泉奈不再答话，他按着柱间，让他无法挣扎，将查克拉送入他体内。

斑开始理解柱间对他的欺骗和背叛了。柱间向来被认为是公正的人，现在斑也认为事情还是公平些更好。  
他离开家，去了火核的住处。  
他向目的地走着，大步流星，满心怒火。他眼前全是刚刚柱间痛苦的模样。但柱间不明白，这是他们两人的痛苦。  
斑敲开火核的门，火核吓了一跳。  
从前火核常年在他身边做事，后来又被调回到斑身旁，他时常会表现出不应该的亲密，不需要很多，一句话，或一个动作就足够了。可斑忽然主动找上门来，他反而胆怯。担心愿望成真，担心渴望的事真的会发生。  
“你住得还真远。”斑说着，笑容极浅。  
火核还呆滞着，斑却已想到了未来人们看到他常常穿过大半个村落来找火核时，流言会如何愈演愈烈。  
火核忙请他进来，却不敢问他这么晚来有什么事。  
“我打扰你了？刚刚你在做什么？”  
“我正要睡。”火核答道。  
那正好，一起睡好了。斑心道。他没说出口，刚刚心中一闪而过的虽是玩笑话，他却已经觉得火核不配。  
火核把他让进内室，去煮了茶。他一人独住，饮食起居只有一个每日来做家事的仆人照料，早晚家中都只有他自己。  
茶端上来，斑不做声地喝着，打量着火核，也不说话。火核的不安从脸上转移到皮肉下，做出冷静的样子。  
斑觉得他刚刚的想法或许有失偏颇，火核方方面面都很出色，容貌也秀气，但只因不能和柱间相比，便如尘灰一般了。  
“您家里出了事？”  
“怎么说？”斑问。  
“看您的样子就知道了。”  
“你果然和别人不一样。”斑笑起来，表情和语气均另有所指，火核连手脚也不知该放在何处，眼睛只能向茶杯望着。  
斑再没话说，他望着火核，却想回家了。就算回去了，他恐怕也还是板着面孔，不冷不热地看着柱间，在他身旁躺下睡着，因柱间的一声咳嗽、一声太快的喘息或一句梦话悬心。  
“我住在这儿，收拾个房间给我。”  
斑开了口，火核心头的热立即遭了风暴似的，被吹散得七零八落。他失望，又觉得松了口气。  
火核将挨着自己的那间卧房铺上被褥，离开时又问斑是否需要什么，得到否定的回答后，他拿着油灯退出来，磨蹭地回到自己房中，磨蹭地关了门。  
除去外出的时刻，斑极少住在陌生的房间里。他第一次来火核家，也是第一次睡在他家的房间中。火核拿给他的被褥大概是新的。  
被褥里外全是冷的，没有人的气息，没有活物的味道，但却松软，一汪水似的绕在斑身上。  
房中的窗开着，窗外的花香一团团热气似的扑进来。

柱间睡了很久，醒来时，见泉奈在身旁坐着。  
他仍穿着宇智波的族服，与平日一样。最近，那青黑的衣裳却似乎变了模样，黑洞洞的，连带着让泉奈也变得更沉默阴鸷。  
就连他的眼睛，也不是从前的那双了。柱间再无法明白他。  
见柱间醒了，泉奈命仆人送食物与药来。他说话少，表情也是一贯的漠然，柱间无法多说什么，只有对他道谢，让他早些回去休息。  
“我没事了，泉奈。你回去罢，天也晚了。”  
“我等一下就走。”他答道，将汤碗递给柱间。  
柱间接过碗，用勺子搅着，等它凉下来。  
汤是素汤，柱间仍感觉恶心。他正要放下碗、再睡片刻，身体中忽然涌起一阵陌生的绞痛。  
他握不住碗，竟将它打翻了。  
“你——”  
泉奈一惊，立即要拨开柱间腿上洒了热汤的衣裳。他顾不得许多，用力一扯，将柱间腿上的那层布料撕扯下来。  
他动作快，柱间刚觉得烫，那布料就被扯开了。  
“拿冰块来！”泉奈向门外叫道。仆人立即应声去取。  
这时泉奈没有其他东西可替代冰块，情急之下，他把自己的手贴在柱间大腿上，让查克拉聚集在那里，按着刚刚被烫红的地方。  
“你怎么了？”  
柱间一时睁不开眼，头晕眼花，连答话也不能。  
这不是热潮期……而是热潮期被打乱的反应。柱间猜测这是药物留下的后遗症之一。他身上又麻又疼，濒死一样。这与生产时相比，又是另一种疼，将他的筋也抽了出来。  
柱间紧抓着皮肉，以一种疼痛缓和另一种。  
这很好……如果只是疼痛，就能阻止热潮期，他愿意承受。  
柱间在疼痛中恍惚片刻，终于回过神来。仆人送了冰来，泉奈抓了几块，按在柱间腿上。  
“我没事了，冰也没有你的手凉。”柱间笑道，打趣泉奈。  
泉奈不接他的玩笑，只问道：“需要大夫过来？”  
柱间摇头。“药物的正常反应罢了。”  
过了片刻，柱间腿上已不觉得烫了。泉奈收拾走冰块，又给了柱间些查克拉。他没有感情地做着这些事，既不为柱间觉得可怜，也不厌烦，只是缺乏反应。  
输送好了查克拉，泉奈起身要走。  
“我回去了。”  
“等一下，”柱间叫住他，“还有一件事……要麻烦你帮忙。”

斑始终对泉奈疑心，但这次，他认为泉奈就算偷偷去找柱间，也无关紧要。  
泉奈见到柱间的狼狈模样，比任何东西都能更清楚地证明斑对柱间的占有。泉奈见到了，也无非是嫉妒罢了，他不敢与柱间做什么。  
何况此时，斑在意的也并非泉奈。  
斑在火核家住了一夜，翌日与他一同出门去火影塔。他出门晚，晚到足够许多人见到他从火核家出来，见到他们同行。  
柱间的热潮期就是今天了。而今天这些流言就会钻进柱间的耳朵里，人们会说他在火核家过夜，两人过从甚密，柱间也会知道他与火核有了关系，柱间会恼恨，却无法发火，因为热潮期到了，他只有派人求斑回家。  
到时他会满足柱间的。在柱间隐忍着不开口、却在心里反复询问他为什么要去找别人的时候。  
斑提前体会到了胜利和满足。  
到了火影塔，斑果然没见到柱间。昨天他干得柱间动弹不得，这时他必然下不了床，且现在正是热潮期前夕，他原本身体就虚弱。  
斑刚刚走进火影塔，就见到泉奈迎面走来。他看着斑，又看火核，面无表情的脸上难得出现些刻薄。  
“这么说，我听到的是真的？”双方走近时，泉奈问。  
“或许，”斑答道， “你又这副神色做什么？不该高兴吗？这样你的机会就来了。”  
“与千手开战、我来打头阵的机会吗？到我扬名立万的时候了？”泉奈问。  
斑并未回答这句。  
“你即便不考虑族人，多少考虑些我和父亲罢，家里整日不得安宁。”泉奈冷冷地道。他懒得与斑争论下去，看也不看火核，转身走了。   
他去找扉间，与从前一样厌恶地踏入千手人的办公室。  
泉奈说明来意后，扉间很惊讶。柱间需要的是避孕药，而替他来拿药的人竟是泉奈。  
“他身体不适，所以我替他取。”泉奈懒得多做解释。后面的话不必说，扉间也会懂。柱间如果让仆人帮忙，斑早晚会知情。  
扉间却更困惑。  
“你应该也猜到是什么药了，怎么还会替他来取？”  
“显然是因为我还有常识。他才生下上一个没多久，这时怀孕，情形会很乐观么？倘出了状况，他与斑闹起来，不波及到我才怪。”  
他不想同扉间再说下去，拿了药就走了。  
回到宇智波，泉奈平静地向柱间转述他所见到听到的事——斑与火核在一起，昨晚似乎是住在火核家中的。  
柱间攥着药瓶，呆滞地望着泉奈。  
“斑不会这样做。”  
这就不是泉奈该管的事了。他并未作答，也不必劝慰或陪伴柱间。告知他事实后，泉奈立即走了。


	9. Chapter 9

第三十八章

斑等着柱间来找他，而柱间始终没与他联系过。  
此时他已有六天不曾回家。斑已无法忍受继续住在外面。可柱间明知道他与什么人在一起，却全没有嫉妒与不满。他的世界风平浪静，他如常应对公事，接待异国的客人，与他们谈笑，就好像成了亲的只有斑一人，与他交换庚帖的是个看不见的幻影。  
只有斑一人愤怒，只有他一人被绳索勒断了喉咙。  
他们都在火影塔，这时正是中午，斑听闻扉间正在与柱间一同用午饭。他能想象到那兄弟二人边吃边聊的情形。柱间不在意他，而他只想将柱间剥皮拆骨。不是“想法”，不是“感觉”，他确实想这样做。  
他在柱间心里，就这样无足轻重？他连一次嫉妒和不满都无法从柱间身上得到？  
他不能再忍下去。  
第七日的下午，斑带火核回到宇智波的房子。  
仆人们也听到了传闻，即便惊讶也毫无办法。斑光明正大地将火核带回去，让他跟在自己身后，走进宇智波聚居的地方，走进族长家的院落，然后是他的房子，他与柱间的卧室。  
一路上火核留意着人们的目光。他感觉不舒服，却又因为这种不舒服而有种古怪的喜悦。  
到了斑家里，火核仍能冷静着，但斑将他带到他和柱间的卧室，火核才忐忑起来。  
这日的斑不比平常。虽说他在自己家中住了几日，但斑顶多只是对他说几句话，他们从未亲近过。就算火核妄想斑会要他，也不敢设想这一幕发生在斑与千手柱间的卧房中。  
而此刻的斑又看上去异常危险。  
“去请柱间大人回来，告诉他我有急事。”斑对仆人吩咐道。仆人于是立刻赶去火影塔。  
火核忐忑地、恭敬地在榻上跪坐，异常拘谨，明明还没做什么，却觉得抬不起头。他没有资格出现在这里。  
“大人如果没有其他吩咐，我先回——”  
“过来。”  
火核挪动到斑身前。斑在他面上打量着，并不意外地发现自己完全没有欲望。  
“脱衣服。”  
火核惊愕地看着他。斑连续六天住在他家里，对他没有丝毫兴致，今日在他和柱间的房里，却说出这样的话。火核不敢动。他本该为此快乐，但他还长着脑子，不至于分不出喜欢和利用，斑只是在让他难堪，甚至连情欲都没有。  
火核不会拒绝他。就像他不会把手放在火上灼烧一样。  
他需要一个推动他的东西。  
于是斑说了催促的话，拇指在他面上碰了碰，如此的施舍和好意是天大的恩赐。火核解开衣服。正是下午，日光透过拉门照射进来，他更觉得自己苍白的躯体丑陋不堪。  
斑不碰他，让他自己扩张。  
他在一对已成婚夫妻的卧室里。火核感觉羞耻也于事无补，只有自己动起手来。  
斑专注地打量着他，想象着片刻之后的画面，想象着柱间会如何惊讶、失望与痛苦。也或许柱间会对此毫无感觉……他不知道，但他总要试试。  
斑想着柱间为此嫉妒、厌恶、憎恨和恼怒的模样，这是他唯一的快感来源。  
与火核亲近时的感觉，即是什么也没有。  
在外人看来，火核是个出类拔萃的忍者。但若将他和柱间相比，火核平庸得令人沮丧。这种对比不公平。没有人能和柱间相提并论，没有人能和柱间站在同样的位置上。  
没有人能剥开别人的心看到对方的想法，火核不能，斑也不能。斑猛烈地动作，火核哭叫着，半是愉悦和羞耻，半是痛苦。

柱间回到家，听见卧房中传来奇怪的声响时，他全没向火核身上想。那是不可能发生的事，斑不会这样做，他们的房间里也不会有其他人交合。但越是走近，柱间就越想避开。  
这却是必经之路。  
柱间知道不会有好事发生，他不会看到想看的东西，那必然要让他痛苦，可他只能走近。  
拉开门，他确认了自己想象中的画面。  
火核跪趴在地上，一丝不挂，苦痛而愉悦地呜咽，像一只动物。斑从他身后贯穿他，恶狠狠地，毫不留情，就如同他前几日对待自己那样。  
火核听见拉门被打开，抬起头来。他脸上全是汗水，或许还有眼泪，沾湿的头发贴在脸上。斑抬起头去看柱间。还没等斑露出表情，或开口说话，柱间的身体向后退去，缓缓合上了门。  
他向外走，听见卧房中火核更大声的叫嚷和呻吟。  
柱间不知道自己要去什么地方，有仆人匆忙跟了上来，抹着汗，心慌地在他身旁劝着，却不知道说什么。  
“柱间大人……”  
柱间无法应声。他向外走去，交合的哀鸣透过房子震荡出来。

柱间顺着长街向前，并未注意他正走去什么地方。恍惚中听见有人叫他，但声音太模糊，震荡太多，他没有立即停下。待回头时，泉奈已赶了过来。  
他追上来，柱间看不到他。  
他还站在与斑的卧房中，眼前是火核动物一般细长苍白的四肢。柱间见到的不是偷情，是一种他无法理解的东西。那一幕诡异地荒诞着。那时的空气是潮湿的，因为汗水、眼泪、体液甚至精液。柱间见到的却是一副干巴巴的、静止的画。黑色的，丑陋的，刻在他眼睛里。于是柱间无论看向什么，见到的都是那一幕。  
阳光如火烤一般，树木在烈日下发散出焦灼的味道。  
“你去哪里？”  
柱间想回答，可他的嘴被缝上了。  
“要回千手吗？”泉奈又问。  
柱间却没想过，看了眼面前的路，才意识到他是在向千手的方向走。  
“我回火影塔。”  
他转身向回走。隔了几步，泉奈跟在他身后，并不开口，像是在替斑看着柱间，以免他忽然离开。  
柱间走得快了些，步子迈得大且稳，像从前在战场上那般，与平日的他大相径庭。路上遇到的人们甚至不敢像平常那样对他打招呼。  
他回到火影塔，在办公室中什么都没发生似的应对公事，他在卷轴上扫着，迅速回复好如何处理，每个动作都如铡刀干净利落地斩下。  
他利落地处理着公务，直到扉间来找他。  
见到他，泉奈立即离开了。  
扉间刚一走进房间就察觉到异样，他紧盯着柱间的面孔，待他走近、留意到兄长神色的异常时，他转瞬间愤怒，甚至惊恐。  
“你怎么了？”  
柱间这才从卷轴上抬起头来，见扉间站在他面前，说着意味不明的话。怎么了？他自己也猜测着，他在为什么生气，发生了什么？  
柱间批阅了半晌公文，心中余怒未散，但被公事七七八八地遮掩上了。只要不去想，他就不觉得怎样难受，于是自然而然地将那一幕藏了起来，现在扉间一问，他顺着思绪去寻，脑中骤然出现斑与火核的画面。  
“斑带火核回家了。”  
他麻木地说道。  
刚刚他还以为复杂混乱的一件事，伴随着这句话忽然明晰起来。柱间呆了呆，胸中一团沙似的散了。

可那两人有染不是新鲜事，也不是今日才知道的。扉间早就同柱间谈过，柱间不以为意，从前一直不相信，直至今日见到，才忽然遭受冲击。  
扉间将兄长眼前的卷轴都推到一旁，拉着柱间站起来。  
“我们回家。”  
“不用，我就在这儿。”柱间抽回手。  
“你又不是无处可去，不必留在火影塔。都什么时候了，哪还有心情应对这些事？”  
扉间陡然怒气横生。斑和谁勾三搭四他都管不着，但斑不该影响柱间。  
“我没事，也不用躲回千手……这件事会解决的。我没道理因为他们就躲回自己家去。”  
在怒火中，扉间甚至想笑出来。  
“你是说，即使他把火核带回家，你还要容着他？还要和他在一起？”  
柱间忽然怔住。  
他眼前的路终于模糊了。柱间以为那是不会改变的事，他选定了，就会如此走下去。从前他爱着水户，那条路就是和水户一起走的，后来，变成了斑。  
这就是全部，已不可能再有另一个人了。斑的影响力与破坏力太大，柱间或是爱着他，或是无法去爱任何人。  
可他不想要斑了。

斑无法在火核身上得到满足，只有宣泄。  
火核没有高潮，恐怕快感也不多。斑过于粗暴，性事结束后，火核无法起身，沾了满身的汗水和体液蜷缩着。斑多一眼也不想看他，陡然对他和自己都厌恶至极。他把火核狼狈不堪地丢在那里，独自离开房间。  
“给他穿上衣服，送回家去，”斑在走廊上叫住仆人，“把房间收拾好，别留下什么。”  
吩咐之后，斑去了道场，任由仆人们发愁这事该怎么办。  
火核还没醒，卧房内的场面也委实让人难堪。但谁也不敢不遵从斑的话，他们很快分配好任务，有两人准备好软巾等为火核大致擦干净身体，能让他穿上衣服就好，然后送他回家去，另两人即刻收拾房间，能换的东西都换掉，一点痕迹也不留。  
众人忙了一阵。火核半醒未醒，大致知道现在自己是什么处境，于是更没有清醒着被人轻蔑的道理，即使醒了也装作昏睡的模样，仿佛这样就能保存些颜面。  
火核被仆人带上马车时，田岛过来找斑说话，这才知道斑又闹出了这样一桩事。  
他在道场找到斑，问他作何打算。  
“打算？您在说什么打算？”斑问，不明白父亲说的是什么。  
“当然是问你要把他养在外面还是家里。火核是我们自己族人，你和他孕育后代会很容易，而且这完完全全是宇智波的血统。”  
斑笑了，觉得很荒谬似的。  
“谁要他的孩子？我放着柱间在一旁不管，却要火核给我后代？”  
“你既然要柱间，又这样侮辱他、将他逼走干什么？”田岛问，“你打算怎么让他回来？”  
这次斑也答不出了。

柱间在火影塔睡了半日。他醒来时已是黄昏，落日的金与红铺在窗棂上，落在床边。  
他起不来，浑身无力。这与受伤、或被斑在同房时过分对待的那种无力不同。那时身体总是活着的，叫嚣着它的疼痛和虚弱，现在却都安静下来。柱间怔怔地听上一会儿，身体没有回应，耳边只有遥远的蝉鸣。  
斑不是只能威胁他，斑不是对他毫无办法。他所带来的影响和伤害不止在身体上。  
可仔细想想，当初又几乎没有不爱上他的可能。  
那么，他是后悔了？  
柱间醒了半晌，终于睁开眼时，夕阳血红的光芒落进眼中。  
他不后悔。他只是想结束了。  
扉间在他身旁坐着。他脸上没有多少表情，仍是过去的样子。可柱间能感觉到他的情绪。  
柱间试着坐起来，竟有些费力。他的身体完好无损，只是在今日之前，他还从未亲身体验过精神对身体这样大的影响。  
“不要胡乱担心，我没事。”他对扉间道。  
这次扉间没有答话。他不生气，也不难过，只是看着柱间，目光将他整个人都穿透了。  
他做出一切都好的模样。但扉间不信，他也不信。这不是事实。  
他不好，什么都不好。  
他回到了战乱中，世界混乱不堪，瓦砾，尸体，浓烟，哭号，一切都在坍塌。他杀人，然后被人杀，他们的世界烧成火。  
柱间试图再度开口，想让扉间放心。可斑的面目忽然涌进眼中，还有火核苍白的身体，连同那一整个画面中的湿与汗，冷冷地黏在他身上。  
“回来罢，”扉间道，“我们回家去。”  
“我不必躲回去……这几日我就住在这里，着人修整一下这里罢。”  
“然后呢？什么时候你才会回来？”  
柱间想了想，竟没有立即想到答案。  
“你还要再回去？回到宇智波？”扉间陡然恼怒，“你还想被他侮辱到什么地步？”  
“扉间……”  
柱间惊讶地望着他，去握他的手。  
他忽然确认了那事实——他让扉间失望了。而这几乎是无法想象的事。  
这种情况已有过许多次了吗？因为他，扉间已多次对自己不仅恼怒、而且失望吗？  
他不应当是一个这样的兄长。  
他们是怎么走到这一步的？  
柱间忽然被人攥紧了喉咙。那错误究竟是什么？他是在哪一步错的如此离谱的？开始这一切的当然是斑，但他自己……  
如果他不爱斑，不曾爱过，这一切不会发生。他也不会惊愕又无措地望着弟弟，试图消除他的失望和恼怒。  
柱间不想扉间生气，不想他不快乐。他混乱地解释起来，因为眼下现在的种种限制——晴彦，水户，自己的身体状况，还有木叶，他才不能与斑干净利落地一刀两断。  
“你只是不想离开他。那些事，都可以未来再想办法解决……”扉间道。  
柱间抓着他的手臂，急于要找出对扉间解释的话。  
“不是那样……他……他带了火核回家，我和他也算是什么都没有了。”

柱间住在火影塔，从不提回宇智波。  
他每日如常处理公事。唯一的不同，便是斑与火核那一幕会毫无预兆地出现在眼前，让他忽然呆滞，或从梦中惊醒。  
他不愿见斑，却想知道原因，至少不要让心中那一块空洞继续扩大。他只想知道答案：为什么斑这样厌恶平静与快乐，为什么他一定要毁坏一切。  
斑又一次来找他时，柱间直接问道：  
“你已打算结束这桩婚事了？”  
斑才刚刚走入房中，他看着柱间，迟了迟，惊愕与震怒才在眼中浮现。  
“你说什么？”  
“如果你不想结束婚事，故意做出这种事给我看干什么？”  
斑的右手放在桌上，险些将沉重的桌子按碎。  
“你怎么敢说这种话？”  
火核一事是他的错，是他不好，但他不会承认。他知道整件事令人厌恶且下作，但这都是柱间自找的，怨不得别人，更怨不得他。  
“我们可以马上分开，我回千手去，每月热潮期时我们见一次，其他时候不必来往，你见不到我、自然更顺心，想和谁在一起都随你的意。”  
“你要和我分开？”斑问，一双眼几乎要在柱间脸上挖出洞来。  
“如果你希望如此，我不介意。前提是你要做好许多准备，不能因为我们的分手影响木叶。”  
“口口声声说着木叶，到底你是嫁给我还是木叶？”  
他勃然大怒，厉声问道，手攥住柱间的胳膊向自己拽。  
柱间纹丝不动。  
他为斑难过。他们花费几年才成为恋人，毁坏却如此轻易。斑倘若没有一次次破坏他们的关系，两人不会走到这一步。  
“我喜欢你，也爱你，你却无论如何也不信我，还要侮辱我，”柱间拿开斑抓着他胳膊的手，“这些话，你不会再听到了。已经结束了。”  
斑忽然不会动了。  
“但这对你来说没有区别，是罢？你不相信我的感情，对你来说，这根本就不曾开始，当然也谈不上结束。”  
“你让我怎么相信你?”斑几近狂怒，“同样是背叛，我几乎被你逼疯，你却若无其事——你还想让我相信你什么？”斑紧抓着柱间的手，“跟我回家。”  
“如果我们互相憎恨，我回去做什么？”柱间问。  
斑战栗得太明显，已控制不住怒火，随时要将火影塔变成一片废墟似的。  
他正欲发作，却在柱间眼中见到恼怒。  
这阻止了他的怒火——柱间并非完全不在意。  
他们还没走到一无所有的地步。他们之间还有许多东西，尽管破碎，丑陋，不堪，也仍有着许多连结。  
柱间对他仍有感情。  
斑握着柱间的手，并不用力，只是不愿放开。他的怒火渐渐散了。  
“你回来罢……从前的事……”  
斑说着，却停下了。  
从前的事怎么样？不提了？就算都过去了？  
他停顿片刻，仍不能为自己找到合适的话，只是重复着：“你回来……回家。”

斑将火核调走了。  
柱间听说他被调去执行任务，很久也无法回木叶。这几乎要成了笑话了，宇智波族长身旁的得力助手，调过来调过去的，还与他有了不清不楚的传闻。这时风言风语不少，不提及姓名地说着整件事如何不堪。  
听了这事，柱间并无多少反应，根本不愿去想。  
他在火影塔住着，觉得这里比宇智波舒心多了。那间办公室后休息的小房间已全变样了，因为拆除了一道软墙，现在房间的占地面积大了一倍不止，宽敞亮堂，布置得十分舒适。  
他独自住在这里，每日都能和扉间见面，每日都能方便地处理木叶的种种事务，每日都有酒喝。他的部下们一个也不放过他，结束了工作、常常要拉着柱间一起去喝酒，还陪他赌钱。  
柱间输的越来越多。钱输光了，他反而轻松，像是将其他东西也和钱一起抛下。  
柱间不至于荒唐，他每周喝几次酒、赌几次钱，都安排得清楚。他留出一个晚上回千手，还有一个晚上自己安安静静呆在火影塔。  
这样的晚上，柱间仍旧欢迎客人。  
只是，有时的客人并不有趣。  
泉奈在夜里来了，只为谈几句公事，说过了，立即要走。  
“等等，”柱间叫住他，“这两日我刚刚得知一件事，正想告诉你——倘若你最近有空，可以和日向族长的女儿见见面。”  
只是提起这事，柱间脸上也不自觉带了笑。他期盼地等着泉奈的答案，但泉奈仍是漠然的神色。  
“我有喜欢的人。”  
柱间先是一呆，继而又惊又喜。他正要恭喜泉奈，泉奈已冷冷地说下去了。  
“我在一次任务中认识他，但他已成亲，我们没有可能，我也无法喜欢另一个人。这些事未来也不必再提。”  
柱间万没料到竟会是这样的状况。泉奈虽向来与他疏远，但柱间希望见到他有喜欢的人、希望他幸福。自己和斑已走到碎裂的一步，未来也只能勉强维持，而扉间早说过他不会成婚，现在只剩下泉奈——他们中最年轻、最自由惬意的那个。可他竟走到这一步。  
“即使是这样，未来——”  
“不必再提了。”  
柱间正要安慰，泉奈却立即打断他。  
柱间甚至连道别也没来得及说，泉奈已离开了。

斑命人拆了卧房。  
那房间变成了走廊与露天的平台。斑选了另一处，改成新的卧房。  
听到这消息时，柱间有些不舍。斑一时兴起脏污了他们原本的房间，若没有这事，柱间不会舍得让它消失。那是他生下晴彦的地方，是他与斑搬离宇智波旧宅、第一处属于他们自己的房子和卧室。  
那间房拆了，许多东西也一同消失了。  
柱间仍旧不想回去。与一个曾爱过的、现在却时时恨着的人在一起，就那样愉快么？  
他不要斑了，回到那个家中，也只是因为木叶，还有他自己身体的限制。  
或许他对斑真的没感情了。柱间都连厌恶和憎恨都少了。换了别家的夫妻，亲眼见到恋人出轨，必然要闹上很久，就算克制些、要些脸面，也要向对方提出种种要求，或是多次刁难。欺骗消耗了信任，他们需要新的东西来弥补和建立缺失的东西。  
柱间却是蒙了一层雾似的，许多事隔着不远的距离摆在那里，他看不清，也不去想，更不想要求什么。那或许仍会带来疼痛，所以他才逃避。  
待到斑说房子修好、请他回去时，柱间平常地答应了。他们不再是恋人，他不必有多余的感情或反应。  
柱间让人从千手送去了新的寝具。在他到家前，千手的仆人登门去送被褥，且体贴地铺好了。那时斑正好在家，柱间听说当时斑的脸色不大好看。这怨不得他。毕竟柱间嘱咐了，两套被褥分开放就好。这是他的意思，又正是在他要回来的时候，斑就算不满，也只能忍着。  
柱间回家那日，仆人们都是欣喜的样子。柱间在这里，斑就不至于继续过分地阴沉着，出了什么事柱间也能控制。  
房子照旧一尘不染，他们原本的卧房已被拆了，工匠的高超技艺让那一处看起来与其他地方无异，仿佛最开始就是如此设置的。  
“这里比从前的更大些。”  
两人走进新的卧房，斑说道。  
柱间四下望着。这地方说不上多么合心意，但与他们眼前的境况却是相符。这间房更大，更空旷，光照不及原本的卧室，树影一块块落在上面，这边稀疏，那边浓密，更觉得暗。  
斑看了眼那两套中间隔了近五尺的被褥。  
第一晚，柱间和斑都没睡着，各自望着眼前的天花板和墙壁。柱间睁着眼累了，闭上眼侧身躺，不久就听见斑过来了。柱间回头看时，斑坐到他身旁，正要掀开被子。  
“回去睡。明天还有事。”  
“我们不必这样，”斑道。他软了态度，但无意道歉。柱间不是和他做了同样的事吗？虽说柱间无意、他却是有心，但说到底，都是一回事。  
“我累了。不然我们分房睡。”  
这句话生了效。斑虽不愿意，但还是回到自己的床褥上了。  
柱间背过去躺下，满心不舒服。他认定他与斑结束了，可看着斑时、在斑接近时，柱间还是不免难过。  
窗外是极大的一轮满月，照在树木上，将它们漆黑的影子拖过来盖满了格子窗，遮着柱间的脸。  
他们还只是这样的年纪，还不算“完了”，这一刻却有种终结的意味。能怨的，也只是柱间爱他。谁让他自己不知克制、谁让他非要去喜欢上这样一个人？那样扭曲的开始，能为他们带来什么好结果？  
睡着之前，柱间想着晴彦，终于平静下来。至少，晴彦是他得以清清楚楚恨着斑的理由，那些繁杂的、不知所以的思绪就都被压下去了。

他们不冷不热地过着日子，仿佛只是碰巧住在同一个屋檐下。后来终于有一日，斑吻了他。  
那时柱间站在敞开的格子窗前看外面。斑走进来，不声不响地站到他身后抱他。  
斑吻他时，柱间感觉他是个陌生人。可当斑将他搂进怀里、被他滚热的胸膛贴着，过去的感觉就蛮暴地挤进身体，让柱间怀恋，也让柱间抵触。  
他没有拒绝斑。柱间抗拒的意愿并不强烈。再者他们的婚姻是两族联手的基石……这样的缘由和借口，不说也罢。  
柱间其实很想他。抗拒地想念他，厌恶着想念他。  
斑拥着他，仿佛要努力装作他的胳膊是冷的、死的，但手臂却还是滚热地拥着柱间的身体。  
柱间却在他看不见的地方，将他从自己的身体中剥离。  
“你至少应该对我说话。”斑低低地道。  
他们一直做到夜里才停下，晚饭也错过了。  
“你不是一样没有话对我说？”柱间闭着眼反问，“我要说什么？”  
这是句极普通的话，且是实话，却不知为何斑也要为此不满。斑漠然片刻，冷冷回道：“也罢，你的话，原本也没有几句可信的。”  
“就是这样了……”柱间困倦地答道，“实际上你也恨我。”  
柱间听到的是长久的沉默。半晌后，斑向他更紧地贴过来，更紧地拥着他，气息打在柱间的颈上。  
“你总是什么都知道，”斑承认了刚刚柱间的话，“可纵使如此，你还是不能离开我。”  
听着他的话，柱间更觉得困了。这不新鲜，他早就知道了。  
只是到了梦里，他就将这一切都忘了。他与斑回到在川之国边境的那个晚上，他们永远地成为彼此、拥有彼此。那一瞬太漫长，甚至延续到今日的梦里也仍旧鲜活，滚着发烫的热气。

柱间不再想了。他无法思考感情，感情也拒绝被他剖析，他与斑不冷不热地相处，偶尔也能说说话，但从前的日子却再也回不来了。柱间没有最初来到宇智波时对他强烈的憎恨，也做不到像成亲一二年后那样与斑如朋友似的相处。如今的他们是曾相爱过的两个人，就算是分崩离析，也无法回到相爱之前的年月、回到那时的相处模式。  
在房事之外，他们几乎是在各过各的。  
斑的好脾气持续了一段日子，直到泉奈回来。  
那段时间他们常常去田岛院中用饭，这天又是如此。只是两人刚一出门，柱间就听见西侧院落的嘈杂声响。院落之间距离远，这时声音大了些，柱间才听到动静。  
正巧一个仆人刚刚走进来，柱间赶忙问他出什么事了。  
“泉奈少爷回来了，受了很重的伤。”  
柱间立刻向泉奈的住处走，斑还没来得及拽住他，柱间已经走过去了。  
“他受伤你操什么心？”  
斑在他身后叫道，柱间说了声“你不想去就别去”，匆忙向西侧的院落走。  
一群人堵在房门口，泉奈伤得重，众人甚至都没来得及将他抬进房间，医疗忍者直接在一进门的门厅中为他治疗。  
泉奈像是从血水中捞出来的。  
柱间立刻过去，在泉奈身旁跪坐下，另外两个医疗忍者见是他来了，赶快让出些地方，让柱间与他们一同为泉奈治疗。  
“还是我来罢。”斑说道。他倒并不如何心急，认定泉奈没事，只是看上去模样有些惨罢了，再者，他也不想见到柱间为泉奈治疗。  
“我来。”柱间回绝道，按照医疗忍者所说为泉奈治疗另一处伤口。医疗忍者如释重负，现在泉奈需要大量查克拉。  
“他怎么了？”柱间问。  
“我们按照计划处理了需要追捕的目标，当晚被目标的同伙袭击，泉奈大人善后时被围攻，他给了我们逃脱的时间，但自己受了重伤。最初他的情况并不严重，是快到木叶时才忽然加速发作的。不是外伤，他中了我们都没见过的忍术。”  
一个女忍者总结道。  
“是哪件任务？”  
“松代川。”  
“他不在名单里。”柱间向身旁的两个忍者扫了一眼。他对这件事有印象，因为任务艰巨，人选都是原本曾做过类似任务的人，泉奈不是其中之一。  
“是我的意思，”站在一旁的斑答道，“泽田意外负伤，泉奈顶上了他的名额。”  
若不是此刻泉奈命悬一线、且身旁的人太多，柱间必然要对斑质问为什么要插手泉奈的任务，甚至——为什么要让泉奈去送死？  
泉奈活着，但也只剩下了一口气。无论用什么样的方式为他治疗，他都没有反应，连发抖和抽搐也没有，也没见他吐出一口血来，整个人就只是一块没有温度的东西。  
熬过了半夜，柱间觉得泉奈的情况没有丝毫好转，医疗忍者却宣布他已经没事了，现在只需要静养，他们会派替班的医疗忍者来守夜。  
众人散去，斑也正打算离开时，被柱间叫住。  
“你去哪？”  
“当然是回我们的房间睡觉，”斑回头说道，“你不走吗？”  
“在把亲弟弟害个半死之后？”  
“不然呢？”斑不耐烦起来，甚至懒得否认这句话。  
“也罢，你随意好了。我留下来守夜，过一会儿接替的医疗忍者过来，我们一起。”  
斑正要走，拉门开了一半，听了这话，他忽然将拉门摔得合上了。  
“你为他守夜？有什么必要？你心疼了？”  
“如果你要吵，至少换个时候。”  
斑却不听，他认为他已经忍了好多天，这会儿受够了。  
“他受伤值得你这样大惊小怪？木叶哪个人没受过伤？我知道你要说什么——为什么让泉奈去，为什么针对他，当然是因为这是他自找的。你以为我不知道他出发之前去找你？要不是看在他马上就要吃苦头的份上，你以为我会由着他？”斑居高临下地望着柱间，“他对你说什么了？遗言吗？对你哭诉吗？求你让他留下？还是不知廉耻地说他想要你？”  
多日来的压抑终于有了发泄的端口，斑怒吼一通，等着柱间的解释和回答。  
即使已经有过许多次类似的场景，柱间依旧不解：斑竟然能以这样多种不同的方式惹恼他。  
“泉奈没有你说的那么下作，你也不要胡思乱想给自己找不痛快。那天他只是过来说几句公事。如果你不守夜，就回去。还有，不要再插手泉奈的任务。如果有下一次，我不会客气。”  
“你这样偏袒他，分不清谁是你夫君了吗？”  
“我在用火影的身份对你说话。”  
斑被柱间的查克拉压迫得难受。柱间鲜少动怒到这种地步，他对于因自己而连累旁人的举动深恶痛绝。  
斑不想为泉奈守什么夜，可更不想柱间与他共处一整晚，半晌后，还是挪动脚步、在泉奈身旁坐下了。  
两人许久没开口。过了好半天，柱间才想到泉奈不该就这样满身满脸血地躺在这里。他让人拿来热水和软巾，手刚放进水中，斑已经没好气地把软巾抓了过去，潦草地在盆中沾湿、拧了拧，为泉奈擦脸、擦身体。他的动作并不小心，有些不耐烦似的。  
“刚救活了他，你至少别让我白费力一场。”  
“用点力他又不会死。”斑答道。  
“我以为你就是盼着他死的，故意让他去做我明令要求有经验的人才能接手的任务。”  
斑擦去泉奈脖子上的一大块血痕。  
“他需要得到教训。你不要以为他什么都没做、就像表面上看起来的那么无辜。”  
“泉奈有喜欢的人，他们……因为一些情况不能在一起。”柱间说道。他想起泉奈当日提起的话，但不好对斑说那人已成了家。这些话，倘若泉奈愿意，他会自己对斑讲。  
“他说的岂非就是你？”斑冷笑一声，“你不必为他辩解，他是我弟弟，我还不清楚？等他伤好了，无论如何要让他成亲，哪怕是强迫他。”斑毫无耐心地擦着泉奈腹上的一块血迹，泉奈因为疼痛哼了一声。  
“你轻些，”柱间道，“不然我来。”  
“你别管。以后我不插手泉奈的任务，你也别管他的事。”  
柱间正要答话，泉奈忽然咳嗽起来，过了片刻，他好不容易睁开眼，立即抓住斑的手不放。  
“怎么了？这是把我当成谁了？”斑不耐烦地看着泉奈，又向柱间瞟了一眼。  
泉奈虚弱地向斑看着。他疲乏地眨着眼，闭上又睁开。  
“哥。”  
他低声唤道，露出将死之人才有的微笑，知晓一切，宽恕一切。  
斑没料到他会是这种样子。  
泉奈眼中露出轻微的笑意，笑容转瞬即逝，只留下苦痛，他抓着斑的手不放，又叫了声“哥”。  
斑紧紧注视着泉奈，又抬头看柱间：“他不是没有生命危险了吗？”  
“他没事，只是虚弱。”柱间道。  
这仍旧给了斑冲击。  
转瞬间，他被接近于死亡的东西震慑，双眼无法从泉奈身上移开，仿佛见到了他命不久矣的样子。  
泉奈仍抓着他不松手，正是还有遗言没说出口的模样，斑脸上一片片地成了石头，看着泉奈在剧痛中轻微地发抖，身体抽动，但只要能睁着眼，他就依然望着兄长。  
他沉默许久，终于开口了。  
“没事了，泉奈，我在这儿。”  
泉奈重重地喘了几口气，抓着他的手、闭上眼睛，沉重的身体向斑靠去。斑的一只手被他攥着，另一只手放在泉奈的胳膊上作为安抚，但他还是垂下眼，再没看泉奈。  
“你回去罢，我守着。”斑说道，催着柱间回去了。

斑陪了泉奈几日。说是陪他，也不过是早晚过去看看。他走得勤快，同时一次也不让柱间去。  
泉奈过了几天安静日子，斑却疑惑。他现在受了伤，正是可以一副可怜相对着柱间的样子，可以让柱间可怜他、多陪着他，说不定为他喂汤、换药，还能亲近些，但眼下柱间一日日地不能来看他，泉奈也不在乎，倒很盼着斑过来似的。  
多数时候都是泉奈主动对斑说话，他忽然又恢复了从小对斑的仰慕和依赖，斑戒心重，一时不知他这样是为了什么，但两人毕竟是兄弟，加上泉奈重伤未愈，斑也不再多想。  
他们风平浪静地过了七八天。  
一日晚上，斑在饭后来看他。现在泉奈可以侧躺着了，他面对着斑，手搭在被子上，有一句没一句地聊着天。他从不问柱间如何，这日却谈起了火核。  
“你最近还去见他吗？”  
“提他做什么？”  
“随便问问。你只是拿他打发时间罢？我一直厌烦他，这你知道。”  
“那换个人，换个你看着顺眼的。柱间不好生养，我总该顺着父亲的意，早些让他看到我的孩子。”斑道。  
“你和别人的孩子？”泉奈重复，“我倒想知道，就算柱间能容忍，扉间会不会咽的下这口气。你真要因为火核惹恼千手？”  
这句话初听并无不妥，却立即点燃了斑的怒火。他仿佛在等着泉奈这话似的。  
斑忽然掀开泉奈搭在他膝上的手，转瞬间怒目切齿。  
“装了这么多日，就是为了替柱间求情？轮得到你来教我怎么做？”  
他陡然震怒，与须臾前判若两人，手钳制着泉奈的下巴。  
“柱间勾引到你头上了？你为了他才装模作样这么久？”  
“他没有——”  
“觊觎自己的嫂子，还说得这么冠冕堂皇？连我找上别人你也要管？是他让你来求我的？你和他怎么样了？”  
一连串的吼叫在泉奈耳边滑过。泉奈眼前浮现晴彦被送走那晚，想起他在黑夜中见到斑和柱间交合的样子，陡然感觉自己受了很大侮辱。  
“我和柱间什么都没有。如果你还没瞎，就应该自己看清楚。”  
“你是说还没来得及‘有’吗？这种模棱两可的话，想骗谁？你那些见不得人的心思埋在心里就好。别以为柱间看得上你，你不是我，他不会要你——你甚至都比不上水户。轮不到你来劝我，也轮不到你为他着急心疼。我想让他生孩子，就干到他怀孕，他生不了，我就找人再生一个，”斑站起身，高高在上地望着泉奈，“这是我和柱间的事，我们是夫妻，我和他如何决定，你管不了。”  
最后这句话里他一连三个强调。我和柱间，夫妻，我和他。  
泉奈听得够清楚了。  
“你以为我想管？我随口提一句，你就发这么大火。不提也罢。”泉奈翻过身去，背对着他。  
斑在泉奈的后背上看着。  
“你管得太多了，倒不如先管管自己的终身大事……免得整日惦记着与你无关的人。”

第三十九章

初秋炎热，院中的树木红了叶子，连落下的影子也透着红。泉奈能起身行走时，他的院落已成了一片血海。  
斑对柱间说这颜色看着吉利，正是办喜事最应景的时候。  
柱间向泉奈的院落看去，树叶如一团红色的云一样不怀好意。这个家中恐怕不会有什么喜事。他愿意见到泉奈幸福，但泉奈却不见得会接受斑的安排。  
斑为泉奈挑了成亲的人选，是上一次和泉奈一起执行任务的女忍者真由。  
别人家谈到成亲欢天喜地，唯有在宇智波，每每说起婚姻，都像在谈一桩故意策划的灾难。  
“她比泉奈大几岁，模样不差，实力也不逊色。父亲没表示不满，就这样定了。”斑对柱间简略说道。  
柱间觉得斑完全是在自说自话，泉奈与那女孩，双方都并未对这件事表态。柱间知道泉奈有喜欢的人，知他不会同意，于是劝说斑不要勉强这桩婚事。  
斑却立即将柱间的话堵了回去。  
“你又舍不得泉奈成家了？”斑问，“这次你不要插手，免得泉奈被你连累。”  
柱间忽然厌烦极了。  
“每一次你要做什么，或是做错什么，只管去做，不必拿我当借口。”  
柱间系好了衣服，正要出门，但想了想，又回头望向斑。  
“你比从前偏执得更过分……再这样下去，对你有什么好处？”  
“能有什么好处，我想这样做罢了。”  
但行动的背后必然有动机，柱间想。不存在没有理由的事。  
“除了毁灭的渴望，你现在还有什么？”他问道。  
斑忽然被撩拨得心中一动，喜悦又苦涩，仿佛这是最甜蜜的情话——斑知道自己的感觉，但形容不出，柱间却能一语道破。柱间明白他，柱间知晓他的一切。  
皮肉之下，斑心惊肉跳，表面上却仍是一块生铁。  
他没有回答，但柱间知道他的答案。  
“这样的东西，怎么会有执着的必要？”柱间问，“我以为人们都是寻求幸福的。”  
“得不到幸福，当然要有其他东西来代替，”斑说道，继而笑了，“这是你的责任，柱间，如果不是你，我不可能落入今日的地步。”  
斑没有继续说下去。他走在自毁的道路上，这是他自己的选择。但这不是痛苦，这对他来说是最容易的一条路。  
他是宇智波斑，他有其他路可走，但他惟愿如此。  
他有过想要的东西，现在，他想要其他的。

斑还是对泉奈提起他的婚事了。  
他刚一开口，泉奈就考虑自己是该立刻打断他，还是先给他些面子、听他说完再接话。他选了后者。  
那时他们正和田岛一起吃晚饭，泉奈庆幸自己已早早吃完，以免被倒了胃口。  
“真由不会反对，”斑说过对方的情况后又道，“我没和她谈过，但宇智波的族人不会违抗族长安排的婚事，只要族长开口，嫁进族长家中不仅是荣耀，也是义务。”  
“过去我同奈良有婚约，却被你拦下，哥哥忘了吗？”泉奈问，“我要成婚，你不许，现在我不想成家，你却逼迫我，这要怎么说？”  
“那时你头脑不清醒，我拦下了对你只有好处。”  
“我现在还是不清醒，哥哥继续拦着我就好，”泉奈的声音低下去，“别再把你的要求强加给我了——我喜欢男人，你不是知道吗？”  
他向斑笑道。桌上的人都是一怔，田岛是因为刚刚听说这件事，柱间却是因为泉奈话语中的挑衅。他们还没反应过来时，斑的衣袖动了动，泉奈脸上已挨了一巴掌，身子也被打得歪过去。  
“斑！”田岛立刻喝道，“你干什么？”  
“教训弟弟，”斑道，“他觊觎柱间，我不该教训他么？”  
泉奈抹了下通红火辣的右脸。  
“要打就打，不必找理由。我不成亲，不想做的事我统统不做，别指望我会受你摆布。”  
“既然不想被我摆布，搬出去不就好了？”  
“我没做错事，没有离开的理由。”  
“你胡说什么？泉奈怎么能搬出去？”田岛对斑又喝道。  
斑表面上强硬，实际恼怒又混乱。听到泉奈刚刚的一番话，斑一时竟缓不过来。这竟是个意外的打击。  
他们毕竟是从小一同长大的兄弟，打断骨头连着筋，对斑来说，泉奈对他的顺从与依赖是生活中再正常不过的东西，现在泉奈亲口告诉他那些东西已不再有了，斑忽然感觉不适。  
“你还想告诉我什么？”泉奈心灰意冷问道，“一起说好了，我已经不可能对你更失望了。”  
斑再绷不住怒火，立时就要发作。  
泉奈知道这时的自己无法对抗斑，而且他伤病未愈，不死也要剥层皮。田岛要干预，动作却不及斑快。  
眼看着又一场祸事要发生，他们却忽然都动不了了。几人都被满室的查克拉震慑着。  
“吃饭罢。”柱间说道。他的语气像叹息，也像劝慰，仿佛刚刚可怕的查克拉与他全然无关似的。  
房中一时没人说话。僵持片刻，柱间收了查克拉，泉奈眼底涌过难以察觉的笑意，却还是被斑捕捉到。  
兄弟两人各怀心事，将对方当做仇敌，田岛看不下去，饭也不吃了，一句话也没有就起身回房。斑站起来，不知道是想要扶他还是送他，田岛一抬手甩开了。  
他刚一走，汤就端了上来。柱间默然喝着汤，斑已经不吃了，泉奈却胃口很好的样子，又拿起筷子。  
“一会儿还是去看看父亲，生着气睡觉不好。”半晌后泉奈道。  
“你去，你是受宠的那个。”斑道。  
“还真是，”泉奈恍然大悟似的，“父亲见了你要丢东西把你打出去的。”  
这句听起来已像是拌嘴了，斑没接话。  
刚刚他们还要动手，这时说起了其他事，仿佛之前的话都忘了。柱间甚至都不觉得奇怪。他们还在生气，这时的平和也不过是表象。  
晚饭终于结束，柱间和斑回到他们的院子，泉奈去哄田岛了，颇有些大大咧咧的样子，就像这事很好玩似的。  
“你就算是为自己着想，别再想着泉奈对我如何了。我们要操心的事已经够多了。”柱间道。  
“这件事哪里就能劳烦你操心？”斑问道，“我把他打伤了、打残了，也都是我们自家兄弟的事，夫人关心他干什么？再说，最近有什么可操心的？”  
前面的那几句，柱间一时想不到话去回他，干脆也就不打算理会，最后的那句却是知道答案也不能说——斑只有工作这一件事，可柱间在公事之外，却没有一日不想着晴彦。他这几天听到的消息多，因雨势大，许多地方都遭了秧，洪水，山崩，甚至埋了一整个村子的都有。而柱间听到消息时，常常是个把月之后了。  
晴彦会不会正好在这样的地方？  
“算了。”  
柱间应了一声、独自去书房了。他原本就劝不住斑，而一想起晴彦，就连劝的心思也没了。至于他们兄弟，若以后再动手，他到时再拦着就好——总不能看着斑糊里糊涂杀了泉奈罢。  
那夜他们如常同房。自从他们恢复房事之后，柱间其实很期盼夜晚到来。这时他与斑至少是亲密的、放松的，不像白日那样别扭。  
但斑却是个无法预知和控制的因素。  
这晚他因什么生了气，或许是泉奈，或许是认定柱间又在想晴彦，于是较平日粗暴，柱间难以忍受，干脆踢开了他，去另一间房里睡了。  
斑在气头上，亦没心思去拉他回来，心想着就算柱间回来了、也不知心里是在想着谁。  
换了房间，柱间又是一阵没头没脑的烦躁：他想要远离斑，心里却还有些牵扯；而他终于在斑身上寻到些安慰时，斑却要将这一切打破。  
柱间多少明白斑的感觉，明白他现在的困境。斑对柱间仍有感情，这解释了他的怒火、躁动、憎恨、嫉妒与痛苦，他体验了那一切令人不快的情绪，却无法得到相应的回报。柱间应当是爱他的，可他既无法确认这事实，又无法就此放弃。  
陷在这种困境中，别说是心烦气躁，就算真的发起疯来，也不奇怪。  
感情绝没有不计回报这种事。斑在要求从柱间身上得到许多东西，他要求相应的情感与关注，他要爱，这甚至排在身体的亲密之前。如果柱间始终注意着他、爱着他，哪怕欠缺肢体上的亲密也无关紧要。  
可斑陷入了自己的僵局中。他不敢相信柱间，这堵死了一切可能。

柱间与斑昨晚就是不愉快的气氛，这件事“悬而未决”，但柱间无意为此心烦。在火影塔处理好公事后，他回了千手。  
同样是新建的宅子，宇智波将多数旧东西都收进仓库或处理掉了，千手却在很大程度上保留了原本的装饰风格和当时的旧物，正合柱间的心意。  
扉间正好在家。两人聊了几句，柱间很快问到晴彦。但眼下仍没有孩子的消息。  
“这时也派不出多少人去找他，现在只剩两人在跟着这件事……你也知道如今的情况。”  
木叶始终人手不足，柱间知道。他若在孩子身上调派太多人手，哪怕是用千手的人，也仍彰显他私心太多。何况，就算是多派出许多人，也不见得就能找到晴彦，更不用说这件事要保密。  
也不知何年何月才能找到他。  
柱间渐渐出神，手又摸到了肚子上。  
那个孩子，他的第一个孩子，他自己的骨肉，竟就这样不见了。就好像他从未到来过。  
那不是事实。柱间记得他，记得他成为自己身体的一部分，撑开了他的肚子，在他体内沉甸甸地生长。柱间记得他出生那日的情景，他努力挣扎着要来到这世上，这带给柱间无法忍受的喜悦与疼痛。

柱间在千手一直待到下午，午饭后睡了半晌。醒来时先是觉得身上难受，继而立刻发觉情况不对。他根本坐不起来。  
热潮期的日子乱了。  
“扉间——”柱间叫着，声音都发不出，叫了半晌，仆人听见，忙过来问怎么了。  
“别打开门，让扉间过来。”  
仆人立刻去找扉间。  
扉间同他的部下在门口说话，没料到只是一会儿的功夫，就出了这样的事。  
回到房里，扉间为柱间找出厚重的衣服将他包裹起来，以免他的生理反应让衣衫被打湿、被人注意到。扉间双唇紧闭，不言不语地做着这一切。柱间还能思考，感觉荒唐又苦涩。他又一次让扉间见到自己不堪的模样。  
上一次扉间匆忙为他带来水户。这次，扉间只能把他送到斑手中。  
他从来都不喜欢斑。柱间不知这时他和扉间究竟谁是更难以忍受的那个人。  
“扉间——”  
柱间气喘吁吁地开口了，“这没什么，”他劝道，不想扉间为此多心、情绪不好，“我没事。”  
“你永远都这样说。”  
“这是事实。”柱间挤出一丝笑来。  
扉间笑不出。他将柱间的身体包裹好，立刻去宇智波。  
他们在柱间和斑的房门口出现，仆人惊诧地将他们迎进来。  
泉奈竟也在这里。与他们打照面时，他和扉间都是一呆。两人谁也没想到会在这时见到对方。  
田岛要找斑书房里的一件东西，不想东西过别人的手，才让泉奈来的。没想到却让泉奈见到这一幕。  
扉间匆忙将柱间带进他和斑的卧房。在走过晴彦被拆除的房间时，扉间向曾经婴儿房存在的地方匆匆看了一眼。  
扉间将柱间放在榻上，柱间抓着他的手。  
“泉奈……让他叫斑回来。”  
扉间的脸色更难看。泉奈仍站在走廊上，听了这话，他应了一声、立即出去了。  
“让他去没事的……总不能让你去和斑说这种话，也好过让仆人去……你别留在这儿了，快回去。”  
就算柱间不说，扉间也正想离开。柱间不希望他见到这样的自己，而如果斑回来时见到扉间，或许还会加重斑的不满。

泉奈赶到斑的办公室里，还未开口，斑就问道：“难得你来找我一次，是柱间出事了？”  
“他身体不舒服，需要你回去。”泉奈答道。  
斑轻轻地“啊”了一声。他并不起身，只向泉奈望着。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
泉奈简述他如何见到扉间送柱间回来。  
斑冷笑一声。这么说不仅是泉奈，扉间也见到柱间热潮期的样子了？他就这样迫不及待，想让人见到他不堪的模样么？  
斑仍在桌旁坐着。  
“你不回去么？”泉奈问。  
“你又不是柱间的夫君，你着什么急？”斑问，“我了解柱间。现在热潮期刚开始，他是什么样子我一清二楚，现在还不必急，”斑说着，以一种特有的、令人浮想联翩的方式，以一种他绝对占有和可以操控柱间的语气，“你见到他时，看到了多少？他是什么样子？”  
泉奈无动于衷地看着他，并不开口。  
“我劝你尽早成亲，泉奈。这不是为难你，这会减少你的痛苦，”斑站起来，“在你想着喜欢的人、得不到的人时，至少身旁还有人陪你。你把他当做影子也好，替身也好，终归不是孤身一人。就算那时不快乐，那种不快乐也是你们两人一同养育的……简直像你们的孩子。你说是不是？”  
泉奈忽然后悔听到斑的这番话。斑了解他，斑知道什么样的话语和假设能让他恐惧与期盼。泉奈当即陷入斑所说的场景中，他的世界里有个影子一样的人，与他一同沉闷地生活，他们怀有各不相同、却同样煎熬的痛楚。  
泉奈后退一步。斑从他面前走过，袍子的边角擦到了泉奈的手。  
泉奈眼前重复着那阴沉的场景。有人和他一起痛苦……  
让他惊恐的是，那画面竟有一份扭曲的安慰。

斑拖得太久了。  
柱间缩在被子里，身体发着抖，手埋在双腿中，手腕不停耸动着。  
斑回来时，柱间眼角已经溢出泪来。可就算斑来了，他也不见得会好转多少。斑会让他继续等待，继续被折磨。  
果然，斑回来时，柱间等到的是斑从前准备的那套玉势。  
斑分开他的腿，在柱间双腿间坐下，拿着较细的一根玉势在柱间穴口挑逗。  
柱间不必求他，因为斑不会让他满足；斑不必强迫，因为柱间不会让他如愿。  
至少暂时如此。  
“你说得对，泉奈确实不该结婚，这没多少趣味……”  
斑笑道，突兀地收敛笑容，让柱间用变身术。  
他不用手，只用玉势向柱间的阴道插去。  
从前斑这样拖延着、让柱间难堪时，柱间都觉得窘迫。如今他依旧难堪，却想笑。柱间忍耐不住，笑容到底在嘴角上勾了起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
斑停下来，玉势半插在身下。柱间自己摸到了那东西，向身体中送去。  
“这样的情形发生太多次了，不是吗？从前……总认为以后就会不同，现在却发现，以后也还是如此，永远如此。我们前几日刚刚好些，又有什么用处了？ ”  
“你以为这些都是无缘无故发生的？”斑问，“你热潮期的样子被多少人见过了？还不知道我为什么生气么？”  
“所以我是故意的，所以我在勾引人，”柱间觉得好笑，“你不需要理由，斑，我不是说过了，你要做什么就去做，不要拿我当借口。”  
这一幕实在荒诞。柱间躺在他面前，握着玉势向身体中送，衣服松垮，一只乳房露在外面，他喘着粗气，模样淫靡，却不让人觉得下贱。他全是在取悦自己，只为他自己。  
“用这种态度对我说话，你认为这对你有好处？”斑问。  
柱间忽略他话语中的威胁，甩开玉势丢到一旁，忽然坐起、环住斑的脖子吻他，他双腿分开，骑在斑身上。  
两人紧拥着，急躁地如仇敌一般亲吻。  
拥抱时，他们又成了情人。在污浊混乱之后，这一刻感情仍能装出至死不渝的模样。  
他们的身体浪荡地贴合在一起，唯独这时才能有一分纯粹。但就算是这种怪异的纯粹，也只能存留片刻。柱间的手抓在斑背后，下体含着斑的性器，腰肢用力地上上下下，带着种怒气。  
斑将他更紧地搂过来，想让柱间全然依偎在他怀里，但柱间的脊背硬挺挺地直着。  
他不必依偎在斑身上，因为靠在他怀里并不能给他更多快感。他只要满足身体。满足自己。  
柱间向下坐去的动作慢了些，斑却忍不住了。被肉棒挤开的阴户圆鼓鼓地贴到斑的身上，一双唇似的含着阴茎吸吮，动作愈慢就愈加撩拨。柱间试着向下，他多吞进去一分，龟头就将肉壁深处更顶开一些，伴随着轻微的不适感埋在身下，有些异样，也让他愈加渴望。  
“果然更放荡了。”斑恶狠狠地道，被柱间引诱得难以自持。  
阴道中挤满了湿滑的体液。柱间夹紧了阴茎，缓缓动着，从上至下让肉棒涂满淫液。他向下坐去，臀部终于挨上了斑的身体、吞下了整根阴茎时，柱间低叫一声，夹着肉棒扭动起来，小穴裹着阴茎吃着。斑的性器滚热地烧着内壁，却一动不动。柱间也情愿斑别有动作，他在斑的阴茎上坐着，随心所欲地掌控着节奏，吞着阳具让它顶着自己觉得舒服的地方。但斑偏要打乱他。  
柱间闭着眼，正觉得舒坦，斑咬住他的左乳吸着，双手绕到柱间身后，扒开他的臀瓣。  
“斑！”  
柱间叫了一声，略微恼怒，却只是恼他随心所欲，倒不是想让他停下。柱间皱着眉头，身体扭动着向下坐去，胸口不自觉地挺起来，将左乳向斑口中送。肉棒将小穴磨得不住淌水，斑的手在柱间的臀缝上滑弄，指头每从紧闭的后穴上擦过，柱间都是一阵战栗。斑在褶皱上拨弄，柱间急切地骑在他身上向下坐去，试图忽略身后传来的快感。  
“谁教得你这幅样子的？”  
斑大分开柱间的臀瓣，性器在阴道中操弄，将内里顶弄得湿软，手指在后穴上滑过。  
柱间无暇答话，上上下下地动着，阴户贴到斑身上时，两片肉瓣也是沾着水的，湿漉漉地将淫水擦到了斑身上。斑忽然用力向上顶弄，同时“啪”地一声拍到柱间臀上。柱间哆嗦一下，小穴也猛地收缩起来。  
到这时，柱间才真正靠到斑身上。斑在他臀上拍着，他的身体跟着轻微震动，阴道咬紧了阳具，吸得更急。  
“喜欢被夫君这样玩么？”斑又拍了一掌，柱间的臀尖红着，身体前倾，小穴还在淌下淫水，将肉棒和交合处染成了湿漉漉的一片。  
柱间自是觉得舒服，但也不必让斑知道。他拧着身体，下体咬着斑的肉棒向下坐去。  
斑不满他的变化，感觉到这些变化与自己无关，更是不快。柱间沉浸在欲望中，小穴收缩着，将斑的性器夹得舒服极了，斑却还是拉开他，忽然退了出去。  
斑将他抱上墙边放着装饰的台子，让他分开双腿、高高举起。那张台子略高，斑的阳物插入后便是从斜下方向上刺去，柱间登时绷紧了腿，身体一缩，险些叫出声来。  
斑向他体内猛干，双手从柱间腿上滑下，摸到了阴户，分别撑着两边的肉瓣，手指不轻不重地在上面摩挲。  
“你和别人也这样干过么？水户有没有这样操过你？”  
“你明知道，还一定要问……知道我和旁人亲密过，你就高兴了？”  
斑也不知他要问什么。或许他只是需要更多理由来对柱间生气、继而更过分地逼迫他，让他“自食其果”，也为自己的所作所为找个理由。  
柱间说着激怒他的话，故意做出引诱的样子。斑却疑心那引诱的对象根本不是给自己，他是做给别人看的，他是要引诱别人的……  
斑紧搂着他，性器向上顶去。半晌后终于抽出时，已经有淫水从小穴吐出来了。  
“夫人就是喜欢被玩这里，是罢？”斑说道，手掌不轻不重地拍打着整个阴户，继而探入两根手指重重捅进去。指头不如性器粗长，插弄起来却也让人受不住，在小穴中又是抠挖又是顶弄，柱间的手撑到斑身上要将他推开，但只是这样短的时间里，斑已经抽出了手，同时小穴一股股喷出淫水，阴户软得似是要化了。  
“是不是喜欢被玩这里？”斑在他下体上摸着，满手沾着淫液，“说你喜欢，为夫就继续干你。”  
柱间在短暂的失神后，睁开眼向斑看了看，不加理会，自己摸了下去。他左手的指头揉着阴核，右手两根手指伸进小穴。初时动作不快，不多久，手指就急切地向深处插着，拨弄阴核的手也更快。他越发觉得舒服，正觉得下体滚烫、又是一波淫液即将喷出时，斑恼怒地拉开他的手，猛地将性器塞了进去，狂乱地操弄起来。  
柱间示意着没有斑他也能让自己舒服，斑不可能忍得下。  
“什么时候……这样会勾引人了……”  
斑操着他，一面咕哝。又是恼，又是无力。柱间也不管他说什么，身体被照顾得舒服，他即使坐在台子上，还是向斑迎合，将阴户一遍遍送到他的阳物上，主动让它被肉棒操干。  
柱间这夜做得痛快，斑就不同了。斑喜欢看到柱间被他干到失禁、失神的模样，这次柱间也有高潮，却不同以往，身体没那样容易就满足似的。  
性事结束时，柱间虽然累，但仍旧有力气，不似平常那样动弹不得。他心情正好，斑就不见得了。  
柱间松开手，身体从斑身上挪开。  
“这种时候，少做些没用的事罢。”斑讽刺道，示意着热潮期时柱间总是要黏着他的。  
柱间充耳不闻。他捋了下头发，变回原本的模样。  
“你这样认为？”柱间回到自己的床褥上，拍了拍被子。初秋时刚刚加厚的被子发出饱满的声响。他躺下时向斑看了一眼，意味深长。  
如果斑还没有疯，就应该明白他的意思。  
他吹熄了灯、躺进被子下，留给斑大片的空白与沉默，让他去恐惧，去惊讶。  
柱间已不再那样需要斑了。  
他的身体没有背叛他。铲除热潮期的影响难于登天，但也未见得他就做不到登天。  
他有着旁人无法想象的生命力。他不会一直被斑控制。如果他是斑，他也会和他一样紧张慌乱。眼见着手里的沙散了，向外滑去……  
“你做了什么？”斑问。  
“我什么都不用做。”柱间撒谎道。  
他不会在这件事上对斑说实话。让斑惊慌恐惧，没有什么不好。  
扉间给他的药物犹如导火索。柱间的身体刚刚有了好转的苗头，他就一日不停地调整着身体状态。他的身体只需要听从他一个人的指令，只需要依赖他自己。  
现在柱间仍旧能感觉到欲望，知道它们还会再抬头。但这一次，柱间感觉不到热潮期时他对斑强烈的需要。他不再需要紧挨着斑才能感觉舒适和安宁，在房事之后，身体心满意足地倦怠着，它不要斑，只需要睡眠。  
柱间对身体这时的反应满意，但并不知道这状态能持续多久。  
他忐忑地躺下，意料之外地一直睡到清早。他醒来时并不觉得难捱，也感觉不到欲望。  
柱间起床，换好了衣裳、让仆人过来。  
“把早饭拿过来罢。斑去哪了？”  
“斑少爷正准备出门去火影塔，现在在老爷那边。”  
“让他回来。”柱间道。  
饭菜端了上来。尽管这次身体的反应好了许多，但过分的性事依旧让他不适，腰仍酸着，只有靠在枕头上才舒服些。  
斑回来了。他做出不满的样子，却暗藏窃喜。他因柱间对他呼来喝去烦躁，也因柱间需要他而略微得意。  
“我要去火影塔了，你有什么事，让仆人带话给我就好。”斑走进来，站在门口。  
“你哪里也不用去，”柱间喝着汤，也不抬头看他，“今天我需要你留在家里。”  
“公事耽误不得。你有事就让人叫我，我再赶回来就好。”  
“你若回来得晚了，我该怎么样？另找个宇智波的族人过来么？”  
柱间用筷子挑出肉中的小块骨头。他说这话不过是吓吓斑，连气话都算不上，却一刀戳在斑最无法忍受的地方。  
“说这些话有趣么？”  
“你没有公事还要装模作样去火影塔，这两件事大概一样无趣。”  
斑的脸色正要阴沉下来，柱间换了话题，不再刺激斑，毕竟今日还用得上他。  
“怎么不进来？和父亲聊什么了？”  
斑在门口思忖片刻，到底是该拂袖而去，还是顺着柱间给他的台阶下来。他确实可以去火影塔、等到柱间再次发情时慌里慌张地让人去求他回来、多受些煎熬。柱间那句提及其他宇智波族人的威胁不大可能成真，却让斑如鲠在喉。  
他还是走进来了。在柱间身旁坐下，装作刚刚针锋相对的一幕从未出现。  
因为身体有了变化、热潮期也不过分难熬，柱间的心情好多了。斑却不见得有多高兴。  
白日时柱间有过两次发情，并不多么难捱，眼看着是在他自己也能控制的范围之内，斑心中却乱，压着柱间一阵没头没脑地操弄，也没去折磨他。这时粗暴的、无需思考的性事倒是种极好的发泄，无论是怒气还是恐惧。  
柱间享受着在热潮期也能掌控事态的胜利感。直到午夜时，他从睡梦中惊醒，感觉情欲接连不停地涌来，他急切地需要斑一次次满足他，如果情欲无法平息，他真的会被活生生折磨死。  
斑又成了那个拥有柱间、且能对他为所欲为的人。  
柱间被欲火折磨得发疯。他按照斑所说的，跪趴在地上，用手操弄后穴给斑看，求他干他；他跪在斑身前含住他粗大的阴茎，直至口唇发酸；最后斑让柱间打开双腿给他看，不许他碰，自己也没有动作。  
“你现在终于讨人喜欢一些了，”斑的手指在他大腿内侧碰着，只是滑过穴口边缘，柱间的身体就一阵痉挛，淫水喷着向外吐，“你还以为你离得开我吗？”  
斑的话语只有表面的强硬，柱间的回答全是表面的软弱。他们都明白。  
“我不可能离得开你……快进来，我只要你。”柱间呜咽着答道。  
“为了‘你自己’，你还真是什么都能说出来，”斑捏着柱间的下巴，“你不要我，不想要我，现在只为了满足自己才这样说。你比我见过的任何人都虚伪。”  
斑吻他，柱间用力回吻，焦急地渴望斑的更多触碰。

柱间醒来时，斑早已离开，也不知出门有多久了。  
这次的热潮期持续了不到两日就结束，但斑有意折磨他，热潮期时间虽短，却加倍难熬。  
而斑这样做，似乎已太过平常，柱间既不惊讶，也不难过，他已预料到他和斑会是这种模样了。但此刻是这样，不见得未来不会好转。  
柱间并未多想，他身体好了，心情也好，于是立即沐浴更衣。他原打算去火影塔，但想到并没有要紧的公事，且这日是对田岛汇报族中事务的日子，于是赶去田岛的院落了。  
见到他，田岛有些诧异。他以为柱间今日过不来了——柱间在家中呆不住，倘他有一两日不出门，家中众人便都知这天情况有异。  
“我以为你这两日身体不适，今天不能过来了。”田岛打量着他。  
“仙人体好得快。”柱间笑道。  
泉奈也在田岛房里。田岛年纪虽大，但始终端坐着，倒是泉奈，他随意地躺在一旁，正陪父亲说话。这会儿见柱间来了，他只得坐起来，也不再开口了。  
柱间将近日族中的事一一对田岛说了。谈过了族里，田岛提起家事来。他已不想再管斑与柱间如何了，只急着泉奈的婚事，他甚至问柱间，木叶各家族有哪些合适的人选。  
上一次泉奈终于吐露他喜欢同性这事，田岛于是认为他的婚事又有了指望，过去必定是挑选错了人，这次换成同性，总应该有希望了。  
柱间不好答话，泉奈明显厌烦这话题，柱间只得说最近并未留意。  
“你是火影，木叶的情况你再清楚不过。就这两日，找出几个人选来。”  
柱间还未来得及答话，仆人通报有客人来见田岛，他于是去会客室了。  
田岛的脚步声远了，泉奈道：“不必为我留意人选，以后父亲再提，你敷衍他就好。”  
“也不必总是如此，”柱间想起泉奈说过他喜欢的人已成了亲，又道，“或者……等到明年，你能否考虑一下其他人？”  
“不能。”泉奈简短答道，话语如刀剁在砧板上。  
他这样的态度，柱间也无法勉强了。  
恐怕泉奈也像斑那样，是个认准了就不会轻易放弃的人。  
两人对坐着，有些尴尬。柱间又道：“或许你可以考虑一下父亲的主意，先娶个侧室进门。”  
只这一句，泉奈忽然被得罪了。  
“你这样想？”他望着柱间，语气不满。  
柱间还没来得及回应，泉奈继续道：“火核那一整件事，对你来说全没关系吗？”  
秋日的风向房中徐徐吹着，这时正是凉爽的时节，只要开着门窗，房中总是很舒畅。柱间身上正渐渐好起来，听了“火核”这个词，立刻被人用软巾堵了喉咙似的。  
他险些忘了这件事。他正努力要忘了这件事。  
“是我说错话，抱歉，”柱间道，“你有你的坚持，这是好事。我不该乱说。”  
泉奈仍旧不悦。他有一会儿没开口，过了片刻，又道：“你说话这样不留神，也难怪兄长常常对你发火，”他说得轻飘飘的，却有些尖刻，“倘若再赶上特殊时期，就更难捱了……你不问大夫要些药来么？”  
听他提到抑制热潮期的药，柱间也不知该怎么回答。  
泉奈的话还没说完，田岛已回来了，正在打开拉门。这话被他听到也无关紧要。泉奈看着父亲拉开门，然后见他忽然变了脸色。  
斑正跟在田岛身后。只是隔了几步，又被拉门遮挡。  
“你怂恿柱间吃药做什么？早早摆脱我么？”斑问道，“柱间的身体，什么时候轮到你来管了？”  
斑语气不善，田岛知道他已恼火，但还来不及拦，斑已出手了。  
柱间立即推开泉奈、挡在他身前，挡住了斑的进攻。  
“你又在胡说什么？不过是聊天说到这里罢了，”柱间道，“误会而已，这也要动手？”  
“这是第几次你与泉奈惹得我误会了？”斑问。  
柱间要阻拦斑攻击泉奈，而田岛也要制止斑，柱间要防止他们二人受伤，情急之下只有以攻为守。于是瞬间，房子就在他与斑的争斗中塌了一侧。  
“你带父亲避开！”柱间对泉奈道。  
倘是平日，泉奈必然不肯躲避，也不想听柱间的指令，可他无法不顾及田岛，田岛见斑污蔑泉奈，而且竟对血亲动手，怒不可遏。他仅是发脾气都可能气坏身体，更不用说他有被斑误伤的可能。  
泉奈也不问田岛的意见，立即挟着他远远地避开了。  
斑与柱间正在缠斗，见泉奈逃开，他的攻击立即追了过去，他有分寸，不会伤及田岛。但柱间又一次挡下了。  
庭院登时烧成一片火海。  
“够了，斑，别让我为难。”  
“你有什么为难？夹在夫君和小叔中间、还知道廉耻吗？”  
他们打斗的动静原本就大，为了让对方听见，而且也是愤怒所致，斑更提高了声音。  
“你强加了这些罪名在我身上就是知廉耻了吗？”柱间回道。  
泉奈已带着田岛回到他的院落里了。他在院中站着，看着他们动手，看着院落着火又被浇灭，熟悉地感觉心灰意懒。  
斑不听柱间在说什么。他已经听得够多了。他这日发火，当然不是因为泉奈的一句话。斑刚刚得知上一次柱间热潮期后的情形。那时仆人请泉奈来给柱间查克拉，柱间不仅没有拒绝，甚至还被泉奈扯开了衣裳。虽仆人解释，那时是因柱间腿上洒了热汤，所以才扯开了衣料、拿冰块来降温，但在斑听来，这些解释可有可无，仍无法改变泉奈与柱间暧昧的事实。  
而柱间前几日提到热潮期时，那句“另找个宇智波的族人过来”不仅令斑如鲠在喉，更让他怀疑柱间早有预谋——或许，他已在考虑这样做了，泉奈正是现成的人选，他又觊觎着柱间。  
斑不愿这是真的。可一旦设想这有可能是事实，斑竟有种痛苦被满足的快感。他更感觉被辜负，报复的欲望更强烈。  
“你找情人也不是第一次了，怎么还成了我污蔑你？”斑说道，攻击越发狠厉，“怎么不答话，心虚了吗？”  
斑狂怒地叫着，忽然被许多蔓藤缠住了身体。他连反抗的机会都没有，查克拉已被尽数吸走。  
蔓藤散去，斑从半空跌落。  
他摔到地上，浑身无力，眼微睁着。  
柱间走来，在斑身旁半跪下望着他。  
“你还要怎么样？”斑问。  
他的语气和柱间预料的一模一样。仿佛他是弱者，是被损害的一方。  
“……你就是你以为的那样，”柱间打量着他缓缓说道，“你确实是被损害的那个……在感情上你确实是弱者。这是你自己选的。”  
斑因无力而不能回应。柱间让仆人抬他回去。  
十年前他们成为朋友，是理所当然，现在柱间却无法想象那再度发生在两人身上。他不知道斑在感情上是这种模样，也不知道他会陷得这样深。  
想到斑对待自己的种种，柱间这日的不留情全在情理之中。斑过去的威胁和强迫，近日的报复和轻贱，刚刚的诋毁和侮辱，每一件都让柱间有理由将他这具身体打得粉碎。而这仅仅是以牙还牙。  
“请医疗忍者来，”柱间看着仆人挪动斑的身体，向房中走了两步，他忽然改了主意，“不必了，我自己来罢。”  
他让仆人把斑带进房子里，然后就让他们各自去做事了。  
柱间不打算立刻让医疗忍者来为斑治疗。他确实打算亲自动手，却是为了束缚斑的行动，否则斑的火还没消，却立刻恢复了体力，必然会再度暴跳如雷、闹得家中天翻地覆，柱间绝不想看到这一幕。

斑醒得晚。因为柱间不想让他过早醒来。他给了斑少量的查克拉，维持他的恢复，也维持他的虚弱。  
果然，斑在翌日醒来时恼怒不已，却因为无力而不能发火。  
柱间连书房都没去，让人直接把公文送到卧房里。  
处理好一批卷轴后，柱间打算休息片刻。他站在门廊下向外望着。院落中的树木被烧焦，模样丑陋，柱间在一瞬间考虑让它们通通消失，但犹豫片刻，还是让它们再度茂盛起来。  
灰黑的树皮褪去，树干和枝叶恢复了秋日的金与红，散发着干燥的芬芳。阳光覆着一层青白，四下静谧，唯有风阵阵吹过。还有斑的呼吸声。  
柱间回过头去。  
斑在这里安睡，虽虚弱，却安全无虞，也不必为任何事担心。  
可晴彦呢。  
斑在柱间的注视中醒来了。  
还是那双不甘的眼睛，还是愤恨地向柱间望着。柱间无法感到更惊讶了：斑真的认为是自己欺人太甚。  
“感觉怎么样了？”柱间问。  
“你将自己的夫君打得半死，你感觉怎么样？”  
“我只觉得你太不扛打。”  
斑并未回应他的话。他眼前仍是泉奈与柱间独处时的模样。他未能亲眼见到，因而想象出的那一幕更令人怒火中烧。  
斑向柱间确认，上一次热潮期时，泉奈是否果真将他从书房抱入卧室，是否深夜来探望、给他查克拉，并连打翻了汤水、扯开了衣裳、用冰块敷腿等事都问了出来。  
柱间如实答了。  
斑越听越恼，支撑着坐起来。  
“你若真和泉奈做了什么，就光明正大承认，不必遮遮掩掩，让人瞧不起，至少敢作敢当，你与他亲密到这种地步——”  
“我们何时亲密过？”柱间反问，“我来到宇智波七年，泉奈对我始终疏远，连说话都少，是你偏听偏信，疑心太多。对不起你，我自会道歉、补偿。但没做错的事，我无能为力。”  
只与斑交谈两句，柱间已烦躁起来。他回到房间另一端的矮桌旁坐下，不理斑了。  
卷轴一个个都被秋日的暑热染得温吞。公务繁琐，愈加让他厌烦。柱间原想多休息片刻，斑却一开口就污蔑他。  
斑并未再说，而柱间看着公文，渐渐转移了注意力。  
今年送来的粮食不够。原本只是有这样的倾向，现在愈加严重了。木叶本身没有多少耕地，依赖外部的粮食供给，他们在木叶建立前就在寻找更多商贸伙伴，如今虽有许多合作方，但这几处今年的粮食收成都不好。  
他正考虑着粮食，斑又唤他。  
“你说什么？”  
“我问你热潮期的变化是不是和泉奈有关，你们上了床，所以现在已经有其他‘宇智波的人’满足你了，是吗？”  
斑没力气，发火也不能，怀疑却一刻也停不下来。  
柱间放下笔，他不想解释，也实在不明白为何斑这样乐此不疲地自讨苦吃，非要想着让他痛苦的事不可。  
“你认为某件事我做了一次，就一定会做第二次？我有过一次背叛，所以我会一直背叛你？你是在提前让自己做好准备吗——会被我伤害的准备？”  
说完这些话，柱间自己也大感荒谬。怎么他成了伤害斑的人？斑做的那些都不算数了、反而变成了要担惊受怕的那个？  
“如果我想要别人，我会亲口告诉你。你就不要再折磨自己了。”  
斑哼了一声：“若确实如此，夫人怎么不早早帮我治疗？”  
柱间放下卷轴。  
“倘若你没有一口一个‘夫人’地叫着，或许我早就让你恢复了。”  
柱间不想再听，让人收拾好卷轴，即刻去了火影塔。家中有仆人照料，他不必担心斑。

抵达火影塔后，柱间召集众人开会，忙了半晌。他决定和扉间一起出门，向南方的小国走，就算不能有固定的贸易伙伴，至少要确保这年冬天木叶不至于实行定量配给。现在是秋天，在这时出发略有些早，但这事拖不得。  
因他与扉间会很快出门，于是必须提前处理公务。柱间忙了一整日，回到家时，已是半夜了。  
“您用过晚餐了？需要些什么？”守夜的仆人为他开了门，拿着蜡烛送柱间走进房里。  
“都不用，我还是赶快睡一觉，明天就要出发了，”柱间向卧房走，“斑怎么样了？”  
仆人迟了迟，道：“斑少爷在下午时请来了医疗忍者，他的伤已经好了。”  
他倒不蠢，柱间想。  
“他睡了？”  
这次仆人吭哧起来。  
“其实——呃，”他停了停，“后来——”  
“后来？”  
柱间不解对方的迟疑。蜡烛微弱的火苗在他们走动时一晃一晃地摇着。

后来斑去了火核家。  
仆人说着，有些结巴，语句也乱。  
晚上，斑等柱间一同吃饭，但柱间一直没回来，晚餐一推再推。到深夜，斑不再等，去了火核家。而且，斑特意嘱咐仆人告诉柱间他的去处。  
“其实斑少爷现在离开也不过才一刻钟……我可以现在就让人去请斑大人回来。”  
仆人补充道。  
柱间呆了，在走廊上停下脚步，竟不知心里是什么滋味。  
“不必了。”  
他向前走去。走廊漆黑，他仿佛正在经历片刻前的那一幕，仿佛斑正从他身旁走过，他的衣袍擦过柱间的袖子。  
在柱间让他失望后，他被多一刻钟的等待击垮，转而去找他的情人。  
柱间在心中苦涩又讽刺地默认了这个称呼。他客观地勾勒着那一幕，仿佛他只是局外人。这时已是凌晨，斑走到火核家时，火核必然已经睡了，他从梦中被敲门声惊醒，打开门后，不敢置信地望着忽然出现的斑。  
柱间自己也无法相信。  
“收拾我的衣服。”  
“柱间大人——”  
“我和扉间要出门，有公事要办，”柱间转头走向门口，“此事不急，明早收拾好了，送到千手来。”  
仆人跟在他身后，劝了几句，却也不敢为斑开脱。  
走到门口，柱间不让他再跟出来，嘱咐让大家都去休息。  
这一晚，不会再有人劳烦他们开门了。

第四十章

扉间走到门口时，柱间正站在玄关脱羽织。夜露重，他的头发上沾着湿气，见到扉间，他勉强露出笑容，但马上就低下头，装作是为了脱鞋子。  
“出什么事了？”扉间问。  
“没什么，”柱间向卧房走，“我本想着明天就出发了，至少亲自和斑说一声。回家才知道他去火核那儿了。”  
“他去找火核？”扉间拉住他，“又一次？”  
柱间没有开口，他的神色已经替他回答了。  
扉间疑惑且暴怒，同时，心中却有个地方苦涩而满足地确认着那事实：他的判断是正确的。斑就是这样不堪，宇智波就是这样让人无法信赖，有这种盟友，一刻也不能掉以轻心。斑会让柱间失望，宇智波会让众人失望。  
扉间相信自己的判断，可没有哪一刻他比现在更希望自己是错的。斑可以有种种缺点，但他至少不应背叛柱间——  
不，不止如此。作为恋人，对斑的要求不能低到如此地步，尤其考虑到他已多次伤害柱间——难道那些伤害还不够？现在他还要做出更过分的事？  
斑这样做，是将另外那人放在与柱间同样的位置上吗？这成了什么？柱间不过是他的妻妾之一吗？他可以与柱间亲近，可以将他丢在一旁、转身去找别人。接下来呢？与另一人苟且之后，他还要再回头找柱间、继续与柱间亲密？  
即使是敌人，也没有如此得寸进尺、赶尽杀绝的做法。  
斑给了柱间太多耻辱，待柱间对他有了感情，斑又让柱间的孩子消失。现在，他甚至找了个情人来侮辱柱间。  
扉间转身向外走，他神色平静，仿佛无动于衷，但柱间立即察觉异样。  
“你要去哪？”  
“没事，兄长去休息就好。”  
他当然要去杀人。扉间向外走去，地板无法承受他的怒火，每一步都可能被踏碎似的。  
他要去杀人，至少，他要竭尽全力如此尝试。两败俱伤也好，他自己死了也好，他不能眼看柱间遭受屈辱而无动于衷。  
“别去，”柱间一把拉住他，“我都不在乎了，你管他做什么。”  
扉间陡然恼怒。  
“你这是不在乎的样子？你喜欢他，他却这样侮辱你，我为什么要站在一旁眼睁睁地看着？”  
“我不为他生气，更不能看着你为他恼火。他做什么我都不在乎，你还气什么。快回去。”  
这次扉间不能听从他的话。他做不到，至少这次不行。  
“你别管。”扉间挣脱柱间的胳膊。  
柱间拦到他身前。  
“别去，又不是什么值得宣扬的事，闹得更多人知道了，有什么好？”  
这话有道理，但扉间不能为此动摇。  
“我们还有事要做，扉间，我们要出门，正事要紧。再者，我也想借着这机会探听晴彦的下落。现在不是想其他事的时候。”  
扉间不打算退让。他知道许多时候需要隐忍，需要漫长的等待与合适的时机。他是忍者，他比任何人都更懂得这一切。  
但眼下他宁愿自己无知又愚蠢。如此一来，他就不必等，不必忍，他只需离开这里，去杀宇智波斑。无论是否成功。  
人没有那样多耐性。忍耐得久了，人们会发狂，会无法自控。  
旁人都赞他克制冷静，可即使是他也会失去理智。  
但这是必要的失控。  
“扉间！”  
“不要拦我！”  
他甩开试图阻拦他的兄长，但对方并未因此松开手。  
愤怒烧光了一切。扉间不能思考这是否是斑对柱间最过分的一次、最耻辱的一次，他只知道他的恼恨再止不住了。  
倘若他继续不假思索，怒火必然要殃及到柱间。  
那几乎就要发生了。  
扉间忽然停下。  
他的盛怒掺杂了寒意，被塞进了冰雪之下。  
他疯了，至少转瞬间之前如此。他被柱间逼疯，被宇智波、被他自己逼疯。他将自己的感受与痛苦放在一切之前、甚至放在兄长之前，他什么也不想，只想发泄他的怒火。  
“快去睡罢，别让我担心。”  
柱间并不惊讶扉间忽然冷静的态度，将他向走廊里推。他对弟弟的自控很自信，甚至胜过扉间自己。  
而扉间迟缓地听到兄长声音中的沙哑和疲倦，忽然没了力气。  
他要去为柱间的遭遇闹个天翻地覆，但这是他自己的情绪与意愿。  
这样的夜晚，柱间已经够难堪了。

柱间回到房中时，仆人已铺好了被褥，柱间连衣裳也忘了脱，呆呆坐着。  
扉间终于回房去了。在各自的卧室里，他们各自清醒着，一个怒火中烧，一个心乱如麻，谁也睡不着。  
走回千手的一路，他被风吹得发抖。但很快，柱间发觉那不是风，是他自己，是五脏六腑在发抖，在收紧，抽搐着似的。它们不畏惧任何东西，只是无法应对那情绪。  
柱间要求自己冷静。他要安抚扉间，自己就不得不做出平静的样子，否则事情只会更糟。  
他也应当如此。  
这样伪装片刻，他似乎真的冷静下来了。  
毕竟，他不可能有一个又一个痛彻心扉的夜晚。  
他留神听着扉间房中的动静，不想他一时气不过出去找斑。  
这一次，柱间真的不想和斑计较了，这是心灰意冷最好的时刻。无论斑是为了要惹恼他，还是其他原因，事实都摆在那里。他离开柱间，去找另外一个人——又一次。  
柱间吹熄了灯躺下，他不打算睡，继续留神房间外的声音，听着扉间的房门有没有响、是否会出门。这一听，夜晚各种各样的声音都嘈杂起来了，风从各种各样的地方吹过，穿过树木、草叶和房屋。他终于觉得困倦时，遥遥地像是听见了乐声，像祭典时的吵闹和杂乱，再久些，变成了远远的吟唱。那声音像是个男人，在遥远、苍凉的地方歌唱着。柱间觉得他去过那里，一处有着无边无际荒漠与戈壁的地方，一眼望去，天界之下就只有无尽的赤褐沙土。  
他想起来了，是风之国。他和斑一同去、一同回来，那时的沙子灌进衣服，就像此刻的床褥。

天还没亮，宇智波的仆人还没将行装送来时，柱间已准备好出门了。他不想拖延，那样就好像他在等着斑发现他不在家里、等着斑来找他似的。  
柱间不要任何人来找他，他只要出门去寻木叶的粮食供给，以及他的骨肉。  
他们出门时天还早，太阳也未升起，木叶静悄悄的，整个天地只剩下他与扉间。向外走去，柱间觉得他似乎离开了很久似的，有些留恋，可回头看看，又不知想看的是什么。他真正的血亲一个站在他身旁，一个不知身在何处。  
除去他们，他在这里还有过一个恋人，睡在他根本不想知道的地方。

斑在狂怒中闯进火核的房子，狂怒地想着柱间。  
他这一路上都是如此。柱间辜负他，柱间背叛他，柱间毁了一切。  
见了火核，斑在他身上倾泻怒气时依旧想着柱间——如果柱间知道，如果柱间为此痛心。  
这会让柱间恼火，或许，还能让他难过。但难过或后悔都是他应得的。他们的关系已然破裂，继续破碎下去有什么不好？反正柱间无法离开他，他手中有的是把柄。  
他什么都有，就是没有柱间。  
火核呻吟着，愉悦的意味大于痛苦。斑对他粗暴，他却将斑抱得更紧，双腿不知羞耻地夹上斑的腰。这晚他忽然变了一个人，面对斑的到来他最初惊讶，然后过分地浪荡。  
柱间不要斑，这里却有人正等着他，热情似火地迎着他。这种不计一切的、病态的欢迎与接受，让斑略微有了些满足与安慰。  
已是午夜，柱间大概回家了。他必然会生气，一怒之下回了千手也不一定，这不新鲜，斑也不必为此挂心，只要过上几日再去哄他回来就好。  
翌日，斑刚睁开眼就让人去宇智波带话，命家里的佣人带他的换洗衣服过来。这当然是借口。待下人拿着东西来了，斑一开口就问柱间。  
“柱间昨天什么时候回来的？”  
“您出门后不到一盏茶的功夫，少夫人就回来了。”  
“生我的气了？”斑轻声笑道，懒洋洋的。  
“看样子可能是，后来少夫人回了千手……”  
他果真回去了。这与斑预料得差不多。  
“斑少爷，还有一件事……今天早上我们还去给少夫人送了打包好的行装，他今天就要出门去了。至于什么时候回来，少夫人说他也不知道，或许会很久。”  
斑的笑容在脸上冻住，整张脸都僵着向下塌。  
他原是要让柱间恼怒嫉妒，却不想柱间竟就此离开木叶。他在门口僵硬地伫立，不知道火核站在身后几尺外望着他。  
斑明知这时去千手也见不到柱间，却还是火急火燎地出门了。  
赶到千手的大宅，来为他开门的是个新来的仆人，却也早早地染上了千手对宇智波（或者只对斑自己）不冷不热的态度，简直像有人刻意训练过似的。  
“柱间在哪？”  
“柱间少爷出门了。您稍等。”  
斑在门口站着，也不知对方让他等什么。很快，千手的老管家来了，他面无表情地打了招呼，又解释道：“柱间少爷和扉间少爷为寻粮食供应一事出门了，具体情况您在火影塔可以了解得更详细。他们在今早天还没亮时就出发了，归期未定。至于他们向着什么方向走，我们并不清楚。这是我能转告您的一切。”  
斑不为难仆人，可这样漠然的态度却让斑有足够的理由发难，但想起自己昨晚在别处过夜，他也只得忍着火问道：“柱间可留了话给我？”  
“柱间少爷什么都没说。”干瘦的老管家垂下眼，背脊挺得笔直，看也不想看他。  
斑忽然被这种态度激怒了。他去找旁人，这自然是他的不是，但柱间就清清白白么？  
斑转身走了，他原想回宇智波，但来千手这一遭却让他觉得他更应住在火核家里。柱间眼里没有他，就连他家里的仆人竟也对他这样的态度——还有比这更可笑的事吗？  
这日土之国的客人忽然赶到，将斑原本要去找柱间的计划打乱，他只有留在木叶，而且眼见着这半月都不能离开了。  
斑心绪恶劣，于是，那晚他又是在火核家住的。接下来的许多日都是如此。在所谓的情人家暂住，斑也不见得怎样高兴，只是比起回宇智波，他有种报复的快感。  
至于房事，斑其实对火核没多大兴趣。但这是件做了也没损害的事，何况对方又总是低贱又热切地迎合，一副心甘情愿被斑作践的模样，斑原本就不痛快，更没道理放过他。

柱间将斑忘得干净，唯一想起来的时候，若不是因为打听不到晴彦的消息，就是顾虑着不知何时到来的热潮期。  
扉间带了许多药，一路都让柱间吃着，尽力延缓和减少热潮期的影响。他也带了另一种药，万一热潮期还是来了，这种药能减轻柱间的不适感、让他不至于丢了命，但因为对身体伤害大，扉间也希望尽量不要用上才好。  
粮食供应一事进展顺利，柱间与扉间走了几个国家，终于定下了新的粮食供应方。办妥公事，他们开始专心打探晴彦的下落。  
柱间用了变身术，化成女性的模样，扉间的面貌也做了些改变，以免被人认出、惹来麻烦或让斑的手下听到风声。  
扉间一开始将自己变成一个沧桑中年人的形象。柱间见了不禁咂舌。  
“你这是干什么？提前让我见到你老了的模样？”  
“旁人认不出来就行了。”  
“我整日看着你变老的模样难道会高兴？”柱间道，“还不如变成年轻几岁的样子。”  
柱间觉得这主意很好，怂恿他试试。扉间照做了。然后柱间见到一个十七八岁模样的扉间。他年纪小一些，眉眼也柔和，远不是现在这种冷硬的样子。  
两人对坐着。柱间呆了呆，忽然笑起来。  
找不到晴彦，柱间难免忧心，但他见到扉间过去的模样，就好像又回到了从前。  
过去没有那样好，柱间没忘。他知道那时有战争，有太多人在他眼前死去。他的心如今日一样被刀割着，可尽管一样是苦痛，此时的这种却是有苦难言，直接毒哑了他，给他再多的酒，再多的夜晚，他也不能如过去那般畅聊痛饮，心底的话一滩水似的浸入又苦又冷的土里，挖不出了。

打探消息这活儿十分吃力，虽说两人都派出了许多影分身、木遁分身，却还是不够，每个影分身都在急切地、迅速地打探和搜寻，到了夜里，影分身回来后，柱间的精神和身体一样疲乏。又一天，他抱着全部的希望寻他的孩子，然后又一次一无所获。到了明日，他还是要抱着同样的希望去做这件事。  
这多少有些残忍。  
两人出门已有二十天了。柱间每天都在吃延缓热潮期的药，这几日开始显现副作用了。柱间身上疼，头脑也晕沉。扉间留在客栈照顾他，自己派出许多影分身继续探听消息。  
扉间早准备好了药，热好了端来给柱间，一面告诉他这几日村里的情况。他在木叶始终有眼线。  
“……土之国的使者走了一部分，另外留下来的会和木叶商讨商贸往来的细节。但是否会真正有往来，还要看以后的情况。木叶平安无事，不必担心。斑也好得很，他一直没回家，住在火核那里。”  
柱间喝着药，眼看着到了最后一口，却呛了一下。  
药喝光了，碗底残着黑色的药渣，酸涩的味道留在嘴里。扉间递给他糕点，柱间接过来吃，但嘴中发苦，尝不出味道。  
尽管不体面——哪怕只是想想也不体面似的，两人却都想到了斑与那人在一起的画面。柱间不必去想象，他见过，那之后的好多天里他整个人都是木的，仿佛那日房间中汗水与体液的味道还留在空气里。  
要说为这事难过，又觉得难过的时候早就过去了。已经是走过那一遭了。现在难道还要重新痛苦一遍？柱间做不到。细长的针向骨缝里扎，初时必然疼，但现在已扎透了、穿过去了，似乎也不那么难受了。  
“你现在不好离开他，但以后总会好的，我们会找到晴彦。至于木叶，未来也不会因为他如何决定就分崩离析。”扉间又道。  
柱间点点头，像是已看到了他和斑分别那日。那场面不好看，他却不再觉得舍不得。他的又一段感情结束了。这有些好笑罢？他在每一段感情中都倾尽所有，他已经全心全意地爱过两个人，未来呢？还会有第三个吗？  
他心中混乱起来。继而在无法理清的混乱思绪中睡了。

斑见到他时，柱间睡得正熟。  
木叶的事远没料理完，但斑不等了，将公务分派给众人，自己出门来寻柱间。  
得知柱间和扉间一同出门，斑原本就不痛快。他知道扉间对柱间不会有什么越线的举动，但任何人只要和柱间略亲密些，他都要不满，更何况他与扉间向来不和。  
这日他终于寻到柱间与扉间暂住的客栈，听说他们是同一间房，斑已攒了好些火气，待他找到房间、拉开门，火就一直烧到了眼睛上。  
斑不知旁人见到此刻的柱间会怎么想，他的恼怒却忍不住了。在他看来这时的柱间浪荡又勾人，他用了变身术，现在是女子的模样，亵衣敞开了许多，肩与大半乳房露在外面，被子只盖到腰腹，头发散落在身前和枕褥上，手臂从袖口钻了出来，他睡着，无知无觉的熟睡面孔更有种引诱的意味。加上满室果子与酒的淡淡香气，斑更觉恼怒，走到柱间身前，一把掀开了被子。  
柱间睡得正香，忽然被人丢开了被子，身上一冷，立刻醒了，然后就被斑粗暴地用衣裳裹了起来。  
“这次你还要怎么解释？”斑问道，柱间又困又疑惑地看着他，“把衣服穿好了！”  
他的意思更像是“把衣服穿好了我再教训你”。  
斑抓着柱间的衣服合拢起来、系上带子，拿来一旁的衣裳继续套到柱间身上。柱间刚醒，困倦片刻，很快清醒过来。  
“你来干什么？”柱间抬起胳膊隔开斑的手，自己不紧不慢地穿着衣服，他回头看了眼凌乱的被褥，联想到斑的态度，更觉得无趣：“你又要说我和扉间怎么样了？”  
“量他也没这个胆子，”斑咬牙切齿，“我知道你粗心惯了，但你刚刚那副样子……进来的是我，如果是别人呢？”  
“是别人如何？”柱间反问，“见到就见到，能怎么样？”  
“你——”他这样说，斑反而没词了，柱间不是女性，也不会以女性的方式思考，“可你和扉间就这样睡在一起，就算我知道没什么，你们这样也未免……”  
“别说了。你来干什么？”  
“当然是接你回去。”斑道。  
柱间正要答话，这时扉间回来了。见到斑，两人都怔了怔。  
见到扉间对容貌做了些改变、成了十七八岁的模样，斑竟一时不知该骂什么好。  
“你们——你们兄弟是有什么毛病？住在一起，一个用变身术成了女人的模样，另一个变成几年前的样子，这算是什么癖好？不觉得下流吗？”  
斑太惊讶，甚至不知该骂什么好。柱间气他口不择言，可这也不是头一次了，他的火气都少了。  
扉间根本不在乎，只抬起手来示意斑不要动。  
“你别动，小心踩着刺猬。”  
“刺猬？”  
斑不明所以地问，这才见到他脚边有只小小的刺猬，正向着柱间爬过去。那是扉间前几日带回来给柱间的。  
“你们——你——”  
斑觉得五脏六腑都要气得炸开了。他们兄弟二人行事异常，不仅令人怀疑地、暧昧地住在一起，甚至还弄了个小动物在房间里，就好像是一对恋人在甜甜蜜蜜地过日子似的。  
“我和扉间还有事要做，启程会晚些，你自己回去就好，”柱间继续道，“我知道你与火核的事。到了这步，我们也只能是名义上的夫妻。”  
“说这些做什么？你和别的男人上床、连孩子都有了，我与别人睡几次又有什么？”  
柱间身体还没好，但他还是忽然起身、抬手对着斑就是一拳。斑没避开，故意让他打，以为柱间会为此愧疚心疼似的。但柱间只管狠狠地打到他脸上，直到斑被打得退了两步倚在墙边，柱间仍是满面怒容。  
“这种话都说得出口，我们还有什么好谈？”  
“你我都有错，你发什么火？”  
柱间几乎绝望了——那样的几句话、几句事实，斑就是永远都不明白，或是明白了也不接受。同一件事，他们理解的方式天差地别。  
他要重述一遍吗？他要像对一个孩子讲道理一样、告诉斑他们各自的所作所为有什么不同？他要对斑解释‘意外’与‘故意’的区别吗？  
柱间心头乱糟糟的，许多思绪搅在里面。恼恨起来，这一刻就一点爱意也没有了，连自己是喜欢他的、爱过他的也无法想象。  
柱间要让斑滚出去，如果语言没用，他就亲手把斑丢出去。这样想着，柱间却隐约感觉不妥，心中被一只小小的手拉着似的。  
是了，晴彦……  
只有斑知道他的下落。再者，他们闹得太难看，斑一怒之下伤害晴彦也不一定。  
他的火气骤然降了不少。他可以不再对斑生气，却也无法对他温柔。  
柱间弯腰去拿衣服，“我不想再提这事，”扉间帮他把另外的衣裳也递过来，“你要留下，就别再说这些。”  
斑挨了一拳，脸上立时肿了起来，既然已经这样难堪了，他不介意与柱间痛快吵一场或干脆动手，柱间却忽然变了态度。  
斑自是疑惑，但柱间不想再和他争，他也没必要追着柱间吵。  
早餐准备好了，三人进了隔壁的餐室，各怀心事地吃早饭。这场景已再常见不过了。无论房中有几个人，也无论在做什么，他们始终都是满腹心事。毕竟让他们各自恼怒与闭口不言的东西太多，背叛与怀疑，夫妻与兄弟，私生子与情人，大家都成了受害者，都很苦似的。纵使如此，人们也照旧什么都没发生似的吃着饭。餐桌意外地坚固，将那些沉重的东西平常地撑在四只桌腿上。  
柱间不再恼了，但气还未消。他吃得慢，想着多喝些汤也就混过去了。斑肿着脸，火气还没降，却还是几次三番催促他多吃些，他不说话还好，一开口劝慰、就好像十分关心似的，柱间听着简直反胃。他与旁人做了那种事、甚至在对方家中一连住了十几日，现在还有脸跑来找自己、作出关怀备至的样子？  
“吃不进去了。我这几天身上不大好。”  
“是——有怀孕的可能吗？”斑望着他。  
怀孕？同他的孩子？  
柱间简直要笑出来。他答了一声“没有”，心中忽然有些淡淡的悲哀。从前的那些假设全都不作数了，感情也消失了，他与斑的承诺和保证早已各自打破，斑要让他违背意愿地怀上孩子，而柱间决不会给他后代。  
他曾想过要和斑一起养育他们的骨肉，男孩女孩都有，他们热闹地长大，热闹地为他和斑添上许多烦恼，在他们老去时，他们的儿女聚集在周围，没大没小地同他们开玩笑，半真半假地抱怨生活，抱怨他们变老。  
但这可能彻底消失了。那些本应存在的孩子不见踪影，他与斑不会有后代。他们原本可以有更好的结局。  
茶水淡，像反复冲泡过的，已经没味道了。  
斑听到柱间的否认后没再作声。他仍对柱间生气，可想到孩子，想到怀孕的可能，心中又是两样。虽说柱间怀孕的可能小，但只要他们同房，哪一次有了孩子也说不准。  
“你们还有哪件事没办完？”斑问。  
“千手的事，不能对旁人提。”柱间答道。  
“都加入木叶了，现在却说什么不能对旁人提，”斑说了句，“难道千手不是木叶的一员？”  
“宇智波最没有资格说这种话了。”  
扉间将他的话顶了回去。  
斑心情正差，完全可以揪着这句话与扉间争执两句，但扉间原本就比他小几岁，现在用了变身术，一副毛孩子的模样，斑更不能和他吵。

扉间还是照常出门，和影分身一起搜寻晴彦的下落。柱间还没有完全恢复，就仍在客栈里住着，一面想着如何让斑说出晴彦的下落。  
他要让斑说出不想说的话，必然要在斑顺心的情况下，那么柱间就应该与他欢好、哄得他高兴才对。但柱间无论如何做不出来这种事，他宁愿与斑动手、哪怕因身体状况不佳被打成重伤也不想和斑同房——他前些日子一直与旁人厮混在一起，柱间一想到就恶心。  
过了几天，斑渐渐觉得奇怪了。柱间的身体好了起来，但只让木遁分身忙着，他仍和斑在一起。每日也不做什么，只是四处走走。  
这天两人逛过了集市，在一个小路口被一群冲过去的孩子暂时拦住了路，等着他们十几个小娃娃都跑过去了，两人才得以继续向前走。  
“孩子多起来也怪吵的，”斑道，“但只有一个又觉得太少了，两三个正好。”  
柱间正在走神，想着明日应让影分身去哪个方向找。听到斑的话，他随口答道：“是罢，反正现在你有火核为你生孩子了。别说两三个，就是再多些也——”  
柱间忽然回过神，自知这话不恰当，但也不觉得有必要道歉，于是当做什么都没发生似的继续向前走。  
斑却恼了。“你还提他？我说的是你我的孩子，不是他的。”  
“是是，不提这些了。”柱间敷衍道。  
两人走了几步，斑又问：“如果火核有了，你是什么打算？”  
“这是什么问题，又不是我让他怀孕。我能有什么打算，那是你的骨肉，当然你来决定。”  
“你就这样不在乎。”  
斑的神色再度危险起来。  
柱间有些奇怪。斑究竟要从自己这里寻求一个什么样的答案？什么样的回答会让斑满意？这不是调情，不是打情骂俏，他们恋人与夫妻的身份岌岌可危，柱间不想满足他、顺着他说下去。  
“因没发生的事争执气恼，这不是很荒唐？”柱间道。他不想和斑吵，到底结束了话题，继续向前走。  
柱间昨日就听说有人见到了“怪物”，粗听了下传言，觉得像是尾兽，但对于它的具体方位并不了解，柱间向镇外走去，想看看沿路是否还有人知道更多消息。  
他急于打探，半日的功夫就走出了好远，待他们回来时已是晚饭时间。这一日影分身又是一无所获，但在客栈见到扉间时，他的神色却和平常不同，柱间趁着斑没注意，抓住机会与扉间问了两句。  
“打听到了，但不确切，“扉间低声回答，不想斑听见，“我自己过去，你别再管，免得他知道。”  
他们要去找晴彦，自然不能带着斑一起。于是转天，柱间与斑向传闻中尾兽出没的地方走，扉间去寻晴彦。  
白日时柱间与斑忙于赶路，没时间谈话或生气，但到夜里，柱间却不得不想些办法应付斑。如今他对斑的亲密十分恶心，比当初被迫与他发生关系时更甚。他总是拒绝，斑自然不快，柱间也觉得该好好找个理由了。  
那夜两人很晚才找到住处，拉门刚一关上，斑就从背后抱住柱间。柱间当即抵触起来，心中想着说不准他也是这样抱着别人的，当下掰开斑的手，自己走到床被上坐下。  
“我还在生你的气，”柱间直截了当地道，“这种情况下我没办法接受你。”  
斑却比他还要不满。  
“‘这种情况’要持续多久？和火核我也不过一起住了十几天，如今我过来已有半月，你告诉我我要再等上多久？”  
柱间原本已不再生气了，只觉得恶心、于是放下那件事不想。但斑一开口，就又是惹人恼的话。  
“背叛在你心里就这么无足轻重？如果我和旁人一连住了几天，回到家里只要等上几日再和你同房，这件事就算是过去了？”  
“那怎么一样！我问你要让我等上多久，你却置气和我说这种话？”  
不得了了。一沾上这事的边，他们说上一两句就要吵。  
继续说下去，他们也只会吵得更厉害。柱间厌烦极了，他掀开被子要睡，却被斑抓住手腕。  
“你直说我要怎么做你才能忘了这事。”  
柱间拿开他的胳膊。  
“或许只能等上很久了。”  
斑再度攥上柱间的手、一把将他按倒。  
“你告诉我，如果不是你和水户偷情，我怎么会被你逼迫到这种地步？”  
“是我逼你去和别人在一起的？是我把你推进火核的房子里的？”柱间反问，他用力推开斑、坐了起来，“你自己和旁人不清不楚，也要推到我身上？不三不四地找上别人、一连半个月厮混在一起，既然那么喜欢他，现在还来找我干什么？少让我恶心了！”  
说罢，柱间立即反应到他话中的醋意有多重，他甚至都不是平日的声调了。  
柱间登时窘迫起来。继续留在这儿，更像是他多么在乎斑似的。他匆忙起身向外走，斑连忙拦住他。  
“这么晚还要去哪？好了不说了，快回来。”  
斑抓着他不松手，态度忽然软了。见柱间在意他，他又惊又喜，不敢表露出来，怕柱间恼。  
这还是他第一次见到柱间吃醋到这种地步。  
吹熄了灯，房中一片黑暗。他们不再说话，气氛却暧昧。  
斑不敢靠近柱间，不敢问他刚刚何以说出那些话来。那不像他，哪一句都不像，柱间竟那样在意他，为此醋意大发，话语甚至幼稚。  
柱间在意他……这并非臆想，竟是事实。柱间不像他那样爱的发狂，可终究是有感情的……

斑被几句话捋顺了毛，安分了两日。他原打算让事情顺其自然、慢慢好转，但只等了三五日，就再度旧事重提，不愿柱间总是与他疏远。  
“你总不能总是这样拖着。至少告诉我怎么做。”一日他们休息时，斑问道。  
正值晌午，两人吃过了东西，在岸边歇着。他们一直沿着海走，这日海边没风，天朗气清。本能安安静静休息一会儿，斑却又提起这话。这已不是他第一次这样说了，起初柱间没有答案，他实在不知道他还有什么原谅斑的可能——除了他还回晴彦。  
这日斑又提起来，柱间决意干脆试一试。他不知后果如何，但他不能问也不问就放弃。  
假如斑愿意将晴彦还给他，柱间也愿忘掉他与火核的事，与斑如从前那样亲密无间地好好相处——只要消除了隔膜，改正了错误，他又有什么理由抗拒斑？  
“我说了，你或许会生气。”  
斑并未立即接话，像是料到了。  
“你是想说晴彦的事？”  
“是这样。”  
斑笑了。“我早就怀疑了，你和扉间办好了公事却不回去，怎么看都像是在找什么……把那孩子还给你，我们就如过去一般了？”  
“我是这样想的。”  
“这样说来，你对我的感情都是有条件的？”  
柱间听惯了斑的种种言论，也不烦躁，答道：“感情当然有条件，如果我常年都和旁人不清不楚地搅在一起，你对我还会如从前一样吗？这自然不可能。”  
斑的手搭在岩石的边角上，攥得更紧了。柱间不明白……只有柱间一个人的感情需要条件，他不同。就算柱间真的常年与旁人有染，斑也只能爱着他，疯狂又下贱地爱他，不计后果，让人怜悯、让人轻蔑……他的爱与恨一样多，他这一世就是绑死在柱间身上、与他互相折磨到死，也不会松开手。  
“如果把晴彦还给你，你就愿意与我好好生活了？”  
“是，我可以保证，”柱间道，“只要解决了问题，我们有什么必要继续疏远下去？”  
“就连之前说的，不可能给我孩子的话也可以收回了？”  
“是。”柱间干脆地答道。  
他话音刚落，身下的岩石忽然裂开、向下崩塌，柱间一惊，赶忙跃起。  
斑猛然暴怒。火势汹涌地向柱间缠过去。  
“为了找回那个孽障，你还真是什么都愿意！”  
两人一点预兆也没有就动起手来。  
斑提出问题，只是想知道他愿为晴彦付出多少、后退到什么地步，柱间退得越多，斑就认为柱间对水户与那孩子的感情越深。  
柱间一面抵御一面还击，他始终占上风，脑中却空白了似的。斑如此反应，他似乎已习惯了，甚至完全不必考虑就做出战斗回应。  
两人战斗正酣，海面陡然掀起滔天巨浪。柱间立刻反应过来是尾兽，他刚刚动手，尾兽却已冲着斑过去了。斑距离它更近些，成了首要目标。柱间要过来帮忙，但距离耽搁了他，只这须臾间，斑和八尾就与柱间拉开了更多距离，足有几十丈。  
柱间匆忙追过去，但斑与尾兽缠斗激烈，柱间不好出手，怕误伤斑。待他终于得到机会、对八尾还以重击后，八尾当即负伤、仓皇逃了。  
柱间正要追，斑却已满身是血地倒下了。他浑身上下都是血，望过去着实令人心惊。柱间赶忙过去为他疗伤。他刚要将查克拉输送给斑，斑就死死地抓住他的手，向柱间目不转睛地望着。  
这一幕，就像斑已命不久矣似的。柱间挣脱他的手，急躁地道：“磨蹭什么？不要命了？”  
他没心思去管斑那副深情的样子，匆忙为他疗伤。  
被斑看了这一眼，柱间心中七上八下。明明不是致命伤，却做出这样子来吓他。  
柱间挣脱了斑的手，脑海中却不由想到了斑死去的画面。如果有一日斑真的死了，那时的世界是什么样？  
他确实对斑恼怒，但绝不想见他死。  
他们在一座小岛上，岛上山多，柱间找了处山洞将斑安置在里面，他在附近找到了许多干草，带回来给斑铺好、当做是床。  
斑这时虚弱，再战一场一定扛不住，但也早就脱离危险了，可他还是抓着柱间不让他走，让他在一旁陪着。  
“我再去寻些干草，这些不够。”  
“不用了，你别走，”斑抓着他的手腕，“谁知道你会去哪，还会不会回来。”  
“有那种必要？”柱间问，“按照你这样推测，我要离开，杀了你不就好了？反正你现在打不过我。”  
这话是玩笑，不料却戳了斑的痛处。斑不介意柱间的能力在自己之上，但他介意自己无法将柱间留在身边。  
于是斑更不许他走。他躺着，让柱间坐在他身旁，还攥着柱间的手。  
柱间暗想这简直不吉利。两人在荒郊野外，他坐在斑身旁，被斑握着手，好像斑马上要撒手人寰似的。这样子实在太像给垂死之人送别。他们都是战乱中过来的，这情景见得还少了？  
柱间对斑说了他的想法，斑不以为然，还让他过来躺着。  
“这不是更奇怪了？”柱间问，“青天白日、荒山野岭的，要是行房也就罢了，在这种地方怪模怪样地一起躺着，简直不吉利……”  
不是柱间胡说，柱间真的见过类似的凄凉场景。失去了母亲后，年纪小的孩子扑在母亲的尸身上不肯离开，就算松开了手也不走，躺在一旁，装作母亲还活着，到最后大人们只能等孩子睡着了再把他抱走。  
斑瞪着他看，抓着柱间的手将他向自己这边拉，似笑非笑，还带着些怒气：“那就按你说的，我们亲近亲近。”  
斑这时虚弱，却不见得不能行房。他包着绷带也能干出这种事来。  
“好了，我躺下还不行么。”柱间赶快答道。  
两人不明所以地躺着，斑还攥着柱间的手。  
“你今天其实能得到八尾，它已经被你打伤了。”片刻后斑说道。  
“是啊，把你浑身是血地丢下就好了，”柱间看着山洞墙壁上的草叶，“被它跑了，回头我再捉回来不就行了。八尾怎么和别人说的不一样？从前听人说时，都说它有多残暴……”  
“你今天算是呆了，”斑打断他，“它把我打成这样，还不残暴？你拿自己的标准去衡量别人的观点，也要先看看自己和旁人有多大不同罢？还说八尾不残暴，大概在你心里九尾也和一只大猫差不多。”  
“你说的也对，”柱间笑了。两人聊了几句，肚子咕噜噜地叫起来，柱间起来去找吃的，让斑趁这功夫生火。  
“连病人都要支使，”斑哼了一声，慢吞吞地坐起来，“别再捉鱼了，我算是吃够了。”  
柱间这些天想的不是晴彦就是尾兽，就算想到了斑，也因和他生气、所以想的都是不讨喜的地方，也忘了斑不爱吃鱼。他们这些天沿着海赶路，每天吃的都是水里的东西——没有一件是斑喜欢的。  
柱间怔了怔，忽然很不好意思。  
“你怎么不早告诉我……陪着我吃不说，还陪我一起捉鱼。”  
“有个嘴馋的夫人，能有什么办法。”斑答了句。  
柱间还想再说些什么，但肚子又在叫，他赶快去找食物了。  
他们所在的小岛十分荒凉，鸟兽都少。柱间只有赶去更远处，他匆忙抵达一片新的陆地，捉了一只野猪回来。  
野猪太大，处理费力，烤起来又花时间，柱间撕了些小块的肉快些烤好，也好让斑赶快填饱肚子。  
烤好了肉，斑却耍赖，示意柱间坐到他旁边来。柱间坐过去，斑拿下烤好的肉喂到柱间嘴边。  
“张嘴。”  
“你先吃。都受伤了。”  
“夫君都受伤了，夫人就不能听话些？”  
柱间吃了，有些心不在焉。他这时不能再对斑生气，可若说因为斑受了伤、他就要当做斑去找旁人的事没发生过，却也不可能。这是两回事。  
正在出神，柱间忽然觉得手上狠狠地给烫了一下。他赶快抬起手来，食指上已被烫出了泡。  
“这都能烫到！”斑匆忙抓过来柱间的手。肉烤得油滋滋的，一滴油掉下来正好落到他手上。  
“没事，马上就能好了。”柱间赶快道，说着话的功夫，手指上刚刚烫出的泡已缩小了，转眼的功夫就愈合如初。  
“这么大的人了，还能被油烫着……好在你恢复得快，不然非疼上几天不可。”  
“这不是没事了。”柱间应道。  
肉一块接一块烤好了。两人吃过了东西，仍在火旁坐着。斑握着柱间的手放在膝盖上，拇指摩挲着柱间刚刚被烫到的地方。  
“你这样的体质，大概能活很久罢？”斑问。  
“这我怎么知道，也没见族里有多少人长寿。”  
“从前一直在打仗，那时和现在自然不同，”斑拉着柱间向自己身上靠，柱间不想他用力太多，自己靠过去了，挨着他坐，“千手和其他忍族不同，你又和其他千手人不同，说不定要变成一个不老不死的怪物。”斑笑道。  
“那样也不错。”  
柱间话音刚落，斑已侧过脸来吻住他了。他们太久没有亲近过，柱间甚至想不起上一次是什么时候。他记得他们正在僵持的事实，但这时他对斑的亲吻却不抗拒，前些日子他同旁人有瓜葛一事的厌恶在此刻也淡了。  
斑动情地吻着，将柱间向后压去，柱间身后是凹凸不平的岩石壁。斑这时行动不便，但还是将双臂垫到柱间背后。他抱得紧，又用力些，胳膊紧贴着石头，立时被硌得坑坑洼洼。  
这晚的斑意外地动情，也意外地哀伤。他们吻着，嘴唇很快湿了，夜风吹过时更觉得凉。  
“我死了，你怎么样？”  
斑问。他的额头贴着柱间的。  
阴云大片地压了过来，厚厚密密地在天上卷着。  
柱间穆然发觉自己中了他的计。被斑这样拥着、吻着，清清楚楚地接收到他的感情，然后就不得不陷入他的圈套，与他在这一刻一同哀伤。他不愿给斑感情，可他们之间，恨也好，怒也罢，终归是许多东西缠在一起。要说什么都没有，却不可能。  
柱间答不出。  
斑这时是跪在他身前抱着他的，柱间想说让他坐回去，斑又道：“我知道你怨我，可我们从来都是不平等的。我做的事过分，但我就算对你道歉，实际上也从不觉得自己做错什么。你听了必然要骂我疯了，”他顿一顿，“无论多少错事，或是多荒唐，我都是因为你才这样做的——不是因为恨你。我做不到恨你，像火不可能融于水那样的‘做不到’。”  
斑的手指插进柱间的头发里，笑容病态，“前几日你问我，如果你常年和别人有私情我会怎么想，答案是我会和从前一样。你尽管去和别人上床，有一个算一个，我挨个杀了也就罢了，我会被你气得死去活来，但无法因为这样就不爱你。我疯了，柱间，你比任何人都清楚，我疯了，你怎么做我都喜欢你。你真想摆脱我，就杀了我，只有这一条路。我让你动手，就在这里，只要你狠得下心，我绝不还手。但如果你舍不得，留着我这条命，我就要纠缠你一辈子，无论你愿不愿意，也无论我们要痛苦到什么地步——你也知道，人生的许多事不是因为痛苦就可以不做。”  
柱间抬起手来，摸着他的脸。  
斑的模样变了。  
那并非年龄带来的变化，而是多了种戾气。从前他也有种种渴望与不甘，但那时的他没有被扭曲得这样严重。  
“那是你眼中的世界，那是你理解的爱情，不是我的。”  
斑的眼睛危险地盯在柱间面上。  
“苦难有什么用处？”柱间道，“我生你的气，也恨过你，但我从不想要灾厄落到你身上。我只希望你幸福，再没有别的东西了。”  
柱间相信斑说的是真的，可如果一件事只能带来痛苦，无法将他们带去任何地方，这样的事有什么存在的必要？只因为一个人的执念，就可以强迫另一个人、连累许多人？  
斑带来的灾厄，是一句“爱情”就能被遮掩过去的？他如此轻易地说出那些话，就好像他做的是再正确不过的一件事。他既没有认错和懊悔的表示，也没有这样的意识。  
他就是抱着这样的想法、与火核发生关系的？  
这一切，都是因为斑爱他？所以柱间要眼睁睁看着自己的骨肉被送走，所以斑无数次违背他的意愿……他的爱情就那样重要，比别人的生活、世界、意愿都更重要？  
柱间真的爱过他，爱得太多，现在想起来，身上的筋肉都在发抖似的。他曾经那样爱过一个人。  
“你说你爱我，却绝不打算让我好过。你要杀水户，你送走晴彦，又和火核搅在一起，然后声称你所做的都是出于爱。我知道你没有撒谎，你说的是实话，但这不是可以让我欣然接受的感情。”  
“你……”  
斑正要发作，柱间却勾住他的脖子，吻到他唇上。  
斑惊讶地拥住他，立即热切地回吻，脱他的衣裳。  
柱间没有原谅他，现在也不愿去想什么原谅。这一刻，他只是心软。  
他们不必交谈，言语不能让他们抵达任何地方。

八尾到底不同寻常，斑的伤一养就是半个月，此时距离柱间出门已过两个月了。两人也顾不得再去寻尾兽，还是先回木叶了。再者，柱间也记挂着扉间是否找到了晴彦。  
两人这阵子相处融洽，但也只是表面上的和平。毕竟，需要解决的事，一件也未能解决。  
两人回到木叶时是晌午，他们还未走进村子，就见火核迎面走来。  
柱间见到他时，他们之间隔着极远的距离，发现来人是谁，柱间就挪开了目光，直视前方，并不看他。  
只他一人气定神闲，无动于衷，斑与火核都各自乱了阵脚。几十尺的距离对他们来说有几十丈那么难熬。火核见了他们，不得不打招呼，他原本是个干脆利落的，这时却十分瑟缩。  
“族长，主母。”  
到了两人身前，他停下来。  
柱间平常地回应了一句，斑也开了口，却觉得自己的声音心虚太多。  
双方终于错开身，斑长舒一口气，越发觉得火核上不得台面，连柱间的万分之一也比不上，简直不配和柱间出现在同一个地方似的。  
柱间不将那人放在眼里，心中却烦躁。说起来，这与火核其实没多大关系，他对斑有心不假，但若不是斑招惹他，他不见得会搅进这桩事里——或许是他不是做这种事的人，或许是他没这个胆子，但现在事情已经发生，个中缘由如何也不必再推测了。  
那日斑异常殷勤，而因为同样的原因，柱间对斑冷淡了些。  
“我要回千手一趟，晚上就回家，你不必陪我过去。”  
斑原本还想跟着他去，但刚刚他们迎面碰见了他所谓的“情人”，这时斑也不好勉强。  
“晚上要一起吃饭的，你早些回来。”  
斑嘱咐两句，把柱间送进千手的宅子，转身走了。  
柱间回到家里等了等、扉间才从火影塔回来，一五一十地对柱间说他所探听到的情况。  
“那日我听到的消息有误，不是孩子在那里，是有其他人在找晴彦，”扉间顿了顿，“是泉奈的人。”  
柱间急着听扉间的话，仆人送来的茶也忘了喝，听见泉奈的名字，险些碰翻茶杯。  
“泉奈？”  
“千真万确。他没多少人可指派，且要防着斑，所以要时时换人盯着这事，对他也很棘手。”  
“可——他怎么也在找孩子？”  
扉间摇头。  
他与柱间又说了些细节，以及继续寻找晴彦的打算等。柱间急于询问泉奈，于是并未在家中久留，很快走了。  
他不知泉奈是何打算，但柱间不想见他冒险，也不想他再度被斑误会。终归这事也是难以办成，他参与进来不见得会增加找到晴彦的几率，却可能让他陷入危险。  
柱间向宇智波走，没几步停下了。他不知泉奈是否在家，再者，他也不好直接走进泉奈的宅子里。谁知道斑又会编出什么难听话来。左思右想，柱间干脆去了火影塔，在公事上找了个借口，把泉奈叫来了。  
泉奈很快来了。已是两月不见柱间，他却连句表面的客套话也不说，直接公事公办，对柱间汇报工作。  
说过了公务，柱间问他是否在派人寻找晴彦。  
泉奈脸上略过一丝不悦，似乎不满柱间发现这一事实。  
“是。父亲忧心斑做事冲动，唯恐他哪一日震怒之下对孩子下手、再将我们的族人置于危险中。宇智波不怕与千手开战，但如今两族彼此相安无事，没必要引发冲突。”  
泉奈态度漠然，但柱间依旧感激。  
“我不知道父亲还有这样的打算，谢谢你，泉奈，还有父亲。但这桩事实在冒险，倘若斑知道了，对你不利。还是让你的人回来。我会想办法。”  
“他发不发现都一样要找我的麻烦，多这一件无关紧要。我敬重哥哥，但不会因他畏首畏尾。这是宇智波的事。”  
柱间还想劝，但泉奈无法被说服，也并不打算因这件事和柱间有更多交流。  
“火核的事你如何打算？”泉奈问，“他是我的族人不假，但倘若他惹出麻烦，让千手以此为借口对宇智波为难，不如我们自己解决了他。”  
他淡淡地说着，眉毛也不曾抬一下，仿佛在说一件极平常的事。  
柱间无法不诧异——泉奈在说杀了火核。可仔细想想，柱间却也没有惊诧的缘由，泉奈过去便是如此：当初他在餐桌上说要杀扉间和水户时，也是这样轻飘飘的语气，不当回事。  
不仅如此，泉奈近来脾气见长，虽比从前沉默，火气却大，巴不得有机会杀人泄愤似的。  
“这不合木叶的规矩。”  
泉奈仍没多少表情，他应了一声，不再多说一个字，立即走了。

斑与柱间这次出门许久，终于回家，家中自然要热闹一番。那晚两人与田岛和泉奈一起吃晚饭。  
泉奈对柱间冷淡，对斑的话也只是平常应对。他唯独对田岛有耐心，吃饭时顺着父亲说话，饭后又剥枇杷给他。  
“你好像很乐在其中，”田岛回房后，斑对泉奈道，“在照顾父亲这件事上。”  
“不照顾他，难道照顾你？”  
“说什么都要拌嘴。”斑笑道。  
泉奈拨弄烛火，并不看他。斑那句话语气奇特，仿佛在说他无法得到柱间，就只有在其他事情上转移注意力、安慰自己似的。  
泉奈向柱间看了一眼，仍是漠然的神色。  
柱间却没留意他们兄弟二人的气氛，他打算回房去，让他们两人好好说说话。  
“急着回去干什么，我们多聊一会儿。”斑道。  
“聊多了，房子又要拆了。”  
柱间离开时拉好了门，他几乎可以想象斑面上似笑非笑的表情。斑疑心泉奈，可他仍习惯将泉奈看做是他要保护的人，那份亲厚还留着，并未消失，于是斑在心情好时、不觉得泉奈有过分举动时，就常常不知道如何对他似的。  
田岛过去说得不错。斑理应相信泉奈，如从前那般与他好好相处。毕竟，柱间不打算永远留在这里。或许用不了多久，宇智波就不再是家了。  
这样的生活，继续彼此束缚，柱间早就乏了。

回到房中，柱间自去沐浴，斑很快来了。他在浴桶旁坐下，沾湿了软巾为柱间擦洗。  
“这么快就聊好了？”  
“泉奈不想和我说话，我问他什么他都要顶回来，”斑道，“但他和我多聊了几句——关于火核。”  
柱间闭着眼。“我好好地休息一会儿，你就一定要拿我不想听的事来烦我？”  
“我只是想和你商量这事，”斑道，“你不喜欢他，我解决了他便是。”  
柱间在额头上搭了块凉凉的软巾，这时软巾顺着额头滑下来，“啪嗒”一声掉在水里。他与泉奈还真是兄弟，想的都是杀人。  
“出了事你不去想着解决，只想着要杀人？终归是你主动找到他头上，说起来还是你的错多，不要推给别人。”  
“我只想让你知道，我能为你做任何事，”斑道，“只要你高兴，杀人又有什么不得了？”  
“木叶有木叶的规矩，各族对族人处以私刑的时代结束了，”柱间不想多说，直接撵斑走，“你回去，不用在我这儿耗着。”  
斑站起身来，冷冷望着他，“这也不行那也不行，你倒是告诉我，我怎么做你才满意？这样不死不活地拖下去，你很喜欢么？”  
“不喜欢。分开好了。”  
柱间直接丢了这句话回去。斑接不上，愤然走了。  
柱间在浴桶中泡着，不想起来。沐浴之后，就要回到他和斑的卧房，斑不知道又是什么样的态度等着他，可就算他不说什么、不做什么，他们也是死气沉沉的，好不到哪里去。  
柱间擦好身体，湿着头发走回去。斑已躺下了。  
柱间合上门，向斑走过去，一面道：“如果总是这样，你我总是要生气、争执，连睡觉也不安稳，倒不如分住在两个房间里。隔壁房间一直空着，收拾收拾就能住人，我可以搬过去。”  
斑一惊，睁开眼睛。柱间湿漉漉的长发披散下来，落在月牙白的衣服上，他在床褥的另一旁坐着，正是温柔的模样，却说出这样狠心的话。  
斑放在被子上的手慢慢收紧，坐起来问道：“你当真以为我什么事都会依着你？”  
斑的声音危险，柱间不觉得有什么可害怕的，答道：“如果我真这样认为，怎么会两次见到你去找别人。”  
“我会这样做是因为谁？”斑道，“你留在这儿，我也不会走，我们不可能分房住。”  
“这主意你再好好想想，我今天提出来，也没指望立刻就能办成。早些睡罢。”  
斑一口气堵在喉咙里，柱间却是什么都没发生的样子，赶着斑回到他那边。  
柱间躺下，几乎是习惯性地侧过身去、背对着斑。他提出分房住不是一时兴起。柱间条件反射地不想见到斑，已有好些时候了。  
见到他，就总要想起不快的事。一件接一件。

第四十一章

斑与柱间回到木叶不过几日，斑就因一桩公事匆忙出门了。  
那时是午夜，柱间睡得正熟，斑起床的动作很轻，但柱间仍察觉到了，困倦地睁开眼向他望。  
察觉到柱间醒了，斑在他唇上吻了一下。  
“有一桩事要我去办，我这就出发，五六日就回来了。你快睡。”  
斑拉好柱间的被子为他盖上。柱间过分困倦，眼也睁不开，又睡了过去。  
翌日醒来，柱间见房中只有他一人，才知昨晚那一幕并不是梦。  
近日他与斑的关系仍旧疏远，这时他忽然出门，柱间独自在家，乐得自在。他这日公务不多，柱间正打算处理好公事后就回千手住几日，他的部下匆忙来找他，并告诉他火核不见了。  
千手同宇智波在公务上有交集，双方来往很多。柱间的部下昨日还见到火核，今天清早再去找他，就不见人影了。  
“我已打探过情况了，不会有错——他是昨晚半夜离开的。”  
柱间奇怪为何对方要特意告诉自己火核的离开时间，猛然想到昨晚斑也是半夜离开的。  
“火核不在斑大人的名单里，也没有与他同行……我不想错听了消息，于是特意去确认过，才来对您汇报。”  
柱间呆滞地听着那些话，像有一件衣裳从手背上凉凉地滑过。  
这样说来，是斑让火核暗中跟着他了。  
火核这样偷偷地跟着斑，比光明正大地出现在名单里、被斑带走，更有种见不得人的偷情感。  
柱间没必要劝自己这或许是偶然与误会——他何必给斑找借口、何必自欺欺人？  
他又何必在乎？  
可这样想着，他眼前仍是出现了斑与火核一同出门的情形：白日斑处理着他的公务，到了夜晚，就让火核溜进他的房里。  
这种事也不是一次两次了。他甚至不该惊讶。  
柱间忽然想起扉间的话——他始终留意木叶、也让人留意宇智波的举动，这一次，扉间是否已知道了？

在柱间抵达火影塔之前，扉间已提前到他办公室中等他了。  
泉奈因公事要问火影，于是碰到了同样来找柱间的扉间。  
他们的关系曾有过缓和，但那缓和十分薄弱，自斑与火核不清不楚后，他们又回到了敌对状态中。但因公事等等，不能表现得十分明显罢了。  
见他来了，扉间连招呼也不打，提起斑的事来。  
“斑昨夜出发去执行任务，火核也在昨日夜里消失——他们这样明目张胆，说是对千手的挑衅也不为过。倘若宇智波想换一个主母，直说就好，柱间自然会回千手来。”  
“你监视宇智波？”泉奈站在几步之外，向扉间打量着。  
“我留心整个木叶。”  
泉奈“哼”了一声。  
“你难道不知道斑的脾性？他宁愿结盟破裂、毁了木叶，也不会让柱间走。这种不可能的事，你倒执着得紧，”泉奈讽刺道，见扉间面色不善，又补充道：“你提到的事，我已知道了。这事并非没有解决办法。过一阵子，你听说火核莫名死在某处，也不用惊讶。宇智波会去收尸的。”  
扉间有些吃惊，但转念一想，泉奈向来是最维护宇智波的那个，而火核近来的所作所为很令宇智波蒙羞，木叶上下议论纷纷，宇智波竟也有让人当做笑柄的一天。  
再者，这桩丑闻亦让合作七年的千手和宇智波再生嫌隙。  
泉奈拿斑没办法，却不见得无法料理火核。  
虽是同族，但处理本族的祸害，这种事并不新鲜。  
扉间以为泉奈会愿意见到斑与本族人在一起，可显然在泉奈看来，火核完全登不得台面，也配不上斑。  
“这件事虽然不妥，但没有为此杀人的道理——”  
扉间话音未落，柱间已进来了。  
柱间神色疑惑。以他的耳力，自然在门外就听到了扉间的话。  
“什么事又要杀人了？”  
他走进房中，来回打量两人。  
泉奈不答话，也不看他。扉间对柱间转述了整件事。柱间仍是从前的态度，他当然不能放任泉奈杀人。  
“这是宇智波内部的事，”泉奈道，“我们惟愿悄无声息解决这问题，你只当做看不到就好，不要插手。”  
“任何人违背律法，都要遭受相应的惩罚。这不必我多说，泉奈。”  
柱间态度坦诚，泉奈却不买账，冷笑道：“未来倘出了什么事，你不要又怪到宇智波头上才好。”  
“这与旁人无关，”柱间道，“再者，倘若事发，其他各族得知，必然要责怪宇智波、要求你受到责罚，这对你有害无利。你是个忍者，不是杀人犯。”  
泉奈态度漠然且恶劣，柱间仿佛见不到似的，仍心平气和地劝他。  
他们各自观点不同，谈话自然没有结果，泉奈离开时，也并未给出任何保证。  
扉间认为这是多此一举，对宇智波没必要浪费口舌。  
“泉奈本性很好，不过是有时着急了些。”柱间道。他始终不觉得泉奈本性中有恶意的成分，虽说他的话语和态度都尖刻，但并未做过什么错事。他过去是孩子气的任性，现在也只是情绪不好罢了。  
“那人和斑一起消失，你却还有空说什么泉奈。”扉间道。  
柱间思绪很乱，扉间提起，他才猛然想起火核随斑离开一事。他怔了怔，竟不知心中是什么滋味，只是忽然说不出话了。  
因为种种原因，他与斑不能分开。柱间也不想做没用的事，比如搞什么回千手住、让斑来接他的把戏。但他之前的提议，如今应该执行了。  
“我会让仆人收拾出一旁空闲的房间……我和他分开住。”  
扉间有些惊讶：用得上这种迂回？事到如今，还有什么好犹豫的？直接回千手不就好了？  
他正要开口，无数理由奔涌而至，几乎堵满了喉咙。  
罢了，他也知道不可能。  
扉间并未再说什么，回到自己的办公室去了。  
柱间回到办公桌后，忽然感觉有东西硌着他的手臂，这才想起他忘了给泉奈礼物，于是立即追出去。  
这份回礼晚了很久。  
柱间当年生产后，泉奈虽是按照礼数送柱间贺礼，但他准备得贵重周全，已超出礼节所需，柱间早应回礼。但泉奈挑剔，平常的东西入不了眼，而柱间又因孩子被送走等事心力交瘁，一直未能有机会寻得合适的回礼给泉奈。直到他上一次出门，才偶然得了一块血红的勾玉。  
柱间赶忙出去，追上泉奈，将东西送他。泉奈一时没回过神，毕竟片刻前他们还剑拔弩张。  
“是那时的回礼。”柱间解释了两句。  
泉奈应了一声，并未伸手去接，以为身旁有部下或仆人替他接过来，可周围并没人替他去拿，泉奈这才想到他眼下独自一人，且这时让人代接也不合礼数——无论如何，柱间都是他哥哥的恋人。  
泉奈接过东西，只打算礼节性地打开看上一眼、再对柱间道谢。可见了那块血红的勾玉，他竟说不出话。勾玉颜色很暗，却十分通透，有血在其中流淌一般，看上去几近触目惊心。  
泉奈盯着它看，眼睛几乎要跟着溢出血来。勾玉衬托着泉奈的眼睛，血色如同烈火。  
泉奈难得地呆滞片刻，说了声“谢谢”，这才走了。

斑在第五日如约赶回来，他到家时是晚上，柱间让人准备好晚餐，自己也到餐室里去。他没心情陪斑吃饭，但至少要告诉他家里的变动。  
柱间言简意赅地对斑解释一遍，既然斑偷偷带着旁人出门，那么他们也不必再费心维持如今的样子——正如斑所说，半死不活的，没什么意思，所以就如前几日提过的那样分房睡好了。  
“隔壁那间房已收拾出来了，我这几天都住在那儿。如果我不去找你，我们就各睡各的。”  
虽说许久以来两人的房事都是按照柱间的意愿来，可他直接说出这话还是十分刺耳。斑本应生气，但这次只觉得云里雾里。  
“什么火核？我没有带他出门，我就没见过他。”  
“他和你在同一时间消失，如果他没有和你在一起，我建议你好好查查这人去了哪，毕竟人不能就这样凭空消失，何况他身上还有木叶的工作。”  
“我完全不知情，这事与我无关，你不能因一件没凭没据的事就提出分房住——”  
“以往你怀疑我，也都是没凭没据，”柱间堵住他的话，“我还有事，晚上要去火影塔。你想说什么，明天再说罢。”  
柱间确实有事要做。他没多做解释，直接走了。  
斑满心疑惑，但这次他没空发火，只想弄清事情原委。他饭也没吃，叫来人询问火核的下落，发现果然如柱间所说的那样，火核在他出门的那日消失了。  
这就成了桩无法争辩的事，就算斑让自己的属下作证，柱间也完全可以认为是斑让他们这样说的。更重要的是：斑觉得柱间已完全不在乎他了。柱间让人另收拾出来房间，搬到一旁去住。他的疏远不像吃醋或赌气，仿佛单纯觉得斑和旁人有染、十分恶心，就像某种不干净的东西，他想躲开得远些。  
听过属下的话，斑在餐室里呆坐了半晌。拿起筷子要继续吃，却发现食物凉了，只有让仆人去换。  
泉奈在这时来了，问斑几件公事。他面上冷，更没有嘘寒问暖的意思，说过了公务就要走。  
“你是心情不好、还是只对我是这种态度？”  
泉奈跪坐着，他起身要走，听了这话停下了，答道：“我这样更安全些。否则无论高兴了或者不高兴，你都要怀疑是和柱间有瓜葛。”  
斑隐隐地感觉不舒服。他时常怀疑泉奈，说到底也没有真凭实据，只是他“感觉”和“认为”事情必然如此。如今柱间误会他偷偷带着火核出门，就好像一个巴掌打出去、扇到了自己脸上。  
“柱间说要分开住，你知道这事了？”斑又试探着问。  
泉奈摇头。  
“你又想和他闹一场，继续拆房子了？你打算什么时候拆？我好躲出去。”  
斑连聊天也无法与他聊下去，只得让泉奈走了。

柱间在火影塔忙到半夜，直到要回家时，才想起斑没有来打扰他，不由觉得这个晚上神清气爽。但他向宇智波的家走去时，心情立即变了。  
回到家，自有仆人到门口接他，柱间并不问斑是否吃过了、睡下了，仿佛那人是其他人的夫君似的，与他没关系。何况这几日柱间被折腾得够呛，他还没回到木叶，就听闻有个和晴彦年纪差不多大的小孩子出现在川之国边境，被眼看着绝非生身父母的人带着，他立即去打探，结果依旧失望而归。  
柱间回到他新的卧房，拉开了门刚要迈进去，就见斑在自己的床被里睡着。柱间盯着他看了看，转身回他们原本的卧室了。  
他对这间卧房没有多少喜爱。宽敞是宽敞，却是他和斑决裂之后出现的东西。在这间房里，柱间就不记得发生过什么好事。  
在晴彦离开后，就不曾再有过好事了。  
柱间翻来覆去一整夜，睡一会儿，醒一会儿，斑一直没有来烦他，这倒是很出人意料。天快亮时，柱间终于睡熟了。  
那天没有公务，他很晚才醒，刚一睁眼，他就见斑在身旁守着，目不转睛地看他。  
“出什么事了？”柱间坐起来。  
“没事，过来看看你。”斑道。  
柱间起身穿衣服，斑帮他拿过来要给他穿，柱间侧了侧身躲开，自己穿上了。  
“隔壁的房间太小，你还是在这里住着，我睡隔壁那间。”斑又道。  
“好。”  
“我已让人去打探火核的下落了，但我确实没和他一起出门，你不能冤枉我。”  
斑赔着笑，但柱间不买账。斑的温柔是最不值钱的东西，与他偏激、古怪的脾性一样没有价值，不值得珍视。无论做出多么温柔的样子，骨子里冷硬的东西都不会变。他此刻赔着笑，却死也不会把柱间的孩子送回来。  
“这事如何我已经不在意了，”柱间答道，“别再提了。”  
斑应着，心想这时多说无益，他还是早早解决了火核，对柱间也好交代。  
他已派部下安排这事了，叮嘱他们去寻火核，见到了就灭口。  
“要在没人注意的时候，”斑特意嘱咐，“之后找个不会被发现的地方埋起来，或干脆毁尸灭迹，到时怎么顺手怎么来。”  
“也不见得一定能找到他，”下属答道，“火核心计多，能力与我们也不相上下……我们会尽力。”  
他迟疑一下，似乎在为共事过的人惋惜。  
斑与火核有过关系，却一分不舍也没有。料理了火核，他与柱间就不会再这样生分了。但眼下这几日，他最好还是忍着，也让着柱间些，别让事情再僵下去。

斑并不十分擅长忍耐。他做得到忍耐，只是，这对他太难熬。  
柱间认定他们结束了，于是斑无论怎么做，柱间都没有回应。斑一次又一次忍不住，一次又一次要动怒，要对柱间问出个答案，问他究竟要怎么样。可他知道发怒与正常都无济于事，只有继续等待。  
他们在身体上并非始终疏远。这全看柱间的意愿。他偶尔有了兴致，会到斑房里去，他不说什么，态度也绝不热切，但斑无法介意。他太想念柱间，太想要他，柱间是什么样的态度他都甘之如饴。  
一天夜里，柱间在千手和扉间喝了酒才回来。斑听见他的脚步声在走廊上响起，然后在自己门前停下。  
柱间拉开门，摇晃着走进来。  
他喝多了酒，似乎是热，自己胡乱撩着头发，长发凌乱地披在白色羽织上。  
想到他就一路这样醉醺醺地走回来，斑忽然很不痛快。  
“你就这样自己走回来的？”斑过去扶他，让他在榻上坐下。  
“家里的守卫陪我过来的。”柱间答道，他迷糊地解衣裳，手指却不听使唤。  
“从没见过谁家的夫人是这种德性，喝多了在外面乱晃。”  
柱间并不听，他闭上眼，直接倒在榻上。  
“给我脱衣服。”  
斑为他解衣裳，因为还不能确认柱间的打算，于是让里衣还留在他身上。柱间自己把衣服扯松了，肩上露了一大片出来，在昏暗的灯光下成了一片暗哑的白。斑搂住他在肩头咬下去，吻着柱间将他按到被子上。  
斑对醉酒的柱间很满意。柱间清醒时，斑常常有种事态始终被柱间掌握的感觉，他也不敢十分过分。这时柱间迷糊着，斑尽可以过分些——让柱间说出些他想听的话。  
这本应是件很容易的事，在床上，什么样的话说不出？  
在柱间深陷情欲、呜咽不止时，斑放下柱间高抬的双腿，面庞贴近柱间。  
“你爱我，说啊。”  
柱间只是笑。  
斑以为他醉得过分，实际上柱间醉得并不彻底，他这时仍旧是有意识的。  
“说啊，柱间，”斑在他身下插着，又威胁似的停下，“你不说，我怎么喂饱你？”  
柱间还是笑，眼睛弯起来看着斑。  
“不，”他答道，半醒半醉的样子，“我不可能爱你。”  
柱间的笑带着醉意，斑的笑容只是僵，然后就瓷片似的整块地碎了。  
他再没说话，搂着柱间发狠地干着。柱间觉得疼，抗议起来，斑依旧抓着他的腿不放。柱间疼不到哪里去，他的疼只是身体上的，斑觉得自己才是更痛苦的那个。柱间清醒时说过类似的话，那不可信，很有可能是气话。但这次他醉着，此时吐露的就只能是事实。

翌日醒来，柱间并未遭受宿醉的折磨，身体早已恢复正常。  
他昨晚醉得并不厉害，对发生的事以及自己说的话都有印象。那些话是他故意为之。他几乎没有理由不这样做，这也算是一种“恩怨分明”。斑伤害他，不见得他就不能给斑同样的东西。  
但那些话到底给了斑打击。接下来的近三个月，柱间不大理会他，他也就不声不响地忍着。这期间柱间和他各自出过门，他去执行任务，柱间向来不管，但柱间要离开木叶，斑就必然要跟着。  
斑有些消沉，但柱间也不必因此就可怜他。这样的日子柱间过了太久，早就习以为常。他的消沉常常是可以隐藏起来的，甚至可以抛之脑后，斑就全然没有这种打算，他一回家，就又是全家人都不敢大声喘气的样子。  
千手祭祀的那日，斑也陪着柱间去了。他不能进神社，只在外面的偏厅里等着。柱间和这么多千手人在一起，不知怎么也成了他不放心的理由。大概，是这时柱间属于他们而非他的缘故。  
斑等了半晌，等着和柱间一起离开，但等来的却是他自己的部下。  
对方赶到斑身前，压低了声音。  
“火核回来了。他隐藏得好，我们一直没发现。他是早上回来的，已有许多人见过他了，不好在木叶动手。另外……他怀孕了。”  
听到他回来，斑有些惊讶，但也只想着要如何动手才能不被旁人知晓。直到最后这句溜进耳中，斑才忽然呆滞了。  
若不是这话是他自己的部下传来的，他绝不会相信。为了怀孕与孩子，他和柱间等了许久、盼了许久，又是吵闹，又是天崩地裂。霎时间，过去那些日子都回来了，他没日没夜地与柱间行房，直到柱间受不住、对他生气，还有柱间吃下的许多药，汤药、药丸、药引子……斑还曾想让柱间在生产后没多久就怀上另一个。  
斑忽然意识到他确实将柱间作践得够呛，让他吃了许多苦。但是……这是为了孩子……是为了他们两个人的未来，并不是他一个人的私心……  
柱间那么辛苦，也没有孩子的半点踪影。火核却轻松地怀了孕，斑觉得简直不体面，配种的动物似的。  
他没去想柱间怀上晴彦也十分轻易——在斑看来，晴彦根本就不算条命。  
“还是找机会解决了他，连带着孩子一起，”斑答道，“谁知道那是谁的种。现在没机会，再等等也罢，不急于一时。记得不要让旁人知道。”  
他嘱咐一句，让部下这就去告诉自己的其他心腹。  
厅内又剩下斑自己。他坐不住，在窗前站着。就算那孩子真是他的，斑也不想要。忘记避孕，是他的疏忽。按照斑的本意，他是不会要火核给他后代的。他不要自己的血脉就这样流淌给没有价值的人，与他诞下孩子，简直是对斑的侮辱。  
斑越想越不满。火核应该有自知之明，他哪里就配生下宇智波斑的孩子？再者，闹出这种事，柱间岂不是更要与他疏远？  
斑大步向外走去，门外等候吩咐的千手仆人见他忽然气势汹汹地走出来，赶快迎上去。  
“斑大人去哪里？等到族长大人问起，我好回个话。”  
“回家。”  
斑答了句，向着木叶的方向走。  
他很快赶到了火核家。火核没有让做事的下人过来，正独自歇着。他拿不准斑对他会是什么态度，但他想生下这孩子，没有名分也要如此，他已被斑作践过，就算是不想自己白白下贱这一场，至少也要为了什么、有个名目。起初发现怀孕，他匆忙躲了出去，就是怕斑或旁人对他下手，现在他自觉躲得够了，挺着肚子回到木叶。就算活不成，他也要让众人都知道，他是怀了斑的孩子死的。  
房屋许久没人住过，室内空气沉闷，火核把拉门尽数打开，自己在门廊上歇着。  
正在这时，斑走进庭院，直直地望着他的肚子。火核本想站起来，但他怀着孕，这时要动也不方便。见了斑，他反而觉得自己是有愧的那个，又把头低下去了。  
斑向他走近，神色漠然。  
“几个月了？”  
“五个月。”  
“是我的？”  
火核点点头。这提问很是侮辱，他听了刺耳，但并未抗议。  
“我不要什么，”火核对他解释，这才抬起头，“你只要让我生下孩子就好，我不要名分，也不用你承认或抚养他。你如果不想见到他，我可以带他走。这次回来……也只想让你知道这件事。你要不要他，我都想让你知情——你有过这么一个孩子。”  
斑愈发厌恶。火核看上去可怜兮兮，却要装得多么刚强似的。斑不过是为了要气柱间，才心血来潮上了他几次，没想到他竟这样不懂事。  
“你应早些找大夫拿下去，这种事还要我教你么？”  
“我就是怕你要这样做才躲出去的。现在孩子大了，想拿下去，十有八九我也要跟着没命……如果你实在不想要他，就按照你的意思做。”  
就连他这种低眉顺眼的态度也让斑恶心。他对斑做出如此千依百顺的模样，就好像他是斑的东西——意味着他属于斑、听凭斑的摆布，仿佛他们有多么深的瓜葛与羁绊……自作多情。  
他所说的“按照你的意思做”，指的是打胎。但斑不想费心做这种麻烦事，他更想直截了当地除掉火核。就是这样一个人，还有他鼓起的、刺眼的肚子中的胎儿，他们一同阻碍了斑，让他与柱间的嫌隙越来越深，越来越大。  
“你再多考虑几天罢，”火核劝着，“巫女说，是个……可能是个男孩。”  
不知怎么，斑觉得火核在说一个动物幼崽，他无法把它当成人。  
“不用拖了，”斑答道，“你阻碍的东西太多。别让我动手，自行了结罢。”  
“至少……让我生下孩子。”  
“没必要。”  
斑的耐心消失得太快，他忽然向火核攻击，完全是一招毙命的打算，火核出于本能抵抗，匆忙躲开了。  
“让我留下他！这是你的孩子，斑！”  
即使在战斗中，火核的声音也还是太大了。他想让更多人听见。  
这日天气太好，一丝风也没有，他的说话声以及打斗声都即刻传开了。但他们刚一开始，斑的两个心腹就匆忙赶到，将他们拦了下来。  
“斑大人，火影塔的人马上就到，您还是收手的好。他们知道了，主母也会马上知情，这件事瞒不住，还是不要闹大……”  
斑正要将他们二人一同打开，听到那句“主母也会马上知情”，这才收了手。他脑中乱了：若他杀了火核、而且是一尸两命，这事却做的没个正当缘由，柱间会因他滥杀动怒；可如果不杀，那么柱间知道了，也还是要生气。  
斑回头，见到日向族长和奈良族长赶过来，也不知是哪个多嘴的漏了话。他心中忽然冒出一句话来：或许柱间已知道了这事，却根本不在乎。任凭斑为他杀人还是众叛亲离，他都不放在心上。

千手的祭祀在天亮时开始，众人凌晨就到神社去集合了，等着天一点点变亮。祭祀开始得早，结束得也快，晌午之前就都办好了。  
离开时，他们依旧按照传统乘坐马车回去，一同参加宴会，族长家的车在最前面，柱间和扉间一起。  
不久，有人轻飘飘地附到了马车上，柱间知道是自己的部下，立即打开车门。  
“出事了？”柱间问。  
那人飞快地闪身进入车厢，在柱间对面坐下，道：“火核回来了，他怀孕了。”  
柱间和扉间都怔住了。这样大的事，仿佛要配上更惊天动地的场景才对。他们三人在马车狭小的车厢里，部下压低了嗓音说话，柱间就这样得知斑的情人怀了孩子。  
“这个时候说怀孕……已经有好几个月了？”扉间问。  
对方点头，“看上去有四五个月了。斑对他动手，似乎不想要这孩子，两人打斗起来，闹得很大，恐怕很多人都知道了。”  
扉间竟也有不知如何是好的时候，他想问柱间的意思，而柱间脸上发白，连自己是什么感觉也不知道。他想说这件事和他无关，身体上的反应又全然不是这回事。  
“兄长，你打算——”  
柱间开了口，简直不知那些话是如何说出来的。  
“这件事算公事，也是私事……不能肆意妄为。”  
他在说什么？他在说自己没有私心、还是在说让旁人不要对那人和胎儿下手？  
“另外，泉奈也在场，”部下又道，“他眼下只是袖手旁观，但稍后是否会动手，却不好说。我也曾偶然听泉奈的属下提起火核，似乎他们都对他很不满。火影塔已有奈良族长赶过去了，大概能控制事态。”  
但这不够。柱间混乱地想着，泉奈性子烈，倘若发作，想要制止他很难。  
“扉间，你去拦着泉奈——影分身参加宴会就好。”柱间道。  
他匆忙指挥着，又叮嘱一定不要伤及性命。扉间同柱间的部下一起离开了。  
扉间的影分身留在这里，想要劝柱间，但不知说什么。他拿不准柱间的心思。柱间做出与斑结束的样子，但这时的反应却这样大，说到底，还是放不下斑。  
“你还好罢？”扉间问。  
柱间摇摇头，闭上眼睛，半晌后才道：“这已不是我和他个人的事了，这是两族的事。”  
“斑现在已经是在打我们的脸了，”扉间道，“千手不能就这样成了笑柄。”  
柱间无法答话，他向窗外望着，手抓着膝盖上的一块衣料，将那里攥得皱巴巴的。  
马车行进片刻，抵达千手的宴会厅。  
祭祀这日，人们从半夜就开始忙碌，到这时终于能放松下来。宴会很是随意，孩子们吃过了东西就跑出去玩，柱间身为族长也不必做什么，只要迟一些走就好。  
往年柱间很喜欢这样的时刻。全族人聚在一起，他与众人聊天、畅饮，还有小孩子扑过来闹。柱间永远是最后离开的那一批，满身的酒气和孩子的味道，在回家路上继续对扉间滔滔不绝。  
这日还是往年的光景，但更热闹些。他的族人比去年更多，有外族嫁进来与入赘的，有出生不多久被父母抱在怀里的。人们的气色也更好，过瘦的人再难见到了。柱间本该感觉欣慰，这次却像是盲了，什么都见不到。  
这是一年一度祭祀的日子，他不能发火。柱间努力控制表情，却还是被人发现他的不适。他没有往年的好兴致，说话不多，喝酒也没有畅快的样子。  
“族长这几日太累了，一直没休息好，今天又要早起，什么体质也熬不住这样的折腾。”柱间的另一名属下如此为他解围，人们劝他回去休息，柱间仍装作没事的样子。  
“没有那么严重，只是困。至少要大家一起吃过饭我再回去，毕竟一年一次的事。”  
他继续在席间坐着。眼睛累，睁不开了。他没有眼泪，只是乏得不行，不得不闭上。也罢，正好他刚刚用了困倦当借口。  
他闭上眼，合眼的瞬间仿佛有血在眼皮内部流下，冰凉地流淌下去，浇灌到喉咙和胸口。他在发抖，但没人知道，颤动都在皮肉下，太深，要埋进骨头里。  
刚刚下了马车、走进宴会厅中的那几步，他不巧听到了更多流言。斑与火核闹出的声响不小，火核又吼着要让人知道他有了斑的孩子，自然有许多人听到。出了这样大的一桩事，人们没有不去谈论的理由。于是下车后那几步的功夫，柱间听到不远处有人低声交谈，说火核如何坚称这是斑的孩子，还说是个男孩。  
“……他还说就算是死、也要让人知道他是为宇智波斑的孩子死的，也真有这样不要脸的……”  
说话的似乎是在宴会厅干活的人。他们人多，声响嘈杂，旁人都没听到，柱间却耳力太好。

回到千手时，柱间的那名部下已赶来了，等着对他转述情况。他尽力对柱间描述事实，可这桩事无论怎么说都让人恼火。斑与火核动手时，被日向与奈良的族长拦住，而火核着实怀了孕，他的肚子鼓起得太大，几乎像是假的。斑与那两位族长也没有多说，打哈哈敷衍他们，说这都是误会，哪里就能劳烦他们特意跑一趟呢。  
“斑大人说，‘都是家事，我会好好处理，不给各位添乱’。说完话，他和那两位族长一起走了，之后就回宇智波了。也不知他因为什么，态度变得这样快……火核仍在家中，哪里都没去。我见到斑大人的心腹过去和他说话，问了些平常的事。”  
柱间继续听着他说。  
那些“平常的事”，即是斑的心腹问火核怀孕的情况，如胎儿是否健康、大约何时落地等。他们过去一起为斑做事，很是熟络，而无论斑要留下还是打掉这个孩子，这些话都要问上一问。  
火核的回答却比他问的要多。他说他不可能同意流产，宁愿死。好像很了不起。  
再后来，火核说他有些东西要采买，竟和斑的心腹一起出门，去街上买东西了。  
扉间怒不可遏。  
“他就这样挺着肚子大张旗鼓地走在街上、让所有人知道他与斑有了私生子……他们把千手当做什么了？将千手的颜面置于何地？兄长，你无论如何都要同斑一刀两断了。”扉间道。  
这件事正在慢慢传开，木叶所有人都会知情。  
即便扉间不说，柱间也知道，他不能继续容忍下去了。  
柱间面上一片青白。他不再那样恼了，愤怒如一块冰似的堵在心头。  
“把我的东西从宇智波拿回来。即刻着人去问斑到底作何打算。他给不了千手满意的答复，就把和离书准备好送过去。着族里的人与他谈即可。我见他时，或是他给出了满意的条件，或是签和离书。”  
部下呆了呆，像是认为如此太绝情，也太仓促，但又立即认为这是理所当然的，赶快去办了。  
他刚一离开，扉间就唤了仆人进来。  
“把兄长所有的东西都从宇智波带回来，现在就去。”  
千手的仆人很镇静，在他们看来这样再好不过，仿佛早盼着这天似的。于是其他事通通放下，即刻抽出人去宇智波。  
拉门合上，只剩下千手兄弟二人在房中坐着。扉间不易动怒，这次却火冒三丈。柱间神色冷静，但身上还是一阵阵地不舒服，五脏六腑虚弱地翻绞。  
“如果斑不同意，影响到木叶和两族的联盟怎么办？”扉间问。  
“打到他同意。”  
“如果他用晴彦威胁你——”  
“那也没有一味退让的理由，”柱间道，“我能应付他，不至于走到伤及晴彦的地步。斑也明白，如果真的对晴彦下手，我们就完全没可能了，连如今表面上的和平也维持不下去。”  
“至于火核的孩子，”扉间提起最棘手的那件，“除掉它，就是千手欺人太甚、连未出世的孩子也不放过，再者月份大了，大人也会跟着没命；可若留着，又要让人嘲笑千手无能。你打算怎么办？”  
“所以我才要求斑给出合理的回复。对千手赔礼——也就是补偿。”  
扉间想了想，脸上的愠怒终于少了些。  
“……这一次，斑要赔上的东西可不少。连带着宇智波也要颜面尽失。”  
但这并非千手咄咄逼人。斑既做出不知羞耻的事，就不要妄想保存颜面。牵连到全族的利益，也都是他一人的过错。  
“他应得的。”柱间道。

千手的仆人去宇智波取柱间的东西，因不确定东西的数量，所以是带马车去的。那时是下午，日头正大，路人都看得清清楚楚。柱间也无意隐藏这件事。他不想等到天黑，想不到掩人耳目要做给谁看、又是为了谁的面子。这件事难堪，但这是事实。  
千手的仆人说明来意，宇智波的管家转达给斑。斑正考虑着火核肚子里那孩子要不要留下，听了这消息有些惊讶，但很快就不在意了。  
柱间又在闹了，斑想。那么让他闹去好了。这算是什么大事？柱间不是也有过旁人的孩子？怎么，他就不能有？亏得他上午还一心要置火核于死地，可柱间呢？他与火核闹得天翻地覆，整个木叶都知道了，柱间却还是没露面。  
柱间不在乎，他又上赶着讨好柱间做什么？  
“按照他们的意思做。”斑对管家道。  
宇智波的宅子不能被旁人乱翻，于是管家带着仆人收拾出了柱间的物品，满满装了两大车。  
收拾走了柱间的物件，斑回到卧房，还是吃了一惊。其实房中还剩下很多家具与物件，但斑就是觉得这里被整个掏空了似的。  
他有些惊讶，又觉得好笑。柱间这次是认真的，要玩一把大的。  
想到柱间这时必然恼恨不已，斑有种满足感。  
柱间在吃醋，柱间因他有了情人与孩子大发雷霆。  
终于到这一日了，柱间做下的那些事返回到了他自己身上。  
斑接到了千手的口信，但他根本不理会。他太高兴，懒得为任何东西费心。他不会管柱间的要求，毕竟到了热潮期，柱间就只有来求他、只有被他捏在手里。  
他正在伤害柱间，而柱间“可以”被他伤害，因为他而恼怒、痛苦。斑很满足。

柱间有理由光明正大地回到千手居住，想住多久就住多久，一时间像是回到了未成婚那时。他本应轻松起来，仿佛种种混乱和沉重从未发生。他确实感觉身上少了些重量，但与婚前仍是两样。他爱过斑，还有过一个孩子。现在甚至莫名多了情敌与私生子……听上去似乎很富足，斑为他添了这么多东西。  
柱间日日去火影塔，但始终避免与斑见面。这多少让斑惊讶，他并未料到柱间会做得这样绝情，甚至就连公事，也是命人在中间传话。这固然麻烦，但千手人绝不介意。  
几日后，斑出门去办事。一路上，他的想法变了又变。起初他想除掉火核，可正要吩咐下去，又迟疑了，认为留着那人和孩子，能对柱间有些牵制。  
斑的部下盯着火核，只待斑一声令下，就立即动手除掉他。同时，扉间也不得不派人盯着他们的动向，以免他们闹出人命。  
这些事传到了柱间耳中。听闻斑仍有杀掉那二人的打算，尽管他熟悉斑的秉性，也不免惊诧。他竟将人命看得这样轻易，何况，那还是斑自己的骨肉。倒不是说柱间对火核与那孩子有什么感情，只是这样的事听起来着实骇人。柱间在战时见过死去的孕妇。在荒郊野外，他独自一人，见到那妇人略微腐烂的尸身与鼓起的肚子，她像是逃难的，灰白的衣裳与鞋都磨得破烂。柱间甚至无法看她。他脱下羽织包裹住她，为她挖坟、盖好了土，只想放声大哭。  
“木叶有警卫部盯着这事，我的部下也在。不会让他得手。怎么说这都是谋杀，”扉间道，“你不要再操心这事，已离开了宇智波，就和他们再没关系了。”  
柱间宁愿如此。但他本族中，族老却不同意，认为柱间受了太多委屈，如今竟弄出私生子来，更对斑恨得咬牙切齿。  
柱间自己却有些麻木。发生了早就发生过的事，没有谁的心能反反复复地碎个没完。  
与斑的那一段，可以从他的生活里挖出去了。  
他如此劝着族老，让他们不要动怒，别伤了身体。可劝着旁人，他自己的怒气也暗暗增长起来。  
他有理由生气，他不用宽容大度给任何人看。他宽容了太久，但没有人买账。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

带土快上线了。带土粉勿入。戏份少。

第四十二章

出门近十日后，斑回到木叶。  
对他而言，这十天很长。足以长到发生某些变化，无论是木叶还是族中，抑或柱间。  
他回到宇智波的宅子，也去了火影塔，一直未能见到柱间，到处都一无所获。柱间可回来了？没有。有口信给他？没有。这几日他有什么动向？可说过什么？  
答案都是空的。  
斑在恼怒下觉得他应该立即去找火核。他忽然体会到操纵他人的美妙。东西可以被拥有、使用或毁灭，但人却不这样容易。可一旦有了这样的一个人，任由你糟践，而且心甘情愿……对那人来说，他与神几乎是一样的。只有神才有这样的权力。  
柱间无视他，面也不见一次，连着多日不闻不问，斑觉得他被柱间踩进了尘埃里。但越是这样的时候，他就越需要理由让自己傲慢，把他缺了的东西找回来。  
火核在木叶安安静静地住着，等着斑去作践他。对那样的人来说，只要他们之间有连结就好，无论是什么样的连结。  
斑走了几日，回来之后有些公事要处理。等到一切结束时已过了晚饭的时间。他去了火核家里。  
柱间不是对他不理不睬吗？既如此，他去找火核，柱间也不会在乎——他有什么理由不去？  
斑其实想过和那人同房，但若是他一不小心让孩子流掉，变成笑柄的就是斑自己。现在柱间必然觉得这孩子棘手，不知该拿它如何是好。那么为柱间留着这难题和眼中钉不好么？  
火核低眉顺眼地迎他。天晚了，为他做事的下人已经回去了。火核挺着肚子掌灯迎了出来，顺从地接了斑走进房里，为他拿衣裳，问他是否吃过晚饭了。  
火核拿他的羽织时把灯放在一旁。斑借着灯火幽暗的光芒看他的脸。他怀着斑的孩子，顺从又体贴，将前几日斑要强迫他堕胎的事忘得干干净净，也不去想这次斑有多少日子没来看他，仍是随时可以为斑去死的样子。只要让他生下那孩子。  
斑看着火核出神。这间小房子里有人记挂他，他想着的人却权当他死了。  
斑在火核家住了两天就回到宇智波了，自觉没多大意思。  
他给自己找借口，认为父亲还在家里，他总要回去看看。实际上田岛用不上他探望，只是对那没出生的孩子很上心。  
因为上次柱间的事，田岛戒心很强，怕那孩子不是斑的，问他火核是否有别人。  
斑却觉得没什么所谓。是不是他的都没关系。  
“孩子是我的，您放心。他不敢。”  
田岛仍有些焦虑。这一次，万一孩子不是斑的，可能根本看不出。火核也是宇智波的，孩子当然会有写轮眼。  
他又把斑数落一顿。斑习以为常，只哄着他，顺着他说。  
田岛为这事生气，并非是因斑找了外室，而是认为他做事不周全。纳妾是要同主母商议的，孩子更不能做私生子。  
倘若这孩子果真是斑的，田岛自然想留下他。他只是顾忌着柱间，才一直没表态。但田岛仍会暗中让自己的属下去探听情况，一有风吹草动就来向他汇报。  
那孩子不落地，田岛就不放心。有一日和泉奈吃饭，他旧话重提，让泉奈先娶侧室、生下孩子。  
“这不是过去的年代了，”泉奈回答，“娶一个我没有感情的人，和侮辱他没有区别。别人并未来侮辱我，我也没道理去侮辱旁人。”  
“又在胡说什么？”田岛问，“我与你母亲成亲时不是也不熟悉？后来不是也过得很好？”  
“那是母亲的伟大和宽容。”泉奈答道。他不想继续这话题，在父亲面前少有地沉默，只是埋头吃饭。平日他来陪田岛，总是活泼些。  
泉奈总觉得母亲有许多不如意，这一生也始终操劳。人们敬重她，知道她是个为宇智波、为家庭奉献了一切的女人，但泉奈这几年长大些，想起母亲时，感觉很异样。那些敬重，有什么用？父亲爱她，母亲自然也爱父亲，但她不见得是个多么幸福的人。她的生活里没有她自己。  
泉奈认为自己想得太多，但依旧感觉这种多思多虑是必要的。  
他已经在受折磨了，没有必要让别人和他一起痛苦。他的痛苦与感受重要，别人的也是如此。  
族人要把旁人的责任加在他身上时，泉奈避之不及，立即拒绝了。  
因柱间搬离宇智波、斑有了私生子等事，族中吵的不可开交。泉奈不闻不问，族老们让他去劝斑，泉奈根本不当回事：“他做的事，当然是他来负责，与我有什么关系？”  
族老责怪泉奈，说他这样太没有担当，不知道为族内分忧。原本还以为他已经成熟了，没想到还是个无法委以重任的人。  
泉奈不大关心。  
“我是不是什么样的人，不是你们说了算。”  
他直接把这话说出口了。族老们没想到他这样大胆，就算心里真是这样想的，也不该当着他们的面把这话说出来。  
斑不在意火核，泉奈则全然不理会这事，田岛虽为孩子挂心却不能表现出来，于是众人见到的，便是族长一家都是漠然的态度。时间久了，其他族人的态度也有了变化。是要得罪千手柱间，还是一个族长都不认的外室，这用得上想？但为了脸面，他们还是要死撑一段。

斑已有近一个月不曾见过柱间了。  
他去千手找他，认为这是自己正当、应有的权利。他无心道歉，但无法容忍柱间始终避而不见。  
他抵达千手时，柱间正好在走廊里，他听见斑与仆人交谈，于是立即走回自己的房间了。  
因为体面及种种原因，斑不可能为难仆人，但若到了忍无可忍的时候，他发作起来也是什么都不顾的。  
“我要见柱间。”斑重复道。  
“柱间少爷吩咐过，他不能见您。”仆人也重复。他们都在说刚刚说过的话。  
与下人交涉的困难就在这儿，斑不能为难他们。  
“他在家？”  
“是的。”  
“柱间！”斑厉声吼道，“你再不露面，别怪我大开杀戒！”  
柱间这时已走到了后院，到他自己的房间去了。听了这话登时恼怒，花瓶被他碰倒，碎了满地的瓷片。  
以斑的耳力，听见这声响不足为奇。  
斑于是走到大宅后侧，见柱间已回到房里，正在榻上坐着，影子映在拉门上。  
“你打算像个懦夫一样、永远躲着不见我吗？”斑问。  
“你想好如何对千手道歉、表示诚意了？还是和离书准备好了？”柱间在那扇薄薄的拉门后问，“要见我，不是很容易吗？两件事办成了随便哪一桩都可以。”  
斑没心思听他说。和柱间吵也好，动手也好，但不能让他就这样见不到柱间。看着柱间侧坐在拉门之后的影子，斑想也不想，隔着些距离动手，拉门本会因为他的动作滑开，但他刚有动作，就有另一股力量从门后冲出。  
拉门刚刚划开一道缝隙，门上的木与纸就忽然炸开，直冲着斑过来。斑立刻还击，柱间却忽然下了死手——换做旁人必死无疑。  
这一下突然，斑也没料到两人还没“见面”、柱间就出手这样重。  
斑站不住，直接摔在地上，顿时肝胆俱裂，更是难以置信。  
柱间至于这样狠心？  
他找了外人、有了私生子，这有什么不得了？柱间不是也和别人有了孩子？他为此就要对自己下死手？  
挡在二人之间的拉门碎了，同时，房中的灯也熄了。斑还是未能见到柱间的脸。  
他摔倒在地，只见到房中有人影一闪而过，并立即消失在黑漆漆的房子里。  
柱间一句话也没给他。  
斑想怒吼一声叫出柱间的名字，但张了嘴、也发不出声音。他身上疼，也没力气了。  
他与柱间不愉快的时刻太多了，这却是第一次柱间下手这样重。从前他们动手，也有过许多柱间占上风的时候，但那时斑都在有意识地防御着，不至于这样狼狈，但这次柱间明知道他只是要打开门，却故意将他打成重伤……  
斑找不到更清楚的、柱间厌恶他的表示。  
这一下打得不轻，斑躺在地上动弹不得，在这种时候却还能意识到柱间又精进了不少。  
但与柱间的心狠相比，这又完全不重要了。  
千手家的护卫并未抬走斑，也没有为他治疗。斑又一次成为千手的敌人，甚至比战时更令人仇恨。柱间是他们的族长，是被千手以及许多外族人都看做神一样的人，斑却强迫他成亲，婚后仍数次与柱间为难，这次甚至背叛他、连不三不四的野种都搞出来了。种种侮辱叠加在一起，千手人实在没有不恨他的理由。  
那几名护卫并不靠近，只是商议了一下要如何处置。  
倘若斑与柱间的感情没有这样坏，护卫们亲自送斑回宇智波，倒也没有什么。但这次，众人并无这样的打算。  
“应该去叫他的属下过来罢？”  
“自然是，”另一个答道。  
他们全然不感兴趣似的，让一个仆人去送信了。“告诉他们把他接回去”，就这样一句打发了，甚至都不愿说出斑的名字。  
“伤大概不至死。”  
“确实。”  
好像令人十分惋惜似的。

斑被宇智波的人带走后，柱间的怒火仍未消散。  
他早就告诉守卫，如果斑来了，不要与他纠缠。他们是忍者，斑没理由像对待家仆那样不与他们动手，如此一来必然会连累这些无辜的人。可就连劝他们，也不大容易，千手的忍者没有不想与斑动手的，就算打不过、哪怕受伤甚至死去，他们也想让宇智波知道千手的血性与怒火。  
柱间的部下对他委婉地转达了旁人的话。  
“难道就让他一直这样作践您吗？”  
那些话中有这样的一句。  
作为族长，这不是个好的榜样。柱间相信平等与合作，但如果他身为族长忍气吞声，一些年轻忍者很有可能会留下些不该有的印象。比如过分的退让是理所当然，比如被人抢夺了利益、辱没了名声也是在所难免。这不是事实。柱间不想让他的族人以及许多观望这件事的人活在这样的印象中。  
他总想要顾全大局，却忘了自己的族人也是要顾全的。  
从前他觉得许多事只要他一人忍耐承担就好，却忘了还有很多人站在他身后。  
柱间心意已定。他的怒火不必控制，他需要见到世界重新恩怨分明起来。他与斑没有什么可说，只是以牙还牙。  
那日柱间听见斑闯进来，在门口与仆人说了片刻，要求见他。就好像他的要求有必须要被满足的理由，就好像这是他自己的家，而柱间是他的所有物，就像一件东西。柱间忍着怒气，回到自己房里，但斑还是找了上来。  
他听不懂柱间的话。柱间明确地告诉他要做什么，他却还是要硬闯。他不理会他的意愿，就和从前的许多次一样。待到斑动手拉门时，柱间直接打伤了他。  
从前斑受伤他还会心疼，这次柱间却不觉得有什么不妥。他觉得痛快，理所当然。  
这是斑自找的。他要求被如此对待。  
柱间的畅快感没有持续很久。他不需要这样快就原谅斑，他遭受的耻辱和痛苦远比这要多。他的感情与感受并不廉价。

这次柱间的热潮期晚了。但即便来了，柱间也认为无所谓。  
等那日到了，就让人把斑叫过来、之后再赶出去好了。反正这是他不得已，不是对斑心甘情愿。中间他必然要被斑泄愤似的做出许多过分的事，但柱间自认这也没什么可怕。大概是他太了解也太熟悉斑了。  
柱间仍旧不见斑，只从属下和扉间那里听到些消息。斑始终没有给族人一句准话，自己也没想好要怎么做似的，倒是再没去找过火核。  
在得知火核被送走时，柱间还有些吃惊。他以为斑的“硬气”会持续更久。没想到他这样快就退让了。  
那人是按照斑的意思被送走的。在木叶西北方不远的市镇上。那处地方在有集市时会热闹些，平时就只是有些住家罢了。整个地方都旧，方便在距离近，容易监视。  
说是“送走”，听上去更像是搬家。宇智波在那里为他找了一处房子，留了两个下人照顾他的饮食起居——留下两个眼线。  
理所当然地，有大夫每周过去问诊。已快七个月了。  
这样安置好了，斑再次来找柱间。  
那天正好是扉间在和柱间商量公事，被斑打断后，扉间不客气地让他等，好半天的功夫与柱间说完了公事，才让斑开口。  
扉间自己走到门外，为他们传话。  
“我会在两族的会议上对柱间道歉，”斑道，“这件事也牵扯到千手的颜面，我们对千手准备了补偿。”  
他把卷轴递给扉间。扉间看了看，主要是千手和宇智波争论许久都没有结果的事，几个领域中占主导地位的究竟是谁——这涉及到利益，而且是全族的。斑不能把这些拱手相让，但还是压下族老的不满，拿出了五年的期限给千手。以后无论结果如何，但这五年中，占上风的都是千手。  
另外，斑也从他自己家中拿出了许多钱来给千手，作为补偿的一部分。他拿出的金额不少，即便对宇智波来说，也是很大的一笔钱。  
“为了这些，你们族人险些动手，是罢？”  
扉间看了看卷轴，问道。  
“我不是来说这个的。我需要让柱间知道。”  
扉间拿着卷轴进去了。他听说宇智波的反应了。毫不夸张地说，他们的族人几乎要气疯了。利益竟然就这样被让了出去，他们抗议，却是白搭。族长代表着全族，“荣辱与共”。宇智波是理亏的一方，给出补偿再正常不过。  
柱间看了看卷轴，来回读了几遍。  
并非他挑剔，而是这真的不够好。完全不够。  
“宇智波得的好处太多、他们都习惯了。稍微公平些，就觉得受了委屈、吃了亏。这算不上是补偿，也算不上公平。让他拿走。”  
扉间出去，对斑转达了柱间的话。  
斑听了没立即作声，接过来卷轴。  
“柱间又在吃药了？”他忽然问，提到柱间久久没出现的热潮期。  
“或许。”扉间答道。  
斑似笑非笑地望着合上的门。他提高了些声音，说道：“我等着你来找我的那天，柱间——日子快到了。”  
柱间在房内听见了，身上竟是一颤。斑被拒绝，自然不甘心，会说些难听话也在意料之中。可他这样明晃晃地、无耻地提起热潮期，柱间感觉很耻辱。  
斑从前就说过，他不会认为自己做错了什么。就算他道歉，也不是因为悔改的意愿，做个样子哄柱间高兴罢了。  
柱间忽然迈向门口，一把拉开门。  
门板带了阵风。  
忽然见到他，斑竟浑身一震。  
“准备和离书罢，”柱间道，他异样地平静，“宇智波觉得麻烦不想准备，那么千手来做。下午就送到你手上。”  
斑忽然再次见到他，眼睛直勾勾的。听了他的话，人也呆了。  
“罢了，不必这样费事，”柱间忽然想到似的，回身走到办公桌前拿起笔来，几句就写好了和离书。  
这东西写起来容易，都是老腔老调，也用不上几句话。  
写好了最后一句，他笔也不抬就签上名字，盖上千手的印章、咬破手指按了手印，继而交给斑。  
“拿去签了。之后召集双方族老，见证之后就结束了。”

柱间伸直了胳膊，手中拿着和离书递给斑。  
斑动也不动，直直望着柱间，仿佛以为自己见到了幻象。  
他们距离很近，斑只要抬起手，就能接过和离书。  
斑已有两个月没见过他了。  
他日日问柱间的消息，听旁人传给他柱间的话，就是见不到人。他在半夜一身冷汗地醒来，梦见柱间已经死了，众人都在骗他。他在梦中没有发狂，只是如此刻一样动弹不得，醒来时眼周又湿又冷。一睁眼，见到的却是火核的信撂在枕旁。  
那是他昨晚送过来的。斑还没看，也忘了扔。  
他的梦与反应证实着他的在意，现实却是他在外头养了个人，怀着孩子，肚子一日比一日大。他明白柱间是有理由生气的。但这也不过是扯平了。他不会继续想下去，承认错误对他来说没有用处，有用处的唯有让柱间回到他身边。  
他万没料到，柱间把和离书准备好了，只剩没有丢到他脸上来。  
斑呆了，不说话也不伸手接东西。  
这样的反应惹恼了柱间。他抓过斑的手把和离书塞到他怀里。斑这才回过神，当即丢开了，顺势伸手要抱他，柱间一把将他推出去。  
“有什么话，说就好了，犯不着这样。”  
“刚刚的是气话，你别恼我，”斑匆忙开口，藏不住的胆战心惊，“我收回那些话。你不喜欢现在的条件，我立刻回去商量，改了就是，何必发这么大的火。”  
见不到柱间，他还能冷静，或装得无动于衷，但见到了就是两样。柱间带着怒气站在他面前，像是一尊神。斑忽然明白了火核的感觉。对另一人的感情太多太深，对方反而要把你踩到泥里去。谁让他的感情多？多了的东西，往往不值钱。  
扉间不大想继续和斑共处一室。他留在这儿是想避免斑再闹出什么状况，现在却觉得是在看戏，斑一个人就闹出了一群人的阵仗。他先是冷静，继而猖狂，现在就只剩下急切了。  
“是我错了，你回来罢，”这次斑没敢抱柱间，怕再被推出去，“跟我回去，你要什么都行。只是别再这样了，没什么是我做不到的。除了……除了……”  
“除了你不愿给的东西。”  
斑的态度像是任由柱间要杀要剐，实际却完全不是这回事。他知道柱间要晴彦，但这件事与他必须得到柱间一样，死也不能退让。这样的矛盾更让柱间难以接受他的“诚意”。  
“别为难我，因为这事就闹到要分开的地步，怎么说都是你过分，”斑向前迈了一步，“这件事算我们扯平了。你不是——你不是也有晴彦吗。”  
“所以如何？我也要像你对晴彦一样，等那孩子出生就把他送走吗？让你这辈子再也见不到？这种事你也要跟我扯平？”柱间被他的逻辑气得头都胀了，“我们还是算了。你和我各自与外人有了孩子，这算什么婚姻？我们互相背叛，互相怀疑，继续下去有什么意思？你喜欢这种日子吗？你很高兴吗？”  
斑没了表情，空洞的眼望着他。  
“我不喜欢，也不高兴。但我要你。”  
柱间绝望地意识到只有动手才最适合他们。他与斑无法沟通，他们唯一能畅快交流的方式即是打个地动山摇。  
“我们分开，你想娶谁就娶谁。我的孩子找不回来，你就别再多制造一个私生子了。”  
“我不要他，他们两个都不要。我已经把他们送走了，你不想见，以后就再也不用见到他们，听也不会听到一个字……”  
说到后面，那句话变得轻飘飘的。他们都知这是唬人的话。族长的骨血，是能流落在外杳无音信的？  
柱间气笑了。  
“这种话就不必说了。就算你要这样做，你的族人也不会同意。”  
斑讪讪的，解释道：“族人原本就不想退让，在利益上让步已经是极限，不可能指望他们同意把族长的血脉送走。”  
柱间霎时哑口无言。再开口时，声音又轻又哑，断断续续。皮肉之下一颤一颤，几乎要发狂。  
“宇智波族长的血脉不能送走，千手的就可以？”  
斑也怔住了。  
“我给你一张和离书，过分吗？什么地方过分了？”他等着，斑答不出，柱间也受够了他。  
“你出去。”  
斑好不容易见到他，本不会轻易离开，但刚刚那句话让他没办法留在这里。  
“你不要生气……我再想想办法。”  
斑匆匆走了。  
柱间站在原地，身上还在发抖。他真可以杀了斑。为什么不动手？为什么不就此除掉他？  
“兄长……”扉间想安慰他，但刚走过来两步，柱间就道：“让人把和离书给斑送去。你去忙罢，我还有些公事没处理完。”  
知道他想独处片刻，扉间拿起和离书着人去送给斑，自己也出去了。  
办公室的门关上，柱间仍没有移动过。刚刚与斑的对话让他发笑，可回想起来，他曾有过一个时期是希望这些成真的：他与水户相恋、养育孩子；而斑有了喜欢的人，并与之组建家庭。  
他的愿望成真了。

柱间听说宇智波又闹出了不少事。族老不同意斑提出的条件，气得急了，要以死相逼。说他对千手太容忍，退让太多，几乎到了耻辱的地步；又说他不该让骨血流落在外。就算是住在不远的地方，已是十分不体面了。  
“如果有人故意挑衅，杀了他们母子二人又该如何？你不在乎他们，但他们仍旧是宇智波族长的妾室和后代！难道你要看着这样的事发生、让宇智波蒙受奇耻大辱吗？”  
斑还真不在乎他们的死活。但若那两人被杀，那就只能按照他的意愿死去，或死在他的手上。  
柱间留在千手，也不管宇智波闹到什么地步，在火影塔继续不与斑见面。  
但柱间知道他撑不了多久了。热潮期没有一辈子不来的道理。他用药拖着，边治边拖，期间有过一次热潮期到了，柱间硬是吃药撑过去了。但那一次的反应着实强烈，能用药撑过去，全是侥幸，接下来的好几天他都不舒服。  
这日，热潮期还是到了，他一大清早就起不来床。  
虽是又恼又很，扉间也还是提起斑。  
“让他过来罢。你这样太难受。”  
柱间连扉间都不见。他不见任何人，有人来回话，统统站在门外。柱间缩在被子里，头上身上出汗，体液湿滑地从腿间流下去，他不安分地扭动，被褥都沾湿了。  
“不用。你别留在这儿，去火影塔，不然我还要为你分心，”柱间勉强撑着，“家里有人照看我，如果有事，他们就通知你了。”  
扉间在门外呆了呆，还是走了。确实，他继续留在这里也帮不上忙，何况这又是件难堪的事，他在门外，柱间反而尴尬。  
柱间在褥上侧躺着，双腿紧紧夹着被子。但这毕竟不能缓解什么，他忍了忍，到底把手伸下去，塞进小穴里。  
这似乎也没多少用处。手指顶进去，甬道早就湿滑得过分，他抽插几下，如隔着一座山在挠痒痒似的，根本缓解不了。

千手和宇智波互相监视。说起来简直好笑。  
宇智波的人见柱间没有去火影塔，自然要向斑汇报。他们加了一句，说扉间倒是去了，只是晚了些。  
斑扔下卷轴就向外走。他不确定这是否是热潮期，但他等这一天等了太久，无论这次是什么状况，他都这样期盼着。  
他冲到千手的大宅，仆人依旧在门外挡着，不让他进来。  
斑对仆人向来客气，这次直接动了手，将挡在前面的人都扫开。  
“这次不得不失礼了，我也是为了柱间。”  
他匆忙冲到柱间房里去，谁也拦不住。  
斑抵达的时候已经晚了。柱间因为热潮期迟迟得不到满足与缓解，身上已经开始发烧了。他因为发烧觉得浑身都疼，斑扑过来，攥住他的手时十分用力，柱间因为疼痛惊呼一声。  
“你……你……”  
他想告诉斑轻一些，但已经难受得说不出话了。  
“柱间，你这是——”  
纵使心急，斑还是轻轻掀开被子的一角，他不敢直接把被子扔出去，怕带上一阵风、让柱间难受。  
柱间只穿着亵衣，松松垮垮，下半身什么都没穿，被子上有些白浊，他已经射过了，但欲望依旧挺立着，双腿间全是水。  
斑确认了柱间在热潮期而且在发烧的事实。  
“等我一下，我马上就回来。”  
斑匆忙打开门叫仆人。柱间已经烧得说不出话了。  
“柱间发烧了，去拿退烧的药来，现在就去，还要软巾和水，多准备几盆。”  
仆人无法确认斑所说情况的真假，也顾不得，只得赶快去准备。斑关了门回来，匆忙脱掉衣服。他回到床褥上，在柱间脚那一侧跪坐着，将被子掀了起来。  
“退烧药去熬了，你忍着些。”  
斑不敢用力。柱间需要斑满足他，可他在发烧，正是一碰就疼的时候。  
斑拉开柱间的腿抬到肩膀上，阴茎对准小穴送了进去。里面湿滑得过分，怎样抽插都不觉得满足似的，斑用力些，向深处挺去，柱间瑟缩着躲了一下。这与快感无关，只是发烧的疼。  
“好了，马上就好了，”斑拿出阴茎，俯身趴下，握着柱间的性器舔了上去。柱间的脚在褥上蹬着，又是爽，又想要拒绝。斑含住了潮湿的顶端，手指塞进小穴中抠弄。前后同时被刺激着，柱间这才有些舒服的感觉。  
斑大口向下吞去，柱间被他挑逗得扭动起来，脚在褥上不轻不重地蹬着，甚至抬着腰向斑嘴中送了送。  
斑得意极了。因为他的缘故，柱间的欲望胀大了许多，硬邦邦地顶着他的嘴，他就这样受不了被自己挑逗，仿佛只要再用力些，就能吸得他射出来。  
斑的手指也没闲着，在身下换着角度抽插，他在肠肉的这一处顶一顶，又转向另一处用力戳着，无论被他碰到哪里，柱间都舒服得受不住。他太久没和人亲近过，刚刚自己做起来不得章法，现在斑来了……身体就被他调教得这样听话，随便碰一碰都受不住。  
柱间主动张大了腿，知道这姿态淫荡，可他忍不住。性器开始渗出前液，与斑的口水一起将柱身涂满了液体，向着囊袋滑去，一直流到他努力张开、露出的肉洞。斑的手指不再寻找其他角度，只在这一点上狠狠地捅进去，软嫩的肠肉被指头一遍遍摩擦，刚一碰到时觉得又爽又疼，却不介意再疼些，还要吸着手指让它们操弄自己。  
柱间抓着褥子，双腿越来越绷紧。就在这时，两人都听见外面有脚步声。斑立刻抬起头来，抹了把嘴上的体液，向门外说道：“放在门口就好。”  
仆人应了一声，接下来是好几个人的声音，水盆放在地上，还有药碗的声音。待他们走了，斑披上件衣服，把好些个软巾、水盆和药碗都拿进来，他匆忙洗了洗手，擦好了，赶快端了药碗到柱间面前，把他扶起来。  
“先喝了，这是退烧的。”  
柱间喝得慢，药水“咕咚咕咚”地咽下去，喉结一动一动。斑这种时候看到他吞咽东西的样子，更觉得受不住。柱间抬眼看斑，热潮期与发烧的影响让他意识模糊，于是眼神也迷离。被他这样看上一眼，斑当即就想抓着他狠命操弄，将阴茎塞进他嘴里，一直捅进他的喉咙，让他满嘴流着口水和精液被他操干，双眼迷茫，唯有大张着嘴、贪婪地吞吃他的阴茎。  
吃了药，斑把软巾用水沾湿，在柱间身上擦了一遍。这不是个容易的活儿，他擦到哪一处，都恨不得咬上两口。这时的柱间，他怎么抗拒？  
软巾还攥在手里，他还在为柱间擦着身体让它降温，斑却抱住柱间吻了起来，另一只手仍攥着湿凉的软巾在他身上擦，只是动作慢了。他正忙着吻柱间。  
柱间身上不舒服，有些鼻塞，亲吻也不适应，吻了几下，就一声声喘着，想让他停下，话语也断断续续，更诱惑人。  
“斑……停、停下……”  
斑做了退让，不再堵着他的嘴，只让他张开嘴巴、伸出舌头来。柱间照做了。斑吮着他的舌头，又舔又吻，津液顺着嘴角滚下，柱间几乎要喘不过气来。  
斑终于松开柱间，为他擦着身下。最后碰到双腿之间时，斑用手指在小穴外的褶皱上摸了摸，道：“这里也在发烫呢，是不是也该降降温？”  
柱间抬腿向他踢，用不上力气，只是向那个方向蹬过去。  
“我是来帮你的，别恼啊……”  
斑俯下身，头埋在柱间双腿中，伸出舌头舔了起来。那里早就流淌了太多体液，他这样一碰，又有许多淫水冒出来，肉穴被他刺激得一缩一缩。斑大口舔着，全吃了进去。听着他的舌头在身下滋滋作响，柱间更是浑身发热。  
“怎么反而更热了？”斑明知故问，“你看你，身上都这么烫了。”  
斑想起刚刚那一碗退烧药。喝了那么多药水，这时躺着必然不舒服。他让柱间坐起来、靠着墙上的软垫，然后拿来另一块冷水中浸过的软巾，坐在柱间身前，一面在他肩上、胸前擦着为他降温，另一只手却在身下插着柱间的肉穴，操弄不停。  
“好些了吗？现在舒服些了？”斑向他问，尽是有双重含义的问题，柱间答不出话，斑的手捅得更快了些，肠肉被刺激得敏感，咬着他的手不放。  
斑把柱间背对着抱到自己身上，将他的腿分到最大，像为孩子把尿的姿势。  
柱间软着身子，人也迷糊，但还是觉得这姿势太过分，而且他正对着门口，万一有人进来……他就这样被斑大分着双腿对着外面，好像在展示着、等着被人见到似的……  
穴口因为紧张收缩着。斑在柱间脖子上轻轻咬着，一只手套弄他的性器，另一只手仍插进小穴抠弄。  
若有人这时闯进，立刻就会见到他淫荡的样子。柱间抗拒起来，他拧着身体，斑不解其意，还以为他只是舒服，手指更快地在肉穴中捅着，柱间的身体被顶得不住向上。斑松开另一只手，握着他的腰，让柱间浪荡地扭着身体，性器在身前羞耻地摇动着。  
“慢些……斑……慢一点……”  
斑用手指插弄的速度变慢了，却更用力，缓缓退出去些，再狠狠插进来，肉壁被顶得又疼又爽。柱间“啊啊”地呻吟个不停。斑再等不下去，抽出手指，将阴茎向着肉洞塞进去。柱间不敢动，大睁着眼，感觉到下身粗大的东西向小穴里插去，龟头就已经要将肠壁顶破了似的。  
斑无法立刻完全进入，于是刚刚进去了些，就握着柱间的腰让他向下坐。柱间原本起身就困难，他双腿大开，没有着力点，身体只能向下坠，被粗硬的阳具缓缓贯穿。  
“不行，进不去……斑……”  
斑掰过来柱间的腿，让他双腿弯折跪坐，柱间这才得以支撑身体，将身体向上抬，再一点点向下坐。  
“怎么吃不进去了？是不是太久没有被夫君喂了？”  
柱间不答话。  
“你的烧还没退呢，这么热，”斑说着，将手伸进旁边的冷水盆中，用手舀了些水浇在柱间身上。他缓缓重复着这动作，让阴茎插在柱间的穴里，嘴中说着全不相干的话。  
“这种时候就该马上让人去找我。再者，发烧多难受，时间拖得太久，人是会烧糊涂的。自己的身体，怎么这么不当心……”  
他故意说着其他事，继续在柱间身上浇水。“夫人就是绝情。为夫这么关心你，只想给你赶快降温，你倒好，只顾着张开腿吞肉棒，吃得这么高兴……都生病了，还要这样，怎么会有你这么淫荡的主母？”  
他的话本该惹恼柱间，可在这时候说出来，只让柱间浑身滚热，淫水一波波地被阴茎从穴口挤出去。斑动也不动，柱间坐在他身上，向他硕大的阳具坐下去，让它插到小穴深处，自己的性器还高高地翘着。  
柱间的手刚要摸到身前，就被斑握住了。  
“想不想让夫君碰你？”  
“想。”  
“要怎么碰你？”  
“……摸我……让我射出来。”  
“那这里怎么办？先拿出来好了。”斑摸着柱间的穴口，被挤成白沫的淫水沾在他手上。  
“不、不要拿出来，继续插我……摸我前面，让我射出来。”  
斑握着柱间的性器，缓慢地套弄着，另一只手揪着他的乳尖拨弄不停。  
“哪里就要麻烦为夫那么多，你不是自己可以射出来吗？”  
说罢，斑握着柱间的腰让他向下坐，同时猛烈地向他身体中操干，柱间忽然叫喊一声，嗓子都破音了。  
柱间是背对着他的。见不到与自己亲近的人，却被他插得浪荡不堪，更有种羞耻感。他被斑握着腰向下坐，被插得左摇右晃，却忍不住继续用力坐下去，要肉棒更舒服地操他。  
许久后，柱间身体一紧，嗓子里呜咽一声，终于射了出来。  
斑搂着柱间向前面看了一眼。“竟然都射到被子外面去了。夫人的发烧想是已经好了。”  
他在柱间头上摸了摸，感觉比刚刚凉了些。  
“这哪是发烧，分明是想被男人干。”斑更放心了，将阴茎从柱间体内拿出来，提议让他用变身术。柱间已经射过两次了，再保持男性的模样确实吃不消，于是结了个印，按照斑说的做了。  
变成女子的样子，斑让柱间转过身来。柱间依旧跪坐着，只是不再坐在斑的腿上。他双腿略分开些，袒露在外的阴户看得十分清楚。那一处也是湿滑地沾着水。斑恨不得立刻就伸过手去，将肉瓣按在手指下玩弄。但他还是想等等。他想先看到柱间是怎样玩自己的。  
斑握着柱间的手向下，让他的手指覆盖到阴户上，握着他的手前后来回动着，在肉瓣中间摩擦。  
“有多久没人碰过你这里了？淫穴早就想被人插了罢？”  
柱间立即红了脸，手指还是听话地在身下摸着。阴户湿着，他摸着外面合拢的肉瓣，手指立刻变得滑溜溜的。柱间前后摩擦，终于忍不住，将中指探进两片肉瓣中的缝隙、触碰着阴蒂。  
斑为他分开肉瓣，阴蒂立即露了出来，柱间的手在上面急切地滑着、抚摸着。他显现出略微痛苦的神色，却是因为觉得舒服。斑握着他的手向下，指尖插进小洞。柱间立即忍不住，将手指深深地送进去，快速地插了起来。湿黏的淫水顺着手指滴下来、落到褥子上。  
斑搂住他吻着，阳具贴在柱间身下，擦着阴户，偶尔碰到阴核。火热坚硬的肉棒在阴户上来回蹭着，柱间抬着身子，让阴户在肉棒上摩擦。他扭着身体，动得越来越快，不多久就忍不住了，主动将斑的阴茎塞进穴口。  
他轻车熟路地大分开双腿，骑到斑身上。他的身体向下沉去，斑不住地向上顶，阳具胀胀地撑开甬道，擦着媚肉向深处操干。交合处的淫液粘在两人身上，柱间分开的大腿根部、整个阴户，斑的胯部和囊袋，都成了湿黏的一片。  
柱间被斑的阴茎插着，时间越久，却越觉得不满足，甬道吸得越发紧了，反复夹着斑的肉棒。  
“太久没被为夫碰过，就这样想我？”  
斑掰着柱间的臀瓣，阴茎送得更深，柱间低低地尖叫一声。  
“还要签和离书么？签了和离书，谁能干得你这么舒服？”斑操得更快些，交合处反复响着水声，“你听见了，柱间？”他向穴中猛干，“夫君插得你这么舒服，你怎么忍心丢下我？分开了，谁来喂饱你这张小嘴？”  
听着他的话，柱间身上的反应更大。斑继续送腰，“小嘴这么会吸，这么会讨好男人，没了肉棒还怎么活？”  
“斑！”  
柱间有些气恼，但也说不出更多话，斑抓着他的一只乳房，“我说的不对吗？你全身上下哪个地方不是用来给我干的？哪个地方不是在等着我操？真分开了，谁来操你？还有谁能喂饱你？”  
柱间吃过了药，又出了汗，烧已经退了。斑再没有最初的心软，且这时想起柱间说要分开的事，更是不悦，他抓着这事不放，对柱间也口不择言起来。  
“别说、别说浑话——”  
“我说错了？自己骑在男人的阳具上讨操，淫穴被插肿了都舍不得松开，还有你这对奶子，不是在等着我操？胀成这样，还不是要勾引人？”斑将柱间按倒在榻上，抽出阴茎放到柱间双乳中，乳房丰满地挺立着，斑拉着柱间的手放在乳房两侧，将它们挤到一起、紧紧夹着斑的肉棒。双乳随着斑的一次次挺动摇晃不停，通红的乳粒也胀大了。斑向前些，肉棒就顶到了柱间的下巴。斑抓着柱间的头发让他低头，强迫他张开嘴。  
阳具在乳房中抽插着，每一次顶出去，龟头就碰到柱间的嘴唇，插进他口中。柱间被斑这样摆布了半晌，身下越来越胀。  
之前他喝了一大碗药，和一大碗水差不了多少。  
“我要……要小解……斑……快放开。”  
“你知道我会怎么做，别白费功夫了。”斑仍在他的乳房和嘴巴上操弄。  
“不行……这次……这次让我……”  
斑没说话，他松开柱间，起身跪在一旁，阴茎冲着柱间直挺挺翘着。柱间明白他的意思，虽不情愿，也不知道按照斑所说的去做斑是否会让他去解手，但这时也没有其他办法了。  
柱间爬起来，跪在他身前，低下头去舔斑的阴茎，尽管上面沾满体液，柱间也只得硬着头皮伸出舌头。  
他刚要含住肉棒，斑却道：“继续舔。”  
柱间更觉得羞辱。可要说起来……斑也为他这样做过。虽说是在吵架，但早就是老夫老妻了。  
他只得伸着舌头在肉棒上舔着。斑又道：“手怎么停了？”  
柱间原本用四肢撑着身体，现在只好抬起一只手伸到身下，在阴户上摸了起来，摸的这几下只是拖延，手指还是很快塞了进去。  
柱间舔了好久，斑也没有射精的预兆。半晌，斑终于握住阴茎，把肉棒塞进柱间嘴里。柱间正要吞吐，斑已向他口中插了起来。他插得又深又快，将柱间的嘴巴塞得满满的，喉咙也被他顶开了。  
斑俯身，捏着柱间的乳头拨弄。柱间正被他操着嘴巴，自己身下又塞着手指，现在乳房也被人玩弄着，不由哆嗦起来，他无法自控地用手指更快地插着阴户。肚子越发胀得受不了。  
“唔——”  
柱间闷哼一声，忽然没了力气。斑没有射精却放开了他，因为柱间的身体已经软了，他崩溃地跪趴着，尿液从身下忽然射出。那时吃的药是用大碗装着的，水太多。尿液一股股地向外涌，褥子湿了好大一片。  
“夫人就这样喜欢被玩？自己都能插得自己失禁……嘴里还含着夫君的肉棒。”  
柱间撑不住继续跪趴着，侧身倒在一旁。斑用软巾在柱间身下擦了擦，继而将他抱回到被褥上。他刚躺下，双腿就被斑举起来。  
“还想吃肉棒吗？”斑握着阴茎，在柱间的阴户上轻轻拍打。他碰到的地方正好是阴核。  
“想吃……放进来……”  
“自己打开。”  
柱间迷糊着，他双手放在阴户两侧，分开了肉瓣和穴口，将小洞展示给斑看。  
“你这里还在流水呢。”  
斑稍微碰了下，无法闭合的穴口向外吐出了更多体液。  
“夫君插进来……快来插我……好难受……”  
热潮期的劲头又上来了。他掰开穴口给斑看，斑磨蹭了一下，柱间等不及，直接握着肉棒让他插进来。斑刚一开始抽插，柱间就自己摸着阴核揉个不停。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……好舒服……”他咕哝着，闲着的那只手握住了乳房下方，托着它捏住了，通红的乳头从拇指和食指中间露出来，就好像他在捏着乳房给斑看。  
斑猛烈地操着向他迎合的阴户，眼睛直直地望着柱间雪白的乳房与殷红的乳头。他俯下身，一口含住了，牙齿叼着乳头咬着。柱间叫喊起来，双腿抬起、浪荡地缠上斑的腰。

那两日斑对他时好时坏，柱间已经不大介意了。说“坏”，也都是从前见过、经历过的套路，为难他，逼迫他，在一定范围之内折磨着，又不敢把柱间逼到忍无可忍的地步。柱间看出了斑的念头。他因和离书那事生气，但又想让柱间记着他的好。  
这次热潮期持续了两天。柱间清醒时是凌晨，黎明还远着，天也没亮，黑漆漆的一片，但他的头脑和身体终于轻松下来了。  
柱间动了动，从斑的臂弯中脱出。他爬起来披上衣服，在被褥的另一侧背对着斑坐着。  
他终于清醒过来了。被欲望控制时，他整个人如同被线控制的傀儡似的，他连个人都不是，就只是欲望的奴隶。而在药物无法控制欲望、在斑到来之前，他清晰地思考理智的那条线是否会绷断，然后他的精神与身体一同崩溃，先是疯狂，然后死亡。  
这两次的热潮期更让他看清，这种时候如果无法被满足，死亡是必然的结果。  
身下的被子软，有种簇新的芬芳。柱间看了一眼，是新的。他们房里的被褥这两日换得勤，比过去的一个月还多。家里的仆人们大多已在这里服侍许多年了，比族中的亲戚还近些。柱间已经能想到他们的难堪。他自己本来也应尴尬，但与活命相比，尴尬不值一提。  
他坐了一会儿，只是想体会片刻的安静。但身后到底有了声响。斑也起来了，在柱间身后跪着搂住他，在他耳朵与脸颊上吻着。  
“怎么这时候起来了？你好了？”  
他含糊地问，因刚刚醒来，声音很沙哑。  
柱间掰开他的手。  
“我好了。”  
感觉到他的态度冷下来，斑也清醒了，但还是试探着说道：“再睡一会儿罢。今天我在这儿陪你。”  
“不必了。以后如果不是‘这样的日子’，也不必过来。”  
柱间穿好了衣裳向外走，斑立即起身，拢了下身上的衣服、攥住柱间的胳膊。  
“我照顾你两天，甚至救了你一命，夫人这么快就忘了？”  
“说话还是要想想前因后果，”柱间拿开他的手，“如果不是你，我根本不必遭受这种折磨。这是你做的事，你不负责，叫别人来么？”  
柱间说的在理，斑的话卡在嗓子里。  
“可至少——我们——”  
他想说话，发现能说出口的不是空话，就是威胁，于他们的关系并无帮助。  
柱间把他撇在房里走了，也不管他怎么想。  
他先去沐浴，这晚守夜的仆人是家中年纪最轻的那个，却一样的唠叨，他为柱间准备好热水和衣裳，又拿食物给他。待到柱间出门时候，仆人跟在柱间身后，不住嘴地叮嘱他早些回来，要小心，不要着凉，千万赶在早饭前，不然扉间少爷要着急。  
柱间已走出好远，仆人的话还在耳旁响着，在身旁点了个小火炉似的。  
他两天没出过家门，再呆不住了。这时天没亮，没有热闹的地方可去，他竟一口气赶到海边，正巧见到海面有个奇怪的生物钻出来，又隐到水下。  
柱间疑心是尾兽，立即潜进水中，可到了水下，才发现那是只巨大的章鱼。  
海水冰凉，越是深处，就越刺骨，柱间反而觉得痛快。他自在地游着，身体上的枷锁一片片地碎了。他成了一尾鱼。  
即使是柱间，短时间内来到这样远的地方也算是稀奇了。柱间竟还有空“打猎”，他在海里捉了些面目可疑的东西不算，还捉了只巨蟒。  
清早回家时，柱间拖着一大堆海里的东西和一条蟒蛇，连扉间也看呆了。  
“不是我要为难它，是它冲上来要攻击我的。”柱间对扉间解释，样子还有些无辜。  
“你——你好了？”扉间问。  
“显而易见。”  
柱间要把蟒蛇拿下来，但并没有温柔的拿法，只得丢在地上。庞然大物落下去，闷闷的一声低响，院子这一处的地面肉眼可见地下沉了半寸。  
仆人们都出来看，以为地震了。  
“就在这里收拾罢，这么大，拿进厨房也没有案板——”  
扉间拽着柱间走回宅子里，柱间还在回头对瞠目结舌的仆人解释。  
扉间把他拉进餐室，在仆人送了茶、关好门后问道：“大半夜的跑出去干什么？又是在身体刚好的时候，你也不怕在外面出什么事。”  
“我就是觉得身上好了才出去的。”  
柱间解释几句，说在屋里憋闷得难受，再者，他也想确认身体是否还是从前的状态。  
“这还需要确认？难道你不是千手柱间？”扉间道。  
这一次，柱间却有些不确定。  
柱间向格子窗望，那里还留着一小块阳光，亮亮地照射在纸上，那一块几乎要透明起来。  
“上一次，热潮期依靠药物挨过来，感觉身体受了很大影响。这样忍下去不是办法。我忍得住，可太难熬，身体会崩溃，精神也是。再继续下去，说不定哪一次熬不过，我会就此丧命。我还不想死得这么早。”  
斑用这法子把他留下，果然有用。怪不得当初他们的第一天晚上斑就标记了他，多一刻都不肯等。  
柱间态度硬气，不肯服软，却没有为此丧命的道理。但他拖延许久，到底唬住了斑。  
热潮期的影响在减少。但就目前的情况而言，它仍是致死的。只是那期限被延长了，从两三天拉长到半个月。可如果事情果真如此发展，那么这半个月期间，柱间早就精神崩溃、无法复原，最后还是要死。  
“这样的事，上次吃药时怎么没告诉我？”扉间问。  
“你不想我回宇智波，我怕你失望。”  
扉间无法完整地解释自己的感觉。但他不失望，他没有资格失望。  
他的感觉太复杂，且一直在变化，可有一点他总是不必怀疑的：兄长并不亏欠他什么。  
说到底，他自己如何“感觉”，是他自己的事。他如何对某件事做出反应，是他自己的决定。他不应把太多东西施加到兄长身上。  
当局者迷，这话总是有些道理的。有时就算是他，也无法做到彻底的、全面的思考；就算是他，偶尔也会意气用事，被情绪冲昏头脑。  
“我也有头脑不清醒的时候，”扉间试着解释，“过去是我的态度有问题……我不信任宇智波，但你的命比任何事都重要。不要顾忌我，你自己身体要紧。既然情况如此，需要回去的话，还是回去罢。我会尽快再找新药。”  
“你没有生气？”柱间确认道。  
扉间摇摇头。  
他回去，是因为身体的限制，与感情无关。

待斑再度拿着卷轴来找柱间时，宇智波已是死气沉沉了。斑自作主张，让出了更多权益。族人不满，斑于是从自己的账面上拿出补贴给众人。族人还是反对，拒绝给千手这样多让步。可若想到千手以及柱间这些年的退让，这其实很公平。  
但最后，众人仍旧只有遵从。斑铁了心要做这件事，族老都气得够呛。  
至于火核与孩子，斑已决定了，就让他一直住在外面。他现在怀着孕不方便，那么等到生产之后，就让他搬到更远的地方去，自己也不会再见他们。  
斑再次来找他时，柱间认为他这次的道歉、诚意与表示都足够了，也不想和他继续为难。这件事已折腾了有三个月，柱间不想再为此分心。他还有许多重要的公事，心头不能再悬着更多东西了。  
接他回去的那天，斑喜气洋洋的，像是又成了一次亲。他暂时忘了柱间的冷漠与狠心，更把自己的所作所为忘得干干净净。

第四十三章

在柱间回宇智波前，斑着人采买了许多东西，将家中不少物件都换了新的，又为柱间添置了许多。  
这不是斑该费心的事，按说他也不应过问，但斑就是要这样做，家里除了柱间没人能管他，只能由着。  
斑知道柱间不会为此领情，但他还是要一厢情愿地这样做——他理应如此，毕竟他是在外面养人的那个。  
毕竟，柱间终于回来了。  
厨房中的人已够用了，斑却还是着人去寻了一个来，专职做点心。柱间对于点心其实没有多么喜欢，但斑就是要按照他自己的方式对柱间好，也不管对不对路，反正他可谓是十分尽心了。  
柱间回到宇智波，仆人们松了口气，不用一日日看着斑阴沉的脸色了，可族人却怨言很多。  
近日，连流言也越来越多了。  
隔三差五，人们总会说起火核的情况：他晕过去了、他染了风寒、他有一日似是要小产。大夫一遍遍向他的住处跑，人都被折腾得瘦了一圈。  
这些闲话没有提及的价值，可宇智波族人认为，将它们宣扬出去并无不可。毕竟，火核是自己人，柱间则是外族，更是曾经的敌人。  
这样的人成了他们的主母，原本就招致许多不满。而柱间这次回来，是在宇智波以及斑对千手补偿之后。利益受损，人们连掩饰的心思也没有，许多难听话都传出来了。  
“成亲这么久也没个孩子，还占着位子不走。生个孩子还要我们自己族人来。”  
“头一个生的连族谱也没进，恐怕是身体不好，否则也不会被送走。”  
人们猜测晴彦生了怪病，畸形且无法治愈，也有人猜测其实他早已死了。  
这些话从前便有，但没人提，顾忌着柱间主母的身份。  
如今却不同了——宇智波自己的族人怀了族长的骨肉。倘若柱间始终无法有孕，最终成为宇智波族长继承人的，便会是火核诞下的那孩子。  
那些话也渐渐传进柱间耳中。  
人们说他如何，他都不在意。只是偶尔听见晴彦的名字，心中却是一凛，连带着嘴里也又苦又涩。  
他努力不去想念孩子，也无法将心思与精力分给斑。他每日忙于公事，也忙于寻找应对热潮期的药物。  
柱间不理会宇智波的风言风语，族老们却执意要给他找不痛快，他们要求斑将火核接回来，认为他如今的居所距离木叶太远，万一发生意外、无法及时救助，会酿成大祸，又说需要给火核与孩子名分云云。  
斑不找借口，“不在乎”三个字写到了脸上。  
“我找了别人、让他怀孕，这事我并未与主母提前商量、坏了规矩，原本就是我的错。一桩错事，要什么名分？既是两个没名分的人，我在意他们做什么？”  
众人见他态度生硬，更不肯善罢甘休，左一句火核右一句子嗣，斑耐心听着，待众人不再说了，他才开口。  
“诸位不要为难我，”斑皮笑肉不笑望着众人，“我在宇智波长大，你们了解我。我没有那么多可挑战的底线，只要不在主母有关的事情上惹恼我，我会是个非常宽宏大度的族长。”  
他脸上挂着不能称之为笑容的微笑。片刻前还态度坚决的众人，忽然都失去了开口的意愿，各自移开目光。  
“刚刚的话未免过分，诸位这样说，是要将主母再度赶走？我以为，这样的事有过一次就够了。”斑又道。  
他话音未落，敲门声已响了。  
柱间站在门外。他不想偷听，立即敲了门。但这几步走来，他已听得够清楚了。  
众人见到他，都有些讪讪的。  
最尴尬的是斑。方才那几句话堪称表白，而柱间从走廊上过来，这几步之间，必然听得清清楚楚。  
“你过来了，”斑起身迎他，“会议还没开始。”  
他有些不自在，随口说了两句，想要岔过刚刚的话。但令他烦躁的是，柱间竟毫无反应。  
他听到了斑的话，却不在乎。他仍是平常的神色，既没有欣喜，也并非漠然。  
斑本应失望。可再一想，他有意背叛柱间，那么短时间内，柱间不信他、抵触他，也情有可原。  
会议开始，柱间与族老一件件谈起族中的公事。这些斑不必插手，他甚至都不必出席今日的会议，只是最近他也听了风言风语，不想柱间被族老为难，才特意来陪他。虽说，柱间也用不上他来陪。  
两人坐在同一侧，距离近，柱间一只手放在桌下，斑一时兴起，在桌下悄悄握住柱间的手。柱间没理会，但也并未甩开。  
柱间掌心干燥，手指又长又暖。斑握着他的手，片刻，又扣上去，按着柱间的手背。仿佛得了玩具一般。  
斑心中正渐渐放松下来，这时忽然有人闯入，打断了会议。  
“火——呃——族长大人——”  
斑不禁奇怪。门口有守卫，这人竟不通过守卫通报就冲进来？  
来人进了房中，看看斑，又看看柱间，硬着头皮道：“火核情况很危险，医疗忍者请族长大人过去。”  
他刚得了片刻安宁，旁人就一定要来打扰。斑手上忽然收紧。他狠攥了一下手掌，这才想起他正握着柱间的手，立即松开了。  
“我不是大夫。”  
来人当即呆了呆，似乎并未预料会听到这一答案，又道：“他……他需要您的查克拉……”  
斑却是一怔。他几乎要问柱间一句“是这样么”，但立即反应过来，柱间那时怀的并非他的骨肉，当然也用不上他的查克拉。  
斑满身都着了火。他恼怒，又感觉十分好笑，连自己究竟要为哪一件事恼火都不知道。  
斑没做回应。族老们怔了怔，继而却有人转向柱间，道：“主母，人命关天，请您让族长大人过去一趟罢。”  
其他人见状，也纷纷对柱间劝了起来，就好像这是柱间的责任。  
“够了，”斑打断他们，“你们给柱间施压，是什么意思？柱间绑着我不让我去了？对待主母，你们就是这样的态度？”  
“族长，恕我直言，作为初代火影以及千手族长，确实不曾有人比柱间大人做的更好，但或许，宇智波主母的位置，并不适合柱间大人。”  
柱间完全不知道这话从何而起、怎么就转移到了主母这身份上。但会议上的其他人似乎并不意外。他们或许早就想说这话，现在不过是借着这时机说出来罢了。  
“主母在许多事上都无法顾及本族利益，恐怕并不是主母的合适人选。”  
斑脸色一沉，猩红的眼望着那名刚刚开口的族老。  
“只要我还是族长，柱间就会一直是宇智波的主母。”  
斑说道。他竭力控制，却还是咬牙切齿。  
斑此时的模样着实骇人，但族老们忍耐多日，这日说起这话，绝没有就此罢休的道理。他们接连对斑抗议，说自他们二人成婚起就有无数非议，连年来闹出许多风波，此番对千手退让、补偿更是灭宇智波志气，更不必说他二人的婚事可能影响结盟，倒不如尽早分开，以免日后挑起事端、两族再起干戈。  
“诸位既连本族的主母也要反对，今后也不必留在宇智波了！”  
斑不等众人说完，厉声道。  
他怒不可遏，倘若不是同族及长辈的顾忌，他早已当场料理了那几人。  
众人都被镇住。房中陡然寂静，一触即发，再没人敢开口。  
“你还是过去看看，斑，人命关天。”  
斑正在气头上，众人各个万分紧张，大气也不敢出，柱间却忽然提起另一件事来。他置身事外似的，语气十分平静。  
柱间早想开口，但众人说个不停，他根本插不进话。  
他向门口示意，人们这才想到他们争执的导火索——火核命悬一线，需要斑过去给他查克拉。  
“你过去，这里我自会应对。”柱间道。  
斑正觉得怒火中烧，绝不想去救什么火核，可转念一想，倘若火核果真出了状况，族人必定要说是因柱间耽搁，更要责怪他了。  
“我尽快回来。”  
说罢，斑怒气冲冲地走了。  
柱间望向众人，等着他们继续发难。果然，族老们迟疑片刻，并不念及柱间催促斑去救他们族人一事，而是立即将矛头转向他。  
转瞬间，屋内又响起许多无端指责。柱间并不质疑，他听了许久，直到族老说尽了话，他才开口。  
“宇智波主母的位置，我并不想要。”  
只这一句，众人都被卡住了脖子似的。  
“——最初我就并无此意，大家或许还记得。到了我可以脱离宇智波时，我自然把这位置拱手相让。”柱间补充道。  
他无端被指责，自然不悦，可他不愿同宇智波众人纠缠。说到底，他早晚是要离开这里的。  
柱间不动声色，却已流露怒气。  
“倘若没有其他问题，我们继续说下一桩事。”  
柱间翻开公文。室内仍旧寂静，一片死寂。

斑去见了火核，看到他那病态的样子，也不知这是真是假。火核在榻上躺着，肚子太高，笼起来像个怪物。斑刚一见到，更多觉得这是种畸形，而不是怀孕的人。  
他满头是汗，但不敢向斑伸手，亦不敢开口。斑按照大夫的意思给他输送了查克拉。火核又难受了一会儿，终于平静下来了。  
斑觉得他好起来的时间也像是算计过的。既不会太短、让人生疑，也不会太长、让他不耐烦。  
斑始终冷冷的，大夫会看脸色，说起病情来也不敢提让斑多来看看他，只说情况时好时坏，什么可能都有，但顺利生产的可能小一些。  
斑并不应声，自觉这是件与他无关的事。这孩子生不生的下来，也只有听天由命。  
“未来再有什么，不必——”  
他要说“不必再来找我”，完全不打算管火核。话音未落，他的属下匆忙来了，向他汇报了一件公事，话也就此岔过去了。  
斑听过之后，给出新的命令。那部下正要离开，又被斑叫住了。  
“你从议事处过来，可知道主母与族老的会议如何了？”  
“已结束了。”部下答道。  
斑却不信。刚刚还是那样剑拔弩张的态度，怎么会这样快就结束？族老们如何能甘心？  
那名部下走回到斑身旁，低声道：“主母说……他并不想要宇智波主母这位置，未来也会让出来给旁人。族老们听了这话，自然……自然无话可说。”  
斑听了，觉得似乎早应料到，可心头却是一紧，狠狠挨了一击似的。  
“他这样说？”  
部下点头。  
斑没再说什么，也说不出。  
对方离开了，院中只剩下他自己。  
斑刚刚还想回去告诉大夫那句未说完的话，告诉他以后不要为火核的事来找自己。  
现在，却没这必要了。  
那孩子会平安出世……为什么不？毕竟，柱间也做了同样的事。  
如此一来，他们就是一样的了，心头扎着同一根刺。

柱间回了宇智波，却不见得事情就能为此有任何好转。  
他们到底回不去了。晴彦被送走了，这个孩子呢？斑怎么会送走他？他巴不得留着这孩子，正如他依旧留着火核，什么时候觉得柱间没有合他的心意，就把他们拉过来让他堵心。  
只要斑没有对柱间生气，他始终对柱间很好。以前是宠着柱间，现在就有些上赶着——却也不是低三下四的意味，只是目的性十分明确。他要柱间见到他的好，要柱间爱他。  
这几日，斑说了许多——承诺与保证，许多温柔的话。但绝口不提他会与火核一刀两断。  
他们相处多年，柱间也更清楚了：斑的承诺确实是他的好意，他愿意做到这一切，但到了他认为必要的时候，他又有绝好的理由违背自己的诺言。毕竟，此一时彼一时，情况已完全不同了。  
他不愿与斑独处，于是多数时候，都去田岛院中和他一同吃饭。泉奈这时已出门执行任务去了，柱间不必避嫌。斑看出他的心思，也不强求，每日与柱间一同陪父亲吃饭。  
田岛听说了那日会议上的骚乱与柱间的话，但这件事最初因斑而起，不能完全算是柱间的错，于是也并未苛责柱间。  
晚饭后，斑拉着田岛出门去散步，柱间也一起。斑陪田岛聊天，但他到底不像泉奈那样会哄父亲，田岛又惦记着外面那没出生的孩子，散步的气氛有些沉闷。  
田岛这几日身体不好，斑更不免要嘱咐几句。  
“您每天都出来走动走动，对身体也好。泉奈可是说过，他除了您，就什么都没有了，在他心里您都重要到这种地步了——”  
“什么话，”田岛打断他，“胡言乱语，泉奈会说出这么软弱的话？”  
斑立刻叫屈，说他并未撒谎。  
柱间想起他曾听过这话。那日他在睡觉，斑和泉奈在走廊上说话，原本是公事，但说着说着，不知怎么说到这里。泉奈直言说自己如今只在意父亲，没空对柱间有企图，让斑别再胡乱扣帽子给他。  
想起这事，柱间忽然为泉奈不值。他得不到喜欢的人，与哥哥的关系也尴尬，自然会觉得自己“除了父亲之外什么都没有”。  
可他还那样年轻。  
柱间正想着，三人走到一处十字路口。正在这时，一名宇智波的族人赶过来，停在三人面前，仓促地对他们一一打了招呼，最后转向斑：“他——呃——他早产了，就是半个时辰之前的事。”  
“好，我知道了。”说罢，斑扶着田岛继续向前走。  
他们正在路口，这里人多些，见到斑的反应都是惊诧。火核已生了吗？斑连男孩女孩也不问？就这样漠然？  
来送信的人也僵了僵，匆忙拦住他。“族长，他、他还没有生下孩子……因为早产，情况很不好。大夫说需要您过去一趟，需要您的查克拉。”  
人们看着斑，也看着柱间。  
柱间忽然很抗拒人们的目光。被人以这种方式打量，还是头一回。  
斑不耐烦，可喜悦也在心中悄悄滋生。他不得不快乐，不得不得意——他注意到了柱间的不自然。柱间在乎他。  
可斑的厌倦也是真的。  
“没有我也是一样，你多去请几个大夫，比让我去有用多了。”  
“族长大人！”  
斑愈加烦躁起来。他对旁人向来没耐心，怎么还在催他？难道非要他过去杀人不可？一次次来烦他，他们带来的麻烦可比用处大多了。  
“斑。”柱间唤了一声。  
斑的杀意忽然散了，柱间给了他反应。  
“柱间，你——”  
“我什么？我要看着你亲手害死两个人吗？”柱间问，“你在等什么？”  
斑这才不再磨蹭。  
“也好。我去看看，万一生了个怪胎……我早些回来。”  
斑走了。周围来来往往的人都放慢了脚步，还在盯着他们看。柱间和田岛都没了散步的心情。柱间浑身都冷，而田岛一面惦记着孩子，一面也为柱间尴尬。他的夫君在众目睽睽之下离开，去见他正在生产的、连个名分也没有的情人。  
但他们也只能做出若无其事的样子，继续走下去。

柱间在天亮时才睡着，起床也晚了，还是仆人来叫他的。  
斑一直没回来。  
柱间刚一睁眼，就觉得头晕。他一夜无眠，眼下影影绰绰有了些阴影。  
但这日就算是天塌了，他也要照常去办公。  
早饭时，仆人泡了壶浓茶送上来。那茶又苦又涩，柱间连喝了几杯。茶水没有这样的喝法，他却什么也顾不得了。这至少能让他打起精神。  
仆人都知道昨天的事，为此今天早上的菜肴也特意动了心思，要么是软烂易消化的，要么是柱间喜欢的。  
吃过了饭，柱间又是精神抖擞的样子，即刻去火影塔了。  
他走进办公室时，扉间已经在那里等着了。柱间自己不觉得怎样，扉间见到他却吃了一惊。  
“他也值得你这样！”  
旁人看不出，但柱间的状态瞒不过扉间的眼睛。  
“我没事。”柱间道。  
“你没睡好。”  
“这也正常罢？”柱间道。他已经能笑着说这话了。愁眉苦脸又怎么样？斑不是一样在围着别人的孩子转？  
“你不要多心。他没立即回来另有原因……那孩子，一整晚也没生下来。”扉间说道。他表情别扭，难以想象自己竟然有为宇智波斑找借口的一日。可他只能如此，毕竟，柱间仍念着他。  
柱间一惊，眼也睁大了。这么说，斑不是陪了火核与孩子一整晚，而是事情一直危急，他才没回来。  
“出事了？”  
扉间摇头：“更多的不知道。我的人一直在盯着……虽说主要是想避免斑胡乱杀人。”  
两人正说着，门外忽然传来重重的几声响动。柱间觉得奇怪，便是敲门，也没有这样的敲法，门板要被无声无息戳穿似的。  
来人并不等他请，直接推门而入。  
泉奈一袭黑衣，神色古怪地站在门口。见到柱间与扉间，眼中也无半点波澜。  
“我来汇报任务。”  
他说道。声音太冷，仿佛刚刚从坟墓中挖出来。  
泉奈因一桩任务出门多日，此事事关重大，完成后需立即赶回对火影汇报，他看上去风尘仆仆，显然刚回到木叶就来见柱间了。  
虽说此举完全是依照章程行事，却有种怪异感。  
柱间忽然明白了。  
“怎么只有你一个？”  
泉奈抬起眼来。竟连他的眼睛也风尘仆仆，甚至病态。  
“悠生和京子死了，千夏受了重伤，拓真失踪了。”  
柱间忽然明白了他的反常。  
他提到的四人，是这次与他一同执行任务的，也是极少数与泉奈亲近的人，是泉奈的同伴与部下。这次偶然分到一起做任务，却以死伤和失踪收场。  
泉奈没有多少朋友。这四人，几乎是全部。  
柱间过于惊愕，竟不知能如何安慰。而泉奈面如死灰，只对柱间汇报整件任务的过程。  
他的语气过分冰冷，声音却偶尔颤抖。这并非出于恐惧，甚至不是悲伤，就只是愤怒。  
多年的和平让他们淡忘了死亡的滋味，这时那苦痛忽然卷土重来，泉奈遭受重击，无法不恼怒。  
他急于赶路，日夜兼程，早已精疲力竭，却在回来之后一刻也不停歇，将同伴的尸体送还给他们的家人。  
他汇报了情况，柱间忙安排更多人手去寻失踪的那名忍者。  
“你也回去休息罢，泉奈，有消息我会马上告诉你。”  
泉奈没动，一双眼紧盯在柱间身上。  
“这次的人，你安排得不恰当。”  
言外之意，即是柱间害死了他的朋友。  
这事其实与柱间无关。安排哪些人一同出任务的并非柱间，柱间只是批准罢了。但泉奈这时的模样病态又疯狂，柱间不会在这时与他争论。  
柱间还没回应，扉间却答道：“你把责任推给柱间做什么？火影什么时候就要做安排人选的工作了？”  
“扉间！”柱间立即打断他。泉奈这时的状态，根本无法与他讲道理。他需要找到一个人责怪，而柱间是最合适的那个。  
“你是怎么确认任务名单的？旁人拿来给你、你看也不看就批准吗？身为火影不是要保护众人吗？你是怎么保护的？”  
这一次，连扉间也不与他争辩了。  
泉奈眼底浮着一层泪，他控诉着，声音震耳却沙哑。他的手攥在武士刀上，攥得关节也白了，血肉要从皮肤下迸裂出去。  
扉间忽然疑惑起来。莫名感觉泉奈的恼怒与失控并不只因这一件事。  
柱间给扉间使了个眼色，让他出去。扉间没动，但柱间瞪了他一眼，扉间这才走了。他不好站在门口偷听，于是命门外的守卫留心里面的声响。  
柱间从桌后绕过，走到泉奈面前，泉奈却退了一步，对他戒心很强似的。  
“保护众人是我的责任。这一次我没做好，是我的错。我会竭力补偿，也会调整未来执行任务人员安排的细节。你不要过于自责了，泉奈，这不是你的错。”  
泉奈已然无法承受，他本应崩溃，本应无法拦下那些泪水，可他仍强撑着，猩红的眼望着柱间。  
“你又知道什么？”他低声问道，立即要抽刀捅在柱间身上似的，“如果不是你……”  
柱间任凭他恶狠狠地盯着，心道这时就算泉奈出手，也只有任由他。他年纪轻，又几近崩溃，就是挨了他几刀也没关系。  
他等着泉奈的暴怒与动作，可只是瞬间，泉奈已垂下眼去，自嘲似的笑了。  
柱间松了口气，正要安慰泉奈，守卫在门口通报，说斑来了。

为火核和他那孩子，斑一夜没睡。  
火核确实情况不妙，但斑觉得自己更惨。他不得不留在火核身旁，几次为他输送查克拉，几次后悔。就算是与柱间置气、就算火核与孩子确实对柱间是一种打击和牵制，这对斑来说也太过了。这太麻烦，这一幕他也根本不想见到，火核满面泪痕，满头汗水，房里又闷又热，充斥汗水与油的味道，让人喘不上气。  
斑没心思一直呆在他身边，断续进去呆一会儿。想着已是废了这些功夫了，那就看看结果好了。  
他和大夫、大夫的助手们熬到天亮。孩子出生了，却有些不死不活的样子，火核也是。他们母子二人同时情况危急，斑本以为这日一定要给至少一条性命送葬了，但最后两人都活了下来。只是病怏怏的。  
他们脱离危险后，斑立即走了。他根本没抱那孩子，看起来也不觉得和自己有什么关系，就是一块肉罢了，一团不怎么讨喜的存在。  
斑让人给田岛送消息去，自己也没回家，直冲着柱间来了。  
他又累又倦，想着要如何解释自己彻夜未归，却不料刚一走进去，就见到出门执行任务的泉奈。  
而他与柱间也不知怎么了，两人对站着，只有一二步的距离，泉奈那模样，又是心灰意冷，又有些疯癫。  
他转头看斑，一双眼干涩着，刀子似的，又仿佛泣血泣泪。  
疯狂又危险。  
这时的泉奈像他。  
不同的是，泉奈更像是破碎的。  
斑原想嘲笑他为旁人的事如此失魂落魄，以为他是站在柱间的角度为柱间鸣不平，但斑立即发现，那些东西太沉重，他扛不住，不可能只是恋着一个人带来的。  
“你怎么了？”斑问。  
“没怎么。”泉奈道。  
他敌意很重，斑也无法对他嘘寒问暖。  
“回到木叶，却不回家，只记着来看嫂子。”  
这种话，斑说得多了，往日泉奈至多是顶回去。可这次不同。  
泉奈脸上一僵，眼中忽然着了火似的。他想也不想，恼怒之下忽然对斑出手。  
他知道自己伤不了斑。他只是恼火，忍无可忍。  
可斑却有意不防备，以为他不会狠下心。  
转瞬间，斑身上撕开一条血淋淋的口子，从肩膀一直延伸到腹部。衣裳裂开的地方立即沾上鲜血、被洇湿了。  
泉奈呆了，连斑自己也很惊讶。他望着泉奈，竟连指责的话也说不出。  
泉奈面无血色，石头一般僵在了原地。  
柱间立即大步迈去，为斑治愈伤口。  
“没事了……没事……”柱间为斑治疗，一面说着。他说话的对象并非斑，而是泉奈。待已彻底止血，柱间侧过头，对泉奈道：“斑倘若有防备，这一下不至于伤到他，你不必自责……你出门好多天，也累了，还是回家休息。”  
斑被泉奈打伤还是有生以来第一次，他虽惊诧，可听到柱间只顾着安慰泉奈，心里又窜起一股火来。  
“我是被打伤的那个，你倒还有心思安慰他？”  
“你住口！”  
柱间吼道。  
见到柱间动怒，斑也不再说了。  
而泉奈误伤兄长，心中亦是混乱，更对自己恼火。他无法继续留在这里，立即离开了。  
关上了门，房中静了片刻，柱间一巴掌打在斑没受伤的肩膀上。  
“你就一定要招惹他！泉奈的朋友死的死、伤的伤，你还要来说风凉话！”  
斑挨了柱间一巴掌，正要说什么，听了这话，才不再作声了。  
柱间为斑治疗，又取了绷带来。包扎时柱间有些过分用力，斑也不说什么，这点疼原本也无关紧要。  
柱间为他绑着绷带，两人沉默片刻，斑才解释道：“我昨天想早些赶回来，但那边情况危险，到早上才生，孩子又从胎里带了病，他自己也半死不活的，这才耽误了这么久。已没事了。”  
柱间并不应声。  
包好了绷带，柱间要走，斑却忽然将他拉过来，一把搂进怀里。柱间被他这一拽、撞到了斑身上，斑刚刚才皮开肉绽的伤口又是一阵疼。  
他抱着柱间，觉得应该对柱间道歉。可这话说出来荒唐，而且无用。  
柱间要挣脱他，斑攥住他的袖子，仍说了声“对不起”。柱间应了一声，又回到桌前办公了。  
接连进来几人与柱间谈公事，柱间平静地与众人对答，面上并无愠怒之色。  
斑向他望着，心中五味杂陈。柱间果然不在乎他了。连他在外面有了孩子都不在意，不然，他何以是这种反应？而斑知道晴彦身份那时，家中天翻地覆。  
斑在椅子上靠着。或许是刚刚受伤的缘故，他周身都难受，椅子也硬，硌着他的骨头。  
这些年，终究白费了。  
他有过机会，许多个，许多次。柱间实际上并不计较，他甚至心宽得过分，太多事都应成为他们的阻碍，但都因柱间的缘故消失了。  
可斑却亲手加了新的阻碍。  
他在硬邦邦的椅子上靠着，无法明白自己何以浪费了那样多机会。  
可回想起来，每一次他的错误都有理由，都情有可原。他那时正应当这样做，否则他会无法忍受，他会疯狂，继而迈向毁灭。  
他后悔，可也只能如此。  
房中安静了好一会儿，只剩下他们二人。  
斑走到柱间身旁。  
“我不想要他们，这你知道。我早想除掉那两人，你却不让，‘木叶不是滥杀无辜的地方’。”  
“不要用我当借口，”柱间答道，“你怎么做，不是我能左右的。你留着他们，不过是因为他们能影响到我。”  
斑原本也没指望能骗过柱间。可被人忽然揭穿，还是不好受。  
“你对我果真什么都没有了，”他短暂呆滞，又道：“你后悔认识我了？”  
“所有发生的事我都不后悔，包括你。后悔没用。”  
斑心头突然涌上喜悦，又立即被失望取代。柱间说的是他的生活，他的一生。他什么都不后悔，包括斑——说不定，斑只是其中令人生厌的一环。

田岛近日身上不大好，原听说火核的孩子生了，正有些宽慰，就见到泉奈失魂落魄地回到家里，而斑竟被他打伤，身上开了好大一条口子。  
田岛还没来得及放心，就要为这两个儿子焦虑。他身体不适，也仍旧去了小儿子院里。泉奈睡着后，他也坐在一旁守着，唯恐一时一刻看不住，他们兄弟又要出什么意外。  
晚上，柱间也回来了，田岛让人传话，斑与柱间不必过来和他一起用晚饭。  
柱间原本还想去探望泉奈，但田岛这样说了，他只能作罢。也好，这也避免斑再胡乱怀疑。  
斑见他没有多少反应，以为他不在乎，却不知柱间心中混乱，七上八下，又十分悲哀。连对斑开口说话也难。  
那孩子才刚刚出生，流言就早早地传出来。柱间也料到了。宇智波众人原本就对他不满，上一次他在会议上的话，更让族老们认为柱间轻视他们，于是流言只会越传越多，绝不会平息。  
柱间想要置身事外，人们偏偏不让。一些流言故意地传到他耳中，说他不允许火核与孩子回到木叶，让他们住在条件简陋的地方，准备就这样不理不睬、直到他们熬不过病、双双死了。  
“否则怎么会让他们住在那种地方，不仅远，环境又差，周围乌烟瘴气……”  
“怎么说孩子也是刚刚出生，身体又不好……”  
这并非事实。火核居住的地方根本没有几个人去过，那地方干净整洁，没什么不好，只是不在木叶罢了。说到底，那都是宇智波族长的孩子，就算斑要苛待他们，族老们也绝不同意。  
无论那些谣言如何夸张，柱间都不想理会。  
他连斑都不想理了，何况是些难听话。  
他眼看着他与斑的一切都渐渐冻结起来，不会化作一滩水，连一捧灰也没有，就只是忽然消失了。  
纵使如此，也没关系了。事情就是走到这一步了，他有什么办法？他要去对斑大喊大叫地闹起来、要他一定把那母子二人送走？还是什么都没发生似的对斑温柔热情、投怀送抱？  
算了罢。  
柱间整夜整夜地睁着眼，睡去醒来，片刻安宁也没有。倘若他心中完全没有斑，此刻不知会舒坦上多少倍。  
几日后，连扉间也听到那些话了，十分愤慨。  
柱间回到千手这日，扉间正好在道场，两人切磋片刻，以扉间被柱间丢在地上作为结束。  
“你倒是心情好，”扉间揉了揉肩膀爬起来，在地板上坐着，“那些关于火核和孩子的话，你没听到？”  
“听到了，”柱间在扉间对面坐下，却转移了话题，“我最近越来越觉得你成不成亲都没关系了，平常人家还好些，可你是未来的族长，对方就是主母，不知道有多少担子要落到她身上，许多事做不做都要落埋怨。哪家的姑娘也不欠你什么，犯不着来遭这些罪。”  
“聊几句你就把话拐到我身上来，”扉间还在揉肩膀，“你倒是说说，再下去要怎么办？那些流言都把你说成什么了？”  
“都是胡说的话，也值得你生气，”柱间答道：“不怎么办，随它去好了。”  
柱间反倒劝慰扉间，说他自己不在意，扉间更没必要挂心。  
他如此劝慰自己，也仿佛真的如此相信了。  
但那日正午，他却亲眼见到斑抱着那孩子。恍惚间，柱间连自己身处何地也不知道，只觉得那一幕是假的。  
那时他正向宇智波走，路过一户人家时，忽然见到斑站在那家人的院落中。  
大门是半敞开的，斑抱着襁褓站在大门里侧。像是要避着人，又想劝说自己这其实光明正大，于是不当不正地站在半敞的门后。  
这是宇智波一位大夫的家，正是照顾火核的那位，现在他正站在斑面前。  
孩子出生不足一个月，但襁褓裹得厚，很大一团，于是斑抱起来也费力，不得不紧紧箍着胳膊，怕摔了它。  
毕竟他只能用一条胳膊抱着，要匀出一只手来给他输送查克拉。  
柱间突兀地停住，明白自己见到了什么，立即继续向前走，却很茫然似的。微风刮着，吹在他脸上，也一根根针似的。  
斑见到他，匆忙把孩子塞给大夫，追了出来。  
“柱间——柱间，不是我让他把孩子带来的，是大夫说孩子生病，需要查克拉——”  
柱间应了一声，不紧不慢地向家走。  
“大夫让我去好多次了，我一直没去，今天他说病的严重，才擅作主张带来的，这不是我的意思……”  
“我知道了，”柱间道，“我也没觉得怎么样，你不用急。”  
他一句话就让斑闭上嘴。斑怕他生气才急急忙忙解释，听到柱间这样说，又觉得失望。  
柱间顾不得他。他向家走去，脚步轻飘飘的，整个人都成了幽灵。  
到家时是晌午。斑让人准备饭，柱间说他已在千手吃过了。  
“这么早？”斑有些惊讶，疑心柱间是不想吃才这样说。  
“我特意让人早些准备，吃过了我也好早些回来，免得你又要说我生气了、才在千手呆那么久。”柱间道。  
斑接不上话。他最近更忌讳柱间回千手。柱间之前在千手住了三个月，与他彻底分开似的，他还后怕着。前几日柱间回去一趟，在千手不过待了几个时辰，斑就找上门去了，说来接他回家。  
斑脑中的念头反复起来：杀了那孩子算了，让柱间这样心烦……可凭什么要这样？柱间和水户的私生子不是还好端端地活着？怎么他自己的孩子就不行？且柱间原本就与他疏远，对斑不甚在意，若自己果真对那孽种动手，柱间以后更要肆无忌惮，更不会在意他了。  
斑虽是心急火燎，但仍旧熬过了一顿饭才回房去找柱间。他以为柱间心烦意乱，必然正在翻来覆去，但他还没拉开门就听见柱间均匀的呼吸声。  
柱间已睡熟了。

他亲眼见到那孩子，这才确信事情果然无法回头了。  
柱间睡得很熟，甚至斑怀中那襁褓也出现在他的梦里。  
他见到斑抱着婴儿的一幕，大概也是梦才对。它们发生在另一个世界。一个他从未与斑成亲的世界。他们从未相爱，也未有过甜蜜、争执与煎熬。他们甚至不是朋友。  
至于斑将他从水户身旁抢走一事，听起来更是无稽。若斑这样做了，今日又如何会与别人有了孩子？他最初惊天动地、不管不顾做的一切，不管不顾制造的灾厄，又是为着什么？  
它们都是梦。好的，坏的，平淡的，令人心动与胆战心惊的，都是柱间的臆想。  
记忆中的斑，年少时的斑，也在梦中模糊起来。就好像他不曾在那条河边遇到任何人。  
“柱间？”  
有人唤他。柱间迷蒙地睁开眼，望着斑的面孔久久回不过神。  
“快醒醒，”斑握着他的手，“梦到什么了？这幅样子。”  
“没事。”  
柱间答道。他坐起来，向斑望着，忽然觉得不认识他。  
这是个陌生人。怎么不是？他另有家室，有情人，有孩子，是别人的夫君，和自己没关系。  
斑正要说话，柱间已先于他开口了。  
“外面那两人要住在什么地方，你尽快决定。族老说了太多次，我听得烦了。”  
柱间并不等他的答案，自己拢好衣裳出去了。  
关门时，他见到斑向门口望，神色有些恍惚似的。柱间忽然想起他们小时候的样子。  
那时他们只是朋友，那时的世界什么也没发生。他们每一天都生活在战乱里，但战乱却不似今日这般乌烟瘴气。

那母子二人到底被接回木叶了。  
柱间听说了要将孩子加入到族谱中的话，但并未有人提议尽快实施，想来是宇智波认为将他们接回来已经是犯了柱间的忌，不敢得寸进尺。但柱间却觉得这些事无关紧要——他迟早会彻底脱离宇智波。  
这几日公事多，柱间能分给斑的精力就更少。火影塔中有过多次会议，众人都催促柱间动身去捉尾兽。近期各地都传来许多尾兽出没的消息，各国都派出了自己的人去找，火之国也不例外，可传言虽多，真正找到尾兽的忍者却少，更不必说得手了。  
这任务自然是柱间去最合适，但柱间还未立刻决定。毕竟现在宇智波是这样的情况，他这一走至少要三五个月或更久，也不知到时木叶会是什么情景。  
扉间也不支持他出门。  
在外面风餐露宿，又有受伤的可能，他当然不想让柱间去受苦。  
“再者，你也要给木叶的其他忍者机会，他们也是有能力抓到尾兽的。”扉间道。也说不上这些话他自己究竟信不信。但有一点他很确定：现在柱间的生活已经十分不如意了，再让他出门去找尾兽，也不一定会有好结果——这结果不仅是尾兽是否能被捉到，更包含柱间的状态和好坏。  
“可如果再等下去，尾兽就不知道要落到哪个国家手中了。”  
扉间不觉得这有什么区别。“你还担心这个？你不是早就想着抓尾兽分给其他国家吗？”他不喜欢这主意，但这是柱间的意思，他不好一直反对。  
“现在局势不稳，尾兽落到居心不良的人手中，很有可能会挑起战争，这和把尾兽分给各大国不一样。”  
两人说了片刻，扉间还有公务在身，那日很早就出发了。  
柱间独自在办公室里踱步，考虑着要何时去寻尾兽，毕竟木叶还有许多要紧的公务。  
他正想着，泉奈忽然来了，对柱间汇报这次任务的后续情况。最主要的，即是那名失踪的忍者已被找到，那人虽受了伤，但并不致命，已被平安带回木叶了。  
柱间觉得近日听到的没一件好事，这时忽然有了一桩，连日的阴霾立刻被扫尽了。活着就好。死里逃生更是恩典。  
“伤得重吗？多久能好？”  
“是重伤，但已好了很多，或许还需要半个月。等他好了，我和他一起过来汇报，这次的任务实在复杂。”泉奈道。  
“不急，他痊愈之后，你们好好庆祝一场——哀悼是哀悼，劫后余生还是要庆祝的。”柱间道。泉奈也终于脱离了之前浑浑噩噩的样子，柱间宽心不少。  
泉奈始终板着面孔。听了这话，向柱间望去。  
“最近不是庆祝的时候罢？族里流言四起，说你和斑会分开。”  
柱间也听了那些话。  
“不过是流言，也值得你提起来。我和斑的事，有我和他操心就够了，你就别跟着担心了。年轻人没个年轻人的样子。”  
“好，我不管了，”泉奈答道，“你和斑分不分开，我都要大肆庆祝一场。”  
他轻松极了，言语中甚至有些笑意。  
泉奈话音刚落，门口忽然一声巨响，爆炸似的，办公室的门整个碎了，连带着门框和墙壁都被炸开。泉奈站在柱间身前，被这股力量推得向前，扑到了柱间身上——泉奈绝非故意，可他这时也扑不到别的地方去，斑正是在他身后动手的。  
泉奈摔倒在柱间身上，墙壁和门板的碎渣扎进了身体。  
“泉奈！”  
“斑大人——”  
两个声音同时叫道。柱间担心泉奈；门外的守卫不知道斑会忽然动手，虽然知道打不过，也还是尽职尽责地试图防御。  
“我没事。”泉奈低声道，但脸上已经没有血色了。柱间唯恐会有碎渣扎透泉奈的皮肉、伤及五脏六腑，他自己也觉得胳膊和肩膀上发疼。  
“别动。”柱间说道，立即帮泉奈治疗。他不敢耽搁，生怕误了治疗的时机。  
“你见不到我来了么，柱间？”隔着灰尘与满地狼藉，斑问道。  
柱间与他疏远，斑早就不满，窝了一肚子火。他被泉奈打伤的那一处还未恢复，至今仍在隐隐作痛，泉奈却在与柱间调情，还说出如此不加掩饰的话。  
斑简直没有不发作的理由。  
柱间跪在地板上，斑站着，身影在灰尘中异常高大，加之他此时在震怒中，更让人惧怕，守卫也不敢再有动作。  
“闭嘴。”  
柱间抬头。  
斑说不出话了。一旁的守卫连想要防御忽然出现的查克拉都做不到，站也站不稳了。走廊上还有其他人赶来要帮忙，现在都僵在了十几步之外。  
他们第一次见识到震怒中的柱间。即使多数人并没有亲眼得见，但也感觉到了。  
在维持着这种可怕的查克拉的情况下，柱间尽快将泉奈身体中的碎渣都逼了出来。他尽力输送查克拉，但泉奈毕竟不是他，身体不能很快痊愈，勉强能站立了，却依旧是浑身的伤口，五脏六腑也不能立刻恢复如初。  
“让医疗忍者过来！”  
外面有人应了一声，匆忙去请了。  
柱间及他所能医治了泉奈，这才收了查克拉。走廊上集结了许多人，他们不知发生什么事，见到这情形，以为斑对柱间翻脸了。  
“你又怎么了？”柱间问，“我应该送你到监狱里住几天吗？”  
他气极了，想要控制住查克拉都要用尽全力。斑若想拆了他自己的家，那是他的自由，但他现在损毁的是火影的办公室。  
“他刚刚说的话，你难道已经忘了？”斑重复道：“‘你和斑分不分开，我都要大肆庆祝一场’，这句话总不是我听错了罢？你倒是告诉我，为什么泉奈会对你说出这种话？我原以为只是他觊觎你，没想到你们原本就有私情！事到如今，你还要怎么否认？”  
柱间忽然觉得，他这一生的恼怒都是因为斑一人。  
和斑在一起的唯一忌讳是思考。思考带来顾虑，让他不能立即动手，可面对斑这样的话语和反应，柱间唯一应做的就是与他痛快打上一场。斑的反应引着柱间走向无需思考的那条路。  
这次柱间甚至都不需要与斑战斗，他只要好好地给斑几个耳光，打得他清醒过来。  
但柱间不得不强忍怒气。走廊上至少二十几个人在看着、等着。这不只是他们的家事。  
“泉奈是说要庆祝他的同伴还活着。”  
柱间对斑完完整整地解释了。因为一句被误解的话，泉奈被他打伤，办公室也被毁了门与墙壁，人们甚至以为他们要彻底翻脸。  
被怒火烧着心肺，柱间说起话来依旧连贯，但压不住话中的恼怒。  
斑不相信。  
“他已说得那么清楚了，你还要拿这些话来哄我？我就那么好骗？”  
“你不相信，我也没办法。但你要做什么只管冲着我来，不要连累别人。这里不是你发疯的地方，有什么话等我回去再说。”  
柱间直截了当地命令道。斑不想善罢甘休，他正要说什么，这时医疗忍者匆忙赶过来、进了房间，泉奈被他们扶着，一瘸一拐地向外走。  
走过斑身边，泉奈看也不看他。  
斑认定泉奈是因为心虚才不开口争辩，更恨他做出这种傲慢清白的模样。  
“没做亏心事，怎么不为自己辩解两句？”  
“和你说话简直是种浪费。”泉奈有气无力地道，从他身旁走过去了。  
“斑！”  
“还说你和他什么都没有？他顶撞我，你反倒要制止我？”  
“这些话回去再说。”  
柱间沉下面孔。  
斑走了。  
柱间在狼藉的办公室中站着。灰尘在空气中浮动，他站在灰色的雾气中，像置身于他自己的愤怒之间。  
只为一句误解的话，斑就不由分说地炸开挡在他身前的东西，他不关心那是一扇门、一堵墙还是一个人。更不管会有多少人知道、造成什么样的后果。他只有自己的愤怒。  
工作人员为柱间换了一间房作为临时办公室，将柱间这几日要用的、要看的文件都带过去，拿去之前先掸了灰，把碎渣挑出来。  
柱间在崭新、陌生的办公室中站着，依旧如同置身满是尘灰的那间。他有些恍惚。  
他早就承认了，在与斑成亲时他就已经明白，斑正是他生活中唯一一个让他无计可施的存在，他可以对斑动手，可他无法改变斑的想法，也无法让斑明白他、相信他。就连杀了斑，都比让斑信任他更容易。  
这间办公室从没有人用过，房中的东西都是新的，散发着木头的芬芳。恍惚间，柱间又回到了他的世界被扭曲的前一刻，他在千手的旧宅里，在门外，斑叫他的名字，威胁着要杀掉他的恋人和弟弟。  
再后来，他又如此威胁柱间的孩子。  
就好像他们的生活里威胁与杀人是必要的，是时时刻刻都要存在的。威胁与怒火早已不是新鲜事。他们其实彼此憎恶。  
走到这样狼狈、难堪、丑陋、破碎的一步，为什么还要维持现在的关系？斑还有什么可执着？只为了他们一同受苦？

斑提早回家去了，他与从前一样恼怒，这次多了恨。他恨泉奈胆大妄为，也恨柱间一无所知。  
就算今日的话是他误会，但泉奈的心思他会不知道？他那清白的样子也只能骗骗柱间，更可恨柱间完全信了他，还将他视作小孩子。  
婚后柱间与水户有过关系，又有了私生子，这也就罢了（就好像他忍下的事还不够多），现在又多了泉奈，就在他眼皮下，早早晚晚地不安分，隔三差五就要碍他的眼，在他心上捅刀，让他怎么忍？  
斑去找泉奈，被仆人告知泉奈被田岛接到他那边去了。斑也只得硬着头皮去田岛的院落。刚一见到父亲，就被他劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。看田岛的样子，他其实是想动手的，但顾忌着泉奈，怕斑再把怒气转移到泉奈身上。  
“您让我见见他，我有话和他说。”  
“除了污蔑泉奈的混账话，你还有什么要说？”田岛怒道。  
当然是实话。斑想。  
明明他与泉奈是一样的心思，泉奈是无辜被牵连，他自己就成了十恶不赦的那个。  
家里向来是偏袒泉奈的。田岛器重斑，但宠溺的是泉奈，斑也是一样地由着他。这日斑从那立场上走开，发现两人置于同样境地时的不同待遇，迟钝地感觉到这种不公。  
但他也不是为公平来的。他只想让泉奈看清事实。  
“我只要和他谈谈。谈过了我就走。”  
他与田岛说了说，田岛不想他再发火、连累泉奈，只得同意了。  
斑走进房里，泉奈醒着，歪斜着侧躺在榻上，身体快要整个趴过去，手里攥着一个东西把玩着，像小孩子趴在床上玩玩具。  
若不是柱间及时医治，泉奈这时怕已经重伤了。五脏六腑甚至骨头里都扎进许多碎渣，岂是开玩笑的？  
但泉奈的样子只像是累了，在懒洋洋地休息。他不会做出这件事如何严重、对斑生气的样子。这种全不在意的忽略比怒火更能彰显轻蔑。  
斑在他身旁坐下，泉奈权当房里没这个人。半晌后，斑才开口。  
“我知道你想要柱间，你不用否认。你真想要他，就光明正大地说出来，敢做不敢当算什么？现在我和柱间这样，你也不是没有机会。”  
斑自己都不知道他说这些话是试探还是真的。但这总有一大部分是事实。  
泉奈不吭声。  
“你早就到了该成婚的年纪，一直不成亲，还当我不知道缘由？你想要柱间，就去对他说，让他选。如果他选了你，我也认了。”  
泉奈垂着眼，毫无兴致地望着他把玩石子的手，哼了一声道：“你以为所有人都和你一样？”  
这句话可以做很多解释。他不想要柱间，或他想要柱间的方式与斑不同，或在说他不似斑那样暴戾或多疑。  
“你至少应该有胆子承认这件事，”斑又道，“你怕什么？怕说出真相之后我会捏碎你的喉咙？我答应你，让柱间选，他怎么选我都同意，”斑挪动到泉奈身旁，摸着他的头发：“你长大了，应该有自知之明，懂得权衡利弊，也要明白敢作敢当。”  
他抚摸泉奈的头发，很有种恐吓的意味，这动作也将泉奈当做小孩子——既然是小孩子，就没有和他抗衡的力量，斑可以轻而易举地捏碎他。  
泉奈拿开他的手。  
“很多时候我会对你收敛不住脾气，但我现在依旧容忍你，尊敬你，这种想要激怒我的话，你不必说了。你怀疑的事，没有什么能让你不去怀疑，我无话可说。”  
他转过头去。  
这番话并不能打动斑。  
“你是怕柱间不会选你，所以才不敢开口。”  
“你是柱间的夫君，他为什么要选我？”泉奈看着斑，像在看着一个疯子，“我为什么要希望他选我？你希望柱间选我么？如果不是，和我说这些干什么？”  
斑僵了僵。今日来和泉奈说这些话完全是下策。他要教训泉奈，用什么方式不行，偏要说上这许多？  
斑并非能言善辩的类型，更接不上话。  
“只是让你看清楚事实罢了。”斑答道。他疑心泉奈心里清楚柱间的选择，所以才没有采取任何行动。但在他越发胆大妄为的时候，对他强调一下这件事，没有坏处。  
田岛拉开门进来了，催促斑回去，让他不要耽搁泉奈休息。

回到家里，柱间先去探望泉奈。年轻人到底不同，泉奈没受什么影响，也没有生气或恼火，他比柱间更知道该怎么接受这件事。毕竟斑是他哥哥，对亲兄弟的容忍更高些，听上去也很合理。  
泉奈对他向来话少，柱间坐了片刻就回去了。离开时，田岛正忙着叮嘱仆人准备东西，泉奈念着要吃这个要吃那个，心情很好似的，柱间也不必担心了。  
但他与斑，这晚却势必要吵上一场了。就算没有吵架、只是冷战，也是件折磨人的事。  
柱间虽恼火，但因斑没回来、晚上开饭的时间还是推了推，他想着就算是吵架，也要等到斑回来、一同吃过饭再吵。  
他等了等，天越来越黑。仆人把饭菜端上桌时，柱间忽然明白过来。  
斑又去了火核那里。  
现在不仅仅是火核了，他们还有个孩子。斑连晚饭也不必回来吃，他在外面有另一个家。  
天冷，菜肴都是热腾腾的。柱间夹着向嘴里送，不知道自己该有什么感觉。他似乎应给自己一个交代、一定要拿出一种反应来，却一无所有。  
夜里他正要睡，仆人进来，加了一条毯子给他，怕他着凉。柱间道谢，仆人端着油灯向外走，柱间忽然想叫住他。  
火苗在黑暗里左摇右摆地摇晃，“忽”地一下，毫无预兆地熄灭了。  
他想问斑给孩子取名叫带土这件事是否是真的。

第四十四章

斑去了火核家，不必说为什么来，也不必说从前为什么不来。  
火核是抱着孩子来迎他的。斑自然不想碰，但还是在孩子脸上多看了几眼。毕竟这孩子是与他有关联的。斑不会去想这孩子是他儿子，觉得他不配。  
打量他时，斑有些惊讶。带土长开了些，模样与前些日子大不相同。而斑最熟悉的孩子是晴彦，下意识地以为婴儿差不多都是那种模样，但带土却不是。  
被送走的晴彦很爱笑，现在斑带着厌恶回忆起来，认为那模样简直狐媚，连可爱也是种要讨好大人的可爱。  
而带土与平常婴儿无异，与晴彦那种“不正常”的惹人喜爱对比起来，他多少“令人失望”。  
斑忽然嫉妒起来，甚至愤恨：都是私生子，眼前的这个就这样平庸。  
“也罢，孩子就要是这样才对，”他忽然道，“像被送走的那个似的才有问题。”  
他的口吻很不屑，火核的胳膊却松了，脸色也难看。  
自带土出生后，这还是斑第一次好好打量他们的孩子，心中想着的却是与柱间有过的那个。  
斑没有接过孩子的意思。他不喜欢带土，从他的存在到长相，连名字都不喜欢——但这事无所谓，火核爱叫他什么就叫他什么，反正斑也不拿他当个人看，只是个有用的东西。工具取不取名字有什么关系？  
火核指望着斑能抱抱带土，但斑连看也只是看几眼就罢了。火核只得自己抱着孩子向里面走，去吩咐仆人准备晚饭。现在有两个人住在他家里帮忙了。这不是斑的意思，似乎是族老的安排，认为他既然给斑生了孩子，就不能再是从前的样子，他和孩子的生活都应有人照顾。  
夜里，斑是与火核一起睡的。有段日子他就算是来了，也与火核保持距离，现在觉得没关系了。他有什么可顾忌？柱间在他的眼皮底下与泉奈不清不楚，泉奈明目张胆地觊觎嫂子，他还有什么可忍？  
火核的身体还是从前那样。或许是因为斑太久没碰过他，他这时与生产之前差不多。作为一个让斑泻火的存在，火核还是很合格的——他什么都肯，只要斑高兴。他着实把自己当做了斑的情人，但他那种讨好的姿态却更像勾栏里的。  
斑许久没发泄过，火核也是。那晚火核叫得浪荡极了。他呻吟着，迎合着斑扭动，斑恨柱间没能见到这一幕，也恨不得要他见到。从前有过一次，后果太严重，他不敢重蹈覆辙。但这还是不耽搁他脑海中的画面：若他带了火核回家，就在与柱间一墙之隔的地方同火核行房……又或者，他让火核进门，然后一晚又一晚，仆人都要硬着头皮去告诉柱间，斑少爷今晚歇在那边……  
他知道这些都不能如愿。可只是这样想着，也让他痛快些，好受些。他愿意永远被柱间牵制，愿意为他嫉妒、为他难过，但他要一个前提：柱间是爱他的。  
夜里，火核依旧隔着些距离躺在一旁。除了行房时，斑从来不碰他。斑也觉得惊讶，火核真的就痴到了这种地步、下贱到了这种地步，不拿自己当个人看，任由斑这样羞辱。  
“明天我需要吃药避孕吗？”  
他忽然问。声音轻却沙哑，斑觉得刺耳。  
“不用。”  
回答过之后，斑忽然反应过来，这时距离生下第一个不过一个多月，火核就觉得立刻怀上第二个也没关系？  
在斑睡着之前，那些为了要引起柱间嫉妒才存在的画面依旧在眼前晃动，现在又多了一个。火核的肚子又大了起来……柱间会气成什么样子……柱间不是不肯给他孩子吗？那么就让别人来生，到那时，柱间会更清楚他有多么容易被别人取代……  
斑没睡好，一夜的梦。清早临走时火核送他，很是恭敬，带着些不明显的亲密。斑没有反应，只嘱咐让他把避孕药吃了。  
火核有些惊愕，但仍是顺从地答应了。

斑在外面住了快十天才回家。他回来的那天是大夫为田岛请脉的日子，柱间和泉奈都在。大夫刚一走，斑就与他错身进来了。  
另外那三人都是不想理会他的样子，只有田岛说了声“回来了”，斑接上话，对众人打了招呼。  
柱间看也不看他。  
终归这是件无计可施的事，简直再没有情绪可留给它激荡。他想与斑分开，不行；与斑共同好好生活，还是不行。左右都是死路，就只有在原地站着，一日日地等着崩塌。  
斑一进来，三人都不说话了。柱间也不觉得自己有打破冷场的必要，任由气氛继续尴尬着。  
斑像是心情很好的样子，与田岛敷衍了几句后，道：“我有事想说，正好今天大家都在这儿，”他转向父亲，“您责怪我做事不和柱间商量，这次我按照您说的做，提前与柱间商量好了再做决定——把火核娶进来。”  
他笑着，说起话来一团和气，和善得简直不像他。  
只有他一个人笑，田岛和泉奈都呆了，柱间的手原本在膝盖上空攥着，这时忽然收紧了手指，像攥碎了一个看不见的杯子，被瓷片扎得满手鲜血淋漓，将骨头也戳破了。  
“这事我考虑好一阵子了，火核生了孩子，总养在外面也不是办法；再者，现在你也不介意了。”  
斑盯着柱间，探寻他的表情。  
田岛并不开口，而泉奈少见地呆滞着，惊诧地向斑望去。  
“我不同意，”柱间道，“你有分寸，知道什么话该说，什么话不该说。故意拿这件事惹我生气，未免幼稚。以后不要再提。”  
“你已不认为我们是夫妻了，我娶个妾室进来，又有什么？”  
“我回答过了，还要我重复吗？”  
柱间断然拒绝。言语斩钉截铁，骨头却在衣服下散了架。他在发抖。  
斑注意到了。就连泉奈也看出来了。  
“我是认真和你说这件事，不是赌气。难道我娶了别人，你还会在乎？”  
斑语气平和，心情也十分愉悦似的。  
他的笑还在唇边勾着，正在这时，忽然传来一阵纷乱的声响，坚硬的桌子碎成数个大大小小的残片，杯碟茶盏摔倒地上，稀里哗啦地撞在一起，茶水四下流淌，一地狼藉。  
刚刚柱间的手放在桌子上，他并未移动，也并未留意自己的怒火和力量，反应过来时，桌子已在手下碎了。  
斑惊讶地望着柱间，神色中有一分暗藏的欣喜。泉奈立即扶着田岛站起来。  
“我也是认真的。”柱间道。  
斑不在意地拂了拂衣袖上的桌木碎渣。  
“那么，至少让孩子搬进来。你不想见他，我可以让他住在父亲这里，正好父亲喜欢孩子，也盼了很久。”  
“我也盼了很久，你或许记得。”柱间答道，满身都冰冷起来。  
这句话忽然唤起了斑久远的记忆。冬日，下着雪，热烘烘的房间，柱间滚热的身体和脸。他身上有药香，苦涩又浓重，但他的亲吻永远是蜜糖。为了怀孕他吃了许多药，也同意了斑的许多过分请求，直到他身体承受不住。  
斑始终有愧，他自己清楚。  
柱间不欠他什么，柱间做了所有能做的事。甚至后来柱间与水户有了私生子，这件事也有斑的所作所为在其中推动。  
斑都明白，但他不会承认。  
他是受苦的那个，是无法得到柱间的那个，为什么他要承认是自己的错？  
柱间站起来，脚步不稳，头晕目眩。  
柱间想说他什么都见过了，什么都经历过了，他有过许多不如意的时刻，他的心被打碎又被粘起来，反反复复。他以为不会有什么再让他惊讶、再将他的心碾得粉碎。  
眼前这件让他始料未及。  
柱间骗了自己很久。他不知道他还爱着斑。直到此刻。  
他爱他。直到此刻。  
柱间以为与斑的决裂是解脱，如果他另娶他人，那再好不过。可这一幕真正发生时，柱间战栗着注视假象在他面前土崩瓦解，将现实剥给他看。他见到了，万箭穿心。  
柱间看不清了。他眼里没有泪，只是天旋地转的模糊。他站着，像孤独伫立在荒郊野外的枯木。他在陌生的地方，这里不是他的家，也没有他的爱人。  
他爱的人这样对待他。  
斑感觉到了同样的震荡，他明显迟疑着，但依旧不死心，到底将最后那句也说出来了。  
“如果这样你也不同意，那么就让带土寄养在你名下，让他认你为嫡母。”  
一声声巨响忽然在斑耳边震开。  
院落中轰鸣起来。碎裂和打斗的声音，躯体撞击着树木与泥土的声音，坍塌的声音。  
田岛和泉奈反应过来时，柱间已在盛怒下将斑打出房子。  
两人跟了出去，但都没有出手去拦，他们知道自己无法阻止，也知他们无法为斑辩解。斑只能是故意的，他说这些，不是为了将火核与孩子带进来，他只是要激怒柱间。  
以此证明一些东西，以此获取满足。  
柱间出手重，动作又快，斑无法及时应对，很快受了伤。  
柱间毫发无损，面庞也如石头一般，但他同样是崩溃的那个。斑摔到地上，满身满脸的血。  
泉奈看得清楚，但并不过去帮忙，只是在门廊上坐下了。  
他身体还没好，此刻感觉支离破碎。他向斑与柱间漠然望着，看戏似的。田岛竟也没说什么。  
柱间走过去，居高临下地望着地上奄奄一息的斑。烟尘在他们中间飘荡，十分呛人。  
“火核不能进门，带土也不能。这是我们最后一次提起这件事。”  
柱间走了。  
田岛去检查斑的伤势，又命人去请医疗忍者。而泉奈在门廊上坐着，无动于衷，疲惫不堪，好像他才是被重伤的那个。

柱间向外走，身体中轰鸣地吵闹。五脏六腑都长了耳朵，被震荡得充血，在惊惧中剧烈地颤抖。  
刚刚他们闹出的动静不小，许多人走出门看，想知道发生了什么。见到柱间时，他们都不说话了。  
他们看着柱间，感觉在看着从未见过的存在。这一刻柱间不像个忍者，也不像个人类。人们经常能见到他，渐渐忘了他并非凡人。  
柱间到了火影塔，回到他的临时办公室中，吩咐人请扉间过来。  
这间办公室太大，又新，空荡荡的，没有人味。柱间在空荡的中央站着，周身又冷又烫。  
这地方不能留了。  
他早就该出门去寻尾兽，还顾忌着宇智波——宇智波可有人顾忌过他？  
他想着出发前要交代的事，心乱如麻。  
身上的炙热终于褪去，只剩下冷。没有一捧火能放进心里，也没有一盆木炭能在胸腹中点燃。他的骨头冷，没人帮得了他。  
柱间混乱地思考着。他的出发要推迟几日，至少三四天，他还有些事要交代，与各族族长和族老商讨……  
他按着腹部，压着忽然的不适。  
人们说悲愤伤肺，那他现在体会到的是什么？身体中几乎不再有完好的器官，每一处都在疼，都在喊。  
斑甚至都不需要动手。  
娶火核进门，还说让那孩子也搬进来……  
柱间在眩晕中战栗，翻绞的肠胃痉挛着，身体也要跟着抽搐起来似的。  
他眼前昏暗，原本就是一片模糊，现在什么也看不清，黑漆漆的一片。腹中翻绞，柱间按压着肚子向下俯身，一只手抓着桌子，不让自己倒下。  
他不知道世上还有这样的东西，毒药似的。理智游荡在疼痛之外向他发问：这可怎么好？继续疼下去，是活不成的。  
正在他的世界轰鸣着崩塌时，疼痛一丝丝地被抽走了。  
身体被重新拼合到一起，连接的地方仍旧酸痛，但毕竟……已经结束了。  
他站起来，抓桌子动作用力过大，酥麻感传向全身。他的恼怒还在，甚至心肺被扯碎的感觉也在，但它们和他的力量一样，是他能控制的东西。  
“兄长，是我。”  
扉间敲了门进来，柱间刚站起来，他侧着身、偏过头去望他，树梢透过的阳光正好照射在他苍白的脸上。  
扉间匆忙走过来，“你怎么了？”  
“斑说要让火核和孩子进门，我教训了他，就这样。”柱间答道，努力装出若无其事的样子。  
他请扉间来是为其他事，但他还未来得及说，扉间已呆了。  
这样的事几乎超出他的认知与常识。扉间知道斑的胆大妄为，可即使如此……他竟能每一次都找到新的方法侮辱柱间吗？  
兄长站在扉间面前，像个鬼魂，仿佛刚刚从一场尸横遍野的血战中走出。他没有赢，他死了，然后死而复生，缓慢地适应这新生后的世界。  
扉间甚至感觉不到愤怒。他的怒火化成了另一种东西。他在兄长面前站着，嘴唇被粘到了一起，同时努力思考着。他暂时无法开口，至少在他想到正确且合适的话语之前。  
可他正在极度的混乱中。那正确的、合适的话语是什么？  
他要疯了。这是句正确的话，但不合适。这是他一人的事实与感觉，这是他自己要应对的东西。他不能疯，甚至不应流露异常，那对解决问题无济于事。  
他应该求柱间，跪下来求他，让兄长的痛苦与重压都转移给他。这听上去荒诞，但这是眼前的当务之急，他不能再眼见兄长受苦，这比杀了他还不如。没有任何事发生在他“自己”身上，可他就是被割伤了。  
他还未来得及说什么，柱间却已受到惊吓。  
扉间的样子太异常，足够异常到让柱间不知如何是好。扉间似乎并未生气，却呆怔而茫然，这不像他。而柱间不会哄扉间，因为他从不失态，他总是能处理好所有事。就好像他是天生的大人，有天生的冷静和从容。  
“已经没事了，我刚刚和斑打了一场，还打伤了他……”  
扉间知道这话的意思：柱间已有了行动，斑已得到了惩罚，于是扉间不应就此事继续胡思乱想下去，更不能动了杀人的念头。  
可扉间想做些什么……绝非加害与谋杀，就只是公平，人们不会将公平视作胡作非为。  
“只这一次，”扉间鬼使神差地开了口，“你至少让我试试，只要我能动手……何况他受了伤……”  
扉间的话语中并无怒气，反而十分温和。他没有怒意，一丝也没有，他这种状态比大动肝火更让柱间惊愕。  
“我们不做这样的事。”柱间道。  
“你就这样放不下他？”扉间轻声问，“人们会说，就是你这样迁就他才走到今天这步。”  
柱间的脸灰暗下去。他看着弟弟，眼中竟有一分退缩。  
但那是已经结束的事……他的感情，他的错误。  
“不是这样，我对他没有什么了——是真的。”  
柱间向前两步，抱住扉间，如多年前那样。那时扉间还是好小的孩子，话也不怎样会说，他们四处疯跑，扉间摔倒了，柱间跑过去抱他，安慰他不疼了。那时的扉间正如今日这样，他说不出话，被兄长抱着，身体轻微发抖。  
他知道事实就是如此……没有解决办法，什么也不会发生。扉间早应料到的。忍者不能一时冲动，不能随心所欲、感情用事——过去这样的忍耐发生在战场与训练场，发生在身体与意志的训练和磨砺上，那些忍耐并不容易，此刻的就更难。情感上，精神上。  
扉间沉默着，咽下喉中的刺与沙。  
“我马上要出发了，你不要多想，我也好放心出门——”  
柱间正说着，敲门声响了。守卫在门外通报，是泉奈来了。  
他松开扉间，向门外道：“进来罢。”  
柱间已松开了手，但扉间并未立即放开他。于是泉奈进来时，见到的就是扉间刚刚退后一步、手也刚刚放下的样子。而柱间根本没留心这些。  
这场景，换做谁都知道他们刚刚是拥抱着的。  
“父亲让我过来传句话，”泉奈道，他身体还未完全恢复，面上没有多少血色，虽有些苍白虚弱，但仍带着对千手一贯的敌意。  
“什么事？”  
“他说这次确实是斑的过失，但斑所说的事绝不会发生——只要父亲还活一日，他就会确保这件事。他说结盟不易，不能损坏。”  
柱间刚刚只顾着对斑的怒火，并未注意泉奈。此刻见到他没有血色的面庞，心中诧异：泉奈的伤好的这样慢吗？怎么还是这种脸色？  
“好，我知道了，”柱间道，“你回去休息罢，伤还没好。”  
“不碍事，我还有些公事要做。”泉奈答了一句，向外走去。  
“等一下，”扉间叫住他，“兄长正要出门，大部分工作会交给我和他的部下，既然斑伤了，宇智波的就由你负责。正好你来了，我们可以先安排公事。”  
“出门？”泉奈回头。  
“去找尾兽，”扉间答道，“这事拖很久了。这次或许要半年才能回来，公事不少，我们要早做计划。”  
泉奈看着扉间，又向柱间望去。泉奈脸色惨白，乌黑的眼睛嵌上去，如瓷像一般，不像个活人，神色也如雕像一般冷。  
“好啊。”他轻飘飘地答道。  
柱间不认为这是商讨公事的最好时机。扉间对斑恼火，连带着对泉奈也看不顺眼，他敌意很重，而泉奈还未完全恢复，身体与情绪看上去都不好。  
柱间正想说让他们迟些再讨论这事，自己就被部下因一桩急事请走了。  
柱间离开后，扉间平板地对泉奈说起公事的安排。说过了工作，扉间仍留着未消散的满腔怒火，对他的态度也尖锐起来。  
“你这幅模样，倒好像你也被打伤了似的。”  
泉奈冷笑一声，道：“我伤了好多天，你孤陋寡闻，可不是我的错。”  
扉间记得斑对泉奈的指控，说他对柱间有意。扉间始终留意着，却看不出什么。今日泉奈也没有令人怀疑之处，但扉间对斑恼恨，无法不波及他。  
“上次斑动手时，我也听了些风言风语。他误会你，污蔑你对柱间心怀不轨，你就这样容忍他？假如是清白的，还是早些为自己证明，以免日后误会更多。”  
“你的意思是我并不无辜，是罢？”  
泉奈直接反问。  
他们刚刚还维持的表面和平立即碎了。泉奈毫不遮掩他的厌恶与敌意，他面孔冰冷，横生怒气。  
“我宁愿死，扉间，”他重复道，“我宁愿死，也不要一个千手人。哥哥鬼迷心窍，把过去的仇恨都忘了，我做不到。我可以不去破坏结盟，却不能装作仇恨从未发生。你想讽刺我、污蔑我，大可以换个方式，不要用这种话来侮辱我。”  
泉奈怒火中烧地离开了。

他回了家，景象却也不怎样愉快。  
斑受了重伤，却不耽误他恼。他原本就对柱间恼火，现在又被打伤，更是怒不可遏。他命人叫自己的部下来，告诉对方立即把火核与孩子接到家中。  
听了这话，部下简直不敢动，更不敢去执行。  
“斑大人，这样恐怕……”  
“有什么‘恐怕’？你只管照我说的做，主母发起火来也是对我，不会怪到你头上。”  
“纵使您要接他们进来，也不急于一时……”  
“只管去办。”  
斑不再多言。  
部下讪讪起身，头疼极了。  
这事根本没办法做。火核连个外室也算不上，他并没有主母的允许，这样没身份的人，纵使是斑的命令，也不应执行，否则只有落得一身的不是。  
泉奈刚刚从火影塔回来，他也是满腹的火气。回了家，正要去自己的院子，却见到斑的部下愁眉苦脸地向外走。  
见了他，那人立即迎上来，脸上的愁云惨雾一扫而光。  
“什么事？”  
部下如实答了。  
泉奈原本就生着气，听了这话更是窝火。  
斑只是提出让火核进门，就已经被柱间打得没了半条命，倘若果真将那母子二人接进来，柱间一怒之下再对他动手，斑另外那半条命也不必要了。  
他就如此乐于惹得千手人动怒吗？争斗是那样有趣的东西吗？  
可倘若宇智波与千手的关系出了什么问题，要解决这烂摊子的只能是泉奈。毕竟，斑还伤着，躺在榻上动弹不得。  
“这事你不必管，去做事，斑问起来，就说被我拦下了。”泉奈对那部下道。  
“泉奈大人，那您……”  
“我自会处理。”  
泉奈立即命人去请族老。只他一人阻止必然效果甚微，而且斑又要拿出那些不干不净的话来。  
众人立即赶来了。  
斑被重伤，确实折损宇智波的颜面，但族老却不能为他叫屈，也不能同意他接那母子二人进家门。  
其一，这次外室一事原本就不合规矩，而斑刚刚询问主母能否将火核纳为妾室，主母已经拒绝，他更没理由将那两人接来；其二，族老们也不愿生事端。听闻斑被柱间打伤，众人虽愤懑，却也觉得更要对柱间忌讳三分。他有这样的实力，且并不想长久坐在主母的位子上，宇智波没道理招惹他。  
族老们对斑轮流说教劝告。斑原本就受了伤，身上难受，见自己的计划被泉奈阻止，更觉气血上涌。  
“罢了，诸位也不必再劝。上一次的外室与孩子，我并未与主母商议，是我不对。现在你们请主母过来，我要在宇智波中另娶个侧室——这次我提前与他商议了，总没有不合规矩的地方了罢？”  
“族长大人！”  
倘若不是看在斑受伤的份上，族老真要对他破口大骂了。即使是赌气，也不至于说出这样明知不可能的话来，白白惹得族内一群人为他操心。  
旁人都说他的不是，可他这次身受重伤，要有半个月都躺在床上——柱间对他这样狠心，他为什么不能对柱间铁石心肠？  
斑简直分不清柱间是在乎他还是单纯地对他泄愤。就算是吃醋也没有这种反应的——不应是闹一场、拼死不让对方进门吗？还要让斑赌咒发誓、不让他去见外室才对。柱间这样做算什么？认为他受到了侮辱和轻蔑、所以要教训斑？  
他下手这样重，完全是冲着要自己的命来的。  
斑身上疼，想到这些，伤口也烧起来似的。  
族老们不管他怎么想，也不管他的伤，只怕他再惹出事端，一定要劝住他不可。他们说尽了话也不走，仍留在这里。  
直到斑睡去，众人这才离开。  
因重伤的缘故，他竟睡了一天一夜，再次醒来时，已是第二日傍晚了。  
斑睁开眼，见泉奈不做声地陪在他身旁。  
“你想要他，完全可以趁着这时对我下手。一盘错放了东西的菜就能解决我。”斑道。  
“我会的，因为我和你认为的一样卑劣、下流、不知廉耻。”泉奈淡淡答道，继而命仆人去热药。  
斑不禁觉得好笑。  
“还装作清清白白呢？你倒是说说，你的人世界各地到处跑，在外面找什么？晴彦么？找到了他，好讨柱间的欢心？”  
“他们有任务。”泉奈又道。  
“我命我的部下接火核与孩子过来，你又横插一脚做什么？舍不得心上人难过？”斑又问。  
“医疗忍者说你身上伤了多处，要静养几个月，他恐怕说错了，你只是脑子坏了，要治治脑子。”  
泉奈起身要走，斑又道：“派人请柱间来，这次我提前和他商议娶侧室。”  
“你自己在信上告诉他，”泉奈站起身来。他居高临下地望着躺在榻上的斑，与那时打伤他之后的柱间一模一样。  
“他走了。”

柱间离开木叶时是黎明。  
他站在高处，向木叶俯瞰时，太阳正从东方升起，一个温吞的白点，变成柔和的一团火。木叶逐渐染上光芒，有了颜色。再久些，那光源的方向会因明亮而变得无法直视。  
他望着恢弘的景致，试图借此忘记他的满心怒火。  
他对扉间说了，也确实如此决定了，他与斑结束了，可怒火不会因此终止。他感觉被辜负，被背叛。他被有意地伤害，被过去爱着的人。  
斑命人去接火核与孩子，还提出他要另娶侧室，就好像他在寻找每一种能侮辱柱间的方法并付诸实践。柱间知道斑如此举动是为惹他恼火，根源实际是斑对他的在意。可斑在意的方法不对，柱间无法对那些行径无动于衷。  
不久前，斑拒绝了和离书。他那时何必要拒绝？又何必退让、道歉、补偿，迫切地保住他们的婚姻？这场婚姻千疮百孔，已不能以“婚姻”一词称之，又有什么保留的必要？  
太阳还未完全升起，柱间已无法忍受继续望着它了。那团火烧着他，让他愈加恼怒，一刻也无法继续留在这里。

柱间赶路很快，没日没夜，不眠不休，似乎可以借此消减他的怒火和困惑。  
他停下时疲惫且困惑，无法思考。  
他站在悬崖上，月亮被拉近了似的，又冷又亮，银白的光芒让人眩晕，如同正午。  
他在悬崖上睡去，睡在微风与夜晚的安宁里。这似乎是比家更好的休憩之所。  
睡去之前，扉间的话又在耳畔响了起来。柱间即使拒绝，也不得不承认，那主意其实很诱人。  
扉间提议让他在外面安个家，娶妻生子。纵使他和斑一时半刻无法彻底分开，也要先有个孩子——许多孩子。  
他知道这是柱间的愿望。  
柱间却认为，这或许是他们都有过的愿望。  
他们在热闹的家庭长大，他们最初习惯的世界与现在的并不相同。最初的记忆里，家是热闹的，几个小孩子生活在同一屋檐下，仆人们围着他们转，脚步声、叫嚷声一刻也不停，闹起来时，房中的物件稀里哗啦地倒下一片，弟弟们又叫又笑，扑着闹到一起。  
那时的世界很嘈杂，家里总是吵吵嚷嚷。  
后来逐渐安静了。  
柱间以为那安静是正常的，因为他与扉间长大了，不会再孩子气地打闹吵嚷。  
后来的某一日，他在睡去前心中忽然滑过那念头：如今的安静并非是长大带来的，而是死亡。他不过是在骗自己罢了。  
柱间那时困着，想到这句话，也不觉得如何痛苦。他已经痛苦过太多次，心底的那一块早被磨平了，安安静静地留着瓦间与板间的位置。  
……一个热闹的，有许多孩子的大家庭。吵吵闹闹，从早到晚。  
那才是他与扉间都曾想要的家。  
但扉间提起那提议时，柱间还是拒绝了。  
“可你和斑迟早要分开，不会再和他有孩子。至于晴彦……根本就不知道他在什么地方。千手的其他族人都有后代，我们这一脉总不能就断在这里。”扉间劝道。  
“我们这一脉断不断都没关系。”柱间答道。  
扉间看起来有些生气，但也忽然不知该说什么好。  
柱间说的是实话。  
他不会去认为自己是个如何无私的人，只是，过去他有旧的愿望，现在有了新的。  
他想延续的是木叶，不是单独的某一族。  
如果战乱不停，就算延续下去又怎么样？如果木叶没有力量，后代再多也没用处。  
这岂非是很浅显的道理？所以就连自己的亲弟弟也不会反驳他。  
扉间果然没再说下去。但他转而提起斑来，问柱间和斑分开之后作何打算。  
这问题比刚刚的还要容易。  
柱间会搬回千手，再不成亲。  
他并不担心斑会来扰乱他新的家庭和恋人——何况，他也不会再拥有这些。他只是不会再对谁动心了。他在曾有过丰沛的、饱胀的感情，对水户如此，后来对斑也如此，但斑有他不可理喻的蛮横，他将那些东西吹胀了、扎破了，柱间将最后的光与热给了他，事到如今，已什么都没了。  
但这并不是如何令人悲叹的事。事情发生，然后结束。就是这样。  
这一次，他真的不介意斑爱上别人了。  
当日他拒绝火核和孩子搬进来，是因为对斑的感情，他在吃醋，被妒火燎烧；现在，就只是脸面与权力的问题了。他在宇智波不能任凭人摆布，也不能任由斑肆意妄为。  
他并不觉得如何痛苦，也或许，是痛苦的时候早就发生过、早就结束了。柱间的问题不在于快乐或难过，柱间的问题在于他不想感知真实的东西，与万事万物挡着一层隔膜。  
斑在他心里挖去了一块。这或许严重，或许不，柱间不清楚，也宁愿不去想。  
毕竟，需要他思考的东西太多。

出门近两个月后，柱间的身体才渐渐有了热潮期即将到来的反应。他送消息给扉间，告诉他让斑过来。  
他去了人迹罕至的地方，在一处山谷里给自己搭了个木屋，这几日就歇在那里。没有斑的影响，热潮期不会忽然提前，他只要等着就好。再者，药物也能推迟几日。  
因药物与热潮期的影响，柱间开始头晕，浑身乏力，夜里也睡不好，梦境一个接着一个，没完没了地折磨他。  
有一晚他梦见过去。  
在梦中他从未成亲，也从未被任何人背叛。他回到了过去无忧无虑的时光。  
他没有孩子，没有恋人，没有复杂的纠葛与爱恨，他的生活简单、坦荡、没有哪怕一件需要他悔恨的事。  
后来他见到水户。  
水户异常年轻，仿佛还是柱间第一次见他那时。柱间忘了他是谁，只将他当做朋友，与他快活地聊着天。忽然，水户眼中滴下血来。  
他的眼眶空了。  
柱间猛然惊醒。想起水户早已离开、失去双眼，而他也和斑成了亲。  
“你怎么了？”  
噩梦竟还未结束。  
斑在柱间身前坐着，似乎刚刚抵达。他以为柱间梦魇，正按住他的胳膊。  
柱间还在梦境的余韵中。  
只有灾厄是真的。  
他望着斑，渐渐清醒过来，将手从斑手下抽了出来。  
他并未说话，脸上的神情也只是从惊慌转为冷静，但不知斑从柱间眼中看出了什么，似乎因他的表情变化措手不及。  
斑不会看错。柱间在噩梦中痛苦而惊惧，睁眼见到斑，竟更害怕。  
而且憎恶。  
那一瞬间，柱间的杀意强烈地涌来，席卷在整个房间里。斑毫不怀疑他要动手。一种不必思考、不必反应就可以去做的事，正确的事。  
但柱间及时调整情绪，很快垂下眼去。  
“我没事。”  
柱间躺回去，一个字也不多说，又要睡了。  
他不再作声，似乎很快就能再度熟睡。  
斑却忽然恼恨，浑身发冷。  
他眼中仍留着刚刚柱间的眼神。  
即使短暂，那些情绪也是真的。他爱柱间，为此伤害他，侮辱他，引出柱间的怕与恨。  
但这并非全部事实。柱间对他的怕只局限在热潮期的限制上。那是人们都会有的恐惧，被人控制，任人宰割。而在这之外……柱间眼中没有他。  
这次柱间让扉间透露所在地给斑，也只是因为他用得上斑罢了。  
斑曾幻想过他们的关系能有所缓和，哪怕只是表面上的。  
但柱间并无此意。柱间从梦中惊醒，见到斑的第一反应即是杀了他。  
斑不怪他。  
柱间要杀他，那就让他来，让他动手。  
可死亡至少应当换来些什么。  
柱间背对着斑，似乎已经睡去了。斑望着他，久久不语。  
他其实有话要对柱间说。不只是话语，它是命令，甚至应当是咒语。  
爱我。  
爱我。  
这难道是个过分的要求？这难道是个无法实现的宏大愿望？  
不，这要求十分实际，它过去曾是事实。如今它狂妄地向相反的地方发展。斑因此做出相应的回应。  
这并不过分。以牙还牙如何会过分？礼尚往来如何会过分？  
于是，斑怀疑柱间，也有了更多依据。  
他被柱间打伤，在床上躺了一个月，而柱间不知去向。  
说是去捉尾兽，谁知道是真是假？倘若他一气之下就此离开呢？倘若他找到了缓解热潮期的法子、就此彻底逃脱呢？倘若他出门是去找晴彦和水户——  
斑自己提起让火核进门一事激怒柱间，现在柱间去做与他同样的事了。为什么不会？说不定柱间也如他一样，将他的情人养在木叶之外的某个地方，与他偷偷会面……他找不到晴彦，大可以生第二个……  
斑躺在柱间身旁，猜测依旧没有停下。  
他是否已经见过什么人了？是否已打算与别人另外养育孩子了？他们要继续互相报复、继续更深地爱着恨着彼此？

柱间的热潮期在那日凌晨到了，并在一天一夜后提前结束。  
柱间对斑并不热情，只想赶快打发了情欲。斑也不觉得如何尽兴。他并未得到柱间，仅仅是躯体上的亲密无法让他满足。毕竟，他曾尝到过更好的东西。  
“我们别再这样了。”  
那日凌晨，斑迷糊着对柱间道。  
他们都是半醒不醒，困倦地拥抱在一起。但这只是性事的遗留产物罢了。  
“我甚至不知道你在说什么。”柱间困倦地答道。  
他说的对，斑想。斑也无法解释。他做了那样多侮辱、激怒柱间的事，如今说“别再这样了”，是想要什么结果？而他们之间以牙还牙到了何种地步？已扯平了吗？又是谁亏欠了谁？  
斑不能继续想下去，思考非他所愿，他只要结果。  
“别再这样了，”他又道，声音在黑暗中温柔而沙哑，“答应我……说你答应我。”  
斑不知自己在说什么。他困极了，累极了，不知是什么让他动了嘴唇，吐出那些话来。他的声音又低又哑，几乎不像是他。  
柱间在梦中，斑的话语无法抵达那里。

房中终于有了一丝光亮时，柱间拾好了衣服，悄悄离开了。热潮期是他与斑唯一亲密的时刻，在这之外，任何靠近都是不必要的。  
他推开门时，斑翻了个身，似乎听到了声响，但那或许只是柱间的臆想。  
他踏入昏暗的黎明，钻进细密的雨中消失了。  
那雨一直下到了斑的梦里。  
在梦中，他预料到了柱间的离开。这很平常，柱间永远不会如他所愿、顺遂他的心意，他会离开，会拒绝，会不知感恩地对斑的爱与在意习以为常。  
他竟能如此狂妄，斑在梦中痛苦地意识到。柱间将他的爱情看做理所当然，且毫不在意。于是他一次次违逆斑的愿望，一次次从他身旁离开。  
斑在梦中仓皇追了出去，然后眼见着柱间消失。月亮隐藏了他，带走了他。斑呼喊着，狂暴地追着。冷风扑到他脸上，割出血与泪来。


	11. Chapter 11

第四十五章

泉奈感激众人信任他，总是给他超出自身能力的任务，这迅速地、甚至是毫不留情地增进了他的实力。  
同时也让他疲倦不已。  
最近这样的任务越来越多，虽说不至于每次都死里逃生，但灰头土脸却少不了，也总是一身的伤。  
这一次，任务完成后，泉奈因受伤无法立刻动身，要养好了伤再出发。他找了个客栈休息，睡了还没有半个时辰，就被遥远的震动惊醒。  
他以为任务出了问题，匆忙爬起来要去收拾烂摊子，却发现震动来自相反的方向。  
泉奈赶去时，打斗已停了。只剩下漫天的烟尘、破碎的石头粉末、植物的残渣。  
这场景看起来有末日感。  
可这实际更像过去。  
泉奈在尘雾中走着，仿佛穿过这里就能回到旧日。他在战场上出生入死的过去，他与千手人势不两立、他埋葬兄弟和族人的过去。  
尘灰后出现一个身影。  
泉奈吃了一惊。这更像是从前了。千手柱间出现在战场上，噩梦一样的存在。  
但这次，他并未穿着战衣与铠甲，只是一身通红的衣裳，湿淋淋地裹着他，在风中沉重地摇晃。  
泉奈忽然反应过来，那并非红衣。  
柱间的衣裳染血太多，已洇湿了。血水自他的头发中流下。柱间合着眼，不知是死是活。  
他站立着，继而缓缓向下跪去，如注鲜血顺着脸庞流到脖子上。  
就好像他正在死去。  
泉奈踉跄一下，他仓皇扑过去，急切地去抓柱间的胳膊，想要阻止他倒下。但柱间仍是跪了下去，泉奈疯了似的扑到柱间面前，膝盖重重地嗑到岩石上。  
“柱间！柱间！”  
他双手扳着柱间的脸，疯癫地喊他的名字，连去探柱间的鼻息和脉搏也忘了。  
遥远的雷声轰隆隆地传过来，不知为何增添了泉奈的恐惧。天色阴暗，黑漆漆地张着一张血盆大口，要将他们都吞进去。  
“柱间！”泉奈摇晃着他，在惊惧中满脸是泪。之前在任务中他的脸颊被划伤了一块，现在伤口开裂，不住淌血，眼泪也从上面滚过。  
“柱间！柱间你说话！”  
他狂躁地喊着，嗓子破了音。  
柱间缓缓睁开眼，血水流进眼中。他看着泉奈，低低地“啊”了一声，眼睛又合上了。  
泉奈一怔，满是血泪的脸上忽然露出笑容。他又哭又笑，泪水不住地流着。

泉奈不敢将柱间移动到太远的地方。九尾留下的伤不容易愈合，柱间需要休养一阵子。泉奈希望能找到个山洞，这里却什么都没有。  
为柱间输送了查克拉后，他在附近找了些木头来，搭了一个极为寒碜的屋子，继而将柱间抱进去、安置在榻上。  
泉奈这日刚刚结束任务，刚刚负伤，没有多少力气。他让影分身去附近带些食物和生活用品回来，更多的事，他就是想做也做不到。  
柱间始终睡着，到夜里也没醒。  
木屋太小，泉奈没其他地方可去，也不敢让柱间离开视线范围，于是也在屋内睡下了。  
也幸得他是与柱间同住的。  
半夜，泉奈已睡熟了，他略听见些声响，那声音太细微，几乎与门外的微风没有两样。泉奈也认为无关紧要。他并未睁眼，正要再度回到梦中，一只手滚热地贴上他的手腕。  
泉奈猛地睁开眼。  
柱间伏在榻上，满头是汗，脸色惨白。他没力气，声音也已沙哑，为唤醒泉奈，他只有靠过来，而这几尺的距离也让他挣扎了好半晌，这会儿他正努力伸着胳膊向泉奈抓。  
泉奈立即被吓醒了。  
“你怎么了？”  
“伤口……要剜下来……”  
“什么？”  
柱间话语含糊，泉奈听不清。柱间另一只手指着大腿。那里的衣裳早被他抓烂了，露出一大块巴掌大的黑色腐烂的伤口。  
泉奈在战争中长大，见惯了死亡与伤者，却从没见过这样的伤口。  
柱间因服用过多抑制热潮期的药物，身体受影响，偶尔自动痊愈的速度会变慢。他这日打九尾受了伤，又沾染来路不明的剧毒，身体愈合得更慢了。  
泉奈不知柱间刚刚说了什么，他俯身将耳朵附在柱间唇边，让他重复一遍。  
这次，他听清了。  
柱间让他把大腿上沾染毒液的地方都割下来。  
泉奈惊愕，心中慌张又混乱。可眼下，连让他惊愕的时间也没有了。他拖沓越久，柱间要被割下的血肉就越多。  
拖延不得，泉奈拿出苦无做刀，向柱间腿上割下去。  
被腐蚀的地方不小，已比成年人的手掌还要大了。  
苦无扎进柱间的腿上，冒出的血珠竟也成了黑色，毒液一般。  
柱间疼痛难忍，汗水滚得满头满脸都是，他咬紧牙关，牙齿甚至吱咯作响。  
泉奈亦是惊惧。他虽参战多年，但并非医疗忍者，极少应对救治，也从未亲手做过这样的事。  
他握着苦无更深地向下扎去，开始尝试剜掉腐肉。  
柱间剧烈战栗着，泉奈别无他法，只有压在柱间的腿上让他不要动。  
泉奈生怕他将牙齿咬断，抓过来自己的一件衣裳，揉了两下塞进柱间嘴里、让他咬着。  
柱间紧闭双眼，脸庞因疼痛变形。  
泉奈不忍心下手，可这过程越长，柱间要遭受的煎熬就越多。他只有尽量加快动作，将那块腐肉挖除。  
泉奈剜着，每一下都感觉无法忍受。纵使他是个忍者，这场景也过分血腥。  
苦无有一次移动时，一股血忽然窜出，溅在泉奈脸上。他心中一抖，几乎魂飞魄散，唯恐这让伤势更加严重或加剧痛苦，但这不是慌乱的时候，他依旧面无表情，立即为柱间止血。  
柱间疼得死去活来，泉奈也好不了多少。用苦无一块块剜除腐肉时，他几乎要被逼疯。  
近一个时辰过去，“手术”才终于结束。  
柱间浑身都被汗水打湿，精疲力竭，泉奈更是心力交瘁。  
血太多，被褥都湿了。柱间成了个血人，躺在血泊里。泉奈也好不到哪去，他身上多处溅了血，双手更是戴了红色手套似的，根本看不出皮肤的颜色。  
两人都像死过一次似的。  
“包扎就可以……它会自己重新长好。”柱间道。  
泉奈听了，脸上仍是木的，擦了擦柱间的腿为他包扎。他头上的汗仍没停，几次落下，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在床褥与柱间身上。包扎时，他数次停下，抹一把头上的汗，不让它们落到伤口上。  
包扎好伤口后，柱间已昏睡过去了。  
泉奈为他盖上被子，继而脱力地倒在榻上。  
他抹了把脸上的汗，忘了上面原本就溅了血，这一抹，更是血肉模糊的样子，骇人极了。  
泉奈歇了半晌，刚刚那通手术的震荡还没从心中散去，他仍旧支撑着爬起来，用下午临时买来的被子将柱间围得严严实实，然后将门打开一条缝，将屋内满是血腥气的浑浊空气放出去。  
亏得他下午打了水，存放了好些在门口。  
泉奈擦去身上的血与汗，回头向屋内看了一眼，犹豫片刻，还是拿着软巾与水进去了。  
柱间虽睡着了，但他同样是满身的血与汗，比泉奈更多了几倍，身下被褥也早就湿透，必然不好受。他重伤未愈，这时倘若添了其他病症，就更难办了。  
泉奈头上的汗还没干，头发也湿着，难看地沾在一起，他紧张过头，而刚刚室内室外又冷又热地一折腾，鼻子也有些堵塞了。  
他回到屋内，吸着鼻子，拨开柱间湿漉漉的衣裳为他擦洗。  
斑多次指责他对柱间心怀不轨，泉奈这时脱下柱间的衣服，眼睛却如生铁一般。  
斑对柱间迷恋，泉奈却顾不得看。柱间身上都是血与汗，狼狈至极，哪里顾得上什么好看难看。如泉奈所料，很多血迹已经结痂，擦洗困难，他废了好半天的功夫。  
擦到了腰腹的位置，泉奈也并不多想，直接剥下柱间的衣裤。他有意移开目光，并不直视，手中的软巾卷得极厚，不想占千手人的便宜——也不屑这样做似的。  
擦洗结束后，泉奈为柱间换上下午买来的衣裳。穿衣服要注意不碰到伤口，将柱间放进泉奈自己那套干燥的被褥中也要如此注意着，这花费了不少时间，麻烦极了。  
做好了这一切，泉奈浑身散了架一般，一头栽到硬邦邦的榻上、就这样睡了。  
早知如此，被褥就多买上一套了。  
临睡前，泉奈吸着鼻子想。

泉奈冻了半晚。他没被子，没有不冷的道理。后来睡得熟了，身上才渐渐暖和起来。  
清早睁开眼，泉奈见自己身上搭着被子的边儿，再一看，柱间就睡在他身旁。  
泉奈一惊，一个激灵掀开被子，躲到一旁。  
他动作幅度很大，但柱间过于疲倦，并未因此醒来，仍在睡着。  
泉奈最初见两人睡在同一条被子下，心中万分惊恐，见无事发生，这才长舒一口气。  
歇了歇，泉奈支撑着爬起来，让影分身去做种种事，如采买更多东西等。他的伤还未恢复，也不知能支撑多久。  
而柱间一连睡了两天。第三日，泉奈醒来时，柱间先于他醒了，甚至已能坐起来，只是十分虚弱。  
泉奈望着他，竟有些呆，没料到他这样快就恢复了。  
“你好了？”  
“大概是，好多了，”柱间笑道，他手旁是食盒，看样子已吃过东西了，“这几日给你添麻烦了，泉奈，谢谢你。”  
泉奈坐起来仔细打量他。终于长舒一口气。  
“吓也被你吓死了……你腿上的毒究竟是什么？”  
柱间也想不起来。他与九尾战得天昏地暗，身体内外受了不知多少伤，腿上那一处，实在不记得是怎么来的。  
幸得他并未白白遭受这些，九尾已被成功捕捉了。  
说罢，柱间又对他道谢。  
“那天为难你了。不是你帮忙的话，后果不堪设想。你救了我一命。”  
泉奈对这些话毫无反应，想到那晚他就抵触。两人均是心有余悸。  
“不必提了。你别再沾上这种麻烦就好。”  
泉奈为柱间换绷带，见他腿上的伤已好了大半，很是惊讶。他昨日换绷带时，柱间恢复得还没有这样好。  
柱间虽醒了，但力气不多，走路也不便，许多事他想自己做，却无能为力，只有继续依靠泉奈。  
每日擦洗身体，本应是最尴尬的时候。但柱间坦然，泉奈也只是应对公事的态度，倒也不觉得有什么异常。  
但柱间仍觉得他麻烦泉奈太多。每次道谢，泉奈都不当回事。  
“说这么多，不如赶快好起来。免得被哥哥发现，我又要遭殃。”  
柱间能看出泉奈其实有些抗拒。结盟后，他已改了许多，不再对千手惹是生非，可也总是竭力避开与千手打交道。  
泉奈说话不多。两人交谈几次，若非是为伤势，就是柱间问木叶的情况，问他最近的任务，或柱间提起打九尾的情形。他们极有默契，谁也不曾提过斑。  
照顾柱间一事，泉奈虽做的尽心，实际上却有些笨手笨脚、粗心大意，与斑的细致周到全然不同。  
泉奈尽量周全地照料柱间，却不见得如何情愿，他甚至有日益阴沉的倾向。柱间本想劝慰他，但想到泉奈如此不悦很可能是与自己共处的缘故，也不好开口。再者，泉奈原本就不喜欢与他交谈，柱间纵使提起，他可能也不会接话。  
到了第十天，泉奈恢复得差不多，柱间也能行走了，他们这才搬到一间位于镇子外的院落里，影分身找到房主，给了她一笔钱，对方欣然同意他们住在那里。  
房子不大，两间卧房总是有的，但泉奈仍和柱间住一起。  
“手术”那日，他被柱间吓得不轻，如今还后怕着，唯恐类似情况再次出现。再者，住在一起也是为安全着想，总归稳妥些。而柱间根本没考虑过这些。  
泉奈心绪不佳，极少开口。唯独有一日夜里，他问柱间是否找到晴彦了。  
那时柱间正要睡，听了这句，猛然清醒过来。  
“没有。”  
“那你未来怎么打算？”  
柱间原本心中空落落的，却忽然有些想笑。  
“你也问，扉间也问，你们两个都没成亲，却要关心别人的家庭和孩子，我倒想问你以后怎么办，”开过了玩笑，柱间答道：“我没什么打算，现在找不到就找一辈子。另外，只要木叶好好地维持下去，不再打仗……就是这些了。”  
他说的简单。这几乎是他全部的愿望。  
泉奈没接话。  
他好不容易对柱间开口，柱间想借此机会与他聊几句——扉间打定主意不结婚，柱间每每想到，总觉得可惜，他不想见到泉奈也这样。  
他问泉奈是否还是不成亲的打算。  
“……再者，有人陪伴总不是坏事。独自一人生活，那条路并不容易。”  
“这就是我的命，我认了。”泉奈答道。  
年纪轻轻，说什么认命，这哪里就到了认命的时候。  
柱间正想着，忽然想起自己比泉奈也大不了几岁，但他不也是一样？他有梦想要捍卫，可他的个人生活却已结束，一眼望到了头。  
“你不再喜欢斑了，是罢？”泉奈问。  
柱间不好答话。  
“你也不用回答，”泉奈道，“喜欢太累了。”  
他莫名地如此自问自答，盖好被子睡了。  
被子裹在泉奈身上，很大一团，将他牢牢地包在里面。  
柱间忽然感觉悲哀。  
泉奈与从前一样强硬，一样如一把武士刀般锋利，可他仍是变了——在他年纪更小、随心所欲的时候，他无法被伤害。

两人在这里耽搁几日，等着柱间伤愈之后再出发。  
泉奈每天为他换药。这时刚刚愈合的伤口还未彻底恢复，稍一碰就疼。柱间咬紧牙关不发出声音，却还是抖了一下。  
“别动。”泉奈抓着绷带继续绑着。  
那处伤口不同寻常，每日换药、换绷带，柱间都疼得直淌汗。  
绷带刚刚绑好，两人都感觉到熟悉的查克拉。向门口望去，只见斑已打开了门，站在那里了。  
换绷带时两人都不能分神，谁也不曾留意斑来了。  
柱间坐在榻上，身后倚靠着墙壁。为换绷带方便，他只有脱下裤子，衣裳的下摆遮挡在腰腹上，一整条腿都露在外面。斑见到这一幕，不可能不恼。  
见他出现，柱间和泉奈都不惊讶。上一次打九尾闹出的动静太大，柱间的行踪早就泄露了。  
“这次又要怎么解释？”斑迈进房中。  
柱间刚要开口，泉奈哼了一声，从他身旁站起，对斑道：“你以为我想给自己找这些麻烦？”他把手里剩下的绷带丢给斑，“我巴不得扔下这差事。你来了，你去做。”  
“你们亲密到这种地步，还不如干脆承认了。”斑冷冷望着他。  
“亲密吗？换绷带比我一块块挖下柱间的肉还亲密？你以为我愿意？”  
泉奈似是积攒了多日的怨气。这时斑又污蔑他，他的回击毫不留情。  
斑的脸上登时僵了，惊愕地向柱间望去。  
柱间这才得了说话的机会。  
“你又为难泉奈做什么？我险些死了，他救了我，你却要说这些风凉话？”  
斑方才恼怒，此刻惊诧不已，还没等质问他们叔嫂住在一起的事，柱间已开始为泉奈辩解了。  
柱间原不打算对斑开口。一来他不想，二来，他的伤没好，说话多也累。可眼看着斑又要误会泉奈，他不能不说。  
斑听了，却更恼泉奈似的，表情像是恨不能撕碎他。泉奈只当作看不到，干脆出去了。  
斑就算恼他，也不至于这时去追问泉奈。  
他走到柱间身旁，问他的伤势。  
这几个月，斑与柱间见过几次面，都是柱间热潮期时，都是扉间转告斑柱间的行踪。他们见了面就只有行房这一件事，除此之外无事可做，亦无话可说。  
斑知道柱间的体质如何，见他竟受了这样重的伤，心中又惊又怕。但最近他们的相处实在不好，两人都没有退步的意思，于是斑尽管在意，表现出的也只是平平常常的询问。  
柱间说了伤情，又解释泉奈的事。他原本就累，说过了这些，又睡着了。

斑打量着卧房，越看越恨。这房子明明有其他房间，泉奈竟还是与嫂子住到一起。就算是柱间受了伤需要照顾，这也不是他们同住一间房的理由。  
房中散乱地放着些泉奈的东西。柱间睡着后，斑将它们收到一起，一股脑地丢了出去。  
泉奈从另外的那间房里走出来，望着斑的背影。  
“滚出去。”  
斑没有回头，背对着泉奈向他命令道。  
泉奈不说话也不动，站在几尺之外望着斑。斑没听到声响，终于回过头来，眼睛狂暴地望着他。  
泉奈并不说话，径直向前走去。他从斑身旁走过时，斑一拳打到他脸上。他用力太大，泉奈脸颊上早已愈合的伤口被他打得再度裂开。  
“这一拳打得你冤枉吗？”斑冷冷问道。  
没有回应。  
“你在柱间面前装模作样，有什么好结果么？就算是我死了柱间也不会要你，别痴心妄想了。”  
斑松开手，泉奈拉平整衣裳就出去了，一个字也没说。  
斑恨不得杀了他。  
如果不是因为柱间，或许他早就动手了——不至于真的杀了泉奈，但至少要让他生不如死。  
他的敌人，他的弟弟。觊觎着嫂子，在柱间受伤后与他同住了半个月，为他治疗，为他包扎，照顾他的饮食起居……  
斑的眼睛又是一片血红。他简直不敢去想他们是否有越界的举动。他口口声声说柱间不想要泉奈，实际上同样明白柱间也不想要自己。这种情况下，柱间是否和他做了什么？  
看泉奈的样子倒不像……但话说回来，他现在已经不像从前那样明白泉奈了。  
斑深吸一口气，回了房间。  
柱间不至于和泉奈发生什么。就算泉奈死缠烂打，柱间也绝不会同意与他发生什么。除非是特殊情况，比如上一次遇到水户时……  
斑打了个寒颤。

半晌后，柱间醒来时，斑已准备好了食物。  
他将饭菜端进来，柱间起身拢好了衣裳，问道：“泉奈呢？让他进来一起吃饭。”  
“他走了。我才是你的夫君，我来照顾你就够了。”斑答道。  
“你就算无理取闹也要有个限度。泉奈照顾我半个月，你就这样把他赶走？”  
“我知道他的想法，也只有你这样呆，一心将他看做孩子，不去想他会有不该有的心思。”  
柱间气得不想看他。  
什么不该有的心思？泉奈清白正直，只有斑胡思乱想。泉奈救了他，这半月来也始终保持着距离和礼数，就是柱间自己也不能做得更好，斑却要委屈他、污蔑他、甚至将他赶走？  
见他恼怒，斑放下筷子，说了句“养伤就别置气了”，之后就出去了。他让柱间独自先吃，免得生着气吃不下饭。

两人仍在那座宅子中住着。  
柱间恢复得十分缓慢。他自己也渐渐疑心起来，是否因九尾伤了底子，也不知是否还能恢复到过去的状态。  
斑也察觉到了他的异常，他试着为柱间治疗，但他毕竟不是医疗忍者，于是也见不到效果。  
一连过去了好多天，柱间倒还没有十分忧心，斑却愈发阴沉。  
为了养伤，柱间每日总要睡好久。有一次他醒来时已是晌午了，斑在他身旁坐着，有些异样。仿佛重量太多，背负不起，就只剩下一种空荡荡的轻松。  
柱间并未开口，直到吃饭时，斑仍旧是阴沉的模样，柱间这才问起来。  
“你担心什么？我只是受了伤、愈合得慢些，用不着大惊小怪。”  
“你像是伤得很严重，也不知短时间内能不能好。”斑答道。  
他们正在吃饭。柱间夹了一块菜，并不抬头。  
“倘若我果真好不了，你会把晴彦带来让我再看他一眼么？”  
柱间仍旧低头吃饭。他知道答案，这问题甚至不值得他抬起头向斑看一眼。  
果不其然，斑拒绝了，说他送走晴彦是有理由的。  
“那么带土呢？”柱间放下筷子望着斑，“同样是情人和孩子——我们做了同样的事，为什么结果天差地别？”  
“因为你爱水户。”斑说道。他不想流露情绪，却还是咬牙切齿。  
“我爱过，”柱间强调，“正如我爱过你。”  
他继续吃饭，仿佛什么都没发生。  
而斑如凭空挨了个耳光似的。他望着柱间，身体在能被自己感知到的程度疾速死去。  
他解决不了这状况，也无法接受，他永远不能让柱间爱他。他活着，但得不到他想要的；他活着，在一种只有他知道的屈辱中。  
他的痛苦太明显，柱间只是望上一眼也能看出来。但柱间感觉不到震动。斑向来活在他自己的世界里，他无法得偿所愿，他的爱情付诸东流，他被太多人亏欠，他总是有理由痛苦。  
柱间不介意任何人感觉到任何种类的感情，但他们不应将这些东西施加到旁人身上。  
他们在小桌旁对坐。一个战栗，一个平静。两个人破裂得大同小异。

回到木叶时，柱间已离开八个月了。  
他原打算彻底好转后再启程，可养了又养，身体还是不见好，他于是匆忙赶回来，希望医疗忍者为他好好诊治一番。  
当日两人说的那番话，并未对他们造成多大影响。原本他们就僵持着，如今因柱间受伤的缘故，斑的态度虽有所缓和，但两人仍只是淡淡的。  
柱间直接回了千手的家，斑也随他一起过去了。  
扉间闻讯后匆忙回到家里，见医疗忍者正在为柱间检查，而斑面无表情地坐在一旁。  
扉间只当做看不见他，匆忙坐到兄长身旁，问他路上的遭遇，身体是否有好转。  
医疗忍者本应是最有资格回答后一个问题的人，但这次他检查了很久，到最后，竟没有结论，说他从未见过这种情况，仙人体也不应如此。  
“实际上，您之前受的伤已经好了，只是查克拉的情形很混乱——但并不是说您病了。”  
柱间和扉间听得云里雾里。斑也皱着眉。  
“可这对我来说很不正常，我从没有恢复得这么慢的时候。”  
“这并非战斗损伤带来的，这一点我很确信。我回去再翻翻卷轴，看看您这种情况是否有记载。”  
医疗忍者说不出什么，药也不能开，扉间命仆人送他走了。  
柱间觉得事情没那么简单，至于原因，却说不出，只是有种很强烈的感觉。这并非是某种会无声无息痊愈的小病。要康复，他必然要耗费心力。  
这结果多少都在柱间的意料之中，他并不特别惊讶或失望。扉间就不同了。在信上柱间并没有对他详细说自己的病情，他以为再严重也就是需要养上一整年，却不想连个诊断都没有。  
当晚，柱间很早就睡了。他睡得熟，虽不安稳，却一次也没醒来过。  
斑却始终睡不着。  
凌晨时，他听见些声响。斑以为是自己错听，但睁开眼，却见柱间的身体在黑暗中耸动，似是做了噩梦。  
斑正要唤醒他，忽然闻到血腥味。  
他向柱间面上望去，竟见柱间的口鼻在流血。  
血水汇聚到一起，一条条蜿蜒的小河在他脸上没有感情地流淌着。看上去简直有七窍流血之感。  
柱间并未醒来，仍在梦中。他的身体轻微地抽搐着——这至少证明他还活着。  
“柱间！”  
柱间并无回应，他深陷梦境，无法醒来。  
斑焦急地摇晃他，柱间终于睁开眼，却不认识他似的。  
“醒醒，你在流血，别动。”  
柱间醒了，双眼无神地空睁着。斑来不及为他擦血，试着用治愈术为柱间医治。他不擅长医疗忍术，只胜在查克拉强大。  
“出什么事了？”走廊外传来扉间的声音。  
“快请医疗忍者来，柱间在流血，止不住。”斑答道。  
扉间在门外一怔，立即拉开门进来。他从未见过柱间这般骇人的模样，心中惊恐万分，但仍立即请了守夜的医疗忍者来。  
斑心乱如麻，竟连止血也止不住。他连柱间忽然莫名流血的原因都不知道，更不必提治疗。  
“你……我再给你些查克拉……你试试能不能……”  
斑还未来得及实践，柱间忽然捂住口鼻，侧过身去。斑以为他只是呕吐，但柱间却只是要堵住口鼻中忽然溢出的大量鲜血。  
霎时房中充斥着咸腥的血味，柱间的脸上、衣襟上、被褥上到处都溅了血。  
“柱间！”  
斑失声吼道。  
家仆都忧心柱间的安全，好几人在门口守着，等待吩咐，其他人也都竖着耳朵。忽然听见斑这一声吼，房子也晃了晃似的，众人皆是一抖。  
“没事了……”  
柱间做了个嘴型。他满嘴鲜血，想说话也说不出。  
斑慌忙给他查克拉，而柱间异样地平静，自己试着调整身体。  
医疗忍者来了。扉间与他匆忙走进房中，医疗忍者立即为他诊断治疗。  
可他竟也找不出病因。  
斑眼前一片昏黑。  
大夫为他诊治，柱间也试着治愈自己。两人虽不知原因，但流血到底少了些。  
连扉间也慌了，他又请了几位大夫来，但众人忙碌半晌，仍无法彻底止住流血，只是断断续续，偶尔停上一阵子。  
旁人都为他忧心，只有柱间不觉得严重，反而安慰旁人。  
“我这几日身上奇奇怪怪的毛病很多，但过上一两日就会好，不必担心。原本我的体质就与常人不同，闹出与众不同的毛病，也不稀奇。大家还是回去休息，倘有需要，我会再叨扰诸位的。”  
医疗忍者不愿过早离开，仍坚持为他诊治。柱间出事，他们却连结论也没有，自觉愧对火影。柱间却不在意，又劝他们回去。并说他也觉得困了，想睡觉。  
众人于是各自散去，只有扉间与斑留下。  
柱间仍在榻上躺着。他神色平静，十分淡然，仿佛认定事情已成定局，不必挣扎，也不必焦急惊恐。  
这让斑联想到发现自己命不久矣的人。已松开手不管了似的。  
斑擦他脸上、脖子上的血。软巾已换过两条了。柱间的衣裳与被褥沾了血，刚刚都换过一遍。  
借此机会，斑抱起柱间，让他枕在自己的腿上。刚刚有医疗忍者说这能缓解些流血的情况。  
扉间还在场，他其实不该和柱间这样亲密，但斑这时绝不会管扉间怎么想，他心乱如麻，唯恐柱间出事。  
柱间劝扉间回去睡。  
“我没事了，你也回去罢，不早了。”  
“你这哪里是没事的样子。”  
“我自己的身体我当然清楚。你回去睡罢，我也困了。”  
扉间勉强同意了，但说他会在对面那间房里住下，有任何情况，他会立即过来。  
他离开了，斑听见他在走廊上对仆人嘱咐，让他们收拾对面那间房。他不放心柱间，斑也是。  
“你到底怎么了？”  
“和九尾打了一架而已，没事。”柱间答道。  
他太疲倦，又困，眼睛也只是半睁着。斑抱着他，摸着他的头发，又道：“你不要恼了，火核与那孩子的事，我再不提了。”  
柱间并未答话。  
他合上眼，枕着斑的腿要睡。  
斑望着他，心中先是混乱，继而一片死寂。  
与柱间相遇时，就注定了他今日要受苦。  
从前他怕柱间弃他而去，怕失去他的感情，现在他恐惧柱间的疾病与死亡。与命相比，对感情的种种要求忽然无关紧要起来。  
“你至少不能死在我之前。”  
斑忽然道。  
夜深人静，他莫名地说了这样一句，听起来简直渗人。  
“操心那么多年之后的事。”柱间困倦地应着，眼也没睁开。  
“我是认真的。你死了，我不会让你下葬。”  
柱间无法回应。他睡着了。  
柱间其实不知道他的身体状况到底如何，那是太缥缈的东西，他确定不了，也抓不住。  
但他确定的是，这样的夜晚，这样的暖意与房中幽暗柔和的光，这种时候只应睡觉。  
他的四肢滚热地与棉絮拥着，虽隔着一层布料，但此刻世上没有比它们更亲密的。  
他迷糊地睡着，有种异样感。他忘了身体的异常与血流不止，只觉得回到了小时候。有段日子，父母让他们兄弟都睡在一起，免得半夜出了事、还要挨个房间找人。他与弟弟们排成一排睡着，盖着各自花色不同的小被子，父母坐在他们身旁，点着一盏灯，轻声细语地说话。板间总是会哭，于是父亲抱着他哄，一面同母亲聊天。瓦间睡觉时喜欢抓柱间的睡衣，而扉间常在睡熟了之后挤到柱间这里来，一条鱼似的贴到他身上，热热的。就像此刻蒸笼似的棉被。  
熟睡时，柱间梦到他的家。他与家人们亲密无间、嬉戏打闹，然后他眼见他们一个个入土，被泥土一层层盖了棺木。  
熟睡时，一只手摸到柱间脸上，擦掉他眼角的泪。有人抱住他，像他小时候被兄弟们抱住那样，像他被父母抱住那样。

斑直到天亮才睡。  
他睡着了，却梦到柱间过世的画面。柱间躺在卧房中，身上盖着白布，看不到脸。人们要将他带走。斑狂躁地抗拒，他终于挣脱人们的束缚，扑上去抱住了柱间。他悔恨不已，满脸热泪，可却为时已晚。  
让他惊诧的是，柱间的身体竟然依旧暖着，甚至发烫。  
斑睁开眼。柱间伏在他怀里，他睡着，身体却不自觉地向斑身上蹭。他们好多天不曾亲密过，斑正惊诧他的主动，可算了算日子，心中那一阵暖热又温吞起来。  
柱间的热潮期到了。  
斑撩开他的里衣。  
柱间伸直了胳膊抱他，袖子从腕上滑下来，露出一截。他闭着眼，迷蒙地、几近天真地感到快乐。他有绝好的理由同斑亲近，他有绝好的理由放松、将身体交给欲望指引。斑吻他的手臂，握住他的脖子将柱间抱起来亲吻，分开他的腿缠到自己腰上。他抱得太紧，柱间抗拒起来，喘不过气，要推开他，斑扯下他的衣裳，按着他不住地吻着。  
性事激烈，但并不粗暴。  
斑向他身体中挤着，恨不能将自己整个人都挤进去。他在害怕。柱间的伤痛与疾病，柱间的离开与死亡。  
柱间喘不过气，轻声呻吟，要他放开些，斑只更紧地将他搂在怀里，胳膊在柱间身上勒出红痕。  
柱间始终闭着眼，下身被插弄得不住淌水，性器也硬硬地抵在两人之间，可他竟还是半睡半醒的模样，双腿大开，任由斑挺进。他因疼痛与快感皱起眉头，神色却有丝懵懂。  
斑更觉得恐慌。  
世上怎么会有这样的人？  
就算存在，又怎么会是他的？  
——怎么会长久？  
柱间近日身体状况奇怪，更增加了斑的慌乱。  
前几次在热潮期见面时，斑多多少少会有些粗暴。或许粗暴的时间短一些，次数少一些，但终归还是有。唯有这次不同。  
他只担心柱间会死。  
柱间却不管。他只有欢愉。

第四十六章

热潮期来了，柱间的身体反而好了些。  
翌日医疗忍者要来看病人，却无法进门。斑与柱间正忙着，并且一直断续忙到晚上。  
两日后，柱间的热潮期结束了，身体也已好转了似的。他每日去火影塔办公，忙公事忙得不亦乐乎，有时很晚也不回家，甚至医疗忍者要为他把脉，只能到火影塔去。  
柱间仍是过去的模样，坦坦荡荡，粗枝大叶，只是心里比从前多了一件事。他不需要大夫的结论也感觉到了身体的异动。柱间不知道那是什么，他试图为自己治疗，但一无所获，几乎像一个抓不到的东西在身体里游荡，一阵风似的。  
午饭前，千手的大夫来火影塔为他把脉。那时柱间正与扉间谈公事，谈到涉及泉奈的地方，于是将他也叫来了。  
三人说着接下来在公务上的安排，过了好半晌，柱间才反应过来，大夫一直在为他把脉，好久都没开口。  
“是不是我们说得太多，您都插不上话了？”柱间笑道。  
大夫却没笑，答道：  
“您像是怀孕了。”  
只这一句话，时间也停了似的。  
三人仍呆怔着。大夫亦没有多少表情，也没道恭喜。  
木叶人人都知道柱间与斑关系紧张，柱间若怀孕，只能是斑的孩子，这对千手人来说算不得喜事，大夫也不确定柱间对孩子的态度。  
“已快两个月了。” 大夫又道。  
柱间无法相信。他坐在窗前，被阳光照得浑身发暖，这一刻竟滚烫起来。  
就好像，这样的好事不可能发生。  
为了孩子，以及他曾有过的那个，他吃了多少苦，没有人比柱间更清楚。  
他与斑的血继限界难以融合，原本就很难有孕，现在他们又因种种事闹的僵持起来，万万想不到这时竟会有孩子。晴彦被送走，他只想某一日倘若能找到他就已经是天大的幸运……可这时，神明却送了一个孩子给他。  
“您确定？我现在身体状况这么奇怪，或许是弄错了也不一定。”柱间道。  
“在我看来这就是喜脉。但若说错看，也有可能，毕竟月份太小，您的体质又和旁人不一样。过两日我再来，那时或许能确定下来。”  
扉间冻僵了似的，眼底竟然有些惊恐。  
泉奈没有多少表情，眼中仍是冰冷，面上也覆着一层霜。  
“确实，现在还不急下结论。就算您不留这个孩子，过上一个月再处置也没问题。毕竟您的体质和其他人不同。”大夫又道。  
柱间却是一抖。连房内另外两人也有些惊讶，已忘了还有这可能似的。  
柱间不想流产——假如确实怀孕的话。就算是斑的孩子，也依旧是柱间自己的。  
他想留下孩子，大夫却对此不大热心。他对柱间解释，倘若果真有孕，而孩子流着一半宇智波的血，柱间在孕期必然要吃苦。何况，现在脉象就不大好。  
大夫又嘱咐几句，这才走了。

柱间在肚子上摸了摸，那里实在平坦，不像有孕。他什么也感觉不到。  
扉间与泉奈都未开口。  
过了片刻，柱间抬起头来，对两人笑道：“你们呆了，连恭喜也不会说。”  
“是真的？”扉间问。  
“我不知道，但我希望是这样。再者，果真有孕的话，那么这些天身体的异常也都可以解释了。”  
扉间还想说什么，可正在这时，他的部下来找他，匆匆忙忙地要问他一件事，扉间于是出去了。  
只剩下泉奈与柱间在场。泉奈最初并未留意房中只剩下他们二人，过了片刻，发觉无人开口，才看向柱间。他怔了怔，说了声“恭喜”。他口中这样说着，话语中却全没有喜庆的意思。  
柱间并未留意，只是对泉奈道谢。  
房中又安静下来，有些尴尬。  
“你好像很高兴。”泉奈又道。  
“我很高兴。我本以为不会再有孩子。”  
泉奈似乎还想说什么，或许是要提到斑，可又觉得不合时宜——这倒也古怪。明明是斑的孩子，却不应提起他、也不该告诉他似的。  
泉奈没再说什么，他要走，但刚走到门口，斑却进来了。  
见了他，斑只扫了一眼，就道：“出了什么岔子、脸色这么难看？你又办砸了什么事？”  
泉奈答了句“没什么”，立即走了。  
柱间觉得奇怪。在他看来，泉奈神色平静，并无异常。  
进了门，斑问柱间大夫是否来过、今日身体情形怎么样。  
柱间没有提起怀孕一事，只说和前几日差不多。  
斑并未疑心。他缓和了态度，最近仍与柱间一同住在千手，做出一切如旧的模样。柱间却认为大可不必如此。他与斑早已结束了。如今仍有来往，不过是要维系婚姻，也是因为热潮期的束缚。他们有不得不同处的理由，却不一定要是情人或夫妻。

当夜，斑与柱间刚刚躺下，就听见走廊上遥远的响动，似乎是仆人在匆忙行走。柱间竖着耳朵听了听，起身披上衣服出去了。斑不好拦他，这里毕竟是千手，斑也不好代替他出去查看。  
柱间走去门口，只见仆人正忙着把扉间扶进来。扉间的部下扛着他的半边身体。见到柱间，部下立即道：“不是扉间大人酗酒，族长，只是这天族老们喝酒喝得高兴，一定要灌酒给他不可……”  
柱间知道这天族内的酒宴，他原本也想去，但也知非要喝酒不可，而他或许已有了孩子，不能饮酒，只有推脱掉。他没有出席，扉间代替他被灌成这种模样，倒也不稀奇。  
“没事，我来罢。”  
柱间扛起扉间另一条手臂，一个人就扶着他轻松地走了。扉间的部下与仆人们都暗自称奇。柱间的力气倒是够大，刚刚他们几个人也扶不动他。  
柱间带扉间回了房里，让人打水来。  
扉间醉了，脸上却一丝红色也没有，反比往日更苍白。柱间沾了热水用软巾为他擦脸，又帮他脱了衣裳、换上新的里衣。  
这活计并不容易，柱间费了半天功夫。  
“没有小时候好摆弄了，”柱间叹道，小时候他帮玩得睡着过去的扉间换衣服，把衣裳从他身底下抽出来时，稍用力些，扉间就会翻两个滚。  
听到他的话，扉间迷蒙地睁开眼，茫然地看着柱间。  
“说你呢，长得这么快，没有小时候好玩，”柱间笑道，“睡罢。”  
扉间闭上眼，攥住柱间的手。柱间也不打算走，陪着他坐着。  
扉间睡了片刻，又醒了，看着柱间道：“你有孩子了。”  
“或许是。”  
扉间笑了，意味不明。他叹了一声，似乎无能为力。  
“叹什么气，这可是你外甥或者外甥女。”  
那丝笑意仍留在扉间脸上，却更无奈了似的。他抬起另一只手放在头上，挡住了脸。  
“你又胡思乱想，”柱间安慰道，“这是我的孩子，你只将他当成我的就好。”  
扉间好半晌没回应。最后，他终于点了点头，另一只手去拉柱间，将他拉到自己身上，就这样醉醺醺地抱着他。  
柱间伏在他身上，摸着扉间扎人的头发，觉得他的头发竟然比从前柔软了许多，暗想以后有机会一定要多揉揉扉间的头，只是扉间恐怕不会很高兴。  
柱间在他身上伏了片刻，自己竟困了，干脆在扉间身旁躺下，还抢来他的被子盖。扉间已睡得熟了，并不知情，柱间翻过身背对着他，只过了瞬间就呼呼大睡。  
睡着前，他暗想自己或许真的有了身孕，否则不会这样容易困倦。  
他睡了半晌，迷糊地觉得有什么事不妥，可不愿仔细去想，又睡了过去。  
那件事正是斑。斑也在千手家，且正在柱间的房里。  
斑见他这样久也没回来，只有去找。他按照仆人所说，去了扉间的卧房。他站在门外，在拉门上碰了碰，唤柱间的名字。  
没听到回音，斑于是拉开门进去了。  
然后见到千手兄弟躺在同一张被子下，睡得正熟。  
柱间独自枕着枕头，已将扉间挤开了。那被子虽大，但仍是单人的，容纳两个成年男性很勉强，有些紧巴巴的。  
斑见了，竟不知道自己该不该恼。他似乎已对柱间恼火太多，无法再生气了。  
千手兄弟二人各睡各的，扉间平躺着，柱间背对着他侧躺，两人中间还有些距离——斑心中烦躁：他难道还要因此庆幸吗？柱间就算性格粗枝大叶，做事也不应这样没分寸。  
斑忍着火，走过去一把将柱间抱起来就向外走。而柱间睡得熟，只是抗议一声，就没了动静。  
斑离开时，扉间被惊醒了。  
他向门口望去。  
斑抱着柱间向外走去。  
走廊上的火光拖长了他们的影子，扉间所见到的，只有一大片阴影。

斑没提柱间睡到扉间房里一事。倘说起来，柱间不会认为自己有错，也或许根本不理会他。斑不必给自己找不痛快。  
他心中不悦，柱间却心情越来越好似的。他身体上仍有些奇特的小病症，柱间却见不到一般，总是高兴的神色。他过去也时常是快活的模样，这一次却像是高兴过了头。  
斑几乎要怀疑他另有了情人。  
他疑惑着，却无法在柱间身旁找到任何可疑的人。  
热潮期外，柱间仍拒绝与他亲密，几次忽略斑的示好。斑一气之下回了宇智波，并时常催人去千手问柱间什么时候回来。柱间自然只是敷衍，说还未决定——他不想回来，斑清楚得很。

自从得知或许有孕后，柱间像是换了个人似的，感觉他已有了新的生活。孩子虽流着斑的血，但柱间只把他当做自己的。何况，有过晴彦一事，斑是否会认这个孩子也难说，柱间倒也不在意。  
他比过去更加精力充沛，每日都忙着去火影塔处理公事，连休息也顾不上。  
这日扉间强迫他休息，对他说了好一通让他注意身体的话，最后，竟还拿出一袋子钱放在桌上。  
“拿去赌。”扉间道。  
柱间拿起钱袋掂量掂量，抬头望着扉间。  
“不够。”  
扉间怒目而视，柱间立刻跳起来，收起钱袋笑道：“够了够了，我这就走。晚上我再回来，吃饭不用等我。”  
“我和你一起去。”扉间道，“不陪着你，简直要担心你偷偷跑去火影塔继续看公文。”  
柱间一怔，笑道：“也好，有扉间陪着，免得我输光了还要赌，向赌坊赊账——”  
“你还赊账？”扉间的眼睛瞪大了。  
“哪里就能赊账了！开玩笑你也信。”  
他们要去的是较远些的市镇，被人看到火影大人跑到赌坊里大赌特赌，传出去也不好听，尤其还是在他筹备着要召开五影大会的时候。于是扉间让仆人去拿女式的衣裳过来，让柱间用变身术。  
仆人拿了套深红色的和服给柱间，说是出门赌钱要讨个好彩头，柱间接过来了。这也算不是一家人不进一家门了，他出去赌个钱，大家也热热闹闹地配合他。  
不仅如此，家里做针线的姑娘还为他挽了头发，说免得头发碍事，耽误他下注。  
扉间看着他们闹。柱间外出八个月，好不容易回来，也总是整日忙着公务，这天终于有时间休息，下人们都跟着高兴，过节似的。  
柱间拿好钱袋和扉间一同向外走，到门口还没来得及换鞋，就见斑出现在外面，仆人正和他周旋。他越过仆人，直直地盯着柱间。  
柱间用了变身术，现在穿着女性的衣裳，长发拢起来，另有一种妩媚的风韵。他看上去很高兴。斑已好久没见到过他这样愉快了——他们在一起的时候。  
“怎么了？”柱间走到门口。  
“我更想先问你‘怎么了’。这身打扮，是要去哪？”  
一整个早上，千手家都是和和气气的，斑一来，气氛立即变了。  
“这种语气，就好像我是你的一件东西似的，”柱间答道，“再这样说话，我们也不必开口了。我今天休息，和扉间出门去走走。”  
“特意挑在今天的？”斑问，“你要躲我躲到什么时候？”  
柱间不明白他的意思。  
斑这些天在公务上和柱间没有来往，更没机会见他，其实找个借口见面也容易，但斑不好总是主动过头的样子，再怎么说他也是一族的族长，没道理一直对柱间上赶着。好不容易安排了今日要和柱间一同商量公事，刚得了个名正言顺见面的机会，却忽然被告知柱间这天休息，见面推到明天了。  
多等一天当然没什么不得了，但斑认为这是针对他，加之近日他对柱间有许多不满，还是与他争执起来。  
柱间几次要结束话题都未能成功，斑又提起让他回宇智波。  
柱间别无他法。  
“我不想和你争下去，也不想和你吵。大夫说我有可能怀孕了。我只想住在自己觉得合心意的地方，有什么不行吗？”  
院子里安静，风吹掉叶子，一口吞了，声音在转瞬间就消失了。  
天大的一桩事，说出来也不过如此。柱间觉得有些可笑，仿佛自己在用怀孕这事对斑撒谎、以换取什么好处似的。  
扉间向斑望着，仍旧面无表情；来送主人出门的家仆也神色如常。  
在震惊之余，斑发现他是唯一不知情的人。  
“是真的？什么时候的事？”  
他着实傻了。柱间怀了孕，他却要问“什么时候的事”——还有人比他更清楚吗？当然是在柱间的热潮期时。  
“我回来之后大夫说的。还不能确定是不是怀孕。或许是月份小的关系，也或许只是我的伤留下后遗症。这事还没定论，就没告诉你。”  
斑不相信。巨大的狂喜伴随巨大的恐惧。他不敢，心里竟也有分期盼着是诊断有误。毕竟这段日子他们聚少离多，他不敢确信孩子是他的。何况他在外面找到柱间时，柱间正和泉奈在一起。  
他心中乱作一团，全无头绪。  
“让大夫过来检查一下罢。”斑道。  
“我已经说了，这事不确定，大夫来了也是一样的结论。再者，我今天要出门。”  
斑不能再缠着他。他心中忽然乱了，连对柱间要抱着什么态度也不确定，只得看着那兄弟二人走了。  
他浑浑噩噩地向回走。没多少欢喜，怕孩子是别人的。  
回到家，他直接进了泉奈的院子。泉奈不在，他转身要去找，就见泉奈迎面走过来。  
“什么事？”  
斑心中被许多只爪子抓着，整个人软弱无力。他表现得平静，以一种高高在上的姿态向泉奈发问。  
“柱间怀孕这事，你已知道了？”  
泉奈见了他，只看一眼，目光就移开，恹恹地看着一旁，很无趣似的。听了这句，仍是动也不动。  
“不知道。”  
斑却不相信。泉奈半分惊讶也没有，不像是不知情。斑脑中涌出更荒唐的念头：总不至于是他确实和柱间有了什么，但并不敢把事情闹到这步田地？柱间不会和他怎么样，但如果泉奈不择手段……甚至是在柱间没有意识的时候……  
“你这幅样子干什么？”斑换了方式旁敲侧击，“嫂子有了身孕，你应该是这种表情？又不是有人快死了。”  
但泉奈脸上其实没有表情。  
迟了迟，泉奈面上堆起锋利的笑，每一块都带着棱角。  
“我只是惊讶，也替哥哥担心——胎儿有宇智波和千手的血继限界，柱间在孕期不会好受，你要费心了。”  
斑觉得他说的“费心”是讽刺。  
“我一个人操心就够了，你不要插手，也别去打扰柱间。”  
“那是自然。”  
泉奈垂下眼，露出和刚刚一样漫不经心的神态，回房去了。

被斑的出现扰了兴致，柱间反而决意要赌得更痛快。这日他手气不错，从赌场离开时还拿着赢来的一点钱，本金倒是输光了。他拉着扉间去买东西，高兴极了。柱间买了许多点心拿回去给大家吃，钱还剩下一点，柱间随手买了件孩子穿的小衣服——只是看着喜欢就买了。  
回到家里，柱间把小衣服拿出来打量，只是看着也觉得幸福。睡觉时他把小衣裳放在被褥旁边，像孩子们在床边放上爱不释手的玩具。  
他刚一回来，仆人就告诉他斑让人传话过来，明天要来见他，族中的大夫也会一起。  
这自然是要检查柱间是否怀孕。这举动有些侮辱的意味，仿佛柱间有意骗他似的。柱间也不觉得如何，毕竟他着实骗过斑。  
再者，就算怀孕，柱间也觉得和他没关系。  
翌日斑来得很早。他怕柱间出门、再与他错过。而柱间前一夜回来得晚，睡得也晚，那天接近中午才醒。  
刚一醒来，他就听仆人说斑与大夫来了，在会客室里等着。柱间暗暗责怪斑来得太早，与大夫一起白等了那么久。他匆忙洗漱，让仆人把他们带到卧室来。大清早的，身上怕凉，会客室又不够暖。再者，斑也不是个正经八百的外人。  
斑一夜没睡，却没有疲倦的样子。他太亢奋，把疲倦也压下去了。  
大夫为他诊断，着实为难了好一会儿。  
“有怀孕的可能，但不敢完全确定，还要再等等。”  
“我就说了是这样。”柱间对斑道。  
斑让大夫先回去，剩下他们两人在房里对坐。柱间不急于赶他走，他也想借着这机会说清楚一些事。  
“我可以搬过来。假如你怀了孕，我照顾你也方便些。”  
斑只说了一半实话。他还要监视着柱间，确认他是否怀孕，也确认孩子的父亲究竟是谁。有过晴彦那一遭，他再不敢相信他有什么好运了。  
“如果需要你帮忙，我会告诉你。现在还不用。不是夫妻也一样可以养育孩子。”  
斑早知会听到类似的话，可还是许多鞭子抽在身上似的。就算麻木，也仍隔着皮肉传来羞辱。  
他自找的。他辜负柱间，就不能责怪柱间还给他相同的东西。  
斑还是不能对柱间生气。尽管这孩子可能根本不存在，尽管这孩子有一万个可能是别人的——泉奈或水户，或一个斑根本不知道的人。旁人都有这样的好运，唯独他没有——即使有，也是最微弱的可能。他没那么蠢，不会一次次让自己犯傻。  
柱间见他半晌不开口，正要逐客，斑的眼睛却落到了一旁的小柜子上。柱间昨日买的小衣裳放在那里。  
“只是随便买的。”柱间解释。  
“你确实怀孕了，”斑盯着衣裳，“不然何以连衣服都买回来了。你只是赌气不想告诉我……或其他原因。”  
他加上最后一句，示意自己没有那么蠢、立刻就认定这是他的孩子。前一日得知这不知真假的消息，斑受到的冲击已经够大了。这时认定柱间有孕，反倒不怎样震惊，只想着要如何应对眼前的局面。  
他不能除了话语一无所有，他需要做些什么。  
第一件事，就是要将火核调走，让他出门去。第二件，也就是带土……斑可以忘掉火核有了孩子。  
“我回去处理好族里的事，就过来陪你。我会把他调走。”  
“谁？”  
柱间问。他只记挂孩子，甚至没立刻听出斑说的是火核。

自怀孕后，柱间的身体状况更奇怪了。有一日他腿上一软、险些直挺挺地摔到，好半晌腿上也没力气。扉间立即让大夫过来，对方则直接把斑也带来了，想着若是因为怀孕，斑的查克拉会有用。  
大夫到达之后，匆匆查看了脉象，立即让斑输送查克拉给他。柱间很快醒了，大夫也顾不得这是在火影的办公室，让柱间到里面的隔间里解开衣服检查。  
扉间和斑也跟了进去。他们没看出什么，但大夫说柱间的肚子有些鼓。  
“这一片都硬邦邦的，柱间大人自己没感觉到？”  
柱间很是惊讶。“就算怀孕，现在也只有三个月。哪有三个月就显怀的？”  
“这不是胎儿，是积血，”大夫答道，又赶快补充，“我是说，您现在摸到的是积血，胎儿还太小，感觉不到。”  
柱间压抑着喜悦，“那么，我真的怀孕了？”  
大夫点头：“千真万确，错不了。”  
短暂的欣喜从斑心上滑过，不敢停，一只鸟似的，防着暗箭。  
“但积血一定要排出去，只能开刀，”大夫又道，“我准备一下，明天就为柱间大人动刀。这事拖不得。”  
仅这一句话就让扉间和斑面无血色。  
“您确定吗？可——怎么会这样？”  
“一定要动刀吗？有没有其他办法？”  
两人先后问道。只有柱间一人不担心。  
“出现积血确实少见，但千手和宇智波，谁知道会发生什么？”大夫答道，“孕期吃药要谨慎，而且这一种吃药也没用，只能动刀，越早越好。”  
斑与扉间简直魂飞魄散。只有柱间不觉得怎样，还问是否会对孩子有危险。  
大夫无法确定。柱间的体质与众不同，他的孩子却是另一种‘与众不同’。怀孕时柱间的身体情况不比平常。  
听罢，柱间平静地向大夫询问细节：积血在什么地方，开刀要如何下手，以及需要多长时间恢复。  
大夫劝他今天就回家去休息，明日好能开刀。柱间立即同意了。  
他感觉不到焦虑。他的生活只是要好起来了，在连年的混乱之后，在这小小的波折之后。  
斑送大夫出门，问他柱间的情况，是否引出了积血、柱间就会好起来。  
“积血只是不适反应中的一件，不是最后一件。这是宇智波和千手的孩子，只能是这样。”  
大夫离开前看了斑一眼，很有责备的意味。斑在火影塔前站着，感觉自己成了某种不洁的东西，将土地、树木、房屋、花草都腐蚀得一片漆黑。柱间也要因为他受苦。  
他自漆黑的画面中回过神，想到大夫说的只是“宇智波”，并未特指斑。这孩子仍有可能是别人的，比如嫌疑最大的泉奈。  
上一次柱间怀孕时也有诸多反应，那时他也以为是因为两族血继限界不融合的缘故。这样的错已经犯过一次了。  
斑已经习惯了五味杂陈，任由那打翻了一地的瓶瓶罐罐在心里倒着，不去想也不去管。他回到柱间的办公室，打算送他回千手的家里。扉间走不开，柱间也没有拒绝斑。  
“或许你住在我家里更方便，”回去的路上柱间提到，“现在情况特殊，说不准什么时候我就会需要你的查克拉，每次都让人去找你太麻烦。”  
斑无法为柱间的话高兴。柱间只是用得上他罢了。  
斑答应了。又道：“你一点也不担心？这么高兴。”  
“有了孩子自然是喜事。”  
“我以为你不会想要我的孩子。”  
“这与旁人无关，我只将它当做是我自己的。再者，你恐怕也不相信你是孩子的生父。这次我没什么可骗你——但为了孩子的安全着想，这些话还是告诉你更好：你确实是孩子的父亲，信不信由你。”  
柱间的话没有多少安慰。它们在斑心上落下来，一块块石头似的，不重，只是棱角太多。

翌日，大夫带着助手准时来了。  
手术就在柱间的卧房进行，并不复杂，只是精细。斑需要全程陪着，以免胎儿查克拉不足。  
医疗忍者用刀在柱间右腹下方开了个小口，通过查克拉控制着，让血水滞缓地流出来，速度慢得异常。  
“都是腐血，简直要凝固了。”大夫解释道。  
柱间倚靠在垫子上半躺着，双手松松地垂在身体两侧。他是唯一不紧张的那个人。他知道孩子一定会平安降生，也只有这一种可能，于是没有担心的必要。  
斑始终紧张。看着血水流淌出来，难以自制地想到晴彦出生那天。柱间大出血那天，他以为自己有了孩子的那天。  
即使现在带土出生了，斑也依旧觉得他一无所有。  
“你担心什么？”柱间问道，见他过度紧张，试着转移他的注意力，“我还没说更让你紧张的事呢。”  
“什么？”  
“尾兽的容器恐怕撑不了多久。还是需要人柱力。九尾现在的情况就不好，容器要关不住他了。和九尾相比，现在的小手术根本没有紧张的必要……你就没想过，现在你我都抽不开身，不正是出事的最好时机？”  
他没能成功让斑放松下来。斑的脸色更苍白了。  
“尾兽分给各国之后，九尾要留下。法器眼看着已束缚不住它了。我们需要人柱力。”  
疼痛感从腹部传来。柱间暂时不说话了，血液向外流淌，仿佛他的气力和生命都在向外流淌。但这些都是幻觉。他依旧强大，也必须强大，他的孩子不会伤害他。  
“你说些什么。”柱间对斑道。他因不适感皱起眉头，斑说话至少能分散些注意力。  
“人柱力……你有人选？”  
“我有一整族的人选。”  
斑略一迟疑，忽然反应过来。又是当头一棒。  
“我们与漩涡不能永远是现在这种疏远的关系。我今天只说这些，你仔细想想。若尾兽不能被好好安置，我们就永远在危险中，包括孩子。”  
——一个不知道属于谁的孩子，斑想。另一边，是柱间曾经的情人、第一个孩子的生父所属的一族。斑根本不愿去想。  
医疗忍者的刀挑了挑，向下伸去。柱间低呼一声，抬起头来，脖子抻着。疼得过头了，柱间在心里重复着“马上就好”。他不安慰自己，只是哄着孩子。这对他来说没什么，他不介意，疼痛有什么，他尝过百倍苦涩的东西，早习惯了。

花了一个时辰，积血才被彻底排除。大夫嘱咐斑不能离开柱间半步，时时留心着为他输送查克拉。  
柱间很快昏睡过去。斑将查克拉一股股送入他的身体，觉得自己又在白费力气。他为柱间耗费心力，柱间却想着要与漩涡一族恢复往来，理由还那样光明正大……可他们是水户的族人。  
斑不想接纳他们，不想与他们继续来往，他们一个个都与水户有关联。水户，晴彦，还有这个不知父亲是谁的孩子。  
孩子需要的只是宇智波的查克拉……甚至，说不定孩子只是需要查克拉罢了，大夫的那些话都是联合了柱间一起骗他的也不一定。  
斑想着，猜测着，心中越来越冷。  
他不愿多疑，可他实在没有什么东西可相信了。真实存在的唯有痛苦。

柱间是被疼醒的。积血排了出去，腹部空瘪了些，简直像将胎儿也一并拿走了。但柱间知道，胎儿不会流走。他已经被带走了太多东西、失去太多东西，他不会永远无法如愿以偿。  
这一次，就算是轮也轮到他了。  
从疼痛中醒来时，他没有想到晴彦。他想到的是带土。那不知面目的孩子，斑与情人的孩子。  
现在斑陪着他。柱间能略微睁开眼时，见到他焦急忧虑的眼。他陪着柱间，等候他醒来。他关心他，任何痛苦都愿意代他受过，而他的情人与私生子却正在木叶的一角住着。  
他在柱间眼中变得恍惚起来。  
见柱间醒了，斑为他擦脸，问他是否饿了。  
“大夫说你还不能吃东西，要再等几个小时。伤口看起来恢复得很好，你的体质果然不一般。”  
斑柔声细语，正是对病人说话的态度。  
“没事，我不饿。”柱间的手伸到小腹上，摸他的孩子。  
缓了缓，斑说道：“人柱力那件事……等你再好些，我们请漩涡的族长族老过来，到时再详谈。”  
柱间睁开眼，他这几日睡醒之后，视力常常很不稳定。这一会儿能看清，下一刻眼前就黑漆漆的，只能感觉斑的手握在他手上。柱间很诧异，没想到他这样快就松口。柱间原只是打算今天提起这事，给他时间考虑，日后再慢慢说服他。若说服不了，用强也未尝不可。却没料到斑答应得这样快。  
柱间向他望去，眼前灰蒙蒙的，盲人一样看不见，偏偏此时他急着看到斑，想好好看看他的表情，判断他说的是真是假。  
“我以为你要犹豫上好长时间。毕竟对方是漩涡。再者，现在你连孩子的事也不确定。”柱间道。完全不介意斑怀疑孩子的身份似的。  
“我什么都不确定，”斑隐晦地道，表明他确实怀疑孩子的身份，“但我确定有许多事我做不到。”  
比如看着你受苦。  
斑想着，并未说出口。

恢复所花费的时间比柱间以为的更长。一连几天过去，他还是要卧床休息，身体的力量都被孩子吞掉了似的。斑陪着他，但终究不能无时无刻都留在柱间身旁，有时是木叶，有时是族里，他还有一定要到场的公事要应对。斑每次都是匆匆忙忙，处理好了就立即回来。  
这日他在半夜时被属下叫走，想着柱间夜里睡得向来安稳、不需要查克拉，斑也就放心地出去了。再者，扉间还在家里。  
他不知道的是，他前脚刚走，后脚泉奈就踏进千手的宅院。  
柱间睡着，迷糊着听见外面有人叫他，发现是泉奈，立即应了一声，让他进来了。  
泉奈拉开面向室外的拉门走进来。他脱了最外层的羽织，上面沾了太多寒气。纵使如此，他还是没立刻赶到柱间面前，在几尺外站着。  
“怎么这时候过来了？”柱间问，“好多天没见你了。”  
“最近公事多，”泉奈答道，“眼下有一件，正要同你汇报。”  
他脸上看不出悲喜，也仿佛不知柱间怀孕、几日前刚刚经历手术似的。  
但名义上，柱间始终是他的嫂子，也仍是宇智波的主母，泉奈不会不懂礼数。  
果然，他例行公事般提起柱间的事。  
“你如今的身体情况，父亲也知道了，家里为此准备了礼物，还有些不常见的药材，我已交给你们的管家了。父亲叮嘱了一句，让你注意身体，不要与斑置气。”  
柱间应着他的话，对他道谢，心中却疑惑。泉奈原本就瘦，这时更是精瘦得过分。唯一可以庆幸的是，泉奈并未瘦得病态起来，只是很相宜，让他整个人更锋利了。  
汇报过公事后，泉奈提到他要出门，或许一整年也回不来。  
“我回来时，孩子早就出生了。我需要准备什么礼物？”  
他静静地望着柱间问道。  
因为柱间怀孕的缘故，他原本对千手冰冷的神色，这次也有些缓和。  
“一整年？”  
柱间惊诧地望着他。这样的任务，多数人都不会主动接下。柱间这才明白泉奈的那些哀伤从何而来。一整年不能回家，他心里又是无依无靠。  
他们还没来得及多说，两人都听见了外面的动静，知道是斑回来了。泉奈不想见他，吹熄了灯走了。  
柱间也无法送他，只能任由他这样匆忙离开。  
他在黑暗中躺着，想着刚刚那个锋利、单薄的年轻人，忽然有些伤感。如果不是斑胡乱怀疑，泉奈原本可以更快乐的。  
斑走进房里，他刚刚脱去外衣，就留意到柱间醒了。  
“我吵到你了？怎么这时候醒了？”  
柱间认为没必要对他撒谎，但这时说实话也只会让斑恼怒，只是答道：“没有，我醒了有一会儿了。”  
斑走到床褥旁，面色有些僵。  
“我在外面看到泉奈了，”他停了停，柱间并没接话，“他和他的几个部下刚刚离开，出门去了。”  
柱间只应了一声，闭着眼睛。  
斑在柱间身旁坐下，“他刚刚来找你了？”  
他已这样问了，柱间不想撒谎，答道：“是，他来道个别就走了。你不要又多心。”  
斑呆了一会儿。明明进了室内，身上的寒气却开始浸到骨子里。泉奈在出门之前特意来看柱间，这还不足以证明他们关系匪浅吗？还是在柱间怀着孕的时候。  
再者，这次泉奈接受了为期一年的任务……他忽然避开柱间，是怕斑发现孩子有蹊跷、对他下手么？  
“怎么还不睡？”柱间问。  
斑应了一声，脱了衣服在一旁躺下了。他的被褥与柱间的照旧隔开了几尺。

雷之国忽然有客人到访。他们来的时间刚好，柱间已从手术中恢复了。虽说平日仍旧时时觉得不舒服，但打起精神应对一会儿客人还不在话下。  
雷之国派来的使者绝非是令人愉悦的客人，他们的怀疑太多，距离感太强，每日斑一想到与他们见面就十分抵触，其他人也是这样的想法，只有柱间一个人不当回事，照旧热情地接待他们，每日都安排会面。  
“等以后身体好了，能赶快去各国走一走才是。我是说正式的外交关系。”柱间道。  
他们刚刚带着雷之国的客人在村中走了走，又一同吃了饭，现在正向家走去，斑跟在柱间身旁。  
“你还是打消这念头。悄悄出去也就算了，大张旗鼓的，怕木叶不被人袭击么？”  
柱间走路的速度慢了下来。“我一直在考虑这件事。我们需要的不仅是新人，有出众的忍者不够，我们还需要领导者。木叶不能只依靠你我。”  
斑认为这恐怕要等很久。忍者学校确实已经建设起来，但并没有蓬勃发展。他们有太多更重要的事排在学校之前。  
“我其实在想我们的孩子，他是继承木叶最好的人选。”  
斑说道。他话中的时态有将来的味道，依旧不敢确信眼下柱间腹中胎儿的身份。  
“那太久了，要等到下一辈人成长起来，早就青黄不接了。而且我的孩子也不见得会是火影。如果他有能力，为木叶贡献力量当然好，若没有，也不能强求。再者，火影也并非世袭。”  
“这样说的话，下一个火影怎么看都是扉间了。大家都这样说，你也这样认为，对罢？”斑说道。听上去并不为此感到愉快。  
“我确实认为扉间是最合适的人选。这只与能力有关，并非因为他是我弟弟。”  
两人转了个弯、向千手走去。  
斑没有接上刚刚的话题，说起了漩涡。  
“我打听过了，现在漩涡也有意和木叶结盟。从前因为我的缘故闹得太僵，但还没到覆水难收的地步。你要是没有其他顾虑，我们就尽快促成这事，免得你惦记着。”  
柱间又一次感到吃惊。“我以为就算你同意，也不会亲自处理这事。”  
“毕竟漩涡会疏远也是因为我，我出面比较好。”  
斑答道。他话语坦诚，但这件事无法让他高兴。他没再说话，脸色绝谈不上愉快。  
但这并非是唯一让斑烦乱的事。  
可扰乱他的事太多了。只要与柱间有关，只要沾了柱间的边，时常会让他心烦意乱。  
这愚蠢又可笑，但感情向来是这样的东西。  
泉奈离开木叶，却还是有办法惹他发火。他买了许多东西，让人送回宇智波。那一车物件里大半是给父亲的，另一半，则是给还未出生的侄子。  
就礼数而言，这是泉奈应做的事，但他既知斑怀疑他，就该省了这一步才是。可泉奈明知会惹恼斑，也还是这样做了。

第四十七章

柱间极少进行不必要的思考，那会耽误他的公事或闲暇，他从不愿为难自己。  
如今在孕期，他更不会花费时间在不必要的事上。但最近，他越来越明显地感觉到斑的情绪。  
他的焦虑愈发明显。斑怀疑得太多，忧心太多，这甚至影响了柱间。  
柱间本应和他谈谈，但他们无法对话，他们的交谈只能停留在公事与他人的层面，一旦涉及到彼此，谈话必然指向一场纷争。  
甚至，就算那场谈话并未发生，他们也要早早再度吵起来似的。  
但过去了半个月，这设想并未成真。  
斑的焦虑逐渐微弱了。它们并未消失，只是很难被感觉到。  
斑有意如此。  
他在忍耐着，将焦虑也压了下去。  
他在竭力避免以任何方式影响柱间。他依旧怀疑柱间，爱着的同时也恨他，但斑并未再说过什么。  
至于柱间，他对斑或许只剩下恨。  
这本应增加他们的疏远，但不知怎么，他们反而有了些怪异的亲近。  
那不是真正的亲近，只是身体的本能。  
肢体先于情感与理智做出反应，他们同一屋檐下住着，并不如何亲密无间，但习惯了彼此，信任着彼此。  
斑不能确定孩子的归属，但他要确保柱间的安全。  
可柱间在乎他吗？答案大概是不，或许柱间会恨他一辈子。  
但斑别无他选。他可以恨着柱间，却不能见他身陷险境；他可以激怒甚至伤害柱间，却不能让柱间被他人威胁，也不能让他腹中的孩子连累他受伤……管它是谁的，只要它睡在柱间腹中，只要它与柱间扯上关系……  
这简直下贱。在柱间恨着他的前提下，自己竟依旧这样在意柱间的安危……他应当放弃柱间的……  
他又在说天方夜谭的话了。  
熟睡时，斑搂紧了柱间。  
或许……他的感情还没有那样不堪。他在意柱间的安危，柱间也同样在意他的。在他们恨着彼此的同时。  
这并不矛盾。

柱间的忧虑成真了。一天夜里，九尾挣脱法器，逃了出来。  
它出逃的时间不巧，斑与柱间都在场，很快联手制服它，漩涡的一行人也在这时赶到。柱间在漩涡族长的帮助下，将九尾封印到人柱力体内。  
制服与封印九尾耗费的精力太多，柱间又在孕期，身体不比平日，不得已休养了几天。那几日他始终浑噩，到了第六天，才终于好转。  
醒来时，柱间闭着眼在肚子上摸了摸，觉得小腹又鼓起来一些，心中十分欢喜。他的孩子平安健康，仍在好好地成长。  
“好些了？”见他醒了，斑问道。  
柱间觉得奇怪。“你怎么在这里？不用去火影塔？”  
“影分身在那里。”斑答道。  
柱间不解地向他望去，暗想斑不至于这样不分轻重缓急。此举会被认为是对木叶公务的轻视，其他族长和族老不会高兴。  
“我听到些风声，”斑解释道，“你有孕的消息传了出去，觊觎尾兽的人都想借此机会出手。倘在我去火影塔时有人袭击，家中不一定能抵挡得住。”  
这话说的倒也在理。  
柱间觉得身上已大好了，他自己去火影塔应对公务就好。他坐起身来要换衣裳，斑问道：“你身体若好了，我们这就出门罢。今日是扉间的定亲宴。时候还早，但你我还是需要提前到场。”  
柱间刚刚醒来，还有些困，听了这句，惊愕又迷茫。  
“扉间？定亲？可——和谁啊？”  
柱间难以置信，而斑的神色，也像是无法为此高兴似的。他拿来柱间的衣裳，眼望着衣衫的边角，答道：  
“人柱力。”

整个木叶都在庆幸漩涡的回归。除了斑。  
在他看来，漩涡是威胁。而每一个来自涡之国的、留着红发的男人，都是另一个水户。  
他与柱间成婚多年，感情时好时坏，如今柱间有了身孕，他们的关系反不如从前。此时漩涡族人忽然来到木叶，即使斑相信柱间的为人，也不免忐忑。  
斑抵触漩涡，对方同样对他厌恶。因斑的缘故，原本与千手同住的漩涡族人被迫离开，而他们的族人水户更因斑的关系至今下落不明。有传言说他已被斑杀了，也有传言说他依旧活着，只是这一生都要流亡。  
斑同意了再次与漩涡来往，且主动让手下与他们联络，但他从未认同过这件事。这样做，只是为了柱间。  
为了和平的缘故，漩涡收起了对斑的敌意；为了柱间的缘故，斑也不去想此行漩涡的那几个红发青年是否与水户有相似之处。  
过分忧心的只有斑一人。  
木叶的其他家族都很欢迎漩涡。如今尾兽有八只都在木叶，而漩涡族人擅长封印，他们会将尾兽安稳地留在木叶，这意味着力量的巩固与强大。  
木叶急于与漩涡交好，更要想方设法留住人柱力。  
最好的方法，自然是与木叶的大族结亲。  
扉间是最好的人选。  
他还未婚，又是火影的弟弟，且千手和漩涡常常通婚。有这三个原因，众人问也不问扉间，认为此事就这样定下了。  
会议上，人们谈论这门亲事的种种安排，权当扉间不在场似的。  
“定亲宴早些准备，就在这几日罢。仓促不可避免，但绝不会办得潦草。一个月后再成亲，仪式必定十分隆重，不会让漩涡认为木叶敷衍。另外，那时火影大人身体早已痊愈，也可以出席了。到时，扉间大人可以同人柱力一起为柱间大人敬茶了。”  
扉间要开口，却插不上话。  
“怪不得扉间大人这样晚都没成亲，”又一名族老道，“也幸得如此，不然让人柱力做妾室，未免看轻漩涡，又没有让原配降为妾室的道理，和离又太绝情……”  
“等一下，”扉间终于有机会打断他们，“我并没有同意和他成亲。”  
众人都望了过来。  
“扉间大人，此事无论您态度如何，都要如此进行。今日要商讨的并非是您是否要成亲，而是婚事的细节与安排。”  
“这是什么规矩？我不愿意，还要强迫不成？”  
扉间态度强硬，旁人也不心急，慢条斯理对他劝了起来。为了和平稳定，这些都是必要的牺牲。况且，一桩婚事而已，简直谈不上‘牺牲’二字。  
扉间知道各族间联姻很多，如今众人对他提出这样的要求，绝非对他有意为难，这种事很常见。许多时候，年轻人相处一段日子后，大多会同意成亲。就算并不十分中意，也没有人与利益过不去。再者，婚后凡事彼此都睁一只眼闭一只眼，并不是什么难捱的事。  
在这种情况下，他确实是个异类。  
“我不会和任何人成亲。”扉间道。  
众人都知他固执，也知他决意不婚，可不婚这种念头，常被认为是一时的，碰到了中意的人自然就忘了。不婚又不是无法生育，并非没有选择。“不想”与“不能”当然是两种不同的情况。  
人们都认为这件事宜早不宜迟。早些成了亲、有了孩子，就不必担心人柱力叛逃了。  
大家都在劝他，扉间却态度坚决，十分抵触。最后，眼见着谈不下去，会议只得推迟。  
人们一一散去，但千手的几名族老显然并不急于离开。  
其他人都走了，扉间等着他们的话。  
族老们各自望了望，其中一名开口道：“成亲这事，对你没有实际上的损害。”  
扉间正要开口，族老继续道：“扉间，你的个人意愿就那样重要吗？重要到了绝不能被牺牲的地步？”  
扉间惊愕地望过去。  
“我以为正是为了不要继续存在任何个人牺牲，木叶才被建立起来的。”  
“木叶不曾牺牲过任何人吗？柱间不是首当其冲决意牺牲自己、对敌人低头以换取和平的那个人？”  
扉间顿感被人一刀捅进了喉咙似的。  
“不要把兄长的婚事扯进来。”  
“木叶能有今日离不开柱间的付出，和他遭受的相比，你与人柱力成亲，实在算不得受委屈。如果没有柱间的付出和牺牲，今天站在这里和你开会的，恐怕连一半的人也没有，早就死在战场上了。你今日面对的状况与那时根本不能相提并论。”  
族老们各自起身，开始向外走去。  
“你出于什么原因不想成婚我们不想知道，但你免不了要对柱间大人好好解释，为什么你不愿意做一件对你没有实质性损害的事、来捍卫木叶的和平。”  
扉间哑口无言。族老们一一离开，只有他独自站在桌旁。

柱间伤势痊愈后，得知扉间要定亲，立即赶去举办宴会的地方。斑也一同去了。  
柱间还未走进院落，就已提前见到了人柱力。  
因只是定亲而非成亲，人柱力并未穿上成婚的衣裳，只是穿了身红色，他正与几个十二三岁的孩子在院中追逐嬉闹。他今年刚十四岁，不像个大人，就更不像个新娘。  
见柱间来了，人柱力几步跃到柱间面前，欢喜地抱住他。  
“火影大人——”他扑到柱间身上，“大家都说，我以后要叫你哥哥了！”  
斑吓了一跳，没料到竟有人这样大胆，当着他的面与柱间亲密。可人柱力着实是个孩子，斑不可能与他计较。  
柱间惊讶极了。封印那晚，柱间并未留意人柱力的外貌，只看到他个头很高，大人似的。但此时仔细打量，才发觉他仍是个孩子，绝不是成婚的年纪。他对成亲一无所知，也不清楚婚事的含义，旁人不应代替他决定他的未来。  
柱间握住他汗津津的手，与他聊了几句，去寻扉间了。  
扉间在一间小厅中等着吉时，几个族长、族老围在他身旁。他身着应对正式场合的黑色吉服，神色平静，并没有即将娶亲的喜悦。  
柱间提前痊愈，扉间见了，却并无喜色，只是吃惊，眼睛甚至躲避着柱间，心中有愧似的。  
见他来了，众人都对柱间道恭喜。柱间一一应对，与他们周旋片刻后，叫走了扉间。  
两人走进一间空房里。柱间合上门。  
“怎么决定得这么突然？你是怎么打算的？”柱间问。  
扉间原本要做出果决的样子，可到了柱间面前，就无法假装了。  
“我不确定。”他答道。  
柱间怔了怔，简直以为是错听。他从未想过会从扉间口中听到这样的话。扉间永远都果决、坚定，每一件事都早早做好了决断，顾虑周全。柱间以为他既如此决定，一定是有充分理由的缘故。  
“这只是应该做的事罢了。”扉间又道。  
“可你根本不想成亲。难道你喜欢他吗——那孩子？”  
扉间摇头，神色窘迫。  
“我是火影的弟弟，未来甚至可能是下一任火影。做出退让理所当然。我个人的态度和得失并不重要。‘不想成亲’根本不是个令人信服的理由，也完全站不住脚……其实就连兄长也不理解，我知道。”  
“我确实不理解，但你不想成亲，那就不成亲，这又有什么？你是我弟弟，也或许是下一任火影，可这些怎么会是让你受委屈的理由？但你不爱他却要娶他，这对你和他都是侮辱。”  
这次扉间不开口了。  
他明白，他都懂，可他还是要这样做。  
他思虑周全，他小心谨慎，可唯独这一次，扉间不想思考了。他不愿去想因果与影响，只想他需要做的事。  
只要他成了亲，这事便尘埃落定。未来他悔恨也罢，恼怒也罢，都不能无情无义地与对方分开。他只有走下去。  
这不是一条容易的路。但世上容易的路也没那么多。  
他只是需要做些什么了。  
众人担心夜长梦多，他也生怕自己反悔，于是同意尽快定亲、成亲，只恨繁文缛节颇多，婚事不能更早。  
一旦成亲，就没有反悔余地了。甚至只要今日定亲，事情也算无可更改了。  
可柱间却在这时来了。  
半晌，扉间才又开口。他板着面孔，语气生硬，固执到不近人情。  
“定亲宴很快就开始了，事已至此，不能反悔。兄长不必再劝了。”  
扉间猜想柱间或许会恼火。此事涉及到木叶和九尾，又是人生大事，他却不过问兄长与火影的意见，柱间其实是可以发火的——尤其，这事已迫在眉睫了。  
他等着柱间的质问与怒气，可柱间再开口时，声音反而轻了许多。  
“你怎么了？这样大的事，怎么会仓促决定？”他走到扉间身前，“出了什么事？你不高兴了？”  
扉间到底动摇了。他无法答话，也不敢与柱间对视。  
“你想为我、为木叶做些什么，我理解你的苦心。但我只想见到你快乐。你不想做的事，就不必做。我这就告诉众人定亲取消，今日只是一同吃酒罢了。未来再给人柱力找合适的人选。这不是你的错，是我这个做兄长的坚决不同意、才要求你推掉的。”  
柱间并不追问扉间原因，这就要去对众人宣布亲事取消。  
扉间混乱地犹豫着，终于还是拦住他。  
“不必了，只是成亲而已，没有什么不得了。而且……这或许是好事。”  
扉间神色异样，有许多无法说出口的话似的。  
柱间忽然发现，自己实在不是个称职的兄长。纵使被称为忍者之神，他也无法保护扉间免于遭受所有伤害。在柱间浑然不觉的时刻，扉间成了大人，然后有了大人的苦涩。  
“我没事，”他抻出笑容，以此安慰柱间，“我会好好照顾他，这或许会……让我有另一种生活。”  
“我不能同意，”柱间仍是劝道，“我不知道到底怎么了，你可以对我隐瞒任何事，可我不能看到你不快乐，与你一同生活的人也是。漩涡那孩子还没长大，连成亲是什么都不知道，这完全罔顾他的意愿。无论如何，你们今日都不会定亲。我替你决定了。”  
扉间刚刚还努力做出轻松的表情，现在却忍不住了，他过分着急，脸上有一丝怒气。  
“不要拦我，兄长，至少让我尝试一下……”  
“没有人用终生大事来尝试，也不能赌上另一个人的生活，你不喜欢他，他就不应和你成亲。”  
自柱间走入房间后，他的语气第一次严肃起来。  
扉间熟悉这表情。柱间心意已决，无法更改。  
“我这就去对众人解释。你先换衣服，随后也过来。”  
“兄长！”  
柱间回过头。  
“就这样决定了。”  
他不再与扉间多说，直接去宣布亲事取消了。

那日的定亲宴会，最终变成了漩涡的接风宴。  
各族长都是满腹的疑惑与意见，斑虽庆幸那小鬼不必嫁入千手家、不必与柱间时常见面，心中仍不免疑惑。扉间不是做事鲁莽的人，成亲这样的大事，他却出尔反尔，简直让人怀疑他不是真正的扉间。  
而柱间在这样一桩大事上，竟对扉间纵容，也是稀奇。此事既是公事也是私事，扉间应允成婚又反悔，千手面上无光，漩涡也是一样。何况千手还要对漩涡道歉赔礼、为人柱力的未来做安排。扉间是柱间的弟弟，柱间本应严厉斥责他才对，可他却只是担心扉间，甚至那几日与扉间相处的时间都更长了。  
那阵子柱间一心都在扉间身上，连沸沸扬扬的各种非议都没留神。  
斑也听到了。那些指控过于严重，连他也觉得过分。  
扉间早已宣称不婚，而他忽然决定与人柱力成亲、最后又退婚，事情闹得这样狼狈，流言蜚语自然不会少。  
传言说扉间其实没有表面上看起来的那样正直，说他对亲哥哥有非分之想。  
他看起来像是个大公无私过了头的人，这样的人就更有嫌疑。  
这些话没有证据，就只是泼脏水。  
斑也不相信。他并非多么信任扉间，只是他知道柱间的为人，就算扉间对柱间有意，也没有胆子和柱间乱伦。  
何况，斑现在也没心思管这没凭证的事，他只有柱间的安危要担心。  
柱间的孕期忽然进入到另一个阶段。  
他越睡越沉。有两次，斑发现柱间竟然叫不醒。  
一次，斑不慎碰翻东西，一盒子的忍具撒了满地，柱间正应该一个激灵醒来，却半点反应也没有。斑觉得奇怪，过去看他，柱间仍旧好端端地睡着，呼吸平缓。他试着叫柱间，还在他身上推了推，柱间没反应。他的身体并无异样，只是陷在梦中。  
很快，斑甚至无暇为柱间的沉睡担心了。  
几日内，有三批人闯进木叶，意图抢夺尾兽。人柱力一事还未传出，外人以为尾兽仍在柱间手中，于是都冲着千手大宅来。  
这三次袭击无需斑迎战，守卫的忍者就解决了他们。敌手看起来不成气候，木叶却无法不加强防御。  
与此同时，柱间继续沉睡，他睡得越来越久，甚至二三日才醒来一次。  
醒来时，柱间感觉仍在梦中，头晕脑胀。他摸着肚子，周身都很钝，只有腹中的胎儿是热的，精力充沛地吸取母亲的力量。  
“这几天出事了？”柱间在吃饭时对斑问。这很容易看出来，斑的脸色又凝重了些。  
“只是有些来招惹木叶的人，都关起来了。没事。”  
“有难对付的？”  
“没有，”斑答道，“有我在，你担心什么。”  
柱间也觉得没有担心的必要。  
不多久，他又睡了。

在柱间沉睡时，木叶回到了过去。一场场小型偷袭接连发生，隔三差五木叶就要与入侵者战上一场。  
很快，入侵者开始联手，有过两次，他们的袭击打到了千手大宅之外。柱间一无所知，陷在梦里，而斑在战斗中大开杀戒——袭击的人多了，被扔进监狱的人却没有增加。  
险情越来越多后，众人重新商讨各处的防御安排。各族忍者按照能力被安排了合适的地方，至于扉间和斑，他们两人中有一个留在千手大宅就够了，另一个人要去负责其他地方的安全，毕竟木叶不只有火影需要保护。  
斑自然是死也不肯走。  
于是扉间被调去了其他地方。木叶进入警备状态，扉间只有在轮换时回家，此时入侵者很多，忙碌起来他也不免疲倦，可见到斑，却觉得他更疲乏似的。  
有一日扉间去探望柱间，被斑吓了一跳。  
柱间睡着，斑在一旁跪坐，武士刀与团扇放在手边。他身着黑色族服，面色严峻，或者说完全没有表情——实在难以区分。  
扉间觉得这一幕几乎像柱间死了、斑在为他守灵似的。这时的斑不是忍者，也不是人类，介于野兽和传说中的鬼怪之间。他出现在这里只是为了守着柱间，如果有任何人伤害他，斑都会把他们撕得粉碎。  
扉间知道他为什么变成这样。在对柱间沉睡的担心、对袭击增多的担心之外，斑有扉间不会有的恐惧。他唯恐柱间腹中的孩子不是他的。  
可他别无他法。他仍要保护柱间的安全，甚至是那孩子的安全……  
但这不意味着任何改变。他与柱间的感情仍没有好转。  
他不仅这一刻没有希望，未来也不会有。柱间封死了感情，无法给斑任何东西——甚至都不是心理上的“不愿意”，而是本能地“做不到”。  
“这几天斑有什么不寻常的地方吗？”  
从柱间房里出来，扉间对仆人问。  
“您应该问他还有什么寻常的地方，”仆人答道，“没有，他简直不像个人。整日都在柱间少爷房里，连着几个时辰动也不动一下，我们去送饭时都这么觉着。”  
扉间更觉得事情难办，也更盼着柱间早些度过嗜睡的阶段。斑疯了没什么，可斑若是疯了之后连累柱间就麻烦了。他现在这副模样，就算他忽然挟持了柱间、消失得无影无踪，扉间都不会觉得惊讶。  
他让仆人留意斑，有任何风吹草动都立刻通知他。

距离柱间进入过分嗜睡的阶段已过去了二十天。大夫每日都来探望，柱间一切正常，除了久睡不醒。  
“他这样还要持续多久？”  
“无法判断。”  
斑又动了杀人的念头。也幸得这几日不要命的入侵者多，他杀人的欲望不必压制。  
“他这种情况会不会影响身体？”  
“现在对柱间大人还没有影响。但眼下谈论这些为时尚早，要等到产后才能知道具体情况。”  
斑恨不得现在就有不要命的入侵者闯进来。他已经想去拿刀了。现在情况就这样糟了，等到产后、岂非会更麻烦？  
大夫又在说“毕竟是千手和宇智波的孩子”云云。这话他说了不止一次，斑从旁人口中也听了不止一次。他觉得众人将这话重复得次数太多，多到了不正常的地步。  
外面淅淅沥沥地响着雨声。斑的目光落到柱间紧闭的唇上。他奇怪泉奈此时身在何处，出门去做长线任务，一整年都不见得能回来——他就这样想逃开？  
逃开什么？  
大夫收拾好了东西要走。他刚走到门口，斑的影分身忽然先于他闯了出去。  
他感觉到外人的查克拉。他们已闯到宅子附近了，守卫竟没来得及发出警报。  
斑守着柱间不敢走，但外面的形势越来越差，他本人若不出去，似乎很难抵挡得住。

柱间醒来时，以为时间停在了他身上，他在少年时代，而战争从未停止。  
不然，他无法解释他耳畔嘈杂的呼喊、尖叫、打斗与坍塌的声音。  
这次入侵组织得十分精密，斑无法不出门迎战。至少，他到房子外面去，还能让敌人离柱间远些。  
这终究给了另一部分入侵者可趁之机。  
他们找到了柱间。  
而柱间恰好在这时醒了。  
确切说来，他的身体醒了。  
柱间闭着眼，在昏暗的房间中、在床被的包围与覆盖下死尸似的一动不动。他还未来得及思考，身体已察觉到恶意，并本能地为他做出决定。  
轰鸣声从耳畔炸开，连柱间也感觉震耳欲聋，虽说，动手的正是他自己。  
仙法让房间四分五裂，蔓藤与枝干只是柔软而温顺的植物，却迅速而果决地取了那几人的性命。  
柱间无意如此，可躯体不受控制。  
身体积攒了太多力量，于是不由分说地爆发，不由分说地在瞬间终结了险境。它有要保护的东西，重要的东西，决不能被侵犯、伤害与惊吓的东西。  
他直挺挺地坐起来，如同被一股无形的力量推着。白色的毯子如裹尸布般从他身上簌簌落下，堆在腰间，黑发垂落在他染血的单薄衣衫上。  
柱间睁开眼，如久梦初醒的人那般迷茫地望着周遭的一切。  
他在废墟中，在尸体与木遁的包围下。房顶塌了大半，星夜落在他眼中，风从他面上拂过，温柔又冰冷。  
他睡了太久，梦境漫长，几乎无法醒来。他的肚子鼓了许多，沉甸甸的，孩子如一团火似的蜷缩在他腹中，与他一样精力充沛，饱胀着力量。  
柱间吸着冰凉的空气，确认身旁的袭击者已尽数死去。  
可敌人不应对他动手，不应来挑战他。  
甚至，他们不应成为他的敌人——这是自负，是傲慢，是无知和不自量力，这是对力量的轻视、对生命的糟践与浪费。  
是对神的不敬。  
在横七竖八尸体的包围下，柱间捡起一旁落了灰尘的衣裳，站起身来。

柱间离开宅院，见千手大宅外十分混乱，许多人正在围攻斑。斑对付他们不在话下，只是被缠住了，一时脱不开身。  
这其实无关紧要，但孩子在柱间腹中轻轻地动着，似乎不安，感觉到了父亲的处境。  
柱间赶去时有些心焦。其实没这个必要，这并非险境，柱间也看得出斑能应付那几个人。但怀孕期间柱间的心情起伏不定，也受到胎儿的影响，若斑出事，就会牵连着伤害孩子似的。  
斑见到他时吃了一惊，没想到他醒了，但这样一来，他终于能确认柱间平安无事，也放心了些，两人很快解决了围攻的几人，束缚了他们的行动，现在就只等守卫们从战斗中抽身后将他们关起来。  
“怎么这时候醒了？受伤没有？”斑脱下长羽织为柱间穿上。  
“忽然就睡饱了，我没事。我们快去看看其他地方。”柱间披上斑的衣服，与斑匆忙赶出去，解决木叶其他地方的战斗。  
先是九尾，又是入侵者，木叶虽没有遭受严重伤亡，这些偷袭的人也没有哪个在木叶得了好处，可骚扰和动乱接连不断，人心惶惶。  
众人已多日没见过柱间，渐渐地有了些谣言，说他早已病重、才久久不能露面。这次在木叶被严重袭击时火影忽然现身，众人立即精神大振。  
有柱间的帮忙，大家很快击退了入侵者，半数的人逃走了，剩下的则被关进监牢。  
“眼下就只是防卫和收尾工作了，我负责就好，你回去。”斑劝道。  
各族的族长、族老都在场，也纷纷赞同。担心柱间怀着孕休息不好，这对木叶而言绝无益处。  
“我休息太久了，现在正觉得精神好，也没道理这时候回家去。”柱间答道，还是留下和众人一起善后了。  
这时已经没什么要紧事了，但有他在，所有人都放心了，感觉木叶又是那个安稳强盛的地方，什么也不必担心。  
除了斑。他受了伤，医疗忍者为他治疗。  
他们的人柱力也出现了。众人不敢让他继续呆在原本的住处，怕忍者保护不了他，再者，若他有闪失，谁也担不起这个责任。这时让火影决定他的安排是最好的方法。  
见到人柱力平安无事，柱间也放下心来。他眼下没空安排他，于是让人柱力在一旁等着。他们集合在医院入口处的大厅，这里人很多，柱间也在帮忙救治伤者，一面回复赶来对他汇报事务的部下。人柱力听话地呆在柱间几步之外，他也通些治愈术，于是试着为医疗忍者帮忙。  
斑的伤还没结束治疗。他盯着柱间，也看着那姓漩涡的红发小鬼在柱间身旁晃，仿佛下一秒柱间就会站起身来，握住水户的手与他一同离开。  
柱间将人柱力安排到挨着千手家的一间宅子里。虽然不是一个院落，但距离近，出了什么事守卫也能第一时间发现并通知柱间。  
柱间忙到半夜，事情安排得七七八八，与斑一同回家了。这夜冷，他也不觉得，满心畅快。腹中的孩子也很高兴似的，与他一样精力充沛。  
扉间忙着处置俘虏的入侵者，到现在还没回来。仆人带了衣裳、食物和茶去看他，回来时给柱间传话，说扉间今晚回不来了，要忙上一整夜。  
“过了这么久，我们的人手还是不够。”  
柱间和斑一前一后向卧房走，仆人跟在他们身后，似乎不确定他们要做什么，迟疑着没说话，以为一定是自己想错了。  
柱间走过去拉开门，立时一阵风吹过来。他惊讶地望着屋顶坍塌、墙壁损坏的房间，怔了怔才笑起来。他把自己毁了房子这事忘了——似乎应该将这看做日常。  
“怎么又是这样，这都多少次了。”  
柱间还在笑。  
仆人也向拉门后的废墟望着，道：“木遁可能就是要常常捅破房子罢。”  
柱间大笑起来。  
这可不是他的错，房子被破坏得七零八落，有一半的时候也是斑的功劳。他好不容易收住笑，这才关上门出去。仆人早就为他们收拾出来一间新房间，柱间和斑跟着过去了。  
房里的被褥早已备好，柱间脱着衣裳，这才发觉斑一直没开口，自医院回来他就是这样。柱间回头打量着他，觉得斑已困得快睡着了。  
他太累，整颗心都吊着，到现在才刚刚放下。  
“我们也快睡罢。”  
柱间催着斑睡觉。他自己不困，睡了太久。  
斑糊里糊涂地走向被褥，糊里糊涂地脱衣服，一面不放心地看柱间，怕一眨眼的功夫他再出事。  
他困得不行，衣服也脱不下来，手上没劲儿。柱间看不过，几下帮他脱了衣服，却不料自己再脱不了身了，斑就势把他搂过来抱在怀里，不说话也不放手。  
柱间挣扎几下，但没用，于是也就作罢。反正斑在身边，他自己和孩子都觉得舒服些。  
柱间的衣裳还没脱完。他解衣服，斑感觉到他的动作、以为他要走，胳膊箍到他身上不让他动。好在柱间睡够了，穿着衣裳将就一夜也不碍事。  
翌日醒了，斑自己倒像吓了一跳。他怀里鼓鼓地抱着一大团——柱间的衣服全穿在身上。斑也觉得是自己干的好事，但还是问了句，他怎么穿着衣裳睡的。  
“你的胳膊简直是钳子，”柱间打着哈欠，“你但凡松松手，我早就把衣服脱了。”  
他翻了个身，一夜动也不动能动，睡得不痛快。他侧躺着抬眼向斑看：“你怎么睡得这么沉？压着人不松手，一整夜翻不了身，我和孩子都不舒服。从前也不是这样……”  
柱间说着，自己却反应过来了。连日来，斑始终绷紧神经，精疲力竭。昨日他见柱间醒了、放心了些，但那份紧张还留着，余韵似的。大火灭了，烧毁的东西却还带着焦糊的味道，一时半刻散不开。

柱间心情极好，认为怀孕的折磨到此为止，孩子平安健康，之后就只要高高兴兴地等着迎接它出生就好。  
但正在这时，宇智波的仆人来见斑，转告他田岛身体不适的消息。  
柱间虽对斑疏远，却绝非不近人情。无论如何，斑都照顾了他许多天，为他担惊受怕，现在田岛病了，柱间若继续固执地住在千手、让斑来回跑，未免过于自私。  
柱间嘱咐仆人收拾行装，在与扉间道别后，与斑一同回宇智波去住了。  
回到家，他们一同去探望田岛。见了他们，田岛倒没有多高兴的样子。  
“特意跑回来干什么？我又不是要死了。”  
他越虚弱，就越不想做出让人可怜的样子。再者，柱间也觉得他确实不怎么想见到自己和斑，在田岛眼里他们两个都是麻烦。  
“我们回来住也热闹些。”斑赔着笑，绝口不提担心田岛的身体。他一会儿必然要挨骂，没必要多添一件让田岛骂他的事。  
田岛咳嗽了一阵，还是不当回事的样子，他详细问昨晚的袭击，又问柱间的身体。但对后一件只是走个流程，他不确信孩子是否是宇智波的，于是也没有十分关切。  
晚上，他们在田岛房里用晚餐，吃过了饭也没立刻回房，继续陪田岛说话。  
他们看上去越来越像平平常常的和睦人家了。  
但和睦只持续片刻，就被院中传来的细微声响打断。声音轻，但听得出是有人在院子里动手，斑立刻出去查看。  
“你不要出来！”  
他赶出去，一面对柱间道。  
斑寻着声音找出去，刚一拉开门，就见到院中横七竖八地躺着几个人。  
没有月亮，黑暗中有个人影，距离稍远些，与这些入侵者不像是一起的。地上倒下的这几个应该都是他下的手。  
那人向他走过来，喑哑地“啊”了一声，像是叹气，也像是一声招呼。  
他自黑暗中脱出，手中握着与斑一模一样的武士刀，上面大块小块地沾着血。  
泉奈走近，向他露出并无此意的笑容。  
“哥哥。”  
斑没答话。前一日的沉重又开始向他身上缠。  
柱间也赶了出来，诧异地看着过早回到木叶的泉奈。  
“泉奈？你怎么这个时候回来了？”  
听了柱间的话，泉奈也有些困惑似的，他看看柱间，看看周围倒下的人们，不明白自己怎么会落入如此地步。他知道答案，但不想承认。  
他笑了笑，抹了下脸上的血，为自己的狼狈很尴尬似的。  
“我做错了事。”

泉奈跪坐在斑面前，简述了事情的前因后果。  
“我是回来领罚的。”  
道场中只有他们两人。这时只消一眼就能发现他们是兄弟，都是心如死灰的模样。  
族人犯了错，族长也有责任。在向火影禀明情况以及领罚之前，他需要向族长说明情况，族长会与族人一同去见火影，再与众人一同商量接下来的打算。  
泉奈刚说完话，忽然一耳光打过来，他被掀到一旁，嘴唇裂了，沁出血来。  
对于犯错的族人，宇智波族内有惩戒的规矩，斑打他一巴掌也不算错，只是相比于真正的“领罚”，这有些侮辱的意味。还有泄愤。  
泉奈没有反抗，也没有不满，他用手背碰了下嘴唇上的血，又跪好了。  
他低着头不看斑，貌似恭顺，但这只是他自己的绝望，以及由此而来的毫不在乎。他知道斑的怒火与那一巴掌并不完全是因为他犯了错，他本应为此不满，但他累了。  
“看着我。”  
泉奈抬起头来。他消瘦了许多，刚刚杀掉入侵者时脸上的血还没擦净，留在惨白的面孔上。他又将他当成了哥哥。有些胆怯自己做错了事，但对于斑怎样对他却没有怒气或害怕。一种天真的惶惑。  
泉奈似乎有更重要的事要担心，可又说不出是什么。他只是觉得他完了，什么都做错。  
“为什么回来？”斑问。  
“我刚刚已经说了。”  
斑恨不得挖出他的眼睛来、让他说实话。在父亲反对他参与长线任务的情况下，他莫名地躲出去；在柱间刚刚好转、他们刚刚搬回宇智波时，他又跑回来，简直像故意给斑添堵。  
斑没再问，起身走了。让火影处置他是明天的事。他没说今晚泉奈必须留在这里，但也绝不是让他舒舒服服回房睡觉的意思。  
泉奈明白，于是在道场里跪了一夜。

柱间也没料到回宇智波的第一晚竟是这样。  
不要命的入侵者在这晚夜袭，不巧碰上了刚刚回家的泉奈，为此，五个人中有三个没了命。柱间知道泉奈下手狠，却觉得这次的他比从前更甚。  
半晌后，斑终于从道场回来了。  
“出什么事了？”  
“他在任务里误杀了人。”  
斑对柱间简要复述几句，省去了细节。他其实不想说话。紧绷感与重压在前一日刚刚消失，现在又出现了。  
他不必详述那些东西。泉奈未来需要在众人面前坦白，柱间自然也会听到。  
斑在柱间身旁躺下，两人早早睡了。  
柱间见他不愿提，也并未再问，想着明日在会上确认事实后再下结论不迟。  
天亮时，柱间忽然醒了。  
他腹中不适，胸口发闷。他以为是空气沉闷的缘故，于是拉开拉门，走进庭院中。  
新鲜空气并未缓解他的状况，反而让肠胃翻绞得更厉害。柱间仓促向前迈了几步，忽然吐了起来。  
他以为呕吐会很快停下，结果却难受得直不起腰，整个人天旋地转。  
守夜的仆人赶忙过来照料他，给他拿水漱口，又让人去请大夫。  
孕吐就请大夫过来，柱间也觉得夸张，但他从前怀过孕，知道孕吐不是这种天翻地覆的感觉，还是谨慎些为好。  
仆人扶他回去。刚一进卧房，柱间就见到斑不悦的神色。他望着门口，正在等柱间，也正是兴师问罪的样子。  
见他满脸病容地被仆人扶进来，斑的神情立即变了。  
“柱间大人身体不适，刚刚吐了很久，我已经让人去请大夫了。”仆人道。  
“好，我知道了。先拿些水，早餐也端过来。”  
斑把柱间扶回来。柱间虚弱得厉害，坐也坐不住，只想躺着。  
仆人送了水和食物来。斑充当了枕头、将柱间抱起来一些，柱间说不出话，手碰到斑的衣服就在上面紧紧抓着，缓解不适感。  
“先吃些东西罢，免得一会儿又要难受。”  
斑哄着，柱间听不清他在说什么，就只是摇头。  
直到大夫来了，斑也还是这样抱着柱间。  
其实斑原本是要对他质问的，问他天还没亮跑出去做什么。斑以为柱间去见泉奈。  
大夫来了，确认了情况，也不能开药。孕期的人能吃的药原本就少，而孩子是宇智波和千手的，在柱间身上发生的种种状况简直闻所未闻，根本没有前例可遵循。大夫只能嘱咐做些药膳，药材剂量微弱，也顶不了多大用处，但终归要试试，总不能让病人就这样一直受苦。  
“您今日就别出门了，柱间大人需要您的查克拉。”大夫对斑嘱咐道。  
柱间迷糊地在斑怀里躺着，抓着他的衣裳。他浑身乏力，就只有疼这一样东西是有气力的，在身体中上上下下地窜着。  
“但今天还有——还有泉奈的事……”  
柱间也不想一开口就提泉奈。但一时半刻，他也找不到法子绕过泉奈的名字提起这事。  
斑又心疼又恼火。这种时候还惦记着泉奈。  
他知道柱间是在说公事，可就是控制不住要这样想。  
“你就别管了，那么多族长族老，错不了的。我让影分身过去。”  
斑不肯离开，他简直担心柱间要扛不住。这次怀孕实在煎熬太多。  
到这时，斑也信了几分，觉得柱间的孩子必然是宇智波的，不然不至于因为难以融合的血继限界受苦这么多。至于泉奈，他就算怀疑，也觉得泉奈还不至于做出这样的事来。斑觉得泉奈实际上有种内敛和谨慎，不大可能真的有实质行动。  
还有一种荒诞的纯粹。近乎愚蠢的纯情。  
但今天，就算他本人不到场，斑的影分身也要到火影塔去，好好地重罚泉奈。各族人将会看到他有多么公正严明，对待自己唯一的亲弟弟也绝不徇私。

泉奈跪了一夜。这一晚睡不睡都没区别，连日来他就没有片刻安宁。  
他对自己失望。这已不是第一次了，连嘲笑自己都不觉得新鲜。  
柱间身体不适，不能出席，斑要照顾他，派了影分身过来。众人多少有些不满，却也无可奈何。  
他们聚集在议事厅，人一到齐就开始审判。泉奈简述了执行任务的细节，因为要求如此，他必须说得十分详尽，总结下来，就是泉奈大开杀戒，目标死伤惨烈。  
“……其他同伴都被引走，那里只有我自己，所以动手时没能详尽顾虑到周围的环境。清点尸体时才发现多了一个。”  
听他叙述结束，又看了其他几名同行忍者描述此事的信件，基本可以将这事定义为良性。  
多死的那个也非善类，这一次的名单上没有他，也难说下一次不会加进去——但毕竟这计划还未成型，不能算作事实。再者，被误杀的这人太年轻，让人觉得以后还有希望，就算要除掉他，或许也要先关起来、等上几年。  
类似的事不是没发生过，大家都明白这事没什么大不了。这既不是残忍也不是心狠，泉奈只是倒霉罢了。  
在任务中过失伤人是错，但对方是敌人，以后不杀也要抓起来扔进监狱，这样算起来，泉奈相当于根本没做错什么事。  
扉间与各族族长族老商量了片刻，首先确认了关押的地点。因为并非恶性事件，所以犯错的忍者不会被关进狱中，在本族的神社思过即可。至于期限——  
“期限本应是两年，考虑到刚刚提过的种种缘由，结合当下的情景来看，期限半年最为妥当。诸位意下如何？”扉间问。  
众人议论起来，片刻后纷纷表示同意。  
“没有意见。”  
“同意。”  
各族一一表态。斑等着他们每一个都说完。  
“宇智波族长意下如何？”扉间转向斑。  
“不同意。”  
他答道。  
泉奈连头都没抬，早料到会如此。  
斑声称律法不能随意更改。如此儿戏，未来人人犯了错都要考虑当时的‘种种情景’，木叶的律法便无法让人信服。他也提到泉奈是他的族人、他的弟弟，于是就更要避免外人认为宇智波徇私枉法、一手遮天。  
甚至，他还提到了柱间。  
“倘若惩罚轻了，会让人认为火影对夫家‘特殊照顾’。这种话传出去，木叶成了什么地方？火影也成了假公济私的人么？”  
听过他这番话，众人都觉得荒唐。  
斑是整间会议室内唯一的异类。旁人都认同的事，只有他准备了成堆的理由拿出来反驳。他倒是大公无私的样子——为了做出这种表象，自己的弟弟受苦就没问题了？还是为了桩算不得错事的事？战乱持续了这么多年，这屋子里坐着的，哪个手上干净？这时候倒想起来要珍视人命了。  
“斑大人，如此决定不是徇私，也绝非草率，更不会辱没火影大人的名声。律法也是要考虑当时情况，不能一概而论——”  
“这要等到‘考虑当时情况’的律法制定之后再谈。既有规矩，就要按规矩办事。”斑应道。  
他并不看泉奈，而泉奈垂着眼，也不看他，全然不在乎似的。

柱间直到黄昏才醒，难说恢复了多少力气，他完全是饿醒的。再不吃东西，下次就连吐也吐不出了。  
他醒来时审判早就结束了。柱间挣扎着起身，斑将他抱在怀里，方便喂他吃东西。  
柱间吃了几口，又喝了些水，脸色还是难看。  
“泉奈那事怎么决定的？”  
“在宇智波神社思过两年。”  
柱间皱着眉头，囫囵咽下一勺肉羹。  
“太久。”  
斑舀了一勺粥喂他。  
“只是思过而已，又不会伤及性命。”  
柱间觉得胃中一阵痉挛，以为又要吐起来，等了等，那感觉消失了。  
吃着东西，柱间又要睡过去了。  
他吃的太少，斑不让他睡，一定要他再吃些。为了让柱间打起些精神，斑主动提起白日的事。  
“……律法是能随便改的么？其中好多条还是你撰写的，若连初代火影的话都能随便否定，木叶还怎么维系？”  
“这次不一样，杀掉的又不是完全不相干的人……”  
柱间答了两句，头一歪，靠在斑胸口就要睡。  
“你这样说，是要将人命分成三六九等了？”斑将汤汁喂到他嘴边。  
“强词夺理。”  
柱间回答，知道斑是为了让他不睡过去才说这种话。  
“人命分成三六九等，其实我是同意的，”斑夹了些青菜给他，“比如泉奈，从小就傻里傻气，应当降一等，和兔子、绵羊放在一组。”  
柱间吃着粥笑了。  
斑絮絮叨叨地说着，防止他睡着。柱间半听不听，觉得那些声音像是从梦中传来。  
柱间茫然又恍惚，无法顾及他和斑有过多少龃龉、抑或他自己又是如何咬牙切齿地恨着斑。柱间在他怀里靠着，闭着眼吃他一勺勺送过来的东西，任由他喂水喂饭、擦嘴角。他身上倦，却觉得安心，像回到了幼年，可以在父母坚不可摧的庇护与温柔的照料中安睡，被窝永远暖着，唤一声，永远有人回应。

连续两日，柱间始终闭门不出。  
他吃东西时甚至要多吃一些，反正都要吐出去，而且这样也降低了没有东西可吐的风险。  
木叶的大夫找了好几个过来，都没有有效的办法。他们都见过孕吐，但这样严重的还是头一次。  
柱间虚弱地躺了两日，第三天支撑着坐起来，让斑把泉奈受罚的期限改回半年，正如其他族长和族老认同的那样。  
“你还是要偏袒他。”斑道。他不想惹柱间生气，这句话却忍不住。  
“他杀的不是同伴也不是平民，是个敌人，如果不是因为他是泉奈，你根本不会延长他的刑罚。律法完全不考虑事发时的状况、统统一刀切，这种律法存不存在还有什么用？我不想和你争，也不是要说服你，这件事就这样决定了。一会儿我就让人送卷轴过去，宣布新的审判结果。”  
斑并不认可柱间的话，但他仍是不悦地去了书房，拿好卷轴、笔墨和印章回来。

审判结果更改后，斑转身去神社通知泉奈。他想看看泉奈的反应。再者，田岛对小儿子十分关切，他自己不能亲自去探望他，就催促斑去。  
神社距离木叶有些远，斑抵达时就觉得天暗了些，进了神社，更觉得被黑暗一口吞了似的。他一级级走下台阶，终于在火把极其微弱的光芒中见到了泉奈。  
泉奈闭着眼静坐。  
“这地方也真能住人……”斑四下打量着。  
“没什么不好。至少这里是自己家的地方。”  
他暗示宇智波的家不是家。  
见斑来了，泉奈也不再直着身体，他向后靠去，懒散地望着斑，问他来做什么。  
斑不答反问：“你怎么靠上去了？那是宇智波的石碑，不是靠垫。”  
泉奈回头看了一眼，不以为意。  
“反正是没人看得懂的东西，变成靠垫还有些用途。你来找我有事？”  
斑转告泉奈，他思过的期限从一年变成半年了，这是柱间的意思。泉奈听后只抬了下眼，不做表示。  
“你不高兴？”  
“住在这里还是外面没有区别。至少这地方安静，没人来打扰我。外面比起这里也好不了多少，都是黑漆漆的，不见天日。”  
“你再说下去我简直要可怜你了。柱间不喜欢你，你就那么沮丧？”  
“你以为我和你一样窝囊、没了柱间就不能活么？”泉奈刻薄地顶回他的话，“没事的话，哥哥请回罢。”  
斑反倒走过去几步，把泉奈拨开，他要看看石碑上的字。  
泉奈不再管他，也不想见他，走到后面去了。斑盯着石碑看了半天，觉得上面的东西必然是有价值的，否则，也不必只有用瞳力才能解读。  
他盯着石碑看了看，正出神时，泉奈从后面走出来打断他。  
“你让我的部下过来一趟。”  
“做什么？”斑从石碑上收回目光。  
“你别管。”  
斑觉得这事无关紧要，答应了也没关系。  
斑放松了对泉奈的警惕，也不那样生气了。反正他现在被关在神社思过，哪里也去不了，更不可能对自己造成威胁。  
泉奈回来的那日斑还一巴掌打得他嘴唇开裂流血，但过了气头上的那一阵，就还是他们原本的相处方式占了上风。泉奈要这样做，就让他这样做好了，也不是什么要紧事——斑甚至都没去想泉奈正在思过、没资格支使他传话。  
回家后，斑吩咐人去宇智波把石碑上的东西拓写下来，又吩咐另一个传话给泉奈的手下去神社见他。

在半夜感受到疼痛醒来时，柱间已不觉得难受了。习惯了，等着它过去就好。  
室内憋闷得难以呼吸。柱间披上衣服，打开拉门，在门廊下坐着。夜晚的庭院漆黑寂静，空气冰凉地向喉咙灌去。  
柱间在眩晕中大口吸气。他抬起头，无意识地睁着眼，却忽然被漫天银灿灿的光芒吸走了注意。  
银河倾泻，星辰从天而降。  
他睁大眼睛，眼眸映着漫天流泻的星。  
“柱间——”  
斑匆忙打开拉门，显然刚刚醒来。  
“你怎么……”  
柱间抓着斑的袖子让他坐下。  
斑也向夜空望去，漫天繁星正在坠落。他看了一眼，仍回房去拿了条毯子将柱间围上，自己在柱间身旁坐下。  
“刚刚不舒服了？”斑问。  
柱间只顾着夜空，他已看得痴了，也惊讶于斑竟能不顾眼前的景象、还在问这些琐碎的事。  
“已经好了，都顾不得疼了。”柱间答道。  
斑没再说话，与他一同在廊下坐着。  
柱间好兴致地观赏眼前的景象，已出神了。斑羡慕他，竟能这样无忧无虑。  
已是凌晨了，用不上多久天就会亮，斑会在今天请来又一名医疗忍者。  
这些日子，他与柱间已见过许多大夫了，但哪一个都无法缓解柱间孕期的不适。  
柱间也有了厌烦再见大夫的意思，毕竟每次抱着希望、却总是失望而归，这感觉并不好受。  
斑也是如此。但他不能眼看着柱间遭受折磨。  
“这就回去罢，”斑劝道。他们在外面坐了好一会儿，流星已渐渐少了。  
“还没结束呢，一定还有。”柱间不肯，仍旧仰头向夜空看。  
他仍是期盼的样子，神色竟有一分天真。看着他的侧脸，以及落在脸颊旁的一缕长发，斑可以轻易地想起自己爱着他的缘由。  
同时，斑努力忘掉自己恨他的原因。  
或许，这一次柱间的孩子的确是他的；或许，柱间仍会爱着他。  
他这样期盼着，却不敢奢望它们成真。失望令人沮丧，刺痛感让人退缩。斑宁愿去想更实际的事……比如，那能治疗柱间的大夫到底在什么地方。  
天边偶尔又出现一颗流星，柱间忽然惊呼，指着那颗星让斑也看。  
“那里！”  
斑倒觉得看柱间更有趣。他的表情会跟随星空的变化发生改变。星辰落下，从他孩子气的面孔和眼中滑过。  
隔着毯子，斑的手搭在柱间的手上。

翌日柱间醒得晚，睁开眼时还在想昨夜倾泻的银河，连斑说今天还要见新的大夫、柱间也没觉得厌烦。  
见大夫时总是熟悉的景象。大夫和柱间对坐，斑坐在一旁，也不知是不是该抱着希望。  
这次多了个人。扉间和大夫一起来的，他那样子，仿佛对此人有些疑虑似的。这人是个游医，把他找来颇费了些功夫。  
“真是开了眼界，”问诊后，大夫笑道，“相克的血继限界竟然会产生这样的反应。”  
再怎么也不至于说“相克”罢……斑向柱间看了一眼。  
医疗忍者找出纸笔，龙飞凤舞地写了两张纸。扉间盯着他写，发现上面一味药材都没有，全是食物。  
扉间不放心，决意将这大夫留在木叶呆些日子，以防万一，柱间觉得他谨慎过头了。  
“什么时候你也疑心这么多了，”柱间随口说道，斑看了他一眼，“我看这方子没问题。我多少也是通药理的。”  
“你那些三脚猫的药理知识……”扉间道。  
“救过你的命，”柱间接上他的话。  
扉间不置可否，觉得他小时候在外面误食有毒食物后、柱间从身旁拔下药草向他嘴里塞这事算是救命有些奇怪，他完全是被药草恶心得吐出来的。  
柱间向扉间问千手族里的情况，斑不好继续待在房里，暂时出去了。刚一出门，他就让仆人叫他的部下过来，去调查那名大夫。扉间以前也介绍过两个医生给柱间，都是他十分信得过的，唯有这一个，扉间怀疑他却还带到柱间面前，也不知道是急昏了头还是有其他隐情。  
柱间也觉得奇怪。斑走了，柱间刚一结束眼下的话题，就对扉间问起大夫的事，既然是他找来的，怎么会这样信不过。  
“我不会找这种不知底细的人——是泉奈的部下告诉我的。但我调查过了，没发现可疑的地方。”他赶快补充上后面那句。  
“泉奈？”柱间倚到靠垫上，“那还有什么可担心的。”  
扉间望着茶杯不发一言，确认可以不做出任何表情后才抬起头来。  
“你倒是很相信他。”  
“泉奈对千手有敌意不假，但他不用下三滥的手段。”  
柱间说起他打九尾受伤之后、泉奈照顾他的事。他想借此让扉间放下对泉奈的偏见，扉间却从柱间的话中听出更多东西。  
“因公事出门，你们住在一起这事，多少有些奇怪罢？就算是为了安全着想——可他难道不知要避嫌吗？”  
“避什么嫌？两个大男人也要讲究那么多？什么时候你也想的这么多了？你是斑吗？斑，你用了变身术来套话？都这么大的人了怎么能这么幼稚？”  
柱间要去掐扉间的脸，被扉间挡住了。大概是不满柱间玩笑的态度，扉间有些烦躁。  
“哎——”  
柱间捂着肚子不动了。刚才要去掐扉间的脸，向前倾身有些快，结果肚子抻了一下。扉间赶忙扶住他让他靠回到垫子上。  
“没见过有身孕的人还这么不小心。”扉间说了句。心里补充上：也没见过对感情这么粗枝大叶的人，别人对他有意他还看不出。

去宇智波神社时，扉间正赶上泉奈吃晚饭。他在宇智波黑黢黢的石碑前坐着，面前是再简单不过的食物：一份汤，没有佐料的饭团，还有一盘装着看起来是腌肉和青菜的东西。  
泉奈看他一眼，低头继续应对食物。  
“我不明白你为什么要费心这样做。”扉间道。  
“我把一个大夫介绍给你能费什么心？”泉奈艰难地咽着难吃的饭菜，盼着扉间赶快走，别消磨了他吃毒药的勇气。  
扉间不打算让他如愿。他有话要对泉奈说，想着等到他吃完东西再提。  
泉奈抬起头来看了他两次。“你还有事？”  
扉间点头。  
“直说罢。”  
这话没有“直说”的办法。想了想，扉间拐了个弯开口了，但话中的意思很清楚。  
“柱间被九尾打伤的时候，你们住在一起。”  
泉奈努力咽下难喝的汤，忍着不要龇牙咧嘴。  
“我不明白这有什么好说的。凡是我和柱间一起出门的时候我们都住在一起。最开始是斑让我监视柱间、或因为安全的关系住在一起有个照应，再后来就习惯了。”  
扉间的脸色更难看。  
“我知道你认为你兄长比全世界所有人都好，但你这幅神色还是收收，不然迟早有人要给你泼脏水。”泉奈说完就后悔了：他管这闲事干什么。  
“我只觉得，在斑怀疑你的情况下，你不该做这些事给自己找麻烦。”  
“你不知道挑战斑多有趣。”泉奈哼了一声。  
他说起话来有种半真半假的感觉。  
扉间打量着阴森的神社，这里十分阴冷，寂静异常，时间久了，简直有窒息感。  
“你至少为自己找个借口，大可以说找大夫来是为了感谢柱间缩短你的刑期。”  
泉奈继续啃他的饭团，完全不打算为自己辩解。  
“还是说，斑说的那些话是真的？你在想着柱间么？”扉间问。  
泉奈从难吃的饭团上抬起头来看他。  
“你怎么不说我是在想着你？”  
扉间万没想到他会冒出来这样一句，当即怔住。  
“我是在认真问你。”  
“我也在认真回答你：我对千手没兴趣。我做某件事，只因为我能做到罢了。”  
泉奈继续埋头吃他的晚餐，不再理扉间了。


	12. Chapter 12

第四十八章

用了那游医和食谱无异的方子，柱间的身体渐渐好了。他希望这大夫留在木叶，扉间却说对方不习惯久留，已四处行医好多年了。  
“你是从哪听说这个人的？”斑又问。  
“下属打听来的。”扉间道。  
“问那么多，有这功夫不如好好吃饭。”柱间听出斑话中的怀疑，不让他再说下去。  
饭后柱间要出门走走，这日也顺便送扉间回千手。  
走到千手后，扉间回家，斑与柱间继续向外走，没多久就出了木叶，向着还没开发的地方走去。  
“扩建倒是容易，只是觉得人口增长慢了些，最近……”  
柱间的话没说完，两人一同听见树木后面的脚步声，都向那边望去。  
火核正向他们走来。  
柱间有些惊讶。他太快乐，已忘掉这个人了。  
斑与柱间是一样的表情。这时见了那人，才想到他把人支出去得还不够远。  
见到他们，火核的步伐慢了些，要将他们看清楚似的。  
双方在路上遇到，火核没有立即对族长与主母开口问好，已经是他失了礼节。  
原本火核盼着赶快见到自己的孩子，这时忽然遇见斑和挺着大肚子的柱间，满腔的怨恨立刻涌了上来。他因柱间的缘故被斑调走、不得不和孩子分离，柱间却有斑形影不离地陪着。  
他自己怀孕时被赶出村外，过的是什么日子？  
“你怎么提前回来了？”斑问。  
“情况有变，任务提前结束。”火核答道，目光从柱间身上扫过，一眼眼地打量着他。  
他回答了斑的话，却还没有对主母开口，眼睛审视着在柱间身上扫。这已经是不敬的表示，已经有足够的理由罚他了。但无论斑还是柱间都不想小题大做。  
“既然回来了，就赶快去休息罢。”  
柱间道。说了这句，他们就可以错开身各走各的路。火核不对他开口，柱间却没必要与他一般见识。柱间此刻只将他看做宇智波的族人，后者却将柱间当成掠夺者。  
“好。”  
火核答道，目光再次扫过柱间时，十分轻视似的。  
斑很是吃惊。自他有记忆起，他还没见过有哪一名族人对族长或主母这样傲慢无礼，族人会与斑的父亲或母亲据理力争，但从没有这样冒犯的时候。  
柱间却什么都没注意到，也根本没放在心上。火核的现状绝不是他的责任，他不必把重量揽到自己身上来，若有谁要去操心这件事，那也是斑这个始作俑者。  
柱间继续向前走，又在想孩子的名字，已将刚刚的一幕忘了，斑却停了停才追上去。  
火核冒犯主母，斑本应即刻按照族规处罚他，但斑无法预料到火核的反应，不想他惹恼柱间。柱间有身孕，若是动怒就不好了。  
当下斑没说什么，与柱间散步之后就回家了。  
翌日，斑叫来自己的部下，告诉他火核冒犯主母，要在家中禁足三个月——独自一人。这段日子带土不能养在他身边。反正他也不见得能教好带土。  
“三个月？可他不是才刚刚回来，也是刚刚见到孩子——”  
部下说道，想为昔日的伙伴求情，“何况，这样一来……族里必然又会有很多不满的声音。”  
“不必理会。”斑道。  
反正，他做的事就没有几件是族人看顺眼的。  
部下离开，斑去柱间的办公室找他。柱间这天身体状态很好，在家呆不住，于是到火影塔来处理公务。  
斑刚刚推开房门，扉间却忽然出现在他面前，一把抓着他将他带进柱间的办公室。  
斑还没来得及问缘由，他已自己亲眼见到了。  
柱间蜷缩着躺在办公室的地板上，死死捂着腹部。斑立即抱住他，将查克拉向他身体中送去。  
扉间的影分身也将大夫抓来了。大夫拿出一个小瓶子，拔了瓶塞、将药水向柱间口中灌。柱间抽搐着要将药吐出来，大夫掰着他的嘴，硬是灌了下去。  
“他是怎么了？”斑问。  
“继续给他查克拉，有多少给多少，”大夫道，“有小产的征兆。”  
斑几乎要当场死过去。双眼双耳都充血似的，旁人在做什么、说什么他都看不见也听不见。柱间的身体成了无底洞，不断地吸着查克拉，永远也停不下似的。  
柱间抽搐不止，面色惨白，一副将死之人的样子。大夫让扉间按住柱间的双腿，拿出几根针在他腿上、脚上扎进去。  
过了好久，柱间的抽搐渐渐止了。  
“他是不是没事了？”斑问。  
大夫为柱间把脉，他正要开口，却忽然放下柱间的手、将他的衣裳掀开一角。  
裤子上沾了些血。  
斑顿有五雷轰顶之感。孕期流血，十有八九是要流产。  
“大夫——你——救救他——”  
斑慌了，心中翻江倒海。  
无论孩子是不是他的，斑都不在乎了。他可以没有孩子——哪怕这辈子都没有也好，但柱间必须平安无事。  
大夫又加了几根针，柱间猛烈地颤抖几下，再不动了。斑眼中一片血红，查克拉爆发似的向柱间身体中送着。柱间又有了些反应，身子轻轻颤着。  
扉间还在死死地按着他的脚，跟着柱间一起发抖。他说不出话，若开口，必然要牙齿打颤。  
门外又赶来了其他大夫和医疗忍者。  
柱间刚有些反应，就又晕死过去，如此反复了数次，斑觉得自己大半条命都没了，身体就只剩下个空壳。  
折腾了一整个中午，柱间终于平静下来，不再颤抖也不再流血。医疗忍者不敢走，也不敢移动他，三人围在柱间身旁、各自跪坐在地上。  
“他暂时没事了，是吗？”斑问。  
“孩子暂时保住了，柱间也没事——但还要看明天早上的情况。”  
斑点点头，失魂落魄。他依旧跪在地上、将柱间的上半身抱在怀里。好半晌才反应过来，向大夫和扉间道：“你们就别继续跪在地板上了……还有，拿些被褥过来。”  
扉间这才反应过来。他匆忙取了褥子和毯子，小心地为柱间铺上、盖上。斑仍旧抱着他。  
“你们去歇歇罢……我们轮流。”  
他的查克拉早就没了，只剩下最微末的一点，让他还有体力继续陪着柱间。  
一整夜浑浑噩噩地过去了，斑始终没让任何人来替他。

夜里斑断续睡了几次，每次都在惊吓中醒来，到后来完全不敢闭眼。一睡着就是噩梦。梦见柱间死去、或永远昏迷着，梦见柱间消失，或永远饱受折磨。  
值得庆幸的是，第二日清晨，大夫确认柱间平安无事，孩子也一样。  
“今天柱间大人就会醒，晚些的话可能要等到夜里，最迟不超过明天早上。他现在只是累，身体需要恢复。斑大人和扉间大人都不必忧心，好好休息一下罢。但还是不建议挪动病人，”大夫临走时补充，“就让他在里间歇着罢，最好这几天都住在这里。”  
斑和扉间赶快答应着。斑轻手轻脚地把柱间抱回到床上，扉间又是吩咐人去家里取换洗衣物和日常用品，又是让人准备食物。因还有急待解决的公事，扉间着实忙了半晌。再有空闲时，已经过去半日了。  
“你也去休息一会儿，吃了饭再过来。我陪着兄长。”  
“不用。”斑答道。他仍守在柱间床边，握着他的手，整个人都是魂魄出窍的状态。  
这种样子，扉间也无法和他争论。  
扉间让人把饭菜端进来，他自己则要回到办公室去。因为是急事，所以连吃饭也只好在处理公务时急匆匆地顺道解决。他确实焦虑，但是——虽然他不喜欢斑，也不得不承认——有斑在这里就不必为柱间担心。  
扉间正要走，斑忽然叫住他。  
“你那个游医，把他关起来。”

柱间是黎明时醒的。身体又空又胀，原本就放在小腹的手在那里来回摸着，确认他的孩子还在。  
另一只手滑了过来，握住柱间的手。  
办公室后面的房间中只有一张床。作为单人床宽敞，两个人睡就很勉强了。  
“要什么？”他轻声问，怕吓着了柱间似的。但他现在憔悴的样子原本就吓人。  
柱间摇头，他只想继续歇着。  
“你怎么不睡？都把自己弄成什么样子了。”  
“你醒了我才敢睡，”斑笑道，“你好了？还有没有哪里不舒服？”  
柱间摇头，挪了挪身子，给斑留出地方让他躺着。  
斑挨着柱间侧躺下，小心地搂着他。  
柱间平安无事，他这才感觉到些困意。他的手护在柱间肚子下方，保护着那不知是谁的孩子。  
“我后悔了，”他闭着眼喃喃地道，笑了一声，“得不到你，我要受苦；成了亲，却变本加厉……这是什么道理？”  
窗外熹微的晨光一点点爬上来。柱间来不及答话，疲倦地闭着眼。他侧过身去，斑的手习惯性地跟着滑下去、为他垫着肚子。

翌日，斑在黎明前忽然醒来，如同被什么东西唤醒一般。  
柱间已安全了，他的部下又在门外守着，确保万无一失。斑离开柱间，在天色刚刚蒙蒙亮时闯进千手的大宅，问扉间那名游医是否是泉奈介绍给他的。  
斑早就怀疑了。  
扉间不会找信不过的大夫，更不会带到柱间面前、以柱间的性命冒险尝试。  
泉奈那日让斑把他的部下叫到神社去，很可能就是为了让部下转告扉间此事。而柱间大概也是知情的，他对周围的人极少有戒心，对待泉奈更是宽容又一无所知。  
斑不怪柱间轻信泉奈。这件事只有泉奈一个罪魁祸首。  
扉间正睡着，在睡梦中忽然被惊醒，还以为是柱间出了事。  
“泉奈？你把他扯进来干什么？医生是我找的。”听罢，扉间道。  
“你找了连你都怀疑的医生。”斑打量着他，认为不必再问下去了。  
这就是事实。否则扉间何以对那大夫又是怀疑、又是不得不信任的样子？  
离开千手，斑去了宇智波的神社。  
他已知道答案，不必问泉奈，也不必逼迫他承认。斑只要做他该做的事。  
斑抵达神社。在冷静中怒火中烧。  
他迈下台阶，见泉奈已醒了。神社中漆黑寂静，稍微有一丁点声音就会将人惊醒。  
两人之间隔着十数尺，泉奈却立即戒备起来。他了解斑，他熟悉斑这种表情，知道他要做什么。  
他警觉地向斑望着。  
斑向他走近，眼中一片猩红。  
泉奈还未开口，身体忽然被一阵力量卷起来，转瞬间，痛楚酥麻地在身体中震荡开，迟缓地将碎裂的剧痛传达给他。  
泉奈被丢出去、摔到墙壁上。疼痛吞噬了他，而他在煎熬中迷茫地睁着眼。  
泉奈向胸前摸去，发现周身都在淌血。血水穿过皮肤，争先恐后。他的脸也湿了。他迟缓地抹了把脸，知道连看也不必看了。他的手又湿又热。  
“你要讨他的欢心，却险些害死他。”斑说道。  
泉奈向斑望去。  
“那名游医，是你把他介绍给扉间的。柱间因为他险些死了。”  
泉奈本应答话，可他张开嘴，口中就只有血。他要将那血吐出去，却吐不完。  
只这一下，泉奈就已重伤。  
斑走到他身前，钳住他的下巴。  
“离开神社后，你不必再回家了。那里不再是你的家，也没有你的位置，”斑说道，“你应当庆幸柱间还活着。”  
泉奈咽着口中吐不完的血，抹了把嘴。  
“否则呢？你要为一个千手人杀了我？宇智波的族长要为一个千手人弑亲？”他咧开嘴笑，声音沙哑，口齿一片血红。  
斑一巴掌扇到他脸上。  
“你对柱间有私情，又险些害死他。我不杀你，已经是宽宏大量。以后不要出现在我面前。”  
泉奈周身支离破碎，却还是一把扯住斑的衣襟将他拉向自己。  
“你还是个宇智波吗？你已改姓千手了罢？”他咧开嘴笑，血水顺着下巴滴到血迹斑斑的衣服上，“柱间就那么重要？比自己的弟弟和族人都重要？”  
“又说这些冠冕堂皇的话。你想要他，别装模作样了。”  
“我不要敌人，也不背叛族人。我不是你。”  
泉奈咬牙切齿，牙床也要咬碎了似的。倘若他还有力量，倘若他能忘了自己对斑一贯的尊敬，此时他必然要动手了。他的怒火积攒在这一日，只待爆发。  
斑觉得泉奈疯了。装模作样过了头，自己都信了似的。他明明喜欢柱间，却说这些话来遮掩，实在无趣。  
忽然，神社中又响起脚步声，许多人走了进来。是守卫听见了响动，以防万一才请来族老。  
连田岛也来了。  
众人走进神社，见泉奈满身满脸鲜血地倒在地上，立刻惊慌地围过来。  
田岛更是恐惧，匆忙跪在小儿子身旁抱着他。医疗忍者赶快为泉奈疗伤。  
泉奈原想安慰父亲，却又是一口血堵住了喉咙。  
田岛怒不可遏，向斑怒道：“你还要怎么样？你要杀泉奈，连我也一起杀好了！”  
斑不答话。这时也不需要他答话。  
田岛虽病着，但教训儿子的力气却还有。泉奈此刻如一个血人似的，田岛刚刚见到他时甚至以为他死了。而斑一言不发，也没有悔意，田岛当即就要动手。  
泉奈刚刚被打裂了五脏六腑也没多少表情，此刻却有些慌张，他抓父亲的胳膊，死死攥着不放。  
“父亲……父亲，这事……以后再说……”  
泉奈紧抓着田岛的胳膊，他用力过大，手上、胳膊上大大小小的裂痕都开始渗血。田岛忙掰开他的手，应允他不再理会斑。  
斑冷眼望着父亲和弟弟，不再说什么，立即走了。

几乎是一夜间，宇智波对本族族长的不满忽然增加了许多。  
扉间已听说了医疗忍者去宇智波神社一事，而且田岛以及几位族老都赶去了。不必说，必然是泉奈受了伤。联想到那日清早斑忽然闯进千手、向扉间质问是否是泉奈介绍了那名医生给他，事实如何，已再清楚不过了。  
斑伤了泉奈，众人却不知缘由，且前几日他刚刚罚了火核思过，如今又要求泉奈搬出现在的宅子。许多事叠加在一起，也难免族人对会他有怨言，认为他做族长不合格。  
但对扉间而言，现在绝非是操心宇智波的时候。  
眼下孩子还不到八个月，柱间就有了分娩的兆头。  
大夫赶来，确认了孩子要早产的事实。  
扉间赶去宇智波时，柱间的卧房已成了产室。他只有在另一间房里等着，而斑被大夫要求留在卧房内，随时准备给柱间和孩子查克拉。

柱间本以为这次会容易些。无论如何，这是他第二次生产。可柱间等了又等，过去了半个晚上，他仍没有生产的迹象，疼起来倒是不含糊，和上次一样难捱。  
斑在他身旁坐着，比他还紧张似的。  
疼痛风暴似的压过来，让柱间清晰地感受折磨，又绝不会过分到崩溃的地步，精准地控制着力度、让他清醒着痛苦。  
屋内的油灯暗了，灯影都变得灰突突的。添上油，火光活起来，不久又暗下去。  
柱间不能昏睡过去，他要醒着，要配合大夫所说的在适当的时候用力。意识几度混乱，他仍在强撑，一双眼空睁着不知向什么地方看，只对疼痛有些回应。  
斑认为他对此负有很大责任。每次柱间意识更清醒些时，斑都试着和他说话，想引开柱间的注意力，想安慰他，也表达他的愧疚。  
柱间听到了他的话。那时他终于适应了痛苦，正要睡过去。刀子在身上割得久了，到了血肉模糊的地步，渐渐地也觉得没关系了。斑攥着他的手，喃喃地说不该让他受这样的苦，与其要见到柱间遭受折磨，他宁愿没有孩子。  
柱间迷蒙地向斑望去。  
可他不是为了斑。  
他受苦，被分娩折磨，这些不是为了别人，他也无法为别人这样做，甚至都不是为了他们两个。就只是为了柱间自己。  
斑比他还要紧张，查克拉不断向他身体中送着。  
即将失去意识之前，柱间忽然心软。斑狂躁地爱，狂躁地恨，他的感情永远饱满充沛。柱间想告诉他，已经够了，到了该放手的时候了。他此刻的悔恨与心如刀割都没有用处。他爱过斑，然后他得到猜忌、背叛和骨肉分离。

天亮时，扉间忽然听见柱间的声音。他在房中沙哑地唤了一声，继而屋内一阵杂乱的声响。大夫催促柱间用力，助手让仆人送来更多软巾和热水。  
隔着房门也有血腥气传出来。  
柱间在剧痛中挣扎。但他不知道疼，只有祈求。让他的孩子平安降生，让他健康，让他快乐，让他永远也不必与母亲分离。  
扉间在门外呆站，柱间又没了声音，痛苦尽数传到他身上。  
屋内忽然响起混乱的说话声。大夫说着马上就好了，斑慌乱地安慰着柱间，说很快就生出来了。  
扉间的心被提着，只等着他们宣布孩子平安降生。他等了又等，房中再度寂静下来。

柱间虚脱着睁开眼。  
他生下了孩子，可为什么没有哭声？  
是死胎？  
他异样地冷静。仅仅是“死胎”这一念头就足以让他崩溃，但他至少要亲眼确认孩子的情况再崩溃。柱间抓着被子，拼命地撑着身子、倚靠着半坐起来。就算是死胎，他也要亲眼见到。  
“孩子怎么了？活着吗？”  
若真发生了什么，尽管直接告诉他就好，不必遮遮掩掩，生离死别，他经历的还少了？  
斑在惊诧与恐惧中不敢移动。  
大夫与他的两个助手聚集在被褥尾侧，围着孩子。  
“他活着，但情况危险，需要大量查克拉，”说着话，大夫已经把孩子递了过来、送到柱间怀里，“我还从没见过这样的状况，如果查克拉不够很可能会危及生命。请您尽快……保命要紧。”  
接过孩子，柱间立刻输送查克拉给他。  
查克拉源源不断地被小婴儿吸走、就此消失了似的。孩子脸色惨白，呼吸微弱，简直看不出还活着。  
“怎么会这样？”  
大夫答不出，正不知如何应对时，斑忽然靠近新生儿，拨开他的眼皮。  
房中响起大夫与助手倒吸气的声音。  
斑与柱间连呼吸也忘了。  
在新生儿的轮回眼中，斑自柱间有孕以来的漫长折磨结束了。他确信这是他的孩子。  
同样在那双眼中，他开始了新的煎熬。被血继限界束缚，被力量诅咒。“是轮回眼，要立刻封印。”斑道。  
柱间忽然恍惚，继而愤怒。  
昨晚他苦捱了一夜，之前更是煎熬了七个月，他没有怨言，他愿意承受任何事，只要他的孩子平安。  
唯一的愿望也要被践踏。  
天生的轮回眼……婴儿要如何承受这样的力量？宇智波都是什么害人的血继限界、还要拖累他的孩子！  
柱间知道这是他和斑二人共同造成的结果，可现在他只想迁怒到宇智波头上。  
刚刚生产过的身下依旧疼着，柱间的衣摆和被遮盖的腿上都沾着血。他支撑着跪坐起来，将孩子放到床被上。  
“给我查克拉。”柱间对斑道，立刻将孩子放到被子上开始封印。  
跪坐起来时，柱间还因为虚弱发抖，可一旦开始封印，他的身体就如山一样纹丝不动。  
他从没为婴儿封印过，而且还是刚出生的新生儿，更不用说轮回眼。新尝试不应该发生在生死存亡的时候，更不应在婴儿身上。  
尽管有柱间的查克拉撑着，孩子的呼吸还是在减弱。他紧闭的眼睁开一条缝隙又很快闭上，泪花涌了出来。像是连看一眼这世界也不能如愿。  
柱间的心肺当即被扯烂，恨不得立即将他抱进怀里。  
不会让你走，没那么容易。  
婴儿稚嫩的手蜷曲成拳头的样子，肉呼呼的腿弯起来。他呼吸微弱，下一秒就要停了似的。但它依旧在不安地扭动着，因为不适而微弱地挣扎。  
过了半晌，柱间才觉得封印有了进展、终于不再是空耗查克拉了。这时孩子咳嗽一声，低低地哭了起来。声音太小，不是好兆头，像哭过了就要走。  
“斑！”  
斑忽然分心，柱间叫了一声、他赶快回过神来。  
其实柱间也慌。万一孩子有个三长两短，那就真的到了崩溃的时候。  
但那一刻还没到，他要把他的孩子抢回来。  
婴儿沙哑地哭泣，柔弱的手臂举起来。他要人抱他，哄他，不要刚一出生就被放到被褥上、没有父母的手臂和怀抱，像没人要的孩子。  
斑想抱他。他不知道封印是否能成功——为新生儿封印轮回眼，这样的事从未有过。若无法封印，至少不要让他眼见着孩子受苦。  
“没事了……”柱间低声念着。  
他安慰孩子，也安慰自己。封印刚有进展、婴儿就抗拒起来，若强行封印必然会危及性命。  
“还是不行？”斑问。  
“行不行都只能试试了。”  
孩子更觉得难受，哭声更大，咳嗽起来。  
扉间在门外站着，不敢问也不敢闯进去。大夫并没有宣布孩子平安无事，房内却有大量查克拉在涌动。片刻后，扉间听到“轮回眼”，当即呆住了。他并不悲观，这时想的却是要如何安慰柱间。劝慰他什么？孩子还会再有？他还要遭受多少这样的打击？  
“兄长，需要我帮忙吗？”  
扉间在门外问道。  
“你准备礼金就好！”  
柱间大声应道。豆大的汗滴向孩子身上、旁边的被子上落，他的身体虚空，成了查克拉的容器，却装不住查克拉，全都送去给了孩子。  
孩子出生时天刚蒙蒙亮，一转眼，外面已是艳阳高照了。日头高高地升起，一团火似的在格子窗外照射。房间成了蒸笼，明亮地淌着水，炙热地烤在柱间身上。他的身体依旧是冰，滴下的汗都是冷的。  
“柱间，如果你——”  
“别说了。”  
柱间知道斑要说什么。如果他已耗尽气力，如果这会伤害到柱间，那么就停下，或至少休息片刻。  
柱间不认为他付出的任何代价会比失去孩子更大。他知道那是什么滋味。  
如果需要他用自己的命去换，他就双手奉上。成年人要为自己的选择承担责任，还有比这更简单易懂的事么？是他要这个生命来到世上的，他愿付出任何代价保护他。  
承受不住轮回眼的力量，也承受不住这样多的查克拉，婴儿几次晕过去，然后撕心裂肺地哭着醒来。他嚎哭不止，哭累了、没了力气，就再度睡着。  
柱间的心因他的睡去醒来被揉捏个不停。每次孩子闭上眼，他都觉得这是要为他送行。  
还没到时候呢。他的胳膊轻微抖着，血都被这孩子吸干了。你若真那么狠心，就把母亲这条命也拿去。  
拿不走，可就要留下来哦。

柱间瘫软着昏睡过去前，他捞起孩子，搂在胳膊里抱住了。过去了大半日，柱间终于封印了轮回眼，孩子的命也留住了。  
斑一直在为柱间输送查克拉，他也累得撑不住，但比起刚刚生产的人，还是抱怨不得，也没道理和柱间一样昏睡过去。  
“松开手，柱间……小恒还没沐浴呢。”  
他要把孩子抱出来，柱间就是不放开。  
“不然小恒会不舒服……就一会儿，柱间。”斑哄着他，哄得柱间松开手。大夫的助手为孩子沐浴，也是到了这时才终于能为柱间清洗。仆人进来帮柱间换上新的里衣。  
扉间这时才终于能走进房里，他走到柱间身旁、拿起他的手腕为他把脉，继而输送查克拉给他。  
大夫正在对斑嘱咐照料柱间与孩子的种种事项，并写了一个长长的单子，让乳母避开许多种食物，否则可能会对孩子不利。  
其他的婴儿没有这样多禁忌，但小恒的情况与所有新生儿都不同，不得不小心。  
斑叫来仆人一一嘱咐。因并未料到柱间早产，婴儿有关的许多事都未做好准备，连乳母也要临时去找。斑忙乱地安排着，家中乱了好半晌，才终于将一件件事定下来。  
忙过这些，斑终于得以好好抱着他的孩子，目不转睛地打量了许久。  
直到今日，他才真正有了孩子。  
斑虽疲倦不堪，也还是拉过柱间的胳膊把脉。确认他平安无事，这才倒在柱间身旁睡了过去。

柱间睡着时是下午。傍晚时他醒过来一次，也只是确认孩子还在他怀里，就又睡过去了。  
家里请来了乳母，但斑与柱间都不放心立即把孩子交给旁人，婴儿于是仍睡在他们身边。  
夜里，柱间听见孩子哭，闭着眼就要坐起来去哄他。但他浑身都疼，下身更是难受得厉害，根本没办法起身。他正挣扎着，另一双手接走了孩子，温柔地哄着。柱间困倦地睁眼，见到是斑，这才放心地睡过去。  
斑学着柱间过去的样子，把孩子抱在怀里摇晃。他自己也困，闭着眼、迷迷糊糊地晃了一会儿，孩子不哭了，他强忍困意把婴儿放下，头一挨到枕头上就睡着了。  
两人睡个没完，只有孩子，几次醒来扰乱他们。每一次柱间要起身都被斑拦住。  
第二日晌午他们才醒。扉间早就来了，将带来的东西交给仆人，仆人一一清点、分类，孩子或大或小的衣裳，里衣或是冬日的斗篷，襁褓、毯子、被子、枕头，还有数量庞大的玩具，甚至是带着冰块的蔬果、海物等等，应有尽有。  
昨日柱间强撑着为孩子封印，完全忘了他是刚刚生产过的人。气力耗尽了，睡眠也难以补充万一，醒来后他才想起自己在不久前刚刚分娩。  
他太虚弱，起不了床，肚子空着也忘了吃饭，只想沐浴。  
“昨天已经为你洗过了，这时候还急着沐浴干什么。我帮你擦洗罢。”斑道。  
斑出去嘱咐仆人准备水和软巾，还有早饭。柱间伸着胳膊要孩子。“给我看看。”  
扉间把小恒送过来。柱间侧躺着、仔细打量着孩子，在他脸上吻了又吻，好一会儿没说话，只笑眯眯地看着婴儿。  
扉间只是看着这一幕，也觉得他幸福极了。  
“我又有孩子了，”柱间说着，又得意又骄傲，扉间正要笑他，目光转移到柱间脸上，才见到他眼底积了一层泪，面上依旧笑着。  
扉间先是惊讶，心中很快冷下来，恨自己无能。几年过去，他还是没能找到晴彦的下落。现在柱间又有了孩子，却是和送走晴彦的人生的——这岂非是仇敌的孩子？与过去相比，他们的仇恨都更厚了些。斑多次伤害柱间，他有什么资格？  
问题一个个出现，全是不该想的，全没有答案。  
“兄长……”  
扉间要劝他，柱间轻拍着孩子，又道：“我知道，小恒是小恒，不是来代替晴彦的……我也不会忘了晴彦。”  
“说不定忘了更好——许多事都是，”见柱间欲言又止，扉间又道：“有什么不痛快的你至少说出来，也好受些。”  
柱间摇头：“已经够好了。我原以为不可能再有孩子，现在有了小恒，就已经是恩典了。”  
谋杀者的恩典吗？  
他们原本不必失去晴彦，只要对方不是斑，他们总是有办法能让他把孩子还回来的。可斑不会，他宁愿死也不要柱间与水户的孩子团聚。  
扉间静静地想着。他对斑恨之入骨，却在陷入这种恨意时不可思议地平静下来。暴怒、抗拒、抵触——它们不是力量，更不是结果。年纪大了几岁，他也开始摒弃不必要的东西了。  
再者，柱间刚刚生产，他更不该扰乱柱间。  
“至少不用担心小恒的安全了。他有轮回眼，斑再不用疑神疑鬼了。”扉间道。  
这算是厄运中唯一值得庆幸的地方。也只能这样想。  
“也不知封印能起多大用处。轮回眼可以封印，可还有木遁的力量……”  
柱间不再说了。  
待解决的问题太多了。封印无法永远压制力量，他果真能找到完全的、彻底的解决方案吗？  
木遁，轮回眼，他们如何能与婴儿联系到一起？  
带着这样的力量，婴儿又要如何活下去？

他的爱情是彻头彻尾的灾厄。斑认命了。  
他的孩子一出世就要受苦，这还只是开始。能否留得住他，斑也拿不准。有一日算一日，今朝有酒今朝醉，不然还能如何？  
毕竟，他终于同柱间有了孩子。就算他们之间依旧磕磕绊绊，就算柱间对他仍旧疏远，他们终归有了实实在在的连结和证明。  
这一天他已经等了好多年。  
斑吩咐仆人准备各种东西，又去挑选要拿去给柱间和小恒用的衣物和生活用品。他刚选了几样，田岛就过来了。  
自斑打伤泉奈后，田岛始终不见他。斑去他院中探望，田岛也不理会。这日他破天荒地来了，却仿佛只是来确定一下柱间生下的是宇智波的孩子，并无多少喜悦。  
他对斑冷淡，斑却不能不对父亲恭敬，立即过去迎他。  
田岛问他小恒情况如何，斑如实答了，也将轮回眼一事告诉田岛。  
“我见到他了。孩子身体虚弱，你要做好各方面的准备。”田岛说。  
斑心中一惊，万没想到会在孩子出生第二日听到这样不吉利的话。  
“这话是不是太过了？”  
“婴儿有轮回眼这种事闻所未闻，未来会如何也难以预料，要让他健康长大并不容易。你高兴得过头，也不应忘了考虑这些。”  
“父亲，您至少别在今天提起这些事。”  
“这些话除了我，不会有人对你说，”田岛应道，“以后我死了，就更不用指望有谁能挖心挖肺地对你。柱间虽然是千手的族长、木叶的火影，你们的孩子却险些刚出生就丧命。而且就算有了后代，也不意味着你和柱间的关系就会稳定下来。”  
斑听不下去了。  
他要走，田岛却提起了火核与带土。  
与柱间和小恒相比，那两人有许多优势——他们有完完整整的宇智波血统。带土健康，火核对宇智波忠心耿耿，他们才是斑需要花费心思的人。  
斑一个字也不能再听。他阴沉着脸，道了声“我先回去了”，便向外走。  
“你已经失去泉奈了，”田岛提高声音，“多去看看火核与孩子，以免我死了之后，你连个可信赖的人都没有。”  
斑回到房里，照料柱间与孩子，田岛的话仍在耳畔响着。  
父亲说得没错。一年又一年，斑都对他说他与柱间的关系会改善，会变好，可如今孩子都有了，他们依旧貌合神离。

第四十九章

柱间的身体很快恢复了，孩子却不见得也这样顺利。  
尽管封印了轮回眼，小恒身体中依旧有过于强大的、拖累他的力量，这让他比平常婴儿虚弱很多。  
他时常生病，柱间连为他忧心也来不及，只有抓紧时间为他治疗，寻找为孩子改善体质的方法。  
与此同时，柱间的身体渐渐恢复，他已开始在家里办公了。公事多，又要照料孩子，难免忙碌，斑劝他多让乳母帮忙，柱间却不同意。甚至连斑帮忙，他也认为不必要。  
柱间无法亲自照料晴彦，于是对好不容易到来的第二个孩子，他决意要亲力亲为。仿佛这样做了，就也能补偿给晴彦似的。  
“你也不必一刻不离地守在旁边。小恒也是我的孩子，我总不至于弄丢了他。你这样担心，好像我这个父亲多不合格似的。”斑用玩笑的语气说道。  
“我不是担心你，我只是喜欢小恒，不想和他分开。”柱间答道。他这话并没有引申到晴彦身上的意思，可听到那句“分开”，斑又觉得是影射。  
他们有了孩子，但对于两人的关系并无多少改善。  
柱间的注意力都放在孩子身上，比从前更忽略斑。  
斑渐渐也发现了。柱间对他说话，或是因为公事，或是因为孩子，就没有其他的话要对他说似的。回想起来，他们上一次行房还是在柱间怀孕之前，当然，也是在热潮期。  
斑想要他想得发疯。明明就住在同一间房里，明明孕期时还可以抱着他睡，现在反而距离远了。被褥虽挨着，却不能和他亲近。斑尝试过，尽管只是想抱着他，柱间也觉得没这个必要，不动声色地避开了。  
他们有了孩子不假，但此刻他已不再需要斑的查克拉，且柱间也不会这样快就忘记斑养在外面的情人与私生子。  
再次想到这事，柱间已不再有刺痛感。但他始终记得火核苍白的肢体与黏腻的汗。那是斑背叛的日子，他的恶意太明显，甚至胜过那一幕的冲击与丑陋。  
夜里，斑靠过来抱他，在柱间脸颊上、头发上轻轻吻着。而柱间过分困倦，无法回应。  
“别想那么多，柱间……从前是我不好……你知道我爱你。”  
他喃喃说着，声音低沉，饱含苦痛。  
柱间累了，被他那句“别想那么多”引着走，暂时地放弃思考，由他吻着。  
斑没有急着脱他的衣服，搂着柱间狂热地亲吻。  
连亲吻柱间的感觉都陌生起来，他的身体瘫在斑怀里，周身有微温的热气与若有若无的香味。柱间困了，没有反应地任斑亲吻，双唇微启，斑探入舌头，要一口吞下他似的。  
他们是恋人，他们只有彼此。天塌地陷、世界终结那日也依旧与今夜一样。斑动情地吻他，向下剥柱间的里衣，衣裳从肩膀上被拉下，露出锁骨与胸膛，斑的亲吻滑下去。  
柱间翻了个身，顺势用胳膊肘将斑支开。  
他觉得厌烦，也困了。  
“我睡了。”

柱间推开了斑，他的影响却不见得也能随便一推就跟着滚开。  
早上为小恒沐浴时，柱间就觉得身上不大对。分娩后他开始感觉到欲望，比从前更强烈，但他对于同斑交合有种抵触，每一次都不了了之。可昨天斑的接近又将欲火挑了起来。  
原本就被他标记过，现在生了他的孩子，身体更离不开他、更要依赖着他似的。  
柱间不愿再想，抱着小恒翻看卷轴。正在这时，部下来找他，说风之国回复了消息，同意参加五影大会。  
柱间以为他听错了。因为与砂忍村有过节，风影也成了最难说动的一个。柱间希望这件事尽快办成，又不能做出木叶姿态过低的样子，整件事委实难办。拖拉下来，已过了一年了。  
“同意了？你确定？”  
柱间接过信，单手打开来看。  
“真的同意了，”读过了，柱间这才相信，但还是不可思议地望着信纸。小恒抓着他的衣襟，将一根衣带放在嘴里吃了半天。  
“小恒！又在吃什么……”柱间放下信，看到孩子吃衣服吃得津津有味，赶快去掰开他的小拳头，婴儿不满地“啊啊”唤着。  
“不可以吃衣裳！都要召开五影大会了，小恒怎么还能吃衣裳？”  
他把被孩子吃的湿漉漉的带子拿出来。仆人进去送茶，听了他的话觉得好笑，不知道开会和吃衣裳有什么关系。  
“五影大会要开始了，小恒是不是也很高兴——”他把孩子高高地举起来再放下，小恒“咯咯咯”地乐着，然后一瞬间就变了脸、哭了起来。柱间赶快哄他。

回到家里，斑几乎有受宠若惊的感觉。  
这其实和他没多大关系，柱间因五影大会的召开高兴，连带着对斑也热情了些。  
斑没多想，他昨晚刚刚招惹过柱间而且被拒绝，这天根本没抱希望。  
柱间心情大好。虽然这时还不能喝酒，他却醉酒似的有些亢奋和醉意。夜里斑在卧房等着柱间沐浴回来、两人一起睡。待到柱间走进来、合上拉门时，斑才发现他没有抱着小恒。他是带着孩子一起沐浴的，边洗边逗孩子，要磨蹭上好久。  
“小恒呢？”斑问。柱间向来是带着孩子一起睡的，见他单独走回卧房，斑还觉得不习惯。  
“他睡在乳母那里。”  
柱间的头发有些湿，他在门口站住了，拿着条干燥的软巾擦头发。头发上面已不再沾着水滴，只是略带着湿气。  
斑立即明白过来他的意思。  
他起身去为柱间擦头发，原想好好为他擦干头发再说，但刚一靠过去就闻到柱间身上淡淡的香味。斑只揉了几下就扔开软巾，从身后抱住柱间，啃咬着他的颈子，手探到他身前钻进衣服中。  
他等了太久，像从未拥有过柱间似的迫不及待。  
柱间的身体不同了。斑说不出手下的触感是更柔韧还是更坚硬了些。那具躯体跟着主人一次次破碎、一次次重生，已不再是从前的那个人了。  
可他仍是斑唯一渴望的那个。  
这样的柱间心甘情愿地被他拥有。  
这样的柱间，应当被他一口口吞掉才对。  
柱间不在热潮期却愿意与他亲近，这样的事已经太久没发生过了。柱间不要别人、只要斑来满足他。甚至是在斑数次故意伤害他之后……那些事，没有一件是能原谅的。  
斑更有种满足感，仿佛这能证明柱间对他留情。  
他欺骗自己，有种柱间甘愿被他作践的感觉——这更证明了柱间的爱与感情——可同时柱间也是对他来说最珍贵的存在。几乎神圣。  
但柱间只是需要他罢了。  
斑的手掌在他身下揉着，柱间有些站不稳，身体自然地向前靠，挨到了墙上。斑紧贴在他身后，急于证明他对柱间的掌控与主权，手掌握着他的阳具不住揉弄。  
柱间过分敏感，只被他碰着性器，肢体上就传来阵阵微弱的快感。这具身体不是他的，就只是斑的，只想被他碰，只想斑要他。  
他原本是知道什么时候不该动情的，但情欲总是那件最能冲破理智的东西。  
柱间的喘息声粗了些。斑的另一只手开始扯他的衣服，浴衣被他拉拽下来、仅靠着衣带聚集在腰部。斑啃咬着柱间的颈子和肩膀，抓着他的乳头搓弄，柱间的身体轻微战栗，在他怀中发抖。  
两人都不说话，房中只有男人粗重的喘息声。  
斑掰过柱间的脸与他亲吻。吻得久了，柱间有些抗拒。  
他的抵触不是没有缘由。斑的亲吻过于狂热，和他的感情一个样。  
带着这样的爱，他能做出任何事。  
带着这样狂热激烈的感情，他能造成任何伤害。  
太久没有亲近过，斑急切地想要讨好柱间。他让柱间转过身来、自己跪了下去，含着柱间的性器为他口交。柱间软着身子靠在墙上，斑的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎吸吮，手指探到柱间身下，在小穴外侧抚弄。  
身下被指头不轻不重地摸着，柱间更紧地向墙上靠、支撑自己，斑分开他的腿，握着柱间的阴茎向上抬去，舔着囊袋。  
柱间分开腿站着，也觉得这姿势有些羞人，但阴茎与小穴被斑的舌头和手指玩弄得舒服极了，他顾不得那么多，反而将左腿抬起来一些，将肉穴更打开些给斑看、方便他插入。  
简直像热潮期似的不管不顾……  
斑的头埋在柱间身下，感觉到他的主动，立即掰开柱间抬起的那条腿向上，头埋在他腿间，舔弄柱间的囊袋与会阴处，连小穴的褶皱都舔得湿了。柱间的手在墙上抓着，脸上发烫。纵使成亲多年，这种淫荡的样子……  
斑在地上跪着，忽然抬起头来看他的表情，舌尖在柱间翘起的阴茎上缓慢地舔着。  
柱间被他的手指插着身下，性器又被斑的舌头逗弄，当即红了脸。斑仍是目不转睛地看他，在阴茎上啧啧有声地吸吮。  
“我舔得你舒服吗，柱间？喜不喜欢被我舔？”  
柱间喘息得更厉害，肉洞竟然为他这两句话收缩起来，紧咬着斑的手指。  
“还是你更喜欢被我插？把小穴插得直淌水？”  
斑的语气不是逗弄。他着魔了似的认真问出这些话。他要让柱间舒服——让柱间只能被他一个人操得这样舒服。  
柱间当然无法答话，斑也不再问，含着柱间的性器，手指在他身下猛烈插弄。柱间这才呻吟出声。  
“慢一点……斑……斑！”  
身子颤个不停，爽得要就此瘫软下去似的。斑狠狠插着，柱间靠在墙上无法动弹，终于再忍不住、射了斑满嘴。  
斑这才吐出柱间的阴茎。精液从他口中流出了些，斑抹了一把，抬头向柱间望，舌头继续舔着柱间软下去的阴茎，双手绕到身后掰开柱间的臀瓣、在他屁股上揉着，穴口被他撑开又合上，有淫液顺着穴口流出，淌到大腿上。  
斑站起身来，让柱间转过身去背对着他。柱间离墙太近，斑握着他的腿向后放，压下他的腰、让柱间翘着屁股。他伏在柱间背上舔着，手指再度伸到肉穴里插了插。  
“我要进来了，”他舔着柱间的耳朵，“你是不是等了好久，等不及要肉棒插你了……”  
他满嘴浑话地说着，握着阴茎在柱间的穴口逗弄，将龟头抵在洞口周围打圈，终于插进去一点，却马上拿出来。  
“你吸得好紧，都不让我拿出来……”他咕哝着，将阴茎一点点送进去。柱间不自觉地向前俯身，屁股抬得更高，斑进入得更顺畅了，一个挺身将阴茎插进肉洞深处。柱间立即夹紧了他，斑左手前伸、按到柱间的胸膛上，中指按压着乳头。  
“好舒服……”他向前挺身，在肉穴中满足地插着，腰胯一下下撞着柱间的屁股，右手握着柱间的阴茎揉捏。  
“你是不是很喜欢这样被男人玩，嗯？”斑发狠地挺腰操着，小穴不知羞耻地被操得挤出淫水来，“夹得这么紧，早就想被操了罢？”  
斑握着他的肩膀按着，柱间高高地撅着屁股，双手被斑拉到身后放在臀瓣上，各自掰开一边，将淫穴打开得更大、展示给斑看，方便他的操弄。  
“是……早就……小穴早就想被操了……”  
柱间脑中浑噩，身体饥渴地吸着肉棒，渴求斑的操干。  
“再打开得大些，不然怎么喂饱你……”  
斑插得他舒服极了。柱间高抬着屁股，双手将肉洞扒开得更大，久未被满足过的身体沉溺在情欲里，淫穴努力吸着阴茎，被那粗大的东西一寸寸磨着肉壁，愈发地不满足。  
斑感觉到柱间高涨的欲望，渐渐放缓了抽插的速度。  
柱间立即感觉到了，急切地扭着屁股，口中向他求道：“斑……再快些……插深一点……”  
柱间更努力地吸斑的阴茎，肉壁将阳具夹得更紧了。  
被柱间的几句话勾了魂，斑搂紧了他的腰猛干，柱间爽得呻吟不止，淫水顺着大腿向下淌，肉洞依旧紧紧吸着。  
“插得舒服吗？”  
“好、好舒服——”柱间爽得几乎要哭出来，“斑的肉棒好大，好会操……”  
阴茎插着柱间的小穴狠狠干着，半晌后，柱间再次射精。男人的身体再吃不消情事，他用了变身术。刚变成女人的模样，就将阴户向斑身上贴。他以为斑会立刻插入，斑却只将阴茎塞到他双腿之间，并没有插进阴户中。  
“夹紧了。”  
不用他说，柱间也会这样做。阴茎被夹在腿根，贴到了阴户上、碰着阴蒂，两片鼓鼓的阴唇被阳具拨开。柱间一前一后动着身体，用阴户摩擦着斑的肉棒。  
“插进来……插我……斑……”  
两人站着，柱间后背贴在墙上，身体却向斑的方向蹭个不停。“快进来，用大肉棒插我……”  
“你要更卖力些啊，柱间。”斑抬起柱间的双手让他自己揉搓胸部。柱间托着沉甸甸的双乳，揉捏着它们、将他们挤到一起给斑看。乳头饱胀地鼓着，又大又红。  
“看看你这里，真是不知羞耻，”斑在柱间通红的乳头上捏了捏，“刚生过孩子，就自己托着奶子给男人看……”  
斑用手在他的乳粒上揉弄。  
“斑……你快一点……”  
“想插进去，还早着呢。”斑又开始逗弄他，看着柱间满面通红、急切又淫荡的样子。  
“那——你舔一舔……来舔我……求你了，斑，舔我的奶子……”  
柱间捧着乳房向斑送，欲望喷涌而出，夹着肉棒的阴户淌了一大波水出来，见斑仍没有动作，柱间焦急起来。  
“这里……这里给你舔……只给你一个人舔……”  
柱间捧着硕大的乳给斑看，红红的乳头近乎是受了委屈的模样。斑低头含住了，柱间呜咽一声，自己将手伸下去、握着斑的阴茎向小洞中塞。  
斑俯身吞着柱间的乳房吸吮，粗大的阳具插进了阴道，柱间抬起腿来，身体悬空贴在墙上，双腿大开着任由斑操干。  
直到柱间再撑不住这个姿势，斑这才将他抱到被褥上，让柱间侧躺着、双腿合拢抬起。阴户的两片肉瓣挤在一起、淫水从缝隙中流下来。斑注视片刻，延长着满足自己的时间，柱间却不等了，咕哝着“好难受”，将手指塞进阴户中插自己。  
他侧躺着，一只手迷糊地抓着乳房揉捏，另一只手在阴户中插个不停。  
“斑……来帮我……”  
斑拿开柱间的胳膊，自己用手指插进柱间的阴户抠弄。“小穴又想被操了？”  
“想……快来操我……”  
斑拿出手，指尖在柱间合拢的阴唇上滑过，他玩了片刻，挤在一起的阴唇下喷出小股淫液，柱间呜咽着哀求起来：“夫君，好夫君，快插进来，”他用手指拨弄着阴蒂，“这里只给夫君插，快来操我……”  
他拨开阴唇给斑看，露出小小的肉洞、将两根手指伸进去撑开，“快操我，把这里操烂……”  
斑拉过柱间，分开他的腿，阴茎捅进小穴、直插到深处，柱间双手放在阴户两侧做出打开的姿势。斑向阴道深处插去，同时用手拨弄着阴核。  
“斑……”柱间呜咽起来，被阴茎操着小穴的同时阴核也被拨弄，身体中的快感要一口口将他吞了似的，受不住这样多的情欲。他要拿开斑的手，斑的拇指却在阴核上更用力地按压。  
“不舒服吗？你不就是想这样被人操吗？”  
他当然舒服，只是舒服得过了头，简直要惧怕起来。他伸手去搂斑的脖子，拉过他来索吻，这也没能阻止斑继续逗弄他，亲吻时他的手指仍在刺激着阴核，柱间挣扎着要躲避无法承受的高潮，斑不让他动，禁锢着他亲吻。柱间绷直双腿，腰胯不受控制地痉挛着、阴户更向上贴去。  
柱间叫喊起来，紧紧搂着斑的脖子。  
他们瘫软着拥抱在一起，成了融化的蜡。

柱间久违地在身体酸痛的感觉中醒来。多数时候，与斑行房都是件累人的事，即使是他也吃不消。斑不会适可而止。  
还没睁开眼，柱间就伸手去摸孩子。他刚一动，就被罪魁祸首的手臂搂紧了抱回怀里。  
柱间清醒了些。  
昨晚他们放浪形骸不假，但到了第二日，柱间可不会对前一晚脸红。他掰开斑的胳膊去拿浴衣。  
“怎么起这么早？”  
斑的声音从身后传来，胳膊也伸过来了，环着柱间的腰。  
“我去看看孩子，”他拿开斑的手，并未多说，穿好衣服就出去了。  
直到柱间合上拉门，他都感觉斑一直在盯着他看，但这无关紧要，柱间只想知道小恒昨晚睡得好不好。  
到了乳母房中，听她说孩子昨夜睡得很好时，柱间反而有些落寞，责怪孩子和他分开了却不想他。  
“不乖，离开母亲都不知道挂念。”  
沐浴之后，柱间把吃饱的小恒抱回房里。早膳还没做好，他把孩子放在腿上，拿着一串玩具逗他。  
孩子伸手抓玩具，还没抓到，忽然嘴巴一噘，哭了起来。  
“这不是故意和母亲做对吗，不像话，”柱间把他抱起来哄，昨天分开了一整晚都不哭，早上见到母亲反而不乖。  
“我来哄他罢。”  
斑已换好了衣服，伸手要接孩子。柱间不肯给，他一整晚没见到小恒了。但想起斑很快就要出门去火影塔、一整日都见不到孩子，还是把小恒递给他了。  
在孩子蹬手蹬脚哭泣的功夫，柱间转头向外看。  
隔着拉门，自然是什么都见不到。  
或许泉奈已回来了。

泉奈走出神社，缓慢地适应外界刺眼的光芒。  
半年的思过期结束了。他重新回到世人中间，毫不意外地发现世界与过去毫无二致，天地万物一成不变，周遭的景象一如从前。与他出生那日相比也没有多少差异似的。  
但泉奈还是饶有兴味地打量着与过去无异的世界。用他崭新的眼睛。

回到宇智波后，泉奈立即去探望父亲。  
斑要他不要再回家里，泉奈却不见得那样听话。  
重获自由，泉奈既没有快乐，也没有被关押的消沉。他只是与过去不同了。  
他去田岛院中，陪了父亲好久。直到田岛吃了药、暂时睡去，泉奈才离开，去了斑那边。  
斑不在家，去了火影塔。泉奈只有去见柱间。他平常地与柱间打招呼，为孩子出生一事向他道贺，并说会很快补上贺礼。  
在旁人看来，泉奈的态度实在过于冷淡，但柱间并不介意，泉奈对他一直如此，虽不热切，但并无恶意。  
“不必说这些，太见外了。倘若没有你介绍的大夫，我恐怕连孕期熬不熬得过都难说。”柱间道。  
“碰巧听来的罢了。”泉奈答道。  
柱间很惦记他，上一次与泉奈见面时，泉奈状态怪异，令人忧心。而柱间这几个月苦于怀孕与生产，无暇顾及旁人。这日终于再见泉奈，免不了向他问上许多，神社中的这几个月，以及他的上一次任务等。  
两人交谈片刻，柱间发觉泉奈变化极大，虽与从前一样的漠然从容，却判若两人。  
正在这时，斑回来了。  
他拉开门，面无表情地望着泉奈。  
“我告诉你不能再踏入宇智波，你已忘了？”  
“如果我做错什么，兄长直说就好。倘若我果真错了，杀了我也罢。不要拐弯抹角，也不要暗示不干不净的东西。我没做错事，自然不会搬走。”  
泉奈直视着斑，声调不急不缓，态度却强硬。  
柱间也未料到泉奈这般反应。斑过去多次冤枉他，难听十倍的话也说过，泉奈却是第一次敌意这样重。  
斑扫视着泉奈，忽然发觉了不同。  
“你的眼睛……”  
泉奈以万花筒写轮眼向斑注视着。  
“怎么在这种时候？在神社中住了半年，竟连万花筒也有了。”斑问。  
“当然是因为你，”泉奈答道,“你做的还不够吗？”  
气氛陡然紧张起来，只有柱间不明所以。他还不知道斑因那游医几乎杀了泉奈一事，泉奈也并未对他提起。而在柱间生产后，那名游医已被柱间放走了。  
“柱间大人……”  
仆人走到门外，说小恒已哭闹了半晌，乳母仍没哄好他，请柱间过去看看。柱间也不再管他们兄弟二人，立即赶去婴儿房。  
拉门合上，斑盯着跪坐在榻上的泉奈。  
泉奈瘦了不少，似乎是在黑暗中居住太久的关系，一双眼更加澄澈清亮。  
觊觎着柱间的眼睛。  
需要挖出来。   
他如今有了万花筒写轮眼，自认为可以挑战兄长的权威了么？  
“你应该搬出去，我已为你建好房子了。”斑又道。  
“倘若果真有人要搬走，也不是我，”泉奈站起身来，“宇智波早就没了宇智波的样子，许多事都做错了，需要改正。”  
他话中有话，又暗示着什么，挑战斑的权威。  
斑也发觉泉奈变化极大。他知道泉奈事事以宇智波为先的态度，也知自己许多举动泉奈并不赞同，但泉奈始终敬重他，就算有异议，也并不会强硬表明态度。  
如今，他却变了。似乎对许多事都不在乎，撕破脸也无关紧要。  
斑心中恼怒，又有几分困惑。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“做该做的事罢了。”  
“比如什么？”斑追问道。  
泉奈打量着斑与柱间的卧房，答道：“比如，至少不要让宿敌成为宇智波的主母。”

泉奈的话语模棱两可，他并未解释，很快走了。因他刚刚离开神社，且并未直说是针对柱间，斑于是没有再问下去。但只过了几日，斑就见到了改变。  
连柱间也注意到那些变化。泉奈对宇智波族内提出了许多改变的建议，很多旧规矩统统改了。这些东西究竟是否有实际益处，柱间无法确定。但有一件事千真万确：族人很欢迎这些变化，说宇智波重新有了宇智波的样子。  
就好像，他们已等待这种改变很久了。  
很快，柱间听到了更多流言。人们因对斑不满，开始认为泉奈是更好的族长人选。他没有斑实力强大，却也是顶尖忍者。虽过于年轻、缺乏经验，这却是他仅有的缺点。  
柱间听到了这些言论，斑必然也已知情，但他却毫无反应。甚至，与泉奈的相处也很和睦。  
近日家中十分安宁。多数时候，晚饭都是全家人一起在田岛院中用餐，斑与泉奈之间气氛怪异，却从不争执。  
柱间猜测他们不会平静太久，早晚要争执起来。于是，晚饭时他从不带着小恒过去。  
泉奈对斑与柱间都很冷淡，只对父亲有耐心。吃饭时他为田岛夹菜，略硬的就捣碎了或夹成小块。  
“您病了好一阵子，也是时候好转了，”斑哄着父亲，“您赶快好起来，不久就能见到泉奈成家了。”  
田岛缓慢地吃着东西，反问道：“哦，我能见到？你不是打算让泉奈搬出去？”  
斑有些讪讪的，不好接话。田岛又道：“罢了，我立个遗嘱，写清楚泉奈不能从家中搬走。”  
这话不吉利，旁的时候也就罢了，偏他眼下病得不轻。斑赶忙去拦他的话，田岛却不听。  
“不立遗嘱，泉奈说不定哪一日就要被你赶出去。我走了，你们兄弟二人也不知会不会变成仇人。”  
“您又胡乱操心，”泉奈劝道，“我们怎么会是仇人？兄长要的东西，没有我不给的，就是他要我的眼睛我也只管挖出来给他，他又怎么会把我赶走。”  
斑不悦地看了眼泉奈。碍于父亲在场，他并未开口。  
“你倒说起不吉利的话了，”田岛斥道，“不许胡说。”  
泉奈应着，盛好了汤给父亲递去。  
田岛拿起汤碗，却忽然迟疑了似的，手停在空中。他似是要说什么，却说不出了。  
泉奈迟疑地望着他，忽然放下筷子。  
“父亲——”  
汤洒了，温热地泼在泉奈伸来的手上。

田岛忽然病重，一夜间就到了病入膏肓的地步，大夫来看，委婉说了说情况，言下之意，已拖不上两三日了。  
泉奈几近崩溃。前一日他还为宇智波的种种改革忙碌，如今只一夜间，就成了哀毁骨立的模样。  
他在父亲身旁跪坐，望着父亲的脸，神思恍惚。  
不会有好事发生了。  
就算田岛立即咽气，他也不会觉得奇怪。这正是他的生活，从前便是如此，混乱又狼狈，且所有心愿都无法实现。他已习惯了。  
现在他想要父亲活着，必然也同样无法如愿。这种折磨他经历得太多，甚至不值得他惊讶。这一次也没有多少区别。更多不甘，更多苦涩，更多后悔。  
田岛清醒片刻。他知自己大限将至，向小儿子望了望，眼底涌上泪来。  
泉奈的眼睛忽然花了。他匆忙擦了擦脸，狼狈地向父亲笑了。  
“我舍不得您。”  
说罢，泉奈眼前又模糊起来。  
田岛伸手拉他。泉奈伏到他身上，头抵在父亲胸前，孩子似的哭起来。  
田岛知道泉奈有他的苦，但那是他帮不上忙的事。  
他摸着泉奈的头发，喃喃地道：“……你不想成亲，就不成亲，都随你。”  
泉奈攥紧了手，却没力气，而骨头在皮肉中吱嘎作响。父亲竟说了这样的话，他更觉得有愧。  
“没有家室就没有，没有后代也罢……至少你还自由些，”他多说了几句，喘气粗重起来，想起那个有了家室后代、未来却更难以预测的大儿子，“我没有什么可嘱咐，你已经很出色了。”  
泉奈伏在他身上动弹不得，让田岛胸前的衣襟湿了一大片。  
他从未有过地脆弱，抱着父亲不放开。这次松开手，就再没有下次了。  
泉奈有许多话要说。但不能说给父亲，也不能在此刻。他独自咽着那些苦水太久了，继续咽下去就好。  
“你哥哥……你要拦着他，”田岛在泉奈身上轻轻拍着，又笑了，“若拦不住，就也由得他……不是你的错。”  
田岛全然不明白他究竟是在哪一步做错了。纵使在战乱时，泉奈也是家中受宠的那个，后来战争结束，他的生活本应更顺利才对，在外是出色的忍者，在家里依旧是孩子脾性，养尊处优也没关系。可泉奈却在他自己的逆境中成长起来。田岛至今不知那逆境从何而来。  
“您放心，”他终于起身，向父亲保证道：“我不会让兄长出事的，”他顿了顿，本要说“我拿这条命做担保”，但这是此刻最不合时宜的一句话，于是改口道：“我会拦着他。”

得知田岛病重，几位族老与他昔日的部下和朋友都来探望，但田岛不想让人见到他虚弱的样子，斑与泉奈代为出面，应对客人。  
那日对泉奈嘱咐了几句，田岛就全然放心了似的，再没什么话要说。对于斑，他可嘱咐的东西太多，但斑不会听劝，也就不必开口。  
在那之后，多数时候田岛都是糊涂的状态，以为回到了过去，以为他见到了失去的那三个儿子。他不断说着胡话，唤着孩子和妻的名字。  
“不要为难泉奈，”一日，田岛终于清醒了些，对斑劝道，“他不是你，撑不住那么多事……不要为难他。”  
斑看向泉奈，泉奈跪坐在父亲身旁，脸如石头一般没有感情，他什么也没听到似的，用软巾为田岛擦脸。  
“我不会，您放心。”斑答道。  
泉奈没对斑的回答做出反应。  
他始终在田岛院中住着，衣不解带地守着父亲，日益疲倦。而这时小恒忽然病了，亦十分严重，需要斑与柱间的查克拉。于是，多数时刻，斑都只能让影分身陪着田岛。待小恒的情况稍微好转些，他就赶快来看父亲。  
偏这时木叶忽然来了土之国的客人，家中田岛病着，小恒也病，却都恰到好处地在临界点悬着，没有严重到让斑与柱间不去接待客人的程度，但也无法让他们放心。  
一日傍晚，两人离开火影塔回家，途径一条小路时，几个孩子在过道上玩耍，家长在一旁闲聊，看着孩子们摇摇晃晃地追赶。  
斑和柱间从一旁走过，一个男孩正和伙伴打闹，没留心身后的情况，倒退着碰到斑的腿，正要跌倒，斑扶住了他。  
那孩子不过两岁的模样。他回头看斑，又盯着柱间。  
柱间望着男孩，从他陌生的眼中看出斑的影子。  
一旁的大人全都呆住了，很快其中一人反应过来，匆忙将孩子抱起，不住地对斑和柱间道歉。  
“是我没看好他，族长和主母别见怪，我这就带他走……”  
那是带土。  
斑也没认出他。他一共也没见过带土几次，如果不是别人提起，他完全不记得自己还有这个孩子。  
火核还在被禁足的阶段，族里安排了仆人照料孩子。  
“没事。”柱间应了一声，继续向前走。他们再不走，仆人鞠躬道歉得要把腰折断了。  
柱间很少想起火核与带土的存在。这日见了，他才想起那孩子也在长大。  
带土很像斑，面目上看不出有继承火核的地方。他脸颊红润，身体也结实，能看出被照顾得很好。  
“我不知道他们会到这边来，我也很久没见到他了。”斑跟上来，急忙对他解释。  
“是我们自己要走小路的，没什么。”  
柱间就此打住话题，不再说了。家中住着两个病人，他们要忧虑的事已经够多了。

拖了几天，田岛一直糊涂着，没有更坏的状况。倒是小恒忽然严重起来，输送查克拉给他也只能勉强续命，大夫和医疗忍者对孩子的体质毫无办法。扉间也赶来帮忙了。  
小恒从傍晚开始发烧，情况危急，斑和柱间、扉间还有大夫与医疗忍者都守在这里，孩子命悬一线，谁也不敢离开。  
折腾了一整夜后，直到天亮，小恒才终于脱离危险。  
也正是在这时，仆人来转告斑与柱间，说田岛刚刚过世了。  
精疲力竭的两人匆忙赶去田岛的院落。房中寂静，仿佛有人在无声无息地哭着。  
斑拉开卧房的门，见父亲仍像过去那样躺在被褥中，房中一切如旧，清早的光透过拉门照射过来，他甚至看上去年轻了些。  
死亡的慷慨。  
在清早的光芒中，泉奈笔直地跪坐在父亲身旁，几近透明起来。他脸上有泪痕，早已干了。听到拉门打开，他抬了下头，目光向那两人的方向扫去，甚至都没和他们目光相接，就又回到父亲身上。  
斑跪到父亲身旁，握住他的手，低声唤他。  
田岛的身体还未僵硬，仍像活着。仿佛下一秒他就会攥住儿子的手、不满地应答一声，责怪他们惊扰了他的梦。

斑要忙田岛的后事，族内的大小事务都推到了柱间身上。他们在悲哀中忙碌，比平日更疲乏。泉奈只守在田岛身旁，其他事概不过问。斑并未因此苛责他。父亲从前最疼爱泉奈，他有这样的反应，斑并不意外。  
斑始终忙碌，并未对他留心。泉奈连丧服都没换，还穿着过去的那套衣服。  
这日开始，族中众人就要来祭拜田岛了，不能让人见到他连丧服都没穿，就算悲伤过度也不应失了礼数。那时斑正忙着，仆人只好去找柱间。  
柱间立刻去见泉奈了。  
那时灵堂已布置好，泉奈在架起的棺椁前跪着。柱间是要来让他换上丧服的，刚一见到泉奈，却问道：“你多久没吃东西了？”  
泉奈半晌才回过神来，他抬起头向柱间望了一眼，并不答话。他面容枯槁，极为憔悴。  
柱间吓了一跳，立即让人去准备食物。  
“先吃东西罢。”柱间要去扶泉奈起来，碰到泉奈的胳膊，泉奈却避开了，拒绝道：“我自己会处理。”  
柱间有些尴尬。泉奈不愿理会他，他不好继续留在这里，只有离开。  
但他走了几步，泉奈却又叫住他。  
“你打算什么时候离开宇智波？”  
柱间被问得愣住了。泉奈语气不善，但柱间无法为此责怪他。他刚刚失去父亲，心绪恶劣，为此迁怒旁人也不奇怪。  
“等到时机合适，我会尽快离开，”为避免泉奈认为这是敷衍，柱间补充道：“毕竟还有身体上的限制要考虑。”  
泉奈跪了太久，又不曾吃饭，他支撑着站起来时，身体竟有些摇晃。  
柱间看得出，田岛的过世对泉奈的打击更大——这不难理解，斑至少是成了家的，有恋人与孩子，泉奈却孑然一身。失去田岛，他就什么都没有了。父亲过世，兄长又始终怀疑他、恨不得将他赶出去，这与没了家并无区别。  
他望着柱间，仿佛两人间隔了千万里，看不清。  
泉奈向柱间走去。他敌意很重，可他疏于照料身体十分虚弱，几乎只剩下魂魄。  
“你该走了。”  
柱间见他状态异常，并不答话。因唯恐激怒他，于是也并不与泉奈对视。  
泉奈却大胆而病态。他伸出手，抓着柱间的衣襟，迷茫又疯癫地望着他。  
“我受够了，柱间。你还想要什么？这还不够吗？我欠了千手什么，要被这样折磨？”  
他紧抓着柱间的衣襟，眼睛狂乱又绝望。  
柱间无法责怪他，小心劝道：“我会走的，泉奈，我向你保证，我决不食言。”  
“走去什么地方？”泉奈笑道，他眼中含泪，疯了似的。他还要再说什么，却忽然笑得停不下。他笑得虚弱，声音极低，十分病态。  
他后退两步，似乎已站不住了、要跪下去。柱间忙去扶他。他攥住泉奈的手臂，让他站起身来。泉奈却已失神，连眼前的人是谁也不知道。他周身无力，脱力靠在柱间身上，与他拥抱着似的。  
柱间拥着他，正要安慰，泉奈却陡然回过神来，身体一颤，一把推开柱间。  
“滚开！”  
他心神恍惚，回过神时，因对千手本能的抵触与防御，推开柱间的这一下竟成了攻击。  
泉奈痛苦不堪，委实混乱，待清醒过来时，柱间已被他推了出去。  
而且受伤。  
柱间亦是惊诧。他虽没防备，这一下倒也无关紧要。只是那股力量来得突然，直扑在面门上，将口鼻都震荡得流血。  
血自是即刻就能止住、立即自愈。但柱间与泉奈过分惊讶，都呆住了。  
泉奈对自己冷淡或有敌意，柱间都习惯了。但他从未听过这样的话，这也是在战场外、泉奈多年来第一次对他动手。  
柱间抹了把口鼻上的血，知道泉奈状态异常，并非有意，仍想安慰他。  
“你又在闹什么？”  
斑忽然走进来，厉声道。  
他赶来时，正好见到泉奈对柱间动手，并毫无礼数地对柱间吼了声“滚开”。  
倘这里不是父亲的灵堂，斑一定已对泉奈出手了。  
失去父亲，斑与泉奈都不好受，情绪积压太多，他们爆发争吵，几乎是必然。  
泉奈只是战栗，并不答话。意识到自己的疯癫与失礼，泉奈当即悔恨不已，更加烦乱。  
他面色惨白，柱间甚至担心他状态异常、引出急病来。柱间劝斑离开，斑并未听从。  
泉奈攻击柱间、出言不逊，又是在父亲刚刚过世时，于情于理，斑都要好好教训泉奈。可他无法在父亲灵前与泉奈动手。  
“待父亲下葬后，你就滚出宇智波，再不必回来了。”  
“为什么我要走？”泉奈反问道，“该走的难道不是这个家里的外人？”  
柱间不介意泉奈的话，斑却是要发狂的样子，他正要开口，泉奈又道：“我就一定会做背叛你的事，是吗？你认定了我就是这样的人，是吗？因为我不姓宇智波、不是你弟弟、不是你看着长大的？”  
斑咬牙切齿。  
“你和从前不一样了。”  
“我和从前一样爱你，”泉奈剧烈战栗着，轻轻笑道，“其实背叛你更容易，伤害你更容易……有朝一日我能那样做了，一定第一个告诉你。”  
泉奈眼中满溢泪水，疯癫又脆弱。  
斑即便怒火中烧，也无法对这样的泉奈发作。柱间立即拉着斑向外走，可泉奈再度开口了。  
他的声音低沉沙哑，却很快恢复了理智，眼中的泪也消了。  
“你做错的事太多，已没有做宇智波族长的资格了。”  
斑身体一僵，柱间连忙握住他的手。  
“你就一定要在今日说这些话？在父亲灵前？”  
“父亲会乐于见到我这样做……见到宇智波重回正轨。”  
泉奈忽然提起更换族长一事，斑与柱间都未料到。  
斑还未答话，几位族老走进灵堂。  
柱间见众位族老赶来，以为他们会息事宁人，却不料族老见他们兄弟二人僵持，矛头竟一致对准了斑，认定必然是他挑起事端。  
这其实怨不得族老。斑过去时常行事荒唐，泉奈却循规蹈矩，旁人根据过去的种种见闻，想也不想就认定是斑的错，让他不要在田岛过世时生事。  
斑辩解不得，怒火太甚，也无心解释。柱间立即解围，说诸事都是误会。  
泉奈却不依不饶。  
“诸位既已来了，此事也不必再拖延——我方才正在与兄长商议更换族长一事。”  
族老们面面相觑，但看似并不惊讶。他们交谈几句，竟认同了泉奈的话。显然，这不会是族老第一次听闻此事。  
柱间也是族长，见过各族种种匪夷所思之事，但在族长父亲的灵堂上逼对方卸任，却还是头一遭见。  
“诸位就算心急，也不必急于在今天解决罢？”柱间调停道，“我们还在田岛大人的灵堂上，至少换个地点。”  
“父亲对兄长不满已久，让他见到并无不妥。”泉奈答道。  
柱间更惊讶了。泉奈态度坚决，不留情面，执意要与斑作对。  
“你先回去，柱间。”斑道。  
“不必，我留在这儿。”柱间站在斑身旁。他们虽不再是恋人，但柱间不能眼看族老们这般咄咄逼人，在斑刚刚失去父亲时给他施压。  
“斑大人这几年行事荒唐，或许需要让出族长的位置了。”  
族老们再度开口，各自说起了道理。  
“就算是要让出族长的位置，也没有在戴孝期间逼迫到灵堂中的道理，”柱间应道，“今日几位将话说到这种地步，也够了罢？”  
柱间态度温和，却全没有客气的意思。  
他平日待人接物十分客气，旁人鲜少见到他发怒的模样。今日柱间还并未动怒，只是十分不悦，众人亦感到压力。  
“火影大人，这是宇智波的族内事。尽管您是主母，这也并非是主母应插手的事务。”  
“我不管这是哪一族的事，不应当就是不应当。”  
柱间的用词并不激烈，但他已然动怒，众人都有些动摇，不再说了。  
唯有泉奈。  
“这是我的家事，你不要管。”  
他以万花筒写轮眼向柱间注视着。  
这一刻的泉奈与斑极度相似。只是他更单薄锋利，不计后果，且一无所有。  
旁人反对他，柱间都能从容应对。可泉奈这般态度，柱间倒一时不知如何是好。他绝不会与泉奈动手，也不愿为难他。  
泉奈却一意孤行。他的眼红着，蒙着一层血雾般。  
“你的态度需要改改了，”斑忽然道，“若只为这件事，直说就好，何必兴师动众，好像我要抓着这位子不放似的。”  
族老们均是错愕，就连泉奈也怔了怔。  
“你来做族长好了。”  
斑答道。

族里按照传统选了举行丧事的日子，定在三天后。丧事后再下葬，之后还有四十九天的上香供奉。   
举行仪式之前，斑和泉奈夜里要轮流守夜。泉奈绝不离开灵堂，每日他只休息半个晚上，睡在灵堂旁的小房间里。斑白日要应对丧事的准备，和柱间一起接待来客，夜里匆忙赶去守夜。上半夜是他和柱间，下半夜是泉奈。  
斑已松口，说由泉奈做族长，这件事终于告一段落。但心头的重量无法因此消减，斑又无法像泉奈那样表达情绪，仍旧疲倦。  
当晚，他与柱间从灵堂回来，又想到另一件不想提起的事。  
“今天我听见下人的话，在说要不要改口。你家里倒是一直没改。”  
仆人在讨论是不是要称呼斑为“老爷”，这两日有客人来，继续叫他“斑少爷”，总有些迟疑，不知是不是叫错了。斑对这主意并不热切。他没了父亲，仅这一个改变就够了。  
“我那时是因为年纪小，家里有人提过要改口，我没同意，这事就拖着，过了好些年也没改。现在更不着急了。倘有要改的那一日，也等到小恒娶亲时再提好了。”  
“小恒娶亲？”斑疑惑地重复着这句子。他知道悲伤只是一时的，可现在想到未来的某一日，他和柱间同坐，接过儿子与儿媳递来的热茶，却怎么也想不出那会成真。  
那一幕似乎残酷。斑荒谬地想到了这个形容。  
他的父亲死了，他正在为他哀悼，但他们迟早会忘却这悲伤，他们的生活不会停止，未来仍会有好事发生，仍会有欢笑。  
这一切的前提是活着。无论死亡如何痛苦、如何给人以冲击，对逝去之人的悼念终将结束。  
斑不愿再想下去，他默然片刻，对柱间提起上午的事，“白天那时……我没想到你会站在我这边，为我说话。”  
柱间没想到他会特意说起这事。他只是于情于理都要这样做罢了，那其实与感情无关。但斑这一刻异常脆弱，柱间也不必提起那些不好听的话。  
“这没什么。”  
已到了入睡的时间。熄了灯，他们各自躺下，却没有拉开过多距离。斑抱住柱间，柱间并未避开。

到了葬礼那一日，事事井井有条进行着，直到跪拜时，忽然被一声孩童的叫嚷扰乱了灵堂。  
柱间抱着小恒，正与斑和泉奈一起跪拜，他们在头一排，后面是田岛的其他亲属。  
听到哭叫，柱间还以为是小恒在闹，但小恒只睁着大眼睛看他。柱间回头，见到两岁的带土懵懂地跪在蒲团上，满脸是泪。  
这样多人，众人都穿着丧服，黑漆漆的一大片，气氛压抑，他被吓着了。再者，他也不知什么是磕头。带他的仆人刚刚对他嘱咐过，他已忘了。  
仪式被打断了。  
让带土来给田岛磕头，想必是族老的主意，这算不得错，却也有为柱间添堵的成分在，毕竟带土与他母亲一样没有名分，若真理论起来，他今天其实不该来。  
见到那孩子，柱间还不觉得如何，斑却变了脸。家中要办丧事，他原本就不痛快，还有人将那私生子带到这里，是要故意惹柱间不高兴？  
“是谁把他带来的？”斑问。柱间万没想到他会在这时发怒，还没来得及劝，斑已怒声问出来了。  
“是我。”一名族老答道。  
“我们一起商量过的。”另一名族老也说，旁边的几位也附和着应答。  
唯独忘了和族长商量？  
斑正要质问下去，柱间赶快叫住他。  
“族长，时候到了。”  
斑还没想要怎么处理那孩子，柱间已经对带土身旁的仆人嘱咐了：“孩子太小，帮着他些。”  
仆人连忙点头，不敢用力地按着带土，只让他配合大人的步调和他们一起磕头。磕过了头、他赶快带着孩子走了，不敢继续留在这里碍眼，怕斑的怒火迁到他头上。

丧事结束，斑一刻也不等，召集众人到会议室去，将族长这位子交给泉奈。  
“你们这样等不及，也不必再拖下去了，”斑道，“我这就让人写下文书，由泉奈来做新的族长。倘各位没有疑问，事情就这样定了。”  
众人附和着，都同意了。  
泉奈道：“另有一件事，我希望现在就能确定下来。身为族长，住在宇智波的聚居处是理所当然的事。兄长在外特意为我建了院落，恐怕要荒废了。我会搬进父亲的宅院里，兄长不要再提让我搬出去了。”  
“不过是住处的事，也值得特意在会上说出来？就按照你说的做，”斑答道，“另一件，你既成了族长，已到了可以担负责任的时候，婚事也应抓紧了。请诸位族老及早为新族长寻合适的婚姻对象，让泉奈早日成家。”  
斑说着话，与泉奈对望着。两人各自神色冰冷，仇敌一般。

第五十章

田岛过世后，柱间暂时对斑恢复了过去做朋友时的样子。不然呢？他趁着这时落井下石、将斑推去更深的地方？  
与朋友不同，他们共同养育着一个孩子，偶尔也会同房。  
斑更不会放开他了。无论夜里是否行房，他都抱着柱间不放。  
过了阵日子，田岛过世的影响渐渐减弱，小恒的身体好了些，也终于能出门了。  
自田岛过世后，斑与柱间一次也不曾争执过。他们和睦地生活，一同养育孩子，相处甚至算得上融洽。  
带小恒出门这日，斑为他包襁褓。孩子躺在襁褓中，向斑伸手，被斑按了回去。  
“别动，要把你包起来呢。”  
被父亲把手按了回去，小恒委屈地看着他，不确定究竟要不要哭。正在他犹豫的功夫，斑已经左一层右一层地将他包裹在襁褓里了。  
柱间拿好了要带的东西进来，隔着襁褓捏了捏孩子的脚丫，与斑一同带着孩子出门了。  
柱间早想带小恒到外面走走。孩子原本身体就不好，再足不出户，更觉得孱弱。  
到了外面，小恒最初觉得新鲜，但过了半晌，小恒累了，又不高兴起来。他没在室外呆过这么长时间。斑与柱间正走过一家客栈，于是进去休息片刻，也把小恒从襁褓里放出来，让他松松手脚。  
两人带着孩子进了楼上的一间房中，柱间要了些茶和点心，与斑一起拿玩具逗孩子，小恒这才高兴些。  
“看这里，这个是什么？”柱间拿着小鼓在他眼前晃，小恒手舞足蹈地要去抓。  
“……没想过要麻烦您。”  
隔壁的房间里响起女人的说话声，很快低下去了。  
隔音不好。柱间和斑对看了一眼。他们继续哄着孩子，压低声音说话，但故意让小鼓的声音大些，让隔壁知道这间房里有人、能听到他们交谈。  
那间房的人果然会意，说话声也低了。  
片刻后，却是一个抬高的男声。  
“树里！”房中一阵翻倒，“你要小心些啊。”  
柱间和斑皆是惊讶。  
是泉奈的声音。  
一个小女孩咯咯咯地笑起来。想必是刚刚孩子险些摔倒。  
既已知道泉奈就在隔壁，又是背着人与某个带着孩子的女性见面，斑和柱间再没有继续不声不响留在这儿的道理。  
他们又把小恒包进襁褓，要带他走了。小恒很不情愿，嘴巴也鼓起来了。  
两人收拾妥当，正要走，但路过隔壁时，正巧仆人拉开门送食物。他们与泉奈打了个照面。  
泉奈坐在桌旁，对面是个容貌秀丽的年轻女人，带着个两三岁的女孩。泉奈没料到会在这里见到他们，怀疑又惊讶，似乎以为斑故意打探他的行踪。  
还未开口，女人已站起身来，对他们打招呼。  
“柱间大人，斑大人，好久不见了。树里，快过来。”  
小女孩学着母亲的样子站起来，甜甜地对他们笑，向两人问好。  
她说“好久不见”，斑却不记得她是谁。但只消看上一眼，那与柱间相似的眉眼就立即唤醒了记忆。  
斑打量着她，又望向泉奈。  
他可以选任何人，却偏要选一个与柱间相似的。  
是志村由衣。  
柱间也认出她来。泉奈有过不少相亲对象，这是柱间印象最深刻的一个。那时志村由衣被安排与泉奈相亲，当时泉奈说她的五官和柱间用变身术时有些像，无论如何都不同意与由衣相处，现在两人却不知怎么见了面，又是这样熟络的样子。  
柱间也同由衣打了招呼。说过了话，他们很快离开了。  
外面依旧是晴朗和煦的好天气，斑却感觉满身缠着棉絮似的，有些不痛快。  
前一阵子，泉奈在要求斑卸任族长一事上态度十分强硬，在那之后，他与斑不再谈起此事，斑也并未为难他，双方只当做这事已过去了。柱间也将他的做法看做失去父亲后的正常反应。斑与柱间再不提那时的事，也极少说起泉奈。  
这一日，斑仍不打算提起他，心中却无法不想。族老们催促泉奈成亲，为他找了不少人选，他都去见了，比志村由衣更年轻、家世更好、能力更强的比比皆是，他却只选了和柱间相像的。  
虽说那相像之处微乎其微。  
斑无法认为这是巧合。

那日是在家中为田岛上香、供奉的最后一天，晚上，全家人要一起吃饭。  
说是全家，实际也只有四个人。这还是将小恒也算进去了。  
晚餐丰盛，好几道菜都是甜的。斑忘了这是不是他自己的意思了。多年前他嘱咐过，若泉奈过来吃饭，多准备些他爱吃的。现在倒也不必特意去对仆人嘱咐、撤销这指令。他与泉奈有过许多不愉快，但总不至于扯到吃的东西上。  
晚饭时，斑提起志村由衣，问泉奈究竟如何打算。  
“我又没说要和她怎么样，见见面罢了。”  
志村一族早已加入木叶，由衣的丈夫过世一年后，她带着孩子也来到木叶了，和本族人住在一起。  
斑正要提醒柱间他们的相像，柱间问道：“你当真对她动心了？”  
斑惊讶他怎么能问得这么唐突。连泉奈也很错愕。  
柱间的想法很直接：终归这话已提起来了，确认一下好了。  
“只是相处起来还好。比旁人都容易。”  
桌上静了片刻。  
“你不是喜欢男人吗？”斑忽然问道。  
泉奈怔了怔，答道：“那时我胡说的。”  
斑放下筷子。  
“世上有那么多人，你偏要选一个与柱间相像的。”  
柱间立即拦住斑的话，不想他与泉奈争执。在柱间看来，他与由衣的相似之处微小到可以忽略。倘若泉奈能放下他从前惦念的那个、与另一人接触、恋爱、甚至组建家庭，无论那人长得像谁，柱间都只会赞同。  
“兄长误会得太多了，”泉奈夹着菜答道，“我无法喜欢柱间，这话就不要再提了。”  
那餐饭吃了一半，斑因一桩急事匆忙去了火影塔。柱间与泉奈继续吃着。  
柱间对劝别人成家没多少兴致，但他想见到泉奈快乐。况且田岛过世一事，又对泉奈影响极大。  
柱间与泉奈聊了几句，让他不要在意斑的话，并说两个人一同生活没什么不好。  
“这些话由你来说，感觉没多大说服力。”泉奈道，再次毫不留情地直指真相。  
柱间欲言又止，握着孩子的小手。  
“我和斑也没那么糟。”  
“和憎恶的人一起生活，想必不好受。”泉奈道。  
柱间无法再说下去。  
他不想对任何人提起他与斑的感情，解释不清，甚至他自己也不知对错。  
但在养育小恒的过程中，柱间无法不快乐。无论是因为谁，或是什么缘故，这种快乐都不能丢掉——他无法在痛苦中养育孩子，也不能忍受孩子生活在那样的环境下。他想给小恒最好的，他自己的爱憎，暂且放下也没关系。  
于是那些爱憎渐渐模糊起来。  
小恒抻了抻胳膊，像是要醒了。果然，他动了动，咧着嘴哭了起来。柱间忙把他抱起来哄。小恒吃饱睡足，很有精神，哭得也大声。  
泉奈看着小恒，眼睛仍是一块冰。  
小恒很好看，与上一个孩子同样漂亮。那时泉奈花费了好一阵子，才接受那个带有千手血脉的侄子，最后，他却发现柱间背叛兄长，那孩子同宇智波毫无关系。  
眼前的这个与斑和柱间都十分相似，且他出生就有轮回眼，无疑正是哥哥的孩子，是自己的侄子。  
小恒伸出手，向泉奈抓。泉奈只望着他，没有反应。  
哥哥与千手柱间的孩子。  
这世界，也不知究竟是他们谁疯了。  
但或许，未来他也会有自己的孩子。  
没了父亲，在亲哥哥那里又仇人似的，他成了孤身一人。孤身一人没什么不好，他抵得住，可诱惑就在眼前。  
家庭是再普通不过的东西，是平凡无奇、却能给人慰藉的东西。家庭没有什么不得了，只要他想，他也可以立即拥有这一切。  
泉奈继续吃饭，不再看那哭闹的婴儿。  
不过是成个家罢了。娶个人进来，生下孩子，组建家庭，装作他从未爱过谁。他也不过是个普通的、庸俗的人。没有爱，只是活着。平平常常地生活，浑浑噩噩地过上几十年。  
想起来，又觉得心有不甘。  
泉奈不愿做那样的人，宁愿选更难的那条路。不为什么，他愿意。就这样。  
斑回来了。柱间与泉奈已吃好了饭，仍在桌旁坐着等他。  
斑提起刚刚的话，让泉奈成亲，但要换个人选。  
“族老们都催着，再不成亲，多少说不过去，让人信不住。”  
“千手扉间不就是这样？没什么不得了。”泉奈道。  
斑哼了一声。  
“宇智波和千手未来的族长都不成家，像什么话？你们两个难道打算联姻？”  
泉奈听得呆了。  
柱间直接笑出声来。“那可不成，这算是不伦呢。”  
只柱间一个人笑。泉奈一阵恶寒，而斑斜睨着他，又想到扉间，更笑不出。

能让斑惧怕的东西极少，柱间占了许多，比如柱间的缺失与忽视、疾病与痛苦。现在，他们有了小恒，斑又多了惧怕的东西。  
小恒身体不好，时常生病，小毛病几乎不断。  
有段日子，斑几乎习惯了忧愁。小恒哭着，或睡着，知晓什么似的皱着眉，他有时咳嗽，有时喘不上气，或无法下咽。  
斑记得田岛那日的话。孩子体质特殊，要养大他并不容易，斑要做好各种准备。  
他曾是做过这种准备的——在被送走的那个私生子身上。  
斑厌恶晴彦不止因为他的身份。他曾将晴彦当做自己的骨肉、他的第一个孩子，他无法控制地将自己作为父亲的所有爱与在意都给了那孩子。在晴彦生病、遇险、险些死去时，他一次次陷入恐惧，在抗拒与对现实的妥协中要求自己做好失去他的准备。  
那些情感冲击着他。陌生的、作为父亲的感觉与情绪。  
现在，那些东西又回来了，沉重地压着他。  
小恒比晴彦要难养。一半的时间里，他都在生病，而另一半的时间里，他又是个拥有过多力量、过分精力充沛的婴儿。  
斑逐渐习惯了为他忧心，这简直成了日常。倘若孩子没有身体不适，那今天就是个一切顺遂的日子。  
他顺遂了没多久，小恒病了，且渐渐有了严重的趋势。不久前，扉间刚刚在古籍上发现一种药草，可缓解血继限界在身体上残留的影响。虽说不是有了它就万事大吉，但毕竟是唯一有作用的。只是目前还没寻到。  
斑已与柱间就药草讨论过了，他们计划好了出门寻药的时间，这次却不得不因孩子忽然生病而提前出发了。  
斑其实不大信任扉间，但他总不至于害柱间和外甥。或许那药草真会有用……那么，或许斑可以和柱间有更多孩子。  
这愿望奢侈——它实际上意味着更奢侈的愿望：如果柱间爱他。  
斑忍不住这样想。有了小恒，他们的关系就已经在渐渐改善了。如果有第二个，甚至更多……  
这些想法终究只能停留在“想”的阶段。  
斑不会让柱间再为怀孕冒险。

那种药草生长的地点在火之国的一片森林里。那处森林太大，纵使柱间与斑派出无数影分身去找，他们的进度仍旧很慢——毫无进展。  
在无际的森林里寻几株细弱的草。  
人们发起疯来，什么都做得出。翻开每一块石头，掀起每片草叶，为他们的孩子找一条活路。  
他们到林中九天了，始终没找到药草。孩子一天天瘦下去，越来越安静，皮肉紧贴在骨头上。  
不仅如此，他们还遭遇了意料之外的困难。  
为出门方便，斑与柱间二人带着孩子出门，没带乳母。孩子还没有戒奶，于是柱间这阵子一直用变身术，方便给小恒喂奶。可最近孩子的情况越来越差，柱间多少有些着急，原本就不多的奶水因此更少了。  
柱间从未想过他竟会遇到这种问题。  
他抱着小恒坐着，方便他吃奶。柱间已抱了他好半天，越来越困，但孩子仍吸着母亲的乳房，没有奶水，他嘴中空着，眼也空空地睁着，顽固地抱着乳房不放手。  
“提前让他断奶罢。”  
斑要将孩子接过来，但小恒就是不放手。又一次尝试失败后，他忽然对柱间如此提议道。  
柱间吃了一惊。“哪有这么早的？”  
“他都快把你啃破了，你自己感觉不到？”  
柱间的一条手臂挡在襁褓外，想把孩子护起来似的。他当然感觉到了，可他也知道断奶对婴儿有多不难熬，现在他绝不想考虑这事。  
“没有什么，我再多吃些对症的东西就好了，奶水多了，小恒就不闹了。”  
他低头哄着孩子，并不看斑。  
人们说有了孩子就会变成笨蛋，或许是真的。父母是孩子的保护者，他们应该冷静稳重，甚至知晓一切，可许多时候，他们因为孩子而冲昏头脑，天真又愚蠢。  
柱间舍不得让小恒受苦。尤其，是考虑到他病重的情况下。  
斑被同样的问题困扰着。孩子的情况不好，甚至随时可能死去，柱间不想让小恒在这时断奶、吃不喜欢的东西，也情有可原。  
可斑不止是父亲。  
“小恒会把你咬坏的。别再为难自己了，断奶对孩子也好，他如果能吃其他东西，或许还会长胖些。”  
柱间仍在犹豫。  
他舍不得，而且，他慌了。  
孩子或许会死，任是谁都会慌。斑得以保持镇静，是因为那能击碎柱间的东西不能打垮他。但被击碎的柱间能。  
“这不是你的责任，别过分苛责自己，这不是你的错。”斑劝道。  
这是斑一人的错。  
这或许是天意，是对他的惩罚与警告。他违逆天意，于是他的孩子因血继限界受苦，这正是对他的折磨。  
但他至少希望柱间不要被连累。  
“这是为了小恒。给他吃其他东西罢。”  
斑替柱间决定了。他抱过来小恒，让柱间休息。自己让影分身继续忙碌，为柱间与孩子准备食物、寻找药草。  
柱间并未继续坚持，甚至没有争辩。  
这在情理之中。他们太累了，身体如此，心也是。或许会失去孩子的设想组成了周遭的一切，房屋，墙壁，空气。  
什么样的人能完好无损地经受住这种打击？  
斑回头，望着睡去的柱间。  
他会想到什么？梦到什么？他的上一个孩子吗？他早逝的兄弟与遭遇那一切的父母吗？  
斑想起父亲的话，他批评年轻一代有诸多不足，与上一代相比，简直是耻辱。  
那时斑不相信，现在他望着骨瘦如柴的孩子，认同了父亲的话。  
他们确实有许多不足。那些不足来自温和的外部环境。在他们这一代，战争结束了。亲人的逝去不再司空见惯，他们会被悲伤打击，被痛苦击垮。这是世界的温柔，也是他们的软弱。  
过去，婴孩夭折的情况比如今更常见。几乎人人都有早死的兄弟，没有例外。  
如今不同了。这一刻，共同承受这痛苦与重压的只有斑和柱间。  
只有他们明白对方，只有他们感受到同样的东西。他们共同的孩子，共同的灾厄与恩典。

林中潮湿，这几日多了雨，天气更坏了。寻了十几日，他们仍旧一无所获。  
小恒更瘦了。  
半夜回到暂住的木屋时，斑几乎不知要如何推门进去。他什么都没找到。柱间不会责怪他，但斑已到达极限了。  
每一天他都感觉无法忍受，要被那重量压垮。可每一天，他都在那“无法忍受”之后活了下来，第二天继续去做未完成的事。  
柱间这日想必也没有收获。否则他们会立即通知彼此。  
柱间迎了出来，接过斑的外衣。他的木遁分身也刚刚到家。  
“晚上还是不要再找，夜里黑，漏看就不好了，”他安慰着斑，“小恒今天也没事，情况没有变糟。”  
却也没有变好。  
他们默契地不去想这事实。  
小恒一日比一日瘦，现在已很少哭了，没力气，只凭查克拉吊命，奄奄一息。  
借着房中微弱的火光，斑小心地抱过来孩子，怕稍一用力就碰碎他的骨头。  
他望了望，有一会儿没说话。  
找了半个多月仍旧没有收获，两人都有些灰心。  
灰心之后，就是绝望了。  
“瘦了好多。”斑道。  
伴随着这句话，眼前黑漆漆的一片塌了下来，什么也看不见了。他留不住他的孩子，小恒要走了。  
他无法不绝望，无法不这样想。眼见着已是没什么希望了。继续骗自己也没用处。  
两人在灯火下对坐，各自丢下这幅躯壳，没了魂魄。骨头软着，让身体向下瘫，谁也无法抬头看对方，就只好望着他们或许要就此失去的骨肉。  
柱间也不敢想。若他们找到了药草，却晚了一天……或明日他们醒了，小恒却继续睡下去。  
斑搂住柱间，湿热的泪顺着柱间的耳朵与头发向下淌。他一哭，柱间更觉得地动山摇，仿佛孩子的离去已是注定的事。  
“没事了，这是干什么……”柱间摸着斑的后背轻声安慰，他原本也会崩溃，可他需要说些什么，说些安慰的话，要崩溃也轮不到他。  
“说不定明天就好了，明天就找到了……”  
湿润的唇吻到他嘴上。柱间闭上眼，斑的亲吻又湿又冷，他的手臂也是一块冰，将柱间冻僵在怀里。他们都是病人，同病相怜，再寻不到活路，要一起死的。  
小恒睡着了，他粗重地呼吸着，不断吐出热气，要将这房子烧成灰。  
夜里，柱间多次闭着眼去摸小恒，确认他还在呼吸。  
醒来后，小恒就要吃东西了。他不习惯戒奶，喂给他肉粥，他总要吐出来大半。他不安地扭动，衣襟与袖子都是吐出或碰洒的粥，热腾腾的大片洒出来，围兜也挡不住。吃上片刻，湿热的衣裳渐渐冷了，孩子的哭声也越来越小。

雨越来越多。林子里要发洪水似的，到处都积起脚踝高的水来。  
几天后，林中的草被泡烂了大半。斑就是在这时发现了他们要找的药草。先是第一株，然后是第二株和第三株。  
他举起草叶来看，不敢相信。确认附近不再有药草后，他带着这几棵匆忙回到暂住的地方。  
柱间仍在输送查克拉给孩子。斑的脚步声从门外传来，他跑得急，柱间的心也跟着吊起来。他抱着小恒走去门口迎他。还没走到，斑已推门闯了进来。  
两人隔着二三尺望着，斑竟不知那些词句要如何组合。他急于解释，却说不出口。但柱间明白了。  
他的狂喜变成他们的狂喜。这是只有他们知道的东西。

小恒仿佛也明白了什么，也或许是被大人的情绪感染，他比往日有精神些。斑熬药时，他被柱间抱着，和母亲一起向斑望。  
斑将药草放到水中，与其他几味早就准备好的药一起煎。他在药锅旁站着，一步也不走开，怕一眼没照顾到、药汤就烧干了。  
小恒已经会坐了。他不明所以地坐在柱间怀里，看着药锅下的火，偶尔也迷惑地看着斑。  
“在给你煎药呢，”柱间抱着他左右摇晃，“一会儿小恒要好好感谢父亲哦。”  
“他那么小，会做什么？”斑问。  
“小恒可以亲你。”  
“他就是在我脸上啃一口，你怎么不来亲我？”  
柱间笑了，示意斑过来。斑走过去、俯下身。柱间一只手抱着孩子，另一只手抬起来碰到斑的脸颊，继而在他唇上吻了吻。小恒一把抓住斑的袖子紧攥着，嘴里“啊啊”地叫着。  
忽然他们都笑了。极近的距离，睁开眼的两人对望，各自的眼睛都弯着，又一同去看孩子。  
柱间抱着小恒把他举起来些，斑低头去亲他的脸。  
“父亲也亲你，好不好？”  
小恒懵懂地抬头，仿佛明白发生了什么似的。  
喂孩子吃过了药，两人疲倦地回到榻上，很快睡着了。  
他们不必再为孩子忧心，也不必再把彼此看做依靠。但他们仍旧拥抱着入睡，像很久以前那样。

多日来，这还是柱间第一次睡得这样好。  
他醒得晚，此时已天色大亮，孩子还在酣睡，斑也是。  
柱间摸着孩子的脉搏，确定他平安无事，且正在好转，心中放松下来，连日来的疲倦也消失了。  
窗外阴沉着，屋中却暖。一夜间，连这间简陋的房子也可爱起来了。  
柱间跪坐着，望着孩子满心欢喜，而看着一旁熟睡的斑，心中也暖了起来。  
他太快乐，什么也不愿想，惟愿随心所欲。  
柱间伏在斑身前，在他耳畔唤他。斑困倦地睁开眼，把柱间的头按到自己胸前搂着。  
“怎么了？”  
“这么迟钝，还问怎么了。”柱间嗔怪道，他主动凑过去吻斑，自己一面脱着里衣。  
斑这才清醒，有些不敢置信似的。  
“小声点，别吵了孩子。”柱间又道。  
斑虽惊讶，但想了想，却也觉得柱间会在这时与他亲密理所当然。他们的孩子病了多日，两人正以为要失去他，却忽然又得命运眷顾、将骨肉救了回来，没有不欢喜的道理。  
在这样的恩典与幸运下，一切恩怨都不重要了，也绝没有理由不举行一场欢庆。   
他们的欢庆是彼此。  
斑与他吻着，手指插进柱间的头发中抚弄。方才片刻的惊讶早已消散了，他与柱间这样亲密与信任，是自然而然的，这才是他们原本的样子。  
“今天兴致这么好。”斑笑道，手探到柱间身下。  
“今天喜欢你。”  
“这样说，明日就不喜欢了？”  
两人说笑起来，亲吻着为对方脱下衣裳。

他们说着不要吵到孩子，却还是闹出了不小的声响，房内一片狼藉。柱间即使对性事从容，这次也不免面红耳赤。虽说孩子听不见，可他们却着实就在孩子身旁。  
斑用一道帘子将孩子隔绝开了，就算是心里安慰。  
柱间忍着不要出声，斑不禁觉得好笑。  
“小恒不就是这样来的？这时候你脸皮倒薄了。”  
“你还说！”柱间推了他一把，又被斑堵住了嘴。  
斑搂着柱间不急不缓地顶弄着，柱间分开的腿缠在他腰上，双臂搂着斑的脖子，与他吻着。  
“柱间，”斑忽然停下，“不要再生我的气了。”  
柱间睁开眼，呆怔地望着他。  
斑不该说这话，至少不是现在。这一刻只有花前月下，提起过去那些事做什么？那些事不仅不愉快，且无法可解，提起它们，柱间能怎么回答？  
他微张着口，想说话，想说他无法不生斑的气，无法忘记过去的种种，可他竟一个字也说不出。  
“回答我啊。”他的声音如情人窃窃私语那般。  
柱间的嘴唇动了动，竟无法去想斑的不是。他对斑恨之入骨，那些恨在他周身剜开了无数血洞，他便是进了棺材也忘不掉。  
如今他也仍未忘记，可这一刻，他只是无法恨斑。  
这不是恨着任何人的时候。而他又曾那样热烈地、无法自制地喜欢斑。  
此刻斑望着他，等着他的答案，柱间竟说不出狠心的话。  
他无法给斑想要的答案，于是将斑搂得更紧。

斑是先醒来的。孩子这时也刚刚睡醒，正要哭叫，被斑哄住了。他怕孩子吵醒柱间，于是带着小恒去了外间，喂米汤给他喝。  
小恒不适应戒奶，闻到米汤的味道就抗拒，前些日子他没力气，只是病恹恹地躲，闭着嘴巴，这天他身上好了，于是底气十足地抗议起来，手脚都不安分，又踢又打，险些碰撒了汤碗。  
“身体刚好就要闹，”斑把碗抬高些、以免被他碰翻，“我不在家，小恒是不是也这样给你母亲添麻烦的？”  
小恒蹬手蹬脚地闹着，好一会儿才终于被斑哄住，委屈巴巴地吃了起来。他讨厌米汤，于是边吃边吐边哭，只有三分之一是好好咽下去的。  
“看看你，”斑为他擦脸，“都不知道要擦哪里好，又是眼泪，又是米汤，还有鼻涕……”  
柱间隐约听见外间的声响。他醒了，但并未立即起身。孩子在斑身旁，自是万无一失，他不必担心。  
他在榻上懒洋洋地躺着。回想起来，上一次心中这样轻松痛快、空无一物的时刻，已记不起是什么时候了。  
斑哄着小恒，将他当做大孩子似的对他说话，在柱间听来，有种日常的安心感。  
他坐起身、披上件衣服，想到斑今早的话，又怔住了。  
柱间正出神时，斑已抱着孩子拉开门进来了。小恒见到母亲，手脚并用地挥舞，“呀呀”叫着要母亲抱。柱间接过孩子抱住时，斑已在他身旁坐下，抱住柱间，自然而然地吻着。  
柱间一只手抱着孩子，另一只手勾在斑的后背上。他侧身靠在斑怀里与他吻着，好久也未停下。  
柱间吻得动情，竟松了手。孩子就夹在两人中间，不至于掉下去。斑顺势搂过小恒，另一只手将柱间抱得更紧了。  
“为了夫君，连孩子也顾不得了？”斑笑道。  
柱间却不能答话，身体忽然瘫软下去。热潮期到了。  
正在这时，室外忽然传来脚步声。

与风之国那场小小的外交事故，渐渐变得难以收场了。  
前些日子柱间收到扉间的来信时，情况还没有这样糟，火之国自认可以应对，如今，风之国却有意要挑起战争了。  
五影大会还没召开，合作还未开始，这时撕破脸更容易。  
为利益而战是最好的理由，脸面无关紧要。斑认为风之国遭受的打击不够，不流血就得不到教训，柱间虽反对战争，但到别无他法时，也只有开战这一条路。  
之前他就已与斑商议过，倘若开战，火之国有他和斑出面就足够了，但要尽量减少风之国的伤亡。他想要的是和平，并非屠城屠国。  
他们在深林中，有人特意找到此处，不得不警惕。  
柱间提早发觉了来人中有木叶的忍者，于是让斑出去与对方见面。斑留下影分身照看他与孩子，自己走出门去，却见火之国的大名在忍者的护送下赶来了。  
“啊呦，宇智波大人，总算见到您了，火影大人也在？”  
年迈的大名身形微胖，在这林中赶路许久，委实狼狈。  
更狼狈的却是斑。  
柱间就在这里，可他在热潮期，无法与人会面。  
在房中，柱间也竖着耳朵听外面的声响。因不知情况究竟如何，他无法让斑立即与他亲近、缓解热潮期，只有忍耐。  
“火影大人也在，他昨日染了风寒，这时吃了药睡下了，恐怕一时半刻叫不醒。”斑答道。  
说柱间感染风寒，听起来极为可笑，斑却也只能这样说。斑不能说他受伤或有其他严重病症，正是两国或许会交战之际，这样的话恐怕会引起恐慌。  
“风寒？唔……那——不严重罢？”  
因事情严重，二人并未过多客套，直接说起了正事。  
如今火之国都城不安全，连大名府也无法安心居住。砂忍的忍者军队借道雨之国，正在向火之国的边境赶来。  
大名亲自来到这里，希望斑与柱间平息这场纷争。他诚意虽足，要求却过分。他希望风之国的实力大大削减，一劳永逸解决这问题——至少要给他们重创，给火之国几十年的安宁。  
这意味着将眼下正值壮年的人杀个干净——多多少少是这意思。  
柱间听着，他对这主意并不惊讶。统治者不想隔三差五就为边境纷争或开战烦心，这确实合情理。但如此显然违背他的想法，他这几日与斑商讨的，都是要避免敌军大批量死亡战斗的方式。  
这不行。柱间望着合上的拉门，听着斑与大名的对话。不计代价地残杀绝非明智之举，让另一国尸横遍野只会滋生更多怒意和仇恨、为火之国树敌。  
柱间心下奇怪。大名如何会亲自找来，又如何会提出这样过分的请求。  
“如果不得已开战，我和火影大人会给他们重创，”斑答道，“但让敌国伤亡惨重不是唯一的办法。有火影大人和我在，您不必为火之国的未来担心。”  
斑应允了大名他与柱间会出手，同时也拒绝了滥杀。这话说的并不强硬，却清楚表明了态度。柱间在屋内听着，越发觉得交给斑做事很放心。  
但大名并未立即应答。他无法真正发号施令让斑与柱间去做他们决意不肯的事。周旋片刻，大名还是让步了。  
现今时间紧迫，还是让斑与柱间早些出发为好。大名同意眼下只要保证火之国的安宁即可，其他的事之后再说。  
他匆匆来了，又匆忙离开。  
柱间感觉他态度奇怪，似乎隐藏了什么。  
但此刻也不是操心这些的时候。  
大名一走，斑立即来问柱间的打算。毕竟柱间这时还在热潮期。  
“我们立即去边境，”柱间匆忙说道，“这次只有吃药了——倘若果真开战，没有时间留给我们拖拖拉拉。”  
斑知道只能如此。战事在即，柱间绝不会同意远离战场、躲藏在此，只有用药。  
吃过药后，热潮期虽被抑制，但柱间仍旧身体不适。尽管如此，二人还是尽快赶到火之国同雨之国的边境。  
途中，柱间收到了扉间送来的消息，这才知道大名特意亲自赶来、又对风之国态度如此坚决的缘由。风之国的刺客行刺他时，害死了大名刚刚出生的长孙。他亲眼目睹惨剧，并亲自为那孩子清洗身体，让他下葬。  
临近古稀之年经历这样的惨剧，也难怪行事与从前不同。  
读过信后，那桩骇人听闻的惨剧久久浮在他与斑眼前，幽灵般挥之不去。  
柱间许久无法开口。他与斑从死亡的阴影中走过，那阴影却笼罩着更多人，没有命运眷顾的人，他们无法保护自己，无法保护家人，死去比活着容易太多。战争的手伸过去，成千上万的人流离失所，成千上万的人从世上消失。  
“追求和平自然没错，”斑道，“但许多时候，一时的流血是为了更长久的和平。”  
可世界不应因某个人的意志被捏成他喜欢的样子，尤其是通过流血的方式。柱间想着，勉强将今日的药咽下了。  
“还是谨慎些，倘若开战，不要死伤太多人。”  
柱间说道，声音有些沙哑。  
这是热潮期的第二日，他仍旧无力，且不提忍术、仙术，他这时连体术都不能用。  
两人第三日就赶到边境，而风之国听闻他们二人来了，更想在与他们碰面之前开战，取得先机。  
赶到战场时，柱间被热潮期与药物影响，身体发作的厉害，只有在后方等他，斑独自一人去了战场，影分身照料着柱间与孩子。  
“别伤人太多，斑——”  
他离开时，柱间还在嘱咐。  
“放心好了。”斑在柱间脸上吻了吻，又捏了捏小恒的手对他道别。  
他离开了，柱间与小恒和影分身一同等着。柱间有些不放心，他知道斑能全身而退，但这毕竟是两国交战，也不知事情是否会再生变故。

应对千军万马，对斑而言不在话下。  
应对风影，应对砂忍数位声名远扬的忍者，也不值一提。  
只是，要控制着对手的死伤人数，并尽量降低，倒不那么容易。  
容不容易，他都答应柱间了。而且斑也认定这是解决问题的最佳途径。  
他一人迎战千万人，虽算不得多么轻易，却也不那样难。  
直到他遇见老对手。  
羽衣几近灭族，至今仍残留的几位忍者，个个不可小觑。在此之前，他们已多次扰乱过木叶，袭击在外执行任务的木叶忍者，当然也包括过去的敌人——千手和宇智波的族人。木叶曾多次追查这几人的行踪，但他们实力强大、行踪飘忽且战斗经验丰富，许多强大的忍者亦无法战胜他们。  
此次他们站在风之国一边，原本也不过是增加些难度，不足为惧，可这次，却出现了斑不曾预料的场景。  
他们挟持了小恒。  
婴儿响亮的嚎哭在战场上响起时，斑立即收了手。  
他望着那抱着婴儿的羽衣忍者，还以为是对方设计骗他，但这时斑的影分身忽然回来，斑这才知道，孩子果真被羽衣忍者带走了。  
柱间与小恒的临时居所被发现，柱间热潮期虚弱，中了羽衣忍者的埋伏。斑的影分身保护了柱间，但无法同时护住孩子，于是小恒便落入羽衣手中。  
“再不投降，孩子就没命了。”  
远远地，羽衣忍者向他叫道。  
那确实是小恒没错。  
斑的眼红着。  
在他短暂停手的时刻，斑有过最疯狂的念头。倘若他们伤了小恒，或杀了他，那么斑也再不必留情了。在场有千万人，便死千万人，他绝不放过一个。  
他望着那挟持孩子的忍者，猛然想到上一次这种场景出现的时刻。  
那时他以为他有了第一个孩子。  
那时他为并不属于自己的孩子胆战心惊，肝肠寸断。他与柱间为夺回那婴儿与敌人周旋许久。当时也是这样的深夜，寒风刺骨，月明星稀。

“斑！”  
柱间终于恢复体力、赶到战场时，风之国早已溃不成军，为首的忍者们无一不被重伤，连风影也如此。  
斑怀中抱着襁褓，在高崖上伫立。  
柱间赶去，匆忙问道：“怎么样了？你没事罢？孩子……”  
“我没事，”斑答道。  
柱间忽然一惊。只听到斑这一句话，他就发觉事情有异。  
斑背对着他，柱间还没见到他的正脸。  
斑转过身。他神色平静，眼眶中淌着鲜血，几道血痕出现在眼下。  
“斑！”柱间慌忙检查他的眼睛，斑却攥住他的手，已忘了他们还在战场似的。  
“我没事，眼睛过一两日就会恢复。”  
他柔声答道，柱间惊得浑身发冷。  
他看不见了。

风之国狼狈撤军，柱间让木遁分身去同他们谈判了。胜负已定，不必再忧心，此刻唯一需要担心的只有斑。  
因孩子被挟持，斑怒不可遏，却仍在几近癫狂时强行控制自己，他重伤风之国的军队，但仍尽力降低了死亡人数。  
倘若他要赶尽杀绝，倒也不必耗费如此多的瞳力。  
“没有什么，过几日就恢复了。”  
回到暂住的地方，斑又对柱间劝道。  
柱间哪里听得进去。斑说会很快恢复，可这些年柱间听到、见到的，只有失去瞳力、渐渐眼盲的宇智波族人。斑这一战太耗费心力，倘若果真损坏了眼睛，可如何是好。  
柱间不好露出忧愁的样子，只匆忙请医疗忍者来，自己也为斑输送查克拉，试着治愈他的眼睛。  
斑说他是白费功夫，不让他乱忙。  
“你身体刚好，就别操心了。我没事。”  
“好了好了，不操心。”柱间答应着，心中还是惦念。  
“这有什么，哪怕我就此瞎了，还愁夫人下半辈子不照顾我吗？”斑笑道。  
“这也是开玩笑的！”柱间恼了，在他胳膊上拍了一下，“别胡说！”  
斑不说了，把柱间拉过来抱在腿上。  
“我又不是撒谎。就算瞎了，你也会养我一辈子，难道不是？怎么，夫君瞎了眼睛，夫人就要改嫁了？”  
柱间很担心斑，斑却借此与他调情，满口不正经的话。  
“谁要改嫁了！又是这些浑话……”  
斑也不管柱间在说什么，直接扯开柱间的衣襟，脱他的衣裳。他虽看不见，可脱柱间的衣服却是驾轻就熟，对柱间的身体更是了如指掌，只是转眼间的功夫，柱间已是衣衫不整，斑的手早滑进他的裤子里。  
“夫人就别操心了，你看，我现在目不能视，还不是什么也不耽误？”  
柱间又是恼，又是觉得好笑。

斑这几日虽见不到东西，但其实并无大碍，他是当世数一数二的忍者，只要不开战，眼盲所能造成的影响微乎其微。何况有柱间照顾他，他心情愉悦，竟比平日更轻松了似的。  
许多事斑能自己做，这几天却都要麻烦柱间。柱间知道斑能应对日常琐事，也亲眼见过斑喂小恒吃米汤，还用手帕帮孩子擦嘴，眼盲几日对他完全没影响似的。  
可到了柱间身旁，斑却很乐于麻烦他。于是柱间为他盛饭喂汤，还捏饭团给斑吃。斑乐得被他照顾，白日里什么都不能做，事事劳烦柱间，夜里就换了个人，同房时与从前分毫不差。  
斑没再问柱间是否还对他生气，最近柱间却偶尔会想起那问题。  
也想起水户。  
斑暂时眼盲几日，柱间能照料他，事事都为他考虑周全，可水户却要独自在外流亡。虽说他的眼睛是毒液溅到所致、与斑或自己都没有直接的因果联系，可如今斑与水户遭遇相似，境况却大不相同，柱间无法不联想到水户。  
他无法对斑说自己已不生他的气了。但他与斑还是亲密起来了。

风之国安安分分撤军了。火之国实力强大，且手下留情，风之国虽战败得极为丢脸，但他们也只是恼火，并没有痛恨之意。毕竟，他们找来做帮手的羽衣族人挟持了斑与柱间的孩子，而斑并未大肆屠杀他们的军队，已是十分忍让了。  
和平解决了边境的战事，斑与柱间又回到林中，继续为小恒寻那种药草，多备下一些，以防万一。  
过了几日，斑的眼睛仍未恢复，柱间虽挂心，却不好流露他的担忧。而斑仿佛什么也没发生似的，甚至有一日遇上了巨熊拆他们的房子，斑尽管眼盲，仍将那只巨熊轻松地收拾了、赶到远处——小恒很喜欢看，在柱间怀里“咯咯咯”地笑着，手舞足蹈。  
片刻后，斑回来了，跃到柱间与小恒身旁，小恒“呀呀”叫着，扑到父亲怀里。柱间怕他看不见、行动不便，自然去握他的手，斑却习惯了似的，直接揽他的腰，另一只手抱着孩子。  
三人就这样走回房中。  
这简直无法想象，他竟与斑再度亲密起来了。  
甚至，他可以再度信任斑。  
柱间并未忘记斑的狠心与背叛。可他们一同从孩子可能死亡的阴影下走出，那时的绝望太过，一同挨过去了，仿佛再没有不能谅解的事。  
“你不会忘记晴彦，是不是？”  
那日小恒午睡后，斑忽然提到。  
他的眼看不见，茫然向柱间望着。  
“明知道还问。”  
柱间应着，语气谈不上温和，却也无法生硬。  
“我也有做不到的事，柱间。”斑说道。  
他的眼空睁着，眼角带笑。明明目不能视、无法表露情绪，那双眼却还是流露出遗憾。  
还有温柔。  
柱间竟无法望着他。  
斑握着他的一只手，另一只手摸着柱间的脸颊。  
“我撒了谎。我不是永远都不会真正愧疚。”  
说罢，斑的头也有些垂下，正努力抑制情绪。  
再抬起头时，那双眼有些湿，却仍带着笑。这足够柱间看得清楚了。  
斑的愧疚与痛苦。  
柱间无法恨他。至少这一刻。  
至少，无法咬牙切齿地恨他。  
“能做的，我都做了。倘若我没去做……是我做不到，不是要与你为难。”  
这话听起来太像狡辩——旁人说出来，必定如此。  
可从斑口中说出，柱间竟不觉有异。斑没有骗他。  
“我会和火核彻底断绝关系，”片刻后，斑又道，“一回到木叶，我就在族里宣布这事。”

泉奈回家时，已是天色渐亮了。  
最近他时常要黎明时才能回家，旁人为此叫苦不迭，而泉奈毫无感觉。他从不抱怨，一言不发，每一件事都做得又快又好。这不过是应该做的事，也是他能做到的事。  
作为族长，这理所当然。想要更好的宇智波，他必须如此。  
那日天气不好。虽暖了，室外却狂风大作，湿热的风反复吹拂着脸庞。  
泉奈回家，走过斑与柱间的庭院时，一阵风胡乱吹来，远处的山谷也传来风声遥远的怒号。  
他在风之外隐约听到些响动，忽然停下步伐。  
泉奈向声音的来源望去。他跃上枝干，在高处看得更清楚些。  
斑与柱间的院落中有声响。泉奈以为是有外人闯入，定睛一看，才发现是斑与柱间回来了。  
此刻天边将亮未亮，太阳还未升起，万物只染着一层昏暗的光。  
但也足够他看清了。  
如今天气渐暖，已是可以拉开门窗睡觉的时节了。而斑与柱间卧房的格子窗也拉开了一条手掌宽的距离。那里对着他们的庭院，是不会有旁人见到这一幕的——通常情况下。  
泉奈并未隐藏自己，也不认为他有隐藏的理由。  
斑与柱间似乎刚刚到家不久，柱间睡了，却还未睡实，他的手向一旁摸着，摸到斑脸上，于是迷糊着贴了过去。  
斑顺势压到柱间身上，在他唇上吻下去。  
柱间在困倦中抬起胳膊，里衣的袖子滑下去，他修长的手臂环上斑的脖子。他们并未行房，却吻得热切。片刻后，柱间太困了，这才别开了头。斑也这才在自己的位置上躺下。  
柱间困倦，却不老实，迷糊着闭着眼凑过来，将斑当做抱枕似的，伏到了斑身上，头枕着斑的胸口，双臂也环到了他身上。  
斑闭上眼，摸着柱间的头发，在他额上吻了吻。  
他们虽未行房，却亲密得远超性事。泉奈向那二人望着，不觉得需要躲避。过去他们住在老宅里，斑与柱间同房时闹出的声响，不知多少次将泉奈吵醒。那样的场景都已有过多次了，如今这些又算得了什么。  
他正欲离开时，斑却忽然睁开眼，从房中望了出去，对上泉奈的目光。  
泉奈伫立在高大树木的枝干上，从高处向下俯瞰。他面孔冰冷，如一尊神像。

兄长与嫂子回来，泉奈却连招呼也不同他们打，也不曾到他们院中拜访。  
几日过去，斑始终没见到泉奈，就连在火影塔也见不到他。他问了问，众人都说泉奈在正常忙碌公事，并未出门。  
旁人都能见到他，只有斑与柱间连他的影子也捉不到，仿佛故意躲着似的。  
到了第五日，斑有件公事要问泉奈，因是急事，他清早刚一接到消息，就去了泉奈院里。  
他径直向泉奈房中走，仆人忙跟在他身后，有些讪讪的，说泉奈房中有客人。  
“来的这么早？是他的部下？”斑问。  
“确实是泉奈少爷的部下，不是来得早，昨晚……昨天就来了。”  
仆人改了用词，说“昨晚”似乎过分暧昧。  
斑立即明白过来。  
“我知道了，你下去罢。”  
仆人走了。斑继续向泉奈的卧房走。走到他房门外后，隔着拉门问泉奈是否醒了。  
不出所料，斑听见房中传来一个陌生的声音。  
“还——还没有。”  
那声音有些稚嫩，斑不禁诧异。  
他以为房门要很久才会打开，但几乎是转瞬间，斑就听见匆忙从榻上踩过的脚步声，拉门立即开了。  
一个十八九岁的年轻人出现在斑面前。他面色尴尬，但斑看了眼室内的场景，发现并没有需要尴尬的地方。  
那年轻人的衣裳穿得完完整整，屋内只有泉奈一人的被褥，只有泉奈独自酣睡。显然他们并未坐什么。  
“他这是醉了？”斑问。  
“是这样，”年轻人答道，“我不放心，送泉奈大人回来……然后就留下来照顾……看看是否有帮得上忙的地方。”  
这话漏洞百出。他的表情也漏洞百出。  
家里有仆人，泉奈自有一大群人照料，用不上他。他留下，只能是因为他自己想要留下。再看他窘迫的脸色，斑心中更确定了。  
他会留下守着泉奈，必然是对泉奈动心。但泉奈心里却不见得有他。  
斑想了想，又觉得奇怪。  
这人可以名正言顺送泉奈回来、陪他一时半刻，但若泉奈没有与他发生关系，他不敢留下过夜。或者，至少要在天亮前离开。除非，他有不能离开的理由。  
斑向他身上打量，竟立即发现端倪。  
年轻人的双手手背上都有青紫，似乎是被人死死攥住的样子。  
斑还未来得及问，对方见到他的目光、急于为泉奈辩解，匆忙地道：“斑大人不要误会，泉奈大人没有怎么样，只是他喝多了酒，意识不清，攥着我的手不松开，泉奈大人向来谨慎，绝不做出格的事——”  
他慌里慌张，解释了好一通。斑觉得他可怜——这人倒希望泉奈对他出格，可惜，泉奈心中另有其人。  
斑没说什么，让那人走了，自己去叫醒泉奈。  
泉奈醉得厉害，好半晌才睁开眼，又过了好半天才清醒。斑直接向他问公事，说清楚了，泉奈又要倒头睡去。  
“出了什么事，值得你喝成这样？”斑问。  
“高兴罢了。”泉奈道。  
“昨天你带回家的那个，你把他的手攥得青紫，害得他一夜不能走。这样唐突，可不要忘了对他道歉。”  
泉奈恍惚片刻，明白过来斑在暗示什么，脸色突兀地阴沉下来。  
“知道了。”  
“你将那人当做柱间了？”斑问。  
泉奈原本要继续睡，听了这句，他掀开被子，缓缓坐起来。  
他握住斑的手攥住，渐渐用力。  
“为什么我不是把那人当做你？”泉奈道，他更狠地握着斑的手，眼中冰冷而强悍，“对你而言，只有恋人才重要，就一定要所有人都是如此？你认为什么对我重要，哥哥？”  
斑心中一惊，这才发觉泉奈已有很久不曾称呼他“哥哥”了。  
不知何时开始，泉奈对他意冷心灰，称呼也变成了“兄长”。而斑过去竟未曾留意这差别。  
泉奈紧盯着他。两人距离很近，斑迟缓地发觉泉奈的模样变了很多。他脸上仍保留着那份俊朗，却过分棱角分明。他瘦了很多，神色更为漠然，拒人千里。过去的泉奈待旁人也不热切，但对斑总是两样。  
泉奈紧攥着他的手，将骨头也要揉碎在皮囊中。  
他没有怒气，也并不如何高兴。  
半晌，他松开手，又躺回去睡了。


	13. Chapter 13

第五十一章

睁开眼的瞬间，见小恒欢呼着扑过来时，柱间有种恍惚感。  
这日清早他与扉间去为父母扫墓，将小恒也带去了。小恒只有四岁，许多事还不懂，但他还是乖乖地向外祖父母以及两个舅舅跪拜。  
回来的路上，小恒几次询问他的外祖父母是什么模样，为什么另外两个舅舅和自己年纪差不多。  
柱间耐心地向他解释死亡的含义，小恒半懂不懂地听了听，过一会儿就忘了。  
柱间却一直想着。这是应该的，扫墓的日子，他可以尽情怀念亲人。  
午睡时，梦境也因此伤感起来。  
他过了好半晌才醒，睁开眼的瞬间，梦境的感伤消失得无影无踪，他的孩子扑过来，一头小兽似的撞到柱间怀里。  
“母亲！你终于睡醒啦。”  
小恒欢呼着。他总是兴高采烈，不生病的时候，所有事都让他快乐。  
他身上汗津津的，刚刚已在外面玩了好久。  
“我醒了，”柱间应答着，擦去孩子头上的汗，“刚刚在玩什么？”  
小恒躺到他怀里，掰着手指一件件说了起来。  
小恒长大了，他比同龄的孩子要高一些，性格活泼，精力旺盛，模样也漂亮，很惹人喜爱。  
唯一令人忧心的地方，即是他时好时坏的身体。  
为了养大他，斑与柱间吃了不少苦头。  
但这还不足以成为斑改变的原因。这几年他变了许多，也少了过去的偏激和多疑，性情也平和了些。这种变化对斑而言很容易——他处在最好的环境中，他拥有他希望得到的一切。  
柱间也变了。他原以为许多东西都无法改变，比如伤痛与憎恶。他以为晴彦留下的伤疤永远不会愈合，可终归，他还是带着一种不确定的负罪感再度幸福起来。他抛下与斑的种种龃龉恩怨，再度与他成了恋人，亲密无间。  
而小恒，他不必做什么，只是与他一日日相处，柱间就能从那具小小的躯体上获得无尽的快乐与能量。  
待小恒长大一些后，柱间时常会带他去火影塔。孩子缠他，不要和他分开，于是柱间在办公室里为他留出一角空地，让他在那里玩耍。小恒很乖，会自己玩，或静静地看图画书。因为所有愿望都被适当满足，他很少发脾气哭闹。  
晚上离开火影塔时，他们三口人一起回家。小恒被柱间和斑牵着，他握着父母的手摇晃，认真地唱歌，认真地边走边跳。路上的人见了他们都笑，小恒也对他们笑。那时他正是学说话的时候，与人打招呼时常有些莫名其妙，把自己刚听到的话学来用。别人在路上对他说“你好”，他很郑重地低低头，虽是奶声奶气，却努力中气十足地回道：“您好，今天也受您照顾了——”  
斑和柱间都笑。  
“‘受您照顾’不是用在这个时候。”斑说。  
“好的，下次也要努力！”小恒说。  
柱间觉得他并不知道后半句的意思，听上去有些别扭，但也算是接上了话。  
许多词他还不明白意思，也一样拿出来说。  
晚上回到家里，吃饭前小恒趴在斑身上和他闹。他整个人像一条鱼似的趴在斑胸膛上，斑在他身上抓痒痒，孩子扭来扭去，又躲又笑。  
玩累了，他趴在斑身上歇着。  
“下来罢，你长大了，压在父亲身上很重的。”柱间对孩子道。  
“没事，玩儿罢。”斑摸着孩子的头发。见父亲偏袒自己，小恒高兴地“咯咯”笑着，片刻后抬起头来，很郑重地用小手捧着斑的脸。  
“你都是——是——”他开始想那个词。  
“什么？”斑问。  
“你都是一个很可爱的人！”他宣布道，声调上扬，不容置疑。  
这句话在语法上不通，“都”不应该加在这里。再者，虽然可以用许多词汇形容斑，但“可爱”不会是其中之一。  
一旁的柱间忽然笑出声来。孩子一愣，也学着柱间笑，开始只是学个样子，后来他真的大笑起来，乐不可支。  
“笑什么，小恒喜欢我才这么说的。”斑坐起来答道。  
“脸皮越来越厚了。”柱间道。  
“脸皮哦！”孩子举着玩具，高兴地重复。

小恒精力充沛，一刻也闲不下，这样好的体质，不提早学习忍术简直是种浪费，柱间却担心他控制不了力量。  
他与斑早就商议过此事。木遁与轮回眼的力量只能被封印，无法消失，终归有一日要重新回到孩子身上，那时倘若小恒已经能运用这力量，也就不必再被它折磨了。  
但小恒何时才能做到运用自己的力量，却仍是未知。斑与柱间无人可问，也没有案例可参考——毕竟，他们就是最顶尖的忍者，也没人遭遇过同样的难题。  
两人正犹豫着要何时教小恒忍术，某一日却忽然发现，他们不得不立即这样做了。  
那日，斑与柱间正在院中陪孩子玩，他们只是说了片刻的话，小恒就跑得不见了。两人都记得他刚刚向泉奈院中跑去，于是过去找他。  
到泉奈院中，他们见泉奈在院落中央站着，在找什么似的。  
“刚刚孩子还在这里……一转眼就不见了。”他对斑与柱间解释道。  
柱间直接跃上高处。他并未见到小恒的身影，却见角落里多了一大团灌木，正在动。  
三人立即赶过去，柱间拨开灌木，一大团绿油油的蔓藤以肉眼可见的速度生长着，包裹着什么东西。他分开蔓藤，小恒正在里面蹬手蹬脚，有草叶落到他脸上。  
“母亲！”他笑着叫到，觉得这是个游戏，他在和母亲捉迷藏，被捉到了。  
柱间把孩子抱出来，那团蔓藤才不再继续生长了，又变成一团普通的植物。  
孩子粘了一身的草叶。  
“怎么跑到里面去的？”  
小恒解释起来，他年纪小，还不十分会说话，说了一会儿，柱间明白过来。孩子摔倒了，本来要爬起来，但觉得躺在蔓藤上很舒服，后来蔓藤自己长了起来，就把他缠在里面了。  
他觉得很有趣，说完了又笑。柱间少有地没有回应孩子的笑，斑与泉奈的脸色也不好看。  
是木遁。  
“去玩罢，宝宝，”柱间拍了拍孩子身上的灰，“不要去植物旁边，不然可能会被缠住。”  
孩子跑开了，在他们能看见的空地上扔手里剑玩。他很听话，柱间嘱咐一句，他就不会再犯。  
“木遁？这也显现得太早了，”斑道，“能像写轮眼一样被封印？”  
“不知道。我担心如果一定要封印，会像上次那样。孩子的身体也会受损。”  
“这就召集医疗忍者来罢。”泉奈道。  
两人并未反对。泉奈去吩咐仆人请医疗忍者了。  
刚刚来到泉奈院中时，柱间觉得泉奈神色有异，似乎要对自己说什么，他本想晚些时候去找泉奈问一问，但有了木遁这事，柱间顾不得其他，竟给忘了。

医疗忍者们很快来了。  
对于他们想要封印木遁这事，医疗忍者觉得是天方夜谭。去摘星星还容易些。  
他们大致解释了一番，如今孩子的情况和过去不同。小恒长大了，木遁的力量也太强大，难以被封印。强行这样做会危及性命。再者，在这个年纪封印，也不知未来是否还能再使用木遁。  
柱间倒不在意能否使用木遁这事，他想孩子平安长大。  
可眼下他控制不了木遁，很可能会不经意地让植物开始疯长、被缠在里面、就此发生危险，不及早让他学会如何控制，孩子的危险就多一分。  
到这时，也没有其他选择了。  
“只能立刻开始学忍术了，”柱间道，“我先教他一些，在我出门去雷之国后，你负责让他每日练习。”  
斑同意了。大夫离开后，两人对坐着好半晌，都没再开口，心中涌起一种异样的苦涩。他们很为小恒骄傲，但想要好好养大这个孩子却有太多阻碍。  
柱间已好久不曾出远门了。这次雷影派了人来邀柱间过去，柱间原本只是有些记挂家里，可这日发现小恒身体有异，心中渐渐不安起来。  
他们来不及制定计划。当日，柱间就开始教导小恒了。让他早些学习忍术，或许他能早些学会控制木遁。

翌日，柱间在火影塔正忙于出发前的公务时，泉奈忽然来了。  
见到他，柱间才想起前一日泉奈望向他时古怪的神色。他还未开口，泉奈已绕过桌子，走到柱间身旁。  
他的手越过木头椅子干燥的扶手，将一小块东西塞到柱间手中。  
“拿回去再看。晴彦在这里，地图上标注出来了，在土之国最北方一处悬崖下。”  
说罢，他立刻后退，走到书桌的另一端，仿佛刚刚什么也不曾发生。他没再继续说话，给柱间时间吸收这消息。  
柱间攥着地图，亦无法开口。那块小小的地图是绘在布料上的，上面还沾着体温。泉奈在手里握了有一会儿，才寻到这个机会进来把东西交给他。柱间把地图藏进衣袋，心跳才忽然加快起来。  
一件他恐惧不会发生的事，一件他以为再没希望的事，竟然就这样平平常常地到来了。  
泉奈另外那只手上拿着卷轴。  
自他做了宇智波的族长，与柱间在工作上就少了交集，这阵子，连要找出一件事来做幌子也难。卷轴中的那件公务要拿来让柱间过目，也有些勉强。  
但泉奈没有其他办法。他有公事要处理，马上要出发，不知柱间出门前自己是否赶得回来，只能趁着此刻冒险过来通知柱间。  
泉奈做出什么都没发生的样子对柱间说公事。柱间的心脏依旧狂跳着，他平静地应对着，只觉得地图隔着衣服紧贴在身上的那一块越来越烫。泉奈找到了他的孩子……他终于能再见到晴彦了，正好借着这次出门的机会。  
柱间知道泉奈没有私心，更不是斑所说的那样。从前，泉奈是奉田岛的命令去寻晴彦，以免斑误伤孩子，使得宇智波与千手决裂、重新变成敌人；后来田岛过世，泉奈也依旧奉行他的话，让自己的部下在世界各地寻人。  
不仅是他，柱间与扉间，每年也依旧派人去寻晴彦的下落。  
到这一日，终于有结果了。  
泉奈说过了公事，正要走，敲门声响了。  
斑推门进来。  
“你怎么来了？”见到泉奈，他有些惊讶。  
“有些公事罢了。”泉奈冷冷答道。  
“泉奈来送名单。我让他来的，有些事想问他。”柱间解释道。  
“又是这种脸色，”斑打量着泉奈，“我正要来找柱间一同吃午饭，你和我们一起罢。”  
“我正要出门。”泉奈没兴致地应了一声，这就走了。

对柱间而言，晴彦的消息引起了极大的震荡。柱间不愿斑知道他发现了真相，却并未因这件事重新燃起对斑的怒火与怨怼。  
这几年他们的感情好转了太多，不是随随便便就能坍塌的。  
柱间去找扉间，将晴彦的下落告诉他。  
扉间听到柱间所说的地点后，亦有些惊讶。他曾派人找过那一处，但一无所获。这果然对应了他们预料的情况——对方是时时移动的，不在一个地方住太久。  
柱间与他分享了这消息，与扉间商量夺回孩子的方法。他快乐极了，说话时，甚至有些混乱。  
“待找到了，我重新为晴彦安排个地方。”柱间又道。  
他是说要将晴彦藏起来。  
扉间等着后面的话，等着柱间说他会离开斑，会同宇智波决裂。  
但扉间什么也没等到。片刻后，他迟缓地意识到这幻想的可笑和不切实际。如今已不是四年前了，柱间放弃了他们原本的计划，不会再想着离开斑了。  
他与斑的关系越来越好。这几年，柱间连抑制热潮期的药也极少服用了。  
扉间似乎应为他高兴。他着实为兄长的幸福感到快乐，可他也无法忘记斑做过的事。  
他以为柱间也会继续恨着斑，可小恒改变了一切。  
小恒不过是个一无所知的娃娃，却将周围的人都改变了。不只是斑和柱间，甚至还有扉间和泉奈。  
前一二年，小恒见到扉间时，总要露出惊讶的样子，过了快一年也还是如此。柱间甚至说，扉间是让小恒停止哭闹的法宝。见扉间来了，哭得满眼泪汪汪的孩子立即呆了，眼睛瞪得圆圆的、沾着泪花向扉间望，伸手去摸扉间的头发。  
周围人只有扉间的发色不一样。孩子很注意舅舅与众不同的头发，他总要去抓，觉得稀奇。他手劲儿大，但对扉间却不用力，柱间说孩子一定是被他严肃的样子吓住了。  
“我对小恒可没板着脸。”扉间否认。  
在身边的外甥只有这一个，他舍不得。  
他陪孩子玩时，仆人们简直以为是自己眼花。扉间逗小恒，又是举高，又是把小恒扛在肩膀上，最初仆人见了都多看几眼，觉得有趣，久了就发现对扉间来说这是常态，也不觉得稀奇了。  
大人们有各自的事，木叶的工作也依旧忙碌，都知道不该围着孩子转，但小恒身上聚齐了种种特殊原因。首当其冲的，即他是唯一的那个。对斑如此，而对柱间、扉间来说这也算是一半事实——在他们找到晴彦之前。  
他来的不容易，甚至活的也不容易。太孱弱，半数时间都在生病，让人担心不知什么时候就走了。  
可同时他又是充满活力的。小恒确实有改变的力量。只要有他在，周遭的氛围就会和缓下来。  
他先是改变了柱间与斑的关系，然后是他们各自的兄弟。  
泉奈始终避开斑与柱间，同他们二人极少见面。但小孩子不懂事，也不知泉奈对他的态度，时常会跑去找叔叔。  
在小恒看来，叔叔虽很少说话，也并不陪他玩，但他和父母、舅舅是一样的。小恒去找泉奈，被仆人带进他的书房里，泉奈也只与他打声招呼，并不逗他、哄他，仍旧批阅公文。孩子也不去闹他，自己拿着玩具在一旁玩。偶尔，小恒凑到泉奈身边去，泉奈会摸摸他的头，作为对孩子的回应。  
在泉奈身旁，小恒玩累了，就直接躺在榻上睡觉，泉奈会让仆人为他盖上被子、垫上褥子和枕头；若饿了，也不必对泉奈叔叔说，他只要一来，仆人就会送水果与糕点过来。  
斑觉得奇怪，泉奈并不怎么理会小恒，孩子怎么还是对他亲近。柱间却不觉得奇怪，认为泉奈只是话少了些，对小恒没有恶意，小孩子自然愿意同他相处。  
尽管泉奈仍对千手敬而远之，但至少，他不再表现出明显的敌意了。  
在小恒出生前，他们从来都不是亲戚，更像是忍住了怒气没有拔刀的敌人。  
如今孩子吸走了他们的注意力，他们的争执和抵触消失了。  
在那些争执面前，这个共同的孩子更重要，他的生命与健康更重要。  
再没有什么比下一代更能证明他们的成长与老去。说老去还太早，只是，已是做了父母和舅舅、叔叔的人，不能再是从前的样子。可以任性和肆意妄为的是孩子，不是他们。他们是上一代的人了。  
只是，小恒体弱，总让人有些担忧，这也终结了柱间想要更多后代的想法。斑也再未提过让柱间怀孕的话。几年来，斑始终吃药，避免让柱间怀孕。他见到了柱间如何遭受折磨，再不敢让他受苦。更何况，他们的孩子是会要了柱间的命的。  
至于斑另外的那个孩子，斑再没与他见过面，就只当没有这个人存在。这对带土没影响，他过得还算顺心，和平常的孩子一样。因为他父亲是斑，旁人也不怎样敢在他面前提起，以免惹祸上身。

柱间对小恒的教导很顺利，小恒很聪明，忍术学得极快，但柱间还是控制着速度，不想孩子冒险。  
学忍术的前几日都很顺利，但到了第三天，小恒忽然发起低烧来。柱间找来冰块为他降温，又喂了药，但孩子还是很不舒服，一整日都无精打采。  
“今天也可以学忍术，”他抱着柱间的手摇晃，“母亲，你再教我，我们去院子里……”  
“今天不能学，要等到小恒身体好起来。你要是明天就好起来了，明天就可以继续学了。”  
孩子委屈地看他，不知如何是好。他确实身上不舒服，可他也真的想学忍术。  
“明天……明天我就能好了吗？”  
“如果你今天好好休息的话。”斑也劝慰道。  
小恒闷闷不乐地在被子里躺下了。他有充足的理由不高兴，不仅是不能学忍术和身体不适，还有母亲明天就要出门了。  
柱间在明天晚上出发——明天是小恒的生日。  
“偏赶在出发之前生病，”孩子睡熟后，柱间叹道，“原本就挂心。”  
“担心什么，小恒也有一半时间是我照顾的，又不是只黏着你一个人，”斑安慰道，“就算我哄不好他，带他去找扉间或者泉奈，他一定立刻就高兴起来了。”  
柱间应着，心中还是沉重。他和斑都没提起那话题：小恒才学了三天忍术就忽然病了，难道是不适合学忍术吗？孩子这样小，他还受得了多少次疾病折磨？  
会好的。他劝自己。都会好起来，小恒会健康平安，他会找到晴彦，让他住在斑找不到的地方。终有一日，他也会让斑放下偏见和执念，他不必接受晴彦，只要不再介怀柱间常常去见晴彦就足够了。  
会有那一日的。  
他这样想。也只得这样想。

吃过晚饭，小恒的低烧好些了，但仍旧没精神。他忽然闹着要去找扉间舅舅。这时天已黑了，但斑和柱间还是为他穿好衣服，大晚上的带孩子去千手了。  
见到扉间，小恒果然很高兴，坐在扉间腿上玩玩具，让他读故事书给自己听，还嚷着要睡在舅舅家。  
实际上，宇智波的仆人细心地为明日小少爷的生日做了准备，若他不回去，总觉得辜负众人的心意。但小恒那天发低烧，不免任性些，趴在扉间怀里不走。  
“让扉间到家里来罢，”斑对柱间道，“晚上就让小恒和他一起住。”  
千手的兄弟二人还没表态，小恒已经欢呼起来，“舅舅来住！一起住！”  
让扉间住到宇智波家？  
这话本应很可笑，像个笑话。但作为笑话却失去了可笑之处。  
扉间同意了。柱间和斑都不觉得惊讶。  
“也好，我过去。”  
小恒扑过来搂他的脖子，跳到他身上去。  
三人带着孩子一起回到宇智波。小恒缠着扉间不放，一定要他陪自己玩。晚上他又发低烧，脑袋上顶着冰袋，闷闷不乐地躺着。孩子躺了很久、躺不住了，于是央求舅舅带他去走廊上走一走。  
扉间抱着他在走廊里走了几圈后，碰到泉奈从斑的书房走出来。前几日他出门去办事，这天提前赶回来了。  
见扉间穿着便装、夜里出现在自己家里，泉奈有些惊讶。这样的场景他还是第一次见。  
“怎么这个时候过来了？”泉奈问。  
他的语气也缓和了许多。如果是过去，他会不客气地问“你怎么在这里”。  
“陪孩子。”扉间答道。  
泉奈见小恒头上顶着冰袋，于是走近些查看他的情况。  
小恒病着，但还是冲他笑。“我很快就好了，泉奈叔叔。”  
他说话的声音轻，努力要做出很精神的样子给大人看。生病太多，反而比其他孩子都更懂事，更让人不忍。  
“在发低烧，有一会儿了。”扉间答了句。  
“不想睡，叔叔也陪我玩罢——”小恒叫道。  
他爱热闹，人一多起来就很高兴。  
三人正在餐室旁，于是到餐室里坐下了。家中每个房间都有小恒的玩具，餐室也不例外，泉奈用玩具拼小房子和玩偶，小恒在扉间怀里坐着，看变魔术似的看叔叔给他拼玩具。  
小恒高兴极了。他兴奋了好半天、终于困了，直接在餐室里睡着了。  
扉间没有立刻把他抱回卧房，怕他会醒，于是仍在餐室里坐着，等他睡熟些。泉奈也没走，很为孩子挂心，想等着他退烧后再回自己院中。  
两人不言不语地对坐，竟不觉得尴尬。  
柱间从餐室经过，见扉间和泉奈不声不响地坐在里面，着实感觉惊奇。  
“怎么跑到餐室里了？”  
“我来找斑问族里的事，正要回去时见到扉间抱着小恒，就过来看看。”  
“这么晚还要特意过来问斑，你其实和族老商量不是也可以吗？”柱间对泉奈问，他探了探小恒的体温。这种低烧对他没事，而且已经在退烧了。  
“有些事要过问斑的意见，有这样的规矩。”泉奈答道。  
成为族长之后，泉奈没犯过任何错误，也没做过一件不应该的事。他唯一的错是年轻。  
从他做的事上，人们没有不相信他，但只为着他的年龄，族人对他的信赖才有所保留。  
“这样的规矩麻烦，扉间就不用常常来问我。”柱间笑道，转向扉间，“你也别再挂着‘代理族长’的名号了，直接做族长好了。”  
“还不用，你别想逃避责任。”扉间答道。  
斑听见动静，也过来了。柱间单独和扉间或泉奈在一起的场面都不稀奇，三人聚在一起聊天，这一幕却少见。  
“怎么都聚在这里了？”  
“只少了你，还不快进来。”柱间道。  
斑过来了，在柱间身边坐下。扉间解释说刚刚抱着小恒在房子里走，碰见了泉奈。  
四人围坐在桌旁，聊了起来。  
按照这几人的关系来说，一起聊天说笑其实很正常，但这样的时刻实在太少，仆人也没见过这种场面，过来送茶时都有些惊诧。他们还送了点心过来，更像是宵夜——明日柱间就要出门了，这天几人小聚一下，倒也有个热闹的理由。  
孩子沉沉地睡着，几个大人有板有眼地讨论起教给小恒忍术与体术的问题，到了就寝时间才各自回房。小恒还是跟着扉间睡。他今天很黏舅舅。  
“还真变成一家人了，”回房时，斑困倦地道，“我都想不起上次四个人一起心平气和聊天是什么时候。”  
“没有那样的时候，”柱间要打哈欠，说了这句，忍不住笑了，“弟弟们太迟钝，我们成亲十几年，他们才捋清关系、恍然大悟发现原来和对方是亲戚。”  
他们为此笑了片刻，亲吻着滚到一起。

因是出门的前一日，两人都有意要延长同房的时间，斑却感觉柱间有些心不在焉。他褪着柱间的衣服，拉扯下来一半堆在腰上，含着他的乳头吮着。  
“在想什么？”  
柱间自然是在想出门去寻晴彦的事。  
“小恒还没离开过我这么久。”他搪塞道。  
“家里这么多人照顾他，有什么可不放心的？”斑见他面色古怪，故意笑道，“是你和泉奈有了什么事？上一次他去火影塔找你，感觉鬼鬼祟祟，去送名单也不是个正经八百的借口。”  
“又胡说，”柱间回过神来，“我在想孩子，关泉奈什么事。”  
斑贴上来吻柱间的唇，分开他的腿在中间揉捏着。  
柱间的心思仍没收回来。他马上就要出门，或许用不了多久就能见到晴彦，而在那之后，他与斑就不会再是今晚的样子——至少一段时间之内。斑会因他找回了晴彦、在某处藏匿着养育晴彦而对他不满，他们会不止一次争执，冷战上三五个月也有可能……但最后，他们仍会和好。  
柱间隐约地感觉到，这会是很长时间内他们唯一的一次同房了。  
不满他的分神，斑在柱间的乳头上拧了一把，柱间这才回过神来。  
“这么狠心！”  
他嗔怪着，却配合斑抬起身子，将衣服脱下去。  
“也不知道你在想谁，这种时候分心。”斑向柱间压去，将阴茎塞到腿间让柱间夹着。  
炙热的阳物贴上腿根，柱间会意地合拢双腿，夹着斑的阳具。斑太熟悉他的身体，也知道该怎么挑逗他。柱间对于这种模拟交合的动作更有反应，比真正进行性事更有淫靡感。  
“夫人就这样喜欢在腿间夹东西，”斑舔着柱间的耳肉，“还没进去就硬了。”  
“这不怪我，”柱间一样地挑逗斑，“夫君的太大了，吃下去费力，只是夹着就好舒服。”  
两人整日地互相挑逗，谁也没习以为常，仍是一碰就要烧起来。  
斑揉搓着柱间的一侧乳头，舌头湿漉漉地舔着另一侧的。柱间夹着他的阴茎，手摸着斑的肉棒向洞口一下下挤压。龟头碰到了肉洞，在穴口乱戳。快感一丝丝地从腿间传来。柱间主动起身，跪坐在斑的胯部，夹紧了他的阴茎。  
刚刚的话不是说谎，只是夹着，他就已经有了快感。斑的阴茎大极了，粗硬地抵在穴口，柱间恨不得立即将它吸进来。可迟一些再吞进去，却更有满足感。  
“夫人想吃肉棒了？”  
柱间点头，他搂住斑，身体的着力点都撑在斑身上。  
“想，快进来。”柱间前后蹭着，胯部贴着斑的阴茎摩擦，找着舒服的位置。  
还没到可以插入的时候。斑的手绕到柱间身后，插进穴口扩张。  
手指刚一伸进去，柱间就觉得小穴酥麻起来，斑的手指在肉壁上刮了几下，他就受不住地扭着身子，立即淌了些淫水，急切地要手指操弄他的身体。  
“怎么这么等不及？”  
柱间也将一只手送到身下，与斑的手指一同操着肉洞。  
“你说呢？就是等不及要夫君的大肉棒插我，还磨蹭……”  
斑的手指在肉穴中用力顶了一下，“不许偷懒，继续动。”  
柱间更卖力地前后蹭着斑的阴茎。  
阳具在身下顶着，分开了臀瓣。肉棒更胀大了些，斑与他自己的手指一起插着小穴，肉洞湿淋淋的，渴望着更粗大的东西操进来。  
“你才偷懒，磨蹭这么久，根本没想喂饱我。”  
“夫人怎么淫荡到这种地步，”斑的手黏腻起来，“马上就出门了，还想着要男人的肉棒吃。”  
“快进来……”柱间再受不住，拿出他自己与斑在穴口扩张的手，握着斑的阴茎向小洞插。斑的双手分开他的臀瓣，让肉洞完全暴露出来。柱间扶着斑的阴茎，缓缓将它插了进去。  
龟头刚挤进去，柱间就满足地哼了一声。斑的阴茎粗长滚热，硬邦邦地插着他的身子，只进入了一点也舒服极了。  
柱间小心地上下动着，要把肉棒吃进去更多。“撑开了……”  
斑向上挺身，阴茎挤开肉壁，浅浅地磨着。  
“腿再分开些。”  
柱间极大地张着腿，肉洞像张小嘴似的吃着硕大的阴茎。斑的阳具不轻不重地操他，没想用力的样子，柱间只得自己向下坐去。  
“斑，再深一点……插到里面……”  
斑双手托在柱间身下，掰开臀瓣，向更深处操着。  
“这么淫荡，出门这一个多月，你要怎么办？要别人来干你么？”  
“不、不要别人，”柱间扭着腰，重重地坐下去，将阴茎整根吞进后穴，快感从身下一直传到头顶，他浑身都酥麻着，“只要夫君的肉棒操我……夫君的好大……”  
柱间大口喘息着，斑将舌头伸进去，同时将柱间压到榻上。两人迷乱地吻着，柱间高抬起双腿，两只手握在大腿上掰开它们。  
小洞被插了半晌，已是湿淋淋的。斑将阳物拔出，再一次次插进去，每次抽出时，穴口都明显地紧缩，要吸着那物不放似的。柱间迷乱地看着斑，看着在身下操弄自己的阴茎，将手放到小穴两旁将它更打开些。  
“夫人这样淫荡没关系么？扉间今晚也住在这里……他知道自己的兄长这样喜欢被人插么？”  
柱间“腾”地红了脸，性器却恬不知耻地直立着，前液顺着柱身向下淌。  
他没有可辩解的话，毕竟双手还保持着扒开臀瓣让斑操弄的状态。  
“如果扉间知道他的哥哥这幅样子，求着男人用肉棒操他……”  
柱间尖叫起来，抬起双腿缠到斑的腰上，在斑猛烈地操进他体内时收缩着肉壁夹紧阴茎。  
这些话说得他面红耳赤，却没有制止斑的必要。斑的阴茎继续向小洞猛干，柱间向他抬起胳膊，让斑俯下身来和他亲吻，两人的舌头纠缠着舔着彼此。  
斑的动作更快了些，柱间一只手握着性器套弄，另一只手攥着乳头又捏又挤。快感夹杂着恰到好处的疼痛和欲求不满。  
“还要么？操得你舒服么？”  
“还要、还要，”柱间一声声浪叫着，“夫君插得好舒服，插坏了也要……”  
阴茎在肉穴中来回插着，将肉壁磨得越发软了，柱间也软着身子，极力张着腿让斑操进深处。  
“射出来，”斑在他的穴中猛干，“射出来给我看，柱间。”  
柱间的手依旧在掰着双腿、露出肉洞给斑操。没有手或口的抚慰，他的性器也高高挺立着，早已硬得发疼。斑不让他用手碰，只管猛烈地操着。  
柱间忽然射了出来，口中唤着斑的名字。  
精液落到斑身上，落到柱间的小腹上。斑俯身舔干净了柱间身上的精液。  
两人跪着对坐，柱间用了变身术。女人丰满的身体贴到了斑身上，热情地搂着斑接吻。斑环紧了他的腰，另一只手滑到柱间身下，在柔软湿润的阴户上肆意揉捏。柱间是分着腿跪坐的，阴唇分开、任由斑的手玩弄。他拧着身子让阴户贴在斑的手上摩擦。女性的身体更敏感，斑的手很快湿了，就着柱间拧着身体的动作，顺势将手指插了进去。  
柱间环住斑的脖子，跨到他腿上，挨着他的小腹来回扭腰。肉壁柔软地裹着插弄自己的手指，柱间轻声喘息着，向斑哄道：“插进来罢，斑……来操我，好好喂饱我，我可是有好多天要见不到你了……”  
斑抽出手指，握着阴茎顶了进去。柱间忽然挺直了腰，斑的性器太大，只是插进来、哪怕还没有动，柱间也爽得直哆嗦。  
“你是想说，好多天不能被我的大肉棒插了，是罢？”  
“是……”柱间扭着身子配合斑的操干，肉刃狠狠研磨着小穴，只动了几下就磨得淫穴淌水。柱间捧着双乳，让它们在斑胸前摩擦，乳头渐渐挺立起来，硬硬地贴着斑的胸膛，跟随他的顶弄一次次上下动着。  
“早些回来，”斑在他耳畔念着，“夫君好继续操你。”  
这样难堪的话，柱间也低声答应了，双臂依旧紧紧环着斑的脖子。“你也不许胡来……这里、这里只能给我用。”他的手放在穴口处，碰着斑一次次进出自己身体的性器。  
斑压倒他亲吻，更凶狠地操进去。  
小穴被肉棒操得酥麻，柱间一次次抬腰、将阴户向上送，迎合斑的抽插。肉刃不断捅向深处，柱间张着腿，揉捏双乳给斑看，他的舌头从唇瓣中吐出，不自觉地舔舐嘴唇。斑将一只手塞进柱间口中，柱间含住他的手指，舔阴茎一样舔弄起来，头也上下动着，卖力地吮着。他闭上眼，一副吃得入迷的样子。  
斑在柱间的穴中狠插着，见他露出这种模样，再忍不住，抽出阴茎送到他嘴边，柱间捧着肉棒吃进去，上上下下地舔着，将上面黏腻的体液与淫水都吃了进来。  
他只用手为斑套弄片刻，就忍不住了，双手放下去摸下体，自己玩着阴户。  
“不许碰。”斑道，他站起来，也将柱间拉起来让他跪在面前，“继续吃。”  
柱间只有继续舔他的阴茎，向喉咙深处送着，想要吞进去更多。斑要他双手放在阴户两侧，做出扒开小穴的姿势，但不能自己用手指插，不能碰。  
柱间跪着，双腿分开的大些，手指扒开了淫穴，嘴巴卖力地吃着肉棒。  
身下越来越空，小穴收缩得更快，渐渐有淫水滴下来。柱间想碰却不能，依旧按照斑所说的做出打开小洞的姿势。  
“斑……插我罢，快插我……下面淌水了，要不行了……”  
“我不是正在插你么？”斑故意逗他。  
“插我下面，”柱间央求道，“大肉棒插到阴户里，插到肉洞里操我……”  
“分开腿。”  
柱间坐到榻上，大分开双腿，看着斑的阴茎一寸寸插进身子，最终整根操了进去。  
他尖叫起来，斑的性器埋在阴户中猛干。  
“斑、斑——”  
只是几下，他就瘫软了身子，淫水一股股地喷了出来。  
斑继续压着他猛干，决意在柱间出门之前做个痛快。

第五十二章

柱间在雷之国耽搁了一阵子，办好了事，立即出发去土之国。  
地图上标出的那一块，在土之国与雪之国交界处。  
这一处地势不好，到处都是高峰、峡谷和悬崖。地图上只圈出来一小块，也足够柱间与木遁分身一同找上好多日。  
四下都是雪，一眼望过去，全是白色。  
这里也有几处有人居住。房子稀稀疏疏地分布着，柱间探查了几日，只觉得一户人家有些古怪，若说原因，却也说不出。那户人家是父母与孩子组成的一家三口，但孩子已有十二三岁了，比晴彦大了太多。  
在搜寻的同时，柱间也让木遁分身在那户人家附近留意着他们，但始终没见到可疑的情形。  
柱间在这地方找了处隐蔽的山洞，在里面住了几日。  
有一晚夜风极大，满山谷咆哮着，怒吼不停。柱间辗转反侧到半夜还是没有睡意。  
在这里与在家，完全是两样。  
他没成家、没有孩子时也经常出门，住在什么地方都没关系，孤单也好，热闹也罢，没有区别。如今长了几岁年纪，有了恋人和孩子，有了自己的家庭，就多了种种念头。独自一人时更觉得孤单。斑与小恒在家里，这时不知在做什么？小恒睡觉前会不会闹？斑这几日会不会带着孩子一起睡？他一走，木叶的事就也要交到斑手里，也不知他忙不忙的过来。  
还有晴彦……他自己的孩子，到底什么时候才能找到他？待找到了，与斑又少不了一番争执……  
过了半晌，柱间刚觉得有些迷糊，两个孩子就都跑进脑海中，若能把他们一起抱住了……小的那个满身是肉，圆圆的一团，大的那个就要高出好多，有着树木枝干一样细长坚实的四肢。  
睡着后，他的孩子果真来到梦里了。山洞中跑进来一个小孩子，在柱间身旁坐下，好奇地摸摸他的手指，碰碰他的衣裳。  
他跪坐在柱间身旁，俯下身来，用手遮着自己的嘴巴与母亲的耳朵，催促柱间去找他。  
醒来时，他身旁自是空无一人。柱间常常被这样的梦境折磨，早已习惯了。  
柱间没胃口吃饭，他穿好衣服，又去寻他的孩子了。  
他到悬崖上去，在最高处望着四下银白一片的广阔天地。  
不远处的雪中忽然冒出一个小孩子，简直是地里长出来的，忽然就跳起来。与柱间只有几尺的距离。因风雪的缘故，那孩子最初并未看见他。  
他满身都是雪，大概是刚刚一直在跑、扑到雪中去玩的关系。似乎已这样玩了一路。  
见眼前多了生人，那孩子怔了怔，不明白何以凭空出现一个人站在他眼前。  
他约莫七八岁的样子，穿着极厚的淡青色冬装，但动作很灵敏。他戴着厚厚的帽子、遮盖了额头，围巾将脸也藏了起来，只露着一双好奇的眼睛在外面。  
“为什么你在这里？”柱间问。他疲倦地笑着，对那孩子说话，一面仔细打量着他——又一次，和每一次一样，猜测眼前的孩子这是否是他的晴彦。  
“我在玩。”他脆生生地答道。  
“没有父母陪着你吗？”  
“他们和哥哥在后面。”  
柱间向他身后望去。  
只是刹那间，柱间忽然向前冲去，要抱起那面目陌生的孩子。但一股巨大的力量将他撞出去，换做旁人必然要飞出去几十丈，但柱间只是退了几步。  
几步的距离足够斑挡在他身前了。  
“晴彦！”

那孩子回答“他们和哥哥在后面”时，柱间遥遥看到极远处的三个身影，发现正是他怀疑的那家人。平常人家若是一家四口，不必对外假装他们家中只有三人。他们不是父母与哥哥，而是三个用了变身术的忍者，其中一个变成十二三岁的模样，充当晴彦的哥哥。  
柱间冲向孩子、要把他抱起来时，他只是起了怀疑，想要先确定了再说。而斑忽然出现挡在他面前，立即证实了孩子的身份。  
柱间用木遁将挡在前面的斑打开，斑早已做好准备抵御他的进攻，不让他绕开自己去追晴彦。  
“让开！”  
斑并不答话。语言在这一刻没有用处。柱间恼怒也好，难过也罢，都不是现在要考虑的事。现在他只要拦下柱间。  
山崖塌陷，树木凭空从地下冒出，挤碎白雪皑皑的世界。漫天的石块，灰尘，雪雾。  
还有火。  
上一次见面他们还在缱绻缠绵，还不是今日仇敌般的模样。  
世界在这一刻终结也没有什么稀奇。烧焦的世界，尘土与末日的味道，一切都可以在此刻毁灭。无望感压过来，柱间的攻击前所未有的狂暴。他可以毁了这一整片天地，他可以做任何事，只要带回他的孩子。  
柱间的数个木遁分身追了出去。他自己必须留在这里拖住斑。  
晴彦与那三人忽然消失了。  
“晴彦！”  
这一生唯一的一次，柱间的疯狂压过了理智。他原不知道他也有疯狂的一日。  
心要跳出来了，在喉咙里不上不下地卡着，堵得他发慌，喘不过气，眼泪都堵在眼眶中，淌不出来。就算是杀人也不能用这样的法子，不能将人活活逼疯。  
“柱间，他们已经走了，去追也没用——”  
“你住口！”柱间吼道，树木与蔓藤如千万只刀一样冲向斑。  
他狂怒地、不计后果地向斑攻击，天地都在震动。崩裂着，塌陷着，世界的一角在这一刻被毁灭。没有什么能让它复原，无论是如何强大的力量，无论是如何狂暴的摧毁和伤害。  
但他伤害不了任何人。到最后，那千万只刀就只能扎回到柱间自己身上。  
斑的还击拖了一阵，被柱间打伤、耽误了进攻后，这才被迫停下。但晴彦已彻底消失了。  
柱间停手了。  
斑匆忙向他赶去。他知柱间在狂怒与崩溃中，但也顾不得柱间是否会忽然再次发起进攻了。  
柱间站在飞沙碎石与雪沫的浓雾中，周身都是尘土，面无血色。  
满眼血泪。  
有血管崩裂了。  
“柱间——”  
斑立刻要赶过来。柱间抬眼望他，望着陌生人似的。斑停下了。  
柱间这时再去追，也追不上晴彦了。何况，他根本不知道他们去了哪个方向。泥土与血腥味让他头晕目眩。  
“你就一定要这样。”  
许久后，他终于开口道。  
他的脸上沾着灰土。一行泪自右眼淌下，仿佛石像在流泪。他整个人都不像个活物，被抽空了情感。  
没有人能承受得住那么多情绪。它们爆发、崩溃、坍塌，被研磨成没有形体的东西，消失得干干净净，从没在这世上存在过似的。  
就像他的孩子。  
“柱间……”斑向他唤着，又要走过去。  
柱间闭上眼，与他的感情一样，与他的感觉和情绪一样，只是一瞬间的功夫，他就消失不见了。  
“柱间！”  
斑的吼声在天地间震荡，很快，也消失了。

休息日对小恒来说与平常没两样，他还是从早忙到晚，练习忍术体术，从道场练到院子里，从自己的院落练到泉奈的院落，满身满脸都是树叶和土。一会儿就满脑袋是汗，刚刚从水里捞出来似的。斑陪他练习，看着孩子这幅模样也觉得好笑。  
午后，斑在书房处理临时送来的几份公文。事情还没做完，小恒“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑来了，在斑的书房前叫着。  
“父亲，父亲陪我玩——今天不是休息吗？”  
他把门拉开一条小缝，露着一只圆圆的眼睛向里面看。斑让他进来。  
“我暂时有些工作，处理好了才能陪你。”  
“要很久吗？”  
“会稍微久一点。小恒在这里等着还是出去玩？”  
小恒进来等了，自己爬到椅子上。  
斑和柱间的书房里都添了一张椅子，与他们原本的椅子并排。桌子上也为小恒留出了一块地方，放他的玩具、图画书和点心。小恒爬到自己专属的位置里，在桌子上拼装小堡垒。  
他乖乖地自己玩，过了一会儿觉得无趣了、坐不住，于是要斑抱，坐到他腿上去。斑一只手抱着他，另一只手批阅公文。  
“斑大人，您的部下过来了。”  
斑要去会客室，小恒不想松手，斑于是抱着他过去了。  
“什么事？”  
见斑抱着孩子，部下回答时，说话方式也含糊起来。  
“在向着土之国北部走，似乎是得到了消息，直接赶去那里。现在人已到了。”  
安全起见，对方连代称的“他”都免了，直接一个没头没尾的句子扔出来。  
话语囫囵，但听到地点，斑已明白了。土之国北部与雪之国地交界处，是晴彦新的藏匿地点，他们是近两个月才移动到那里的。  
斑知道柱间早晚会找到些蛛丝马迹，毕竟已过去这么多年了，让他寻到一次也不稀奇。  
“我会处理，”斑答道，“他是怎么知道消息的？”  
对方偏了一下头，向着泉奈院子的方向。小恒没注意，他在玩斑的衣襟。  
“我们的人见到了他的部下。但也只是见到了，并没什么证据。”  
这还需要证据？土之国北部什么也没有，就算是接到任务、也不会有任何任务涉及到那一片。  
报告过后，部下走了。  
斑知道柱间不会放弃寻找晴彦。但实实在在地发现这一事实，与仅仅是脑海中有这样一个念头相比，感觉仍是两样。  
柱间这时已不会再想着水户了。斑很清楚，也知道他比水户更有优势，最初柱间是他抢来的不假，可他与柱间天生便互相吸引，水户虽先得到了柱间，但柱间注定只属于自己。  
斑一面如此确信，另一面，仍对水户心怀忌惮。  
毕竟，他是柱间第一个喜欢的人。柱间甚至为他生了孩子。  
斑无法不介怀。  
至于泉奈……

斑的部下抢走了孩子，柱间狂乱地追出去，与更多的木遁分身一起。  
斑刚刚的吼声仍在耳边回荡着。  
柱间不恨他。柱间来不及感知任何东西。  
没有下雪，就只是狂风胡乱吹着，将高处低处的雪卷起来，向人脸上割。越来越冷，手脚都冻成了冰，呼吸也觉得像一口口吞着冰渣，身体里外都是刀子。  
此刻他不能思考，思绪会将他撕扯得四分五裂。那是他的孩子，他做不到无动于衷。  
柱间听见斑的声音，太远，听不真切，被风雪割得断断续续。他顾不得，他只有他的孩子要追。  
其实这事没指望，孩子早就被带去不知什么地方了。可至少，至少让他再见晴彦一面……他还不知道孩子的模样。  
晴彦穿得厚，帽子与围巾挡着他的脸，就只露着一双眼在外面。  
像他。  
这句话出现在脑海里，顿有迎头痛击之感，让柱间头晕目眩。  
小恒的眼睛像斑，晴彦才像他。  
那时他好奇地向柱间看，不知道眼前的人是母亲。  
柱间在冰天雪地中搜寻着，一连几日不眠不休。即便是他，也感觉万分疲乏，无法支撑。  
木遁分身始终不曾回来。  
他终究还是输了。世事就是如此，即便他是忍者之神，他也无法成为真正的神明。  
世上没有求而不得的神。  
风雪太大，山林中冷彻入骨，柱间拖着疲乏的身躯继续寻着，直至摔倒在白雪皑皑的林海中。

他有过无数梦境。阴沉的，绚烂的，令人心惊的，让他欢喜的。但从未有过一个梦境这样冷。  
柱间在梦中挣扎起来。他不能睡，不能停，哪怕是爬，他也仍要向前。  
可晴彦也在梦中。  
柱间回想起他见到晴彦时的样子。  
他今年八岁了，比同龄的孩子略高些。他淡青色的冬装又厚又暖，说起话来声音稚嫩，但并不怕生，忽然见到陌生人出现在面前，他的态度也很自然，并没有害怕或抗拒。  
柱间的手在地上抓着。他抓到雪，还有湿冷的雪水。他要抓着它们支撑自己，却就是无法醒来，也无法起身。  
一双手温柔地握住胳膊，将他拉起来。柱间晕沉着靠在那人身上。  
他睁开眼，对上的却是自己的眼睛。  
还有一个小小的身影。

木遁分身将晴彦带了回来。  
柱间万分惊喜，甚至不敢相信。但他没有时间表露情绪，也来不及抱住他的晴彦或哭或笑，他立即带孩子离开此处，又找寻许久，才在群山之间找到一处稳妥的地点。  
柱间将孩子带到峭壁的一处洞穴中，并用木遁将里面掏空了极大的一块，外面又做些掩饰，万无一失地将这里隐藏好了，才终于放下心来。  
晴彦不认识他，却不害怕，只是有些好奇，眼睛盯着柱间看，猜测着什么。  
柱间以木遁在山洞中建造出房间，晴彦亮晶晶的眼睛弯了起来。  
“怎么了？”柱间问。  
晴彦摘下衣服的兜帽与围巾，露出脸庞，对柱间笑道：“我也会。”  
柱间心中一热，晴彦又道：“但我做的很小，像玩具一样。”  
他有些不好意思，柱间万分欣喜，又有些害怕。  
“你……你能控制吗？”  
“当然能。为什么不？”晴彦好奇地问。  
他抬头望着柱间，柱间蹲下身来，不敢贸然拥抱他，只有克制着情绪，摸了摸孩子的头发。  
他比柱间想象得更好看。晴彦生着与柱间一模一样的眼睛与黑发，且完整继承了水户在外貌上的优势。他容貌俊美，年纪虽小，却有一分英气。即便忽然与“父母”分离、被陌生人带走，也不知惧怕，仍旧从容。  
柱间打量着他，小心地握住孩子的手，他控制着表情，不知是要哭还是笑。  
晴彦不知道他是谁，却有些天然的亲近感，并未挣脱柱间的手。  
“你是谁呀？”他露出好奇又欢喜的笑容。  
他连笑容竟也有些克制，与小恒的天真烂漫全然不同。  
照料晴彦的人不曾苛待他，但柱间猜测，他们或许却也无法如生身父母那般营造真正的家庭氛围。  
柱间原想过要如何对他解释真相，也想过是否隐瞒事实更能保护他的安全。可晴彦握着他的手，那双眼期盼地望着他，柱间只能回答他实话。  
“我是你母亲。”  
说罢，柱间竟有些害怕，不知晴彦会作何反应，又是否会相信。  
晴彦的笑容消失了。他想说些什么，却还是咽了回去。  
“我……”  
他看了看柱间，那神色似乎在说他自己有母亲，但终究还是咽下这句，他还握着柱间的手，却有些想放开似的。  
“我……我饿了。”晴彦顿了顿，说道。  
柱间抹了下眼睛，什么也没发生似的匆忙站起身来，“我这就……让木遁分身去找些吃的东西……”  
他有些恍惚，背过身去时，几乎要流下泪来。他的孩子早忘了他，纵使这时不认得、不相信，也是意料之中。  
柱间立即让木遁分身出发了，他自己平复下情绪，与孩子坐在木遁刚刚建造的桌椅旁，问他生活的种种情况。  
两人说话的功夫，木遁分身已准备好了一餐饭，虽只是烤熟的肉与一些野果，却也足够果腹了。晴彦这几日被他的“父母”带着、各处东躲西藏，东西也不曾好好吃，早就饿了。  
柱间听见晴彦饿得肚子叫，但他吃起东西来，却并不狼吞虎咽，甚至不急切。柱间方才与他聊了聊，已知道原因了——这并非全是教养的缘故，而是因为晴彦习惯了。稍有些风吹草动，他们“一家人”便要立即动身出发（或“逃跑”），来不及吃饭这种事，简直不值一提。  
晴彦这几日折腾得累，吃过饭很快困了。他自己铺好床褥，躺在榻上睡了。  
他什么都会做，竟是不需要别人照顾的样子。  
孩子睡着了，柱间亦是疲倦，却不能合眼，只在晴彦身旁坐着。  
他要去求斑。

柱间无法确定与斑商讨此事的结果会如何，而正因无法确定，他更想与晴彦多相处几日。  
只过了半日，晴彦就已十分信任他了。  
晴彦仍无法唤柱间为母亲，他毕竟与另一个“家庭”共同生活了八年，尽管那家庭十分怪异，但晴彦不知道正常家庭的相处方式，于是也无从对比，并不觉得自己的家人如何怪异。  
他没有办法确认柱间的身份，却对他信赖又喜爱。  
柱间与他聊了许多。晴彦年纪虽小，说话却十分有条理。他是那种成熟的大孩子，正是家中长子应有的模样，他稳重，活泼，举止得体，而一旦亲近起来，他会让你见到他孩子气的一面。  
但晴彦对此并不熟悉。撒娇，任性，孩子气——他缺乏这些东西。  
晴彦身旁的人将他照顾得很好，但可以想象他们不会是撒娇的对象。可孩子们是需要撒娇的，柱间想，对父母撒娇意味着很多：有人爱护他，包容他幼稚且无用的举动，同他以幼稚且无意义的方式交谈，这些没有用处的事证明爱，证明他有父母作为坚实的、永不动摇的依靠。

晴彦无法确认柱间的身份，但或许是因为血缘，晴彦对他越发信任了。  
不止如此，他还发现了新的东西。  
晴彦不知道家庭是这样的，不知道父母可以这样亲昵地、充满爱意地与孩子相处。柱间并未做什么特别的事，他们要避人耳目，居住在洞穴中，也只有一日三餐、生活琐事，以及柱间与他聊天、教他忍术等。  
在毫不起眼的、平凡的日常生活中，晴彦完全信任了柱间。不过两三日，他已不愿离开柱间了。  
第三日的清早，柱间设法做了些米饭，晴彦与他一起捏了饭团吃。  
孩子捧着饭团，问道：“以后我可以一直和你在一起吗？”  
柱间正吃着东西，那口食物竟咽不下，一腔泪忽然涌上来，被他强行压了下去。  
“当然可以。我会……我会尽快安排好。”  
晴彦点点头，对他的话深信不疑。他吃了会儿东西，又道：“以后就是一直住在这个山洞里也挺好。”  
他望着山洞中简单的房间，神色天真。见柱间望着他，他重复道：“这里也很好。”  
说罢，像是要证明自己的话似的，他继续吃起了只有盐的饭团，仿佛很可口似的。  
晴彦与柱间共处的时间越长，就越喜欢柱间。他甚至将自己最珍视的护腕给了柱间。那是他在一次使用木遁时莫名得来的。那护腕虽是木质，却坚不可摧。柱间小时候、无法自如操控木遁时，也常常会得来些莫名其妙的“木遁产物”，但他从不留意，都丢掉了，竟没有留下来的。  
那护腕虽只有一只，但晴彦对它无比珍视，并执意将他送给柱间。  
柱间欣然收下了。

在确认不会被发现的情况下，柱间在林中教晴彦忍术，教他如何更好地使用木遁。那天的学习结束后，晴彦已有了很大的进步。  
他自如地操纵着蔓藤与树木，似乎不敢相信他竟有这样的力量。练习刚刚结束，他喘着粗气向自己的作品看着，又转头向柱间望去。  
晴彦神色奇怪，似乎很受震动。  
柱间看出孩子的异样，向他走过去。  
“怎么了？”  
晴彦垂着头，也向柱间走来。他并未回话，走到柱间身旁也不开口，只是笨拙地抱住他。  
因为年纪还小，他的身高只过了柱间的腰部。  
晴彦忽然明白了什么，却无法言说。  
与柱间短暂的相处，让他明白自己过去的生活与家庭缺乏了什么。“父母”待他很好，但柱间是不同的。  
这种不同让他困惑。他年纪太小，还无法明白复杂的东西。可晴彦切实感觉到震颤。所以他发着抖，紧抱着柱间，为他无法明白与解释的东西哭泣。  
柱间跪下去抱住孩子，像每一对父母都会做的那样，拍他的后背，轻声细语哄着他。  
对晴彦而言，这是另一种陌生的东西。  
他不知道安慰是这样的，不知道拥抱这样奇特而温暖，不知道此刻震动着他、让他哭泣与战栗的东西是什么。  
他抱紧了柱间，忘了礼貌与克制，涕泪纵横地哭着，涕泪纵横地弄脏柱间的衣裳。  
这太任性，太难看，他不该如此。他是个大孩子了，他应以自己的双脚稳稳地站立、对柱间道谢，并与他一同走回暂住的地方。但出于完全无法理解的缘由，晴彦趴在柱间怀里，正如一个八岁孩子应当表现出的那样，在受了委屈时，不假思索地寻求父母的怀抱与安慰。  
而父母会不假思索地给与他回应。

夜里晴彦睡得很熟，柱间却合不上眼。  
这两日，他已让木遁分身去与斑见面了，他提出种种设想与退让，如让晴彦住在距离木叶较远的地方、每年只同晴彦见面几次等。  
柱间也想过不对斑提起此事，只是将孩子藏匿起来。但如此行事，晴彦的状况不会有任何好转。他仍要躲藏，柱间也无法时时陪伴他。  
木遁分身带回了答案。与柱间预料的相同，斑拒绝了。  
短时间内，斑似乎也没有接受的可能。  
斑无法让步。他虽始终在拒绝柱间，却并未如过去那般恼怒、暴跳如雷。他只是十分急切，想方设法劝柱间回来，想方设法将自己无法接受晴彦一事、以旁人也会理解的方式转述给柱间。但那些想法只能说服斑自己。  
第四日，柱间正准备出发去找斑时，洞穴里侧忽然传来一阵爆炸声，柱间几乎要被那震荡弹出去。  
“母亲！”  
晴彦忽然唤道。  
柱间心头一紧，仓皇追了出去。  
在漫天的沙石、土壤与尘雾中，柱间见到了斑。  
只有他一人。  
见了他，柱间问也不必问，立即动手，一面派出木遁分身去追。  
“把孩子还给我，我和他一起同你回木叶。”  
两人战斗着，天崩地裂之时，柱间向斑喊出这句话。  
“他不能和你在一起。”斑应道。他并未动怒。只是声音低沉，似乎不忍这样对待柱间。  
“让他住在外面，斑，求你了！只让我每年都能见到他就好！”  
斑无法同意，他们也无法不继续战斗。  
片刻前，这里还是柱间与孩子暂住的地方，转瞬就成了废墟与火海。  
又是末日般的景象。  
他们努力要压制对方的行动，甚至是不惜以让对方受伤为代价。可两人却并未真正以你死我活之势战斗。  
柱间几次要打开斑，都未能成功。纠缠半晌，柱间终于以木遁束缚他的行动，这才匆忙甩开斑，立即去追晴彦。  
上一次，柱间追了五日，木遁分身终于将晴彦带了回来。于是，这一次尽管孩子再度被抢走，他却并不过分忧虑，暗想总是能够找到的。  
再者，晴彦终于叫了他“母亲”。  
纵使那是晴彦在被掳走时的叫喊，声音慌张又急切，却仍能算作是柱间的安慰。  
只是，半个月过去，那声原本可作为安慰的呼唤，渐渐成了梦魇。

又一次，柱间失去了孩子。他的孩子一次又一次被人从他身旁带走，已成了无法反抗的宿命似的。  
他可以反抗任何东西，任何人。倘若这是神明的旨意，那么违逆神好了。他要夺回自己的孩子，这岂非天经地义？  
可这世上，偏偏有人要阻止他。  
斑远非神明，可柱间喜欢他，爱着他。在他死也不愿将孩子还给柱间的情况下，柱间无从选择。孩子与恋人，没有哪一个更重要。可晴彦，毕竟不像斑那样拥有无可阻挡的力量。  
柱间寻了半个月，仍旧无果。于是他知道，他又一次失去晴彦了。  
他不能继续逗留在外。木叶仍有公事等待他回去处理。  
浑噩中，柱间带着失望与焦虑启程出发，却在穿越林海时惊醒了冬眠的蛇、被它咬伤。  
被蛇咬过的手腕黑了一片，疼痛应折磨得他死去活来，但柱间没有感觉。心被挖了，顾不得手腕疼不疼。  
蛇毒需要时间彻底清除，他只得停下，让身体治愈伤口。  
一停下，晴彦的面孔就又出现了。  
他年纪那样小，却从容稳重，又活泼懂事……他很喜欢柱间与他聊天，也喜欢柱间教他忍术，还把珍视的忍具送给柱间。  
柱间的手又在疼了。被毒蛇咬破的手腕乌黑一片，淌着发黑的毒血。  
可他抬起的却是另一只手，那只手上，是晴彦亲手为他戴上的护腕。

夜里，斑来了。  
柱间在木遁的小房子里歇下了。夜晚的森林万籁俱寂，柱间听见斑的脚步声，听见他从门外走过，在落雪的草地上徘徊。  
犹豫了许久，斑才走进来。  
柱间半醒半梦，知道来人是他，更不想清醒，仍耽搁在梦里。  
斑在门口脱下斗篷，到柱间身旁跪坐下。  
若不去想，他们其实仍是恋人，这是他们重逢的时刻——至少，是带着些甜蜜的时刻。  
但柱间记得一切。  
斑握他的手，见他手腕上乌黑的淤青吓了一跳。拿起来仔细打量，才见到那里有两个小小的印记。像是蛇咬的。  
柱间一向谨慎，若是平时，不可能惊醒了冬眠的毒蛇、被它咬伤。如果不是心急，如果不是为了要找那孩子……都是他害的。斑知道。  
斑其实也带着伤，是木遁留下的。宇智波同千手倒真是天生的宿敌，木遁留下的伤都格外难以痊愈。  
他还想再看看柱间的伤口，或试着治愈它们，但柱间已经将手抽回去了。这一刻斑不是他的恋人，斑只是扰了他睡眠的人。

柱间醒时，天已大亮了。林中的雪映着阳光，亮晶晶的，与昨日分毫不差。斑在他身旁睡着，柱间也根本看不见他似的，直接穿好衣服出门了。  
柱间起身向外走去。斑听见声响醒来，匆忙套上衣服，要去拦他。  
“你回去罢，不必拦我，过几日我就回木叶了。”柱间说道，心如死灰地向前走去。  
他没力气同斑生气。这么多年，早知道生气没用了。但也不是因此就能当做什么都没发生。  
斑说他有恃无恐，在柱间看来，斑也是如此。晴彦是他的把柄，而柱间爱斑，同样是斑的把柄。  
“你的手还没好——”  
“会好的。”  
“柱间——”斑仍是追上去，“晴彦的事，是我对不住你，但我没有办法，我不能看着你和他生活在一起……哪怕你只是偶尔见他，我也受不了。”  
斑其实也是个敞快的人。柱间想。他不为自己找借口，不拿出种种原因挡在身前。晴彦是柱间和水户的孩子，这是斑的耻辱，是柱间的背叛。斑无法忍受，这合情合理。  
柱间甚至不愿将此事类比到火核身上。他的心被揉烂，成了一滩血与碎渣，他自顾不暇，没有闲情逸致胡思乱想。  
“我知道这件事对你伤害很大。我很愧疚。”  
斑又道。  
柱间应了一声，作为他听到的表示。  
斑说的是真的，柱间听得出。他着实愧疚，着实悔恨，可他只能如此。  
“你说的是，自然是这样。”柱间应道。  
他在寒风中站着，身体开始战栗，话语也是。  
他无法与斑对话，也无法去感觉情绪。言语或感觉，均是无用的东西，以言语伤人，或被感情刺痛，都毫无用处。  
倘若万箭穿心能换回他想要的东西，他自然肯；倘若说些什么，事情就会有转机，他甘之如饴。  
但在斑面前，这一切都没用。唯一有用的方法，即是杀了斑。  
柱间笑起来。他笑得没力气，唯有身体剧烈颤抖，仿佛他遭遇了这世上最好笑的事。  
若是仇敌，他尽可与对方拔刀相向，与那人决一死战，将他碎尸万段。  
可那人是斑。  
柱间不能杀他，不能以牙还牙。  
他的武士刀就在手旁。柱间攥住了，他笑着，周身战栗，仿佛在哭。他忽然拔刀，回过身，一刀劈下去。  
武士刀向大地斩去。  
只一刀，便天崩地裂。远远近近，山林都在震动，土地被撕开深深的伤口。震动声、鸟兽四散的声响向远处震荡开，林间尘土飞扬。  
斑并未躲避。可刀风只是从他周身拂过，并未伤到他。  
柱间也无意伤人。他只是无法控制，无法不发泄。  
“柱间……”  
见他神色异常，近乎崩溃，斑立即要赶去他身旁。  
柱间却退了一步。  
他仍攥着刀，仍在笑。只是笑得难看，全是苦笑。  
那把刀也在随着他的笑发抖似的。  
柱间疲乏地转过身去。他将刀向身后甩去，自己向前走。武士刀软绵绵地滑到一旁。  
“柱间！”斑立刻捡起刀追上去，“你别走，我——只有这一件我不能答应——只这一件事，柱间！”  
“慌什么，我又没有别处可去，最后自然会回家。”  
柱间说着，忽然鼻尖一酸。  
他又想笑了。经历了这一切，他却还是要回到斑身旁。  
这不是强迫，不是无可奈何。只是他爱斑。这样难过，这样不甘，也还是爱着。  
离开他一阵子，是柱间唯一能做出的反抗。  
柱间向风雪中走，同时知道自己无处可去。他浑身发软，脚步踉跄，风雪拖着他的脚步，他仍在逆风而行。  
在他身后，斑捡起了刀。他仓促追上来，从背后一把抱住柱间。  
“不要走了，跟我回去……”斑把那把刀强塞进柱间手中，“你哪怕给我几刀，别就这样不声不响的……”  
柱间手握着刀，战栗得更厉害。他一时竟不知自己在哭还是笑。  
他狼狈地笑着，满面是泪。  
斑死死抱着他，柱间攥着他的手要掰开，却没力气。泪水滴在他自己的衣襟与斑的手上，风雪吹过，更觉得冷。  
“我没有办法，柱间……我做不到……”斑说着，握着柱间的手，到底让他攥住了武士刀，“是我错了，我都认……”  
柱间无心听他的话，只求离开。他正要再度用力、掰开斑的手，斑却自己松开了。须臾间，一声清脆的响动陡然出现，紧接着，他的手被人带着向前，直到遭遇阻力停下。  
斑攥着柱间的手，握着武士刀、插进他的胸膛。

刀太长，两人距离又极近，斑在转瞬间折断了那把刀，这才得以握着柱间的手，将断刀捅进自己的胸膛。  
这法子大概并不如何高明。对于他这样的忍者来说，或许也算不得什么。  
可斑已没有办法了。  
他只是不知还能如何对柱间道歉。  
他知道是他的错，不应抢走柱间的孩子。这必然让柱间难过，痛不欲生。  
可倘若那孩子留下，对斑的折磨，要比柱间遭受的更胜百倍。  
他做错了，而道歉不应只是嘴上的一句话。柱间要走，情急之下，斑只想到这种方式。  
柱间望着他，刚刚的苦笑与悲哀还留在脸上。  
斑不等他有反应，自己握住刀刃、抽出断刀、再次将它捅进胸膛。柱间的身体无力地被他拖拽，仿佛这两刀都是他下手的一般。  
斑第三次重复了这动作。  
柱间已然崩溃，他的嘴咧开，露出难看的苦笑，泪水一直流淌到衣领。  
甚至，斑仍觉得不够，他再度抽出刀，鲜血淋漓的手握着刀刃，要再次将它捅入胸膛。  
柱间一把甩开武士刀，泪如雨下。斑跪在地上，胸口血流如注，身旁的雪也被染成红色。  
他在一滩血中跪着，向柱间望去，嘴巴无声地动了动。  
是我错了，柱间。  
他又道。因发不出声音，口中只能吐出鲜血。  
柱间跪下去，手掌放在斑胸前以治愈术为他止血。他低着头，无声地掉着泪。  
斑死死抓着他的右手，终于晕了过去。  
但他醒来时，柱间还是离开了。

第五十三章

窗外暴雨如注，院子里早已积起了一层水。雨滴噼啪落下，打出一个个涟漪与泥坑。  
一个小身影忽然从门口跳出去，撑着伞在院子里疯跑起来。他不会跑远，于是仆人站在门口看着他就好。  
小恒有全套的雨具，帽子、伞、蓑衣和雨靴一应俱全。柱间吩咐过，孩子在下雨天也可以出门，只要穿好衣服和雨靴就行。小恒“啪嗒啪嗒”地从水坑里跑过去，又兴致高昂地跑回来，再起身要跑，摔了个跟头，自己一骨碌就爬起来了——他比同龄的孩子肢体协调，学了体术更是灵巧。  
玩了好半晌，他渐渐觉得身上冷了，却不想回到房子里。  
“我要去找泉奈叔叔——”他撑着小伞站在院子里唤道。  
仆人于是打伞送他过去。  
到了泉奈院里，自有泉奈的仆人到门口接他。小恒脱了蓑衣、雨靴，“蹬蹬蹬”地跑去找泉奈。  
“叔叔——泉奈叔叔——”到了泉奈卧房门口，他站在外面拖着长声叫他，“我来找你玩了。”  
泉奈应了一声，仆人拉开门，孩子立刻进去了。  
“我刚刚去玩水了，院子里有好多水——”  
小恒说道。  
泉奈应着他的话，用一条小毯子把他包起来。仆人送了热汤过来，小恒喝了两口，然后就乖乖在一旁坐着，看泉奈做公事。  
他在外面玩得累了，没一会儿就躺在榻上睡着了。泉奈让仆人进来为他拿枕头、盖被子。  
但小恒才刚刚枕到枕头上，就立即醒了。  
泉奈还以为是仆人的动作惊醒了他，却见小恒坐直身体，竖着耳朵听着什么。  
走廊上有脚步声。是柱间。  
“母亲！”  
小恒立刻跳起来跑出去，泉奈也望向门口。  
孩子一拉开门就见到走廊上的柱间，他张开胳膊，跑过去要母亲抱。  
柱间怔了怔。  
世上只有这一件事能让他活过来。  
小恒雀跃地跑过来。柱间蹲下抱他，孩子结结实实地扑到他身上。  
他的骨肉。一个沉甸甸的、对他说话、对他笑的孩子。  
他仔细打量着小恒，在他脸上连亲了好几下。像要把另一个孩子的份也带出来。  
“怎么瘦了？”  
“咦，我没有呀，我都吃的很饱呢。”孩子觉得奇怪，低头摸自己圆滚滚的肚子。  
柱间紧抱着他不愿松手。  
泉奈起身去迎他，他迈到走廊上，欢迎的话还没说完，柱间已大步走了过去，用力抱住泉奈。  
“谢谢你，泉奈。”  
泉奈在惊愕中浑身僵硬。

三人回到房中，柱间哄孩子哄了好一会儿，才倒出空来和泉奈说话。  
柱间为小恒带了玩具，小恒立刻被吸引了注意力，在桌旁找了个宽敞地方，试着拼装起来。玩具叮叮当当，也省了压低声音、背着孩子说话的麻烦。  
柱间刚刚到家，还没回他与斑的房子里，也并不急于回去。他为斑治疗好伤口后，立即走了，又在外停留多日才回到木叶。他并未打探过斑的消息，连他是否回来也不知情。  
回到家中，听迎接他的仆人说孩子在泉奈这边，柱间于是直接过来了。  
他刚刚忽然拥抱泉奈，泉奈浑身僵硬，他既不适应，也并不欢迎，但仍旧好脾气地并未说什么。  
柱间带了礼物给泉奈，是从最负盛名瓷器名家的后代手中高价买来的先人作品。价钱还在其次，如今的状况是给了钱也不愿卖。也只有柱间这样的人，他们才肯卖个面子。  
虽只是一套茶具，但完全称得上是价值连城。泉奈与他客气几句，让仆人将东西收起来了。  
因是泉奈将晴彦的所在地告诉他的，柱间自然向他转述了这次出门的种种情形，但隐瞒了最后与斑的事。  
柱间未能成功将孩子带回来，可至少，他见到了晴彦，并与他相处了几日。他亲眼确认了孩子的健康、安全和快乐。这对他来说意义重大。  
他实在不知还能如何感谢泉奈。  
“谢谢你帮我，”柱间道，“我很感激。倘若未来能为你做些什么，请一定告诉我。”  
他再度低头，对泉奈道谢。  
泉奈应着，让他不必客气。  
“我会让部下继续找下去。能找到一次，就一定会有第二次、第三次，”泉奈淡淡地道，“下一次，干脆直接去抢罢。”

柱间在泉奈院中停留片刻，斑已匆忙赶过来了。  
小恒听见父亲的脚步声，立即放下玩具，拉开拉门迎了出去。  
“父亲——父亲，母亲回来了呢！”他跑过去要斑抱，一面对他宣布着。  
斑抱着孩子进来了。柱间侧对着门口坐在桌前，向他看了一眼。  
“回来了。”柱间说了句，泉奈也与他打了招呼。  
斑应着两人的话，在柱间身旁坐下。小恒从斑怀里爬出去，又坐到柱间腿上。  
柱间摸着孩子的头发，向斑望了一眼，“你已痊愈了？”  
斑点点头。“好了。”  
泉奈觉得奇怪。“你什么时候受伤了？”  
斑面色尴尬，只道：“柱间治疗得快，已经好了。”  
他只说是被柱间治愈，却不说是如何伤的。泉奈自然奇怪是谁伤了他。还要再问，看到斑与柱间二人的脸色，已有些明白了。  
“总不是你们又动起手来了罢？”  
“不提了。”斑道。  
柱间也不开口。  
那三刀是斑自己刺的，他没必要揽到自己身上来。  
这几年泉奈与他们很疏远，小恒长大些，常向他这边跑，大人间才多聊上几句，但仍算不得亲密。泉奈面对他们，与对待旁人一样，总是不动声色。但听了这话，泉奈的脸色却忽然难看起来。  
他心情太差，甚至都懒得费心遮掩他的不悦，表情在转瞬间就垮下来。  
正值这时小恒困了，又在睡前闹起来，要回去，斑与柱间于是告辞离开。  
柱间抱着孩子走在面前，走在后面，问道：“刚刚是我看错了，还是泉奈恼了？”  
“他有什么不能恼？”柱间道，“他以为我伤了你，却没有对我动手、只是脸色不好看，已经十分忍让了。”  
斑没接这话。倘若泉奈果真因这误会对柱间恼怒，也都是斑自己的错。而这事没办法也不必向泉奈解释，他不需要知道。  
“你未来还是少做这样的事，惹人误会，又伤身体。没必要。”柱间道。  
斑的重点却只在“伤身体”这一句上，心中登时暖热起来。  
柱间对他的态度虽不冷漠，却半分热切都没有。这半句话，也姑且可以算作是关心了。  
两人回到房里，柱间把睡着的小恒放进被褥里，自己脱了外衣，要换一件，却已被斑从身后抱住了。  
柱间不动也不说话，等着他松手。  
斑抱着他片刻，喃喃地道：“瘦了好多。”  
他拥着柱间，手臂收紧些，觉得他腰身也薄了似的。  
“吃些东西罢，刚刚在泉奈那边，就觉得你气色不大好。”  
斑说着，手指从柱间的发丝间穿过，指头绕在上面。他闻到柱间身上的淡淡香气，竟有些失神，没去想柱间是否还在恼他，已在柱间颈上吻下去了。  
柱间对他生气，甚至有些恼恨，可这时被他忽然抱住，又听到他这样的语气，心中竟仍是一动。  
斑有斑的错，可此刻他对柱间的愧疚和心疼，却不是假的。  
但柱间即便要对他心软，也不是这时。  
斑拉着柱间，让他转过身来。而只是这瞬间的功夫，也足够柱间冷静下来。在衣袖下，他的左臂上戴着护腕，是那被斑夺走的孩子亲手为他戴上的。  
护腕温热，紧紧地箍在柱间腕上，有种安全感。  
“不用这样，”柱间拿开斑的手。  
“什么‘不用这样’？”斑怔了怔。  
“不必费心了，”柱间拿过那件要换上的衣服，“过段日子，我们就又是从前的样子了。”  
斑自知理亏，脸上也不好看，又道：“你这样说，好像我们之间已经没感情了一样。”  
“如果没感情，现在我不可能站在这里和你说话。”柱间穿上衣服。  
斑微微震了震，正要开口，柱间已出去了。

柱间多日不在木叶，这天回来，不能不去火影塔看看。  
但纵使有公事，他其实也不必这样匆忙，至少在家里吃过饭再去。  
可柱间心中混乱，无法继续留在家里与斑共处。到了火影塔，哪怕仍要见到斑，也终归有种公事公办的氛围。  
斑已道过了歉，方式极端，却无法说他没有诚意。可也不是有诚意就要原谅。  
柱间感觉荒唐。  
他想知道这些事为什么要发生在他身上，他至少有权利知道他被如此对待的原因。  
他有答案，不必问斑：因为恐惧，因为愤怒，因为嫉妒，因为爱。  
他本应愤慨，却只觉得无力。他喜欢斑，因此失去了还击的力量与心狠。  
他可以翻过这一页，可以既往不咎，但不是现在。他的晴彦仍时时在他眼前出现；他呼喊“母亲”，在又一次被带走之前。  
他的世界被撕裂又被拼合，一遍又一遍。他见了太多次，已不新鲜了。  
柱间比旁人更理解为什么会有人发疯——真正的疯癫和痴傻。  
精神承受不住那么多东西。  
他不会发疯，不能崩溃，他继续保持着理智。这是他的幸运与灾厄。  
他知道睁一只眼闭一只眼这句话。大事上这样说，小事上也这样说。人们都活在种种不如意中，只有用其他东西安慰自己。  
他也有他的安慰。庞大的，活生生的，就在身边的。木叶，小恒……还有斑。

带土渐渐发现自己和其他孩子不同。比如他从没见过父亲，比如母亲对父亲决口不提。母亲常常不在家，要出去做事，一年也见不到几次。时间久了，他对母亲的印象与对父亲的一样单薄。他简直和没爹娘的孩子一个样。  
于是他对父母也没有什么感情。他亲近的就只有家中照顾他的仆人。  
但好奇心还是有的。  
关于父亲是谁，带土问遍了能问的人，没人告诉他，个个都是讳莫如深的样子，带土更觉得奇怪，好奇心大涨。  
他向来平凡，是不起眼的那个，但人们对于他父亲的身份如此忌讳，就好像对方是什么大人物似的……就好像带土自己也很不得了。这念头过于美好，他只是想一想也觉得惊奇。  
带土六岁了，活泼好动，整日爬高爬低，仆人担心的不得了，怕他摔伤了。他们的态度让带土奇怪，就好像他们怕的并非是他受伤，而是会因此牵扯出什么地动山摇的事。  
带土盼着那件地动山摇的事早些发生。他的生活太奇怪，有太多不知道答案的东西。  
一日出于偶然，带土听见了风言风语。乍一听见那几句话，他险些从树上掉下来。竟有人说他是宇智波斑的儿子——这怎么可能！  
他知道斑。带土是宇智波的一员，怎么可能不知道上一任族长。仆人对他讲木叶和宇智波，告诉他那些不得了的人物时，带土就会追着对方问，谁才是最厉害的，哪个人才是最强的。答案自然是火影。但带土与仆人都是宇智波的人，于是认为斑与火影是不相上下的。  
“那么，斑大人就是族里最强的人，是不是？”带土还在追问，“为什么他不是族长呢？为什么族长是斑大人的弟弟？泉奈大人和斑大人，哪个更强？”  
他再问下去，人们就不回答了。  
带土喜欢听他们讲这些事。无论火影、斑还是他们的族长，对他来说都遥不可及，就像神话里的人物。  
那日他听了句流言，说他是斑的孩子，带土怎么也不能相信。他不就是个近乎于无父无母、谁也不在乎的小孩子吗？他的父亲怎么可能是斑？再者，斑不是已经和火影有了小孩嘛？自己又怎么会是他和母亲的孩子？  
带土觉得还是去问问比较好。

柱间出门一个多月才回来，小恒很粘他。柱间和斑去火影塔时，他又跟着一起去了。  
晚上工作结束，斑和柱间带孩子回家，正巧碰到泉奈，他们一起回去了。  
“我现在可以跳很高呢！”小恒的两只手被父母牵着，在中间蹦蹦跳跳，“泉奈叔叔，你看——”  
他一蹦一跳地走路，两只小手被斑和柱间各自牢牢握着，不用担心会摔倒。  
正走着，一个六七岁模样的小孩子向着他们走来。远远见到几人，那孩子呆了呆，快步跑上来。  
“斑大人，”那孩子在他们面前停下，“我听人说您是我父亲，是真的吗？”  
一句话让几人都呆住了。连小恒也歪着头看父亲，觉得他听到了奇怪的话。斑是自己的父亲，也是别人的父亲吗？  
三个大人里只有泉奈知道带土的模样，是偶尔见到时听旁人说的。但斑和柱间即使不认识他，见了这情形也明白了。  
斑承认也不是，否认也不是，一时不知如何是好。  
反倒是小恒忽然笑了。  
这几日他在学认辈分，复杂的他搞不懂，但至少明白兄弟姐妹的关系，于是高兴地笑起来：“那么你是我哥哥，对不对？”  
小恒问着，又拉斑的手向父亲看。他觉得自己说对了哥哥的称呼是很了不起的事。  
但无论父亲、母亲还是叔叔，他们都没答话。  
“你真的是我父亲吗？”带土还在追问，“我母亲是火核，你知道他吗？我真的是你们的孩子吗？”  
斑简直不能动了。柱间仍旧在他身旁站着，握着小恒的手，与孩子一起望着他，等着他的答案。  
路上没有旁人，他们就这样僵持着。斑正要开口，忽然一个族人路过这里，见带土挡在几个大人面前，立即赶过去抱起他。  
“你怎么在这里？你家里正找你呢，带土，快回去罢。”  
带土被他横抱起来，蹬手蹬脚地挣扎。  
“你放开我……斑大人还没有回答我呢……”  
他的声音越来越远，听不见了。

父亲和母亲都不说话，泉奈叔叔也不开口。  
小恒和他们一起向家走去，又问道：“父亲，那个人是谁啊？是我哥哥吗？”  
斑答不出，柱间也没有替他解围的必要。尴尬片刻，泉奈答道：“他不是你哥哥，只是开玩笑。小恒不要当真。”  
说罢，他把孩子抱起来了。  
他对小恒虽好，却也极少这样亲近。小恒被他抱起来，呆了呆，泉奈又陪他说话，这才把孩子的注意力岔开。  
他带着孩子走在前面，斑与柱间在后面走着，各自沉默。  
斑想说些什么，但他与柱间这几日仍是淡淡的，柱间这时脸色也不见得有多好看，他也不好开口。  
他这几日刚刚与柱间有些缓和，却不料带土忽然冒了出来。他同样是私生子，是情人的孩子，可晴彦却要在外流浪。柱间见了他，恐怕只有对斑更厌烦。  
回到家中，两人并未再提这件事。小恒挨着柱间坐，玩着一个小鱼木雕，一面同柱间聊天。说着话，他又提起带土来。  
“刚刚那个人是谁呀，母亲？他也是你和父亲的孩子吗？”正说着，小恒想起带土提起另一个名字，“他说他母亲是另一个人呢……那为什么他会是别人和父亲的孩子？”  
柱间还没说话，斑赶快答道：“他是开玩笑的，别再想这事了。我和你母亲只有你一个孩子。”  
小恒想着他近日学的辈分，又问道：“那我不会有弟弟妹妹吗？别人都有呢。”  
“或许以后会有，”斑答道，“等你泉奈叔叔成了家，你去问他要弟弟妹妹。”  
“真的吗？”小恒叫起来，问弟弟妹妹是什么样，是不是可以和他们一起玩。  
柱间一直没开口，他心绪不佳，不愿胡思乱想，卧在榻上睡了。斑原想与他好好谈谈，也只有等着柱间醒来再提。  
只是，他还没等到柱间睡醒，他的部下忽然回来了好几位，有许多事要与他商谈，匆忙将他请走了。  
因事情太多，都赶在这一日，斑在办公室中耽搁了好久。来人一一对他汇报，到最后，房中只剩下两人。  
他与火核。  
其他部下，谈过了公事一一离开，而火核自知身份尴尬，也知斑对他无意，更不愿在旁人面前与他相见，于是最后才与斑说话。  
原本火核已不做需要对斑汇报的事了，只是这次着实人手紧缺，事情又紧急，只有落到火核头上。  
夜已深，烛火也暗了。火核拿出地图，为斑指明几个地点，说起各处的情况。斑专心望着地图，并未注意自己与火核的距离越来越小。  
门口“吱呀”地响了一声。  
两人一同转头望去，斑当即呆了。  
柱间站在门口，手中提着一盏灯。因已是深夜，柱间只穿着家常的衣裳，外面披着件黑色的薄斗篷。那斗篷其实是斑的。  
他提着灯，向屋内的两人望去，眼中有过一瞬的震颤，表情竟没有变化。  
柱间仿佛什么也没看见，转身就走。  
斑顾不得其他，立即追上去。  
“柱间——我们——只是公事……上一次着实没有人手，才让他去的……”  
他慌忙解释了一通，自己也觉得柱间不大会相信。既是公事，为什么只有他们二人在场？其他人呢？深更半夜、两人为着一张地图，几乎要挨到一起了——怎么解释都是白费。  
更何况，就在这天下午，带土还跑到他们面前来问斑是不是他父亲。  
斑急于解释，抓着柱间不放。柱间狠狠甩开他，道：“别在外面胡来！”  
斑只有松开手，与柱间回到家去。可回去了，柱间也还是一样的脸色，连他的解释也不听。  
“我要睡了，你另找个地方，别来扰我。”  
柱间满面怒气，当着斑的面合上了卧房拉门。  
“可——我能到什么地方去？”  
“我怎么知道。”柱间道。  
斑拉开门就能进去，可他不想再惹柱间恼，仍是站在门口，又道：“今天的事只是误会，柱间，让我进去罢。”  
“你走！”  
柱间骤然提高声音，斑在门外也震了震，他心中懊恼，却有一分窃喜——柱间吃醋了。  
“好了好了，我走，别再生气了。”斑有些得寸进尺，又哄他两句，柱间竟向门口摔了东西来，斑又喜又愁，这才立即离开了。  
他在另一间房里住下了。刚刚躺下时，他仍为柱间的反应暗自欢喜，但很快，斑意识到这件事不能继续拖下去。最近柱间与他有些疏远，他本想设法缓和两人的关系，却不料惹得柱间对他恼火。  
那两个人……火核与带土，或许已到了将他们送走的时候。  
他与柱间不再是从前的模样了。他不再需要那两人了。

斑原打算想些法子、缓和他与柱间的关系，但两人却一夜间忙碌起来，他们各自早出晚归，而柱间仍与他分房住，斑连见他几面也不容易。过了几日，他心中愈发烦躁起来。  
当月月末是宇智波族内的节日，有吃团圆饭的传统。斑那日却因公事忙碌不能回来，柱间与泉奈等了他半晌，仆人来传了话，说斑因临时的公事要很晚才回来，不必等他了。  
晚餐这才开始。柱间与泉奈都不饿似的，吃了几口，就开始喝酒。  
柱间这些日子并不痛快，泉奈看得出来。他与斑的相处很别扭，不似往日融洽。但那是他们夫妻二人的事，与泉奈无关，泉奈也不会管。  
柱间心情不好，还有个缘由，泉奈就没有了，他喝得很快，似乎只是这酒合胃口似的。  
小恒早就饿了，他没有等父亲，已提前吃过了。孩子吃饱了很容易困，这时已躺在一旁睡着了。  
柱间与泉奈各自喝着，偶尔有几句交谈，也不过是些酒桌上的话。  
“今天的酒好。”泉奈道。  
“好是好，只是，你不觉得苦？”柱间问。  
“又苦又烈，正合适。”  
泉奈说着，又倒了一杯。  
柱间暗自奇怪，心想泉奈过去喝酒也喜欢有甜味的，几年过去，胃口竟变化这样大。  
两人喝了半晌，酒坛一个接一个地空了。柱间终于醉了，卧在榻上睡了过去。他搂着小恒，将孩子抱在怀里，睡得很舒坦。  
泉奈向两人看了看。  
他干脆攥着酒坛向嘴里灌。酒喝得越多，他眼中就越冷，神色就越清醒。  
如今，他连醉也不会了。  
他过分清醒，过分痛苦，而在痛苦后，是麻木等着他。这一切，他早习惯了。  
泉奈向窗外望。隔着拉门，他所能见到的只有拉门上冷白的月光与树影。外面冷，暖的只有这间屋子。  
小恒在睡梦中翻了个身，小手抓着母亲的胳膊。泉奈望过去，打量着正在酣睡的柱间与孩子。  
他从前就劝过斑，这桩婚事不该存在，斑却不听。如今被心上人伤了百次千次，可满意了？被柱间在感情上钳制着，竟也能甘之如饴？  
柱间睡得沉。泉奈向他漠然望着，手伸了过去，拂在柱间散乱的长发上。  
“你在干什么？”  
泉奈以醉酒却过分清醒的眼睛望过去。说出这话的竟不是斑，而是扉间。  
泉奈仍没有多少反应，他收回手，向扉间望过去，道：“你半夜出现在宇智波，又是要做什么？”  
“回答我的话。”扉间站在门口，将拉门整个拉开，怒不可遏地望着泉奈。  
柱间醒了，他困倦地坐起身来，见到弟弟与泉奈正为什么事争执僵持似的，不由惊讶。  
“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚在做什么，不妨告诉兄长。”扉间怒视着泉奈。  
“柱间头发上落了灰，我碰巧见到，抬手拂下来罢了。这又算得上是什么事？”泉奈道。  
扉间通红的眼更是着了火一般。  
“过去斑说你对柱间有异心，果然没错。我已看到，你就不要狡辩了。”  
泉奈冷笑一声。  
“扉间，别说了，”柱间这才大致知道发生了什么，赶快打断他，“你怎么夜里过来了？是什么事？”  
“给人送终。”扉间答道，眼睛仍盯着泉奈。  
他还要再说些什么，泉奈道：“刚刚是我多管闲事，但你也不必想得太多。或许你认为众人都对柱间有意，却不必把我算进去。我对千手人没有敌意，已是最大的让步了。”  
“别再说了，”柱间匆忙起身，让仆人把小恒抱去睡觉，又对扉间劝道：“泉奈没有那样的心思，是你误会了，别再说这些。”  
扉间压抑着满腔怒火，仍旧神色异样。显然他并不相信柱间的开脱，只认为是泉奈心怀不轨。  
泉奈并不继续辩解，他气定神闲地在桌旁坐着，等着扉间的更多指控似的。  
扉间终究没再开口。  
他从不失态，也不会不分轻重缓急，即便此事涉及到兄长，但并非是急事，而眼下他们正有十万火急的事要去做。  
千手最年长的一名族老忽然病重，柱间与扉间要去送他最后一程。  
扉间向柱间说明要做的事，与他匆忙离开宇智波。  
他们立即赶去那名族老家中，一路上，扉间惴惴不安，却无法再对柱间发问。他不开口，却无法不想。  
泉奈对柱间的心思，恐怕是真的了。斑是泉奈的兄长，自然了解泉奈，他多年来始终声称泉奈对柱间心怀不轨，倘若这并非事实，这样难堪的事，他又怎么会时时提起、坚信不疑？  
可这听起来太荒唐。觊觎自己的嫂子……

柱间与扉间离开后，泉奈也走出斑与柱间的院落，向自己房中走去。  
他刚刚迈出门，就见到斑正在院中等他。  
他面色不善，似笑非笑，带着敌意。  
泉奈望过去，这神色他只消看上一眼，就知道斑必然是听到了什么，不然他无法解释那些突然的敌意。  
“什么事？”  
“没有什么，只是听见扉间的话罢了。”斑说道。  
“不过是他误会而已，”泉奈道，“我对柱间无意，我解释过一万遍了……罢了，终归你也不会信。要打就打罢。”  
泉奈似是在叹气，却并不如何颓唐。他说“要打就打”，却完全没有要动手的意思，只等着斑教训他似的。  
斑笑了一声，“你不还手么？是已经承认自己的心思了？”  
泉奈怔了怔，似乎并未料到他竟被斑误会得如此严重。  
“我没有任何不该有的心思。我只是不想与兄长动手。”  
斑仍是笑，神色狰狞。  
“又在撒谎。你做出这种模样，我就会放过你了？”  
泉奈不答话也不动，等着斑出手。  
旁人都认为他什么也没有。没有心，不在意任何人，没有软肋与缺点，他没有家室和后代，连对唯一的兄弟也没有感情，两人的关系不咸不淡，过去还曾险些反目成仇。  
但只有泉奈知道，他仍有在意的东西。  
在意的人。  
于是，斑的袭击忽然袭来时，他躲也不曾躲。  
但滚滚热浪只是擦过他的身体，并未留下伤痛。  
泉奈不解地向斑望去，见到斑眼中同样复杂的神色。  
他不忍对斑动手。斑对他也是如此。  
月色越来越亮，也越来越冷。  
片刻后，斑仍没有动作。泉奈不再等了。  
“我回去了。”他说了声，向自己的院落走去。  
斑并未作答。  
泉奈从他身旁走过。月色清明，照亮了泉奈苍白的脸。  
他仍旧年轻，像是刚刚长大不久，只是比斑记忆中那个任性的弟弟更高了些而已。  
斑忽然不明白自己如何会憎恶他、将他视作敌人。说到底，泉奈并不曾做过什么，即便他有过不该有的心思，也始终克制，绝不让斑难堪。  
月色下，一抹红光在泉奈的黑色族服上闪过。  
斑呆了呆。忽然，他闭上眼，嘲笑自己似的。  
他的笑还未结束，泉奈已被卷到空中。  
在剧烈的疼痛感中，泉奈的身体被卷起又摔下。他趴在地上，狼狈地挣扎着要站起身来，却只能勉强跪着。  
斑看到了他随身佩戴的血红勾玉。  
那是多年前柱间赠给泉奈的。

斑迟钝地记起那块勾玉是柱间给泉奈的回礼。柱间生下晴彦时，泉奈买了许多礼物给他和孩子，于是柱间在一次出门时给泉奈选了回礼。好久之后，斑才想起这件事，问柱间给泉奈回赠了什么，柱间说正好得了一块血红的勾玉。斑并未放在心上。  
但今日，他见到泉奈将那东西带在身上，忽然发现事实已再清楚不过了。泉奈已带着那块勾玉好久了。  
刚刚泉奈做出乖顺的模样，他竟信以为真，甚至心软。却不料泉奈仍在骗他。  
泉奈帮柱间追查晴彦的下落，告知柱间那孽畜的位置……泉奈戴着柱间送他的勾玉……刚刚，甚至连扉间也怀疑起来，问泉奈在做什么……  
泉奈竟说他在拂柱间头发上的灰尘。  
“你不该骗我。”  
斑走过去，在泉奈身旁半跪下，摸着他满是鲜血的面颊。  
“我原本已经相信你了。”斑又道。  
泉奈有还手的力气，却仍不打算对兄长动手。  
“我没有骗你。我不会背叛你。”  
泉奈说道。他莫名地含着泪，眼中带笑。  
“你不能怀疑我……世上只有我不会负你，”他咧着嘴笑了，“千手柱间负了你多少次，你都忘了，只知道怀疑我。”  
他虽受了伤，却笑得厉害，口中鲜血狂吐。泉奈知道这其实伤不得他，也并不在意，只是笑容愈发疯狂——至少，不似被亲哥哥怀疑伤得更重。  
世上没人懂他，也就罢了。没人信他，也罢。  
可连兄长也认为他有异心。只有他自己知道，他的心塞满了砂石，早已磨碎了血肉。  
“又是这些话。”斑冷冷地道。夸大其词，不明所以。  
泉奈听着，因这句话笑了，眼中积了一层血泪。  
在斑并未料到时，泉奈忽然动手，将斑从自己身旁打开。  
他的本意并非袭击斑。他只是短暂地狂乱起来，拒绝任何人接近他。

柱间回到宇智波时，斑与柱间都受伤了。  
他来不及问缘由，赶快检查两人的伤势。斑的情况“看上去”严重些，他身上裂开了好几处，血流如注，衣裳也浸成了深色。柱间立刻为他止血，同时影分身去看泉奈的情况。  
乍看之下，泉奈似乎没有受伤，至少皮肉上完好无损。影分身过去查看，发现他伤了内脏，泉奈正要开口，却满嘴是血。他呛着了，直到那口血咳嗽出来，他才能好好喘气。  
柱间为两人治疗，同时让仆人赶快去请医疗忍者。  
小恒原本已睡着了，却被院中的声响惊醒。  
他要跑出去看，仆人拦着他抱住了。小恒慌极了，他听见斑与泉奈的说话声，于是大哭起来，“父亲”、“叔叔”地叫着，院子里天翻地覆，轰隆隆地响着，他怕父亲和叔叔出事。  
打斗停了，孩子的哭声更大些。柱间正为那两人治疗，他原本只是心烦，这会儿发现孩子也被吓哭，不由恼火起来。  
柱间为他们疗伤，一面怒气冲冲地对斑道，“就算你要动手，不会找个清净地方吗？误伤了别人怎么办？小恒万一跑出来怎么办？”  
斑自知理亏，并不辩解。  
医疗忍者为他们治疗后，二人分别回了自己的房子。柱间还是守着斑，影分身去照看泉奈。  
小恒哭红了眼睛，见父亲受伤，更是止不住地淌眼泪，说着“父亲受伤了”哇哇大哭，怎么也哄不好。  
虽说斑受了伤，柱间却还是恨不得给他一脚。孩子都被他吓成什么样了。  
“不哭了，小恒，”斑用没受伤的那只胳膊搂着小恒的后背，“我没事，只是小伤。别哭啊，小恒自己受伤都不哭的，乖……”  
柱间抱起孩子哄他。孩子呜咽了一会儿，终于被柱间哄好了，孩子又惦记起泉奈来，要去看泉奈叔叔。柱间让仆人送他去泉奈院里了。  
“又是为那些无聊的事？”小恒出去后，柱间问。  
斑默认了。  
“教训他一下而已。”  
“真出了事怎么办？”柱间问，“你就那样恨他，恨不得要他死？”  
“也没到那个地步。”  
“没到那个地步、还要亲兄弟自相残杀？”柱间问，“我从没说过这话，觉得那是你们兄弟的事，我不好管——但以后，你不要和泉奈再动手了，无论是什么事。没有这样你死我活的兄弟。”  
听到不能再教训泉奈，斑其实不想同意。可这话是柱间说的。  
“好，听你的。不会有下次了。”  
“不许反悔。”  
“不反悔，”斑捉住柱间的手握着，笑道，“夫人说的，我怎么能不听。”  
“还有心思嬉皮笑脸！”  
斑虽受了伤，力气却还是很大，他用力拉柱间、让他更靠近自己些。  
这次受伤对斑来说反而成了好事。  
柱间在斑身旁守着，哪里也没去。过了一会儿，斑又挑起话题和他说。聊了几句，柱间想到刚刚动手的两人，感觉有些不可思议。  
“我倒是没想过泉奈能打伤你。”  
“我太久没见过他出手，不知道他现在实力如何，今天算是确认了。现在看来，把宇智波交给他也不用担心了。算起来，他开了万花筒也有几年了，实力大增也正常。”  
斑仗着自己是病人，握着柱间的手不松开，不让他走。他再想不起有什么话要对柱间说，于是就只这样看着他。  
“脑袋也打坏了。”柱间道。  
斑摇头，依旧笑着。  
“……我看不清你了。”

柱间第一次有被一句话惊得魂飞魄散之感。  
万花筒写轮眼使用过度会失明，但柱间不认为那一日会来得这样快——那本应发生在几十年之后，不是吗？  
“拥有万花筒的人不多，长命的人也不多，其实我们没有多少例子可以参考，”斑答道，“教训泉奈，我还不至于用万花筒……只是有时身体会这样，今天也不是第一次看东西模糊了。”  
柱间听了更是焦急。  
“你怎么不早说？”  
斑望着柱间笑，答道：“时候赶得不好。”  
他第一次发觉视线模糊，是在送走晴彦那晚。  
那次看不清东西的时间持续了很久。他甚至看不清柱间的脸。之后再没有这样严重的时候，只是每年都有一两次。  
那几年他与柱间磕磕绊绊，关系微妙，斑也就没提这事。再者，那时他始终摸不透柱间的心思，若柱间正想离开他，在那时告诉他这消息，反而对斑不利。  
“第一次看不清是什么时候？”  
斑编了个日子。将时间从送走晴彦那日推迟了几个月。  
“不用担心，”斑安慰道，“我还不至于这么早就看不见，我还没看到小恒长大的样子。”  
“怎么忽然说这些，现在还好好的，别说丧气话。说不定还有其他方法。”  
虽是这样说着，两人却都清楚，倘若真到了要失明那日，他们都没办法。除了移植另一双万花筒写轮眼，目前还没有其他可以阻止失明的方法。  
斑又不至于为此就挖了泉奈的眼睛。  
泉奈的未来也是个问题。  
“其实我们不剩下多少时间了，”斑在柱间手上攥了攥，“柱间……趁着我还能看见你。”  
柱间周身震了震。他与斑可以共处的时光忽然被缩短了，漫长的、无法被衡量的几十年忽然被压缩成几年。或许他们连十年都没有了。若发生了什么、提前了那一日，到那时斑盲了，再看不见他……  
“不会这样，”柱间继续否认，“我会再想办法。过去大夫说千手和宇智波难养育孩子，我们还不是照样有了小恒？连孩子都有了，还有什么不可能？”  
斑应着他的话，实际并不相信，也不大在乎。  
万花筒写轮眼注定要失明。早些晚些，都是一样的。这世界，见与不见都没关系。失明算的了什么。  
只要让他再看看柱间……只要柱间还在身边。  
他的愿望其实很少。

清早吃过了饭、也为斑换好绷带后，柱间去探望泉奈了。小恒也一定要跟着去。他拿了自己喜欢的糕点，放在盒子里捧着。  
“这个给泉奈叔叔，不然都没有小孩子去看他。”  
小恒觉得要公平一点。父亲有他照顾，泉奈叔叔身边却没有小孩和他一起玩，这样不好。  
他捧着小盒子，刚和柱间走出门，就见扉间迎面走来，手中拿着些东西。  
如果不是那袋子太小，柱间一定要认为他拿来的是卷轴或者古籍了。全家人都在研究这些东西，为小恒找可以抑制住血继限界力量、让他平安健康长大的方法。扉间每每有发现，都会把资料拿来给柱间看。  
这次他手中的袋子小了很多。  
柱间与小恒正要去探望泉奈。扉间听了，脸色沉了沉，说他也过去看看。  
几人进了泉奈院中，仆人来迎他们，却说这几日泉奈不想见任何人。  
柱间虽惊讶，但并不十分意外。泉奈被亲哥哥中伤、又被打伤，心情自然不好，自己当然也不必强求与他见面。  
他打算回去，小恒却很担心，执意要去探望叔叔。  
仆人犹豫片刻，道：“我送小少爷进去罢。倘若不行，我再把小少爷送回您那边。”  
柱间料想泉奈不至于连小恒也不见，于是让孩子进去了。  
小恒进去后，仆人很快来报，说小恒会在这边玩一会儿。柱间与扉间这才回到他们的院中。  
到了泉奈房中，小恒担心地在泉奈身边跪坐下，学着大人的样子去摸他的额头。  
“你好些了吗，泉奈叔叔？”  
“我好了。”泉奈答道。  
他说话不多，小恒习以为常，在泉奈身旁坐着，担心地打量他。  
“你会不会很疼？”他又问。  
“不会。”  
小恒看着他，很不信任似的。  
“你看起来很疼。”  
泉奈笑了。这次，他真的觉得疼了。被人一刀戳在心窝上的那种疼。可他疼惯了，这已不算什么了。  
小恒摸了摸泉奈身上包着纱布的地方，忽然问道：“父亲说，你会给我弟弟妹妹呢，是不是？”  
“不会，不是，”他轻声答道，干脆利落，“抱歉。”  
泉奈摸了摸孩子的头。  
小恒不知道说什么了，他向泉奈望了望，笑道：“那好罢，有泉奈叔叔就很好。”

扉间是来给柱间送药的。  
是抑制热潮期的药物，亦能逐渐减缓热潮期对柱间的影响。  
他依旧在为柱间准备可以根除热潮期的药。几年下来，药换了好多种，如今柱间的热潮期已不再那样频繁了，或许，让它彻底消失的那日也不会很远了。  
而柱间已全然忘了这事。  
“哦，是说药……”  
“你忘了？”  
“没有时时刻刻记着罢了，也不是什么紧急的事。”柱间答道。  
“这样的事竟也能忘。”扉间道。  
柱间赶快接了过来。  
毕竟，药是扉间辛苦研制出来的。再者，虽说如今他和斑已与平常夫妻无异，但身体上有限制终归麻烦。  
扉间这日似乎心情不好，将药给了柱间就要走，柱间赶快留下他，提起斑的眼睛异常一事。  
柱间自己已开始寻解决万花筒失明的方法，但扉间对医术了解得多，柱间于是问他是否知道有用的缓解方法。  
扉间仍是僵硬的神色。  
“除了移植另一双万花筒写轮眼，还没听过有其他解决办法。”  
“果然是这样……看来只有想其他办法了。”  
柱间正沉思着，扉间忽然问道：“泉奈是什么时候有万花筒的？”  
柱间想了想，回答大约是他在神社思过那半年时的事。  
“在你怀孕那时？”  
柱间点头。  
“你有没有想过，或许斑并没有污蔑泉奈……在涉及到你的时候。”扉间道。  
柱间面上一僵，立刻沉下脸来。  
“这全是斑无凭无据的话，你怎么也这样想？泉奈从没有过越界的举动，也没有这样的心思，你误会他了。”  
“兄长，你有没有想过，是否存有某种想法，和是否付诸行动，并不是同一回事？”  
柱间怔了怔，“可如果在行动上没有体现，又拿什么作为凭证认为别人怀有这种念头？这就是无中生有了，扉间。”  
凭证？扉间想着他可以作为凭证的那几件事，其实每件都有大半是推测，但也只有那一种合理的解释，从几日前扉间见到泉奈触碰柱间、到泉奈开了万花筒写轮眼、甚至是他不婚这事，每件都沾着嫌疑，放到一起，仿佛铁证如山，同时又完全站不住脚。  
尽管知道柱间不会相信，扉间依旧对他一一说了。  
“或许他没打算有所行动，但我不希望你一直被人蒙蔽、被人欺骗。”  
柱间不明白为什么扉间也会这样怀疑泉奈，刚刚说的那些都算不得是证据，他正要为泉奈辩解，扉间却像是已经明白了他要说什么，只说让他好好想想，自己急匆匆地走了。

过了两日，泉奈拖着身体起床了。  
又是一场钻心的疼。  
而在这之后，似乎整个世界都清亮了不少，没什么可担心似的。  
他脸上再找不到被斑打伤那一晚时的模样。他没有愁绪，没有抗拒，也不想对任何人解释任何事。他堆起浅浅的笑意，去兄长院中。  
只要他去了兄长房里，这就是他们兄弟和好的意思了。  
他不想与斑僵持。没有值得僵持的东西，也没有可僵持的理由。  
泉奈强撑着起身，让仆人帮忙换了衣服。仆人和他一起去斑那边，把给小恒做的动物形状糕点也带去了。  
小恒高高兴兴地跑来迎接他，拉着泉奈向斑和柱间的卧房走。  
“父亲好了很多呢，他都很开心——”  
小恒又用奇怪的方式说话了，不必要地加个“都”字。谁也没纠正他，觉得长大些就改过来了，再者，众人也认为他这样说话很可爱。  
泉奈跟着小恒走进房间。斑与柱间在桌旁坐着，桌上摆放着小恒的几件玩具，似乎是大人正在帮他拼装，他们一面拼着、一面聊天。泉奈与他们打了招呼，也过去坐下了。  
小恒打开泉奈带来的盒子，把小熊形状的糕点举起来看，很惊奇似的。  
“这是一个熊，母亲，母亲你看——”他举着糕点让柱间看，又向斑示意。  
“吃一个熊熊——”小恒拖着长声，一口吞掉小小的糕点，又拿起第二个，“再吃一个熊熊——”  
他唱歌似的说着，拿糕点给父母和叔叔吃。  
“大夫怎么说的？”泉奈问斑的伤。  
“再有两三天就没事了。”斑答道。  
“我看你现在就没事了，偏要赖着当病号。”柱间道。  
他们聊着闲话，柱间比平时更注意泉奈些。泉奈脸上没多少血色，毕竟是内脏破裂，没那么容易恢复到健康时的样子。他与往日一样地沉静、克制，因这次过来有道歉的意思，姿态放得很低。他似乎笑得比平日多，那笑容却谈不上真诚，绝非发自肺腑。  
聊了一会儿，仆人过来送药。柱间剪开缠在斑肋骨上的绷带，用药水擦了擦。在等着药水变干的功夫，他拿起药包、把里面的草药捏匀。肋骨的包扎好了，再处理腹部的。  
斑让泉奈把煮好的药汁给他，泉奈端着递了过去。他以为斑已经接住了，斑却以为泉奈还会再递过来些，两人的手都伸着，药碗却没接住，直接翻了。  
“小心烫——”  
泉奈大惊，要去扶住碗，还是迟了。而且他没办法再倾身过去，他碎裂的脾脏还未痊愈，他努力伸着胳膊，已经拉伸了未愈合的伤口。  
滚热的药从碗中泼出，洒到了斑身上，不偏不倚，正在他左腹受伤的那一处。  
“泉奈！怎么这么不小心！”  
柱间吓了一跳，眼见着滚热的药烫到了斑的伤口上。  
斑受惯了伤，这一烫虽疼得不轻，但他也只是身上颤了颤，道，“我没事。”  
柱间赶快解开绷带、为斑治疗伤口。斑左腹上巴掌大的一块被药烫得发红，原本就伤着，皮肉还没愈合，现在烫过、更是要烂了似的。柱间又恼火又心疼，匆忙为他治疗。  
泉奈在一旁坐着，脸上堆起的假笑登时散了。  
刚刚那句话虽短，柱间却说得急躁。从他口中用这样的语气说出话来，已与责骂无异了。  
这还是柱间第一次用这样恼怒的责怪口吻对泉奈说话。从前他与斑刚刚成婚时，泉奈对他冷嘲热讽，甚至在父亲的灵堂上失手攻击柱间，柱间都不曾说过什么。  
小恒也吓了一跳，忙跑过去看父亲伤得重不重、疼不疼。  
柱间忙着为斑治疗。他们三人都在桌子的一侧，泉奈独自在另一侧，更感觉自己多余。  
待柱间为斑处理好了伤口，沉默才终于结束。他长舒一口气，为斑包好了绷带，然后才记起自己刚刚吼了泉奈一句。  
他们之间还从没有过这样的时候。他与斑吵架或是争执，次数多得数不清，对泉奈却是头一次。柱间向来对他客气，也没有与泉奈发火的理由，想起刚刚的失控，立时后悔起来。  
“抱歉，泉奈，我刚刚说话太急了……”  
“是我不好，没拿住碗。”他应道。  
斑也说是他自己没接住，怨不得泉奈。  
气氛融洽得很勉强，泉奈仍是下不来台的样子。柱间转而对斑道：“都是你，这么大的人了，接个碗都接不住，还把自己烫伤了。被你吓了一跳，连累得泉奈挨我的骂。”  
“你不过就说了泉奈一句，”斑笑道，“和我吵起来的时候可不是这样，我挨的骂还少吗？”  
“你和泉奈怎么一样。”  
斑只是笑，又对泉奈道：“你也说些什么，不然柱间要一直怨我了。”  
看起来斑是在给泉奈台阶下，实际说了这样的话，却是在强调斑自己与柱间的亲密。柱间对泉奈再好，也不会像与斑那样亲昵。柱间对斑不用客气，生起气来，吵几句、责骂几句都不必放在心上。对泉奈却是说了一句就要道歉——他是外人。  
泉奈应对几句，又捱了片刻，赶快走了。  
小恒依旧担心地在斑身旁坐着，小手放在他腹部的伤口旁边，在一旁轻轻碰着。  
“不疼了，不疼了……”  
斑把他抱到腿上。“我不疼，小恒放心罢。”  
斑的伤还没好就被烫了，伤口疼得更厉害，他却只觉得愉悦。这时就连疼痛也带来精神上的快感。他可怜泉奈，现在他心中一定不好受，先是被心上人责骂，然后又要看着柱间为斑的伤焦急，眼中根本容不下别人。最后斑引出的那几句话，更突显了泉奈的外人身份。

过了些日子，柱间迟缓地意识到，他已好久不曾见到泉奈了。  
那日泉奈不慎烫伤了斑，柱间为此斥责了他一句，心中总觉得过意不去，他想去探望泉奈，泉奈却始终谢客。柱间唯有每日从仆人口中才能得知泉奈的恢复情况。  
后来，泉奈彻底康复，却仍早早晚晚地不见人影，忙着他的公事。  
小恒每天都去看他。有一日回来后，小恒一知半解地对柱间说，“泉奈叔叔真是个可靠的大人呢。”  
他躺在榻上，向上伸着一只胳膊，摆弄着自己的小手比划着。  
“你知道什么是可靠吗？”柱间问。  
“就是那样嘛……”小恒坐起来，把后背挺得笔直，做出认真的表情，把柱间和斑都逗笑了。  
没过多久，泉奈又出门去了，近一个月才回来。  
他回来那时是黄昏，因事情需要立即对火影汇报，他去了斑与柱间的院中。  
那时正是晚饭时间，汇报过后，柱间让他留下来吃饭。小恒见到他十分高兴，吃饭时也挨在泉奈身旁。  
几人吃了片刻，泉奈问道：“你们的口味什么时候变了？”  
“不好吗？我确实让厨房换了菜谱，这样比过去好吃多了。”柱间说。  
“只有你觉得好吃，”斑道，““又酸又辣，简直不知吃什么，幸好厨房另给我和孩子还有泉奈准备了东西。”  
说着话，一份清淡的菜端上来，斑让仆人把它放到泉奈面前了。  
“这时节不是正要吃酸的？”柱间答道，“又开胃又对身体好，味道也好吃。”  
他与斑不咸不淡地说了几句，斑忽然想起什么，盯着柱间看。  
“你不是怀孕了罢？”  
泉奈正在夹菜，他手上轻微晃了下，立即恢复了平衡。  
三个大人都呆了，连说话的斑也很惊讶。  
他难以置信地望着柱间，脸上竟有分恐惧。  
泉奈也向柱间望着，神色意味不明。但只是转瞬间，他就垂下眼去，仿佛什么也没发生。  
只有柱间一人欢喜。  
“怀孕？或许也有可能……”  
柱间面露喜色，斑却紧张，甚至阴沉。灾祸临头似的。  
“不会，”斑立即打断他，“大概不是。我让大夫过来确认一下。”他说着，立即让仆人去请大夫了。  
泉奈这餐饭原本就吃得不大可口，现在更是尴尬。斑与柱间说到了怀孕，他不想听，可晚饭才刚刚开始，他忽然离开，实在突兀。再者，怀孕是喜事，他作为斑的弟弟，没有因一桩喜事急匆匆避开的道理，否则倒像是他果真对柱间有意似的。  
斑唯恐柱间果真怀孕，有些焦虑，柱间却只是笑，说自己胆子大，命也大，身体经受些小折磨不足挂齿。再者，倘有了孩子，家中也更热闹些，他巴不得有更多。  
“性命攸关，也是能拿来开玩笑的？忘了你上次怀孕的光景了？还这么高兴。”斑道。  
“分明是你死板，有了孩子也不知道庆祝。”  
柱间高兴，说起话来口吻随意，又是调笑又是不满，十分亲昵。  
听见他这样的语气，泉奈的胳膊上寒毛直竖。  
几人的饭吃了没有一半，医疗忍者很快赶来了。  
“你和小恒先吃着，我们换个房间。”斑对泉奈说了声，与柱间出去了。他们要说起怀孕一事，必然有许多话不好当着旁人的面说。  
泉奈点点头，照顾着小恒吃东西。  
柱间与斑去了另一间房见大夫。那间房离得不够远，对旁人而言，他们什么也听不见，泉奈却听得一清二楚。  
他竭力不去听那边的对话，却还是听得七七八八。  
大夫进了门就问他们最近是否有避孕。  
泉奈当即觉得自己需要回去了。可小恒捉着他不放，一定要让叔叔多陪他一会儿。  
“一直都有，”斑答道，“这几年都是这样，我没断过药，也没换过。”  
“这样的话，柱间大人或许不至于有身孕……”千手那医生说道，他开口时的语气，似乎对斑很满意似的。  
过了片刻，大夫开始责怪柱间不好好照顾自己，说他是脾胃不和，已有段日子了，虽说是小毛病，却也要早些请大夫来才对。  
“没有怀孕吗？”  
隔着一条走廊，泉奈也听到了柱间话语中的失望。  
“没有。这是您的幸运。”大夫回答。  
他解释了一通，说怀孕和生产的煎熬对柱间身体有损，他实在不宜再有孕——尤其是和斑的孩子。  
果然还是那回事，泉奈想，宇智波和千手就是不应有后代。  
小恒还在满足地吃着饭，一面自己擦去蹭到脸上的饭粒。  
就算生了，也是小恒这样，一出生就多灾多难，几年下来，也不知病了多少次，受了多少苦。  
听起来何其荒唐。宇智波家的，哪一个是这样的体质？孩子们个个身体强健，从没有过这样的例子。小恒的天赋在同龄人中无人可比，但这力量却也是对他的威胁。上一次斑与柱间为他寻了有效的草药来，可小恒仍旧每年都要大病几场，折腾得全家心力交瘁。  
“……您现在很难有孕，说起来，这可称得上是身体在保护自己，选择对自己最有利的东西——当然，这不是完全符合医理的解释。”大夫又道。  
泉奈几乎能感觉到斑的尴尬。他此刻必然庆幸柱间并未怀孕、不必受苦冒险，可大夫这番话却不好听。柱间的身体抗拒他——为了避免煎熬和危险……就好像他们是天生的仇敌。

大夫离开后，斑如释重负，甚至抹了下额头，虽说他并未流汗。  
千手的族医在场，又是谈到怀孕，他觉得自己像个罪魁祸首。  
柱间觉得这样的斑简直算得上可爱。  
“你紧张什么？”  
“在你们的族医面前总有种做错事的感觉，他随时都要训我一顿似的，”斑叹道，“‘紧张什么’——当然是怕你怀孕。以后再多几次这种疑似怀孕的事，我怕是要被你吓出病来。”  
“这有什么，我的身体就算伤了底子也很容易养好。过上几年，小恒的身体情况稳定了，我们再要一个。”  
“我是认真说这些话的，柱间。我们不能再有第二个孩子，你会折磨死我。看着你受苦，让你冒险，还不如活剐了我。”  
他神色认真，柱间却偏要招惹他。  
“可是我想要啊，”他靠近斑，指尖拂着斑的手，“我想要许多孩子，和你的。”  
柱间说得很慢，字字清晰，咒语一样流淌到斑耳中。  
几句话忽然扰乱了斑，在他心中激荡不停。  
这种诱惑着实难以抵挡。  
这是柱间爱他的证明。是他让柱间遍体鳞伤、将他的人生彻底改写后，柱间仍爱着他的缘故。  
夕阳的微光还未散去，房中笼着一层淡淡的红。斑忽然出神。这一刻，原本是他绝不可能拥有的东西。  
世界没什么好，他在战争中出生，见不到多少世界温柔的模样。他理解人们背信弃义、兄弟间拔刀相向。世人各有各的苦，无论亲友或夫妻，人们尽管薄情寡义，死死记着仇怨、等待以牙还牙的一日。世事原本就是如此，没什么稀奇。  
柱间也恨过他。恨不得杀他，恨不得他死。  
可现在他却说，想要他和斑的孩子，许多个。  
“为什么？”斑问，“你应该恨我。”  
“我恨过，”柱间答道，“只是和恨着你相比，还是喜欢你更高兴。”  
斑忽然后悔。  
他们开始得太晚了，他们开始的时间不对。他做错了所有能做错的事，让柱间为他受苦，因他被折磨。  
他自己也好不了多少。他让柱间痛苦，自己也一次次死去活来。  
是他傻。白白浪费了好多年。  
如今，他什么都有了。柱间就在他身旁，他们还共同养育了一个孩子。  
他爱小恒，但他并不想要更多后代。倘若最开始他就能确定柱间对他的感情，或许根本一个孩子也不会要。  
更多的，他将孩子当做柱间对他有感情的证明。  
现在，他已不需要证明了。他得到了渴望的一切。这样的结果，似乎过分圆满了。

“斑！”  
发现斑的眼神空洞起来，柱间立即意识到，斑的眼睛又一次看不见了。  
他心急地扑到斑身旁。  
“我给你查克拉……”  
“不用，”斑将他揽进怀中抱着，“查克拉没用。要你才有用。”  
平日说类似的话，都有行房的意味。这次斑却只是抱着柱间，久久地吻着他。片刻后，他将柱间压在榻上。  
柱间不慎碰翻了茶碗，斑虽看不见，也直接挥袖将那东西扫开，压在柱间身上吻下去。

泉奈抱起小恒，直接大步向外走。  
他早想离开，可孩子很久没见到他，不让他走。但泉奈听到那边的对话，无论如何不能继续留在这里，于是抱了小恒回自己院中。  
仆人见他忽然带着小恒离开，还想要跟过去、送去孩子的小毯子和玩具，可泉奈大步流星，他根本追不上。意识到他情绪有异，仆人立即放弃了去送东西的想法。  
夜里冷了几分，泉奈身上也凉。  
唯有小恒，火炉似的贴在泉奈胸前。

第五十四章

柱间一直在教孩子忍术，小恒学得飞快，进步越来越大。  
这日下午他从火影塔回来，小恒已在家中练习了好久。见到柱间，孩子欢欣雀跃地跑过来要他抱。  
“嗳，这孩子是水里捞出来的。”柱间笑道，给小恒擦汗。  
斑在孩子身上又揉又捏地和他闹。小孩子皮肤嫩，摸起来软软的，身上又热腾腾的，感觉像抱着一大块糕点。  
“小恒好像糯米团子一样，”斑揉着孩子，把他的脸捏得奇形怪状，“柱间，你说是不是？”  
“还真像。”柱间也笑。  
“我是糯米团——”孩子挥舞着手臂叫起来。斑作势要咬他，小恒又叫又笑地挣扎，和父亲闹个没完。  
那日天气热，柱间和斑于是带孩子去林子里了。他们一直走到瀑布，那里又有风又阴凉，孩子就在这里练习忍术，斑和柱间在一旁陪着。  
他活泼好动，又爱笑，柱间很容易就能想象出他十二三岁的模样，就算是长大了，小恒也还是现在的性格。他在外面完成了困难的任务回来，风尘仆仆，疲倦却兴奋，见到柱间，他会直接扑过来，告诉母亲他做成了了不起的事。至于斑，小恒会在斑看卷轴的时候从他身后扑过去抱住他，高兴地对父亲宣布他成功完成任务回家了，对斑让他“稳重些”的话语一笑而过。  
“小恒，可以了，休息一会儿罢。”  
过了好半晌，柱间唤道。  
孩子不解地回头看他，“不用呀，我觉得很好玩，也不累……兔！”他忽然叫道，追着一只雪白的兔子跑了。兔子跑得飞快，他也跑得快极了，柱间和斑跟上去。  
孩子年纪小，他们要跟上自然容易，却不想过了一片树丛后，孩子就不见人影了。  
“小恒？”  
林中有一会儿没声响。斑见不远的树木后面有一大团鼓鼓的东西，立刻和柱间赶过去了。  
是一大团正在蠕动着生长的蔓藤，已长成了三尺左右的一个大球。这东西如果刚刚就存在，他和斑不可能注意不到。  
“母亲！”孩子在蔓藤中叫到，声音很闷。  
柱间立刻停止了蔓藤的生长，拨开枝条，把孩子抱了出来。  
“母亲，我没有跑到蔓藤里去，这里、这里原来什么都没有的——”  
他立即解释道。  
“我知道，小恒没有说谎。”柱间望着那片垂倒在地上的绿色。刚刚这里或许只有一株幼苗。  
柱间正要将小恒放下，孩子却沉沉地倒在他怀里。  
“小恒？”柱间拍拍他的脸，孩子没有反应，面上也没了血色。  
他晕过去了。

因为发现木遁的力量在孩子身体中显现，柱间在小恒四岁时就教他忍术，希望他早些学会控制木遁。让孩子掌握控制木遁的方法至少也需要好几年的时间。木遁却不等了。  
它在孩子身体中渐渐苏醒，力量强大了许多。上一次小恒踩进蔓藤中，蔓藤将他裹成一个小小的球，这一次，蔓藤立即围绕孩子缠出了几尺高的一个球。待柱间将他从蔓藤中抱出来，孩子忽然晕厥，命也被吸走了似的。  
小恒的身体始终有隐患。这些年来，柱间和斑与医疗忍者、两族的族老多次探讨过这些问题，也问了远远近近的许多大夫，却没有真正有效的解决办法。  
小恒晕过去，柱间来不及将他抱回宅子里，即刻为他治疗。这几年来小恒动不动就生病，他连医术都精进了不少。  
孩子的身体又如过去那般，无底洞似的吸着父母的查克拉，就是不给出任何回应。  
斑去请了医疗忍者过来，三人在林中围着孩子忙了好半晌，仍旧无果。  
“现在看情况并不严重，没有危险，只是要晚些时候才能醒。先带孩子回家罢。”  
医疗忍者也不能对孩子的情况作出解释，他们又请了其他同行来，谁也说不准小恒晕厥的原因是什么。  
柱间与斑一直熬到晚上，孩子才终于醒来，他病恹恹的，又困又饿。  
他要吃东西，却坐不起来。柱间把他抱到怀里搂着，让小恒倚靠着自己。仆人送了饭菜过来，斑喂给小恒吃。  
这日家里特意准备了许多孩子爱吃的东西，小恒却吃什么都恶心，觉得难受，勉强吃了几口就再不肯了。  
越是不吃，越是没有体力，对身体的恢复不好。斑把勺子送到小恒嘴边，哄道：“再吃一点，不然身体会不舒服……吃的这么少，小恒就不像糯米团子了。”  
孩子向来听话。斑这样哄他，他尽管口中发苦，还是张开嘴吃了。  
“就快好了，再吃一点儿就行了。”柱间也说着，盯着斑喂给孩子的东西，差不多到了小恒每日的饭量就立刻叫停，为他擦好嘴巴。  
小恒蔫蔫地靠在柱间怀里，咕哝着说好困，要睡觉。  
斑为孩子脱下衣服，小心地把孩子放进被褥中。  
二人因孩子心神不宁一整日，疲倦极了。这个孩子带来的欢乐与忧愁一样多，他总是生病，病症几乎没有重合的地方，每一次柱间都要面对新的恐惧，不知他的孩子是否挨得过。  
正要睡下时，斑的部下却来了，说有一桩急事，需要他出门，或许要一个月才能回来。  
家中再度响起脚步声，仆人忙着为斑收拾出门要带的东西，柱间也检查着，唯恐有遗漏。  
孩子病了，两人正有些惶恐，斑这时又要出门，心中有些惶然。他换了衣服，又想起柱间的热潮期。  
“你的热潮期或许近了，这次也不知要推迟还是提前，”斑提起这事，“我也不知什么时候能回来……都怪我，非要给你加上这麻烦。那时候……我也是没办法。”  
“都是以前的事了，还有心思想这个。”  
柱间只顾着检查仆人为斑收拾的行装，对斑的话并未留意。  
小恒在熟睡中翻了个身，斑向孩子望过去。  
过去他也时常为公事出门，半夜出发的情况并不少见。可过去他并未成家，没有恋人与孩子，对谁都不必担心，这次却又是孩子的病，又是柱间的热潮期，心中竟焦灼起来。  
“我尽量早些回来，免得热潮期时你身体不舒服。”斑又道。  
“操心这么多。我要是挺不住，自会让你回来。”柱间拿起斑常用的几件忍具，收好了为他装上。  
眼见着行装已收拾好了，斑也该走了。柱间正要去拉门，斑忽然拽住他。  
“柱间，标记的那件事……是我错了。”  
柱间呆了。他从未想过斑会为这件事道歉。纵使如今他们关系融洽，对当初的事也极少提起。而谈话涉及热潮期时，斑永远都是没有歉意也不后悔的态度。  
“你要受这么多苦，身体被这样折磨，都是我那时做错了事。”斑又道。  
他微低着头，对柱间道歉。烛光在他身上笼了一层微亮的光芒，让他整个人都模糊起来似的。  
柱间一时无法开口，竟不能做出回应。斑见他久不应答，抬起头来看柱间，担心又愧疚。  
“从前的事，你不怪我了？”  
“不怪你。”柱间答道。说罢，他忽然笑了，心头一阵遥远的阴霾就此一扫而空似的，整个人轻松极了。  
“从前的事，不必提了。”柱间柔声道。他望着斑，也不知想到了什么，就只是笑，连斑也被带的笑了起来。

斑出发时，柱间从容地送他，心中却有些惊慌。小恒病了，倘斑在这里，他心里多少有些安慰，偏这次孩子病重正赶上斑出门办事，扉间也不在家，只有柱间一人心焦。  
直到半个月过去，孩子的病情趋于平稳，柱间才终于安心些。  
一日，火影塔中有急事请柱间过去，小恒这天好好吃了东西，睡得正香，柱间想着他很快便能回来，于是将孩子交给医疗忍者看护，自己去了火影塔。  
他刚出门不久，泉奈就来了。他去看小恒，却忽然赶上孩子病情恶化，抽搐不止。  
医疗忍者立刻为孩子输送查克拉治疗，可治疗无一有效，只有将查克拉源源不断送到他体内。  
“让柱间回来！”  
泉奈向门外对仆人喊了一声，自己也赶快为孩子输送查克拉。医疗忍者撑不了多久。  
情况一味严重下去。医疗忍者已撑不住了，泉奈将自己的查克拉都输送给小恒，脸上渐渐没了血色。  
终于，走廊上传来脚步声。柱间拉开门，只见泉奈脸色惨白地抱着孩子。  
“泉奈——”  
泉奈的眼睛透过了柱间，无神地向他望着。  
“好了，泉奈，我来……”  
柱间匆忙接替他。泉奈脱力地躺在榻上，动也不能动似的。  
两个医疗忍者跟着柱间进来。其中一个为泉奈治疗，另一个检查小恒的情况。  
那名医疗忍者为孩子诊断着，他见小恒脸色糟糕，以为他病的严重，可查看片刻，又发现并非如此。  
“孩子刚刚情况危险，但现在已好了，”医疗忍者道，“他体内有泉奈大人的查克拉，幸好刚刚泉奈大人帮忙，否则现在的情况就难说了。”  
柱间望向泉奈，正要道谢，却发现泉奈闭着眼，已昏睡过去了。  
“他情况不好，但并无大碍，”为泉奈治疗的那名医疗忍者道，“刚刚情况危急，他将查克拉都给了孩子，难免要虚弱片刻。”  
医疗忍者对柱间讲小恒的病情，他的情况很不稳定，很可能会忽然发作起来，痉挛或抽搐。幸好有泉奈在场，否则若没有足够的查克拉支持，孩子很可能昏睡过去，或发生更严重的情形。  
两名医疗忍者忙了半晌，确定泉奈和小恒的情况都稳定了，柱间这才放下心来。  
片刻后，泉奈醒了。  
见泉奈要坐起来，柱间立即要去扶他，泉奈却一抬手躲开了，柱间有些尴尬，仍是说道：“刚刚幸好你在这里，孩子已经没事了，大夫说多亏了你……”  
他对泉奈道谢，泉奈却脸色难看。  
“你说的是，刚刚多亏了我，我如果不在这里，小恒已不知变成什么样子了。”  
他语气生硬，态度也糟糕。  
如今的泉奈，已极少对人动怒或流露情绪了。他不屑对任何人恼怒，认为没有人配让他有情绪波动似的。  
可今天，泉奈竟在对他生气。  
柱间不禁惊讶。  
“抱歉，”柱间赶快道，“不该这样麻烦你的。火影塔有急事，小恒今天情况又一直很稳定，我才疏忽片刻。”  
泉奈望过去。  
“这一切都是因你而起，你看清楚了吗？”  
柱间惊愕地望着他，无法答话。  
“宇智波还从没有过这么孱弱的孩子，”泉奈指着小恒，“宇智波与千手的血继限界难以融合，可你还是要生下他……”  
他的声音低下去。后面的话未说完，柱间也明白——既如此，为什么要让小恒来到世上？生下这个孩子，就是为了让他受苦吗？  
“你就一定要与斑成亲，你就一定要将宇智波搅得天翻地覆？斑为你做了多少荒唐事、多少次受伤？现在竟还有一个孩子要因你遭受折磨、甚至丧命——我刚刚险些看着他死在我面前！”  
泉奈年轻的面庞扭曲起来。  
他对柱间失礼，而柱间无法责怪他。片刻前他竭尽全力医治小恒、所有查克拉都给了出去，在这一刻简直形容枯槁。  
“是我疏忽大意……”  
“成亲也是你疏忽吗？”泉奈喝道，“小恒也是吗？你与兄长还会要更多孩子吗？还想要多少人因你受苦！”  
柱间惊诧不已，心中忽然苦涩起来。他忽然想到上一次自己疑似有孕时泉奈也在场，那时他为可能到来的孩子欣喜，竟将其他事都忘了。  
柱间无话可答，只有道歉。但这对减轻泉奈的怒气于事无补。  
他笔直地跪坐着，身体却如干枯的树木。他脸上挂着一丝冷笑，却好像在嘲笑自己似的。  
泉奈不再说了。他萎靡地从榻上起身，向外走去。  
这时，孩子忽然动了动。两人的目光都望了过去。  
“小恒！”

守在千手家的两名医疗忍者立即赶进房中，匆忙为孩子急救。  
他再次抽搐起来，比之前还要严重。  
倘抽搐不能快些停止，或许会对孩子造成无法治愈的损伤。  
房中顿时乱成一团。医疗忍者在为他治疗，也嘱咐柱间按照他们所说的为小恒输送查克拉。  
泉奈这时刚刚恢复，体力不支，无法帮忙，只有在一旁惊愕地注视着，似乎不相信这样的噩梦在一日内会出现两次。  
他无能为力地呆站在一旁，脑中轰鸣不止。他晕沉得厉害，眼前竟花了。片刻前小恒病重，泉奈还有查克拉、还能为他治疗，此刻他什么也不能做，注意力无法被分散，心中就只有令人惊恐的念头。  
他不能走。可留在这里，却也只有白白看着小恒受苦。  
半晌，医疗忍者终于停止了小恒的抽搐。孩子恢复了些意识，却大哭起来，他抱着柱间，大喊着“疼”。问他哪里疼，小恒就抓着胳膊与腿，似乎是骨头。  
疼得过了头，孩子根本无法忍受。他扑在母亲怀里，抓着他的衣裳。小恒的手用力不对，却力气太大，指头磨破了、淌出血来。  
柱间陡然绝望，心如刀绞。即便他一直在给小恒查克拉，却还是不能缓解孩子的痛苦。  
“马上就好了，小恒，很快了……”  
两名医疗忍者都在为他治疗，柱间也在给他查克拉。泉奈也匆忙过去，将自己刚刚恢复的查克拉输送给小恒。  
这样混乱的治疗情形前所未有——医疗忍者也从未见过小恒这样的混乱病情，治疗根本没有章法。  
小恒很快哭哑了嗓子，只有身体因疼痛扭动着，骨头都被折断了似的。  
正在房中一片混乱时，扉间忽然闯了进来。  
他看上去风尘仆仆，面容憔悴，似乎多日不曾打理自己，下巴上甚至有青色胡茬。  
扉间拿出一个小瓶子，抬起小恒的脖子就向他口中灌去。

待孩子终于睡去时，所有人都已疲惫不堪。  
孩子咽着眼泪喝光了药，片刻后，疼痛终于消失了。小恒脸上挂着泪，就这样睡着了。  
他睡了过去，房中的几个大人各自被剥了一层皮似的。  
泉奈没再说话，起身走了。  
柱间谢过两名医疗忍者，让他们去休息了。然后他才有时间问扉间那瓶药是如何得来的。  
“你从哪过来的？边境？药是你熬的？”柱间问。他的声音也低了许多，被孩子折腾这一遭，什么力气都没有了。  
扉间点点头。  
他出门去解决边境的争端，继而收到木叶的消息，得知小恒又生了病。这几年他翻烂了医书和古籍，又问了许多大夫，这才调制出一味或许有效的药来。药材备齐了，但制作过程不容易，而且需要药引。  
扉间不眠不休地寻着药引，同时影分身日夜不停地熬制药汁。他其实不确定这是否会对小恒有用，但它必须有效，这是扉间唯一的希望。  
他为药忙了许多日，一夜间老了十几岁似的，刚刚他忽然闯入时，柱间甚至没能立即认出他。  
“你回去休息一会罢，都累成什么样了。”  
“我还是留在这里，不然不放心。”扉间向柱间看了看，“倒是你，怎么了？脸色这么难看？”  
他当然知道小恒方才的情况，但柱间脸色这样差，不会只是因为孩子。扉间了解他，当然一眼就看得出。  
柱间只敷衍一句，说他没事。  
扉间默然片刻，又道：“是泉奈说什么了？他也不是平日的样子，脸上也没血色。”  
柱间只有答了。他讲了泉奈给小恒查克拉的事，泉奈给出自己所有的查克拉，又过分忧心，所以吓坏了。  
“算了罢，这些话骗不过我。他和你吵架了？你们俩看起来很奇怪。”  
“没什么，不说这些了。”柱间立即道。  
扉间也不再说了。泉奈的态度实在奇怪。小恒是他的侄子，他为救侄子竭尽全力，也可勉强说得过去。可同样是他的侄子，外面火核的那孩子，泉奈却问也没问过。扉间始终关注着宇智波的动向，知道泉奈与那孩子从无交集。再者，泉奈与斑的关系并不融洽，总是仇人似的，他根本不会看在斑的面子上疼爱孩子。那他疼爱孩子的理由是什么——是谁？  
扉间对柱间提过这事。柱间却有他的理由。他认为泉奈即便和斑关系不好，但终归是个护着宇智波的人，他待小恒好也很自然。他和带土不亲，是因为对斑那一整件事都不赞成。这不稀奇，甚至宇智波的族老们，也不赞成斑与火核那档子事。  
“你小心着他些罢。”扉间叹道，“毕竟同一处住着……”  
柱间立即对扉间使了个眼色。  
走廊上传来脚步声。  
是泉奈回来了。  
按照他的耳力，必然已听到了扉间的话。  
扉间并未指名道姓，可“同一处住着”，说的只能是他与斑。斑是柱间的夫君，自然没有防着枕边人的道理，那么扉间说的，就只能是防着他了。  
泉奈就是再蠢，也听懂了这话。  
他在门外说了声有件紧急的公事，继而拉开了门。  
泉奈走进房中，他递给柱间一个卷轴，然后就面无表情地跪坐在一旁，等着柱间的回复。  
柱间有些烦躁。泉奈必然听到那些话，也必然听懂了。他刚刚救了小恒的命，却要被人这样议论……  
扉间向泉奈打量，要从他脸上将真相剥出来似的。  
柱间看过卷轴，给了泉奈回复。后者拿了卷轴就走，扉间却跟了上去，说他有话要对泉奈说。柱间预料那谈话不会有什么好结果，要制止扉间，却没拦住。  
扉间与泉奈走到门口。关上了房门，两人站在院子中。  
“什么事？”泉奈问。  
“小恒的事，我想对你道谢，”扉间道，“我确实一直认为你对兄长另有企图，但今日那句话只是我的想法，不是兄长的意思。你救了小恒，我很感激你，这是两件事。”  
“不必。”泉奈冷冷答道。  
“不必什么？”  
“不必道谢，也不必解释。因为千手的关系，我今日已经魂飞魄散，不想再和你们交谈。”  
见扉间仍是怀疑的神色，泉奈指着斑与柱间卧房的方向。  
“那里，扉间，我刚刚在那里险些眼见我的侄子丢了命，眼下我什么也不想听。下一次你要污蔑我，务必拿出证据，并且决定好如何处决我，否则就闭嘴。斑是我的兄长，他说什么，我忍下也就罢了，对你，没有必要。”  
“处决？”扉间问。  
“对，”泉奈道，“倘若我有错，杀了我。”  
院落中冷冷清清，天空过分澄澈，透明起来。  
泉奈望着他，挑衅却坦荡。仿佛他这一生从未做错过任何事。他不惧怕任何东西，而他的无惧来源于一无所有。他孑然一身，不渴望任何人与任何事物，于是连弱点也没有。  
很快，泉奈走了。  
扉间向他离开的方向望着，反而对他怀疑得更多。  
他需要离柱间远些。  
扉间走进房子，回到柱间和孩子身旁，问起柱间过去斑为了让泉奈搬出去、建立的那栋房子如何了。  
“他不可能搬走，宇智波的族长，怎么能从宇智波的聚居处搬出去？”柱间道。  
“他们那一族的人……”  
扉间的话说了一半，立即止住了。  
泉奈当然可以搬出去。甚至，宇智波……

过了半个月，斑才终于回来。  
孩子的病情好转了一阵子，然后急转直下。如今，小恒已开始昏睡了。  
体内两种血继限界的力量几乎要吞了他。  
孩子昏睡着，无法进食，却没有瘦下去，只是带着些病容。无论他的头发还是指甲都没有变化，他的时间停住了。  
木遁与轮回眼的力量游荡在他身体中，这些力量会压垮他，但在那一日到来之前，它们反而支撑着这具养育自己的身体。  
木叶的医疗忍者、各族的族长与族老听说他的情况，都来探望孩子。孩子沉沉地睡了一个星期还不醒，如同掉入另一个世界。  
众人出谋划策，柱间与斑一件件尝试，无一有效。扉间与泉奈同样焦急，但这次，他们都无计可施，扉间的药水也不再起作用了。  
到了第九日，小恒才终于醒来一阵。柱间在他身旁坐着，眼睛向拉门外望，还没留意孩子睁开眼睛了。  
孩子伸着小手碰到他的膝盖上，“母亲……母亲……”  
他艰难地吐着句子，喉咙太久没用过，吐字很费力。  
柱间浑身一震，望着孩子竟说不出话。他慌忙摸着孩子的脸颊、仔细打量着，确认这并非是他的错觉。  
“你醒了，小恒，感觉怎么样？”说着话，柱间赶快为孩子搭脉。  
“我没事的，母亲，你不要着急。”小恒轻声哄着他。  
柱间惊喜又焦虑。  
“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
小恒怔了怔，答道：“哪里都不舒服……哪里都好疼。”  
他说着，眼中浮上一层泪，咧着嘴笑了。  
孩子觉得这像个笑话。怎么会有人哪里都不舒服、哪里都好疼？听起来多像是骗人。可他真的浑身都难受。没有哭叫起来，也全是因为他没力气罢了。  
他是疼醒的。  
别说是一个四岁的孩子，这样的力量，就算是成年忍者，也少有承受得住的。  
柱间输送查克拉给他。虽用处不大，但至少能略微减轻些痛苦。  
斑也回来了。孩子刚刚醒来，仆人就立刻去火影塔通知他。  
“小恒——”  
在走廊上他就焦急地唤着，唯恐孩子已经再度昏睡过去。  
“父亲！”小恒立刻应道。即使浑身无力，他还是尽力大声地向父亲回应。  
斑匆忙走进来，立即跪坐到二人身前，将他们一起抱住了。  
“我醒了，父亲，我已经好了。”孩子稚嫩地说着，声音有气无力。  
“小恒怎么能睡那么久，父亲和母亲都好想你。”斑抱着他不想松手，在这一刻脆弱得不成样子。他担心孩子再醒不过来。  
“我已经好了呢……”他软软地说着。  
两人陪孩子吃了饭，饭后，家中请来了好几位医疗忍者，一同诊断他的病症。但他们都只是略看了看就确定了，木遁和写轮眼的力量抑制不住，而且力量太强大，无法被封印。  
走到死路了。  
不封印，两种不受控制的血继限界会损害他的身体，将他折磨致死；若封印，这力量根本压不住，孩子承受不住，同样会丧命。  
“一定还有办法罢？”柱间问，他眼前有黑幕挡着似的，看不清东西。虽已预料到了医疗忍者的话，可仍旧惊惧不已。  
“上一次那么严重，扉间也还是找到了药，这次说不定也是一样……”斑也道。  
“确实有出现奇迹的可能，但作为医疗忍者，我们不能保证这种转折一定会出现。我们必须告诉两位大人实话……我们会努力寻找解决方法。”  
医疗忍者又说了些类似的话，告辞离开了。  
他们走了。  
斑去握柱间放在膝盖上的手，两块冰棱碰到一起，冷而清脆，要断了。

或许，泉奈是对的。  
柱间无法安睡，夜里多次醒来。他望着小恒，想起泉奈当日质问他的话。  
小恒在熟睡，在一日日瘦下去，在受苦。而斑与他身为父母无能为力。  
柱间不敢去想变化。变化涉及太多可能，有好的，也有坏的。现在小恒时时沉睡，经常睡上五六日才醒来一次，但至少他还活着。万一某一日病得重了……  
每日醒来，听着偌大宅院中寂静的声响，柱间有种安慰感。他的孩子就在身旁，轻轻的喘息声伴随着宅院的寂静一起一伏。没有匆忙的脚步，没有仆人急切的低语，一切都是昨日的模样。  
渐渐的，就连这种念头也不能再继续抱着了。  
小恒的情况开始恶化。他脱了相地瘦下去，没人能阻止他的衰弱。他们尝试了不同的办法，唯一的变化是给小恒带去新的折磨。  
柱间越来越恐惧。  
如果他就这样沉睡下去，几年，几十年，永远这样不死不活地存在着，到柱间将死之时也未能醒来……  
柱间摩挲着那张稚嫩的脸，摩挲过眼睛和右侧额头上清晰可见的青色血管。  
如果孩子继续沉睡不醒，无力保护自己，而他也大限将至，以至于孩子落入他人手中被折磨、谋杀、甚至死无全尸——他绝不能面对这样一个结果。让这个孩子出生、把他养大不是为了让他遭受这样的结局。  
可眼看着他沉睡或死去，就是小恒应得的吗？  
柱间混乱极了。  
泉奈是对的。他既知道千手和宇智波血继界限的情况，最初就不应该要孩子，即便有了，也不应让他来到这世上受苦。


	14. Chapter 14

第五十五章

柱间离开千手神社时，门外狂风大作，阴云密布。  
最近总是这样的天气。风像刀子一般，灌进衣袍，连他的血肉也要割破。  
这日是千手祭祀的日子，也是他的孩子沉睡的第二十天。柱间想尽办法，为治疗耗尽心力，却仍无法唤醒小恒。  
医疗忍者说，他们只能等待孩子自己醒来，根本没有办法能唤醒他。  
柱间甚至不能为这结论产生任何感觉。  
他的心早被揉碎了，他甚至忘了是什么时候，几天前，或几个月前。  
小恒在病痛中昏迷，他自己也好不到哪去，每日都在煎熬里，不死不活。  
但他不能示弱，不能崩溃。  
他知道孩子或许已经没救，但他就是不能放弃。  
柱间抱着小恒坐在马车里。他挺直背脊，向窗外望去。  
他不知道小恒什么时候会醒，几天后，还是一年后。他睡多久，柱间就照顾他多久，他永远沉睡，那么柱间也就永远活着、永远照料他——是他让小恒来到这世上的，他理所当然要为孩子负责。  
他们回到家时，斑迎了出来，把小恒抱进怀里，与柱间走进房中。  
“今天都还顺利？”斑问。  
“都好。”柱间应道。  
两人带着孩子回到房中，将他安置在床被里。柱间拿起孩子的手为他把脉，斑输送查克拉给他。  
他们与平常夫妻一样，平常地相处，平常地谈起孩子，只是气氛压抑些。  
斑是更忐忑的那个。他担心小恒，更担心柱间。如今，就连孩子永远昏睡下去，也成了一桩幸事。倘若他就此丧命，柱间恐怕无法承受这种打击，斑更不知道到时要如何面对他。  
柱间近来愈发平静，斑反而忧心，唯恐一场崩溃在等待他们。  
“你究竟怎么打算的？”  
那日夜里，斑终于问道。  
“什么？”  
“小恒的事。”斑发现自己忽然紧张起来。  
“是我带他来这世上的，我会对他负责，”柱间说着，声音在黑暗中听起来十分遥远，“他一直昏睡，我就一直照料他。倘若他走了……送他走便是。”  
他的声音并不自然，斑听得出。柱间极力让自己镇静、要将这言论当做平淡无奇且不会发生的假设，但他无法不颤抖。  
斑连安慰的话也说不出。  
他能有什么可安慰？柱间在孕期遭受折磨、受尽煎熬才生下孩子，养育了他几年，如今却有可能要眼睁睁送他走。  
他们的孩子，像一份他们配不上的馈赠。  
“我今日这样说……也不知自己做不做得到。我已经不知道我是什么感觉了。”柱间道。  
他平躺着，这时翻过身来面对着斑，向他靠过去。斑抱住他，吻着柱间的面颊。  
柱间的呼吸很热，他的脸颊也热。最近他过分焦虑，夜里常常是发低烧的状态。吃药也没用。  
斑拥着柱间暖热的身体，心头的重量死死地压下来。孩子病着，柱间的情绪难以预测、随时会崩溃一般，甚至连柱间的身体也出了问题，当年与九尾的那一战他受过伤，时至今日也未能彻底痊愈。更何况，还有热潮期的痛苦。  
不久前，柱间的热潮期刚刚过去。小恒病得严重，柱间无法忍受自己在这种时候连续一两日都在没完没了地行房，到底吃了药挺过去。药效副作用大，柱间受尽煎熬。待斑再见到他时，柱间躺在榻上，脸色惨白，死过一次似的。  
斑后悔了。恨不得砍下自己一条胳膊来对柱间道歉的那种后悔。他不应标记柱间，不应让他受这种折磨。  
那时柱间迷蒙地看着他，脸上全是豆大的汗。斑对他道歉，柱间握着他的手。  
“没事。”他轻声说，将斑拉过来，手臂环住他的脖子，将嘴唇贴上斑的。  
这是柱间的宽慰与原谅，斑却更惶恐。  
这是一件可以原谅的事吗？此刻柱间爱他，不计较他的过错与伤害，可斑从未忘记在小恒缓和他们的关系之前，两人是如何相处的。  
时至今日，想起柱间怀孕前他们的生活，斑都有恍若隔世之感。  
柱间待他，会永远是这样的态度吗？倘若小恒走了，柱间不会责怪他吗？  
似乎柱间的每一次灾厄都是他带去的。  
斑把他从水户身旁抢走，强行标记，逼迫他成亲，送走他的骨肉……如今，又多了一个或许会死去的孩子。  
不共戴天之仇也不过如此。  
此刻柱间睡在他怀里，将他当做伴侣，视他为依靠与安慰。但假若有朝一日……到了分崩离析的那天……  
斑打了个寒战。柱间感觉到了，于是困倦地拥紧了他，将头靠在斑的肩上。  
他们在困境中，在深渊之下，此刻柱间仍愿意相信他，依靠他，安慰他——  
他们不会永远如此。  
斑知道。他就是知道。  
终有一日，灾厄会降临在他头上。而他无法抱怨，无法愤怒，无法诅咒，那一切都是他咎由自取。  
他在惶惑中闭着眼，甚至不敢睡去。仿佛只要永远睁着眼，就不会从美梦中惊醒、不会面对天崩地裂的那日。  
斑还是睡着了。  
他的梦境混乱冰冷，直到一声叫喊忽然唤醒他。

“斑——”  
他陡然惊醒。睡前的阵阵恐惧忽然袭来，斑惊魂未定地注视着周围。  
世界并未坍塌，仍是他睡去之前平常的模样。  
天还没亮，房中点着油灯。柱间披着衣裳在孩子身旁跪坐。  
“小恒——小恒他刚刚动了——”  
斑立即起身，也坐到孩子身旁。  
“他动了一下，我听见了，不会有错……”  
小恒仍在沉睡，但斑相信柱间。  
柱间说着话，已开始给小恒输送查克拉了。  
其实，查克拉早已没什么用了。孩子想醒来就醒，倘若不想，无论柱间、斑、还是所有医疗忍者，都拿他毫无办法。  
但小恒着实正在醒来。片刻后，斑与柱间都见到孩子的嘴巴动了动。  
“我让医疗忍者过来罢。”斑忽然想起这事。  
他还没来得及去叫仆人，小恒已咳嗽着醒来了。  
斑与柱间惊讶地注视着孩子，一动也不敢动。  
小恒瘦了好多，连眼睛也不是从前的模样，有些陷下去似的。  
他睁开眼时，竟像是长大了一般。他疲倦地看着父母，仿佛他早已知晓一切，再不是个孩子。  
“母亲，”他软软地唤着，“我好想你。”  
柱间喉咙中发出一声憋闷的声响，像一声低低的咳嗽。他一把抱住孩子，眼睛大睁着，泪水簌簌而下。

小恒清醒了几日，却还是一味瘦下去。  
他的病情，似乎无论如何也无法好转了，过去有用的药也统统失了效。但斑与柱间仍在积极为他治疗，找不到有效方法就继续找，总没有放弃的道理。  
小恒过去也时常生病。最初，他天真地等待着病好的那一日，可这次时间越来越久，他虽年幼，也渐渐明白过来了。  
有一日在院子里，小恒坐在秋千上玩着秋千的绳子，问斑，他会不会死。  
小恒是偷偷问他的。柱间那时去房中为孩子拿他的小鱼木雕，趁着这机会，孩子才向父亲提问，怕母亲听到了要伤心。  
可这话被斑听到，同样将他的心打得粉碎。  
那时孩子玩累了，只在秋千上坐着，斑握着绳子为他轻轻摇晃。  
“我会死吗，父亲？”  
他用孩子才有的天真语调问，不知道这个词究竟意味着什么，只觉得是种变幻莫测的东西。  
斑脑中被巨响震荡得什么也听不见，顿了顿才答道：“不会，小恒不会。放心罢。”  
虽是这样说着，他还是忌讳，没有说出那个“死”字，唯恐把它招了来、带走他的孩子。  
小恒不明所以，但还是信以为真的样子、放心了些，又仰起头去看天。  
另一边柱间取好了东西，站在门口却不敢动。他不自觉地用力，险些要捏碎孩子的玩具，慌乱之下，他只有将力量转移到另一只手上。  
那只手按着墙壁，在墙上留下好深的一条裂痕。  
“柱间大人——”  
仆人忙走过来，以为他身体不适。  
“我没事……找人来、来修补一下这里。”  
说罢，柱间调整了表情，拿着玩具回到孩子身旁。  
他知道他会有崩溃的一日。这无可避免。他不是神，他与所有凡人一样要为自己的骨肉哀恸、痛苦、甚至疯狂。  
但不是今天。  
只要小恒还在一日，他就要好好陪着孩子。正如他对斑所说的那样，孩子是他带来的，他要负责。

那天下午，小恒提出要去外面看看，柱间立即答应了。  
“小恒要去什么样的地方？”  
孩子欣喜又兴奋，因为病重苍白的脸色这时也有些泛红。  
“我不知道。我想去……想去有趣的地方。”  
柱间与斑第二日就带着孩子出门了。凡是能想到的、凡是能带孩子去的，他们都尽快赶去了。有热闹的市镇，也有许多景色奇异秀丽的地方，还带着小恒看了许多稀罕的异兽。有一日遇见戏班，他们还一同看了戏，小恒不懂，也觉得有趣，回住处的路上咿咿呀呀地唱歌，只是有气无力。  
那日睡觉前，斑为他换衣裳，小恒正哼着歌，忽然对父亲问道：“我现在、我现在还是糯米团子吗？”他想起过去斑对他说的话。  
斑一怔，眼泪登时在眼底积聚了一层。  
他无论如何也没想到，自己竟被一句话忽然击垮。  
斑匆忙将孩子搂进怀里，不让小恒见到他的神情。  
“是，小恒是糯米团子，和糯米团子一样，圆圆的，又可爱。”  
斑像从前和小恒玩闹时那样，作势去咬孩子的胳膊。可他的孩子瘦得只剩下骨头。斑攥着他细瘦的手臂，眼泪止也止不住。  
他已是瘦骨嶙峋了。  
小恒像过去那样笑，在他怀里挣扎。斑的手摸到小恒的脚踝，像摸着一块断了的树枝，骨头隔着肉皮硌着他的手。  
他错了，他后悔了。都是他的狂妄、荒唐、孤注一掷与不知好歹，连累了孩子，也连累了柱间。倘知道今日会是这般情景，他绝不会与柱间生养后代。  
甚至，他可以不去破坏柱间的生活，他可以永远无法得到柱间。他会为此饱受煎熬，每一日都是刀山火海，每一日都因爱与嫉妒生不如死。他认了，他愿意死，愿意受苦，他爱柱间胜过一切，可他无法以折磨一个孩子、甚至让他死去作为代价。  
这要杀了他的。  
“你要活着……一定要活着，知道吗？”斑无法控制，抱着孩子对他如此说道。  
小恒没力气的胳膊竭尽全力拥抱着父亲。  
“我会的，”他用稚嫩的声音回答，“我会的，父亲，我会很努力。”

半个月后，小恒还是撑不住了。  
最后的那几日，他总是浑噩的状态。就算醒着也不认识人，而且说不出话。  
斑与柱间守着孩子，每日只有派影分身去处理公事。  
两人的情绪反而比前些日子平静。并非因为事已至此、难过也无用，更像是认为痛彻心扉的日子不在今天、不必提前那一日。  
柱间认为自己不会再流泪了。多日来，他时常这样想，但每次都忍不住。怎么，他的孩子要走了，他连几滴泪也要吝啬吗？  
一日夜里，小恒清醒片刻，又能认出斑与柱间了。  
他伸着手，支吾着说话，可他话语含糊，斑与柱间竟听不懂，两人更是心急如焚，过了好一会儿，小恒才终于口齿清晰起来。  
“你们坐在……坐在那里。”  
柱间和斑不明所以，只得按照小恒所说，在他指着的方向并排坐着。  
小恒费力地爬起来，左挪挪，右挪挪，在父母面前跪下了。他根本不能起身行走，现在爬起来已经用尽了力气。斑要帮他，小恒不让。  
柱间忽然明白过来他要做什么，手当即攥紧了。  
小恒跪着弯下腰，软软的手撑在榻上。  
这是他与斑和柱间看戏的那日见到的，于是他学着戏曲中的样子给父母磕头。  
他的胳膊与腿都没力气，始终发着抖。他用稚嫩的声音说着“谢谢父亲母亲”，头向榻上磕下去。  
柱间忽然笑了，眼泪冲刷着脸庞流下。  
小恒抬起头来，害羞地对父母笑。  
柱间瘫坐在榻上，心如刀割。他将孩子抱过来，抹干了眼泪吻他。  
“小恒好乖呀，什么都知道。”  
小恒笑着，还要说话，他直直地看着柱间，瘦弱的手抓紧了母亲的衣襟。他咕哝几声，说了些分辨不出的字句后，终于将那句话说出来了。  
“母亲，你……你很了不起。”  
这次，柱间连哄他的话也说不出了。  
他的孩子要走了。  
就在那天夜里。

清晨，柱间又一次去探小恒的鼻息时，他没感觉到任何东西。  
柱间要坐起来，却无法起身。他的胳膊撑在榻上，要将自己支撑起来，身体却残废一般，连从榻上爬起来都费力。  
宅院一如既往地寂静。墙壁依旧洁白，在黎明微暗的光芒中映出朦胧的灰色，房中一切如旧，若有若无的药味也同昨日一样。  
只是他没了孩子。  
柱间爬起来，浑身的骨头都错位了，撑不住他。他跪坐在孩子面前，探他的鼻息，试他的脉搏。  
小恒身上还带着一丝热度。  
柱间包紧了孩子的被子。这样热度就还能留在小恒身上，就好像他还活着。  
他战栗着抱起孩子，摸他的脸和头发。小恒的睫毛合在一起，又长又好看，自他病后，睫毛也掉了些，看起来稀疏了许多，但依旧是长长的，卷翘的。  
虽瘦了太多，可他依旧是那个漂亮又乖巧的孩子，看上去只是睡着了。  
在柱间脑中越发浑噩时，阳光攀爬到拉门上，整间屋子都被笼罩在金色光辉中。  
小恒灰暗的脸庞也被照亮，就好像他还活着。

斑没有听到任何声音，他莫名地忽然惊醒。睁开眼，他见柱间背对着他跪坐，怀中抱着小恒。  
他匆忙起身，也来到小恒身旁跪坐下。  
孩子面色灰暗，柱间浑身战栗，眼泪湿了整张脸，连衣襟也被打湿，却还是发不出声音。  
斑身上一软，脊柱断了似的弯下去。

过了早饭时间，却还没见到斑与柱间的身影，仆人过来，想要请他们去餐室，同时为小恒煮的药也准备好了。  
他在门外说早饭已准备好了，房中却没声响。仆人正要敲门，手抬起来，却没敢落下去。小少爷始终病着，说不准什么时候就出了状况。他犹豫片刻，将门拉开一条缝，然后缓缓合上了。  
柱间与斑继续在房中坐着，陪他们的骨肉。  
宅子的寂静被打乱。仆人们匆忙地在房中走动，进进出出。去准备丧事，去通知泉奈和扉间，去布置灵堂，去准备送葬与坟墓。  
他们一刻也不耽搁，无声无息地做着这些准备，偶尔抬起手在眼角擦一下。

必定是他做错了什么，不然他不会失去这么好的孩子。  
可同时斑也确信，必定是他做对了什么，不然一开始他就不会得到小恒。  
他走得静悄悄的，在黎明之前无声无息地离开了。斑想安慰自己说他没有受苦，可在这之前，他已经在痛苦中煎熬了几年。  
他没有照看好小恒。反倒小恒会像个大人一样照顾他。上一次他与泉奈动手，小恒两边跑，对父亲和叔叔都很担心。  
那日小恒去看过了泉奈，兔子似的红着一双眼回来。他在斑身边坐着，稚嫩的小手摸斑的额头和脸，把手放在斑包着绷带的肋骨下方。  
“还疼不疼？”  
“不疼了，我没事了。”斑答道。  
斑让仆人拿点心过来。那天小恒见他们受伤，吓坏了。他从没哭得这么凶过。他哭得太多、耗费体力，早就饿了。  
点心送来了，小恒把糕点掰开。他的手小，掰得不均匀，糕点掉下来好多渣。他把掰下来的糕点给斑吃，一副决意要好好照顾父亲的样子。  
“这个给你，”他把喜欢的小鱼木雕放在父亲手里，又是不舍，又是一定要斑收下，“你拿着这个，会很快好起来的。”  
“小恒让我抱抱，我就好起来了。”  
孩子相信了，躺在斑的臂弯里。  
如今，孩子依旧睡在他的臂弯里。只是脸色更灰白些。他的身体好轻，像一片树叶。  
他们像糯米团子一样的孩子。  
他们在离开之前给父母磕头、谢他们养育之恩的孩子。  
只有四岁，他的痛苦却与快乐一样多。一半的时间他都在生病，被父母的血继限界折磨。  
孩子纤长的睫毛合在一起，脸上有种平静的幸福意味。就好像他不是这世上的匆匆过客，而是度过了漫长的、幸福的一生，他走过整个世界，经历一切悲喜，他的生活没有遗憾，没有悔恨，只有饱满充沛的快乐。他得到了全部的爱，全部的祝福与喜悦。  
小恒合着眼，仍是睡着时的样子。  
至少，他不再疼了。

斑与柱间都不想离开孩子，那大半日都在房中，陪着小恒。  
立即就为他清洗身体、换衣服、躺进棺木，他们做不到。  
仆人已将情况告知泉奈了，泉奈代为操持着准备丧事，并未去打扰他们。直到黄昏时，泉奈才将斑叫出来，说时间已过去了太久，不能再拖延，无论如何都要为小恒换衣服了。  
斑也知如此。他也不舍，可这件事终究不应再拖下去。  
他回到卧房去劝柱间，柱间像是什么都没听到。  
“要为孩子清洗了，柱间……还要帮小恒换衣服。”  
没有回应。柱间跪坐在榻上，像个空壳。  
“你要亲自送他……小恒他——他会有转生的，要有父母送他走……”  
斑简直不知道自己在说什么。  
他向前一步。  
“别过来。”  
斑不能再走，迈出的一步也退了回去。  
他能感觉到威胁。来自柱间的，源于混乱与痛苦。  
斑等待着。他并不急切——那件要做的事是埋葬骨肉，他为什么要着急？  
许久后，斑再度劝道：“我们该送他走了，柱间。”  
他再次向前走去。  
忽然，一阵力量狂暴地击打在他身上，逼得他向后退去。  
“别过来！”柱间震怒地重复道。  
转眼间，这房间竟要塌了。  
墙壁被扯开深深的裂口，碎裂声逐渐扩大，从地板传到屋顶。灰尘弥漫，脚步声从宅子的各个地方响起，慌乱地挤成一团。  
斑见到了最不像柱间的柱间。  
在狂怒中，在悲恸和疯狂之下，他变成了另一个人。  
“柱间……”  
斑唤他，柱间充耳不闻。  
他抱起小恒，温柔地将孩子的脸庞护在自己的手掌下，不让灰尘沾染他的面孔。  
“小恒已经走了，这样也于事无补……”  
“我知道，”柱间透过尘雾望向斑，“所以如何？所以他就这样死了、只有四岁就死了吗？”  
斑的喉咙被扼住了。  
他无法回答那句话，他来劝柱间，可他同样在盛怒与憎恨中。  
他的孩子没做错任何事，他还没来得及犯错。  
在细微的灰尘后，斑见到柱间面颊上的泪水。  
他们都不说话，在即将坍塌的房间中对视，衣裳空荡地罩着他们的躯体。  
这一刻他们都是亡魂，中间是孩子小小的尸体。  
“你要做什么？我陪你去。”斑道。  
柱间笑了。眼泪一直淌到颈子上。  
这正是整件事的好笑之处。  
他无处可去，无事可做。  
无能为力。  
他不是神，他连忍者之神的名号也愧对，连自己的孩子也无法保护……一个两个，都是这样。  
柱间本应将这一切都归咎于斑，责怪于斑。可此刻探讨对错，实在可笑。  
他只想将心挖出来，以免再感觉到任何东西。  
“我不知道。”柱间向斑笑道。他的笑容更深，眼泪也更多。  
他或许只是疯了。  
破损的墙壁吱呀作响，等待着即将到来的坍塌。这一片屋脊，这一周的房梁与墙壁，都会变成废墟。  
这是他们养育小恒的地方。如今，那孩子已没了气息，在柱间怀中静静躺着。  
他才刚刚四岁，还没来得及长大。  
屋顶开始破碎，雨雪一般急不可耐地落下。裂口处露出一角黑云滚滚的天空，屋外狂风咆哮，末日浩劫一般。  
柱间抱着孩子，一动不动。他太疲倦，早已心力交瘁，无法思考。  
他闭上眼。  
在房间彻底坍塌前，斑一把揽住柱间的腰，带着他与孩子从破碎的宅子中离开了。

林中湿冷，秋风瑟瑟。  
须臾间，滚滚阴云散去，天空甚至投了些温热的光芒。渐渐地，连风声也小了。  
柱间抱着小恒，为他擦干净面庞。  
斑也坐在一旁，拂去孩子身上的灰尘。他们坐在溪水旁，仿佛只是带小恒出来玩耍，在孩子困倦时让他歇一会儿。  
倘知情的人见到，一定会忙不迭地避开。这两人疯了，他们乱了神智，他们竟抱着一具尸体，将它当做活人。  
斑知道这不正常。但他不在乎正常。倘柱间疯了，他们就一同疯，柱间死了，他们就一同死。  
倘柱间不想孩子下葬，那就不下葬。他何必在意世人的规矩？这是他与柱间的孩子，他们舍不得他，岂非是人之常情？他要满足柱间的每一个愿望，无论它正常还是疯狂。  
柱间擦拭孩子的面孔，在他脸上、头发上轻轻抚摸着。  
他看上去并未失去神智，只是浑噩。  
就好像他在梦里。  
太长太久的一场梦，久到他有了一个孩子、养育他四年又失去他。到了该醒来的时候，这才惊觉他在梦中陷得太深，梦境长在了他身上，如一层硬壳。要剜下去，就要剥皮拆骨，扯下层层血肉。  
阳光冷了。冷得干干脆脆，硬生生的。同时万物却生着绵软的刺，软踏踏，湿淋淋，黏腻地沾在身上。  
柱间的意识乱了。这是他不知道的世界，陌生，庞大，充斥着他无法理解的冷硬和绵软。这是另一个世界，这里有他从未知晓的东西，有他从不明白的规则。  
他要重新适应，重新活上一遍。  
在活之前，他首先要死去。  
就像他的孩子那样。  
或许真的是梦。他这一生还从没有过孩子，若说有过两个，更是无稽。如果有，为什么一个都见不到？既是他的孩子，为什么不和他在一起？  
小恒不可能死。  
想到孩子的名字，柱间忽然一惊，被那名字在胸口刺了一刀，满胸腔、满嘴都溅了滚热的血。

深夜时，柱间抱着他的孩子回家了。  
因为是早夭，丧事规模要小很多，而且为孩子办葬礼也没有守灵的规矩。过世之后，赶在天亮时送他下葬，家中摆放灵堂四十九天，这就是全部了。  
灵堂的案台上摆着食物，样样都是按照孩子的口味来，甜的、酸的、脆的、软糯的，每餐一换。柱间到灵堂去，原本只有种虚空的漂浮感，疼痛过度的麻木变成了绳索围在周身，但见小恒喜欢的食物一样样摆在桌上，每次都如迎头痛击。没有形状的刀斧劈过来，没愈合的伤口被扯开。  
他与斑说话也少了，两人都不知说什么，也惧怕任何话题都会引出一场无法控制的悲恸与爆发。  
有一次柱间走进灵堂时见到斑，他正看着案台上的一个盘子，神色古怪。  
柱间望过去，忽然笑了。  
是小熊形状的糕点。  
那一刻柱间确信，他到死都会记得孩子吃小熊糕点的样子。  
小恒会拿起一块糕点，高高地举起来，宣布道：“吃一个熊熊——”他吃掉糕点，去拿第二个，如法炮制，“再吃一个熊熊——”  
斑忽然走了，步子很快。他转身时带了一阵风，扑在柱间面上，仿佛是从旧日里吹来的，扑向柱间的面孔。  
斑走出去时，扉间正好进来。柱间并未留意，仍低头看着那些小恒喜欢的糕点。  
扉间走到他身后。等待片刻，他才继续迈步，站在柱间身旁。  
他需要藏起他的憎恨与愤怒。这不是让自己的情绪打扰柱间的时刻，他不能这样做。  
尽管，那些东西已快将他逼疯了。  
他无法不恨斑。即便是小恒让柱间与斑的关系缓和的这四年，扉间也无法缓和对斑的恨意——小恒每一年都要生病，都要受苦，眼见兄长的孩子被折磨，他如何能对斑改观？  
扉间听到过宇智波传出来的话。说这孩子太孱弱，宇智波从没有过这样多病又体弱的孩子。  
所以这是千手的错？  
千手又何曾有过这般体质的后代？宇智波要污蔑这是柱间的影响、是千手的影响，可曾想过他们的族长又做了什么？  
扉间每日都要到灵堂来。他每天都能见到斑，但从不与斑说话。他知道斑必然为失去孩子痛苦，但扉间无法原谅他，更无法安慰他。  
斑自作自受，他为什么要原谅？为什么要安慰？  
斑自己也知道这是他亲手埋下的苦果，于是他也避着扉间，不与他有任何交流。  
但现在不是对斑恼火的时候。  
扉间走到柱间身旁，握住兄长的手，片刻后拥抱了他。  
柱间疲倦地倚靠在他身上。  
香灰落到案上，带着些冷去的香气。  
“扉间……没有什么办法，能让他活过来吗？”柱间说道，声音又低又轻。  
扉间身体一僵，顿有四分五裂之感——兄长已经因为悲痛失去理智了吗？否则何以问出这样荒唐的话来？  
他不知如何开口，那些劝慰的话说了也是无用、更劝不了柱间。  
可他不知怎么想的，竟答了一句：“从前有人尝试过……我也可以试试。”  
说罢，扉间更觉得悲哀，仿佛他们兄弟二人都疯了，要用这样的无稽之谈来安慰自己。  
他应该立即收回这话。这不可能，也太荒唐……  
“你放心……我会想办法。”

柱间知道失去孩子是如何残酷的事实。更残酷的是，他知道自己必须从这桩悲剧中走出来。  
他愿意为他的孩子哀悼，甚至愿意为他的孩子永远痛苦。可他不能。  
他不能永远生活在煎熬里，他要面对的远非只有自己的悲喜。  
他如常地起床、吃饭，如常洗漱、见人、处理公事。柱间回过神时，孩子已过世了十几日。他不去想，避免思考带来的痛苦。但每日他仍留出晚饭后的时间给自己，他去灵堂里，不要别人陪着，直到睡觉时才回房间。没人知道他在灵堂时想些什么，又是如何度过那些时间的。柱间自己也不知道。  
夜晚的时间是给孩子的。  
他在灵堂中坐着，有时香灰落到外面，他会擦下去，手掌从微温的案台上抚过，香灰粘在手上，软软的，像触摸着他的孩子。  
小恒并不总是十分听话，他年纪更小、更不懂事时，也有过捣乱的时候。最开始柱间给过他木质的手里剑，尖头的地方磨得圆圆的，让他拿着玩。小恒自己把玩一会儿，偷偷地把玩具手里剑丢出去，打到柱间身上，他用力不大，眼睛也试探地看母亲，不知道自己做的事会让柱间有什么反应。  
“不可以用东西打别人，不能丢到别人身上去。”  
柱间板着脸。这时倒是一点笑都没有了。  
“为什么？”小恒有些退缩，怯生生地问。他那时好小，穿上衣服也还是圆滚滚的一团。  
柱间在小恒胳膊上轻轻戳了戳，小恒怕痛地用手捂住了，侧着身子不让柱间戳到他。  
“因为会疼，别人也会疼。你喜欢疼吗？”  
小恒赶忙摇头。  
“别人也不喜欢，所以不能再做了。”  
小恒似懂非懂地点头，也觉得做错了事，他扑倒柱间怀里去、在他腿上坐下。“我、我再不会了。“  
”好。但是要先说对不起。”  
“对不起。”他奶声奶气地说，因为做错事，于是很害羞地把脸埋到柱间的衣服里。  
柱间忽然想到小恒扑到自己怀中的感觉，竟有些诧异。  
他曾有过一个孩子的。

第五十六章

斑与柱间都不再提起小恒。  
这成了他们的默契。两人都避着这件事，每日只有些必要的交谈，除此之外，竟是无话可说的状态。  
过了些时日，斑偶尔会找些话题与柱间聊，柱间会应答，可两人纵使聊上片刻，仍是索然无味，仿佛要做戏给谁看才不得已交流似的。  
夜里，柱间只睡在自己那边，并不与斑接近。他并非有意躲着斑——事实上，他根本没有心思去想斑。  
斑总是将他拉过去，与他相拥而眠，柱间却觉得这并无用处。他连斑的拥抱也感觉不到，过去的亲密，已无声无息地消失了。  
“马上就是四十九天了，灵堂要撤了，”柱间闭着眼，“我要回千手了。”  
斑睁开眼。  
他的手环在柱间腰上，毫无用处。柱间要走，他拦不住。  
他知道，柱间早想逃开了。孩子在这里长大，一草一木，所有东西都在提醒他小恒的存在与离去。  
“什么时候回来？”斑问。  
“我不知道，看情况罢。继续住在这里，实在受不了。”  
可他不应该走。斑想着。这几乎等同于背叛——他们失去了共同的孩子，这是他们共同的苦难和灾厄，他们理所当然要一同应对，柱间却要甩下他走了。  
柱间提议，让他也到千手去。  
斑听着柱间的话，发觉他的语气并不十分热切。  
宇智波的家让柱间想起小恒，难道斑不也是如此？他又怎么会想让自己也去千手？  
“我留在这儿。得空时我会过去看你，也或许住几日。”  
斑敷衍道。  
他语气平静，心中忽然升腾起强烈的悲哀。这话是敷衍柱间的——他们竟也成了那种需要敷衍的恋人吗？与柱间这十几年下来，他们狂热地爱着或憎恶对方，哪怕冷淡时也冷得干干脆脆，从未有过这种温吞敷衍的时刻——可这竟是此刻唯一应有的反应。  
斑知道他的世界天翻地覆地变了，但他不想承认。  
只要不承认，他就还是从前的自己。就算没了孩子，也仍旧有恋人，有他们共同的家。

回到千手的第二日，柱间以为他能同扉间好好聊聊天，两人心中也都能舒畅些，却得知扉间一直把自己关在实验室里。  
柱间独自一人吃的早餐。仆人又来送菜时，柱间问他扉间怎么没过来一同吃饭。  
“扉间少爷的作息不固定，他已经去实验室了，”仆人摆着盘子，将刚刚端上来的放到柱间面前，“您不必担心，扉间少爷常常这样，想到什么就立即要尝试一下。早上他一起来就有人留意着，早就给他送过食物了。”  
柱间觉得很有趣。这样的扉间像小孩子一样，想到了什么就要立刻去做。  
“虽是正经事，听着也真孩子气，”柱间道，“也不知是什么事，他这样废寝忘食的——”  
柱间的话忽然卡住，一支箭直穿过喉咙似的。  
扉间去实践他荒唐的想法了。  
那日他问扉间，是否能将小恒带回来。那只是他混乱悲伤时的胡话，扉间却当了真。  
柱间攥着筷子，无法再去夹菜，连拿也拿不住了。  
这世上也只有扉间，会将他如此无稽的话放在心上，并将这当做可以发生的事实，为此呕心沥血、不眠不休。  
柱间匆匆赶去扉间的工作室。他进了那间宅子，顺着台阶向下走了走，见到了扉间。  
他脸色很差，身体的过分疲惫导致了虚弱，他面色苍白，甚至憔悴。  
“扉间——”  
柱间唤他。扉间这才留意到房中多了个人。  
在昏暗的烛光下，他脸上呈现出一种异样的病容。这比柱间预料得还要糟。柱间昨日回到千手，而扉间是半夜回来的，他们还不曾打过照面。  
“你怎么——怎么把自己折腾成这样？”  
“没什么，做事罢了。”  
扉间脸上不知碰了什么东西，额角上有一块蹭黑了。在柱间眼里，这时的扉间像个灰头土脸的孩子，他哀伤又疲倦，也仿佛做了坏事似的，有些心虚。  
“当日我说的是疯话，你忘了罢，”柱间走到他身旁，将扉间的手拉过来，“别想了。去吃饭，去休息，这件事结束了。”  
扉间将手抽了回去，避着柱间的目光。  
“我过一会儿再去。”  
“别再想这件事，”柱间拉着他向外走，“是我的错，不该提起不可能的事。你需要休息了，再这样下去……”  
扉间却站住了。  
“这并非不可能，从前就有人尝试过……是有迹可循的。”  
柱间惊愕地向他望着。扉间竟说出这样的话，是他疯了，还是自己出现幻听了？  
“死者不能复生。”  
“并非所有情况下都不能……我能做到，兄长，”扉间的神情忽然狂热起来，“我把小恒带回来给你，你不想见到他吗？我可以让他回来……”  
“小恒已过世了——”  
“我真的有办法，兄长，可以让他回来，就像从前那样……”  
扉间的神色已然疯狂起来。  
至少，柱间从未见过扉间比此刻更疯狂的模样。过去柱间不得已与斑成亲时、晴彦被送走时，扉间有过愤怒与怨恨，但至少那时他还清醒，还有理智。  
“别再说这些了，扉间。”  
劝说的过程极为痛苦。柱间无法相信有朝一日他竟要对扉间解释为何死者不能复生、不应复生这样的话。就好像扉间已经疯了似的。  
这一刻，他果真像个疯子。他面带病容，神色憔悴，眼神疯狂。  
“够了，”柱间终于用尽了耐心，“小恒过世，我已经接受这件事了，你怎么还放不下？”  
扉间眼中的疯狂与惶惑忽然散开了。他骤然清醒，在黑暗中望着柱间，那双眼忽然成了一潭水，冰冷又柔软。  
“我就是做不到，可以吗？”  
柱间忽然呆滞。  
扉间过去时常因各种事对他态度强硬，柱间早习惯了。可这还是第一次，他对柱间的语气这样尖锐。  
“因为宇智波斑，你的孩子一个被送走、一个死去……凭什么因为他，你就要遭受这些？我不能杀了他、不能将他碎尸万段，还不能做些什么弥补吗？我咽不下这口气，不行吗？”  
第一次，柱间见到扉间狂怒的模样。  
可柱间无法指责他。  
扉间在黑暗中伫立，身体也被黑色吞了。灾厄没有发生在他身上，却损毁了他，让他不成人形。  
“抱歉，扉间……对不起，”柱间赶快道歉，“可我们不要再说这些了，让死人复生，这太荒唐……”  
“荒唐？比斑一次次折磨你、害得你失去两个孩子还要荒唐？”  
“扉间！”柱间厉声喝止道。  
因他这声怒吼，扉间呆了。迟了迟，他才开口。  
“做错事的是他，不是我；你应该对他发火，不是我。”  
柱间焦急又后悔，他这天屡屡失态，知道扉间是好意却还控制不住情绪。他匆忙走到扉间身前抱住他。  
“对不起。我们不要说这些了。”  
扉间的身体像一棵枯树，任由他抱着，没有温度，也没有反应。  
片刻后，柱间终于感觉到了扉间胸前的起伏，他呼吸平缓，压抑着他的怒火与哀愁。  
终于，扉间抬起手臂，松垮地揽着柱间的后背。  
“离开他。”  
扉间的眼睛向黑暗中无神地望去。  
“离开他，回千手来。他会害死你。”  
柱间无法应答。他正要说些什么，忽然，一个亲吻轻柔地印在脸颊上。  
扉间松开了手。  
“我还要工作，兄长回去罢。”  
他回到工作台前，仍旧疲惫不堪，仿佛刚刚那个吻从未发生。  
柱间诧异地向他望着。

一连七八日，扉间再没有过情绪波动或异常的话语。柱间刚刚觉得放心时，斑忽然来了。  
他提出要在千手住几日。正如柱间离开宇智波时，对他提议的那样。  
斑来时，扉间也在场。他并不说反对的话，只是也绝不遮掩自己的憎恶。  
连柱间也后悔当日说起这提议。可他不能在这时把斑赶走，斑与他遭受了同一件灾厄，他们是一样的。  
可第二天，柱间立即发觉他们完全不同。  
在热潮期，被折磨的只有柱间自己。  
在他的孩子骨瘦如柴地死去不足两个月时，他的身体放浪地渴求情欲上的满足。  
那时是清早。柱间支撑着要爬起来去取药。斑听见响动，立即醒了。  
“怎么了？”  
“去给我拿药，在书房的桌子上。”柱间道。他原本还要坐起来，现在已完全没力气了。  
“你这时候不需要药，”斑迟疑地道，“我就在这儿，柱间，你……”  
“我不想，拿药来。”  
斑知道他的脾气，他虽不想轻易妥协，也觉得还是先把药拿来、然后再劝他。柱间连续几次热潮期都是吃药度过，对他身体伤害很大。  
他匆忙去书房找药，正好碰到扉间在柱间的书房里找卷轴。他站在书架前回头看。斑穿着浴衣，很匆忙的样子，看上去有些狼狈。  
斑说了声“拿点东西”，硬着头皮走到桌前去找药。偏这时柱间桌上放了不少物件，他一时分辨不出是哪个，扉间又在一旁看着，他更觉得别扭。  
“找什么？”扉间问。  
“柱间的药……热潮期的。”  
说出“热潮期”三个字时，斑觉得扉间像是想杀了他。扉间也着实是这样想的。归根结底，这起悲剧的源头就是宇智波斑的一意孤行。  
扉间向斑望着，想要即刻手起刀落将他捅死似的。  
他拿起桌上一个不起眼的小罐子，放到距离斑近一些的地方。斑立即拿起来回房去了。  
他只离开柱间片刻，柱间就已蜷缩在榻上发抖了。见他进来，柱间伸着手要药。  
“拿来。”  
柱间的五官已经扭曲了。斑改了主意，这药无论如何不能给他。他痛苦成这样，吃了药强忍下去、能有什么好？  
“不吃了。”  
斑将装药的小罐子丢到一旁，跪到柱间身前捞起他吻着，另一只手扯下柱间的衣裳。  
斑这一压过来，柱间身上更软了许多，向下瘫去。唯有意识上仍在抗拒，向外推他。  
“你放开……给我药……”  
斑也不必答话，手探下去握柱间的性器，柱间更没力气，意识里却闹腾得更厉害。他不要性事，不要亲密，也不要身体上的满足与感官享受——他的孩子几个月前刚刚去世，被埋在湿冷的土下，孤零零地睡在棺材里，他却无能为力——柱间简直恨不得每一日都受苦。他没能照顾好小恒，这是他的无能，他的错，如今他还有什么脸面……  
斑猜到了他的想法，他与柱间是一样的念头。  
别人都很容易地就将孩子养大了，为什么他们不能？小恒的体质确实和别人不一样，但他和柱间也不是普普通通的忍者啊，为什么他们能做到那么多事，却连自己的骨肉都留不下？  
是他做得不够好。  
两人都这样想着，责怪自己。这时见了面，简直觉得像共犯。  
斑不顾柱间的抗议，扯掉他的衣裳，在他身上舔舐亲吻。热潮期的身体更容易接受性事，斑很快压着柱间抽插起来。柱间的一条手臂始终在眼上遮着，挡了大半的面孔，另一只手抓着褥子。  
他的不适减少了，滚烫的身体也在降温，他甚至感觉舒服。  
这是他最不应该感觉到的东西。  
柱间第一次觉得他是罪人。他不应有快感，他宁愿继续被折磨，这至少让他好受些，但快感不留情地冲击过来。  
身体上的满足与心理上的厌恶反复打压彼此。柱间一阵阵恶心，觉得想吐。  
他实在难受。快感越多，他就越觉得自己浪荡不堪。  
斑抱住他亲吻。他们像两个病人，同病相怜，在快感和愧疚中混乱地瓦解了。

这一阵的热潮褪去，柱间在榻上躺着，动弹不得。斑让人端了热水、拿了软巾过来，为他清理了身下，继而把濡湿的被褥也换掉了。虽说明知道一会儿还要打湿。  
柱间睡了片刻，醒来时觉得坐不起来，斑把他扶起来些，在自己身上靠着，喂他吃了饭。吃过了东西，柱间道：“把药拿来给我。”  
斑还要劝他，柱间又说：“我现在身上不舒服，不吃药也不见得就能好到哪去，刚刚已经觉得难受了。”  
柱间十分坚持，又这样说，斑也没办法再劝，拿了药来给他。柱间就着水吃了药丸。因为刚刚吃过东西，又喝了水吃药，不好立刻躺下。斑依旧抱着他，让柱间靠在他身上。  
柱间迷糊了一会儿，意识有些清醒了。  
斑向拉门外看，不自觉地想把这一刻记下来。上一次他与柱间这样亲密，已记不得是什么时候了。  
“我们能说说话吗？”斑道。  
柱间也觉得到时候了。  
“你说罢。”  
“你再难过上一阵子，然后我们……就让这件事过去罢。”  
柱间靠在斑怀里，向院中的树木望着。树木高大苍翠，碧绿的一片从天上垂落下来，往日看着很壮观，这时瞧着却有种凄清感。  
柱间沉默了好久。  
“我不知道……我还有事要和扉间说。”  
他转移了话题，起身要走。斑按住他，自己去叫扉间了。  
他们兄弟要说话，斑自然要避开一会儿。他不知道还能去哪，转头去了柱间的书房，没想到他刚进来，扉间就也进来了。两人在书房中面面相觑，今早的一幕又重演一遍似的。  
扉间怔了怔，也没说什么，他拉开书桌的一个抽屉，拿了一个小瓶子走了。  
为了消除柱间的热潮期，扉间为柱间找了不少药。斑知道这事。这或许是又一种。  
斑有些担心，想着是不是早上的药不好用、柱间又要发作起来。  
他正焦虑着，正要去柱间房里看他，却忽然明白过来。  
这一次不是抑制的药剂……是避孕药。  
斑倒退一步，被人一个耳刮子打在脸上似的。

柱间接连吃了两种药，当日就引发了好几种症状。  
斑也知道会有这风险，可避孕药不能不吃，否则倘若柱间怀孕，后果更不堪设想。  
医疗忍者赶来时，脸色难看极了。  
千手的族医看着柱间长大，见他受苦，心中自然不忍，对斑也难免迁怒，走进房中后，他看也没看过斑一眼，与他打招呼都低着头。  
这怨不得他。柱间受这些苦都是斑的缘故，倘若换成斑自己，他也不会有好脸色。  
大夫进了门就开始为柱间治疗，过上片刻，柱间的情况终于稳定些、昏睡过去了。  
“他已经好了？”斑问。  
“还没有，很难，”大夫极力控制着语气，“柱间大人过去身体情况如何，您或许知道得比我清楚。仙人体竟能病到这种地步，连我也是第一次见。治疗方法不多，还需要摸索，结果如何也难以保证。”  
“没有有效的办法吗？”  
“柱间大人生病是因为服用药物太多，而药物都是应对热潮期的——热潮期是他生病的源头。如您所知，这件事没有什么解决办法，我只能控制。”  
斑无话可答。  
他知道，他不必任何人提醒他，是他害柱间走到这一步。  
“倘没有能彻底痊愈的治疗方法……严重下去，会有什么后果？”  
“柱间大人就是病了，也应胜过常人。但我无法给出准确的结论，毕竟仙人体病得这样严重的，过去还从未有过。或许严重起来，就是要时常受这些折磨了。”  
大夫说完了话，斑脑中阵阵眩晕。  
怪不得柱间要躲他。  
他对柱间而言，与灾祸有什么区别？  
“从医理上来说，只有一个方法可以让柱间大人不必受苦。”  
大夫平淡地说道。他并不等斑问下文，已经起身向外走了。  
斑正要询问，骤然心中一凛，当即怒火中烧。但只是瞬间，他的怒火压了下去，他也哑了一样。  
“这自然对身体也有损伤。虽说两害相较取其轻，但纵使我是医生，也无法判断哪一种损害算得上‘轻’。”  
大夫走到门口，说完了这句，拉开门走了。  
斑眼中血红，他的手抓在膝盖上，简直要将自己的骨头也掀下来。  
他在震怒中，他完全可以将那自以为是的医疗忍者叫回来，让他知道对自己和柱间暗示这种话的下场是什么。可斑不能，他没资格发火，没资格恼怒。  
这原本就是他的错。  
“兄长怎么样了？”  
大夫刚关上了房门，斑就听见扉间匆忙走来，在走廊上对他问道。  
“情况不好，暂时稳住了，虽说要受些苦……”  
大夫说了起来。  
他们的对话声小了许多，两人去了另一间房中。  
斑不想听他们的对话，可他这时心中混乱，脑中轰鸣作响，思绪也无法控制，于是虽隔着极远的距离，他还是将那些话听了个七七八八。  
等大夫说出了那唯一的解决方法，扉间沉默了好半晌。然后他用一种被人打碎了牙齿的含糊声音说了声“不可能”。  
斑这辈子第一次想要认同扉间。  
“……您了解他……兄长的体质，不会这样……一定有其他办法……”  
斑从未想过扉间的房间距离柱间的卧房有多远。这日，他们的说话声又远又小地传过来，想必两间房距离并不近。可倘若果真距离遥远，扉间的恼怒、沮丧与无助，怎么会这样清楚地传过来？  
恰好有千手的族老在这时来对扉间问公事。  
宅子里更乱了。虽说只是几人压低了声音在另一间房中交谈，斑听着，却是满室的喧嚣一般。  
见大夫在这里，族老问了柱间的病情。扉间并未阻止，于是大夫简要说了几句。  
“这怎么可能……族长大人是什么样的体质，我们都知道……他被刀捅穿了心肺也能自行愈合，怎么会……忍者之神的名号岂是空穴来风？他就算病了，也不至于如此……”  
斑紧闭着眼，头痛欲裂。  
他明白，他比任何人都知道得更清楚。柱间本应是战无不胜的，倘若他无法拥有这样的实力，人们不会将他视为神明。  
此刻他的神明在榻上躺着，面色惨白。  
而这已经是好转了。  
柱间动了动，眉头蹙着。  
“斑……”  
他并未睁眼，却唤着斑的名字，斑立即握住他的手。  
“我在这儿，你好些了？”  
柱间疲乏不已，仍未睁开眼，意识也迷糊。  
“你先回去……你在这里，我身上很难受。”  
斑呆了呆，意识到自己仍在影响热潮期的柱间。  
他原想说些什么，至少说句道别的话再走，可柱间已再度睡过去了。

柱间醒来时，扉间在他身旁坐着，正望着他。  
见了他，柱间就想笑。扉间怎么这样狼狈，这种憔悴的模样和他格格不入。  
“怎么又这种脸色？人哪有不生病的？我没事。”  
扉间握着柱间的一只手，没头没尾地说道：“这件事只有一个解决办法——我是指……不过分痛苦的那种。”  
柱间在虚弱中思考着，立即明白过来。  
“这样的事族里过去有过不少，你也知情……不止是我们，各族都是如此，所有人都是这样。”扉间说。  
柱间知道。那样的惨剧发生过多次。  
过去战乱时，死去的人更多，死去的孩子也更多。失去骨肉、尤其是失去独子的家庭要翻过这一页，方法就只有再要个孩子。  
这对上一个孩子残忍，可人们只能这样做。没有人愿意忘记离开的那个，但也没有人愿意永远生活在痛苦中。人总是要活下去。  
“只要对方不是斑，不是宇智波的人，你的孩子一定健康……就像晴彦那样……”  
柱间听着这些话，一分安慰也感觉不到。晴彦离开，小恒早夭，就好像孩子是他的诅咒。  
他不能与斑再有后代，否则很可能还是如小恒这样养不大。而若说与另一个人生养后代，听起来也完全是天方夜谭。他不想再要孩子——他不想要更多痛苦。  
“千手哪一家不是好多个孩子？等到你养好了身体……只要对方不是宇智波，生养多少个都不是问题。你和斑分开后，你大可以和别人成亲，让对方为你生育后代……”  
“现在说这些太早了，扉间。我总要休息一阵子罢。”柱间笑道。  
“你不要搪塞我，我是认真和你说这些。这件事再不认真，你就要一直受苦了。”  
柱间要安慰他，仍是笑：“好啦，知道了，扉间好不容易心疼我一次，我怎么能不放在心上。今天火影塔有什么事？”  
他要带过这话题，扉间却不接话茬，仍是说道：“和他分开这事，你要尽快考虑了。你们在一起，只有互相折磨。”  
柱间坐起来，扉间为他披上衣服。  
这话很不好听，却是实话。柱间迟早要考虑这些，拖延也不会让他避开那一日。  
在他们拥有小恒前，他与斑就已经生活在煎熬中了。回想起来，他们一共也没有过几天好日子，多数时候，不是冷战、僵持，就是争执、煎熬甚至对立。  
柱间无法宣称这样的生活有什么幸福可言。如今孩子走了，将他们的伤口挖得更大。  
无法愈合了。  
扉间仍在劝他，指出他与斑只要分开、各自组建家庭，两人都能过得很好。唯有他们继续在一起才痛苦，不仅不能再生养，而且每天都与对方相处，想起他们共同失去的一切。  
这种活法太痛苦，完全是自讨苦吃。  
柱间知道。只是……  
“斑也很难过。”  
“你还爱他？”扉间问。  
柱间卡住了。  
答案应该是“不”。  
一种并非感情上的、不经过思考的、只出于自保和规避痛苦的“不”。  
柱间的爱情并非是为了什么。甚至不是为了快乐。对他来说，那是他控制不了的东西，完全凌驾在他之上，无论他是否能与对方相恋，爱情都在他的身体里，沉睡着，雀跃着，痛苦着，厮打着。他可以控制他的行为，但无法控制感情。  
他不为快乐去爱一个人，可斑给他的痛苦太多。或许对斑来说同样如此，他爱柱间，然后在柱间身上收获从未有过的伤害、嫉妒、憎恶、苦痛和悔恨。  
最后，柱间还是说了实话。

那天夜里，斑悄悄来了。  
他身上冷，像是冰窟中走出来的，满身寒气。  
他动作很轻，不想惊动柱间，要等到寒气散去后再靠近他。可他刚走进房中，柱间就醒了。  
“斑？”  
柱间唤道，睁开眼在房中寻着，手也从被子中伸出去。  
斑赶忙走到他身前跪坐下。  
“我在这儿。”他握住柱间的手，在上面吻着。  
借着月光，柱间向他打量着，莫名笑了。  
斑在半夜来找他，又是从卧房小院子的格子窗溜进来的，仿佛偷情一样。  
柱间挣脱他的手，双臂向他伸去，斑俯身抱住他。  
柱间原本在对他生气。热潮期过分难熬，药物的反应也让他痛苦，近日他根本不愿与斑见面，何况见了他就要想起小恒。  
可今天柱间什么也不愿想。他紧拥着斑，心中唯有遥远的、不能加以思考的欢喜。  
想起任何东西，都会打破这一刻。  
“我听到你的话了。”斑吻着柱间的耳朵与颈，在他耳畔轻声道。  
在困倦与欢喜中，柱间脸上竟热了。  
“是，我说了。”  
他拥着斑，闭着眼去寻他的嘴唇，与他迷糊地吻了起来。  
那时，他回答扉间，他仍旧爱着斑。  
说来奇怪，他们如今的状况如此不堪，柱间却还是爱他。忘了是因为什么开始，也忘了是因为什么在许多波折之后仍旧能持续这么久，一种病似的长在身体里，与他同生同死。  
斑的嘴唇擦着柱间的脸颊，留恋地在他脸上胡乱吻着。  
柱间原想就这样拥着斑睡过去，却听斑忽然问道：  
“你要离开我了么？”  
柱间当即睁开眼。  
“就像扉间说的那样……‘只要不是宇智波，生养多少个孩子都没问题’。是真的吗？你要和别人在一起了？”斑的手在他的头发上拂过。  
月光微弱地照亮他们的面庞。  
斑在咫尺间望着他，那双眼笑着，“你说，我会不会让你选别人？”  
忽然，柱间也笑了。  
他们太熟悉彼此，斑露出如此疯狂病态的模样，柱间竟不觉得抵触。在他眼中，斑像是病了，却依旧温柔。  
“我不要别人，”柱间摸着斑的脸，“可也不能要你。”  
那份浅淡的笑意仍在斑眼中停着。他料到了，并不惊讶，也并未恼怒。  
这一刻的甜蜜是真的。可那具小小的棺椁横在两人中间，戳在他们的心上。  
继续相处，感觉就像一同寻死。  
已到了结束的时候。  
“到现在才说分开，不觉得太晚了？”斑握着柱间的手，在他的指尖上吻着，似笑非笑地问。  
“再拖下去，也不见得会好。”  
“我知道，但我不想好。”  
斑的声音轻轻地在夜晚回荡着，将所有甜蜜的情话都抹了去。  
柱间笑了。  
他与斑无数次争执，无数次冷战，无数次动手。  
可斑明白他。  
他一次次在愤恨中想到结束，然后又爱着他。  
柱间心中奇怪，自己这一生中见过千百人，却从没有谁像斑这样，轻而易举地毁坏他，又轻而易举地让一切愈合如初。  
柱间摩挲着斑的脸。他们说着分别，然后缱绻地彼此亲吻。  
斑拥着他睡了。

这一晚，他已经耗去太多精力。  
因为紧张与战栗，因为柱间的话。  
他原打算早些来探望柱间，却在还未走进院中时就听见柱间与扉间的对话。他停下等着，听见扉间说柱间应该与其他人在一起，听见柱间说他还爱着自己。  
斑知道柱间爱他，可忽然听到，却不敢相信。  
他这一生什么没经历过？因一句话动情，断无可能。  
可那时他站在苍郁的树木下，为柱间的话发抖。  
他只有这一条命，只能爱着一个人。与柱间好好坏坏过了这许多年，他们的路要走尽了。  
可柱间却说他仍爱着他。  
斑浑身发着烧，一团火似的在冷风中站着。  
斑知道他们完了。可若将这当做结果，他不甘心——他向来如此。从柱间与水户定亲的消息传来、到柱间咬牙切齿地说恨他、甚至生下别人的孩子，每一次都是死局，每一次他们面对的都是这样的状况，但斑只是不认命。  
……他能强迫柱间和他成亲，强迫柱间放弃他的孩子，也能强迫他留在自己身边。  
斑在头痛中醒来。  
他起身离开，柱间却拉着他，手心热热地贴在斑的手掌上。  
斑在柱间唇上吻了吻，拿开他的手，离开千手大宅。

柱间开始在家办公了。  
扉间对此并不满意，柱间需要静养，他要终日躺在榻上、什么也不想、什么也不做才是。但柱间就算可以做到不去做任何事，却无法不想。他需要公务填满他的时间，否则他会想起小恒。  
还有斑。  
如今，他们两个月不曾见面，柱间也渐渐好起来了。  
他曾听过仆人的谈话。斑让人送了这样那样的东西来，药材，食材，给柱间的礼物。下人从不提起斑，柱间也不问。他们微妙地保持着距离，这对他们都好。  
柱间的热潮期也一直没到。  
倘这种情况能持续下去，过上几年，或许他们就果真能如曾经预想的那般，各自开始新的生活了。  
但在新生活之前，他们仍要去处理过去的事。  
小恒的生日到了。  
柱间在黄昏时去了墓地。他推迟着见到孩子墓碑的那一刻。他知道，见到墓碑上那刻下去的名字，他无法不难过。  
陵墓已打扫得干干净净，放好了小恒喜欢的食物和玩具，还有厚厚的、摆放得整整齐齐的花朵。  
墓碑用的是一种有鲜亮自然光泽的石头，夕阳西下，从不同的角度望过去，隐隐地闪着光。  
斑站在那里，向柱间看。  
他们平淡地说了几句话，仿佛从不是夫妻。  
“我一会儿再回来。”  
斑走去数百尺之外，为柱间留出时间单独对小恒说话。  
柱间在墓碑前伫立，哑口无言。  
他没有话语，只有悔恨与难过，还有快乐。他曾有过这样好的一个孩子。他蒙神恩典，才有这样的幸运。  
他一意孤行将小恒带到这世上，是他做错了，也尽力了。他给出了能给的一切，他倾倒空了感情与身体，他以爱养育他，用尽办法治疗他，最后为他形容枯槁，空壳似的活在世上。  
一定有转世。他也只有相信转世的存在。小恒已成了另一家的孩子，他会得到所有想要的东西，所有的爱。  
“我带了这个给你。”  
柱间拿出小鱼木雕。木雕已经旧了，因为长时间被人攥在手中，木头的表面变得非常光滑。  
它的颜色好漂亮。  
柱间紧握着小小的玩具，在上面吻了吻，终于心一横，让坟墓旁的土地裂开一条窄窄的缝隙，将小鱼木雕放进盒子里、放到泥土之下。  
土壤重新盖住了地面，恢复了它坚实、不可撼动的样子。  
柱间跪下去，亲吻孩子的墓碑。  
他会好起来，但他不会遗忘。下一次，在节日时，在孩子的祭日与生日时，他还是会来看小恒，永远念着他，永远爱着他。  
柱间擦了擦小恒的墓碑，正要起身离开时，忽然踉跄着后退一步。  
太荒唐，一定是他的错觉。  
再怎么也不该是这个时候。是他感觉错了？他只是病了罢？  
他来哀悼他逝去的孩子，结果热潮期却在这时来了。柱间退了一步，又踉跄地向一旁挪动。至少不要在小恒的坟墓前。  
他确认了身体中的燥热确实是热潮期的影响，立即翻出药来吞下去。在药物发挥药性之前，他仍不敢置信地大睁着眼，手在腹部按着，要将那股躁动碾碎在里面。  
斑注意到柱间的异常，立刻过来扶他。他已见过太多次柱间在热潮期的样子。  
“回家。”柱间喘着粗气说道。  
斑于是立即将他带到千手大宅去。回到家里，他在卧房里安顿好了柱间，马上去其他房间等着。  
在墓地时他见到柱间吃了药，这时他不该留在柱间身旁、免得让柱间的身体反应更大、破坏药效。  
扉间得了消息，匆忙赶过来照看柱间。  
柱间在榻上躺着，简直不能忍受被褥带来的闷热，他身上下雨似的淌着汗，身体滚烫，胸腔里却冷得难受，要即刻被冻裂、就此死去似的。  
“再拿药来……这种没效果。”  
扉间已拿来了另外一种烈性的。其实刚刚柱间服用的那种应该已经见笑了才对，今日却全无用处。  
扉间这次给柱间的是大一些的丸药，柱间嚼碎了咽下去，味道又酸又涩，让人难以忍受。柱间好不容易吞下去了，连水也不敢喝，怕破坏药性。  
热潮期的反应越来越激烈，被褥都被洇湿了。  
这日两种药都没有效果。  
“去找其他的药给我……快去！”  
扉间不能再让柱间冒险。  
“还是……这次还是让斑过来罢。”  
“别去找他！”柱间怒道。  
这次扉间不能听从他的话。  
豆大的汗滴从柱间头上落下，情欲与痛苦让他满面苍白，柱间几乎要被逼得淌出眼泪来——就算是热潮期要来，至少也不该是在这时。这天是他为孩子哀悼的日子，是孩子的生日。  
可热潮期如病痛一样，不是忍一忍就能消失的。柱间已吃了两种药，断不能再给他其他药了。扉间还是去把斑找来了。  
关好了门，斑在柱间身旁跪下、去脱他的衣服时，斑自己也胆战心惊。  
他知道柱间不想这样，他也如此。在他们过世的孩子生日这天……  
柱间会感觉多荒唐、多愧疚。刚刚他还在小恒的坟墓旁为他哀悼，为他哭泣，一转身，就陷入情欲的陷阱，动物一样对人求欢。  
肉体欢愉更是讽刺。  
斑的手虽冷，却还是利落地脱了柱间的衣裳。柱间恍惚地大睁着眼睛，没有血色的脸庞如死人一样。  
斑向他身体中冲撞，他感觉到了快感，与更多愧疚和后悔。  
他们拥抱着，无法看着对方，也没有亲吻。柱间抓坏了斑的后背。

柱间的热潮期持续了两天。接下来刚过了半个月，热潮期竟又出现了。  
在扉间许多药剂的帮助下，它们已经极少出现，并且持续时间也短了许多，只是到来的日子不固定。  
这一次却忽然严重起来。  
一个月的时间里，柱间已有过三次热潮期。无论是什么药，这时都没用了。  
与这三次热潮期一起到来的是柱间的暴瘦。自他第一天被标记开始，他就在抗拒、就在寻找解脱的方法。正在他的身体状况逐年好转之际，他迎来了混乱的低谷。  
柱间始终清醒着。有几次他正要在性事中浑噩起来、沉沦下去，都立即清醒起来。他必须清楚地知道自己在做什么、被什么控制、感觉到什么样的痛苦。  
他没完没了地与斑在床榻上翻滚，就好像他们正值新婚燕尔。  
柱间一刻也不敢忘了避孕药。  
斑顺从地将药递给他，看着他吃下。斑自己也在吃药，他们都惧怕再次怀孕。  
感觉就像他们在共饮毒酒，一同赴死。  
那些哭笑，悲喜，悔恨与大起大落，他们都见得够了，再不要了。  
最后一日，柱间终于脱离情欲时，他从躯壳到身体都换了一遍。他清醒地恍惚着，恼怒而平静，满身都是矛盾。  
“我们必须分开。”  
他对斑说道。柱间这时其实没力气，他换好了衣服在榻上坐着，脸色苍白，身上瘦了许多，如一截细瘦的白色树木，依旧带着不可撼动的力量。他本应气若游丝，但此刻他正在为自己的未来寻一条生路。  
“我会尽快和族老们商议，和离书准备好了就给你送过去。”  
斑向他望着，身体略微前倾了些，觉得自己在梦里。只有梦里，世界才会坍塌得这么彻底。  
“你不必说这些给我听，”斑答道，喉咙异样起来，“我不同意。”  
“我不用讲道理给你，你都明白……我们结束了。”  
“像之前的两个月那样，不可以吗？我不会来找你，只是偶尔见一面……”  
斑说着，但他自己也明白不行。  
“我们会有各自的生活，这对我们都好。”  
斑不想再听。  
他起身要走，柱间却抓住他的衣裳。斑正觉得惊讶时，柱间开口了。  
“告诉我晴彦在哪里……斑。”

斑原以为，不同柱间见面，就已足够煎熬。  
如今柱间时常来找他，反倒成了上刑一般。  
柱间平和或恼怒，温柔或急切，为的都是与他分开，为的都是求斑说出那私生子的所在地。  
他们再度争吵，正如斑预料得那样。  
“你就不能有一日不要想着他吗？过上一二年，我们还能重新在一起，还能和好如初……”  
“你明知道那不可能，”在盛怒中，柱间心灰意冷地答道，“我们应该有各自的生活，你也不必一心都在过去的事上……你在木叶有另一个家，不是吗？”  
斑疑惑地望着他，过了片刻，才明白柱间说的是火核与带土。  
转瞬间，斑惊愕又恼怒。  
柱间为他指明了路，这就要与他断绝来往似的。  
就这样结束了？那他这些年的种种波折、所有煎熬、忍耐与痛苦为的是什么？就此统统付之一炬吗？  
“我们不能分开。你不必说了。”  
“你还没受够？”柱间问道，“你还没被折磨够？别固执了，斑，告诉我晴彦在哪——”  
“你要用晴彦代替小恒吗？”斑向他怒道。  
“我没有要让谁代替小恒，我只是要见到我的孩子，”柱间停了停，又道，“你也有你的。”  
“你爱我，你明知如此。”  
柱间的身体在眩晕中轻微摇晃。  
“爱已经没用了。”  
它不能支撑柱间走到任何地方。  
“它不需要有用，”斑走到柱间身前，“正如你与水户的那个孩子……”  
斑的话还未说完，柱间已倒了下去。

“再这样折腾几次，柱间大人就不必再找大夫了。”  
医疗忍者结束了治疗，对斑与扉间均是怒气冲冲。  
“柱间大人难道没有心？我怎么不知道？他原本就状态异常、郁结难舒，一定要在这时与他为难吗？他要做什么，就算不能答应，难道还不能避开、不去谈吗？”  
斑点着头，混乱地道着歉，他几乎不知自己在说什么，也不知自己是怎么离开千手家的。  
而扉间能容忍他活着走出去，也算得上是奇迹了。  
他走出千手的宅子，渐渐知道自己要去何处了。  
柱间说他们结束了，还让他去他的“另一个家”。很好，他这就顺了柱间的意，去找火核和带土。  
那两人，他谁也不要，更不要他们挡在柱间和自己之间。  
斑怒火中烧，刚刚走到火核家门前，就见泉奈不知从哪里赶来，匆忙挡在他身前。  
见了他，斑问也不问，出手便打——泉奈这样快赶来，必然是派了手下监视自己的行踪，见他状态不对，于是赶来碍眼。  
“让开，与你无关。”  
“你要去找火核？还是带土？做什么？”泉奈追问。  
“你让开。”斑一字一顿地道。  
“柱间不是病了么？你不去陪他？不然是等着我去找他么？”  
他直接搬出柱间，甚至把自己也搅进去。斑更觉得恼怒，但这着实转移了他的注意力。虽知道泉奈是为了拦住他故意这样说，他也到底还是分心了。  
“你不是要防着我吗？”泉奈又道，“如果现在站在你面前的是影分身、而我已经跑去千手安慰柱间了，你就不担心？或许……我已经在千手的宅子里了。你在幻觉中。”  
他成功转移了斑的怒火。  
泉奈似乎在引他动手，斑渐渐意识到了。  
从小，泉奈就是最明白斑的那个。甚至，连在对柱间的感情上竟也能与他相似。  
天气不好，雨水一颗两颗地落下来，风也跟着冷了。  
混乱。这世上剩下的，就只有这一件东西了。  
斑还在出神时，泉奈已动手了。

许多东西都要结束了，比如眼下的平静。  
泉奈认为他已见到证据了。他此时与斑战斗，只是想要让斑发泄情绪。可他们打斗着，世界天昏地暗，像是在召唤曾经的混乱与灾难。  
泉奈眼见斑与柱间的分分合合，眼见他们的孩子下葬。  
他们曾是恋人与夫妻，如今却连陌路人也不如。  
风与灰土在泉奈与斑周围刮着，好像他们又回到了火与血的年代……继而回到此刻——和平之下分崩离析的时代。  
柱间搬出宇智波后，就再未回来过。起初，众人议论纷纷，猜测他们的婚事是否要就此终结，两族联盟是否会破裂。  
泉奈很想嘲笑斑。笑他的猜忌，笑他的荒诞，笑他当初就不该对柱间动心、强娶他回来。  
可此刻他与斑天翻地覆地战斗着，泉奈只感觉悲哀。  
他提前收手，斑险些伤了他，当即变了脸色。  
“怎么，你还要让着我？”远远地，他向泉奈喝道。  
泉奈耸耸肩。“我打不过，认输。”  
他走到斑身旁去，像小时候那样拉着他回家。  
“别打了，有什么趣。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我累了，”泉奈疲惫地向他望着，“要累死了。”他的语气中多了些孩子气。  
泉奈许久不曾这样对斑说过话了，斑听了，只觉得陌生。  
泉奈看着他没有表情的脸，笑道：  
“已经过去好久了。”

过去了很久，回到原点。  
泉奈又一次出现在斑身旁，早晚跟着他，唯恐他惹出什么事来。  
上一次泉奈这样做时，柱间还没有来宇智波，父亲还在。现在柱间仍旧不再这里，父亲也不在了。  
只有斑。他仍活在不甘中，仿佛曾经的那日只是被拉长，一直拉扯到现在。  
与十几年前相比，他似乎更平静，却也更令人忧心。  
泉奈担心斑再出门去找火核或带土的麻烦，跟着他进了书房。斑竟像没发现似的，一直不做声地盯着卷轴，眼睛眨也不眨，整个人变成了石像。泉奈不知道斑在想什么，只隐隐觉得不是好事。  
斑没吃晚饭，泉奈也没吃，依旧在书房里坐着。  
挨到夜里，泉奈困了，打起了瞌睡。斑的目光也终于动了动。他想起什么，找出一本破烂的医书来。  
说这是医书并不确切。这一本上记载的“医疗”方法近乎于巫术，都是些邪门的东西。从前他略看了看就扔到一旁去，这时想着柱间的病，觉得他的情况严重到这种地步，已没有什么是不能尝试的了。于是又把这书翻出来。

夜深了，书上的小字从书页上飘出来，浮在桌子上，摇摇晃晃。  
要尝试吗？  
斑的手在书页上滑过。  
这是为人续命的法子，是要治病救人的，但它需要杀戮……那似乎也没什么不得了。  
斑听说扉间也在研究奇怪的东西，要让死人复活。  
他们都疯了。  
斑合上书。他不知道这种邪门的法子是否会有效，但每一种药与疗法在尝试之前都是这样，没有人能提前知道结果。除非他去做。  
夜里刮着冷风，吹着树木与叶子，呼呼啦啦，吵极了。  
斑去了千手。他避开守卫，在对方注意不到的地方向宅子望着。柱间房中依旧亮。他等了半晌，才有一个人影从拉门前走过，又很快回去了，手中拿着东西。因为光影的角度看不清他拿的是什么。看不清也能很容易猜出来：不是水就是药。这样晚了，柱间却还没能好好休息，或许是夜里又加重了病，比白日难熬。  
斑向那房间望着，过了快一个时辰，灯熄了。  
他向家走去。黎明之前的时刻，泼墨似的染黑世界，也染着他的眼睛。  
斑有种扭曲的慰藉。柱间病了，他也病了。柱间的身体越来越差，而他的眼睛正在失明。  
他接受了。他可以生病，可以失明，这一刻立即瞎了也没关系。破坏早就发生了，腐烂似的渗透到他的世界里，伤害他们所有人。先是小恒，然后是柱间和他自己。他们就是这样被厄运连在一起的一家人。  
但就算是厄运，也依旧是种关联。  
天太黑。黑色穿过皮肤，穿过五官和四肢，渗透到身体里。  
他继续前行，世界依旧一片漆黑混沌，像辨不出模样的绵软陷阱。  
他要让柱间好起来。代价是一切——付出一切、做任何事、承担任何代价。他说得出就做得到，再说，这有什么难？如果为了治好柱间需要他死，他就去死；需要别人死，就让他们死。他有丰盛、美满、难以想象的美好结果作为理由——柱间会好转，他的身体恢复如初，他们的关系也恢复如初；柱间搬回宇智波，孩子夭折的悲伤逐渐淡去；他们回到从前，又是那对亲密的恋人。到那时，他就永远告别此刻的深渊……  
斑正想着，有个人从黑暗中走过来。  
他来拯救斑了。

第五十七章

自眩晕中回过神时，斑想到部下提起的话。  
扉间在做起死回生的尝试。旁人说他疯了，说这是异想天开。  
而斑认为他们太怯懦，连想也不敢。起死回生并不荒谬，治愈被认为无法医治的病症也是如此。世上哪有什么荒唐事，不过是人们不敢去做罢了。  
斑盛出刚刚熬好的药，被药味熏得头晕脑胀。  
他把自己关在家里，只想不受打扰地独处，人们却一次次来烦他。泉奈来看过他几次，仆人也来送食物，叮嘱他注意身体云云。  
今天就更糟——千手扉间来了。  
斑无暇理会。他已几个日夜不眠不休，简直不人不鬼，一心研究着那味或许可以让柱间好转的药。  
扉间不管斑在做什么，只管对斑说他根本不想听的话——他与柱间的婚姻结束、两族仍旧是同盟、日后他会送上和离书等。  
斑甚至懒得回应。  
“你听到我的话了？”扉间问。  
“我听到了，你说够了，回去罢。”  
“你和兄长——”  
“结束了，我知道，”斑抬头看着他，“我和柱间分开了几十次，这不是新鲜事……你怎么特意跑来对我说这些？”  
“来通知你一声罢了。”扉间道。  
他在撒谎。  
斑忽然回过神来。扉间是特意来看他的笑话的……特意来宣布他与柱间终于成为陌路人。  
这天的扉间仍板着面孔，可他看起来……很高兴。  
“你又在想什么？”斑盯着他，“我理解你对柱间感情深厚……但你还是要看清自己与柱间的界限，不要胡思乱想。”  
扉间冷眼望着他。  
“我还是告辞罢。宇智波大人需要好好休息了。”  
斑觉得好笑。这样严重的指控，扉间不应敷衍过去，而是要反驳、要求他道歉，甚至大打出手才对。  
斑知道扉间对柱间有些古怪的依恋，但也知扉间绝不敢做什么——恐怕，他连想也不敢想那么远。人人都说扉间会成为二代火影，人人都赞他老成可靠、值得信赖，可在涉及到柱间时，斑却认为扉间还是那个毛孩子，嫉妒自己的哥哥有了重要的朋友，将自己也比了下去。  
斑盯着扉间，仿佛第一次见到他似的。  
“我近日不能常常与柱间见面，但你要记好自己的身份才是……你心里见不得人的东西太多了，扉间，你只是他弟弟，就算你想着柱间，也不能做任何事。”  
他清清楚楚地对扉间警告，后者无动于衷，仿佛什么也没听见，丢下他向外走去。  
可扉间只迈出两步，就不受控制一般，忽然对斑出手。  
斑立即防御，他不敢伤了扉间，只将他摔了出去。  
扉间摔到了十几尺之外，斑知他不会善罢甘休，正等着他再度出手，却见扉间摔倒在角落中，身后溅出血来。  
斑此前并未留意，他将扉间扔出去的地方，正放着一件古怪的忍具。那东西是被人费尽心思炼出来的，原本就有攻击性，斑只打算研究下那件忍具，却不料这日误伤了扉间。  
忍具由一团尖锐的晶体制成，扉间摔过去，后背立即被戳了一片血洞。  
“你——”  
斑匆忙赶到扉间身旁为他止血。  
血竟成了黑色。斑立即让仆人去请医疗忍者和柱间过来。  
那忍具的杀伤力大，只是瞬间，扉间就已躺在满地的黑色腐血中，脸色青紫，气息奄奄。  
斑以所知的治疗忍术匆忙为他医治。  
扉间气若游丝，却还是睁开眼死死地盯着他，并伸出手抓住斑的衣领。  
“杀了我。”  
“我看疯的是你。”斑烦躁地打开他的手，继续为他止血。  
“你别后悔……只要我没死，你就别想再接近兄长。”  
斑在心中暗骂那你还是死了的好。可他也只能这样想想，还是要为扉间治疗。  
扉间血红的眼中透出笑意。  
一瞬间，斑果真想杀了他。扉间没有留意到身后这件忍具？他竟完全不能察觉、就这样直挺挺地摔了上去？  
斑的眼中亦是一片猩红。  
扉间这时奄奄一息，岂非正是死去的最好时刻？他会挡在自己和柱间之间，什么事都做得出……他忍了太多年，如今终于见他与柱间拆散了，绝不会让柱间重蹈覆辙。为什么不杀了他，这再简单不过……  
斑攥紧了手，驱散转瞬间的杀意。  
倘若中计，自己和柱间就绝无可能了。

柱间与医疗忍者一同赶来了。虽说柱间确信斑不会有意与扉间动手，可见扉间伤得这样重，他心中还是烦乱，顾不得与斑说话，只匆忙与医疗忍者一同为扉间医治。  
斑解释了来龙去脉，扉间也说是他主动攻击斑。  
“怎么会动手？”柱间问。  
扉间不答话，怕脏了自己的嘴似的。斑只有硬着头皮答道：“我说了些话，让扉间……注意分寸……和你。”  
柱间脸色一沉，若非他正在为扉间输送查克拉，恐怕早已将斑打了出去。  
医疗忍者还在场，他们不好说太多，但斑仍旧不能不解释。  
“我不想伤他，柱间，只是凑巧，我没料到……”  
“我知道，我相信你是无心之失。”  
柱间回答，语气称得上咬牙切齿。  
斑想道歉，或安慰几句，但自知这时无论如何解释都只会让柱间厌烦，只好闭口不言。  
柱间近日始终心绪混乱。他知道自己与斑不再是夫妻，可毕竟多年的感情仍在，一时一刻要斩断了，实在难以做到。他时常会出神，想起与斑的过去，心中对他很牵挂，可今日见了他，却是在扉间被他重伤的情况下。  
纵使是当年未停战时，柱间也从未见过扉间这种皮开肉绽的模样。  
他躺在血泊里，脸色发青，嘴唇黑紫，就好像他已死了。  
柱间知道他不会死，医疗忍者也说扉间会在几日之内好转。可柱间还是想抱着扉间大哭一场。为他今日受的伤，为他这些年的委屈与愤懑，也为自己混乱的、穿插着灾厄的生活。  
斑说他是无心之失，柱间相信。可斑的无心之失太多。他并无恶意，可斑自有他看待世界的角度与行动方式，于是，许多事他都“无法控制”，或“必须如此”。  
柱间无法与他争辩对错。也无法继续与他一同生活。  
医疗忍者已离开了，扉间昏睡过去，在睡眠中缓慢恢复着。两人隔着扉间对坐。  
斑再次道歉时，被柱间制止了。  
“我知道，你不用再道歉了。”  
“这话是什么意思？”斑问。  
“我已听你道歉很多次了，以后不想再听了。”柱间缓缓说道，他神色平静，心却忽然被人拧住一般。可这句话还是不能不说。  
他抬起头。如他所料，斑惊愕又痛苦。  
柱间也是一样。

当夜，柱间带扉间回家了。  
他陪了扉间一整夜。黎明时仍旧不觉得困倦。他正要让仆人送茶来，仆人却来找他，说是泉奈来了。  
泉奈风尘仆仆走进房中，见到受伤昏睡的扉间也不惊讶，想必是已经有部下转告了他这件事。  
“火核失踪了，”走进来，他直截了当说道，“我们查了几日，仅有的线索显示，他恐怕已被杀了——被木叶的人。”  
柱间前几日听过这事，也知宇智波在查，却不料得出的结论竟是他可能被自己人杀害。  
“你确定？怎么会是木叶的人？”  
泉奈总结了几日来的种种线索。火核在结束任务后，与两名同伴在木叶外分手——三人各自住在不同的方向，于是分别离开了。  
他失踪后，那两名同行忍者立即被看做潜在的凶手，但调查多日，二人的罪名已洗清了，种种线索都显示火核是遇见了熟悉的人，之后才失踪的。或许已死了。  
火核并非平常的忍者。能无声无息将他控制起来的，整个木叶也只有几个人。  
“假如是其他忍村的人渗入到木叶，也不应这样下手，这不利于保密……平日与火核有来往的人不多，他不会和人结仇——”  
泉奈忽然停下，像是想到了什么。  
“怎么了？”  
犹豫片刻，泉奈答道：“斑有一日生着气，要去找他，被我拦下了——在你和斑吵架那天。”  
柱间身上忽然冷了。桌子硬邦邦的，越过了皮肉硌着他的手臂和骨头。  
与斑争吵那日，他要斑还回晴彦，并说让他去找自己的“家人”，去和带土、火核一同生活。  
“你怎么了？”泉奈问。  
“我没事，”柱间应着，简直无法答话，“你回去罢……你让斑过来，我问问他。”  
柱间话音未落，仆人已走到他门外通报了。  
斑来了。

柱间让泉奈回去了，他自己去会客室见斑。  
他疑心这事是斑做的——恐怕火核已被他杀了。不为什么，或许只是泄愤罢了。  
战乱时他们都杀人。但战争停止，杀戮就也应一同消亡。斑不该这样做……可如果斑偏执起来，他做得出任何事。  
柱间混乱地想着。走廊上传来斑急促的脚步声。  
拉门忽然被用力拉开，斑闯进房中。他看上去疲倦却亢奋，眼中全是血丝。  
“把这个吃了。”  
柱间还没来得及问斑到底怎么了，就闻到一阵强烈的血腥气。  
斑拿出一个盒子打开，里面是一粒药丸，血红的颜色里混合着黑色的沉淀物。  
“把这个吃了，”他重复道，“你很快就会好了，柱间，快。”  
他催促着，在柱间身前跪坐下。  
“你做的？”  
斑点头，迫切又不耐烦。他拿起药丸送到柱间面前，柱间自己接过来吃了。那药又苦又涩，血腥味又重，刚刚含进嘴里，柱间就条件反射地要吐，斑的手已经捂住他的嘴了。  
“咽下去，柱间，吃了就好了……”  
那药丸简直要把人直接腐蚀了似的。柱间挣扎起来，仍想吐出去。斑死死地捂着他的嘴，另一只手臂环着他的后背，就这样抱着柱间，强迫他咽下去。  
柱间被药熏得头晕脑胀，也不知是怎么把那东西吃下去的。斑捂着他的嘴不放，怕他会呕出来，好一会儿，柱间终于打开他的手，拿起一旁的茶大口大口喝着。  
“我有事要问你，”柱间咽下茶，又咳嗽几声，“火核在哪？”  
斑眼中狂热又急切，听了这句，却渐渐平静了。  
“我怎么知道。”  
他回答得太平静，既不惊讶，也懒得装出惊讶的样子。  
“你杀了他？还是关起来了？”柱间问。  
“和我没关系。”  
“你说实话。”  
柱间追问，斑不在意地否定着。  
“眼下你身体还没恢复，思虑过多，对你只有害处，操心他做什么——”  
“你只回答我，是不是你杀了他？”  
斑还想否认，但对上柱间的目光后，到底犹豫起来，似是不愿柱间再为此事心烦。  
他叹了一声，承认了，语气仿佛在哄柱间似的。  
“好了，是我。你就别再为这事操心了。”  
他说得云淡风轻，柱间却是心惊肉跳。  
“你——你怎么能——为什么要杀他？”  
他问原因，这一次斑不能说实话了。  
如果告诉柱间是为了给他续命、是为了医治他，用火核的血和命引出那一味药来让柱间康复，柱间一定无法接受。  
“只是想做个了结。”  
“这算是什么借口！”柱间胸中窜起怒气，震得他周身都疼，“你——你现在就去领罚，在木叶滥杀无辜……”  
“他并不无辜。你忘了他从前做的事？”  
“那与现在无关。你做错了事，理应受罚。”  
柱间去拿纸笔，斑的手轻轻落在他拿笔的手上，将它握住了。  
“你不会想在这时候把我扔进监牢，”斑劝道，语气情意绵绵，“如今木叶不平静，到处都在传言我们的决裂，甚至火之国也在动乱中。你需要我，木叶也是。”  
柱间攥着笔的手开始发抖。  
“你要试试吗？看看我是否像你所说的那样需要你。”  
柱间怒火中烧，斑反而更温柔了，“如今木叶面对这么多威胁，你还要把我关起来？然后呢？等到木叶被碾碎、连监狱也被碾碎，我再为你和我们的梦想复仇？是木叶重要，还是一桩命案重要？”  
“你这是强词夺理！”  
“你要让我接受律法处置，至少要等到木叶平静后再做打算，”斑劝道，“你养好身体，等到无论木叶与火之国有多少骚乱你都可以一个人平定时，到时你要如何处置我，我都悉听尊便。”  
柱间被斑气得头晕脑胀。如今为顾全大局，确实不能轻易将斑投进监狱，否则只会造成木叶的分裂，对眼下的情形有害无益。  
“你走，我不想见你。”  
“这样的话就别说了。到了热潮期，还是要见面的。”  
斑放下这句话，笑盈盈地走了。  
但这次，他却没能如愿以偿。

火之国流言四起，声称斑与柱间早已分道扬镳，两族联盟即将破裂，且柱间病重，木叶危在旦夕。  
流言愈演愈烈，形势越来越危急。一场混战的爆发似乎不可避免。  
直到千手柱间出现。  
人们不知道他们听到的流言有多少是真，但他出现时，就是所有人投降的时候，是每个人认清他们的极限的时候。没有人能与他对抗，他们无法破坏木叶，也无法击败千手柱间。  
柱间在外面走了走，六个月后，才终于打算回家。  
此时世界重归安稳和平，仿佛那些不计其数的骚乱都是一场梦。  
在距离木叶不远的一处小镇上，柱间再次见到斑。  
那晚他们连同各自的部下，一共七八个人共同住在一家旅馆里，晚上一同吃了饭。两人说话不多，开口了，也只谈公务和无关紧要的事。  
斑一次次向柱间望去，柱间却仿佛没了感觉，与他也从不是夫妻似的，只顾着喝酒聊天，与旁人说笑。  
众人都醉了，说着胡话。深夜时，斑坐到了柱间身旁。  
“你要一直对我这样冷淡吗？”  
柱间似笑非笑地望着他，眼中覆着一层雾似的。  
“你听外面，斑。”  
斑侧耳听着，忽然懊悔。  
那懊悔铺天盖地，提醒着他许多事他都做错了。这晚他不该与柱间见面，刚刚他不该对柱间说那句话，而几年前，他们也不该生养那个孩子。  
远处是戏班吹吹打打的声音，已断续响了一个晚上，热闹极了。  
听到那声响，他们无法不想起小恒病重时的情形。他们带着生病的孩子去看戏，后来，那孩子幼稚地学着戏曲中见到的样子、跪在他们身前，用稚嫩地声音说“谢谢父亲母亲”。  
这就是他与柱间拥有的东西。  
斑听着那奇异的唱腔，如一把钩子穿进胸膛。  
又一次，斑清楚地意识到他与柱间不能在一起的原因。比如此刻，满屋的人中，只有他和柱间共享同一种悲伤；旁人热闹地说着话，只有他们被人剥皮拆骨，哑口无言地疼着。  
外面的敲打声还在响着，遥远又清脆。  
“你身上……已经好了，是么？”斑问道。  
他在说柱间的热潮期。六个月，柱间从未有过一次需要他。  
“或许是。”柱间答道。  
斑似乎应为他高兴。因为他终于不必再受制于人。  
可这同样意味着柱间不再需要他。  
柱间恢复了过去的模样，他依旧强大，是世人眼中神一样的忍者。  
他唯一的弱点是斑。如今没了热潮期，他连最后的畏惧也消失了。  
标记柱间的那日，斑以为他们会因此烙上印记，终生被绑在一起。斑希望热潮期依旧存在。那至少证明着他们之间仍有脆弱的连结。  
“我其实很想你。”斑说道，他压抑着，话语中并没有想念的意味。  
“我也是。”柱间继续喝着，被烈酒割伤了喉咙。  
他们一坛接一坛地喝酒，如世上所有关系模糊、不知去路的人们那般，各自默然，在酒水中麻痹自己。  
“上一次你提起和离书，那句话就当做没说过，”斑提道，“你回来罢，柱间，回家来。被人认为我们分开，结果闹出这么多麻烦，国内各地都不安静……”  
“不必了。木叶的实力并没有因为我们分开受损——现在人们不是已经亲眼见到了？”  
柱间的回答硬邦邦的，他也感觉到自己决断的冷酷与迅速。但这是必要的做法，也是唯一的一条路。  
他喝够了酒，回房睡了。  
斑多喝了一会儿。他不承认他与柱间分道扬镳的事实，他们只是暂时分住在不同的地方，他们仍旧是夫妻，没有仪式，没有和离书，他就仍是柱间的夫君。

那天，他着实做了只有夫君才能做的事。  
深夜，斑被柱间的部下叫醒。  
“柱间大人需要您过去。”  
对方只这样说了一句，面色有些尴尬，斑立刻明白过来。  
他匆忙进入柱间房内，关好了门，掀开柱间的被褥要脱他的里衣。  
六个月也不曾到来的热潮期，在这晚忽然出现了。  
柱间这次的情况更糟，他发了烧。  
见到斑，柱间立即抗拒起来。“我没事……”他硬撑着答道，“我吃了药，过一会儿就好了。你回去罢。”  
“你发烧了，我先帮你退烧。”  
斑匆忙道。说着话的功夫，柱间的部下已向店家要了冰袋来。斑把冰袋敷在柱间头上，同时给他查克拉，减轻他的不适感。  
很快，退烧药煮好了。斑接过来给柱间喝，却不想柱间刚刚咽下药，一转身就吐了出去。这时他已不止是发烧了，连带着肠胃也一起出了问题。  
“会不会是被你刚刚吃的药影响？那些抑制热潮期的……”  
斑心急，问出口之后才发觉根本没必要提起这话，情况就是如此，他已见过不知多少次了。  
“别强撑了……再拖上一会儿更要难受了。”  
斑匆匆忙忙脱柱间的衣服。眼见着抑制的药剂没用，只有先让情欲平息下去，至少让柱间不要继续被折磨。  
柱间全身都疼，里里外外地难受着。斑脱他的衣裳，他也不再抗拒了——终归这一遭折磨免不了。事后，他还要继续吃避孕药。  
他的身体就是这样毁掉的。  
行房时，柱间连快感也感觉不到了。他一直在发烧，这一波热潮终于褪去时，他已疲倦得睁不开眼了，却还是让斑拿避孕药来给他。  
斑翻出柱间的一小瓶避孕药，拿出瓶子、将药水灌进柱间嘴中时，斑觉得自己正在谋杀。  
柱间原本不必落到如此境地。

翌日，柱间醒来时，斑告诉柱间他们的部下已出发回木叶了——按照原定计划。  
“只有我们耽搁在这里。”柱间答道。斑正要应声，感觉这话似乎别有深意，于是没再开口。  
刚刚那句话其实不对——只有柱间一人耽搁在这里。  
他陷在太深的地方。  
柱间带了抑制热潮期的药，吃了，没用。他的身体早就不听使唤了。于是只能转而去吃避孕药，继续与斑行房。似乎又回到了他终日卧在病榻上的日子。  
仿佛这六个月的好转、六个月的希望都是一场骗局。  
“怎么……怎么比从前还严重？”  
到了第五天，柱间的热潮终于结束后斑问道。正常情况下，热潮期不会一次性持续上五天，这太久了。  
柱间支撑着坐起来。他不想一直躺着，他还没有狼狈虚弱到那种地步。  
他坐起来喝避孕药，仿佛听不见斑的话。  
这种药异常苦，异常粘稠。说是毒药还更贴切些——实际上也差不多。  
柱间无法去想他的生活是如何变成这幅模样的。他也有过二十出头的时候，有过健康的、没有被损坏的身体，有过健康的、没有被扭曲的情欲。他曾有过非常简单的生活。  
直到它们被斑终止。

马车颠簸着，在崎岖不平的路上行驶得飞快。灰尘的味道成了烟，从缝隙中钻进来。  
柱间跨坐在斑身上，搂着他的后背，隔着衣裳在上面抓出印痕。马车的颠簸让柱间省了不少力气。车厢内空间狭小，没地方可躺，跨坐在斑身上比其他姿势还舒服些。  
——其实也好不到哪去。  
“怎么不拒绝我了，柱间？”  
斑咬着他的耳肉。  
柱间压抑着呻吟，一声不吭地与斑交合。汗水如瀑布自头顶流下，与他荒谬的坚持和抗拒一样，源源不断，一文不值。  
“你恨我，不是吗？为什么不继续拒绝我？”  
斑向上顶去，双手钻进了柱间的衣摆下、握着他的腰，这动作让他有掌控感。柱间依旧是他的，被他控制，任由他为所欲为，也无法离开他。  
柱间的腰被斑握着，在斑的性器上重重地坐下去，身体跟随他的顶弄晃个不停。  
“闭嘴。”  
斑笑了，觉得他咬牙切齿抗拒的样子很好笑，“不用做出这种样子，柱间，事实不是就摆在眼前吗？别再自欺欺人了。你还是回到宇智波来……以后热潮期也方便些。”  
柱间紧咬牙关，但当性器顶到生殖腔的入口时，柱间还是本能地搂紧了斑的脖子，呻吟起来。  
“你又跑不掉，就不要再勉强了……你说是吗?”  
斑温和地向他劝着。  
柱间不答话，知道斑迟早要狂怒起来，因为他们谁都不肯低头。斑要用热潮期控制他，而柱间抗拒被束缚，他尝试了无数次、失败了无数次，然后继续下一次尝试。  
有几次柱间以为他成功了，以为热潮期真的消失了。在他以为煎熬终于结束时，他的身体不顾精神的意愿与指引，渴求斑的安慰。  
柱间不仅需要与斑行房，热潮期时甚至需要斑在身边才能安心。身体对他的意愿和话语置若罔闻，只有感觉到斑的存在与安慰才能安宁。  
“你最近又吃药了？”斑问。  
他感觉到了柱间身体上的变化。这些变化是错误的——因为柱间是他的，在没有他允许的情况下，柱间的身体不应改变。  
“吃了，”柱间答道，“好几种。”  
斑更狠地向他身体中插着，甬道的软肉被插得烧着了似的，火热地吞着阳具。柱间被顶得身体发软，淫液喷涌出来。  
“伤了身体，很有趣么？那些药统统没用，你还要吃到什么时候？你就不会死心吗？”  
“总会有用的，方法不止一种……我会一直尝试下去。”  
“你非要和自己过不去，是罢？”  
斑猛地顶了进去，插进生殖腔，柱间猛地一抖。  
“你其实是要和我过不去，”斑冷冷地道，拨弄着柱间的乳头，又是拧又是捏，“真的有这种必要？现在你都变成什么样子了？”  
斑掰开他的臀瓣，让肉穴更多地吞下性器。  
“夫人比从前更浪荡了……你也注意到了罢。”  
柱间靠在他身上，连咬紧牙关都没力气。  
斑说的是事实。他的身体越来越敏感，对情欲的渴求也越来越强烈。那些抑制的药剂确实有效用，影响却更糟。  
柱间伏在斑身上，眼睛迷茫地半睁着。斑的性器依旧在他体内操着，捣毁着他的精神与身体。  
可无论如何……人都不应被欲望控制。  
半晌后，情欲终于减退了些。斑温柔地捋顺柱间的头发，手掌在他的后背上摸着，劝说他不必继续顽固下去。  
马蹄声有节奏地在耳畔响着，配合着斑的话语，一面鼓似的在柱间心上敲个不停。  
“你就算抗拒又能如何？今天要分开、明天要找晴彦的，说这些不切实际的话有什么用？如今的情况就在眼前摆着，你看不清么？”  
斑又开始哄他了。温柔地胁迫着，劝慰着，讽刺着。  
“我看清了。我不喜欢。”  
柱间答道。他渴望的东西一件也不能放开，无论是脱离斑的控制，还是找回晴彦、让生活重回正轨。  
“你到底在固执什么？”斑问道，“我们起冲突、争执的时候还少吗？你还没闹够？坚持下去又有什么用？”  
柱间伏在斑怀里，双臂挂在斑的脖子上，他睁着眼，向虚空中望着。  
“因为人们总是要做无用的事，知道努力了也是白费，知道尝试了也还是竹篮打水一场空，但还是要这样做……不为什么。”

热潮期断断续续，在回木叶的路上，两人在马车中没完没了地做着。甚至在斑将柱间抱下马车、大步迈进宇智波的宅子时，他还要为柱间多包一层衣服，免得淫液流淌下来。  
柱间睁着眼，迷糊地望着，恍惚时甚至不知自己身在何地。  
宇智波的房子仍是从前的模样。雪白的墙壁，半旧的矮壁橱，透着光的拉门，一切都带着旧物温吞的熟悉与恐怖。  
“你还要离开我么？”斑吻着柱间的脸颊与湿漉漉的头发，下身律动不停，“你离开我，要怎么活，柱间？”  
“闭嘴。”他沙哑地答道，只勉强吐出些极小的声音。  
“你不能否认事实，自己睁开眼看看，柱间，我们是分不开的。”  
斑堵着柱间的嘴，一面操着他，一面套弄柱间的性器。“看看你淫乱的样子，柱间……已经这样几天了？离了我，你要怎么活？你早就是我的了……”  
斑卖力地送腰，插得小穴又湿又软，柱间的身体也软着，在他身下随他操弄，任由他摆弄成喜欢的样子。  
情欲又一次平息下去时，柱间已累得睁不开眼。他的手伸出去，一条濒死的鱼似的，他终于摸到了自己的衣裳，摸到了里面的药瓶。  
是用来抑制热潮期的。虽说这几次吃了也没用处，但柱间再无法忍受眼下的状况，只盼着这次能够发挥药效。  
柱间坐起来，拉过来衣服穿上。他摇了摇瓶中的药，一饮而尽。  
药水流进喉咙，又一次、又一次、又一次灼伤他。  
但并非经受了痛苦就会得到想要的结果。他不知道药效是否能发挥作用，他已经许多次白白受苦了。  
还有避孕药……  
“没这种必要，柱间。”他正要在内脏的疼痛与扭曲中睡去时，斑淡淡说道。  
“什么？”  
“你不用吃那么多药，也没必要做出这种样子。”斑答道。他们原本就是上天所不容的一对，和让他们孕育后代相比，世上所有事都轻易了无数倍。即便会有孩子，那可能性也太小。  
斑觉得柱间这样有些装腔作势。  
“我知道你恨我，你不必用这种方式表现出来。”  
“我没空做样子给你看。”  
这次斑没接话，望着柱间刚刚扔到一旁的药瓶。  
……他与柱间经历了最好与最坏的一切，他们同生共死。  
但柱间要离开了。  
他要斑签和离书，要将过去抹得干干净净，仿佛他们经历的一切都从未存在。甚至，还会去找他与水户的孽种。  
这是柱间的背叛。  
见他痛苦，斑虽心疼，却更恼怒心寒。柱间宁愿被药折磨死，也不愿要他。  
“你既然不喜欢这样，也不用为难自己。”  
斑冷冷说道。  
柱间迷糊着睁开眼向斑望去。  
那句话没什么不同，类似的，这几日他已听过数次。  
但柱间忽然受够了。  
这一切，早就该结束了。

柱间的手腕动了动。斑回过神时，柱间已将一把刀捅进身体。  
是一把查克拉刀。  
柱间下手太狠，刀刃整个没入腹中，几乎要穿透了他。  
斑周身一抖，当即要扑过去，柱间抬起一只手来，示意他不要靠近。  
“别过来。”  
柱间的腹部血流如注，房中充斥着血腥味，斑眼前一片血红。  
仅仅是遵从本能，斑也无法听从这句话，他已魂飞魄散，但还是再度向前扑去，要去拔柱间的刀。  
“别过来！”柱间厉声喝道。  
这次斑不敢动了。刀子越来越深地没进柱间腹中。  
“你停下，柱间……把刀拿出来……”  
但柱间无法停下。疼痛震荡在他身体中，像一场死亡与新生。  
他握着刀，继续向身体中捅去，双眼因为疼痛浮起一层泪。  
他活着……他必须按照他渴望的方式活着。  
他需要早做决断。即便损毁身体非他所愿，但与其继续被控制……  
身体中未完全褪去的情热仍在烧着，柱间的脊背直直地挺着，如同有一把武士刀插在了脊柱上、与它紧紧绑在一起。  
斑无法再看着他残害自己，又一次想夺刀，他不敢莽撞，小心地向柱间移动，开口时浑身都在战栗。  
“把刀给我，柱间……我什么都答应……”  
斑的靠近反而激怒了柱间。他握紧了刀向生殖腔中捅去，忽然一股血喷溅出来，直溅到斑脸上。  
“是你害我走到这一步的。”  
斑的骨头散了架。  
柱间说的是事实，每个字都所言非虚。正是斑逼得他走到这一步。  
“求求你，柱间……求求你……”  
斑崩溃地跪在一旁，唤着柱间的名字，六神无主地向他乞求。  
太晚了。  
柱间向墙壁望着，他太专注，目光也无法移动，他的手指引着刀，切割他的身体，最后在无法感知也无法形容的撕裂中为自己止血。  
汗水湿透了衣服。柱间躺在自己温热的血泊里，身体四分五裂，精神支离破碎。  
极短的一瞬间里，柱间似乎达成所愿了。他真的在精神与肢体的疼痛中死了过去。但那一刻很快就结束了。  
柱间忽然轻松下来。他以最原始的方式了结这一切，斩断了与过去的所有连结。腹中的破碎与鲜血是最好的证明，这是他的诀别，他的离开与终结。

柱间的身体像一条波光粼粼的、流动的河。  
查克拉刀迎接着室内的光，映出流动的光芒。血从柱间的衣服上渗出，像过多的、毫无价值的染料，将他的衣裳染成红色，继而野蛮地蔓延到地板上，爬上柱间的手。  
这一刻就是死亡，斑确信无疑。是他的死亡。他为之战栗，为之痛苦，悔恨不已，恨不能代替柱间，恨不能死去，恨不能回到多年前制止自己。  
忽然间他什么都不想要了，他同意让柱间离开，他同意柱间做任何事，但别让他经历现在的这一刻。  
他得到了一切，又一无所有。  
在悔恨中，斑终于自恐惧中抓回了力量。  
“我……我帮你止血，柱间……”  
“滚开。”  
柱间艰难地集中查克拉为自己治疗，满头满脸地淌汗。只是这种程度，他还能应付……  
拉门忽然被打开。泉奈仓皇地出现在门口，见柱间躺在血泊中，腹部鲜血如注，他双腿一软，险些跪在地上。  
“去……去请……”  
泉奈结结巴巴地说着，仆人已匆忙跑去请医疗忍者了。刚刚仆人闻到了血腥气，不敢打扰斑和柱间，于是去请了泉奈来。  
房中多了个人，柱间根本没留意。他没有那么多精力，现在只有为自己止血这一件事重要。  
竟然这么轻易。这太容易了……他只要损坏自己的身体，就能斩断与斑的往来。斑再不能控制他，他的身体又是自己的了……  
他正想着，走廊上杂乱地传来脚步声。扉间与大夫一起赶来了。  
仆人要去请宇智波的医疗忍者，他碰巧在路上遇见了千手的大夫和扉间，于是将他们一起带回来了。  
扉间仓皇冲进房中，扑到柱间身旁跪下。  
“你——”他抬起头看着斑，红色的眼睛盯着他。  
“我自己做的，”柱间气若游丝地向他安慰，“以后……以后都好了。”  
扉间一怔，忽然明白了柱间的话。  
柱间破坏了生殖腔。  
“拿热水过来，把门关好。”大夫命令道。仆人立刻出去取水、关好了门。隔着拉门，泉奈惊慌地呆站在门外。  
斑跪坐着，悬崖上的石头一般摇摇欲坠。  
大夫匆忙为柱间检查、止血。  
“没有生命危险，但生殖腔已经完全破坏了。”大夫检查着，试图寻找任何证据推翻这种可能。他熟悉柱间的身体，他看着柱间长大、看着他怀孕、生下孩子，如今看着他损毁自己。  
“看着我，柱间，你需要恢复生殖腔吗？我不能保证一定会成功，但我可以尝试……”  
他说出这话，只是出于救人的本能以及他对柱间的关心。但他心中清楚，如果他真正关心柱间，就应顺从他的意愿。  
以便柱间脱离苦海。  
“不用，”柱间答道，他甚至笑了，仿佛刚刚把刀插进身体的根本不是他。他此刻只是虚弱些，喘气声粗些。  
斑苍白的脸上蒙着已死之人的青灰色。  
“以后……不会再有热潮期了？”柱间问。  
“不会了，”大夫答道，“也无法再生育了。”  
“那就好。”他含混地说着，终于放心下来、昏过去了。  
“大夫——”  
“柱间大人没事，”大夫对扉间答道，“他早就该晕过去了……也不知是怎么强忍了这么久的。”  
扉间的眼饱胀地含着怒火与血。他说不出话，仿佛被一只手掐住了脖子，指头穿透血肉，直接拧碎了喉咙。

大夫为柱间医治过后，扉间带柱间回家了。千手家为这场变故乱作一团，又很快恢复平静。仆人在各自的岗位上忙碌，为柱间少爷做这个做那个，等着他好转。  
柱间的卧房早已被整理好，里面铺好了干净松软的被褥，床褥旁放着水，食物，软巾。  
柱间身上沾着血，依旧是骇人的样子。他的手是从血水中捞出来的，脸上也有迸溅的干涸血迹。他的衣裳因为刀以及治疗的关系被扯破，染上血变成脏污的暗红色。扉间为他脱去衣服，小心着不要惊醒他。  
柱间的身体赤裸着，沾着血。就像婴儿那样。  
这或许也是新生。  
大夫离开后，扉间在柱间身旁跪坐，他久久地望着柱间，先是笑了，然后低下头去。  
扉间的嘴咧开了，笑容更大些，眼泪落到榻上。  
扉间一直想将柱间从斑身旁带走，他努力了许多年，但到最后，柱间依旧是独自从深渊中爬出的。带着无可逆转的损伤。  
但这始终是新生。

扉间带柱间离开时，斑不敢阻拦，也无法跟到千手去。他想打发仆人过去，留心着柱间的情况，但他说不出话。  
过了好半晌，斑还是离开宅子，泉奈立即追上去了。  
斑向千手赶去，正好碰到大夫向外走。他立即追过去，问大夫柱间的情况。  
大夫并未停下脚步，他边走边说，看也不看斑一眼。  
“柱间大人的生殖腔遭受损伤，无法再怀孕，也不会有热潮期。这种损伤无法医治。他现在已经没有危险了，但需要静养。”  
他说得飞快，完全不在乎斑是否能听懂。大夫拐了弯，就这样仓促消失了。  
斑停下脚步。他已没必要再追上去、再询问任何事了。  
泉奈远远地跟在他身后，也听见了大夫的话。  
兄弟二人在阴沉的天幕下站着。夕阳沉进大地中，天边留着一条暗淡狭长的晚霞。  
斑呆滞了好久，而泉奈不明所以地战栗。  
半晌，泉奈终于走到斑身旁，劝道：“还是先回家罢……哥。”  
他去拉斑的袖子，斑并没有如泉奈预料那般狠狠甩开他的手。  
他唤着泉奈的名字，声音仿佛从地底传来。  
“我看不见了，泉奈。”

在梦中，柱间回到了与斑初见的那日。  
他们在梦里回到过去，仍是孩子模样。他们光着脚站在河水中，石子硌着脚掌，在上面留下圆圆的印痕与微弱的酸痛。水从小腿旁急速流淌，鱼儿也甩着尾巴从身旁游过。在水下，一切都匆匆忙忙、急不可待。唯有水面之上的时间静止着。  
在梦中，那里已是另一个世界了。时间停在了那里，于是他们永远这样互相凝视着。  
许久之后，两个孩子幼稚的脸上露出微笑来，带着孩子不会有的哀伤。  
他们生着天真的、哀伤的、亮晶晶的眼睛。  
他们不必开口，不必交流。他们已经走完了一生。  
那一生嘈杂又纷乱，他们彼此相爱、互相憎恨，他们又哭又笑，尝尽了世间的甜与苦。他们各自疯狂，遍体鳞伤。身旁的人死去，他们也死去。  
他们已知道结局了。于是两个孩子站在水中互相看着，各自微笑，各自流泪。  
他们在这天走过了一生。  
相爱，受苦，被折磨得死去活来。  
明天，斑与柱间依旧会在这里见面，重复那一生。一遍一遍。

第五十八章

大概一两日的时间里，柱间一直在梦中。  
生殖腔被损坏得严重，他下刀太狠，也过分精准，身体被毁坏得彻底，连恢复也十分缓慢。  
柱间发起了烧，虽是低烧，却很影响身体。他喝了大夫给的药，更加晕沉。  
半醒半梦时，柱间感觉到斑的查克拉。  
这千真万确，并非臆想。斑就在院落外，远远地望着格子窗的拉门。  
在梦中，柱间几次忽然醒来。他在梦中回到过去，有时对斑恨之入骨，有时又急切地想要见他。他迷糊着、依恋地想着斑，片刻后却在梦中与他决裂，将刀插进腹中，以此了结一切。  
醒来时，扉间坐在他身旁，拂去他满脸的泪。  
“你做梦了，”他轻声哄道，“都过去了。”  
扉间看上去比他这个病人还疲倦。柱间努力集中注意力，向他望着。  
“我没事了。”  
他的话没有多少说服力，扉间笑了下。  
“你没事了，以后你和他再没有牵扯了。”  
柱间笑了。这倒是事实，他腹中的疼痛一直在向他如此提醒着。  
他们着实结束了。即使斑此刻正站在千手院外，远远地向拉门望着。  
柱间睡熟后，扉间叫来下人，吩咐他告诉斑不要继续留在这里。  
“您上次说的时候，我已经劝过宇智波大人了，但他说他只是想知道柱间少爷恢复得如何……他上午离开之后，晚上就又回来了。”仆人答道。  
扉间见也不想见斑，否则出去与他打一场也就罢了，无论输赢都痛快些。可他想到斑就恼火，心肺都能转瞬间烧成灰似的。  
“让他走，只说他在这里对兄长影响不好。”  
仆人离开了。  
扉间心力交瘁地坐在柱间身旁，片刻后，感觉到斑的查克拉不见了。  
扉间忽然想到，有人说斑这几日时常看不见的事，此刻动手实在是趁人之危。  
可他就算瞎了，也只是他自找的罢了。  
扉间不愿再想他，挨在柱间身旁睡了。  
翌日醒来时，扉间觉得身上重得不得了。  
他睁开眼，竟见到柱间压在他胸口上。他睡得横了过来，把扉间的胸膛当成了枕头。  
扉间不敢动，他向柱间望去，看看脸色，又看看他腹部的绷带。他既然能在睡梦中转上这样大一圈，必然是好转了许多罢？不然也不会有这些力气。  
柱间忽然动了动，伸手就去抓腹部的绷带。  
“别动——”  
扉间立刻去拉柱间的胳膊，不想他没轻没重地碰坏了伤口。  
柱间醒了。他迟缓地向拉门外望着，一面好奇自己枕着什么、这样古怪。他的手摸过去，摸到了扉间脸上。  
“咦，你怎么睡到我脑袋下面了？”  
柱间的说话声音浑厚，和前几日全然不同。扉间立即松了口气。  
“当然是因为有个睡得横过来的兄长，”扉间道，一面从柱间脑袋下抽身出来，把枕头替换上去。  
“现在感觉怎么样了？”  
“没有扉间枕着舒服。”柱间笑道。  
扉间常常对柱间的玩笑话视而不见，这还是第一次觉得安慰。  
他的安慰还未能持续上片刻，柱间清了清喉咙，道：“你先让大夫过来一下罢，我觉得伤口……不大好。”  
扉间见柱间气色好，说话声音也正常，只当做他已好了，可这时再向柱间望去，却发现他的手一直按在小腹上。  
“兄长——”  
有血从柱间的手指间渗出。  
“慌什么，不就是冒了点儿血，还不如鼻血流的多，让大夫——”  
柱间话音未落，扉间已消失了。  
他匆匆忙忙去请大夫，很快，大夫就被他拉到千手家，为柱间止血，又对二人解释这种情况的缘由。  
“伤口恢复时会渗血也正常，毕竟生殖腔不同于其他部位……”  
扉间脸色难看，柱间要哄他高兴，还同他说笑，但没什么效果。  
“别板着脸了，不然又要老上几岁了……不是你说的吗，都过去了。”  
扉间被怒火搅得头晕脑胀，连柱间在说什么，都不大能听到。  
大夫说着什么，让柱间如何注意身体、按时服药等等，扉间忽然留意到柱间的出神——他忽然向拉门外看了一眼。  
扉间也感觉到了。  
是斑。他又来了。  
他到千手来，其实也在情理中，柱间毕竟是因他的缘故才受伤，纵使千手不欢迎他进门，他也着实应每日来探望。  
但扉间不要他出现在这里。他愧疚还是关心，千手都不需要。  
大夫仍在对柱间嘱咐着，扉间一言不发地离开房间。  
他走出千手的宅院，见斑正站在一棵树下。  
斑的眼盲着，听见有人走来，也只是转头向扉间的方向望。  
他是与柱间齐名的忍者，如今目不能视，就算对日常生活影响不大，也仍有种凄凉感。  
但扉间无法怜悯他。  
扉间只想将他剥皮拆骨。  
“柱间醒了？”斑问。  
他看不见，眼睛空睁着。  
“他醒了，伤口本应愈合，现在又开始淌血。大夫说生殖腔的损坏不同于其他部位。”  
斑惊讶又惶恐，“但仙人体总能好转得快些……”  
“就算是仙人体也禁不住这么多折磨。你来做什么？看兄长的笑话？看着他因你的缘故连身体也被损毁？”  
斑的脸色苍白得像鬼魂一样。  
“我只想知道柱间的情况……大夫又说了什么？他还要多久才能痊愈？”  
“你会影响兄长的恢复，别再来了，”扉间并不回答他的话，“未来兄长会有自己的生活，会有其他人陪伴，你就不要再来碍眼了。他恢复得如何，也与你无关。”  
斑冷笑一声，却在战栗，“柱间不会要其他人。”  
扉间走近两步。  
“为什么不会？你瞎了眼睛，心也瞎了？柱间和你在一起，是别无选择，难道你忘了？他选的是水户，如果不是你强迫，兄长不可能要你。可就算你挖了水户的眼睛，兄长却还是与水户有了孩子。别再自欺欺人了。”  
斑骤然震怒。  
“你提起那孽畜，是不怕我对他下手？”  
“去杀了他罢。兄长被你折磨到如此地步，也不知他是否还能活着见到晴彦了。”  
“扉间！你说出这种话——”  
“怎么？我随口说的几句话，比你对柱间做得更过分？我逼得他不得不把刀捅进自己腹中吗？我折磨得他半死不活吗？他与谁有了孩子、却不能养大，要眼睁睁看着他死、看着他下葬！”  
斑本应狂暴地发怒，直接对扉间出手，至少也要吼一声让他闭嘴。但那些话比刀剑更精准，直穿进他心里，钉在每一个血流不止的地方。  
“兄长只是不得已和你在一起罢了。他那样的天性不会长久活在痛苦中，总是要让自己快活起来。过去柱间别无他法，只能与你一同生活，他只有接受你——你们过去就是朋友，他也不过作为朋友接受你罢了。他不爱你，你不要误会了。”  
在狂怒与痛苦中，斑战栗着，却不能阻止扉间说下去。  
“他选择的恋人是水户。至于你，他只是被强迫罢了。未来柱间淡忘现在的事，自然会接受别人，与他一同生活。”  
斑眼前漆黑，看不见东西，此刻眼睛却滚热起来，藏了一汪血在里面似的。  
“你……”  
“你是兄长生活中唯一的灾难。没有你，他不会落入今日的境地。”  
斑似乎疯了。他的眼周像是要迸裂开，眼中积聚着血水。他想开口，想否认，想吼叫，却哑了一般，只能发出沙哑怪异的声响，仿佛被人扼住了喉咙。  
泉奈这时匆忙赶来，立即扶住斑。他见扉间在此，斑又是这样的神色，立即沉下脸。  
“你有什么事尽管冲我来，兄长这几日眼睛不好，你这时与他作对，岂非是趁人之危？”  
“趁人之危，”扉间冷笑道，“也不知当日斑趁水户有伤在身、挖了他的眼睛、抢走他的恋人，是否也算是趁人之危。”  
“扉间！”  
“你还是带他回去罢，”扉间道，“倘被兄长得知是斑挖了水户的眼，不知他会作何反应。”  
泉奈虽恼怒，但听了这话，更不能与扉间斗嘴。且斑周身僵硬，脸色灰白，已是死人一般了。泉奈顾不得多想，立即带他走了。

他们回了宇智波。泉奈以为，斑在盛怒与狂躁之下，会将整座宅子都砸碎，让家中鸡犬不宁。可斑却一言不发，连动也不动，皮囊之下已彻底坍塌了一般。  
泉奈不知扉间对斑还说了什么，却不得不承认，那些话语比任何东西都更让斑痛苦。就算杀了斑，斑也不会更意冷心灰了。  
泉奈等着斑的爆发，等着这个家又一次坍塌下来。  
对旁人而言，如今正是最和平的时代。可唯有泉奈，他在和平年代收获的只有混乱。  
泉奈守在如死人一般的兄长身旁，从未有过地烦躁无措。诸多疑问自他心中滑过，斑未来要如何，就此失明要如何，宇智波与千手又要如何。  
过去在战时，泉奈也不曾像今日这般混乱。  
那时他拥有雪白鲜亮的世界，罩着血色也能熠熠闪光的未来。  
近日他时常梦到过去，每次都以从噩梦中惊醒结束。他回到了为父亲送葬的那日，回到了斑说“我看不见了”那日，甚至，回到柱间满腹鲜血躺在血泊中、用刀剖开自己那日。  
过去泉奈还能责怪是柱间导致这一切。如今他也哑了，不知还能去责怪谁。  
那日深夜，斑终于回过神来，对泉奈开口了。  
“这是惩罚吗？”  
“什么？”泉奈问。  
斑空洞的眼向他望着。“今日的一切，是惩罚吗？因为违逆天意。”  
“宇智波原本就是如此，不要胡思乱想了。”泉奈道。  
“但我着实做了错事，许多事，”斑顾自说道，“神明或许也这样认为——这是我应得的结果。”  
泉奈惊讶于斑竟说出这样的话，他正要劝慰，斑再度开口了。  
“但我向来是违逆天意的那个。”  
他抬起头，仿佛在对某个看不见的神明说话。  
“你要做什么？”泉奈问。  
斑并未答话。  
他一动不动地坐着，像一尊闭着眼的、等待大开杀戒的神。

“你去做什么了？”  
扉间回到房中时，大夫已离开了。柱间并不遮掩他的在意，直接问道。  
“告诉他不要再来，告诉他一些事实和我随口说的东西，”扉间在柱间身旁坐下，“不要告诉我我没资格对他说几句难听话，兄长，我没有与他动手、玉石俱焚横尸在门外，已是我花费所有心力忍耐的结果了。被伤害的不止你一个。今天倘若我做错了，兄长也不要责怪我，我至少不比他错得多。”  
扉间一口气说完，仍不觉得痛快。  
他望着柱间，对上他惊讶的眼睛。  
扉间知道这番话不好听，但他无法不说。  
他们兄弟间不能横着太多东西。发生在柱间身上的一切，不止与他一个人有关。那也是扉间的痛苦和灾难。  
他们的苦难应该在今日截止。倘还有什么话，都在这天一同说了，绝不带到明日去。  
扉间板着面孔，等着柱间的话，或是责怪，或是恼怒，他都准备好了。  
但柱间只是惊诧地望着他。半晌，他伸出手来，抓紧了扉间的手。  
“对不起，扉间。我这个兄长太不合格，这么多年，你……”  
柱间刚开始道歉，而扉间立即就原谅他了。  
甚至，他无法认为自己有资格原谅柱间。  
“别说了。”他抱住柱间，不让他继续道歉下去，“都过去了。再没人能控制你了，以后想做什么就做什么，再不用顾忌了。”  
柱间点着头。  
“这倒是真的。”  
扉间拥抱着他，而柱间向拉门望着。  
他又回到了那个夜晚，斑在窗外唤着他名字的那个夜晚。  
但这一次，没有任何事发生。


	15. Chapter 15

注：有泉柱

+

泉奈听说柱间的身体已恢复了许多，但仍不敢贸然打扰。  
他需要去见柱间。  
虽说他对千手只有抵触，但那日亲眼见柱间将刀捅进腹中，他心中终于有所动摇。多年来，他一直知道是斑做错了事，不应强迫柱间到宇智波来，但他不可能站在千手人一边。  
如今他仍站在斑这一边，但“这一边”却在坍塌。  
斑几近失明，却耗费仅有的瞳力在神社的石碑上，试图理解那些文字的含义。  
泉奈每日去探望他，想方设法让他放弃执着于石碑的解读，希望他能延长眼睛的使用时间。  
斑对他的劝告置若罔闻。  
渐渐地，泉奈不再抱着无法成真的愿望，自混乱中清醒过来，找到了他应走的那条路。  
宇智波不能衰败，不能无人带领。  
而一个瞎子总好过两个。  
他始终知道斑比他强大。他是泉奈的榜样与目标，是泉奈自傲的原因，也是泉奈的依靠。  
他并未忘记哥哥曾指责他对柱间有意、并因此与他动手、让他受伤等事。但那些早已过去，且与眼前的困境相比微不足道。  
连续数日，泉奈始终烦乱，试图寻得万全之策，让斑恢复正常，将他的眼睛也医好，可在他绞尽脑汁也无法得出一个可行方法后，泉奈很快放弃了。他没有时间耽搁下去。  
斑的眼睛不能再等，他也不等了。他还有事要做，不能再拖。  
泉奈走进神社时，斑仍站在石碑前。  
他平静又专注，仿佛什么也不曾发生。  
斑知道泉奈来了，但仍望着石碑。泉奈也不说话，他思考着他要如何开口，又要说些什么。  
或许是他出神的时间太久，斑终于转过身来，询问地望着他。  
“怎么了？”  
这可是个好问题。但泉奈无法如实相告。  
“石碑上的话有什么用？”泉奈问，“它能治好你的眼睛，还是能把柱间带回来？”  
斑并未被他激怒，仍望着石碑，“它带来的更多。”  
“比如什么？”  
“比如一个从未有人设想过的世界。”  
泉奈点点头。他不知道斑话语的真假，也无法判断。那些话固然荒唐，可泉奈此刻唯有天真的渴望，希望斑能得到他想要的一切。  
“我要出门去了，有许多……重要的事要做。”  
斑没有多少表示，又在望着石碑。  
泉奈走过去，站在斑面前仔细打量着他。  
斑被他挡了视线，困惑地向他望着。  
“你在干什么？”  
泉奈笑了：“看看你。”  
“你的胆子太大了。不要再打扰我，泉奈。”  
“我的胆子当然大，都是你惯的。”  
泉奈做出嬉笑的态度，但并不成功。他双眸闪亮，眼中唯有哀愁。  
但这话不是撒谎，泉奈确实很少害怕。  
虽在战乱中长大，他却很少体会到恐惧。小时候忽然打起仗来，泉奈还不知发生了什么，斑已匆忙跑来了，像抓一只兔子似的抓起泉奈，带着他飞快地躲去安全地带。  
他从小就知道，斑在身边，他不用害怕。  
可倘若斑死了，瞎了或疯了，他就没底气再说自己不怕了。

离开神社，泉奈转头去了千手。  
扉间不在家，否则泉奈连自己能否进门都不确定。  
他再度见到柱间，虽心中仍抱着对千手由来已久的抵触，却无法再对柱间冷言冷语，甚至无法对他板着面孔。实际上，泉奈在许久之前就清楚，柱间并未做错什么，是他自己的执拗与偏见太多。  
斑挂心柱间的情况，时常要向大夫询问，泉奈因此也知道些内情。柱间这次伤得重，生殖腔又无法完全愈合，想要彻底恢复，必然会耗费许多精力。  
柱间虽在养病，又是因斑的缘故才受伤，但见到泉奈，他仍是过去温和又欢迎的态度，这反而让泉奈不安。  
他问柱间恢复得如何，客套了几句，很快说起来访的缘由。  
“我知道你与哥哥已结束了，也不想说这些惹得你不快，只是……斑最近不大好……他要看不见了。我想请你过去，再见见他。或许你能帮他，也劝劝他。”  
泉奈只说了一半。  
斑不止是要看不见了，也要疯了。  
他在那石碑上消耗着瞳力，要将自己的命也耗进去。  
不等柱间答话，泉奈又道：“我不是要你回到斑身边去，可现在别人都帮不了他，只有你……我知道这请求太自私，可我不能眼看着他就这样疯了、瞎了……”  
他说不下去了。将真相说出来，泉奈才意识到事情比他想象得更加严重。  
“我帮不了他，泉奈。”  
柱间应道。他语气平和，态度温柔，却很坚决。  
“你其实心里也清楚，是罢？”他问道。  
泉奈怔了怔，还是点了点头。  
“那是斑的选择。你帮不了他，我也帮不了——这么多年过去，你我都清楚。”  
泉奈黯然应道：“我只是觉得……我总要来试试。”  
“你又把斑的事当成自己的责任了。你应该有你自己的生活。”  
泉奈摇摇头。这话很可笑，他从来就没有自己的生活。  
“斑的眼睛，没有办法能医治吗？”  
“有，只是……”泉奈忽然打住了话头，他仍是漫不经心的语气，垂下眼做出随意的样子，“不打扰了，我该回去了。”  
他起身要走，柱间却忽然发觉了什么似的。  
“你要做什么？”柱间叫住他。  
泉奈迎上他的目光，露出笑容。  
“没什么，还有公事要处理。我走了。”  
他拉开拉门，迈进走廊。柱间追了出来。  
“你要把眼睛给斑？”  
泉奈望着他，先是惊讶，继而感觉安慰。有时候，被人理解的感觉并不坏。柱间这样敏锐就察觉到了，泉奈甚至有些欣慰。  
可柱间却露出惊慌的神色，他见不到泉奈的欣慰，他只见到斑的疯狂，宇智波的疯狂。  
可泉奈，又是全然不同的。  
他站在走廊的转弯处，那里光线暗，只照亮他的一半面孔。  
“告诉我你没有那种打算，”柱间道，“你不能损毁自己的身体。”  
“假如我出了什么事，把我的眼睛给哥哥。”  
“泉奈！”  
泉奈微笑着。柱间几乎不记得哪一日如此频繁地见到泉奈对他露出笑容。  
“我只是提前拜托你。假如真有那一日，你要把我的眼睛给哥哥。”  
柱间只感觉愤怒。泉奈出于善意与无私愿意牺牲自己——可一个人不应为另一个人牺牲，他还年轻，他的生活还有无数种可能。  
“我不想你有这样的念头。你年纪还小，还要活很久，还有很多事要做。你的眼睛也不是为了献给别人才存在的。”  
“我没有理由保留它们，”泉奈轻声道，“哥哥的生活已经毁了，他不需要再变成一个瞎子加速他的毁灭。斑的存在更重要，他是更强的那个，是能守护木叶和宇智波的那个。”  
“你并不比斑逊色，不要再说这种话——”  
柱间匆匆走来，要抓住泉奈的胳膊似的。泉奈立即后退两步躲开了。  
“我有任务，马上要出门……在路上，我会尽力去找晴彦。”  
柱间还要再劝，泉奈已离开千手，转眼就消失了。

柱间为泉奈的话心惊，总觉得那些话语像是遗言和道别，他原想另外指派人选去完成任务，但泉奈却像是猜到了他的心思，提前出发了。  
这不合规矩，回来了是要接受处罚的。柱间恼怒又焦急，唯恐泉奈出事。  
他糟糕的预感成真了。  
泉奈出门两个月后才回来，他支撑着自己，倒在木叶村外。医疗忍者赶去时，泉奈已奄奄一息了。他们不敢移动泉奈太多，在初步治疗后将他带到了就近的空宅子里——那里正是斑几年前为了让泉奈搬出来修建的。他这天竟误打误撞住了进去。  
他的症状很奇怪，那日聚集了四五个医疗忍者轮流为他治疗。柱间也很快赶去了。  
“他中过幻术，到现在对精神还有些影响。但对泉奈大人这样的忍者来说，竟然能让他中幻术……”医疗忍者们为他治疗着，一面啧啧称奇。  
他们见过了太多伤痛，泉奈皮囊之内断裂的骨头和内脏对医疗忍者来说并不罕见。甚至对柱间来说也并不罕见。但他依旧感到悲伤。  
那日傍晚，泉奈终于醒了。  
他的情况已经稳定，医疗忍者已回去了。柱间也打算去叫人来接替自己照看泉奈，但他这日没有公事，并不急于离开，于是多留了片刻。  
泉奈是在疼痛中忽然惊醒的。陌生的墙壁落入眼帘，挤进他的视野，在一瞬间要将他的眼睛撑裂。  
“泉奈？”  
他自肉体的痛苦与精神的恍惚中回过神来。柱间在他身旁坐着，见他醒来，脸上多了分喜色。  
“你醒了？现在好些了？”  
泉奈试着呼吸。不好，不怎么好，有人卡着他的喉咙，扯碎他的身体。  
他摇摇头，眼睛恍惚地大睁着。  
他见到父亲了，就在眼前。  
泉奈知道那是幻觉，于是努力抗拒，他不断闭上眼又睁开，希望赶走那画面。但父亲的身影消失后，母亲却出现了。  
母亲看不见他，她抱着一个小小的襁褓，正在唱歌哄他。泉奈意识到那是他的兄弟，不是自己。泉奈向母亲呼唤，她却以陌生的神情打量他，防备地看着他的满身脏污和血渍。  
泉奈在幻觉中无意识地淌着眼泪。我知道我让您失望了，我应该是更好的人，光明磊落，坦坦荡荡，守护我的族人，成为哥哥的帮手，但我什么都没做到。我以为我能做的更好……  
“泉奈！”  
柱间大声唤他，掰开他痉挛着攥成拳头的手。  
“醒一醒，泉奈！”  
泉奈听不见柱间的话，他看着柱间看不到的东西，陷在柱间不知道的世界里。  
他大睁着眼，泪如雨下，全身被火燎烧。他眼中都是红色，身体烧了起来。  
他一个人的末日。  
泉奈闭上眼。正在他准备好了迎接死神的时刻，一股力量清凉地从胸膛中灌进身体，将他从死亡与臆想中抢了回来。

真正醒来时，泉奈的头发已被汗水打湿了。柱间坐在他身旁，为他擦着头发上的汗。  
“这次清醒了？”柱间问。  
他拿着软巾的手收了回去，在泉奈面前一闪而过。  
“大概是。”  
泉奈患了癔症似的，眼中露着迷茫的笑，向柱间望着。  
其实应该存在另一个世界。那个世界里他成为他想要成为的人，更好的人，得到他想要的一切，想要的人。  
那个世界里，柱间不会是斑的恋人。  
柱间把药端过来，又扶着泉奈坐好。他还没来得及拿起药碗，泉奈就闭上眼，迷蒙地抱住他。  
柱间有些惊讶，但他和泉奈也并非从未拥抱过。  
“没事了，”他轻拍着泉奈的后背，“你已经好了……以后也都会好的。”  
泉奈疲倦地拥抱他，疲倦地吻了吻他的颈。  
他还没清醒，柱间想。还在幻觉里。  
“泉奈？”柱间将泉奈拉开，“你又糊涂了。”  
泉奈仍是倦怠的模样。他望着柱间，脸上堆起疲倦的笑。  
“我知道这是我的错，怨不得任何人……”  
“什么？”  
泉奈仍在迷糊地说着。  
“是我自作自受罢了。”  
泉奈真的糊涂了。柱间谨慎地望着他。  
“看着我，柱间……看看你把我害成什么样子了。”  
柱间惊愕又困惑。他仍旧不明所以，泉奈却再次抱住他，在柱间惊诧分心时将他压到榻上，温柔地吻上柱间的嘴唇。  
柱间立即推他，却不想泉奈如患了癔症似的，马上压住了柱间。  
柱间对扉间说自己的伤已痊愈，只是为了让扉间放心。实际上，生殖腔受损的后果仍还在持续。偶尔发作起来，他源源不断的查克拉莫名地被身体吸走，消失得干干净净。就如他怀着小恒那时。  
今天他原本状态很好，但刚刚泉奈陷入严重幻觉时，柱间耗费许多查克拉让他安稳下来，在那之后才犯了病，查克拉被身体吞得干干净净，半分体力都没有了。  
现在泉奈吻着他，脱他的衣服，柱间竟推不开。  
“清醒过来，泉奈……你快住手！”  
泉奈在柱间挣扎时撕开他的衣裳。柱间的胸膛露出来，他一只胳膊压制着柱间，一面低头吻他。  
这与他想象的一样。这与出现在他梦中时的柱间一样。柱间的身体是完美的，对他来说，再没有第二具躯体像柱间的这样让他着迷。  
泉奈亲吻着、吸吮着。柱间的身体像骄阳之下的植物，暖热的，充满生命力。  
泉奈的四肢压制着柱间，低着头在乳首上吻下去。  
这一定是假的。他骗自己说。可这种谎言又如此真实：因为这样的好事不会发生在他的生活里，他永远处于混乱与矛盾中，永远活在抗拒、仇恨、嫉妒与苦涩里。  
可这是真的，泉奈知道。这件事会有严重的后果，他知道他做错了。可这次让他错好了，他想要柱间，他要这次机会，这一生也只有这一次。  
柱间不爱他。柱间喜欢水户，后来又爱上哥哥。他的世界里唯独没有泉奈。  
“我应该恨你……知道么……”  
泉奈说道，呓语似的。  
他忽然委屈起来，为自己不值。为什么一个人要这样苦涩地爱着另一个？为什么人要把另一个人放在比自己更重要的位置上？为什么要为别人让自己受苦？他应该恨千手，宇智波同他们不共戴天，怎么会被千手吸引？  
他扯下柱间的裤子。  
可这是他自找的，他甚至为他矛盾混乱的情感为荣，抗拒它，否认它，继而厚颜无耻地将它当做爱情。他一厢情愿地爱他，恨他，一厢情愿地隐忍和无动于衷。  
可他不是神，他会失控。  
“泉奈！你清醒些！”  
柱间继续挣扎着。他的拳头打在泉奈脸上，他向泉奈身下踢去，无一有效。泉奈的眼红着，用柱间的衣带绑住他的手。  
“我不会伤害你，”他轻声道，“我不会伤害你。”  
他骗柱间，也骗自己。  
泉奈伏在柱间身上，吻他小腹上的伤。  
他在伤疤上舔舐时，柱间骤然紧张起来。泉奈终于品尝到第一丝甜味。  
哥哥还没有吻过这里。  
泉奈搂着柱间、让他的腰抬起来，在那道伤疤上舔着，吻着。如果他足够疯狂，足够丧心病狂而对柱间爱得太少，他一定咬破这里，留下印记。这是柱间与哥哥决裂的象征，是他有资格拥有柱间的象征。  
泉奈的另一只手套弄着柱间的性器。他做起来轻车熟路，毕竟，他早已在梦中这样做了千百次。他用手托着柱间的性器一点点吻下去，带着令人战栗的柔情。泉奈不觉得这样做有什么奇怪，因为柱间是不同的，他的身体是圣洁的。  
柱间的腿蜷起来，蓄力向泉奈身上踢去。但他早就没力气了，腿踢过去，也只是被泉奈握住脚踝，吻上他的小腿。  
泉奈抬起头向他望去。他在迷茫与痛苦中看着喜欢的人笑了。  
这一生有许多好事发生在他的生活里，柱间是最意外的那件，柱间是最严重的那件，他消耗了泉奈的欢喜与爱憎，矛盾与嫉妒，在泉奈不情愿也不想承认的时候，柱间已经变成了太重要的存在。挖不出去了，和骨头长到一起。  
他不该做这样的事，但他不能不爱柱间。  
虽损坏了生殖腔，但依旧是那具容易情动的身体。泉奈捧着柱间的性器吃着，卖力地、费力地向喉咙中插去。性器顶进喉咙让他十分不适，但泉奈依旧努力吞吐，要让柱间舒服些。  
他如愿了。柱间的身体渐渐泛红，性器硬硬地翘着。泉奈舔过上面凸起的血管，把头埋到柱间腿间，含住了囊袋。  
柱间的手臂被绑住，不能自由移动，但至少可以挡住脸。  
当泉奈含着他的囊袋、手指探到小穴的入口时，柱间还是乞求道：“停下，泉奈……我们不能。”  
泉奈带着病人异样的清醒抬起头来。  
“为什么不能？你和斑已经分开了，不是吗？两个成年人……这样做有什么不行？”  
“我不想。”  
泉奈一怔，目光垂了下去。  
“是我对不起你。”  
他利落地分开柱间的腿，用手指为他扩张。  
“泉奈！”柱间恼怒地叫道。  
话语没用，抗议也没用。他还是被泉奈打开了腿，被他的手指捅进后穴插弄。柱间自与斑分开后就没再与任何人同房过，稍一逗弄就敏感起来。  
泉奈目不转睛地望着。在一种痛苦的满足中望着柱间因为紧张而开始收缩的穴口。  
原来柱间的身体是这样的。他迷醉地想着。柱间的身体是这样为他打开的，他的反应比泉奈预料得更为热情，肉穴紧紧地包围他的手指，承受他的挑逗和入侵，柱间的腿大大地分开，就好像他是心甘情愿这样做的。  
“现在还不晚，放开我，泉奈……你承担不了后果。”  
柱间在这时说出这些话，完全没有威慑力。他要求泉奈停下，但此刻他浑身发热，小穴也热情地吞着泉奈的手指。  
威胁没有用，泉奈仍在动作着。柱间努力保持着平缓的语调，忽略身下的快感，又道：“我一直把你当做弟弟，泉奈，我在乎你，就算我和斑分开了……”  
柱间说出这话的本意是劝得泉奈回心转意，却不想成了火上浇油。  
“你还在想着他吗？”泉奈盯着柱间，眼睛麻木而痛苦，他手上的动作加快了，手指更迅速地在柱间的小穴里捅着。  
肉壁在忽然的摩擦中被刺激得收缩起来，红红的穴口像一张小嘴，含着泉奈的手指。  
“泉奈！”  
柱间还要再说，话语已经变成了呻吟。他赶快闭上嘴，泉奈压到他身上，在他咬紧牙关之前将舌头送进他口中，与他吻了起来。柱间无法反抗，泉奈的手指插得更快，塞在柱间的小穴中来回刮着，偶尔在肉壁上重重地按压。柱间扭着身子想要躲开，换来手指更粗暴的插弄，泉奈的指尖顶上了肉壁中的一处软肉，刚一碰到，柱间就剧烈地哆嗦一下，性器顶端流出些前液来。  
情热的身体不受控制，柱间满面潮红，在被挑起的情欲中再次拒绝道：“你放开我……泉奈……你把我的手解开……”  
“你不舒服吗？”泉奈问，手指插得小穴汁水迸溅，“你不喜欢吗？”他认真地、专注地向柱间望着，专注地用手指操柱间的身体。  
“你放开我……我可以、可以当做什么都没发生……”  
泉奈垂下眼。  
他宁愿柱间恨他，也不想他当做什么都没发生。  
泉奈增加了手指，将紧致的、泛红的穴口撑开，不断向柱间体内插去。他得不到爱情，连柱间片刻的怜悯也得不到，那么他就只要得到柱间就好，只要能满足情欲就好。  
柱间果然受不了了。他抗拒着过分的快感，想要向后躲，却躲不成，反倒是身体出于本能、就着被手指插弄的姿势抬起腰来，水星更多地迸溅出来，打在泉奈的衣服上。手指在柱间体内激烈地动着、抠挖着，柱间咬着牙，仍是忍不住闷哼一声，同时一小股淫液从后穴淌了出去。  
泉奈抽出湿淋淋的手，看着体液从肉洞中流下去，手摸到柱间的阳具上为他套弄。  
小穴被插出了淫水，却不再有东西将肉壁撑起来，泉奈不再碰那里，柱间反而难捱起来。他一面抗拒着、想要逃走，一面越发觉得后穴空虚得难受，渴望着插入，想要被阴茎捅进来好好操干。  
“泉奈……你、你快放开我，你走……”  
“这没什么……”泉奈舔着他的耳朵，手指在柱间的性器上蹭着、在马眼上擦过，“只这一次，不会有人知道的……”  
说着话，泉奈解开了裤子，阴茎顶上穴口。柱间被他压着、依旧努力抬着腿向他踢去。  
正在挣扎时，柱间感觉到泉奈硕大的龟头在小穴外侧摩擦着，而且已经流出了前液，肉洞像一张小嘴似的吸上去，要将肉棒吃进来，柱间惊恐地发现他正在渴望泉奈的操弄。  
“泉奈，你滚开——不然——”  
他的话没说完，又热又硬的肉棒挤进他的身体，顶开了穴口，将肉壁撑得满满的。  
泉奈还没有完全进入，他扒开柱间的臀瓣，将粗硬的阴茎向里面送去。  
柱间夹得太紧，泉奈只进入了一部分就已满足得要射出来，“柱间，你夹得好紧……”他撑着柱间的大腿内侧将柱间的双腿更打开些、把它们向上压去，“腿再分开些……”  
阴茎的进入并不顺利。泉奈几番尝试，将阴茎拿出，重新插回穴口。于是肉穴被顶开、又空虚下去，阳具一遍遍插回来，柱间不自觉地想要夹紧双腿。  
“马上就好了，柱间……马上就好了……”  
泉奈哄着他，握紧了柱间的腰猛插进去，肉棒整个操进小穴，一波淫水被阴茎的插入挤出、堆积在穴口。  
柱间不自觉地呻吟一声，紧绷的身体立即软了。泉奈握着他的腰，阴茎深埋在他体内，急切地操干起来。柱间被顶得身体不住向上蹭去，硬邦邦的分身也在操干中浪荡地晃动着。泉奈插得深极了，肉壁受不了这样的摩擦，分泌了更多体液、方便他的进入和操弄，柱间不自觉地将腿分开得更大，泉奈的阴茎火热地在他身体中插着，他一次次送腰，胯部重重地拍打在柱间的屁股和大腿上。  
“这样舒服吗？”泉奈向他问道，一双眼着了魔似的，“还是你想要更深一点？”  
“不、不能更深了……不要插里面……”柱间仍想要拒绝，泉奈置若罔闻，他拉起柱间的一条腿扳到自己身前，骑在柱间的另一条腿上，从侧面更深地向小洞中插去。肉穴紧张地收缩起来，更紧地夹住了肉棒。  
泉奈满足地压着柱间，满足地向他体内操去。柱间的身体好软，他的腿和淫穴一样没有抗拒地大开着，贪婪地吃着泉奈的阴茎。他有节奏地向柱间身体中插，肉壁热切地吸着阴茎，柱间的身上也开始泛着红色。  
泉奈向前俯身，摸着柱间早已挺立的乳头捏着。  
“有什么不行？”他问道，“你看你……不是很喜欢吗？”  
柱间想要抗拒，身体却在淫荡地向他迎合。他紧闭着嘴不说话，但身体被操得舒服极了，又大又硬的阴茎在小穴里反复顶弄，柱间的阳物也更硬了些。  
“你不想射出来吗？”泉奈握着柱间的性器、拇指在马眼上摩擦，“我和哥哥比，谁的更大？”  
柱间身体一抖，险些就这样射出来。泉奈着迷地看着他，见他对这样的话有反应，继续刺激道：“你更喜欢被我还是被他操？他也会这样插你、一面玩你的乳头吗？”  
柱间羞耻得恨不得即刻晕过去。泉奈握着柱间的性器套弄，“和哥哥的肉棒比，我插得你更舒服吗？他会直接插得你射出来吗？”  
柱间已被挑逗到了极限，身体扭动着挣扎，抗议泉奈的话，后者依旧在挑逗他，泉奈握着柱间的性器，同时自己的肉棒埋在柱间的淫穴里又狠又快地撞击。  
“射出来啊……柱间，为我射出来……”  
柱间猛烈地哆嗦几下，性器直挺挺地射出了精液，有些落到了他自己身上，或泉奈的衣服上。泉奈暂时停下，将落到柱间身上的精液舔去了。  
“你滚开。”柱间紧闭着眼，无法与泉奈对视。他试图活动被绑住的胳膊，但身体只是更无力了。  
“我舍不得。”  
泉奈抽出性器，一大波被堵在肉穴里的淫水滚了下来。泉奈拉起柱间让他站起来、转过身弯下腰去。柱间被绑缚的双手贴在后背上，泉奈分开他的腿，让柱间撅起屁股，被操红的小穴暴露在外面。  
柱间抗拒与泉奈交合，也抗拒着这姿势。好不容易站起身来，他努力拖着身子要走，泉奈已在他身后跪了下去，扒开柱间的臀瓣，向着略有些红肿的小穴舔去。  
“泉奈！”  
柱间惊慌地叫道，连声音都软了，肩膀贴到了墙壁上。泉奈紧握着他的大腿不让他动，舌头灵活地伸进穴口，在里面舔着，将刚刚未完全流出的淫液也一并舔了去。柱间再没力气，脸上、身上都烧得火热……被舌头舔着那种地方……  
“泉奈、泉奈……不要碰那里……”  
他的抗拒终于在这一刻结束了。被泉奈操得射了出来，被泉奈的舌头伸进了私处舔着，在这个人面前他还能怎么抗拒？  
“快停下……”柱间呜咽起来。  
“哥哥这样做过吗？”泉奈问，“他也舔过这里吗？”  
柱间无法回答，小穴收缩着，淫水更多地向外淌去。泉奈的舌头继续挑逗着，手还握着柱间的阴茎套弄。  
“够了……泉奈……快停下……”  
柱间的声音也不连贯了，他没了刚刚的抗拒和挣扎，向泉奈乞求着。  
他的话语给了泉奈满足感。泉奈如他所愿，不再舔着那处，握着阴茎将它重新插了进去。柱间不自觉地大张着腿，容纳着性器的进入。  
“你在想着谁？是我还是哥哥？你在想着他吗？”泉奈追问道。  
柱间的腿被泉奈握着搭在他身上，模样更是淫荡。泉奈握着他的脚踝操弄着他。柱间觉得腿上的肉都在颤。他不可能不想起斑——他不愿，但绞紧阴茎的肉壁却让他不自觉地想到斑，甚至想到……他们两人性器的不同。  
柱间满脸发红，连眼睛也无法睁开。小穴急切地吃着肉棒，那东西的形状，凸起的血管，还有撑开肉壁的龟头……  
泉奈的阴茎重重地撞着他沾了淫水的穴口，很快就插得身下酥麻。柱间因为不住的顶弄、身体也跟着一次次颤抖着。泉奈摸着柱间的性器把玩，这一碰，才发觉他又硬了。  
“柱间……”  
泉奈惊异又欣喜。无论柱间是否原本就敏感，他毕竟对自己又一次起了反应。  
他更卖力地向柱间的后穴顶去。柱间狼狈地弯着腰，屁股高高地翘着，小穴一次次饥渴地吞着泉奈粗硬的阴茎，穴口也被他操得又湿又黏。柱间被他干得腿软，跪了下去，泉奈跟着压过来，他没有像柱间那样跪下去，他依旧站着，弓着腿，骑在柱间身上，继续让阴茎狠狠插进肉穴里——这给他一种柱间心甘情愿的错觉：柱间在他身下，为他摆出各种淫荡的姿势，毫无怨言地、心甘情愿地露出浪荡的模样与他交合。  
柱间的头埋在被子里，低声呻吟。泉奈握着他的腰、狂热地骑他，就着这样的姿势让阴茎插进深处。他猛插几下，滚热的精液一波波射进柱间的身体里。柱间被他死死地按着，身体跟着颤抖——伴随着泉奈的射精，他也第二次射出来了。  
泉奈握着柱间的腰，抽出性器，看着白浊从柱间的穴口流出、滴了下去。他伏在柱间身上，暂时疲软下去的肉棒贴着柱间的穴口，泉奈搂着柱间、压在他身上缓缓动腰，胯部向前挺去，模拟交合的动作。肉棒擦着小穴，被臀瓣湿漉漉地夹着。  
柱间不肯看他，也不肯睁眼。他完全没力气了。  
泉奈解开绑在柱间手上的衣带，将他的手从身下拿过来，他握着柱间的一根手指、送着它插进肉洞里。  
“啊……”  
柱间哀鸣一声，正要挣扎，泉奈握着他的手、让那根手指更快地插着柱间的后穴。柱间高高撅着屁股，自己用手指插着湿漉漉的肉洞。  
“不要了，泉奈……快停下……”  
他受不了这样的羞耻，头埋在被子里哀求起来。泉奈仍继续着刚刚的动作，看着柱间用手指操弄自己。  
泉奈握着他的手，动作越来越快，柱间的呻吟也越来越急切。  
“够了……够了，泉奈！停下！”  
泉奈握着柱间的手，让柱间用手指插得自己浑身发抖，然后才将柱间的手拿开。泉奈的精液和柱间的体液沾到了手上、从穴口滴下去。  
泉奈扒开柱间的臀瓣，将再次硬起的阴茎送了进去，直插到底。  
柱间的脸埋在被子中，闷声叫了起来。  
“停下……泉奈……”  
他哀求着，呜咽着，泉奈只管将性器埋在他身体中不住插着。柱间觉得身体已经完全不受控制，成了泉奈的，被他的阴茎操着，随意顶弄着肉壁各处，被肉棒插得小穴不断收缩、不断淌出淫水。  
“停、停下罢……够了，泉奈……”  
柱间哀求着，泉奈猛干几下，柱间的身体抖动起来，小穴涌出了一大股淫水。柱间迷糊着向下倒去，泉奈捞起他，让他面对自己坐起来，手掌放在柱间脑后支撑着、将肉棒塞进柱间口中。柱间只是张着嘴，完全没有意识似的，泉奈也不需要柱间有任何动作，他站在柱间面前、固定着他的头，一次次送着腰胯，用阴茎操柱间的嘴巴，将那里当做淫穴使用。柱间睁开眼，疲倦地、抗议地挣扎，却只让泉奈兴致更好，更急不可耐地用肉棒插柱间的嘴。  
柱间无能为力，他的嘴唇包裹在泉奈火热的阴茎上，伴随着泉奈的一次次顶入，嘴巴在狰狞的阳物上留下许多口水。泉奈不断挺动胯部，龟头顶上柱间的喉咙，向深处插去。  
泉奈拿出阳具后，套弄几下，精液一股股射到柱间的脸上，落在他的眼睛、眉骨和脸颊上，还有一些落到被泉奈掰开的嘴中。  
柱间恍惚着，身体又要向后倒去，泉奈扶住他，将性器送到柱间嘴边。他握着阴茎，龟头与马眼在柱间的嘴唇上擦过，蹭着他的舌头。  
“你现在喜欢我了么，柱间？”  
柱间头晕脑胀，无法答话，泉奈把阴茎浅浅的送到他嘴里，只让他吃着龟头。  
“你喜欢，对不对？喜欢被我的肉棒操，也喜欢吃……”  
柱间向后退去，身体终于坐不住了。泉奈任由他躺下，抬起他的双腿，对准穴口再次插了进去。

彻底清醒过来时，泉奈以为自己在幻觉中。  
这念头转瞬即逝。  
他逃不得，他犯了大错。  
柱间睡着，蜷缩着身体，手臂遮挡在脸上。  
泉奈坐起来，瘫坐在一旁。  
他被一张网罩着。那网上是无数细小的刀片，从他身体上穿过去。  
他有种难堪感。他不应见到这一幕，不应见到柱间如此狼狈、无助、虚弱的模样，不应见到柱间遭受痛苦和侵犯的画面。  
更不该是由他来施加这些痛苦给柱间。  
这不止是一次侵犯。它意味着结束，一段时光永久的终结。而未来，他再不能体会到比过去更好的岁月。他已不再是那个人了。  
“过去”没有什么，“过去”不怎样好。可一切都胜过此刻与未来。  
这是错的，可他只有如此。这终结了他的一种痛苦，然后开始了全新的一种。  
他是清醒的。他记得那时他如何心存侥幸，明知不能如此却还是借着混乱的思绪一意孤行。  
他有理由这样做。自私的，完全是为了自己的理由。  
存于他身体中的不仅是渴望，还有压抑数年的憎恶与怨恨。  
他不知那感情中有多少喜欢。为了遮掩与消减喜欢，他的怒火和憎恨越来越多。  
泉奈厌恶自己的想法，认为他绝不可能被柱间吸引。他所见到的、感受到的，不过是肉欲。  
他的感情与柱间无法拥有任何关联。世上有许多事可以扭转，但他与柱间绝不可能。柱间是千手人，自出生就冠着千手的姓氏，他是千手的族长，他带领族人无数次同宇智波开战。  
柱间无法不是千手人，泉奈也无法喜欢他。  
那么，就只是欲望了。  
但在欲望之外，他还是被柱间吸引。  
在泉奈的世界里，爱情成了灾祸。每次感觉到心中的异样，他都是一惊，几乎要跳起来，仿佛钟声在他头上敲响，震耳发聩，把他的五脏六腑也撞碎。  
倘若挖了眼睛就不会再喜欢柱间，他一定会挖。他愿意，他就是瞎了也比喜欢柱间要好。  
他可以远离柱间，可以对他冷言冷语，唯有那颗心不知廉耻，惦念着一个千手人，将自己折磨得死去活来。  
同与柱间亲近相比，他更想杀了柱间。  
杀了柱间，就能抹去他的所有错误，抹去他卑劣与令人不齿的念头。  
这晚借着受伤未愈，借着药效，他做了一直想做、也一直抗拒的事。  
泉奈拿了软巾来，为柱间擦头上的汗。柱间睡得不安稳，像是做了噩梦。  
泉奈为他擦拭着。他强迫柱间，自己反倒是痛苦的那个。  
因为欲望的满足不能解决任何事。他仍爱着柱间，却不敢再恨他。原本泉奈可以将自己看做受害者，认为是柱间引诱了他而他在极力抗拒。现在，他成了加害的那个，再不能去指责别人了。  
他擦拭掉柱间额头与颈上的汗，眼泪扑簌簌地滚下来。他不应回到木叶，他应该死在外面，干干净净，带着他饱受煎熬却并未做错任何事的魂魄与躯体。

第五十九章

柱间醒来时，以为他又死了一次。  
死去好像是很平常的事。他数次死死活活，早已不需要为此感到惊讶似的。  
可他还是惊讶，也无法承受。他的身体承受不了这样多的东西，他的心不过是一团平常的血肉，不是钢铁和石头。  
他睁开眼，见到泉奈惊慌又愧疚的神色。  
柱间不需要泉奈愧疚，他只想知道他要如何解决眼下的状况。有什么东西从胸口爆发出来，直击头顶，滚烫地烧着他。他宁愿被一把火烧死，也不要这样温吞地忍受折磨。他想叫喊，想知道命运究竟还安排了多少厄运给他。不要拖拉了，都在这一日施加到他身上好了，他倒想知道究竟还会发生什么。  
“你醒了？”泉奈确认道。不知为何，他竟像是更痛苦的那个。  
柱间不做声，他喉咙中火辣辣的，又疼又哑，身体也在疼着。  
生殖腔的伤不容易好，这次又被碰到了。  
泉奈连手也在发抖。他在柱间身旁跪着，低下头，软巾也放到了一旁。  
“是我做错了。你要怎么处置我都可以，就算要我领死，我也可以即刻去办。”  
他平静地发着抖。  
柱间和他是一样的感觉。他们都在战栗。  
柱间忍着身下的疼痛坐起来，艰难地挺直背脊。  
泉奈说他可以去死。那么他自己呢？他要怎么做？  
柱间很想知道，有什么东西能弥补被强迫带来的痛苦。  
他似乎应该狠狠教训泉奈一顿，让泉奈明白，他如何失望，如何怒不可遏，如何耻辱。  
可这不能改变什么，这不能扭转刚刚发生的事。数个时辰前柱间仍是被强迫、被伤害的那个。  
泉奈明白这一切。他只是和他哥哥一样疯了，带着必死的决心违逆柱间的意愿，做他想做的事。  
“我以为你会成为更好的人。”  
话语脱口而出。柱间简直不知自己在说什么。  
这样一句轻飘飘的话，足以解释他的感觉吗？柱间胸腔中空荡荡的，所有器官都被人挖走了，一阵风在里面来回刮着，肆无忌惮，权当做他已死了。  
“是我没控制住自己，”泉奈低着头，“我忍了太多年……我一直喜欢你。”  
啊，所以说，错的不是他。  
柱间忽然想笑。  
他费力地为自己穿着裤子。泉奈不敢抬头，眼睛在榻上死死地盯着。  
泉奈说他忍了太多年，那么他就成了受苦的那个……所以泉奈才是受害者，是吗？  
穿好了裤子，柱间勉强在榻上挺直背脊坐着。他脸上有种火辣辣的感觉。他没做错事，为什么要感觉耻辱？  
这样想着，也并不能改变他被泉奈掰开嘴、塞进性器的事实，还有被他射精在脸上时……  
柱间攥紧了拳头，在一阵悲凉中感觉怒火中烧。  
他做了什么要被人这样侮辱——在这种时候？  
柱间腹上的伤疼着。因为还没有彻底恢复，因为泉奈的侵犯，因为泉奈的舔舐和啃咬，它疼得更严重了。  
“你怎么罚我都可以，柱间……我不想伤害你，我只是……”  
“我以为你可以控制自己，”柱间答道，“感情不能被控制，但行为可以。”他的拳头越攥越紧。  
“我做不到，”泉奈的声音低下去，破碎不堪，“我已经忍了太久。”  
柱间想在泉奈脸上狠狠抽一巴掌，打得他牙齿脱落、满嘴鲜血，打得那张脸皮开肉绽、连骨头也裂开。  
可柱间不能。  
这次泉奈受伤，实际上是因为去寻晴彦。  
医疗忍者为他检查时，发现他是被宇智波自己人所伤的——泉奈险些丢了命，实际是败斑的手下所赐。他在意识模糊之际吐露了只言片语，医疗忍者不明其意，但柱间听懂了，他找到了晴彦，但还是被斑的三名手下联手击退。  
“你走。”  
“柱间……你至少听完我的话……这些年，我喜欢的只有你。只有你一个人。”  
“你不过是在习惯性效仿斑罢了。”  
柱间静静答道。他不知自己说的是真是假，也不知这结论从何而来。但泉奈却犹如遭受重击，他双眼大睁，泪水喷涌着流出。  
柱间认为这就是答案。泉奈厌恶他，但厌恶也是情感的一种，久而久之，那情感扭曲起来，变了模样罢了。  
泉奈惊诧地望着他，眼泪止也止不住，身体也在颤抖。  
他面无血色地跪在柱间身前，仿佛回到了刚刚失去父亲那时。他穿着白衣，惶惑地抱着父亲的灵位。  
柱间心中更乱。  
“你走罢。”  
泉奈还想再说什么，走廊上忽然传来脚步声。  
“兄长——”扉间在门外唤道，“你怎么还没回……”  
“你等一下再进来，我和泉奈没说完话。”柱间说了声。这时他只穿着里衣和裤子。  
他虽声音平静，但也猜测扉间必会觉得蹊跷。好在扉间并未说什么，他应了一声，向外走去，等着他们说完话。  
他走远了，柱间将剩下的衣服拿过来穿上。他没力气，泉奈想帮他，但根本不敢动。  
柱间本想穿好衣服后立即离开，但身体酸痛，小腹中裂开的伤口也让他无法行走，恐怕这一整夜他都不能离开这间房子了。  
他穿好衣服，泉奈收拾起被褥，与柱间隔着茶桌对坐。  
他打开格子窗，清新的空气涌进来，冷风吹在他们身上，两人各自战栗。  
泉奈有一万句话要告诉他。他的苦恋，他的憎恨与渴望，他无法得到回应的情感。他本应告诉柱间这一切，他如何爱他，痛苦地、深刻地、无法自拔地。但在这天，他用肢体上的亲密和占有替代了它们，永远失去了向柱间吐露那些话语的资格。  
柱间在茶桌边坐着。因过分压抑情绪，他看上去有些僵硬。  
片刻后，扉间过来了。他在门外问了一声，继而拉开门进来。  
见泉奈端坐着，他倒有些惊讶。  
“你这么快就好转了？医疗忍者说你伤势严重，我还以为要养上好久。”  
泉奈只点点头，并未开口。扉间将这看做泉奈对他一贯的漠然，也不在意，对泉奈问是谁做的，当时情况如何。  
泉奈回答时，柱间有种确切无疑的感觉：泉奈在努力降低整件事的难度与危险性，连他受伤的严重程度也被他说得轻飘飘的——他不想让柱间认为自己是在做苦情戏。他犯了错，愿意接受任何惩罚，他宁愿柱间恨他也不想被可怜。  
“这次他们的行踪又被你发现，一定要藏到更隐蔽的地方去了……”扉间说着话，目光落在柱间的衣服上：“你的衣服怎么扯坏了？”  
柱间低头看去，衣襟下方果然有一块被撕裂了，但破裂的那一块是内里，原本掩饰的好好的，只是他刚刚没注意，不慎露了出来。  
“真的，不知什么时候扯坏了，”柱间把坏了的地方折回内侧，又对扉间道：“这次我们不必着急，过段日子再继续找晴彦，现在一定是他们警惕性最高的时候。”  
他转移了话题，扉间与他继续聊着，余光扫过泉奈脸上一闪而过的惊慌。

那夜柱间说他想在这里住下，明日再回家。他说夜深了，不想折腾。  
扉间不以为然。好端端的，住在外面做什么。但柱间只说累了，再者，也要为泉奈的安全考虑。  
“斑总不至于因为这事派人来杀他的亲弟弟，”扉间道，“他现在终日在神社里、不见人影，宇智波的事早不管了……算了，我也住在这儿罢，不然你和泉奈的伤都没好，也没办法保证安全。”  
柱间立即劝说扉间不必留在这里。但扉间还是决定和他一同住下。  
“这地方也没个仆人守着……”  
扉间和柱间走到一间宽敞的卧房里，扉间开始铺被子。  
“仆人都是宇智波宅子里过来的，晚饭后就让他们回去歇着了。”柱间回答着，忽然想到，如果有仆人在这里事情是否会有所不同。  
扉间铺好了被子，柱间这才发现他铺的是他们两个人的。  
“这么大的人了，和我挤在一起干什么？空房间有的是。”柱间道。  
“这地方偏，住一起没什么不好。”  
扉间露出疑惑的神色。柱间立即回过神来，发觉自己这般反应着实令人生疑。马上改口道：“算了，住在哪都一样。”  
扉间将信将疑，没再追问。

过了凌晨，柱间发起烧来。  
临睡前，他身上虽疲倦，却没有任何症状，这时疼痛却忽然从生殖腔的旧伤附近爆发，他疼得根本爬不起床。  
柱间咬着牙，拼尽全力坐起来，拿上一件羽织就要向外走。他想悄无声息地离开这里去找医疗忍者。  
可终于拉开门时，柱间已站不住了。  
“你怎么了？”扉间听见声音醒了，在黑暗中向门口望去，“是发烧了？你的查克拉不对劲。”  
“没事，你睡罢，我——”  
柱间还想劝扉间放心，突然被一阵甜腥堵住了嘴。他当即呕吐起来。  
是血。  
生殖腔碰坏了，他又发了烧，其他器官也出了毛病。  
扉间立即点上油灯。  
柱间跪在门口，一只胳膊撑在拉门上，另一只胳膊捂着口鼻。他的手上，衣服上都是血。  
“没事，只是……只是咳嗽……”  
柱间发自内心觉得并不严重。毕竟他有过数次重伤，咳血吐血一类，在他看来也不过是休养几日就能恢复的。但扉间不可能相信他这话，立即将他扶回到床褥上，先为他简单医治、输送查克拉，并让影分身去请医疗忍者。  
柱间咳了片刻，血溅得到处都是。他的情况忽然严重起来，竟晕了过去，扉间想方设法叫他，却叫不醒。  
影分身立即请来医疗忍者。  
医疗忍者抵达后，一个字也来不及说，匆忙为他治疗。柱间再度呕出血来，里衣也开始渗血，大夫连忙拉开柱间的衣服。见到他身上大片的吻痕，还有腹部裂开的生殖腔伤口，大夫与扉间都是一怔。  
柱间也渐渐恢复了神智。  
“您不要命了吗！”  
待到柱间的情况终于平稳下来，大夫按捺不住，吼了起来。  
“这时不该行房，难道我没提醒过您？倘若今天我来得晚些，还不知要变成什么光景！”  
医疗忍者气坏了，说这次不慎碰到了没恢复好的生殖腔，又要休养好一阵子了。  
大夫恼怒，而扉间更糟，他望着柱间，眼中不知为何竟有恐惧，还有陌生。  
“您别恼啊，我也没想到会这样……”  
柱间挤出笑脸，装作不在意的样子，想让大夫消气，也想骗过扉间。  
“我仗着身体太好，偶尔没轻没重，以后不会了……”  
大夫却是忍无可忍，抱怨了好一通，说生殖腔损伤不是风寒感冒，会对人体产生无法治愈的影响，让他不要再掉以轻心。  
半晌，大夫确定柱间已平安无事，这才离开。  
扉间仍在榻上跪坐着，他忘了去送大夫。他成了一块石头，动也不能动，否则马上就要裂开。  
柱间满身吻痕，只是见到他胸前被吸吮、亲吻、啃咬留下的痕迹，也能想象出那场性事有多激烈。  
这一次，扉间成了被背叛的那个。  
“你什么时候有了中意的人，瞒着我干什么。”扉间勉强挤出这些话，尽力说的很轻松。  
柱间提心吊胆，但也做出轻松的样子道：“也谈不上什么中意，只是偶然……有兴致罢了，没想到过了火。”  
“不是斑罢？”扉间故作严肃，他收了收笑，却依旧是苦涩的神情。  
“怎么可能是他。”柱间道。  
他握着扉间放在榻上的手，两人都有种他们正在互相假装的感觉。  
“你也太不小心了。”扉间又道。  
其实他不该就这话题说下去，但他无法不说些什么，他与柱间是兄弟，柱间不该瞒着他。他认为自己配得上柱间的信任与亲密，这样的事，兄长至少可以对他提起只言片语，以免他局外人似的最后一个知情……  
扉间的手忽然冷了。  
“泉奈？”  
他忽然问道。那个名字脱口而出，烫伤了他的嘴。  
说出那人的名字，扉间才记起他的怀疑从何而来。柱间声称累了、不想回家，于是只有住在这里；他想要分开睡的奇怪态度；他略微僵硬的姿态和被撕坏的衣服……还有那时泉奈的惊讶与恐惧。  
“是泉奈？”扉间又问。  
柱间无法撒谎。就算他骗扉间，也还是会被识破。  
油灯静静烧着，过于清楚地照亮他们的面孔。  
“是。”他无法再看扉间的眼睛，也无法移开目光。  
扉间死死地抓着柱间的手。  
“他……强迫你？”  
柱间如果点头，他毫不怀疑扉间会立刻冲到泉奈房中杀了他。  
“不是……我……我那时身上不舒服，头脑不清醒……以为是在过去……把他当成了斑。”  
这是柱间所能想到的最合理的解释。  
“他可以拒绝你。”  
“他中了幻术、又吃了药，也不清醒。”  
扉间呆了好半晌，一具雕像似的。终于，他难看地笑起来。  
他知道他被背叛了，被他的兄弟。  
你撒谎。扉间在心中说着。他知道柱间说了谎，他知道泉奈喜欢柱间，已经好多年了。  
柱间与谁上床，其实轮不到他来管，但他和柱间是不同的。  
“如果他强迫你，我可以杀了他——不会让任何人知道。”  
扉间又道，他脸上堆着饱胀的、满含痛苦的笑。在皮肉之下，那双眼泪如泉涌，泣出血来。  
“我知道他对你的心思……我可以杀了他。不是你的缘故，与你无关，只为了我自己。我不能看着自己的兄长被人这样侮辱。”  
“不是这样，”柱间支撑着坐起来，抓着扉间的手、生怕他立即出门去杀泉奈似的，“不是这样，他不敢强迫我，只是碰巧我们都不清醒……”  
扉间笑了几声，心肺被人撕开，爆炸似的流着血。他恨自己不能大哭一场，不能大开杀戒。  
柱间攥着他的手，他却只想将那双手打开。兄长撒了谎，不知道是在哪个环节——他不想知道、也完全无法思考——总之他撒了谎，他背叛了他们的手足之情。他离开了斑，然后和宇智波泉奈……  
可如果他是被强迫的，为什么不直接说出来？他包庇泉奈做什么？  
或许柱间只是不想把事情闹大，那么他和泉奈……  
“你不是……你在撒谎。”扉间道。  
柱间呆住了。  
房中令人恐惧地寂静下来，柱间无法回答。扉间似乎是怒火太盛，神色恍惚又痛苦。  
“你说了谎，你在骗我。”扉间低低地道，手掌疲倦地遮盖在脸上。他连自己在说什么也不知道，他的手要扒开脸上的皮肉、将整个头颅都抓拦似的。  
扉间晕沉地要站起来，却不知道自己站起来要做什么。于是刚刚起身就停下了，身体滑稽地僵直着。他忽然觉得自己这一生都很滑稽似的，足以滑稽到让他大笑的地步，可他此时什么也做不了，不能笑，也不会哭。  
他应该指着柱间对他控诉、对他发火，可他能说什么？声称柱间背叛他？辜负他？别人不会懂，就连柱间也不会，他珍视柱间，而柱间就任凭这样的事发生。  
“扉间……”  
“别说话。”  
扉间说这句话时声音并不大，却比厉声吼叫更让柱间心惊。那几个字咬牙切齿地从他口中说出，每个字都带着锯齿，割坏了皮肉。  
正在僵持时，扉间忽然感觉到什么。他挥了下手，拉门猛然弹开、撞到了另一面墙上。  
泉奈失魂落魄地站在走廊上。  
又是请大夫、又是换房间，他不可能听不到声响。  
他是特意过来的。  
扉间转头望着他，竟一个字也说不出。  
“是我强迫柱间，”他脸色惨白地对扉间道，“如果你想杀我，我没有怨言。”  
扉间不必想，立即就要冲去，柱间却猛地攥住他的手将他拉了回来。他正是虚弱的时候，这一动用尽了力气，还拉伤了伤口。  
“扉间！不行——”他拽回扉间，费力地喘着粗气。  
扉间的眼在盛怒中颤动，转回头看着他。  
“‘不行’？”扉间问。他眼中太红，像是盛着血。  
“你回去，”柱间指着泉奈道。  
“这件事是我的责任——”  
“你住口！”柱间厉声喝道。  
泉奈当即不敢再开口，但也无法装作什么都没发生似的回他自己房里。  
柱间转向扉间。  
“这件事我不再追究，你也不许再提。你想闹大这件事给谁看？你杀了泉奈，然后呢？你怎么对木叶解释？怎么对宇智波解释？告诉他们实情吗？”  
听到前几个问题，扉间仍决意就在今夜处决了泉奈，听到最后一句，他的恼怒忽然一节节碎了，变成软弱。  
“他会‘失踪’，”扉间咬着牙答道，“不会有人知道原因。”  
“我们不做这样的事。”柱间道，“我说了，这件事结束了。你回去，泉奈，我不想见到你。”  
他说得斩钉截铁。泉奈呆怔片刻，终于如一个亡魂似的，拖着身体走了。  
“那件事过去了，别再想了。他帮我找晴彦，这次还险些送命……就算一时糊涂这样做了，也罪不至死。”柱间道。  
但那些话都没用。什么都没用。  
扉间一座山似的坐着，一动不动，脸上挂着不知是什么意味的苦笑，他自己也不清楚，他什么都不明白了，忽然间又聋又哑，连思考也不能，只有身体中轰隆隆的崩塌声。  
他觉得好笑。他在干什么，要为兄长的一次性事露出这种样子。这其实不关他什么事。  
这其实不关他的事。  
扉间再次这样想到。他被呛住了，堵住了，喉咙与胸膛都被灰满满地塞着。  
这地方再待不下去了。  
——连这栋房子都是宇智波的。  
扉间仓促起身，离开房间。他带了下门，拉门果决地在他身后合上，在门框上滑出一声短促低沉的响动。  
他听到柱间含糊地说了声什么，但他只来得及发出一个音节，就被拉门撞上门框的声音打了回去。  
扉间希望立刻离开这房子，大步流星，铁石心肠，回到他自己的家里，醉倒在酒水里，清洗他的痛苦。可他不能走。  
在对宇智波以及对他自己的厌恶中，扉间停下脚步，在走廊上呆站着。  
他不能走。柱间身体不适，如果这时遭遇袭击会很危险……再者，他还要考虑到泉奈。  
扉间知道泉奈不会再去强迫柱间，他只是怕柱间与泉奈相处，以任何形式。一想到柱间再次对泉奈开口，态度温和、既往不咎，而泉奈顺从地跪坐在他身前，低着头说他愿意为柱间做任何事。  
扉间为此发抖。  
他始终觉得柱间对泉奈太宽容，从过去泉奈年少轻狂、对柱间口出狂言开始，柱间就从未与他计较过，这是柱间的大度，但在扉间看来就是纵容。后来泉奈渐渐变了，他对柱间冷漠，却帮柱间找晴彦，一副愿意为他去死的样子……而且不止一次与柱间单独出门。  
扉间不想怀疑，但此刻他心中只有苦涩，也只能向着更为苦涩的方向去想，让他心惊，让他难受——会不会这已经不是第一次了？斑对泉奈那样怀疑，会不会是因为……  
他猛然清醒过来。就算泉奈无耻又胆大妄为，但柱间不是这样的人，他与斑的婚姻还没结束，断不会与斑的弟弟行苟且之事。  
可就算他们过去从未做过什么，又怎么样？现在还不是……  
扉间几步走到泉奈的房门外，一把甩开门。后者正在房中呆坐着，扉间见到他，拳头立即挥了过去。  
泉奈当然没有还手。扉间第一拳落下时，泉奈口鼻中就开始喷溅出血来。扉间仍死命地挥拳，要将他的魂魄打得脱离这具躯体似的。  
扉间听见柱间房中似乎有声响，他直接吼了一句，说自己不会闹出人命。  
可他实在想杀了泉奈。  
泉奈被打得牙齿松动、脸颊肿起、断了鼻梁，骨头也断了不知几根。  
而扉间眼中喷着火，好像他才是头破血流的那个。

将泉奈打了个半死，扉间终于停手了。  
他问泉奈有没有什么话想说，泉奈摇头，一动不动瘫在榻上。  
扉间出去了。他走进院中，想知道自己能去什么地方。  
他哪也去不了。柱间还在这里，他就不能走。  
那晚没风，夜空晴朗，冷得干干脆脆。扉间在院中站着，只觉天地空旷，世上只剩下他一个人似的。  
房中的那两人，一个病，一个伤，扉间觉得自己同他们一样惨。别人伤了病了，还能看得出，他却有口难言，内里腐血横流，五脏六腑被生铁刮破，烂成了一滩腐肉。  
先是斑，然后是泉奈——只有他是局外人。  
这其实不公平，斑和泉奈不配得到任何东西，情感上的，身体上的。他们都伤害过柱间，只有扉间，只有他，自始至终都在为柱间尽心竭力，他做了能做的一切，他甚至不要什么，至少不像宇智波兄弟那样怀揣着占有欲，他只想确认他是最重要的那个——对扉间而言，柱间正是如此。  
他只要求得到同样的东西。他只要公平。  
柱间已和斑分开，他没有恋人，没有孩子在身边，只有一个弟弟。他们理所当然是这世上最紧密的两个人。  
他有这样想的理由和资本。他是柱间的血亲，是他唯一在世的亲弟弟，他为柱间付出了一切，他愿为柱间做任何事，他对兄长的爱超过任何人。  
半晌后，扉间终于走回房中时，听见柱间在房间内唤他。  
扉间站在走廊上，不打算再走进那扇拉门后。他会住在另一间卧房中。  
“扉间，”柱间唤道，“你在生气吗？”  
“我没事。”  
“回来睡罢。”柱间道。  
这次扉间不想听从他的话。  
他不想接受缓和的表示、不想按照柱间的意愿行事。  
平生第一次，扉间想要伤害他。  
他的伤害微不足道，至多能满足他自己，也割伤自己。  
“不必了。你也回去睡罢，兄长。”  
扉间走进另一间房里合上了门，在那陌生的房中找出被褥。  
他很快躺下了，却连眼都闭不上。  
他想去道歉。

这一晚半睡不睡，终究挨过来了。天亮后，扉间让家中的马车过来，与柱间一同回去了。  
柱间昨晚就没睡好，这天回到家里也睡不安稳，身体各处都在隐隐作痛。  
他相信泉奈，认为他是同龄人中罕见的出色忍者，他实力强大而沉默寡言，他多次被斑苛责、误会却不发一言，他对柱间也始终尊重、为柱间赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。  
柱间也会为旁人这样做，不为爱情，不为回报，不要任何东西。  
他就是这样误会泉奈的。  
即将醒来时，柱间按着小腹上的伤口，被又一次碰坏的生殖腔里外都疼着。  
他蜷缩着身体，头上滚下汗来。  
正觉得疼痛难忍时，仆人走到门外停下，问道：“少爷，火影塔派人过来，说大名的手下在今天下午抵达木叶，他们问您是否能如约去火影塔。”  
柱间自疼痛中回过神来，将查克拉送进小腹的伤口，勉强地缓解疼痛。  
“我会过去。”他答道，声音平稳，仿佛什么也没发生。

下午，柱间按时去了火影塔。虽说他还没完全恢复，但至少处理公务不在话下。  
他的部下们就许多事来问他的答复，于是好几个人聚到了一起，依次说着要解决的事。  
公事说完后，几人闲聊几句，其中一名部下提到泉奈，说他似乎病得更重了。  
柱间知道是扉间。他冲去教训泉奈时，柱间想劝他，却也知道劝不住，说不定还会变成火上浇油。那时他想告诉扉间收敛些，要为两族的颜面与和平考虑，也因为……这样的事不是第一次发生在他身上。他不想做出大惊小怪的模样，虽说他遭受了实实在在的损害与侮辱。  
柱间对此恨之入骨，但他有别于常人，他受得住，也会很快遗忘，不至于为此闹出人命、挑起纷争。  
事到如今，泉奈所有的行为都有了理由。他的矛盾、漠然、针对、疏远和关心，都不是柱间所认为的那样。  
想起泉奈，柱间脑中被针拨弄着似的发疼。  
那日柱间没有更多时间去想这些。大名的人来了，说残存的羽衣忍者对火之国的威胁太大，需要尽快根除。他们四处残害忍者，为此周边几个国家都对火之国有怨言。柱间也想过要除掉他们，只是残存下来的羽衣族人绝非寻常忍者，要打败他们着实困难，最好的方法是柱间亲自去解决，可他却受了伤、不能很快出门。  
那日大名的手下离开后，柱间正在考虑剿灭羽衣的人选，斑忽然来了。  
柱间许久不曾与他见面，且前一日又刚刚和泉奈有过关系，这时见到斑，心中不免慌乱。  
斑并不拐弯抹角，直接问他泉奈被扉间打了个半死，究竟是怎么回事。  
“他们有矛盾也不是一日两日了，你去问泉奈不就好了？”柱间拿起部下新送来的公文，“你近日还在神社里看那块石碑吗？”  
“泉奈倘若肯对我说，我怎么还会来问你？别岔开话题，到底出什么事了？”  
“他们的事，我怎么知道？”柱间问。  
斑更怀疑了。一般说来，柱间一定会极力避免发生这种纷争，而且也一定会对扉间严惩不贷，断没有这样放着不管的道理。  
“出了这样的乱子，你不惩戒扉间？”斑问道。  
“你杀了火核，为什么还不去领罪受罚？”柱间反问。  
斑察觉到了异样。  
“究竟是什么事？泉奈做了什么？”  
柱间仍旧敷衍。斑向柱间走去，两人只隔着办公桌。  
“你病了。”  
“身体不舒服罢了。”柱间道。  
“泉奈做了什么？”斑握住柱间拿卷轴的手拉向自己。  
柱间不动声色，在沉默的角力中把手缓缓抽回来。  
“他们一直有矛盾。不要把我牵扯进来。”  
斑不相信。  
他缓慢地、谨慎地思考着，继而绝望地意识到发生了无可逆转的灾祸，在柱间身上。而他无法获知真相。  
柱间闭口不谈，泉奈拒绝回答，扉间更不可能告诉他事实。这三人中不会有任何一人告诉他究竟发生了什么，他得到的只会是一个又一个谎言。  
这样的世界……  
“为什么你要撒谎？”斑问，“如果事情果真如你所说，你不会坐视不理。”  
“因为所有事都在变，人也一样。你变了，我也是。”柱间答道。  
斑不依不饶：“告诉我实话。”  
“否则如何？”扉间推开门问道。  
“这与你无关，扉间——”柱间立即道，急于将他赶出去。  
“泉奈强迫柱间和他发生关系，把柱间腹部的伤也碰坏了。”  
扉间冷冷说着，直视着斑。  
只这一句就够了。  
柱间还想再说些什么，试图扭转扉间的话，却一个字也想不起来。  
斑仍在原地站着，却仿佛立即死去了似的。他的魂魄还在，只是支离破碎，控制着他被捶打得稀烂的身体。  
“你说什么？”  
“我没必要说这种谎话侮辱兄长，”扉间答道，他上前一步，脚下的砖几乎要被踩碎。  
“你很惊讶吗？你不是做过同样的事吗？”扉间继续问道，“而且不止一次。你明白我说的是什么——比任何人都明白。”  
“扉间，别再说了！”  
斑难以置信地望着扉间。扉间无法用胜利者的目光注视他。他见到了斑万箭穿心的模样，却无法满足或窃喜。他扭曲的胜利来源于柱间遭受的耻辱和苦难。扉间不想要这种“胜利”，他愿意用自己的命去换取柱间免遭厄运的人生。  
“所以我打伤泉奈。可这对他不公平，他只强迫柱间一次，就被打得半死——这样说来，你早该被我碎尸万段才对。”  
斑已然疯了。  
他的疯狂就在眼中，在他脸上。正常人不会有这样扭曲的面孔与眼神。  
扉间知道，他自己也疯了。正常人不会用所爱之人的苦痛作为武器。  
柱间又惊又怒。在他能做出任何反应前，斑忽然离开了。  
“别去找他，”扉间挡在柱间身前，“他们自己做错的事，由他们解决好了。”  
柱间无暇与他争论。泉奈罪不至死，而斑在狂怒之下很可能杀人，甚至殃及无辜。  
“你给我一起过来！”  
柱间抓着扉间冲出去。

泉奈虽伤势严重，但因医疗忍者的治疗，这时已能起身行走了。  
他正在宅子的门廊下坐着，斑忽然出现在他的院子里。  
斑是“冲”过来的。泉奈没有其他词来形容。斑从天而降，因他的到来，院中登时炸开一个极大的坑，整个院子都坍塌下去。  
斑如鬼魅一般出现在泉奈面前，抓着他的衣襟。  
“你强迫柱间，是真的？”  
一瞬间，泉奈眼前的天地忽然紧缩起来。他甚至不能分辨自己是否在幻觉中。  
“是真的，”他答道，“是我的错……我应当死。”  
他立即承认了。毕竟，他没有否认的理由，也不介意因此丧命。  
斑忽然变了。他不再是宇智波斑，而是成了个同名的怪物。  
狂暴之下，斑的眼周鼓起一条条血管。它们崩裂开来，细小的红色血纹在眼周铺开，像一团火。  
斑似乎什么都没做，泉奈却忽然感觉到一阵重击。他登时口吐鲜血，剧痛刺穿身体的每一处。  
疼极了。泉奈忽然满眼是泪。  
他多次想过死去的场景，却无论如何也不曾料到，他会被哥哥杀死。  
这是他罪有应得，他愿意死，死在斑手里也没有什么不好。  
泉奈的手盖到斑的手上。他无意制止哥哥，只是想握着他的手罢了。  
他会被扭断脖子、面孔歪曲地死去。  
可在那之前，泉奈还是想知道——  
“你要为柱间杀了……我，是吗？这……这是我咎由自取……可……你要为他杀了我？”  
他重复道，向斑确认着。  
泉奈认为自己罪有应得是一回事，斑在恋人与弟弟之间做出选择则是另一回事。  
斑似乎听不到他的话，也毫不在意。他的手扼上泉奈的喉咙，决意以这种原始的、暴力的方式送泉奈上路。  
捏碎泉奈的喉咙不会缓解他的痛苦。但或许可以缓解柱间的。  
也或许，他这样做只是因为自己想做罢了。柱间是他的，这世上爱着柱间、明白柱间的只有他一人。柱间不能被伤害，不能被侮辱……甚至，就连斑本人也不能。  
又一次，扉间的话如一把刀似的穿透了他。  
斑也强迫过柱间，许多次。他带给柱间的痛苦比任何人都多。  
斑眼中猩红一片，手攥得更狠。  
他不必想。只要手指攥下，就能终结许多种痛苦。  
他看着眼前那张脸。泉奈脸颊紫涨，满眼是泪，他向斑微笑着，眼中只有哀伤。  
斑忽然迟疑。  
他无法想起任何事，却骤然停下，手上的力道也松了。  
泉奈不再是那个被他抱在怀里、背在背上的孩子了。他不再提着拖在地上的武士刀跟在自己身后跑，不再唤着“哥哥”从院中跑出来扑到斑怀里。  
他长大了，成了众多沉默寡言大人中的一个，平淡地、苦痛无言地生活着。  
最后被亲哥哥扼死。  
泉奈的身体皮开肉绽，衣裳浸透鲜血。他没有开万花筒，那双眼只是红着，平常地布着血丝，眼底还有血。  
他面颊凹陷，瘦了太多。  
斑一把甩开手，将泉奈摔了出去。  
“别再出现在我面前。”  
“哥——”  
泉奈匆忙爬过来，拖着他脱臼的腿脚与还未恢复的胳膊，跪着抱紧斑的腿。  
“我知错了……是我做错了……”  
“说这些做什么？要我原谅你？”斑冷冷问道，看也不看他。  
泉奈抬起头，一双泪眼向斑望着。  
“不……我只是想告诉你，我知错了。”  
他忽然哭起来。  
他毁坏自己，毁坏与哥哥的关系。还有他唯一喜欢的人。  
他终于失去了珍视的一切。

第六十章

斑最终还是没能动手，甩下泉奈走了。  
自那日起，柱间许久没再见过他们。斑回了神社，而泉奈在家养伤，养好了，就去参加铲除羽衣忍者的行动、与一行木叶忍者一同出门了。  
柱间并未再想当日的事，他忙于公务，唯有偶尔未愈合伤口的疼痛提醒他之前发生了什么。  
过了近两个月，柱间的身体已完全好转，又是去见大名，又是去其他国家拜访，着实忙碌了一阵子。  
回木叶的路上，柱间听闻行经之处不大太平，似乎有羽衣忍者的踪迹，他立即赶去了。那时已是深夜，他抵达时，山谷漫天烟尘，似乎是一场大战刚刚结束。  
柱间不知战况如何，但始终谨慎，羽衣绝不是容易对付的忍者。柱间甚至并不奢望这三五年内能将他们完全铲除。毕竟，在此之前他们就已同羽衣纠缠好多年了。  
在尘雾中，他谨慎地寻找忍者的踪迹。这里经过大战，却没有查克拉的迹象，即便片刻前有人，这时也一定死了。  
柱间觉得疑惑，想着总不至于是两败俱伤这样的惨烈情形，他正要查看四周是否有尸体，却忽然注意到湖泊的异常。  
一具躯体异样地漂浮在湖面上，一动不动，就像忍者控制着查克拉站在水面上那样。只不过，他是躺着的，身下蔓延开的血像扭曲的花瓣浮于水面。  
是泉奈。

世界的割裂处模糊而平滑。  
泉奈看不清了，这成了他死前最大的遗憾。  
一轮满月笼罩着远而朦胧的冷光。它高悬在夜空上，在雪白的、耸立的、无动于衷的山峰上。  
月亮太冷了。  
泉奈躺在水中，在湖面上。月夜漆黑冰冷，周身的湖水却温暖又惬意。他的血暖了湖水，他被自己的血包围。  
夏风温柔，拂过面庞与耳畔，仿佛情人轻声细语。  
血水迫不及待地从各处伤口流出，染红周身的湖水，将他即将流干血的身体变成一具空荡的躯壳。  
在过度的疼痛中，在死亡近在咫尺的时刻，泉奈觉得很惬意。  
他从未有过这样的一刻。不做任何事，心中不必装着任何东西，在月色与夏风中无所事事。  
世界前所未有地简单。  
死在战斗中是他的宿命，泉奈从小就知如此，此刻并不意外。甚至，他能以一己之力铲除强敌，为此死去，是他身为宇智波的荣耀。  
临死前，世界又混乱起来。  
冷而漆黑的夜晚，温暖缠绵的湖水与风。组成世界的东西这样简单，他们的生活却永远复杂。他不为死去难过，只是困惑。他生在战乱中，但他无法明白战争与仇恨。千手同羽衣都是敌人，他们为什么是敌人？他为什么恨着他们？  
泉奈苍白的脸上落着月亮的冷光，他向那轮月望去，不为缘由地微笑。  
他没有答案，他不知道的事太多。他生于宇智波，就要忠于宇智波。人们可以自由地做出任何选择，为宇智波付出，为族人战死，这就是他的选择。  
眼角忽然淌下泪来。  
他没有多少流泪的机会，也从小就被教导不要流泪。他照做了，他向来是顺从却一身傲骨的那个。  
如今，他就要死了，终于可以不为缘由、随心所欲地流泪。就像他的生活天翻地覆的那几日，就像他几近崩溃的那几日。  
可眼泪是种浪费，感情的宣泄是种浪费，那太奢侈。他的精力与感情不能被随意使用，他有要做的事，他肩负着宇智波的未来。  
他早早地担负起责任。或许是太早了，族老们都说他应圆滑些，要有所改变才是。他知道那些话有道理，他愿意改变，却很难做到。末了，他只有敷衍族老，说未来他再长几岁年纪，或许就好了。  
泉奈没等到那天，他不会再长大了。  
月亮垂落下来，迎着他，在他被血泪遮挡的眼中放大。殷红的，如火一般的，哭泣的月亮。  
数年前，他接受了战争的试炼，他曾以为那就是一切——一切痛苦，一切煎熬，苦难的极限。  
到了临死前，他又不觉得有什么苦了。战争、伤痛与生离死别发生在每个人身上，而他堕入的困境是他自己选择的结果，怨不得别人。  
可他还是难过。他想回到生活纯粹又简单的时刻，那时世界如他所见那般黑白分明，他曾有过比任何人都更纯粹的一颗心。倘那时死了，他是光明磊落的，他可以坦坦荡荡地说他不曾做错任何事，不需要为任何事后悔。  
泉奈闭上眼，湖水簇拥过来。水流似乎是活的，绳索般束缚着他，拉着他的身体下沉。  
水下的一切都是冷的。水隔开了光，被切断、扭转的光芒仿佛在跳舞。  
泉奈忽然悔恨。他这双眼……这双眼还没有……  
世界越来越远。月亮离他而去，遥远地悬于夜空，成了冷白的一团雾气，袖手旁观，不近人情。  
忽然，一个身影跃入湖中，一把抓住他的手。  
泉奈模糊的视线轻轻颤动。  
他喜欢的人来了。

“别动，没事了……很快就好了……”  
泉奈第一次见到柱间这样慌乱。他说着自己也不相信的话，一意孤行地从死神手中抢夺泉奈。  
柱间将他从湖水中救出，他们各自浑身湿透，难堪又狼狈。柱间将他带回岸上，急切地为他医治。  
泉奈受伤太重，无论多少查克拉灌进身体，他仍在衰竭，走向死亡。  
柱间不相信，他徒劳地为泉奈医治着，水滴从脸上与湿透的头发上滴下，打在泉奈身上。  
“会好的……马上就好了……”他混乱地说着，努力要安抚泉奈。  
但泉奈不需要安抚，也不需要医治。他想说话，想告诉柱间不要再尝试了。他开口，却只有鲜血吐出去。于是他只能看着柱间笑。  
夜风冷，冷极了，夏风的和煦与暖不过是他自欺欺人，此刻他与柱间各自湿透了衣裳，不住发抖。  
他不要柱间的治疗，他要柱间救他，但不是从死神手里，他不要这条命——他只是想让柱间知道，他爱他，可他笨拙地搞砸了一切。  
爱着柱间是不应该的，他不能爱他，那是对兄长的背叛，对族人的背叛，甚至是对自己的背叛。他是个宇智波，他不要千手人。  
柱间仍在为他治疗。泉奈知道这没用，他要制止柱间，却说不出话。身体碎裂着，意识也逐渐模糊起来。  
他努力向柱间望着，却看不清。  
被柱间割裂的世界也是这样模糊的边缘和界限。  
他已经没有什么可说了。那故事过于简单：他长大，然后心动。  
没有相遇，也完全忘了相遇的那日，那时他年纪太小，记忆中一片混沌。再后来，许多东西在身体中平凡无奇地堆积着，直到某一日“轰隆”一声巨响，正确的，错误的，一切都坍塌了。他告别了简单的、所有问题都可以解决的日子，开始了漫长的折磨与苦恋。  
他抓着柱间的手，用力过大，甚至抓出了血痕。  
“你回去……哥哥他……”  
话音未落，泉奈咳嗽起来，嘴角与眼睛不断淌出血，脏污了他脸上最后一分俊朗。  
“你会好的，别急着说话……”柱间的手按在泉奈身上，查克拉无济于事地灌进身体。  
但泉奈知道他不会好了。他快死了，他只要柱间回家去，回到哥哥身边去。斑已快疯了，只有柱间能阻止他，只有柱间才能让他平静下来。  
“你回家……柱间……”泉奈断续说着，“你回去了，就好像……还在从前……”  
他笑了，眼泪冲刷着面庞不断流下。他抓着柱间的手向他脸上拉，碰着自己的眼眶。  
“挖出来……给哥哥……”  
柱间周身一抖，脸色也变了。  
“我死后……再挖出来，”他断续地说着，“我还想再看看……”  
鲜血伴随着咳嗽从他口中涌出，脖子与衣襟被浸在大片红色里。  
泉奈大睁着眼，带血的手伸出去，落到柱间脸上，留下两道脏污的红痕。他望着柱间，满眼血泪地向他笑了。

戈壁空旷荒凉。泉奈的身体温暖，头发上沾的血还没干。  
柱间惊惶地望着他，试他的脉搏，心脏，探他的呼吸。  
“泉奈？”  
柱间摸着泉奈的头发，又擦他脸上的血。  
泉奈与活着那时并无二致，他看上去只是受了重伤。  
受伤对泉奈并不稀奇。他总是要负伤，他去做棘手的任务，他被斑误会，他在战乱时与千手战个你死我活。他少言寡语，受伤也从不抱怨。  
这次也是一样。  
他没个年轻人的模样，不知道抱怨，不知道疼，受了什么苦都一声不吭地吞下。  
甚至临死前，他说起的也还是宇智波，还是斑。  
柱间忽然难过起来。他对泉奈一无所知，也似乎没有人真正明白他，不知道他想要什么，这一生又有什么缺憾。没有人知道他的愿望与喜好。他正如被教导的那样，不在意自己的好恶，只有宇智波重要，只有为族人奉献重要。  
他做到了。  
可他为什么要做这些？为什么这是他的责任？为什么他要因此送命？为什么战争不能彻底停止？人们为了什么要这样你死我活、要让年轻人死在战场上？  
柱间抱着泉奈放声大哭。像哭他多年的朋友，哭他的亲人与部下，他的父母，他的弟弟。  
他见过千百次死亡，他见过无数次受伤。  
二十年过去了，他还是没有长进。死亡无法让他麻木，仍为他带来鲜活的、刺骨的痛苦。  
他大哭不止，头埋在泉奈被冷水浸泡过、被戳穿心脏的胸膛上。

黄昏时，宇智波的守卫向走来的那人望着，疑心是自己错看。  
千手柱间带着一具棺木走向宇智波的神社。守卫当即以为这有挑衅的意味，并未立即让开路。  
“我来找斑。”柱间道。  
“火影大人有什么事？”  
柱间听不到对方语气中的敌意与警惕。他心中只有泉奈的死亡。  
“泉奈死了，我把他的尸体带回来了。”  
说出这句话，柱间已然麻木的身体忽然闪过一阵难捱的疼。他的查克拉控制不住，守卫险些当场瘫软下去，自然无法再拦着他。  
柱间将泉奈的棺木扛在右肩上，他走进神社，在昏暗中一步步走下台阶。  
“你怎么来了？”  
斑感觉到他的查克拉，在石碑前背对着柱间问道。柱间并未答话。斑回过头来，见柱间肩上扛着一具漆黑的棺木，在不远处站着。  
“泉奈死了。”柱间道，目光落在神社潮湿的地砖上。  
柱间在说不可能的事。  
斑凝视着他，想知道柱间为什么要说这样的话。  
“你胡说什么？”  
柱间缓缓放下棺木。  
“我做了些防腐措施，以免你见不到他最后的样子。”  
斑向柱间走去，他望着棺木，觉得这是骗局。这里面真会装着一个人？装着他唯一的弟弟？  
柱间打开棺木，斑低头望着。泉奈闭着眼，双手交合放在胸前，他已换上了雪白的寿衣，容貌仍是生前清秀俊朗的模样，看上去平静且安宁。  
他那样年轻，仿佛才刚刚成年，为他举办成人礼不过是昨天的事。  
没有人会在这样年轻的时候死去。  
“泉奈？”  
斑唤道。  
他俯下身，打量着泉奈没有血色的面孔。  
“泉奈？”  
骄阳下的炎热夏日，早春雪融的声音，远处传来的滚滚雷声……他死去的弟弟们……他又一次失去的兄弟。  
他的世界又一次坍塌。  
另外那三个早已走了，只有这个，是斑用命换下来、留下来的，他不可能走。  
“你骗我，”斑暴怒地望着柱间，“这是幻术，泉奈不可能死。”  
柱间不答话，这时他说什么都没用。  
神社忽然开始摇晃，地动山摇。斑狂暴地试图从所谓的幻术中解脱。但幻术并不存在。  
“泉奈让我把他的眼睛交给你。”柱间拿出一个容器递给斑。  
“这不可能！”  
斑狂暴地吼道。  
“这是他的好意，你不要辜负了……”  
斑在崩溃中退后一步，终于跪了下去。他不管不顾地将泉奈冰冷的尸体从棺木中拉出，在怀中紧紧抱着。柱间甚至怀疑他的胳膊会勒坏泉奈的尸身。  
斑抱着泉奈，咬牙切齿、无声无息地哭着，眼泪如一条长线流过他的脸颊与泉奈的头发。  
泉奈不能死。泉奈是留下来的那个。

千手柱间扛着棺材进了宇智波的神社，并宣称泉奈死了，守卫立即去通报族老，那一行人匆忙赶来。  
走下台阶后，众人见斑跪在棺木旁、抱着泉奈的尸身，柱间站在一旁望着他。  
“泉奈在和羽衣交战时战死，他同羽衣的最后五名忍者同归于尽，结束了羽衣族人对木叶和其他忍族的威胁与迫害，”柱间对族老宣布道，“泉奈留下眼睛给斑。等到斑情绪平稳后，请诸位为他移植眼睛。”  
他短短几句说清了前因后果，声音平静，唯有心中震颤不已。  
族老们一个个呆着，无法立即接受泉奈的死讯。泉奈还年轻，他连子嗣也没有，甚至还未成家，却就这样死了。泉奈实力不如斑强大，但在担任族长期间，泉奈从未有过不妥当的举动，他没有过一次失职，始终恪守本分，照顾着全族的人。  
半晌，为首的族老向柱间躬身，“火影大人专程带回族长的尸身，宇智波感激不尽。”  
旁人回过神来，也一同对柱间道谢。  
柱间将装着泉奈双眼的容器递过去。他想立刻离开，但他无法预料斑在疯狂与悲恸中会做出什么。就算宇智波的族老都在这里，也不见得能压制住斑。  
柱间与族老们离开内室，让斑与泉奈独处片刻，同时让两名守卫在门口看着斑。

泉奈像是还活着。  
斑摸着他的头发，因他自己浑身冰冷，觉得泉奈的身体还带着热度。  
他答应了要照顾弟弟，怎么，他，宇智波斑，竟然失信吗？  
这世界有一万种方法折磨他，如今又多了一种：伪造泉奈的死亡，让他痛不欲生。他不会上当，这绝非事实，不过是敌人的诡计，是幻术造就了眼前的一切。  
泉奈不可能死。他是斑生活中最麻烦的存在，而麻烦绝不会轻易消失。从幼年起，斑就要保护他的安全，因不放心仆人的照料常常亲力亲为；待泉奈长大，他对柱间动了不该有的心思，让斑如鲠在喉，几次动手伤他；上一次他侵犯柱间，斑更是险些杀掉他。  
可这不意味着他要死在别人手中。  
“不要被人骗了，哥哥。”  
泉奈的声音在斑耳畔响起。  
他没有死。斑想。他确信他听见了泉奈的声音，可他举头四顾，却见不到真正的泉奈，只有那具尸体被他抱在怀中。  
他摸着泉奈的脸颊，碰到了他的眼睛。  
手指无意间将眼皮碰的抬起了些，露出下面空荡的眼眶。残留的血管、组织、黑红色趋于腐烂的肉。  
一阵轰鸣忽然响起，在神社中震荡着。  
片刻后，斑才意识到那是他的怒吼与叫喊。  
泉奈死了。

“斑！”  
听见声音，柱间立即赶过去。回到内室，他还没来得及劝阻，几名族老也冲了进来。  
“你们快回——”  
柱间的话没说完，神社开始剧烈地震颤，一股巨大的力量忽然袭来，柱间当即用木遁抵挡在众人前。  
斑忽然失控，那股力量竟穿透了木遁。神社中霎时一片狼藉，震裂的砖石成片地掉下来。  
“族长大人……”  
“你们都出去！”柱间向旁人命令道。  
在暴怒与狂躁中，斑脑中一片混沌，攻击虽无意却致命。他的力量不以任何人为目标，唯独渴望缓解自己的痛苦。  
族老们来不及立即撤出，而神社地下的内室狭小，众人施展不开，柱间再度挡在他们身前。族老虽知自己不是斑的对手，但毕竟斑是自己族人，没有他们统统逃走、让外族人独自应对的道理，于是尽管情形危险，族老们仍留在这里，竭力抵挡。  
众人在神社内，不得不时刻收力，以免将本族神社化成一片废墟。他们要与斑对抗，同时却不能伤害他，这更让他们的进攻束手束脚。可斑不知道也不在意。他心中唯有泉奈死去这一件事，任凭世界在他的操控下碎裂坍塌。  
“你会伤到泉奈！”  
形势愈发危险时，柱间高声怒道。他并非只为劝斑停手才这样说，柱间着实担心他毁坏泉奈的遗体。  
“他已经过世了，斑——”  
“他怎么会死？”斑厉声喝道，“泉奈为什么要死？他做错了什么、年纪轻轻就要死去？这正常吗？你认为这理所当然吗？泉奈为什么是该死的那个？理应死去的人不计其数、唯独泉奈不是！”  
柱间正要答话，斑却因自己的话呆了呆。  
霎时间，他的攻击停了。  
“……还有小恒。”他补充道，脸上又哭又笑。  
那名字如一把箭，同时穿透他们二人。  
“这正确吗，柱间？”斑问，“我们建立了木叶，有什么用处？泉奈为木叶、为宇智波战死，可他为什么要战死？战争停止了吗？”  
柱间无法答话。  
大规模的战争暂时消失，可各地却仍有纷争，各国仍在明争暗斗。  
“……你需要移植眼睛了，斑，不要辜负了泉奈。”  
斑脑中混沌，却在摇头。他不要泉奈的眼睛，如果他要了，泉奈岂非就没有眼睛了？没有眼睛，泉奈怎么活？  
他紧抱着泉奈的尸身，拒绝承认弟弟的死亡。  
趁此机会，柱间以木遁束缚了斑的行动，族老们立即赶来为他移植眼睛。柱间想让他放下泉奈，但斑就是不放手。  
“让泉奈安息，斑……放开他……别让泉奈的眼睛白费了。”  
查克拉与木遁在此刻都没用，柱间只有去掰斑的手。斑在痛苦中一动不动，手指也僵在了泉奈的身体上。  
他的情况越来越糟。柱间一狠心，用力掰下去，斑的手竟断了骨头。  
在手指折断的痛苦中，斑仍旧出神，一言不发。柱间立即为他治愈双手，族老们围着斑，开始为他移植眼睛。

斑在黑暗中度过了几日后，提前拆掉了纱布。那带着血腥味与药味的纱布微微干涸，有些地方已经发硬了。  
解下纱布，世界一点点亮了起来。  
斑向镜中望去，泉奈的眼睛向他回望，看着他眼周干涸的血迹、染血的眉毛。  
“这是你的眼睛。”  
他与泉奈的声音同时响起。  
泉奈死了，斑将他的错处都忘了。  
泉奈是陪伴他最久的那个弟弟，是家里最受宠的孩子，是宇智波最年轻的族长，他生着干净的眼睛和心，他为宇智波、为木叶战死。  
他承诺保护泉奈，可此刻泉奈的眼睛装在他的眼眶里，冰凉又格格不入地摩擦着他的血肉。

在泉奈下葬后，斑再度回到神社中。  
如今他有了永恒万花筒写轮眼，石碑上文字的含义也更加清晰了。  
他知道自己要做什么，只是这计划委实庞大，有太多事要准备。  
他独自留在神社中，不与任何人交流，也不曾离开这里。  
直到某一日守卫将一卷东西交给他。  
“给我的？”斑确认道，众人都知他早已不过问公事了。  
守卫点头。“是火影大人的部下送来的。”  
斑将信将疑地打开卷轴。  
见到那一行行小字时，斑甚至并未立即明白它们意味着什么。  
他望着它们，望着柱间的署名与千手血红的印，心中忽然一惊。  
他的麻木感当即被扯去一层，如同从他心上撕下一块肉。那疼痛尖锐又剧烈，他无法相信世上还有这样的剧痛。  
柱间送了和离书来。  
这其实没什么不得了。他早知会有这一日，他知道一切厄运都会发生，于是无法再被触动。  
可亲眼见到和离书时，斑还是不能无动于衷。  
卷轴轻极了。比他们大婚那日的婚书还要轻上许多。它没有重量，似乎无法拥有任何含义。  
斑抓着卷轴，想要说服自己，必然是他误会了什么。  
可事实再清楚不过。命运恨他，毫无疑问。命运用恶毒的方式折磨他，嘲笑他，让他陷入情网，让他一无所得。而爱情是卑劣，是扭曲，是引诱、歹毒与不怀好意。  
签了和离书，他们过去的一切就都不作数了。他得到第一个朋友时的快乐，他少年时在恋情中的煎熬，他被爱情与嫉妒折磨的痛苦，他得到柱间的狂喜，他在倾盆暴雨中大婚那日……还有他爱上柱间的那天。

斑离开神社。见到柱间时，他正在林中走着，不知要去什么地方。  
“你送了和离书来。”斑道。  
柱间点头，不知能对这句话如何回应。  
斑也不知他要说什么。两人在林中默然无语地站着，听着风穿过树叶的清脆声响。  
他们曾在这林中穿行多次。少年时，成婚后，以及他们失去孩子那日。树林各处仿佛一模一样，没有任何引人注意的地方。枝叶茂密，却仍有阳光穿过缝隙落下，带给人微弱的暖意。  
斑只觉得冷。  
别这样。有个声音在很远的地方祈祷着，他们不能就这样结束。  
“你爱我，我一直知道。”  
斑想求他，开口时却这样说道。  
柱间笑了。他当然爱斑，可斑不应知道真相。  
“我爱过你，”他答道，“但这太痛苦。”  
要斩断哪一条臂膀，柱间已做出了取舍。  
斑知道他与柱间结束了，但他无法控制感情。  
“难道你喜欢现在的生活吗？”  
“我们不能永远活在过去。”柱间答道。  
或许这就是结束了。斑久久地望着他。柱间什么也不知道，不知道他的爱，不知道命运会引发的波动与毁灭。  
可他不能一无所有。他已经没了孩子，没了弟弟，他没有一个家人，族人也不再信任他，现在连柱间也要与他一刀两断？  
斑向他靠近，想吻他——或许是很长时间内的最后一次。柱间想后退，但最终仍是站在原地。  
斑碰到柱间的嘴唇。忽然他无法抑制地颤抖起来。  
他爱上柱间的那天。他惶惑不安的日子，无法确定感情的日子。他思索着，等待着，焦躁着。他试图控制感情，然后失败得干净彻底。  
“从一开始我就知道不会顺利，”斑说道，“但我还是要这样做。”  
第一次见到柱间和水户在一起时，第一次感觉到茫然又刻骨的刺痛时。那时他就预感到了挫败和灾难。他看得清楚，但从未想过退缩。  
柱间倒退一步，离开斑的吻和亲昵。  
“你该走了……和离书需要你签字。”  
斑非他所愿地露出笑容。这就是柱间的回应，这就是他得到的结果。  
他曾拥有一切，如今尽数失去、一无所有。他无法不为此困惑，也无法明白遭受这一切的缘由。  
“对你而言，这足够好了吗？”斑问。  
“什么？”  
“所有事，”斑答道，“你和我，我们的家，木叶，现在的一切。”  
“我们已经走到这一步了。事情已经发生了。”  
“可它为什么要发生？”斑又道。  
他的问题并非刁难，也并非为了让柱间哑口无言，他只想知道答案。  
他的父亲、孩子与弟弟相继死去，甚至恋人也离开了，他至少有资格知道原因，这要求并不过分。  
柱间没有答案，斑自己也无法解答。  
“我们建立了木叶，我们的梦想实现了，是吗？”斑问，“这世界如你所愿了吗？”  
“没有人能事事顺遂心意。”  
“尤其是你我，”斑笑道，“我们为木叶付出一切，结果呢？如果现在的一切是正确的，为什么我们会走到今日？这难道不是一场彻头彻尾的错误？”  
“事情并非如你所说——”  
“看看你自己，看看我们！”斑忽然怒道，“不要自欺欺人了，柱间，难道这就是你想要的？”斑伸出手去，在虚空中指着那答案似的：这就是他们得到的一切——分离，死亡，灰飞烟灭。  
人们无法理解彼此，也无法幸福。所以他们才走到今天这样难堪的一步，除了错误一无所有。  
他自己错了，这世界也错了。

一路上，斑都梦游一般，不知是怎么回去的。  
他回到阴暗的神社内室，这才又重新成了人，有了人的感觉。他被挖出的心放回到胸膛里，迟缓地开始觉得疼了。  
这一切并不容易，而柱间一无所知。  
斑在火把前呆站着，忽然听到窸窣的声响。他回过头，见柱间来找他了。  
是过去的柱间。  
二十岁的、从未恨过斑的柱间。  
斑还没来得及开口，柱间已快步走向他，一把抱住斑。  
一阵痉挛攀上斑的胸膛。原来他们是可以重新开始的。原来他这么想念柱间，想见他，想要他。  
火光如水般波光粼粼，像一场精心策划的骗局。水纹泛着金色，让人欢喜。  
可这时的柱间和水户在一起。斑忽然想道。柱间就是要这样，就是要让他受苦、让他血肉模糊、遍体鳞伤。  
柱间的身体长着刺。斑更紧地搂住他，把他勒在怀里。  
柱间吻他，仿佛小孩子的吻，玩笑似的吻。斑不介意。  
“斑？”  
柱间唤道。  
他不必开口。斑不需要柱间说话，不需要知道任何事。他可以继续耽搁在幻象里，忘了柱间送来的和离书，忘了他在自己面前用刀捅进生殖腔，忘了他们的孩子死去，也忘掉每一桩发生在他身边的死亡。  
“你不必这样做，”斑吻着他劝道，“不用毁了身体，也不用和我分开。你不明白，柱间……世上原本没有痛苦。”  
他亲吻柱间，苦涩卷上喉咙。  
“斑，”柱间再次唤道，他在斑耳边歌唱般低语着，忽然攥紧了斑的肩膀把嘴唇贴在他的耳骨上。一股颤栗如闪电刮过他周身。  
“和离书。”二十岁的柱间轻轻说道。  
斑睁开眼，在眩晕中扶住了石室的墙壁。  
石墙冷而潮湿，冰冻了他的手。斑的眼空睁着，鲜血自眼中簌簌流下。粘稠的、新鲜的、源源不断的血液灌溉他的眼球和身体。  
他知道是假的，却还是骗了自己好一会儿。  
斑笑起来，他笑得太厉害，甚至不得不低头捂着肚子。他苦苦追求的一切，他努力要维持的一切，到最后竟落到这种地步，连柱间也如此绝情、弃他而去。  
斑狂笑不止，双眼更加迫切地流着血。这一刻万籁俱寂，但他不想要这样的安静，应该有赫赫雷声、滂沱大雨，地动山摇。  
可什么都没有。周遭的一切默然无语地望着他，看他如何收场。  
他笑得脸颊发疼，却还是停不下。  
他曾经得到一切。他珍视的东西有序地、冷眼旁观地依次破碎消失；他爱的人一个个离开，埋进土里。或将他埋进土中。  
他傲慢地、疯狂地笑着，像只残废了的野兽。

得知斑忽然离开木叶那时是清早，柱间刚刚醒来。  
他在噩梦中，于是以为这是噩梦的一部分，只要醒来就结束了。  
他醒来，跌进另一段噩梦。  
那一整日柱间都有些恍惚。扉间当即命令众人加强防御，亲自确认木叶各处的守卫与安全。  
柱间很快恢复过来，他如常处理公事，甚至能与旁人开开玩笑。发生在他们身上的悲剧着实太多，添一件，几乎算不得什么。  
扉间劝他，说斑离开了，对木叶没有坏处。  
那日柱间在午睡醒来后与扉间一同喝酒，扉间这样说道。  
“他会回来。木叶还是要有所防备。”  
“你也终于知道他并非善类了。”扉间道。  
“……斑看待事情的方式不同。”  
“你还要为他辩解？”扉间问。  
柱间不知要如何解释。他最后一次见到斑时，斑对他说了许多，而他“真正的梦想”听上去与柱间想要建立的一切背道而驰。  
唯有一件事千真万确：他们再度成了对手。  
这意味着纷争。  
他们要成为仇敌了……又一次。  
“你心里有什么不痛快，至少说出来。”喝着酒，扉间忽然道。  
“没有什么，你又胡乱操心。”柱间笑道。  
“都什么时候了……不要敷衍我了，兄长。”扉间叹息着，忧心忡忡地向柱间望去。  
他其实不想承认柱间的变化……他不愿承认斑会对柱间带来这样大的影响。  
无论柱间露出如何处之泰然的表情，那都不是全部真相。他独自一人咀嚼着痛苦，如火焰吃着石头。  
柱间的情形始终不见好转，他唯一有所“好转”的只有遮掩。  
柱间的异常早在小恒过世时就有体现。但他始终以公事掩盖，常常不分昼夜地处理公务。扉间以为他想借着公事逃避痛苦，以为这样会让柱间好受些，但事情并未按照他的预期发展。  
在柱间捅坏生殖腔后，他仍时常会露出快乐的模样，为微不足道的小事欣喜。起初扉间还觉得很欣慰，认为这是好转。可在他不知道的时候，柱间的状态越来越差。  
“你夜里时常出去……到底怎么了？”  
柱间一惊，没想到还是被扉间察觉了。  
“你不要用散心敷衍我，没有人大半夜散心。”扉间道。  
柱间呆着，无法答话。  
他其实想对扉间讲，可他说不出。  
因为发生了无法对他人诉说的事，发生了倾诉也毫无用处的事。他什么都做不了。  
他千百次认为他不再爱斑了，他对斑只有恨，可他从不是绝情的人。柱间无法抹去他们共同度过的时光、对自己说那一切不意味着任何东西、他的心对此无知无觉。  
夜晚的木叶万籁俱寂。每一个这样的晚上似乎都无法风平浪静，似乎都是斑回到木叶、将这里彻底摧毁的大好时机。  
“我只是担心他在夜里忽然回来，忽然攻击木叶。”  
“你还是太担心了。木叶有守卫，出了事一定会及时通知你，”扉间道，“如果他回来，你打算怎么做？”  
“除了战斗，还能怎么做？”柱间又喝了杯酒。  
“我是说，假如他不肯罢休、或一次次卷土重来，搅得木叶不得安宁，到时你怎么打算？将他关进监狱？”  
柱间想笑。“没有监狱关得住斑。”  
“你没回答我的话。”  
柱间不认为这话题有任何讨论的必要。他喝掉杯中剩下的酒，眼中的困倦与醉意一扫而空。  
“我会杀了他。”  
这次，柱间真的笑了。  
不过是一句话而已，竟将他的心扎得千疮百孔。  
他们讨论的不是别人，是柱间的恋人与朋友，是他故去孩子的父亲，他们有过无数个醉酒的、甜蜜的、花前月下、耳鬓厮磨的夜晚。  
放下酒杯，柱间倒在榻上睡了。  
这一生……太长了。

第六十一章

天气渐渐冷了。在大约是最冷的那晚，柱间与他的部下们一同喝酒，直到深夜。  
他不想醉，于是始终清醒着。部下们见他脸色如常，更要劝他多喝几杯，柱间于是举着酒坛和他们痛饮，劝酒的都被喝瘫了。  
连扉间也说他偶尔喝醉无关紧要，毕竟木叶还有其他人，柱间不必这样担心。  
但柱间不想冒险。  
他确信斑迟早会回来，以他绝不愿见到的一种方式。倘若斑不回头，柱间就只有杀了他这一个选择。  
柱间一直在等他。等他回来后，他们你死我活的那场战斗。  
他举着酒坛，痛痛快快地喝着。这天的酒不好，太温吞了。  
“火影大人——”  
门外忽然传来守卫的呼喊。柱间只听到这语气也知必定出了事，立即拉开门冲出去。  
“斑——斑带走了人柱力——”  
柱间当即派遣数个木遁分身向各个方向追去。旁人也都醒了，匆忙冲到室外。可斑这时或许已走远了，说是追，也只是每个方向都派人去找罢了。  
冬夜冷，柱间穿着单薄的衣裳，抓着武士刀在黑暗中穿梭。他动作快，风于是刀子似的割在脸上。  
柱间与许多木遁分身各自追了许久，仍没有斑的踪迹。月夜清冷寂静，只有鸟兽微不足道的声响。这也在意料中，斑行事缜密，他掳走了人柱力，守卫能很快发现，已算得上是出人意料了。  
柱间追了半晌，忽然见到一个身影伫立在山崖上，正等着他。是斑。  
柱间心中又惊又喜，他立即赶去，却马上发现这只是斑的影分身，脸上的喜悦顿时烟消云散。  
“你在乎的只有木叶。”斑笑道。  
“人柱力在哪？”  
斑的笑意更深，认为柱间的提问正对应上他刚刚的结论。  
“被我带走了。我不会伤他性命，我要的只是九尾。”  
“九尾是火之国……”  
“柱间，”斑打断他的话，语气温柔极了，“你既知道对我说这些话没用，就不要说了。我不是为了听你说公事、木叶和火之国才在这儿等你的。”  
斑向他走来。柱间竟想后退，也果真这样做了。此刻，斑更多是敌人。一个刚刚掳走了人柱力、要抢夺九尾、威胁木叶的人，柱间无法将他看做故人。  
斑面露惊讶，神色也变了。柱间只是退了一步、拉开距离，对他而言，却像是柱间一刀捅在他心上似的。  
“我只是说说话。”斑笑了笑，仿佛漫不经心。  
“不必做出这样子，”柱间道，“如果你这就回木叶、并将人柱力和九尾一并带回，我们倒是有许多话可说。”  
“过去的日子你还没受够？”斑问，“既然到了需要改变的时候，就不要再顽固下去。我要的不是毁灭，是所有人的幸福，包括你我。你就算不懂我，就算我们是对手，你也不必做出这种态度，仇人似的。”  
“把人柱力和九尾交出来，回到木叶来，这一切就只当做没发生过。不要一错再错了，斑。”  
斑似乎决意不再听柱间的话。  
“我在这里等你，不是为了听这些，”斑倾身向前，嘴唇覆在柱间耳畔，轻声道：“我很想你。”  
说罢，仿佛了却一个心愿似的，斑这才真正笑了。  
柱间心头猛烈地颤了颤。  
他抢了人柱力、抢了木叶的力量，本应尽快离开，却还是留了个影分身在山崖上等着柱间，为的就是这句话。  
“你不必挂心，所有事都会好转，我答应你。”斑又道，安慰着柱间似的。  
“说这些有什么用！”柱间抓着斑的衣裳，将他从自己耳畔拽开，“不要执迷不悟了，斑，回到木叶来，这里是我们一同创建的……”  
“木叶会成为我的阻碍。我要的更多。”  
斑无法被劝告，柱间无法说服他。他不仅是固执，而是已着魔了。  
意识到这一点，柱间连眼中的怒火也散去了。对他动怒，已无济于事。  
“你知道这意味着什么？”  
“一场大战，我知道。”斑应着，他对这谈话早有准备似的，因而十分轻松。  
“这意味着我只能杀了你。”  
斑一直是不以为意的神色，听了柱间这句，也并未立即明白他在说什么。那句话过分荒谬，无法成为事实。而斑有无数个证据去证明柱间不可能这样做。  
可柱间着实这样说了。那句话过分清晰，字字都如成婚那日的誓言一般，容不得他听错。斑忽然走神，想到大婚的誓言早已作废，柱间早就宣布他们的婚姻结束了。  
“过去发生那么多事，也不曾听你说过这种威胁。”斑道。  
“这不是威胁，这意味着我们中只有一个活下来，要为另一个操办丧事。”柱间道，“这就是你想见到的——你为我送葬，或者我眼见你入土？”  
斑的神色忽然难以捉摸起来。  
“你应该回来。”  
而斑如看着陌生人那般看着他。他神色悲哀，却仍是向柱间笑了，仿佛在劝慰他似的。  
“我会回来。”  
他应答了柱间的话，但他的决定却与柱间的期望完全相反。  
影分身消失了。  
柱间望着斑刚刚站立的地方，任凭自己的无数个木遁分身继续无用地追寻着。  
月色明亮，没有任何东西能隐藏在这样耀眼温柔的光辉下。柱间的急切，柱间的心焦，斑的恐惧与渴望。

斑真正回来那时，已是春日了。  
春雨时节，木叶总是湿漉漉的，到处都飘着一丝冷意。  
斑对木叶发起袭击，柱间并不意外。他知道会有这一日，他做好了迎战的准备，也知自己胜算很大，其实不必忧心。  
可他还是有种哀伤的预感。他不想杀斑，也不愿设想他的死亡，可在柱间看来，这天与“胜利”一词毫无瓜葛。  
柱间立即迎战，而那时斑的攻击已毁去了木叶边角处不多的房屋，应对他的几十名守卫全部受伤。  
“我等你好久了，柱间。”  
见到他，斑甚至笑了。仿佛刚刚的破坏与毁灭都只是重逢应有的一部分。  
“现在停手还不晚。”  
“你就这样劝我？”斑笑着应道，他觉得他们两人都很好笑——刚一见面，他们就各自动手，嘴上说着停手与规劝，攻击却一次也未停下。  
仔细想想，这也不见得多么好笑。至少，不比他们反目成仇、拔刀相向好笑。  
柱间一见到他就出手了，下手极重，绝不留情——他要逼得斑远离木叶，以免造成更多毁坏。  
斑不会停手，更不会回头。他已走在这条路上了。  
他与柱间战斗过许多次。无论是他们还是孩子时、成为族长时、还是成婚后，他们有过无数次战斗、无数次翻脸，甚至在某一刻与对方不共戴天，可没有哪一次柱间这样毫不留情、不计后果。  
过去他还会给斑认输与停战的机会，这次却连后路也不留了——柱间心中果然只有木叶。斑不过是毁了木叶一个边角，就被他视为仇敌。  
这是真正的本末倒置。  
斑为此悲哀。柱间根本不明白。  
他们的战场距离木叶很远，但木叶依旧被影响了。远远地，斑听到人们慌乱的呼喊与逃窜。方圆百里都遭受震动，大地摇晃不停，如同一场不会终结的地震。  
山峰被毁，林木被毁，河流被阻断，大地坍塌。  
“这还不够吗？”在烟尘与仍未间断的攻击中，柱间问道，“毁了一切，还有什么未来可言！”  
“这正是合适的开始，”斑答道，“你会见到的。”  
柱间见到的只有毁灭。  
他们的世界实实在在地开始崩塌。震动引起了海岸下沉，海水、河水灌进被摧毁的土地、被破坏的山谷，还有他们年轻时的战场、父辈的战场、祖先埋尸于此的地方。  
甚至是他们相识的地方，他们共同走过的、带着小恒玩耍散步的地方。  
“见到什么？见到我们亲手建立的木叶被毁？它是如何建立的、你难道忘了？”  
柱间怒不可遏，无法不对斑发问。木叶不是一件东西，不是心不在焉、毫不费力就随便建立起来的。它建立在千手同宇智波多年来的战场上，建立在两族先人的骸骨之上，建立在众人的付出与心血上，他们付出一切才拥有今日的木叶——  
这并非夸张。他真的付出了一切，他为木叶倾尽所有、头破血流；他给出了能给出的所有东西，连性命也可以不要；他失去至亲与自由，牺牲千手和他自己……还有他爱的人。  
他已没有更多可奉献给木叶了。

斑并不回答，柱间见到听到的，只有愈加狂暴的攻击。  
最终，在摧毁了大地与海洋之后，斑在倾盆暴雨中宣布他的胜利。  
“你赢不了我。”  
柱间跪在冰凉的水中，血液滚热地淌下。这不稀奇，他向来是这样为木叶流血的。有朝一日流尽了，他就真的不能再守护村子了。  
这里就是终点了。是他们终结一切的地方。  
斑的刀锋自柱间身上划过，几乎切开他的身体。  
斑回头望他。柱间耗尽了查克拉，已没有力气让伤口自行愈合了。  
斑宣布了柱间的失败。或许这就是结局。  
到这一步，柱间已没有十足胜过斑的把握，可他还是要阻止斑——如从前那样——  
去做做不到的事，去做被认为是天方夜谭的事，豁出性命也要完成的事。  
“……这次你要不要改变想法，柱间？”斑问道。他赢了，语气也带着一丝戏谑。  
“需要改变想法的不是我。停手罢，斑。”  
斑笑着向他望，已然疯魔。  
“现在还不晚。你回来，依旧是创立和守护木叶的人。”  
“木叶对我不再有价值了。”  
“我们的梦想才刚刚实现——”  
“过去的梦想结束了，”斑堵住他的话，“我有新的目标，向木叶复仇就是第一步。”  
他就是要毁了木叶，要用他们梦想的终结作为新世界的开始。  
大雨狂暴，又瞬间转小，丝丝缕缕地拂着脸庞落下，打在柱间手中散发寒意的铁器上。  
向木叶复仇者不可饶恕。  
柱间闭上眼，执刀从背后捅穿斑的胸膛。

他清楚地听见武士刀刺穿血肉的声音。  
斑的呼吸声越来越弱，雨势却大了，弥补那渐渐消失的呼吸声似的。  
他们在一个雨天成婚。那日的狂风骤雨远胜此刻，仿佛在宣告这桩婚事天理难容。那时他们还不是恋人，柱间还视他为仇人。  
他们走过的路太长了。柱间恨他，柱间爱上他，最后亲手杀了他。  
大婚那日的红烛呛人地烧着。  
世界在眼中渐渐远了，不住地倒退，越来越模糊。  
红烛燃尽，烟气散去，雨幕贴到了柱间脸上，浇灌他支离破碎的身体。  
柱间跪下去。  
回过头，柱间看着斑倒在雨中的身体。他看上去只是受伤了。泥水浑浊，斑的身体与面孔被水浸泡，族服混合着血与泥。  
柱间久久地向他望着，无法确认这一幕的真实与虚假。他无法想象斑的死亡。  
斑倒在血泊中。柱间要走过去，却刚一站起就踉跄着跪下。他在冰冷的水中向斑挪动，继而翻过斑的身体，注视着那张没有血色的面孔。  
斑也会死吗？  
月亮从云层中飘出，笼罩山谷的黑暗被驱逐，霎时一切都如白昼般一清二楚。  
他杀了斑。不是臆想，不是幻觉，他亲自动手，让斑死在手下。他杀了挚友和恋人。  
柱间支撑着自己，想要站起来，想带斑离开，但他刚刚直起身体，腿脚就软下来，他一个踉跄跪回血泊，再站不起来了。  
他抱着斑的尸体，忽然爆发出震彻山谷的吼叫，声音在黑夜中凄厉地回荡。  
恍惚中，柱间又回到了千手和宇智波的战场。烈火中的树枝劈啪作响，火焰映红了夜幕下的天空。他自火焰中向斑走去，向他提出停战与结盟。斑的面庞被染成血色，他的眼睛亦是一片血红。他年轻的面容在回忆中模糊不清。  
那时一切都未开始。  
漆黑的世界，漆黑的云，瓢泼大雨，只有他们二人的战场。只有他一个人的战场。  
他就是这样变得一无所有的。

众人出发去寻柱间与斑，一路上却一处熟悉的景物也见不到，仿佛转瞬间踏进了另一个世界，让人毛骨悚然。  
扉间无法感觉到柱间的查克拉，也无法感觉到斑的。在他最恐惧的设想中，二人在大战中同归于尽，此刻已双双倒下。  
木叶派出了十几支队伍分别去寻两人，每支队伍都带着医疗忍者，料定必定有人重伤，抑或两人均是如此。  
寻了半晌，扉间在一处高地见到了远处模糊的一团影子。他无法断定那块影子是否是柱间，但仍立即赶去了。  
走近时，他见到的是柱间的侧面。他像是死了，或正在走向死亡。柱间目光僵直，血液自他头上流下、滑过脸庞，他跪在地上抱着斑，一动不动。  
扉间顿感五雷轰顶。柱间看上去仿佛已断了气。  
“兄长……”  
扉间唤他，声音也颤颤巍巍的。柱间并未答话。扉间更靠近他，在柱间身旁跪下，去拉他的手臂。  
“兄长！”  
扉间剧烈地摇晃他，柱间的骨头也被他摇得错位了，这才迟钝地回过神来。他转头看着扉间，眼睛成了石头。  
扉间脱力跪在水潭里。柱间还活着。  
跟着扉间的医疗忍者匆忙赶来为柱间治疗，柱间仍旧抱着斑。  
“你怎么样？”扉间问道，又看看斑，“他死了？”  
柱间张了张嘴，要回答却说不出话。斑死了，是他下的手。这是他必须做的事。可事情不会因为必须如此就能做到铁石心肠。  
“扉间大人，我们需要转移火影大人，他现在情况不好，这里不利于恢复。”医疗忍者道。  
他们都跪在冷水里。雷声在天际轰鸣，越来越近，狂风怒号，吹得人不住打颤，雨水也越来越狂暴。  
“我们回去，兄长，先给你疗伤。”  
柱间并不反对，但也没有顺从。他仍抱着斑。  
“斑已经死了，放开他罢。”扉间劝道。  
柱间一动不动。  
“兄长……”  
“不。”  
他忽然开口，声音干涸，如被切割过一般。  
他只是做不到。  
人们总是对他报以厚望，却不去想他也有许多无法完成的事。比如此刻，他就是不能放开斑，这是做不到的。

“事不宜迟，就在这里治疗。”扉间匆忙说道，他暂时转移走了这一处的水、让土地干燥起来。  
柱间伤得重，且身体失去了自我愈合能力，几位医疗忍者一同为他治疗，却收效甚微。柱间始终抱着斑不放，这也为治疗添了些麻烦。  
柱间却连疼也无法感受。他的身体彻底损坏了，他知道，而这无关紧要。此刻唯一要紧的就是斑。他死去了，柱间理应放开手，可倘若这次放开，就不会有下一次了。这是他这一生最后一次拥抱斑，将这时间延长些许，大概也并无不可。  
医疗忍者在对他说话，说他的身体抗拒恢复，而治疗需要配合，希望他为自己着想、试着治愈身体。  
柱间做不到。他不能，他正在死去。  
他又见到斑了。  
千手和宇智波正在厮杀，他们以忍术和幻术互相攻击，杀人仿佛毫不费力，人们如草木般一批批倒下。斑喊着一个名字，手中的团扇与镰刀如风一样。他身上被染红了，血仿佛是从他头顶浇下的。  
战争持续着、暴怒不已地进行着，将靠近它的一切都踩在脚下，碾压，绞碎，尸骨无存。  
柱间抱着斑，刚刚似乎只过了片刻，却发现太阳已又一次降落了。而他也来到了一间不知是何处的房中。是扉间将他与斑转移过来的。  
“已经过去一天了，兄长，放开他罢……”  
柱间听不懂他在说什么。  
扉间红色的眼睛忽然触动他，柱间浑身一震，眼泪不住地淌下去。  
“我杀了他，”他望着扉间，惶惑又痛苦，仿佛不明白事情如何会发展到这种地步，“我喜欢的人死了。”  
他每说一句，眼泪就更多地涌出来。  
“我杀了他，”柱间重复着，茫然地大睁着双眼，“我杀了斑。”  
扉间根本不知他还能如何安慰，只有硬着头皮劝慰。  
“你是为了木叶才这样做……没有其他办法……放开他罢，兄长，已经过去了。”  
“过不去，”柱间迷蒙地看着扉间，“我爱他。”  
他浑噩地咕哝着。  
我一直爱着他。  
柱间抱着斑冰冷的尸身，终于大哭起来。

柱间放开了斑，而扉间的折磨却刚刚开始。  
近日来医院的病患不多，在黎明之前一片死寂。扉间惶惶不安，仿佛这里是灵堂，他在为柱间守灵。  
偶尔，柱间会在睡梦中颤动一下，让扉间知道他还活着。那动作太过短促，转瞬间就消失了。  
千手与其他族的族老和族长都来探望，他们都提出要接替扉间，让他休息片刻。但扉间不敢，在这一整场天崩地裂后似乎任何事都可能发生，他必须守着柱间，他无法接受柱间的死亡。  
他从没见过柱间伤得如此严重，也从没有过哪一次战斗让他完全丧失自行愈合的能力。  
天大亮时，柱间终于醒来片刻，但并未清醒。  
他的眼睛冒着火，牙齿死死地咬在一起，阻挡已经抑制不住的低声呻吟。  
“你醒了？”扉间一个激灵，握住柱间的手。柱间支撑着要起身，他无法继续躺在这里，仿佛什么都没发生似的，可他刚直起胳膊就撑不住了，又躺回到床上。  
“别动，兄长，你还没恢复，先养好伤……”  
“斑在哪？”  
扉间的脸色立刻灰暗了。  
“他已经死了，现在……大概在宇智波为他布置的灵堂里。”  
柱间再次试着起身。这次他成功了。扉间不明白他是怎么做到的，他的身体支离破碎，医疗忍者甚至怀疑他能不能活下去。  
“我去看看他。”柱间道，仿佛是平日要去别人家做客似的。  
“你养好身体再去，”扉间劝道，心已被揉碎了，“他过世了……又不会走。”  
柱间知道这噩耗。这是他亲自做的事，他不会忘。尽管如此，柱间心中某个地方仍在挣扎。或许会有其他可能，或许斑活了下来……  
“我亲手杀了他……不能再放着他不管。”  
他仍旧要走，甚至感觉斑就在窗外，正唤着他似的。他无法对斑视而不见，他要去见他，他必须做出回应。  
扉间从未见过柱间这种模样。他嘴中说着斑死在他手里，但下一句，那语气又仿佛斑还活着似的。  
“你现在不能出门，身体还没好，别拿自己冒险……”  
劝慰无用。别无他法，扉间只有求柱间，如对待病人那般哄骗他。  
“明天再去找他，兄长，你现在的情况，到了宇智波恐怕身体就垮了，什么也不能为他做……”  
“我已经好了。”  
柱间道。这句话仿佛有魔力一般，他果真踉跄着站起来，扉间也十分惊讶。  
“不要勉强——”扉间去扶他，要让他再度躺下，而柱间却有力气掰开他的胳膊。  
“你看，我已好了。”他又道，并向前走了几步。  
“兄长，不要拿自己的身体开玩笑！”扉间赶快拉住他。  
“斑的丧事还没安排。”柱间耐心地对扉间解释，自己去拿要换的衣裳。他神色如常，仿佛不曾遭遇任何变故。  
扉间此刻能拦住他的唯一办法，就只有对柱间动手。可柱间重伤未愈，正是虚弱的时候。  
“你不必亲自去做……你们分开了，你和宇智波没关系了，”扉间道，“你这时再回去，连个身份也没有。”  
柱间不需要宇智波的任何身份。  
“我亲手杀了他。斑是我的朋友，至少送他走这件事，我还能办到。”  
柱间拿起衣裳开始换。  
他无法解释更多。他的身体并未好转，它和心一同开始了腐烂，只一夜，就将他啃咬得干干净净。  
可他还是要去见斑。这是他必须做的事，就算此刻被套上了寿衣，他也要从棺木里爬出去完成这件事。

柱间再度迈进宇智波的庭院时，大地也震动起来了。  
仿佛只要一句话的功夫，小恒就会从那一团绿油油的灌木中跑过来，扑到柱间身上，然后好奇地摸扉间的头发。泉奈去田岛院中要路过这里，他常会带着仆人一同过去，拿着自己院中做的糕点。  
还有斑。  
只要他再等一等，斑就能从他们的家中走出来。木制的台阶又厚又重，过了这些年也仍像是新的，断不会发出吱吱呀呀的声响。  
斑走出来，抱着嘴巴吃的鼓鼓的小恒。孩子连鞋都来不及穿，就要和父亲一起出来接母亲。  
这是他居住了十几年的地方，这原本是他的家。  
柱间在炙热的艳阳下站着，等着那扇门打开。  
他等着，那扇门却始终严严实实地合着。柱间焦躁着，渐渐地，又安心下来。  
那扇门合着，后面就仍住着他们一家人。他正在和斑聊天，小恒穿着白和浅绿的衣裳，枕着柱间的腿，已经睡了。  
“柱间大人——”  
柱间回过神，宇智波的仆人站在身前，正等着引他去灵堂。


	16. Chapter 16

第六十二章

斑醒来时，世界如初生般一片漆黑。  
他闻到木头、泥土与湿气。他要起身，却遭遇阻碍。斑疑惑地抬起手臂摸了过去。  
是棺材。  
他已死了。  
是柱间为他下葬的么？在杀了他之后？  
这倒正如柱间所说那般，他们中的一个会为另一个送葬。  
柱间……他为了木叶，倒真是会做出任何事。  
可时候还没到。他们的战斗远未结束。  
斑抬手向上打去，棺木顿时四分五裂。他以为倾落下来的土壤会将他重新埋葬一遍，却发现没有任何东西落下。斑起身，在黑暗中打量着墓室。  
宇智波没有建墓室的习惯，人死了就装入棺材直接下葬。这次却在短时间内建了像模像样的墓室……是柱间的意思？  
斑正要向外走，但在一片漆黑中，他发现这间房中还有另一具棺木。  
他点燃火焰，将墓室照亮。一具小小的棺木放在他身旁。  
是他的孩子。他和柱间的孩子。  
斑忽然没力气了。他擦拭掉棺木上的灰尘，隔着厚重的木头拥抱他的骨肉。  
他好久没见到小恒了。斑甚至想打开棺木，把孩子抱出来。小恒从柱间那里继承了木遁，身体不会腐坏，他此刻仍会是斑记忆中的模样。  
隔着木头，他已感觉到孩子暖热的体温似的。似乎只要打开棺木，小恒就会睁开眼，欢喜地唤着“父亲”扑到斑怀里。  
斑任由自己在这里耽搁片刻，最终，他在棺木上吻了吻，仍是走了。  
现在还不是团聚的时候。我会带你回来。连同你母亲一起，连同你的叔叔们和祖父母一起。  
斑离开墓室，继而并不意外地发现了相连的其他墓室。是父母、泉奈还有他早早死去的其他弟弟们，几间墓室连在一起，勾勒着人们对生的渴望——即便死去，也要像活着那般住在一处。但墓室除了死亡一无所有，这只能带给人们虚假的安慰，而斑会给与世人真正的幸福。

这年搬来木叶的人尤其多。住宅区无法容纳所有人，村外原本被认为偏远的地点也建起了大片房屋。  
木叶的繁荣与强大有目共睹，再没有人敢扰乱木叶的安宁。  
柱间似乎不必为任何事忧心。可正在这时，他的身体反倒一日日垮了下去。  
他整夜睁着眼，无法睡着。  
他半躺在扶手椅上，月光照在他空空的眼中，他看起来像老了十岁。  
一开始他觉得难过，为斑，也为自己。  
这样苦，不要活下去了。可痛苦是这样让人着迷的东西，他陷在里面，什么都不想做——甚至不想去死。  
他变成了一块木头，动也不会动，连呼吸都不会了。他的生命正在被削减，正在消失，什么东西都可以弃他而去、都可以来侵扰他的安宁。柱间已没有力气抗拒了。  
许久之后，有人出现在房间里。柱间没抬头，他知道是扉间。柱间以精疲力竭为借口不去看他，他的眼睛太累，不能从一个地方移到另一个地方。  
“我不是一定要杀了斑，我没有办法。”柱间说道，仿佛有人在向他索要解释。  
“没有人责怪你。”扉间回答。  
柱间露出哭笑不得的表情。  
“‘这是木叶的耻辱’，你也这样认为吗，扉间？手刃挚友和恋人，‘这是火影的耻辱’，是吗？”  
“你不要听那些闲言碎语。说出这些话的不是木叶人。甚至不是火之国的人，他们不过是要泼脏水罢了。”  
“但我没有办法，”柱间答道，像是完全没有听到扉间的话，“我在乎木叶，在乎它和火影的名誉，但我看不见那东西。斑说的梦想我也看不见，我只在乎人命……可我却让斑死在我手上。”  
柱间说罢，过了好一会儿才注意到扉间并未回答。他抬起头。扉间望着他，像望着一个将死之人，他眼角有泪光一闪而过。  
扉间从没这样苍老过，一棵树似的露出衰败的模样。  
柱间看上去已病入膏肓了。  
“这不是你的错。换了其他人，一样要杀了斑。你好起来罢，兄长，求求你……”  
柱间闭上眼不出声地笑着。不知道自己在笑什么。  
扉间慌了，仿佛眼前已提前出现了柱间的丧礼。眼泪似乎成了寻常的东西，寻常地从他红色的眼中滚下，被月光照射得闪闪发亮。  
“你不要再想着他了，他已走了，你要和他一起走吗？”  
柱间对扉间道歉。但他做不到。他控制不了思想，也控制不了梦境。  
扉间快疯了。  
他见到柱间的病情日复一日地加重，眼看着撑不了多久了，已到了大夫也束手无策的地步。但越是这种时候，扉间就越相信只要柱间愿意好转、就一定能恢复。他甚至为此与柱间争吵——他无法控制情绪，毕竟，他的哥哥快死了。  
有两日，柱间夜里睡得不好，只在摇椅上躺着。  
在他还没睡着时，扉间来了。  
又是老生常谈。扉间劝他不要再想斑，劝他好起来。柱间违心地答应扉间，说他不会再想了。  
扉间看出他的敷衍，忽然心冷下来。  
“怎么劝你都没用是罢？”他问道。  
柱间的身体僵硬着，他像打寒战似的点了下头，扉间望着他的目光像两堵坚硬的墙。他转身背对柱间，一步步向房门外走去。  
就算是他，也有心灰意冷的一日。  
柱间动了一下，要开口却没说出话，他支吾了一声，几乎没发出声音。天底下只有扉间才能察觉到这样微小的变化，他犹豫了一下，回头看柱间。  
“怎么了？”  
柱间裹着衣服缩在椅子里，发着抖。  
“很冷。”他说道，为自己找借口似的。  
扉间大步迈过来抱住他，柱间战栗着在他怀中闭上眼睛。

众人皆知火影病重，但临近新年时，竟见到柱间再次出门了。  
扉间松了口气，以为柱间开始好转了——倒也不枉柱间煞费苦心做出这种样子。  
出门之前，柱间在房中穿衣裳，一面穿一面休息，歇了好几回。他不叫仆人帮忙，不想让人知道他的身体状况、再传到扉间耳中让他担心。  
他瘦得厉害，已撑不起衣服了，唯有多穿上几层才能混过去。这几日连睡觉时他也穿得很多，对扉间说他这两天正在恢复，穿少会觉得冷。  
马上就是新年了。柱间不想死在这时，他不要扉间未来的每个新年都想起他的忌日。  
柱间说要出门，扉间立刻去为他拿衣服，选了最厚的一件斗篷到柱间房里找他。  
“外面还在下雪，又有风，我找了件厚的给你。”  
又做了新的。柱间接过斗篷，簇新的衣服还留着织物新鲜陌生的味道，他没有多少日子了，世界的一切却都成了新的。  
“你好些了？确定能出门？”扉间和他一起向外走。  
“当然好了。哪有不陪弟弟过年的道理？”柱间笑道。说了两句话，腔子里就火辣辣地疼起来。他忍着咳嗽，与扉间一起向门口走。  
这是他陪扉间过的最后一个新年。  
迈出家门，冷风直吹过来，柱间抓紧了羽织也还是哆嗦，一张纸似的、千疮百孔地被吹透了。  
雪花冰凉地落到脸上，冷得让人吃惊。柱间抬起头来，被融化在脸上的雪异常清晰地提醒着世界的存在与鲜活。  
他后悔这日强撑着出门，拖着一副骨架走在大风雪中。可他非这样不可。这世界，他已再看不了几眼了。  
下着雪，街上仍是一派热闹景象。雪中的木叶白茫茫一片，采买年货的人们来来往往，小孩子彼此追逐打闹，摔倒在雪中，滚成了一团白色才爬起来，抓着雪球向同伴打。人们在寒冷的街道上隔着薄薄的雪雾打招呼。  
柱间仿佛第一次见到似的，目不转睛地望着周遭的一切。  
一阵风猛地吹来，在柱间眼中吹起一层水雾。  
他可以放心了。  
他与斑的木叶依旧存在着，强大昌盛，完好无损。  
“你可要守护好村子，”扉间拉着柱间走过一片未清理的积雪时，柱间忽然开口，又笑道：“木叶可是好不容易才有今日的。”  
“现在木叶还是扛在你身上，别推脱责任。”扉间答道。类似的对话扉间记得已发生过两三次了，自斑死后，柱间的身体大不如从前，心态也变了许多。如今他刚有了些好转的苗头，扉间决不能由着他说这些丧气话。  
“再者，我最近有事要忙，不能为你分担公务了。”  
这倒是稀奇。柱间从未听过扉间说这样的话。  
“你要忙什么？”  
扉间紧攥着柱间的手，与他从一片极深的雪上迈过。  
“我认识了一个人。”

一整个新年，柱间都很快乐。  
扉间那样古板又固执的人，竟然恋爱了。柱间对其中的细节知之甚少，扉间也不想多谈，只说他与对方相处融洽，倘事情顺利，过上几个月就可以成亲了。  
柱间并非完全没有怀疑。他太了解扉间，生怕扉间只是想要让自己放心才打算成家的。柱间尊重他的想法，可他心中仍盼望扉间可以与相恋的人共同度过一生。如今这不可能的事竟成了现实，柱间欢喜又疑惑，他与扉间谈了谈，劝他千万不要勉强自己。  
“我只是想法变了，不是勉强，你不要乱想。眼见着弟弟要成家了，你不该高兴吗？”  
柱间仍有些不解。但扉间既这样说了，柱间总不能拦着他，这又不是坏事。  
那些天柱间总是很高兴，眼角时时带着笑。扉间笑他痴了。  
“要成亲的又不是你。”  
“我为我弟弟开心，不行吗？”  
不止如此，几日后，柱间亲自为扉间的恋人挑选礼物。他要从千手家传了数代的奇珍中选出最合适的那件。  
扉间的婚事有了着落，柱间欢喜极了。他终于完成了身为兄长应做的事，他照顾、保护了扉间，让他平安长大，如今扉间已无需挂念，他成为族长，成为二代火影，而且马上会有他自己的家室和后人，他们会互相扶持着走过一生，即使柱间离世，扉间也不会是孤身一人。  
他再没有负担了。  
柱间自箱子里拿出一块玉，看了看，又抬起头打量着扉间，“以后你不要常常板着脸，会吓着人的，孩子也要被你吓哭。”  
“哪有孩子嫌弃父亲的。再说，有你这个没心没肺的伯伯陪他玩，我来扮红脸正好。”  
柱间笑了，片刻后又道：“我是认真的，扉间，现在说或许有些迟，但你还是轻松些更好。你过得高兴，我也放心些。”  
扉间觉得这话怎么听都不吉利，遗言似的。  
“好了好了，我知道了，别说这些老气横秋的话。”  
柱间提出要和那人见面，请他到家里来做客。扉间同意了。就在柱间准备好礼物的翌日，对方就到家里来了。  
那人与扉间同年，比他大几个月，性格很活泼。晚饭时，他与扉间一起坐在柱间对面，柱间打量着他们，越看越欢喜。  
他的弟弟有了喜欢的人，他的后半生有人陪伴，柱间可以放心了。  
那晚临睡时，扉间将柱间送进房里，帮醉醺醺的柱间脱衣服。  
“你也要有自己的家了。”柱间躺在被褥上，迷糊地道。  
“又不是什么了不起的事。”  
“你不知道我有多高兴。”柱间攥住他的手，定定地向扉间望着。  
他们一定都醉了。扉间竟觉得柱间眼中有泪光。  
“好了，快睡罢，喝了那么多酒。”他哄小孩子似的哄着柱间。  
“你已经长大了，扉间，”柱间继续迷蒙地道，“我已经……替父母照顾好你了……他们看到你现在的样子，一定会高兴的，我也高兴……”  
说着醉话，柱间笑着，眼泪从眼角淌下，流到耳朵上。  
“说这些干什么。”扉间忽然被触动，心中发慌。  
柱间仍笑着。  
在度过了这样的一生之后，依旧有东西能让他感觉幸福。扉间已不必他操心了，木叶也可以脱离他继续存在下去，战乱早已平息，他已经可以……  
柱间闭着眼，泪水簌簌而下，流过耳朵，沾湿头发和枕头。  
他不再等了。他的身体早已破碎，心也变成了粉末，他不必继续苦苦支撑下去……他已尝够了苦涩。  
有人在为他擦眼泪，动作很轻。那是他弟弟的手，陪伴他最久的一个兄弟。柱间睁眼看他，眼泪越来越多。他有着和自己大相径庭的白发与红色眼睛，大相径庭不苟言笑的严肃性格……可扉间是那么温柔的人。他厉声说着反对的话，然后为柱间做到每一件事。扉间是他最傻的弟弟，许多事他根本不必做，也根本不应花费心思，可他还是做了，他为柱间分担一切，为他受伤，为他豁出性命，付出所有。  
柱间不要他做那么多。  
“……我只想见到你快乐。”  
他伸出手去，摸扉间的头发和脸颊。  
“我已经照顾好你了，是吗？我已经做到了，是吗？”他梦呓似的说着，忽然回到了小时候。  
那时扉间好小，还不怎样会说话。柱间坐在榻上，好奇地看着扉间。  
扉间枕着小枕头睡觉，他看起来还没有一只小羊羔大。忽然，扉间醒了，他哭起来，柱间连忙去抱他。  
他哄不好扉间，扉间一味地哭，柱间吃力地抱起弟弟，带他去找大人。  
“你不高兴吗，扉间？”柱间向成年的扉间望着，神色慌张迷惘，记忆又一次跳跃，回到了七八岁的时候，“你……你是不是还在生气，扉间？明天我们去捉鱼，我烤鱼给你吃……”  
他说起胡话来。  
扉间被他吓得心慌，连忙让仆人去请大夫，同时输送查克拉给柱间。  
柱间攥着扉间的手，眼睛紧闭着，不断淌下泪水。  
他做到了……所有事，他都做到了。荒诞的，宏大的，遥不可及的。  
他失去了一切，也给出了一切。  
他再没有遗憾了，可以走了。可以去找他的爱人与孩子了。  
身体轻轻抽搐起来。  
月色皎洁，世界漆黑，明亮如新。  
斑亲吻他，让他睁开眼睛。  
他坐在柱间面前，抱着酣睡的小恒。  
柱间做了个好长的梦。他疲倦地醒来，与斑拥抱，接受斑温柔的亲吻。斑将小恒送到他怀里，孩子的脸热热的，鼓鼓的，不知道又跑出去玩了多久弄得满身是汗。柱间在孩子脸上吻了又吻，不为缘由地喜极而泣。  
他没有失去任何人，他珍视的人都在身旁。没有人远走，没有人离开。一切都是最好的模样。  
柱间大睁着眼睛，看着别人看不见的东西，终于止了眼泪。  
一个新的世界。一个与旧世界交错、所有错误与遗憾都不曾发生的世界。他不必为父母戴孝、为兄弟送葬；他不必与骨肉分离，不必抱着他死去的孩子哭泣；他不必将刀捅进恋人的胸膛、眼见他下葬……他这一生都不知道痛苦的滋味，他从未见过死亡。  
他在醉酒的梦中见到了另一个人的一生，他才刚刚二十岁，他的人生正要开始。

柱间睡着了。  
他离开床榻，向外走去。他的身体轻盈，充沛着力量。  
穿过房子，柱间一直走到门口。他还没碰到门板，那扇门便吱吱呀呀地打开了。  
阳光洒进房中，忽然点亮了一切。  
柱间这才发觉房子的昏暗，以及外界过分耀眼的光芒。  
他诧异地看着落进屋内地板上的一小片光亮，却不敢伸出脚踩上去，不敢迈出这道门。  
庭院幽深却宽广，似乎没有尽头。  
已是秋天了。冰凉的风如此告诉柱间，可树木仍是绿色，一整片郁郁葱葱，高大繁盛，茂盛且充满生机。风在树木间穿梭，叶子沙沙地响着，摇曳着散发清香，摇曳着飘落。  
这正是初秋最好的时节，消失了夏日的暑热，仍留着盛夏苍翠的光景。  
外面是更好的世界。远胜过这间昏暗老旧的房屋，远胜过原世界温吞而令人痛苦的一切。  
但柱间迟疑着，他站在房屋的阴影中，甚至无法迈出哪怕一步。  
早已有人在等着他了。  
那人一步步走近，他们隔着那扇打开的门望着彼此模糊的面容。  
柱间不能和他走。  
他后退一步，回到房子更深处的阴影中。  
门外是另一个世界。迈过这道门，就再回不来了。  
他不能离开。这里千疮百孔，支离破碎，可这是他的世界。  
柱间再次后退时，那人模糊的面容有了变化。  
他向柱间望着，伸出手来。  
柱间隐隐听见有人在唤他，在身后，在另一个世界急切地呼唤着他。柱间回过头，向来时的方向看了一眼。  
终于，他握住斑的手，迈出门去。

“兄长？”  
扉间轻轻摇晃着柱间，大夫正在为柱间把脉。  
柱间似乎只是睡熟了，他脉象正常，可怎么都唤不醒，昏睡过去似的。  
大概是喝酒的缘故，柱间情绪很亢奋，流了不少眼泪，又说尽胡话，身体甚至抽搐起来，吓得扉间赶快叫来了大夫。  
但检查了一遍，柱间却只是睡着了。扉间被他吓得不轻。送走了大夫，他回来后照旧在柱间身旁跪坐着。他不放心，一会儿摸摸柱间的脉搏，一会儿探探他的鼻息。  
他留在柱间房里睡了。  
夜深人静，柱间熟睡的呼吸声也听得更清楚了。扉间渐渐安下心来。  
柱间虽虚弱，但这段日子精神却越来越好，就算恢复得慢，也总有痊愈的一日。扉间若早知道自己愿意恋爱、成亲这事能让柱间这么高兴，他早就这样做了，柱间被伤病折磨、苦捱了多少日子……  
扉间侧过身，手挨着柱间的手腕。  
柱间没事了，他睡得很熟，脉搏也正常……族老说“冲喜”，这事还真有道理，这些日子兄长这么高兴。这样发展下去，早些成亲也并无不可，甚至可以早些要个孩子，让家里热闹起来……

清早扉间醒来时，柱间还睡着。自斑死后，柱间每日都是天没亮就醒了，这天他难得多睡一会儿，扉间不想惊醒了他，先起床穿好了衣服。待他收拾妥当、正要拉开房门出去，这才想到他忘了为柱间把脉。  
柱间侧躺着，一条胳膊伸出去，像在抓着什么似的。扉间握着他的手，将他的胳膊小心地放回到被子里。  
他的手好凉。扉间想。  
扉间是跪坐在榻上的，他起身去帮柱间，身体于是前倾着。碰到柱间冰凉的手时，扉间不知自己想到了什么，他的身体忽然垮下去，如同走路的人踉跄一下。  
他感觉不到柱间的脉搏。也感觉不到他的鼻息和心跳。  
扉间简直不知自己是如何将医疗忍者抓来的。他说不出话，将大夫带到了柱间的卧房后也只是一座山似的在房中伫立，动也不能动。医疗忍者见状连忙为柱间诊治。  
但已经没有诊治的必要了。  
刚刚见到柱间的第一眼，大夫就知道必然出事了。因为仙人体的缘故，柱间的相貌脱去了生前的病容，看上去甚至年轻了些，只是满面苍白，没有血色。  
医疗忍者还是为柱间检查了一遍，徒劳地尝试了所有能做的事。  
“柱间大人已经去了。”  
扉间像是听不懂这句话。他没有反应，也不能答话。  
这是不可能的事。  
兄长不会死，就算遭受了损伤，他依旧是仙人体，他总是能恢复，不然，人们何以称他为忍者之神？神怎么会死？神何尝会像凡人一样断了气？  
他的面孔哪一点像已死之人？他看上去甚至年轻了些，只不过有些苍白……  
扉间呆滞地望着柱间的面孔。  
他不可能死。  
他的煎熬与战争才刚刚结束。他的生活正要好起来。  
柱间似乎在美梦中。他仍活着，只是去了扉间不知道的地方。  
他没有死。死的是扉间。  
扉间忽然跪下去。大夫连忙去拉他，但扉间的身体如流沙一样从他手中滑走，抓也抓不住。  
“扉间——”  
大夫急切地摇晃他、唤他的名字，想让他回过神来，扉间无法回应。他感觉不到任何东西，他和柱间在一起。  
……兄长其实可以不必死，扉间愿意代替他。  
扉间正在这样做，他正在死去。  
大夫忙乱地向他口中灌药，将几根细长的针插到扉间身上，将查克拉送入他体内。  
但扉间不想回来。他在炸裂般的疼痛中痛苦地保持着清醒。  
昨日柱间还活着，还在对他说话……他怎么可能……  
扉间忽然想到柱间最后说的那句话。那时柱间以为他们回到了小时候。  
他对扉间说，明天我们去捉鱼，我烤鱼给你吃。  
扉间大睁着眼，一行泪忽然从眼中滚下。

灵堂摆到了千手家。  
每日清晨醒来，扉间都会猜测柱间的离去是否是梦境。  
他已从那白色的、漫长的、挂着灵幡的噩梦中解脱。只要他拉开柱间的房门，就会见到兄长。柱间已早早地起床，坐在院子那一侧打开的拉门后向他看，对他道早上好。  
他这样幻想着，直到拉开房门，见穿着白色的仆人从他身旁走过。  
扉间去洗漱，然后到灵堂中去。柱间的棺木就摆在那里，他身着白色寿衣，双手交叠在胸前。  
最近扉间的睡眠时间越来越少了。他睡不着。白天他要忙柱间的丧事，接待各地的客人，晚上要为柱间守灵，在天亮前后睡一会儿。  
可他不该睡，不该耽搁下去。他还有事要做。  
仆人觉得扉间疯了。他始终压抑着情绪，柱间的死似乎毒哑了他，在必要时刻之外，扉间从不说话。  
因各国都派了人来参加丧礼，为柱间下葬的日子拖了许久。扉间并未因此恼怒，他正期盼有理由能让他延迟柱间入土为安的日子。柱间的身体不会腐坏，时间拖得再久也没关系。  
他仍保持着理智，因此得以清楚地知道他日益严重的疯狂。  
扉间走进灵堂，仆人们出去了，远远地守在外面。  
“各国都在派人过来，”他走到棺木旁对柱间说话，就好像他还活着，“下葬的日子还要再等一等。”  
扉间如从前那样，对柱间简要汇报了公事。灵堂中只有他一个人的声音响着，但这仍旧减轻了他的孤独感。  
“我还在派人找晴彦。就算是我死了，也会有人继续找他。到那时，晴彦恐怕连孩子都有了。我想见见他……他们。”  
他停了停，似乎面有愧色：  
“我撒了谎。我还在尝试让死人复生。”

离开墓室后，斑休息了半年多才终于恢复。  
与柱间的那一战把斑伤得不轻。有段日子，胸口和后背的伤总是让他疼醒，觉也睡不好。  
柱间那家伙，竟然下手这么重。  
他在疼痛中起床，开始一整日的治疗和恢复。  
半年过去，斑的身体恢复了些，这才重回木叶。他如今还没有卷土重来的力量，但总要知道木叶如今是什么情况，还有柱间。  
斑没有与任何人见面的打算，何况众人认为他已死了，就更没必要在旁人面前露脸。  
他回到木叶时是夜里。  
这里看上去仍是从前的样子，只是不知为何更肃穆、更萧瑟了些。  
斑依旧如从前那般隐藏着自己，遥遥地隐身于高大的树木、望着千手的大宅，望着柱间的房间。  
柱间房中亮着灯，但斑却只见到扉间的影子落在拉门上。直到灯火熄灭，他也没见到柱间。  
柱间也被他打伤了……难道过了这么久，还是不能起身、还在卧床？  
斑担心起来。这次战斗留下的伤还在其次，柱间曾捅伤了生殖腔，在那之前又因怀孕与打九尾损伤了身体……  
那晚斑没见到柱间。翌日，斑发现扉间穿着火影的袍子去了火影塔。  
柱间果然伤得重了？斑暗自疑惑。柱间还年轻，要让扉间成为二代火影，就算不等上二十年，也至少是五年、十年之后的事。  
斑在千手大宅外又守了一日。有两次他见到柱间房中的拉门打开，却只是仆人在收拾房间。  
难道柱间出门去了？有公事要做，抑或又一次不死心地去找晴彦了？可如果柱间不在家，扉间还在他的房里呆上一整晚做什么？  
斑猜不出。当天夜里，他干脆去问扉间了。  
斑避开千手的守卫，无声无息地出现在柱间的院子里、打开拉门。柱间的房中点着灯。与斑猜测的一样，柱间不在家，是扉间又跑到柱间的房里来了。  
“柱间去哪了？”  
斑打开拉门，随意地问道，语气仿佛他仍是柱间的夫君，仍旧与扉间保持着互相厌烦的亲戚关系。  
扉间惊愕地望着他，斑这才想到他已死之人的身份。但眼下他没空就这事与人歪缠。  
“我没死，不用盯着我看。我问你，柱间去哪了？是不是又去找晴彦了？”  
扉间看着他，眼中先是惊愕，然后是彻彻底底的恨。他忽然发动进攻，斑好多年没与他正式动过手，更没想到他会忽然对自己下死手，险些没避开——这不合情理，就算他上一次对村子发动袭击，就算他和柱间分开了，他也仍旧是柱间的恋人，要杀他，那是柱间的事，扉间还没资格去杀兄长的夫君。  
斑躲避着扉间的进攻、不住后退，一直退到木叶之外。  
他不想和扉间动手。打伤了扉间，他对柱间怎么解释？柱间岂不是更要生他的气？  
“你不是我的对手，扉间，”斑应对着，又问，“柱间到底去哪了？他是不是伤得太重、去养伤了？”  
扉间仍不答话，一遍遍地对他下死手，斑一直躲避着没有还击，可好半晌过去了，扉间依旧不开口。  
“你哑了是吗？柱间到底去哪了？”斑吼道，终于忍耐不住还了手，扉间的胳膊上被开了一条血淋淋的口子。  
“他死了，”扉间答道，“你满意了？”  
斑更恼火了。为了激怒自己，扉间竟说出这种话来咒柱间。  
两人继续地动山摇地打着。斑却忽然走神——扉间不是会说这种赌气话的人。他在乎柱间，如何能说得出这种话来？  
斑恍惚的片刻，被扉间一刀捅穿肩膀。  
“柱间死了？”斑问道。他惊恐地意识到这或许是真的，未等到扉间回答，斑的进攻已然狂怒起来，扉间登时摔了出去，遍体鳞伤。  
扉间摔落在地上，四肢都被折断了似的。他根本感觉不到痛苦，只抬头向斑望着，冷冷说道：“你自己去千手的墓地看看不就知道了？”  
扉间那样子……就好像这是事实似的。  
斑没立即离开，似乎只要去了，就意味着他相信了柱间的死亡。可柱间不可能死。  
扉间恶狠狠地望着他，斑竟有些慌了。  
他立即动身去千手的墓地。扉间说的不可能是真的，斑只是要证明他的谎言罢了。

斑去过千手的墓地。柱间每年会和族人一起扫墓，斑当然不能参加。但在柱间祭拜父母和兄弟时，斑会和他一起来。  
最初柱间并不同意，甚至禁止斑接近千手的墓地。那时他们刚成亲，正是关系最僵的时候。但几年后，柱间将斑当成了家里的一份子，已会带着他去见父母和弟弟了。  
如今千手的墓地模样也变了。  
百丈之外，斑发现墓地中多了一个较大的墓室。远远地，斑见到了墓碑上的字。  
长兄……千手柱间……之墓……胞弟千手扉间……  
斑赶到墓室前，摸着冰冷的墓碑，确认了柱间的名字。墓碑前平放着另一块石碑，记录着柱间的生平。斑匆忙扫了一眼，那生平简述上只字未提柱间的婚事，只在说到促成两族结盟时提到斑的名字。  
扉间就恨他到这种地步。连一座假坟、一座空坟的石碑都要故意激怒斑。  
这种把戏就能骗得过他了？  
他们真以为，一座空坟，一次伪装，就能让他对柱间死心？就能让他信以为真、扶着柱间的墓碑恸哭？  
他不相信。  
在混乱与暴怒中，斑连忍术也没用，一掌打下去将石碑拍得粉碎。  
什么“长兄千手柱间之墓”，扉间的心思……连在墓碑上都要带上他的名字，就好像柱间是他一个人的。  
就算柱间有朝一日过世，他也应被葬在宇智波的坟墓里，墓碑上同时要写着斑的名字，和“吾妻千手柱间”。  
斑暂时不去计较这事，打开墓室、戳穿扉间的谎言要紧。  
这间假墓室与柱间为斑准备的那间一样，做了足够的保护来抵挡这里不被任何人破坏。但斑在任何人之外。  
要闯进墓室并不容易，斑拆了这地方、才闯了进去。隐隐约约，斑有些慌了。墓室的保护工作做得过于严密了……严密到一座空坟根本不需要的地步。  
点亮墓室，斑见到了那副沉重的石棺。这只能是一具空棺。斑如此想道，手掌落下去劈碎了棺材。  
无数大大小小的石块飞溅出去，无数石块与灰尘落在柱间身上。  
“柱间——”  
斑慌忙冲过去，也不管这是否真的是柱间的尸体。  
“柱间……”他匆忙扫开落到柱间脸上、头发中的碎石，擦他脸上的灰尘。  
斑陷入了无法解释的困惑中。这确实是柱间，但柱间不可能死。  
这太真实，绝非幻术。  
因他的疏忽与鲁莽，柱间的头发上落了许多灰尘与细小的石粒。斑匆忙地拨去那些东西，不想柱间觉得不舒服。  
或许柱间是故意做出这种样子来惩罚他的。  
“好了，柱间，我认错了，你起来罢，”斑柔声哄着他，“身上又是灰尘又是石头碎屑，不沐浴怎么行？柱间？”  
柱间一动不动。  
“就是装死也没有这么粗心的，”斑又道，“外面的石碑写着时间呢，死了一个月的人怎么会是你这种模样？是我错啦，柱间，别生气了，快起来。”  
斑拒绝承认他的死亡。  
他柔声呼唤着，不满起来。柱间不应对斑视而不见，他是斑的情人，是拜过堂的恋人，是他夫人，他孩子的母亲。他们是这世上最亲近的人，他们与其他夫妻一样地吵架，一样地冷战、争执，可总是有和好的那一日。闹得天崩地裂又怎么样，他们在神社举行了仪式，在婚书上写了名字、盖了印章，这一世就是对方的人了，是生是死都不能分开。  
“我来见你了，柱间……你醒醒……”  
他仍将柱间当活人似的哄着，声音强烈地颤抖起来。  
柱间不理他，眼皮严严实实地合在一起，就是不肯睁开。柱间对他生气啦。  
斑像孩子似的，用手指轻轻拨他的眼皮。柱间的眼皮分开，他的眼球露了出来，好像在无动于衷地对斑做鬼脸似的。斑仔细望着，歪着头，从各个角度审视着柱间的眼睛。  
是柱间的瞳孔涣散了？还是他过去也是以同样的方式注视着斑？是他看错了，还是记错了？  
斑低头吻他，尝到了石沫与灰尘的味道。这都是刚刚他自己干的好事。可就算隔着灰尘与石头，他的柱间依旧是从前的那个人，他的嘴唇依旧柔软，依旧是斑熟悉的样子……  
就着尘灰的味道，斑抬起头来，重新注视着柱间的面孔。  
他拉起柱间的袖子，试他的脉搏；他解开柱间的衣裳，确认心跳。  
斑刚刚注意到柱间穿着寿衣。  
柱间怎么能穿这样的衣服，这不吉利，就算是与他赌气，也不该穿着这种东西……  
斑忽略柱间不再跳动的脉搏，对他没有声响的心脏也视而不见，这就要帮他换衣裳。  
斑为柱间脱下寿衣，为他穿上自己的长羽织。寿衣上唯有那根衣带还有用处，斑用它为柱间将羽织在腰上系好了，虽看起来不伦不类，但至少柱间穿好了衣裳。只是这件羽织虽长，却也没有拖到脚踝，柱间的脚与小腿的一部分都赤裸着露在外面。  
这就是为什么柱间浑身冰冷。他睡在地下，在冰冷的墓室里，在石棺中，岂有不冷的道理？就是没病也要冻病了，这样的地方，怎么能让柱间再住下去……  
斑亲吻柱间冰冷的脚，将它们紧紧攥在手中，要将那双脚捂热。  
可过了半晌，柱间的身体依旧冰冷。  
夜风吹进被破坏的墓室，将石屑扫到斑的身上，冰碴一样扎着他的身体。  
斑忽然疯狂地嚎哭起来。

扉间立即后悔告诉斑实情了，他本该找个理由将斑支走。得知柱间过世，斑一定会闯进柱间的墓室去。可那时扉间怒不可遏，恨不得斑被柱间的死亡狠狠打击。  
扉间支离破碎地爬起来，支离破碎地为自己疗伤。斑下手太重，他过了好半晌才能重新起身行走。  
扉间向墓地赶去。他料想或许斑已打开了棺盖，心中又是一阵懊悔。可这样一来，斑见到柱间的尸体，或许就能死心了。  
多年来他始终宣称他如何爱着柱间，对柱间的感情有多深，扉间倒想好好看看，斑会不会因为柱间的死发疯崩溃。  
可抵达墓地时，眼前的景象还是超出了扉间的预料。  
他知道斑一定打开了墓室的门，却没料到他完全炸毁了墓室。连扉间为柱间立的墓碑也碎成了粉末，墓室只剩下地面还算是完好无损，四壁早已成了废墟。  
斑没有“打开”石棺的棺盖。他击碎了棺材。  
柱间的寿衣成了一团白色的布料被扔在角落里，他被换了衣裳……是斑刚刚穿的那件青黑色长羽织，腰上系着一条白色带子。柱间的小腿与脚光裸着露在外面。  
斑正抱着他哭号不止。  
扉间眼前一黑，怒火直冲头顶。他向斑冲去，今日就是死了他也要杀了斑。

带土的嘴合不拢了，险些从树上掉下来。  
他在树上坐着，藏在树影里，看着眼花缭乱的打斗，大气也不敢出。  
谁都不正眼看他，谁都知道他是私生子，母亲失踪，父亲又不要他。旁人不敢招惹带土，但也绝没有人对他热情。  
可今天，这样狂风怒号的晚上，又一个闲晃到半夜的晚上，他却占据了唯一的位置，看了好一场大战。他敢打赌，就算过上十年，也不会有人再见到这样一场了不起的战斗。他虽没能目睹斑与初代的战斗，但这天斑与二代两次动手，也足够惊心动魄了。他们打斗的第一次山崩地裂，而第二次，斑刚一出手就击晕了扉间。  
带土看得目不转睛，害怕又激动。  
一开始他怕的是被发现、被波及，但他跟着斑、见到斑进了初代的墓室后，就只觉得毛骨悚然。  
他知道斑死了，还险些被拖到灵堂去给他磕头，可现在斑却莫名复活了。就在他认定斑已经“复活”之后，带土眼见斑进了初代的坟墓，然后……又是亲他，又是为他脱衣服、换衣服。  
带土恐惧地缩在树干上，寒毛直竖。  
斑……他恐怕还是死人罢……不然怎么会做这种事？斑很可能是鬼……他……斑是他父亲，他成了鬼，也会害他吗？  
这可说不准。斑活着的时候就不管他。他有儿子，带土对他来说就像不存在似的。带土还记得自己见过那个弟弟，在那娃娃还没死的时候。和他相比，带土觉得他们一个天上一个地下，那娃娃粉雕玉琢、好看极了，衣裳鲜艳又漂亮，模样也机灵可爱，还被斑和初代一起牵着手走路，听说他还同时继承了木遁和轮回眼呢……这种人和他怎么可能是兄弟。  
可斑似乎又真的是他父亲。  
带土看着斑给初代换衣服，又握着他的脚，他原本就看得直哆嗦，后来斑忽然嚎哭起来，带土吓得从树上掉下去，发着抖抱住了下一节树干才没有摔到地上。  
他没掉到地上，可依旧战栗不止。斑的嚎哭根本不是人间有的东西，他一定是死了，带土就没听过谁这样哭过。他可不是没见识，他见过丧礼的，带土偷偷跑去看过好几次别人家的丧事，他什么都见过，可没有一个活人是这样哭的，那声音自地府传来，震荡在活人的世界上，回荡着死亡的声响。  
带土想跑。他要回家去了，即使那家里没有家人，只有照料他的仆人，但毕竟是他熟悉的地方……他不要和鬼、和死人在一起……  
他想着要回家，他的手脚依旧灵活，可还是没动。  
斑是他父亲，带土想再看看他，哪怕他是鬼，是死人。  
他早就没了母亲，只剩下父亲了。就算他不要带土，他也是带土唯一的亲人。  
每每想到这件事，带土都觉得自己像个小偷，在觊觎不属于他的东西。什么亲人，有哪个人承认他是带土的亲人了？连母亲也早就失踪了……怎么，难道在对方并不理会的情况下，他要叫斑父亲、叫泉奈为叔叔？他只是个没人管的孩子罢了。  
如果有人在乎他，他怎么会大半夜还在木叶外闲逛？怎么会此刻出现在千手的墓地？  
家里有仆人照料他，但要骗过他们总是很容易。带土没日没夜地在外面游荡。这没什么关系，他就是这样没人理会、没人在意、所有人都视而不见的孩子。反正他们都不管他。  
带土也不要别人管。他这样想着，可在见到斑之后，仍旧对他有种本能的、没有道理的亲切。  
他想起那句听过的骂人话，“贱骨头”，他现在不就是这样？斑什么时候将自己看做他儿子了？斑甚至没和他说过话，斑根本不在乎他。  
可带土还是没走。他坐在树上，继续在冷风中发抖。  
他没办法，这是他父亲——至少他是这样听说的。

斑抱着柱间的尸身，自被破坏的坟墓中走出。月光照亮他疯狂的面孔。  
他抬眼扫着四周，见到树上的那个影子。  
他知道这晚有个孩子跟着他。因为是孩子，斑根本没放在心上。如今向他的面孔望过去，斑才发现这似乎是他的骨肉。  
带土发现斑的目光扫了过来，更是一动也不敢动，惊惧地向那从不认他的父亲望着。  
斑抱着死去的柱间，直直地向他走去。两人之间还有上百尺的距离，带土忽然慌了，手一松、从树上掉了下去。  
摔疼了身体，带土也不敢吭声。他支撑着爬起来，斑已走到眼前了。  
带土惊恐地抬头看他。  
斑的目光冷着，但那双眼……他不是死人，带土看到了他的写轮眼……不，那不是平常的写轮眼……  
斑抓着他的领子将他提了起来，像拎着一只动物似的拎着带土。  
下一刻，带土见到了飞速远离的大地，与越来越近的星空。  
他终于晕了过去。

扉间再度恢复意识时，他身旁围着医疗忍者，还有千手和其他几族的族长、族老。他们低声说着什么，那声音如蜜蜂似的在扉间耳旁吵着。  
扉间努力忽略他们的声音，待到他终于集中注意力、眼前模糊的景象清晰起来时，他见到的却是柱间损毁的墓室。  
他惊愕地注视着那片废墟，片刻之后，昨晚的景象才再度浮现到脑海中。这不是他第一次见到这种情景，昨夜他已见过了，斑破坏了柱间的墓室，打碎了他的棺木，还换了柱间的衣裳、抱着他疯癫地哭号。  
“兄长——”扉间忽然推开医疗忍者、顾不得伤势直接向墓室冲去。  
“扉间大人——”  
“扉间——”  
族长与族老们赶忙跑过去拦他。他们总不能眼看着他疯子似的跳进废墟中大哭大喊。  
“兄长呢？他在哪里？宇智波斑带走了他？”  
扉间吼叫着，狂怒又绝望。旁人简直不忍心告诉他答案。  
“我们来到墓地时就已经是这样了，没有人见到初代大人的遗体……已派人去各个方向搜查了。”  
“是斑带走了他！”扉间道，“全力追查宇智波斑的下落——还有他的亲信，他的部下——立即带来、一个个审问。现在就去办，拖得久了，更找不回兄长的遗体了。”  
部下还没答话，旁人已听出了这命令的不妥。猿飞族长劝道：“扉间大人，你急得糊涂了，就算是斑带走了柱间大人，宇智波族人也并非有罪之人，可以让他们配合调查，但不能是审问犯人的方式，更不能关押起来……”  
“破坏遗体难道不触犯法条？合谋破坏遗体难道不违反规矩？现在就按照我的命令去调查！”扉间喝道，他的属下听了这句、再顾不得其他族长、族老的看法，匆忙离开、去办事了。  
“扉间大人……”  
其他族长族老还要再劝他，扉间已不再听了，他撑着重伤之后还未恢复的身体，亲自去寻柱间了。  
多个影分身毫无头绪地追了出去。扉间满腔怒火，可他心中清楚，能寻到斑、找回柱间身体的机会十分渺茫。  
他对兄长劝过多少次要留心宇智波，兄长却不在意，如今可会相信他的话了？  
柱间在世时不赞成他对宇智波另眼相待，如今他走了，且连尸身也被宇智波斑带走……  
扉间没有理由再忍耐了。

第六十三章

带土是在灰尘中醒来的。他躺在硬邦邦的石头上，浑身的骨头硌得发疼。  
他一时不明白自己身在何处。沉寂的夜晚，眼花缭乱的打斗，还有地府中传出的嚎哭……  
他见到了不知是人是鬼的斑。是梦吗？  
带土打了个激灵，害怕又谨慎地向四周望着。  
他没有这样的梦，梦中也没有这样的地方。  
这里不知道是山洞还是地下，抑或石室。到处都是石头，硬邦邦，黑漆漆的。他被丢在一个角落里，和石头混在一起。  
洞窟的另一边有火把。那里有个人影，背对着带土正在忙碌什么。  
不是梦……那果真是斑。他把自己抓走了，带到这地方来。  
斑不是鬼，却比鬼还要吓人。带土壮着胆子爬起来，向斑挪动过去。  
他都把自己带到这里来了……那么，那么就算是把自己看做他的孩子了罢。  
带土的胆子大了些。他想叫斑，让他知道自己醒了，但带土不知怎么称呼他，而且就算知道，他也依旧有种孩子气的陌生与胆怯，无法开口。  
他一步步迈过去，不敢发出声响。  
走到了洞窟的另一端，带土忽然倒退一步，“啊”地一声叫出来。  
在土腥味与地底隐约的微风中，火把上的火光轻轻摇晃，照亮初代火影的尸体。  
斑将那尸体放在一个木桶中，让死去的初代靠在木桶壁上，就好像他还活着一样。  
斑正在为他擦洗身体。  
带土登时魂飞魄散。  
斑疯了……他不要和疯子在一起，初代死了，为什么斑挖出他的尸体……带土知道他们是夫妻，可就算是夫妻也没有挖出对方尸体的道理……就算，就算斑要做什么邪门的实验、要像仵作那样解剖尸体，也不用把初代当成活人似的为他沐浴……  
带土觉得斑马上就会杀了自己，然后也如初代那样，被他用于某种根本没听过的邪门实验……  
他哆嗦着，上下牙碰在一起打颤。  
斑发现了他，并没对他冷言冷语或怒目而视。相反，斑的声音很温和。  
“快过来。”  
带土惊呆了，一步也动不了。  
斑伸出手来握住带土的胳膊，把他拉到自己身旁、靠近浴桶。  
“快过来，和你母亲说说话。”  
带土的心狂跳起来。他想要挣脱斑的手，但他根本无法和成年人抗衡。斑死死地攥着他，带土吓得要命，话也说不出。  
斑生气了。  
“闹什么脾气？快过来和母亲问好！”  
带土战栗着，微不可闻地辩解道：“我、我不是初代的孩子……我母亲是——”  
“再胡说要惹得你母亲生气了！”  
带土被斑吓得一抖，更觉得他已疯了。和疯子又能说什么？他只好哆嗦着，在闭着眼的初代面前低下头，颤颤巍巍地叫道：“母、母亲……”  
斑继续为柱间擦洗，又恢复了刚刚平静温和的声音。  
“这样才对。你是大孩子了，小恒，不能再惹母亲生气了。”  
刚刚还在发抖的、头因为恐惧低垂得要埋进石头中的带土，忽然不再战栗了。  
他就是贱骨头。他把斑看做父亲，斑却拿他当另一个孩子的替身。  
带土的恐惧忽然消失了。他畏惧陌生的东西，但不害怕他熟悉的。关于父亲、母亲、家庭、亲情、抛弃和嫉妒，这一道道伤早就在他身上捅穿了无数个窟窿，他太熟悉了。  
他父亲从来就算不得是父亲，今日自己站在他面前，也仍要被他当做另一个孩子。那个带土只要一旦想起、心里就挤满了酸溜溜果子的孩子。他们拥有同一个父亲，而他拥有带土没有的一切。  
甚至，他死了，斑也没有忘记他，还将带土看做他的替身。  
“你搞错了，初代不是我母亲，”带土抬起头看着斑，“我是宇智波带土。”  
“又在胡说，不是柱间，你的母亲还能是谁？”斑道。  
带土正要回答说他的母亲是宇智波火核，可话到了嘴边，又咽回去了。  
母亲早就不见了。  
谁也找不到他。人们说，他失踪了。而带土却有另一层疑惑：母亲为什么忽然消失了？母亲是因为不想要他、才忽然离开的吗？  
带土不知他去了哪里，在做什么，也不知道他是生是死。  
“我母亲是宇智波火核。”带土苦涩地应道。  
“你母亲是千手柱间。不要再乱说了，去拿软巾来。”斑说道。  
带土忽然委屈又恼怒。  
“我母亲是火核！是宇智波火核！你不认他，也不认我——我也不认你！让我走！”  
他要走了，他要回到木叶去，继续做那没人在乎、整日四处闲逛的野孩子。他哪怕继续被人瞧不起，也不要留在斑身边、充当他死了的孩子，更不要将初代当成他母亲。他知道自己的母亲是谁，他记得母亲如何在回到家时拥抱他、亲吻他；他记得母亲如何教他忍术、夸奖他的进步；他记得母亲如何包扎他的伤口、如何在夜里哄睡他，安慰他，并教导他不要理会风言风语。  
那才是他的母亲。尽管火核早已失踪，但带土决不能忘记他。  
斑的手轻柔地落在带土头上。  
“我知道你也很难过……但你母亲会回来的，不要胡思乱想了。”  
斑叹着气，揉着带土的头发哄他，像每个父亲都会做的那样。  
带土一把打开斑的手，想对他吼叫你没有资格对我说这些话，可他气急了，竟然连话也说不出，眼泪也险些浮上来。  
“我要走……让我出去。”  
“别闹了。”  
带土不要听斑的话。他有什么资格命令自己，甚至，他有什么资格以父亲、长辈的口吻对他说话？他从不在乎带土、也从未来探望过自己与母亲一次，带土不稀罕他来充当父亲，也不会听他的话。  
带土当即向外跑去。地下漆黑，他不知道自己能跑去什么地方，只是一定要离开斑不可，可他刚刚跑开，就被斑抓了回来。  
“放开我！”  
带土恼了。他不要和斑共处，他不要听斑的话。  
带土学过忍术，体术也很好，他根本不想自己是否有和斑抗衡的资格，立即不管不顾地对他动手。  
他不怕。惹恼了斑又如何，大不了一死，他不怕以死相拼，这又有什么……  
“啊——”  
带土只是刚刚动手，就忽然动弹不得，连查克拉也耗尽了似的。他惊恐又难以置信地望着斑。  
“放开我，臭老头！”打不过，带土气急败坏地叫嚷起来，“你把我关在这里有什么用？我和你没关系，你——你那个儿子早就死了，和初代一样……”  
带土没说完的话忽然咽了回去。  
斑什么也没做，他只是盯着带土。  
带土恐惧地望着他，连腿都在打颤。他前一晚的想法更清晰了……斑已死了……他是个死人，是鬼，否则带土无法解释那种压迫感和恐惧。  
“不要吵了。”  
斑松开手，将带土丢在一旁。  
带土动也动不了，瘫软着跪在地上。  
而斑已不再理会他了。他将柱间从浴桶中抱出来，见不到柱间满身的水似的，将他抱在腿上坐着，水沾湿了他的衣服也浑然不觉。  
带土头皮发麻地注视着。他要低头，要去看其他地方，却因惊惧而无法移动，唯有继续注视下去。  
柱间没有血色的胳膊像一种白色树皮的树木，身上沾了水也不像活人，就只是树木被淋湿的样子。他倒在斑胸前，就像靠在他身上似的。  
斑擦着柱间的身体，温柔地、恋恋不舍地亲吻他。  
带土平息不久的恐惧卷土重来。或许他们都死了，才会在这阴冷、潮湿、憋闷的地下。他简直怀疑斑接下来要和柱间做那种事……带土年纪虽小，但他夜里常常跑出来闲逛，对大人的事多少知道些。  
半晌后，斑终于为柱间穿上衣服，将他抱到床上安置好，又为他盖上被子。  
带土快疯了。  
“你……你不想把他……重新安葬吗？”  
“别说了，不要吵到你母亲。”斑道。  
带土不敢再开口了。他与斑的相处还不到半个时辰，但带土不至于迟钝到什么也看不出来的地步：柱间是斑的软肋，还是不要拿他惹得斑发火为好。  
斑那样子半疯不疯的，若说他清醒，可他却将自己当成小恒；但若说他已完全意识混乱、却也解释不通，因为他很快就不再理会带土了，将他丢在一旁不闻不问。他绝不可能这样对待他视若珍宝的那孩子。  
斑将柱间在床上放好，他自己也躺到了柱间身旁，抱着他睡了。  
带土这一晚见到了太多常人一辈子也见不到的景象，这一幕已经不能激起他的更多感觉了。  
斑与尸体睡在一起。  
带土无法判断自己的情况比起斑来是更好还是更坏。他不必和尸体躺在一起，但他没有床也没有被子。  
斑似乎很快就睡着了。过了好久，带土才终于能移动他坚硬的双腿，向着他醒来时的角落走去。那里是与斑距离最远的地方。  
他像只无法言语的动物幼崽，闷头清理走角落的石块，留出了一块露出土壤的、略微松软的地方当做床铺。  
躺在柔软冰凉的土壤上，隔着上百尺的距离，带土和他与死人相拥而眠的父亲一起睡着了。

斑睡了很久。如果有可能，他希望能一直睡下去，不必醒来。  
柱间在他身旁，他的身体冰冷僵硬，宣告着他已在另一个世界了。  
斑无法起身。世界天旋地转地向他压过来，与支离破碎的精神一起压垮了他。  
他这一生为柱间受尽了苦，所有苦难和灾厄都发生了，已不会再有更坏的事了。  
斑睁开眼，看着柱间苍白灰暗的脸。撕裂感从胸中炸开，他疼得麻木起来。  
带土躲在角落里，睡着时也是惊惧的样子。  
斑向他望了一眼。  
如果小恒还活着，绝不会是这幅模样。小恒不会怕他，小恒从来都是欢欢喜喜的，他会跳到斑身上要他抱，缠着斑和他玩，晚上也要和父母睡在一起。  
斑望着带土，小恒的面容渐渐在那孩子脸上浮现。  
撕裂的疼痛感减少了。  
斑知道带土是谁，但这无关紧要。事实不能平息他的痛苦，不能给他安慰。而带土年纪太小，对痛苦和疯狂一无所知。  
而柱间……柱间也活着。他将会“活着”，将会复活，并且永生。  
斑坐起身来，捋顺柱间的头发，为他盖好被子。  
斑起身下床，但完全不知要做什么。他糟糕的状态影响了身体，也影响了思绪。他本应将时间都花在月之眼的研究和实验上，但忽然得知柱间的死讯一事耽搁了进展。  
柱间一定要怪他了……他甚至没见到柱间最后一面，没能守在柱间身旁，没能照顾好他们的孩子。小恒死了，柱间不会原谅他。孩子的过世对柱间是重创，如果小恒还活着，那么柱间也不会死，就算受了重伤也必然能恢复……  
斑挨着床站着，头痛欲裂。黑色压迫过来，穿透他的眼睛、压进了头颅中。  
斑的目光落到洞窟的角落，那里睡着一个小孩子。

带土睁开眼，迟缓地适应黑暗。他一眼就望到了那具仍躺在斑床上的尸体。  
但斑不在这里。带土找了找，这才发现原来洞窟里还有通道，可以通向其他地方。带土从那窄窄的过道走进去，越走越宽，越走越深，里面有无数条通道通向不知名的地方，洞窟一个连着一个，迷宫一般。带土走了好半晌，还是没有见到斑。在这地方若迷了路，必然要饿死在里面。走了好一会儿，带土还是转头向回走了。  
洞窟通向无数个地方，谁知道里面会不会冒出什么怪物来……  
带土还没吃饭，回到原本的洞窟中费了好大的力气。  
他晕头晕脑地回到出发的地方，却见斑已回来了，正坐在床边为柱间擦脸。  
听见动静，斑转过头来看他一眼，又回头去看柱间了。  
“连饭也不吃就跑出去，再这样不听话，要惹得你母亲生气了。”  
他还疯着，带土想。还是那种意识不清的样子。  
“桌子上有吃的，自己去拿。”  
斑又道。带土饿极了，赶快到石桌旁去拿食物。桌上放着一些干果和枣类，带土饿坏了，大口吃了起来，一面吃一面看着斑和柱间。  
他闷头吃着东西，斑又将他当成小恒对他说话，这次带土固执地不吭声了。这是他的反抗——尽管没什么用。

带土就这样莫名地与斑一同生活了。  
地下寂静，沉闷，一无所有，而且无法逃离。  
带土厌烦斑将他看做其他人、给他安上一个根本与他无关的身份。但反抗斑并不明智。他不仅强大，而且疯狂，若带土果真激怒了他，被他杀了也不一定。  
于是，在斑说“去看看你母亲”、“去陪你母亲待一会儿”时，带土都会照办。他硬着头皮走到柱间的尸体旁，手足无措地站在那里。斑的目光固定在他身上，带土只得忍着抗拒，坐到床上，拉近些与柱间的距离。  
他一动不动地坐着。过了一会儿，斑离开洞窟，带土慌忙站起、远离柱间。而斑回来后还会问他，你母亲今天怎么样了。  
“他——他在睡觉呢。”带土答道。说话时觉得头发一阵发麻。  
后来这种情况也常常出现，带土的回答也不得不换上几种，“他很好”、“他还在睡”、“他今天也很好”。  
带土觉得他自己也疯了。  
又一次，斑以带土是柱间的孩子这种语气对带土说话时，带土再忍不住了。  
“我不是小恒，”在斑多次忽略这句话之后，带土对他强调道，“我是带土。”  
斑向他望着，道：“你是带土也没关系——”  
带土一怔：他是宇智波带土这一事实，难道还是一种错误或耻辱吗？斑为什么是这样的语气？  
“只要你认柱间为母亲……你就是我和柱间的孩子了。”  
带土瞠目结舌。他身为宇智波带土是一种耻辱，认柱间为母亲就是荣耀？成为斑和柱间的后代，他就那么稀罕么？斑自己养不活孩子、眼看着他和柱间的骨肉死了，这关带土什么事？他为什么要充当那两人的后代来让斑感觉慰藉？  
“我不要。他不是我母亲。”  
斑将他拉过来，声音也温和了，“你就是我和柱间的孩子……初代火影是你母亲……”  
“他不是！”带土甩开斑的手，“我母亲是火核！宇智波火核！你养不活和初代的孩子，还要拿我来充数，有什么意思？”  
“你就是我和柱间的骨肉，”斑攥住他的胳膊，恶狠狠地盯着他，“不许再胡说了。”  
“我才不是！”带土挣扎着，“你看清楚了，我是宇智波带土！”  
斑的神色愈发狰狞恐怖，手掌也要捏碎他的胳膊，带土在极度的恐惧中反而觉得没什么可怕了，更加抗拒地叫嚷道：“你疯了，难道也瞎了吗？我没有木遁，也没有轮回眼，才不是你和初代的儿子！你、你连你和他的孩子都养不活，现在还要让我认什么母亲，初代都死了，我认他又有什么用啊臭老头？”  
“不许胡说！”斑一把将带土拎了起来，“你是我和柱间的孩子，你有木遁，也有轮回眼——”  
斑脸上、手臂上青筋暴起，带土简直以为他要一把掐死自己。但斑却抓着他进了另一个石窟，把带土扔到一张石床上，用忍术将他死死绑在上面。  
“你绑住我也没用！”带土不服气地叫着，“我不可能认柱间为母亲，你疯了，我可没有！”  
他气急了，虽害怕着，但口中依旧叫嚷个不停。就算是斑要杀了他，他也不会乖乖听话、认千手柱间作母亲。  
带土被牢牢绑住，动弹不得。他正疑惑斑要如何折磨他时，斑却开始向他体内输送查克拉。  
片刻后，带土右臂上多了几个小伤口，他猛烈地抽搐一下，身体开始发抖。  
刚刚还是无害的、涌入身体的查克拉，都在转眼间生了刺似的，啃咬着他的身体。  
“这……这是什么？”带土哆嗦着问道，被疼痛硬生生挤出的眼泪一直灌进衣领。成年忍者也无法抵抗这种疼痛，更何况带土才刚刚十岁。  
斑不说话。带土觉得周身的每一块肉都被一副利齿撕咬着。他的肉正在被撕扯下去。  
“这是什么？”他叫喊起来，“你要干什么！”  
“我说了，你是我和柱间的孩子。”斑答道。  
带土不明所以，他正要再次抗议，就被疼痛挤压得说不出话来。全身的器官都被碾碎了，却又在鼓胀着撑大自己，一个个支离破碎、鲜血淋漓地被吹得鼓了起来，疼痛要将他的身体碾碎了。  
他想让斑杀了他，可仅过了片刻他就说不出话，无法思考，也无法自控。带土的身体剧烈地痉挛，他大叫起来，却只是无意义地喊着，连乞求斑停下这不明所以的折磨都做不到。  
带土数次被折磨得晕厥，一遍遍死去，可他却还要一次次活过来。陌生的东西啃咬着他的皮肤、骨头和内脏，身体徒劳地与之抗争，延长他生不如死的时刻。  
带土睁着眼，他醒着，却没有自己的意识。他只能感觉到疼，仿佛有生以来他从未有过其他的时刻，他所有的一切都被抹去了，只有此刻的煎熬是真的，是唯一的真实，唯一能伴随他一生的东西。  
再次开口时，带土感觉身体已化成一滩血水了。  
“你……你杀了我罢。”他哑着嗓子说道，手脚还在轻微地抽搐着，“让我死。”他祈求道，眼球软绵绵地泡在泪水里。  
“你不会死，你是我和柱间的儿子。”  
带土不听。他无力地摇着头。“我要死了，你放过我……一整天，我要死了……”  
“一整天？”斑道，“才刚刚过去半个时辰。”  
带土浑身一震，连眼泪都没了。  
“你在干什么？”带土问，口舌在腐烂肿胀，让他的声音含糊起来，“这到底……是什么？”  
斑摸着带土湿透的头发，柔声道：  
“这是你母亲。”

就算带土不想哭，眼睛也不给他停息的时间，他的身体抽搐不止，眼泪淌个没完。  
“你有木遁，有轮回眼，你当然是我和柱间的孩子。”斑在一旁站着，他的手碰到带土的右臂，仿佛这具接近残破的身体是他话语的证明。  
带土无法抗议，他动也不能动了。  
斑强加木遁细胞给他，以此证明带土是他和柱间的骨肉。他将这视为安慰。他和柱间的孩子没死，柱间不会怨恨他，柱间还活着……一切都是旧日的模样。  
但斑的“自欺欺人”进行得并不顺利。这在他意料之中——带土的身体无法立即接受木遁细胞，第一次尝试没有任何效果，带土就只是白白受苦罢了。  
斑检查着带土的情况，暗暗叹息。柱间又在这样做了……柱间不要他，柱间的血肉与细胞也不要他——斑自己移植木遁细胞也是一样不顺利，也遭受了与带土不相上下的折磨。这种抗拒和抵触丰富了他对痛苦的认知。斑在炼狱中被折磨得越狠，就越对自己的想法坚定不移。他需要一个没有苦痛的世界，一个与眼前的炼狱截然不同的地方。  
第一次移植的结果宣告失败。带土的身体如被泡发般肿胀，又一夜间干瘪下去，如同还没长大就老去的怪物，身体上尽是疤痕和褶皱。  
斑将带土带回到他们原本的洞窟里。这一次，斑为带土准备了一处适合养伤的床铺，作为伤害他的补偿。  
带土昏迷了半个月才清醒。刚一醒来，他就挣扎着要离开。他失去了孩子的健忘和对美好未来天真的幻想，笃定地相信斑必然会一次又一次地折磨他，他必须走。  
但他走不了。他的身体毁了，成了废人。

带土又一次尝试逃走。如今他连走路都费力，扶着墙壁走不了几步，就只能在地上爬。  
就算是爬他也要爬出去。  
带土在冰冷湿润的泥土与岩石上费力地爬行、向外逃去。他找不到路，石头划破了他的衣服和身体，他像朝圣的信徒，鲜血淋漓。  
带土没能成功，他险些死在迷宫一样的地下。不多久，消失多日的斑出现了，他似乎又在自己身上实验了什么，身上也多了新伤，精神亢奋而异常。  
带土被斑强行带回去了。他们各自遍体鳞伤。  
斑第二次将带土拖进实验的石室。然后是第三次，和带土记不清的无数次。

许多次，在无梦的酣睡中醒来时，带土都躺在冰凉的石头上。  
带土渐渐明白了，那不是什么石床，那是实验的操作台。他是斑的实验品。  
斑铁石心肠地强加木遁细胞给他，有时又会将他当做小恒。他对小恒总是很温柔，但温柔不会让他停止试验。他对他喜爱的、与柱间的孩子忏悔，说着带土根本不想听的话。  
“……让你受苦了……但这都是为了我们，为了你，也为了你母亲……”  
带土不会哭了。他没了眼泪，也哑了。血与汗代替了眼泪和声音。斑处置垃圾一般将他扔到操作台上折磨，面对这样的人，他没有眼泪。  
他在血水中躺着，在逐渐习以为常的煎熬中睡着了。  
时间在痛苦和麻木中流逝得越来越快。斑的尝试并未成功，却把带土折磨得更狠了。三年过去，他一点也没有长大。他还是十岁的模样，但比那时更瘦小。  
带土希望他能死。这三年里他有一半的时间都是这样想的。另一半的时间里，带土神志不清，连自己是谁都不知道。  
最初带土会反抗，他会试着逃走，但无法逃离。崩溃时，带土试着自杀，没有成功。后来斑将他看得越来越紧，他根本没有机会。  
再后来，斑不必再看着他了。  
带土放弃了死的念头，将生的念头也一并放弃了。他就只是不明所以地存在着，不像个人，也不像个动物，带土不知道自己是个什么东西，也不想知道。他不再思考，他的煎熬已够多了。  
偶尔，带土也会忽然爆发。但他在折磨中生活了太久，已不再拥有常人的感觉与情绪了，他在无法忍受痛苦时大叫，却并没有怒气，只有发泄的畅快感。  
“你再尝试多久也没用……你还要自欺欺人多久？”  
带土周身被包裹着纱布，身体已经死了，唯独还能被意识控制、还没死去的就只有眼睛和嘴。他已变成这幅模样，斑却还没有放弃他可悲的实验。  
“你杀了我罢，你自己也知道这根本没结果……”  
“我们不会失败，”斑答道，“你从柱间那里继承了木遁——”  
带土发狂地大笑起来。  
“木遁？我哪里来的木遁？我那有木遁血统的短命弟弟早就死了，你忘了吗？你养不活他、你亲眼看着他下葬，现在还要让我顶替他，真是可怜……”  
“你糊涂了，”斑答道，“别再说了——”  
“为什么不让我说？你不敢听，是吗？你的孩子早就死了，千手柱间也死了，你杀了他，你亲手杀了他，所有人都知道！”  
这句话换回了斑疯狂的咆哮。  
“你住口，柱间没有死——”  
带土疯癫地笑着，“他们都死了，你忘了吗？你、你竟然还要让我认柱间做母亲……我为什么要叫千手柱间母亲，他稀罕吗？我又不是他生的，你要自欺欺人到什么时候？”  
斑不准带土再说下去。他发狂地摇晃他，吼声震动着石室与洞窟。  
带土开心极了。他这一生经历的快乐都是假的，唯有这一刻的欢喜和满足是真的，这是他唯一的快乐，唯一的喜悦。  
斑狂怒地咆哮，拒绝承认事实。  
他们都疯了。  
许久之后，斑终于平静下来，他摸着带土已然破碎的右臂，眼睛在昏暗的光线下异样地闪着光。  
“你又在说胡话了，等你好起来……我们把你母亲带回来……只要发动月之眼……”  
带土没有感觉地听着。  
仅仅是将带土当做他与柱间的孩子、这种虚假的安慰已不能再满足斑。斑要为月之眼做准备，为此他付出了一切，而带土也理所当然地要奉献他的神智、肢体、精神和自由。三年来带土被折磨得不成人形，但带土年纪还小……斑会给他足够的查克拉，保证他活着。在三年的失败与缓慢进展之后，斑尽可以花费第四年、第五年与几十年继续尝试。  
带土是最好的选择。  
痛苦是一切的必经之路。各种各样的痛苦。而带土是幸运的，他提前遭受了这些，他体验了多数人无法体会的东西，这会为他带来巨大的、难以想象的回报。  
一个新的世界。一个所有愿望都被满足的世界。一个前所未有的、和平的、平静的、幸福到令人战栗的世界。  
哪怕他为此等上几百年，失败几千次。

带土不记得他听了多少次月之眼。  
月之眼，柱间，木遁，轮回眼。  
斑反反复复念着这些话，带土的耳朵听出了茧子；带土对那些词语深恶痛绝；带土渐渐习惯起来……带土相信了。  
斑向他灌输的不只是这些。在月之眼外，他最多提起的是千手柱间。  
带土过去也知道柱间如何战无不胜，可斑告诉他的更多。千手柱间是他母亲，所以带土才会有木遁和写轮眼；柱间如何风华绝代，却被木叶害死……  
“只要发动月之眼，就能对木叶复仇，你母亲就能回来了……”  
这是带土唯一能听到的声音。那些话语反复灌入他耳中，成了事实。  
他明白这一切，他必须发动月之眼。

带土打了个激灵，猛然醒来。他惶惑地向四周望去，不知又过去了多少年。  
他从地上爬起来，跛着脚在石洞中走着。他已不记得上一次能起身行走是什么时候了，他连自己今年究竟是十七岁还是十八岁也不记得了。  
曾有过一段时间他可以扶着墙走路，但带土无法确定那是否是事实，或许那只是他的幻想也不一定。  
地下没有镜子，他无法得知自己的模样。  
带土在石壁上刻下了自己的身高，之后再站远几步打量，猜测他是否长了个子。  
他对身高已经没概念了。或许他长了一些，也或许根本没有。  
他今年已有十六七了罢？  
或者，他已有二十岁了也不一定。  
带土的头脑钝了。身体被折磨得过分，已匀不出精力分给思绪与情感了。  
他走了一会儿，在石窟内交错的迷宫过道中坐下。  
带土习惯了地下的生活，他连是否存在地面之上的世界也不确定了。偶尔，他会记起童年时在树林中玩耍的模样，但他无法确定那是否是事实。或许他从没有过那样的生活，那根本不是他，只是斑移植给他的记忆罢了。  
但那些东西的真假无关紧要。重要的只有月之眼。  
带土在漆黑中坐着，揉了揉发疼的脚掌。他还不习惯走路，这双腿也才刚刚能站立起来而已。  
带土麻木地梳理着月之眼的计划。他们依旧有很多事没做到，比如轮回眼……虽说斑认定带土会开启轮回眼，可现在根本没有这种预兆……斑……他好像已经很老了。  
他正想着，忽然听见身后响起脚步声。带土回头，见斑从黑暗中走来。  
他满头白发，满脸皱纹，步履蹒跚，苍老得像是快死了。  
带土周身一抖，从梦中惊醒。  
他已有三十岁了。

带土强撑着坐起来，集中精神向洞窟的另一边望去。  
斑依旧坐在床上，在柱间身边。他的头发与梦中的一样惨白，此刻他正似睡非睡地低着头。  
带土向他走过去，如同注视着一个亡灵。但或许在斑眼里，带土自己也是这种半死不死的样子。  
或许他们在地下已度过了上百年，但带土记不清了。  
“喂，”带土走过去，“你是不是要死了？”  
斑对这问题没有反应，根本就没睁开眼看他。  
“为什么还没开轮回眼？”带土继续问道，“再不开眼，你恐怕就要死了，还搞什么月之眼……”  
“你安心等着就是。”斑闭着眼答道。  
“我等够了，”带土道，“我们到底还要在这地方呆多久？我不能先出去抓尾兽吗？在这地方再呆下去，烦也要烦死了。”  
“现在还没到时候，没有轮回眼，你出去了也没用。”  
带土没答话，心中回荡着“出去”这个词。  
他如今身体情况好了不少，没必要听斑摆布了。他自己再养养身体，偷偷跑出去开始准备月之眼算了。  
带土心意已决。  
生活在坟墓中无法开启月之眼，和两个死人一起就更不可能。说不定斑根本就无法发动月之眼，还不如他自己行动。着手去执行计划，总好过被困在地下得好。  
带土并不渴望活着，但他渴望月之眼。那念头种在心里，变成了唯一支撑他的东西。  
他不必到死都是那个一无所有、一无是处、无人在意的人，他可以拥有想要的一切，那里会有另一个世界。  
他不能在见到那世界之前就死在地底。  
带土不等了。他离开洞窟，向着黑暗中无数错综复杂的通道走去。他生疏地运用着他所知道的忍术，土壤与巨石逐一爆裂，坍塌声震颤得他浑身发抖。  
离开地下的长路狼狈且艰难。带土不眠不休，费力前行，他无法分辨时间，直至他精疲力竭、查克拉也耗尽后，他依旧没能见到半分光亮。  
但他听见了奇怪的声响。  
在地下的某一处、距离他十分遥远的地方似乎也发生了爆炸和坍塌。带土这两日已听惯了各种喧嚣与轰鸣，恐怕他的耳朵也被震坏了。或许是幻听罢。斑已是要死的人了，他不可能闹出什么动静……除非是受到带土行动的影响、他的藏身处真的塌了……  
带土不着边际地想着，一面休息，等待恢复体力后继续逃走。  
正在这时，一团泥土绕到了他身上。  
带土以为他太累了、出现了幻觉，可低头看去，竟果真有一团白色的东西绳子似的缠绕在他身上。  
那东西似乎活着。  
带土低头，在白色绳子上碰了碰，忽然“绳子”收紧、勒着他的身体。  
“怎么——”  
带土没来得及说完话，身体已被那“绳子”拖着、从石头与土壤中间急速地穿梭起来，他被拖了回去。  
带土全身被大大小小的石头划出数不清的伤痕，血水混合了泥土粘在他身上。  
终于停下时，他被重重地摔到地上。  
带土在地底一处从未见过的地方。这里比从前的那个洞窟大了数倍，空旷又阴森。  
带土正疑惑时，他见到垂死的斑……他活过来了。  
他步履蹒跚地向带土移动。他依旧满头白发、苍老不堪，背后却牵扯着那些白色绳子似的东西……现在它们看起来更像是管子，连接着……  
外道魔像。  
带土在震惊中一动也不能动。  
“我们的计划开始了。”  
斑以轮回眼向带土望着。

望着召唤出的外道魔像，许多年来的第一次，斑的眼睛不再像个濒死之人了。  
他其实不知道他是如何开启轮回眼的。那一日与平常没有区别，他感觉不到时间的流逝，唯有对柱间的幻觉与回忆一把刀似的在皮肉上来回割着。  
他听见了带土的话，也着实如他所说一般继续衰老着，以肉眼可见的程度一点点死去。  
斑对于生死的念头模糊起来了。  
在他迷糊之际，有什么东西闯进了意识。斑用他衰老的眼睛认出了它们，那是他一生的悔恨和痛苦，是他踏错的每一步、失去的每一个人。  
咸腥的血溅上脸颊，钢铁与血肉撞击的声音刺激着斑，他又一次见到他们的离去和死亡。  
柱间躺在棺木中，白色的寿衣贴着他的身体。小恒躺在斑身旁，在他幽暗的墓室里。他们的尸体快速地腐烂着，皮肤塌陷，面目全非。  
斑在恐惧中疯狂地哭号着，但他很快失去了恐惧，让人眩晕的怒火冲向头顶，痛苦消失得无影无踪。  
他不欠这世界任何东西，是世界亏欠他。死亡也不过是又一个敌人，曾经它带走柱间和小恒，现在轮到斑来撕碎它。  
杀戮变成了对杀戮者的血洗。连死亡也被反抗。  
斑睁开眼时，身上的汗水把衣裳也打湿了。他的手指攥得发麻。他与从前一样虚弱，一样衰老。  
但这一次，他用轮回眼注视着这世界。

斑将自己与外道魔像连结起来，通过这种方式，他又支撑了一阵子才死。  
因为轮回眼的开启，月之眼计划终于能得以进行，这些年的等待与痛苦也算是没有白捱。  
但苦撑了这些年，实在比一遍遍死去还难熬。  
现在，斑终于可以合眼了。他会死去，然后等待复活的那日。  
带土看着他挣脱与外道魔像的连接，如同看着一个疯子。  
斑也知自己或许早就疯了。他的头脑与心智乱了许多年。漫长的等待，暗无天日的地底，恼人的回忆与混乱的神智……他早就受够了，如果不是为了柱间，这样的生活他一日也无法忍受。  
挣脱了外道魔像的连接，斑佝偻着身体、蹒跚地走到柱间身旁坐下。  
仙人体的强大令人惊讶。即便几十年过去，柱间也仍是他记忆中的模样。  
仍是斑爱上他那时的模样。  
斑闭上眼想了想，这大概并非事实，他的记忆又混淆了。  
爱上柱间那时，他们相识也不过几年。那时斑年纪太小，还没有成年。他的面容过分稚嫩，骨头在皮肉下焦急刺痛地生长。那正是混乱的时候，外界不由分说地将一切丢过来给他，不分好坏，也不分对错。  
长大并不有趣。长大意味着太多责任。在日复一日的战斗后，他终于冷了心肠。许多次，为许多缘由，父亲愁眉不展，泉奈不知所措，族人也灰心丧气。只有斑，他似乎没有心，他见到了宇智波的失利，却无法拥有任何感觉与反应。他从不担心，也不懂失望，他知道他要做什么，下一次开战，他仍会出现在面对千手的战场上，带着团扇与武士刀，与柱间一较高下，你死我活。  
尽管那让他痛苦，可他上了瘾。他对所爱之人挥刀，每次刀刃都仿佛落在自己身上。  
他们都受伤，两人从没有过全身而退的时候。  
他遍体鳞伤、皮开肉绽、也不过是咬着牙挺过去就罢了。让他触目惊心的是柱间的伤口。他知道它们能立即愈合，可那依旧带来疼痛——他知道，他感受到了。

极少数时候，他会在战场外遇见柱间。  
那晚阴云密布，空气沉闷。斑走在林中，远远地，见柱间在一棵树上坐着。他穿着千手族服，浅色的衣裳在夜里被风吹动，像垂下的翅膀。他的头发长了许多，半长不短地散落在衣服上，被夜风吹起时仿佛闪着微光。  
斑在原地呆站，心头陡然卷上一阵酸楚。  
他忽然难过起来，不为缘由，又无药可医。  
斑转身走了。  
回过神时，他在黑暗中呆站着，不知自己身在何处。  
他忽然感觉到自己的幼稚与脆弱。他曾以为他拥有力量，以为自己已足够强大，足够稳重。他长大了，是个大人了，他已经知道一切了。  
可这个阴云密布、昏暗无光的夜晚，斑看的再清楚不过——他过分年轻，又如此笨拙。有人挖走了他的心，他却连抗议也不敢，由着心被剜走，只恨不能剜出更多。他面前似乎站着另一个人，他急切地想要对对方解释，以弥补他刚刚的错愕与沉默——他愿意做任何事的，为柱间，真的是任何事，他绝不说谎，这些话也绝非夸张……无论柱间要什么……  
斑心中忽然涌上狂喜。假如柱间要他，假如柱间爱他。  
斑想将这世上的一切都送给他。只怕他不要。  
如果柱间拒绝他，那该怎么办？  
可更糟的，如果柱间也爱他——  
斑不敢再想下去了。  
河水冰冷，寒气飘了上来。斑站在河边，在喜悦与恐惧中不住打颤。  
他想回头去找柱间，却不知能说什么。他竟连几句好听的话也想不出，于是只有呆站在原地，笨拙地对自己重复那些话，仿佛如此一来它们就能传到柱间耳中。  
他爱他。他愿为此付出一切。

第六十四章

再度恢复知觉时，斑对身体的感知陌生而僵硬。  
刚刚有了意识，他就察觉到异常。这绝不是他希望见到的场景。等待数十载，这样一具过分迟钝的躯体无法让斑满意。  
他未能立即睁开眼，只是迟缓地感受着周围的环境。  
他在十分狭小的空间里，有东西阻碍了他。  
斑不在乎那是什么，一脚踢出去，听见那东西四分五裂，才发觉自己在棺材里。  
斑从棺木中走出，就像死人那般。但死人显然无法走动。可他却也并未复活，他拖着一具无法长久存在的、支离破碎的身体。  
是秽土转生。  
他不应以这种方式重回人世，这具身体无法支撑他完成月之眼。计划必定出了纰漏。带土是怎么办事的？  
他正要对带土发问，却发现身旁的是另一人。  
“你又是谁？”斑看也懒得看他，“是这次秽土转生的施术者？”  
“我是兜，”有人隔着秽土转生通过那人对斑开口，“这是特别为你准备的秽土转生，现在的你比全盛时期还要强大。”  
那阴沉的家伙不知从何而来，也不知是哪里的无名小卒，口气却不小。  
斑觉得荒谬。  
“你以为，你知道我全盛时期的样子？”  
那人立即改口：“不……所以，让我们见识宇智波一族传说中的力量罢。”  
斑望出去，并不意外地发现他又一次置身战场。  
山崖下集结着军队，成千上万人站在他面前，挡他的路。斑略看了看，发觉忍者们明显属于不同国度，但头上都带着同样的护额。  
他们联合起来，只为与自己作对？他可是重回这世界、永远结束世人的纷争的，人们就这样回报他？  
斑觉得好笑。他很想让柱间看看这一幕。在他们的时代，忍者从未这样倾力合作过，现在他们反倒团结一心，要来阻挡自己了。  
斑感觉口中满是沙石，身体也麻木不已。计划并未如期进行，他本不该耽搁在这里。  
可他既已回到这世上，伸展下身体并无不可。反正，他眼前正站着一群不知天高地厚的后辈，挡他的路。  
让他们见识见识也好。  
斑自山崖上跃下，风从耳畔刮过，仿佛隔着一层水雾。这具身体似乎无法感知任何东西，连力量也十分麻木。但这不意味着弱势。  
片刻前战场还寂静无声，众人吃惊地望着他，确认他的身份，好半晌才敢开口，窃窃私语，此刻他忽然杀来，周围登时喧嚣不已。  
成千上万的忍者向斑冲来，又如蝼蚁般被他踩在脚下。  
他不必思考。越来越多的人被他击败，斑几乎要怀疑起来。他们无法与自己抗衡，他们弱小得让斑惊诧，几十年过去，忍者竟然就是这样孱弱不堪的存在！  
与他们开战，斑简直有胜之不武之感。他，宇智波斑，竟然要与一群后辈、一堆杂鱼动手。人们何苦一次次冲过来送死？战胜、杀掉他们既不能达成任何目的，也无法让斑拥有胜利感。  
他独自一人应对千军万马，感觉无聊至极。斑开启须佐能乎时，耳畔登时充满众人的惊叫与恐惧的哀嚎。或许这是他们平生第一次见到真正的力量。  
战斗正酣，斑忽然察觉到令他不悦的查克拉。  
抬眼望去，一个不过十六七岁的年轻人向他冲来、忽然出手。第一眼，斑完全无法将他与木叶的任何大家族联系到一起。但斑不会忘记那查克拉的感觉，他曾为此耿耿于怀数年。  
是漩涡。他是水户的族人。  
斑不由吃惊。  
这不好，这世界糟糕透顶，他等待几十年、终于重回人世，却一个愿望也未能实现，处处都在为他添堵，他并未真正复生，而眼前又是忍者联军，又是漩涡的后代……  
那年轻人瞬间就移动到他眼前，将螺旋丸向斑掷来。  
斑将螺旋丸吸收掉了，不费吹灰之力，这次攻击似乎根本不曾发生。那小鬼诧异得厉害。斑却连眼皮也懒得抬，要诧异的是自己才对。  
不止如此，还有更多不自量力的人也急不可耐地赶来，要挡他的路。斑感知到那些微弱的、不值一提的查克拉……是这个时代的五影。  
又是些微不足道的后辈。斑不认为他们会给自己带来多少乐趣，毕竟，弱小到这种地步……  
斑察觉到了异样，目光向五影中的一个望去。  
他发现了柱间的查克拉，柱间的血脉……在一个陌生女人身上。  
可他们的孩子早就死了。斑记得他亲吻过的棺木，还有那间漆黑的墓室。他与柱间的孩子早已死去，可柱间与水户的后代却延续了血脉，甚至今日竟以火影的身份恬不知耻地站在自己面前。  
在已死之人的身躯里，斑感到一阵遥远的、细微的刺痛。他当年手下留情，没有杀死晴彦，于是那孩子得以平安长大，后来竟还有了家室和后代，他的孩子竟还成了五代火影。  
“你是柱间的后人？”斑问。  
“是又怎么样？”纲手答道。  
她并不惧怕，目光也不躲闪，迎着斑望过来。  
“那我就先收拾你。”  
力量积聚着，在斑手中轻微抖动。  
他无论如何也不能想象木叶竟堕落到如此地步，柱间的血脉竟被如此糟践，这样的人竟能成为火影，简直滑天下之大稽。  
“你不配成为柱间的后代，”斑冷冷说道，“医疗忍术不及柱间万一，甚至连木遁也未能继承。”  
纲手怒视着他， 似乎一生之中从未被人如此侮辱。斑认为自己的言辞并无夸大之处，他愿对水户的后人开口，已是看在柱间的面子上勉为其难。  
这世界实在糟糕透顶，需要彻底的毁灭，彻底的消亡。  
斑会终结这一切，无论是谁挡在他身前，哪怕是——  
斑浑身一僵，恍若心脏再度被人捅穿。  
是柱间。

柱间迟缓地从死亡中醒来。  
他的躯体陌生而僵硬，意识遥远又荒芜。他还未睁开眼，耳畔窃窃私语般传来声响。他疑惑自己是否在梦中，前一日又是何时睡下。  
他想起扉间。前一晚他握着扉间的手，为他有了恋人欢喜。他病了，在幻觉中见到了童年时的扉间和自己，他要哄着扉间，要捉鱼给他吃。  
扉间变了模样，变成了小恒。那孩子欢欣雀跃地坐在柱间腿上，缠着他说个不停。柱间心底传来一阵微弱的快乐：小恒活着，晴彦也活着……还有斑。  
他猛地睁开眼。  
柱间不知自己身处何地，连是死是活都不知道。他的躯体早已死去，心脏也无法跳动，可想起斑，却仍在心头引来一场震颤。  
他的躯体空无一物，周身僵硬又麻木，被人刚刚从坟墓中挖出一般。  
柱间睁开眼，感觉到的依旧是死亡强烈的气息。  
他死去，又回到这世上。他站在几十年后，却仿佛仍在旧日。  
柱间站在宇智波的神社里。仿佛只是片刻之前，他才刚刚扛着泉奈的棺材走进这里、将他的尸体交给斑。那时的斑疯狂且哀伤，他抱着弟弟的尸体痛不欲生，神社因他的怒火几乎塌陷。甚至直到今日，这里仍残留着当日因斑的暴怒留下的痕迹。开裂的石砖长了青苔，空气也如当日那般潮湿沉闷，几近腐坏。  
神社内室阴沉，光线过暗，无法想象这是活人的世界。  
可这是事实。他又回到这世上了。  
他不属于这里。他曾有过比许多人都更喧闹的一生，也比任何人都更深爱着那个喧闹的世界，但他的生活早已结束，一切都已归于尘土。  
柱间的思绪渐渐清晰起来。当初告诫扉间不要研究这种违逆天意的术，他却不听……  
大地在极为遥远的地方震动。与震动一同传来的，是斑的查克拉。  
斑也在这世上？  
不只是斑的查克拉，还有许多其他人的……  
战争再度开始了？而且是由斑挑起的？  
柱间心下诧异，一同被秽土转生召唤回这世上的扉间却见怪不怪。了解到眼下的战况后，扉间向他问道：“我对宇智波斑的论断有错吗？”  
“拜托，扉间，我们都死了。”柱间叹道。  
“这与生死又有什么关系？”扉间问，一面准备出发赶往战场，“你死了，他还是挖出你的尸体抢走，直到死我也没找到你的尸骨。”  
他们正向战场赶去，听到这句话，柱间竟呛了一下。  
他眼前浮现陌生的画面，不知是他的臆想还是什么。破碎的墓室，他被斑带走的尸身，在某个黑暗洞穴与斑一同度过的几十年。  
肩上开始隐隐作痛，继而浑身都疼。这不合理，他死了，不会再死一次，也不会感觉疼痛。  
斑从他身上带走一块肉，硬生生咬下去的。柱间一生中不知受过多少伤，被人撕咬下血肉还是第一次。当时柱间浑然不觉，他手刃了朋友与恋人，让他死在自己刀下，被咬下一块肉又算得了什么。  
转瞬间，过去那些日子都回来了。那时他还没有被称为先人，他还活着，与这世上许许多多的人一样，他爱上一个人，身体为此留下伤疤，精神为之损毁，他从一次次破碎中走过，直至死去。  
如今那伤口疼了起来，蔓延到柱间全身，火烧火燎。  
这是活着的痛苦，是活着的过错，是活着就要遭受的一切。  
斑做了无数不应做的事，抢走他的尸体已算不得什么，如今，斑找到了另一条路、并决意以所有人为代价实践他的梦想。世人为此将他看做恶人。  
可这不是全部。  
在此之前，在这一切之前……斑是他喜欢的人。他有着旁人所不理解的温柔。  
战场上的风沙打在柱间脸上，带来麻木的疼痛。  
这就是活人的世界。那个柱间需要远离的、那个榨干了他的情感、让他饱受折磨的地方。  
现在，它是另一代人的。他们要在这里生活，无论是好是坏，这都是他们的时代。  
而这个时代，是柱间梦想的延续。  
木叶仍旧存在，仍旧强盛。在扉间之后，又有了三任火影，刚刚他已见到了两个。不止如此，现在的第五代火影，竟是柱间自己的后代。  
“晴彦回来了，”赶去战场的路上，扉间对他提起这事，“他一直在木叶生活，在这里成家……他时常提起你。”  
柱间惊讶又欣慰。  
“他提起我？”  
“晴彦时常说起当年你们一同生活的几日。他也会问我关于你的事……他和你很像，很活泼，但比你稳重些。”  
柱间的眼睛也要花了。已死之人的躯体，也仍能流泪吗？  
“但晴彦从不像你那样给人添麻烦，”扉间打断柱间感动的情绪，“至于纲手……”  
扉间叹了口气，说他的长孙女和爷爷一样好赌。  
柱间大笑起来，风沙几乎要呛到嘴里。只为了知道这些令人安慰的消息，也值得重回人世一遭了。  
他正奔赴战场，却有种十分愉快的感觉。他会协助众人终止这场战争，会见到他的孙女……  
还有斑。

柱间一行人抵达战场时，众人正在试图合力击退十尾。  
柱间虽从未见过十尾，但对眼前毁天灭地的景象却再熟悉不过——在他们的年代，这就是童年，这就是少年与青年时代，是贯穿一生的东西。  
但柱间始终对此抗拒。战争的代价太大，人们流血死去的时代早已结束，决不能让它卷土重来。  
也不能任由斑肆意妄为。  
柱间正要着手阻止十尾，忽然感觉到熟悉的查克拉。  
斑竟这样快就来了。  
柱间抬头望去。一个身影疾速落到悬崖上，四周岩石炸裂开来，滚滚烟尘浓重地浮起，又立即被风吹散。  
伴随着震耳的轰鸣，他旧日的恋人从天而降。  
“我等你好久了，柱间！”  
柱间连斑如今是什么模样也来不及看，当务之急是此刻的战事。尽管如此，他还是感觉到斑激烈起伏的情绪。斑已等了他好久，久到他们各自死过一次，久到他们都被埋入地下、等待化作枯骨。  
柱间在断崖下抬头望他，手随即指了过去。  
“你先等着，眼下阻止十尾要紧。”  
斑当即一怔，笑容干涸在脸上，没料到柱间是这种反应。  
斑呆怔地看着他，而柱间立即向十尾赶去了。  
柱间心中同样被触动，但此刻不是叙旧的时候。众人合力亦无法阻拦十尾，再任由事态发展下去，恐怕死伤会更多。  
在柱间的年代，他与斑是最强的忍者，更强大的，或实力与他接近的忍者，柱间竟未见过。今日能与另外四位火影共同战斗，纵使秽土转生的身体不尽如人意，他也仍为此满腔热忱。  
十尾狂暴，要控制它并不容易。远在几十丈外，柱间就感觉到它令人战栗的力量。这忽然勾起柱间的战意。  
他与众人合作，以明神门束缚十尾。尾兽为此狂躁，天地震动不已，大地四分五裂，沙石漫天飞舞。  
这不是战争的震动，而是他的力量。  
这具身体没有血液，柱间仍有热血沸腾之感，如置身烈火一般。这正是他想要的，可以扭转战局、可以平息纷争的力量。他会为此倾尽所有，建立一个所有人都能安稳度日的世界。  
斑要改变这一切，要这世界按照他的意愿行事。他的初衷没错，但人们应按照自己的意愿生活。  
所有在此刻并肩作战的人都抱着同样的信念。他们正在竭尽全力阻止斑，不惜以性命为代价。  
柱间向那些稚嫩的面孔望去。这些竭力抵抗、决不低头的忍者，许多甚至还未成年。他们并非生长在战乱中，面对战争却不知惧怕，即使伤痕累累、血流如注，也依旧在战斗。  
他想要创造的世界完整地延续下去了。他们之中最无畏的那群人正为之赴汤蹈火，浴血奋战。  
木叶的火之意志仍在传承。

斑等得腻烦了。柱间去对付十尾，让他等着，甚至还派了一个木遁分身来——这有什么用？斑难道会满足于同一个木遁分身动手？  
灰尘遮天蔽日，一次次消散，一次次卷土重来。  
他等得够久了，他等了几十年、已等得死过了一次，这还不够？  
斑的耐心很快用光了。他不管柱间与十尾战况如何，还是冲了过去，与柱间开战。  
“别来碍事，斑！”柱间吼道。  
斑不禁烦闷——多年不见，柱间竟只有这句话给他，可碍事的实际上是柱间。他的计划筹备多年，绝不能因任何事中断，哪怕是柱间也不行。  
毕竟，他们很快就会有崭新的世界，崭新的一切。在那新世界降临之前，斑会好好享受和柱间的战斗。  
这足以让斑浑身血液倒流。他享受柱间带给他的所有，战斗也好，苦痛也好。斑疯了，那一切都让他甘之如饴。  
他不管柱间态度如何，立即动手。柱间不愿此时与他对战，却也不得不回应——这才对，多年不见，却不好好战上一场，岂非可惜？  
战场以人们所能想象的各种方式一次次坍塌、破碎、被毁灭，继而令人惊讶地再度被改变模样，一次次粉碎。  
“快停下，斑，否者这里要被毁了——”  
这一切原本就是用来毁灭的，斑根本不在乎。他仍不停手，继续进攻。  
他们在天塌地陷时战个你死我活，在天塌地陷时徒劳地试图对话。斑更看清了事实。人们无法理解彼此，人们永远也做不到——就算他与柱间是恋人，也依旧不能理解对方。  
柱间不明白他。这是为了真正的、最终的和平。  
又一次，火苗噼啪地响着。柱间红色的战衣在灰尘与烟雾中成了一团火焰。  
四处都在混战，人们呼喊，流血，死去，火焰烧毁山林，震动撕裂大地。斑又一次做好了要让柱间一败涂地的准备。  
“别再阻拦我，柱间，这是为了我们！”  
“已经没有‘我们’了。”  
柱间神色哀戚，但进攻仍未停止。他脸上是仙法的纹路。  
因他已死之人的身份，那纹路的颜色也由血红变成了黑色。  
时至今日，斑仍记得他第一次见到柱间使用仙法的情景。  
那一战他败得很惨。宇智波那时刚刚占了上风，斑也正要再度对柱间发动攻击，柱间却忽然以他从未见过的方式结印。  
转眼间，他脸上出现红色的纹路，沿着柱间的眼睛伸向耳朵，额头上也浮现鲜红的印记，还有他的眼下……  
斑看得呆了。他虽能及时还击，心中的震撼却无法消散。他知道仙法，可他从未见过柱间使用。  
这次他见到了。他忽然明白人们为何将这称作仙法。因为没有更贴切的词汇，没有更好的比喻，倘神明果然存在，必然是这种模样。  
那日，斑被柱间的攻击甩了出去。他坠落下去，冷风贯穿心肺，也穿过身体。摔落的疼痛几乎将他折断，可他眼前仍是柱间红色的眼睛与被风吹起的头发。  
如今的柱间不再有那时年轻的面容，可他不会变老，仍是斑记忆中的模样。  
但斑不会被假象迷惑，他会见到真正的柱间——用他真正的那具躯体。  
带土会为他完成这心愿——在死去之前，带土至少还有最后这一分用处。

这一天，斑等得太久了。  
外道轮回天生之术开启，秽土转生的痕迹如瓦砾般一块块碎裂，从他身上落下。他复活了。  
事情真正发生时，斑反而不敢相信。这一日终于到了……这一日竟是真的。  
身体的诸多器官终于活了过来。空气新鲜凛冽，扎进肺中甚至有刺痛感。心脏狂乱地跳着，几近震耳欲聋。种种味道涌进鼻腔：血腥味，沙土与草木的气息，还有人的气味，一股脑地涌过来。  
他真正回到这世上了。带着一具活生生的，有血有肉，拥有充沛力量的身体……  
他拥有神的力量。  
斑闭着眼，身体中滚烫的鲜血提醒着他这具躯体的鲜活与强大。他复活了……在他开始失去的那一日之后，在他与柱间分道扬镳、离开木叶后，在他们的终结谷决战之后……地下暗无天日的时光，他如蝼蚁般躲藏与等待的时刻，一日日衰老、一日日虚弱……等待的日子，发狂的日子，逼疯他自己的日子；他没有轮回眼，无限月读不过是他狂妄的幻想；他完全不知道事情会如何发展、计划要如何实施；他妄言要实现真正的梦想，开创所有人都得以互相理解、获取幸福的世界……可他做不到，他活着，然后衰老，老到令人惊诧的地步，老到早就该死去的地步，记忆和恐惧为所欲为地折磨他。柱间死了，他无法将柱间带回来，他做错了所有能做错的事，踏错了每一步，他活着，生不如死，如行尸走肉……  
可它们都过去了。  
此刻他站在柱间面前，站在五影与历代火影和忍者联军面前，并拥有比他们强大数倍、数百倍的力量。  
他们不是忍者，不是人类，只是蝼蚁。  
斑闭着眼。他不需要一个神的称号，此刻他就是神，无可争议。  
“斑，你……”柱间惊讶地望着他，像从没见过他似的。  
斑向柱间走去。  
“还记得我说过的那些话吗，柱间？宇智波的石碑上……”  
柱间不会懂。那答案将会带来永久的和平与令人战栗的幸福，他会终结这战火连天的世界，让所有人都能实现他们狂妄的梦想。  
并终结他与柱间的所有遗憾。  
他们会重新开始——只要获得宇智波和千手的力量。  
斑走向柱间，从他秽土转生的身体上取得了仙术查克拉——不费吹灰之力。  
这是为了我们。斑对柱间说道。我是在完成你未完成的梦想，柱间。你建造的世界是残次品，它失败了，但没关系，我会修复这一切。  
修复错误的一切。你记得我们的悔恨与遗憾，在这个新世界里，它们会消亡得一干二净，与战乱一起，与纷争、误解、敌对、死亡一起，被毁灭得彻彻底底。  
真正的，彻底的，完全的幸福。  
这世界糟糕透顶，这世界需要彻底的毁灭、彻底的消亡与新生。  
无限月读开始了。  
他做到了不可能的事，他将地狱改造成天国。

十五岁那年，斑失魂落魄地游荡在黑夜中。  
众人皆知他是罕见的天才忍者，虽还未成年，未来却必然会成为宇智波的族长，率领众人战胜千手。  
即使他还没长大，仍是个身形单薄的少年。  
他对这世界一知半解，即使知道迟早会有强大的那一日，却不能改变此刻他仍旧弱小的事实。  
斑知道他不够好。尤其在那个似乎发了烧的晚上，他看得更清楚了。  
那晚他见到了很早就相识的朋友，继而毫无预兆地遭受重创。  
他向黑暗中走去，心中苦涩却甘甜。他发觉他在憧憬无法实现的事。那绝无可能，斑很清楚。他向来实际，分得清现实与虚幻。  
可他无法控制他的渴望。  
他会为此付出一切。  
十五岁的斑站在树影下，无措地许诺道。他会为此付出任何代价，去做这世上所有不可能的事。  
那晚的夜风滚烫地吹到他脸上，如今日被太阳晒至滚烫的沙。  
他做到了。  
柱间未能完成的，他替柱间做到了。  
无限月读开启，世上再不会有纷争，所有人都过上他们想要的生活。  
而他与柱间……  
斑还未来得及对柱间开口，胸膛骤然被撕裂的剧痛贯穿。一只手从他背后伸到胸前。  
斑恍惚着，脑中混杂地充斥各种各样的声响，风声、水流声、大地碎裂的声音，无一不是怒吼与哭泣。  
他才刚刚改造了这世界，他的梦想才刚刚实现。

他利用带土，自己却也被黑绝利用。宇智波的石碑被篡改，他相信了几十年的东西不过是黑绝用来复活辉夜的骗局。  
他没能创建更好的世界，这世界混乱不堪，在毁灭与重生的边界摇摆不定。  
生与死，幻境与真实，战乱与梦想……一个又一个他无法理解也无法揣测的世界。  
斑睁开眼，柱间跪在他身前，以望着将死之人的目光望着斑。  
这一次，一切真的结束了。  
柱间与历代五影一起协力施展通灵术，将木叶的那几名忍者平安带回。黑绝未能得逞，世界重回正轨——回到斑未曾实施计划时的模样，只是破碎得更厉害，千疮百孔。  
陌生的痛苦从背后传来，如一把刀似的剖开斑的五脏六腑。可无论是骗局还是背叛，痛苦就只能是痛苦，无法化身成除此之外的任何东西，也不能改变任何事。  
他不相信。他要如何相信这一切！  
斑死死抓着柱间的手，他几近发狂，却无法表述。事情不应就此结束……在斑创造的世界里，他与柱间此刻已回到了宇智波的家中，与他们的孩子一起。那才是真正的世界，柱间从未恨过他，小恒从未死去，斑也从未有过另一人、另一个孩子。眼前这世界只能是假的，这不过是幻象……他为此等待几十年、策划几十年，甚至死去，为的难道就是这样的结局！  
斑脑中混乱起来。他没做到……可他要对柱间道歉。他做错了太多事，所以柱间才会恨他，所以他才需要一个没有任何错误发生的世界……  
最开始，他就不应强迫柱间。可斑只能如此……如果眼睁睁看着柱间与水户成亲，他会死，会发疯，会挖出自己的眼睛，他无法控制嫉妒也无法控制爱情，他没有平和的方式去解决问题，他只有去抢，去胁迫，以最快的方式满足自己的渴望。  
这是一切悔恨的开始。  
斑想回去，回到柱间还不恨他——不为任何一件事恨着他的时候。他从不想柱间损伤身体，不想柱间以任何方式被伤害。  
过去是太久远的事，过去漫长且充满苦痛。他正是为了终结那一切，才走到今天这一步。  
“你见到了吗，柱间？我做的一切……”  
斑的一只手指出去，让柱间看那支离破碎的世界。  
他做到了……他做了能做的一切，就连无法完成的，他也做到了。  
恋人们在海誓山盟时说过无数浪漫与无稽的话语，做到的只有斑。  
他为柱间付出一切，直到死。  
他毁灭这世界，重塑这世界。那梦想宏大又遥不可及，他要建立新的秩序，他要世间再无纷争。  
可那梦想同样平凡又纯粹。他要爱，要他喜欢的人。  
还有他们的孩子，他们的兄弟，他们的父母与族人。  
这不是错。这无法成为错误，他要的东西平凡无奇。  
他险些将整个世界毁于一旦，而人们认为他疯了，就像多年前那样——  
他与柱间成婚时，所有人都反对这桩婚事，因为婚姻不能以强迫和要挟开始，因为这违背柱间的意愿；后来，在柱间死后，斑连他的尸体也要抢走，人们更要对此议论纷纷，认为他的举动毫无理智、违背律法……  
这就是人们无法去爱的原因，他们的顾虑太多，他们更爱自己。  
人们哀叹无法留住所爱之人，因为他们爱得不够，也不敢。但斑没有顾虑，他在意柱间，远胜过他的理智，也胜过生死的规律。  
他称那感情为爱，却用它将柱间撕扯得粉碎。他找不到理由解释，柱间被他伤得太深也太狠，没有任何东西能为斑的所作所为辩解。  
斑嫉妒柱间，因他早早死去了，因他竟得以逃脱折磨、不必被所爱之人的死亡折磨几十年。  
那折磨不会停下了。此时此刻，斑仍被剧痛蚕食，苦不堪言。可他已是将死之人了。  
斑抓着柱间的手，在那枯槁的手上留下抓痕。他万分悔恨，说起话来却如孩子一般。  
“你忘了那些事，你原谅我……我不再逼你了，不会要挟你，不会把晴彦送走，也不会有别人，更不会有另一个孩子……我什么都不要，柱间，只要……”  
只要你。  
他向柱间念着，眼中狂乱地流淌着鲜血。  
他们可以没有孩子，可以没有婚书，没有任何东西。  
他望着柱间，仿佛透过波动的水光，柱间的倒影在涟漪之上模糊不清。  
“我们……我们重新开始罢……”  
斑的头发上沾着灰尘，染了血，他的面孔哀伤而疲倦。  
柱间忽然不忍。  
他恨过斑许多次，然后再度爱上他，一遍又一遍。现在，他们的身体与精神在漫长的损毁之后正要消亡。  
“我们已经结束了，斑。”  
“你胡说什么，”斑抓着柱间的衣袖，“我等了几十年，柱间……我等了你几十年！”  
他吼叫着，满眼血泪。  
他为柱间翻天覆地。他将整个世界颠倒过来，制造混乱与灾难，与族人为敌，与世人为敌，让世界遭受灭顶之灾，满目疮痍。这世上没有他不敢为柱间做的事，也没有比失去柱间更让他恐惧的事。  
“我为你做了这一切，你却告诉我‘结束了’？我为你做了所有做不到的事、所有不可能的事！”  
几句话忽然扰乱了柱间的思绪，雷鸣般在他脑中炸开。他仿佛忽然年轻起来，世界恍若新生，一切都是崭新的、年轻的，未加打磨。他从未爱过，也从未体会过破碎与麻木，他经不起一点撩拨，为斑的几句话乱了阵脚，心脏狂跳。  
柱间环顾四周，又向斑望去。他连眨眼也很费力。这具身体不属于他，这不是他的世界，也不是他的时代。  
“我不能回去，”柱间忽然笑了，仿佛情人吐露爱语。  
他伏在斑身上，与他拥抱着。  
“这不是我们的世界，我们已经死了。”  
柱间轻轻说着，如同孩童在倾诉一个秘密。  
斑的面庞僵了僵，血泪顺着眼角流下。他握着柱间的手拉到唇边，以最初爱上他的那双眼睛向柱间望着。  
“可你原谅我，柱间，原谅我……”  
柱间摸着斑的头发，哀伤又欣喜。  
斑说人与人无法心意相通，或许他是对的，但这一刻，柱间着实感觉到了，他知晓斑的想法，知道他的喜怒与哀愁，他的爱与悔恨。  
这一日还是到了。他与他爱的人心意相通，他们爱着彼此，成为彼此。  
斑是他最喜欢的人。  
但是……  
“太晚啦。”  
柱间笑道。他忽然想哭。  
如果他们足够幸运，有更好的开始，没有遗憾、误会、伤害的开始，如果他们在最初就能知晓彼此的心意，如果他们能有更多时间——

“我不是有意要惹你生气。”  
柱间翻了个身，没有理斑。  
建村原本就让他焦头烂额，柱间的公文还看不过来，斑却在这时找他的麻烦。这天柱间好不容易处理好公事，终于能午休片刻，斑又找过来了。  
柱间睡醒了，他不想起床，也不想听斑说话。  
窗外聚了几只鸟，叫声清脆，唱着歌似的，听着它们的声音，岂不是比听斑那些惹人恼的话要好？  
斑如柱间所愿，再度沉默起来。  
他是刚刚走进房里的，不知柱间醒没醒，于是蹑手蹑脚。在自己家中也做贼一样，柱间觉得好笑。  
初夏天气正好。格子窗开着，花香、草木的清香一阵阵飘进来，让人懒洋洋的。这日家中添了酒，正从院外搬进来，酒味远远地钻进房里，熏得柱间身上也软了。斑要换掉家中的许多物件，仆人正为此忙碌着，搬着东西进进出出，热闹极了。  
斑在躺着的柱间身后坐着，几次要挑起话题都中途作罢。他向柱间靠了靠，挨在他身后，手搭到柱间的胳膊上。  
“我有话和你说。”  
“我没睡醒，别说了。”柱间回道。  
斑怔了怔，忽然握着柱间的胳膊和腰将他拉起来，要拉进自己怀里抱着似的。柱间一抬手将他推开了，在斑身前坐着。  
“干什么？”  
斑有些尴尬，脸上虽挂不住，还是硬着头皮说道：“来道歉。”  
柱间不大信服。心想着过几天还是一样，斑总是要惹他恼火。  
“不必了。”  
他又要躺下，再度被斑拉了回来，柱间有些烦躁。  
“我要睡了。你也不用道歉，过几天不还是一样要惹恼我？”  
“连句道歉我也不能说？”斑问，“你不必总是这种态度……反正你也不会对我生气。”  
柱间正要反驳，正要对斑指出他这句话如何可笑、与事实相去甚远，却忽然呆住了。  
柱间战栗起来，竟不敢看向斑。  
这怎么可能。  
他要恨他的，要恨一辈子才对。他绝不要后退，绝不会原谅，无论发生什么。  
可爱情是最荒唐的那桩意外。  
柱间看着自己的袖子，仿佛上面有什么东西勾住了他的眼睛。他不想看斑，偏偏斑的手伸过来，出现在柱间的视线里，碰着他的衣袖，像要道歉的小孩子，又要示好，又不敢亲近。  
“我不是有意要惹你生气。”斑又道。他重复着那句话，不知所措，又小心翼翼。  
而柱间的心狂跳着。  
他希望永远也不要原谅斑，更不要喜欢他。可柱间无法如愿。  
斑的胳膊伸过来，试探着抱住他。他过分小心，连喘气声也收敛着，仿佛这是他们第一次拥抱，第一次触碰。  
柱间的衣裳如雪片一样，光滑冰凉，斑却是一团火。  
时间停下了。  
斑生涩地拥抱他，仿佛他只有十五岁，而这是他第一次心动。

战场上卷着风沙，从他们逐渐趋于透明的身体上穿过。  
柱间拥着斑，手指穿过他的头发。  
他原谅斑了，他当然会原谅他。正如斑所说的那样，柱间无法对他生气。  
他爱过一个人，经历数不清的欢喜与灾厄，然后在今日，它们都结束了。  
那一生并不完美，柱间有许多遗憾。但它们早在几十年之前就已结束，他与斑的身体也早应当损毁、消亡。除了坟墓，柱间不想回到任何地方。  
他们将会再度死去，再不能见到这世界。他们会回到他们真正属于的地方，那是斑的归处，是小恒的归处，也是他的，所有人的。  
柱间感觉到一阵难言的心安。所有他熟知的、陌生的快乐与痛苦都回来了，像一个个久未见面的朋友。  
而这一次，他会与斑一起离开。  
握着斑的手，柱间冰冷的身体仿佛有了温度。他像真正复活之人那般有了感觉，身体仿佛被阳光晒得滚烫的沙子，衣服清凉地贴在身上，像一层雾与霜。  
“你原谅我了？”斑又一次确认道。  
柱间点头，他拥抱着斑，头伏在斑的肩上。细小的沙石硌在他们身下。  
他们的身体开始消失，化作无数金色的光点，在耀眼的白光中，如飞散的雪片。  
斑用力地抱着柱间，眼睛眨也不眨。

……从未想过的事发生了，好运降临在他头上，不为缘由，不要回报与代价。  
什么都没变。他们仍在熟悉的那个世界里，在几十年前。空气令人不快地沉闷，仿佛落雨之前。那轮满月冷冷地挂在天上，将山林染成水墨，为大地涂上白霜。蜡烛流下一行行蜡泪，光芒昏暗而散碎。房中暖热，充斥着甜酒、花瓣与蜜糖混合的香味。窗外的喜乐一刻不停，伴随着喜宴的喧闹声在夜色中流淌。  
他们刚刚成婚，大婚的吉服还摆在身旁。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！
> 
> 想拥有评论嗷…


End file.
